Beware My Power
by SpecterOfFire
Summary: Will. Hope. Rage. Fear. Compassion. Love. Greed. Death. These accompany Elros Eärendil as he crashes on Earth with powers unlike any the Three Factions have seen. His arrival brings about new friendships and romances - as well as deadly foes. How will Heaven and Hell react to the man who fell from the stars? The Age of Heroes is nigh. OC x Harem; M for graphic violence and sex.
1. Starfall

**So after doing a lot of rethinking, I've decided not to fully rewrite the story. There are still some changes that I want to make, but I'll do those by inserting new chapters as opposed to rewriting everything (i.e. introducing some characters a little earlier). I will be reviewing each chapter to make dialogue and descriptions a bit tighter, but I promise that any large change (character intro., event, etc.) will be detailed in an authors note at the end. Going to change a couple of chapter titles as well; for example, the first chapter "Visitor" is retitled "Starfall".**

 **Because I'm not going to be rewriting it completely, I'll be updating it much quicker for the next month or two - probably multiple chapters a week, including originals.**

 **Thanks to everyone that left a review or dropped me a message about how they felt about what I wanted to do. I really appreciate it. It helps to know that people enjoy the story enough to comment on how I should proceed. It's probably one of the greatest compliments an author can recieve. I hope to continue to bring you enjoyable reading well into the future!**

-o-

"Anything interesting?" Akeno asked, coming up behind her best friend. Rias was watching the news, looking unusually serious.

"There's always something interesting nowadays. More and more reports of people flying and jumping between rooftops. I don't know if they're Devils or Angels or Fallen Angels or something completely different," Rias said.

"Hmm. _'… an incident in Metropolis in which a burning building was put out before the fire department could arrive.'_ I guess it's not a bad thing if you think about it," Akeno mused.

"Not objectively, no. But it makes you wonder, doesn't it? Whoever these people are are certainly braver than us, though," Rias said wistfully as the footage shifted to a grainy red and blue blur.

"I don't know about that. We actually visit people's homes," Akeno giggled.

"Sure. But think about how much we _could_ do," Rias mused.

"That's quite a non-Devilish thing to say," Akeno said in a sing-song voice.

"Speaking of visiting people's homes, though, how'd your contract go?" Rias asked.

"The guy wanted to have sex," Akeno sighed.

"Ugh. I hope you didn't hurt him," Rias blanched.

"Just wiped his memory and scared him a little," Akeno said.

"Good. I wouldn't object to you scaring someone like that a lot, though," Rias said with a smile.

"Next time someone requests that, I will. Might forget to wipe their memory as well," Akeno giggled.

"That'd actually be cruel. You might be a sadomasochist, but you're not a bully," Rias reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. At least most people are nice about the contracts. I'm kind of surprised those kind of requests are so few between, actually," she said thoughtfully.

"Thankfully I haven't had to do one in a while. Perks of being a King," Rias said in a faux-smug tone.

"You've gotten your fair share," Akeno said with a smirk.

"Comes with the territory. Not that difficult to think Devils sleep with whoever, whenever. Not surprising that a lot of people use contracts to get laid," Rias sighed.

"This coming from the girl who slept with Issei the same night she turned him into a Devil," Akeno giggled.

"He needed healing. Raynare's attack did a lot of damage, after all. Besides, it was just in the same bed. He's a pervert, but still mostly a gentleman about the whole thing," Rias said, giggling along.

"The most prudish pervert I've met. Wouldn't have him any other way, though," Akeno said.

"Likewise. Although, I wouldn't mind if he didn't need to feel someone up for power," Rias sighed. "I'm sure Asia doesn't mind, though. They're so cute together."

"I thought you liked him?" Akeno wondered.

"I love him, but not like that. He's sweet and kind, but… I dunno. There's no click for me and him, you know? Not like when he's with Asia. They're made for each other," Rias sighed.

"I know what you're saying. Anyway, is everyone ready? We're heading to the mountains, right?" Akeno asked after a fit of giggles; the perverted brunette and surprisingly adventurous blonde were adorable together.

"Yup, to the ranch house. You all deserve a break, especially after everything that's happened," Rias said kindly.

"Speaking of Issei, he's coming up pretty well. Same with Gasper, which was surprising," Akeno noted.

"Very well, I think. I'm not sure he's ready to take on Vali, but he's certainly getting stronger. I'll need to think up a new training regiment for him. It's a bit more difficult for Gasper, though. He's still having a hard time connecting with us," Rias said with a deep sigh.

"Maybe Issei can try looking for some of them," Akeno nodded towards the TV.

 _"Reports indicate that three green arrows were lodged in the abdomen, left leg, and right arm of James Holder. Mr. Holder is expected to go trial after his recovery to answer charges of knowingly installing defective smoke detectors in low-income neighborhoods, leading to multiple deaths. His arrest is being ascribed to the actions of Star City's vigilante, known as the Green Arrow,"_ the news reporter stated.

"What a fucking scumbag," Rias said with a slight snarl.

"Holder?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. He got what he deserved. Although… in this case, it seems like a human is doing this. I don't think a Devil would use a bow and arrow of all things," Rias said.

"No doubt there. Can't be cheap, though," Akeno said.

"No way. Can't be easy, either. We still have trouble with our aim, despite our senses," Rias said.

"Rias! Akeno! You guys ready?!" Issei asked excitedly as he entered the room.

"Yes, Issei. Is everyone else?" Rias asked.

"They're coming. Oh, I heard about this story!" Issei said excitedly as he sat down in front of the TV, watching with wide eyes.

"Every guy must be dreaming of being like the Green Arrow," Akeno said.

"You've no idea. Even Kiba's impressed. Wish we had someone like that in Japan!" Issei said.

"We're Devils and we're in Japan," Rias reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is _mysterious!_ It's way more fucking exciting! This guy is shooting people with fucking arrows, Rias! You know badass that is?! I mean holy fucking balls!" Issei exclaimed.

"Boys will be boys," Akeno sighed while Rias giggled.

"We don't know he's a guy. Could be a girl," Rias said.

"Maybe. Oh man, I wonder what she's wearing. Probably something that lets her move easily. Which means less clothing. Which means… which means… _skin,_ " Issei said, his drool seeping into the carpet.

"The perv is at it again," Koneko grumbled as she entered, although she was just as interested in the story.

"Try not to drool so much," Kiba sighed, coming in alongside Asia. Nonetheless, he looked at his friend with a fond smile; this was part of what made Issei, Issei.

"I wonder how many more of them there are?" Asia asked. The news program changed once again.

 _"The vigilante known as the Batman was sighted again in Gotham, although reports might be misleading. There have been several sightings of the vigilante at the same time in different places, leading authorities to believe that there are, in fact, multiple Batmen,"_ the reported said.

"Couldn't you find out who these people are, Lady Rias?" Xenovia wondered as she stood beside Asia.

"From what my parents mentioned, a lot of Devils have tried. But in this case, it appears to be a case of they don't want to be found, so they won't be. They cover their tracks well, and any leads usually end up hitting a wall. I've heard rumors of a Devil's presence in Gotham as well, but no one's been able to trace it. Since it's supposedly not a stray, they're even more cautious. There are some Devil's that live on Earth full-time, never going back to the Underworld. We try to be cautious of them," Rias said.

"Why?" Issei wondered.

"The Underworld's population is a lot small, so everyone knows everyone else to some degree. It's not the same as it is here on Earth. You can easily lose trails here; it's why Stray Devils are sometimes so hard to find. Usually, a Devil comes up here for a long time if they don't want to be found. Most don't have territories up here," she said.

"Do you want someone like the vigilante's in the peerage? You've still got a Pawn piece left," Issei wondered.

"I'm not sure they'd want to join. They all seem to prefer doing their own thing. That said, I wouldn't say no. It'd depend on who it was, I guess," Rias said.

"I wonder if they know each other?" Kiba asked.

"It's possible, but I'm doubtful," Akeno mused as the news report changed once again.

" _The College of Cardinals is expected to go into session again later today to elect the newest Pope. Pope Benedict XVI retired under less than auspicious circumstances. The Roman Catholic Church is still divided, with new reports showing that the role of faith is declining in the United States. Child abuse scandals continue too…,"_ the reported continued going while Issei scoffed.

"They should just call it what it is. Child rape," Issei said. Few things angered him, but reports such as these angered most everyone.

"No kidding. I hope the next Pope does something about it," Rias sighed angrily. She looked over to Koneko and Asia, two of the youngest members of her peerage alongside Gasper. Had anybody tried to do such a thing to the, her anger would level everything in the vicinity.

"That almost sounds like faith," Akeno teased.

"Hardly. Those kids deserve better, though. They don't deserve _that_ ," Rias said seriously. The others nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Xenovia, Asia?" Akeno asked.

"I am in agreement with Lady Rias. It hurts to know that the last Pope brushed those cases aside and housed the Priests responsible for the sins. I certainly hope the next Pope won't be afraid to be a bit harsher. Unfortunately, it's as much politics as it is faith," Xenovia said.

"I agree!" Asia squeaked.

"Can't the Angels do something about it?" Issei asked, frowning.

"They are as sworn to noninterference as much as possible, much like Devil's," Xenovia said.

"That's bullshit," Issei deadpanned. Xenovia shot him a look but sighed heavily instead of responding.

"Anyways, enough about that. We have our own problems to worry about. Let's head out guys. We've got a long walk. Come on, Gasper!" Rias said. The tiny vampire came stumbling out, a fearful expression etched into his face like usual.

"WALK!? WE'RE WALKING!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST TELEPORT?!" Issei asked, horrified.

"Because it's much more fun," Rias said with a sweet smile. Issei grumbled as he headed out, Asia at his side. With one more look at the TV, Rias sighed and followed.

-o-

Nestled in the hills of Kuoh Town was a small ranch that was owned, much like the rest of the town, by the Gremory Family - a renowned and respected family of devils. Rias Gremory, the youngest member of the family, was next in line to lead the house. She decided to take the servants of her peerage out to the ranch for a nice, well-earned getaway. Recent events - the battle with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, revelations about the precarious religious and political standings between the three factions, adding several new powerful members one right after the other - left many of them winded and wanting a break. After all, even devils needed to relax once in a while.

The young group of Devils were in the process of snaking their way up a golden-yellow dirt road towards the house which was situated amongst a beautiful lush green ranch, topping a small hill. As pleasant and quaint as Kuoh Town was, it was always nice to get away from it all - the lights, the people, the overzealous commercialism - and escape to a much more peaceful, slightly more primal place and connect with the nature around them. Out in the hills, one could breathe comfortably and easily, taking in sights around them with a smile. Everyone scanned their surroundings, trying to digest it all - the golden dirt road, shimmering in the aura of the sun, brightly lighting the many minerals embedded in it; the sun, which sat high atop its perch, casting its warm light over the countryside below. As much as devils didn't like the light, Rias couldn't help but pause and let it cast a gentle warmth over her. The wind whistled quietly around them as it gently rustled the leaves and branches on the many trees that filled the area - a veritable forest. If one listened quietly and intently, they could hear all the sounds of nature around them - bees buzzing softly here and there; birds chirping their beautiful song and taking flight; sometimes, even a soft cry from an animal in the woods. Rias soon caught the waft of the fresh pine trees. The smell was reinvigorating, giving the group an extra pep in their step.

"It's so beautiful out here," Asia said in a chipper tone as her head turned here and there.

"Extremely beautiful. I didn't know there was such a nice place to retreat to in this town," Xenovia said.

"I haven't been out here for a long time. My family owns a ranch in the hills. It doesn't get much use, but it's pretty nice to get away from it all. You all deserve it," Rias said.

"So long as there's internet, we'll be fine," Issei said.

"Internet?" Rias asked.

"Of course! I… uhh… have school work to do!" he said.

"Sorry, Issei, but there's no internet. No cable, as well - so you can't watch TV. Didn't you bring a book or something?" Rias asked.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE! DID YOU SAY THERE'S NO INTERNET?!" Issei roared in horror.

"I did," Rias said calmly.

"HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE INTERNET THERE?! WHAT KIND OF HELL ARE WE GOING TO?!" Issei demanded.

"It's to relax. If you're on Reddit or YouTube the whole time, I'm not sure you'll get a lot of relaxing in," Rias said.

"Besides, Issei, we don't have any homework, remember?" Asia interjected.

"He's upset because he can't watch porn now," Koneko said, pointing out the obvious.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Issei exclaimed, turning red.

"Perv," she sighed, eliciting a whine from him.

"Crap… gotta fill the spank bank somehow," Issei muttered to himself as Asia patted him comfortingly.

"See? Adorable," Rias giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't mind, though. It'll be nice just to rest. No internet, no TV, no distractions. Just a comfy bed and beautiful sights," Akeno sighed.

"No kidding. It's been a rough few weeks," Rias said.

"Ought to take your own advice to relax," Akeno said

-o-

"Are we almost there yet?" Issei whined as he began to get sluggish in his walking, despite barely carrying more than a couple of days worth of clothes. For all his willpower and strength, he was surprisingly unfit, as noted by his labored breathing as they ascended the lush hill. Even the beauty of the nature around him couldn't get him out of his funk; unless they were in peril, Issei would be sloth-like in his movement.

"Look ahead, perv," Koneko replied in her usual deadpan manner as she pointed forward. Issei did so and broke into a huge grin as he saw the house in the far distance; he began to thank God - causing him a huge headache, as it did for all Devils who did so.

"This is going to be home for the next couple of days. I am so proud of how well you guys have been doing and how wonderful you've been coming along. While we will be doing _some_ training, use this time to relax and take a load off. You deserve it," Rias said, smiling at her friends. Each and every one of them had worked hard and trained hard for whatever she had thrown at them - they deserved this reprieve more than most. Everyone returned her smile and began to walk a bit faster so they could be at ease quicker.

The house was situated on several acres of land that were expressly owned by the Gremory Family. A large Italian farmhouse, the yellowish exterior gave off a warm glow that welcomed all into its waiting arms. There were enough rooms that everyone had their own, as well as enough to accommodate any visitors that might be coming. A bit off to the side were old oak trees that offered a wonderful shade during the day. They stood strong, their roots going far underground - to the point where even a Devil as strong as Koneko would have to labor significantly to uproot it. As most of the group went inside, Akeno joined Rias who was leaning against one of the trees, her expression suddenly sullen.

"Do you feel it as well?" Akeno asked with a despondent sigh.

"Yeah. I just hope that whatever or whoever it is wouldn't be so stupid that they'd try to disturb us here. I really don't want any disturbances for a few days. Even Devils need some rest," Rias sighed.

"Maybe fighting them would liven up the mood a bit. Never know, it could be one of those vigilantes," Akeno said, sucking on a finger and moaning in pleasure. Rias smirked at her friend's gesture before shaking her head.

"As much as I wish it were, I don't want to deal with them either. They all seem to be in and around America, so I don't think we have to worry about them here. Doubt they can fly or anything," she said with a slight scoff.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Akeno asked.

"I left it at the clubhouse so I can relax," Rias quipped.

"Have you had any word on Raynare?" Akeno asked in a whisper.

"Not yet, no. I can't believe she got away from us, though," Rias said, rubbing her temples.

"We'll get her soon. After what she did to Issei, she deserves it," Akeno said in a scathing tone.

"Is it my fault?" Rias suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"What happened to Issei. I knew she was a Fallen Angel. I could've done something for him beforehand," she said with a deep sigh.

"If you're at fault, so am I. So is Koneko. We all knew, remember? It's not as simple as you're making it out to be, though," Akeno said.

"Isn't it, though?" Rias inquired.

"No, it isn't," Akeno said, her voice firm. "We didn't know she would move on him that quickly. Not to mention there was no other way to protect him - you know _that_. The only reason he didn't get so many Fallen Angels going after him is because you gave him your protection."

"I know," Rias sighed. "Still, it makes me uneasy."

"I guess that means you're more human than you might like to admit," Akeno joked.

"Maybe. Devils aren't without compassion, but… mmm. I think I'll need to talk to him about it some day, though," she said.

"He might not be as forgiving," Akeno said.

"I know. But he deserves to know, at least. It's like how it was with you or Gasper or Koneko," Rias said. Akeno pulled Rias in for a hug which she happily returned; it was nice to have her Queen to lean on in times like these.

"If you do decide to tell him, you should at least wait until we settle things with Raynare and her friends. He should know that they're gone first," Akeno said.

"Mmm. Yeah. I guess," Rias said before they walked in as well.

-o-

 _In the cold dark of space, a bright green and yellow speck of light was hurtling towards the Earth at a breakneck speed._

-o-

Rias and Akeno, while the last to enter, were the first to exit - prudent and punctual as always. As Akeno got a fire roaring, Rias turned to look up at the sky and breathed a deep sigh of relaxation. She couldn't remember the last time that she had simply taken a moment to look up at the night sky, its vast beauty out of reach even for the strongest Devil.

"Stargazing? So unlike you, Rias," Akeno noted.

"Really? You know I love to look up when I get a chance. Can't help but wonder what's up there," Rias said as she smiled at the sky.

"It really is beautiful out here. And up there," Akeno said with a sigh as she joined Rias and looked straight up. Constellations painted the black night in a shimmering glisten - larger than life figures casting their proverbial shadow over the world; even then, they were tiny compared to the universe at large.

"There's Scorpius," Rias said as gently laid down on the grass, tracing a finger through the stars and outlining the constellation of The Scorpion. It lay between Libra, the scales; and Sagittarius, the centaur - and contained one of the brightest stars in the sky, Antares.

"And there's Hercules, the hottie," Akeno giggled as she followed Rias to the ground and traced out the heroic figure from Greek mythology. One of the largest constellations, it was admittedly difficult to see sometimes, having no significant stars in its form. However, once it was visible, it would not easily be forgotten - the myth and the legend had persevered for millennia and undoubtedly would for much longer than the lifespan of any Devil.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's not called the hottie, but sure," Rias said, laughing along. As she continued to look up, she thought she saw a faint green light off in the distance, but it was gone half a moment later. She put it out of her mind and began enjoying the stars again; tonight wasn't the night to worry about anything.

"What if some of those vigilantes are aliens?" Akeno mused.

"Ha. Yeah, right. Why would they come to Earth of all places?" Rias laughed.

"You never know. Earth is pretty nice," Akeno said.

"I won't deny that, but it's also a bit out of place. I'm sure they'd head towards the galactic center, if anywhere," Rias said.

"I'm impressed that you were able to say that like you knew what you were talking about," Akeno deadpanned.

"I do know what I'm talking about," Rias said with a giggle.

"Uh-huh. Barely," Akeno laughed.

The rest of the peerage finally came out, dressed in their pajamas. They gathered around the fire, letting it warm them to their core. Small embers drifted up and were wafted along gently by the smoke and light wind. The reflection of the flame flickered in their eyes as everyone took a moment to enjoy being there, surrounded by the elements.

"SMORES!" Issei shouted in excitement as he grabbed some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars, licking his lips in anticipation. No excursion into a remote mountain range was complete without smores, as Issei and everyone damn well knew; to consider otherwise would be blasphemy. The others smiled, in agreement with his excitement and took some ingredients for themselves as well.

"So Lady Rias, what's next when we get back?" Xenovia asked as she bit down hungrily on her treat, whimpering slightly in pain as the hot marshmallow burned her mouth. The newest devil to join Rias's peerage, she was curious how things were done as a Devil, and was looking forward to what lay ahead of her. Still, she did have some habits that she needed to break before she got settled in completely with her new role; chief amongst them was her constant praying, which led to severe headaches. She shared this with Asia, yet both of them could not turn their back on their prayers; no, they would endure no matter the pain it brought for it was something core to them.

"It'll be a busy time for us, Xenovia. To begin with, we still have plenty of training to do. You, Issei, and Asia are our newest members and you've all been doing well so far. That said, there's still room for improvement. You guys will be coming with me to the Underworld as well for your Spring Break. We'll have some Rating Games ahead of us, so I want to make sure that we're ready for them. A lot of Devils will be watching your growth. As important as these are for Kings with their own peerages, they're just as important for members of the peerages. If you do well, you'll be considered for future promotions to Mid-, High-, and Ultimate-Class Devils.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up for a moment! Did you say we're going to the Underworld with you for Spring Break? You mean Hell?!" Issei asked excitedly. This would be his first excursion there; and despite some lingering apprehension, he was looking forward to it.

"Yes. Don't worry, though - it's nothing like the stories. It's quite luxurious, actually," Rias said with a gentle smile, assuaging any fears they might have.

"I'm kind of surprised you guys haven't tried to correct the stories," Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno wondered.

"I mean… look, I haven't been a Devil for long. But it's nothing like I would've thought it would be like. You guys are pretty cool. I thought you would've been more… uhh…," he said, wracking his brains for the words.

" _Devilish?_ " Rias asked.

"I guess that's the word, huh? Devilish. You know, fucking killing stuff or smiting or whatever," Issei said.

"The Church got to humanity before us, I guess," Rias shrugged.

"Haven't you thought how it'd be different, though? If you guys had more of a presence or something?" Issei asked.

"Not really. While the Three Factions have some control on Earth, none want to try and control humanity. First of all, there's just too many humans. Second, the Church depends on prayer while Devils depend on contracts. It's better for us to keep it secret and keep humans working with us. If _that_ stopped, they would lose their prayers and no human would want to work with us. No, the status quo is the only way for now," Rias sighed.

"If you say so. Hell, you know more about this than I. I just wanna get my own peerage started. Mmm…," Issei said, blushing giddily as his mind drifted. Rias and Akeno giggled as Asia gave him a tight pinch to bring him back to reality.

-o-

A few more hours passed without any interruption before Akeno finally turned to Rias with a knowing smile. Rias gave her a grim expression and nodded, getting up with a despondent sigh. The others followed suit - they sensed it as well. Eyes narrowed as everyone shifted ever so slightly - blink and you would've missed it - into a battle stance, hoping against hope that it wouldn't come to that. Were a few days to much to ask for?

"What is it?" Gasper asked, nervous as he started to look around. The most fretful of the bunch, he preferred to avoid combat, regardless of necessity. He stood next to Issei for support, knowing that he would protect him.

"Nothing to worry about, Gaspie," Koneko assured him. Gasper nodded but inched a bit closer to Issei. Koneko and Issei sandwiched the vampire between them, determined to protect him.

"It doesn't feel like a Stray to me," Kiba noted to Rias, who nodded in agreement. Kiba had a sword out, held comfortably in his hands for whatever might come. While usually facing combat with a smile, the last few weeks had him on edge.

"I agree, Kiba. No, I'm afraid I know what it is now," Rias said with a heavy sigh. A few days was all she asked for, and apparently, not even that wish could be granted anytime soon. She simply hoped it could be resolved through diplomacy. Devolving into a fight was the absolute last thing anyone wanted while vacationing.

"Fallen Angels. Ugh," Akeno said, shifting into her battle form, along with Issei and Xenovia.

Akeno was as beautiful in her battle form as she was otherwise. She wore a miko outfit that seemed to flower and whip around her, although lacking the presence of a wind significant enough to make it do so. She wore a kimono that had a white top, with the sleeves cut along the top of the shoulder and embroidered with a red ribbon that was interlaced through. Just below the breasts, the kimono was blood red and went down her frame, cutting just above the ground so it wouldn't get needlessly dirty. Where the white and red meshed, she also wore a red ribbon, tied neatly into a bow just below her left breast.

Xenovia wore a skin tight, short sleeved, black unitard that hugged and accentuated her curves. She had matching skin-tight sleeves that began a few inches separated from the rest of the unitard. They stretched to her hands, ending in fingerless gloves. She wore a pair of thigh-high boots that ended in two black straps at the top of her thighs. In her hands was the mighty sword, Durandal - the sword once wielded by famed knight Roland, given to him by Emperor was a uniquely shaped broadsword, with a striking blue blade and a golden edge that went around it. As it approached the hilt, it had a large protrusion to the side, giving it a menacing look. The hilt itself was a beautiful gold with a semicircular guard on the side of the grip that ended just above the pommel.

Issei's left arm transformed to adorn his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. A red gauntlet appeared, stretching from his elbow all the way to the edge of his fingertips. The weapon was menacing to look at; with platelets resting atop each other every few inches and spikes protruding from the sides; it ended in the paw of a dragon, with sharp talons replacing his fingers and a glowing, green orb set in on the exterior of his hand.

The wait for their enemies to appear didn't take long, for as soon as the shift happened a voice rang out from the trees.

"Ah. Forgive me. I wasn't aware that we were intruding upon a troupe of Devils," the icy voice said.

Through a thicket of trees, two figures emerged. One was a man with shoulder length white hair, icy blue eyes, and a thin smile. He wore a black top hat with a yellow embroidering, along with a long black overcoat over a buttoned up white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. On his back, he carried a large and menacing crossbow, its handle easily visible as it protruded far above his shoulder. His cold gaze passed over each of the Devils assembled, although it did nothing to effect them - they were doubtful that they would start anything here.

"We mean you no harm," his partner said in a sweet tone. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair that went wildly down to her waist, complimented kindly by her tight red dress and black high heels. Her hazel eyes could be seen through her clear circular glasses as she observed the Devils with a keen interest. Although she carried no visible weapon, there was no doubt that she was still extremely capable - in fact, no one from either faction was someone to take lightly. She rested her gaze upon Issei, bemused by the fact that he was drooling while undressing her with his eyes.

"Issei - now is not the time," Rias scolded, bringing Issei back to reality. She sighed at his perverted attitude, which often reared its head at the most inopportune of moments.

"Sorry," Issei said sheepishly as the woman giggled, obviously not expecting to deal with a lecher.

"Your ignorance can be forgiven, I suppose. Why are you here?" Rias asked with her arms crossed over her chest, giving her full attention to the intruders. Her eyes flitted between the two, looking for any hint of combativeness.

"Ah, we were just enjoying the sights when we sensed your presence. We thought it belonged to some our comrades, which is why we approached. We didn't wish to impose too much on the illustrious Crimson Ruin Princess. Your reputation precedes you, my lady," the man aid with a low and mocking bow.

"That is quite understandable. Leave now and never return and you may be forgiven. As I'm sure you may have heard, we've had trouble with Fallen Angels recently," Rias told them.

"Oh, of course. The fiasco with Kokabiel and… what was her name again? Raynare?" he asked with a sneer, looking at Issei. He chuckled as the brunette began to sweat a bit, the femme fatale flashing through his mind.

"You know where she is?" Issei asked with gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid not, good dragon. Somewhere in the wind, perhaps? Or on the search for someone who can match her," the man said.

"You will address me, not my servants," Rias ordered him.

"I guess the rumors are true; she _is_ a bitch. No sense of decorum at all," the woman told her friend.

"I'm afraid you're quite right. But we ought not to insult our gracious hosts, my dear. After all, we wouldn't want to be on _her_ bad side," he said.

"Hmph. As you say," she shrugged.

"Leave now. That's my final warning," Rias said.

"If-," the man began before he suddenly stopped.

The Fallen Angels lips parted in sheer terror as his eyes widened. The icy stare turned to one of a man looking into the abyss as his eyes turned to the sky. Surprised by his change in demeanor, his partner followed his gaze - and her composure broke just as easily. Rias and Akeno looked at each other before they chanced a look as well. They soon had their answer.

What had begun as a stark dark night, punctured only by stars soon became something else entirely. Not a single star was visible in their light of sight or periphery. The piercing pins of white against the black canvas were overwhelmed by a striking and eerie green light that had encompassed the sky. Descending towards them was something otherworldly.

"Is… is that an aurora? That's impossible," Akeno said, pale white as the focal point of the light continued to burn a bright green. The hues shifted ever so slightly as they reached further and further apart, but the middle of it all was green-bordering-white.

"It's not an aurora. There's no chance in hell we'd get one here. My goodness," Rias replied, her voice just above a whisper. As she spoke, the light continued to burn an everlasting green and showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes narrowed as though she had seen something. Her lips parted slightly as there was no doubt in her mind - there was a solid object in the center of it all.

"There's something in the center of the light!" Xenovia suddenly cried out.

"What in Gods name is this?!" the woman shrieked at her partner, soon covering her eyes. The bright light lit up the mountain and hills as though it were daytime. The aura grew more and more spectral as it got closer. Around Kuoh, countless heads were turned up at the eerie sight, frightening to all that were witnessing it. All seemed small in its face, and all were captivated.

"Run. Run now!" the male Fallen Angel finally yelled as he turned tail with his partner and began to run away. This was far above their pay grade.

"Rias? What do we do?" Akeno asked with a shudder. Her every instinct told her that running away was the best option, but something kept her feet to the ground. It was as though someone had tied invisible weights around them all; they were still as statues as their heads were turned up and fixated on the still descending object. If they didn't know any better, they would have sworn that the world shifted into slow motion, drawing out the descent.

"I don't know, Akeno. It appears to be a meteor or something. If that's the case, we'll be fine. But… I've never heard of a meteorological phenomenon like this," Rias said, her lips parting a bit more. They all stood still for a while longer until finally, they could tell it would only be a little while until it crashed. They covered their eyes against the light, but oddly enough it didn't appear to affect them negatively.

"The light… it doesn't hurt," Akeno said as she slowly put her arm down, looking at her hands.

"That's impossible. We're supposed to be weak against it, no?" Xenovia said as she uncovered her eyes as well. She couldn't deny that the light, however haunting, was still beautiful in its own way; and it kept them captivated. It was well that the Fallen Angels ran off in fear, otherwise, they would've been sitting ducks.

"IT'S GOING OT HIT THE HOUSE!" Issei suddenly yelled, tracing its trajectory. He aimed his Boosted Gear at it, ready to blow it to kingdom come. Asia quickly stopped him, however.

"Wait, Issei! We don't know what it is! I don't think we should attack it just yet!" she said worriedly, before looking to Rias and Akeno for their orders. With a glance at each other, the two nodded.

"Asia is right. Everyone, get back!" Rias ordered them. She and Akeno put up a barrier to shield them from the blast that was nigh. She steeled her resolve, determined to find out what was happening. Although none would voice it, all felt a rush of excitement.

"Yo Ddraig - thoughts?" Issei asked his partner.

 _"None from me, I'm afraid. I've not seen or heard of anything like this. I don't sense an Angelic, Devilish, Godlike, or Draconic power from it, however. Nor does it appear to be a Sacred Gear or Longinus. Whatever it is is alien to me. Stay weary, Issei. It might not be friendly. I am ready in case the situation deteriorates,"_ Ddraig said.

"Got it. Keep your senses peeled, though," Issei said.

Finally, the objects struck the house with a deafening boom. The house had no chance; it shattered on impact, sending wood, concrete, bricks, and their personal items to hell. There was virtually no trace of anything that might have resembled living quarters. Some debris was crushed to meal, while other pieces simply burned away into nothing. The barrier that Rias and Akeno erected saved the troupe from any damage, although everyone still covered themselves on reflex.

Minutes passed and the dust began to settle at last. Everyone slowly opened their eyes and looked at the point of impact. The chilling green aura was still burning, although it was more muted than when it was in the sky. As they squinted, looking for what caused the commotion, Rias gasped in surprise.

"Rias? What's wrong?" Akeno asked.

"I might be seeing things, but I think that's a person!" Rias exclaimed as she pointed at the center of the impact. The others looked intensely at where Rias was pointing. The light began to fade away, soon evaporating completely and slowly, they all had the same reaction as they saw something stir within. Their shock grew even further when slowly but surely, they saw something begin to emerge, getting on what looked like two feet before it stumbled forward.

-o-

Through the settled dust and debris, a man came through. He tried to get his bearings after the crash. Squinting, he saw several figures in front of him and walked towards them, hoping they were kindred. He got halfway there - beyond the threshold of where the entrance should've been. Quickly, however, he fell to his knees - whether because he was hurt or tired - and paused. Uncaring about his pride, he continued toward them on all fours. Turning his head up, he finally made out two figures. They were two of the most beautiful women he could've imagined - one with long, flowing dark hair and violet eyes; and one with wild, crimson hair and blue-green eyes. The two looked at him with shock and worry. Finally, however, he collapsed.

 **-o-**

 **The only changes in this chapter are the additional dialogue in the beginning, as well as Raynare still being alive. Originally, it was a mass of text describing what each character was wearing. I admit that that went a bit overboard (several hundred, to almost a thousand words, I think).**


	2. Celestial Warrior

Everyone was shocked and in the midst of processing what the hell had just happened. Sprawled out in front of them was most definitely a person - hopefully still living and breathing. It was a long while before someone and the presence of mind to speak.

"HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS IT'S AN ALIEN! YOU GUYS! AN ALIEN! ALIEN! IT'S… IT'S… HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S FUCKING ET!" Issei roared into the night. He quickly pinched and slapped himself, but it was most certainly not a dream.

"Don't be silly, Issei! Aliens don't exist!" Asia squealed in fright. Her voice faltered slightly as she considered the implications and the fact that a space traveler might have just landed in front of her. As a tsunami of thoughts washed through her mind, she became less and less certain of the origin of the man.

"Seriously? Have you seen us? Have you heard the stories?" Issei deadpanned. There was no doubt that she had seen some strange things in her life, more so when she became a Devil. As she thought on his words, she noted that when she found out she had the power of Twilight Healing, it wasn't something that made her question her worldview or the nature of coexistence of multiple races at large - in fact, she just went with the flow. Should this really be any different? Besides, there was already documented phenomenon on Earth that couldn't be explained such as the vigilantes.

"No, I'm highly doubtful that he's an alien. I believe he's a human. I can't sense any Demonic or Angelic Power, and considering how those two Fallen Angels reacted, he's probably not one of them," Rias said before lowering the barrier.

"Hey… hey, buddy? You alright?" Issei asked tentatively. The man made no motion to move. Issei threw a pebble at him, regretting it as soon as he did. Koneko gave him a brutal punch before sniffing the air.

"Don't antagonize him, Issei," Akeno said, her voice unusually irritable.

"Ouch! That hurt, Koneko! Besides, I dunno if he's even alive," Issei said, rubbing his arm.

"He is," Koneko said, listening intently. "Rias is right. Not a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel. Human."

"Can you tell us anything else, Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Some kind of burning smell. Like welding fumes," Koneko said. "Another kind as well. Like after Issei jerks off, but mixed in with a bunch of other, sweeter smells."

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SMELLS LIKE!?" Issei asked, horrified.

"Enhanced senses, perv," she sighed.

"Issei, enough. This isn't the time to joke," Rias barked.

"Right. My bad," Issei said, comically crying.

"What do you mean sweeter smells?" Akeno asked.

"Just how it smells. Dunno what it is. Probably people or candy," Koneko said.

Finally, Rias and Akeno approached the man. Even as they leaned down, he made no movement. With a nod at Akeno, Rias gently flipped on his back.

"He's quite handsome as well," Akeno said, surprising herself with the comment as much as the others. The circumstances were far too odd to be commenting on his looks, she thought.

He had jet black hair that fell gently around his head, covered in dust and debris from the impact. As Rias brushed some of it away, she noted the stark white streaks of hair that ran through either side of his hair. Although he appeared to be their age, he had a handsome and rugged face. Above and below his left eye was a long scar that right from just below his hairline, jumping across the eye and running almost perpendicular to his lips. His clothes were simple; he wore black shoes with black socks, black jeans with a black belt, and a fitting black shirt. Around his neck, Rias noted a silver chain; reaching slightly into his shirt, she pulled out what it was connected to - a strikingly black jewel set in a black casing. The most intriguing garment that he wore, however, was a green ring on his right ring finger - with what appeared to be a lantern imprinted on it.

Rias leaned down and pressed her head against his chest, making out the faintest rhythm from his heartbeat. She listened longer than usual, confirming there was indeed just a _single_ heartbeat. Satisfied he was human, she turned her eyes back to his green ring.

"Do you think that's where the glow was coming from? Akeno asked.

"I believe so, but it was so much brighter when he was coming down. Could it really come from this thing? I mean… it's pretty small," Rias said. The others were silent; this was far to foreign to them. After a long pause, Rias moved to touch the ring and immediately regretted it. In an instant, the ring burst into life. Rias and Akeno jumped back in shock, their powers surging forward as they readied to attack.

"What the hell is happening?" Akeno asked in shock.

"I don't know," Rias replied, gulping.

 _'Crap. That was really stupid of me,'_ she admonished herself.

"Should… should we attack him now?" Issei asked.

"Hold on," Rias instructed them. She could tell everyone was on edge.

The ring made no impression to attack them. It simply flowed a bright green, pulsing slightly every few seconds. After about 30 seconds, it began to fade with every pulse and a minute later, was still again. Rias and Akeno gingerly approached the man again, deliberating on how to proceed.

"Rias - we're _positive_ he's not a Devil?" Kiba asked wondrously, lowering his sword just a bit.

"I can say without a doubt he isn't one of us, or from any of the Three Factions. He seems… I don't know, he seems human," Rias said as she touched his face gently, brushing some more debris off. As she did so, she felt her heart skip a beat - he was certainly handsome. As her eyes flitted up, she saw that Akeno had thought the same thing, her lips slightly parted as she stared at him in wonder.

"There's _no way in hell_ a human could've survived a fall like that! I mean… could _WE_ survive a fall like that?!" Issei asked, voice hoarse.

"I doubt it. Pretty sure we'd splat," Akeno answered. Like Rias did earlier, she lowered her head to his chest, listening intently for a heartbeat. It had picked up some strength from when Rias heard it.

"Do you think he's one of those vigilantes?" Xenovia asked.

"Doubtful. None of them are from space," Rias said.

"That we know of," Issei said.

"We're going off of what we _do_ know," she said. "And what we know is this - he's still alive. We need to get him back to the ORC and heal him, quickly. We can start getting some answers then," Rias said, finally getting to her feet. Akeno followed and the two looked at each other, something unsaid going between them. Akeno finally nodded in agreement; this would be better handled in private.

"Do you think we should? He could be dangerous. I mean, he did just destroy the house," Xenovia said, nodding towards the wreck.

"I'm with Xenovia. I think we should deal with this here, Madame President. It might not be a good idea to bring him to the ORC without figuring out what his deal is," Kiba said.

"I think we'll be fine. Whoever he is, he's certainly injured - barely even looks alive. If he tries anything, we'll be able to deal with him quickly," Akeno said.

"Why don't we just heal him here, if he needs urgent attention?" Asia asked, her voice tinted with worry. At core, she was a gentle and kind soul, always wanting to help someone, no matter how insane the circumstance. That would not change now; she would heal him to the best of her ability.

"No, we can't do this in public. I don't want any interruptions. We need to handle this on our own turf in a safe space. Kiba, Issei, could you carry him? Akeno and I will lead, just in case," Rias said. The tow nodded and quickly, but gently, got him up. Slinging either arm over their shoulders, they finally noted how tall he was. The stranger stood 6'4, making for an awkward situation as they ended up dragging him slightly.

"This guys a giant!" Issei grumbled.

"Very tall indeed," Xeonvia noted as she eyed his figure. Like Rias and Akeno before, she felt her heart skip a beat although she couldn't quite identify why.

"Woah," Gasper said, slightly wide-eyed as he compared his own height to the man, undoubtedly the tallest one there.

They had hardly made much progress down the hill when Rias's worry about being discovered bore fruit. Trouble soon reared in the form of the Fallen Angels from before. They looked on in disbelief, coupled with wonder and fear.

"Who the hell is this guy?" the man asked.

"That is none of your business," Rias answered coldly. Akeno stepped by her side, prepared to deal with what was about to happen.

"There's no chance a human could've survived a fall like that," the woman whispered to her friend. He gave her a malicious grin in response before turning his attention to the Devils. His hand flew to his back as he quickly drew his crossbow and pointed it at the Devils. A bolt of white light appeared in the center of it, ready to be fired at a moments notice. As he stared them down the barrel of his weapon, Rias and Akeno simply held their hands up.

"We can take him off your hands, Lady Gremory," the man told Rias.

"No. We found him, we'll nurse him," Rias replied, her voice authoritative. "Unless you want to piss off Azazel or I any further, I suggest you turn tail and run."

"Then I'm afraid we're at an impasse. We can't let something like this just slip away," the woman said as light began to converge in her hands. Both were about to attack when suddenly, two shots of green light ripped towards them. The light was perfectly aimed; it neatly passed Akeno and Rias, not even close to touching them; and soon hit the Fallen Angels in the forehead. The world went still and time stopped for a moment. It seemed to be forever until the Fallen Angels fell on their faces, dead. It was over so quickly, the two were still smiling; they had no time to register what happened.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Gasper yelled out in fright. Everyone turned to look at the man, who suddenly had one eye open, his breathing raspy as he became aware of his surroundings. He deftly shot back from Issei and Kiba, but quickly fell to a knee, his legs unable to support his entire weight. He looked around, his breathing hard and ragged before finally, he said his first words since his crash landing.

"What… where… where am I?" he asked softly, struggling to get the words out. With great effort, he lifted his head and saw the Devils in front of him in detail for the first time. He saw the fear in their face, although he couldn't think of why that'd be. With a pained grunt, he got to his feet, hunching over a bit as his legs began to shake. "Who… are you?"

"We just want to help you. You're seriously injured," Rias said, finally coming to her senses. She moved forward and stood between him and her peerage, Akeno at her side. Akeno threw her hand at the others, letting them know not to interfere. She and Rias stared intently at the man, surprised that he was able to stand on his recognizance after his fall. Even with the situation being what it was, they couldn't help but be impressed by his presence, stark and overwhelming.

"Injured?" he asked, looking down. He reached under his shirt and rubbed a bit; withdrawing he saw how bloody his hand was. "God fucking… dammit."

"You need help," Rias said again, noting the copious amount of blood.

"Where… where….?" he inquired.

"You're in Japan," Akeno answered.

"Japan… Japan. Earth," he whispered, faltering as he shifted a bit.

"Yeah… Earth," Rias affirmed.

"Help, you said?" he asked, his eyes passing over them. Rias and Akeno noted that he had begun to blink them rapidly, as though struggling to keep them open.

"Yes. We're going to get you healed. I promise you'll be safe," Rias replied. He was silent for a while longer before he finally nodded.

"I… thank you," he said, before finally falling forward and collapsing again. Rias and Akeno paused for a second to make sure he was out before looking back to Kiba and Issei. The two rushed forward and picked him up again.

"We need to hurry. Now," Rias ordered, her voice harder. She quickly opened a Magic Circle to the ORC that the others stepped through. She and Akeno stayed behind a few seconds longer, their eyes on the bodies of the Fallen Angels. Worry and fear set in their heart as they considered what just happened. With a flourish of her hand, Akeno quickly destroyed the bodies before escorting Rias back.

-o-

As Rias and Akeno got to the ORC, they saw that Issei and Kiba had laid him down on a couch and sat across from him, their eyes peeled. Asia sat on the table between the couches, prepping her Twilight Healing. Rias and Akeno sat on either side of the man, their gaze fixed intently upon him.

"Could you guys take his shirt off? I need to see what kind of damage he has and heal it quickly before it gets worse," Asia said, gulping. Although she was used to being in dangerous situations by now, none had been as bizarre as this one. Akeno quickly acquiesced, causing Issei and Kiba to sweat drop a bit. Rias gingerly sat him up, supporting his weight from behind while Akeno reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. She heard a loud gasp from Rias and Asia, the first to see what the damage was. As she threw the shirt to the side, she was just as surprised.

The man looked as though he had suffered grievous injuries. He was bruised and beaten all over, with large purple, black, and blue splotches spread around his body. Most seemed fresh; Rias deduced that they were suffered during his crash landing. Embedded in the bruises were small, red, and bloody cuts, likely from the debris; but none seemed fatal. Coupled with these, however, were distinctive marks - larger, older, and more defined - scars that he had suffered and sustained over time.

Akeno noted a particular scar across his front - a massive gash that started from the tip of the right shoulder and cut across diagonally, stretching to his left hip. As she traced it, she noted smaller, level, and closely grouped scars across his shoulder. As she scanned his chest once more, she noted several more scars but these were more or less common amongst all the Devils - battle wounds that would be sustained by any that spent time fighting. She noted another one along the right side of his neck and shoulder, but the most distinctive mark was the most horrifying. On his right pectoral, burned within a jagged scar and protruding slightly was what appeared to be a brand of a bird.

Rias and Akeno traded a look of surprise at the result of the damage - mostly shocked that he was still alive. They had little doubt that such a fall would've not only killed them but left them little more than goo on the ground, fated to be mopped up. As Asia saw the damage, she went chalk white; as did Gasper, who had trouble around these sort of things. Koneko and Xenovia were surprised, while Issei and Kiba remained on edge, wondering what was in store for them when he woke up.

"Some of these are from battle," Akeno finally spoke, tracing the long scar that raged across his torso. She was sure it was from a sword, it was so jagged she couldn't conclude it definitively. She wondered if Asia would be able to remove the scar, or at least lessen its appearance to some extent. Moving behind, Akeno sighed sadly; his back was in worse condition than his front. The most notable thing was that he had a tattoo across his upper back.

Rias and Akeno looked at each other, surprised that he was still alive. They had no doubt that a fall like that would not only kill them (assuming they couldn't use their wings and fell from the heavens) but leave them as little more than goo on the ground, fated to be mopped up. As Asia saw the damage, she went chalk white, as did Gasper who had trouble around blood. Koneko and Xenovia looked on in surprise; this was certainly enough to break through their stoic demeanors - while Issei and Kiba exchanged nervous glances with each other, wondering what they were in store for when he woke up. They soon began discussing with each other the scope of the damage.

"Some of these are from battle," Akeno whispered as she traced the long scar that ranged diagonally all across his torso. She was sure that it was a sword, but it was so jagged that it was hard to tell. She wondered (and indeed hoped) that Asia would be able to remove the scar, if not lessen its appearance to some extent. Akeno moved to sit with Rias and her eyes yet again shot open in surprise; his back was in worse condition than his front. The first thing that she noted, however, was the tattoo that was written across his upper back.

" _Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat,_ " Rias read, her fingers gently gliding underneath the letters.

" _Fortune favors the bold_ ," Akeno translated softly.

"He's definitely bold," Issei lamented.

"Akeno, some of these marks - torture?" Rias asked. Akeno nodded; the grouping and gaining were too perfect to be anything else. These scars were smaller, like the ones up front; but numerous and carefully inscribed to inflict maximum pain. Like in front, there was one particularly notable set of scars - but these seemed to be much worse. Stretching from the tip of either shoulder to the end of either hip were two massive scars in an 'X' shape. The tattoo ran jagged across these, obviously filled in after the scars.

"This dude's been through hell," Koneko noted sadly. Still having him propped up by Rias, Asia held her hands over his chest and began to heal what she could. The recent bruises and cuts had begun to clear up quickly and nicely; no professional would note anything wrong besides the scarring. Asia saw there was almost no sigh of internal bleeding, which surprised her greatly. In fact, it seemed as though beyond the surface wounds, he was as normal as one could be in this situation. To her surprise and sadness, however, the scarring refused to go away. The big gash, the small cuts, the brand - all stayed as they were. Suddenly, Asia gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Akeno asked, quickly moving to her side. She gasped as well as she saw what Asia noticed.

"What is it?" Rias asked nervously. She wanted to look but didn't want to let him fall either.

"He has a brand on his pec and… well, it's glowing," Akeno gulped. The others sprang up, wondering if it was a sign that he would soon attack. Akeno stopped them, however, and continued to observe, giving him the benefit of the doubt. After a short while, the brand stopped glowing.

"It's stopped," she confirmed. The others took their seats, breathing heavy sighs of relief.

"Asia, why won't the scarring heal?" Rias asked in interest as Asia continued her work on his back.

"I-I can't say for certain. It should, but it just isn't. Whatever made these must be… I don't know," Asia said nervously. The others continued to stare intensely as Asia finally wound down, having healed what she could to the best of her ability.

"Fuck, what the hell is this guy made of? Definitely human, but there's no way he could've survived that! he should've been a puddle on the ground!" Issei exclaimed.

"We'll have to wait for him to wake up," Rias concluded. "You guys don't have to stick around, though. I'm sure Akeno and I will be able to handle it."

"No chance, Rias. I can't just leave like this!" Issei exclaimed.

"Nor can I," Xenovia said. "But are you sure this is the best way to approach this?"

"I know that all of you are concerned, but I don't think that he's an enemy. For one, he could've killed Akeno and I when he killed the Fallen Angels, but he avoided us entirely. Two, he made an effort to talk to us instead of just running away. For whatever reason, he trusted us to help him. I don't know what that says about him, but it doesn't say enemy; nor does it say that we anything to be afraid of. All that said, however, be ready - just in case," Rias said.

-o-

Akeno sat with his head in her lap, gently stroking his hair while Rias sat next to her, joining once in a while. As they stroked it, they both felt inexplicably drawn to him - whether it was because of how he handled the Fallen Angels, the fact that he appeared to be some sort of Celestial Warrior, or because he made such a grand entrance, they couldn't say.

Suddenly, his eyes began to slowly open. Rias and Akeno stopped stroking him as they waited with bated breath. Finally, after a long minute, his eyes were in a normal blinking rhythm. He moved his head slightly, nuzzling Akeno's thigh. His eyes drifted to Rias, holding her gaze for a long while before they turned back to Akeno. After another long moment, he smiled and spoke, his voice surprisingly serene.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"Nope," Akeno answered in a light voice.

"Damn it. I'm dead, then. I guess that figures," he sighed.

"No, you're not dead either. You should be considering how far you fell," she said.

"You're lying. If I'm not dreaming and I'm not dead, then why is my head in the lap of an angel?" he asked, caressing Akeno's cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. She smiled and blushed at the motion as his hand drifted back a bit, doing the same for Rias. Looking over, Akeno saw Rias blushing and just as surprised. "Forgive me. _Two_ angels."

"We're definitely not angels," Akeno said quietly.

"Could've fooled me. So I'm not dead and I'm not dreaming?" he asked.

"Nope. You're still alive. Surprisingly calm as well," Rias answered. Sighing, he nodded before turning his head towards Akeno. Flashing her a kind smile, he turned his head the other way. As he saw the others - as well as the swords that Kiba and Xenovia still had out - he suddenly sprang to. He shot up and began to look around, noting that he was in a large, old, and rustic building with a warm and cozy interior. He saw a massive desk in front of two bay windows and several torches lit lamps around the inside. His eyes soon turned back to the members of the peerage, all of whom looked at him in surprise. He wanted to point his ring at Kiba and Xenovia, but noticing Koneko, Gasper, and Asia, he decided against it.

 _'Kids? Can't risk them getting hurt,'_ he thought. Finally, he calmed down a bit as he felt the fear and apprehension from his saviors; they were likely more afraid of him than he was of them. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed down. He felt a warmth on his chest; frowning, his hand passed over his brand, which appeared to have reacted not too long ago. Seeing that his damage was healed, he noticed that his shirt was missing as well.

"Ah. Ha. So I'm not dead and I'm not dreaming. Got it. That said, uh… you guys didn't probe me, did you?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. He sighed in relief as he noticed that his jeans were still on. Giving himself a quick cup check, he was satisfied to note that noting of importance was missing.

"PROBE?! HEY, YOU'RE THE ALIEN, NOT US!" Issei exclaimed.

"Ha! Alien? I'm a red-blooded human, my friend," he said, grinning at the thought of being considered otherworldly. His eyes soon turned back to Akeno and Rias. Finally awake, he noted just how beautiful and easy on the eyes they were. They looked at him with just as much excitement as their eyes washed over his figure, taking him in from head to toe. They could easily identify the muscles and veins that coursed through him; his scars added to the intrigue and handsome physique.

"You seem to be better," Xenovia said.

"Feeling better for sure. I take it you're the ones that saved me? Thank you very much," he said warmly, bowing to them. They were surprised at his demeanor; Issei in particular half expected him to be banging off the walls, yelling and cursing them and demanding to be let go; threatening them of the consequences should they not obey. Instead, he treated them like friends, as civil and cordial as one could be.

"It's not a problem. You should really be thanking Asia, though. She's the one who healed you," Akeno said, waving her hand at the blushing and nervous blonde. She looked at him with an expression that was halfway between fear and excitement; however, as he turned to her and bowed, she felt a bit more at ease.

"Thank you, Miss Asia," he said with a gentle smile.

"Please, there's no need to thank me! It wasn't a problem, really!" she squeaked adorably; the man had to hold back a laugh at her innocent reaction.

"Wow, you did a good job. I remember there was some blood, but it's like nothing ever happened," he said, running a hand down his front. "Well, almost nothing at least."

"Who exactly _are_ you?" Xenovia asked, finally getting to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. My name is Elros; Elros Eärendil. I'm a human, as I said. Ah, thanks," Elros said as he threw on a shirt that Kiba had gotten for him. It was a size too small; Rias and Akeno smirked as they saw how well it fit him. Elros noticed their gaze and answered with a wink of his own.

"That's good and well, but…," Gasper suddenly said. He quickly stopped as Elros looked at him. He jumped behind Koneko, afraid.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you, especially after you all saved me," Elros said kindly, getting on a knee and getting on the vampires level. Gasper hesitated for a moment, looking at Elros intensely before he stepped out. Rias and Akeno exchanged a quick glance; they expected him to be the last to speak, if at all.

"It-it's OK! I… just wanted to say that you fell from the sky! How are you still alive?!" Gasper exclaimed.

"Ha. You know, I usually wouldn't say. But there's exactly zero chance in hell those injuries would've healed this quickly if you guys weren't able to work some literal Magic. Do you have superpowers or something?" Elros asked calmly.

"You seem _way_ too calm and casual for someone asking a question like that," Rias noted with a smile.

"My full name is Elros _'Calm & Casual' _Eärendil," he answered.

"You also seem to be a bit too humorous. We could be holding you hostage for all you know," Akeno said

"I hope to God that that's a promise," Elros said as he stepped a bit closer to her.

"God can't help you here, I'm afraid," Akeno replied with a sweet smile.

"I'm not sure I want him to. And if you're not a pair of angels, I suppose that's even better," Elros said with a grin.

"We can save the flirting for later," Rias said, still smiling. "Do you have powers as well?"

"I do," Elros nodded.

"Wait - what? Seriously?" Issei asked, aghast.

"Yup. Why're you so surprised, though? I mean… what's that thing on your arm, man?" Elros wondered.

"Ugh… good point," Issei lamented.

"Going back to your powers, though - would you mind demonstrating? I believe we got an example when you shot those two earlier," Rias said.

"Wait - that wasn't a dream either?" Elros asked, surprised.

"I'm afraid not. None of this is a dream," she replied. "It's all very real."

"Well, god-fucking-damn," he grumbled. "I should probably go turn myself in."

"What? What for?" Rias asked.

"I killed two people, no? Courtesy dictates that I turn myself in. Poor bastards," he sighed.

"Yeah, but they were like us. Well, not exactly like us, but suffice it to say that the police won't be handling their deaths," Rias said. Elros looked on in confusion, trying to interpret her words. Finally, Akeno got up and took his arm in arms. She led him to the couch and sat him down between herself and Rias. Elros smiled a kid in a candy shop and put his arms around the two, drawing them in. Rias and Akeno were both surprised at how forward he was; but just as surprising, they leaned in, comfortably resting against him.

 _'This… feels really nice. He's so warm…,'_ Rias thought. No one was as surprised as she was at her reaction; a man who fell from the sky and demolished her house one whom she knew nothing about and suddenly wrapped himself comfortably around her and her best friend as though they had been friends for about him put her at ease, though - whether it was his ridiculously cheerful demeanor or seemingly relaxed nature, she couldn't say.

' _Mmm. He's pretty handsome. His body is amazing,'_ Akeno thought as she caressed his arm. Her eyes went up and down his form for the hundredth time. As his eyes connected with hers again, she felt a warm rush through her body. He had a smile that put her at ease - it had no hidden meaning beyond being a kind and simple smile.

"Hey, that's not fair! He's already hitting on them!" Issei complained loudly, snapping Akeno and Rias out of their funk. Elros laughed lightly but soon stopped as the seriousness of the situation dawned on him again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just sit with us for a bit, okay? We'll explain everything," Akeno said gently. She rested a hand on his right pec, gently caressing the brand; if he noticed, he didn't say anything or didn't mind.

"Yeah. Alright. So, what's going on? And please, don't hold back. I need to know _everything_. I'm calm, cool, and collected - so whatever it is, harsh or mellow, lay it on me," Elros said.

"Rias, it might be best if you do the honors," Akeno said.

"Right. Well, Elros, you asked us if we have powers, right?" Rias asked.

"Yup," Elros nodded.

"We do, as we assume you have," Rias said.

"Right," Elros nodded again.

"Mmm… perhaps it's best to rip the bandaid off, as it were. We - all of us here - are Devils," Rias said, flourishing her hand around the room, giving caution the bird as she did so. "After all that happened, I figure there's not use in stringing you along for no reason."

"Ah. I see. You're uh… mmm. Devils, eh?" Elros asked after a long pause.

"Yes, we're Devils," Rias said again. The irony of the situation was not lost on her.

Elros looked around the room. The others, save for Xenovia, Koneko, and Gasper, smiled and confirmed. As his eyes finally reached Akeno, he noted that he smile almost seemed sad. He caressed her shoulder as he leaned back, seeing Issei and Kiba nod at him.

"One more time, if you will," he said, looking back at Rias.

"We. Are. Devils," she restated with a smile.

"And you're _positive_ this isn't a dream?" Elros asked. Akeno gave him a gentle pinch after which he shot up in a flash.

"NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL?!" he exclaimed excitedly. The stars were almost visible in his eyes.

"So much for Mr. _Calm & Casual_," Rias said, breaking into giggles with Akeno.

"I've been an earthling since forever and I can't recall meeting Devil's like you guys! Hold the fuck on! WHAT?!" Elros exclaimed, trying to process what Rias told him.

"It's true," Akeno said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Seriously? DEVILS!?" Elros asked yet again.

"We are," Rias said.

"No fucking way. You look absolutely _gorgeous_. And I don't sense even a _hint_ of malevolence. Where's your forked tongue? And your cloven hooves? Your snarl and sinister laughs? Don't you want my soul!? Elros asked, his mouth comically hanging open. Rias and Akeno smiled at the compliment before Akeno spoke again.

"Not all Devils are evil, you know. Just like not all humans are evil. It's shades of grey, like it is anywhere else. And we _obviously_ don't look like what the stories do, but you can't expect them to be all that honest, can you? There are some Strays that look like what you described, but that's a completely different story," she said, leaning forward and resting her chin on a hand, happily observing his childlike excitement.

"That… well, you make a good point. My apologies. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. You see, I did meet a Devil before, but _he_ wasn't anything like you guys. I'm talking demonic visage and _'behold as I drive your neck under my cloven hoof!'_ bullshit. You're not playing with me, are you? You don't have any transformations hidden behind that… figure?" Elros asked, his eyes passing over Rias and Akeno again.

"We're positive," Akeno replied honestly.

"This is awesome," Elros whispered excitedly.

"You said you've meet a Devil before, though? Why is this so surprising?" Rias asked, intrigued.

"Well, the one I met - like I said - was closer to the common perception. Horns, forked tongue, hooves, etc. I only met him because a friend of mine was being chased, so it wasn't a long encounter. But holy fuck this is awesome. _Devils!_ " Elros said, grinning.

"A Stray, maybe?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Most likely. That or from a different Circle," Rias said.

"Circle? You mean like Dante's Inferno?" Elros asked.

"That's right. There are supposedly Nine Circles of Hell, although none of us have interacted with them. My parents or grandparents might know a bit more, but I'm afraid I can't tell you; I don't know it myself," Rias replied.

"You know, Issei, I don't think you were this excited when Rias turned you," Akeno said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I just went with the flow," Issei sighed.

"Moving on, though - if you know about Devils, then you must know about Angels and Fallen Angels?" Akeno asked.

"Angels? Oh yeah. Fallen Angels, though? Mmm… first time I'm hearing about them, besides stories. How long have they been around?" Elros asked.

"As long as us. I'm surprised you've never heard of them, considering that you know about Devils and Angels. But curiously - what's your interaction with Angels been like?" Rias asked.

"I know a couple. Good guys. I like them, I guess," Elros shrugged.

"And how involved are you with them?" Rias asked.

"This feels like it's becoming an interrogation," Elros said with a slight smile.

"Just making sure. Can't be too careful in situations like this," Rias responded.

"Ha. Guess not. Involved? Not at all besides knowing them. I don't dole out God's Will, if that's what you're asking," he responded.

"They didn't tell you about us?" Rias wondered.

"Can't say that they did. I only brought up the subject that one time. Other than that, I can't say I was attentive to all the Heaven/Hell stuff except for some stuff about a war," Elros sighed. "Guess I should've paid more attention. Christ, if I knew Devils like you guys existed, I would've sold my soul a long time ago."

"That's not something to joke about," Rias said with a slight smile.

"I guess you're right, especially considering the position I'm in," he said with a laugh. "Jeez, this is amazing!"

"I suppose it should be said that Angels and Fallen Angels are typically our enemies," Kiba added. The others nodded in agreement; as they did so, Elros noticed a few frowns as a sudden weight descended in the room. He decided against asking them about it for the time being.

"So, you know about the war?" Xenovia asked.

"Mhm. Heaven vs. Hell, millennia ago. Although I wasn't aware there was a third group in the middle of it all. Now _that_ is something interesting," Elros said.

"Indeed - the Three Factions, as we call them. While there wasn't a conclusive winner during the war, the Three remained separate and since then, there have been small skirmishes here and there. Like Kiba said, Angels and Fallen Angels are typically our enemies - and I'm sure you can guess why. That said, the relationship between those two Factions is quite inconsonant as well. They fight each other as much as they do us. There's more to say, but it's a long, long conversation best saved for another time," Rias said.

"Huh. Not dissimilar form humans, then," Elros grumbled.

"The two you killed were Fallen Angels. And you shouldn't feel too bad; it was self-defense. They wanted to take your body. I mean… a guy crashing on Earth is bound to fetch some interest. Like Rias said, it'll be handled internally," Akeno said, finally putting Elros at ease.

"Nonetheless, I should've dealt with it better," Elros said, rubbing his face vigorously.

 _'God fucking damn, what a shitshow,'_ he thought.

"Nonetheless, thank you for saving my life - twice, it seems. And all I have to show for it is destroying your house and probably screwing up your vacation. Sorry about that," Elros said with a sheepish grin.

"Not a problem," Rias said with a giggle, getting up and taking his arm in hers, leading him back to the couch. Elros put his arms around the two again, which they happily let him do. "But now, what about _you_? As strong as a Devil is, none could've survived a fall like that. Where do you come from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'll be honest with you - the last couple of days are a blur for me. I'm not pulling much beyond the basics. All I recall is that a few days ago, I wasn't on Earth - and when I woke up today, I'm here and my heads in the lap of a beautiful woman. I can think of worse ways to wake up, I guess," Elros said, his mind going off track a bit.

' _I need to stop falling asleep like this. Gonna get me killed one day,'_ he grumbled. As he tore his mind away from his sleeping habits, he noted that the mood of the room had changed. He tried to tell them in the most believable and nonchalant way possible that, but suspected it probably wouldn't fly, even with Devils.

"H…hold on a minute. What do you mean by _'I wasn't on Earth_ '?" Rias asked weakly.

"Ah. Yes, that. Well, you see - I'm what you might call a Green Lantern," Elros said with a small smile.

"Sorry… a what?" Akeno asked after a long silence.

"A Green Lantern. It'd take a long time to explain it properly, but to put it simply I'm a… kind of space cop," Elros said.

"WHAT? YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T AN ALIEN!" Issei roared as he shot up, half surprised, half terrified, all excited.

"And I'm not. I'm a red-blooded human. In addition to that, however, I'm also a Green Lantern," Elros said, showing them the ring on his right ring finger. Rias quickly took his hand in hers and observed the weapon, gently poking it. He soon showed it all around to let them all get a good look and feel for it.

"This is my power ring," Elros said fondly as vivid memories played through his mind. While he couldn't remember every instance that the ring had saved him, it did - and there were far too many to count.

"Can you take it off?" Akeno asked as she took his hands in hers.

"I can, but I never do. Sorry, but I can't now either," Elros said.

"Ok… so what exactly _is_ a Green Lantern?" Akeno asked, her voice laden with excitement.

"You're going to have to bear with me a bit as I explain. Space cop really is the simplest way to put it; but I'm a sort of… peacekeeper of the universe. I know that sounds really egotistical and probably more than a little bit fucking dumb but that's the gist of it. There are 7,204 other Green Lanterns - beings like me - and two of us are sighed to a single space sector. There's 3,600 space sectors, and I'm one of two active Lanterns in Sector 2814, which is the Sector Earth is in. There are some extra Lanterns out there, but they're inactive - so there's technically 7,200 active Lanterns. A lot of my time is spent doing missions to make sure there isn't a significant planet breaking crisis in our Sector," Elros said patiently waiting for them to swallow the pill.

There was a long, tenuous pause as they digested the information.

"WHAT? SPACE SECTOR?!" Issei roared in excitement.

"PLANET BREAKING CRISIS?!" Asia screamed, louder than she had ever been.

"DID YOU SAY UNIVERSE?!" Gasper asked, excited and afraid.

"Yup, yup, and yup," Elros said, grinning at their surprise. This was a better reaction than he had hoped for; he half expected them to tie him in a straight jacket and wait for the police to pick him up.

 _'Ha. If they weren't Devils, they just might've,'_ he thought.

"Hold on a minute, Elros. We need to process this," Akeno said, just as surprised as the others - although she and Rias did an amazing job at keeping their surprise hidden.

"Of course," Elros said patiently.

"Are all Lanterns humans like you?" Rias asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No. I'm one of two active human GLs. There've been a few before me, though. They served as Lanterns before I did. They even have their rings, still. But they're considered inactive for now - unless something really fucked up happens. We keep in touch, though. They're all in the Sates and three of them live within a few hundred miles of each other. Other than that, however - the Corps. is an eclectic mix of aliens," Elros explained.

"I KNEW IT! ALIENS! WHAT DID I SAY?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Not a far cry from Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels, right?" Elros asked with a knowing smile.

"He's got a point there," Akeno said, conceding.

"And that ring. What is it, exactly?" Rias asked, pointing at his ring.

"A Green Lantern Power Ring; our most powerful weapon - in fact, I'd go so far as to say its one of the most powerful weapons ever created. It gives us a wide array of powers. It allows us to equip our uniform, it gives basic forcefield armor, allows us to fly, etc. It can absorb a variety of energy, allows the user to phase through solid objects, gives us invisibility by reflecting and refracting light, and quite a few other things. It's most important power in addition to flight and defense, though, is allowing us to create constructs through our imagination. One thing it lacks, however, is the ability to heal. Unless I knew a lot about medicine - I'm talking at least four years of medical school and considerable training, I would have been out of luck if it didn't shield me somewhat from the landing. Pretty sure if you guys didn't find me, I wouldn't have walked away alive, so I thank you sincerely," Elros said, smiling particularly at Asia who blushed deep red but answered with her own smile.

"That's amazing," Akeno said, breathless at the information she had gleaned.

"Yup. It looks like it's low on power right now, though," Elros said as he observed his ring, slightly frowning.

"So it uses light as a focal point for power?" Rias asked in intrigue.

"Yup. Gives light a tangible and solid form," Elros said.

"How do you power it up?" Akeno asked curiously. Elros smiled before he turned his attention to the ring.

"Each ring bearer gets not only the ring but a personal battery that draws on power from a central battery located on another planet. Here we go," Elros said. To everyone's shock, a small floating portal had appeared. Rias and Akeno looked on in wonder as they tried to look inside, but couldn't see anything. Elros reached in, withdrawing a lantern made from a dark green metal. It had an equidistant cross-like appearance with an eerie, green glow visible from openings on either side. On two spherical opposite sides there extended a long, thin handle. Elros pointed his ring at one of the glowing openings and began to chant.

 _"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, Green Lanterns light!"_ Elros said, repeating the oath he had taken countless times. The ring and the lantern began to glow a bright green as it recognized its owner. The others looked on in awe, amazed by the ghostly beauty the two alien objects gave off. Even more than that, though, they were amazed by the fact that the light seemed not to hurt them on sight, much like before - even though it was more intense now. After a short while, the portal reopened and Elros put the lantern back in it.

"Wow," Akeno breathed as she held on to Elros's arm and observed the light that continued to emanate from the ring. Rias leaned over as well, taking the sight in as much as she could.

"That's so awesome," Gasper whispered while the others nodded in agreement, unable to break their gaze from the sight.

"Alright, ring - power level," Elros said.

 _"Power level at 28.9%, and increasing,"_ said the disembodied voice of the ring.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Kiba exclaimed, shocked.

"A bit. It has some level of sentience. At the very least, it can communicate on a basic level," Elros said.

"It doesn't even hurt," Akeno whispered as she touched the ring.

"Of course not. It's just light," Elros said, confused.

"Devils are weak against light," Rias said with a smile. Elros's eyes went wide as the ring suddenly stopped glowing.

"You guys should've told me that before I busted it out! What if I hurt you?! After all that you've done for me!" he exclaimed frantically. Rias's eyes went wide in surprise as he grabbed her cheeks.

"What're you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"You're alright, right? No damage?" he asked as he examined her eyes, making sure her pupils weren't too dilated. Rias couldn't help but smile at the level of concern he was showing for strangers. She brought his hands down to her lap, holding them gently.

"It's fine. We're fine. Besides, we didn't figure you for a bad guy," Rias said, making sure to get her point across.

"Still, better safe than sorry in cases like this," Elros said, regaining his composure.

"Well, this has been an exciting day and night, to say the least," Xenovia said with a smile. The others were in agreement; while they were hoping for a few days of tranquility, they had gotten much, much more in return. Not that they minded; interesting things like this didn't happen often, even for Devils.

"So what're you going to do now?" Akeno asked as Elros leaned back.

"Me? Mmm, dunno," Elros said with a grin.

"Are you always so happy?" Akeno teased.

"Considering how I woke up, can you blame me?" he asked with a wink.

"True enough, I guess," Akeno giggled.

"Don't you have to get back to saving the world or visit your family or something?" Rias wondered.

"It's just me and I already finished my mission - that I do remember. I'll be good for a while. If I was heading towards Earth, that means I was probably going to relax. I'll try to fill in what happened the last few days, but beyond that, I'll probably head back to the States or something," Elros said.

"You should stay with one of us for the night, just in case. We can help you figure out your next move if you'd like," Rias offered.

"I'd be an idiot to turn that down," he said.

"You're welcome to stay with me," Akeno offered quickly.

"I don't want to impose… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get your names, except for Asia here," Elros said, just noticing.

"Well, I'm Asia Argento. I'm the healer of the group," Asia said with a small wave and smile.

"That's quite an important task for someone so young," Elros said encouragingly.

"There's absolutely no one better suited for the job. Asia's power is Twilight Healing. She can heal virtually any injury," Rias said proudly.

"Twilight Healing, huh? Interesting name. Sorry, but what exactly is this place? It's not Hell, right? Because if it is, I need to meet your interior designed," Elros asked as he looked around, the question finally hitting him. Rias couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, it isn't Hell. You're in the headquarters of the Occult Research Club. My name is Rias Gremory, next in line to take over the Gremory Household. The other Devils here are a part of my peerage and in my service. We're a… well, I suppose you could say we're a small family of Devils," Rias said, trying to explain it - although it was probably better left for a longer talk at another time. Elros simply grinned goofily in response.

"I don't really get it, but I got it," he replied cheerfully before turning back to the healer. "Like I said, thanks, Asia."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't heal those big scars you have - or that mark on your chest," Asia said sadly.

"That's not a problem, Asia. Those are permanent, I'm afraid. Still, thanks for what you did manage to do. You saved my life," Elros said. Rias and Akeno exchanged a look as he commented on his scars, but before they could say anything, Koneko started speaking.

"I'm Koneko Toujou. Super strength," Koneko deadpanned. She grabbed the edge of the sofa that Elros, Rias, and Akeno were sitting on and lifted it with ease to demonstrate.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY! ARE YOU FOR REAL?! THAT'S AMAZING!" Elros exclaimed, stars in his eyes again as he leaned over Rias's lap to watch as Koneko lifted and set them down several times. Rias looked at Akeno in surprise, but received no help; Akeno was giggling madly while Rias tried to figure out what to do with her hands.

"Sorry about that, Rias," Elros said as he sat back down again.

"No problem. I'm surprised you're so excited, though, considering your own powers," Rias said with an amused smile.

"Seeing things like this never gets old, though. Shoot me dead the day I'm not excited by something like this. That's ridiculously awesome, Koneko," Elros said happily. Koneko bowed and blushed slightly before going back to her position by Gasper, a small smile on her face. He began to speak but quickly stopped as he looked at Elros. Quickly, he retreated behind Koneko again.

"Sorry. He's a little shy," Rias said.

"It's fine. I understand," Elros said, smiling warmly at Gasper, but not egging him to go on. Issei decided to step in next.

"Well, my names Issei Hyoudo. This is my power - Boosted Gear. The Red Dragon Emperor," Issei said as he brought out his legendary gauntlet for Elros to see.

"Jesus Christ, this is sweet as hell. It looks like a dragon talon, though. What is it, exactly?" Elros asked as he got up to examine the beautiful, bright red arm. Suddenly, it began to speak.

 _'My name is Ddraig. I am the Red Dragon Emperor, bonded to Issei Hyoudou - my perverted partner,'_ the disembodied voice of the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor said in his deep voice.

"How's it going, Ddraig? What are you, exactly?" Elros asked in excitement.

"You don't seem… weirded out that you're talking to my arm?" Issei asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I've had weirder conversations, trust me…," Elros said darkly. Issei nodded; he was probably right. To a guy who probably surfed with aliens, this was most likely another normal day.

 _'As I said, Elros Eärendil, my name is Ddraig. This weapon, the Boosted Gear, is a Sacred Gear - one of the 13 Longinus, weapons powerful enough to kill Gods,'_ Ddraig said.

"Longinus? As in the Spear of Longinus? The Holy Lance? The Lance of Destiny? The Lance used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ? That Longinus?" Elros asked in wonder.

 _'Indeed. The spear is but one of the Longinus - although it is known as the True Longinus. Only one of each Longinus may exist at a point in time, and Issei Hyoudou wields this one,'_ Ddraig said.

"Fucking a," Elros whispered. "That's pretty sweet. I don't often see things like this, to be honest. Usually, powers are innate or there's a conduit that's less pronounced. An entire arm, though? That's pretty sweet."

"That's good and all, but it's got nothing on my signature move - the Dress Break! Tap a girl with this and snap - and her clothes go flying off," Issei grinned wide to Elros.

"Points for creativity," Elros said with a hearty laugh.

"At last… someone who understands," Issei cried as he hugged Elros and sobbed in excitement, happy to have found a kindred spirit.

"There, there man. That's certainly a special power. Just… don't blow my clothes off, alright?" Elros said as he patted him on the back. As Issei let go, Kiba stepped up.

"Hello. I'm Kiba Yuuto. Swordsman and Knight in the service of Rias Gremory," Kiba said with a smile.

"A pleasure," Elros said politely as he shook hands with Kiba.

"Xenovia Quarta. Swordsman and Knight as well. This is Durandal, my blade," Xenovia said as she brandished the mighty sword.

"Woah. That's gotta be tough to swing," Elros said, looking at the blade.

"Not really. You get used to it," Xenovia said nonchalantly.

"Durandal… the same sword that Emperor Charlemagne gave to Roland?" Elros asked with intense interest as he examined the blade. It was a marvel; its crisp, blue color radiated a dangerous aura. It seemed to suit Xenovia's stoicness well.

"The very same. You know your history," Xenovia said.

"I love history. Seeing it come alive is something else, though," Elros replied.

"And my ability allows me to take on the traits of multiple different swords," Kiba explained.

"That's pretty sweet. You guys seem pretty well rounded. Healing, swordsmanship, and stripping - a veritable trifecta," Elros commented.

"I can't believe you included Issei in that…," Xenovia grumbled.

"My name is Akeno Himejima and I use elemental magic for the most part. My specialty, however, is thunder and lightning. They call me the Thunder Priestess," Akeno said sweetly as she demonstrated her powers for Elros who was utterly captivated as he saw electricity fly out of her fingertips. He fell quickly onto the sofa again and took her hand in his, examining it.

"So cool," he whispered in awe. Akeno giggled in response as she showed him a few more tricks such as igniting a finger with a small wisp of fire; rotating a sphere of water in her hands; creating a gust of wind that whipped around his face; and finishing off with a few more jolts of electricity.

"I inherited my ability from my mother; the Power of Destruction. I'd show you, but sometimes it get out of hand," Rias said.

"That's so awesome," Elros replied, bringing his attention to her. They lingered as they looked at each other until Gasper finally broke the silence.

"H-h-hi. I'm Gasper. I'm a vampire," Gasper said nervously. They all looked at him in surprise, thinking that he would be too nervous to speak at all. Elros too looked at him in surprise - but for another reason entirely. As Gasper said what he was, Elros's jaw dropped as he looked around at the others. Gasper frowned a bit, thinking he scared Elros off.

"Really?" he asked weakly. Akeno nodded.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Elros exclaimed as he quickly fell to his knees and faced Gasper, a look of massive excitement etched into his face. Gasper broke into a huge smile as he saw the reaction. "A VAMPIRE?! That's fucking amazing!"

"Language, Elros," Rias giggled.

"I'm sorry! But that's too awesome! A VAMPIRE, YOU GUYS. I've met vampires before, but… but…," Elros trailed off, unable to continue for a second.

"You think its awesome?" Gasper asked excitedly.

"Of course! So you'red a Devil-Vampire?!" Elros asked excitedly. Gasper nodded. This was too much for Elros, who looked like a little kid that just opened his favorite present on a White Christmas.

"THAT'S THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! What's your power, Gasper?" Elros asked.

"I can stop time!" Gasper responded excitedly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO WAY!" Elros shouted back, excitedly shocked.

"WAY!" Gasper shouted in response. He had never met someone who was so excited to meet him.

"A DEVIL VAMPIRE WHO CAN CONTROL TIME! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Elros yelled excitedly at the others. Gasper smiled wide as he went back to stand by Koneko. Akeno and Rias smiled at each other as they saw the happiness on Gasper's face, something they were still getting used to.

"I'm glad you waited to go last, Gasper. That's what I call saving the best for last. Absolutely zero chance of anyone topping that," Elros said as he grinned ear to ear.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand. You can stay with Akeno tonight, and we can help you figure out what to do starting tomorrow. How does that sound?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, that works for me. Thank you for offering, Akeno," Elros said.

"Not a problem. Come on, let's get going," Akeno said as she took his hand and began to lead Elros out

"I'll see you guys later," Elros yelled back at them as he exited the door. As he did so, Rias frowned - and felt a sudden pang of jealousy go through her as she thought about Akeno and Elros spending the night together.

 _'What am I thinking? I barely even know him. How can I already be jealous? Wait, am I jealous? There's no way. No way. I'm… I'm not… Am I? No. Of course not. Just worried, as a good friend would be. But I wonder… what's going to happen tomorrow? Is he going to leave? Maybe… hmmm…,'_ Rias thought. She excused herself to go to her private office, thinking of how she wanted to approach the situation.

 _'I don't know much about him or his responsibilities, but he's strong. Really strong. No way he would've survived a fall like that otherwise. And he killed two Fallen Angels in a near unconscious state. I only have two spaces left open… but would he even want to join? I mean, if he has all those other responsibilities. I guess there's no harm in asking. I… I hope he agrees. He's… I… wow,'_ Rias thought as she sat down. She leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. There would be no rest for her this night; Elros was far to deep on her mind. She bit her lip gently as she thought of he looked when they removed his shirt. Quickly, however, she shook her head - there would be time for that later. Right now, she needed to find a way to broach the topic with him.

-o-

The trip to Akeno's apartment passed without much talk between the two beyond Akeno pointing out some sights, although this far into the night both of them were far to tired to actually take note of them.

After a while, they arrived at a quaint little high rise - part of the new era of steel and glass skyscrapers that were becoming the norm the world over. As they entered, Elros looked around in interest and surveyed the apartment. He liked Akeno's minimalistic taste when it came to decorating, for he was much the same way. Decorations were neat, scarce, and sharp. To his right, he saw that the living room transformed into a large kitchen that Akeno obviously spent quite a bit of time in.

As Akeno flipped the light switch, he saw a few more things of note. He saw that the walls were sparsely decorated except for a few well-chosen art prints that were hung intermittently. There was only a single picture of her on the wall: she, Rias, and the rest of the peerage smiling for the camera. He could feel the love and warmth that existed amongst the group while he was at the ORC and it brought joy to his heart. After a few moments of observation, Elros finally went over to the couch.

"What're you doing?" Akeno asked with a frown.

"About to go to sleep," Elros said as he sat down and began to stretch and lay out.

"Don't be silly! I'm not putting you on the couch. You can join me in the bed," Akeno said with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure?" Elros asked with a smile of his own.

"I'm positive. Come on," Akeno said as she walked over and grabbed his hand, leading him into her bedroom. Much like the rest of the apartment, it was minimalistic. There was a large bed with a black oak frame that sat in the middle against the wall. It had four large pillars, supporting a sheer black canopy that draped gracefully around the sides of the bed. Each nightstand supported a beautiful lamp; one was in the form of a marble, nude woman supporting the light bulb with her hands raised high above, her head looking to the light. The other lamp was of a nude man, also carved out of marble; he supported the light on his back, much like Atlas, the Titan. Elros excused himself to bathroom while Akeno began to change into her nightgown.

As she watched him enter the bathroom, she brought a hand to her heart and felt it. It was decidedly beating a bit faster than usual, easily attributable to a few of things; a peacekeeper of the universe had interrupted their reprieve; he was quite an interesting person; and she was about to share her bed with him, something that she had never done so with anyone before. Even in the ORC, she was surprised that she had extended that offer to him. The prospect never frightened her, however, which was surprising. After all, here was a man that had made an extremely dramatic entrance into their lives; he demolished Rias's house and killed two Fallen Angels; looking at his scars, he obviously had stories to tell and there were no doubt other scars there that were not so easily visible; however, ever since he woke up, she had felt nothing but comfortable in his presence. While his job sounded serious, Elros seemed to be a fairly happy and cheerful person, Akeno thought. In the extremely short while she had known him, he was almost constantly smiling and the only times he wasn't was when he had thought he killed two people in cold blood and when he thought that the light from his ring would hurt them. She smiled as she thought about the kind of person he was and it strengthened her resolve in her decision to invite him into her home so quickly. Her thoughts soon trailed to what would come tomorrow; and they lined up with Rias's - what would be his next move? Would he even consider the possibility? Her phone soon vibrated.

 _'So? What do you think?'_ Rias asked

 _'About what in particular?_ ' Akeno replied.

 _'You know. Elros,'_ Rias responded.

 _'He's... attractive. Quite handsome and well built. Really warm hands, but you know that. How he grabbed your face? So cute,'_ Akeno responded with a smirk on her lips, knowing that would fluster Rias. Regardless of how seductive her friend was, she was still a virgin - and while she loved to tease, she didn't like to be on the receiving end of the teasing.

 _'Not that!'_ Rias replied.

 _'So you don't think he's attractive?'_ Akeno asked.

 _'He's hot. But you know what I'm talking about!'_ Rias typed back, her exasperation evident. Akeno decided to drop the teasing for the moment and finally got serious.

 _'Yeah, I know. If you're asking whether I think he'd be a good addition to the peerage, I would have to say yes. I've never seen anything like him before. I think he could help us out a lot. But I don't know if he'll want to join. He seems to have a lot of responsibilities already, so I don't know if he'll want more. Besides, he already seems to have gone through some rough times. Those scars...'_ Akeno trailed off within the text. It was a moment before Rias replied.

 _'I know. I'm hesitant to ask as well, but... I'm going to, I think. Mind if I come over in the morning?'_ Rias asked.

 _'Think it's a good idea to ask him so soon?'_ Akeno replied.

 _'I think so. I don't know how long he'll stay in Japan if he has other business to attend to, so I think sooner is better than later. But he made it sound like he's pretty much a free agent beyond what he already does. Still, I'm not sure what we could offer him in particular, but... we won't know if we don't try,'_ Rias said.

 _'I guess. It's fine. Come over in the morning,'_ Akeno said.

 _'Thanks. I'm getting ready to talk to my dad about it. Also going to ask if he might be able to get Elros a spot in school,'_ Rias said.

 _'Seriously?!'_ Akeno asked, surprised by her train of thought.

 _'Yeah. You're probably thinking its overkill, but if he really doesn't have anything else to do besides his responsibilities... I dunno, it seemed like a good idea at the moment,'_ Rias said, her grumbling evident through her text. Akeno giggled as she read it.

 _'Lol. It's fine. I think it's a good idea, actually. There are worse ways to spend your time than going to class with us. Go for it, I think. We'll find out his answer soon enough,'_ Akeno replied.

 _'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. Tell him I said good night, as well,'_ Rias said.

 _'Mmkay. Good night,'_ Akeno responded, finally setting her phone on her nightstand as she thought about their conversation. School, huh? It wasn't a bad idea, but would he go for it?

-o-

"Man, what the hell happened?" Elros asked his reflection, finally getting some alone time. He took his shirt off and examined the scar that ran across his chest - a reminder. He gently pressed the brand as he did when deep in thought. Elros closed his eyes as he began to rack his brains for whatever details that might come to him - anything that offered a clue about what happened over the last couple of days. Regardless of how hard he tried, though, nothing came to him.

"Ring, what was I doing the last few days?" Elros asked his ring.

 _"Data corrupted. Prior Official Mission: Planet Nebulous in the Milky Way Galaxy; halting an incursion force on a peaceful planet. Result: Successful destruction of incursion force. Prior Personal Mission: Odym, in the Milky Way Galaxy. Interactions with the Blue Lantern, Saint Walker. Acceptance of request and receivership of Blue Ring. Saint Walker's training has been accepted,"_ the ring said.

"Ah, ha! Nebulous! Oh yeah, that was a really fun night. And Odym… yeah, remember that as well. Going to have to get a jump on this ring soon or else I'll disappoint Saint Walker. Couldn't stand to see him disappointed. But corrupted, huh? Mmm… probably Yellow. Can't exactly ask around, unfortunately. Ugh," Elros sighed. Washing his face, he ran a hand through the white streaks. "Guess I'm already getting to old for this shit."

Finally, he exhaled heavily and walked out to the bedroom. He saw Akeno waiting for him on the edge, smiling as he approached. He paused for a moment to admire her beauty. She wore a silky, lavender nightgown that fit her well. She had removed the ponytail and let her black hair flow down her back, almost touching the ground with its considerable length. She was quite the sight to behold. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Thank God its still working," he sighed before answering. "Hey, Z. What's up?"

 _"Hey. You back yet?"_ came a feminine voice on the other end.

"Yup. Just tonight," he said.

 _"Want to drop by this week?"_ the voice asked.

"Sure. I'll let you know when," he said with a light smile.

 _"Can't wait. Later, E,"_ she replied seductively.

"See you, Z," Elros said.

"Important call?" Akeno wondered.

"You could say that. Friend of mine wants me to visit. I'll make some time during the week. Again, sorry to impose," Elros said as he finally laid down, glad to do so at last; his entire body was weary, the inevitable side effect of his duties as Green Lantern.

"Please, not at all. It's nice to have some interesting company. Also, Rias told me to tell you good night and that she's going to be coming over in the morning tomorrow. She wants to talk to you about something," Akeno said.

"Sounds good to me. And tell her good night and sweet dreams from me as well," Elros said with a smile. Akeno grabbed her phone to send the text.

 _'Elros says good night and sweet dreams,'_ she wrote.

 _'You actually told him? And really?'_ Rias asked.

 _'Yes, and yes,'_ Akeno said.

 _'Oh. Well. Alright. See you tomorrow,'_ Rias wrote back. Akeno smiled, knowing that Rias was probably a bit flustered. She heard Elros grunt wearily as he finally spread himself comfortably on the bed, gingerly resting his head on the pillow and exhaling deeply as he did so.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Na, just a bit achy. Comes with the territory, I'm afraid," he replied.

Akeno scooted a bit closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Elros smiled at the gesture as he put a hand on her head and began to run it gently through her hair. As he did so, Akeno felt a shiver go down her spine - the sensation ignited her senses for some reason, making her heart beat faster. She smiled as he kept doing it, enjoying it intensely.

"I hope you don't mind. Thought I'd try out a new pillow tonight," Akeno said with a giggle as her hand began to run over his torso. She felt the ridges of his abs as she traced up across his chest, running her fingers across the large scar and the brand. She frowned slightly as she reached them; it was a story that she was split on hearing. She had seen everyone in the peerage naked on several occasions, and she knew for a fact that none of them had such vicious markings.

"I don't mind in the slightest. This feels really nice, actually. Let's make it a thing, shall we?" Elros replied. Akeno looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You'd have to stick around if we want to make it a thing," she said.

"So long as you promise it becomes a thing if I do decide to stick around," he said with a smirk.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought you'd put up more of a fight," Akeno said.

"Hmm? Over what?" Elros asked curiously.

"Sleeping with me, of course. I mean I just offered you a place in my bed and you said yes. Where's your false sense of modesty?" Akeno asked with a light laugh.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Lady Himejima. I'm afraid I lack all modesty, false or otherwise. When a beautiful maiden offers to share her bed with me, I'm jumping at the chance. Such is my philosophy," Elros replied with a grin.

"Mhm. Don't try anything funny tonight. You might be a space cop, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well," Akeno said as she looked upwards at him, resting her chin on chest. Elros brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. Akeno couldn't help but blush at the motion; something she wasn't used to doing.

"Perish the thought. To think that you have such a low opinion of me after all the time we've spent together," Elros said dramatically. Akeno giggled audibly at that as she adjusted herself again, bringing his hand to her head so he could continue weaving it through her hair.

"Are you trying to remember what happened over the last few days?" she asked quietly.

"I am. It's a sort of uneasy feeling, but I've no doubt it'll come to me sooner or later. Until then, I'll just relax until I'm called out on a mission. Might as well go with the flow," Elros said.

"You know… if you have nothing else to do, you could always become a Devil," Akeno whispered quietly, listening intently for a response. Elros was silent for a moment before he let out a short laugh.

"Maybe, but something tells me it's not like signing a contract and boom, you're a Devil. I'm not against the idea, though," he said.

"What? Really? You'd make a change like that?" Akeno asked in surprise, although she kept her head down.

"You only live once, as far as I know. If something like this comes up, I'd be stupid not to consider it. So long as I can carry out my duties as a Green Lantern and live my life the way I want to, why not? Life changing decisions are second nature to me at this point," Elros said.

"A simplistic yet still complex philosophy," Akeno mused.

"I guess, but I've found that it works well for me; maybe not as well for others. But we can talk more of that tomorrow or another time. For now, let's get some sleep. Sweet dreams, Akeno," Elros whispered as he caressed her cheek again, falling quickly asleep.

"You too, Elros," Akeno replied as she finally fell asleep a few minutes later, thoughts of Elros dancing and racing through her mind.

-o-

 **So yes, the OC is a Green Lantern - decidedly from the DCU. I'm sure some of you are questioning that particular idea, but one thing that I love about DC is some of their heroes/villains that are involved with the Underworld, which I think will help add another layer and dynamic to this story going forward.**

 **Elros's ease of making friends is something that will become important later in the story as well (far later!).**

 **This chapter is around 600-700 words shorter than the last one. The one major change is the phone call Elros receives before he gets into bed with Akeno.**


	3. First Day of School

As Akeno's eyes slowly flitted open, she noticed a marked difference. Instead of resting on one of her soft pillows, she noticed it was on something much harder. Getting her bearings straight, she looked down and saw it was a muscular chest. She blushed hard, her mind flying to thoughts of the night before. Tracing the muscles back up, she saw Elros smiling in his sleep.

"Right…," she said softly. She gently caressed his cheek and listened to the sound of his even breathing. He was nice to look at; hair that gently fell around his head, muscular arms and chest, chiseled features. In particular, she recalled his kind, deep brow eyes that gently twinkled in the cozy ORC. She thought about the scope of all they had seen; alien worlds she couldn't conceive, places still unknown even to travelers of the stars, things that one could barely comprehend.

Even though they had met the night before, Elros had a smile that seemingly never went away. Even now, in his sleep, his parted lips were curved into the ghost of a smile, barely showing his white teeth. It was bordering on haunting how at peace he looked.

 _'I guess if he spends so much time traveling, he doesn't have a permanent home. That's kind of sad,'_ Akeno thought, frowning.

Despite their hardly knowing each other, she felt some sort of attraction to him. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods - it had all become by-the-by for her, something barely notable. The paranormal may as well have become the normal. However, even with all the news about the strange going ons around the world, she hadn't ever given much thought to the fact that there could be life outside of Earth.

Her thoughts began traveling to these worlds. Lifeforms with their own rules, lives, politics, cultures, beliefs, and everything else that made Earth special. The thoughts of those worlds excited her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before scanning his chest again. She frowned as she saw the scar; however powerful he was, he wasn't invincible. She wondered what stories the scars might tell her.

As Elros woke up, he smiled he saw her beautiful face levitating above like an Angel, her hand resting against his chest. He brought his hand up to her cheek, making sure she was real.

"Ah. Good. It wasn't a dream, then," he said happily. Akeno giggled delightfully.

"Nope. Sorry. Are you disappointed?" She asked teasingly.

"Not even a little. I can't think of anything better than waking up in bed with a beautiful woman. Well, except the other thing," he said with a short laugh. Getting up, he put an arm around her; partly to hold her, but partly because he felt like plopping back down. She reciprocated, pulling him in for a gentle hug. As much as she wanted to stay like this, however, she knew that they had to get ready.

"Why don't you go shower first? I'll put on some tea for us," Akeno said as she got up and stretched. Elros paused and looked, admiring her. Her luscious raven hair fell neatly to the floor, no case of bedhead evident. It was like a black waterfall that he wanted to entangle himself in. Her porcelain white skin reflected the sunlight that penetrated through the open curtains, illuminating her and giving him more reason to believe she was an Angel. As Akeno caught him staring, she blushed a gentle red.

"What is it?" she asked softly, snapping Elros out of his funk.

"My bad. It's nothing. You just look _really_ beautiful," he answered quietly, following her up. Suddenly, he swooped closer and kissed her on the cheek. "And again, thank you for the hospitality."

Akeno's gentle blush turned into a raging red, her cheek burning on the spot she felt his lips touch. She gently touched the area, surprised at his forwardness. This was her first kiss - on the cheeks or lips - and it happened so suddenly, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like an eternity. But slowly, she smiled. Her mind and heart a flutter, she put on the tea, slowly replaying the moment again and again and again.

-o-

Looking at himself in the mirror, the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

 _'Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels. God damn, what a night! Guess I shouldn't be to surprised, what with Clark and Barry and everyone. And John. John's gonna love this,'_ Elros thought with a goofy grin, like a child in a candy store. _'Never knew Devils could look so hot, though. Far cry from Nergal. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Christ.'_

As he turned the shower on, he let it run for a while. His eyes traced the water that erupted from a dragon shaped showerhead. He ran his hand underneath it; cold and crisp, just what he needed right now.

 _'Time to rest these weary bones for a bit longer,'_ he thought to himself as he let out a deep exhale. As he relaxed, he remembered the others members of the peerage. Asia, the petite blonde healer - shy and gentle; Koneko, platinum haired and catlike; deadpan, but strong; Issei, humorous and perverted but with a good head and heart; Gasper, a time stopping Devil-Vampire; Xenovia, the beautiful swords-woman; and Kiba, the well mannered and handsome swordsman. Head and shoulders above them, however, were Akeno and Rias. They seemed to be the big sister personalities of the group, attractive and caring. They had an air about them that exuded confidence and power, both captivating qualities.

While their personalities differed, Elros was sure of one thing: they all loved and cared for each other. It didn't seem to be something they did to present a good face, but genuine love for their small group.

 _'Can't think of a lot of people that'd save some random fuck that just blew up their house,'_ Elros thought, laughing a little. No, he was certain they were good people.

Still, he pushed them out of his head for the moment. Resting his hands on either side of the showerhead, he tilted his head up and let the cold water cascade over his body. The world could wait for a few minutes.

-o-

Half an hour later, Akeno finally saw Elros come out of the shower. As opposed to his ripped clothes from the night before, however, he was wearing a sharp green and black uniform. It ranged from his neck to his feet, the arm and leg areas black while the rest was green. Set in the middle of his torso was an embossed lantern. She admired how tightly it hugged him, the muscles clearly evident through it. Akeno swiftly moved to him, excitedly running her hands across his body. She wanted to touch every inch, starting from his shoulders to his arms and chest, front and back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Elros asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea. I don't think I've seen anything like this. Now hush," Akeno answered with a light smile as she brought her hands back to his chest and ran them up and down his front, gently biting her lip.

"It's a bit much, but about the best I could hope for considering I don't have any other civilian clothing on me. And considering I don't usually go out in public naked, this was my only other option," Elros said.

"That's a shame. Could be a nice sight," Akeno said seductively.

"Happy to give you a private look, if you want?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Maybe later," she giggled. "I'm gonna get ready for now, though. Rias will probably bring you a pair of extras. If not, we can just grab your uniform at school."

"Is she on her way now?" Elros asked as he took a seat on her couch and spread himself out.

"Yeah. She should be here soon," Akeno said as she gave him his tea.

"Aww, that's so good," Elros said as he took a sip. He took another, slower sip, trying to draw out the taste as much as he could.

"I'm happy to hear it. Anyways, getting ready now. No peeking, 'kay?" She said.

"What do you take me for?! I'm a perfect gentlemen!" Elros answered dramatically as he watched her go. Akeno giggled on her way, giving him a wink as she closed the door behind her. Elros turned his attention back to his delicious tea and swirled it around his cup for a moment, smiling. He watched the light green decoction shift upon itself as it exuded a small stream of steam.. As he continued with slow sips, he finally heard a knock at the door. A hand erupted from his ring and opened it while he took his time to physically reach it.

 _'Still as lazy as ever,'_ he thought cheerfully.

As Rias entered, he saw that she was in what appeared to be the schools uniform. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt button down shirt that had a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape that matched her corset, and a short magenta skirt that cut off above the knees.

"You look fantastic," Elros said, slightly stunned by her beauty.

"Hey, Elros. Thanks," she said with a smile. It took her a moment to finally note what he was wearing. Quickly shutting the door, she began to run her hands over him in amazement, much as Akeno had done earlier. Elros smirked as he allowed her to feel him to her heart's content. Rias was sure to pause here and there, gripping his arms and chest; she tried to pinch the uniform off, but to no avail. It was as though it had replaced his skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" He wondered after a minute.

"Very much. Are you?" Rias asked with a coy smirk as she rested her hands against his chest and leaned in a bit closer, looking up. Height wise, he towered over her.

"Oh yeah. Feel free to feel me as much as you'd like. Happy to give you a tour as well, if you want," he said, gently taking one of her hands in his and sliding it down a bit. Rias giggled but stopped it, moving back up to his chest. She went on for a little while longer. Just as she saw the night before, he was toned and muscular. She saw his pecs, abs, muscles - everything shone through the uniform. She noted that she couldn't feel the scars, however.

 _'I guess he has another layer under it,'_ she said. She took his ring hand in hers and examined it with a look of wonder.

"Do you mind if I try it on?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I don't ever take it off. Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she sighed. It was a long shot anyways.

' _I would've pressed it if it was anyone else,'_ she thought. "Where's Akeno?"

"Showering, I think. Can't be sure though. She told me not to peek. Dunno why. I'm a perfect gentlemen, I'll have her know!" Elros declared as they took a seat on the sofa. Rias smirked and took a sip of another cup of tea that Akeno laid out for her.

"Did you enjoy your night here?" She asked.

"Kidding me? Best night's sleep I've had in months! Akeno is a great hose," Elros said.

"Did she tell you why I'm here?" Rias asked, licking away a few droplets stuck on her lips.

"Nope. Just that you wanted to talk to me. What's up? Something I can help with? I owe you, after all," Elros said, leaning back.

"I do want to talk to you. I wanted to ask if you've given any thought to what you're going to do now?" Rias asked.

"Hmm. Good question. I dunno," Elros said after a pause. "Well, I'm going to see a friend of mine sometime this week, so there's that. But I don't really have do much when I'm back on Earth. I try to help out with crime here and there, but that's about it."

"You don't have to save the Earth from some aliens or monsters or anything?" Rias wondered.

"Not today at least," Elros laughed.

"So where _do_ you stay when you come back?" She asked.

"A friend of mine owns a club. I usually stay at the apartment above his place," Elros said.

"Do you have to go back there soon?" She asked.

"I may check in, sure. But nothing that can't wait," Elros said.

"I see. Well, I really wanted to ask you - despite the circumstances being what they are - is if you would consider joining my peerage as a Devil?" Rias asked. Unlike when she recruited the others, she felt her heart beat loudly, fit to burst. She looked Elros straight in his eyes, trying to discern what emotion could be playing across his face.

"Really?" Elros finally asked after a protracted pause. He crossed one leg over the other, making himself comfortable as he scanned Rias.

"Mmhm. You'd be part of and employed by the Gremory Household and act as my servant," Rias said. She quickly added, "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea of what that means! In my peerage, servants are like friends and family than anything else. You would be reincarnated as a Devil which means you'd get all the added benefits of being one."

"Oh? Like what?" Elros asked.

"Easy transportation to wherever you want to go, for one," she said.

"Ring already does that," Elros said, tapping it with his thumb.

"You could understand any language," Rias added.

"It already translates most languages in the universe," he said with a smile.

"You could modify your appearance however you want and use Magic," Rias said, feeling a bit more nervous.

"On other worlds, being a Lantern helps get my point across, so that wouldn't be helpful. As for Magic - I admit it's interesting, but the Ring can already do most of what I image Magic can do," Elros said.

"You'd have an extended lifespan! Being a Devil would also increase your strength and durability!" She added, a bit louder. There was a long pause, during which she felt Elros's eyes drilling into her.

"Extended lifespan?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "How long?"

"You'd live at least another thousand years. And you'd be a lot stronger, physically," she said. "But there's other benefits to. Being a Devil is sort of like a job as well. You'd be salaried, have benefits, and a lot of other perks. You could even become an Ultimate Class Devil and start your own peerage."

"Hold on - salary?" Benefits?" Elros asked, bewildered and more than a little bit let down. "But what about the orgies and torture and stuff?"

"That's a myth," Rias giggled. "It really is more akin to a job than anything, especially for Reincarnated Devils. Those are Devils that aren't born as such, but are made into Devils by Pure-Bloods."

The disdain in her voice as she said the last words didn't escape his notice. "What's the difference between them?"

"Pure-Blooded Devils are descended from the 72 Pillars, which are the 72 most prominent Devil families. Each family is structured more like a clan, though, made up of several smaller families. There's less than 72 in reality - the actual number if probably half that. Some were eradicated during the Great War while others lost their status because they began mixing with other families. Almost all the Pure-Blooded families are going to go away, though; the Great War really reduced our numbers. But we can talk about that later - there's a lot to it and I can't explain it all right now. Reincarnated Devils are a bit easier to explain. They're Devil's created by High-Class Devils - like me - and are a part of a peerage. They can work and take on jobs to move up the ranks of Devil society," Rias explained, giving him a broad overview. Elros listened with interest before finally cracking a small smile.

"An interesting offer, but I'm afraid I'd have to decline," he answered apologetically.

"What? Mmm… why?" Rias asked, feeling her heart fall. She had expected the answer, but was to focused on the positive aspect.

"You know, I'm not inherently against it. It actually sounds like an interesting opportunity. But if, for example, it interfered with my duties as a Lantern and I had to choose between the two - even if it was a dangerous situation here - I'd have to leave. There's to many lives at stake out there. Plus, as I said, the ring gives me a lot of benefits. Added physical strength and durability are innate to it as well," Elros said, smiling.

"But consider how much longer you could be a Lantern if you _do_ become a Devil - centuries added to your lifespan! You could save more lives like that, too! And it seems like an important job. I don't want to get in the way of it. If that's your biggest point of contention, I'm happy to let you put it first," Rias said, obliging. With him in peerage, she figured the benefits outweighed the risks.

"Why are you so interested in having me in particular? I'm sure there are others that'd be interested," Elros said.

"I find you interesting," Rias answered honestly.

"I'd ask why but I imagine I answered that well enough last night," Elros grumbled.

"Intuitive as well. Another good quality," Rias giggled.

"Did you ask the others join as quickly?" Elros wondered.

"Not all of them, no. Xenovia joined a couple days after we knew each other. Issei I had studied for a while before having him join. Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno were… similar, but different. My brother wanted me to take on Gasper," Rias said.

"You studied Issei for a while?" Elros asked, interested. "Why not just ask him? From what I gathered, I'm pretty sure Issei would literally skin himself alive if a pretty girl asked him to."

"Still, it's not the kind of thing one just ups and asks someone who doesn't know about the supernatural or paranormal beforehand," Rias sighed. "The other's were all aware of it before they joined, at the very least."

"Interesting," Elros said, tapping his leg up and down. He continued sipping his tea in silence, all the while his eyes were locked with Rias's.

"Would it really be fair to you and the others if I just up and left here and there on a mission?" He wondered.

"Absolutely! Even though the others are my servants, they still have their own lives and dreams that they want to fulfill. It's not as though when you accept, you give up your entire life and devote yourself to me; far from it. It's more about creating a balance; and if I can help you somewhere along the way, it'd be my pleasure and honor to do so," Rias said passionately. Elros could sense the love and compassion she had for her servants.

They were silent for a long while. Rias looked away after a minute of Elros's intense stare. Not quite a leer, it was nonetheless powerful, enough to make her blush and be a bit self conscious. As just quickly looked back at him, she saw the light of the living room twinkle in his eyes. They were an inviting and warm dark brown, but she saw a bit of something else there - something she couldn't immediately place.

"Give me some time to think about it. I'd be remiss to not consider your offer," he finally said.

"Of course! That's fine with me. Could you let me know by the end of the week? Or is that too soon?" She asked.

"That's enough time. I'll have an answer for you by then," Elros said.

"Great. I look forward to hearing it," Rias said, smiling. "There's something else I want to discuss with you. I hope you don't mind, but I spoke to my father about you…"

 _'Am I going to fast? I don't wanna make him uncomfortable,'_ Rias thought.

"Oh?" Elros wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's really interested in meeting you if you decide to become a Devil," Rias said.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for me to meet your parents? I mean, I haven't even wined and dined you yet. I like to take it slow, I'm afraid," Elros said with a laugh.

"What? NO! Not like that!" Rias whined, blushing a bit while he laughed louder.

"Sorry. What were you saying? Something about your hand in marriage?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Ugh. Please stop. I'm being serious," she said, blushing even more.

"Alright, alright. I'm good now. Seriously, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, he's interested in meeting you if you become a Devil. I told him that you didn't really have anything else to do unless you get called on another mission or something. So he took the liberty of enrolling you in Kuoh Academy. It's the school all of us go to. You'd be with Akeno and I in third year," Rias said.

"You… enrolled me in high school?" Elros deadpanned. Rias went as scarlet as her hair as she realized how ridiculous it was. She enrolled someone she barely knew in a school he knew nothing of in a country he only landed in due to a bizarre stroke of luck.

"I just figured that if, you know, you had nothing to do, you could go to school or something! I suppose it was a bit dumb of me. You probably have to go save a planet or something. I just thought that…" Rias trailed off, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Ha. Relax, Rias. It's fine. Thank you for being so kind. I really do appreciate it," Elros said warmly. Rias recomposed herself and returned his smile.

"So what do you think? You'd be in the same class as Akeno and I," she said.

"A unique proposition, that's for sure. Christ, I can't even remember the last time I set foot in a classroom," Elros said, sighing deeply as he looked up at the ceiling. Flashes of red, brown, black, and blonde hair crossed his line of sight, eliciting a small grin.

"What do you mean? You grew up in the States, right? Didn't you go to school there?" Rias asked, surprised.

"I became a Lantern when I was young, so this is really the only life I've known. It wasn't a huge concern because the ring stores all known information on virtually any subject in existence. I managed to keep up with my learning, it was just self styled as opposed to a classroom. I've no memory of any kind of classroom teaching," Elros said.

"You're kidding!" Rias exclaimed.

"Nope. Been to a few college campuses, but those were for person reasons," Elros said, suggestively raising his eyebrows. He laughed as Rias blushed, figuring what he was implying. "I can see the gears turning in your head, Rias. What're you thinking about, I wonder?"

"Oh stop," she mumbled. "Anyways, what do you think? Do you want to give school a shot?"

"Yeah. Why not? Got fuck all else to do right now, anyways. Besides, could be fun," Elros said, grinning.

 _'A chance at a somewhat normal life? Well, about as normal as I can get. Let's see where this goes,'_ Elros thought, tapping his fingers along the couch. Rias, meanwhile, was beside herself in glee.

"Wonderful! We'll get you some clothes once we get to school, alright?" Rias said happily.

"Sounds good. But changing track for a second, weren't you guys on vacation or something last night?" Elros wondered.

"It's time we had taken off personally. We've had to deal with a lot of things these past few months and I thought that everyone deserved some time off to decompress. They've all been working really hard. I figured a few nights in the hills would be nice," Rias said.

"Until I crashed down. My bad," Elros sighed.

"It's fine," Rias said, smiling. "Have you remembered anything else yet?"

"Nope. I image I got hit by something. Pretty sure I didn't just fall asleep," Elros said, racking his mind.

"I'm surprised you still managed to get to Earth," Rias sighed.

"Ha, me too," he said cheerfully.

"You should probably be a bit more worried about getting got bottom of what happened," Rias sighed.

"I figure it'll come back to me. Once I'm on Earth, I just want to enjoy myself," Elros said with a boyish grin. "Now that I think about it, high school just might be the way to go!"

"Enjoy it while you can. This is our last semester, so we'll be entering college soon," Rias said, smiling.

"Even better," Elros said with a smirk, letting his mind wander.

"I can guess what you're thinking," Rias sighed, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Jeez, I hope I don't have to repeat classes or something, though. Did you forge my grades?" Elros wondered.

"Not really. My dad's the principal of the school, so the buck stops with him. I figured it'd be fine for you; you seem smart enough, at least. That said, you'll have to earn your grades just like the rest of us this semester," Rias said.

"And are we in the same classes?" He wondered.

"Yup. Everyone in school is really nice as well, so I think you'll have good time," she said.

"Perfect," Elros said, leaning his head back as he heard Akeno exit. Fresh as a daisy, she smiled and went over to Rias.

"Ready?" She asked.

"More than ready. Wow. I love the dress code," he said, his eyes washing over their figures.

"Want to give us a once over like we did you?" Akeno asked seductively, eliciting a smirk from Rias. Elros grinned and leaped up, pulling her in close. He hugged her close and slid his hands slowly down her back, enjoying every inch. Akeno bit her lip and leaned her head against him, tracing his chest and sides.

"A billion times yes. Care to join, Rias? I'm fantastic at multitasking," Elros offered, holding his hand out to her.

"Maybe later. Let's focus on school for now," she sighed.

"This is much more fun, though. Right, Akeno?" He asked as he ran them down her hips and the top of her thighs, stopping as he reached the hem of her skirt.

"Mhm," she hummed, looking up. Only a few inches separated their passionate gaze.

"I don't deny that, but I think the others would like to see you soon as well," Rias said, feeling a pang of jealousy shoot through her. Akeno seemed to be enjoying his touch, she inferred; she had rarely seen her best friend so red. Elros sighed, nodding.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

"Don't get so depressed over it. There'll be plenty of time later," Akeno giggled. "Anyways, did you decide on whether you want to become one of us?"

"I'll let you guys know by the end of the week, like I said to Rias. It's an interesting proposition," Elros said.

"And you agreed to come to school with us?" She wondered.

"I did. My first day. Let's get going, shall we?" He wondered. The green uniform suddenly disappeared, leaving his tattered rags from the night before. The shirt was a still a bit small, the jeans torn; but it would do for the moment.

"You keep your civilian clothes on under your uniform?" Rias inquired.

"Of course. Otherwise, if I'm unconscious or the rings out of power, I'd be naked. I'm confident, but not that confident," Elros laughed.

"Handsome in a punk way," Akeno said, smiling.

"Very," Rias added.

"Ha, thanks. I hope the guys uniform doesn't make me look like a tool. But nonetheless, thanks again Rias, Akeno," Elros said as they stepped out.

"Not at all. Let's go. I'm sure the others would love to see you again soon," Rias said. Elros smiled, holding an arm out for either to take.

"Why thank you," Akeno said with a cute curtsey as she held on tightly. She lightly traced it up and down with a finger, admiring the muscles and veins.

"A gentleman it seems," Rias said, doing the same.

"I try my best," Elros said as they made their way downstairs.

As they stepped out into the rising sun, Elros took a moment and closed his eyes. sighing deeply. He smiled wide as he turned his face up to the sun, allowing it beat down upon his face, stars filling his thoughts. When he was on Earth, he liked to do little more than relax unless something urgent was about.

While seeming rather lackadaisical on the surface, it helped him work better as a Lantern; after all, even heroes needed some time off. Laying down in the shade of a large tree on a crisp day while the sun shone was one of his favorite past times; but on a day such as this, with the cool wind whipping gently about his face, the shade wasn't necessary - only the star that gave this planet life.

"Is something wrong?" Akeno asked worriedly as she saw him pause.

"Not in the slightest. It's just been a while since I've been able to enjoy a peaceful sunshine. Plus, with two beautiful women by my side - just making sure I have an image of this moment to keep," Elros said quietly, eyes still closed. Rias and Akeno smiled at each other as they patiently waited for him to finish, each hugging his arm a bit tighter. Finally, he opened his eyes and they continued to walk towards Kuoh Academy.

-o-

"This place is really nice," Elros said as he took in the sights. His head rapidly turned form side to side; he saw a park of in the distance with children swinging and climbing a rock wall as their parents looked on with smiles; not many cars, but plenty of bikes going up and down the roads; and of course, people hustling and bustling to get where they needed to be - a common sight on planets he visited. They soon veered off the path and went down a row of houses, each with a small gate and garden.

Is this anything like where you're from?" Akeno wondered.

"Nope. This place is nice," Elros said, avoiding the question as best he could. Akeno noted the deflection but decided to drop the matter for the moment.

"The town belongs to my family, so there's a big Devil presence here. We have some Angels and Fallen Angels as well, but they usually stay out of the way. It's a tentative peace, but still peace," Rias said.

"And recently we've been trying to make it work. The leaders of the Three Factions got together to strike a peace and we're trying to keep it going. That means that we have to try an coexist in a town like this. One of the advisors to the ORC - the Occult Research Club - is governor general of the Fallen Angels, Azazel," Akeno explained.

"What's he like?" Elros wondered.

"Don't ask us. We've no idea what goes through that mans head," Rias sighed.

"Sorry if I get you guys into any trouble," Elros sighed.

"Not at all. Let's stop by the ORC first before we had to school. Some of the others should be there," Rias said.

"Sounds good to me," Elros said cheerfully. "So - what's high school like?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure how to describe it, honestly," Rias said. It wasn't something she ever had to think about.

"Classes, clubs, and for us - some other extra stuff. Same as anywhere," Akeno said.

"Guess it might be to late for me to join a club or something," Elros said.

"You could probably get in somewhere if you tried. You're already part of the ORC, at least," Rias said as they finally reached the building.

As they entered, they found Koneko, Gasper, and Asia assembled, sitting comfortably on the couches. Sitting in Rias's usual high-backed chair, however, was a man that Elros didn't recognize. His hair was blond except for the black that topped it; his goatee was sharply cut and he had a grin on his face as the three entered. Wearing a red cloak over a black button down shirt, black pants, and red shoes, Elros couldn't help but smile at the power that radiated off him; he wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Ah! You must be Elros. I heard about your entrance last night from Rias's dad. That was something else," the man said, grinning at Elros.

"Word spreads fast but thank you. I certainly try to be as dramatic as possible," Elros said with a laugh. Rias stepped in front of Elros, a hard look in her eyes as she looked at Azazel.

"To be clear, Azazel, Elros is with me," Rias said in a decisive tone.

"Wow. You sure work fast," Azazel said with a laugh. Rias blushed bright red at that.

"Not like that! You know what I mean!" she said exasperatedly. Azazel winked at Elros who simply smiled in return.

"Don't worry, Rias. I'm not going to make a move on your boyfriend. In fact, I'll even hold off on seeing what his power is until he makes the choice of whether he'll join you guys. I just wanted to see what the next big thing looked like," Azazel said as he got up.

"And what do you think?" Elros asked curiously.

"I'll have to wait until I see what you're all about, my friend. Until then," Azazel said as he left the room.

"That man…," Rias sighed in exasperation. She didn't like dealing with Azazel if she could help it. They didn't notice Gasper come up to Elros, looking up at him.

"Hey, Elros?" Gasper suddenly asked nervously.

"What's up, Gasper?" Elros asked with a kind smile as he squatted down to his height.

"Do you think we could play around later?" Gasper asked.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" Elros asked with a grin. Gasper smiled wide at that.

"I have this Nintendo 3DS we can take turns on!" Gasper said excitedly.

"It's been a while since I played any Nintendo. Hell yeah, sounds good to me. I'll come over during lunch, alright?" Elros said as he ruffled his hair. Gasper nodded excitedly as he ran to his room.

-o-

Rias and Akeno led Elros out and towards the main campus building, just a short jaunt away. They couldn't help but smile wide at how Elros interacted with Gasper. Gasper was always extremely shy, even amongst members of the peerage - so to see him interacting so happily and readily with Elros was not just a huge surprise, but something cheerful for them all to witness.

"That was really sweet of you," Akeno said as she brought her hand up to the back of Elros's head, gently stroking his hair.

"What was?" Elros asked as he looked at her, confused.

"Playing with Gasper. He has a hard time connecting with people other than Issei and Koneko. It's nice to have another friend for him to play with. I don't think he's ever warmed up to anyone so quickly," Akeno said with a fond smile.

"He's a good kid. Plus, a fucking Devil-Vampire with the ability to stop time. Come on - that's fucking awesome," Elros said with a massive grin.

Elros surmised that the school had a large campus. They crossed a short bridge that led to the entrance where students had already begun passing through. A dark red brick wall encircled the length of the school, topped with menacing iron spikes. A short circular garden surrounded a beautiful fountain in the middle; it stood in front of the main building.

"So, what do you think?" Akeno asked as they crossed the threshold.

"Oh, this is perfect," Elros said with a grin as he noticed that the male to female ratio skewed in favor of the fairer sex.

"Well, it used to be an all-girl school. We only recently started allowing guys in. After all, you're a bad influence," Akeno said teasingly.

"Well, that might be true if all the other guys are like Issei. However, you will find that I'm a perfect gentleman," Elros said.

"Mhm," Akeno hummed sweetly.

"I'm offended that you don't believe me," Elros said dramatically.

"Weren't you feeling me up just before we left my place?" Akeno wondered.

"That _was_ me being a gentlemen. Are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Elros wondered as he undid his arm from Akeno's and pulled her in close. She blushed but smiled, eliciting a giggle from Rias.

"Is _this_ being a gentleman?" She asked quietly.

"You tell me," Elros replied, just as quiet. The two looked at each other passionately before Rias cleared her through, snapping them out of their funk.

"You two can flirt later," she said.

"No time better than the present," Elros said.

"Apparently the other girls agree," Akeno giggled as she picked up on a few conversations.

"Who is _that_?" a beautiful blonde whispered to her friend, looking Elros up and down. Elros noticed and winked in her direction, earning him a smile.

"Dunno. New transfer?" her friend responded as she licked her lips sensually. Elros flashed her a quick smile as well.

"Oh, come on! Rias AND Akeno?" A guy complained as he saw his arms around the two beauties.

"You know him?"

"Like hell I do. Looks new. Schools almost over, anyways. What's the point of transferring in now?"

"Seriously. What is this, a goddamn anime?"

"I _really_ should've changed before coming, I guess. I'm so underdressed and it looks like the rumor mills already started," Elros said.

"I guess not. You're a handsome guy, though. You'll probably get the attention of a few girls here," Akeno said with a giggle.

"Ah well, in that case - the more the merrier, right?" he asked. Rias and Akeno simply turned red at that, deciding not to answer his question. "If you ladies will excuse me, I think I-,"

"Nope. We're getting you a uniform first. You can flirt later," Rias sighed. They led him to a room that served as a large closet. Several uniforms were hung on a wheeled rack that was against the wall. Disentangling his arms from Rias and Akeno for the moment, Elros quickly took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, his jeans and shoes following. Rias and Akeno admired his body yet again before their looks hardened, focused on the tattoo and scar.

"I'm guessing you two have a few questions?" he asked as he flipped through the rack, looking for something in his size.

"We understand if you don't talk to talk about it," Akeno said quickly.

"I don't get asked about it often. But if you want to, ask. I'll answer what I can. Not saying I'll go into everything right now, though," Elros said as he pulled off some slacks.

"The tattoo. Why did you get it?" Rias asked. _'Fortuna Audaces Iuvat'_ was written in a large, bold typeface across the back, cutting through the 'X' scar; it most certainly came after it. She wondered why he would get it in such a sensitive area.

"Mostly to serve as a reminder. Sometimes, one needs a small nudge in this particular direction to get something done. The tattoo does it for me, I guess," Elros replied.

"Why did you get it after getting that scar? It seems to be a sensitive area," Rias continued.

"I just didn't want it anywhere else," Elros replied sheepishly.

"What about… the scar?" Akeno asked. Elros stopped moving for a moment. Rias and Akeno glanced at each other nervously, waiting for something to break the silence.

"I got it on a mission a while ago," Elros finally replied as he pulled a shirt on.

"Were you successful?" Akeno asked uncertainly.

"No, I wasn't," Elros replied simply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too bring up any bad memories," Akeno said worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, go ahead and ask," Elros said, turning and smiling at them. Rias and Akeno smiled back, but they noticed something in his smile; unlike the cheerful one he had had since he woke up the night before, this one was much sadder - as though he was forcing it.

"You have a lot of smaller scars. Where did you get them?" Akeno asked.

"Torture," Elros replied nonchalantly as he picked out a black tie and tied it carefully around his neck. As he answered, Rias and Akeno exchanged another nervous glance; his tone of voice in responding was unnerving.

"They're really small. What I mean to ask is…," Rias trailed off, wondering how best to approach the subject.

"How long ago did I get them?" Elros asked for her.

"Yeah," Rias responded.

"Hmm… probably when I was four or five years old, I think," Elros replied.

"What?" Rias asked in shock.

"Who'd torture a child?!" Akeno asked, her anger flaring. Rias looked at her own friend in worry; she knew about her troubled past. Gently, Rias rested a hand on her shoulder. Akeno looked at Rias and nodded, calming down although she was still silently seething. Elros noted as well and turned out, worry evident in his eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the infection evident in his voice as well.

"Yeah. Sorry. It just… surprised me," Akeno said. Elros could tell she wasn't telling him the whole truth but nodded nonetheless; now wasn't the time to prod.

"But Akeno is right… who'd torture you at such a young age?" Rias asked.

"That I'd rather not answer just yet if it's all the same to you two," Elros replied.

"Of course," Rias said quickly. She hoped that they would have plenty of time later to learn more about him.

"I think that's enough for now," Akeno said, looking at Rias who nodded.

"You sure?" Elros asked, surprised the questioning ended so quickly.

"Yeah. I hope we'll have more time to talk about those things later," Rias said. The hint didn't go unnoticed by Elros, who smiled as he turned to face them. They smiled appreciatively as they went over and gave him another once over, much like they did while he was wearing his Green Lantern uniform.

"What do you think? You like?" he asked as he pulled his blazer slightly forward and stretched out a bit, getting comfortable in his new clothes.

"Definitely handsome," Akeno said, taking his arm again. Rias nodded in agreement as she took the other. The three walked out and began to head in the direction of their classroom. As they did so, they attracted more stares in the hallways, mostly from girls who were looking at the new kid. It wasn't long before two approached them - however, they spoke to Rias first.

"Hello, Rias," the woman greeted. Elros deduced that she and Rias were friends, judging from how happy they looked to see each other. The woman had soft, beautiful features, Elros thought - with black hair falling gently around her face in a bob cut, down to her shoulders. She had striking violet eyes, covered with purple-rimmed glasses. She was accompanied by another gorgeous woman - also bespectacled, with aquamarine rimmed glasses covering her heterochromatic eyes - a violet left eye and light brown right eye. Her hair was as long as Akenos, falling all the way down her back, just slightly past her calves. Both ladies looked at Elros for a moment, neither smiling nor frowning - merely in interest. Elros, however, grinned wide at both of them.

"Hello, Sona. How are you?" Rias asked.

"Well. I wanted to speak to you about something in private. Do you have a moment?" Sona asked.

"Certainly. Let's speak in here," Rias said, leading Sona into an empty adjacent room. Akeno and Elros meanwhile were left with the other woman.

"How are you, Tsubaki?" Akeno asked pleasantly.

"I'm well, Akeno. Yourself?" Tsubaki responded.

"Just as well. Showing our newest transfer around," Akeno said as she hugged Elros's arm a bit closer to hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. Elros Eärendil," Elros said as he extended a hand to her.

"The pleasure is mine. Tsubaki Shinra," she responded, finally giving him a small smile.

"So what did Sona want to see Rias about? Do you know?" Akeno asked.

"I do," Tsubaki said as she looked sideways at Elros who simply smiled in response; he had a feeling he knew.

The three stood in silence as they waited for Rias and Sona to emerge, which they finally did after several minutes.

"So you must be Elros. My name is Sona Sitri," Sona said, smiling lightly at him as she held out a hand.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, miss," Elros said as he bowed slightly to her, brushing his lips against her hand. Sona was obviously caught off guard by his approach, evident from her blushing a deep red. She apparently wasn't accustomed to such treatment from strangers. The others were no less caught off guard; Tsubaki, Akeno, and Rias all turned a different shade of red; Elros for his part just smiled on.

"My apologies. I didn't think that would be so offensive. Obviously, I misjudged," he said cheerfully as he looked around, not apologetic at all.

"You don't sound particularly apologetic," Tsubaki said after a short pause. He simply shrugged in response.

"Moving on! Rias has just informed me of what happened last night," Sona said, still blushing as she flustered to move on to her point.

"Yeah, I surmised as much. I take it you have questions as well, Miss Sitri?" Elros asked.

"Please, just call me Sona. And yes, I do. However, Rias has asked me to hold off on any until you've made your decision as to whether or not you will join her peerage. So until then, I've nothing to ask," Sona said.

"That works with me. So I take it that you two are Devils as well?" Elros asked, looking between her and Tsubaki.

"Indeed. I'm from the Sitri Clan and Tsubaki here is a part of my peerage; my Queen, in fact. The rest of my peerage also consists of some other students here," Sona said.

"Are there many Devils in the school?" Elros asked.

"A fair few. Most of the students are human, however; and ignorant of our existence. We'd prefer to keep it that way. It does get a bit difficult when a large green glow is cast over the entire town, though," Sona said, looking over her glasses with a critical eye.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Elros said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just make sure it doesn't become a regular sighting. That's all I wanted to say for now. Until you make a decision, Elros," Sona said before she walked off with Tsubaki. Elros watched them go, a small smile on his face before he continued walking with Rias and Akeno.

"I never knew that Sona could blush like that," Akeno giggled as she remembered him kissing her hand.

"Neither did I. It seems like you had an effect on her," Rias said to Elros.

"I tend to have that effect on women. Don't think I didn't notice both of you blushing as well," Elros said with a chuckle as he unraveled his arm from theirs and put it around their shoulders, bringing them in. Rias and Akeno whined slightly as they gently punched him.

"So, what do you think so far?" Rias wondered.

"This school is pretty nice," Elros said as he looked around the cavernous main hall as they walked to their classroom.

"It's state of the art, except the pool. That needs some work," Rias said with a sigh.

"We should probably clean it out. With the help that Sona and the others gave us with Kokabiel, it's the least we can do," Akeno said.

"Agreed," Rias said, nodding.

"Kokabiel?" Elros asked in interest.

"A Fallen Angel. We had a fight with him recently. We won, but needed help from Vali Lucifer, another Devil - and an extremely strong one at that. That reminds me, when Vali hears about you…," Rias said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples. Elros comfortingly rubbed her back. Rias felt a shiver go down her back. She enjoyed the touch and motion very much.

"Yeah, Vali's obsessed with fighting strong people. He wields Albion, the Vanishing Dragon - the counterpart and rival to Ddraig, which is Issei's dragon. He'll probably end up trying to challenge you when he finds out," Akeno said. Elros sighed deeply at that.

"As much as fighting is a part of the job description, I think I'd prefer to avoid them wherever possible. I'd much prefer a peaceful solution. It's usually always better for everyone involved," Elros said.

"We all would," Rias agreed.

Finally, he and Akeno led Elros to their classroom, where much of the class was already assembled. As they entered, the teacher greeted them happily - particularly Elros - and asked him to give the class a short introduction.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Elros Eärendil. I'm a new transfer here, from California. I hope to get to know you all very well over the year. Or… well, what's left of it," Elros said as he grinned at his new classmates. He weaved through the desks, shaking hands here and there. He took a seat near the window in the far back right corner, next to Rias and behind Akeno, who turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"You said you're from California, right?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. Beautiful, sunny California," Elros said with a smile.

"Whereabouts in particular?" Akeno wondered.

"A few miles southeast of a small city called Crater," Elros responded.

"Crater? That's an unusual name," Rias said, wracking her brains. She had never heard of a city called Crater - but considering she never went to California, it probably wasn't all that surprising.

"Where are you two from?" Elros asked, noting that he hadn't asked anyone that.

"Well, I was born in the Underworld, but everyone thinks that I'm from Europe," Rias answered quietly, leaning in to answer.

"And I was born and raised here in Japan," Akeno answered.

"Seems like Devils really do come from all walks of life," Elros said as he leaned back with a smile and looked out the window to his right, looking at the mountains. Finally, the teacher began to talk and they all settled in for the hours ahead.

-o-

"So what do you think?" Rias wondered as they left class.

"So far so good. Was only kind of boring," Elros said cheerfully.

"Everything must be when you're used to flying around space," Akeno said with a smile.

"Not at all. Last night was pretty exciting," he said happily, putting his arm around her. Akeno giggled and leaned in, as Rias did on the other side.

"Where are Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, and Kiba?" Elros wondered.

"They're in class right now," Akeno answered.

"Did you enjoy class overall, though?" Rias asked.

"Probably more than I should've, honestly," Elros replied, the boredom notwithstanding.

"That might have something to do with the fact that so many girls wanted to partner with you for that project," Rias said with a slightly sour smile. As soon as the teacher announced the project, she noted that most of the girls had crowded around Elros, badgering him to join their group - while most of the guys crowded around her and Akeno, badgering them for the same thing. She couldn't deny that she felt jealous when she saw Elros interacting so easily with her classmates, a feeling that was mostly foreign to her.

 _'Am I… There's no way, is there? He's been in Kuoh Town for less than 24 hours, for goodness sake! I can't be… I mean…_ ' she thought, her mind a mess. The fact that she felt so relieved when he asked Akeno and her to pair up with him added to the confusion.

As they walked, Akeno was feeling much the same way; a strong pang of jealousy when her classmates crowded him, each with varying degrees of lewd intentions.

 _'He's been here such a short time, but I can't stop thinking about him. Plus, we already slept together the night before. I can't believe I offered him my bed so quickly. But he didn't even try anything, so I guess I shouldn't worry. He seems like a gentleman. Plus, he did ask Rias and I to be his partners… I wonder…,'_ Akeno thought.

"Hey, you guys alright? You seem like you're spacing out," Elros said, bringing them out of their funks.

"Sorry. Just thinking about that project we got in class," Akeno said.

"Yeah, that should be fun," Elros said cheerfully.

"Glad you think so," Rias said with a smile as they finally entered the ORC. Gasper was excitedly waiting for them on the couch and jumped for joy when he saw Elros. He quickly ran over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch.

"Elros! You're here! Are you ready?!" Gasper asked, his voice laden heavily with excitement.

"You kidding? I was born ready, kid. Let's do this," Elros said with a grin as he sat next to Gasper and watched him as he turned on the N3DS and began playing. The game was Monster Hunter 4, something Elros had never played.

Rias took a seat in her chair while Akeno stood next to her, both of them smiling fondly as they watched the scene unfold. As Gasper handed the game over to Elros, he began explaining to him the mechanics, most of which Rias, Akeno, and Elros didn't understand.

"That's gotta be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Akeno said delightfully as she brought a hand to her own cheek.

"I know. I can't believe that Gaspers took to him so well already," Rias commented.

"Elros certainly makes it easy. He seems so relaxed and happy all the time. It's no wonder Gasper likes him," Akeno said.

"Yeah, but it's the same with Issei as well, isn't it?" Rias asked.

"Mmm… I see what you mean, but I don't think so. Issei is sweet, strong, and he means well, even if he is a huge pervert - and Gasper likes him. But Elros is… I don't know. It might just be me, but I can't help but feel happy when I'm near him. His attitudes infectious, and it looks like Gasper caught the bug," Akeno said.

"I see what you mean. He certainly as an aura about him," Rias said as she observed the two continue to play.

"Everything alright, Elros?" Akeno asked aloud as she heard him groan and whine.

"I'm getting my ass kicked! Gasper, you're gonna have to teach me, I think. I mean you're really good at this," Elros said kindly.

"I've been playing it for a long time! You'll probably catch up to me soon!" Gasper said excitedly as he began his turn again.

"Not any time too soon, I think. You're like Michael Jordan, and I'm on the high school basketball team. I have a long, long way to go before I catch up to your level," Elros said as he ruffled his hair. Gasper turned to look at him with a wide smile.

"Do you want some tips?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Best to learn from the master, after all," Elros said with a smile. Gasper grinned wide at that as he began to show Elros what he knew about the game; from the mechanics, all the way to strategies he implemented. As they continued playing, Xenovia entered the ORC. She went to stand by Rias and Akeno, looking on the scene with a fond look in her eye as well.

"What is it, Xenovia?" Rias asked, noticing the look. Akeno turned to face her as well.

"Nothing… it's just that it seems like he would be a good father," Xenovia said as she watched Elros laugh and play with Gasper. Rias and Akeno blushed at that as well but smiled and nodded in agreement. If this was any indicator, that was likely to be a good prediction.

"You know, I can't disagree with that," Akeno said.

-o-

As lunch ended, Elros waved to Gasper, promising to see him later in the day or the next day at lunch.

"You know, you really should become a Devil! Then we can play even more!" Gasper said excitedly. Elros smiled at that and winked as he left the room with Rias and Akeno, both of whom were happy that Gasper was in such high spirits, something they hadn't seen much before, if at all.

"Elros. Thank you for that," Rias said as she paused to look at him for a moment.

"Hmm? For what?" Elros asked curiously.

"Keeping your promise with Gasper. He has a hard time interacting with people, so it was really nice to see him so happy for once," Akeno answered with a smile of her own.

"Not at all. Kids a wiz at games. I had just as much fun, to be honest," Elros said with a wide grin.

"You're just a big kid, aren't you?" Rias asked teasingly as they continued walking.

"I cannot deny that," Elros said with a laugh. As they walked into the main building, they decided to drop by the classroom that Issei, Asia, and Xenovia were in. The class was just ending and everyone was packing up to leave.

"Hey, Elros. How's it going?" Issei asked, greeting his new friend with a grin.

"Well on my end, man. Just played around with Gasper and Rias and Akeno are showing me the ropes," Elros replied, slinging his arms around them again and giving them a squeeze. As he finished, a new classmate joined the - Aika Kiryuu, a ginger with twin tails coming down her shoulders and four long strands of hair sticking out from her sides at eye level. She wore purple rimmed glasses over her light green eyes and a constant smirk on her face.

"Hey, Asia, who's your new friend?" Aika asked as she looked at Elros, observing him up and down.

"Oh hello, Aika. This is Elros," Asia said, introducing the two to each other.

"I see. Not bad, new guy. Not bad at all," she said with a smirk as she focused on Elros's crotch.

"I'm sorry?" Elros asked, amused by the behavior.

"She can tell you how big your dick is," Issei said with a grim look. Elros laughed out loud as Rias and Akeno looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? I gotta hear this. I'll confirm or deny," Elros said with a grin as he looked at Aika. She began to speak but was quickly interrupted by Asia, who was not having any of her perverted shenanigans.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not on my watch!" Asia squealed adorably as she pressed her hands over Aika's mouth.

"Fine, fine! All I'll say is: be careful you don't poke anyone's eye out with that thing," Aika said with a wink and a grin as she walked away.

"Is she a Devil as well?" Elros asked with a grin.

"No. Just a pervert," Issei sighed.

"Takes one to know one," Koneko piped up, appearing out of nowhere. Issei deadpanned at that as he began to sulk out with Asia.

"Koneko, how did you do that?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Do what?" Koneko deadpanned.

"Appear out of nowhere!" Elros asked.

"She's so short, she goes unnoticed," Issei called back, earning a glare from Koneko. That put a little extra pep in his step as he quickly scrambled away, Asia in tow.

"Don't worry. You've got a while to grow," Elros said comfortingly as he patted her on her head. Koneko simply grumbled at that, but didn't move; she actually enjoyed the sensation. When he began to stop, she grabbed his hand and made him continue, earning a giggle from Akeno and Rias and a kind smile from Elros. He obliged and continued to pat her as he spoke to Rias and Akeno.

"So what's next on the tour?" Elros asked as they began walking, him still patting Koneko atop her head as she decided to join them for the short walk to their classroom.

"That's pretty much it. The only thing left are the grounds in the back of the school, but we don't have time to go there right now, so we'll show you that after classes are over. After that, we'll go back to the ORC to begin fulfilling contracts," Rias explained.

"Contracts? What contracts?" Elros asked curiously as he stopped patting Koneko and began to scratch her head gently. Koneko couldn't help but let out a small noise like a cat as she enjoyed the sensation. Akeno giggled as she saw it; Koneko, much like Gasper, had a difficult exterior to break through. Yet it appeared as though Elros did it without any trouble whatsoever. They attracted some odd stares from their classmates but ignored them entirely as they continued on their merry way.

"Now Rias, don't tell me you asked Elros to become a Devil but completely forgot to tell him what it entailed," Akeno said teasingly. Rias blushed at that - she had, in fact, left out quite a bit; the whole of her attention was focused on inducting him into her peerage and getting him started at school.

"Well, I admit that I might've overlooked a few things. In short, there are humans out there that require the help of a Devil with something - it might be matters of loneliness or love, wealth or power, whatever have you. They request a summons from a Devil from a piece of paper that we hand them, which is used as a way to make the initial contact. We meet up with them and help them through their problem. In return, they compensate us commiserate with the service we performed - it could be a pledge to repay a favor in the future, something around their house or something valuable they owned - the more difficult the help they request, the higher the price they have to pay. Contracts are one of the basic tenants of being a Devil as well as one of the way you can improve your ranking to a higher class," Rias explained.

"What are the class levels?" Elros asked in interest.

"At the bottom, you have Low-Class Devils. They're considered to be the weakest class and are usually reincarnated Devils, as well as a part of a High-Class Devils peerage. Depending on their performance, they can raise themselves higher within Devil society. Next is Middle-Class Devils; they're also considered to be new Devils, but ones that have sufficiently risen in the ranks. Above that are High-Class Devils, stronger Devils who have yet to master their power but are on their way. This is also the class where you begin your own peerage. Above that are Ultimate-Class Devils, which is the highest class one can reach in our society. Most are born into their position, but some have earned it through their own power as well,"

"I see. So I'm assuming that if you do high reward level contracts, you can improve your rankings quicker?" Elros asked.

"That's right. Either contracting high rewards or contracting with people in higher positions of power. It's considered to be the slowest method, but every Devil has started here," Rias said, nodding.

"What other ways are there to raise through the ranks?" Elros asked.

"There's really two other methods that are used. The most popular are Rating Games. This is where various peerages contend against each other and earn points, esteem, as well as opinion and favor in official games. It's how most Devils rise through society now and it gives all Devils a chance to show off their power in a non-lethal environment. You raise your reputation through the games, which translates to a raised status in society. We've only participated in one Rating Game so far which we… ummm…," Rias trailed off in embarrassment, remembering the loss from not too long ago. Elros looked at Koneko and Akeno, both of whom seemed dejected by it as well. Finally, Akeno spoke.

"Come on, Rias - cheer up. That one wasn't official, anyways. I'm sure we'll win the next one," she said, cheering up a bit. Rias sighed but nodded and smiled at Akeno, agreeing.

"And the final way is through military accomplishments. It's the fastest way to rise through the ranks in any case. Those that are exceptionally power or intelligent when it comes to strategizing excel through the ranks by beating leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels. With how things are now, though, unless there's a massive war in the future - or if there's a fringe faction with strong members - it's going to be difficult to rise through unless some other threat emerges," Rias said.

"I see. This is interesting," Elros said quietly as he continued to scratch Konekos head almost listlessly, as though in a daze. Rias and Akeno looked at him and saw that he was deep in thought, mulling over and digesting the information that Rias had just given him. They noted that they had completely passed by their classroom, but didn't say anything as they continued walking in the now empty halls. It was a few moments before they spoke again.

"So, what do you think?" Rias asked, a nervous tint in her voice.

"I'm not entirely sure, really. It seems like it's an extremely rigid and classist system, something that I can't say I'm fond of. But I'd be remiss if I didn't consider the fact that there seems to be plenty of ways for people to move up through society on their own merit, even if the deck seems to be stacked against them for the most part. I guess it's not too different from human society as a whole," Elros said, slightly bitter.

"I agree with you on both points. Devils often give a great amount of consideration to lineage; just like the monarchies that used to rule the human world centuries ago. I'm honestly not a fan of the current system either. I think that people should have more opportunities to get ahead on their own merit and not be beholden to where they come from, otherwise you end up missing a great deal of talent. Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way. You should know that if you do become a Devil, there are going to be others that look down on you," Rias said nervously as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. To her surprise, Elros was smiling.

"Peoples hangups are their concern, not mine. I'm sure, that should I choose to become a Devil, I'll be able to handle whatever scorn they through at me. I'm used to it," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, wondering what the hidden inflection was there.

"The first time a human became a Green Lantern, there was an uproar. Might surprise you, but we're considering to be one of the weakest alien species out there," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Seriously?" Rias asked in shock. Now that she thought about it, did other aliens know that Earth was a thing? What was their opinion of it? Did they visit? Did they like them or hate them or did they just never think about them? How many were there? Were they weaker, or stronger? What were they like? What were their societies, their politics, their cultural systems like? What did they look like? Could she even comprehend that? How far away were they? How technologically advanced? Did they read, or write, or listen to music or watch movies? This and countless other questions raged through her mind, but there was no time to ask or answer all of them, even given her age span as a Devil.

"Oh yeah. Most just ignore us for the most part; we're not worth it and we're pretty out of the way as far as galactic placement, sitting in the Orion Arm, one of the minor arms of the Milky Way. Until extremely recently, they never thought that a human would join up and when one did, they thought it had to be a mistake. It took him years to prove himself to them, and even then they were still hesitant although they began to rely on him more. It wasn't until he chose replacements for himself in his off time that they really began to respect humans. Still, when I joined, the uproar started again," Elros explained.

"Why?" Akeno asked.

"Most of them were really against the idea of someone so young joining their ranks - and I mean really, really young, especially compared to some of the other races that are in the Corps. The guys on Earth were pretty surprised as well, but I think I grew on them. It took a while for me to prove myself to the other members, but I eventually did. Still, they only really took to me maybe four, five years ago. So, like I said, I'm with the other Devils looking down on me," Elros said with a smile.

"I'm hoping to get that changed, eventually. I'd much rather have a society where the lines between reincarnated and Pure-Blooded Devils are nonexistent. It'd just be so much better for everyone involved in Devil Society. It's going to be a long and uphill battle, though," Rias sighed.

"Intentions and actions are important. At least Devils on the lower rungs have someone who cares about their well-being," Elros said as he put an arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. Rias smiled as she leaned in, squeezing him gently in return. As Akeno saw that, she felt another pang of jealousy surge through her, but she surpassed it quickly - now wasn't the time.

"I'm curious, how old were you when you were chosen? You seem to be our age, but you said that other Lanterns only took to you a short while ago," Akeno said. As Elros was about to answer, they passed in front of Koneko's classroom.

"Koneko, you should get to class," Rias said.

"I'd rather stay. This feels too nice," Koneko deadpanned as Elros continued to scratch her. Akeno couldn't help but giggle while Rias sighed. Elros knelt down and smiled at her.

"Still, you should get to class," Rias repeated.

"What about you three?" Koneko asked.

"We… that… is different," Rias replied, stumbling a bit. Elros stepped in to save her the trouble of replying when she obviously had no leg to stand on.

"Your education is important, you know. I'm going to stick around here for a while, so we can continue later, alright? I promise," he said kindly as he continued patting her head. Koneko thought on that for a moment before she smiled and nodded before heading into her room.

"How do you do that?" Rias asked.

"Do what?" Elros asked as he put his arms around the girls again and continued walking.

"Deal with Koneko and Gasper so easily. I love them both so much, but they're hard to get through to sometimes. Gasper and Koneko really talk to each other at length, and Issei can usually get through to Gasper while Asia gets through to Koneko, but they both like you so much already. It's just surprising," Rias said.

"Huh. I haven't given that much thought, really. I suppose just speak to them as you would anyone else, no? They're a bit younger, so you might have to get on their level but that's about it. Of course, as you pointed out earlier, I'm just a big kid so that may have something to do with as well," Elros said with a laugh.

"Back to the question at hand, though," Akeno said with a slight smile, approving of his answer.

"I was around five years old when I was chosen," Elros replied.

"That young?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Yup," Elros replied.

"And how are Green Lanterns typically chosen? Did you just find the ring or something?" Akeno asked.

"Well, it's the ring that chooses. Typically, when the previous owner dies, the ring begins searching for a new ring bearer. The line is that the ones who are chosen are those that have the ability to overcome great fear. That's what it told me anyway. _'Elros Eärendil, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.,_ '" Elros said, repeating the sentiment that was etched into his mind forever.

"Can you choose to not be a Green Lantern?" Akeno asked.

"You can, but most people choose to. I can only think of one person that chose not to be a Lantern," Elros said.

"Why didn't they?" Akeno wondered.

"He had stuff to take care of on his world. Otherwise, though, it's an honor," Elros said.

"Do you think you fit the bill?" Akeno asked.

"I certainly hope I do," Elros said with a smile.

"I'm curious, do you have much combat experience?" Rias asked.

"A fair amount. Unfortunately, there are few instances where I've even called out because the guy who assigns the missions thought that I needed a break and sent me to some paradisiacal planet with all the trimmings. Usually, there's some kind of problem. I've had to deal with incursion forces on civilized and peaceful planets; massive asteroids hurtling towards emerging and nascent worlds; extraterrestrial wars on interplanetary or inter-solar scales; stars about to go super or hypernova; and a bunch more things that it'd take to much time to go into detail about. Plus, we have our own enemies spread far and wide throughout the universe, so we have to handle those pricks as well," Elros lamented. Rias and Akeno were quiet as mouses as he gave them a hint of what the duties of the Green Lantern Corps. entailed. They listened intently, trying to believe that it was all true - having a bit of a hard time doing so as it sounded so… alien. Finally, Rias spoke.

"How… exactly… do you stop a star from blowing up?" she, trying to wrap her head around the sheer magnitude of what that would take. The moon is big; the Earth is bigger; stars were incomprehensibly big. Hell, the Sun was incomprehensibly big and even then, it was far too small to go super-or-hypernova. The stars of that magnitude were mind-bogglingly incomprehensible in size.

"In addition to Green Power Rings, there are several others - each representing a color on the RGB spectrum as well as an emotion behind it that helps fuel the power of the ring. Green rings use willpower; the stronger the will of the bearer, the more power the ring has and the more they can do with it. Yellow rings are powered by fear, so the more fear one can instill in another as well as in general, the more powerful it becomes. Blue rings are powered by hope - that of the bearer, but even more powerful - it's powered by the hope of everything around it. Red rings are powered by rage; all of the wielders have had... pretty terrible lives or they've somehow tapped into the rage they always people; they're all pretty pissed off at moments of time, although some have short moments of clarity. Orange is powered by avarice; as such, there's only one Orange Lantern, but that guy is really powerful; Indigo is powered by compassion - like with the others, that of the owner and by others; Violet is powered by love - either for someone they care about or in general. There's one more ring type, Black - which is related to death. It's not really an emotion; more of a state of being, but we roll with it. Now, Blue rings have a particular power attached to them. You might not believe it, but Hope is probably the most powerful emotion that I can think of. Everyone has their own hopes and dreams; whether their human, or Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, alien, whatever. They can use their rings to do anything from heal injuries to regrow lost limbs; that strengthens the hope of the person they used their power on, which adds to their power even further. Of course, Hope means very little without the Willpower to enact it, so Green Lanterns tag along with Blue Lanterns on some missions because our rings help each others; it allows them to use more of their capabilities while it strengthens our base powers as well as heightens the charge of our ring. One of the Blue Lanterns that I've become friends with is extremely power and skilled at what he does. On the mission we went on, he tapped into the hope of the countless civilizations around the burning star and began to channel it into an energy that he used to reduce the age of the star. Last calculations said that the star has at least another nine billion years left in it before it does anything," Elros said, a wide grin on his face as he remembered the mission; it was one of the most eye-opening missions he went on as well as one of the most rewarding ones.

Rias and Akeno listened with wonder etched across their faces, trying to simply wrap their minds around what Elros had told him. They knew there were things in the world that people couldn't understand - them included; they now knew that there were other worlds out there, but the absolute scope of it all was… no. No words existed to describe the scope. It was an impossible task of impossible size; all they needed to know was that, in terms of the universe, they knew nothing.

"There's no way," Akeno finally breathed, struggling to comprehend it. She felt as though her brain was about to explode from what Elros had just described.

"It's an insanely wide universe out there, Rias, Akeno. We haven't even touched the surface, let alone scratched it. I don't think that any race has really touched the surface, except the most ancient ones. Even then, I'm doubtful," Elros said.

"How does someone channel hope like that?" Rias asked weakly.

"He's been giving few a few lessons on that recently, so I'll hopefully have an answer for you soon enough," Elros replied as he thought back to the week he spent on Odym with Saint Walker, pestering him incessantly.

"You can use more than one type of ring?" Akeno asked in interest.

"Honest answer? I have no idea. Not many Lanterns have tried to go outside the ring they're most comfortable with, considering they're already so powerful and versatile. A few can use multiple rings, but again they stick with their own color and only use another one under dire straights. As far as I know, I'm the only one who's actively trying to experiment with it," Elros said.

"This stuff is just so… well, suffice it to say that if it wasn't for the fact that we know that Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Gods exist, we probably wouldn't believe you," Akeno said with a sigh. She and Rias decided to stop asking questions for now if only to digest what they had already learned.

"That probably means that you have your head on straight," Elros replied as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Finally, they had ended up back in front of their classroom where the class had already commenced.

"Alright, classtime. Although we've missed most of it I think," Rias said as they entered and took their seats. Rias and Akeno tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but it was to no avail. They simply couldn't get Elros out of their heads; he was just too intriguing. Meanwhile, Elros was facing the same problem - his thoughts taken over by Rias, Akeno, as well as what transpired over the last few days.

-o-

As class ended, the three made their way over to the ORC, where the others were already gathered and patiently waiting for their President.

"Hello, Elros," Kiba said with a smile as he greeted him.

"How's it going Kiba, everyone?" Elros asked the others.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How was your first day at school?" Asia asked kindly.

"Loved it, actually. Who knew high school was so fun?" Elros replied cheerfully.

"What did you think of the student body?" Issei asked, turning red as he grinned wide.

"What did I think of the student body or what did I think of the students bodies?" Elros asked with a grin of his own as he had Issei clarify for him.

"Both!" Issei answered as Elros winked in response.

"You seem to be quite popular amongst the female population at the school already," Xenovia commented.

"Ah well, what can I say. I'm a virile male and exude as such," Elros answered cheerfully.

"Yes, that much I've gathered," Xenovia said, earning her a grin from Elros and a look of surprise from Akeno and Rias. Xenovia wasn't one to comment on the sexuality of others.

"So what are you guys all doing here? Is this where you get your contracts?" Elros asked.

"That's right. Does everyone have theirs?" Rias asked aloud, to affirmatives from the others. One by one, they all began to open magic circles and started to transport to where they were needed - all of them except Issei, who ran out the front door and got on his back which was right outside. Quickly, he began to pedal like there was no tomorrow.

"Issei… needs a bike?" Elros asked, obviously amused by the sight. Rias and Akeno giggled as they watched him ride off into the night, which Issei obviously heard as he called back to them.

"HEY, DON'T LAUGH!" he yelled, his voice deadpan.

"Akeno, don't you have a contract as well?" Rias asked, noticing Akeno was still there.

"Mmm. Yeah, yes. Sorry, Rias. I'll see you two later, then" Akeno said with a smile as she opened up a magic circle and stepped into it.

"Do you take on contracts as well?" Elros asked Rias as they stepped back inside. Rias retook her seat and focused on a notebook open in front of her.

"Not often anymore. The last contract I did was helping Issei with one of his. Unfortunately, I have a lot of other things to keep me busy. I'm next in line as the head of the Gremory Household, so I spend most of my time learning how to best handle that - the business ventures, the political side, and everything around and in-between," Rias said with a sigh. She brought the pen she held in her fingers to her lips and bit it gently, lost in thought.

"You seem troubled," Elros said with a wry smile. He moved a bit closer and gently brushed some loose strands of hairs behind her ear. Rias looked down as he did so, trying to conceal her blush.

"Not troubled, it's just… I don't know. I told you that Devils place a lot on lineage. Part of that is marrying within different prominent Devil families to keep a pure blooded line continuing. Birth rates amongst Pure-Blooded Devils are down dramatically because there are so few of us left. My father had chosen a husband for me against my wishes, but that engagement was broken off after I refused to marry him and the others helped me. I know he meant well, and he was actually happy about the way things turned out - I don't think he particularly liked the other guy either, but like I said, they're a prominent family. I don't know if my dad will try again; there are some weird things about Devil culture. It's not always as simple or easy as saying no because that always leads to someone getting their honor or their ego hurt - and so it usually devolves into a fight. If they get another offer, they'll have to consider it. But beyond that, I'm a bit worried about the repercussions it had throughout the Devil world," Rias said with a sigh as she dropped her pen and hung her head in her hands. It was a stressful ordeal, and one she didn't want to go through gain. She didn't particularly care much about the power and egocentric plights of Pure-Blooded Devils; but it certainly made things a bit harder for her, her family, and her peerage. Suddenly, she felt Elros put his hands on either shoulder, leading gently against her chair. He began to massage them gently, a feeling that Rias enjoyed very much. She bit her lip lightly at the sensation and brought a hand to his, touching it gently. She looked up slightly and saw him giving her a warm smile that she couldn't help but return.

"I'm a believer of the greater good, but even beyond that - no certainly more important than that - freedom is paramount. I'm sure arranged marriages might work for some and that's fine. But there are even more for whom they won't work. Now, I'm not up to date on the politics, cultural standpoint, or other proclivities of Devil-kind, but I think you might be overestimating the impact of your refusal to marry the guy. Besides, in the end, there's always shifts of power. They'd come whether or not you decided to go ahead with the nuptials. One consistent thing that I've found in my travels is that everything is always in a flow and that flow is the unstoppable force. Nothing you can do about that. Besides, I get the feeling this guy was a real asshole," Elros said.

"Yeah, he was a pretty big jerk. Thought of me more as a prize than anything else," Rias said sadly. She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten slightly. Rias looked at him, worry in her eye. After a second, Elros relaxed his grip and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand people like that," Elros said.

"Nor can I," Rias said. Finally, she closed the book in front of her and began to get up. She turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go take a quick nap. Care to join?" Rias asked.

"I'm down. Do you guys have beds here as well?" Elros asked, looking around the ORC.

"No, I usually just go to the nurses. Come on," Rias said as she led him through the school and to the nurses room where a row of beds with curtains was set up. The windows and the drapes were open, allowing a nice crisp breeze to flow into the empty room, cooling it slightly. Elros grinned as he picked out a decent sized bed. Rias followed him inside, closing the curtains.

Elros took his blazer and shirt off, putting them neatly to the sides as he began to get situated on the bed. As he did so, however, he heard the distinct sound of clothes falling to the floor. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rias who turned to face him. As she did so, Elros felt his breath catch and his heart skip a beat.

She was a sight to behold in all her glory. Her porcelain white skin was slightly illuminated by the strands of light that shone through the curtain, dancing on her skin as they lit her up. If Elros didn't know that she was a Devil, he would've sworn that an angel from on high had come to him. She had a gentle blush across her cheeks as her deep blue-green eyes looked at him with an unknown emotion - was it affection? Love? Lust? He couldn't discern, but there was certainly something there, he thought. Her beautiful crimson hair fell wildly around her, a veritable cape as it cascaded like a red waterfall down her back. There were some loose strands that fell in front around her - dare he say - perfect body. His eyes scanned down from her beautiful face to her slender neck and down to her chest. Her breasts were absolutely magnificent - perfectly shaped and symmetrical. The distance between them was just right. He noticed that her nipples were slightly erect, perhaps due to the temperature of the room or perhaps she was just nervous being there in such an open state with him. Her stomach was flat, taut, and toned - no doubt the result of her keeping a close eye on her figure. As her hands hung at her side, he was able to see that she was perfectly shaved - although he had no doubt that were she not, the carpet would no doubt match the drapes. He decided not to linger too heavily or long there, despite the fact that he certainly wanted to. His eyes continued to travel down her long, slender legs - one of the most perfect pairs that he had ever seen, with just the right amount of muscle. From her long legs to her luscious thighs to the slightest glisten on her womanhood to her flat stomach to her perfect breasts, to her beautiful face and finally to her wild hair, Rias was as close to perfection as anyone could possibly be. It was amazing, Elros thought, that someone so beautiful could exist, let alone be in all her glory in front of him after hardly knowing each other. As he met her gaze again, he noted that her stunning eyes were looking at him apprehensively, trying to discern his thoughts. Finally, Elros snapped out of his funk.

"Wow. Sorry for staring at you like that. It's just… you're… well… I'm not gonna mince words. You're perfect," Elros said sheepishly. Rias blushed brightly at that and looked away for a little while before finally turning to face him again.

"Thanks. Sorry… It's just that I can't sleep unless I'm naked," Rias said quietly with a smile. Elros chuckled at that as he moved slightly to make room for her to join him, composing himself rather quickly. Rias slowly got on the bed and rested her head on the pillow as she snuggled closer to him. As she did so, Elros couldn't help but grin at the motion and turned to face her. She had her hands clasped together in front of her chest as if she was praying. She looked into his eyes as saw that he was looking at her with his usual warm gaze. She decided to scoot a bit closer and soon, her head was gently resting against his chest. As she made contact, she let out a deep exhale of happiness. Elros reached out and put an arm at her back and brought her in even closer, surprising Rias a bit. She went with the motion leaned in even more until her breasts were pushing gently against his. As their bodies made further contact, Rias felt steam begin to come out of her ears. She buried her head a bit deeper into his chest, hoping to avoid any embarrassment. She felt him take a finger and trace it up her spine and back down; as he did so, a pleasurable sensation went down her back, making her shiver slightly.

"If you get uncomfortable, let me know and I can move," Elros whispered to her.

"I'm fine… Actually, this is really nice. How about you?" Rias asked, still looking at his chest. Her eyes flitted to his right pectoral where she saw the brand again. It certainly resembled a bird, she thought, with a fire like plumage.

"A beautiful woman is in bed with me; if I didn't know you were Devils, I'd say I was most certainly in Heaven," Elros said with a laugh. Rias smiled at that. She took her arm and put it around Elros as well, hugging him close to her just as much as he was hugging her to him. With one more comfortable sigh, Rias closed her eyes gently and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Elros soon followed, allowing the darkness to take hold of him once more.

-o-

Elros's eyes shot open with a start, widening as he felt a cold sweat on his body. As he got his bearings, he remembered where he as: napping comfortably with the beautiful Rias Gremory sleeping nude next to him. He sat up ever so gently, being sure not to disturb Rias in her slumber. Rubbing his face, he tried to remember what he had just dreamed of.

Moments before waking up, Elros remembered seeing a blinding flash of yellow light.

"Yellow… Fear," he whispered to himself as he ran his hands over his face, wiping away some sweat. He tried to connect the dots of what led to his fall to Earth the day before. He knew that he was missing a few days from his memory, which meant he likely wasn't anywhere close to the Earth when it happened - but most likely on the correct trajectory. As he thought long and hard, he began to recall something - one thing, really - a flash of blinding yellow light. That's the last thing he remembered before he had lost consciousness and began his descent to his home planet. As he wracked his brains a bit further, nothing more came to him for the time being.

'It's a start,' he thought to himself as he looked behind him. As he saw Rias sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. He gently laid back down. As he did so, Rias unconsciously shifted in her sleep. She brought her head up and put it on his chest, grumbling and shifting a bit as she found a more comfortable position. He chortled as he heard her smack her lips slightly as she rested a hand on his chest as well, her wild red hair now flowing over him. Elros brought a hand to her head and gently began weaving it through her hair as he fell asleep again to the symphony of her gentle and peaceful breathing.

-o-

A long while later, Rias woke up. She noted that her position had shifted - from sleeping next to Elros, she was now sleeping almost atop him. She moved her hand gently across his stomach and chest, getting her bearings straight and blushed madly as she remembered where she was. Much like Akeno before, she took a moment to admire her position. As her hands flitted across his torso, she saw closely how well-defined he was. Across his stomach, his abdominal muscles were easily identifiable. Her fingers traced the grooves around each before they went back up to his chest. She frowned a bit as she saw the massive scar that ranged his front - easily more defining than anything else, it seemed. She traced the jagged edges of it, confident now that it was made by a sword. The skin felt rougher than the rest of his body, and it haunted her to think of how someone got a scar this large yet lived to tell about it - but that was a story for another day. She flitted her fingers across the brand as well, which felt like an embossing on his skin. She wondered why someone would do that to him - and why this brand in particular? There were so many questions on her mind; she hoped that she had the time to ask them all. Making sure not to make any sudden movements, she gently lifted herself off of him and stretched quietly. To her surprise, though, he was already awake, greeting her with a smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"I did, thank you. Yourself?" Rias asked as she rested her weight on her arm, smiling back at him.

"Kidding me? Slept like the dead. We should do this more often," Elros said as he walked a couple of fingers up her arm.

"We'll see," Rias said as she finally stood up and began to put her clothes on. Elros followed her lead. They soon left the nurses room and headed back to the ORC in silence, both of thinking over what had happened - Elros about the yellow light, and Rias about Elros. As they stepped into the building, they noted that only Akeno was there.

"Where are the others?" Rias asked as she looked around.

"They already headed back home for the night; the completed contracts are on your desk. Did you two have fun?" Akeno asked as she smiled sweetly at them, knowing where they had been. She couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy as she figured what had gone on from the slight bit of dirt on Rias's clothes. Elros simply winked in reply while Rias smiled.

"So, Elros - how was your first day here?" Rias asked as she went over to stand by Akeno. His first day at Kuoh Academy was over and she would have an answer to her question by tomorrow; she was counting the very seconds.

"A hell of a day, that's for sure. Thanks for making it so great, you two. Like I said, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow by noon," Elros replied.

"Wonderful. Will you head back to Akeno's for the night?" Rias asked.

"As long as it's ok with her," Elros said, looking at Akeno.

"It's fine with me. You go on ahead, for now. I need to talk to Rias about something," Akeno said.

"Got it. I'm gonna take the long way, though. Don't wait up, alright?" Elros said.

"Mmkay. If you get lost, just call, ok?" Akeno said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rias asked nervously.

"I'll be fine," Elros said, gently patting her shoulders. "Just going to grab something to eat and do a bit of sightseeing. Already have Akeno's place in my ring."

"Alright. Have fun," she said. Elros bowed dramatically before taking his leave.

He's certainly something, isn't he?" Rias whispered. They looked at each other and smiled as they headed back into the ORC. As Rias took her seat, Akeno began speaking.

"So, sleeping with him already? So quick of you, Rias," she teased.

"You know it's not like that. I can't sleep unless I'm naked," Rias sighed, although she couldn't deny how wonderful it felt. She felt a blush creep on her as she remembered her breasts gently pushing against him.

"What about Issei?" Akeno asked. She knew how Issei felt about the girls in the group, but not all of them returned his feelings.

"He's more like a little brother than anything else. Like Gasper and Kiba. Besides, I think Asia is showing a heavy interest in him," Rias replied, smiling.

"And Elros?" Akeno asked. Rias didn't reply, deciding to deflect instead.

"Do you think he'll join?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I can't comment on how powerful he is, considering we haven't seen any feats - but from surviving that fall to what he says his job entails, I think it's safe to assume that he packs a punch. More important than that, though, he seems like a really sweet guy as well. His heart seems to be in right place as far as I can tell, after seeing how he was with Gasper and Koneko. At the least, they seem to love him already," Akeno said with a smile.

"I agree. His power might be a concern to the other factions if he joins us. I don't think any of them have someone with his abilities. In fact, I don't ever recall hearing of someone with his abilities on Earth at all. There's some weird stuff we've heard about, but nothing about weird green glows. We'll have to do a bit more research on it, I think - but I think it's a safe bet that he's one of a kind. I hope none of the factions try anything, though. If he's as strong as I think he might be, they'll want a piece of him for themselves," Rias said with a sigh.

"We can deal with should it ever come down to it," Akeno said.

"Agreed. Now… do you trust him?" Rias asked, looking Akeno square in the eyes. The question had been on her mind since she asked Elros to join; she wondered if she might be moving too fast and doing the proper due diligence. She weighed that against the chances of someone like him existing and decided to play the odds nonetheless. She hoped dearly she was right in assessing his character.

"I do. I don't know why; I mean, we don't know him all that well and he introduced himself to us by destroying the farmhouse. But there's something that makes me trust him… a lot," Akeno said, blushing. Rias nodded; she felt the same sensation.

"Well, I suppose in any case, we'll have an answer by soon," Rias sighed.

"Yeah. So… have you heard from her yet?" Akeno asked, frowning.

"No," Rias said, rubbing her brows. Raynare and her friends had so far eluded capture.

"Do you think they might go after Issei again?" Akeno asked.

"I don't think so. They're not that stupid," Rias said.

"Do you think Azazel's protecting them?" Akeno wondered.

"I had thought about it, but I don't think so. I think he's more concerned about finding peace than anything else. He wouldn't do anything to mess that up. I think they're just laying low for now," Rias said.

"What do you want to do after we find her?" Akeno asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered.

"Do you just want to get rid of her? Or do you think Issei should do it?" Akeno asked.

"Why would Issei want to do it?" Rias asked, frowning.

"You remember what she did to him. He des-," Akeno began before stopping, looking down at her hands. She felt a sudden surge of anger but quickly suppressed it. "He deserves closure."

"I know what you're saying, Akeno," Rias said gently. "I'll think about it. You might be right. But get some rest for now, alright? We'll talk more about it later."

Akeno nodded. Giving Rias a hug, she quickly left through a portal.

Rias got up and went over to the couch as Akeno left and laid down on it, looking at the ceiling. Although she didn't show it, the recent event was heavy on her mind. She was surprised at herself for trusting Elros so readily. With everyone else she had brought on board, she had done copious amounts of research before they even knew of her presence; she knew what she was getting into. Elros, however, was an enigma to her - one that presented a fairly up front face about himself, though. He seemed as though he wore his heart on his sleeve, reacting on instinct as opposed to thinking things through before talking - that much was evident as she remembered how excited he got when Gasper told him that he was a Devil-Vampire who could stop time. Still, there was another side to him - one that was sweet and genteel, evidenced by how lax he was around everyone. His persona seemed to easily pierce through Koneko and Gaspers shells and they obviously liked him a great deal already. Even when she slept with him, he was a perfect gentleman - not trying anything while they slept, unlike Issei who likely would've tried to grope her. She closed her eyes and remembered taking off her clothes in front of him, letting him gaze at her; she remembered clambering into bed with him, pushing her naked body against his and letting his warmth engulf her. She felt another chill go down her spine as she recalled his finger moving up and down. As she recalled all that, she felt her own fingers trail down her body, from her lips to over her breasts, down her stomach and stopping as they reached the hem of her skirt. She hiked it up, revealing what she wore underneath. Her other hand went to her breast, squeezing it. With a gentle bite of her lip and Elros weighing heavily on her mind, she began going through the pleasurable motions.

-o-

"Are you alright? You look lost."

Elros turned and felt his breath catch. A beautiful sharp eyed, black aired beauty wearing a stunning black dress looked at him with violet eyes, her lips curved into a smile.

"I think I just might be. Kind of embarrassing considering I told my friends I'd be alright," Elros said. She giggled before joining him at his side.

"Need help?"

"I wouldn't want to keep you," Elros said.

"Not at all. I just got stood up so I don't really have anything else to do," she sighed.

"Who's stupid enough to do that?" Elros wondered.

"I'm not sure whose the stupid one in this case," she sighed. "What do you say?"

"Happily, if you're willing," Elros said, smiling. "I'm Elros, by the way."

"Rayne," she replied, offering her hand. Elros kissed it, eliciting a charming smile from her.

 **-o-**

 **More than 1,000 words less than the first chapter - cut by 5%. I think there's still a lot of chuff that I can exclude or refine, so I'm going to give this a once over. Much of it is similar to the original. The beginning and ending parts are decidedly different however, and the beginning of the next chapter will be radically different from the original.**


	4. New Devil

Akeno woke up with a start as she found her body being rocked gently this way and that. As she got her bearings straight, she looked down to see that she was resting comfortably atop Elros. Elros, however, didn't seem to be resting quite as comfortably. To her immense worry, he was fidgeting this way and that, as though trying to shake off some invisible bugs crawling over him. Looking at him, she saw him build up a cold sweat, worrying her even further. Thinking of what she could do, she brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and gently caressing them. To her surprise, it had the effect that she intended for - Elros slowly but surely calmed down, his body becoming still again. She kept her position for a long while, just simply caressing his cheeks with her slender fingers. Slowly, Elros's breathing seemed to become a gentle, even rhythm again. Akeno laid her head back down on him but looked up at his face in worry. She wondered if he was having a nightmare? Or perhaps his memories were returning? Almost fifteen minutes later, after being satisfied that he was alright, Akeno closed her eyes again and dozed off into a gentle sleep.

-o-

When Elros woke up the next morning, he noted that he was alone in bed. Looking at the clock that was on the far side of the room, he saw that he had slept in a bit. He quickly got out of bed and hopped into the shower, hoping that he didn't make Akeno late. As he got settled under the warm water, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath - two hot showers in a row was two more than he had had in a long time. As he rested his forehead against the glass door that led into the step in shower, he remembered that he had had another flash during the night; again, it was yellow which could only mean that he had contact with a Yellow Lantern. However, he couldn't jump to full conclusions just yet - he would need to wait until more came back to him. The last thing he wanted was to be the crux of another war between the Green Lanterns and Yellow Lanterns. He wondered what he was doing that brought him in such close contact with one; all he knew was that after he left Odym, he was headed in the Earths direction.

For the moment, he pushed that thought out of his mind and settled on another: the offer that he had been made by Rias the day before. He had promised her that he would have an answer for her by noon today, and he thought he had come to the right conclusion. He weighed the pros against the cons - and there were definitely tally's in either corner. He smiled as he thought about his answer - and about the path that it would lead him on. He had always been one to do as his instinct and his heart told him; after all, that was the promise that he had made.

-o-

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Nice of you to join me at last," Akeno said teasingly as she saw that Elros had stepped out, fully dressed.

"My apologies. It's just that I haven't had such a perfect day or night in such a long time. I have you and Rias to thank for that," Elros said as he went over and sat on the couch, sinking in a bit as he relaxed.

"Anytime," Akeno replied with a smile as she brought him his cup and set it in his hands. She took a seat next to him and they began to drink it in peace. Like the day before, Elros allowed the warmth of the tea to spread through his being; from his head to his heart to his hands to his feet, igniting them in warmth. He let out a deep exhale after taking a sip, signing that he enjoyed it.

"Hey, you were kind of tossing and turning last. Is everything alright?" Akeno asked, deciding that straight and direct was the best way to play it. If something was going on with him, she wanted to know how she could help make it better.

"Was I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," Elros said, a bit of color draining from his face. He hoped he hadn't done or said anything uncouth in his troubled slumber.

"Don't worry, it wasn't much - just a little," Akeno said comfortingly as she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"My memories have been coming back; I keep seeing flashes of yellow before I wake up. Beyond that, nothing yet. I'm hoping this means more information will come to light soon," Elros said.

"Here's hoping. What do you think you'll do when you remember?" Akeno asked.

"I suppose that depends on what it is that I remember," Elros replied.

"Mmm… now, have you made a decision about whether you're going to join the peerage?" Akeno asked, getting to what she really wanted to know. She was hoping against hope that he would; quite loved having him around.

"I have," Elros said with a smile that revealed nothing.

"Tell me?" Akeno asked as she leaned over and batted her eyelashes seductively at him. Elros couldn't help but chuckle at that; she could be quite persuasive when she wanted to, it seemed.

"I will. At noon," he said with a grin.

"I'm impressed. I haven't met a man that could resist that until now," Akeno sighed as she leaned back.

"Trust me when I say that it took quite a bit of willpower. My ring was most definitely well earned," Elros said with a laugh.

"Are you sure I can't convince you?" Akeno teased, deciding to try her luck again as she leaned forward seductively. Elros smirked as she did so.

In one deft movement, Elros had Akeno on her back, a look of surprise washing over her face. She felt his hands on either side of her head, pinning her down gently. She felt him bring his forehead to her, touching gently. Akeno felt him shift his head gently forward, his lips inches from her own.

"You can, but are you sure you want to take it _that_ far?" Elros whispered. Akeno felt her heart beating rapidly and madly as he spoke to her in this new tone; for a second, she thought it was about to leap out of her chest. She wasn't new to seduction by any means; she could typically get Issei to do anything by just looking at him lasciviously, but she sometimes turned it up a bit by making him more uncomfortable by pressing her body against his. Now to have the tables turned on her, she felt a bit of what she put him through - it was a mixture of excitement and fear of what it might lead to. If Rias had walked in on them at this very moment, she would've gotten the wrong idea of what was going on.

"I…I… didn't… I," she said, so flustered that she couldn't get a straight sentence out. She didn't know what to do with her hands for a long time before she finally put them on his back, wondering what she should do; pull him in? Push him off? For a while, Elros held his body there, waiting to see what Akeno would do. Finally, he picked himself up off her, guiding her up gently along with him. As she looked at him, she saw that he was grinning happily back at her, obviously getting the effect that he desired.

"Not so fun when it happens to you, huh? But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you had a little bit of fun, hmm?" he whispered as he scooted next to her, slinging an arm around her waist.

"You're so mean," Akeno said, punching him playfully on his shoulder although she soon smiled.

 _'I… enjoyed it actually. He was so close… I thought he was going to kiss me for a second. My goodness, what would I have done then? The way he spoke… "that far." Oh wow… I… hmmm…,'_ Akeno thought, her brain a firework as she thought about all the twists and turns that could have taken. Certainly, no one had tried that with her before; either because they found her unapproachable or were afraid of her she didn't know. Regardless, Elros felt comfortable enough in a short time to try it. She blushed as she saw him smiling at her even wider.

"Don't think I don't know what's going through your head," he said with a laugh.

"Nothing is going through my head!" Akeno said.

"We both know that's not true. I can think of at least _one_ thing going through it. But, being the gentleman I am, I won't press further. No, I'm just going to enjoy my tea," Elros said as he crossed his legs and took another sip.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" Akeno grumbled as she did the same.

"You have no idea," Elros replied cheerfully.

-o-

As they crossed the bridge that led into school, they noted that Rias was standing there. As she saw Elros, she blushed slightly - something that didn't go unnoticed.

"You're blushing. Naughty thoughts?" Elros asked with a grin.

"I am not!" Rias said hotly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you definitely were," Akeno said with a giggle; she would have no mercy on her friend.

"Ugh, whatever. I wanted to ask if you had come to a decision," Rias said as she rolled her eyes. What she had done the night before was still hot and heavy on her mind, but it wasn't exactly something she could tell Elros about.

"I have indeed," Elros said.

"What is it?" Rias asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you at noon like we agreed," Elros replied. Rias deadpanned at that.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"He's serious. I tried to get him to tell me. Even tried batting my eyelashes. Nothing," Akeno said with a sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't say _nothing_ ," Elros said as he put his arm around her. Now it was Akeno's turn to blush. She turned a slight red while Rias watched on in confusion.

"It's nothing," Akeno assured Rias who simply shrugged. Elros put his other arm around her and brought her in and the trio began to walk to class.

As they got situated in their seats, Rias and Akeno found themselves unable to focus on whatever their teacher was saying. Both of them only had one question on their mind: What was his answer?

-o-

"It's almost noon," Rias said as she, Akeno, and Elros left the class.

"That it is. Don't worry, you'll get your answer soon enough," Elros said with a sigh.

"I don't know why you won't just tell us if you've made a decision," Rias grumbled.

"Because we decided on on noon," Elros chuckled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Akeno asked.

"I am indeed," Elros admitted.

The three began to head over to the ORC; noon was about to strike any minute now. As they got situated in their seats, Rias heard the clock tower chime - it was now officially 12pm. The moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived: Elros was preparing to give his decision [ ***note regarding this at the end - added August 13, 2016** ]

"Ok! It's 12pm now! I thought it best that we do it with just us three here. Well, except Gasper but he's in the next room. Anyways, Elros… your decision?" Rias asked, her voice wracked with nervousness - it was the moment she'd been waiting exhaustively for the past 24 hours, thinking of little else. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous when it came to picking out someone for her peerage. Perhaps it had something to do with the odds? She had presented her case to Elros on even terms; he wasn't on the verge of death or already dead like Issei, Asia, Akeno, Gasper, or Kiba were; he wasn't forced into a corner like Koneko was; and his faith wasn't shaken as was the case with Xenovia. No, all he had was some slight memory loss, a major responsibility and now: a choice.

"I have. Put in at least some thought into it and made sure to check over the fact that I could do it in the first place. It doesn't look like it'll interfere with my duties as a Lantern - which, I'm sorry to say, come first in any case. That being said… so long as I can do my missions as they come up, I would be happy to become a Devil. Don't get an opportunity like this every day, so I think I'll go ahead with it," Elros said with a grin. As she heard his answer, Akeno broke into a massive smile and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing hard as she hugged him tightly. Rias also shot out of her seat and threw her arms around him, ecstatic with the answer that he had given her. Elros simply smiled at their response as he put his arms around the two and pulled them in even closer.

"You mean it? You'll become a Devil?" Rias asked excitedly as she rested her hands on his chest and leaned back a bit, just so she could confirm his answer.

"I will, yes," Elros replied with a smile. She drew him back into an ecstatic hug, resting her head happily on his chest. Suddenly, another voice joined the fray.

"Elros! Did I hear you right? Are you really going to be joining us?!" came Gasper's excited voice as he peered out from the door into the main room.

"That's right, buddy," Elros said with a grin as he looked at Gasper.

"YAY!" Gasper yelled happily as he ran back into his room, as ecstatic as Rias and Akeno.

"I think the others will be delighted as well. We're all happy to have you," Akeno said as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, delighted that he was going to be staying with them.

"I know I am," Rias whispered, doing the same. Elros leaned back a bit, taking Rias and Akeno with him as they all sat there in peace. Finally, it was time to get to the deed - something that Elros was particularly looking forward to. What exactly _was_ the process of becoming a Devil? Was it some really fucked up shit?

"Alright, so what do I do? Do we make a blood pact? Do I need to get something for a ritual sacrifice? Do we need a pentagram? Because I can construct one pretty easily with my ring. Or do I need the blood of a virgin? Come on Rias, lay it on me and don't hold back. The weirder, the better I say," Elros said excitedly.

"Nope. Just sign here," Rias said as she got up and went over to her desk. She pulled out a stack of papers that she prepared for this very moment. As she dropped them in front of Elros, she and Akeno couldn't help but giggle at how deeply let down and saddened Elros looked.

"Please, tell me you're fucking with me. Is this really it? Please don't tell me it's as easy as signing a fucking contract. There just _has_ to be something else. Come on!" Elros said, visibly distressed by the boring procedure.

"Well, we used to have blood pacts a long time ago, but they've fallen significantly out of favor. People just seem to prefer this method," Rias said as she calmed down.

"Some people are just so spineless… this is so anticlimactic. I was really looking forward to something more… I dunno, exciting," Elros mumbled as he quickly read through the documents and signed where he needed to do so. Finally, he handed the papers to Rias who set them on her desk again. This was undoubtedly one of the most disappointing things he had ever been party to in his life.

"And… now you're a Devil. Welcome to the House of Gremory. It's a pleasure to have you," Rias said with a sweet smile as she held out her hand. Elros got on a knee and took it his own. Gently, he brushed his lips against her hand, giving her an intense stare as he did so.

"I assure you, Lady Gremory, that the pleasure is all mine," he said, using the same husky tone as he did with Akeno earlier. Rias blushed yet again but didn't retract her hand. As his lips connected with it, she felt something like a jolt go through her body; it was a pleasurable sensation. Akeno simply watched with a sour smile, feeling a similar jolt go through her - but this one much less pleasurable. Finally, Elros let go and retook his seat.

"Alright, so what I do next? Contracts?" he asked. Rias was about to answer when a call suddenly came through on her cell. Answering it, she groaned in displeasure as she saw who it was.

"Hello, Azazel. What can I do for you? Wait, what? How did you hear so soon?! He literally JUST signed! No, I… But what about… What? No, no. Ugh, fine!" Rias sighed in defeat. Akeno and Elros looked at each other before looking at Rias who was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Azazel would like to form a contract with you, it seems. You're to visit him at his apartment later tonight," Rias said.

"Alright. What should I expect?" Elros asked. As evidenced by her reaction to his call, Elros knew she wasn't Azazel's biggest fan.

"I'm honestly not sure. He's… an odd one. Be careful of what you tell him, though. He has an interest in interesting things, especially weapons. He helped Issei learn more about his Boosted Gear; he helped some other Devils with their skills as well. I'm not sure about his end goal, but be wary," Rias warned.

"Don't worry. It sounds like it'll be fun," Elros said with a grin.

"So I'm curious… why did you accept?" Rias asked as she sat back down on the couch, taking one side while Akeno took the other.

"Let's see… Well, I like to try new things. I thought that I knew everything that the Earth had to offer, but lo and behold, you guys smack me down with this. I would be remiss to not see what's in store for me. Not to mention, surrounded by gorgeous women 24/7? Fuck it, sign me up. The extended lifespans a nice cherry on top as well, I guess. Can't say I was all that interested in living for thousands of years," Elros said.

"Really? That doesn't do anything for you?" Akeno asked in surprise - she would've thought that that would've been one of the strongest pulling points. It was certainly an attractive prospect for her.

"Not really. Living today's good enough for me," Elros replied with a sad smile.

"Valid reasons. But is that it?" Akeno asked.

"It's mainly the former, I suppose. It's a big and wide universe out there that I travel in. But, as it turns out, the Earth still has plenty of surprises to offer me. Honestly, I'm really lucky that I fell where I did. I guess we don't all know each other extremely well, but you all seem like good people. What more can a stranger from a strange land ask for?" Elros asked rhetorically. Akeno and Rias smiled at that as they rested their heads on either shoulder, comfortable beyond their imagination as he wrapped them in either arm and held them close. He picked up his feet and put it on the table in front, getting as comfortable as he could as he gently caressed their arms with his fingers.

"Let's not get too carried away here. Gaspers still in the other room, after all," Elros joked. Akeno and Rias giggled but didn't say anything; at this point, they just wanted to sit like this for a long while, forgetting that class was going to be in session soon. Finally, Rias spoke again.

"I suppose I should let you know that summer is going to be here in a month and a half. For the duration, we typically stay in at my family's house in the underworld. You don't have a problem coming with, do you?" Rias asked.

"Not at all. It sounds like fun, actually. Never considered I'd be spending a summer in Hell, though. Always thought that would come after I die. But, like I said, it's no problem. So long as I can get leave on a mission if I'm needed, it's all good," Elros said.

"How often are you needed?" Akeno asked.

"Usually, whenever a situation arises. There's no pattern to it; I've had months off at a time; as well as months on missions. A few occasions, I've been called out just to hang out with a group of Lanterns. Others, I've been called out to serve as an escort," Elros said.

"I've been meaning to ask… our solar system. Are we the only ones or…?" Akeno trailed off. Rias listened intently to the answer. Both of them took the knowledge of knowing that there were other inhabited worlds out there very well; however, they'd be lying if they said that the thought of such a thing wasn't at least a bit frightening. They wondered if, in regards to the solar system and the tiny bit of space they inhabited, they were the only ones? Perhaps Mars once had life? Or Europa or Titan, moons of Jupiter and Saturn respectively, had microbial life? And could that life one day make it to Earth? What would the effect be like on humanity - would it be an unearthly disease for which there was no cure? Or would it help give science and technology an extra oomph to create the next big thing? There were thousands of questions they could come up with, but only so many hours in a day.

"I don't think that's my place to say one way or the other. We all need a bit of mystery in our life, and I think I would rather this one be left up to society as a whole. Maybe you'll find out one day. Suffice it to say that in this universe, however, we are not alone," Elros said.

"Oh come on," Akeno whined.

"Sorry, but nothing doing," Elros said with a smile.

"Fine, fine. Guess we'll have to see for ourselves…," Akeno grumbled.

"You don't want to go through life with everything spoiled, do you? Need to leave some opportunity open for surprises. Surprises like a guy falling out of the sky, into your lap," Elros said. Rias and Akeno both smiled at that.

"You mentioned something about the previous owner dying and that's how the rings are passed on. Do you know how it happened to the guy before you?" Rias asked, gulping as she did so. She had been curious about asking the question, but wasn't entirely sure that she wanted an answer; after all, should she really have been thinking about something so morbid right now?

"I do. Probably one of my most vivid memories as a child. The place I grew up in was surrounded mainly by desert. I was… shall we say lost one day… and I saw his ship heading for Earth. It was barely bigger than a half dollar coin in the distance, but it was interesting enough that I thought to head towards it, thinking it might be a way out. I had been seeing mirages and was delirious for a while, so I was pretty much grasping at straws. I made my way over; I was lucky it was only a few miles away. I found him, trapped in his ship and unconscious. I managed to get him loose and dragged him out, which took a while considering how young I was. I was lucky he wasn't heavier, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to get him out at all. He woke up a couple of hours later. He recalled that he was on a personal mission that had gone wrong a few light years out. He directed his ship to carry him to the nearest life-bearing planet, which ended up being Earth. Unfortunately, there was some malfunction and it ended up landing him near where I was as opposed to closer to civilization. As far as I know, no one in the government ever found out what happened that day. I offered him some food and drink, but it wasn't enough. Was useless as well - he died soon after anyways. Before he did, he told his ring to find the most worthy person it could - and to our shared surprise, it shot at me. He took it in stride, though - said that the ring would explain everything. I stayed with him until he died, after which the ring whisked me and his body away to Oa - that's the planet where the central power battery is located; it's also our home planet," Elros explained, giving them the basic rundown of what had happened. He danced around some particular parts that he wasn't keen to get into at this very moment. He then looked at his ring, touching it gently with his thumb. The man he was now could be traced directly to that singular moment. Rias and Akeno looked on as well, taking a moment to process internally what he had told them as well as to give him time to reflect on the memory. They saw his expression shift - to one that seemed sad, as though lamenting his past. Rias was about to ask a question, but Elros began talking again.

"Anyways, yeah. That's the story of how I became one of the Green Lanterns of Space Sector 2814. The ring told me _'Elros Eärendil, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.,'_ and the rest is history," Elros said.

"That's insane," Akeno whispered.

"I know, right? Pretty exciting time for a kid like me," Elros said with a laugh.

"But how do you even process that as a seven-year-old?! An alien! An alien world! A power ring!" Akeno exclaimed, flabbergasted by how utterly relaxed he was about the whole thing. Rias was shocked as well; had something like this happened to her, she was sure she would've ended up in a sanitarium.

"Well, he seemed like an alright guy. He didn't try to hit me or kill me or threaten me or anything. Besides, he was injured pretty severely; you could tell he wasn't going to make it. What else was I supposed to do? Leave him there?" Elros asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. I just figure that most people would've probably walked the other way or something," Akeno said.

"I don't know about that. You guys took me in, didn't you?" Elros asked with a smile.

"We did, but you don't exactly look like an alien," Rias said.

"If you had never seen one before, how would you know what one looked like?" Elros asked.

"That's… a good point," Rias said. She probably should've thought of that earlier; but oh well. Things worked out extremely well, all things considered.

"Besides, I'm happy I didn't. I like to think that I made his passing a bit easier; he had some company with him and he was able to see who was going to be replacing his position in the Corps," Elros said.

"What was a seven-year-old doing in a desert like that in the first place? Where were your parents in all this?" Rias asked, a hint of anger in her voice. As she asked, she immediately regretted it. The change in the temperate of the room was palpable as the very air tensed up and became thick and heavy, so much so that it felt as though you could cut it with a knife. Elros's smile dropped off as his eyes seemingly hardened, as though remembering something painful.

"I'm sorry, Elros. I didn't mean to…," Rias began but he cut her off, his voice icier than she had heard it.

"No, it's fine, Rias. It was my father and I - he abandoned me earlier that year, so I was on my own for a long time, just wandering the desert. It had been a while since I had had any food or water, so I was pretty delirious and out of it. I saw a lot of mirages and tried to follow them; by the time I found something to eat and drink, I was already so far into the valley that I didn't know how to navigate out. We had been getting a lot of dust storms as well, which didn't help - that year was fairly famous for the almost constantly bad weather, which made people stop coming there at all, so there was no one to help me either. If the previous ring bearer didn't land there exactly when he did, I probably would've died. When we took flight, I got a good look at the land. I saw that I had been going around in circles all that time. And Death Valley is pretty large, so it was a bad situation overall," Elros explained.

"Death Valley?" Rias asked in surprise; that place she had most definitely heard of.

"Yeah. Crater is an unincorporated city there, population four last I checked. And, as I said, I grew up a few miles southeast of it, so I was surrounded by rocks, sand, and sun," Elros said. He had already known hell on Earth, the way he saw it.

"How did you survive?" Akeno asked, a look of surprise on her face. Rias shifted uncomfortably in her seat; plenty of her servants had met terrible ends before their reincarnation, but they still lived happily enough before then - at least until the end. None of them were raised in the environment that Elros was, however - an environment that bred despair, drained hope, and courted death. The fact that she knew how he was now - happy-go-lucky and cheerful and kind and sweet - was all the more surprising as she learned more about his past.

"It wasn't a matter of choice; either I gave up and died painfully, or I kept on living, however miserably. I chose the latter. I'd rather die after I've lived a long and happy life, so I can go in peace without regret," Elros said with a forced smile.

"But still, to keep hope alive in a situation like that is… difficult at the very, very least. At least we know that your ring chose well, then. I don't think many, if any, would have had the willpower to survive like that for much longer," Rias said.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of willpower some people can conjure during what they feel are their final moments. It takes some doing, but it's not impossible. All you need… is… a reason…," Elros said, trailing off at the end as he looked lost in thought. Akeno and Rias tightened their hold on him, afraid that if they let go, something else like that would happen to him. As if sensing what they were thinking, Elros smiled and hugged them a bit tighter.

"I'm fine now," he said quietly. They both nodded, but still refused to let go. For a long while, the three simply sat there in peace, enjoying each other. After a while, Rias spoke again, hoping that she wasn't being too rude with her questions.

"Didn't you have any other family?" she asked. Elros was silent for a while before he answered.

"It was my father and I. I had someone I considered an older brother and mother figure, but they left earlier that year as well, before my father," Elros replied, his voice suddenly breaking as he ended his sentence. Rias felt a twinge in her heart as she proceeded with the question.

"Where are they now? With your father?" she asked.

"No. I don't know where she is and he died," Elros replied.

"Oh… Elros, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried…," Rias began but Elros shook his head.

"It's fine, Rias. I understand," he said, his voice still quiet. Rias exchanged a glance with Akeno. Both looked at each other helplessly, unable to think of what to say; after all, what was there to say? It was a bad deal. Rias opened her mouth to speak again, but at that Gasper entered, looking through the doorway.

"Hey, Elros…?" he asked shyly. This shook Elros out of his funk, his cheerful demeanor returning quickly.

"What's up, Gasper?" Elros asked kindly as he looked back at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to play with me again," Gasper asked.

"Sure. Now that I'm a Devil, I have all the time in the world to get better and finally beat you. You want to play in your room or here?" Elros asked.

"Come on in! I want to show you my room!" Gasper said excitedly. Elros excused himself from Rias and Akeno as he hopped the couch and followed Gasper into his room. As he went out of sight, Akeno and Rias watched him go with a look of sadness etched in their eyes.

"My goodness…," Akeno whispered, still looking at the door.

"I know… I… it…," Rias began but trailed off. She couldn't think of the words. Akeno pulled out her phone and quickly Google'd Crater, CA.

"He wasn't kidding… it's smack dab in the middle of Death Valley. It looks like if he ended up traveling south he'd just be walking into more and more desert… for weeks, maybe even months on end. I wonder… how long do you think he…?" Akeno asked, looking at Rias.

"It seemed like it was for a while if he didn't have any food or drink. I'm not sure how he survived all that time… and honestly, I don't know if I really want to find out," Rias said, suddenly queasy as she thought about what Elros might have had to do to survive; the lack of food and drink in the desert likely limited his options to less than ideal sources.

"How is he so happy?" Akeno wondered.

"I don't know… if that were me, I don't think I could've stayed like that. I would've hated everything," Rias answered, looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. Akeno looked off into the distance, lost in her own.

-o-

Elros and Gasper were once again playing Monster Hunter 4. They had been on for about an hour before they finally heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gasper yelled happily. Rias and Akeno entered, a smile on their face as they saw Gasper and Elros having fun and laughing raucously.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?" Rias asked.

"Not at all. What's up?" Elros asked brightly. Rias smiled a bit wider as she saw that he had regained his composure and happy attitude.

"Just thought we'd let you know that class is about to begin. We should get going," she said.

"Aww! Do you have to?!" Gasper asked sadly, looking up at Elros.

"Afraid so, buddy. But don't worry. I'm a Devil now, so we'll have a lot more time to play around. Maybe we could get a TV set up in here as well and get a console or two?" Elros suggested.

"YEAH! RIAS, CAN WE DO THAT?!" Gasper asked, stars in his eyes. Rias looked at Akeno, who simply smiled in return.

"Sure Gasper. I'll take care of it," she said kindly.

"YAY!" Gasper yelled excitedly. Ruffling his hair, Elros, Rias, and Akeno finally took their leave and began to head to class.

"Are you feeling alright?" Akeno asked as they exited the ORC.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Elros said as he draped his arm over her, flashing her a smile. He did the same for Rias as well, trying his best to put them at ease. He knew that his past would eventually be a topic of interest, and he supposed it was better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Of course, there were still some things that he didn't feel comfortable sharing at the present moment.

"I do kind of worry. It was rude of me to-," Rias began but was cut off by Elros.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, alright? It's natural to be curious," he said, brushing off her worries. Truth be told, he simply wanted to stop talking about the subject at this point.

"Alright…," Rias trailed off, still unsure.

The rest of their walk passed in silence. Finally, they got settled in class. Elros tried his best to concentrate, but his mind wandered off. Rias and Akeno spent the rest of the class stealing glances at him, just as unable to pay attention.

-o-

"So you decided to join us?!" Issei asked excitedly as all the Devils were gathered in the ORC, a sort of impromptu celebration for Elros.

"I did indeed," Elros replied, grinning at him. Koneko was sitting next to him; Elros, true to his promise, began patting her on the head again, shifting between that and scratching her. Rias and Akeno giggled at how adorable the whole scene was; Koneko was finally acting her age. Gasper, meanwhile, was leaning against Elros's shoulder playing his game, handing it off to Elros here and there so he could take a turn on it with his free hand.

"Well, we're certainly happy that you did. I look forward to seeing you in combat," Xenovia said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Xenovia," Elros said as he flashed her a charming smile. Akeno and Rias noticed Xenovia blush, something that they weren't used to seeing at all. Elros saw them stealing a glance and grinned even wider.

"I'm sorry I don't have an arm free for you two. You can sit on my lap if you'd like," Elros said as he uncrossed his legs. Now it was Akeno and Rias's turn to blush, both of them doing so madly; none were as red as Asia, however, who turned a blood red whenever something lewd was mentioned. Elros quickly apologized to her, which she waved off as being fine. To his surprise, however, there was one taker - Xenovia quickly plopped herself on his lap, a stoic expression on her face.

"Xenovia! What're you doing?" Rias demanded, startled by her behavior.

"Elros made an offer and I took him up on it," Xenovia said in an obvious manner.

"Man, this is so unfair," Issei whined off to the side. Asia patted him comfortingly on the back while Kiba and Elros just laughed. Suddenly, Rias's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh hello, Sona, how are you? What? Well yeah, he is here. What? Why? Seriously? No, it's just… well, alright. Here, talk to him," Rias said, an odd expression on her face.

"It's Sona. She wants to congratulate you," Rias said as she handed her phone to Elros who raised an eyebrow. Shrugging, he took it.

"Hello?" he asked.

 _"Hello, Elros,"_ Sona said on the other line, her voice a bit faint as she spoke his name.

"Hello, Sona. It's good to hear your voice again. How are you?" Elros asked, his smile shining through the other end.

 _"Oh, I'm doing well! How are you?"_ she asked.

"Doing well myself. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Elros asked.

 _"Well, I had to speak to Rias about something but I remember her saying yesterday that you were going to tell her your decision at noon today. So… have you decided to join her peerage?"_ Sona asked.

"I did indeed. Signed the papers today, which was kind of disappointing. I thought the transition would be a bit more… you know, _devilish,_ " Elros said, emphasizing the word. Rias couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes at that.

 _"Well, that's good to hear. I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other from now on, then?"_ Sona asked.

"Well, I certainly hope so, Miss Sitri," Elros replied in a changed tone.

 _"Please, call me Sona! Miss Sitri is to… formal,"_ Sona whined on the other end, eliciting a chuckle from Elros.

"Very well then. Sona it is. So, what else is up?" Elros asked.

 _"What?"_ Sona asked, a bit surprised that he wanted to continue the conversation.

"I asked what else is up? How are things on your end?" Elros asked.

"Hah, there's no way that's going to work. Sona is way to serious," Issei lamented.

 _"Oh, nothing really on this side. Just been busy with student council work, as well as my other responsibilities. Like Rias, I'm next in line to head my family which is… stressful to say the least,"_ Sona said with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps I could do something to help lighten the load?" Elros asked.

 _"What? No, please, t-there's no need for that! Actually, I think… we're… getting off topic. There's something I had to speak to Rias about as well. Could you hand her the phone?"_ Sona asked. Elros could tell that she was getting flustered on her end.

"A shame that we have to end our conversation so soon, but very well. It was good to talk to you again," Elros said as he handed Rias the phone and winked at her. Rias rolled her eyes but smiled as she heard Sona's flustered tone on the other end.

"Hey Sona, what's up? Hmm? A Stray, you say? I see. In the warehouse near the forest line? Alright, no problem. We'll take care of it. Yeah, alright; I'll see you later," Rias said as she hung up. She looked to the rest of her peerage, all up whom had perked up except for Elros, who was totally unawares as to what was said.

"What's up?" Elros asked as he detected the shift in the mood.

"Sona called to say that there's been a report of a Stray Devil in the area - that's a Devil that has diverted from their master. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, some end up becoming grave threats to everyone and everything. It's a serious case… punishable by death," Rias said.

"I see. Alright, so where to?" Elros asked as he got up, a serious look on his face. If there was one thing that he didn't joke about, it was a situation where lives were at stake.

"Are you all ready?" Rias asked as she opened up a magic circle, privy to the location of the Stray.

They all nodded in unison. One by one, they began to step through the magic circle - Akeno, followed by Asia, Issei, Gasper, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Rias, and finally Elros. As he stepped through the circle, he suddenly found himself in the open air - the evening sun was setting, casting a golden and fiery glow over the landscape. As he looked around, he saw trees rustling gently in the distance only half a mile away. He noted a large barbed wire fence that ran around him, separating the warehouse that Rias was talking about from the rest of the world. It had two large hanger style doors as well as a smaller entry door on the right-hand side; it was constructed of sheet metal, it seemed, and was topped off with a triangular roof that rose about twenty feet high.

"So that's what it feels like going through a magic circle," Elros said.

"Yup. Feeling alright?" Akeno asked as she approached him, taking his face in her hands. She knew that there was zero chance he was hurt; however, she enjoyed touching him so it was a good excuse. Elros smiled as he brought his hands up to his face and took hers in them.

"I'm fine," he said. Akeno returned his smile and nodded. At that, Rias cleared her throat, not happy about the intimacy they were showing - especially right now. Suddenly, a cry rang out from the warehouse - a blood-curdling cry that sent shivers up and down Gasper and Asia's spines. The others quickly shifted into their battle forms; Elros donned is Green Lantern uniform. The others took a second to admire it before they were quickly snapped back to attention by another cry. Someone was on the verge of death, it seemed.

"Someones in trouble. We need to save them," Elros suddenly said, his face turning serious once more. He was about to fly inside when Rias put a hand on his chest and shook her head.

"We need a plan of attack first. Now, this might be your first Stray, but I have faith in your combat abilities. Plus, I want to see what you're capable of. Akeno and I will do our best to protect you from any other threat, although I'm confident there's none - Stray Devils almost always work alone. Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, issei, and Koneko - provide support as Elros see's fit. If I feel something is wrong, I'll step in but until then, you'll have free reign. Asia, make sure to heal whoever needs it. That's how we'll play it. If you think the situation warrants something else, let us know," Rias told Elros who nodded. She usually wouldn't have given a Reincarnated Devil carte blanche to do as they saw fit, but she felt that in Elros's case, it wouldn't be a problem - sure that he would likely handle it well.

Elros opened the entry way door and walked into the dark, cold warehouse. He looked around and got his bearings - there was an upper scaffolding made up of what appeared to be sheet metal. Some windows were on the side to allow sunlight to penetrate through, but it came through in clearly defined shapes, not in a way to light up the inside. The floor was made of dirt, with bits and pieces of metal scattered about. There was no doubt that this place was abandoned, with no owner inhabiting it in recent memory. As Elros looked to the left, against the wall, he saw the source of the screams. Apart from Elros, everyone shuddered at the gruesome sight.

Laying on the ground, covered in dirt and blood was a man. He wore what must have been a black shirt tucked into blue jeans with a black belt, and black shoes; he had what would've been a handsome face, was it not contorted into a look of absolute horror. His shirt was completely torn open; had that been the only thing that was torn, it likely would've been fine. From his chest to a few inches above his pelvis, he was burst open. Elros saw the mangled ribs as they jutted out from the cavity that was his chest; some through the fabric and some through his skin. His intestines were lying on the floor, covered in dirt and debris as he tried to grab them and shove them back in his chest. His breathing was labored and tortured, as evidenced by the visible contractions of his lungs. Nestled between was his beating heart, which seemed to grow minimally fainter every moment that passed. Elros identified his appendix laying right in front him; there was what appeared to be a chunk of it missing - this man was the Stray Devils meal.

Blood spilled from his mouth as he saw the newcomers and let out a gurgled roar.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed at them. Asia quickly buried her head in Issei's chest as tears poured from her eyes. As Issei put his arms around her, he couldn't help but look away as he saw the horrifying sight. That did nothing to pause the man's screams for help, which came fluidly towards them. Xenovia, Kiba, Rias, and Akeno turned chalk white at the sight; none of them were strangers to blood, but none was prepared to see a man in the process of being eaten. Rias and Akeno each grabbed Koneko and Gasper and hugged them tightly, shielding them from the sight; Gasper was especially fragile around blood. Elros noted it and spoke in a calm and level voice.

"Koneko, Gasper - I want you two to wait outside," he said. Slowly, they lifted their heads and looked at him - Koneko tried to present a stoic exterior, but Elros could tell she didn't want to see such a sight; Gasper, meanwhile, was as white as could be as he looked just about ready to puke. He got on a knee and ushered them close, putting a hand on their shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, ok? Stand outside. Koneko, I'm trusting you to take care of Gasper. I know you're both strong - that has nothing to do with this, though, alright?" Elros asked kindly. Koneko nodded and took Gasper's hand, rushing outside.

Elros turned his attention back to the man, a look of sadness on his face.

"Asia, can you try to help him?" Rias asked, her voice breaking slightly. Blood wasn't new to her, but a man in the process of being eaten? That was something she never thought to see; she had never interrupted a Stray in the middle of a feed before.

"I can try! Issei… could you…?" Asia asked, looking at Issei who was still bone white. However, he nodded accompanied her.

"Kiba, Xenovia - you two go with them. Keep them safe," Elros said. They nodded and followed. Suddenly, a new voice rang out.

"Well, well, well - Rias Gremory and her servants," came the dulcet tones of a seductress. She appeared from the shadows towards the back of the warehouse, completely naked as her eyes passed over everyone lustily. She was beautiful, as anyone would tell you; she had long, flowing blonde hair that fell to her waist in a straight fashion. The blonde hair was streaked with lines of blood along with small chunks of meat here and there from where she had been messy with her meal. She had dark red eyes that skewered through each of them, trying to deduce their particulars. Her milky white skin was shining slightly in the dark of the warehouse. From her full red lips to her mound, blood was dripping with no end in sight. She snapped a piece of bone that she carried in her hand and wrapped a long tongue around it, moving it up and down before she inserted it in and sucked the marrow clean out. She giggled as she saw Asia off to the side, helping the man who was crying blood.

"Mmm. So delicious," she whispered seductively as she threw the bone to the side, turning her attention to Rias.

"This must be your doing. You turned on your own master, and for what? To attack innocents; to use your powers in such an offensive way. For this, you must pay - and the penalty is death," Rias said in as calm a tone as she could conjure.

"Oh, will I? Are you sure you don't want to join him and the others?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Others?" Akeno asked.

"There's a few more in the warehouse - well, their bones at least. That's the only thing I can't stomach," she said as she continued licked her fingers. Finally, her sight turned to Elros.

"Oh wow. You're quite attractive, sweetheart. Want to be the main course? Don't worry, I'll even let you get a ride in if you want," she said as her hand ran down her body. It continued down south before finally, a few fingers disappeared inside her. As she looked at Elros and heard the screams, she began to masturbate gently.

Elros turned to look at Rias and Akeno, both of whom changed their demeanor in a very noticeable way. They both had intense looks of anger and hate on their face - emotions that Elros hadn't seen yet. Rias turned to look at him and she met his gaze, she nodded fervently. Elros turned back to the Devil who pulled her fingers out and sucked on the wetness, wrapping her tongue around them. Less than a second later, it was as though someone had shot a green bullet at the Devil. With an astonishing speed and fury, Elros had closed the distance between him and the Stray Devil who was too slow to react. Using his ring, Elros created a construct. The others paused to look on in wonder as Elros worked his power.

A light began to emanate from the ring before suddenly, a stream of light shot out. However, instead of shining everywhere as a light from a flashlight or the sun would this light began to contort itself - how and why, they did not know the exact mechanics of - into a fist that was around triple the size of the fist of a human. The green construct connected with the Stray Devil, sending her plummeting to the air. Elros wasted no time in pressing his attack; he pointed his ring at the Devil and the hand suddenly flew open as it extended further and grew tenfold in size. The hand clasped itself around the Devil and squeezed. As it grabbed her and tightened they heard a shrill scream as well as some cracking - Elros was crushing her bones with the hand that had extended from the ring.

Elros brought his own hand down towards the ground with a crushing blow. The Devil smacked into the dirt with a punishing sound, her right side bearing the brunt of the attack. Elros saw the mangled limb cracked upon itself, a bit of bone protruding from the elbow. The Stray Devil roared in pain for a moment before she was silenced by the next attack. Elros held his ring out towards her and suddenly, ten fists erupted out. They hung and swung at the empty air threateningly before he instructed them towards her. He began to conduct a symphony as the fists rapidly began flurrying the downed devil, who writhed in pain as each blow fell upon her. No part of her body was spared; the sound turned sickening as eventually, every blow ended in a whip-like crack, breaking more and more of the 206 bones in her body. The others watched on in shock and surprise at how easily he had beaten the Devil - the course of the fight lasting no longer than twenty seconds. Finally, he retracted the fists and stopped, approaching her. The Devil looked on in sheer terror as she saw his figure looming over her. It was a disconcerting sight; his usually happy face was masked in fury as he looked at her. With the light at his back, his features were mostly dark - his face only illuminated by the soft green glow of his uniform. Her eyes trailed to the white streaks in his otherwise jet black hair, unconsciously traveling from her current predicament to what the cause could be; he seemed as though he had aged considerably in a short amount of time; or perhaps it was a case of poliosis, giving him a Mallen Streak; or perhaps it was a traumatic event or extreme fear that turned it? Regardless, she quickly remembered what her position was.

"Get away from me," she whispered to him, so low that only he could hear. Elros brought his ring level to her forehead to finish the job. As he was about to, he felt a small pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Rias. As he observed her, he could see the emotions play across her face as he turned to face her - shock, which was replaced by terror, which was replaced by sympathy. She shook her head at him, letting him know that his job was finished.

"I have to take care of the rest. I know you can but… let me, alright?" Rias asked gently. Elros hesitated for a moment, but eventually he nodded.

"She's all yours, Rias," Elros said as he took a step back behind Rias.

Rias turned towards the Stray Devil, who still had fear etched into her face as she looked at Elros.

"I c-c-can't move. What have you done to me?!" the Devil screamed at Elros.

"You're too afraid to move, or your body is so mangled you simply can't. Take your pick," he replied, his voice calm and cold. The Devil hissed several obscenities at him before Rias stuck her hand out at her.

"Enough of you. Begone!" Rias yelled. The Devil let out one more loud scream as a crimson mist suddenly shot out from Rias's hand. The mist ensnared the Devil completely. It happened in a moment; blink and you would've missed it - the body of the Devil burned away into the ether. Elros looked at Rias with a new look in his eye - obviously impressed with the show of power, which he felt was as much for him as well as to get the job done.

"Impressive," Elros commented. Rias turned and smiled at him. Elros returned the smile quickly before he headed towards where the rest of the group was. Asia was standing up near Issei, crying heavily while Xenovia, Issei, and Kiba simply looked on in pity.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked as they approached, Akeno joining them.

"I… can't heal him!" Asia cried as she held on to Issei.

"It's not your fault, Asia," Issei said as he rubbed her back gently. The damage was simply too significant.

"It is! If I was stronger, I could… help him, but I can't!" Asia screamed. Rias took her in her arms and hugged her tightly, comforting her. Asia was still too young to see scenes like this; hell they all were - including Rias and Akeno. As they stood, Elros suddenly went forward. The man looked at him with a hope in his eyes, wondering if would be his savior. The others backed away slightly, giving the two some space. Akeno and Rias looked at each other nervously, wondering what exactly Elros would do. When he spoke, his voice was calm and serene.

"What's your name?" Elros asked gently.

"It's Amerigo… please. Please help me, man. I… it just happened. M… my gir… girlfr... is gonna be worried… I need to get back to-," Amerigo suddenly stopped talking as he coughed up a copious amount of blood. The blood sprayed against Elros's chest for the most part, but several drops reached his face. Issei felt as though he was going to vomit at that and turned away, unable to take any more. Elros gently wiped away the blood on his face but didn't move otherwise.

"I'm… sorry," Amerigo whispered as a fresh blood trail went down his chin. As he looked down at his ravaged body, he began to sob again.

"It's alright," Elros whispered gently.

"It… it ate me. That fucki…fucking thing ate me! Broke my ribs… tore my guts out… Oh God. Anyone… help me please," he wailed loudly and excruciatingly.

"Amerigo…," Elros began but was cut off.

"The girl… that blonde. She sa…said something about healing me. She… can do it… right? She has powers? I… I've heard about p…eople like that. She… she's going to save me?" he asked, his hope evident in his eyes. But as he looked at Elros he got his answer.

"I'm sorry," Elros responded.

More blood seeped out of his eyes as he took his shaking hands and put them on his chest - but they simply fell it, smacking gently on his lungs before they fell into the blood and gore that was his stomach. Chunks of muscle, tissue, and bone fragments curdled with the blood as it sifted through his fingers like a sticky decoction. As he pulled his hands out, blood trailed down as bits and pieces clung on.

"Why me?" Amerigo asked.

"I don't know, Amerigo," Elros said softly. The man held out a bloody hand and looked at Elros expectantly. Without hesitation, Elros took it in his and clasped it tightly. The two shared an unsaid conversation as they looked at each other.

"I was a soldier, you know. I… saw this stuff every day. Every day. Maybe that's why this happened to me? I… k-killed people. I'm… I've done terrible things. That's why this is, isn't it? This is my punishment?" Amerigo asked. Elros suspected he would've cried had he any more blood or tears to shed, but it was spent in the pool that lay about him.

"No. This has nothing to do with that. There's no rhyme or reason to this. It just is," Elros said.

"You… you're… a soldier as well?" Amerigo asked as he gasped for air.

"I am," Elros replied. Amerigo nodded.

"You know?" Amerigo asked.

"I do," Elros replied.

"What's… your name?" Amerigo asked.

"It's Elros," he replied.

"Elros… am I going to die here?" Amerigo asked.

"Yes, you are," Elros replied gently.

"I… no please, I don't want to… I don't… I…," Amerigo began before he suddenly began writhing around as much as he could. He screamed and roared into the air around him as more blood and pieces went flying, Elros taking the brunt of it. His organs began to shift in a sickening manner as a loud squelch was heard - more of his intestine pouring out.

The others looked on in further horror at the sight; Issei lost his lunch as he heard the gruesome noise while Kiba and Xenovia turned away. Rias and Akeno couldn't bear to listen or watch anymore and they turned as well, with Rias keeping an even tighter hold on Asia. Through the writhing, they heard Elros speak again.

"Hey… Amerigo, shh… shh… wait! Wait… stop… shhh… look at me. Hey, hey. Look! Look at me, alright?" Elros said as he put a hand on the only solid part he could find, a shoulder. As his hand connected, Amerigo began to settle down, his breathing labored as a bit more blood seeped out of him.

"That's it. Just keep looking at me, alright? There you go. Shh…," Elros said soothingly as he cupped Amerigo's head in his hands, bringing it up gently.

"It hurts, man," Amerigo said, his voice shaking as the specter of death finally set over him. He saw it as it loomed larger than the life a lived, waiting for the final moment it could whisk him away. The blood seemed to turn black as it began pooling in a single spot on the ground. He gave a violent cough that sent, even more, blood flying out at Elros.

"Not for much longer, Amerigo. It's going to be over soon. It'll… be like you're going to sleep. Like a warm blanket is being pulled over," Elros said gently. Amerigo couldn't reply as his breath shuddered violently. Elros knew that it was almost over.

"But it hurts so bad, man. I… can't wait… I don't know… how l…long I'm gonna be," Amerigo said. Elros didn't reply; Amerigo began again.

"Do it f…or me. Please. Kill me now," Amerigo whispered. Elros was silent for a moment before answering.

"Are you sure?" Elros asked

"Yeah. Please," Amerigo responded.

Elros turned his head to look at Rias who instinctively turned hers. She saw he was covered in Amerigo's blood, dripping from him as though he was the one who was dying. In his eyes, she saw a flurry of emotions - sympathy, pity, sadness, coldness. After a moment she nodded.

"Alright," Elros said as he laid Amerigo's head back down on the dirt floor.

"Thank you," Amerigo whispered as he closed his eyes. Elros noted that at last, a look of peace washed over his face - knowing that his pain was going to cease in a moment. Without another word, he pointed his ring square at Amerigo's forehead. A second later, a strong burst of green light shot out and connected with Amerigo. The next moment, he was dead, the last of his spirit exiting. Asia shrieked in fright as she heard the impact, while Rias held on to her even tighter. Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, and Asia hurried out while Akeno, Rias, and Elros stayed behind. Elros looked on at the deceased body, noting the sense of peace that had finally washed over it. He looked down at his bloodied uniform and sighed. A second later, the body caught fire, courtesy of Akeno. She began to burn it away; Elros watched on as the job was completed, the fire flickering in his eyes as he gazed at its power. Finally, after naught but ash was left, he turned to Akeno and Rias, both of whom had expressions of sadness in their eyes.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Elros asked. Rias and Akeno paused for a moment before nodding. At this point, they were far more concerned about how Elros was dealing with it. As they took in his figure, it was a striking sight. He stood calmly as though this wasn't something that was out of the ordinary for him; blood dripped down his green uniform, pooling at his feet and turning black as it mixed with the dirt. There were chunks clinging to his uniform, some of which he swatted off - but many remained. His eye were at last set in their usual warm tone - but it made for a disconcerting sight when taking in his appearance as a whole.

"I'm fine… but are you… ok?" Akeno asked fearfully.

"I am," Elros replied.

"This isn't something we see often. I don't even think that we interrupted a Stray during a feed. This might be one of the most… gruesome things we've seen," Rias gulped.

"We should head back to the ORC. I'm sure the others are already there. You can grab a shower once we're there," Akeno said. Rias and Elros nodded. Akeno opened up a magic circle and they stepped through, finally back at the ORC. They saw that the rest of the peerage was assembled there.

"The shower is just through there," Rias said, pointing at a door adjacent to Gaspers. Elros thanked her before walking in. Although he didn't make eye contact with anyone else, he could tell their eyes were focused on him.

"I don't ever want to see anything like that again," Asia said fretfully as Issei held on to her.

"Same here," Issei said, closing his eyes and trying to forget the sight.

"How's Elros hanging up? I dunno, he seems…," Kiba began but went silent, unable to think of the words - was it uncaring? Was it stoic? He didn't know.

"I don't know," Akeno answered honestly, echoing how Rias would've replied.

"You guys should get home. No contracts today - I just want you to rest. I know it's hard to see things like that, but when you're in this position, it's unavoidable," Rias said gently to her peerage. They all nodded in turn and took their leave.

After the ORC was empty, Rias and Akeno fell onto the couch, worry still etched into their faces.

"What do you think?" Rias finally asked, breaking the tentative air.

"About what in particular?" Akeno asked, trying to get some clarification.

"… All of it, I guess," Rias said.

"I dunno, Rias. It… I didn't expect it to be that bad. If you're asking about Elros, he was… phenomenal. I don't think I've seen anything like it before. He beat the Devil in no time at all - less than thirty seconds for sure. I barely had any time to measure his performance. It was… quick, clean, and efficient - if not a bit scary. Every fight we get in, it seems like everyone has a speech prepared. This was just him getting the job done," Akeno said.

"I agree. He did far better than I thought he would - I'm not sure that we could've done it any quicker if we tried out best. What about what happened with… the victim?" Rias asked nervously.

"I don't know. Elros seemed… to calm. It was kind of frightening. How… I mean, he's our age. How can he talk to someone who's dying so… easily?" Akeno asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Rias said sadly. Akeno nodded.

"Why did you stop him from killing the Devil? We both know it wouldn't have mattered," Akeno asked, rubbing her neck.

"I don't know. I guess… I didn't want him to do something like that on his first day. I suppose it didn't matter, considering he… you know," Rias trailed off.

"That was a mercy, though. He was in a lot of pain," Akeno replied.

"Still… When it came to the Devil, it seemed almost second nature to him. I get the feeling he wanted to punish her for what she did. Otherwise, the whole fight probably could've lasted less than ten seconds," Rias said.

Akeno didn't know how to reply to that. They both sat in silence, waiting for Elros to emerge.

-o-

As Elros leaned with his hands against the wall, watched as the blood ran off his body and down the drain. As pieces got stuck, he forced them through with a lit push from his ring. He thought back to Amerigo and the look of peace that washed over him as he went.

He sighed at the thought. Peace? What peace was there for him? His chest was torn open as he had been ravaged God knows how many times by the Stray Devil; he had chunks torn out of him, made into a meal; his blood and guts spilled around him while his bones pierced his own skin; his exposed lungs, hearts, and other organs were likely putting him in so much pain, that even talking as much as he did was the equivalent of running a marathon at a sprint. The fact that he wasn't in shock was amazing, Elros thought.

 _'Huh. Peace. There was no peace for him. There was pain; then there was death. Nothing more,'_ Elros thought.

The hot water continued to pour over him

-o-

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. As Rias answered, Sona and Tsubaki walked in.

"Hey Sona, Tsubaki. What brings you here?" Rias asked, putting on a smile.

"Just wanted to see how the job went," Sona said, smiling back at Rias.

"Are you sure that's it?" Akeno asked teasingly. Sona turned red at that.

"What else would it be?" she asked, a bit flustered.

"Well, I can think of one thing, I think," Akeno said.

"I just wanted to make sure it all went well!" Sona exclaimed.

"Mhm," Akeno said with a smile.

"The job went well, Sona. Elros took care of the Stray Devil. Unfortunately, we interrupted it in the middle of a feed," Rias sighed.

"Oh, my… I'm sorry to hear that. How's the rest of your peerage holding up?" Sona asked as a look of understanding dawned over her face. Although she had never seen one, the tales she heard about Stray Devils feeds were nightmare fuel, even for experienced Devils.

"They're doing well. Gasper was the most impacted, but he waited outside for us," Rias said.

"How did Elros perform?" Sona asked.

"Wonderfully. He took down the Stray in less than half a minute. An amazing display of power, at the very least," Rias said.

"That quickly?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"He's… efficient," Akeno said, choosing her word carefully.

"Where is he-," Sona began, but her question was answered in short order. The door to the shower had opened and Elros walked out, the blood finally gone and smelling fresh. His outfit left little to the imagination as he wore just a towel around his waist. As he saw the new arrivals, he flashed them a charming smile and went on over.

"Sona, Tsubaki. It's good to see you again so soon. How are you?" he asked cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile at the response he elicited; Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki had all changed into varying degrees of red as they saw him, droplets of water glistening in the light of the ORC.

Although Sona and Tsubaki were more straight-laced than Rias or Akeno, they were nonetheless young adult women. They marveled at his defined figure; their only comparing point in the school being a couple of males in their own peerage, Issei, and Kiba. Physique wise, however, Elros was difficult to top. Their eyes started at his gentle face as they encapsulated his broad shoulders, moving down his torso. They noted the brand on his right pec as well as the large gash that went diagonally across his chest; they noted the other small scars as well and wondered about the stories they carried.

Rias and Akeno took him in again as well, although both had already seen him as such. However, there was a different quality to it as he stepped out of the shower, barely anything covering him up. Akeno felt herself getting excited as she remembered that Elros would be joining her in bed again later in the night; while Rias thought again about what she had the day before. She remembered the release she had gotten as she filled herself, Elros gliding gently across her mind as well as her own curves.

Elros simply smiled as he let them objectify him; after all, they were all the same age. Of course, they had such thoughts about each other; it was only natural and he certainly didn't mind. He approached them before brushing past and heading to the closet to get a fresh pair of clothes that were now stored for him inside the ORC, courtesy of Rias. Sona and Tsubaki couldn't help but gasp in shock as they saw the 'X' scar on his back, as well as the tattoo. However, they lingered for more than just that as they saw how muscular his back was. Sona felt that it took all the restraint that she had not to go over and run her hands across it.

Finally, Elros spoke again.

"You know, you two haven't answered my question yet," he said as he turned to face them again, holding a new outfit in his hands.

"Hmm? What? I'm so sorry. What was your question?" Sona asked, flustered.

"I asked you how you are," Elros said pleasantly as he closed the distance between him and the girls, flashing them all another charming smile. Sona let out a small gasp as he towered over her; she was just at chest level. She had to crane her neck back a bit to get a look at his handsome face. The scar that adorned the left side was all the more poignant, but it did absolutely nothing to diminish his presence; if anything, it added to his handsome looks. Her eyes went back to his chest as she looked at the scar and the brand. Unconsciously, her hand move up and glided against it before gently running it down his abs.

"I'm… good… I'm well. Well," Sona finally said in a small voice as she retracted her hand, blood red.

"And you, Tsubaki?" Elros asked, his eyes flitting to her.

"I'm… well as well, Elros," Tsubaki said, a bit quieter than Sona. She gasped as he leaned a bit closer to her face, analyzing it carefully. She felt him pierce her with her eyes which were lost within her own.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered.

"T-thank you!" Tsubaki squeaked. Smiling Elros leaned back.

"I'm glad to hear that you're well. What brings you by at this hour?" Elros asked, taking his sweet time.

"I wanted to see how the job was… how you were… and… to congratulate you in person," Sona said as she looked at him. Elros brought a hand up to her face and brushed a few strands behind her ear, smiling as he did so. As Sona felt that, she turned as red as Rias's hair and felt steam begin to rush out of her ears. Rias and Akeno couldn't help but feel a twinge in their hearts as he did that, although he had already spent a considerable amount of them with them - especially Akeno.

"That was very kind of you. The job went well, and I'm doing well. And thank you again. It means a lot to me," Elros said in a husky tone. With that, he walked back into the bathroom and began to put on his new clothes.

As he entered, they all let out a collective sigh.

"Wow…," Sona whispered, a bit breathless as she brought up her hand to her face.

"Yeah…," Tsubaki whispered.

"You two like what you saw, I take it?" Akeno asked with a grin.

"W-well, I think that's enough for tonight! I'm happy to hear that the job went well, Rias, Akeno. I'll see you two later!" Sona exclaimed as she quickly turned and left, Tsubaki in tow. As Rias and Akeno saw her exit, they couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"That was so cute," Akeno said happily.

"I never, _ever_ thought that Sona would act like that around a man," Rias said.

"Well, it's hard not to like a girl your age around him. Mmm…," Akeno trailed off.

"I know," Rias sighed.

"I'm surprised he could flirt so easily after just washing off all that blood," Akeno said, her smile suddenly fading. Rias looked at her but didn't answer; for what was there that she could say? Was she happy that his mood shifted so easily, that it didn't seem to bother him? Or was it something that should've given her cause to worry - had he seen so much that he was completely detached from scenes like that?

"Wait I almost forgot… Azazel," Akeno suddenly said, remembering the call from earlier.

"Ugh, I wish I _had_ forgotten. That's right, he wants to see him. I suppose I could explain the situation, but…," Rias trailed off.

"Might be better to just get it out of the way," Akeno suggested.

"Yeah, I know," Rias said as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

After a moment, Elros came out again, dressed in his school uniform.

"I see Sona and Tsubaki left. I hope I didn't scare them off," he said with a grin.

"I have a feeling that you know exactly what you did," Akeno said slyly.

"Oh? What'd I do?" Elros asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, I've certainly never seen Sona or Tsubaki act so flustered. Was kind of cute, actually. But, we're getting off topic. Do you remember what we talked about earlier today? A contract?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, with Azazel. I suppose I should head on over?" Elros asked.

"If you'd like. I can have him postpone if you'd like," Rias offered.

"Nah, it's fine. What's the address?" Elros asked.

"Here you go. I'll be here until you get back," Rias said.

"Are you sure? I think I can handle things from here," Elros said as he moved towards the door.

"I'm sure," Rias answered.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you soon," Elros said. Suddenly, a green encompassed him as he quickly took to the sky, heading in the general direction of where Azazel lived.

"I really hope Azazel doesn't try anything weird," Rias groaned as she fell onto the sofa.

"We know how he gets. But I don't think there's much to worry about. Anyways, I'm gonna head back home as well. I'll see you tomorrow," Akeno replied. She wanted to digest the events of the day.

"Alright. Good night," Rias said as she sat down and got to work.

-o-

As soon as Elros knocked on the door to Azazel's apartment, the door opened. Azazel greeted him wearing a blood red robe as well, a pipe being smoked comfortably between his lips.

"Ah! The man of the hour! Welcome, welcome, please come in," Azazel said as he ushered Elros inside. As Elros stepped in, he took a bit of time to admire the living room. There were a few paintings on the far wall, with an entrance on the left that led into the kitchen. There was a sofa and love seat adjacent to each other, a small coffee table in front, and a 55" TV hung on the wall where the entrance was. Azazel comfortably collapsed onto the sofa, while Elros sat on the love seat.

"Would you like some?" Azazel asked as he held out his pipe to Elros.

"Indeed I would. Thank you," Elros said, taking it. He put the stem between his lips and took a deep, deep inhale. The smoke circled his mouth and throat for a moment before Elros exhaled it out, contorting his mouth ever so slightly to create a ring with it. As he passed it back to Azazel, the Fallen Angel laughed.

"It's good to see that at least someone in Rias's peerage still has their balls. I like Issei but the kids to straight-laced. You've got to live a little, you know?" Azazel said.

"Well, so long as I'm not doing blow off a hookers ass or something, I don't think Rias will have a problem with it. Besides, I should be safe from cancer now," Elros replied with a chuckle of his own.

"You know, if I'm being honest, I'm surprised that you joined her peerage so quickly. I would've thought you'd think about it for longer than 24 hours," Azazel said.

"Well, they had a convincing argument. Living for millennia might be nice as well, I suppose," Elros said.

"Is that it?" Azazel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What can I say? They've got a hell of a health plan. Besides, you don't often get an offer like this. You only live once, right?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Sake?" Azazel asked as he held the bottle between his hands.

"Not for me, I'm afraid. Coca-Cola, if you have it, would be nice," Elros replied. Azazel quickly got up and stepped into his kitchen. On his return, he had a glass bottle of Coke that he tossed to Elros. Upon catching it, Elros lined the cap on the edge of the table and smacked the top, popping the cap off. He took a hearty swig - it had been a while since he had tasted the nectar of the Gods.

"You'll take a smoke but not a little wine?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a while since I've had the greatest drink since water," Elros replied as he held the bottle eye and observed it with reverence. Azazel couldn't help but laugh at that.

"On a more serious note, Rias told me that you had a run in with two Fallen Angels when you landed," Azazel said.

"Indeed. I had just crash landed; pretty much that one scene from Independence Day when Will Smith welcomes that alien to Earf', although in this case I didn't have a ship and wasn't greeted by the Fresh Prince. I was mostly out of it when it happened, though - I vaguely remember killing them, but I thought it was a dream until Rias told me. Were you acquainted with them?" Elros asked.

"They're Fallen Angels, so they were in my faction - but I was unaware of their presence here in particular. Just like not every human knows each other, nor do Fallen Angels or Devils or Angels. While the population sizes are overall smaller, there are still a significant amount of each. It is troubling, to be honest. From what Rias told me, she didn't place their exact presence until they were within striking distance. I might be Governor General of the Fallen Angels, but I'd be a fool to assume things like this didn't happen behind my back, even if it's in my backyard," Azazel said with a sigh.

"What exactly does your title entail?" Elros asked as he took another sip.

"A few things. I serve as a voice and representative for the Fallen Angel faction. In line with that, I'm usually the one that's doing much of the negotiating with the other two factions, especially as of late; we're trying to create a sustainable peace, but of course there are those who would rather have war. Of course, I'm also the one that gets blamed for things when they go wrong," Azazel said with a sigh.

"So I take it you're high up on the food chain?" Elros asked.

"I suppose I am. However, there are plenty that don't agree with my policies, like I said," Azazel replied.

"Perhaps you might want to show a demonstration of your power to the rest of your faction? I mean, you're obviously strong - I could sense that when I saw you," Elros said. Azazel smiled at that but shook his head.

"Unfortunately, any show of power could easily be countered by another - and that'd lead to the destabilization of an already precarious peace. These things have to be handled gently, or they'll topple like a house of cards. There's going to be another meeting between leaders of the Thee Factions soon. I get a feeling that you might even be a topic of conversation," Azazel said as he leaned forward a bit and analyzed Elros.

"Think I'll be allowed to sit in?" Elros asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Probably not. From the little I've gathered on your powers, they're something that I don't think anyone has seen yet. The fact that you became a Devil - particularly one in the service of Rias Gremory and her household - might be troubling for some. There's always a fringe group in every organization that tries to gather just a little bit more power than the others," Azazel said.

"Do you think that Rias is on the fringe?" Elros asked.

"No, I don't. I don't think any reasonable member does," Azazel replied.

"You said it might be particularly troubling. How so, do you think?" Elros asked.

"It might be at the point where a split off of a faction might try to attack you, or her, or the peerage," Azazel said.

"That far?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Indeed. Not too long ago, some Fallen Angels tried to take Asia's power, Twilight Healing. Issei was a target just before he became a Devil; in fact, a Fallen Angel managed to kill him be-," Azazel began but was cut off by Elros.

"Hold on a minute! Killed?" Elros asked, the shock evident on his face.

"That's right. I'm surprised Rias hasn't told you yet. He was killed by the same Fallen Angel that killed Asia… Actually, now that I remember it, Asia was killed as well. One of the powers that a High-Ranking Devil like Rias has is the ability to Reincarnate another person as a Devil. Now, it's possible to do that when a person is alive - they simply sign a contract and the powers of an Evil Piece are transferred to them. However, there are cases - such as, in this example, Issei, and Asia - where a person is killed. In these cases, if the High-Ranking Devil thinks they might be a good addition to their peerage, the deceased will be Reincarnated with an Evil Piece and inducted into the peerage," Azazel explained. He leaned back in interest as he observed Elros's face; there was a vastness of emotion playing amongst it from surprise to awe to disbelief and back again. It was a moment before Elros spoke again, his voice smaller than usual.

"So… Necromancy?" Elros asked.

"If you want to think of it as such, certainly. However, in this case, the effects and limitations are far different. With standard Necromancy, anyone with sufficient knowledge of magic can begin to use it; they can communicate or raise the dead, but it often takes a toll on the physical and emotional being of the person using the spell and oftentimes, the deceased are little more than a husk of their former selves. The stronger the caster, the more in line with their original self the deceased will be unless they're only going to be used as say cannon fodder. The biggest upside to Necromancy is time; virtually anyone can be raised at any time, regardless of how long they've been deceased; of course, if you're going to raise someone who's over a millennia old, you won't get anything more than bones," Azazel explained as Elros listened intently.

"I see. I knew that much, however; Necromancy, in general, I suppose I know of. But what about when it comes to a High-Class Devil?" Elros asked, getting to what he really wanted to know.

"Well, this should really be Rias that's explaining things to you. But, I don't really see anything wrong with me doing it. A High-Class Devil - Rias, in this case; or like Miss Sitri, also at your school - is given 16 chess pieces; one king, which is the head of the peerage; a queen, who is second in command; two rooks, two bishops, two knights, and eight pawns. I'll let Rias explain the particulars of each piece, but to answer your question: when a king chooses to Reincarnate someone as a Devil, they offer one or several pieces to do so; so, in total, they can Reincarnate up to 15 people. There are limitations, however; if the person wields a Longinus, such as Issei, they take up more pieces; or they could take up a higher level piece, like Asia. The Reincarnation process also has to be conducted in a short time frame; you can't, for example, Reincarnate someone who has been dead for several years. The death has to be recent and the body left mostly intact for it to work," Azazel explained.

"I see. That's amazing. And the Reincarnation itself - how else does it affect the person?" Elros asked.

"Each piece has its own power that it can imbue within the Reincarnated, or it's something that works better on people with particular proclivities. For example, the Bishop enhances magical abilities - such as healing and other supports - which plays in well with Asia's Twilight Healing. Issei couldn't use it as well as Asia because his Boosted Gear is much better on offense," Azazel said.

"Interesting. I wonder what piece I am? I suppose I'll have to learn about how I can best use my abilities as a Devil now," Elros said as he looked at his ring and himself in interest.

"I certainly recommend doing so. In addition to finding out your piece and its abilities, I'd suggest getting used to your wings as well; it would certainly draw less attention than using your powers. A green glow doesn't go unnoticed, unfortunately. Just as much, think about the kind of magic that you want to focus on and train for it. I can't recommend what you should try in particular, but something that would compliment your current powers would be ideal. That said, Elemental Magic might be the most versatile; Akeno could teach you that," Azazel said.

"I'll give it some thought. Anyways, you were saying something before I interrupted. Please, continue," Elros said nodding his head; they had gotten off track, but it was certainly an interesting path of conversation.

"Right. Like I was saying, Fallen Angels killed Asia and tried to take her powers; the same Fallen Angel had killed Issei to get him out of the way - the Spirit of the Dragon - I'm not sure how much you know - is considered to be an extremely versatile enemy. They figured with him out of the way, it would clear their path. It helped that he hadn't awakened his powers at that point, so it was fairly easy. If Rias hadn't stepped in, I'm not sure Issei would be here right now. But those two aren't it; Xenovia Quarta is a powerful player in her own right. She served the Angels and Heaven until recent when she became a Devil. And now, Elros Eärendil - a complete and total unknown with a power that no one knows about? There might not be much more that people can take. When a player becomes available on the board, rumors spread quickly. Rias's father told me that there have already been stirrings in the Devil community that Rias added someone else to her peerage so quickly after Issei, Asia, and Xenovia. It's been the same for the Fallen Angels - that two of our kind were killed by an unknown and that he's now a part of the Gremory Household. Heaven is so far still mum, but I've heard… interesting… rumors," Azazel said as he looked at Elros with a piercing eye. As Azazel said that, Elros couldn't help but smile.

"Interesting, you say? In what way?" he inquired.

"I have a feeling that you know. I'm curious about the interactions you've had amongst the Thee Factions. If you don't mind, could you tell me a bit?" Azazel asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"There's not much to say. Fallen Angels I had no idea about until extremely recently. When I talked to the others about Devils, Akeno or Rias mentioned something about various Circles of Hell. I have had dealings with them in the past through a friend of mine, but those Devils were… well, _demonic_ in the traditional sense. Angels - there are a couple that I've interacted with, although I don't think I should say until they've had a chance to tell you for themselves. Plus, now I can't even be sure they're the same Angels we're talking about. I imagine if there are Circles of Hell, there are just as many Levels of Heaven," Elros said.

"I see. Well, that's good to know at least. I guess I'll put some feelers out to see what I can gather on my end. But, like I said, there will be fringe groups that aren't happy about what's going on," Azazel said, bringing the point back to his warning.

"If that's the case, I'd much rather that they focus their attacks on me. Anything against Rias or the others, however - then I'll have to show them what my power is all about," Elros said his voice ice.

"Are you really willing to bear the brunt of it all?" Azazel asked in surprise.

"Without a doubt. Of course, I'd much rather a peaceful solution. But, if not, I'm confident in my ability," Elros replied.

"You're either extremely sure of yourself or extremely foolish. Regardless, I'd rather not find out. I don't like fighting much anymore," Azazel said tiredly.

"I find that those with higher positions in the military usually share that opinion unless they have a financial stake in continuing the fighting. I suppose there are a few bloodthirsty ones here and there, but most would probably rather a peaceful solution. After all, war is old men talking and young men dying," Elros said as he craned his head back, looking at the ceiling. Azazel sighed in agreement.

"What's the point of more people dying - humans or Devils or Angels or Fallen Angels? One side might gain an inch or a foot after a few decades or centuries - but in the end, we know what'll happen. No one in the factions wants to admit it - but Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devil - are eventually going to die out. The population levels are so low, that even if they started to fuck like crazy, there's no way for them to keep most of their lines going. Even if they begin intermarrying with humans, that specific bloodline is going to dilute a bit more with every generation that follows. This is the Age of the Humans; we're just holding on for dear life, trying to extend it as much as we can," Azazel lamented. He felt that the writing on the wall was clear.

"I agree with you on that. But, each faction has the right to keep itself going as much as they can. If they want to try and seize power, it's their prerogative; just as much, however, they need to recognize that the same applies to the other side. Like I told Rias and Akeno - I don't know much about the cultural, political, or economic standings of the factions yet; I barely even know the history. About the only thing that I can confidently say - and this from experience - is that no side has a moral high ground to stand on if only because the morals of each faction are so different. I'm sure each think that they're right, but in the end, that's irrelevant to what actually happens; it's just he said, she said. The goal is to extend their lineage into the future and keep the population of their race going; it's base evolutionary instinct. As much as I might not enjoy the fact that so many races are constantly at war, it has to be accepted as a reality that that's the way it is for now," Elros said.

"I guess we'll see," Azazel said as he took another sip.

"I guess we will," Elros said, taking another as well. They sat in silence for a moment, reflecting on what they just talked about, before Elros spoke again.

"I'm curious - how exactly does an Angel become a Fallen Angel?" Elros asked.

"Ha. That varies from Angel to Angel, Fallen Angel to Fallen Angel. It could be for any number of things, but the most common reason is for having impure thoughts," Azazel said.

"You've gotta be kidding me. That easy?" Elros asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so. I fell because I had sex with a human woman," Azazel sighed.

"Worth it?" Elros asked.

"Definitely," Azazel responded with a laugh as he held out his glass. Elros happily clinked it and the two shared a drink in unison.

"So if you want to replenish your ranks, is it as simple as corrupting an Angel?" Elros asked.

"Pretty much. I suppose we're more versatile like that; we don't need Evil Pieces like the Devils," Azazel explained. He paused to take another drink before he spoke again.

"On to what I really wanted to talk to you about. Ever since I learned about you, I must say that I've been intrigued. I'm not sure if Rias has told you, but I'm a research fanatic - especially when it comes to Sacred Gears. But I've never seen or heard about anything that remotely resembles your ring. If you don't mind, may I?" Azazel asked as he stretched a hand, a glint of excitement in his eye.

"You can certainly try," Elros said as he took his ring off and handed it to Azazel. Azazel examined it with great interest and event put it on.

"How does it work?" Azazel asked as he pointed it at a wall.

"It's not a simple explanation, I'm afraid. To start with, the ring is alien technology - you haven't seen or heard of anything like it because nothing similar exists on Earth. There are 7,204 of these rings spread through the cosmos - and all were created on another planet that's far outside the reach of current technology. The ring uses light as its power base and focal point - it's an element that the ring can control and contort to its user's whims. I, as a Green Lantern, can use it for a variety of things - flight, force field, hyperspace travel, research, language translation, offense, defense, support, and more. These rings in particular - Green Power Rings - use the ring bearers imagination and willpower to create light constructs that can then be used as the wielder sees fit. This ring is bonded to me, so it'll only ever obey me until it passes on to the next ring bearer - a person with the ability to overcome great fear. Whether they'll be on Earth or another planet, I've no idea," Elros said.

"My God in Heaven…," Azazel said hoarsely. Elros's explanation had floored him almost entirely. He took it off and handed it back to Elros, a look of wonder on his face.

"I know. It's something else," Elros said fondly.

"What you just told me… do… do you know what it would do to the world?" Azazel asked.

"Who'd believe you?" Elros countered.

"That's a good point… but come on! There's already so much weird shit that happens; how could people not?" Azazel asked.

"People will believe what they want to believe, and they'll weigh what effect it would have on their personal lives. Aliens from a far away planet? First, you'd have to get them to believe that; then you'd have to have them sustain belief in that. So what if billions of light years away, there's a place where a weapon like this is constructed? What can the people do about it? What can governments, or corporations, or Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels do about it? They can't travel that distance, even with their extended lifespans; they can't use the ring because it simply won't obey them; it's not like they can open a magic circle to a place that's in constant travel through space, that they have no indication of where even its general location is. But, say you get them to believe that - so what? It won't effect day to day life, except now they might have some hope of a future where that bridge is crossed. But just as many are going to be afraid - are we next? Are the big bad aliens going to come for us now? After all, why haven't Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels made their presence known to the world yet - fear of persecution? Fear of changes across the human landsape? I mean, there's seven billion of them; sure, with powers, the Three Factions could do some damage but against seven fucking billion? No, it'd be a slaughterhouse. What would the revelation of the Three Factions or aliens do to religious beliefs of nations? Maybe the economics and political structure won't change quickly - but the religious and philosophical and cultural structures?" Elros asked. Azazel looked at him intensely, a flurry of emotions flying across his face - surprise and shock, amazement and disbelief, thoughtfulness, excitement, thoughtfulness again. Finally, he spoke.

"You bring up some very good points. I'm going to have to digest this as well; I never expected this to be your answer, to be honest. I thought this was some Sacred Gear that I never knew about or some other artificial weapon. But real, honest to goodness alien technology… God," Azazel sighed.

"Are you frightened?" Elros asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm more excited than anything… but I suppose that yes, it is frightening. I've always known that the Three Factions and Gods have existed; I even suspected that amongst humans, there might be those with superpowers. After all, all those rumors about sightings of people flying or red and yellow blurs can't all be false - or they have some root in reality. But aliens… I never even imagined," Azazel said.

"There's more than you think out there. But, I suppose that when you think about all those questions, it might be easier to understand why I might be a target for the Factions," Elros said with a sigh.

"Alien technology in the hands of the Devils… and the Gremory Family, in particular. Yes, if that got out, there certainly would be much more interest. However, there would be just as much fear as well. You could use this to your advantage if you make it known. I don't know how many will want to attack you if they know you have something nobody else knows how to unlock or use," Azazel said.

"You make a valid point, but I don't think that's the way to go. I think it's better if I use the ring, but keep it's nature a secret for the most part," Elros said.

"If that's the plan, then why did you tell me? You could've just stayed silent. I'm almost 100% certain that Rias probably told you to not say anything," Azazel commented.

"I trust Rias; and she seems to trust her father, who seems to trust you. Why else would you have been sitting in her chair when I first got to the ORC? Besides, the others won't say anything - who'd believe them? Her father won't want to endanger his daughter or her friends. So if there's a leak, there's only one point where it could come from. Besides, like I said, it's aliens. Hard pill to swallow," Elros said with a smile. Azazel couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I guess you really put some thought into this, then. And what if I do leak it? Or try to get my hands on it?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As soon as you do so, I'm sure you'll be the first to find out," Elros replied coyly. Azazel laughed again.

"I think I like you," he said as he held his cup out.

"The feeling is mutual," Elros replied as he clinked it.

"And so how is it powered? Does it draw power in from your surroundings or is it infinite storage?" Azazel asked.

"Each ring is coupled with a lantern - you can see the embossing right here if you didn't earlier," Elros said as she held his ring out again and outlined the lantern, to which Azazel nodded.

"Got it," Azazel said.

"Anyways, the lantern essentially a power reservoir that I draw from when the ring gets low on power. I try to keep it fully charged, and usually don't let it fall below 10% power - a baseline I use so that I can continue flying and keep a forcefield up for protection, as well as enough to usually get me through a given situation until I can find a safe spot to recharge from. It's also dependent on my own willpower; the stronger the will of the user, the longer they can draw its effects out. Would you like a demonstration of the power?" Elros asked.

"Definitely," Azazel breathed.

Elros nodded. Suddenly, a green hand extended out from the ring towards Azazel and gently took the pipe out of his mouth. The green hand brought it to Elros's lips and put the stem in. Elros took another deep exhale before the hand went back to Azazel, who held out his own hand. The hand placed the pipe gently in his hand and gave him a thumbs up before it retracted into the ring. Azazel roared in laughter at the demonstration.

"That is absolutely amazing!" he said.

"I certainly think so," Elros replied with a grin.

"Just when I think that I have a grasp on the world, you come along and shatter it. I love it. Absolutely amazing. I don't think I've felt this reinvigorated for a long, long time. Anyways, I think that that's enough for me for tonight. I need some time to digest all this. This was pretty monumental, so it deserves a monumental award," Azazel said as he ducked into another room and brought something out. 32 inches by 23 inches, Elros couldn't help but looked on in surprise as Azazel showed him the reward. It was an oil on canvas painting, with a deep and rich blue background that exuded a sense of melancholy and sadness. The subject was a woman, late thirties or early forties with a depressed expression. She wore what seemed to be a white robe - perhaps from a hospital - and her arms were crossed across her stomach as she sat down, slouching ever so slightly. She had dark hair that ran down her neck but ended at the upper back as well as a slender neck.

 _"Femme aux Bras Croisés_ or _Woman with Folden Arms;_ Pablo Picasso, 1902 during his Blue Period. Very nice. Bought in 2000 by a private buyer for $55 million," Elros said as he admired the beautiful work.

"Finally, someone in this damn town who knows what he's talking about! I like Issei, but the kids clueless on so many things," Azazel said with a chuckle.

"His hearts in the right place, though. That's important," Elros said smiling.

"Indeed. Anyways, until next time. I'm going to let Rias know that I'm going to be your regular. I look forward to seeing you again," Azazel said.

"The feeling is mutual. Until then," Elros said. With a handshake, he exited the apartment, made his way to the roof, and took flight.

-o-

Soon, Elros landed back in front of the ORC. As he entered, he saw that Rias had her face buried in a book.

"I'm back," Elros said as he walked in, resting his reward against a wall. As Rias saw him, she rushed over quickly and embraced him. Elros smiled and put an arm around her, drawing her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again as well," he said with a chuckle.

"How'd your contract go?" Rias asked with a bright smile.

"Pretty good. I like him; seems like a cool dude. Here's the reward," Elros said as he picked up the painting again and handed it to Rias.

"Picasso. Very impressive," Rias said, startled by the high-level reward; most Devils could do contracts their whole lives and not get something as expensive as this.

"I knew a private buyer had it, but I didn't know it was Azazel," Elros said as he admired it as well.

"Fan of art?" Rias asked as she put the painting against her desk before walking back to him.

"Of quite a few things," Elros replied.

"Well, Azazel called when you left. Told me that this was one of the best nights he's ever had and that he wants to be your regular. He also told me that you guys talked about what might happen as a result of you joining the peerage," Rias said, some hesitation in her voice.

"He warned me some fringe factions might try something; also that there's going to be some meeting in the future and that I might be a topic of discussion. I admit I'm a bit worried," Elros said as he and Rias walked back to the couch.

"Are… you regretting becoming a Devil?" Rias asked, her voice small. Elros had only made the decision today, and it turned out that people might already be gunning for him.

"Regret? Not at all. I'm not worried about people coming for _me_ ; I'm worried that I might've gotten you guys into trouble," Elros said with a frown as he put his arm around Rias again.

"Why are you worried about us?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Well, you told me that your servants are like family, right? I mean, it's evident that you guys love and care for each other. And now that I joined, that makes you guys my family. Why wouldn't I be worried?" Elros asked. Rias smiled wide as he answered and hugged him tightly.

"You're so sweet. But remember that it's our responsibility to take care of you as well," Rias said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If anything seems off to you or anyone else, let me know right away," Elros whispered as they held on to each other.

"Don't worry, I will. Now you should get going home. It's been a long day for all of us," Rias said as she leaned back, cupping his hand in her face. Elros smiled and took it his own and brought it up, kissing hers gently. Rias blushed gently at the motion but smiled as she felt the contact.

"You probably should as well," Elros said as he stood up, taking Rias with him.

"I, unfortunately, still have some work to do. And my dad said he wants to talk about something as well, so I need to pop by really quick as well," Rias said with a sigh. Elros chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her in for a hug.

"Let me know if your load ever gets too high, alright? I'm here for you," he whispered. Rias smiled and put her arms around his neck again, leaning into the embrace as much as she could.

"I will," she whispered back, still keeping her arms around him. They held the position for minutes, just taking in each others warmth before they both finally leaned back, smiling at each other. With that, Elros took his leave while Rias went back to her desk, her mind a flutter.

-o-

As Elros entered the apartment again he saw Akeno sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hands and a thoughtful expression on her face. As she heard the door close, she put her cup down and rushed over to Elros, hugging him tightly. Elros responded by returning it, just as tight.

"How was the contract?" she asked, looking up.

"It went well. Azazel seems like a cool guy," Elros responded with a smile as they walked back to the couch. Elros took his own cup in his hands and sipped it, letting out an exhale as he let it fill him to his core - Akeno made the best tea.

"What about what happened back at the warehouse? Are you… alright?" Akeno asked, wanting to make sure.

"I'm fine," Elros replied as he moved closer to Akeno and put an arm around her. She leaned in and he began to weave a hand through her dark hair, making her moan ever so slightly in pleasure.

"I'm more worried about Asia, Koneko, and Gasper. They're the youngest… although, I guess we're all young relatively," Elros said with a wry laugh.

"I suppose. I think they'll be alright. Koneko is… mature for her age. Gasper and Asia, I'm more worried about; Gasper doesn't handle being around blood very well, and Asia is still… naive, I guess," Akeno said.

"I'll talk to them about it tomorrow," Elros said with a sigh. Akeno nodded.

"You did well in handling the Stray, regardless. Quick and efficient. I'm almost jealous," Akeno said.

"It wasn't that strong, to begin with," Elros replied.

"Don't sell yourself short. All Devils have the potential to be dangerous; especially Strays," Akeno said.

"I guess that could be said for anything. Sometimes all it takes is a moment of… your mind wandering and…," Elros trailed off, covering it up with a cough. Akeno didn't seem to notice.

"So what did you and Azazel talk about?" Akeno asked.

"He wanted to know a bit about my ring so I showed him; we talked a bit about the Three Factions and a meeting that's going to be happening soon. He mentioned that we might be targets because of Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and I joining in short order. He explained a bit about how people become Devils as well as that I should try to get a grip on my own powers," Elros, giving Akeno an overview.

"Got it. Rias texted about us being targeted already. Are you worried?" Akeno asked.

"I am. If you notice anything out of the ordinary," Elros began as he looked at her. She smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry about us; we can all take care of ourselves. But, I'll keep you posted. And you keep us posted, alright? We're like family now," Akeno said as she let him go, still resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know. But it's no use asking me NOT to worry. If I told you the same, would you listen?" Elros asked with a laugh.

"No, I guess not," Akeno replied with a giggle.

"Thought so," Elros said as he leaned back into the sofa a bit.

"We can discuss that later, though; I don't think anyone will try anything soon. And if they do, I'm confident we can handle them," Akeno said.

"Agreed, but we'll have to stay vigilant. I suppose I should learn how to use my powers as well. But first, I need to find out what they are," Elros said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah… we didn't explain it to you, did we?" Akeno asked with a slight gasp; how could she and Rias have been so aloof that they didn't explain to Elros how he could use his pieces, his wings, or anything else?

"It's all good," Elros said with a grin.

"We'll teach you more about it tomorrow," Akeno said.

"Sounds good to me," Elros said. They both sat in peace for a bit longer before Elros spoke again.

"Azazel told me about how some Humans are turned into Devils. I'm curious, what was your process like?" Elros wondered.

He immediately regretted asking the question as he saw Akeno's smile drop and the temperature of the room fall. It seemed as though a shadow was cast over her eyes as she looked down. Elros looked on in worry as he saw Akeno bite her lip. To his further surprise, he saw a tear trickle out of her eye. When she spoke, her voice was soft and weak, breaking as she tried to get the words out.

"I… I… it's…," she began but was unable to form a sentence. Elros shifted closer to her and put his arm around Akeno, worried. To his surprise, however, she recoiled at his touch - slapping his hand away as she quickly got up. Walking over to the sink, she put her cup away.

"I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'll see you in the morning," she said without looking at him, her voice colder than he had heard it. Elros looked as though he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Alright. Good night," was all he said, his voice laced with worry. As she shut the door to her bedroom, Elros let out a deep exhale.

"Good going, Elros. Barely been a couple of days and you've already alienated her. Quite the genius you are…" he scolded. He put his cup away as well and took a seat on the sofa again. He figured that it was best for the night that he didn't slip into bed with her; it was obvious that Akeno needed some alone time right now. As he crossed one leg over the other, he slowly shut his eyes and felt the darkness overtake him; it was punctured only by the screams of the man he helped.

-o-

 ***One reviewer brought up a good point I'd like to address; the fact that I made the OC - Elros - a Devil. I intend to do a bit of worldbuilding in this story by delving further into Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels (not all at once and peppered throughout) and for that, I think it's important for the OC to have a perspective on that from the inside looking out. Also, for something that I set up in Chapter 5, he would have to be a Devil to participate.**


	5. Acclimated

Akeno awoke with a gasp in the middle of the night, shooting straight up into a seated position in the cool dark of her room. Her eyes were wide, adjusting to the darkness around her and her breathing was heavy and labored, evidenced by how far her chest rose and fell. It was the same nightmare that always haunted her, back again to wreak havoc on her psyche.

"FUCK!" she screamed into the pillow she had been resting on, muffling the sound as much as she could. She felt hot tears glaze her cheeks as they streamed down like waterfalls. As she got her bearings straight, she looked to her side and noticed that Elros wasn't there. As the memory of her short outburst returned to her, a feeling of deep regret set in her heart. She shouldn't have reacted that way towards him. After all, how was he supposed to know what happened to her as a child? She knew it was a knee-jerk reaction, but it was too soon for her to be sharing that kind of information with him - especially without knowing what his reaction would be. How would his perception of her change? Considering how long they knew each other, it was barely any time at all (although she admitted that whenever they talked, it felt as though they had known each other for much longer - he was just so easy to talk with). While she trusted him immensely, she wanted to be sure of what the end result would be before divulging that bit of her past to him.

With all the quiet she could muster, Akeno got up and opened the door. As she entered the living room area, she saw Elros's resting figure on the couch. Gently approaching him, she noted the calm and serene look on his face as he rested - no evidence of a nightmare or anything unpleasant in sight, although she knew that he had has own troubles. He seemed to be at complete ease, something she was extremely envious of right now. For a while she looked at him, questions flooding her mind. What was going through his mind right now? Was he dreaming of what had happened over the last few days? Was he dreaming of her? Or was there something else lurking in his psyche? Was it something pleasant or not?

Akeno sat down next to him, feeling her own eyes become heavier after a while. It appeared that like his attitude, his sleep was also contagious. After the nightmare, however, she didn't feel like sleeping alone. Doing her best to not wake him, Akeno snuggled as close as she dared and turned her body towards him, comfortably resting her head and hands on his chest. To her surprise, his arms suddenly moved of their own accord, enveloping her in a tight but gentle embrace. Elros unconsciously lowered his head, resting his chin atop her head, as if shielding her from anything that would do her harm. Akeno felt her eyes widen as he did that. Was he looking out for her even as he slept? Her tears once again came to ahead as she noted how warm his touch felt, how gently and totally he held her. Risking it, she leaned in even deeper. As she did so, the familiar feel of his hand weaving through her beautiful hair soon started. Through her tears, Akeno smiled and soon she was asleep as well - without the nightmares this time.

-o-

As the sun began to rise outside, Elros and Akeno awakened at roughly the same time. Elros was surprised to find her resting comfortably in his arms, her breathing gentle and even. He took a moment to admire her soft features, so innocent when she was still partially asleep.

"Hey," Elros whispered as he ran a hand through her hair again, adjusting his grip slightly so that she was comfortable. She smiled up at him as she craned her head back, her eyes only slightly open. Through them, she saw that their lips were only inches apart.

"Good morning," she replied, her tone sleepy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried as he saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about last night. It's just that it's a touchy subject for me. I don't feel comfortable talking openly about it just yet," Akeno said as she buried her face as deep as she could in his chest. She could still feel the streaks of tears down her cheeks and as she looked ahead, she saw that they had seeped through his white shirt.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, alright? Don't worry about it. It's fine. Only when you're comfortable, ok?" Elros said as he held her a bit tighter, resting his lips gently atop her head.

Akeno smiled happily at the way he held her. She couldn't put it into words, but it made her feel as though she was protected from the world, from the very elements that made her youth such a torment. It had been a long time since someone held her with such surety and vigor; it made her extremely hesitant to want to go to school for the day. If it were her choice, this was how she'd spend the day if she could; in his arms, at peace as he kept watch.

She couldn't help but blush at the thought. Akeno knew that she was extremely powerful; besides Rias and now possibly Elros, she was confident in her ability to the point that there wasn't anyone in the peerage who could stand up to her in terms of raw power and magical ability. Even other Devils (several Pure-Bloods as well) noted her powers as second only to Rias. For a long period, however, there was no one that Akeno could rely on - no one to watch over her, no one to protect her, no one to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Until Rias came along in her life, she felt abandoned for a while. In the moment that Elros held her, that past seemed so far distant, that it might as well have been another person. Here, Akeno thought, was someone that she could rely on.

 _'Can… I lean on you?'_ she wondered, the voice in her mind a bit sad as it pondered the question. She soon decided to brush the thought off, if only for the moment. She wanted only to enjoy this particular moment in time they were sharing.

"I hope you don't mind, but can we stay like this for a bit? It feels really nice," Akeno asked quietly.

"Of course. As long as you want," Elros whispered back. They held on to each other for what felt like hours, neither moving or saying a word. Akeno couldn't help but feel more tears come to her eyes again. As they began to trail down her cheeks and seep into his shirt, she wondered how he would react? She didn't have to wait long for her reply for as soon Elros felt them, he simply held her tighter and began to gently rub her back with one hand while weaving the other through her hair. Slowly, he began to rock in his position, swaying gently with her. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him as tight as she could, trying to get her tears under control.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this…," Akeno said through her tears which showed no signs of stopping.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, alright? If you need to cry, then let it all out. I'm here for you, ok? Don't worry, Akeno. I'm here," Elros whispered. As he finished his sentence, he felt Akeno nod into his chest. Soon, the dams broke and her tears raged on, flowing as the mighty river Isen did through Rohan. Elros rocked her as he held her close, as a parent would do to console a child.

"There, there…," he whispered as he felt Akeno tighten her hold around his neck, almost cutting off circulation. Elros wasn't sure about what the reason for her tears was. But, the reason was irrelevant; all he knew was that she was in pain and she was crying. She needed him to simply be there for her right now, not to interrogate her.

It was a while before Akeno finally stopped. Elros heard her breathing begin to ease out, no longer interrupted by her choked tears; finally, she was on an even tempo and calm at last. She gently picked her head off his chest and looked on guiltily at how wet it was; one could have assumed that he splashed a copious amount of water on himself. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, not wanting him to see her in such a position. However, she felt him cup her chin with one of his hands and tilt her head up to look at him. Akeno saw that he was smiling warmly at her, a twinkle in his kind gaze as he looked at her. He brought both hands up and took her face in them, gently wiping away the remnants of the tears with his thumbs. Suddenly, he leaned forward. Akeno was still a statue as he did so, wondering what his intention was. Soon, she felt him press his lips to her forehead. It took all the willpower that Akeno had to not break out in tears once again as she leaned her head gently forward against his lips. They held that position for a while before Akeno finally got up.

"I'm gonna shower," she said softly.

"Alright," Elros replied.

-o-

Akeno was still as she let the warm water pour over her, her head hanging slightly. She thought about the nightmare that she had - a recurring one that hadn't stopped for years on end. She thought about how Rias came to save her in her darkest hour, as she was on the cusp of death. She thought of how Elros simply held her and the effect it seemed to have - one of protection from the elements, one of warmth, gentility, and compassion; one that seemed, at least to her, a message

 _'I'm here for you, ok? Don't worry. I'm here,'_ she remembered him say to her not too long ago. The words brought with them indescribable joy. Elros had barely been there any time at all yet his presence was already palpably felt; Gasper and Koneko were smiling a lot more; Sona and Tsubaki were made to blush, Akeno thought with a smile; and she had someone that she could consider her rock.

In all her years, not since she was a child, did someone hold her like that. No one had comforted her from her nightmares, or from the world; no one was there to tell her that everything would be alright and that they would be there for her. Until now, that is.

Akeno couldn't help but feel another stream of tears come down as she finally found someone that she could lean on - in good times and bad.

-o-

As she exited, she let Elros know that it was his turn. He flashed her a smile as he popped in to get ready while she went over to the stove and put on some tea. She listened as he turned the shower on again and couldn't help but smile at what she would see if she opened the door and walked in. To think that just four days ago, she knew nothing of how big the universe truly was; and in that short span - less than 96 hours - she had met someone who already impacted her life more significantly than anyone she could think of except possibly Rias.

Elros soon stepped out, fresh and ready to go. He saw Akeno standing by the stove and went over, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with a smile, her violet eyes piercing his brown ones. She slowly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping his short hair around a finger as she did so. Elros smiled and put his arms around her waist, bringing her in as much as he could. He enjoyed spending so much time with her, and after the moment they had shared not to long ago he felt something else: a deep desire to protect.

"You're welcome. Like I said - I'm here. Whenever, wherever, alright?" he whispered back as he gently rubbed her back.

As she pulled back, Akeno leaned on the tips of her toes and gently kissed his cheek, resting her lips there for as long as she dared. She nodded and turned back to the stove, her smile even wider. They quickly drank their tea in silence and exited.

"Another beautiful day," Elros said as he looked up at the sun.

"It is. Nice and sunny. Odd, because we're supposed to dislike the sun," Akeno said as she closed her eyes, letting the sun beat down upon her face. Elros took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked in the light. The rays of the sun illuminated her more than any other light could, giving her a sort of radiance that was, he thought, damn near angelic if not completely so. As she opened her eyes and looked at him, she found him staring intensely at her. She couldn't help but blush at the gaze.

"What? What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. Sorry. You're just extremely beautiful," Elros told her. Akeno gave him a charming smile as she took his arm in hers and leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder. With that, they began to walk.

-o-

As they walked, Elros was flitting his head from side to side, doing his best to take in all the sights. It seemed like every day, there was something else that popped up that he didn't remember from the day before and he made sure to make a note of it. Akeno found his behavior to be cute.

"You're so adorable when you do that. Like a puppy," she said with a giggle.

"This city is just so peaceful and quiet. I love it," Elros replied.

"It must be a far cry from Death Valley or space, huh?" Akeno asked.

"Oh yeah. But, they have their charm. Death Valley was definitely much quieter. Sand, the sun, and rocks - that's about all you had. It was just an ocean without any water and even less life. Space… space is the quietest thing I can think of. Cold. Lonesome. But… it has a certain charm and enthrallment about it. You can keep flying and never reach anything; but just as much, you can reach something that might be the most amazing thing you've ever seen. I wouldn't give it up for anything, I think. There's so much I still have left to see. It's the never-ending adventure" Elros said thoughtfully as he turned his head up to look at the cloudless blue sky.

"I'd love to hear some of your stories sometimes," Akeno said.

"I don't see why not. I've got a few," Elros said.

A few minutes later, they ran into the rest of the group. Issei and Asia always walked to and from school together, and this time, they were joined by Xenovia, Kiba, and Koneko. As Akeno and Elros approached, Koneko stood in front of Elros and looked up at him expectantly. Elros smiled warmly at her, knowing what she was thinking. Putting a hand on her head, he began petting and scratching her intermittently. Koneko smiled and closed her eyes as she let him lead her with the rest of the group, who were laughing and giggling at her behavior.

"So Issei, how goes it?" Elros said, turning to his new friend.

"It's going alright. What about you? Staying with Akeno, still?" Issei asked.

"Yup. Can't say I'm in a huge hurry to find my own place, really. Might as well already be in paradise," Elros said as he leaned his head gently on top of Akeno's.

"It's so unfair… Akeno, can't I move in as well?" Issei asked desperately.

"Sorry Issei, but no more room. Only have one bed as it stands," Akeno said, a bit of seduction in her voice.

"WAIT! ARE YOU SLEEPING _WITH_ HER EVERY NIGHT?!" Issei asked in shock.

"I'm afraid that's for us to know and you to never find out," Elros said with a chuckle. Issei was about to press it but he found his ear yanked by Asia, who was tomato-red.

"It must be tough, though - all in a new place by yourself and such a big change. How're you liking it so far?" Kiba wondered.

"Well, it's not too bad or different. Earth is Earth, no matter where you go. Honestly, I'm loving it. The town's nice, people are kind, and the student body is gorgeous. Still have to learn about being a Devil, though. I'm curious, though. As a Devil, shouldn't I be feeling hedonistic or… you know, _evil_?" Elros asked.

"Hey, we're not evil! We're good people!" Issei said dramatically.

"I was kidding. I don't think you have an evil bone in your body, man. Just… misunderstood ones, from what I've seen," Elros said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Issei asked hotly.

"He means you need to stop looking at girls through the lockers with your perverted friends," Koneko answered to laughs all around.

"Don't worry, you're fine. Just because you're a devil doesn't mean your personality changes," came Rias's voice from behind them; she had just caught up with the group.

"Hey, Rias. Good to see you," Elros said. Rias smiled and tried to join him at his side, but Koneko wouldn't let her. She grumbled as she walked by Akeno, who juts giggled at her ordeal.

"What're you talking about?! You're my age, aren't you? Being hedonistic is what we're supposed to be about!" Issei said passionately. Akeno, Rias, and Asia couldn't help but smile and sweat drop at that; they knew he meant well, but he was still a major pervert.

"One must learn to temper the mind, body, and soul, my friend. It's something I've developed over the years. Although, I can't say my thoughts don't waver from time to time," Elros said as he held Akeno and bit closer and winked at Rias.

"How about using some of your charm to hook me up?" Issei asked, tears streaming down his face comically.

"You don't need my help, Issei. All you need to do is look to your right," Elros said. Issei did so and his eyes connected with Asia. Both of them blushed deeply and madly, much to the entertainment of the others.

"While teasing Issei and Asia is fun, there is one matter of business I'd like to discuss, Elros. My father would like to meet you sometime soon. Would you mind?" Rias asked.

"Not in the slightest," Elros said.

"You know, I don't think we've ever met your dad, Rias. Just your brother," Issei reflected.

"Yes, my father is often extremely busy as the current head of the Gremory Household. Sirzechs is also _usually_ pretty busy as well, but he's able to make time here and there. Then again, that might be because he likes to shirk his duties. But don't worry, my dad's just really interested in seeing what you can do," Rias said with a comforting smile.

"That's a relief. I dunno, when I first learned about Devils, it wasn't a pleasurable experience," Elros said, thinking on that encounter with a frown.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Where did you meet this Devil? There are other Circles of Hell where the Devils look different, but we don't have much contact with them. I've honestly never even heard of them coming to the surface that often; everything I've heard says that prefer to stay in their dimension of the underworld," Rias said.

"It was years ago when I was in England on some personal business. I ran across an occultist who had been working as a detective; helping people with exorcisms, driving out other types of demons - you know, the usual. He's had a Devil hot on his trail for a long time and it finally came to ahead when I was there. My ring detected some kind of disturbance and I went to investigate. Next thing I know, he's thrown out a window and this fucking Devil leaps out and heads straight for me. I managed to swat him before he got to me, after which he high tailed it out of there. The guy and I spoke for a bit when he filled me in on what was going on, though it took some coaxing," Elros said.

"Do you know who the Devil was?" Rias asked interestedly.

"Constantine called him Nergal," Elros said.

"Nergal… Nergal… No, that doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid. You could ask my father as he might know a bit more; I believe he's encountered Devils from other Circles before, but I can't be sure. Constantine, however… I don't know why, but I know that name from somewhere. But where…" Rias said as she bit a nail, trying to remember it.

"Blond guy, wears a trenchcoat, always smoking, asshole of the first degree? Liable to find him drinking in a bar, with a girl, or in a fight," Elros offered.

"Hmm… I don't know. I know that I know the name, but I don't recall who it's associated with," Rias said thoughtfully.

"He must be important if you know about him, though," Akeno said in slight surprise.

"I suppose so," Rias said with a sigh, giving up.

"Yeah, it's best to leave him forgotten," Elros lamented with a grimace.

"That bad?" Akeno asked.

"Worse. I love him like a brother, but he grates on most people's nerves. Hell, before he hightailed it, the Devil took a bit of time to complain about him. Was pretty funny, actually," Elros said with a short chuckle.

"Can't wait to meet him if he ever comes around here," Akeno said. Elros turned to face her with a grim expression that she couldn't help but laugh at.

"Hey, Elros. Question: ever had sex in space?" Issei suddenly asked, a glint in his eyes. Rias and Akeno couldn't help bull roll their eyes while Asia blushed deeply. Elros grinned at that.

"Of course, I have," he replied. Akeno and Rias nearly twisted their heads off as they turned them violently to look at Elros who conveniently avoided their gaze.

"What's it like?" Issei asked, a slight bit of drool coming down his chin. Before Elros began to explain, a pair of green earmuffs erupted from his ring and placed themselves on Konekos ears. She didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't care; she was still smiling pleasantly as Elros continued to pet her.

"How can I describe it? Imagine, if you will, being weightless in the middle of an empty sector of space; all that's around you is small pins of white, stars in the distance, giving only the faintest bit of light. There's no Sun; no Earth or other planet nearby; no asteroids or any other space junk; nothing except for a minuscule gravitational pull and your body just floating along. The ridiculous amount of positions you can try in Zero-G in the cold dark, your focus completely on the person you're with - makes for quite a passionate session. From that, imagine that you're suddenly on a large, lush planet with a gravitational pull that puts the Earth to shame. Do you know how much work you have to put into it if you're not a native of that planet, or not used to the gravity? It's the most intense workout I can think of. Mind blowing doesn't even do it justice. I still haven't mentioned the _ridiculous_ amount of races that simply thrive off sex," Elros said, an unknown glint in his eye.

"You're kidding, right?" Issei asked, his mouth agape as he stopped walking and stared wide eyed at Elros. Asia, still by his side, was as red as a tomato, unable to say anything. Kiba also seemed to be blushing a bit; while Xenovia simply looked on at Elros with a keen interest. Rias and Akeno, meanwhile, didn't know what to think.

 _'He sounds like he's had a lot of… experience,'_ Rias thought.

 _'I suppose I should've expected that,'_ Akeno thought with a sigh.

"Not about this, man. Good God… I could go on for months about the planets I've visited, the people I've seen, the absolute wonders of the universe…," Elros suddenly trailed off and stared ahead, his eyes misting over. He seemed not to notice anything as he continued walking mindlessly. What was there to say? Too much; he could converse for the rest of his life about the things he had seen, and it wouldn't leave so much as the slightest dent in what there still was to see. From the friends he had made with aliens; to the ones he had wooed and seduced otherwise; to the ones that he had fought; to the places he had gone, the tongues he had learned, the wars he had participated in. It all made him the man he was now.

Suddenly, he saw Akeno snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Earth to Elros…," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm? Sorry. I get like that sometimes," he said with a chuckle as he brought himself down to Earth.

"It's fine. You know, I think we'd all like to hear some stories you have. It's not every day you meet a space cop," Akeno said.

"Sure," Elros said.

"Mmm… can't wait," Issei said, still drooling.

-o-

Finally, they were at school. As Elros, Akeno, and Rias split from the rest of the group and headed towards class, Elros noted that Rias and Akeno were looking at him intently.

"What's up, you two?" he wondered.

"Hmm?" Rias asked, startled by the sudden question.

"I asked what's up? You two seem to be staring intensely at me. Unless, of course, I'm not reading enough into this," Elros said as he stopped and leaned in a bit, staring back with just as much intensity.

"Not at all!" Rias exclaimed as she continued walking, Akeno in tow.

"If you say so. By the way, Rias, are you free today during lunch or after school?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rias asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"I was hoping you could explain more about what it means to be a Devil. Azazel told me some things about Chess Pieces and powers and wings and stuff like that. Was hoping for an overview," Elros said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! I completely forgot everything… wow, I feel like such a klutz," Rias said, facepalming. She was so excited that Elros had joined the peerage, that she really didn't explain much to him - about his Demonic Powers or about his wings or anything.

"It's fine," Elros said.

"No, it definitely isn't. This is really important stuff and I completely blanked out on you. I explained everything on the first day to Issei and Asia and Xenovia. I'm sorry… it just completely escaped me," Rias said, red as all hell at her misstep.

"Relax," Elros said as he put an arm around her. As she leaned in, Rias let out a comfortable exhale.

"Sorry. But yeah, yes. But how about we do it after school? You can come over to my place and I'll give you a run down. Everyone else has their contracts from yesterday to catch up on, so I don't think anyone will be at the ORC either, Rias said.

"Yeah, that works for me. Let me know when and where," Elros said.

"Sounds good. I'll text you the details," Rias said with a smile. As Akeno overheard the conversation, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy in her heart. She knew that Elros would be back at her house every night for the foreseeable future; and that she had already spent a ludicrous amount of time with him already. Counting the hours, she figured that she spent more one on one time with him in four days than she had with the others over the course of knowing them. She tried to set the thought out of mind as she saw how happy Rias looked. She figured that Rias also had feelings for Elros; although she deduced, that much like her, both were still coming to terms with them. After all, their relationship was still so recent.

As Akeno pondered that, she couldn't help but think that it already felt as though they had known each other for a lifetime. She couldn't describe the exceedingly high level of comfort and happiness she felt when she was around him. Satisfying herself with that thought, she smiled again as she swung Elros's arm over her shoulders and leaned in.

-o-

As class broke for lunch, Elros was about to head over to the ORC.

"If you guys see Koneko, could you ask her to come to the ORC?" Elros asked.

"Sure… but why?" Rias asked.

"I just want to make sure she's alright with what happened last night," Elros said.

"I see. Sure, I'll let her know," Rias said, smiling as a look of understanding came over her.

As he was walking towards the ORC, he looked to his right and saw a trembling in the bushes near the back of the building where the Girls Kendo Club trained. Eyes narrowed, Elros walked over with as much silence as he could muster. Crouching low and parting the bushes, he saw the three culprits: Issei, with drool trailing down his chin as usual; as well as two of his friends that Elros knew as Matsuda - a member of the Photography Club and former sports star; and Motohama, a boy who wore glasses and could pinpoint a girl's measurements with pinpoint accuracy. Craning his head to look through the windows, he saw that the girls were mid change. With a sigh, Elros retreated without making his presence known. He absolutely loved and adored women; and although he was fine with Issei's perverted antics, for the most part, no one liked a stalker. With a dark chuckle to himself, he went to the front of the building and knocked.

"I got it!" cried a voice.

As she opened the door, she couldn't help but gasp in response as she saw Elros standing there looking down at her, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello," he greeted.

"A guy!" she cried out; the other girls reacted in much the same manner as they scrambled to cover themselves up. The girl that answered the door - a beautiful woman with light brown hair that was tied in twin tails with red ribbons at the bases; gorgeous hazel eyes; and who was currently wrapped in a towel - looked on with a massive blush.

"Forgive me, miss. I didn't mean to intrude on you all at such a precarious moment," Elros said as he turned his back, allowing them some time to change.

"Didn't you know this is the Girls Kendo Club room?!" the woman asked haughtily as she fastened her towel.

"I did know, and that's part of the reason I'm here. Might I turn around yet?" Elros asked.

"Go ahead," she replied. As he did so, he was still smiling at her, making her blush a bit more.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're very pretty," Elros said.

"What?! W-who are you?" she asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Elros Eärendil. I'm the new transfer student here," Elros said as he held out a hand.

"Oh! I've heard of you. I think I've seen you around as well! You're always hanging out with Rias and Akeno, right?" the woman said, her voice suddenly excited as she shook his hand.

"That's correct," Elros replied.

"Yeah! Sorry, my name is Murayama!" she said with a smile. The other girls looked on at the scene, many of them smiling and giggling as they observed with a keen interest.

"The pleasure is mine, miss," Elros said as he gently took her outstretched hand and kissed it. Murayama blushed deeply as she did so while the other girls gasped.

-o-

"Yo Issei isn't that guy your friend?!" Matsuda asked.

"Elros Eärendil. Newest transfer to this school. Extremely popular amongst the female population, heavily disliked by the male population. Both find him difficult to approach because of that massive scar on his face," Motohama commented.

"ELROS?!" Issei hissed, mouth agape as he watched his friends smiling at the beautiful women around him.

 _'This is so unfair!'_ he thought.

"What's he doing there? Don't… no way. Don't tell me… _it's an orgy?! He's going to start an orgy at SCHOOL!_ " Motohama said excitedly. Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei suddenly started bleeding heavily out of their noses.

-o-

"Please call me Murayama! Or Aya for short, if you want!" she said.

"Aya. I like that," Elros replied.

"I like Elros too," Aya said, blushing.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm fond of the name myself," Elros said.

"So… sorry, what're you doing here again?" Aya asked.

"Ah yes. Could you ladies please come here for a second?" Elros asked. The other girls moved forward interested in what Elros had to say.

"What is it?" another woman asked.

"I was walking this way when I noticed three… shall we say miscrea… no, let's just them perverts - hiding in the bushes behind that wall. I just thought that you ladies would like to know so that you can… take care of business, as it were," Elros said.

"Ugh. Is it those three again?!" Aya hissed.

"I'm afraid so," Elros sighed, slightly apologetic in his friends stead.

"Isn't Issei like a friend of yours?" one of the members asked.

"He is. His heart is in the right place; same with the other two, I'm sure. I'm positive they don't mean any ill will. Regardless… it's important to respect others privacy. So long as you don't kill him, I'm alright with it," Elros said cheerfully.

"At least someone here's a gentleman," one of the girl giggled.

"I try my best, miss," Elros said.

"Thanks for telling us," Aya said with a sweet smile.

"Not at all, Aya. It was a pleasure to meet you all as well. Good day, and happy hunting," Elros said as he walked away.

"He's handsome," Aya's friend, Katase, said.

"Mhm," Aya replied, a blush still evident on her cheeks.

"How he kissed your hand?! That was sooooo cute!" another one of the members cooed.

"I know," another replied giddily. Suddenly, she turned serious.

"I think we have a little business to take care of, ladies," she said dangerously. The others nodded.

As Elros kept walking towards the ORC, he heard the distinct screams of three perverts.

-o-

Upon arriving, Elros noted that Koneko was already there. She was sitting on a couch with Gasper and both had surprised looks on their eyes when Elros showed up. He smiled at them as he went over, sitting between them.

"Hey. I hope I didn't keep you two waiting long," Elros said.

"Nope. What's up?" Koneko asked as she grabbed his hand and put it atop her head. Gasper took his other arm and put it on himself as he leaned in closer. Gasper enjoyed being around Elros; he was strong and cool, two traits that he looked up to quite a bit. Most importantly to him, though, Elros wasn't even a little bit scared of him. It was just the opposite; he was most excited to learn about what Gasper could do, even more so than Rias.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the Stray Devil from last night. I don't want to bring up any unpleasant memories but… it's important to talk about something like that. You two are ridiculously strong; but the way I see it, you're still children. Children… shouldn't have to see stuff like that, but in this line of work, I guess it's unavoidable," Elros said. Gasper and Koneko were silent as he spoke as both had a flashback to the night before. Gasper whimpered as he tightened his grip around Elros, who, in response, held Gasper a bit closer. Elros leaned Koneko in closer as well as he continued to gently rub her head. Koneko did so without hesitation, as she turned her head inwards toward him and rested it against his ribs.

"It's hard, you two. It's difficult to see someone in that kind of position; and if I could, I'd make you forget it and I'd make it so you never have to see someone like that again. There's a vast difference between… between something who is dead and someone who's in the process of dying. When you see it, it becomes so much more real and traumatic as opposed to seeing them just gone," Elros continued. As he did so, he felt a sudden wetness on both sides; Koneko and Gasper had begun crying.

"Don't worry. Just let it all out, ok? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's ok to cry," Elros whispered comfortingly. As he finished his sentence, Gasper began wailing as he tightened his hold on Elros. Elros let him and drew him in as close as he could, doing the same for Koneko. He didn't think she'd release her emotions as much as Gasper, but he knew that she was going through the same.

"But aren't we weak? I mean… you stayed!" Gasper cried out.

"Gasper, you and Koneko are most definitely NOT weak. And just because I stayed doesn't make me any stronger," Elros said.

"But you still stayed. We should've as well," Koneko said defiantly.

"You left because I asked you to, Koneko. And I don't regret it one bit; you're far too young to be seeing stuff like that. Both of you are. You might be Devils, but I think it's important that you grow up and experience life as children of your age - at least as much as you can. I can safely say that most people will NEVER see a scene like that. Just because you're Devils doesn't make that any different," Elros told them.

"How did you deal with it?" she asked.

"I never had someone who asked me to wait outside. I became a Green Lantern when I was seven. I had my first official mission six months later, and right then and there I saw something like that. I'm never going to forget it. And do you know what I did?" Elros asked.

"What?" Koneko asked softly.

"I cried. I cried until I just couldn't do so anymore. It was hard. They tried to comfort me as much as they could, but… you can't explain a scene like that to someone of my age. And you're barely older than I was then. You're still developing; and something like that sticks with you," Elros said.

"I want to forget it!" Gasper said.

"I know, Gasper. I know. And if I could, you would… but I can't. The… the best I can do is help you through it; and if I can, to make sure you don't see something like that again," Elros said.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Koneko asked.

"Never. It's something that sticks with you, and it's something you eventually learn to live with if you see it enough. But you never truly get used to it. I'm thankful for that, I think. The day I get used to something like that… that's the day I lose myself," Elros whispered.

"Elros?" Gasper asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Elros replied.

"If we find something like that again… Can I just stand outside next time?" Gasper asked, his voice trembling as he did so.

"Of course, you can. I'll talk to Rias about it as well. There's no reason for us all to even go after Strays, I think; a couple of us should be enough," Elros said.

"Thanks," Gasper replied as Elros nodded.

"I heard you talking to that guy," Koneko said.

"Oh yeah?" Elros asked, surprised. Her senses were extremely sharp.

"You… helped him. You made him understand that he was going to die," Koneko said.

"I did," Elros replied.

"How did you make him feel ok with it?" Koneko asked.

"I don't think he was ok with it. He was writing in pain, you know. At that point, he knew that he just had to accept it whether he wanted to or not," Elros said.

"He asked you to kill him, right?" Koneko asked, her voice small.

"Yes, he did," Elros said.

"Did you want to?" she asked.

"I don't have an answer for that, I'm afraid. It's certainly not an unusual request in that position but… it requires consideration," Elros said.

"Were you scared, too?" Gasper asked.

"I wish I was, Gasper," Elros answered quietly.

"Really?" Gasper asked as he finally looked up, surprised.

"Yeah. Fear is a good thing. It helps you avoid making dumb mistakes," Elros said.

"Have you ever made a dumb mistake?" Koneko asked.

"More than I can count, unfortunately," Elros answered.

"What do we do if we make a mistake?" Gasper asked.

"You try to fix it if you can. But if you can't, I want you two to know that it's ok to ask others for help. Lean on us when you feel like you need to. You can count on us, alright?" Elros said kindly. Koneko and Gasper both agreed. They sat in silence for a while longer, each mulling over their conversation; reconciling it with what they saw and coupling it with past experiences.

"Looks's like I have to go," Elros said as he heard the bell ring.

"Could you stay for a while longer?" Koneko asked as she tightened her hold on him. Gasper did the same.

"Of course," Elros said with a kind smile. He made himself comfortable as he let Koneko and Gasper draw strength for him; he'd stay as long as they needed.

-o-

It was another hour before Koneko and Gasper were finally ok with leaving. Giving Elros a tight hug, Gasper headed back to his room. Elros smiled as heard Gasper begin playing his video games again; he was happy that the gruesome sight did nothing to lessen his spirit when he was alone. Resting his hand on Konekos head, they began to walk back towards the school.

"Could you walk me to my classroom?" Koneko asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure. Lead the way," Elros replied with a smile.

As they were walking, they ran into Issei - who also appeared to be late to class. Upon seeing him, Koneko noticed that he was bruised and beaten all over and sporting a bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" she asked, deadpan.

"I… uhh… had a run in with the Girls Kendo Team," Issei replied, tears falling comically.

"You mean you were spying on them?" Koneko asked.

"That's… not relevant! But Elros! I saw you there as well - you walked in on them while they were changing! Were you hooking me up?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Something like that. You should get to the nurses, though. Even with your Devil powers, doesn't look like those babies are gonna heal quickly. Perhaps next time, you should stay clear of those girls. They definitely felt like they meant business," Elros said with a smile. Issei nodded and headed off towards the nurses office as quick as he could, nursing some wounds.

"What were you doing with the Girls Kendo Team?" Koneko asked as she looked up at Elros.

"I caught Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda spying on them. Just thought that I'd hook them up," Elros said with a laugh. To his surprise, Koneko giggled as well - the first that he had heard. As she saw him look at her, she quickly turned bright red as she stared off into the distance again. Elros decided not to push it for now; he simply began patting her head again.

"That feels nice," Koneko said glibly as he began to do so.

"I'm happy to hear it. You kind of remind of a cat. Pretty adorable," Elros said with a chuckle. Koneko had no response to that as she continued looking off into the distance again.

Finally, after their short jaunt, they were in front of Konekos classroom. Before she went in, Elros got on a knee and looked at her with a kind smile.

"Remember, I'm here for you," he said as he gave her a gentle hug. Koneko smiled at how warm he felt and responded with a tight hug of her own.

As she headed into class, Elros began to look for his own room. Unfortunately for Elros however, he noted something: every time he had gone to class, it was with Rias and Akeno. As such, his mind was often elsewhere and he usually let them lead him along. Thanks to the vastness of the main building of the school, he was quickly lost.

"Huh. This is a predicament, I guess I should've had Koneko walk me to _my_ room instead," Elros said aloud to himself as he looked around, wondering where he was. He knew that his class was on the third floor so he began to climb up one of the staircases in the right wing of the school. As he turned the corner and onto another flight, he ran into a familiar face.

As Sona bumped into Elros, she began to fall back - it might as well have been running into a wall. She was about to hit the ground when she noticed a pair of muscular arms had broken her fall. Instinctively, she reached around his neck and took a moment to catch her breath. It took her a few seconds to notice who had caught her.

"Elros!" Sona said in surprise as Elros brought her up, smiling as she still had her arms around him. He moved his own from around her back to around her waist.

"Hello, Sona. My apologies for not watching where I was going," Elros replied.

"Not at all. I wasn't much paying attention either," Sona replied with a gentle blush.

"Is there something on your mind?" Elros asked.

"More things than I can count, unfortunately," Sona responded wryly.

"My offer from before still stands: if there's anything I can do to lighten the load, you have but to ask," Elros said.

"I thank you for the offer, but it's fine. I can handle it. But thank you for catching me," Sona said.

"Not at all. This is quite nice," Elros said. Sona wondered what he was talking about when she finally realized what he meant. Her arms were still around his neck and his around her waist. She blushed even deeper as she realized how closely they were touching each other.

"Oh!" she said as she quickly let him go. Elros did the same but kept on smiling.

"Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable," Elros said.

"It's not that… just that I… well…," Sona trailed off.

"I understand. It's good that I ran into you. Perhaps you could help with a problem? I seem to be lost," Elros said.

"I'd be happy to show you to your class," Sona said with a smile. They began to ascend the stairs, although they were fairly snail-like in their pace.

"You're a life saver," Elros sighed.

"So how are you adjusting to life as a Devil?" Sona asked.

"Well, I think. I had my first contract last night and it was pretty enjoyable. There's still a lot of things I have left to learn, but Rias is going to give me a run down after school," Elros replied.

"And how are you liking Rias's peerage in particular?" Sona asked curiously.

"Loving it, honestly. They're all pretty awesome. Wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Asia, and Gasper's just pretty fucking cool. Plus, all the beautiful women in the peerage. And out, of course," Elros said as he slung an arm around Sona's shoulder.

"You seem to be very comfortable around women, it seems. Older sister, perhaps?" Sona asked. She didn't know why, but Elros made her feel like… a girl - rather than a Sitri or Student Council President.

"Mmm… no, just an older brother. I suppose I have a lot of experience, though," Elros replied.

"Ugh. I hope you're not another pervert," Sona said with a sigh, flashing back to watching Issei's Dress Break maneuver against Riser's peerage during their Rating Game. It was quite nightmarish, and if he ever used it on her, he'd pay dearly.

"Why does everyone think I'm a pervert? I'm a lover. If you'd rather I keep my distance, of course, I will," Elros said.

"No, no. This feels… nice, actually," Sona said as she leaned in a bit.

"I'm glad to hear it," Elros said as he tightened his hold slightly.

"Perhaps you could give Issei some tips on how to interact with women?" Sona suggested.

"Ha. If his antics continue, I might need to. His hearts in the right place, though. I don't think he intends any ill will… it just seems to work out that way for him," Elros said with a chuckle.

"His signature move breaks the clothing off of women. That doesn't come off as a bit rapey to you?" Sona asked in a deadpan voice.

"… Point taken," Elros lamented. While it was pretty funny, he admitted that it was also extremely embarrassing for the ladies involved.

"Regardless - yes, I suppose he isn't a bad person. Although I wish he and his friends would stop disturbing the girls sports teams," Sona said.

"Yeah, I found them spying on the Girls Kendo Team earlier today," Elros said.

"What did you do?" Sona asked.

"I told the girls and heard their screams as I walked away. Pretty funny," Elros said.

"And here I thought you were a good friend," Sona giggled.

"This is me looking out for him. And for women everywhere by proxy," Elros said.

"I suppose it's for the best if they learn their lesson," Sona said.

"Speaking of friends, where's Tsubaki? You two appear to be as inseparable as Rias and Akeno," Elros asked, noting she wasn't there.

"She's in class right now, taking a test. I was excused to run a few errands for the Student Council," Sona said.

"Oh fuck me… I think I have a test today as well," Elros suddenly remembered, his brain suddenly in a slight panic.

"Slipped your mind?" Sona asked with a giggle.

"That or I blocked it out," Elros said.

"Don't make it a habit. You'll have to get through school on your own recognizance," Sona said.

"I'm already years behind, then. This is the first time I've stepped into a school to learn something in a decade at least," Elros said.

"You're kidding!" Sona said, surprised.

"Wish I were. My power ring stores an incredible amount of information, so I'm mostly an autodidact," Elros shrugged.

"That's pretty incredible. Although, I must admit that I don't envy the position. School is important for than just academics. You have a chance to build relationships with others, improve your social skills, and hopefully make lifelong friends," Sona said.

"Mmm… point well made and I agree for the most part. I'd say that those things are unique to only schools. I've done that one my own without much trouble. I can't say I regret not going to school. Then again, my case is unique; but, if more people follow it, power to them," Elros said.

"You'll be going to the Underworld with Rias in the summer, correct?" Sona asked, shifting gears.

"Yup. Why do you ask?" Elros inquired.

"Curious, mostly. I head back every summer as well. There're several Rating Tournaments scheduled as so many young Devils return home this time of year. I suspect that we'll be competing with each other during one such tournament," Sona said.

"I look forward to seeing what you and your peerage are made of," Elros responded.

"As do I. With your addition, Rias only has one Piece left as well I believe. I'm interested to see who she adds," Sona said.

"Have you already participated in Rating Games?" Elros asked.

"I have, but all of them have been unsanctioned. They've been helpful in developing a strategy, though; as well as seeing how my team works together. I have a grasp on everyone's strengths and weaknesses. That said, there's always room for improvement," Sona said.

"If you understand that, then you're already on your way to becoming a great leader," Elros said kindly.

"Thank you," Sona said with a smile. Suddenly, she remembered what Rias told her last night.

"I was told that you interrupted the Stray Devil in the middle of a feed. Are you…," she trailed off.

"I'm fine. I was more concerned with Koneko and Gasper, but I had them wait outside for the duration of the fight. Thank you for your concern, however. It means a great deal," Elros said as he gave her a one armed hug. Sona smiled at the gesture and responded by putting an arm around his back, returning the hug.

"I think we're getting closer," Elros said as he finally removed his arm from her.

"Not just closer - we're already here," Sona said as she pointed to his classroom. Looking inside, Elros saw Rias and Akeno looking back at him with interest.

"I don't know how to repay you, Sona," Elros said as he turned to face her.

"Please, it was nothing," Sona said.

"Nonetheless, you were kind to show me around. Here, in case you think of something," Elros said as he wrote down his number and gave it to her. Sona blushed as she took the paper but smiled in response.

"Good luck on your test, if you can still take it," she said as she waved and left. Elros walked in, his face paper white - what was on the test, again?

-o-

Finally, the day had ended.

"I already texted you my address. I need to take care of something, so come by in like an hour. Does that work for you?" Rias asked as she, Elros, and Akeno exited.

"Works for me," Elros nodded. As Rias left, Akeno and Elros began to walk around aimlessly.

"What're you gonna do for an hour?" Akeno asked.

"Not sure. Are you free?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not. I have a few contracts I need to complete," Akeno said apologetically.

"Damn. Hmmm… guess I'll just walk around the town, then. Maybe take a nap. All I need now is someone to join me," Elros said.

"I'm sure you won't have trouble finding someone," Akeno giggled as she nodded to the several stares they were attracting. Elros simply smiled as they continued walking.

"So what were you and Sona talking about?" Akeno wondered.

"Ah. Well, I got lost and I literally bumped into her. She was kind enough to show me to the classroom," Elros said.

"You forgot where the room was?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Of course not. I simply didn't remember in the first place. How can I when I'm walked to class by two beautiful women every day?" Elros asked rhetorically as he put an arm around her waist. Akeno turned to him and smiled as she leaned in, her head on his shoulder, eliciting a few gasps from some people. Elros couldn't help but deadpan at their reactions.

"You'd think they'd never seen a guy with an arm around a girl before," he said.

"They just don't know what to make of the new kid getting acquainted with the ladies of the school so easily," Akeno replied with a laugh.

"Don't they know how easy it is? Just become a Green Lantern and then destroy a house owned by a Devil. So easy, even a caveman could do it," Elros said.

"How is it that when you say it, it actually doesn't sound that difficult at all?" Akeno asked.

"It's part of my infinite charm," Elros replied.

"You're not as charming as you thinking you are," Akeno teased as they rounded a corner.

"You're mean, Akeno. Taking away my only good qualities," Elros sighed in mock dejection.

"Awww, cheer up. You have at least one good quality," Akeno said as she pinched his cheek.

"Yeah? Like?" Elros said.

"You're handsome," Akeno said.

"Uh-huh. Go on," Elros said.

"What do you mean? I said _at least_ one. Not more," Akeno said cheerfully. She giggled as she saw his reaction.

"Anyway, I need to get going. I'll tease you later," she said as she quickly gave him a hug.

"You mean 'I'll see you later,'," Elros corrected as he returned it.

"I know what I said," Akeno said in a sing-song voice as she headed off.

"Huh. One good quality. I have plenty of good qualities, probably," Elros mumbled to himself as he walked away.

-o-

After 45 minutes had passed, Elros began to walk in the direction of Rias's place. Considering that it was broad daylight outside, he thought it best not to risk using his powers - he didn't want to cause any more trouble for the denizens of the town. He looked around for the address that Rias had texted him and finally let out a sigh of relief when he found it. He took a moment to admire the house from the outside. It was a quaint place, not too big or small but just right. It stood two stories high with a traditional Japanese feel on the outside. As the clock struck the top of the hour, he knocked a few times on the door and waited. His didn't have to for long, for almost immediately the door sprung open and he was greeted by smiling Rias, still in her school uniform.

"Hey, good to see you," she said as she welcomed Elros inside her house. Elros took a moment to admire the decorations. Unlike Akeno, Rias seemed to prefer a more traditional approach. There were several old paintings hung on the burgundy walls. In the living room, there was a large, ornate couch and loveseat with a large coffee table set in front of them. There was a large 60" TV mounted on the wall with news playing. Through the hallway, he saw the kitchen and dining room as well as a large, gilded and wooden dining table with twelve seats. Rias led Elros over to the couch and got him some water before joining him. Rias couldn't deny that she felt a bit nervous - this was her first time inviting a guy over.

"Likewise," Elros replied as he slung his arm around her and flashed her a smile. Rias put her own around him and paused for a while as he drank the glass, obviously thirsty. As he put it down, she rested her head gently on his shoulder, happy that he was there.

"How was your talk with Koneko and Gasper?" she asked softly.

"I think it went well. I let them know that we'll always be here for them and that they're always welcome to come to me if they need something. They're still so young… I'd rather them not see those kinds of things if it can be avoided, you know? They might be Devils, but I want them to have some semblance of a normal childhood. Going forward, I don't think it's necessary for them to accompany us on Stray Devil hunts. It seems like just a couple of us are more than enough," Elros said thoughtfully.

"You've barely been a Devil for a day, and you're already taking responsibility. It's really sweet of you. I'll think about it; some Stray Devils are stronger than others. Plenty of Devils have been killed by them, which is why I'm hesitant to go in small number," Rias said. More so than the others, she was amazed at how easily Elros had ingratiated himself into their tight-knit peerage, breaking down Koneko and Gasper's walls as though they didn't exist. In three days time, Gasper and Koneko looked up to him like a hero; every time Koneko was with him, she wanted him to pat her head and every time Gasper was there, he was playing with Elros. It made Rias smile; he was almost like an older brother or father figure to them. She continued speaking.

"They've… had it rough. Gasper has always been timid and shy around people, even as a child. He was born to a Vampire Lord and a human mother, but she died just after he was born because of the circumstances around his birth. Even as a child, he was alone and abused because they were so afraid of him and his powers. Not to mention, they considered him a half-breed. Vampires place as much emphasis on lineage and family as Devils do; it's disgusting really. One day, he tried to escape the castle but was caught and killed by Vampire hunters. I was in the area at the time and just chanced upon him… and I couldn't just leave him there, so I used my Bishop piece to reincarnate him. Still… I had to keep him under lock because his power was so immense. And because of what happened when he had tried to escape, he developed agoraphobia," Rias said sadly. She felt a tear trail down her cheek as she explained Gasper's history to Elros who listened intently. Unknown to Rias, a fury was welling up inside Elros that took all of his power to control.

 _'They killed a fucking kid? Are you fucking kidding me? And they considered him a half-breed… good God. Poor kid… no child should have to suffer that. Fuck, no wonder he gets so nervous around others,'_ Elros thought. As he saw the tear trail down Rias's cheek, though, he couldn't help but smile. Here was someone who took pity and mercy on others; who radiated with power, but also serenity. She used her powers to Reincarnate the boy; and now, he had something to live for. Gently, he picked the tear upon his forefinger, caressing Rias's cheek gently afterward.

"You're a wonderful person, Rias," Elros whispered. Rias blushed as he said that but smiled as she leaned a bit deeper. Elros adjusted his position so that he was laying down on the couch with Rias atop him. She certainly didn't mind; in fact, Rias felt that she preferred the position. She gently rested her head on his chest as she rested her hands at his sides and gently poked him here and there.

"What about Koneko?" Elros asked.

"It's a similar story, unfortunately. Koneko lost her parents at a young age, so it was her and her older sister. they were both taken in my another Devil, who reincarnated her sister into his peerage. However, her sister's powers got out of control real soon, real fast. She killed her master and a Stray Devil and went on the run. There was a manhunt for her, but it never went anywhere. Koneko was sentenced to death, but my brother stepped in and protected here and left her in my care. She was severely traumatized and was really depressed for a while; eventually, she just became… emotionless. I've helped her out of it as much as I can, but you can still see the effects are present," Rias said.

As she explained her past, Elros felt as though his heart was pierced by an arrow. Koneko and Gasper had been through so much as children; at least as much as he went through, Elros thought. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Rias as he thought about what they must have suffered. The thought was disturbing, to say the least - that they were treated as subhuman and blamed for the actions of others. He felt a surge of anger rush through him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. As Rias felt him grip her a bit harder, she looked up in worry and saw the emotions playing across his face. She wondered what he was thinking of - whether he was relating it to his own childhood. She brought a hand up to his cheek, snapping him out of it. As Elros looked at her, he smiled.

"Sorry. Just the thought them being hurt like that makes me… angry," Elros said.

"Likewise. They're both so sweet and kind; their lives have been harder than they should be. But that brings me back to you. They look like they can be themselves around you. I mean, they certainly have fewer reservations. I've never seen Gasper want to play with someone so much so quickly; and I've certainly never seen Koneko act like a girl her age unless you're petting her," Rias giggled.

"I'm just happy that they're happy. They definitely deserve it, from what I gather," Elros said.

"We all deserve to be happy," Rias whispered, a thoughtful expression on her face. As Elros saw it, he gently touched her cheek, making her look up at him again.

"What's on your mind?" Elros asked.

"It's… nothing," Rias said, smiling.

"That doesn't work on me, I'm afraid. Nothing is always something. Lay it on me," Elros said. Rias bit her lip gently as she looked at him before she leaned her head on his chest again, sighing in displeasure.

"The reason you had to wait was because my dad wanted to talk to me about something regarding my ex-fiancé," Rias said. Elros noted her hands had balled into fists as they rested on either side and felt her body tense up. He brought his own hands to her back and began rubbing it gently. Rias exhaled as she enjoyed the comforting sensation. She took a moment before speaking again.

"The Phoenix family is an old family with a desirable power - immortality. Risers body is made of Phoenix Fire, so whenever he's injured or hurt he just heals all the way back again. Even if you take a limb off, he'll regenerate it instantly. Plus, his family is known for something called Phoenix Tears which have tremendous healing properties. It's made them extremely wealthy. It's why he thought he was a lock to marry me," Rias said. Elros listened intently. As he heard of the Phoenix Fire, there was a small, sardonic smile on his lips that Rias didn't notice.

"I told you that Devils place a lot of emphasis on blood as well as status within society. My family receives a lot of suitors for me in particular - in part because the Gremory family itself is quite old; the fact that my mother comes from another old and powerful family; and more recently, because my brother is a Devil King. So every time I go home, I have to look over these guys that want to marry me for my powers or wealth or status. Riser Phoenix is particularly… eager to have my hand. I told him no several times; and then Issei beat him, almost losing an arm, in a one on one duel after we had lost a Rating Game to him. It's been a few months since that and I thought that that would be the end of it, but now he's started pressuring my family again. I… just want it to be over," Rias said, a hint of anger seeping into it. Elros listened carefully before he spoke again.

"What will it take to get him to back off? Permanently?" Elros asked.

"Nothing short of an official duel or Rating Game. Devils place a lot of importance on duels and Rating Games; there are those that are sanctioned and those that are unsanctioned. He beat us in an unsanctioned Rating Game and then Issei beat him in an unsanctioned duel. I thought losing in front of all those people would've done the trick, but he brought up that it was on a whim and on the spot and under extenuating circumstances, so it shouldn't count. He wants to go ahead with marrying me and is trying to use his influence in his family's fortune to get it done. His father and mine agreed to a deal, but now Riser is threatening to undo it all," Rias said.

"Fucking asshole," Elros said as he considered her plight. There was really just one way out, he thought.

"Seriously. My dad said that I'm going to have to come up with an answer by the weekend, and if I choose a duel or Rating Game, it's going to be set up quickly. He won't say it, but I know that if I don't make a decision, it'll reflect poorly on my family and I don't want that," Rias said.

"I understand. Looks like there's only one thing left to do," Elros said.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"Marry me," Elros said. There was a long pause before Rias shot up, pulling a back muscle. She was as red as her hair, to the point that the line between the two just disappeared. She couldn't believe what Elros had said and when she looked at him, she saw him grinning happily back at her.

'WHAT?!" she asked in shock.

"Marry me," Elros said.

"I-I-I-I can't do that!" Rias stuttered, flustered as she got off him and rested on her knees. She felt her face tenderly and noted how hot she was getting.

 _'I can't believe he just said that so casually! Out of the blue like it's nothing! We barely even know each other! I-I can't believe it!'_ Rias thought.

"Why not?" Elros asked as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them again. Rias leaned back until finally their positions were reversed; now she was laying on her back while Elros had his hands on either side of her head and leaned down. Rias blushed deeper as she noticed the distance between their lips was only a few inches now. She could see his warm eyes piercing through her, analyzing her every move so as to make sure he didn't take it too far, but just far enough. She finally let out a soft exhale of the breath she had been keeping in. She noticed how it shuddered, likely having to do with the fact that she felt her heart was going at a million beats per minute.

"Because we barely even know each other!" Rias said.

"So you're saying that if we knew each other better, you wouldn't be opposed to it?" Elros teased.

"What?! T-that's not what I said!" Rias said.

"No, but it was implied," Elros said as he moved his head slightly to the side and leaned forward until she felt his breath on her ear and against her neck. She subconsciously put her hands on his chest, not pulling him in or pushing him away.

"I… it…," Rias began but faltered. Soon, however, Elros felt that he had had his fun. He gently took Rias by her hand and guided her up, a pleasant smile once again on his face. He leaned back again, but Rias paused as she stared at him, on her knees. He patted his chest gently and after a minute, Rias finally moved forward again and rested herself on him.

"Sorry, I just had to do that," Elros said with a chuckle.

"You're so mean," Rias grumbled as he patted her like a little child.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise. But back to the matter at hand. I do have another idea unless you want to go with Plan A," Elros said.

"What is it? And if you say Plan B in a suggestive tone, I will punish you _severely_ ," Rias said dangerously as she picked herself off his chest and leaned in a bit closer to his face. Elros simply smiled but shook his head.

"Fine, we'll call it Plan C. I'll take him on in an official duel," Elros said.

"What?" Rias asked, stunned at the solution.

"I'll take him on in an official duel," Elros repeated.

"Elros, I can't ask you-," Rias began but Elros cut her off.

"You didn't ask me, Rias. This guy sounds like a real prick and he keeps harassing you and your family, even after you've told him no and kicked his ass. I know plenty of guys like him. There's only one way to get rid of them, unfortunately," Elros said.

"But… you just… he's _immortal_ Elros," Rias said.

"So?" Elros asked.

"So?! What do you mean so?! The only reason Issei beat him is because he risked his arm. And with an official duel, each side gets to put limits and factors in place; it's almost a guarantee that he won't let you use Holy Weapons!" Rias said hotly.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Rias," Elros said as he caressed her cheek.

"This isn't funny!" Rias said.

"I know. Which is why I'm not joking," Elros said.

"Elros-," Rias began, but she was cut off again.

"Rias. What kind of servant would I be if I didn't protect my master? More important than that, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help a friend who so obviously needed it? The way I see it, and the way you explained it, options aren't in abundance. Either a sanctioned Rating Game or a sanctioned duel, right? He's trying to back you into a corner; he figures that whatever you choose, he's already won. If you choose a Rating Game, you'll have to come up with a whole new strategy exceedingly quick because he'll already have adapted to what you guys did last time. And unless you agree to his conditions, the match won't happen which means it'll reflect poorly on your family. If you choose a duel, again no Holy Weapons - and if he's really immortal, then you what will you do?" Elros asked.

"But what will _you_ do?!" Rias asked as she cupped his face in her hands, making sure that he looking directly at her.

"I'll beat him," Elros replied simply.

"How?" Rias asked.

"I just will, Rias. That's all there is to it," Elros said.

"Elros…," Rias began but trailed off as she looked at him with continued surprise.

"Let me do this for you, alright? There's no one better," Elros said.

"You don't have…," Rias began but was cut off.

"I don't. But I will. Why? Because I want to," Elros said. Rias could sense the passion in his voice. She pulled him into a tight hug as she rested on her knees. Elros smiled and put his arms around her as well, rubbing her back gently. To his surprise, he began to hear her sniffles.

"Sorry… it's just… I want this to be done and over with already," Rias said.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Rias. I'm here, regardless of the reason," Elros whispered. Rias nodded as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She enjoyed being in this position with him. There was no one else around them and little chance of interruption; just her and Elros together. Finally, she leaned back and laid down on him again. Thinking for a moment, she turned her head up to look at him.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered.

"I am completely sure. Let your dad know that I'll be your proxy for a duel. Then the tool and I can agree on terms," Elros said.

"You want to negotiate with Riser directly?" Rias asked.

"I think it's best I see who I'm fighting before I fight them," Elros said. Rias nodded.

"I'll let my dad know," Rias said. At that she paused. Looking at him, she moved up slightly and pressed her lips to his cheek. She rested her forehead against his for a while, trying to come up with the words. In the end, she could think of just two.

"Thank you," she said in such a way that Elros understood the full weight of what lay behind the words.

"Anything for you," he whispered back.

"I suppose we should get down to business, now," Rias said.

"Ah yes. The minutiae of being a Devil," Elros said.

"What do you want to start with?" Rias asked as she lifted herself off him and took a seat.

"We were so comfortable," Elros commented sadly as he sat up as well.

"This is better done professionally, I think," Rias replied with a smile.

"Well, when I was talking to Azazel last night he mentioned a few things so I thought we'd start there and then you can fill out the details as you see fit. Something about me being a Chess Piece and that Chess Pieces ability; something about powers; and something about wings," Elros said.

"I see. Well, wings are the simplest thing so I'll get that out of the way. You might not have used them because you're so used to using your own method of flight. But whenever you become a Devil, you can use a pair of black bat-like wings to take flight. Most Devils - including me - just have a normal pair of wings. But there are some, like the Phoenix Family, who have a special type. For example, the Phoenix's wings are made of fire and are in an eagle shape; Vali, who is Half-Devil/Half-Human from birth, has four pairs for a total of eight. Angels and Fallen Angels also have wings, but the amount is varied on their power levels. Azazel, for example, has six pairs of black wings, indicating his power level amongst the Fallen Angels," Rias explained.

 _"Fucking a,"_ Elros whispered.

"Do you want to try them out now?" Rias asked.

"Nah, probably later. Ok, so what about Chess Pieces?" Elros wondered.

"Every time a Reincarnated Devil is created, the High-Class Devil has to use a Chess Piece - one of fifteen they receive, excluding the king. Called Evil Pieces, each has it's own ability that can help buffer a person's existing ones, or if they lack them, grant them new ones. Pawns are considered the weakest, but they are the only ones that have the ability to be promoted into other pieces; so this also makes them the most versatile," Rias said.

"How are they promoted?" Elros asked.

"Either with the permission of the King - in this case, myself - or when in enemy territory. Next is the Knight, which is worth 3 pawns. Knights get increased speed and mobility - so they can move extremely fast, which in our case plays well with Xenovia and Kiba. However, they do summer from a lower defense, so they're still vulnerable to powerful attacks. Also, if their legs are injured they lose a lot of their mobility," Rias said.

"Hmm… Good thing I'm not a Knight, I think. High-speed maneuvers aren't my thing," Elros pondered.

"Bishops are also worth 3 pawns. They have enhanced magical abilities, which they can use offensively or on support. Of course, more powerful spells consume more power, which can take a long time to regain. They need to monitor their powers carefully as well as be protected. Gasper and Asia are wonderful at what they do, however," Rias said.

"I can tell. I think it'd behoove them to increase their overall reservoir of magic, if such a thing exists," Elros suggested. Rias nodded in agreement.

"Rooks are worth 5 pawns. They have enhanced strength, which leads to a high offense and defense. However, they suffer in speed, so if their opponent is too fast it's a mismatch. Koneko is exceptional in that she still has a high speed, and is surprisingly much like a tank even with her small stature," Rias said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to piss her off. So you still have one Rook free?" Elros asked.

"That's right. And last but not least is the Queen, which is worth 9 pawns. The Queen possess all the characteristics of the other pieces, making it the most powerful and well balanced. I can't think of a better Queen than Akeno," Rias said with a fond smile.

"No arguments there. So I'm a pawn?" Elros asked.

"Your case is interesting. I used 7 of my pawn pieces when I Reincarnated Issei because of his Boosted Gear - it's a powerful innate power. At first, I thought I might need to use the Rook, but when I applied the Pawn, it mutated. A mutation occurs when a person requires more than one piece to be Reincarnated, but it's _extremely rare_ unless the Devil in question already owns the piece. In fact, I can't think of anyone that I know personally with whom it happened. It was… surprising. But I'm glad it happened, so I don't think I'll question it. My parents and brother were extremely intrigued as well. They're pretty anxious to meet you," Rias said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we should probably get that setup. I probably need to get their permission to marry you," Elros said thoughtfully, eliciting a whine from Rias.

"I'm definitely punishing you," Rias deadpanned.

"I look forward to it. But… alright, so I'm a Pawn and I can promote into any of the other pieces by entering enemy territory or at your behest - and that's the ability that's associated with being a pawn. What about demonic power?" Elros wondered.

"That's something that changes from Devil to Devil. You have the standards - extra strength, endurance, enhanced senses, the ability to see in the dark, your wings, translation for any language, and an extended lifespan. Some High-Class Devil families have special, innate magical abilities that are contracted genetically; the Phoenix's have immortality; the Bale and now the Gremory clan have the Power of Destruction, which is mine. There are cases where some Pure-Blooded Devils don't inherit these powers. They're often looked down upon, even by members of their families. My cousin is one example. All Devils also have the ability to cast magic spells - such as Issei's Dress Break and Akeno's Elemental Magic; the use of magic circles for travel; and the ability to make a contract. The beauty of these powers is that they're based on imagination, so the magic will take on a form that's congruent to the person using it. Issei is a massive pervert, ergo… taking girls clothes off," Rias sighed.

"Imagination, you say?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Yup," Rias said.

"Interesting. That's part of what my ring uses to create its constructs. Huh… fucking a for coincidence," Elros said thoughtfully.

"Have you tried using your demonic powers yet?" Rias asked.

"Nope. Didn't even know about them until last night. Looks like there're a few things that I need to learn, and quickly," Elros pondered.

"What're you thinking?" Rias asked after a few minutes of silence in which Elros was lost in thought.

"Thinking that I might take some time off for myself to get acquainted with these powers," Elros said as he flexed his hand.

"How long do you think?" Rias asked.

"Not too long. A standard day or two should suffice. Would you be alright with that?" Elros asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Just let me know when" Rias said.

"Hmmm… I'll start tonight; I'll be back the day after tomorrow," Elros said.

"Alright… so soon, though?" Rias asked.

"Sooner, the better," Elros said with a smile.

"I suppose. If that's the case, would you mind meeting my father before the weekend? You can give him your answer on fighting Riser in person and my father can arrange for you to meet him as well," Rias said.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Do you know what your dad wants to talk about in particular?" Elros inquired.

"No. I just know that he wants to meet you. My mother does as well, but she doesn't often leave the Underworld. If my dad asks him to come, my brother might also be there," Rias said.

"Works for me," Elros said as he crossed one leg over the other. The business out of the way, Rias moved closer to Elros with a smile on her face.

"You're not leaving to train right now, right?" she asked.

"Nope. I'll wait until night falls," Elros said.

"Do you want to take a nap with me?" Rias asked.

"Happily. Lead the way," Elros said with a grin. Rias smiled and led him to the second story. Going through a door at the end of a hallway, they were in a massive room. The room was very sparsely decorated, Elros noted, with only a portrait of Rias and her friends hanging on the wall. In the middle of the room, against a wall, was a large king sized bed with a pink sheer canopy around it. Elros took off his clothes and put them neatly on a nearby nightstand and smiled as he saw that Rias was doing the same. As he got comfortable in bed, he watched her strip down completely in front of him. Rias couldn't help but smile and blush as she noticed his eyes on her. As she set her clothes aside and looked at him, she took a moment to admire him once again. As she got in bed with him, as opposed to sleeping next to him, Rias swung her legs to either side as she got comfortable on top of him, her breasts pushing gently against his chest.

"Those guys trying to marry you are fucking idiots," Elros whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Rias asked quizzically, slightly offended.

"They're after your status, your wealth, your power… The fuck is wrong with them? Why do they care about all that stuff when they could simply just be with _you?_ You're a person who cares deeply for others, a person that's trying to change the way a society works so _more_ people have an opportunity. And you're absolutely stunning. If the world were to end right this instant, I'd die a happy man," Elros said, inducing passion into his voice. As Rias heard him compliment her, she felt a chill go down her spine and the hair on her body stand up. No one had spoken to her like that until now. Sure, she often received compliments on her beauty but never in such an intimate manner. As she looked at him, she saw the conviction in his eyes. At that, all the fears that he would lose the fight against Riser just drifted away.

"You're so sweet," Rias said, unable to think of a response that would do his statement justice. Elros smiled at that as he ran his hand down her back. She shivered again as he began walking a couple of fingers down her lower back. She stared at him intently, wonder how far he would go. Elros seemed to notice what her look meant.

"How far do you want me to go?" he inquired.

"What?" Rias asked.

"I asked how far do you want me to go?" he asked again.

"You know that it's supposed to be girls who tease the guys relentlessly, right? Not the other way around?" Rias deadpanned.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Don't tell me you're not enjoying the sense of uncertainty," Elros said as he moved from her lower back to the side of her thigh. Rias simply smiled at that. Truth be told, she enjoyed the sensation quite a bit. Elros seemed to deduce that as he leaned in a bit closer to her face.

"What're you doing?" Rias asked quietly, her eyes going a bit wide.

"Getting lost, as it were," Elros said as he pierced her gaze with his. Rias was surprised at the intensity he was able to conjure up with just his eyes, which seemed to be scanning her soul.

"I think you've had enough fun. Come on, let's get to sleep," she finally said.

"As you wish," Elros said with a chuckle as he shifted his head a bit on the pillow. Rias leaned forward again, resting her head in the crook of his neck. It didn't take long for both of them to fall quickly asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

-o-

Rias woke up ahead of Elros a couple of hours later. She smiled happily as she remembered where she was. Retracting herself a bit, brought a hand up to touch his face gently before sliding it down his chest, as she was wont to do now. What he told her before they fell asleep was playing across her mind.

 _'Why do they care about all that stuff when they could simply just be with you?'_ She recalled him saying. The words played heavy on her mind and soul. That's all she wanted in someone if she was honest. Someone who looked past what she could bring to the table in terms of strength, status, and wealth. She wanted someone who loved her for who she was - as Rias Gremory, the woman and not Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household. She looked intently at Elros's sleeping features, several thoughts playing across her brain.

 _'You see me as Rias, don't you? Just Rias. Not Rias Gremory… or the Crimson Ruin Princess. Not by who I'm related to, but just by who I am. That's all you care about, isn't it? That I'm a good person. That's all I want… someone to love me for me. Do you?'_ Rias thought. As she stared at him, her eyes traveled down to his lips, slightly parted as they allowed air to pass either way. Subconsciously, her face started to lean forward and before she knew it, their lips were only an inch apart. One sudden movement would have them kissing, and who knows where that'd lead?

 _'I…,'_ Rias began but trailed off. Suddenly, she noticed that Elros had his eyes open now, staring back into hers. With a gasp, Rias shot up.

"That's a hell of a way to wake a guy up," Elros said with a chuckle.

"It's not what it looked like," Rias said as she rested on her knees.

"It looked like you were about to kiss me," Elros said.

"You had something on your face and I was examining it," Rias said.

"Courtesy dictates you just get it off my face," Elros said with a laugh. Rias had no response to that as she got up. She began to pick up her clothes when suddenly, Elros put his arms around her from behind. She blushed as his hands rested softly on her stomach while he leaned his chin on her shoulder, looking sideways at her.

"What're you doing?" she asked as she put her bra back down.

"Admiring you," Elros said.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I love what I see," Elros replied as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Aren't you gonna go train?" Rias asked, hoping that he would say no and opt to spend more time with her. Elros sighed at that; he really wanted to stay for a while longer, and was sure Rias wouldn't mind if he did, but he truly did need to get a feel for his powers.

"Yeah. I'm going to stop by at Akeno's and then head on out. If you need me, just text or call," Elros said.

"Alright," Rias said. With one more hug, Elros left out the window. Rias stood there, watching as the last bit of green light faded. Sure that he was gone, she brought her hand down to her womanhood. With hardly a touch, she felt herself already getting wet. Leaving the clothes on the table, Rias tossed herself on the bed, burying her face in the spot where Elros had slept and taking in his scent. As another hand gripped her breast, she began to furiously fuck herself, imagining that it was him doing the honors.

-o-

As Elros re-entered the apartment, he saw Akeno sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting next to her.

"Hey. How was your date with Rias?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't call it a date," Elros said with a laugh as he sat down.

"So, you find out what you needed to?" Akeno asked.

"I did indeed. I wanted to let you know I'm going to be away tonight, tomorrow, and most of the day after. I'm going to get some training in," Elros said.

"What?" Akeno asked, surprised by the suddenness.

"Well, Rias told me about my wings and demonic power, so I thought that I'd begin training with it. I figure a couple of Earth days is probably enough to get acclimated at the very least," Elros said.

"You're leaving me?" Akeno asked. The connotation of the question wasn't lost on Elros. With a warm smile, he brought Akeno in for a hug, surprising her. Did she say something?

"No. Absolutely not. I promise you, I will never leave you. Do you remember what I told you earlier?" Elros whispered as he held on to her. Finally, it hit Akeno - what she said, how it sounded, and what Elros took it as. She couldn't help but smile warmly at how sweet he was. With a mighty push, she had him on his back and was laying on top of him happily. She simply enjoyed his touch for a minute before responding.

"I remember. I'm sorry for I made it sound; that was an accident. But… thank you. Thank you so much," Akeno whispered back to him.

"Don't mention it," Elros said as he gently lifted her face with his hands. He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently, eliciting a small gasp from Akeno.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"No reason. Just wanted to," Elros said gently. Akeno nodded as she took one of the hands on her cheek and kissed it gently. She blushed as she did so; this was certainly a whole new level of intimacy for her and it came so quickly. Yet, there was no doubting the passion behind his words.

"Well, there's another thing you're good at. You're really sweet," Akeno said with a giggle as she recalled their conversation after class.

"I'll take what I can get. Anyways, I should get going. If you need me - for anything at all - just shoot me a text or give a call and I'll come back on the double, alright?" Elros said.

"Don't worry. Just do your best," Akeno said. Elros smiled and nodded. With that, he made his exit and took flight, heading towards England.

As he left, Akeno gingerly touched the spot where he kissed her.

"I have a lot to think about," she whispered to herself.


	6. Training

It was a cold and rainy evening in London when Elros set down, not too different from how it usually felt it seemed. Due to the eight hour time difference between Japan and London, it took him some time to find a place to land, especially with how busy this city was. Quickly buying an umbrella from a small shop, he set down to look for the one place he was sure to find his mark. Walking down Oxford Street, he saw the people going about their business - men in suits going to and from work, while women in dresses did the same; tourists going in and out of the hundreds of shops that lined the street; and the tight and narrow streets, indicative of the sprawling city.

Elros was simply one of the half a million people walking down Europe's busiest shopping street, trying not to bump into people left and right. As he looked around, he finally let out a relieved breath as he saw his destination.

Closing the umbrella and opening the door, he walked into the 100 Club, at 100 Oxford Street, a legendary music venue. From the Sex Pistols to The Clash, the 100 Club was notable for its history of playing punk music, hosting the 100 Club Punk Special long before Elros was born. As he walked in, he heard the sound of a smooth jazz band. His eyes scanned the bar, looking for the one person he knew would be here. They first fell on the bartender, a beautiful ginger with reddish-orange hair that fell to her shoulders. There were several patrons, but one caught his eye; a man with short blond hair that was smoking a cigarette, the only constant love in his life. He had a handsome face with a bit of blond stubble. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into his black slacks, a cream-yellow trench coat that he never got rid of, and a blood red tie around his neck. He approached the man, who had a couple of empty seats on either side.

"I thought that I'd find you here," Elros said with a chuckle as he took a seat for himself, flashing a charming smile to the bartender who returned it.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, leaning over the bar.

"Not today, I'm afraid. Here for this prick, unfortunately," Elros said as he pointed to the man who downed his drink before turning to Elros.

"Elros Eärendil! Good to see ya, mate. What brings you hereabouts?" the man asked as he drunkenly slung his arm around Elros's neck. Elros winced slightly as the strong smell of alcohol hit him, like a slap to the face.

"A few things. Chiefly, I need a favor," Elros said in a quiet tone.

"Oh yeah, mate? What is it?" the man asked as he coughed a bit into his arm and shook his head vigorously, as though trying to shake off his drunkenness.

"Well, I need a place to _train_ ," Elros said, emphasizing the last word. The man smiled as he understood the meaning.

"Oh yeah? How long you need?" the man asked.

"A couple weeks in a couple of days," Elros replied.

"Well, you know I can do that for you mate. Ta love," the man said as he paid for his drink. Elros, however, gave the money back to him as he did the honors himself.

"Run a tab for him. I'll close it out every week. Would that work?" Elros asked the bartender who sighed.

"You sure you wanna do that, sweetheart? This lob drinks like the devils on his tail," she said, glaring at the man who just shrugged in response.

"You've no idea," Elros chuckled but nodded in affirmation.

"Alright then, no problem," the bartender said as Elros took his leave with the man. As they stepped into the rain, Elros drew his umbrella and held it over both of them. The street was still bustling, despite the downpour.

"You din't have to do that, mate," the man said as he took another long draw, the cold finally hitting him. His teeth began to chatter relentlessly as people's steps soon drenched his legs with puddle water.

"What're friends for? Besides, you're the only person I know who isn't liable to kill himself with the stuff. Besides, I get the feeling I'm going to be coming to you for a lot more favors sooner rather than later, so I might as well butter you up now and save myself the trouble," Elros said as they began walking, doing their best to avoid the crowds.

"You realize that you're the only person that can get away with saying that kind of shite to people?" the man asked with a chuckle as he flicked his cigarette, drawing another one. He patted his pockets, looking for a lighter or matches but was unable to find them.

"You know better than most that my charm is infinite. I'm extremely lovable," Elros replied as he drew a lighter from his own pocket and lit the smoke, giving the lighter a flourish before he put it back in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. Get that from your mum, no doubt. I figured you were gonna make a pass at that sweetheart back at the bar for sure," the man said.

"Well, only thing I got from dear old dad was beatings so I suppose there wasn't much else to go on. And not today, unfortunately. Besides, if I shacked up with her, who'd take care of you?" Elros said with a sigh.

"Heh. Anyways, I hear tell this new story from the other day. Some freaky green light high over in Japan," the man said.

"Oh yeah? That was me," Elros said with a laugh.

"You're not usually that dumb unless you were trying to get with some bird. What's the deal?" the man asked.

"I'll tell you in detail once we get to your place. Something tells me you want to be completely attentive to this story, in particular, John" Elros said. John raised an eyebrow as he took the lead, taking Elros back to his house.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention something. Z's been wanting to talk to you, mate," John said, remembering to give Elros that message before he blacked out drunk or similar.

"Oh yeah? She's got my number, I think. Why didn't she just call me?" Elros asked quizzically.

"Well, it's not like you're always in reception, mate. All she told me is she wants to talk to you. Drop by her place next time you're in San Francisco, alright? Otherwise, it's my arse," John said.

"Mmm, yeah alright, will do. Think it's only been like three or four weeks since I saw her last," Elros recalled.

"Three or four, huh? Jeez, tell me you wrapped it," John commented with a sigh as he rubbed his brow. His friend was always getting into trouble with the fairer sex for one reason or another, it seemed.

"Of course, I did. I always play it safe. What do you take me for?" Elros said haughtily. He almost bumped into John, who had quickly stopped. He turned around and looked at Elros with a deadpan gaze.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled.

"Fine, I mostly play it safe. I know I did it that time, at least. Get off my case," Elros complained. With a snicker, John turned around and led him the rest of the way, silently smoking and at peace while Elros looked around the city.

-o-

The next day, the peerage had assembled in the ORC at lunch. Kiba was reading a book, while Issei and Asia were talking with each other. Xenovia stood off to the side, observing her club mates as she usually did; while Akeno and Rias were speaking with each about various topics. Gasper and Koneko sat with their backs against each other - Gasper playing video games and Koneko eating a candy bar. Everyone was surprised to see that Gasper was now spending so much time in the living area of the ORC, as opposed to his own room.

"Gasper, how come you're not in your room?" Issei asked. He was the most intrigued by the change in Gasper's behavior.

"Huh?" Gasper asked innocently as he broke away from his game to look at him.

"I asked why you're not in your room. You don't usually spend much time here," Issei repeated.

"Hmm… I dunno! I like here now, though!" Gasper said happily. Rias and Akeno looked at each knowingly and smiled. They could sense Elros's influence permeating the ORC, even when he was away.

"Where's Elros?" Xenovia asked.

"I gave him leave to take today and tomorrow off. He's going to be training - learning to use his Demonic Powers and his wings," Rias said.

"I wonder what his are gonna be like. Demonic Powers take on a form that's different from person to person, right?" Kiba asked, eyes still glued to the book.

"Yes, that's correct. They're based on imagination, which means that they're usually in line with a persons personality - Issei and his Dress Break for example. Elros's case is unique, I believe, because his powers already use imagination so much. I'm quite curious as well. More importantly, though, his going off to train reminded me that we all need to begin training again as well. We'll have several Rating Games ahead of us during the summer and I want you all to be in shape and focused when we do," Rias said, her voice suddenly stern as her eyes washed over everyone.

"How about setting up an unsanctioned game with Sona's peerage? They might have a bit more experience than us, but I think it'll be a great learning experience for both," Akeno suggested.

"Yes, I've had that idea as well. I'll meet with Sona later today to discuss it with her. But if not that, I'm hoping we can still set up a training session together. Perhaps some sparring," Rias said.

"Are the official games any different from the one we had with Riser?" Asia asked.

"Only the environment. The fight itself will remain the same. The differences are that we'll be judged on our performance, which will resonate with the rest of the Devils as well as allow you guys to improve your own rankings. The audience will be significantly larger, as well. The Rating Games are to us what football is to the United States," Rias said.

"So if we do well, that means more babes, right?" Issei asked, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Yes, Issei, that's exactly what it means. So remember to do well," Rias said with a giggle.

"You can count on me, madame president!" Issei saluted.

"One more order of business before you guys go. Friday night is the full moon. You know what that means?" Rias asked.

"Hmmm?" Issei wondered, scrounging his face as did so. However, nothing came to him.

"Oh! That's when Devils are eligible to get a familiar, correct?" Xenovia asked excitedly.

"That's right. Xenovia, Issei - you two and Elros are going to be the ones who will be competing to get a familiar this time around. Sona's Peerage will have to compete as well, so we're trying to figure out the best way to settle it. I'm thinking a small match between you three and whoever on her peerage is up next," Rias said with a devilish smile.

"I'm game!" Issei said giddily.

"As am I. This should be fun," Xenovia said with a small smile.

"But wait! Elros just joined! How is he already eligible?" Issei asked.

"He brought in a contract worth $55 million," Rias said, remembering the painting.

"$55 million?!" Issei asked in shock.

"That's impressive. What was the contract?" Xenovia asked.

"It was with Azazel. The reward was a Picasso," Rias said.

"He never gave me something that awesome!" Issei whined. Rias shrugged in response.

As the lunch period ended, everyone but Akeno and Rias had exited (except Gasper, who went to his room).

"What's wrong, Rias?" Akeno asked as Issei, the last, had left and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, slightly stiff.

"You can't fool me. You've been tense the whole day. What's the matter?" Akeno asked as she sat down in the seat in front of Rias's desk. Rias looked at her best friend with a slightly sour smile.

"Riser," she sighed.

"What now?" Akeno asked dangerously. She wasn't fond of Rias's ex-fiancé. Both Riser and his younger sister were fond of looking down on low-class Devils as well as Reincarnated Devils. Issei was a particular target for Ravel Phoenix, Riser's sister. Their peerage was little different in attitude, although Akeno was sure that was only so they wouldn't draw Riser's ire.

"He's been threatening to sink the deal my father had with his unless I agree to marry him. The only way he'd back off is if we accepted an official duel or Rating Game," Rias said.

"Issei already beat him in a duel!" Akeno said angrily.

"I know. But he claimed that because it wasn't official, it shouldn't count. He wants it all on record," Rias said.

"But Sirze-," Akeno began but stopped as Rias shook her head.

"Just because he made the fight happen doesn't make it official. The terms and conditions have to be accepted and bets placed beforehand. Plus, it was all off record anyways," Rias said.

"So now what? Are we going to fight him in a Rating Game again? Last time…," Akeno trailed off as she bit her lip, remembering their loss.

"No. Elros is going to fight him in a duel," Rias said.

"What?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"I told him about it yesterday when we met. And he asked to fight him," Rias said as she rubbed her temples.

"Seriously?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah," Rias replied.

"Did you tell him about Riser's powers?" Akeno asked.

"I did. He said ' _I just will, Rias. That's all there is to it,_ '" Rias replied.

"He does understand the whole concept of _immortality,_ doesn't he?" Akeno asked.

"I'm sure he does. But… I agreed to it. I don't think a Rating Game would be the same, and I'm certain that Riser will account for Issei's powers and Holy Weapons. Elros is the only one he doesn't know about, and he's pretty strong in his own right," Rias said.

"I guess…" Akeno said.

"Still, I'm worried," Rias said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing her friend in such a state, Akeno went over and embraced her. Thankful, Rias put her arms around her as well.

"It'll be alright," Akeno said comfortingly. Rias simply exhaled in response before nodding. Side by side, they left the ORC and went to their class, both of their minds on the impending fight.

-o-

"When was the last time I was here? Maybe a month and a half ago?" Elros asked as he looked at the house with a smile.

"Around that. She's missed you, mate," John said with a chuckle.

"Still as beautiful," Elros said softly as he admired it. The house in question was situated outside of London, in one of the many fields and farms surrounding it. A fog surrounded the house at all times, mostly shielding it from prying eyes. It was an unnecessary precaution, Elros thought, as there were no neighbors to speak of. The house was surrounded by a large metal fence, with a prominent gate standing sentinel dead center to the door. There were two gargoyles perched high above two stone pillars that stood on either side of the gate. Opening it, John and Elros began walking down the muddy path that led to the entrance.

The house stood four stories high, with little symmetry to speak of. It had a multitude of windows which offered close to nothing because they were so dark and tinted. It had several small ledges as you went up each story, and on the top, there stood a parapet with small spikes sticking out of it. Elros noted a couple of windows are the ground floor were boarded up, but what he found most interesting was the color.

"Really? Beige?" Elros asked.

"Eh, what can I say? Didn't want to go with a cabin this around. Thought we'd spice things up a bit," John replied.

"You didn't want a castle or a chateau or something?" Elros asked.

"Do I look like some kind of wanker to you? Besides, this is much less conspicuous," John said.

"Oh yeah. Really secretive," Elros deadpanned, hiking a thumb to one of the gargoyles which had suddenly shifted its position. As John opened the front door, Elros took a large whiff of the smell inside. To him, it was a sweet scent; chocolate mixed in with a tantalizing fragrance.

"Chocolate again, eh?" John asked.

"Yup. Alcohol and cigarette smoke for you, I assume?" Elros asked, knowing full well the answer.

"You know me too well, mate," John said as he led Elros to a living room. Looking around, Elros smiled slightly. One notable thing about the house was that there were doors upon doors upon doors. Whenever he came here, it felt as though there was yet another leading elsewhere. As they entered the living room, both took a seat across from each other on the red couches that were situated there, a center coffee table between them. Resting their legs on the table, both let out a deep exhale in perfect sync.

"So, what's the deal mate? What's this story?" John asked as he brought out another cigarette, allowing Elros to light it yet again.

"Remember Nergal?" Elros asked.

"You know full well I do," John said as he drew a long smoke.

"Let's see. You're used to that kind of bullshit - Devils, demons, the like, right?" Elros asked.

"Yup," John quipped.

"I had just finished a mission and was heading back to Earth when I assume something happened. Probably involving a Yellow Lantern, considering that's all I remember are flashes of yellow. Anyways, that happened and I ended up passing out, but my trajectory was still fine and I crash landed over in Japan. Woke up with my head in the lap of one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," Elros said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in… skip the sex, get to the point," John said, waving his comment off.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, these people save me and we get to talking. Take a guess at what I found out," Elros said.

"What?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They're _Devils_ John. _Devils! Reincarnated Devils,_ but they're still people as well!" Elros said.

"No shit?" John asked, intrigued as he leaned forward.

"Nope. Wings, powers, the whole nine yards. Not at all like Nergal, though. They're good people from what I've seen. Mostly keep to themselves in this small town in Japan, although I assume there're more places like that. The group that saved me just attend high school like regular kids," Elros said.

" _High school?_ " John asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup," Elros said.

"You're glossing a lot of stuff, mate. Start at the top and go from there. I need to know _everything_ ," John said as he leaned back.

"Well…," Elros began.

-o-

After he had explained the whole thing, John looked at him with his mouth agape.

"You're a Reincarnated Devil now?" he asked, shocked.

"Indeed I am. Can't you tell? That aura of sex and deviancy, just radiating off me," Elros said with a grin.

"Wasted on you, mate. You're already a prick," John said with a laugh as he recovered a bit.

"So, what do you think?" Elros asked, turning serious.

"You never think of the consequences, do you mate?" John asked.

"You know me. Might as well enjoy this life I've got," Elros said.

"Huh. Rias Gremory, eh? Never heard of her, or of any Gremory Family. I suppose if they're from another Circle, it ain't surprising. Anyways, it's cool with me mate. Suppose I should've figured it'd be something like this with you. Curious, though, you mind if I examine you? I want to see if there have been any other changes to your physiology," John said with a keen interest.

"Yeah, that's alright with me," Elros shrugged.

"Alright, we'll get that done. But what about this training you asked for? A few weeks in a few days, you say?" John asked.

"Yup. Think she can make it happen?" Elros asked as he looked around the house with a small smile.

"You're wounding her. Of course, she can. Love?" John shouted to the house.

Suddenly, a rumbling began. Elros closed his eyes and relaxed as he let it shake him this way and that, going with the motions he had felt so often before. The house was shifting upon itself, creating the right room for him. A few minutes later, it stopped. When Elros opened his eyes and looked to his right, he saw a new door had appeared.

"Go ahead, mate. I'll get the preparations ready on my end and examine you after you finish your training," John said.

"Sure you don't need a control?" Elros asked.

"This isn't the scientific method, Elros," John replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks, John," Elros said as he got up. Opening the door, a bright white light began to shine on him. He winced before slowly turning to face it, allowing his eyes time to acclimate. With a deep breath, he stepped forward.

-o-

As Akeno was about to sleep the following night, she got a text from Rias.

 _'Is he back yet? He said he'd be back tonight,'_ Rias asked.

 _'Nope, not yet. Probably lost track of time. You've seen how he gets when he sees something that he thinks is cool or exciting,'_ Akeno replied.

 _'I guess. Keep me posted,'_ she replied.

 _'Will do. Good night,'_ Akeno replied before getting to bed. Looking over at the empty side of the bed, she sighed in disappointment. She had quickly gotten used to her new pillow.

-o-

The following morning, Akeno quickly met Rias and the others on the way to school.

"He's still not back?" Issei asked in surprise as he looked for a sign of the newest Devil.

"Doesn't look like it. He's probably still training," Akeno replied.

"I wonder what his powers gonna be? We already have the Dress Break… what about the Magic Touch?! We'd be the perfect combo!" Issei suggested excitedly.

"Only you would have such a thought," said a new voice suddenly. Their heads whipped back quickly, causing a few of them to rub their necks in slight discomfort.

"Vali," Issei said, eyes narrowed. In front of them stood a handsome young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with a deep plunge and a high collar black leather jacket. He was also wearing black leather jeans with a burgundy pelvic region, as well as a silver chain that hung down his left side. On his right calf were three bands and on his feet, black shoes. Vali radiated power as he stood in front of them, putting a few of the younger Devils on edge.

"Issei," Vali replied, acknowledging his rival.

"What're you doing here?" Issei demanded, pointing at him.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you just yet. I simply wanted to see your newest addition," Vali replied.

"And why is that?" Rias asked.

"Azazel couldn't stop gushing about him. I suppose I expected too much. Seems like he's slacking off if he's not here by now," Vali said, looking around.

"He's been training. What's your interest in him?" Rias asked.

"Just interested in getting acquainted," Vali said.

"And so am I," entered a new voice. As the others looked towards the tree line on their left, they saw a beautiful woman emerge. With long, flowing black hair and bright yellow eyes, she was a sight to behold - easily as much as Rias and Akeno. She wore a stunning black kimono that had a red lining and interior, as well as a yellow sash around her waist that ended in large, yellow beads. Cut off around the shoulders, the kimono exposed an ample amount of cleavage, eagerly drawing Issei attention. Her attention in Elros drew the narrowed eyes of Rias, Xenovia, and Akeno.

"Hello, Kuroka," Koneko suddenly said, greeting the new arrival.

"You know her, Koneko?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Hey, little sis. I hear the new guys cute," Kuroka purred in response.

"What about me?!" Issei asked, indignant.

"When you say you're interested in getting to know him - you mean fight him, don't you?" Rias asked, turning her attention to Vali.

"Same thing, really," Vali shrugged.

"Your rivalries with me, remember!" Issei pointed out.

"I'm well aware. Regardless, if I feel there's someone out there that can beat me, I will seek them out. This Elros seems to be fairly powerful, if what Azazel said about him true - which I, personally, remain unconvinced of. Regardless, if what Azazel said about his… associations… is true, then I'm confident he's worthy of some merit at least," Vali said.

"What do you mean 'associations'?" Rias asked.

"They're best left unnamed, for the most part," Vali said offhandedly. Rias smiled as she caught the hidden tone.

"No. You mean you're afraid to name them, right?" she asked. She smiled wider as she saw him shift uncomfortably.

"Wait! You mean there's someone you're afraid of?! If you wanna fight so bad, just fight them!" Issei said frantically.

"As much as he claims he wants a fight that'll make him claw for his life, I don't think Vali actually wants to die," Rias answered. Vali didn't confirm nor deny.

"Whatever. I just tagged along so I could see who he was. If he's not here I'm gonna head back, Vali," Kuroka said, turning to go into the trees.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Pardon my lateness," came Elros's voice suddenly. Everyone looked in the direction Kuroka was facing and a moment later, they saw him emerge, dressed for school. Rias and Akeno glanced at each other before they brushed past Kuroka to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine, Rias, Akeno. Bit sore, but nothing egregious. Forgive me for being a bit late. Lost track of time," Elros sighed. They nodded as he turned his head to look at Vali and Kuroka. Noting Vali, he stepped forward to shake his hand.

"A pleasure. Elros Eärendil," Elros said. Vali grasped his hand and shook it, taking in his figure. Elros stood a few inches taller than Vali, as well as a bit broader. After that, Elros turned to Kuroka, who had a wide and wild smile on her lips as she looked him up and down.

"Elros Eärendil," Elros said, smiling at her. She held her hand out, fingers pointing down, wondering if Elros would get the message. Elros took it and gently brushed his lips against it. Akeno, Rias, and Xenovia narrowed their eyes at that but didn't say anything as Kuroka giggled.

"My, aren't you sweet and handsome?" she asked seductively as she drew a bit closer to him, looking up as he towered over her. She ran a finger across his chest, smirking at the indignant reaction she drew from the other girls.

"Two of my finest qualities; possibly even my only ones. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," Elros said, still holding on to her hand. He surreptitiously caressed it with his thumb. As Kuroka felt that, she felt a slight blush creep on her cheeks but soon hid it.

"Please, call me Kuroka," she replied.

"Kuroka," Elros repeated.

"That's right. I'm Koneko's older sister," Kuroka said as she nodded her head towards Koneko. As he looked at the young Devil, he noticed the tint of sadness in the air around her.

"I see. I didn't know," Elros said, his voice suddenly getting colder. Rias and Akeno noted his hand clenching. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Kuroka either, whose smile fell slightly as she stepped back a bit. Before things got out of hand, Vali stepped in.

"Elros. The reason I wanted to see you was because I wanted to challenge you," Vali said.

"Why?" Elros asked, his cold stare turning to Vali as he analyzed the Devil, finally letting go of Kuroka's hand. There was no doubt that he was strong, Elros thought. Vali appeared to be the exact opposite of Issei; cocksure in his powers, radiating authority, and serious to a fault.

"I've heard about your prowess. I wanted to see it for myself," Vali replied.

"Rias?" Elros asked, looking to his new master.

"Not here. Not now. We're all going to be going to Hell during the summer. Fight then if you must," Rias said, slightly exasperated as the testosterone flew around.

"That's fine with me," Elros said.

"Very well. I'll see you then," Vali said, deciding not to press the point for now. Elros's eyes turned back to Kuroka, who gave him a searching look. She bit her lip slightly, trying to figure the new arrival out. After a moment, Vali grew impatient.

"Kuroka," he said sternly, snapping her out of her funk.

"Yeah. Coming. It was good to see you again, sis. You as well, Elros. I hope we meet again soon," she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"I assure you that the pleasure was all mine, Kuroka," Elros said as he finally relaxed. Smiling a bit more at that, she turned and followed Vali into a magic circle, disappearing into another place.

After the encounter, the group continued to walk towards the school. Koneko stood by Elros's side and patted her head in expectation. Giving her a gentle smile, Elros began petting her. She rested her head against his side as she felt the sensation, finally smiling again.

"I wanted to let you guys know that we're going to be having a training session after school today. Sona and her peerage might be joining as well, but even if they don't, be at the track by 5pm," Rias said as they were all about to split up and go to class.

"At last. We've been slacking off too much recently," Xenovia sighed.

"I say we deserve to slack off a bit!" Issei countered but was quickly silenced with a glare from Xenovia. He, Asia, and Xenovia broke from the group to head to their classes while Kiba went to his, leaving Rias, Elros, Akeno, and Koneko still walking.

"Koneko, shouldn't you get going as well?" Akeno asked kindly.

"Elros, can you walk me to my class?" Koneko asked.

"But of course, m'lady," Elros said dramatically. Rias and Akeno sighed and watched the adorable scene unfold as they followed in tow; if they let Elros try to walk back to their classroom, there's no doubt he'd end up lost again. They soon arrived at Koneko's classroom and with a hug for Elros, she quickly stepped inside.

"So how was your training? Did you learn something new?" Rias asked, her voice a bit eager as they continued walking.

"Got my ass kicked every which way, but I managed to pick up a few things. Still feeling a bit sore, though," Elros grumbled as he stretched a bit.

"What exactly did you do?" Akeno asked as she put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it. As she did so, she thought she felt a new scar but opted not to say anything.

"Learned how to use my wings and went a bit wild with my Demonic Powers. I don't think I'll be using them against Riser, but it's a good fallback. I still need to work on getting them under control and targeting them. They are, in one word, fucking badass," Elros said happily.

"That's two words," Akeno said.

"Fine, two words then," Elros sighed, drawing a giggle from her.

"It's impressive that you're already able to use them in a couple of days. It was a while before Issei could use his Boosted Gear at will," Rias stated.

"And it takes plenty of Devils several years to learn to control their powers. Hell, we're all still learning," Akeno said.

"Do you want to demonstrate for us? We might be able to help you further," Rias suggested.

"Na, it's fine. I prefer to handle these things myself for the most part. Just find it easier to concentrate," Elros replied.

"Have you come up with a strategy for Riser?" Rias asked.

"I have indeed. I think it's going to be a fun fight, actually. When can I meet him?" he asked.

"Likely during the weekend. You're meeting with my father on Friday, and he'll likely fill you in on more of the details," Rias said.

"Perfect," Elros said.

"I also wanted to let you know that this Friday night is a full moon. You, Issei, and Xenovia are going to be competing for your familiars," Rias said.

"What are those?" Elros asked quizzically.

"A familiar is a monster or other supernatural being that are magically bound to Devils as servants or allies. Almost all Devils have one and they can do anything from gather information to relay messages to perform jobs like handing out contracts. You can have more than one, but out of all of us, Akeno is the only one that does," Rias said.

"Akeno's also a fucking badass, just like yours truly," Elros grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. Noticing Rias pouting a bit, he chuckled as he put his other arm around her.

"Don't worry, you're a fucking badass as well," he said. Rias smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So can I get more than one familiar at a time? Like Friday night, can I get two or three or whatever?" Elros asked.

"You can try, but it's extremely rare," Rias said.

"How many do you have, Akeno?" Elros asked.

"Six," she said with a smile.

"Nice," Elros said giddily as he thought about what his familiar might be.

-o-

It was after school and the peerage was assembled on the track wearing their gym clothes. Issei was staring lustily at Xenovia, Rias, and Akeno who were stretching while Elros noticed that several men and women were hanging around a fence as well; the men focused exclusively on the three beauties while the women flitted their eyes between Kiba and Elros. Issei couldn't help but whine slightly as he heard some of them complain about his perverted antics.

"Hi, Elros!" cried out a small voice, making everyone turn. Aya was one of the few in attendance, waving at him.

"Hello, Aya. How are you?" Elros asked as he jogged over.

"Pretty good. How about you?" Aya replied.

"Can't complain. Just about to get a workout in with my clubmates. A pleasure seeing you ladies as well," Elros said, smiling at the gaggle around Aya as he leaned on the fence separating them.

"Hi. I'm Katase," replied a girl with salmon colored hair that went down to her shoulders and a white headband keeping it in place. She wore the school uniform like the others and Elros noted that he had seen her around with Murayama quite a bit before.

"A pleasure, Katase. Elros," he said as he shook her hand.

"This is Abe," Aya said as she pointed to a girl standing next to her. She was a beautiful girl with long, flowing brown hair and sizable breasts. As opposed to the school uniform, however, she wore a tennis uniform and wielded a racket in her hands. She looked at Elros and unlike the others, she seemed to be slightly apprehensive of him.

"Hi there. I'm Elros," he said happily.

"Nice to meet you," she responded.

"You're on the tennis team?" Elros asked.

"Yes. I'm the captain of the team," she replied.

"That's awesome. But what are you doing here?" Elros asked.

"Aya dragged me," Abe replied with a sigh.

"Oh?" Elros asked, turning to Aya who blushed.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say hi! We have to get to practicing as well. Maybe you'd like to sit in some time?" Aya asked hopefully.

"I would love that. I've never tried kendo, but I know my way around a sword so I think I should do alright," Elros thought.

"Have you ever tried tennis? Maybe Abe could give you some pointers?" Katase suggested. As she did so, Abe went red.

"I've actually never even held a tennis racket. Wait…. wait. No, I did one time. I hit a ball and accidentally busted someone's mirror. Never again after that," Elros lamented, drawing laughter and giggles from the girls assembled around him.

"Abe? What do you think?" Katase asked.

"Very well. Some other time, then," she said with a sigh.

"Elros!" Rias called out, hands on her hips as she watched him.

"Pardon me, ladies. Until next time," Elros said with a dramatic bow before jogging back.

"Did you have fun?" Akeno asked as he rejoined them.

"I did indeed. Looks like I'll be getting kendo and tennis lessons in the future," Elros replied as he swung his arms back and forth, clapping them with each 180.

"Any interests in the actual sport or just the girls?" Akeno asked with a smirk.

"Why not both?" Elros shrugged.

"Be careful. You should hear some of the guys talk about you," Akeno said as she nodded her head to the group of gentlemen not far off who were looking at Elros scathingly. Elros looked at then quizzically, only to see them recoil at his glance.

"Jeez. Looks like they hate me already. Barely been here any time at all," Elros grumbled.

"That's what you get for being so popular with the ladies," Akeno said, her voice mock-testy.

"But even the girls love you and Rias! No one has a bad word to say. I mean seriously, pretty sure even the straight ones wouldn't mind dabbling with you two," Elros replied.

"Mmmm, yeah. But Rias and I are us," Akeno winked.

"Got that right," Elros said as he slung his arm around her waist, bringing her close. He laughed as he heard the small groans of displeasure from the guys at the fence.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Akeno asked as she put her arm around him in response and looked over to the men who slowly began to sulk away.

"Na, that's just an extra benefit. I'm doing this because I like being so close to you," Elros said, changing his tone slightly as he leaned in, lips at her ear. He smiled as he saw Akeno blush slightly.

"Yeah, you're definitely worse than Issei. At least he's mostly innocent," she whined.

"You're just saying that because I tease you back," Elros said.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that. It's so not fun to be on the receiving end," Akeno said with a small smile.

"I know, which is why it's going to continue. If I stop, you and Rias are gonna turn it around on me and I can't allow that," Elros said cheerfully.

"Why just Rias and I? Tease Asia or Xenovia or something," Akeno said, a bit louder. She giggled as she saw how red Asia had gotten, while Xenovia remained as stoic as ever.

"Jeez, Xenovia puts Marcus Aurelius to shame," Elros said, impressed by her almost always stoic attitude.

"Are you guys ready to get started?" Rias asked aloud as they all congregated to the same spot.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Alright, we're going to start off with a mile," Rias said.

"Start off with a mile?! A mile is a whole workout!" Issei complained.

"Oh, we'll have plenty more than that," Rias said dangerously. She loved Issei like a little brother, but he was far to lazy for her tastes.

"Aren't Sona and the others going to be joining us? She's always so punctual," Elros said as he looked around for the other peerage.

"They will be, but a bit later on. I believe they're working on something right now. Student Council Business," Rias said.

"We should make this interesting," Elros suggested.

"What are you thinking?" Rias asked.

"Eh, I dunno. Just something, though," Elros shrugged.

"Hmmm… how about we change the rules for Friday night, then? I'll open it up to all of you: whoever wins, gets to choose their familiar this month," Rias said.

"I'm game," Elros said.

"Works for me," Xenovia replied.

"Rias! I need a power up!" Issei whined.

"Not here, not now, Issei," Rias said, surprisingly brusque. Issei sighed in defeat as he and the others lined up to run.

"May the best Devil win," Akeno said sweetly.

"1…2…3…GO!" Rias said.

With a surprising force, Elros was off to the races. The others looked on in surprise as they witnessed his speed.

"He's going to _sprint_ the mile?!" Issei asked as they all began running as well, some at a jog while other a bit faster.

"He's fast," Akeno said as she and Rias kept up with each other in 2nd place, putting some distance between them and the others. They watched Elros go around the first rounded corner, his legs and arms shifting wildly as he kept his rapid pace.

"Seriously. He said that high-speed maneuvers weren't his thing when I told him about Knights speed. Is he using his powers?" Rias asked as she watched him go.

"Nope. Don't sense any Demonic Powers and if he was using his ring, he'd be green," Akeno said as he rounded another one.

"Looks like we'll have to work for it," Rias said with a sigh.

"Mmm… you go ahead. I'm gonna keep it nice and easy. Something tells me we won't catch up this time," Akeno said with a laugh.

"Ugghhh… I think you're right," Rias said as she watched Elros run down the straightaway.

"So, Rias…," Akeno began.

"Mmm?" Rias answered, her eyes still fixed on Elros.

"You're usually pretty relaxed when Issei wants a power up," Akeno said.

"He doesn't need to feel me up to run a mile," Rias said.

"Yeah, but you never minded much before," Akeno said.

"I… well, why don't you let him touch your breasts, then?" Rias countered.

"He's always had his eyes on you," Akeno said.

"He's had his eyes on every girl he's seen," Rias said.

"True enough," Akeno giggled.

"But what if he needs it during a battle? Are you going to let him?" Akeno asked.

"I…," Rias trailed off as she looked ahead at the track, her lips curving into a frown. She thought about it. For some reason, she suddenly felt uncomfortable at the thought of Issei touching her in such a private area. It seemed odd to her, considering she was always so relaxed about it before. Slowly, her eyes trailed back to Elros.

"Mmm… I get it," Akeno said, following her line of sight. Elros had rounded another corner past the straightaway and was heading towards the beginning of the lap again.

There was no hope of catching him at this point. They fell into an easy conversation, glancing towards him here and there.

-o-

Elros was quick to complete his first lap.

"On your left," he said to Issei who was running in pace with Asia and Koneko, both of whom seemed to be struggling a bit.

"I think you can calm down now, Captain America," Issei whined.

"I'm not as beautiful as Chris Evans," Elros quipped as he lapped them. Up ahead, Xenovia and Kiba were both running neck and neck with each other.

"I might not beat Elros, but I'm definitely going to beat you Xenovia," Kiba said as he quickened his pace a bit.

"You can certainly try!" Xenovia replied as she did so as well. However, both of them were soon overtaken by Elros who jutted past them.

"He's quite quick," Xenovia said as she watched him go.

"Yeah. But not everything in life is a sprint," Kiba said.

Elros was soon on Rias and Akeno, both of whom turned to look at him.

"Getting a bit tired?" Rias asked.

"Kidding me? This is nothing," he said with a grin as he went at pace with them for a short while.

"Then why are you slowing down?" Akeno asked.

"I'm offended you don't want my company," Elros whined.

"Oh, stop whining," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Is this how you normally train?" Rias asked.

"I usually make it a bit tougher. Running in hot sand, or at a high elevation, in high gravity, etc. But this is the right way to start, I think. I don't think Issei or Asia would be able to handle something more intense; at least not right now," Elros said.

"Good point," Rias agreed.

"Anyways, catch you later," Elros said as he quickly raced back to a sprint.

-o-

Elros came around the lap again, but he noticed that Issei and Koneko were further ahead. Asia, it seemed, was lagging behind a bit as she struggled to keep up. Elros slowed his pace down and pulled up to her side.

"Hi, Asia," he said gently.

"Oh, hello, Elros!" she replied, her face red as sweat trickled down it.

"How are you holding up?" Elros asked.

"I'm… a bit tired," she said, panting.

"Understandable. You're doing great, though," he replied.

"Please, don't let me slow you down!" she said to him, smiling.

"Not at all. I like to change my pace," he replied.

"I'm not… as fit as the others," she admitted.

"You're still fit, though. It's alright. You're still young; you have plenty of time to train," he said.

"But how do I train? I don't want to hold the others back," Asia said, her voice a bit sadder.

"I promise you that you won't. Just slowly work on increasing your stamina. That's most important, and running is a great way to do that. I know you'll get there," Elros said.

"How are you so fast?" she asked.

"Lots and lots of training. My jobs very physical, so it's important that I keep in tip top shape. Maybe start meditating as well. I find that that helps me keep focused as well as healthy. Keeps my mind off other things," Elros said.

"I'll do that," Asia said. As they ran, Akeno and Rias soon caught up with them.

"Elros, I thought you were going to sprint the mile," Rias said.

"I was talking to Asia here," Elros explained.

"Are you doing ok, Asia?" Akeno asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Elros was keeping me company," she said with a smile.

"You go ahead. We got this," Rias whispered to him. Elros nodded.

"I'm gonna go ahead and finish, Asia. If you want, I'd be happy to help you improve your stamina. I'm sure Rias and Akeno would be happy to join in as well," Elros said.

"Could you?" Asia asked.

"Of course," Elros nodded.

"As can I," Rias and Akeno said, in sync. With that, Elros went back to his sprint, blasting forward.

-o-

"Jeez, that guy is fast!" Saji, a member of Sona's peerage, exclaimed. They were walking towards the track in their gym clothes and saw the others running, Elros in the clear front as he rounded another corner and headed towards them.

Saji, a pawn in Sona's peerage, was also the Secretary of the Student Council. He had short blond hair and gray eyes. One of Issei's best friends, the two had a clear rivalry going on. Taking up four pawns on Sona's board, he was very loyal (and some would say in love with) to Sona. His Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, could send out a whip-like tendril that could connect to an opponent. The line could do anything from sap and transfer power from the opponent to drain their blood.

Momo Hanakai looked at Elros keenly, paying attention to how his form shifted while running. With white hair and blue-green eyes, she is extremely caring for her teammates. A Bishop and part of the Student Council, she had a powerful ability known as Reverse - she could take a type of magic an opponent was using and give it the opposite effect. Healing Magic, for instance, would do damage.

Reya Kusaka was the second Bishop in Sona's peerage. With long brown hair that ended in two short braids and hazel eyes, she, like Momo, specialized in Reverse.

Tomoe Meguri serves as Sona's Knight. With shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes, she hailed from a family that specialized in destroying evil spirits. Typically in an extremely bubbly mood, she was nonetheless loyal to her master and Kiba and Xenovia, she is an expert swordsman.

Tsubasa Yura serves as a Rook in Sona's peerage. With blue, shoulder length hair, Tsubasa was also one of the taller members of the peerage. Like Koneko, she worked best in hand to hand combat; and like Momo and Reya, she was a user of Reverse.

Ruruko Nimura serves as a pawn, alongside Saji - who she has a crush on. A short, petite girl with long twin tails and green eyes, she, like Tomoe, also has a cheerful personality.

"That's Elros Eärendil. The newest Pawn in Rias's peerage," Sona said as she watched him run, a keen look in her eye.

"How many pieces does he take up?" Saji asked.

"One," Sona answered, eyes still glued to his form.

"Sona! Tsubaki! Hey!" Elros waved at them cheerfully. Sona and Tsubaki smiled and waved back as he kept running.

"One piece… how tough can he be?" Saji asked, slightly cocky as Elros passed the corner and went on to his final lap.

"It was a mutated piece," Sona replied.

"You're kidding," Momo said, surprised.

"Not at all," Sona said.

"Is he strong?" Tsubasa asked as she watched Elros, a lustful look in her eye.

"He took out a Stray in 30 seconds, according to Akeno" Sona answered. Tsubasa whistled, impressed by his power.

"He's quite handsome," Momo said, blushing slightly as she said so.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Saji groaned.

"Nothing. But it's true," Reya said with a giggle.

As Sona's peerage slowly made their way to the field in the center of the track, Elros had finally finished his mile and approached them.

"How're you guys doing?" he asked, no trace of having broken a sweat.

"Well, Elros. Yourself?" Sona asked.

"Well as well. Finally started using my Demonic Powers," he said happily.

"How are they coming along?" she asked.

"Pretty solid, if I do say so myself. Still want to get used to them before busting them out on the regular, though," Elros said as he started shaking the others hands and introduced himself.

"You're the guy that fell outta the sky, right?" Saji asked as he gripped Elros's hand.

"Yup, that's me," Elros replied.

"You don't look like an alien," Saji said, unconvinced.

"If you haven't met any aliens before, how would you know what one looked like?" Elros asked.

"… Good point," Saji grumbled.

"Now that you've had a few days to get used to it, how're you liking being a Devil?" Sona asked.

"I'm loving it. But I didn't know that so many beautiful girls were Devils," Elros said as he slung as arms around Sona and Tsubaki and winked at the rest of her peerage.

"I mean seriously, is it a qualification that you have to be this attractive to be a Devil?" he continued.

"It's just us," Sona said, blushing slightly as she gently touched his hand.

"Awww, that's so cute! Sona's blushing!" Tomoe said giddily.

"So is Tsubaki!" Ruruko said, pointing. That didn't help Sona and Tsubaki, who both blushed even deeper.

"That's enough, Ruruko, Tomoe," Sona said sharply, quieting both girls who continued to smile.

"Rias told me that you're going to be fighting Riser. He's quite…," Sona began, looking for the words.

"A fucking tool?" Elros finished.

"Language around the children, Elros," Tsubaki chided.

"Sorry about that. Force of habit, unfortunately," Elros said sheepishly. He was used to swearing quite a bit.

"But yes, a tool. A powerful one, however. And this is going to be different from Issei's fight with him. You'll have quite a large audience and you'll be ranked on how well you do. How the match goes won't just reflect on you; it'll reflect on Rias and her family as well," Sona said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Just means more people I get to impress," he replied.

"Risers going to be the hands-down favorite," Tsubaki added.

"Which give you guys all the more reason to get great odds on me," Elros said.

"Nothing keeps you down, does it?" Sona asked with a small smile as she felt confidence radiate off him.

"I would hope not. It's gonna be a fun fight, I think. But this brings a question to mind, Sona. You're from an old family as well, right? Does that mean you're going to have an arranged marriage as well? Or have?" Elros asked as he scanned her hand for a ring.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, I didn't have to marry him," Sona answered with a smirk while the others giggled.

"What's so funny?" Elros asked quizzically.

"Sona challenged the other guy to a chess match; if he won, she'd marry him otherwise it'd be called off. Sona kicked his ass. She refuses to marry someone who isn't at least _as_ smart as her," Tsubaki said with a smile as she remembered the match; the other man wasn't very happy. Elros laughed loudly at that.

"Aww, well, unfortunately, I guess I'm out of the running," he said in a mock-dejected tone.

"Why is that?" Sona asked with a blush, as she considered the thought. Would she mind getting married if Elros was to be her husband?

"I'm pretty dumb. Every problem is a nail to me," Elros said.

"I'm sure you have your redeeming qualities," Saji said.

"One would think so, but according to Akeno, I only have two," Elros grumbled.

"I hear my name?" came Akeno's voice. She and Rias had completed their mile and were approaching the group.

"Yeah, I was telling them how I only have two good qualities," Elros repeated.

"Mhm, that's right. Sweet and handsome. But if you have those two, you don't need much more," Akeno replied with a giggle as she pinched his cheek.

"Not if I want to marry Sona. Then I need to be smart as well," Elros said.

"What? Marry Sona?" Rias asked in surprise, making Sona even redder.

"It's nothing. He's just messing around," Sona answered.

"And if I'm not?" Elros whispered in her ear, eliciting a squeak from her. Rias and Akeno looked at each other but soon smiled; seeing Sona in such a manner was quite fun. Eventually, though, Rias shut it down.

"As much fun as it is to see Sona turn different shades of red, we need to get back to training," she said as Asia finished her final lap. Elros sighed but nodded and removed his arms, jogging ahead to meet his club mates who were congregated on the field.

"You're gonna pay for that," Sona grumbled to Rias.

"I look forward to it," Rias replied with a giggle.

-o-

"So, what should we have them do?" Rias wondered aloud as she looked at the Devils gathered before her.

"Spar?" Sona asked.

"Mmm… I think so. Let's set up a barrier," Rias replied. She and Sona both held up their hands and suddenly, the magic began to come forth like a wellspring. Elros watched excitedly as it began to take shape, becoming a domelike structure that encompassed the track and the field completely, hiding it from prying eyes. Within, he could see the sky as usual, but there was a distinct feeling of a disconnect - as though there was some separation that existed.

"Awesome," Elros whispered as he looked up, wonder on his face.

"You seem excited," Tsubaki said as she smiled at him.

"I love seeing new things," he replied.

"He's adorable when he gets like this," Akeno whispered to Tsubaki who nodded.

"Alright, we're just going to do some light sparring. Break up into teams of two and work on your hand to hand. No powers," Rias announced to everyone. As everyone paired up, however, Elros was left standing alone, looking around.

"Well, this is a predicament," he grumbled to himself.

"You can join Sona and me," Rias suggested.

"It's fine. If you'll allow me to use some of my powers, I can just construct myself a partner," Elros said as he held his ring out slightly.

"I think I'd like to see that," Sona said, intrigued. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Elros. Green light suddenly shot forward in the space in front of him. They all stared in wonder as they saw the light contort itself slightly here and there as it built up. Several seconds later, they saw a green version of Elros standing in front of them, hands at his sides as he looked at the real Elros.

"Awesome, right?" Elros grinned.

"Wow," Sona said as she went over and touched the construct, the light reflecting off her glasses.

"Wow is right," Tsubaki said, doing the same. Everyone soon followed and began feeling the construct here and there, seeing what properties it was made of.

"This is all light?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. A construct of light, imagination, and will," Elros said.

"How exactly do you channel will?" she wondered.

"If only I knew that myself," he replied.

"It looks just like you. Just… green," Asia said, captivated by the sight.

"Yup. When I can't find someone to spar with, I usually just make a construct for myself. I can adjust its power level as needed as well. It's me without the emotions, really," Elros said as he watched his construct.

"It has no emotions?" Rias asked.

"Nope. He's quite a talker sometimes, though," Elros said.

"Why isn't it talking now?" Rias asked.

"He probably doesn't see a reason to," Elros said.

"So it's sentient?" Tsubaki asked with deep interest.

"To some degree. It depends on the user, I guess. I refer to him as 'he' because it's easier for me," Elros said.

"Interesting," she replied. After a few more questions, they finally got down to it.

"Alright, ring. Hand to hand. Don't hold back - at all. Send me flying," Elros whispered to his ring. As he finished, the construct sprang into life. Everyone watched in interest as it threw a punch at Elros. Unfortunately for Elros, putting his hands up to block it wasn't enough. With a sickening crunch, Elros went flying back into the bleachers.

"Elros!" Rias cried out in horror as she rushed over. The frame of the bleachers was bent as Elros lay there, a look of surprise and excitement on his face. He gingerly got up with a small chuckle to himself; his ring followed his order to a T and sent him flying.

"Are you ok?" Rias asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out. She looked at his back and saw some signs of blood, but nothing life threatening.

"I'm fine, Rias, don't worry. He just did what I asked him to do," Elros said as he rubbed his head. He grimaced as he saw some blood coming from it.

"I can heal you!" Asia chirped as she hurried forward.

"I'm fine, Asia. But thanks," Elros said as he ruffled her hair with his clean hand. Going back to his construct, he thought he saw the slightest hint of a smile - but chalked it up to a reflection of the light.

"Ok, new orders. Just match my strength and try your best not to kill me," Elros said grin. The construct put its hands up as a boxer would and soon, it and Elros were going at it.

"I swear," Rias grumbled as she and Sona began to spar.

"I know," Sona said as she let out a deep sigh.

"He needs to be more careful," Rias said as she went for a kick, which Sona handily blocked.

"Trying to tell him that, though," Sona replied as she turned her block into a grab and sent Rias back. Rias easily landed on both her feet and didn't miss a step as she launched back at her old friend.

-o-

"Alright, increase your speed by a small margin. Time to make it hurt a bit," Elros whispered. The construct obeyed and soon, the punches and kicks were coming as a flurry. Elros did well in keeping up, matching each attack with the exact opposite maneuver. However, after enough increases, it was getting harder. He felt the training he had done with Constantine come back to him and felt the stress on his body begin to increase slowly.

 _'Fuck. I need to keep up with this if I have a chance of beating Phoenix. Doubt he's as fast as my ring, but it doesn't mean he won't have a few tricks up his own sleeve. Probably uses pyrokinesis, so it's going to get hot in there. I might be used to the heat, but… need to be in tip-top shape. Hmmm… wonder what the stipulations are gonna be?'_ Elros thought. His train of thought was quickly interrupted as a kick broke through. Connecting hard with his side, he doubled over in pain for a short moment before getting back up.

"Keep it at this level," he ordered his ring. Over the course of the training, only a few more punches and kicks broke his stride.

-o-

"Friday night is the full moon, no?" Sona asked as she and Rias walked around the others, who were still training.

"It is. Elros is going to be going in," Rias replied.

"Saji was hoping that it would be his turn this time," Sona said with a light smile.

"You guys had it last month!" Rias exasperated.

"Yes, but you guys didn't try last month," Sona reminded her.

"We had other things on our mind," Rias said with a sigh. A lot had happened since the school year had started - with Issei, Xenovia, Kokabiel, Riser, and now Elros.

"I know. I suppose we could have them fight it out, but I don't think Saji is ready to take on Elros," Sona said with a worried look at her pawn. Saji and Issei were evenly matched with each other, both of them grinning wildly as they continued their fight.

"It'd be hand on hand, so Elros's powers wouldn't be a factor," Rias offered.

"Yeah, that doesn't imbue me with confidence," Sona deadpanned as she pointed at Elros and his construct. While Elros had easily run the mile at a sprint, this workout was obviously far more strenuous for him. As opposed to taking it easy, he seemed to be doing something every second - with it be a punch, a kick, a block, a takedown, or something else. His construct was easily going with him, move for move - although it was doing so effortlessly. They watched as his shirt became drenched with sweat. As he paused for a moment, they saw a serious look in his eye - more serious than they had seen before. There was little to nothing left of his happy go lucky attitude that they were so used to; it was as though he had become a different person.

"I don't think I've seen him so serious," Rias observed as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Nor have I. He's usually flirting or laughing," Sona said, intrigued by the change. Looking at each other, they nodded and went over to him. As they pulled up, however, Elros didn't seem to notice them. He just kept going at it and with his construct, not breaking a beat as each continued to unload into the other. After they observed for a few minutes, they moved on to the others.

-o-

Finally, the training session had ended and everyone hit the lockers to shower and get changed.

"If you girls feel that there isn't enough space in your locker room, please feel free to use ours," Elros said with a dramatic bow.

"Wow, you're so kind," Rias said, rolling her eyes although she couldn't suppress a smile.

"If I said that, Koneko would've hit me and called me a perv!" Issei whined.

"And if I said that, you've would've punished me, Sona!" Saji said, in agreement.

"And if I… well, I probably wouldn't say it," Kiba said, reconsidering his position.

"What? I said feel free to use ours - as in our showers. I didn't ask them to shower _with_ me. You guys need to get your head out of the gutters," Elros said as he shook his head.

"You can't tell me that wasn't what you were implying!" Issei said.

"Relax, it was a joke. Although, I don't think Asia would hesitate to join you if you offered," Elros said with a chuckle. Eyes turned to the young blonde who blushed a deep red before hurrying into the girls lockers. Issei quickly ran into the boys lockers immediately afterward, followed by Saji and Kiba - both not keen on being next to be teased.

"That was a bit mean," Rias giggled.

"Yeah, I'll apologize later. But really, Issei needs to make a move already. Dunno why he's waiting so long," Elros said with a sigh.

"You have to let these things move at their own pace," Tsubaki said.

"I suppose. Anyways, time to hit the showers. I'll see you, ladies, later," Elros said as he followed inside.

-o-

Akeno and Elros were back at Akeno's apartment. While Akeno was getting settled in bed, Elros excused himself to the bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow," he hissed as he took his shirt off. He turned to look at his back, where there were now two more scars. They ran perfectly parallel to each other, just below his tattoo ranging roughly a foot in length. As he touched them, he noted they reacted by glowing a terrifying vantablack. If he didn't know any better, he'd claim it was a bad Photoshop of himself.

"I didn't know that getting your wings was _this_ painful. Didn't look like Akeno or Rias have these things," he said to himself as he turned around. Thankfully, that was the worst of the damage that was done besides a few cuts and bruises from the training that John had helped him through. However, he grinned at himself in the mirror - the Demonic Powers he had gained would definitely come in useful and he couldn't wait to show them off eventually. Although he wasn't planning on using them against Riser, if nothing else worked, they certainly would. Putting his shirt back on, he went into the bedroom where Akeno was sitting, her back against the headboard.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as he crawled into bed, groaning a bit. His construct had given him quite a beating.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Just beat. My training left me sore and then I got my ass handed to me by my construct. Just a bit tired, now," Elros said.

"Maybe you should take it easy leading up to your fight with Riser?" Akeno said as she began to lay down.

"Can't. Need to be in tip top shape, minus the soreness. Besides, it's nothing I can't handle," Elros said confidently.

"Uh-huh. That's why you're grumbling so much?" Akeno teased.

"You may have… somewhat of a point," Elros conceded.

"A fight with Riser, and now with Vali. Don't tell me you're going to challenge the whole Underworld?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Ha. No thanks. If Riser wasn't such a colossal d-bag, I wouldn't have to fight him. And Vali… ugh, I'm regretting accepting it already," Elros said.

"Why?" Akeno asked.

"I don't like fighting if it can be avoided. I don't need a boost to my ego, I'm not a battle maniac, and I much prefer a peaceful solution. Guys that fight for the sake of fighting? I just don't get them," Elros answered with a sigh.

"Isn't fighting your job description?" Akeno asked.

"It is, but it's for a reason. I don't do it because I enjoy it or relish it; I do it because I can help make a difference somewhere. I always try to reason and mediate between groups first. If that fails, then I have to bust out the big guns," Elros said.

"What about Riser? Are you gonna try to mediate with him?" Akeno asked.

"It seems like mediation was already tried several times and he refuses to do so. Threatening to sink the deal with his father and Rias's just because he can? No, that's only going to end in a fight. But it has to be done in a way that he'll never threaten Rias again," Elros said.

"Do you have some things in mind?" Akeno asked.

"I do indeed," Elros winked.

"So what about Vali? Going to mediate with him when you see him again?" Akeno asked as she moved closer to him. Elros smiled and began patting her head gently.

"I think I'll try. I should've said no, but I don't know why I didn't," Elros sighed.

"Maybe you want to impress the ladies? I think Kuroka has her eyes on you," Akeno commented.

"She admires my qualities," Elros chuckled.

"And what do you think of her?" Akeno asked.

"She's extremely attractive. I didn't know that she was Koneko's sister, though. They're quite different," Elros said, thinking back to Kuroka. He couldn't deny that on a physical level, she was stunning - easily as gorgeous as Rias and Akeno, who were both in a class of their own.

"Yeah. They have a… troubled relationship," Akeno said sadly.

"Rias told me. I hope it's not too hard on Koneko, seeing her sister," Elros said worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's sweet of you to worry, though," Akeno said.

"I always worry about my friends," Elros whispered to her. She turned up and smiled brightly; she knew he did and it was something she adored about him.

"What is it?" Elros asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing. Let's get some sleep, though. You need some rest," Akeno said as she made herself comfortable.


	7. Busy Days

"Hey, Akeno?" Elros asked as they were walking to school on a crisp, Friday morning.

"What's up?" she asked.

"So I know that quite a few Devils live here, and at least one Fallen Angel. But what about Angels? Any of those?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… that's a good question. I'm not sure myself. Everyone knows this place is under the Gremory's control, so they wouldn't be keen to make themselves known. In the past year, we've only met two Angels - Xenovia, and her former partner Irina," Akeno said.

"Where's Irina now?" Elros asked.

"She's still an Angel. I'm sure she's in a church or something somewhere," Akeno replied.

"Interesting. So if they have churches, what do we have? Houses of ill repute, perhaps?" Elros asked.

"Not all Devils are as sex-charged as you obviously are, I'm afraid. We don't really have anything as such, to be honest," Akeno said.

"Being a Devil isn't anything like I thought it'd be," Elros grumbled.

"What did you expect?" Akeno asked.

"Dunno. Something more _devilish_ in general, I guess," Elros replied.

"Like Rias said, just because you become a Devil doesn't mean everything else changes. It's more a job than anything," Akeno responded.

"I suppose. That I definitely didn't expect. Who knew that being a Devil could be so mundane?" Elros chuckled.

"It has its perks. Longer life, magic, flying… I can't even think of what it'd be like to live as a human, now," Akeno said with a sad smile. Sensing the change in mood, Elros put an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him. Akeno perked at that and leaned in comfortably, resting her head on him as they continued walking in silence; the muted conversation conveying all that needed to be said.

As they headed over the small bridge that led to the school, they saw Rias waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," she greeted as she approached them.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Elros questioned her.

"Uhhh…what?" Rias asked.

"Don't tell me you've never read 'The Hobbit'," he said, astonished, as the three walked in stride.

"Not in a long, long time," Rias admitted. Elros shook his head at that; Tolkien's works were masterpieces.

"Anyways, my dad really wants to meet you today once we get to school. That works for you right?" Rias asked.

"Yup ,sounds good to me. About time, really. After all, if we're tying the knot-," Elros said before he got cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Not. One. More. Word. About. That," Rias said dangerously. He winked in response but obliged; he'd tease her about that later.

"Rias's dad is pretty nice," Akeno said with a giggle.

"Is it just your dad? Or are your mom and brother gonna be there as well?" Elros asked.

"Just my dad today. You might see my mom and brother when you go the Underworld to meet Riser. My dad mentioned that he refuses to negotiate terms up here," Rias sighed.

"Why? Did Issei beat him so bad, he developed a form of agoraphobia?" Elros asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Riser has a precious ego. Same goes for his sister," Rias said.

"She hot?" Elros asked.

"If you like girls around Koneko's age," Rias said.

"Ah. More Issei's type, then," Elros said as he nodded his head sagely.

"You seem to get along with her quite well, though," Akeno added.

"I love Koneko like a younger sister, I think. Same goes for Gasper," Elros said fondly.

"I can see that. You're already like a big brother to them," Rias said. Elros nodded but didn't reply.

As they reached the entrance, Akeno went to class while Rias led Elros to the principals office.

"Your dads the principal?" he asked.

"Yup. Makes it easier for us to explain some things," Rias said.

"I suppose that's as typical a Devil's education can be on the surface world," Elros said.

"I guess. Anyways, how are your memories? I've been meaning to ask; anything yet?" Rias asked a note of worry in her voice.

"Nope. Still drawing a blank," Elros responded.

"Doesn't it worry you?" she wondered.

"Not really. If it was something related to my duties, I would've gotten an earful by now," Elros shrugged.

"You would think that a guy whose missing days of his memories would be scrambling to retrace his steps," Rias grumbled.

"Eh, I figure if I can't do anything about it right now, why worry? It's not like it'll help me remember what happened faster. If it does, it does. It doesn't, it doesn't. Either which way, so long as nobody got hurt, it's all good," Elros said.

"Yup, you're one of those guys. Nothing in the world bothers you? Take it as it comes?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"You know me so well already. I like taking it extremely easy, as you can tell," Elros replied with a laugh.

"Just remember that as a Devil, you'll have to get serious at a moment's notice," Rias said.

"Understood, Lady Gremory," Elros said as he stopped to give her an exaggerated bow.

"Ohhhh, don't call me that! Save that for my mother," Rias said in an embarrassed voice.

Finally, they approached the principal's office. As Rias opened the door, Elros got his first glimpse of the patriarch of the Gremory household. Middle aged with shoulder-length crimson hair, a crimson goatee, and sky blue eyes, Lord Gremory was quite handsome. He wore a white dress shirt with gold embroidering; the same as his slacks. He had a powerful aura around him, but there was also a genteelness there. He looked at Elros with a kind smile that was returned and strode over to him, offering his hand.

"Elros Eärendil, I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man. Rias has told me quite a bit about you already," Lord Gremory said. Elros took the hand and the two men gave each other a firm shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Gremory. I figure if I want Rias's hand in marriage, the sooner we meet, the better," Elros said with a grin. Lord Gremory laughed uproariously at that while Rias turned a deep shade of red.

"Please, sit down. Will you be joining us, Rias?" Lord Gremory asked of his daughter, smiling at how embarrassed she seemed.

"With your permission, father," Rias said.

"It's fine with me. Elros?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Fine with me as well, sir," Elros responded as he took a seat.

"I'm _soooooooo_ going to punish you later. HARD," she whispered in Elros's ear as she began to sit down. Elros simply winked at her but began to mentally prepare himself.

Rias took one next to him. Across the desk, Lord Gremory finally sat down. He regarded Elros with kind eyes, but there was a slightly searching feeling to them - as though he was trying to get down to the core of the kind of man Elros was. Elros, for his part, smiled as he looked back at Lord Gremory with the same searching look.

"As I was saying, Rias told me quite a bit about you and your responsibilities. I was quite shocked when I first learned of it, and I'm not sure the shock has worn off. Azazel was sure to fill me in as well, and he seemed to be quite fond of you already. You must be tired of hearing this, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind demonstrating your abilities for me," Lord Gremory stated.

"Not at all, sir. Let's see…. uh…. hmmm…. huh… Oh! Here we go!" Elros finally exclaimed. Pointing his ring out in front of him, the green light began to take form. A moment later, there was a green chess set on the table. Lord Gremory looked at it as a child would look around in a candy shop. Extending his hand, he touched one of the pawns and picked it up in his hand.

"My word. This is… amazing," he breathed as made a move.

"Rias?" Elros said.

"I'm game," she said as she picked up a knight and moved it.

"This is quite a marvelous skill you have, Elros," Lord Gremory said, his voice giddy with excitement.

"Thank you, sir. I'm a huge fan of it myself. The possibilities are quite endless," Elros responded happily.

"Forgive me for saying, Elros, but I took the liberty of doing some research on you. I hope you understand," Lord Gremory said, a slight hint of apology in his voice as he made another move. Elros shifted in his seat a bit, a motion that didn't go unnoticed.

"It's fine, sir. I understand. Find anything interesting?" Elros asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Rias looked at him worriedly but felt a bit at ease when he gave her a kind smile. She made her move.

"In honesty, I found almost nothing - which is more surprising than if I found something. A birth certificate was all there was. I hope I might continue. I simply wish to make sure that all my facts are straight. If you feel that I am out of line in my questions, please stop me. I hope you understand my reasoning, however; your case is far… different from others," Lord Gremory said. Elros noted the prefaced apology. He wondered what exactly it was that Lord Gremory wanted to clarify? However, he figured that this would come sooner or later - the worrying feelings of a father over his children, especially where it concerned a man who could travel amongst the stars. Rias, however, looked taken aback by the question.

"Father, is this necessary?" she asked.

"It's fine, Rias. I can understand the reasoning. Please, sir, go ahead," Elros nodded.

"Thank you, Elros; and I appreciate your understanding and willingness to talk about it. I noticed that your mother's signature is conspicuously missing on the certificate," Lord Gremory commented.

"She died immediately after I was born, sir," Elros said, his voice bitter. Rias's lips parted in slight horror as she looked intensely between her father and Elros. She noticed his fist was clenched, his knuckles a pale white.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lord Gremory said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Not your fault, sir," Elros said distantly.

"And your father, Enyalius Eärendil - Rias mentioned you were abandoned at a young age," Lord Gremory said.

"That's correct, sir. He and I never had the best relationship, so I can't say that I miss him much," Elros said.

"Do you have any wish to find him?" Lord Gremory inquired.

"Not in the slightest, sir. If I never see him again, it'll be too soon," Elros said, his voice laden with fury at the mention of his father.

"Elros…," Rias whispered as she took his hand in hers. As he felt the touch of her soft fingers, Elros felt his anger lessen. He let out a deep sigh and looked at her, a strained smile on his face.

"Do you have any other family?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I had an older brother, sir. Well… someone like a brother, at least. We weren't related by blood. But he died several years ago. I've no other family," Elros said.

"Was he aware of your… powers?" Lord Gremory asked.

"No, sir. Truth be told, there's little I remember of my youth. He and another woman lived with us for a while, and we had a wonderful relationship - I loved him quite a bit. However, they left about six months before my father did. I reconnected with him several years ago, but he died just shortly after," Elros explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You seem to have had a… rough childhood," Lord Gremory said as he leaned back in his chair. The chess set disappeared and he looked at Elros with even more interest as he interlocked his hands in front of him.

"Perhaps, sir. There are some things I'd change, of course. But overall, I'm happy about where my life has led me," Elros said as he finally smiled his usual cheerful smile. Lord Gremory returned the smile with his own as he nodded in understanding.

"To hear that, I am truly happy. Not many are able to pull themselves up like you obviously have. And I am extremely glad to see that you appear to have found some peace in the world. Again, please forgive me for bringing up such a sore topic," Lord Gremory said.

"It's fine. A man falls out of the sky and destroys your house. I should be thanking you and your daughter for being so understanding," Elros said.

"I'm happy that my daughter chose such an exemplary person to be the newest addition to the Gremory household. I've no doubt that you'll rise through the ranks quickly. I can't think of anyone in the Underworld with such a… unique ability," Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. Did Rias also talk to you about my duties as a Lantern?" Elros asked. He figured he should make sure that everything was copacetic with the head of the house.

"She did indeed. My daughter mentioned that you might be called away on duty from time to time. I'm completely fine with it - there are more important things in this world - sorry, this universe, I should say now - than worrying about one's status as a Devil. There are a couple things that I'm still curious about if I may?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Certainly, sir," Elros nodded.

"Rias, darling, you should get to class," Lord Gremory said as he looked at his daughter.

"But father, you-," Rias began, but Lord Gremory raised his eyebrows at her. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again, a look of defeat on her face. She looked longingly at Elros who smiled back. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and nodded. With a sigh, she returned the nod and left.

"I'll see you later," she whispered softly to him. As she closed the door, she was decidedly frowning; with no small feeling of anger towards her father.

 _'What the hell was he thinking bringing up a topic like that out of the blue?! I thought he just wanted to get to know him and talk about Riser! But his family?! How dare he?!'_ Rias thought. Her heart fell as she recalled Elros's small musings about his family, and it followed her to class.

Back in the office, Elros and Lord Gremory continued their discussion.

"Michael - an Angel - was fairly quick to learn that you had joined. I was surprised to find that he actually knows you. I wasn't able to speak to him about it at any length - in fact, I heard about this from another Angel - but you know him?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I do, sir. Not extremely well, but we've had contact over the years regarding… a mutual acquaintance," Elros said.

"Yes, that's what I heard as well. This.. acquaintance… he's quite powerful in his own right, is he not?" Lord Gremory asked, a piercing look in his eye.

"Yes, sir. But he has a good heart… well… no, not really. He's pretty vicious. But he means well… I think," Elros said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, that is the impression I got when I met him as well. It was only one time, but it left a lasting impression. Power such as his is quite… terrifying, even to Michael or Azazel or I," Lord Gremory said with a sigh and shiver.

"So long as one stays clear of him, they should be alright. He's easy to enrage, but he won't do anything drastic to just anyone. You have to commit a sin of the highest order to draw his ire," Elros said with a slight grin.

"Indeed. And curiously, are you acquainted with any other factions?" Lord Gremory said.

"Hmmm… Are you aware of the Norse pantheon, sir?" Elros asked.

"I am indeed. I consider Odin a friend," Lord Gremory nodded as he recalled Highfather.

"I'm friendly with Thor and Odin, but mostly Thor. I've had encounters with Loki as well. We're on alright terms; not overly friendly but not enemies either. Thor and I have worked together sometimes," Elros said.

"I see. And what is the nature of the relationship with Thor, if I might inquire?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Thor and I have gone on a few joint missions around this sector. He's quite the explorer. More so than many that I've met. I'm not sure if his dad knows what he gets up to," Elros said with a laugh.

"That about in line with what I know of him as well. The boy has a wild spirit. Now, there is one other important matter that I'd like to discuss with you," Lord Gremory said.

"Is this about Riser Phoenix?" Elros asked.

"It is. I must say, when Rias told me that you wished to duel him one on one - especially after you understood his powers - I was quite surprised. She wasn't exaggerating his immortality, you know," Lord Gremory said as he tapped the desk before him.

"I didn't think she was, sir," Elros said.

"Is there a particular reason you wish to fight him?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I'd be a bad friend and servant to Rias if I didn't. I mean… his power is impressive; and if he only accepted a Rating Game, I think the odds might be in his favor. Rias would have to scramble to strategize, while Riser presumably is going into this with a plan of attack from the get go. He won't let Issei use Holy Weapons - if Issei even could without sacrificing his arm. I'm an unknown, for the most part - which gives Rias at least one ace up her sleeve. There really was no better option, sir. Guy sounds like a creep, anyways," Elros said. Lord Gremory chuckled and nodded at that. He had to admit that Riser was particularly obsessed with Rias.

"It's certainly been a stressful time for us. I never imagined that he would use his position in the company to sink the deal I had with his father. Even Riven - Risers father - was surprised to learn that Riser so desperately wanted Rias's hand in marriage. He's been… very vocal about it as well," Lord Gremory said with a sigh.

"Is he aware that I'll be fighting him?" Elros asked.

"Not of you in particular - only that someone from Rias's Peerage will be. He likely assumes that Issei will be the one chosen, which would typically be the safe bet. He's agreed to a meeting for tomorrow, however. Does that work for you?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Yes, sir. I suppose I'll learn tomorrow when the duel will be as well?" Elros asked.

"The duel is already scheduled, actually. It will be the middle of next week. Riser pressed to have it as quickly as possible, in front of as large a crowd as possible - no doubt to lessen your time to prepare. Tomorrow, you will be negotiating the rules of engagement, as well as the wagers. Duels between Devils are conducted with a certain amount of… pomp, as it were," Lord Gremory said.

"Pomp?" Elros asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. It's not a small affair, especially when it's between prominent families. As I said, tomorrow you will agree to the rules of engagement; that includes weapons that can or cannot be used, seconds, and other handicaps; as well as wagers. Rias's hand in marriage won't be the only thing that will be competed for; everything from wealth to life could be up for negotiation. There will be a small party before the duel begins, and then another one afterward. The crowd itself will be… tremendous. You, in particular, will be closely watched, I believe. Issei is already known throughout the Underworld; so it'll surely surprise everyone that someone else will be fighting Riser," Lord Gremory explained.

"That is… well, honestly, I don't even know what to say, sir. Seems… well… yeah," Elros trailed off. He expected the fight to be interesting but didn't expect it to be the talk of the town.

"Make no mistake, Elros - it will be talked about. Duels are as important as Rating Games; some might say even more important as the odds can vastly differ. I've seen single fighters take on multiples with a hand tied behind their backs, before. The negotiation tomorrow can go either which way," Lord Gremory said, stressing the final point.

"I understand, sir. Will you be there as well?" Elros asked.

"I will be nearby, as will Risers family. His peerage will also be there, I believe. You're welcome to bring the others as well, should they wish. The negotiation, however, will be between you two and two judges. The negotiation is… sacred, to say the least. To break it is to forfeit immediately, losing all respect and prestige," Lord Gremory said.

"I understand, sir," Elros nodded.

"All that aside, I wish to thank you, Elros - deeply. It seems that you… landed on our doorstep, as it were, at quite a prophetic time. Were I not a Devil, I might say Divine Intervention," Lord Gremory said with a short laugh.

"I'm only too happy to help, sir. If it wasn't for Rias and the others, I might've died. My ring is wonderful, but it can only do so much when it comes to healing - it works better to prevent damage instead of treating it. If Asia didn't heal me, I think things would've turned out much different. But even beyond that, in the short time I've known the peerage, I've become… fond of them, as it were," Elros said with a smile.

"I'm truly happy to hear that. Rias has been talking about you at every chance since you've joined. I've hardly ever seen her so excited," Lord Gremory said with a knowing smile.

"You've raised an exceptional daughter, sir. I've no doubt she'll accomplish wonderful things," Elros said with a nod. Rias treated her peerage with a kindness and gentility that many in power lacked. To be loved and revered was almost always better than being feared, as Elros learned in his travels.

"Thank you for saying that. My wife and son are keen to meet you as well, but I thought it best that if we conducted this meeting just between ourselves," Lord Gremory said. Elros nodded. Suddenly, another question came to his mind.

"I was wondering if I could ask something, sir," Elros said.

"Please do," Lord Gremory said.

"Rias was telling about other Circles of Hell. I was wondering if you know about them - and specifically about a devil named Nergal?" Elros asked.

"There are several other circles. How many, no one knows. Some take on the form of a sin - Lust, Pride, Greed, Gluttony - you get the idea. Several circles, such as ours, are an embodiment of various philosophies that are considered sinful, but not to an egregious degree. We try our best to do good by and for others - at least some of us. But other circles are a… perversion of those traits. Rias was slightly wrong in calling them Devils - we call them demons. The particular demon you speak of - Nergal - I'm not aware of. Have you had contact with him?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Once, sir. He's been entangled with a friend of mine - John Constantine," Elros said. Lord Gremory sat up straight at that.

"John… Constantine?" Lord Gremory said, sighing deeply as he put his elbows on the table.

"Yes, sir. You know him?" Elros asked, intrigued.

"Devils. Angels. Fallen Angels. Various Circles of Hell, various Levels of Heaven. Everyone knows John Constantine. This is the first I've ever heard someone refer to him as a friend, however. His character… doesn't leave him wide open to those kind of relationships," Lord Gremory said, disdain seeping through his voice.

"I know what you mean, sir. But, as it stands, I consider him a good friend. If I can help get a dev- sorry, demon - off his back, I have to try," Elros said with an apologetic smile.

"I understand. I'll see what I can find about this Nergal. But Elros, I must ask that you keep John Constantine separate from my daughter - from the Gremory household as a whole. While I wouldn't dream of asking you to break your friendship with him, if I'm to believe even half of what he's capable of… I just don't want Rias involved in anything like that," Lord Gremory said sternly.

"Of course, sir. I understand," Elros nodded.

"To change tracks a bit, I also wanted to ask you what your intentions are. That is - as a Devil - where do you see yourself in the future?" Lord Gremory asked.

"That's a good question, sir. To be honest, I haven't given it any thought. Rias mentioned something about an extended lifespan, but it really hasn't hit me what that actually means," Elros responded.

"Devils often live to be hundreds, if not thousands of years old. Most attempt to move up the ranks - from Low Class to Middle to High to Ultimate, although very few make it to that final level. Those that do make it to High and Ultimate class, however, are able to start their own peerages. Ultimates, in particular, are given domain over a portion of the Underworld - a testament to their character and strength," Lord Gremory explained.

"Domain?" Elros asked in surprise as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Indeed. Ultimates are provided territory, and they can often claim any portion they wish - to rule as they see fit," Lord Gremory expounded.

"What if that territory belongs to another?" Elros asked.

"Well, then the dispute must be settled, as it were. Most avoid doing that, however. In our Circle, Devil-kind has been whittled down considerably, so there is tremendous hesitation to make war," Lord Gremory said.

"Interesting. Hmmm… Sounds badass, actually. Although, I'm not sure if I want a territory to myself. Seems like an awful lot of work. Honestly, I think I'm happiest about the fact that I can now be a Green Lantern for a considerably longer time," Elros said as he leaned back, a content smile on his face. What was better than exploring new places?

"I imagine so. The world must some rather bland when there's so much out there," Lord Gremory mused as he looked out the window. Ever since Rias told him about Elros, he had been looking out into the blue sky much more and for much longer than he had since he was a child. He looked at it with a new wonder - what lay out there? What was yet to be discovered? Each new streak that cut across the eternal blue spiked his heart rate. Elros smiled as he saw the look on the older man's face.

"It's something else, Mr. Gremory. So many things that I still have yet to see. But, if I'm honest, the Earth is still my favorite planet. A perfect mix of blue, brown, green, and white. There are countless worlds out there, but there's only one Earth," Elros said fondly. Lord Gremory nodded at that as he turned to look at Elros again

"But as for your question… I dunno. Issei seems interested in being a Harem King. Sounds pretty fun to me," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Issei is certainly an interesting case. Although, when it comes to male Devils, harems are quite a popular choice. I've one myself that my wife, Venelana, manages for me. Why Issei specifically wants to be a Harem King, however… I suppose that's best left up to him," Lord Gremory said with a laugh of his own.

"I suppose I can't choose that, then. I think I'm content for now, sir. I'll put some thought into what I want from being a Devil, but I'm at a happy medium right now," Elros said.

"Understandable. If you've any questions regarding that, feel free to ask Rias, Azazel, or I - we'd be more than happy to help. Do you have any more questions for me?" Lord Gremory asked.

"No sir, that's about it," Elros said as he got up, Lord Gremory following.

"In that case, I will see you tomorrow, Elros. Best of luck on choosing your familiar tonight," Lord Gremory said, extending his hand. Elros shook it and with a short bow, left the room.

-o-

Elros headed to his classroom and arrived without getting lost this time.

"Elros! Over here!" Akeno shouted to him. She and Rias had their desks against each other, along with a third that belonged to him. He made his way over and took a seat, peppering them with questions about what the hell they were doing.

"What the hell is this?" he wondered as he saw a thicket of papers in front of him.

"This, Mr. Eärendil, is your homework," the teacher called out to him from across the room.

"But this is… it's… what in the _hell?"_ Elros asked as he began going through the papers.

"You realize this is school, right?" Rias asked with a giggle.

"Yeah?" Elros said.

"And how at school, we have homework?" Akeno continued in Rias's place.

"Mhm…," Elros nodded.

"You know how you haven't done _any_?" she asked.

"This is all the work I have to make up?!" Elros asked, horrified.

"Yup. Have fun," Rias giggled.

"Be right back," Elros grumbled as he headed over to the teacher, working on excuses in his head.

"So what were you telling me?" Akeno asked, her smile finally dropping as she turned to Rias. She had told her about Elros's childhood - the little she had gleaned - and it shocked Akeno how much it resonated with her own.

"That's about it. His mom… died in childbirth. He and his dad seem to hate each other. And his older brother died a few years ago. It's… I don't know," Rias said uncomfortably. Elros's childhood was bad, but it seems to be no worse than the others; Asia, Issei, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, and Akeno had either died or been on the brink of death. So why was it that learning about Elros made her feel… _more?_

"My goodness…," Akeno whispered as her eyes trailed to his back.

"I know," Rias sighed as Elros came back, a look of dejection on his face.

"You're cruel, Rias," he grumbled as he plopped down in his seat.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Rias asked with a devilish smirk.

"You know why! Throwing me under the bus like that…," Elros whined, his head dropping down to the table in defeat.

"That's what you get for teasing me all those times," Rias said.

"You realize that this means war, right?" Elros asked defiantly.

"Oh?" Rias wondered.

"Definitely. I'm going to begin teasing you in ways you never imagined now," Elros said, eyes narrowing towards his master.

"If you say so. Just remember that I'll fight back," Rias said with a wink.

"Oh, I look forward to it Lady Gremory," Elros said.

"Ugh…," she groaned as he called her by a formal title.

"You're going to pay as well, Akeno," Elros said, turning his attention to the other beauty.

"Why me?" she asked in surprise.

"Guilt by association!" he declared, slightly loud.

"Jeez. Thanks a lot, Rias," Akeno said as she deadpanned at her friend, who giggled in reply.

"Now I need to find someone to help me through this. Ladies?" Elros asked.

"You can't declare war on us and then ask us for help!" Rias laughed.

"Akeno, if you help me, I promise I'll just focus on Rias," Elros offered.

"That works for me," Akeno said quickly, taking her way out. Rias turned red at that as Elros gave her a mischievous smile.

-o-

"Is it too late to say sorry?" Rias asked as the peerage assembled at the ORC in the evening, preparing to escort Elros to the site of the familiars.

"Way too late," Elros replied as he slung his arm around her.

"And what do you have planned?" Rias asked.

"You can't expect me to spoil it, can you?" Elros chided her.

"I'm your master, you know," she grumbled.

"Then I'll do this for the honor of servants everyone," Elros declared emphatically. Rias rolled her eyes on that but smiled as she saw that the talk with her father did nothing to lessen his chipper attitude.

"Whatever. Anyways, are you ready to get your familiar now?" she asked.

"You kidding? I can't wait to see what I get," Elros said excitedly. Akeno cooed as she reminded her of a child eagerly awaiting the presents come Christmas Day. She opened a portal that would take them to the forest where the Familiar Master was located.

-o-

As Elros stepped through, he grinned ear to ear as he saw the tree line in front of him. The forest gave off an enchanting light blue and green glow that could be seen as far as the horizon. The ground was littered with bright blue and green leaves, indicative of the late spring season that was in bloom. He took in a deep breath, relaxing himself as the fresh air filled him to his core. As he exhaled, he saw the faintest wisp of breath come out in the cool night air.

"This is beautiful," he whispered to himself, although the others heard. They smiled in agreement and took a moment to take in the majesty around them. As they did so, a voice cried out.

"Ahoy, there! The Gremory Peerage this time, I see. And whose this? A new member?" the man asked. He was an old man who wore a white tank top, red jeans and a yellow backpack. His hair was a deep red and covered with a purple hat that was turned sideways. He wore fingerless gloves and around his waist, a blue jacket. He reminded Elros of Ash Ketchum.

"Indeed I am," Elros said, extending his hand.

"Zatouji!" the man said, taking it.

"Elros," he responded.

"A pleasure, Elros! So, who's the lucky scamp this time around?" Zatouji asked.

"Elros is. His first familiar," Rias said.

"Ah, I remember the last time you guys came around. The girls lost their clothes!" Zatouji said as he roared with laughter.

"I gotta hear this," Elros said.

"MOVING ON!" Rias interrupted them before they got too far along, to the dismay of Zatouji and Elros.

"Party pooper…," Zatouji grumbled.

"Don't I know it," Elros agreed as they began walking towards the forest.

"So, you know how this works kid?" Zatouji asked.

"Nope. All I know is I can get a familiar; two, but that's rare. What's the process? How do I choose?" Elros asked.

"Last person that had two… must've been decades ago! Anyways, the process. It's not often that YOU choose the familiar; you usually get chosen. Little Asia here has a tiny dragon that took a liking to her - extremely rare to find one of those. But it chose her," Zatouji said.

"Sounds like the wand choosing the wizard," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Aye, that's a good analogy. Issei wanted to get some slime that dissolved women clothing, but Rias here shut it down quickly," Zatouji said.

"You absolutely cannot get that foul creature!" Rias told Elros.

"Fine, fine. So what is there?" Elros asked.

"Kid, I've been here for a hundred years and I still don't know! You got slime, you got Hydras, Fairies, Undines, Sirens, Griffins, Sprite Dragons, various birds, tiny demons, cats, bats, and everything in betwixt beyond!" Zatouji said.

"What do you guys have?" Elros asked as he turned to his team, walking backward.

"Here's mine," Rias said. A small bat popped into existence, with wings about double the size of its body. It had short feet and a smirk plastered on its face as well as a tiny tail.

"Awesome," Elros said as he watched in awe.

"This is mine," Koneko said as a small cat with white fur and hazel eyes appeared in her arms. Elros patted it gently, smiling at the adorable creature which purred in delight before jumping onto his head and resting there. Elros grinned as he moved to petting Koneko.

"Adorable, just like you," he said with a happy laugh. Koneko smiled and blushed, drawing aww's from Rias and Akeno.

"My demons," Akeno said. 6 small impish creatures appeared around her head; one green, one white, one red, one blue, one indigo, and one yellow. They began to dance around Elros's head and he watched their adorable symphony with glee.

"So cool," he said giddily.

"This is Rassei," Asia said warmly as a small dragon appeared in front of her. It had blue scales and protective black eyes as it watched Elros carefully. The underbody was white and two wings sprouted from its back as it floated.

"Hey there, little guy," Elros greeted it. The dragon didn't reply as it circled his head once before turning to Issei. Suddenly, blue lighting shot out, shocking the Red Dragon Emperor.

"It doesn't like Issei very much," Rias sighed.

"He knows he's a perv," Koneko deadpanned.

"And finally, mine," Kiba said as a small bird appeared over his head. It had a deep black plumage, blood-red eyes, and a sharp beak. It observed Elros carefully.

"Beautiful," Elros said wondrously as he watched the bird, which soon disappeared.

"Let's get going!" Zatouji said as he led them deeper into the forest.

"What if there's a badass familiar I really want? Can I fight it to make it mine or something?" Elros asked.

"Only in VERY few cases with EXTREMELY powerful or dangerous familiars. Most of the time, you'll know. If I think you can take one on, then I'll allow it," Zatouji said.

"You mentioned something about Fairies," Elros noted with a smirk. Zatouji laughed at that.

"I know what you're thinking, boy - but I haven't ever seen someone get a Fairy. You bet most of them try, though. Think they can woo her with money or titles or strength," Zatouji told him.

"And how often are they seen?" Elros inquired.

"Barely at all. Keep to themselves, mostly - distrusting of people as a rule," Zatouji said.

"This just gets better and better, it seems," Elros said as his head eagerly flitted from side to side. He began to see the life of the forest - small birds and rodents flying and scurrying here and there, the sounds of nature from the vast and diverse wildlife that inhabited it, and the energy that radiated off the magical beings that called it home.

"You feel it?" Zatouji asked.

"I do. It's palpable," Elros said as he exhaled deeply.

"Feel what?" Issei asked uncertainly.

"The energy, boy, the energy! It's all around us! Don't tell me you haven't sensed it yet!" Zatouji cried, aghast.

"I don't feel anything," Xenovia added.

"Children," Zatouji shook his head, earning him deadpan glances from the others.

Suddenly Elros came to a stop as he looked ahead, wonder etched across his face. They came to a large lake which gave off a faint bluish-green glow. As he approached it, he saw a perfect reflection in the crisp and clear water. He could make out the lush algae that ran below the surface, coming out of the rock and minerals that covered the bottom.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he squatted down, hanging his hand over the water but not breaking the surface yet.

"It certainly is. The lake is pretty damn large and deep as you go further out. Lots of creatures and critters call it home," Zatouji informed him as he looked out into the distance, a pleasant smile on his face.

Elros heard a small splashing. Turning his head upwards, he saw the source of it. About 20 feet out, the surface tension of the water broke. First came a head with long, red hair. Then came a stunning face with bright, yellow eyes and full red lips curved into a pleasant smile. Next was the slender body of a beautiful woman, naked save for the blue seashell bra she wore. She rose out of the water, stopping at her navel so you couldn't see what was below. She looked at Elros with interest and he returned her look with one of wonder.

"Is that… a Siren?" Elros asked.

"Hmm… no, not her. Try again. You're close, though," Zatouji said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"No… don't tell me… a _mermaid!_ " Elros whispered in awe.

"Good guess, kid. That is indeed a mermaid, Looks like she's taken an interest in you," Zatouji said.

"Can I get in the water?" Elros asked.

"No can do, kid. If she wants you, you're gonna have to wait for her to come here," Zatouji said.

"I can just fly over it," Elros shrugged.

"Huh. Guess that works," Zatouji admitted.

Covering himself in a green glow, Elros began to levitate over to the woman who still had her eyes set on him. He stopped a few feet from her before crossing his legs and getting into a seated position, observing her with just as much interest.

"Hi. I'm Elros," he finally said.

"Elros?" she answered. Her voice was soothing, music to her ears.

"That's right. What's your name?" Elros asked.

"Dominique," she replied.

"Dominique. A beautiful name," Elros said pleasantly.

"Are you here to find your familiar?" Dominique asked.

"I am," Elros nodded.

"And what do you want from them?" she inquired.

"Hmm… I dunno actually. I've been so focused on finding one, I didn't give that aspect of it that much thought," Elros admitted sheepishly. Dominique giggled slightly at that.

"You're funny," she said.

"I'm glad you think so. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" Elros asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dominque replied.

"Aww. Why not?" Elros asked disappointed.

"I do not choose lightly. The bond between a familiar and their master is important - and often for a lifetime. To choose based on one meeting… no, I'm afraid I cannot," Dominique replied.

"That makes sense. But if that's the case, why approach at all?" Elros asked.

"I was interested in how you looked at the water," Dominique said.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked, confused.

"You seemed almost awestruck by it. It's not a reaction we commonly see. Most typically attempt to leap in. None take the time to appreciate it," she explained.

"I see. I was stunned by it. I mean… look at how beautiful it is. I've never seen such a deep azure," Elros said happily as he looked around. He inhaled and exhaled deeply again before turning his look back to her.

"If you cannot choose based on one meeting, then there's only one thing left to do," Elros said with a grin.

"And what's that?" Dominique asked.

"I'll just have to see you at the next full moon," he told her. She smiled at that.

"You don't intend to take me by force? Many have certainly tried," she told him.

"Not at all. You raise a good point, and if you'd rather get acquainted first that's fine with me. Apparently, as a Devil, I have a longer lifespan. I'm patient; I can wait," Elros responded.

"I see," Dominique said as she bit her lip gently in interest. She regarded Elros for a moment before giving him a sweet smile.

"In that case, I look forward to seeing you at the next full moon - right here. Good luck on finding a familiar for the night, however," Dominique said.

"Maybe we'll all be able to become friends," Elros said giddily.

"Perhaps. Until then, Elros," she said as she descended back into the lake. She saw him wave to her, a wide grin etched on his face, as she swam back to the depths.

"How'd it go?" Zatouji asked as Elros returned.

"She wants to get to know me. We've got a date for the next full moon," Elros laughed.

"Sona won't like that," Rias said.

"Which is why I'll have to earn it," Elros said.

"Mermaids are known to be notoriously picky. I've seen Devils wait years, even decades, to get one as a familiar only to get shot down in the final moments. Anyways, that's for later. Let's head back into the forest. That's where most of the familiars live," Zatouji said as he led the way.

"A mermaid? Oh man, I'd love to have one of those," Issei said excitedly, his mind still set on Dominique's beauty.

"Oh, you wouldn't get that far kid. Mermaids are a proud race. They won't let just anyone fiddle with them,

Zatouji said with a raucous laugh.

"I wonder if what we see next will be as beautiful?" Elros pondered.

"Possibly. Could be a Fairy. Plenty of familiars also shapeshift, like Rias's bat," Zatouji answered.

"If not beautiful, then badass would be just as well," Elros said.

"If you want both, look there," Zatouji suddenly said, a look of astonishment on his face. They all stopped in their tracks, their mouths hanging in wonder - Elros's especially.

In front of him, floating gently above the lush grass was a bird. Not just any bird, Elros noted - no, this was a _legend_. It had a deep, red and gold plumage that ran through its entire body - veritable fire, if it could be such a thing. It had a sharp golden beak and abyss black eyes that pierced through the Devils. The wingspan was a solid five feet, gently flapping as it stood in place. Opening its beak, it let out a small and beautiful cry - almost musical in nature.

"A phoenix," Elros breathed in awe.

"That's right, kid," Zatouji said with a grin. Elros slowly began to approach it, gently as he could so as not to scare it off. The phoenix watched him with a careful gaze, but slowly it began to move forward as well. When they were a foot apart, Elros raised his hand and reached for its head. The phoenix allowed him to connect and Elros stroked it. It began to preen in delight at the touch as it shifted slightly.

"You like that?" Elros whispered with a smile. The phoenix preened again in affirmation as he continued to stroke it. After a moment, it suddenly flew overhead. Gently, it rested its talons on Elros's head.

"It's weightless. This is awesome," Elros said excitedly as he reached up to pat its wings. The phoenix let out a cry of delight at the touch before it got off his head and set itself on the ground. Elros dropped to its level, resting on a knee as he continued to watch it with glee.

"Now this is something. A phoenix! A TRUE phoenix!" Zatouji said excitedly.

"Are they rare?" Xenovia asked.

"Incredibly so. More than Sprite Dragons or Griffins. Hell, I can't name you a single Devil that has a phoenix familiar!" Zatouji exclaimed.

"Riser Phoenix," Rias told him.

"That kid? Nah. He has a bird, sure, but that's no phoenix. THIS is a phoenix. Can't you tell? Shut up and feel it for a moment - the energy and warmth around this area," Zatouji told them. They did as instructed and moments later, they understood what he meant. The area was certainly warmer than the rest of the forest and gave off a different energy - one that was regal in nature, yet gentle at core.

"How about it? Want to become my friend?" Elros asked with a wide grin. The phoenix observed him for a moment before it let out a loud cry in affirmation.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Right in front of Elros, a massive ball of fire suddenly engulfed the phoenix. The peerage let out a cry of horror at the sight, but Zatouji and Elros simply kept smiling. Elros knew the legend of the phoenix and was surprised the others reacted so offhandedly. The ashes of the bird began to fall to the ground with a soft patter, mounding on top of each other.

"Elros! Are you ok?" Gasper cried out, close to tears.

"I'm fine, buddy. Just hold on for a second. There's no need to be afraid," Elros said kindly as he turned to Gasper.

"But the phoenix!" Gasper cried out.

"Don't you guys know the legend of the phoenix? One of its most famous traits?" Elros questioned them. They looked at him quizzically before a look of dawning suddenly appeared on Akeno.

"Of course! Whenever a phoenix reaches maturity, it's reborn, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's right," Elros said as he knelt down to the ashes. Gently, he began to nudge away the ashes. It didn't take long until he grinned even wider and scooped something from them. Turning to the others, he smiled wide as he presented to them what he discovered.

Fitting snugly in his hands was a tiny, tiny bird. It had a tiny beak and tiny wings, with tiny black eyes. It's plumage, however, was as striking has its older version - an absolutely stunning red and gold. It let out a small cry of delight as it tried to stand on its own two feet, but fell soon afterward.

"That's so cute!" Rias cooed happily as she observed the bird which tweeted at her. Elros brought it level to his eyes. The two observed each other with interest before the phoenix tweeted again.

"Hey there, little buddy," Elros said. The phoenix chirped back at him.

"I should probably name you, right? How about Scorn? That's a badass name, yes?" Elros asked. The phoenix chirped immediately at that, as it tried to stand back up on its feet - this time succeeding in the effort.

"Scorn it is," Elros said with a grin as he took a finger and patted it gently.

"Well, I'll be. A phoenix!" Zatouji said with a roaring laugh.

"Gonna have to get this little guy back to full strength," Elros replied.

"Yeah, I'll give you some food before you leave - should work wonders whenever you spend time with him," Zatouji said.

"Don't you want to try to get another?" Akeno asked.

"I'm happy with this little guy for now. Maybe next time. Want to make sure he's happy first," Elros commented as they began to walk out of the forest.

"Incidentally, you don't have to keep the familiar with you at all times. You can send them back here whenever you want, where they can grow on their own. When you need them, it's an easy summon," Zatouji informed him.

"Sounds good to me. So should I leave him here now?" Elros asked.

"Might be best. Give me a couple of days with the little tyke, and I'll put a few miles on him," Zatouji said.

"I'm trusting you to keep him safe," Elros said warningly.

"Don't worry kid. This is my specialty," Zatouji laughed.

"I'll see you later then, alright Scorn?" Elros whispered to his new friend. Scorn chirped back in agreement.

-o-

"How're you feeling?" Akeno asked Elros the next morning as she got breakfast ready.

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Elros wondered.

"You're the one that's meeting with Riser," Akeno said, a worried look on her face.

"It's just haggling over terms," Elros responded.

"He's not going to let you use Holy Weapons. He might even try something else to turn the odds in his favor," Akeno told him.

"Probably. Doesn't matter, though. Gotta win it for Rias," Elros said.

"It's that simple?" Akeno asked.

"That simple. I'm offended that you have such little faith in me," Elros said dramatically. That brought a smile to Akenos lips as she ushered him over to the dining table.

"Guess we'll see if you have a third quality in addition to being handsome and sweet," she said as they both dug in.

-o-

"How do we get to the Underworld?" Elros asked Rias joined her in the ORC.

"We're going to have an escort. She should be here soon. Are you ready, though?" Rias asked, worry finding its way back into her heart.

"Relax, Rias," Elros said as he pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, comfortable in his arms - but her worry remained.

"Where are the others, by the way?" Elros asked.

"Akeno went ahead of us with them. We're going to be meeting them there," Rias said. She was about to speak again when a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room.

Out of it stepped a beautiful woman. She had silver hair that ran all the way down her back with two small braids in the front. She wore a blue and white French maid uniform with a white headband, with a red lipstick. She seemed rather somber, Elros thought, as she approached him professionally.

"Hello, Mr. Eärendil. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I will be escorting you to the Underworld today," Grayfia said solemnly.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss. Please, lead on," Elros said.

"If you would step this way," Grayfia said, her hand leading to the pulsing circle. Elros took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a beautiful courtyard. He saw a lush garden all around him, peppered with beautiful plants and flowers he had never seen before. It appeared to him that the entirety of the rainbow was represented there, as well as a boundless amount of other colors. Looking up, he saw a crisp blue sky with clouds floating happily on by. Visibly, however, there was no sun - he was not on Earth anymore. Looking around, he saw a large manor in the distance - no, a mansion, it should be said. He had little time to admire it as Grayfia and Rias soon appeared.

"This is Hell?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Yup. Not what you thought, hmm?" Rias asked with a smile as she interlocked her arm with his.

"Lord Gremory requested I bring you here, and that you might like to walk to where the negotiations will be held. The others are all assembled in the field to the north, my lady," Grayfia said.

"Alright. We'll see you there," Rias said as she and Elros began to walk that way, while Grayfia quickly opened a magic circle and left.

"Beautiful," Elros said as he looked around.

"It really is. I'm quite fond of it," Rias said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's with the sky, though?" Elros wondered.

"The Four Great Satans decided to implement it to match the human world, mostly for the Reincarnated Devils. There's an artificial moon that comes out at night, as well," Rias informed him.

"Fucking a," Elros whispered.

"The Underworld has a lot more land than Earth, even though it's pretty much the same size. There's no ocean here," Rias told him.

"I see. Guess territory is abundant, then," Elros said.

"Yup. When you become an Ultimate Class Devil, you'll be able to claim some for your own. You'll even get a title like King," Rias giggled.

"In which case, I need to find a Queen. How about it?" Elros asked.

"Ugh. Save it for later," Rias grumbled, although she smiled at the thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll hold off on teasing you," Elros sighed.

"Try not to sound too upset about it," Rias said.

"But it's so fun," Elros replied.

"Maybe for you," Rias said. Suddenly, she felt her body swing around. Elros wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it," he said in a husky tone. Rias blushed as she put her hands around him to keep her balance. Truth be told, she did enjoy it - she couldn't recall ever blushing as much as in the days she had gotten to know him.

"What happened to holding off?" she asked in a quiet voice. Elros chuckled and nodded and brought her back to his side with a twirl, walking towards the field.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he answered.

"I can tell," Rias sighed.

"On a more serious note, how do you feel about seeing this guy again?" Elros asked, his voice gentle yet serious.

"I dunno. I thought it was all done with when Issei beat him. I've zero interest in seeing him again," Rias frowned.

"Do you want to head back to Earth? I can take care of this myself," Elros said.

"No. This involves me directly, so I want to be here," Rias said defiantly.

"Alright," Elros said as he tightened his grip around her. As she looked at him, she saw that his face was more serious than usual - as serious as when he fought the Stray Devil not too long ago.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the best way to make sure that this is the last we see of him," Elros said.

"I've no doubt it will be. If he loses an official match and then tries to renege, he'll become an outcast," Rias said.

"That would probably be the best deterrent, I think," Elros said. Rias nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be a big day for you as well, you know," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"Riser's family is famous, as is Riser himself. When you beat him, your profile is going to go up - significantly. If he handicaps you somehow, and you still beat him - then your rank will go up even further. He's the odds-on favorite, though. He's never lost an official duel or an official Rating Game," Rias said dejectedly.

"What's his rank?" Elros wondered.

"He's in the top 20 amongst all Devils - a source of pride for his family as well, I believe. His immortality has always been a big factor in all the battles," Rias said.

"So when I beat him, I get his rank?" Elros asked.

"That's right," Rias said.

"Is he a Low, Middle, or High-Class Devil?" Elros asked.

"High class. Everyone born into a prominent family is automatically high class," Rias said.

"So do I become a High-Class devil when I beat him?" Elros wondered.

"I don't think you'll become a High-Class Devil, but it might be enough to make you a Middle-Class one. If you beat a lot of ranked Devils, though, you could probably become a high class in short time. It's one of the sure fire ways to ascend through the ranks," Rias said.

"This might be fun," Elros said as he thought about the power structure.

"Of cou-," Rias began before she was cut off by a small voice.

"Rias! Elros! Over here!" came Gasper's voice. He was smiling at the approaching Devils, waving them over.

"Hey there, buddy," Elros said as Gasper ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Is everyone else here as well, Gasper?" Rias asked.

"We're waiting on the judges and the Phoenix's!" Gasper said as he led them to where the others were assembled. Elros nodded at the peerage, who were off to one side conversing with each other. He saw Lord Gremory and went over to greet him. Standing by him, however, were two people that Elros did not recognize.

The first was a man who had hair that was much like Rias's except that it came down to just below his shoulders. He wore gold and silver pauldrons, under which was a flowing white robe. He had a pleasant smile on his good-natured face and stood next to Grayfia. Elros noted the power that seemed to radiate off of him - almost heady in nature.

The other was a woman that almost left Elros breathless. She was a striking beauty, to be sure. She had milky white skin, much like her daughter. Her hair was a brunette, her eyes purple and beautiful. She wore an elegant white dress that didn't expose too much, but would leave any man mesmerized. She stood with her hands folded in front of her as she gave a small nod to Elros, who approached with Rias.

"Elros, good to see you again so soon," Lord Gremory said as he extended his hand.

"Mr. Gremory, likewise," Elros said with a smile as he shook it.

"You must be Elros Eärandil. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias's brother," Sirzechs said as he also extended his hand to great Elros.

"A pleasure, sir," Elros said, shaking it.

"Indeed, but please - call me Sirzechs. Or Zechs, if you'd prefer that. I've heard much about you from my father, Michael, and Azazel, Elros. You seem to be quite the addition to our household. We're happy to have you," Sirzechs said with a friendly smile as he took in Elros's figure. Sirzechs, who was quite tall, didn't meet many men of a similar stature.

"Hello, Miss. Elros," Elros said as he extended a hand to the woman. She forsook it, however, choosing to greet him with a hug. Surprised, he turned to Rias who he noted was looking slightly aghast as she watched the scene unfold, her face turning a bright red. Elros awkwardly returned the hug.

"I know, my dear. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man my daughter is smitten with," the woman replied, stepping back to take a good look at Elros. At that, Rias gave an adorable shriek.

"MOM! I AM NOT SMITTEN WITH HIM! YOU CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO PEOPLE! DAD! ZECHS!" Rias complained adorably. Elros couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"My name is Venelana Gremory. I'm Rias's mother," she said, smiling.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Gremory. Well, I now know where Rias's beauty and charm come from," Elros said, bowing low to Venelana who giggled.

"A gentleman. You're quite lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend, Rias," Venelana teased.

"Oh my goodness. Once this is all over, I'm going to go kill myself," Rias complained, turning even redder.

"So, where is everyone?" Elros wondered as he looked around for Riser and the judges.

"Grayfia has just gone to fetch them now. They should be here any minute," Lord Gremory informed him.

"I must apologize, Elros, that you were dragged into this. This whole ordeal has been improperly handled, and some of that blame rests on me. I thought an unofficial duel would be enough to get Riser off of my sisters back. Obviously, that wasn't the case and now it's been blown up into something much larger," Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"No problem at all. I'm only too happy to help," Elros said cheerfully.

"I must ask why you accepted so readily. My daughter tells me you didn't even think twice about it," Venelana said, although her smile hinted that she knew the answer.

"Anything for Rias, Lady Gremory," Elros responded warmly. Rias smiled at that and put her arms around Elros, exhaling in happiness. Venelana smiled wide at that.

"It appears my daughter has already taken a liking to you, Elros. I can see why," Venalana said.

"I assure you that the feeling is mutual, m'lady. You know, I suggested to Rias that we get married and could avoid this whole situation, but she said something about getting to know each other better," Elros said with a mock sigh. Venelana giggled at that while Rias turned a bright red. She tightened her hold around Elros viciously and began to cut off circulation.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Elros said. She loosened her hold but stayed red as she looked at him dangerously.

"Perhaps if my husband had deigned to wait a few months and chosen someone that Rias is so obviously in love with, this whole mess could've been avoided," Venelana teased her husband who sighed tiredly; he would never hear the end of this.

"NO MOM! STOP, PLEASE. SIRZECHS, SOME HELP, PLEASE!" Rias complained to her brother who simply laughed.

"Come now, mother. Now's not the time. Elros will be joining us for summer after all, so there'll be plenty of time to tease him and Rias then," Sirzechs said with a good-natured laugh.

"I almost forgot about that! I'm pleased to hear that you'll be joining us, Elros," Venelana said.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, m'lady," Elros said with another bow.

"Rias, you should be quick to bag him. Otherwise, I just might," Venelana said with a giggle.

"ELROS! COME ON, WE'LL BE BACK WHEN THEY GET HERE!" Rias squealed. She took Elros's arm and pulled him away from her family, all of whom were laughing at her reaction.

"My mother, I swear…," Rias trailed off, red as all hell.

"She seems quite nice," Elros said with a smile.

"Too nice sometimes. She's taken quite the shine to you, it seems. That's good, at least," Rias said as they walked to the rest of the peerage.

"I know. It'll clear our way to marriage," Elros teased, earning him a smack from Rias.

"Not. Another. Word. About. That," she said dangerously.

"Alright, alright," Elros said, putting his hands up in defeat. They began talking to the rest of the peerage. Hardly any time had passed when a new magic circle opened. Everyone focused on it and soon, people began to step out.

First was a man who Elros assumed was Riser. He was a tall and handsome man, in his 20s most likely with blond hair that fell to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with a matching pair of pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the blazer, he wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. He strode out with an air of confidence, his hands tucked into his pockets and his eyes fixed on Rias as soon as they found her.

The next was a man Elros assumed to be Riser's father. He had a kind look about him, different from his sons. Their features were similar, save that his father had a goatee.

The next was a child who Elros inferred was Riser's sister. Like her brother, she had a haughty look about her. She wore a pink dress with a red ribbon and had blonde hair that was tied into two drill-like twin tales. She was decidedly frowning as her eyes fell on the peerage.

Following her were several women, stepping out one after another - most of them fairly gorgeous, Elros thought. There was a girl with turquoise hair that wore a red kimono and wielded a staff; a woman who wore nothing but a bra and panties with her black hair tied up intricately above her head, her tan skin glistening in the faux sun; two buxom beauties who wore maid outfits, one with violet hair and the other brunette; two sets of twins, one pair with green hair, the others who looked almost like cats; a beautiful woman with Chinese features who wore a qipao with gold accents that displayed an ample amount of cleavage, as well as a white sash around her waist; a woman with short, blonde cropped hair that wore a mask on the right side of her face, paired with a jacket that cut off just below the breasts and ripped jeans that exposed a large area of her right thigh; a woman with long, black hair that had a blue accent and was tied in a ponytail down her back - she wore a cheongsam, red shorts, metal knee high boots and gauntlets. In her hand she carried a massive broadsword; a woman with light brown hair that wore a set of silver armor over a white dress, wielding a sword in one hand; a beautiful young woman who wore a conservative kimono and had a pleasant smile; and finally, a stunningly beautiful woman that Elros found himself unable to take his eyes off. She was fairly busty, with long and wavy hair that fell all around her. She wore a revealing purple tunic and a long, white overcoat with black and gold accents that billowed around her. She was wearing black shoes over stockings and garter belts, and in her hand wielded a long staff. As her eyes passed over the peerage, they soon fell to Elros who she regarded with interest.

"Riser," Rias said, acknowledging the man.

"Rias. It's good to see you," Riser said with a smirk.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Rias replied, her voice cold.

"I see she still hasn't learned respect since her loss in the Rating Game," Ravel sneered.

"Riven, good to see you," Lord Gremory said warmly, shaking hands with Risers father.

"Likewise, Zeo. Forgive me for what is happening," Riven said with a displeased sigh.

"Think nothing of it. Hopefully, we will be able to conclude this business soon enough," Zeo said.

"I should think so, Lord Gremory. I see Issei is here. Wonderful. Shall we get down to business, then?" Riser said as he walked to the peerage, accompanied by his own.

"What?! Me?" Issei asked, aghast.

"Who else, Dragon?" Ravel said coldly. She remembered the beating that Issei had given her brother.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Riser," Rias said as she stood squarely between Riser and her peerage. Riser looked down his nose at her and smirked, bringing up a hand to caress her face. She smacked it away, anger in her eyes.

"I still don't understand your problem with me," Riser said as he attempted again; again, his hand was knocked away.

"I find your attitude abhorrent, your personality lacking, and your ego intolerable. Need I say more?" Rias retorted. Risers smile fell as his eyes turned cold, eyeing her up and down.

"I'm going to enjoy whipping your precious Dragon into place. This time, I'm not going to be as lenient," he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Last time was a fluke, anyways," Ravel snorted. As she looked around, her eyes fell on Elros - who was keenly observing the interaction.

"And whose this? Another Devil in your peerage?" Ravel sneered as she walked up to Elros.

"Indeed. Elros, at your service," Elros said respectfully.

"As if I need your service," Ravel spat as she walked around him.

"Only when you want something done right," Elros retorted.

"Don't talk back to me!" she hissed at him.

"But of course, m'lady," Elros said. Ravel missed the hint of mockery in his voice. Riser brushed past Rias and walked to Elros. They regarded each other for a moment before Riser attempted to push past Elros. Riser attempted to shoulder check Elros but hardly moved him an inch as he brushed past him and over to Issei. Elros walked over to stand by Rias, wondering what Riser was going to do next.

"Definitely a tool," he whispered in Rias's ear. She giggled in response, earning raised eyebrows from the peerage.

"Dragon," Riser said coolly as he looked at Issei, who seemed to want to run.

"Grilled Chicken," Issei replied. Elros chuckled at that before he turned to Riser's peerage.

"Hello, ladies. How are you this fine day?" he asked pleasantly; they all ignored him.

"Huh. Tough crowd," he mumbled as he turned back to his own friends.

"Don't think you'll be getting laid by them tonight," Rias whispered to him.

"The day is still young," Elros replied with a wink.

"Are you ready to negotiate?" Riser asked Issei.

"Negotiate? Negotiate what?" Issei asked.

"You fool. Our duel," Riser said.

"You're not dueling me!" Issei said.

"The hell I'm not!" Riser said, his voice rising.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Riser. Issei isn't the one you'll be facing - Elros is," Sirzechs said with a pleasant smile. Riser whipped around and looked at Elros who winked back at him.

"YOU?!" Riser asked as he charged forward.

"Yup," Elros replied cheerfully.

"I've no interest in fighting you," Riser said.

"That's irrelevant, as I'm the one you'll be fighting," Elros replied.

"My quarrel isn't with YOU!" Riser shouted at him as he got close to his face.

"Your quarrel is with Rias, so transitively it is with me," Elros replied as he wrapped his arm around Rias. As Riser saw that, his anger began to pour over as he stepped back threateningly.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked as his hand went to Rias's waist, pulling her closer to him. Rias smiled as she put her own around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let go of her!" Riser shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't. We're inexplicably drawn to each other," Elros told him.

"She's mine," Riser snarled.

"I most certainly am not!" Rias shouted at him as she rested her other hand on Elros's chest.

"You've your answer," Elros said.

"Why she's so enthralled with men of lower blood is beyond me," Ravel scoffed as she watched the exchange.

"I dunno about that, Lady Phoenix. I'm pretty awesome, if I do say so myself," Elros replied, pleased with the reaction he was getting. Riser was about to speak again when his father interrupted.

"Enough! Zeoticus has informed me of the situation. Riser, you will be fighting Mr. Eärendil. No! I don't want to hear it! You requested a duel with a member of the peerage, and now you have it. The judges are here, now. It's time to negotiate," Riven said as he pointed to two men who had just appeared. They were older, grizzled gentlemen who wore business suits.

"We'll ask you to keep your wits, Lord Riser. Do not do anything rash or you shall forfeit the match before it begins. Mr. Eärendil, are you ready to proceed?" one of the men asked.

"I am, gentlemen. What's the process?" Elros asked.

"You and Lord Riser shall follow us a ways away. The negotiations will remain between us four until the match begins on Wednesday. Broaching the subjects of discussion will automatically disqualify you. Understood?" the judge said.

"Sounds good. Lead the way," Elros asked. He turned to Rias, a smile on his face as she returned it warmly. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, drawing gasps and aww's from those gathered. Akeno gave a sour smile, a pang of jealousy going through her, while Riser and Ravel hissed in anger. The three other Gremory's simply observed with happy smiles.

"What was that for?" Rias asked softly.

"Let's just say for luck," Elros responded.

"Something tells me you don't need it," she said. Elros winked before following the men, Riser in tow as he stared daggers at his back.

"I hope you're ready to get married, Gremory," Ravel said as she walked up to Rias, who ignored her.

-o-

Riser and Elros stood a few feet away from each other, one judge on either side of them.

"Riser Phoenix posed a challenge to the Gremory Clan - at stake, the hand of Rias Gremory in marriage. The Gremory Clan accepted and their proxy is Elros Eärendil, a newly Reincarnated Devil. The duel is scheduled for the middle of the week in the Underworld. It shall be one round and won by knockout, forfeit, or in the most extreme circumstance, death. We shall briefly work out the nature of the prizes at stake as well as the handicaps allowed each team. Do you both understand?" the judge asked.

"I do," they replied in unison.

"Very well. From the onset, the hand of Rias Gremory in marriage is a draw. Lord Riser requested this from the beginning and it was accepted. Do you have any questions, Mr. Eärendil?" one of the judges asked.

"What's stopping him from trying again? He's already lost one duel, and now this clusterfuck is happening. The way I see it, beating him in a duel isn't enough to guarantee that he'll accept his loss willingly. How else can I be assured that you'll follow through?" Elros asked.

"Mr. Eärendil brings up a valid point. Although the previous duel was unsanctioned, it was requested by one of the Four Great Satans. How will you guarantee that you'll follow through, Lord Riser?" the judge asked.

"You have my word," Riser said.

"Your word means nothing to me. I need something tangible," Elros said.

"Such as?" Riser inquired.

"Don't know. Your life would suffice, I suppose," Elros offered. The judges and Riser looked surprised at that and took a moment before replying.

"You jest," one of the judges said.

"Do I? It would certainly guarantee the fact beyond a shadow of a doubt, no? If not that, then something else. It all depends on how sure you are in your victory, I guess," Elros said condescendingly.

"Why you-," Riser began before a warning look from the judge stopped him.

"Suggest something else, Mr. Eärendil," the judge said.

"You used your wealth to inhibit the deal between your father and Rias's didn't you? There's no stopping you from trying that again in the future. Stake your wealth, then," Elros said.

"You can't reasonably ask me to stake my share in my family's company!" Riser said angrily.

"Then what else do you have to offer?" Elros asked. Riser thought about that for a moment.

"I stake my peerage," he said.

"Your peerage?" Elros asked in surprise.

"My peerage," Riser said. Elros thought about that for a second.

"If you're willing to stake your friends, then I was wrong about you," he said.

"They're not my friends - they're my servants," Riser said.

"Hmm. I can agree to that," Elros said.

"Mr. Eärendi, if you ask Lord Riser to stake his peerage then you must offer something commiserate in return. What is to guarantee that YOU will not turn on your word?" a judge asked.

"What do you suggest, my good man?" Elros asked.

"I noted that ring on your finger," Riser suddenly said, his eyes falling to the green ring. The judges followed, interested. As they saw it, it glowed a pale green.

"Ah, this little thing. I'm sorry, but no can do," Elros said with a smile.

"Why not?" Riser asked.

"Because your peerage simply isn't enough to compensate me for this little guy. Hell, you could bet your entire family fortune and it wouldn't be enough," Elros said with a chuckle.

"You underestimate our wealth," Riser scoffed.

"And you underestimate the value of this ring," Elros said. He stuck it out to the side to demonstrate its power.

"Gentlemen, give me an object," Elros asked the judge.

"An object?" one judge asked. Elros nodded.

"A ball," the other said. Suddenly, a green ball shot out from the ring. The judges and Riser looked at it in awe.

"Another, if you please," Elros asked.

"A flower," the other judge said. The green light contorted into a flower, amazing them.

"One more," Elros asked.

"A snake," the judge said. And a green snake was born.

"My word…," one of the judges replied, observing the power of the ring.

"The hell is that?" Riser asked in shock.

"Is that… an Artificial Sacred Gear?" the other judge asked in surprise. Their jaws dropped as Elros smiled at them and tucked his hands in his pocket.

"As I was saying - you underestimate its value," Elros said.

"If you offer that ring, I'll offer my stake in the Phoenix Fortune in addition to my Peerage," Riser suddenly said, drawing looks of surprise from both judges. He looked at Elros with a new look in his eyes - this one, Elros noted, of greed.

"I accept," Elros nodded.

"Interesting… very well, that is out of the way. Next, we discuss handicaps," a judge said as he wiped away some sweat of excitement.

"You cannot use holy water or a cross in the fight," Riser said quickly.

"That's fine with me," Elros said.

"I will be allowed to use my power of immortality," Riser said.

"Go ahead. Take whatever handicap you want. Do you want to use your familiar? By all means. Hell, if you want to work the odds in your favor, I'll even let you use your peerage against me," Elros said darkly.

"You can't be serious," Riser said, eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Eärendil, I must ask you to watch what you say. Devil duels are different from whatever it is that you might be accustomed to. If you offer Lord Riser such a thing, you tacitly imply that you find yourself worthy of such a challenge. Should you lose, Lord Riser will not be looked down upon for using such an advantage; you will the one who will be chastised for offering such a challenge, then failing to meet it," one of the judges said.

"I've considered what you said, judge - and the offer remains," Elros said.

"Then I accept it. Readily," Riser said with a smirk.

"… Very well. The terms and conditions are set, and we hereby seal the duel as witnesses and arbiters of the match. You will have until then to prepare. Until then," the judges said. They opened a magic circle and disappeared, leaving Riser and Elros together.

"You just sealed your fate," Riser said.

"Perhaps. At least now your peerage will get a say in matters. Until our fight," Elros said as he brushed past Riser and towards Rias and the others.

As they rejoined, Rias rushed over to Elros and hugged him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Well. Can't talk about it, though. Guess you'll have to wait until the fight," Elros said.

"Are you done, brother?" Ravel asked.

"I am. Let's go home. Until the duel," Riser said to Elros.

"Take care," Elros said cheerfully. With that, another magic circle was opened and the Phoenix's walked through.

"What're you going to do now, Elros?" Zeo asked as he approached him.

"Well sir, I have a few days. Think I'll take this time to get some training in," Elros said.

"You're welcome to use our compound should you like," Venelana offered.

"A kind offer, Lady Gremory, but I already have a place where I'm used to training. I'm just going to head over there," Elros said.

"Of course. We'll see you in a few days, then," Sirzechs said. With that, the three Gremory's headed back to their house while the peerage went back to Earth.

-o-

"Are you going to head out now?" Rias asked as she, Akeno, and Elros were alone in the ORC.

"Yup. I'll see you two in a few days," Elros said. As he made for the door, both Rias and Akeno approached him and embraced him tightly. Elros smiled at the gesture and wrapped his arms around both of them comfortably, drawing them in.

"It's gonna be fine," he said.

"I know. I have faith in you," Rias said.

"You're definitely gonna kick his smug ass," Akeno added. Both retracted themselves and placed a kiss on his cheek. Elros returned the favor and exited, taking quickly to the skies.

"A few more days without him," Rias grumbled.

"I know. I'm so used to sleeping with him," Akeno giggled. With that, they headed back into the ORC, thoughts focused on the duel.


	8. 1 vs 16

Akeno was preparing her tea on the eve of the duel between Elros and Riser, perking up at any noise she heard. Most had been disappointments - just tenants going about their business here and there or the wildlife making their sounds. Finally, however, she heard the door open. Her neck swiveled towards and she leaped up in excitement as she saw Elros enter. She quickly rushed over and embraced him in a tight hug, running her hands over him.

"You seem excited," Elros said with a wry laugh.

"I haven't seen you in days. Can you blame me?" she asked as she rested her head comfortably on his chest. Elros smiled and hugged her close to him, exhaling as her soft and tender features pressed against him. His body had taken a beating during the training he had done with Constantine, and now he needed rest before the big day.

"Goes double for me, then," he said as he kissed her atop her head. Akeno looked up at him and smiled brightly as she kissed him welcome back on the cheek.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she quickly prepared a cup for him. Elros graciously accepted and took a long sip, making sure to let the warm fluid cascade through his entire body.

"Sore, mostly. Kicked myself into overdrive. Just want to sleep and be well rested for tomorrow," Elros told her tiredly, his eyes beginning to droop.

"You should know to take it easy," Akeno said worriedly.

"Well, suffice it to say that I made the duel a bit harder for me than I probably should have, so the training and overdrive were necessary. But, I'm confident I'll pull off a win," Elros assured her.

"What do you mean _'made it harder'_?" Akeno inquired.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Elros winked. Akeno sighed and nodded; if he told her, it would've disqualified him.

"Let's get you to bed then," Akeno said as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Elros got on the bed with an audible groan, followed by Akeno. Thinking it over for a moment, she pushed him on his stomach.

"Ugh. What're you doing?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Hush," Akeno said with a smile as she sat on his lower back. Bringing her hands to his shoulders, she began massaging him up at down, kneading the tight muscles she had come to adore. As she slowly moved down his back, Elros let out groans of pleasure - Akeno had the magic touch for damn sure.

"This might be blasphemy, but good God you're amazing," he said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Akeno giggled as she continued to work her magic.

"Way too much," Elros replied.

"Is it just me or do you have some new scars?" Akeno asked as her hands passed over the middle of his back again. She didn't lift his shirt to check, but she had felt him so much already that she was confident in her guess.

"Such is the predicament a man finds himself in after getting his kicked," Elros told her.

"How did you train, exactly?" Akeno pried.

"A little bit of this, some of that, and a whole lot of the other thing," Elros said with a chuckle.

"You're so evasive sometimes. But… hmmm… now that I have you like this," Akeno said, her voice coupled with a hint of danger.

"Waiiiiit… the hell is going through that beautiful head of yours?" Elros wondered as he began shifting and wriggling around.

"Mmm… nothing you ought to concern yourself with," Akeno said placatingly. Elros was having none of that, however. With one deft movement he shifted the positions between him and Akeno and had her on her back, him leaning over her with eyes narrowed.

"So quick," Akeno giggled as she brought her arms around him.

"I need to be in cases like this. I can't let you get the upper hand, after all," Elros said, smirking at her.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful next time," Akeno said in a mock disappointed voice. Elros laughed lightly before he rested himself next to her. Putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her close - bringing a blush to her cheeks. As he examined her intensely, the blush deepened and she averted his gaze slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just like looking at you," Elros said as he leaned his head closer to hers.

"I'm keeping a tab of all times you teasing me," Akeno said as she shifted her head a bit. Elros gently brought a hand to her cheeks and made her look at him.

"I mean it," he said, pausing for a second before he kissed her forehead. Akeno was still as a statue as she felt his lips press against her head, blushing even deeper. He had done it before, but there was something about the way he did it now that resonated more with her - it wasn't in the heat of the moment, but a calculated and decisive action.

"You're sweet," was all she could say as she leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes, resting gently against him as he cradled her with his body.

"Let's get some rest now, though. You need to be well rested tomorrow. It's a big day for you," Akeno said seriously. Elros sighed but nodded in agreement. He quickly fell into a slumber, his body weary. Akeno stayed up a while longer, running her hands over his back and through his hair, smiling at how protectively he held her even when unconscious.

-o-

Akeno and the peerage had gone to the Underworld ahead of Rias and Elros the next morning. Meeting up in the ORC several hours before the duel actually began, Rias was decidedly more nervous than she had been previously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asked, her hands clasped under her chin as to though she was praying. Elros smiled and rested his hands on her arms, rubbing them gently.

"No. I'm fucked," he joked, although Rias didn't find it too funny. She leaned her head forward and rested it on him, letting out a deep sigh. She had been dreading the day the fight actually came - her mood shifting between an adamant belief in Elros winning and fear of the reprisal that might come if he lost. Seeing his confident smile, however, did wonders to put her at ease.

"Are you ready to get going? The fight isn't for a few hours, but you both get plenty of time to get ready," Rias said.

"Ready and able. Lead the way," Elros said. Rias nodded and held her hand out, opening a magic circle to the location of the duel. She stepped in, followed by Elros.

-o-

Elros had his first look at the stage of the duel - although calling it a stage did it a high injustice. The venue was a large and magnificent stadium, built in the image of the Roman Colosseum but without the advent of age. The circular build had a small encasing dome on top which was open for the event, as well as several archways through which one could fly, walk, and observe the commotion within. Elros was floored by the sheer amount of people that had shown up to watch the match. He saw old Devils in suits walking around in a businesslike tone, vendors selling treats and food to children along the street leading to the Colosseum, gorgeous women lazing around and in deep conversation with friends and partners, countless familiars bustling hither and thither, likely seeing to the affairs of their masters. Balloons were floating everywhere, giving the place a light atmosphere, although the underlying excitement of the big event was palpable.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. A LOT of people," Elros said, flabbergasted.

"I told you. We Devils take our duels extremely seriously. Your every move is going to be watched and observed by these people - a lot of them Middle and High-Class Devils in their own right," Rias said as she looked around with a sigh - she wasn't a big fan of events like these. She led Elros down the street, but they had barely walked ten meters when they were approached by an older Devil, his eyes on Rias.

"Lady Gremory," the man said in a proud tone as he bowed low to her. At his side was a woman with a light smile, carrying what appeared to be his coat.

"Hello," Rias said, bored. Every time she was obliged to come to an event such as this, several Devils would attempt to make a move on her.

"Allow me to first offer my sympathy for the unpleasant way you've been treated. A man of high birth such as Riser Phoenix should be more tactful in such a situation. To resort to such an aggressive form of settling a score is for petulant children," the man said. Elros found his tone hilariously uppity and wasn't sure if this was how he planned to hit on Rias.

"Thank you for saying that," Rias said with a smile. She began to move past him when he spoke again.

"I assure you that if you were to wed me, you would never be treated in such a way. I can offer you happiness, wealth, and a mighty heir," the man said. That was too much for Elros; he broke into a laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Sorry. Something in my throat," he said as he punched his chest slightly.

"Quite. Perhaps we could go somewhere where we won't be bothered by… people such as him," the Devil said.

"I'm afraid not. We have to get going to the Colosseum. Excuse me," Rias said as she took Elros's arm and began walking again.

"Every single time," she hissed under her breath.

"You mean you have to deal with that stuff constantly?" Elros asked, comedically horrified by her being in such a situation constantly.

"You've no idea. These Devils think that just because they're from wealthy families, they can propose to me out of nowhere - as if I'd just accept!" Rias said.

"I don't know what to say. That's pretty fucking creepy if you ask me. Then again, considering how touchy-feely I am, perhaps I shouldn't be talking," Elros said with a laugh.

"You-," Rias began before they were stopped again, this time by a younger and more handsome Devil with jet black hair, wearing a black shirt and jeans. He stood squarely in front of Rias, two women at his side - both, Elros noted, supporting bruises.

"Rias Gremory. My name is Anders Canio," the man said, holding his hand out to Rias. She quickly shook it but took a step back. The man's eyes flitted to Elros before turning to Rias.

"Hello," she said, this time a bit more brusquely as she noted the women bruises as well.

"I saw the old man stop you. Let me guess, marriage proposal?" Anders asked.

"Yes," Rias replied.

"He should know better. If he wants to land someone as beautiful as you, there's a process to follow," Anders said with a cocky smile. Rias didn't reply, but her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Risers being a bitch about this whole thing. If he wants you so bad, he should've done the sensible thing and approached you like a man would, not through his family. I'm doing that for you right now. Heard he has a duel with some random guy from your household. Once the guy gets his ass handed to him, I want you to let me have a shot," Anders said, his voice laden with bravado.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"What've you got to lose?" Anders asked.

"My dignity," Rias said as she began to brush past him. Suddenly, Anders' arm shot out to stop her. Rias quickly went back, her anger flaring that he would do such a thing.

"I'm not sure you've got many choices," Anders said. Rias was about to speak again when she felt Elros's arm wrap around her waist. Anders wasn't the only one who noticed - plenty of other Devils did as well and they stopped to watch the exchange.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" Elros asked as he pulled Rias closer to him. Rias smiled and leaned in, her arm wrapped around his waist in response.

"Who the hell are you?" Anders asked, his voice suddenly a snarl.

"Rias's Pawn. That's no way to treat my master, you know. There's a particular process to follow where it concerns Rias. First and foremost, you have to catch her interest. You know what I had to do to earn that? Destroy her fucking house. I'm sorry, but a little hot air here and there just won't do," Elros said in a condescending tone.

"You should keep a lid on your servants," Anders told Rias.

"He's more than welcome to speak for me in a situation like this. Frankly, I'm tired of being accosted every time I'm out in public," Rias said with a sigh.

"Besides, after seeing how you treat these poor ladies, what makes you think Rias would have any interest in you?" Elros inquired. Anders didn't response but moved forward a bit. Elros disentangled himself from Rias surprisingly quickly as he moved forward just as fast. Anders was surprised as Elros drew himself to his full height, in which he towered above Anders by over half a foot. Suddenly, Rias felt something - energy, washing off of Elros and cascading like a waterfall in the small area around them. It was surprising to her, as she hadn't ever noticed it before.

"What? Do you want to try something?" Elros asked, his voice low and dangerous and his eyes narrowed. Anders opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly as he took a step back. With a snap of his fingers, he turned and the women with him followed. As Elros calmed down, so did the energy that was around him. Turning back to Rias, he smiled pleasantly and held his arm out. She paused for a second before returning the smile and taking it, continuing their walk towards the Colosseum.

"I've never seen you like that before," Rias said as she noted that people finally tore their attention from Elros and Anders and were now bustling again.

"A little trick I picked up to avoid fights. With most people, so long as you put on a brave face, you can scare them off. Helps that I'm a bit taller than most," Elros said.

"I'd say it worked this time," Rias said as she leaned her head on his shoulder again. Doing that, however, attracted the attention of several male Devils. Many of them stared daggers at Elros, who noticed the change in mood.

"Huh. Looks like I should watch my back," he commented with a chuckle.

"It's my fault," Rias said with an apologetic sigh. Sensing her shift in mood, Elros quickly turned to face her and pulled her in close to him. She looked up at him in surprise but smiled as she met his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, eliciting more gasps from some of the Devils assembled there. Elros let his hand began at the top of her back before taking them as low as he dared, holding her close, smiling inside at the reactions he got.

"Doing this on purpose?" Rias whispered in his ear.

"That's only a small part," Elros said.

"What's the big part?" she asked.

"I enjoy being like this with you," Elros said as he turned his head and whispered in her ear. As they drew back, Elros rewrapped his arm around Rias who threw both of hers around his stomach, hugging him close as they walked. She couldn't help but smile wide as everyone seemed to simply avoid their path. As they walked, the rumors began to fly around them, unashamedly reaching their ears easily.

"Is Rias Gremory dating him?" an old Devil asked, looking on in surprise.

"It looks like it. Look how close they are - I've never seen her like that before with anyone!" another man said.

"Awww. It's cute. Young love," an older woman said as she watched them with a fond look in her eyes. Elros thanked her privately - at least someone was approving.

"She's denied every marriage request she's gotten! What's so special about him?" a younger Devil asked angrily; Rias recalled him as one of the hundreds that proposed to her.

"Dunno. He seems to be her servant, though! How crass," his friend noted snootily. However, he shut up as Elros looked at him.

"He's pretty hot," a beautiful brunette commented as she looked longingly at Elros.

"He probably has a harem. Wonder if he wants to add to it?" her gorgeous blonde friend wondered, giving Elros a lustful look. Elros simply winked in her direction, causing her to smile back at him.

"Enjoying the attention?" Rias asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"I'm young. When it comes to beautiful women, I can't help but falter slightly. But don't worry. My mind is focused on one thing and one thing only: your happiness," Elros said, smiling as he looked ahead with confidence. Rias looked at him in surprise at his choice of words. This wasn't for her, for her pride, for her family, for her standing, or for her feelings - no, this was strictly for her happiness. It brought her quite a bit of happiness to hear that.

"Thank you," she whispered, so low that he couldn't hear her.

At last, they had arrived at the stadium where they were greeted by one of the judges.

"Mr. Eärendil, if you'll follow me. You shall have the next few hours to get ready," the man said.

"Now? What about the party?" Rias asked, surprised.

"I'm afraid it's been canceled. This event is much larger than anyone anticipated; we shall compensate with a much larger celebration after," the man said.

"One moment, my good man," Elros said as he pulled Rias with him into a small crack in the wall to the side.

"What is it?" Rias asked in surprise as she leaned against him.

"Just wanted to quickly check you're feeling," Elros said with a warm smile. Rias smiled back in response as she tightened her hug on him, drawing him in as close as he'd go. Elros returned the gesture in full force.

"I'm happy, honestly. I know you're going to win," Rias said as she wrapped his short hair around her finger.

"Damn straight," Elros whispered back confidently. They held on to each other for a long time, simply taking in the others warmth. As they leaned back and took each other in, Elros leaned forward again. He kissed Rias on the cheek, holding the motion for a long time. Rias closed her eyes and took the sensation in before replying in kind. She rested her own lips there for as long as she dared before leaning back again and taking in his figure. Any fear of him losing simply washed away into the ether, to be replaced with the excitement of forging ahead with him once this business was done with.

"I'll see you once I win," Elros said with a wink before he left with the judge. Rias watched him go before she headed into the Colosseum. She noted Akeno standing immediately to her right - likely waiting there for the whole while.

"He's gone with the judge," Rias told Akeno as they went to their seats.

"Got it. How're you feeling about this now that it's here?" Akeno asked as she put a comforting arm around her best friend. Rias smiled at the gesture and put a hand on Akenos.

"Happy that it's finally going to be settled," Rias said with a sigh. Akeno nodded, turning her head to look at the middle of the Colosseum.

-o-

Elros was in his locker room, getting changed into what he would be using for the fight. He smiled as he observed the outfit and weapons that he had laid out before him, remembering how he came by them long ago.

On the left lay a beautiful 19th-century flintlock pistol. It was given to him only a couple of years ago by a wealthy friend of his that resided in the states. It had a beautiful black mahogany stock that was reinforced with an engraved steel plate with the letters A.E engraved into it (a touch that Elros added personally). The trigger and trigger plate were new and metal of a metal alloy, while the barrel was made of another metal that Elros had found off world, replacing the steel that was previously there. Although initially of a more recent variety, the flintlock resembled something more out of the 17th century, with a thinner and longer barrel (mostly out of personal preference for Elros). As he lacked the required smithing skills to make such a wonderful piece, it had taken Elros a long time before he was finally able to fire off a single round. He adapted it wonderfully to his power ring and the flintlock was now able to shoot light energy.

The other weapon was a saber that he had acquired roughly a year ago. It had a beautiful black grip with an obsidian black pommel of an unknown material. Encircling the hilt was a golden knuckle bow that smoothly transformed into the cross guard. The cross guard was shaped like a cross with a brass plating, extending into the langet. The saber blade was a beautiful and glistening steel devoid of blood and curving gently and slightly as it approached the point.

Sitting just below these weapons were the clothes that Elros decided he would wear for the pomp and circumstance that awaited him in a little while. As the odds would be stacked against him - and he wanted to rely as little on his power ring as possible, if it could be helped - Elros knew that everything he brought out would have to serve a purpose - long range attacks from the flintlock, some level of defense and offense from the saber, and the ability to protect but conceal from his clothing. To that effect, he chose what some might consider an outlandish getup.

A white hood would cover his head, falling just to the brim of his eyes, concealing them for the most part. As it descended, it turned into a beautiful black robe with pauldrons covering his shoulders. The robe continued under them as it ran down his arms, covered at the forearm by red and black bracers, which ran slightly over the fingerless gloves he wore. The robe covered his entire upper body, with no frills visible - except for a small lantern symbol that was embedded across the waist. Further down it continued, overlapping with the greaves he wore on his legs, finally ending in knee high boots. The outfit was tailored to his personal use, a gift from a stranger from a strange land - it was highly mobile, spectacularly beautiful with its simple use of color, and made of a material that was unknown to Elros. While looking bulky, he could attest to the fact that it was light as air and impossibly durable for something of its material. As he put it on and pulled the hood over his head, he heard the announcers roar.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND DEVILS OF ALL NATURE! WELCOME, WELCOME WELCOME TO THE DUEL OF A LIFETIME. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE UNDERWORLD HAS BEEN _THIS_ EXCITED FOR SUCH A MATCH, BUT WHO CAN BLAME YOU? IT ISN'T JUST ANY PRIZE WE HAVE TONIGHT - IT'S THE HAND OF THE FAIREST MAIDEN IN THE LAND, RIAS GREMORY!" the announcer screamed into his microphone.

Elros laughed as he heard that; Rias would not appreciate that.

-o-

"OH NO!" Rias squealed adorably as she gripped her mother and Akeno's hands tightly in her own.

" _'The fairest maiden in all the land,'"_ Akeno giggled, joined by Venelana.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SAID THAT! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" Rias shouted, embarrassed beyond belief. The announcer continued (although in a quieter voice).

"Now folks, let's get to announcing our contestants. Please give a round of applause to RISER PHOENIX!" the announcer yelled. The crowd broke into an uproarious applause as Riser majestically appeared surrounded by fire. The applause soon erupted into something more confused, however, as Riser's peerage began appearing out of magic circles as well. As they saw that, the Gremory's and Rias's peerage looked shocked.

"I thought this was a one on one duel!" Rias screamed loudly.

"As did I," Venelana said, a look of surprise on her face.

"This is… a predicament. Aren't you guys participating as well, then? It appears this is more of a Rating Game than a duel," Sirzechs said, frowning as the women made their way and surrounded Riser. He noted, however, that they were all looking more intense than usual - no traces of a smile evident on any of them, not even Riser.

"I'm sure the judge will explain soon enough," Lord Gremory said, although worry ladened his tone.

"Oh, no," Akeno whispered as a hand flew to her mouth, shocked by the unfolding events.

"Folks, I understand you're surprised, so allow me to explain it to you. When the contestants negotiated terms and conditions, let's just say it was a doozy. Riser Phoenix, as you all know, has been vying for the Lady Gremory's hand in marriage for a long time. His opponent, who I shall introduce in a second, thought it best to lay such a matter to rest once and for all in this match - in one fell swoop, I might add. To that effect, Riser Phoenix has wagered not just the Lady's hand in marriage - but his stake in the Phoenix Company as well as his peerage!" the announcer roared.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they erupted in thunderous applause and cheer, stunned by exhilarated by what Riser was willing to give up. They knew that the Phoenix Family was fabulously wealthy, with Riser's personal fortune likely in the billions to tens of billions US Dollars. His peerage was extremely beautiful as well, and just as much for Devils as it was for humans - sex sells.

"His fortune?!" Issei asked, aghast.

"His peerage?!" Akeno asked, even more surprised.

"How the hell did Elros manage to get him to bet that?!" Rias wondered, flabbergasted.

"Ah… I think I know," Sirzechs said. They looked at him, but he kept silent; the announcer would inform them all in a moment.

"In return for Mr. Phoenix making such an impressive wager, the competitor returned it in kind. I was not told the exact nature of what he pledged, but it was something commiserate with such a wager on Mr. Phoenix's part. In addition to his wager, the competitor agreed to three handicaps - ready and able, as I was informed! One, he will NOT be allowed to use Holy Water or Crosses. Two, Mr. Phoenix WILL be allowed to use his powers to full effect. And three, Mr. Phoenix will be allowed the use of his FULL PEERAGE! I don't know what kind of mad man would accept such terms, but something tells me we're in for one hell of a fight!" the announcer roared. This time, the cheer and applause shook the entire stadium. Nobody expected Riser to be afforded such a handicap against one person, and the rumors quickly began to fly around about who it was that the Gremory's had chosen as their champion.

"Elros agreed to those terms?!" Rias asked, horrified.

"It appears so," Sirzechs said, his mind a flutter. He certainly didn't expect such a one-sided advantage.

"Oh no…," Akeno said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as her hands trembled over her mouth. The others looked at her in worry.

"What? What is it, you guys?" Gasper asked as he held on to Koneko, who hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing, buddy. Elros has this," Issei said, although his face betrayed the fear he felt for his friend.

"We had so much trouble when it was all of us against Riser's team. How is Elros… I…," Akeno began before stopping suddenly. She looked behind her and saw a few new arrivals.

"Vali?! What're you doing here?" Issei asked hotly.

"I wouldn't miss this event for anything," Vali said as he took a seat behind them. He had heard about Elros's match with Riser and made sure that he would be in attendance. He kept on a stoic face, although underneath he was trembling in excitement at hearing what the handicaps were - how would Elros fare?

"Kuroka," Koneko said.

"Hey, sis," Kuroka said with a warm smile before turning to the arena; her smile turning into a frown. She made Vali take her along, but she wasn't so sure about the matchup. It seemed awfully one sided to her.

"Well, this should be exciting," said Azazel, a grin on his face. He was probably the most excited at seeing Elros's ring in action, although he couldn't help but admit his surprise at hearing the terms.

"Azazel. You as well?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Of course, Zeo. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I've taken a liking to Elros. Can't wait to see how he handles this," Azazel said cheerfully.

"Yes… I feel the same way," Venelana said, intently focusing on the match.

"Now, folks, without further ado, let's introduce the competitor. Welcome to the arena, Elros Eärendil!" the announcer roared into the mic. The crowd erupted in cheer again as they felt a small rumble. The portcullis on the opposite side of the stadium from Riser began to open. Elros had chosen to appear in a traditional manner as opposed to through a magic circle.

-o-

As he watched the mighty steel fortification open its maw, Elros began his slow walk forward. The flintlock that he carried in his left hand, he rested on his shoulder, its barrel pointing diagonally behind him. His saber rested comfortably in his, hanging just an inch above the ground. The hood shadowing most of his face, he made sure to measure each step for maximum efficacy - the show was as important as the fight itself. He couldn't help but admit that he was eager to be in such a fight - one that would certainly test his mettle. It had been a while since the odds were so stacked in his favor, that he had to meditate for an hour just to get his adrenaline under control.

As he stepped out into the crowd, they roared in excitement at his arrival. His name was on the tip of every tongue as he approached Riser and his peerage, still decidedly slow in his gait. He could see Riser's expression of surprise at the weapons he wielded and the robe he wore - it had the desired effect. He noted the change in the stance of Riser's peerage, all of whom seemed to now be on edge.

-o-

"A gun and a sword?" Issei asked in surprise.

"What's he wearing?" Akeno asked in surprise. She had never seen him in such a way before.

"I don't know. I don't think he's ever used a weapon beside his ring, either," Rias said, just as taken aback by the getup. She wondered how the weapons and robes would play into the fight?

"Rias," said another voice from behind.

"Sona!" Rias exclaimed, getting up and hugging her friend. Sona returned it in full force; she had a heavy disdain for Riser as well.

"Hey Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Momo, everyone," Akeno said, not turning to look; she was transfixed on Elros.

"You alright?" Tsubaki asked. She and Akeno fast became friends around the same time as Sona and Rias did, both serving in the same occupancy for their respective master.

"Yeah… just worried," Akeno said. Although Akeno couldn't see, Tsubaki nodded as she turned her attention to the match.

"Elros is going to take on Riser's entire peerage?" Sona asked.

"Yeah. I… I don't know what to say," Rias confirmed.

-o-

As Elros finally came to a halt, he spun the flintlock on his finger before bringing it to a stop, pointing it at the ground. He eyed Riser and his peerage, wondering who would be the first to fall? There were several ways this could play out, most of them entertaining and enjoyable for the audience. He could be a bit more aggressive in some instances. As the thoughts played through his mind, another thought came to ahead.

 _'This isn't just about helping Rias. This is about sending a message.'_

"Elros Eärendil, ladies, and gentlemen - the mysterious new addition to Rias Gremory's peerage! Not much is known about Mr. Eärendil, but the judges who oversaw the negotiation testify that this will be a wonderful match to see! So without further ado, let's get to it! A dimensional barrier is being lowered onto the field, so please feel free to get as wild as you'd like, competitors. Once someone is knocked out, they will be safely teleported to the dugout of the team. If Mr. Eärendil is knocked out or forfeits, Mr. Phoenix will win the match. Conversely, once all the players on Mr. Phoenix's team are out of play, the match will go to Mr. Eärendil… Ok, I am told that the dimensional barrier is lowered. BEGIN!" the announcer roared. The crowd gave one more clamorous cheer before settling in for the match, excitement etched on everyone's face.

-o-

As soon as the get go was heard, Elros wasted no time. Before anyone knew it, four pawns were suddenly eliminated from the battlefield as four beams of green light tore through their foreheads. Mira and Shuriya were down before they even drew breath; while the beautiful twin maids, Marion and Bürent fell at almost the same time. The next thing they knew, they were already in their dugout, eliminated before they had a chance to do anything.

-o-

"FOUR ELIMINATIONS IN A SECOND! FOUR!" the announcer roared excitedly, unable to believe his own eyes at how fast it happened. It was exactly two seconds ago that he had shouted _'BEGIN'_ and already, Riser had suffered a serious loss - almost 33% of his peerage eliminated in the literal blink of an eye.

The crowd was just as raucous and many got to their feet, stamping in excitement as they witnessed the fluid shots from Elros. Many of those in attendance had been to multiple events such as these, but none where an elimination happened so quickly.

"That was quick," Azazel said with a chuckle as he saw the women transported back to their dugout.

"QUICK?! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE WHAT HAPPENED!" Issei shouted in shock.

"Four eliminations - in the blink of an eye. That was quite impressive," Xenovia said, her demeanor slightly faltering.

"Rias," Akeno suddenly said.

"What is it?" Rias responded.

"Elros is a pawn. Did you promote him before the match?" Akeno asked. As the words left her her lips, Rias's face contorted into one of shock and horror - she didn't. She completely forgot.

"No. Oh, no. I completely forgot! Stupid! I've been so preoccupied with whether he'd win or lose, I completely forgot about that!" Rias shrieked, angry at herself for forgetting such a thing. It could've easily given Elros an edge in the match, she thought! Sona put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but worry crept into her heart as well.

"Relax, Princess. I'm sure he'll be fine. Look," Azazel said, still smiling.

-o-

As soon as the final beam tore through Bürent, Elros quickly leaped into action as the announcer was lauding his rapid fire attack. The attack was enough to stun Riser's peerage - four down in a rapid succession would startle anyone - which gave Elros the opportunity to press his advantage.

Elros set his eyes on the younger twins - Ile, and Nel - green haired pawns that wielded chainsaws in their hands. Both of them were completely transfixed on Elros's sudden attack on Shuriya, Mira, Marion, and Bürent that they simply stood rooted to the ground, not knowing that they were next on the list. It was too late for them to move, however, as Elros was suddenly upon them.

As Nel saw his figure in front of her, she couldn't help but be a little afraid. He towered over her like a dark beast, no smile on his lips, no twinkle his shadowed eyes. As she looked into them, she saw only her reflection - and the face that she made as his sword punctured her through the heart.

The flintlock in his other hand rested comfortably on Ile's forehead and she to was unable to move. She heard the soft shriek of her sister as the sword went through her, but it was muffled by the sound the flintlock gave when Elros pulled the trigger. Another burst of light shot out and tore through her forehead, eliminating her and send both to the dugout.

By now, the rest of the peerage finally came to their senses. Ni and Li, the other set of twins leaped back while Riser also retreated, surrounded by the remaining members of his peerage. He had a look of shock on his face; within four or five seconds, _six_ of his peerage was down and out, leaving ten of them - his number was down by almost 50%.

It would soon become exactly 50% as Elros quickly turned his gaze to the other set of twins, the catgirls who specialized in hand to hand combat. He jutted forward, using his ring to propel him slightly as he landed squarely between them. They were a bit faster than the rest of the peerage - as they quickly launched into an attack of their own. It wasn't enough, however, as Elros cleanly stabbed the redheaded Ni between her breasts. Li growled at him and attacked, forcing him to step back a bit. She continued to press on, but it wasn't to her advantage. Angered that her sister had fallen so quickly, she was swinging wildly as opposed to making well thought out decisions about her opponent. Elros easily exposed a weakness - she attacked him often with both hands extended. He easily sidestepped her next attack and calmly brought the flintlock to her temple. Another shot was heard as the light cut through and eliminated her.

-o-

"FOLKS, HALF - I REPEAT, HALF - OF RISER PHOENIX'S PEERAGE IS OUT OF COMMISSION. THIS MATCH HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR BARELY 25 SECONDS, WITH THE TWINS NI AND LI BEING THE ONLY ONES TO PUT UP A FIGHT SO FAR. HOWEVER, ELROS EÄRENDIL HAS EASILY ELIMINATED THEM, LEAVING PHOENIX WITH 8 Fewer MEMBERS. ALL OF HIS PAWNS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE match. I DON'T THINK ANYBODY SAW THIS COMING!" the announcer yelled excitedly. Although it was his sworn duty to remain impartial, it was difficult to do so in such a heady moment. Elros, in no time at all, had cut Riser's peerage down to size, taking out his pawns - who had the potential to be dangerous - with such ease, it was as though he did it on the regular.

-o-

"It took him all of 30 seconds to beat that Stray Devil. He just beat 8 Devils in the same amount of time," Akeno said weakly. She and Rias could have both easily taken out just as many of Riser's pawns - they weren't particularly strong - but it would've taken them at least five minutes to work through them. Elros did it in practically no time at all.

Rias noticed that the crowd was almost entirely silent, no one daring to breathe or blink an eye for fear of missing Elros's next move. As she observed his movements, it struck her how little she actually knew of his deeds as a Green Lantern. What had he seen up there? What kind of fights did he take part in? Was this his approach to fighting? How was it that he so efficiently took them out?

"He's not wasting a single step," Vali observed.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Look at his movements carefully. None of them are wasted. Each is calculated to have a significant impact as well as easily feed into the next step. He took out eight pawns in only eight strikes. Think about that for a second," Vali said, his eyes eagerly glued to the match.

"It's like ballet or a dance for him," Venelana said, as stunned as the others by the efficacy of his attacks.

-o-

"DON'T JUST STAND AROUND! ATTACK HIM! ATTACK!" Riser roared at his peerage, all of whom had some level of fear etched into their face. His yell brought them to action - they couldn't afford to just sit back and watch Elros cut them down to size. As Elros finished his attack on Li, they formed their own plan.

"All at once?" Siris asked.

"Don't be stupid! We're as likely to hit ourselves if we do that. Karlamine, Siris - you two keep him on his toes. Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae - hand to hand, and keep him occupied. Yubelluna, to the sky with me. We're going to bomb him to hell," Riser snarled.

"And me, brother?" Ravel asked. She was surprised by the ruthless attacks that Elros applied. During the Rating Game, there was a lot of smack talk and banter between her brother's peerage and Rias's - especially with Issei, who was particularly fond of talking to and gawking at his opponents. Elros, however, was different to his core. Without a single word - without talking up or talking down to his opponents - he simply chose to eliminate them. It was almost… dehumanizing, Ravel thought - as though he didn't see them as enemy fighters, but something less that he simply had to stamp out.

"Press the attack on the ground. Protect my sister," Riser barked, to nods around.

-o-

As he pulled the flintlock back, Elros used his ring to propel himself again at the assembled peerage.

"NOW!" Riser yelled. Elros saw that Yubelluna and Riser had taken to the sky while Karlamine and Siris - the sword wielders - headed directly toward him, trailed slightly by Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae, and Ravel who brought up the rear. He stopped moved and allowed them to get close.

"Take this!" Siris yelled as she brought her heavy broadsword down on Elros with a mighty swing. Karlamine attempted to pierce through, but Elros leaped back in the nick of time.

He frowned as he paused, sizing up the battlefield. Eight were down, making his victory all the easier. He had two in the sky who were capable of raining hell on him that he had to be extremely careful of. Riser didn't think about his peerage like Elros thought about his friends; Riser would have no trouble sacrificing them for the sake of winning. He heard Riser's bark about his sister, however - no doubt that Riser wouldn't be keen on blasting her, which meant that Elros had to keep a close eye and distance on Ravel. The brawlers could wait for a moment - as Siris was the most present threat right now. She swung her massive sword with an angelic grace that he felt even he would have trouble with. Karlamine, he saw, was holding back a bit. As he observed what she wore, it hit him - she wasn't simply a Knight in Risers Peerage, but she was a Knight at heart - she wouldn't want to fight him two on one. It was an admirable trait, Elros thought - but one he could easily leverage to his advantage.

Elros suddenly pointed his saber at Siris, who narrowed her eyes. Karlamine, however, understood.

"He's challenging you - one on one," she told her.

"Screw that! Did you-," Siris began but was cut off as a green beam of light tore through her skull. She fell back and her body disappeared, sent to the dugout. Karlamine gasped and turned to Elros, who was suddenly in front of her. However instead of attacking her, he took a few steps back and extended his saber, putting his flintlock in a holster on his side. He spoke his first two words during the whole match thus far.

"En garde," he stated.

"He's mine!" Karlamine shouted to the others who suddenly stopped their approach, rather stunned by the declaration. She brought her sword up to her right side, a wild look on her face as she connected it with his saber. Elros easily blocked the attack and brought his foot, kicking her square in the stomach and buffeting her back a few feet.

"You have considerable skill, Elros Eärendil," Karlamine granted him. Elros didn't reply as he launched forward and connected swords with her again. Each time the swords hit, they sent out a _clink_ and _clank_ and _clang_ and _bang_ , a symphony for those in attendance. Elros and Karlamine kept up with each other, although it appeared that Karlamine had a slight edge.

Elros wasn't as well-versed in the art of the sword as the knight that stood in front of him, and he knew that - which is why he wasn't so keen to put his flintlock away. However, he had respect for the honor that Karlamine showed in taking him one on one, which meant that he would have to rely on what he could accomplish with the sword, as well as other attacks he could manage in between strikes.

"WHY THE HELL ARENT' YOU FOUR ATTACKING HIM!" Riser roared as he suddenly sent out a jet of fire towards Karlamine and Elros. Elros saw it coming and quickly rocketed back, escaping the fiery hell. Karlamine was not as fortunate, however. Elros heard her scream in pain as the fire seared her skin. He quickly used his ring to fan the flames towards the members that hung back, all of whom now had to dodge to escape the fire. Karlamine was leaning on her sword, burns visible on her body as she struggled to take her armor off. The attack sent a wave of anger through Elros.

 _'How dare he treat her like that!'_ he snarled to himself. He knew that he had to end it quickly so Karlamine could be given first aid - quickly. He pulled out his flintlock and put it to her temple and pulled the trigger, knocking her out of the match.

-o-

"Karlamine!" Marion shouted in worry as her friend appeared at her side, her breathing laborious and the burns still evident. While fatal attacks such as the shots to the head weren't carried over to the Underworld dimension, significantly impairing attacks - such as the fire that afflicted Karlamine - were carried over as they weren't considered life-threatening.

"I can't believe he hurt her like that!" Bürent said angrily. She knew that Riser wasn't a good man - but she never thought him capable of so carelessly hurting a member of his own peerage. Even Siris, who didn't live by Karlamine's code of honor, seemed stunned at the friendly fire. Marion quickly got healers on the scene and they began working on treating her burns.

-o-

Elros was now facing off with Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae, and Ravel - who had him surrounded. Riser ordered Yubelluna not to attack for fear of hurting his sister but told her that if she saw an opening she was free to do so.

"Your sister is immortal, Riser," Yubelluna said.

"She still feels pain," Riser said, worrying as an older brother would.

Ravel seemed to regain her confidence as she saw the odds were in her favor. Although Elros had taken our ten members with relative ease, six of the strongest still remained - and two of them had immortality. She figured that the end was a bygone conclusion, anyways - did it even matter how many people Elros eliminated? The only reason that Issei had won against Riser was because of the Holy Weapons, Ravel thought. Elros had exactly none of those at his disposal - so while he could tear away at them, they'd simply and easily heal; whereas Elros could not, so he'd eventually grow tired and pass out due to exhaustion.

"Do you really think you have a chance at beating us?" Ravel taunted. Elros didn't reply, so she continued.

"I mean, be honest people! What hope does he have of winning? He has no Holy Weapons and my brother and I can easily come back from any of his attacks! How does he expect to win?!" Ravel shouted for the people to hear.

-o-

All around the Gremory's and Rias and Sona's peerages, people began talking to each other.

"She has a point," a random audience member said.

"Can't believe I actually thought that that kid had a choice. Impressive showing, I'll give him that. But no chance he can actually pull the win of thanks to the Phoenix's powers," another member said.

"Yeah, change the bet. Gremory's kid has no chance. He's done," someone else said, betting against Elros. It appeared that on the drop of a hat, the entire crowd had turned against Elros. As they heard them talk, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and even Kuroka felt their anger flare.

"How dare they talk about him like that!" Rias growled as she heard someone call Elros a fucking idiot for accepting such terms.

"But they bring up a good point. How does El-," Vali began before he was silenced by a loud slap to his face. Rias towered over him, her energy cascading like a waterfall.

"Say something like that again. _I dare you,_ " she hissed at him. Vali was about to talk, but Kuroka told him to be quiet and just watch the match. He was surprised that Kuroka of all people was taking Rias's side, but he didn't say anything else and fell silent.

"What's his plan, though? I mean he obviously has one, otherwise he wouldn't accept such a match," Sirzechs said, choosing his words carefully so that he wouldn't end up on the receiving end of a slap from his sister.

"We'll have to wait and see," Zeoticus said, intently watching.

-o-

"You overestimated yourself. But I wouldn't expect anything else from someone from Rias Gremory's peerage. She's always been too soft on you all. Serves her right, I suppose," Ravel sneered. Still, Elros didn't reply - mostly because he knew he was standing against a child.

 _'Man, what a spoiled brat. Hopefully, she learns some humility by the end of this fight,'_ he thought to himself.

"First, the Red Emperor Dragon turns out to be a pervert, and now some random flunky thinks he can hold a candle to my brother. I'm going to enjoy beating you!" Ravel shouted as she sent a plume of fire at Elros, who easily dodged it. He redrew his flintlock and brandished his sword, which put Ravel on edge a bit. She expected him to talk back like Issei would, but he didn't even seem to notice her she thought. That angered her further as she sent another plume towards. This time, however, instead of evading it, Elros lunged towards it. Encapsulating his sword with green energy, he cut through the plume of fire and readied his pistol to shoot. He sent it towards Isabela. She figured an attack such as that was coming, so she moved to dodge before Elros had drawn it. However, the attack still found a mark as it cut her through her exposed right thigh. She began bleeding profusely from it and stumbled, falling to the ground. Elros would've pressed the attack to finish her off, but Xuelan and Mihae both attacked at the same time, protecting their comrade.

"You're quite impressive, Elros Eärendil," Mihae said as she sent rapid bursts of energy towards Elros. Elros gave her a small smile as he dodged her magical attacks as well as Xuelan's fists. Mihae, like Karlamine, appeared to have respect for her opponents. She also seemed to be kinder and more well mannered than the others in his peerage - calling him by his full name as opposed to simply attacking him.

"Is there a reason you refuse to speak?" Xuelan asked as she began peppering him with kicks that he blocked with the flintlock or evaded. Her speed and power were impressive, however - so it wasn't surprising when she landed an attack that buffeted him back a bit. Elros quickly shot forward as he regained his balance, however, rocketing right past Xuelan who was slow to react to that moment. Within a few seconds, he was by Isabela, who was still bleeding on the ground. Put the gun to her head, he pulled the trigger and eliminated her.

 _'Five left. Two hotties, a cutie, a brat, and a prick,'_ Elros numbered off to himself. He knew he still had the king, the queen, and Ravel to go - and they likely wouldn't be easy. He dodged another attack from Ravel, although with each movement he made sure to get a bit closer to her - saving himself from whatever Riser might try.

-o-

"I can't get a clear shot!" Riser roared in anger.

"He appears to be sticking close to Lady Phoenix on purpose. He knows you won't want to harm her," Yubelluna said.

"I want you to prepare to hit him with everything. EVERYTHING," Riser snarled to Yubelluna.

"Understood, Lord Riser," Yubelluna said.

-o-

As Elros danced with Ravel's fire, he quickly popped off two rapid shots at Xuelan. He was lucky to get his mark this time, however - Ravel's indiscriminate attacks were flying everywhere, forcing Xuelan and Mihae to avoid them just as much as Elros. Xuelan quickly sidestepped on the attack, but she took her eyes and mind off Elros, which was enough to do her in. One shot tore through her chest, the other through her stomach - the combined effort enough to knock her unconscious.

"Damn it," was the last thing she whispered. She, like most of the other peerage, was unable to do anything - simply fodder for Elros.

Ravel used Elros's second of mindlessness to launch a large wall of fire at him. Elros began to dodge it but he suddenly noticed that Mihae was behind him.

 _'Fuck me. That knight chick was burned pretty bad and she seemed a bit tougher than this sweetheart. That kimono won't do shit. Guess I'm going to have to suck it up,'_ Elros thought. He quickly coated his sword with green energy as he resolved himself on the ground and attempted to cut through the wall of fire. No dice, as it quickly rocketed him back. He connected with Mihae and both of them were sent flying back. Suddenly, he heard Riser yell from above.

"NOW!" he roared to Yubelluna, who quickly began her attack.

-o-

"Oh no," Akeno whispered. She looked sideways at Koneko and Kiba, both of whom were chalk white. All of them had been on the receiving end of a blast from Yubelluna. But they noted that this blast was a lot more powerful than the ones they had been on the receiving end of.

Rias gasped in horror as she saw what Yubelluna was going to do. The crowd gasped in collective horror as she began her attack. For the next few minutes, nothing was seen except for a bright light that blinded everything.

-o-

The bombs began exploring around Elros, who scrambled to get on top of Mihae, who seemed shocked that Riser would put her in the middle of Yubelluna's attack. Mihae's shock was suddenly replaced as she felt Elros on top of her, protecting her from the attack.

"But why?" she asked, eyes wide. Suddenly, she felt the world go dark as a bomb went off next to her, knocking her unconscious.

Elros gritted his teeth, making sure that she was able to escape the brunt of the attack. He put up a barrier with his power ring, but it began to crack slightly as the attack went on. Yubelluna wasn't interested in simply beating him, it seemed - she wanted to atomize him, leave him nothing but a puddle of blood on the dirt below. As he looked his Mihae, though, he was suddenly reminded of someone else - Akeno. He recalled seeing her in her kimono one before and Mihae looked strikingly similar (albeit a bit more innocent). Biting his tongue so no sound of pain would escape, Elros felt his resolve strengthen even further. The cracks slowly repaired themselves, while the bombardment continued to rage on the outside of the forcefield. It wasn't a completely preventive measure, unfortunately - as the forcefield could only protect them from the explosions overhead. As more and more firebombs hit the ground around him, the plane of the fight began to change hideously. The cratered gravel around him began to give away on all sides, opening up small, unplugged holes that the bombs heat and energy could get through. Elros braced himself and soon began to be buffeted around the in his own forcefield. He kept an arm around Mihae, protecting her from any significant danger, but doing so forced him to bear the brunt of the attack. As quickly as it began, it felt as though they stopped. Sighing in relief, Elros turned up to make sure the coast was clear.

It wasn't. It was as though someone brought the sun down with them.

-o-

Riser and Ravel combined their next attack with Yubelluna's, forging a humongous bomb overhead. It began to descend slowly, searing everything around it. Riser had a mad grin on his face. Mihae would have to suffer, but it'd be for the greater good.

-o-

"Oh no," Rias said, her heart sinking as she saw the monstrosity plummet head-on with Elros. Akeno shot up, horror and fear etched into her face as she gulped, watching the bomb descend. There was nothing she could do, otherwise, she would've said fuck it and leaped into the ring herself.

"Elros!" Gasper cried out, tears pouring from his eyes as he saw the event transpire. Koneko held on to him, tears falling from her eyes as well. As Kuroka saw that, her lips opened in surprise - she had never known Koneko to cry before. Her eyes went back to the spot where Elros surely was (although it was too bright and bombed to hell to say for sure at the moment) as she suddenly felt an emotion she hadn't for a long time - worry.

-o-

Elros's eyes narrowed as he saw the slowly descending beast, it's bright light almost blinding him to everything else. Had he not known better, he likely would've assumed that he was ascending to Heaven.

As quickly as they narrowed, however, he felt something else - excitement. The excitement of what lay ahead and behind - and beyond this mini-sun that was about to burst on his forcefield. He poured everything he had into strengthening it, and none to soon - for a second later, the bomb exploded in a deafening boom. Had he not been protecting himself and Mihae, there likely might not have been anything left of them afterward.

-o-

"ELROS!" Rias roared in horror as everything went a stark white. All the Devils in attendance covered themselves from the light as it began to sting against their skin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I THINK THIS MATCH MIGHT BE OVER FOLKS! THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HEAVEN THAT ANYONE WOULD'VE SURVIVED THAT! MY WORD! RISER'S QUEEN AND HIS SISTER POURED EVERYTHING THEY HAD INTO THAT ATTACK, AND I THINK IT MIGHT HAVE PAID OFF - BUT AT WHAT COST? I MEAN, I FELT THAT LIGHT ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!" the announcer roared.

-o-

"I think we won!" Bürent shouted in excitement. But said excitement turned into a look of horror when the realization hit her.

"No… Mihae!" she shrieked.

"Oh no," Marion said, close to tears as she thought about her friend. Mihae was the sweetest and kindest girl in the peerage - the one who least deserved whatever hell Riser had just wrought.

"Please let her be ok," Ile and Nel said, both struggling to hold back tears.

The dugout suddenly added one more. Mihae was in the dugout, seemingly unharmed and uninjured beyond a few scuffs on her kimono.

"Mihae!" Bürent yelled as she rushed over, followed by the other girls. They all collapsed to their knees, surrounding Mihae who was still unconscious. It was a moment before she suddenly opened her eyes, but the first words out of her mouth bewildered the others.

"Elros," she whispered.

"Elros?! The guy?! Why's she saying his name? Mihae, what is it?" Isabela asked.

"Elros… saved me," Mihae said as she slowly came to, sitting up.

"What?" Bürent asked, flabbergasted.

"He… covered me with his body. That's the last thing I remember. Then…I came to and he was still on top of me, protecting me from the bomb," Mihae said, the event coming back to her. She gasped loudly as she saw the battlefield, which was still white.

"What happened to him?" she asked tearfully.

"He must've been knocked out as well," Isabela said.

"No. He knocked me out," Mihae said.

"WHAT?!" Bürent asked.

"When I came to… he winked at me then shot me in the head," Mihae said as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"So… no way. There's no way in _Heaven_ that anyone survives that blast. Lord Riser, Lady Phoenix, and Yubelluna put everything they had into it," Isabela said. But the others were silent as they turned back to the battlefield where finally, the light began to subside.

-o-

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE WH- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the announcer screamed, louder than ever as he suddenly jumped to his feet in his box seats. The crowd quickly turned their heads towards the battlefield, eagerly looking for what the announcer was talking about.

"My goodness," Rias breathed as she saw the sight.

"Elros…," Akeno whispered, just as surprised.

"What the hell…," Kuroka said.

"His wings…," Sona said in surprise.

"That's impossible," Tsubaki said.

"ELROS EÄRENDIL! ELROS EÄRENDIL! HE'S STILL… BUT… WAIT… My word…," the announcer said, his voice weak as he finally saw what was being murmured and talked about. The crowd gasped in shock, fright, excitement, glee, and every other reaction one could imagine.

-o-

Suspended in midair above the gigantic crater on the ground below was Elros, his wings both erupted out of his back - burning the material his robe was made of.

Riser, Yubelluna, and Ravel all looked on in shock and horror as they saw the beautiful but terrible sight.

The wingspan was a comfortable 18 feet, Elros thought. But as opposed to the black and leathery wings most Devils had, his were decidedly unique. Instead of the norm, Elros's wings burned a bright blue flame peppered with the brightest gold one could imagine. They gave off a searing heat that was difficult to match, although to Elros it felt like a small warm glow.

Extending from the vertical and parallel footlong gashes on his back when he attempted to get the wings, the resplendent blue flame shot out mightily as it erupted upward, outward, sideward, downward, and inward - contorting and twisting in and on itself as it adorned the shape of two powerful wings. The fire flowed hotly in every direction, it's bright and hot blue flames greedily licking the air closest to them as embers emanated outwards, disappearing into the ether once they got too far away. It flowed like a river might if said the river was a stunning electric light-blue with bright gold wisps flowing through like tributaries. The wings were perfectly symmetrical on either side; the smoothly inclined outwards before looping and curving into talons, after which they curved out and down, forming the side of the wing. As they approached the bottom, they curved inwards, creating jagged spike looking protrusions here thereof alternating blue and gold before they finally fed back inside to Elros. He recalled the pain he first felt when his wings erupted - as though they were searing him from the inside, cauterizing the vantablack opening from which they ejected out of. Softly, he flapped them and kept himself afloat, looks at Riser, Ravel, and Yubelluna who all had looks of fear and surprise.

"How… how… how… how…," Riser stuttered, unable to make out an entire sentence.

"But… that's impossible. Only… we… but…," Ravel said, her eyes wide in fear.

-o-

"Wings of blue fire," Azazel whispered in awe.

"But that's impossible! Only the Phoenix's have that power!" Vali shouted, as stunned as everyone else.

"The Phoenix's have red and yellow wings of fire. This isn't their power. This is something else," Azazel said.

"Azazel is right. Besides, Elros has no tie to the Phoenix's beyond fighting them at this very moment. This is… a rarity," Sirzechs said.

"No, this is more than that… this is… should be impossible," Zeoticus whispered.

"If it's impossible, how are we seeing it?" Venelana asked, mesmerized by the beauty of the wings. They softly flapped back and forth; it appeared as though Elros was already handily in control of them.

"THAT'S SO COOL, ELROS!" Gasper yelled out excitedly, happy to see that Elros was unhurt after the attack. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched with a look of awe on his face; Elros just got cooler in his opinion. Koneko let out the sigh she had been holding in as well, thankful that Elros wasn't knocked out or injured. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw Kuroka smiling her knowingly. Koneko blushed before turning back to the fight intently.

-o-

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THOSE WINGS?" Riser asked. Elros didn't reply as he quickly launched forward against the three remaining members, his flintlock, and saber at the ready. Ravel and Riser were easily able to dodge it, although that wasn't saying much as they weren't the target. Elros quickly locked into a battle with Yubelluna, who attempted to escape his attacks. Every bomb she sent towards him either missed its mark or was cut through with ease - she had expended to much magical power in priming the previous attack and it was showing. Her flying soon became sluggish as she felt her eyes droop a bit. Elros noticed as well as he observed her wings which were flapping more and more infrequently and sporadically, as though she was struggling to stay afloat.

Finally, her body and psyche simply gave out and the flapping stopped. Elros was a good distance away when her body began to plummet towards the Earth. He kicked it into overdrive and raced over to her, dodging attacks here and there from Riser and Ravel, who were simply flying off the handle at this point. One of they missed attacks hit Yubelluna, but she couldn't react as she had lost consciousness.

 _'The hell is wrong with them?!'_ Elros snarled to himself, disgusted by how careless they seemed.

-o-

"What's Elros doing?" Asia asked as she watched Yubelluna fall, worry in her own heart. She didn't like Riser or his peerage much, but she didn't want to see them get hurt - she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"He's… attempting to save her," Kuroka said, surprised.

"Did he forget that there's a match going on?" Vali asked, just as stunned.

Rias and Akeno and Sona and Tsubaki smiled at each other; this was simply the kind of man that Elros was.

"He didn't forget. But this is just the kind of guy he is," Rias said happily. Venelana looked sideways at her daughter and couldn't help but smile as she recognized the look on her face. Even if Rias wouldn't admit to herself yet, a mother always knows.

"A good man with a greater heart. You certainly did choose well, sweetheart," Venelana said as she hugged her daughter close.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I certainly didn't expect this! Elros Eärendil is going out of his way to save Riser Phoenix's queen from plummeting into the ground below," the announcer said.

-o-

 _'Damn. Come on wings, overdrive!'_ Elros thought. His wings obeyed as they suddenly shot out a jet stream of fire behind them, propelling him even quicker towards Yubelluna. At just ten meters to go, he caught her in his arms; however, he grossly miscalculated the speed he was going at. There was no chance he'd be able to pull up, so he shifted himself quickly in midair holding Yubelluna close to him as he pointed his back at the ground. With a sickening crunch and a thud, he smashed into the ground, cratering it.

-o-

"Elros!" Rias shouted in horror, yet again.

"That had to hurt," Kiba cringed as an audible crack was heard - which bone, they didn't know.

"That might not have been the best move," Saji said.

"It was," Sona said defiantly.

"He hurt himself, Sona," Saji retorted.

"It was the right move," Sona said, shooting Saji a look that said drop it; he did.

-o-

 _'Damn. Popped my shoulder,'_ Elros thought as he got back up. Yubelluna had been teleported out and to the dugout to be taken care of. Thankful for that, Elros quickly observed the damage to his left arm. It was better than he thought; he quickly popped it back into place with a sickening sound.

-o-

"Gross," Issei said as he cringed.

"It's not like he has other options," Vali told him. Issei grumbled; he couldn't deny that.

-o-

Elros quickly took back to the air where Riser and Ravel still were, both seething. The match had not gone even close to how they envisioned it.

Riser assumed that they would take a few losses - some pawns at the worst. He never thought that he'd be whittled down to being the only one left, besides his sister. Even his powerful queen, Yubelluna - the Bomb Queen - had failed him when he needed her the most. He would have to viciously discipline his peerage later on for losing so readily - and against a single person. He could hear the cheers that Elros was getting again; although Ravel sowed the seed for doubt in his victory, Elros had easily won the favor and fervor of the crowd once more. He could almost hear the jeers directed towards him - a High-Class Devil such as himself being schooled by a newly Reincarnated, Low Class no name.

"Rias needs to marry me! It isn't as though she has a choice! If it's not me, it'll be someone else of a High-Class birth. You think that if you beat me, she'll just be yours?! She'll never love someone like you!" Riser shouted at him as he and Ravel combined their attacks again, launching them at Elros.

-o-

As Rias heard her say that, her Crimson Power began to cascade wildly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Calm down, sweetheart," her mother told her, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"How dare he say that!" Rias shouted, some tears spilling out.

"I know, sweetheart. Don't let it get to you!" Venelana said.

"MOM! DAD! ZECHS! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANYONE LIKE RISER. IF THAT EXCLUDES ALL THE HIGH BORN PRICKS, SO BE IT!" Rias shouted to her family defiantly. They didn't need telling twice; they all smiled and nodded in agreement.

 _'I think we know who your choice is, sweetheart,'_ Venelana thought, smiling as she looked at Elros softly flapping his wings again. He was certainly an interesting man, she thought. She decisively felt that she would be happy to call him her son in law, despite hardly knowing him. The character he showed was outstanding; his power was intense; but more than that, she could tell he genuinely cared for her daughter. What more could a mother want for her child?"

-o-

"This is for Devilkind, you fool! We need to keep our traits and lines strong! Why can't you see that?! Forfeit the match, and I'll let you walk freely - don't draw this out!" Riser yelled at Elros, wildly attacking him.

Elros knew that the end was closing in. Riser and Ravel were at wits end, both losing control. They had both used up a significant amount of their power in the attack they launched with Yubelluna. While they might have had immortal bodies, they weren't invincible - after all, they still got tired and felt pain; and soon, it would boil over.

Elros knew from the get-go that he wouldn't be able to take them down with pinpoint accurate attacks, and he knew that Riser was right in saying that there would be other contenders for Rias's hand in marriage. There was only one way to stop it all at once - one way to put an end to this match as well as send a message to all the Devil's in the audience that there was a new Devil on the scene, and that he cared deeply for his friends in Rias's Peerage; that he cared deeply for his new master and would protect her at all costs. There was only one choice left to him - one that would certainly send the message he wanted to get across.

Elros kept evading their attacks until he noted that Ravels and Riser's wings began to lose power and fluctuate, much like Yubelluna's not too long ago. Slowly but surely, the three began to descend to the ground, two of them tired beyond their wits. It was several minutes, but finally, they all set down, across from each other - one side with Elros, the other with Riser and Ravel.

The whole match, Elros's hood concealed his face - making him a mystery for everyone. It had the intended effect, he thought; his name was on everyone's lips. Who was the silent and mysterious man from the Gremory Household? What was his power? How is it that he was able to whittle an entire peerage down to nothing with seemingly no effort at all. Finally, Elros retracted his wings, leaving the two vantablack lines visible. Reaching for his hood, he finally pulled it back, allowing the light overhead to shine on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, Elros Eärendil has removed his hood, finally allowing us to look at his face in full force! My, that is certainly a handsome young man. But look at that scar, folks! Is it any wonder that he all but annihilated the competition?! This is a man who knows the face of war! This is a man who _has_ the face of war!" the announcer yelled.

-o-

"I never thought about it until now…," Tsubaki whispered.

"What, Tsubaki?" Sona asked.

"That scar on his face. How did he get it?" Tsubaki asked.

"I… I'm… I don't know," Akeno admitted.

"Kinda adds to his charm," Kuroka said with a low purr.

Rias noted that the women seated all around her finally had their interest peaked considerably.

"Hot," one said as she tongued her lollypop, her thought process evident.

"Definitely. Look at that scar," her friend said, whistling low.

"He definitely knows," another woman said.

"Knows what?" her friend asked.

"How to take care of a girl," the woman answered with a giggle.

"Looks like you might have some competition, sweetheart," Venelana said. Rias turned red, but in her heart felt a pang. Mostly all Devil women were stunningly gorgeous, certainly more so than the men. And it hit her now how many of them seemed intent on Elros. She narrowed her eyes as another thought went through her mind.

 _'He's mine.'_

Akeno felt the same uneasy sensation as she watched the match continue. Looking surreptitiously to her side and behind her, she noted that some of the others girls - namely Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and Kuroka - had the same feeling. Hell, Kuroka seemed ready to pounce, Akeno thought.

Kuroka didn't know why, but a feeling of jealousy struck through her as she heard the women seated far up front talk about Elros. She tried to suppress it, sighing deeply.

-o-

Elros suddenly holstered his gun and sheathed his saber as he watched Riser and Ravel, nothing breathing heavily and laboriously. He frowned at both of them as his hands rested at his side.

The first hint that Riser and Ravel had that something was wrong was that the gravel and debris around Elros began to rise gently into the air, levitating of their own accord.

"What is this?" Riser asked, fear creeping into his voice. He locked eyes with Elros - but that didn't help; in fact, it worsened things. Elros's eyes were suddenly vacant and devoid of emotion, something he had not seen several days prior. He had seen the twinkle they held - and all trace of it was gone.

Elros let out a low throaty growl as he began to concentrate his willpower. It was a technique he had employed only a few times before - and only when he wanted to get a point across. It wasn't something that he used lightly and it required a significant amount of laborious training to pull off, otherwise the strain on his body would be too much. He began feeding his power through the ring, which he used as a conduit to concentrate it to its core and output it to his surrounding area.

-o-

The crowd suddenly went quiet as they felt something. The announcer was the first to notice.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I don't know what's going on, but it feels like there's… a pressure building up inside of the stadium. Somehow, the energy is leaking out here, and while it's highly diluted - the fact that it's even palpable is amazing! Elros Eärendil appears to be doing something - look and see the debris around him, floating - but I don't know what it is. We might be in for a show, people - as well as the final moment of this match," the announcer said as he rubbed some sweat off his brow. He took a drink of water, suddenly feeling parched.

"What's Elros doing?" Rias wondered.

"I don't know - but can you feel it?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. It's… power. But it's not Demonic Power, is it?" Rias asked.

"No. I think this is his ring at work," Azazel said, holding his breath as he watched.

"That's some power if we're feeling it all the way over here," Momo added, to nods all around.

-o-

"Riser…," Ravel said as fair finally sank its claws into her heart. Riser was at wits end, however. He found himself suddenly unable to move; as though Elros had cast immobilization magic over him.

"What the hell…," Riser said as he watched Elros. After a moment, Elros finally spoke - for all the world to hear. The audience was completely quiet as he spoke - one could've heard a pin drop.

"You're strong, there's no doubt about that. But for all your strength, there is one thing that you still lack. Let me… show you," Elros said, pausing and growling a bit.

It was as though a volcano had erupted up. A bright white light suddenly erupted all around Elros, rapidly whipping and billowing the robe that he wore, the flintlock at his side, the saber at his other side; as though an invisible force or wind shuddering them this way and that. The energy that he began to release was the most intense thing Riser and Ravel had felt up until that point - a might waterfall of energy that flowed in, out, around, and about. Their eyes opened wide in terror as they felt it.

-o-

"WHAT IS THAT?! FOLKS, CAN YOU FEEL IT? THERE'S SOME SORT OF ENERGY CIRCLING ELROS EÄRENDIL - AND IT'S SO STRONG, THAT IT'S BROACHING THE DIMENSIONAL BARRIER. I CAN SAFELY SAY I NEVER EXPECTED THIS!" the announcer roar, his voice overflowing with excitement. The people began murmuring as well, none of them daring to blink or even breathe in case they missed something. As the energy exploded around Elros, they felt it wash over them - and it was a palpable difference. Devils with long hair had theirs flowing behind them as though a fan was aimed at their face; people that didn't hold on to their belongings had them blown away; hats fell off and balloons were shook loose.

"My word…," Zeo said, standing up in awe and surprise of the power he felt radiating from Elros.

"What kind of power is this?" Sirzechs wondered, standing up as well. Suddenly, he faltered. The ground in the Colosseum began to shake and rumble.

"My God… it's a seismic event," Azazel said hoarsely, astounded by the power levels that he was reading.

"AN EARTHQUAKE! ELROS EÄRENDIL IS CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE - HERE! IF IT'S LIKE THIS HERE, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT RISER AND RAVEL PHOENIX ARE EXPERIENCING!" the announcer roared.

"Rias?" Venelana asked, also stunned.

"I don't know, mom. I've never seen Elros like this before," Rias said, shuddering a bit.

"What do you mean?" Venalana asked.

"Look at the center - at Elros," Rias said. The others did so and felt their hearts catch in their throat.

It was almost demonic, they thought. Elros's robe was billowing up and behind him, casting a large and looming shadow that added at least another six feet to his height, they thought. He towered above Riser and Ravel, his features dark as the white light surrounded him. But most striking were his eyes. Gone was the warm brown that they had grown accustomed to; replacing it was a bright and fiery green. They were vacant and uncaring, something they were not used to at all - but they emanated a sense of surety and power that was hard not to admire.

-o-

Riser felt his breath catch as the pressure built up. His hair and clothes were whipping around and whenever he attempted to use his fire, it was simply buffeted back at him or extinguished with ease.

"No, no, no, no, no," he kept whispering to himself in horror. He looked to Ravel - but saw that she wasn't there anymore. Ravel had passed out only moments prior, unable to stand against the energy that Elros was emanating. She was teleported back to the dugout, unconscious.

"AHHHHHH!" Riser roared as he tried to move forward, but suddenly a gust of energy was sent against him, putting him on his ass. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble intermittently. He looked up and to his horror, saw that Elros was getting closer.

Elros was walking at a slow pace, measuring each step to make sure that it affected Riser. Each step brought him closer to victory, he knew - and he would make this victory felt across the Underworld. His arms hanging limply at his side, it took him several minutes before he was finally standing in front of Riser - who looked up at him with fear in his eyes. As Elros saw the fear, he couldn't help but smile inwards - this is what he made trained for. Seeing that look of terror brought him a joy that was inexplicable for him - as he was usually kindhearted. But seeing how Riser treated his friends, how he thought about Rias - he most certainly earned this punishment.

The end was at hand. Elros increased the power of his energy ever so slightly, and that was enough to seal the deal. Risers eyes finally closed as he fell on his back, mouth open in terror - frightened into unconsciousness. As his body finally teleported to the dugout, Elros reined the energy back into his body. The aftereffects would hit him as soon as he pulled it in completely - unimaginable pain, but he would have to grit his teeth through whatever might follow.

He reined it in and finally, the floating debris fell with a soft thud to the ground. The crowd was silent, awaiting the announcers result.

"Ladies and gentlemen… he's done it. ELROS EÄRENDIL HAS DONE IT! ELROS EÄRENDIL HAS DEFEATED RISER PHOENIX AND HIS PEERAGE IN THEIR ENTIRETY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MOVE WAS, BUT IT WAS ALL HE NEEDED TO CINCH THE DEAL. RAVEL AND RISER PHOENIX HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! THE WINNER IS ELROS EÄRENDIL!" the announcer roared. The crowd erupted into their most deafening cheer yet, shaking the auditorium to its core. The dimension barrier fell and Elros suddenly felt the rumbling and thunderous applause he was getting. Unsheathing his saber, he raised it to the sky in victory.

-o-

"YEAH! HE DID IT! I KNEW HE'D DO IT! GO ELROS!" Issei roared in excitement, joining the crowd.

"YAY ELROS! YOU DID IT!" Gasper cried out happily, hugging Koneko who smiled wide and hugged him back.

Kiba joined Issei in cheering while Xenovia let out a sigh of relief, smiling wide as she ran her hands through her hair. Rias and Akeno stood and began jumping up and down with joy, ecstatic that Elros had pulled off the spectacular win. Sona and Tsubaki dropped their usually serious natures and joined in, both just as excited that Elros had defeated Riser. Vali let out the breath he had been holding in, his body shuddering as he recalled the power that Elros had shown. To him, it was obvious - he had finally found a worthy rival. Kuroka brought a hand to her chest and felt how fast her heart was racing, remembering the stunned feeling as she watched him release his power. She looked at Koneko and smiled as she saw how happy her sister was and it clicked for her that that was likely Elros's doing as well; she'd have to find a way to thank him.

"That was absolutely marvelous. I'm at a loss for words," Zeo said as he clapped loudly, whooping and cheering for Elros. Sirzechs joined in, just as excited at how the win was pulled off. Venelana cheered as a lady would, but she couldn't deny the sensation she felt as Elros's energy cascaded around the stadium - mind-boggling and staggering in its power. She looked sideways to her daughter again and smiled wide as she saw the excitement etched into Rias's face. She couldn't ever recall seeing her daughter this happy before.

"Damn good show, kid. Can't wait to see you again for sure. Guess keeping a secret on things wasn't doing it for you, though," Azazel said with a roaring laugh.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE AUDITORIUM WHERE MR. EÄRENDIL WILL OFFICIALLY BE ANNOUNCED WINNER! THANK YOU FOR JOINING US HERE!" the announcer roared.

-o-

Elros stood there, his saber raised up. His eyes searched the crowd and smiled as they landed on Rias. He winked in her direction and returned it with a wide and bright smile of her own. He walked through the portcullis, stopped to rest for a moment as when he was out of sight. He coughed up some blood; his body wracked with unimaginable pain. He still had to make it through the day.


	9. Aftermath

Elros was greeted by two guards as he made his way to the end of the portcullis.

"Mr. Eärendil, if you'll follow us. We've been instructed to take you to the auditorium where a celebration in your honor is being prepared," one of the guards said as he saluted Elros.

"At ease, gents. And call me Elros. None of this Mr. Eärendil business, please," Elros said with a good-natured laugh as he let the guards lead the way.

"As you wish, Elros," one of the guards replied. As they led him along, Elros couldn't help but smile; he knew that they had questions that they wanted to ask and were likely paying fairly close attention to the match.

"Like I said, fellas, at ease. It seems like you guys want to ask me some things. Go ahead," Elros said.

"Are you sure, sir? I don't mean to impose," one of the guards said, although Elros could see through it.

"I'm sure. What's on your mind?" Elros asked.

"The flintlock you used! What's the story behind it? It's quite a marvelous weapon," one of the guards inquired, his voice laden with enthusiasm.

"Let's see… I got it around two years ago, a gift from a friend of mine. I know that it belonged to a 19th-century pirate before it passed on through the years, eventually ending up in private ownership. He gifted it to me because I thought it looked cool, but the condition it was in then wasn't conducive to using it as a weapon. It took me months to get it done, but I finally found someone to help me make it operable again. I added a few of my own adjustments and voila - the weapon you saw in action today," Elros said.

"Amazing! Do you know which pirate?" the second guard asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but he told me that was likely Jean Lafitte. So I suppose privateer is more applicable than pirate, but the only difference is a government granted title. Give it a grip, if you'd like," Elros said as he reached down and pulled the weapon loose and offered it to the guard. As he grounded to a halt, the guard stared at Elros and the weapon in wonder.

"Really?" the guard asked excitedly.

"Yup. Go ahead," Elros said with a grin. The guard took the weapon in his hand and admired the weapon, his fingers running across the stock and the barrel before going back down to the stock and feeling the engraving.

"Marvelous," the guard whispered as he passed it to his comrade, who had the same look of awe and wonder. As the second guard admired the flintlock, Elros unsheathed his saber and allowed the first guard to brandish it. The guard held it, both hands on the grip, and swiped it slightly through the air in excitement.

"It's perfect - the balance is just right and it moves… it moves _wonderfully_ ," the guard said excitedly, exchanging weapons with his friend, who now enjoyed the saber as well.

"Glad you fellas think so," Elros said with a chuckle after they gave him his weapons back after a few more moments of admiration. Elros sheathed them both and continued with his escort, making light conversation.

-o-

Elros was led towards an adjacent building where his victory celebration and reception would be held. There was no one on the street anywhere; all of them having been ushered inside. As he got closer to it, his smile widened as he saw who has waiting for him - the only other person there. A copious amount of red hair was suddenly upon him, gripping him tightly. It was a painful sensation, but he pushed it out of his mind as he brought his thoughts towards Rias.

"Hey there. What'd you think?" Elros asked as he put his arms around her as well, holding her close.

"We'll leave you two to it. Please find us inside once you're done, Mr. Eärendil," the guard said.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Rias cried out happily as she buried her head in his neck, feeling the onset of tears of joy coming forth.

"Told you I would, didn't I?" Elros asked as he kissed the side of her head. Rias pulled back to get a good look at him. He was smiling warmly back at her, the twinkle back in his eye.

"You did. Thank you so much," Rias whispered as she leaned her head forward on him, taking a moment just to enjoy his presence. To her, it was nothing short of amazing what he did - taking on an entire peerage by himself, completely unflinching.

"Not at all," Elros responded gently. Standing at his side, Rias interlocked her arm with his and began to lead him towards the building.

"Everyones really excited to see you," she said happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope they got great odds," Elros said with a laugh.

"The match was amazing. I knew you were strong but that was seriously something else," Rias said, remembering how quick the first half of Riser's peerage was eliminated.

"Comes with the territory, I suppose. How's his peerage, though? They took some heavy hits," Elros said, worry in his voice. As he said that, Rias turned to him with a smile. Getting on the tips of her toes, she kissed him gently on the cheek before resting her head against his.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Elros asked with a smile.

"For being a good man," Rias told him.

"Tell Akeno that. Now I have three great qualities," Elros said cheerfully.

"They're doing fine; they're already assembled there. But how're YOU feeling? You did really well, but you took him strong hits," Rias said worriedly.

"Not too bad," Elros lied.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"Positive. Nothing a quick nap won't heal," Elros said.

"I'll join you," Rias said.

"In that case, I think I need a long nights rest. Quick nap just won't do," Elros adjusted. Rias giggled but agreed; however long he needed was fine with her.

"So what's the celebration? Do I get a medal or something?" Elros asked.

"A bit more than that. Since you beat Riser, you're going to usurp his rank - they'll tell you what it is. They're also going to re-announce what you won. You'll probably get some interview requests as well; maybe even a marriage proposal or two," Rias ended with a sigh.

"Ah, well that won't do. After all, aren't we engaged?" Elros asked with a grin. Rias rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I suppose I could do worse," she teased.

"That cuts deep, Rias," Elros said as he gripped at his heart in mock pain. Finally, they entered the building.

"You're going to have to wait until you're announced. I'll see you in a bit," Rias said as she kissed his cheek and went to rejoin her family. The guards escorted Elros to the backstage area where the announcer was eagerly awaiting him. As he saw him, he rushed over to congratulate Elros.

"Elros Eärendil! That was marvelous - absolutely marvelous! I've adjudicated countless Rating Games and Duels but I've never, _ever_ seen such a trouncing! 1 man taking on an entire peerage! I never thought I'd live to the see the day!" the announcer told him happily.

"Happy to see you enjoyed it, my good man. Excellent job announcing as well; I enjoyed your commentary," Elros said.

"Why thank you, son. Now, I'm going to up ahead and introduce you to the public who are eagerly awaiting your arrival. You don't have to say anything, but a little wave here or there won't go amiss. Until then, just relax here," the announcer informed him. Elros nodded and watched him leave. Sure that he was gone, he suddenly collapsed to a knee - gripping at his heart in pain.

 _'Fuck. I took a lot more damage than I thought. Feels like my bodies going to explode,'_ he thought to himself. He felt a cold sweat break out but quickly got it under control - just a few more hours to go he told himself - then he could take a well-deserved break. Getting back to his feet, he heard the announcer begin to talk again.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in attendance. Today we were all witness to history - the day where a single man took out an entire peerage. I certainly didn't expect the newest arrival in the Gremory Household to walk out in such a fashion - with victory appended on him, sword raised high. However, he beat the odds! The matchup was one man against sixteen - and handily, Elros Eärendil defeated them all! For any Devil, such a win would be spectacular and career making - for a newly Reincarnated Devil, however?! UNPRECEDENTED! Mr. Eärendil has made for himself in a single day what most Devils struggled to do their entire lives - a name!" the announcer said to a great cheer.

"From taking down eight pawns in quick succession, to handily evading countless attacks; from protecting the enemy at some points to rising out of that combined attack with his wings blazing blue like a phoenix - I can safely say we won't see such a spectacle again soon. So without further ado, Devils, a round of applause for ELROS EÄRENDIL!" the announcer yelled. That was his cue. Pushing through the curtains Elros strolled on to the stage, hood still pulled back and smiling at the people in front of him. They cheered and called loudly for him. Scanning the crowd, he saw his friends looking brightly and happily at him; they were joined, he noted, by Sona and her peerage, Rias's family, Azazel, Kuroka, and Vali. Elros smiled as he waved at them in particular.

"As I said, Mr. Eärendil - a spectacular job. Despite the short notice of the Duel, I don't think I've ever seen people more excited for such a match in all my years - the great Lord Riser Phoenix, with the power of immortality vs. newcomer Elros Eärendil - an underdog story if I've ever heard one! From the grace of your movement to the ferocity of your attacks; from the resplendent wings of blue flame to that final attack which had my hair on edge! I say to you, Mr. Eärendil - congratulations!" the announcer roared, extending his hand to Elros. Elros took it and the announcer raised it high in a victory symbol. The crowd erupted in cheer once again, crying Elros's name.

"Now at the onset of the match, Lord Riser Phoenix was certainly considered the odds-on favorite - after all, his power is legendary through the Underworld and his peerage powerful. Thanks to Lord Phoenix's own prowess, his rank was a respectable 18 amongst all dueling standings. But, with his win - Elros Eärendil has usurped that spot! Folks, keep an eye on this young man; and duelists, watch yourselves - you just might be next!" the announcer yelled, to more cheers. Elros couldn't help but chuckle to himself; the announcer was building him out to be something more spectacular than he thought.

"Truth be told, I'm doubtful that Mr. Eärendil cares about such banality at this point - especially when you consider his other, more tangible winnings from the match. Mr. Eärendil, you best watch yourself - I have a feeling that many young Devils might be envious of such spoils of victory! As Lord Phoenix wagered, Mr. Eärendil has come into quite the fortune - a significant stake in the Phoenix Family company!" the announcer said. Elros had completely forgotten about that. It just dawned on him that he just came into significant wealth. As he looked in the crowd, he saw countless pairs of longing eyes directed at him - his popularity amongst the female population of the Underworld soared.

"Although, even that wealth pales in comparison, I think, to the second point of his winnings. Lord Phoenix staked, in addition to his wealth, his peerage! Now, I don't think that I'm too far off when I say that Lord Phoenix's peerage might be one of the most beautiful in the Underworld. Careful, though, Mr. Eärendil - I have a wife and I'll tell you that taking care of one woman is hard enough - pleasing sixteen might prove to tall a task, even for you!" the announcer said with a good-natured laugh. The crowd laughed along. As Elros's eyes fell on Riser's peerage, he saw varying emotions - discomfort and disdain from some of them, curiosity from others, and interest from a few more.

"But that isn't truly what Mr. Eärendil wanted, I think. In fact, all this started over a dispute - a dispute for, as I said, the fairest maiden in the land. Perhaps the greatest prize that Mr. Eärendil could've won - not wealth, not a harem of women - but a single woman. This fight was for the hand of Rias Gremory in marriage - and Elros Eärendil has just earned that right, folks!" the announcer cried out. All eyes suddenly turned to Rias, who Elros thought looked ready to explode. She had never seen a person turn such a dark shade of red, and if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that he was watching _Carrie._

-o-

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" Rias hissed to her mother who was giggling as she saw the eyes turn toward her daughter.

"Looks like they're expecting you up there, sweetheart," Venelana said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, confused.

"Rias… don't tell me you forgot what this match was about already," Sirzechs said as he shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, I didn't! Elros beat Riser and now I don't have to marry him!" Rias scoffed.

"That's not it, sweetheart," Zeo said, suddenly breaking into a laugh.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Akeno wondered.

"Yeah, I'm lost as well," Sona put in.

"The prize was your hand in marriage, remember? Elros won, so technically…," Venelana began. A look of realization dawned on Rias who let out an adorable shriek.

"YOU DON'T MEAN…!" she shouted.

"That's right, sweetheart. Looks like you're engaged to Elros," Venelana giggled.

"WHAT?!" Rias asked loudly, turning even redder. From his position, Elros chuckled; he had a feeling he knew what was going through her head.

"Go on up and tie the knot," Sirzechs teased. He narrowly avoided a slap from Rias.

"B-b-but I didn't agree to _marry_ him! I just didn't want to marry Riser! I'm too young to get married at all!" Rias sputtered.

"I'm afraid it's out of our hands now, honey. But you could do worse. What's wrong? You don't like him?" Venelana asked, interestedly.

"It's not that!" Rias expressed, feeling her face burning up.

"I'm with Rias on this!" Akeno agreed vigorously.

"As am I!" Sona said. Tsubaki nodded her affirmation as well.

"Looks like we have some drama building. It appears as that Elros has _many_ women interested in settling down with him," Venelana said, turning to the girls who suddenly regretted what they were saying.

"It's not that, Lady Gremory! But Rias is too young!" Sona said.

"What Sona said!" Akeno shouted as well.

"Relax, girls. I don't think Elros is going to force Rias to marry him if that's what you're thinking," Zeo said.

"Although, I probably wouldn't complain. He's quite the catch, sweetheart. Handsome, powerful, and kindhearted. If you don't want him, then I-," Venelana began before Rias adorably put her hand over her mother's mouth, shaking her head vigorously.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, mother!" Rias said.

-o-

"And with that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to stop hogging Mr. Eärendils time. And as Mr. Eärendil seemed to be a man of few words to begin with, I've only one thing left to say - ENJOY THE CELEBRATION!" the announcer shouted. The Devils began cheering once again as an orchestra began to play music off to the side. Elros strode forward and hopped down from the stage, shaking hands here and there as he walked through the crowd towards his friends.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he kept saying as he went through, being showered with congratulations, questions, and requests for interviews.

"Could we get a picture?" asked a group of gorgeous young women.

"But of course," Elros said as he quickly inserted him between them, his hands around their waists. Getting a kiss on the cheek from each, he kept forging through the crowd. As he approached his friends, he suddenly felt a tug on his leg. Looking down, he saw a young Devil child with a pen and paper in hand.

"Mr. Eärendil, could I have your autograph?" the child asked adorably.

"But of course, kid," Elros said with a grin as he squatted down to the child's level and signed the paper.

"How'd you get so strong, Mr. Eärendil?" the child asked in awe as Elros handed both to him.

"A lot of training, kid. There's no skimping out on that; you have to try and push forward at all times. The, when the moment is right and you see a chance to raise the bar - seize it," Elros said.

"How will I know what the right moment is?" the kid wondered.

"It's just something you know instinctively. No one, not even I, can tell you that. But I promise that when it comes, you'll know. Just seize it then. If there's one thing I've learned in, kid, it's this - fortune favors the bold. Be bold," Elros said.

"Do you think I'll be able to be as strong as you are?" the child asked.

"Train hard and you'll probably surpass me. Tell you what - starting training. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to beat me, yeah?" Elros said with a wide grin as he ruffled the boy's hair. With a smile on his face, the boy ran off - thinking on Elros's words.

"That was too cute," Rias cooed as Strider finally got to them. She threw her arms around him again, gripping tightly.

"Glad you thought so. As you can see, I'm the total package of what you want in a husband. You wanna go tie the knot now? I'm sure I can find a ring somewhere," Elros asked her with a smile. He regretted doing so as Rias tightened her grip on him.

"Hmmm? You say something?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Not… a thing," Elros got out, taking a deep breath of relief when Rias finally loosened her hold.

"Mmm, that's what I thought," she said with a smile. Elros chuckled as he kissed her atop her forehead in front of everyone. Rias felt steam coming out of her ears as he did so, aware that all eyes were on them.

"Awww," Venelana cooed, happy to see the moment between her daughter and hopeful son-in-law.

"You did that on purpose," Rias grumbled, arms still around him.

"Yup," Elros said cheerfully.

"How're you feeling?" Akeno asked worriedly. Elros smiled and put his free arm around her, kissing her atop her head as well.

"Pretty good, all things considered. A bit sore, but nothing I can't handle," he told her. He grinned as he saw Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sona, Tsubaki! Didn't know you guys were gonna be here, but what a wonderful surprise. Come to wish Ri-," he began but quieted as he felt Rias begin to tighten her hold.

"I mean come to congratulate me?" he quickly covered up.

"Yes, that's it. You were marvelous out there. We certainly have our work cut out for us during the summer," Sona said with a smile.

"I look forward to it. Don't worry, though. I still have plenty of tricks left," Elros said with a grin.

"I am surprised you didn't use your ring, however," she added.

"Yeah, didn't really think it necessary for this fight. Plus, then I'd have to explain it to people and that'd turn into a whole other thing and so on and so forth," Elros said, cringing at how he'd get through that. No, it was best to keep a lid on it for now. Even if Riser extolled for all to hear, no one would believe him.

"All that aside, congratulations sweetheart. You did a wonderful job and we're all happy to see how things turned out," Venelana said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Gremory," Elros said.

"None of that Lady Gremory business with me, Elros. Call me Venelana. Or mom, if you'd prefer that," Venelana said with a giggle.

"MOTHER!" Rias cried out adorably as she buried her head in Elros's side in embarrassment.

"Teasing Rias aside, thank you again, Elros. This was becoming a tremendous pain for our family and you've certainly solved it. We don't know how to thank you, truly," Sirzechs said.

"I was happy to do it. Anything for Rias," Elros said as he held her a bit closer. As Rias heard that, she smiled wide. What he said was music to her ears. She certainly didn't need protection; after all, her powers could annihilate almost anything. She was powerful enough to easily hold her own against equal foes and was an intelligent strategist. That aside, however, it was nice to have someone care so deeply for her; willing to go to such lengths for her. It brought joy to her heart that she had someone like Elros to depend on and hold on to when things got dire; her rock, as it were. Venelana saw her daughter smile and it brought joy to her as well that someone like Elros would always be looking out for her.

"I'm happy to hear that. Still, we will have to find a way to thank you," Sirzechs said as he bowed slightly to Elros.

"ELROS! YOU DID IT!" Gasper cried out as he ran forward and hugged Elros's leg. Elros smiled as he picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Damn straight, buddy. What'd you think?" he asked.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! HOW YOU USED THAT GUN AND SWORD?!" Gasper cried out as he motioned with his hands. Elros unholstered the flintlock and passed it up to him. Gasper looked at it in awe.

"Wanna check it out?" Elros asked.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Your saber is something else as well," Kiba mentioned. Elros unsheathed it and passed it over to him. Kiba examined it with great interest along with Xenovia - both connoisseurs of the sword.

"I was surprised you used them," Azazel said, shaking Elros's hand.

"Thought I'd shake things up. You like?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Most definitely. Would love a chance to check out the gun as well. Don't think I've ever seen a flintlock shoot light before," Azazel said as he watched Gasper mimic shooting with it.

"Took some time to get just right, but managed it. It uses my ring as a power source, which is convenient as it only works when I want it to," Elros said.

"Why a flintlock, though? Why not something more mobile?" Azazel asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I just thought the design of the flintlock looked cool. You see me brandish it? Fucking awesome, no?" Elros asked sheepishly. Azazel laughed loudly at that but agreed - fucking awesome indeed.

"Congratulations! But how're you feeling? You took some hard hits. I can heal you if you'd like," Asia offered worriedly. Elros smiled kindly at her and ruffled her hair - she was almost like a little sister to him, much like Koneko, who suddenly came up to his side and hugged him. Elros began patting her to her delight.

"Thanks, but I'm fine Asia. A little sore, but that'll wear off," Elros said. At that, one of the judges that adjudicated over the negotiation between Riser and Elros joined the group.

"Mr. Eärendil, congratulations on your victory. Forgive me for approaching at such a time, but the Phoenix Family are anxious to speak with you. I'm sure you understand," the man said.

"Sure. Lead the way," Elros said as he helped Gasper off. Rias and Akeno at either side, he followed the man with the Gremory Family. As the man led the way, Elros stopped here and there to take pictures and sign more autographs. He had several phone numbers pushed upon him, all of which he took happily and graciously.

"Elros!" cried out a beautiful blonde off to the side, whom Elros approached.

"Hi there," he said with a smile.

"Can you sigh an autograph for me?" she asked eagarly as she haned him a marker.

"Certainly," Elros replied. He chuckled as she suddenly pulled down her tank top, exposing her breast. He felt Rias and Akeno grip him a bit tighter, but decided not to comment it at the moment.

"Make it out to _'Ilya',_ " she requested with a smile.

" _'To Ilya - Elros,'_ " he sounded out as she gave him a charming smile. Taking the number she pushed upon him, he gave her a wink and continued on the way.

"Issei would be jealous," Akeno giggled.

"I might have to ask one of these beautiful ladies to take care of him for me. Perhaps they could help tone down his perviness," Elros sighed.

"And what about you?" Rias asked.

"What about me what?" Elros asked her to expand.

"Gonna call any of them?" she pressed.

"We'll see. Maybe some, maybe all," Elros said with a smirk. Rias and Akeno shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't seem to notice.

As Elros approached, he saw Riser's Peerage and his family assembled there - with Riser conspicuously missing. His father was standing there, a solemn look on his face, as was his sister - a look of shame on hers. There was another man there wearing a deep red robe. He looked much like Riser, but his hair was a bit more blonde. Unlike Riser, however, he seemed to have a kind natured face and wore a pleasant smile. The other unknown woman there - who Elros assumed to be the mother - looked much like Ravel. She wore a long pink dress and had stunning blonde hair - although instead of twin tails, it was done very high up and ornately decorated. Like the other man, she wore a kind smile as Elros and the others approached.

"Elros Eärendil. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said as she held her hand out. Elros took it and kissed it, bowing to her.

"Lady Phoenix," he said. Lady Phoenix let out a giggle as she allowed the other man to step forward.

"Ruval Phoenix. I'm Riser's elder brother," he said kindly. Elros shook his hand and the two men took a step back from each other.

"We'd like to congratulate you on your win. You gave Riser quite the advantage, yet you unequivocally controlled the entire match. It was quite a sight to see, even for us. My brother was… foolish, to say the least, making the bet that he did. However, he is of age and welcome to do with his peerage and his stake in the family fortune as he wishes," Ruval said.

"Kind of you to say. I'm sorry it had to come to this," Elros said.

"As are we. That aside, the deal was nonetheless struck and witnessed by the proper authorities. You both held true to the handicaps and you came out on top fair and square. To that effect, we've already transferred the peerage into your name; and Riser's stake in the company has been put in escrow and will transfer to you once you complete the requisite paperwork. His peerage," Ruval said as he waved a hand behind him.

Standing there was the entirety of Riser's peerage, looking at Elros with interest and curiosity. Ravel stood with them, blushing as she met his gaze and turning away from it quickly. Suddenly, Yubelluna broke from the peerage and stepped forward - her look a bit different from the others. Rias and Akeno watched with narrowed eyes as she stood inches apart from Elros, her sizable breasts pushing against him. Suddenly, her head thrust forward. With unrestrained passion, her lips locked with Elros who was taken aback. He quickly recovered, however, and kissed her back with just as much passion. Yubelluna felt his tongue enter through, but it was quickly retracted. Elros felt his body being pulled back. His eyes flitting from side to side as he licked his lips, he saw Akeno and Rias - both with murderous looks on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rias roared at Yubelluna, her Crimson Power cascading off her like never before. She was flabbergasted that Yubelluna would make such a move - and in public - on Elros. As she saw her lips connect with his, she felt a fury and anger tear through her heart that she never experienced before. If it wasn't for the fact that there were so many people around, she would've destroyed her on the spot.

Akeno was much the same. Her initial reaction was quickly replaced with anger and a desire to inflict pain on Yubelluna for doing such a thing. Mixed in with that was an intense jealousy - the same that Rias experienced. Everyone else was just as surprised - both Riser's Peerage, his family, and the Gremory family.

Elros, for his part, enjoyed the kiss quite a bit. He couldn't deny that Yubelluna was sexy as all hell - easily comparable with Rias and Akeno. Opposed to them, however, she seemed to be a bit more mature when it came to relationships such as this. He offered her a smile that she returned as she licked her lips as well before stepping back - not answering Rias's question.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Venelana said as she put an arm on her daughter. She did the same for Akeno. They let their powers subside, although both were breathing heavier in anger. They each grabbed Elros's arm and put it around them, as though marking him as their territory.

"What was that all about?" Akeno spat at Yubelluna.

"He saved my life. That was a prelude to my thanks," Yubelluna said, not taking her eyes off him.

"A prelude?" Rias asked, her anger coming back.

"The full thanks will come tonight. In private," she said lasciviously.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Rias shouted at her.

"Anyways… Yes. His peerage is now under your command. That includes my sister, Ravel Phoenix," Ruval said, putting his hand on her head and patting her gently.

"To be frank, I'm not quite sure what to say or do with them. I mean… not like I can start my own peerage yet. Dunno where they'd live, how they'd get around, etc., etc.," Elros said, it finally hitting him. Sure, he had come into a tremendous wealth and a lovely cadre or ladies - but now what?

"It's up to you," Ruval said.

"Uhh… well, which of you ladies would rather not be involved with me in any way, shape or form?" Elros asked sheepishly. There was a pause, but no one spoke.

"Please, speak freely. I promise I won't be offended," Elros said, putting them at ease. There were a few uncomfortable shifts, but then hands began to go up. Ravel was the first to raise her hand; followed by the green haired twins, Ile and Nel; then the catgirls, Ni and Li; followed by Mira, Shuriya, and Siris. Karlamine, Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae, Marion, and Bürent kept their hands down.

"Alright. Well, I guess you guys don't have to join me then. You're welcome to stay with Riser," Elros said.

"Seriously?" Ravel asked, surprised.

"Yup. Dunno what I'd do anyways," Elros answered.

"Just like that?" Shuriya asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just like that," Elros nodded.

"Are you certain about this?" Ruval asked, just as surprised by the choice.

"Positive," Elros responded. From his side, Rias and Akeno both smiled at him; they expected no less.

"That's fine with us. I'm sure Riser will be happy to hear it as well. Very well," Riven Phoenix said.

"As for the others, I have a suggestion. While Elros figures something out, they're more than welcome to stay at the Gremory Household," Venelana said kindly.

"Please, we don't wish to impose m'lady," Karlamine said seriously.

"Not at all, dear. We'd be happy to have you all if that works with Elros," Venelana said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gremory. You're too kind," Elros said with a grin.

"Not at all," Venelana replied.

"I do have one more question if I may," Riven suddenly said.

"Mr. Phoenix?" Elros nodded.

"Your wings. Outside of my family, I don't know of anyone that has wings such as yours. Ours are red and yellow fire, as you know; but _blue and gold?_ It's unheard of. I must ask... how?" Riven asked. The rest of the Phoenix family stared and listened intently as well - as did the Gremory's.

"Is it really that uncommon? I thought wings came in all shapes and sizes?" Elros asked, puzzled.

"Shapes and sizes, perhaps - but always a black, leathery, batlike appearance. Yours is a rare case," Riven said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there sir. All I know is when I tried to use them, that's how they came out. Hurt and burned like a motherf- I mean extremely painful - but it's just how it went," Elros shrugged.

"I see. Thank you," Riven said, although he still looked at Elros in interest.

"Well, that settles that. I guess the only thing left to do now is enjoy the party. But before that… where's Riser?" Elros asked as he looked around.

"He said he'd be attending but I haven't seen him yet," Ruval said, his voice laden with worry.

"I'm sure he'll be here. Likely nursing his pride," Riven said with a sigh; his son soared to close to the sun, and now his wings were all but burnt.

"I suppose. But yes, that settles it. Forgive us for taking your time. Please, enjoy the celebration," Ruval said. With that, he and family turned and left, part of the peerage in tow.

"Elros," Mihae said as she stepped forward, a blush on her cheeks. Akeno and Rias shifted a bit, carefully observing what she'd do.

"Hmm?" Elros asked.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me from that attack," she said as she looked up at him.

"Was happy to do it, miss," Elros said kindly.

"Please, call me Mihae," she said.

"Mihae. Beautiful name," he said. Mihae smiled and blushed deeper at that as she took a step back.

"Sorry, I don't think I got all your names yet, either," he said, his brow furrowing a bit.

"I'm Xuelan," she said, stepping forward to shake Elros's hand. Elros couldn't help but admire her beauty - soft features with wide blue eyes; dark hair that fell to her arms and over her breasts which were slightly exposed through the blue qipao that she wore.

"A pleasure," Elros said as he kissed her hand, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Isabela," the woman with a mask on one side of her face said as she smiled brightly at Elros. He did the same for her, although she didn't blush - she wasn't that type.

"Marion," said the brunette maid as she stepped forward.

"And Bürent," said the maid with lavender hair. Both were well endowed and wearing black and white French Maid outfits that brought a smile to his lips. They both blushed as he kissed their hands before stepping back.

"Karlamine," said the knight, as she held one hand to her chest and bowed. She didn't shake his hand, however - knowing she'd react just as girlishly as the others.

"And Yubelluna. Although I'd prefer it if you'd simply call me Bella," Yubelluna said, stepping forward again, although she kept a respectable distance as Akeno and Rias moved as well.

"Of course, Bella," Elros said with a wink. She smirked before stepping back.

"Back to the party, then," Rias said as she gripped Elros's arm tightly and tore him away from the beautiful women.

As they walked that, Elros noted that Rias and Akeno were uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong he asked?" he asked.

"Hmm? Nothing. I'm fine," Rias said, snapping out of her funk.

"As am I," Akeno answered.

"That doesn't work on me, ladies," Elros said with a sigh.

"I'm fine, really," Rias assured him.

"Likewise. Just… thinking about something," Akeno said.

"Oh? What?" Elros asked.

"Secret," she said with a smile.

"Mmm… whatever," Elros began.

"Elros!" cried Issei suddenly. Elros suddenly found himself grabbed by a comically sobbing Issei.

"Issei, my man! What's up?" Elros asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I saw what happened! That hottie from Riser's peerage - the one with the huge tits and hair! She kissed you!" Issei cried out.

"She did indeed," Elros nodded sagely.

"WELL?!" Issei asked.

"Well, what?" Elros asked innocently.

"YOU CAN'T HOLD BACK, MAN! HOW WAS IT?!" Issei asked. Elros chuckled at that. Disentangling his arms from Rias and Akeno, he slung it around Issei and began to walk him over to a gaggle of women not far away.

"Ladies, how are you?" Elros asked suavely. They turned to him and giggled as they replied. Akeno and Rias watched with raised eyebrows - both ready to spring in case someone tried to make a move.

"We're fine. What about you?" asked a blonde who began tonguing a lollypop she had.

"I was actually hoping you'd do me a favor. See my friend here just had his heart broken. I've been trying everything to cheer him up, but the guys stone cold. Perhaps you wouldn't mind showing him a good time? I'd consider it a personal favor," Elros asked with a smile. Their eyes fell on Issei who blushed brightly.

"Mmm… he's cute," one of the women said.

"Definitely," her friend said.

"Enjoy," Elros said as he clapped Issei on his shoulders and walked away with Akeno and Rias, both of whom were giggling.

"That was sweet of you," Akeno said.

"I look out for my friends. Although, it's incumbent on Issei to deliver now. Maybe he'll finally see the light and make a move on Asia. Or vice versa," Elros said with a laugh.

"Going back to what he said, though - how _was_ the kiss?" Rias suddenly asked, looking sideways at Akeno.

"Rias, I can't just kiss and tell like that. What kind of man do you take me for?" Elros asked with a mock scoff.

"A player?" Rias suggested.

"A male slut," Akeno added.

"Definitely a male slut. Possibly a gigolo," Rias pondered.

"I accept your labels happily," Elros said in mock superiority.

"They weren't compliments," Rias said lamely.

"That's what you think," Elros chuckled. As they continued, Elros noted the male population staring daggers at him for the most part.

"Huh. Looks like the guys aren't too happy," he deadpanned.

"Of course not. After all, the _fairest maiden in the land_ is now considered your fiancee," Akeno said with a giggle. Rias let out an audible groan as she said that; she'd never escape it now. One of the gentlemen in the audience then stepped out in front of the three. He was an older gentleman with a goatee and a clean cut look about him.

"I must voice my displeasure at this," he said as he looked at Elros with disdain.

"And I my disinterest in your displeasure," Elros retorted.

"You ought to know your place, child. You may have beaten Lord Phoenix, but he was right in that Lady Gremory will never love you. You - any Reincarnated Devil, for that matter - are simply too far below her station," the man said. As soon as he said that, he felt a hand connect with his cheek. Rias slapped him with a significant power, sending him tumbling to the ground. As he looked up, fear was stricken in his heart as she towered over him, her Crimson Power palpable.

"How dare you even think about speaking in my stead," she whispered dangerously.

"I…," the man began but flinched as she brought up her hand again. Elros suddenly grabbed it. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes - which he found surprising, considering the insult was directed at him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Elros asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're going to have to deal with people like this now," Rias said as she leaned forward. Elros smiled at that; she truly was caring about others. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug that she returned with full force. The Devils around them got to murmuring again but were suddenly silenced as Elros turned his attention to them. A few of them stepped back as they saw the dangerous glint in them.

"Don't worry about it. Like I told you, I've dealt with people like that. It doesn't bother me. Let them say what they want to say," Elros said as he kissed her forehead. Rias nodded and smiled at him, wiping away her tears. He was right; she couldn't let this kind of stuff get to her.

They continued on their way when a voice suddenly called out from behind them.

"Eärendil," came Riser Phoenix's voice.

"Ah, Ri-," was all Elros got out as he turned around. He pushed Rias and Akeno to either side quickly; the last thing he saw before passing out was a massive jet stream of fire aimed directly at him and a crazed look on Riser's face as he expelled it. All around he heard shrieks of terror, none more audible than the ones that he identified coming from Akeno and Rias.

Pain. Burning. Then black.

-o-

 _The sun was setting on another hot and sweltering day on one of the hottest places on earth. As the cold night prepared to set in, a child made plans for his next meal. By his count, he'd been in this hellhole for 36 days - spending most of them completely out of it. With little food, little water, and little clothes - he had been reaching the point of desperation. Now, regardless of IF he wanted to, he would HAVE to._

 _He began digging a hole atop a small sand dune - one that could be seen and smelt by animals, even from a distance. Once the whole was big enough, he set the bait - chunks of meat from the carcass of a vulture. He buried himself in the sand, a sharp talon held in his right and began the long wait._

 _Hours passed and he stood still as a statue for hours on end, not daring to move an inch for if he did, who knows when he would eat or drink next? No, he would have to suffer the pain and discomfort if he wanted to live. As the morning sun began to rise, his wait paid off._

 _A single coyote was sauntering toward the bait - no doubt it had broken away from the pack. The child waited with baited breath - he could not move, would not breathe, until the animal was in the exact spot he intended. Every second, the animal inched closer and closer and closer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped and bent down to sniff the meat, making sure it was ok to eat._

 _The time was now. The child sprung like a Black Mamba, the sharp talon gripped in his hand and a terrifying look on his face. He drove the talon deep into the eye of the coyote which howled in pain. The child would not relent. With every second that passed, a new and bloody hole opened on the side of the coyote's face - its eye was taken out, blood poured from its ears and head. The beast had no chance to escape the flurry from the child, who was remarkably quick and strong for his age. Finally, after what felt like hours, the coyote fell - not yet dead, however. Its breathing was labored. The child knelt down beside it, breathing just as heavily. Finally, he plunged the talon into the brain of the coyote. He twisted the talon and the body of the coyote twitched along side it. Finally, it was dead._

 _The child cut the stomach wide open, allowing the organs, intestines, and copious amount of blood to pour out. He looked for pieces that he might be able to cook on a fire and saved them, discarding the rest for the scavengers that would come out later. He looked longingly at the blood, wanting to take a drink of it. He hadn't had a sip of water for days, if not weeks, and wanted something to satiate his thirst. But he knew the dangers that came with drinking the blood and forsook it - pain now was preferable to death later._

 _He began to drag the coyote through the sand as he looked for a place to make shelter so the routine could begin again._

 _The sun took no pity on the child. It beat down on him._

 _-o-_

Elros slowly opened his eyes. As the light poured in, he blinked a few times to adjust to it, noting that his eyes felt sensitive. Slowly, he tried to get up.

"You're awake! We were so worried!" a voice rang out, hurting his ears. His hands clapped over them to save him the pain and he heard another clap - no doubt hands flying over someone's mouth.

"I'm sorry," said the voice, but quieter this time. Finally, as his eyes adjusted, Elros saw who the voice belonged to. Rias was sitting at his left side while Akeno slept naked at his right.

"Hey, Rias. What's going on?" Elros whispered.

" _Riser,_ " Rias snarled, her anger palpable.

"Phoenix? Ugh. Damn. What happened?" Elros asked as he brought a hand to his face.

"Don't you remember?" Rias asked worried as she moved from her chair to sit at his side, caressing his face tenderly with her fingers.

"I remember… fire. And someone shouting. But that's it," Elros said.

"Riser FUCKING Phoenix," Rias said, her voice breaking a bit. Elros put an arm around her and gave her a one-armed hug, which she happily accepted before continuing.

"At the party…," Rias began.

 _-o-_

 _Rias, Akeno, and many others looked on in shock and horror at what happened. As the two ladies flew to the side, a jet stream of phoenix fire was launched squarely at Elros. No sound escaped his lips, but they knew that he was likely in tremendous pain. As it seared his face and neck, Elros began falling back - the fire coupled with the pain that he was holding in from his final technique was too much to bear and it took its toll on him._

 _"ELROS!" Rias roared, tears falling from her eyes - not knowing that he was out before he hit the ground. Suddenly, a fire ball erupted in front of him and blasted him back hundreds of feet - right into the concrete wall clear on the other side of the auditorium._

 _As Rias and Akeno turned, they saw Riser Phoenix standing there, a look of fury and insanity on his face. That was the breaking point for Rias. People began running away as her Crimson Power of Destruction came to a head, whipping everything in her vicinity about._

 _Akeno was no different. Thunder began encircling her as more tears fell from her eyes, anger seeping into each bolt. She launched at attack at Riser - which connected. Riser seemed as though he were unable to move - or didn't want to. Rias attacked as well, rocketing him back._

 _"RISER! FOOL!" his father shouted angrily. Riven went up to his son who began writhing around in fury and subdued him._

 _"RUVAL!" he roared at his other son who quickly came ahead as well. The two men eventually managed to knock him out cold, both stunned and horrified by what happened._

 _"HOW DARE HE ATTACK HIM!" Rias roared, her anger now set on the two other Phoenix's._

 _"Rias-," Venelana began, just as horrified by what had transpired._

 _"NO MOM! HE HURT HIM! HE HURT ELROS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rias roared as she dangerously began to approach the subdued Riser. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her leg. Turning, she saw Gasper, tears falling from his eyes._

 _"We need to help Elros, Rias!" he shouted at her. Rias growled as she turned to Riser again, but nodded. Gasper was right. Elros needed the attention now. Riser could wait._

 _Rias and Akeno but hurried to Elros's side, hoping the damage wasn't as bad as they thought. He was slumped against the war, small fires on his robe. His face was burned, but that wasn't the most gruesome sight. From his mouth, blood was pouring - with no end in sight._

 _"Oh no… Elros," Rias said as she quickly fell to her knees and grabbed his face, holding it against her breasts. She kissed his head as her tears began to drip into his blood. Akeno followed, gently caressing his burned face. By the time someone got there to help, they thought that Rias and Akeno were also victims - both covered in his blood._

 _-o-_

 _"HOW IS HE?!" Rias roared at the doctor who just treated Elros._

 _"He'll be fine, Lady Gremory. The Phoenix Tears have worked wonderfully and he is recovering mostly," the doctor said._

 _"Mostly? What do you mean mostly? They should fix everything, dammit!" Rias hissed angrily. She and Akeno refused to change until everything was fine with Elros and both were losing their patience._

 _"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you, Lady Gremory. You're not listed as Mr. Eärendil's ICE - nor is anyone else here. I'm afraid all I can offer is my assurance that he will be fine," the doctor said._

 _"He could've died! If there's something you're not telling us…!" Rias began, tears starting again. Her mother rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rias scoffed before walking away, Akeno in tow._

 _"Please forgive her, doctor. She's simply afraid right now," Venelana said._

 _"Of course, Lady Gremory. I'm sorry I couldn't offer more," the doctor said._

 _"Is there anything you can say? Anything that wouldn't breach your confidentiality?" Venelana asked. The doctor sighed deeply before nodding, rubbing his forehead._

 _"All I can say is that I'm surprised that young man is alive. And I don't mean Mr. Phoenix's cowardly attack. The state of his body is… terrifying, even for I. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say - and it's already too much, I fear," the doctor said as he brushed past Venelana. She brought a hand to her chest, looking through the door where the doctor came from. With a sigh, she went after her daughter and Akeno._

 _-o-_

"Doesn't look like we're in a hospital now," Elros commented as he looked around. The room was certainly a lot more spacious. He noted that he was set upon a large bed, easily big enough to hold him plus several other people. The crimson sheets were similar to the ones that Rias had in her home. He saw the red walnut frame of the bed, surrounded by a sheer canopy. On the ways, he saw various portraits and to the left was a beautiful balcony offering a tremendous view of mountains in the distance.

"You're not. We're at my family's home in the Underworld. We thought it'd be better to take care of you here," Rias said.

"Definitely better than a hospital. How are you, though? And Akeno?" Elros said as he gently stroked Akeno's soft features.

"Don't worry about us - worry about yourself! That fire hit you head on! Why didn't you move?!" Rias asked as she rested her head against his, tears suddenly falling. As Elros saw that, he brought a hand to her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. He gently rubbed them away before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to. Is that ok?" Elros asked.

"More than ok," Rias said with a smile before restating her question.

"I suppose I didn't think about it. I'd rather you and Akeno not get hurt, especially if I'm the target," Elros said. Rias put her arms around him as she hugged him close. Elros could feel her tears against his neck. He gently rubbed her back in comfort.

"I was so worried… I thought… I… I…," Rias said, struggling to get the words out as she wrapped his short hair around a finger, remembering the emotions that flew through her heart when she saw Elros blasted back.

Horror. Terror. Shock. Surprise. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Love.

As she saw Akeno readjust herself on Elros, she noted that she felt the same way. Akeno and Rias absolutely refused to leave his side for anything. Drawing herself back, Rias pushed Elros back on his back, her hands pressing against the brand on his pec and the scar on his chest. To Elros's relief, she was smiling as she did so.

Rias stood up and carefully took off her clothes, drawing the ritual out so that Elros could admire her as he pleased. He smiled appreciably as she helped him take his shirt off as well.

"Sorry, Akeno," she said with a giggle as she pushed her friend off Elros gently. She mounted him, resting comfortably on his crotch. Elros couldn't help but smile at the gesture as she leaned on him, her breasts pushing against his chest as she held her lips mere inches from his own.

"I just want to say that I am so on board for this," Elros said as he ran his hands up her thighs. He smiled at the response he elicited; a deep blush was on Rias's cheeks as she bit her lip at the sensation. He brought a hand to her ass and gave it a small squeeze, eliciting a squeak and turning her crimson red. With the other hand, he began to walk it up the front of her thigh toward her nirvana; with each step getting ever closer and closer to her most guarded region.

"Huh. You like?" he whispered as he moved his hand to her ass as well, squeezing it again but this time a bit harder.

"I… do," she said with a bit of hesitation, searching his face for a response as she pulled back a bit.

"You're going to make someone a really happy guy with those words one day," Elros whispered. He moved has hands up to her face, taking her cheeks in his hands. Rias's hands traveled up as well, touching his and pressing them against her face.

Rias could feel her heart beating rapidly, wondering what he was going to do. As seductive as she was, as many heads as she turned, she had to admit that when it came to love, sex, and matters of the heart, she was a novice. She had never been in a relationship before; never kissed a boy; never been on a date. She and Akeno enjoyed teasing Issei and now Elros, but neither had actually been with a man prior; and she wasn't keen on the idea of losing her virginity in such a manner, her best friend asleep at the side. But she wondered how far Elros would take it; as well as how far she would let him take it. To her surprise, however, instead of kissing her with a demonic and devilish passion, Elros brought her forehead to his lips and kissed her gently. Rias was happy that he couldn't see her face right now because it looked as though someone had sprayed it with blood. It was odd, she thought, that he had elicited such a response? Was it because of the kiss or the meaning behind it? He had just kissed her a moment ago, but this time, it felt… different.

Finally, after she thought the blush was gone, she lifted her head gently and looked at him with searching eyes, her mouth slightly open and her heart beating even faster.

"Calm down, Rias. Your heart sounds like its about to burst," Elros said with a short chuckle that brought the crimson color back to her in full force. She buried her face deep into his chest, hoping it would open up and swallow her to save her the indignity of whatever might happen next. Elros brought a hand to her head and began to run his hand through her hair before speaking in a serious manner.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked quietly.

"I'm… Happy. So happy. Thank you so much for what you did. Beating Riser… taking care of Akeno and I… I… don't know how to repay you. Seriously," Rias said earnestly, looking up at him from her current position. She seemed to be put at ease as he smiled at her and continued to gently caress her.

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you, m'lady," as he bowed his head in mock deference. Rias giggled at that as she moved a bit to the side so that Akeno could get comfortable again.

"I'm going to remember all these times you teased me, by the way. You know that, right?" Rias joked as she rested her had on his shoulder and ran her hands across his chest and stomach.

"Just to let you know, I hate hard and sweaty sex. So if you ever want to punish me…" Elros trailed off as he walked a finger down to her breast. His eyes flitted up and down her body and he grinned as Rias turned red.

"Ms. President, you're turning blood red. Are you thinking of something naughty?" Elros teased.

"Oh stop it," Rias said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I'll call it quits for now," Elros said.

"Good. Now, get some rest. We've got plenty of time. I want you completely and totally healed before summer starts," Rias said.

"I will endeavor to do my best, Rias," Elros said. He quickly turned to face her and gave her another kiss on the forehead before quickly going to sleep. Rias smiled at the gesture and shifted her position slightly, resting her lips comfortably close to his neck, a bright smile on her face as she felt his hand on her lower back, pressing her body against his.

-o-

As Elros awake hours later, the two beautiful ladies were still dozing comfortably on him. He couldn't help but smile at their peaceful looks. Their breathing was easy and content, as though without a care in the world.

Being careful not to disturb them, Elros slowly got to his feet. As they touched the ground, he noted how sore they felt. He struggled to get up - his legs not obeying him; an aftereffect of the power he expended during the match.

"Having a little trouble?" came a whisper from the doorframe to the balcony. Kuroka was standing there, a hand on her hip and a pleasant smile on her face.

"You could say that," Elros said with a smile.

"Here," she whispered as she went over to him and helped him up. Elros put an arm around her shoulders while she put one around his waist. Slowly, she walked him out to the balcony where light was shining.

"Now this is fucking nice," Elros said, closing his eyes and taking in the rays.

"Never met a Devil who enjoys any light at all," Kuroka said as she leaned against the balcony as well.

"When your entire power is based on light, it's difficult to escape from," Elros said.

"I guess. Great showing during the match, by the way. Pretty sure you can fuck Rias or her mom anytime now. Knight in shining armor and all," Kuroka said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I get the feeling you're a little jealous. Perfectly normal. I am me, after all," Elros said in mock superiority.

"Please. It takes a lot more than that to impress me," Kuroka said with a smile.

"I can probably do it," Elros said confidently.

"Whatever. I just wanted to congratulate you," Kuroka said.

"Thank you," Elros said, nodding.

The two stood in silence for a bit as they stared ahead. They had a stunning view of the mountains in the distance as well as the outlines of small towns in front of them. Elros noted a mighty river cutting a path through some of the towns, it's azure water flowing and sparkling. It made for quite a romantic sight, he thought.

"I should go. Anyone sees us like this, they'll get the wrong idea. Plus, I don't want Rias and Akeno up my ass later," Kuroka said. She turned to go but suddenly paused and looked at Elros.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"What is it?" Elros asked, still looking ahead at the mountains, feeling a cool breeze on his face.

"When I told you that I was Koneko's sister, you reacted weird," Kuroka said.

"I did?" Elros asked quizzically, finally breaking away and looking at her.

"Yeah. Coldly," Kuroka said, giving him an intense look.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me, now that I reflect on it. You see, Rias told me a bit about what Koneko's youth was like - what happened between you and your old master," Elros said.

"Oh," was all Kuroka said. Elros noted she had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"She told me that you killed him and then left Koneko to fend for herself. Like I said, I was wrong to react that way. After all, I don't have your side of the story," Elros said.

"What?" Kuroka asked, surprised.

"Your side of the story. There's always two sides. The official side says that you killed him in cold blood and then went on the lamb. But I noticed you and Vali in the crowd when I was fighting Riser. You seem to care about Koneko immensely. I'm a fool for not seeing it before," Elros said gently. Kuroka was flabbergasted by his response and tried to take it in stride - she wasn't used to being understood. She smiled kindly at him before turning to look at the mountains again.

"That old bastard… he Reincarnated me and took us in. Things for good a while, you know. Koneko was happy… bubbly… loving. I did what I could to take care of her because we lost our parents at a young age, but there was only so much I could do. They said I lost control of my powers and that I killed him in a rage. That's a lie. He was planning on sacrificing Koneko for something… I lost my temper when he tried to hurt her. I killed him. After that, there was a manhunt. I didn't have any choice but to leave - I couldn't put Koneko in danger like that," Kuroka told Elros. He noted that her breath shuddered as she told him the story. Elros gently put an arm around her.

As she felt him touch her, Kuroka went red. She wasn't used to this. Vali wasn't the hugging type, nor was the rest of the Vali Team. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten hugged or touched in such a way. She turned to look at Elros and found him smiling at her.

"It appears I was indeed wrong about you. You're a wonderful sister," Elros told her quietly. Kuroka blushed brighter at that and didn't reply, turning her head back to the mountains.

"Who's to say what I told you is true? I could just be buttering you up before going for a strike," Kuroka said, not looking at him.

"Considering how much trouble I had with getting up, I'd say you've had plenty of chances already. If you haven't struck now, then I think I'm safe. Besides, it's not like I'm wrong. You love Koneko, don't you?" Elros. Kuroka was quiet for a minute before answering.

"More than anything. If I wasn't on the run, I'd…," Kuroka trailed off sadly. She suddenly turned to him, a searching look in her eyes.

"What? Something on my face?" Elros asked he touched it, eliciting a giggle.

"No. I've seen how Koneko looks at you, though. I don't think I've ever seen such a large smile on her as when you were kicking Phoenix's ass," Kuroka said with a giggle.

"Glad she thought so. She's a wonderful girl," Elros said.

"I know. But she looks up to you, I think. Kind of like a big brother," Kuroka continued.

"Does that bother you?" Elros asked.

"No, not at all. The opposite, actually. Nothings more important to me than her safety. Knowing she has someone like you looking out for her is… reassuring," Kuroka said.

"I promise to do my best to not let either of you down, then," Elros said with a smile. Kuroka returned it before turning back to the mountains - this time admiring the view for what it was, her heart at ease.

"Azazel told Vali a little bit about your job; I forced him to tell me as well," Kuroka began.

"Oh? Looks like I'm gonna have to kick Azazel's ass next, then. Here I thought he'd keep it a secret. But what do you think?" Elros asked.

"Seems like a tough job," Kuroka said softly. A space cop? If Azazel didn't sound so honest when he said it, she'd have called him a liar.

"Well, it does have its perks you know. Space babes for one," Elros said with a grin.

"Men," Kuroka scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're not curious about sex in space?" Elros said in mock surprise.

"Well, now that you mention it…," Kuroka mumbled.

"It's great. Happy to show you sometime, if you're up to it," Elros said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kuroka was surprised as she suddenly found herself pressed against him, him towering over her. She quickly overcame the initial surprise; she smirked and replied by putting her hands on his chest and leaning in until their lips were just inches apart. She couldn't help but smile a bit wider as his hands explored her back comfortably.

Elros couldn't deny that there was some level of attraction there. Kuroka was ridiculously beautiful and had a perfect figure. Her dark hair fell around her head and shoulders, strikingly contrasting with her bright hazel eyes. Her soft lips were curved into a pleasant smile; one move and they'd be locked with his.

"You're lucky I like you. If any other guy tried this, I would've cut their throat by now," she said quietly with a hint of seduction as she traced a line across his neck. She giggled as he squeezed her a bit closer.

"I tend to have that effect on women. I'm pretty charming, aren't I?" Elros whispered back to her.

"Hmm… I've probably seen better," Kuroka teased.

"You wound me. Guess I'll have to try harder, then," Elros said. Suddenly she found her back against the balcony rail as Elros shifted from in front of her face to just above the nape of her neck. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as she felt his warm breath against her skin.

"W-what're you doing?" she asked, stuttering slightly but not pushing him off; if anything, she tightened her hold, her hands now around his neck.

"Just trying harder. Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked as he moved his lips to her ear. She felt a pleasurable chill go down her spine as he whispered into it.

"I… I… I'm just not used to this," she admitted. After a moment, he pulled away and locked eyes with her again. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the new found blush on her cheek. Kuroka wasn't used to being treated like a girl her age and couldn't remember the last time she was; it was different but… pleasant.

"Sorry. Just had to prove to you that you haven't seen better," Elros said with a grin.

"I can't tell if you're better or worse than that perv on your team. You have Rias and Akeno naked in your bed, and here you are teasing me. What will people say?" Kuroka wondered.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier. So long as no one crosses swords, it's all good," Elros said with a laugh. Kuroka couldn't help but join in on it; his cheerful attitude was contagious. Finally, with some hesitation, she pushed him off slightly. She knew she had to get going soon, but wanted to spend more time with him. Elros nodded as he felt her hesitation.

"You can talk to me anytime you want, wherever you want," he said, pushing a strand of loose hairs behind her ear for her. Kuroka couldn't help feel the slightest blush creeping on her cheeks yet again; this was the first time anyone did that for her.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble by associating with me. Then they'd target me," she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm positive. Besides, you all seem friendly enough. Sure, some rivalry, but that doesn't necessarily breed enmity," Elros said.

"I guess. Here, my number," she said as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, putting her number in.

"Hold on, need a picture. How about a pose?" Elros asked with a grin. Kuroka smiled and rolled her eyes, but complied, putting a hand on her hips, tilting her head to the side, biting her lip gently and giving him a lustful stare.

"How about that?" she asked after he took the picture.

"That. Is. Perfect," he said. He pulled her in for one more hug, surprising her a bit. However, she leaned into it as much as she could and put her arms around his neck; he did the same for her waist. They kept that position for a moment, reveling in each other's warmth.

"You're pretty warm, you know. Cats love that," Kuroka giggled.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros said as he rubbed her back gently.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear as she pulled back. Elros smiled and put a hand to her cheek and nodded. She winked and turned around, heading back out of the house to meet with Vali.

As she left Elros turned back to the mountains and continued to let the breeze whip around his face. As much as loved being around beautiful women at all times, there was still something to be said about being by oneself in such a beautiful place - no interruptions, no talking - just a person and the glory of nature around them. He drew the next few minutes out into what felt like hours, just soaking it all in before he heard another sound.

"Hey," came Akeno's voice, slightly sleepy as her eyes were drooping.

"Hey. Good to see you," Elros said as he put an arm around her as she walked up to his side. She gave him a small pout, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you were having fun with Kuroka a little while ago," Akeno said as she put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, eliciting a grin as her breasts pushed up comfortably against his chest. He put his arms on her bare back, taking them as low as he dare go for now before resting his head against hers.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he asked.

"Hmm… a little," Akeno admitted with a smirk.

"I'd one up it by sweeping you off your feet, but unfortunately, my legs are barely keeping up as it is," Elros admitted as he pulled her in a bit closer. Akeno's brow furrowed in worry as she pulled back a bit, touching his cheek.

"I was so worried. Risers attack seemed more powerful than usual… and it hit you head on. Then he blew you back. It happened so quickly, I…," she trailed off. She and Rias wouldn't admit it, but they scolded themselves viciously for not doing anything to protect Elros - although knowing that there was little they could do.

"Don't worry about it. See? Good as new," Elros said as he pulled back a bit, letting her see him. Akeno sighed deeply as she her eyes scanned his face, resting on the visible scar. She brought her hand up and traced it down, biting her lip as the question came to the fore. Elros brought his hand up as well, resting it on hers.

"Comes with the territory," he said with a sad smile.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Akeno said.

"Adds to my charm, though, no? Makes me look dangerous and rugged. Chicks dig that," Elros said with a laugh.

"I don't know how you can laugh about such an injury," Akeno sighed as she shook her head. As much as she disliked it, he wasn't wrong; it definitely made him look more handsome.

"One has to be able to laugh things off. I try not to let the small stuff get to me," Elros said. She suddenly poked his cheek, making him flinch a bit. The Phoenix Tears worked some wonderful magic, but his face felt a fit tender.

"Uh huh. Not letting the small stuff get to you, I see," Akeno giggled.

"That was mean," Elros pouted.

"I'm sorry," Akeno said with a smile as she kissed his cheek, resting her lips there for a few seconds.

"All better, as it were," Elros said. Akeno laughed at that as she rested her head on him again.

"All that aside, congratulations again on winning. Riser's such a fucking asshole. Coward as well, it seems," Akeno said, anger trickling her voice.

"Yup. Now Rias is free to marry whomever she wants," Elros said as he hugged her.

"I think Venelana is fond of you. She'd be fine if you and Rias tied the knot," Akeno said with a sour smile.

"I'm too young to think about marriage right now," Elros said.

"I think we all are," Akeno said with a sigh.

"Anyways, enough about me. How are you doing?" Elros asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why?" Akeno asked, puzzled.

"You didn't get hurt by his attack, did you?" Elros asked as he examined her face.

"No. You pushed Rias and I away in time," Akeno said.

"Good. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you two get hurt," Elros said seriously. Akeno smiled wider at that as she kissed his cheek again, resting her lips there longer this time.

"You're sweet. But right now, let's go inside. You need a lot more rest," Akeno said as she took his hand and led him inside. They saw Rias sleeping pleasantly, searching slightly for her favorite pillow.

"You know, I can get used to this. Waking up with two beautiful women every morning. Yeah. Let's make this a thing," Elros said as he wrapped his arm around Akeno, taking it as low as he dared. Akeno smiled but didn't respond as they both scrambled into bed again. Rias unconsciously readjusted herself and rested her head on Elros's chest while Akeno took his shoulder. Soon, all three were asleep again.


	10. Rest Easy

"How soon until we have to get back home? I'm getting used to this place," Elros asked Rias as she and Akeno were walking around the back gardens of the Gremory residence with him. All three had just woken up not too long ago and before leaving, Rias wanted to show Elros the lush backyard.

They walked along a red brick path, similar to the path that led to the front of the home. The trails cut through the bright green landscape that was brimming over with flora and fauna. Elros saw mighty oak trees offering cool shade; pale green willows, billowing in a short breeze as their long leaves touched the ground; he saw the powerful roots of yew trees worm their way into the ground, their massive trunks so large that a small child could carve it into a small treehouse; he saw flowers of all variety blooming on either side - bright red roses with their thorns glistening in a dew, velvet-white daisies with their sun-like centers smiling brightly at him; sunflowers of a radiant yellow, standing strong and waiting to be pollinated so their seed would spread. He saw a few squirrels nearby, gnawing on food that was left for them; he saw a doe and her fawn sprinting across the distance, enjoying the cool wind that swept over the landscape. It was paradisiacal, Elros thought. Rias and Akeno smiled brightly as they saw how happy and at peace he looked.

"We'll head back in a few days. I just wanted to show you around a bit. What do you think?" Rias asked as she took his arm and held it between her breasts. Seeing that, Akeno did the same.

"I absolutely love it. It's beautiful here. Almost as beautiful as present company," Elros said as he smiled at the two beauties.

"Glad you think so," Rias said as she led him and Akeno to a small bench with its back against the mountains off to the distance. They sat down, resting their head on either shoulder. Elros put his arms around both and drew them in, taking a moment to simply enjoy what was happening.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale or something," he finally said with a grin. Akeno and Rias giggled at that and held on a bit tighter to him; they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm still surprised at how astounded you are. You'd think that for a guy who visits new planets for a living, nothing would be surprising or as amazing on Earth," Rias said.

"God, I hope not. Shoot me dead if that ever becomes the case. Once I've crossed that threshold, I shudder to think how dreary life would become. No, this is exactly how I like it. Surprised and engrossed by everything," Elros said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention. We have a little surprise for you when we get home. I think you'll like it," Rias said.

"Oh? What is it?" Elros asked, intrigued.

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait. But don't worry, we'll be sure to draw it out as long as possible," Akeno said.

"That's cruel," Elros deadpanned.

"Well, considering how much you've teased us, we think it's the least we can do," Rias said giggled.

"Damn. I knew that would come back to bite me, but I didn't expect it to happen so quick. Very well! I accede," Elros said.

"Don't be so dramatic. A little wait won't hurt you," Akeno said with a laugh.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it," Elros pouted.

"For such a strong guy, you're such a baby," Rias said as she pinched his cheek.

"Gee, thanks," Elros deadpanned again, making Akeno and Rias giggle. Suddenly, they heard a small voice and saw a figure rushing at them.

"Elros! Elros! You're up!" Gasper yelled excitedly as he leaped on to Elros and hugged him tightly. Elros couldn't help but laugh at the vampires reaction. He gently patted him on the back Gasper continued to squeal in delight.

"Hey there, kid. Yup, I'm fine," Elros said as he tried to calm the excited vampire down.

"We were all so worried!" Gasper exclaimed. Elros smiled warmly at that as he ruffled Gasper's hair; like the others in the peerage, Gasper was extremely loving and caring when it came to his friends.

"No need to worry about me, Gasper. I'm a tank," Elros chuckled.

"Riser's such a coward! I'm really happy you beat him!" Gasper said happily as he hopped off Elros and turned to look at him.

"Likewise. He was a -," Elros stopped, looking sideways and Rias and Akeno who gave him a warning glance.

"Meany," Elros finished. Gasper nodded vigorously in response, agreeing with the word.

"Gasper! It's time to eat! Come on!" Asia yelled from the manor. Gasper quickly rushed over. Elros couldn't help but smile at the exuberance and enthusiasm in the young vampire. His eyes misted over slightly, wondering how his life would've been like if he was surrounded by people like the Gremory family from a young age. Rias and Akeno both noted his slight shift in mood but opted not to say anything - mostly because they didn't know what exactly to say. Instead, they held on to him a bit tighter, hoping that would convey the sympathy.

"You want to head back?" Rias asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Elros said. All three soon got up and went back to the mansion.

As they crossed the threshold, they suddenly came across one of Riser's former peerage members - Yubelluna.

"It's good to see you well," she said as she quickly put her arms around Elros. Elros smiled and returned the hug, although made sure not to linger - on his sides, he felt Rias and Akeno's energy crackle viciously.

"You as well, Bella. How're you liking it here?" Elros wondered.

"Extremely well. Lady Gremory is a gracious host. Although I certainly wouldn't mind a little extra company," Yubelluna said as she ran a finger across his chest, staring longingly into his eyes. Before he could reply, Rias and Akeno quickly pulled him away.

"Sorry Yubelluna, maybe another time!" Rias said quickly. Yubelluna smirked but sighed; there were other, more private ways of communication.

-o-

"Elros dear, how are you?" Venelana asked as she found Elros. Rias was whisked away to speak with her brother, while Akeno took Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko out; Gasper and Issei were in their respective rooms. Leaving Elros alone, he managed to get lost in the massive house.

"Ah, Mrs. Gremory! Happy to see you, actually. I seem to be lost," Elros said as he looked around with narrowed eyes, wondering which way to go.

"I can see that, sweetheart. Come on, I'll escort you to your room," Venelana said with a giggle.

"I don't wish to impose, m'lady," Elros said.

"Not at all. Zeo is the same way sometimes," Venelana said as she had him follow her.

"Thank you again for the hospitality," Elros said with a smile.

"It's not nearly enough, Elros. You've done our family a service we can never repay. The deal that my husband and Riser's father had was extremely important. So when we found out that Riser was threatening to block it, needless to say, we were all worried. Coupled with the fact that he tried so hard to force my daughter into marrying him… while things likely could've been handled better, I'm happy that the matter is finally put to rest - all thanks to you," Venelana said.

"I was happy to help, Mrs. Gremory. Rias deserves to be happy," Elros said.

"Mhm. As do you, sweetheart. Tell me, Elros - how do you feel about my daughters? Both of them," Venelana asked.

"I care for Rias and Akeno very deeply, Mrs. Gremory. They're both important to me; as is their happiness," Elros said.

"I see. What about the status that comes with being a Gremory? You don't care about that?" Venelana asked.

"Not really. Don't know what I'd do with it. Hell, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with what I won from Riser. Feels like it might be more hassling than it's worth," Elros grumbled, eliciting another giggle from her.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to put it to good use, dear. But I'm happy to hear that. As much as it pains me to say, many of the suitors that Rias has been presented were after just that - status and power," Venelana said sadly.

"I haven't really had an in depth discussion with her about it yet, Mrs. Gremory, but is it really that important that she marry someone like Riser?" Elros asked.

"Honestly, sweetheart? It's not. It's not as though arranged marriages are uncommon. In fact, Zeo and I had an arranged marriage, but luckily it was also one of love. I couldn't imagine my life without that man; after all, he's the reason I have two beautiful children. I suppose it's also why he thought that the engagement between Riser and Rias would work out. Unfortunately, Riser wasn't like Zeo in any regard. It would've benefited both families, perhaps - but at the cost of my daughter's happiness. I'm truly happy with how things turned out. Although I must apologize to you as well," Venelana said as she stopped at looked at Elros.

"Apologize? For what?" Elros asked, puzzled.

"At the celebration, Riser attacked you. It was foolish of us not to take more precautions. I fear that after your win in the duel, you might be exposed to more threats," Venelana said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Gremory. I'll keep the others safe," Elros said, giving the woman a reassuring smile. Venelana looked at him with surprise.

"Keep the others safe?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd die before I let any harm befall them," Elros said. As the words reached her, she gave him a warm smile and pulled him into an embrace. Elros was surprised but returned it, patting her on the back.

"There, there," he said comfortingly.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I'm happy that Rias had you join her peerage and our household. I can't think of a better man for my daughters to be with," Venelana said as she continued to lead him to his room.

"You're too kind, Mrs. Gremory," Elros said with a smile.

"I mean it. It's rare to find someone who cares so deeply about others. Even when it's your life at risk, you choose to care about others first. It's an exceedingly rare trait," Venelana said.

"Rias has it as well, though. She chose to save me as opposed to locking me up or killing me on the spot. I don't know many people that would heal someone that just destroyed their house. And Akeno has been letting me stay with her for a while now. You and Mr. Gremory have done a wonderful job in raising two exceptional daughters," Elros complimented her.

"Now you're being too kind, sweetheart. You seem to be quite the ladies man yourself if I might add. Marion and Bürent were practically fighting to take care of you after Riser's attack. And of course, the incident with Yubelluna," Venelana said with a giggle.

"As Akeno told me, I'm sweet and handsome. And apparently I don't need much more than that," Elros said cheerfully.

"I'm surprised you let some of Riser's peerage go back to him, however. Many people in your position might have kept them out of vengeance," Venelana said.

"I don't want to force anyone to stay with me if they don't want to. That usually doesn't end up well for anyone. Hell, the ones that stayed I'm already at a loss with what to do," Elros grumbled again, remembering that Yubelluna, Karlamine, Isabela, Xuelan, Mihae, Marion, and Bürent were now his responsibility.

"And what about starting a harem? My husband has one, after all. Many Devils do, in fact - when they come into their own peerage or power," Venelana asked.

"I wouldn't want to force them into a harem, if that's what you mean. Now if I charm them, that's a different story," Elros said with a laugh.

"I daresay you've had that effect on my daughters, although they won't admit it. Please, take care of them for me. A mother worries," Venelana sighed.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Gremory," Elros agreed.

"Well, this is it, Elros. Next time you get lost, you can simply call out for one our maids to help you," Venelana explained.

"What? That's it?" Elros asked in shock. Venelana giggled and nodded before taking her leave.

-o-

As the light outside faded and the watchful night crept in, Elros found himself walking around the cavernous residence once again. Torches along the hallways were lit, allowing him to see where he was going - although they were unnecessary, as he now had perfect vision and night vision, courtesy of being a Devil. Rias tried to come and see him, but was whisked away by her father this time; while Venelana had joined Akeno and the other girls in going around a town stead within the Gremory territory.

As he continued along the hallway, he noticed a door to his right opening. Stepping out was a Mihae, who had evidently just showered - the fragrance of her perfume had reached him quickly. She let out a small gasp as she almost ran into him.

"Oh, Elros!" she said, blushing as she took a step back.

"Good evening, Mihae. How are you?" Elros asked pleasantly, folding his hands behind his back.

"I'm well - but wait! That's not important! How are YOU?" Mihae asked, scolding herself silently for not visiting him earlier. She and the rest of Riser's peerage that decided to stay with Elros all witnessed Risers attack. All were equally horrified by what they saw and felt fury in their hearts towards their former master; Mihae and Karlamine practically had to restrain Yubelluna forcibly to prevent her from blowing the Phoenix family away with her powers.

"Can't complain. Got lost earlier, but Mrs. Gremory helped me find my room," Elros said with a grin.

"Not that! Physically, how are you? After Riser's attack," Mihae asked worriedly.

"Oh, that. Perfect, actually. Not a scratch on me, as you can see," Elros said as he slapped himself on the chest.

"Sans that scar," Mihae said.

"Ah, that's a different story. This baby won't be going away anytime soon. Not that I want to, though. It seems to attract the opposite sex to me," he said with a wink. She blushed at that but smiled after a second; he wasn't wrong.

"What're you doing now, then?" Mihae asked as she began walking with him.

"Dunno, really. Don't want to stay in my room so just keep walking around. At least now if I get lost, I'll have company," he replied cheerfully, putting an arm around her and pulling her in. She blushed even deeper at that; she wasn't used to such treatment, especially from Riser.

"Perhaps, although I'm not a very good conversationalist," Mihae told him.

"That's fine. I can keep a conversation going by myself if it comes down to that," Elros said. She giggled at that as she leaned in slightly.

"So, how do you feel about joining me?" Elros asked.

"Mmm. I feel content. I believe the others are quite happy as well. With Riser, we had limited freedom. I feel that with you, that won't be a problem," she said.

"Limited freedom? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Riser kept a tight leash on all of us, save for his sister. He was… not the kindest master," she replied uneasily. They suddenly came to a halt and Elros turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice cold. Mihae was surprised by the change but continued.

"He would… push us around, as it were. If we failed to meet his expectations, or suffered a loss, or sometimes if he simply felt like it, he would hurt us or punish us in some way. The Lady Phoenix was sometimes similar, although mostly with her words. We mostly had to grin and bear it; otherwise, we risked being labeled Strays. I'm thankful for his elder brother for helping us from time to time; the rest of his family is quite kind," Mihae said, trying to smile. As he heard that, Elros felt his anger flare.

 _'Perhaps I should've punished him harder,'_ Elros thought darkly. He brought a hand up to Mihae's cheek before pulling her in for a hug. She was surprised, but leaned into it and returned it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise you that it'll be different with me. Don't even consider me a master; think of me as your friend, alright?" Elros told her.

"We can't-," Mihae began before he cut her off.

"You can and you will. You deserve to be happy as well, not just subject to the will and whim of another. Don't worry," Elros said soothingly. She felt tears come to ahead, but quickly surpassed them - now wasn't the time. Instead, she leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a very kind person," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"I certainly try," Elros said, returning the smile.

"Anyways, I'd love to continue walking, but I just remembered that there are some things I need to do. Would you excuse me?" she asked.

"Certainly. I'll see you later," Elros said. They parted ways and Mihae rushed back to her room, her heart a flutter.

-o-

Elros meanwhile, continued on his indoor stroll, wondering who he would meet next. He question was quickly answered as he ran head first into Issei.

"Issei! How's it going?" Elros asked.

"Not bad. Just heading to my room. You?" he asked.

"Heading anywhere but my room. I wanted to ask you - those girls I hooked you up with? You hit it?" Elros asked with a grin. Issei turned bright red at that.

"I-I-I-I," he stammered, unable to answer. Elros put a hand on his shoulder and nodded sagely.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Issei asked annoyedly.

"Take it at your own pace. No need to rush these things. But just in case," Elros said as he reached into a pocket. He placed a condom in Issei's hand, making him turn even redder - if that was possible.

"What's this for?!" Issei demanded.

"Precaution, my friend. You can never be too safe," Elros said before he continued his walk, leaving Issei standing there flustered.

-o-

After another hour of random walking, Elros headed back to his room. Through the windows, he saw only the light of a pale moon shimmering in, illuminating some of the dust that was floating around. Not paying attention, he soon ran into someone - literally.

"Ah, Bella. Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going," Elros said as he turned to look at the beauty, who smiled back at him.

"Think nothing of it. I wasn't quite paying attention, either. Where are you headed?" Yubelluna. asked.

"Back to my room. Yourself?" Elros inquired.

"Likewise. It's on the opposite site of the residence. Rias's decision, no doubt," she said with a sigh.

"Ah. Shall I escort you?" Elros asked.

"Please," she replied with a smile. Wrapping an arm around his and holding it between her breasts, she led the way.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Good as new. Those Phoenix Tears work wonders, don't they?" Elros asked.

"They do. It's quite impressive. Also easy to see why the Phoenix's are so wealthy. Although, I suppose now you're the one who'll benefit from that. I'm still not sure how you convinced Riser to bet so much," she said with a sigh.

"Dude's pretty simple minded. Show an old dog a new trick and he'll waste everything trying to learn it. At least I'm reasonably sure that's how the quote goes," Elros said.

"Handsome, sweet, and funny. You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Yubelluna asked.

"Perhaps, but I envy your straightforwardness. Pretty sure if I kissed a girl out of the blue, she'd slap me into the next life," Elros said with a laugh.

"If it were you doing the kissing, I think you'd get a pass," Yubelluna commented with a giggle.

"Either you overestimate my charm or I underestimate it. Although I suppose I shouldn't complain either way," Elros chortled.

"So how was I?" Yubelluna asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Something tells me you already know," Elros said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I like to make sure," she replied seductively.

"In that case, we'll need to try again. I wouldn't want to make any mistake in my judgment, after all," Elros said.

"Then let's quicken our pace," Yubelluna said as they headed towards her room. They didn't get very far, however, when they heard a shout.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled a visibly angry Rias as she rushed towards the two Devils.

"Ah, Rias. Finished business with your brother and father, then?" Elros asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Now answer my question!" Rias asked, fuming as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking dangerously at Yubelluna who just smiled back at her.

"Bella and I ran into each other and I offered to walk her to her room," Elros shrugged.

"She can walk by herself!" Rias said.

"And what if I was set upon by some unseemly character? I need Elros to make sure I make it safe," Yubelluna said as she rested her head on his shoulder. That was the final straw for Rias who wrenched Elros free of Yubelluna's grasp and into her own.

"Grayfia! Can you escort Yubelluna to her room!" Rias yelled out into nothingness. Grayfia quickly appeared and bowed to the three Devils.

"Of course, Lady Rias. Lady Yubelluna?" she said, solemn as usual. Yubelluna sighed before shooting Rias a scornful look.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias demanded.

"I mean you keep hogging him. So is it official? You two are getting married?" Yubelluna asked.

"Of course, we aren't!" Rias exclaimed, red in the face.

"Then boyfriend/girlfriend?" Yubelluna asked.

"No. Not that either," Rias said uncomfortably after pausing for a moment.

"Then why do you have a problem with him and I walking together?" she demanded.

"That's… I… that's not the point! The point is I don't trust you yet!" Rias shouted.

"I think the point is that you're jealous. It looks I've made one more move on him that you haven't," Yubelluna said with a smirk. Rias had no reply to that.

"I'll see you around Elros. Perhaps I can call you sometime?" Yubelluna asked, turning her attention to him.

"Of course," Elros nodded, smiling back at her. With that, she took her leave with Grayfia, leaving Rias and Elros standing there.

"I can't believe her!" Rias scowled as she pulled on Elros's arm and led him away.

"Easy, Rias. I'm fond of this arm," Elros said with a chuckle.

"And you as well! How come you didn't say anything?" Rias demanded, turning her anger on him.

"What did you want me to say?" Elros asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Anything!" she exclaimed.

"Something tells me that may have just exacerbated the situation," Elros sighed.

"Well, something would've been nice!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"My apologies," Elros said with a wry smile. He had an inkling of why her anger was now directed at him, but he decided not to press the point.

"Whatever," Rias said as she turned and walked away, leaving him alone in the highway. With a deep sigh, he headed to his room.

-o-

As he was walking back, he ran into Akeno.

"Hey," she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, Akeno. How was your day?" Elros asked as hugged her back.

"Pretty good. Showed the girls around a bit, and then Venelana joined us. What about you?" she asked.

"Got lost, got found, then walked around," Elros said.

"Yeah, Venelana told us about that. I don't blame you. When I lived here, I got lost all the time," she said with a smile.

"This place is ridiculously big," Elros said as he looked around.

"That's how Devils prefer it," Akeno said as they began walking towards her room.

"Seems like it. So you ready to head back?" Elros asked.

"Just about. Open house is going to be here soon," she said.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"It's an event at school every year where parents and family members get a chance to come and see what their kids are doing. So a day of embarrassment, really," Akeno giggled.

"Doesn't sound too bad. At least it sounds like good entertainment, even if it is at others expense," Elros chuckled.

"By the way, did you give Issei a condom earlier?" Akeno suddenly asked.

"I did indeed. The fact he doesn't always carry one is troubling," Elros said as he shook his head.

"You realize that most people don't typically just happen upon sex, right? Especially if their virgins?" Akeno asked.

"You can never be too careful is all I'm saying. Although now I need to restock," Elros suddenly said as he patted his pockets.

"I'm sure you can do without them for a few days," Akeno said.

"Days? It's been weeks already," Elros grumbled.

"Mhm. I'm sure Yubellunas kiss got you excited," she teased.

"I plead the fifth. Already went through that with Rias," he sighed.

"Ah. That explains why she was in a bad mood when I saw her down the hallway," Akeno giggled.

"Yup," Elros sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to her. Anyways, this is my room. I'll see you later," Akeno said.

"Good night," Elros said as he swooped in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and the gesture and replied in kind before heading in.

-o-

 _As Elros opened the door to his room, he found that he was not alone. He saw Rias standing near the balcony, a sullen look on her face as she the face reflected gently off her face._

 _"Hey. You alright?" Elros asked worriedly as he went over to her. She turned to face him with a serious expression._

 _"Do you like Yubelluna?" Rias asked uncomfortably._

 _"What?" Elros asked, surprised by the question._

 _"Yubelluna. Do you like her? I mean she's certainly quite beautiful and seems to be quite into you," Rias said._

 _"Why do you ask?" Elros inquired._

 _"I… don't know," Rias said as she averted his gaze._

 _"I suppose I do like her. Although probably not in the way you're asking. You asking if I have feelings for her, no?" Elros clarified._

 _"…Yes," Rias nodded._

 _"Then as a friend, I do like her. Sure we don't know each other well, but that'll likely change. If you're asking whether or not I'm smitten or in love with her, the answer is no," Elros said._

 _"Really?" Rias asked, surprised._

 _"Really. I can't fall in love with someone I hardly know," Elros said._

 _"Is there anyone that you… do like in that way?" Rias asked._

 _"There is," Elros said. Rias felt her heart rate quicken as he said that._

 _"Oh? Who?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chin. Elros positioned her to look at him, a searching look in his eyes._

 _"Wha-," was all Rias got out before she suddenly felt him press his lips to hers. She was shocked by the motion; her soft lips suddenly caught in a war with his rough ones. She felt Elros's hands go from her chin to her lower back before resting on her ass. Rias was at a complete loss for what to do for a brief moment before she made her choice. She put her hands around his neck and tightened her hold, leaning into the kiss as much as she could. She felt him reach down and pick her up, supporting her from the bottom. Rias wrapped her legs around his waist, soon feeling his tongue wriggle into her mouth. She felt him move forward a few paces as he roughly pushed her against the wall, tasting her as much as he could._

-o-

Rias's body jerked awake in a cold sweat, her breathing hard and heavy as she remembered the dream that just passed. She looked at the clock on her right: 4am.

 _'It was… just… a dream. But… felt so real…,'_ she thought with a sigh. She looked around, remembering where she was. After her short row with Elros, she stomped back to her room - angry for a reason that she now felt was stupid. Taking a large swig of water, she got up and exited, making her way down the dimly lit hallway.

As she got to Elros's room she hesitated. Was now the really the right time to barge in? Would he mind? What if he was asleep? Sighing at the thought, she made up her mind and opened the door.

"Elros?" she whispered in the cavernous room. There was no response. She was about to call his name again when she suddenly heard a rustling coming from his bed. Looking towards it, it looked as though someone was moving around in it. For a moment her anger flared - did Yubelluna sneak her way in? But then she saw clearly; it was Elros - shaking violently in bed.

"Elros?" Rias asked worriedly as she hurried over to his side. Suddenly, his body jerked awake.

"NO!" he shouted, his breathing heavy and labored. The wild look on his face terrified her for a second as she recoiled; she had never seen him in such a way.

"R…Rias?" Elros suddenly asked, still breathing heavily as he finally came to his senses and looked around. He saw her standing there, a worried look in her eye.

"Elros? Are you ok?" Rias asked as she moved to his side, putting a hand on his back.

"I…I… yes. Sorry. I'm fine," he said as he calmed down.

"No, you're not," Rias said as she took his face in her hands, examining it. His pupils were dilated and he was sweating profusely - something certainly scared him, she thought.

"I am. I am," he insisted, although his breathing was still a bit heavy.

"Elros," Rias said sternly.

"I… sorry, what're you doing her?" Elros asked.

"I… couldn't sleep," she said quietly, now embarrassed.

"You want to stay?" Elros asked.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Of course," Elros said as he moved over a bit, allowing her to get in. Rias quickly took her clothes off before settling in, resting her head on his chest. She ran her hands comfortingly over his stomach as he did the same for her back. As she listened to his heart, she noticed it beating much faster than she had heard before.

"Please. Tell me what happened," she pleaded with him.

"It… nightmare," he answered.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"My father," was all Elros said. The tone of his voice said to drop it, which Rias did for now.

"Anyways, that's not important. Why couldn't you sleep?" Elros asked.

"Something similar. I'm… after spending all that time with you, I don't know - I just don't feel comfortable if you're not there," Rias whispered.

"I'm always going to be there, Rias. Always. I promise," Elros said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Rias felt a tear come to her eye as he did that; even after she yelled at him, he forgave her without a second thought. Adjusting herself so that she was a bit more comfortable, they both fell into a sleep - without trouble this time.

-o-

She woke comfortably next morning, still enveloped in his arms. Looking up, she saw that he was still sleeping peacefully - the ghost of a smile on his lips as pleasant dreams hopefully danced around his mind. Rias got up carefully, being sure not to wake him. She remembers the frightening look on his face the night before, the result of a nightmare that seemed all too real to him. All she knew was that he said that it was about his father, which brought forth a whole new set of questions - what was he like? Who was he? What did he do to Elros to strain their relationship so much? She wanted to ask but knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere soon.

She brought her attention back to the duel that he had with Riser - and that brought a smile to her lips as well. He had been so brave, she thought, in taking them all on - all for her sake. It was more than most people would do for someone they cared about, let alone someone they had only met all too recently.

 _'I suppose that's just the kind of man you are. Sweet, kind, caring… loving,'_ Rias thought. She remembered the gorgeous blue wings of fire that he had summoned, probably the most surprising moment of the match. As she recalled that, however, she frowned.

How was that even possible? She, her family, her peerage, her friends - all had the same wings; black, leathery, and batlike. Vali had several pairs, she granted, but they were still similar to other Devils. The only exception was the Phoenix's to the best of her knowledge - all of whom had red and yellow phoenix wings. But now Elros… blue wings, much like a phoenix themselves. Despite how he seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve, it was obvious that there were truly interesting and unique things about him - things shrouded in mystery.

Rias let out a deep sigh as she considered that and began to get up, stretching. Her gentle groans brought Elros out of his slumber as well. He smiled as he saw her there, twisting and stretching her body this way and that. She smirked as she felt his gaze upon her.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Do you even have to ask?" Elros replied as he got up as well and put his arms around her. She shivered as his hands touched her stomach, brushing slightly against breasts as they rested only a feet or two above her womanhood. It wouldn't take much for the situation to become something entirely different; the thought both pleased and frightened her.

"Do you do this for every girl you meet?" Rias asked.

"Do what?" Elros asked.

"This. Let them sleep with you, touch them when they're naked… stuff like that," Rias said.

"If they want to sleep with me, I'm not going to kick them out. And you're the one that's choosing to be naked, aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I guess," Rias said, turning a bit red at that.

"Now, what about you? Do you do this for every guy or am I special?" he whispered in her ear, eliciting a slight gasp.

"I… you're special. I feel comfortable around you," Rias admitted.

"Then I'm honored," Elros said with a warm smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Anyways! Breakfast time!" Rias said as she quickly got dressed and scurried out, leaving him chuckling at her behavior.

-o-

After spending a couple more days in Gremory residence, Elros and the others finally returned to Earth. As they went to the ORC building, Rias collapsed on her chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

"My mother, I swear…," she complained as her head dropped on the table.

"She's a very kind woman," Elros said with a smile.

"She keeps hitting on you! Every chance!" Rias exclaimed.

"Hence me thinking she is a very kind woman," Elros replied.

"If I ever find out that you slept with her…," Rias warned, her energy cascading. Elros put his hands up but grinned wide as he imagined it; Venelana was certainly striking.

"Perish the thought. To think that you have such a low opinion of me. It hurts," he said dramatically. That cheered Rias up, earning him a smile.

"So, I think I finally figured out what the surprise is that you and Akeno have for me," Elros said as he, Akeno, and Rias were finally alone; the others went off to class.

"Oh? What's your guess?" Akeno asked.

"A full body massage with a happy ending. I just want to say that you two are so thoughtful, it almost hurts," Elros said.

"No, that's not it," Akeno said with a smile.

"A lap dance? Just so you know, I'm prepared for whatever that leads to. I don't have a condom on me, but I assure you that I'm a master of pulling out," Elros said as he flashed them a grin.

"You're definitely worse than Issei," Akeno sighed.

"Well if that's not it, then I'm also out of guesses," Elros said.

"You had two guesses about sex?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

"Wait… wait… no. Nope, I've got nothing," Elros said.

"You'll find out after school. But first, we have some work to do," Rias said.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning forward a bit.

"We're going to be cleaning out the pool," Akeno said.

"Really?" Elros said.

"Yup. It's quite messy, and with summer almost here, I think everyone should have a nice place to relax. While the others are in class, we're going to clean it up. Afterward, we'll have a few hours to relax before school ends," Rias said, getting up.

"Fuck yeah. Lead the way," Elros said, following them out.

Finally, they got to the pool. There was a little bit of dirt, leaves, and grime but for the most part, it was in decent condition. No doubt that a little cleaning and elbow grease would clear it up right quick.

"So, we going old school on this? Or can I do it in one fell swoop?" Elros asked, holding his ring out.

"Old school. I think it might be fun, not using magic or your ring for everything," Akeno said.

"Works for me," Elros said. He quickly took his shirt off, grabbed a broom that lay to the side, and jumped into the pool and got to work. Rias and Akeno admired him work for a long while, watching him build up a sweat in the sweltering sun. He seemed to be in his element as well as having a good time doing something so mundane. As they watched his body glisten, he finally snapped them out of their funk.

"Liking what you see, I take it?" he asked with his back still turned to them.

"Hush. We'll get to work soon enough. Now, keep working," Rias said. Elros simply smiled and continued working. After a few more moments, Akeno and Rias nodded at each other and hopped into the pool as well and got to work. The three of the got the job done fairly quickly without much fuss - not to mention with plenty of time to spare and enjoy themselves before class got out.

"We're gonna go change real quick," Rias said to Elros, who began to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that was an invitation," Elros lamented.

"Nope. We're going to have some girl talk as well. Unless you want to make the change," Rias said, holding a hand up and letting some of her energy flow. Akeno and Elros couldn't help but laugh at that. Elros put his hands up and bowed out.

"Until then, you can enjoy yourself. Here," Akeno said as she thrust her hand into the sky. A magic circle appeared above the pool and to Elros's amazement, water began to gush out and into the pool below. Elros completely forgot about the two beauties next to him as his mind was now captivated.

"NO WAY. THAT IS FUCKING AMAZING!" he screamed as his eyes were glued to the water. Rias and Akeno giggled at his childish enthusiasm - which, surprisingly or not for them, was genuine. Elros sat at the edge of the pool, not blinking or taking his eyes off of the magic circle from which the water flowed.

"Man, this is so sweet," he whispered to himself.

-o-

"He's so cute when he gets like that," Rias cooed as she took off her shirt, revealing the swimsuit underneath. She wore a stunning white two piece bikini. The top surprisingly held her breasts well, while the bottom was split into two further pieces, held together by three linked gold rings on either side.

"I know. It's adorable," Akeno said, taking her shirt off as well, revealing the glory underneath. She wore a pink and purple set; both the top and bottom had two silver rings to hold together the pieces that came together. The top had a silver ring set between her breasts and at the back, while the bottom held the fabric together at the sides. It was a difficult decision to make between who looked better, considering they could both easily will men to do anything.

"I wanted to ask… what do you think is going to happen over the summer? We have that huge meeting coming up between the Three Factions," Akeno asked, getting serious for a moment. Rias sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not sure myself, honestly," Rias said, worry in her eyes.

"Did Zechs say anything about Elros or Issei?" Akeno asked. Although Elros, Issei, and Xenovia were the newest members, she knew that several parties were keenly interested in Issei; and after Elros had floored Riser, she knew that his name was on the tip of every tongue in the Underworld. While he stopped Rias's nuptials, he also made himself a target.

"Yeah. It's something I wanted to talk to you about. Dad said that Michael is interested in meeting Elros. He said that Michael knows about Elros, but he wouldn't tell me how. But, he wants to go through the proper channels. Could you take Elros to the shrine later today to meet him?" Rias asked uneasily. Akeno was surprised buy nodded in affirmation.

"Anything else he mentioned?" Akeno asked.

"Apparently news of Risers defeat spread more quickly than we thought. Dad said that people have been inquiring about Elros - some want to interview him, some want to use him, the usual. His profile has certainly gone up," Rias said with a bitter smile. She knew that meant that others would try to entice or poach him; or worse, target him.

"We'll protect him," Akeno said firmly, meaning every letter.

"Definitely," Rias said.

As they exited they saw that Elros wasn't there.

"Elros! Where are you?" Akeno called out.

"In there," Rias suddenly said, pointing to a figure in the water. Rias and Akeno jumped in to see what was happening and saw that Elros was sitting calmly in the deep end of the pool, his legs crossed and eyes closed. He seemed to be at peace and meditating for some reason. They swam closer to him, holding their breath for as long as they dare. After a few minutes, however, they had to swim back up for a breath of fresh air.

"What's he doing?" Rias asked uncertainly.

"I honestly have no clue. How can he hold his breath for so long? It doesn't even look like he was using his powers," Akeno said. As they tread water for a few minutes, Elros came back to the surface. Taking a long breath, he gave them both a grin.

"Hey. What were you doing down there?" Akeno asked.

"Holding my breath. Trying to get it up to twenty-five minutes," Elros said.

"That's insane. Why?" Rias asked.

"Why not?" Elros countered. She deadpanned at him, earning a chuckle.

"You two look stunning, by the way," Elros said with a gentle smile, eliciting smiles from both beauties.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"So, how about a race?" Elros asked.

"I'm game. Rias?" Akeno asked.

"Sure. But let's make it interesting," Rias said with a devilish smile.

"Sure. What's the bet?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Hmm… Elros, if I win you have to take me out this weekend," Rias said. As she said the words, she felt her heart rate increase. She noted that Elros had been spending a lot of time with both her and Akeno lately, but that meant less one on one time. She wanted to have him to herself for a day or two.

"Agreed," Elros responded.

"And if I win, you have to take ME out this weekend," Akeno said.

"Agreed, as well," Elros said.

"And if you win?" Rias asked.

"Hmm… I've no idea, actually. I can't think of anything. Besides, as it stands, I win either way. Maybe... if I win, I'll take both of you out this weekend?" Elros shrugged. Rias and Akeno looked at each other; after a moment, both shook their heads. The whole reason for this was to spend alone time with him, not with all of them.

"Nope. Choose something else," Rias said.

"I can't think of anything," Elros lamented.

"Think of something after, then. Nothing overtly sexual, though," Rias said. Elros sighed in disappointment but nodded as he prepared to jet off.

"3, 2, 1," Rias counted. At that, all three were off. Rias and Akeno swam as though demons were on them, leaving Elros in their proverbial dust. The distance was so great, that he just stopped and decided to sit it out; by the time he had crossed a quarter, they were almost towards the end. As he sat on the edge and kicked his feet in the water, he intently watched Akeno and Rias compete with each other with a surprising ferocity. Finally, on their return, a hand reached out and slapped the edge of the pool, declaring the winner.

"Better luck next time, Akeno," Rias said with a smile as she pulled herself out of the pool. Akeno smiled at Rias and accepted the close defeat graciously and exited as well. Elros smiled as he saw their skin glisten in the sun as they stretched and ran their hands through their hair. Water particles clung to their skin; while others dropped gently to the concrete below. As they walked towards two towels sprawled out on the ground, it was though time had slowed; each moment that they made resonated with him, eliciting a primal response. Finally, as they got settled, Rias spoke.

"So, that means you're taking me out this weekend," she said, giving him a seductive look.

"I know. I humbly accept my defeat," he said with a bow of his head.

"Defeat… you just stopped!" Akeno said.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you were beset by some hideous monster or something. I couldn't keep up," Elros said with a laugh. Akeno and Rias blushed lightly at that; they had indeed given it their all.

"I'm pretty sad, though. I would've loved for you to take me out as well," Akeno said with a cute pout.

"You've already slept with him plenty of times!" Rias said to her, but not too loudly.

"Elros, since I got second place how about you take me out next weekend?" Akeno suggested.

"Sure," Elros said with a smile.

"Looks like we both win," Akeno said as she looked at Rias who sighed.

As they began to dry off, Akeno decided to take a little nap. After making sure she was certainly out, Rias called out to Elros quietly, putting a finger to her lips and looking sideways at Akeno to make sure he got the hint to not wake her up. Elros lithely made his way over, surprisingly not making a single sound. However, as opposed to getting next to her, Elros decided the best course of action to limit noise would be to get on her. Before Rias knew it, he was on top of her back, his chest gently pushing against her bare back. Rias gasped at the touch; it was surprising how gentle and light he could be in action, yet the weight of his - for lack of a better word, presence - was palpable. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from her.

"What can I do for you, m'lady?" he asked quietly.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Rias asked, red as her hair.

"You said to make no noise. I thought this was the best course of action. Am I making you uncomfortable? I can get off if you'd like," Elros said. Rias was absolutely sure that he knew what he was doing and was probably smiling, yet she didn't turn to see. Truth be told, she enjoyed having him on her, even if for a moment. She wanted him to stay like that for a while.

"No! You can stay. You just… surprised me," Rias said.

"Forgive me," he whispered in ear, eliciting another sound from her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rias finally asked.

"Consider this my 3rd place prize," Elros said with a soft laugh.

"Jerk," Rias said with a smile and sigh.

"So, what did you need?" he asked.

"Would you mind rubbing some suntan lotion on me?" Rias asked.

"My pleasure," Elros said. Sticking his ring out, a green hand extended from it and grabbed the bottle which was on the other side of Akeno. Elros repositioned himself with his knees on either side of her thighs and unfastened the strings of her bra, letting each thin strand fall to the side. Squirting some of the lotion into his palms, he rubbed them together and brought them gently to the middle of her back. Slowly and softly, he started going up and down her back - taking it to the tip of her shoulders, all the way down to where the underwear began. As he did so, Rias tried to stifle the moans of pleasure that threatened to spill over; he seemed to be able to work magic with his hands. She felt him shift slightly and gasped again when his hands gently gripped her thighs and began to work down her legs. He made sure to coat every centimeter of her exposed skin and after a few minutes had passed, he had successfully done so.

"Shall I do the front as well?" Elros asked, leaning down to her ear again.

"Yes, please," she said. Just as she began to turn over, however, she noticed a quick movement to her side. In a flash, Akeno had taken off her bra and wrapped her arms comfortably around Elros, her hands exploring his front.

"No fair. I want to go next," she said seductively, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"He's still working on me, Akeno," Rias said, getting up and exposing herself.

"I think you two have had plenty of fun for now," Akeno said, also getting up. Elros laid down and looked at the two beauties staring at each other, the hints of smiles on both of their faces.

"I'll be the judge of that," Rias said.

"You already have him this weekend, Rias. Why can't I get him now?" Akeno asked.

"You have him later today!" Rias said.

"Huh?" Elros suddenly piped up. Rias turned red; she had completely forgotten to tell him about Michael.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you," she said as she quickly laid down at his side. Akeno followed suit and quickly put her head on his chest, turning her body inwards in such a way that it was exposed only to him. Elros smiled and began to run his hand through her hair, as he usually did now.

Rias suddenly felt a vicious pang of jealousy tear through her. Up until now, it seemed that all that the three had done was harmless flirting. But now that they were going on their first official date this weekend, it was as though the landscape of the situation had changed. She remembered the time she spent with Elros a few nights ago when he had awoken from his nightmare - she remembered how he held her and what he said to her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable that Akeno was so close to him in such an intimate manner, her breasts pushing against him. The countless nights the two had spent together hit her with the force of a freight train and she fell silent and into a funk. Although she and Akeno were best friends, Elros was something that she did not feel like sharing with anyone. After all, he belonged to her now, didn't he? It was like that for several moments until his voice finally reached her.

"Rias, you there? Are you ok?" Elros asked, worry in his voice. Rias suddenly came back to Earth and shook her head a bit; she noticed that he and Akeno were looking at her with searching eyes. Elros brought a hand to her cheek which she grasped before giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out for a minute. What I needed to tell you. There's an Angel that wanted to meet you. His name is Michael," Rias said.

Suddenly, Elros shot up, his arm around Akeno. Both were taken by surprise at the sudden reaction, something they had not seen from him yet. Akeno brought a hand to his face in worry, wondering what had elicited such a strong reaction from him. As she did that, Rias felt her jealousy flare again but quickly suppressed it as she wanted to figure out the nature of the reaction as well.

"Elros? What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"Just surprised that an Angel, and Michael no less wants to see me. Do you know what about?" Elros asked. Rias noticed a sudden change in his eyes; while the warmth they carried was still there, there was something else as well - something critical in nature, analyzing her so as to deduce the meaning her words might carry, explicit or implicit.

"He told my brother and father that he knows you joined our peerage and I guess he wants a meeting. They didn't tell me any more than that," Rias said honestly. After a moment, Elros smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Rias. When's the meeting?" he asked.

"Later today. Akeno is going to take you to the shrine where you can meet Michael. After that, we'll show you the surprise," Rias said.

"Can't wait to see what it is," Elros said as he laid back down. This time, Rias came down with him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, as his chest was usurped by Akeno. She felt him place a hand on her head and begin to pat it. She almost felt like a little kid when he did that.

"Well, I think it's time we all napped a bit," Elros said, closing his eyes.

"You know, if someone sees us, the rumors are going to be flying tomorrow," Akeno said with a giggle.

"I know. You mind?" Elros asked with a wink.

"Not at all. I could do worse," Akeno said as her eyes fluttered close.

"Besides, not like the guys could hate you anymore," Rias said, closing her eyes as well.

"Ugh. Thanks for reminding me," Elros grumbled.

-o-

"No fair!" a shrill voice cried out, waking the three up. Issei, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko were quick approaching the pool, each having changed into their bathing suits.

"Elros, that's not fair!" Issei cried out comically as Akeno and Rias were still latched on to him.

"All's fair in love and war, my friend. Besides, look to your right. You've got an admirer yourself," Elros said with a chuckle. Asia went as red as Rias's hair as Issei looked at her with a goofy grin. While they were occupied, Rias and Akeno both put their bras back on.

"Issei, can I ask a favor of you?" Rias asked.

"What's up, Rias?" Issei responded.

"I want you to teach Asia and Koneko how to swim swim," Rias said.

"Leave it to me!" Issei saluted, jumping into the pool. Koneko dipped her feet into measure the temperature before slowly getting in. As she got in, she turned to Elros in her usual deadpan manner.

"I hear you got comfortable with Kuroka," she said, examining him. Elros looked at her apologetically as he squatted near the pool.

"I did. I hope it doesn't bother you. It just… kind of happened," Elros said earnestly.

"It's fine. Just… be careful of her, ok? If you want to make it up to me, though, I have an idea," Koneko said.

"Oh? What is it?" Elros asked, intrigued.

"Would you mind teaching me? I'd rather not get groped by the perv," Koneko said, hiking her thumb over at Issei who deadpanned. Elros couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sure, Koneko. Asia, why don't you go ahead with Issei?" Elros said. Asia nodded and eagerly jumped into the pool while Elros got in as well.

"Here, give me your hands. Just work on kicking, and I'll pull you along," Elros said kindly as he took Koneko's tiny hands in his. She nodded and began kicking at an even beat as he gently pulled her along through the water.

"You're doing a great job. Already grasping it faster than I did," Elros said with a smile.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Koneko grumbled between breaths.

"I wish…," Elros mumbled.

"Seriously?" Koneko asked, surprised. She didn't think that there was anything Elros probably couldn't do.

"Yup. Took me a while to learn just how to tread water. I grew up in the desert, so there weren't many options to swim," Elros said.

"How good are you now?" Koneko asked.

"Rias and I kicked his ass before you guys got here. He might be the slowest swimmer here ," Akeno yelled out with a giggle. Elros sighed and nodded at that; no doubt they were getting back at him.

"Yeah, they're like mermaids. It's kind of screwed up, but whatever. I have my excuse and I stick by it," he said. Koneko smiled at that and continued kicking. They did a few more laps before exiting the pool. He patted her gently on the head, making her quite happy and eliciting some aww's from Rias and Akeno.

"Where's Xenovia and Gasper?" Elros asked as he dried off.

"Gasper doesn't like swimming. Xenovia should've been here by now. She went to get changed when we did. Maybe she's having problems with her swimsuit?" Koneko said.

"I'll go check on her. Be right back," Elros said and went off to the dressing rooms.

"Koneko! How come you don't think he's a perv?! I mean he could catch Xenovia just as she's getting naked!" Issei cried out, the traces of a nose bleed evident.

"Because he's charming. Also, because he doesn't grope little girls when he gets the chance," Koneko said, pointing at Issei who was unknowingly squeezing Asia's chest.

"Issei!" Asia squealed adorably as he profusely apologized.

-o-

"Xenovia! You here? Is everything alright?" Elros asked as he looked around the locker room with no sign of Xenovia. Finally, however, as he rounded a corner, he ran directly into her. He quickly captured her in his arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks," Xenovia said in her usual voice as she put her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. She knew she had a small blush on her cheeks when he touched her and wondered if he had noticed.

"Sorry about that," Elros said with raised eyebrows as he brought her up, one hand still on her waist. Xenovia looked stunning in her outfit. Her bra was made of two green pieces chained together with gold rope and running around her breast; while her underwear was comprised of a small piece of green material held together with golden rope that went around her hips in a V shape.

"It's fine. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you, actually. Everything alright?" Elros asked.

"Of course. It's just that this that this is the first swimsuit I've ever put on, so it looks sometimes. Do you think it looks ok?" Xenovia asked as she gave him a quick twirl.

"OK? You look magnificent," Elros said. Xenovia gave him a small smile and blush, which he returned with a grin of his own.

"But wait. You've never been swimming before?" Elros asked in surprise.

"I've never been interested in recreational activities. Before becoming a devil, I was a member of the church. My time was usually taken," Xenovia said.

"Was it really that hard to put on, though? It's just fabric, after all," Elros commented.

"You're right, I got it on quite a while ago. Truth be told, I was thinking," Xenovia said. She looked at Elros with an unusually strict eye, something that he noted.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I would like you to make a baby with me," Xenovia said, deadpan as usual. Elros raised an eyebrow at that but smiled.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"No. I want to make a baby with you," Xenovia said, looking him dead on in the eyes.

"Why?" Elros asked in genuine surprise. This wasn't the first time he had been propositioned with such a request, but they happened so rarely that they were always a surprise.

"It used to be that serving God was my reason for living, my only dream. But ever since I found out the truth, that dream is dead and for the first time in my life, my path is uncertain. I talked to Rias about the matter - my desires, I mean, not you in particular - and decided that the life I want; that is, what I desire, is the womanly life I thought I'd never have. To create life inside of me. As I watched you fight Riser and his peerage, I noticed how strong you were; powerful, courageous, and brave. I want my child to be like that; to emulate the father, as it were. As it stands, you might be the perfect specimen of a man," Xenovia said. Suddenly, she started taking her top off. She casually threw it off and put her arms around Elros's neck, drawing him closer until their lips were mere inches apart. She had half a mind to lean in and kiss him, but decided against it - she wanted him to make the first move.

"I apologize, but I've no experience in this matter. I'll need to follow your lead. You may do with me as you wish, so long as by the end of it I bear your child," she muttered. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was embarrassed. This was the closest she had ever been with a man, not counting when she was fighting them. She had never hugged a boy before, let alone propositioned them in such a way. The dawning of the situation suddenly hit her - how she stood bare before him, taking in his warmth.

Elros stood there impassive, but as she put her arms around him, he did the same for her. Instead of taking her then and there, however, he drew her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Xenovia, but I can't give you what you want right now," he said in a serious voice - more serious than she had heard.

"Why not? Am I not attractive enough?" Xenovia asked, slightly crestfallen.

"That's not it at all. Quite the opposite; you're gorgeous. It's just that for one, I'm too young to have a kid and don't really have any interest in one so soon. Two, it wouldn't be good for the child or the mother. And three, this isn't what you need right now. Of this I'm most certain," he said kindly. Xenovia looked at him quizzically before speaking again.

"Why wouldn't it be good for the child or me? And why do you think this isn't what I need right now?" Xenovia asked.

"I can't explain the first part of that well. Suffice it to say that while I have many friends, I've many enemies as well. But the last part is the most important. I think you're overwhelmed at what it is you learned about God. I think you need to take it slow, not make any life altering decisions - not after you've made one such as becoming a Devil. You need to take it easy, Xenovia. There's plenty of time to have children. When we're both on the same page, I'd be more than happy to oblige. But please trust me when I say that this is not something you want to rush. You shouldn't try to raise a child out of a sense of duty; you only do it when you're certain you want to," Elros said, a pleading tone in his voice - something she hadn't heard before. As she looked into his eyes, she thought that she saw another emotion there - pain. Xenovia looked at him for a bit before she averted her eyes and looked at his chest and gently traced it. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her head on him.

"I've seen that Rias and Akeno have been comfortable like this. I want to try it," she said.

"Of course," Elros said as he held her a bit closer. He gently rubbed her back, hoping that he had gotten through to her with his words. After what felt like a long time, they separated. He picked her bra up and she put it on; they both began to head out to the pool.

"Thank you for the advice. I… will think this over again," Xenovia said.

"I'm glad," Elros said as he kissed her atop her head. As she felt that, Xenovia felt her brain ignite like a firework and she turned a deep red - contrasting mightily with her hair. She turned to him, with a new look in her eyes.

"What?" Elros asked.

"That… was my first kiss," Xenovia said softly.

"Ah. Well, it wasn't a _kiss_ kiss. It was more like… a friendly one," Elros said.

"Regardless, it was my first," she stated.

"And… did you like it?" Elros asked, unsure.

"Very much," Xenovia nodded. Elros let out a sigh of relief at that and scolded himself. Xenovia wasn't like the others; he had to be a bit more careful.

"Then I'm glad," Elros said with a smile as they continued walking.

"What took you guys so long?" Rias asked, impatient as she saw what Xenovia was wearing - she had to admit that she was stunning. Xenovia spoke before Elros could.

"I tried to get Elros to give me child, but he gave me advice instead," she summed up succinctly.

Everyone went quiet; Rias and Akeno both gasped loudly in shock, while Kiba, Issei, Koneko, and Asia simply looked surprised.

"That was very well put," Elros said, trying his best not to laugh at how she put it. He sobered up as soon as he saw the dangerous glints in Rias and Akeno's eyes; he had to intervene. Before he could, however, a magic circle appeared - along with a voice.

"What an interesting conversation," said Sirzechs Lucifer, appearing with his wife, Grayfia.

"Sirzechs, Grayfia. Perfect timing," Elros said quickly, happy for the distraction.

"Hello, Elros," he said with a smile.

"Greetings," she said, solemn as usual.

"What're you two doing here?" Rias asked in curiosity and impatience.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Isn't it almost time for Open House?" Sirzechs asked.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Rias said, horrified.

"If you mean to say that I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school, then you're absolutely right," Sirzechs said with a pleasant look on his face.

"Grayfia! Did you tell him?!" Rias asked, turning to her sister in law who simply smiled in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mom and Dad have both decided to attend as well," Sirzechs said.

"What?! But you can't just abandon your post as Devil King. You have work to do!" Rias said.

"Well, this counts as work too. Your school seems like a lovely place. We're thinking about holding the leaders summit here," Sirzechs said.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"It's a meeting between the Three Factions - Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. There are a few extra things on the agenda this time around; particularly the other Circles of Hell and a long lasting piece," Sirzechs said.

"Fine. I'll see you at Open House, then," Rias grumbled.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of us that easily. We're going to be spending some time here. Come on, get dressed. We have a few things to discuss," Sirzechs said as he and Grayfia began to head to the ORC.

Rias sighed in defeat yet again. With a longing look at Elros, she did as she was told.

"I'll see you two later," she said to Akeno and Elros. With that, she was off after her family, muttering angrily about Sirzechs taking her away at a time like this.

-o-

Akeno and Elros met up again an hour later at the base of a long stairway to a Shinto Shrine. Akeno was dressed in a flowing white kimono with a red sash and bottom half, her hair and dress flowing in the wind.

"You look absolutely stunning, even in something so conservative. My God," Elros said as he walked towards her with a smile on his face, suddenly feeling a pain shoot through his head.

"Saying such things are gonna hurt, you know," she giggled.

"Worth it to express what I think," Elros said as he quickly kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," she said as she hugged him. Wrapping her arm around his, they began the trek up the steps. The walk was quite peaceful, the two simply enjoying each others company. They were at a point where they didn't need to make small talk; simply being in the others presence could convey more than words could. It made for quite a romantic trek as well, as Elros noted.

"This is really nice. Absolutely beautiful," Elros said as he looked around. Leaves and flowers were in full bloom for the late spring-on-summer. The stairs were spotless save for the odd leaf here and there, and the crisp breeze that flew towards them was fresh and enlivening - in a word, perfect.

"I'm glad you think so. Rias pulled some strings so that I could spend some time here. It eventually became a sort of neutral zone for us to meet with Heavens agents from time to time," Akeno said.

"I didn't know you were religious," Elros said in surprise. Akeno smiled sadly at that.

"I used to be. It… it reminds me of my mother. She was a Shinto Priestess," she said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Elros said as he brought them to a halt and hugged Akeno. Akeno returned the hug tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, wondering how much she should tell him right now. She decided against it - it could wait a while longer.

"Can I ask you something?" Akeno asked as they continued walking.

"Sure," Elros responded.

"When Rias mentioned Michael, you definitely acted weird. Could you… tell me why?" Akeno inquired. Elros sighed but nodded; no doubt it would come out now.

"Michael and I are acquainted," he said.

"What? Seriously?" Akeno asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We have someone in common - someone I consider a friend, but someone that Michael is often at odds with," Elros said.

"So how is your relationship with Michael?" Akeno asked.

"It's friendly, actually. I like him; I think he likes me. Frankly, I don't know all that much about him except that he's extremely strong," Elros said.

"Who is the person you two have in common?" Akeno asked.

"His name's Jim. Jim Corrigan. You know him?" Elros asked.

"Nope. Never heard of him, actually. What's he like?" she asked.

"I think he's alright. A lone wolf for the most part. I like to think that he considers me a friend, as I do him. There's really only one guy that Jim gets along with extremely well. They're almost like brothers, even though they tend to lock horns," Elros said. Akeno noticed a bit of bitterness in his voice when he said that.

"Sounds kind of… I dunno, lonely," Akeno said, mostly unsure of what _to_ say about something like that

"Yeah. It works for Jim, though. He and the other guy are strikingly similar" Elros said. Akeno was surprised as she saw the color drain from Elros's face - as though he was afraid.

"What's their relationship?" Akeno asked uncertainly.

"They're both absolute monsters," was all Elros said. Akeno decided to drop the subject for the moment; she'd ask about it later. There seemed to be an interesting story there.

"So when Rias said that Michael wanted to meet you, you thought it was about this Jim guy?" Akeno asked.

"That's right. When Michael and Jim butt heads, it typically ends on neutral or heated terms. But I suppose if this was about that, Michael would've come to me directly," Elros said.

"The Devils would've caused an uproar if he bypassed the usual routes," Akeno said.

"Jim… is a special case that I think the factions would make an exemption for," Elros said.

"Who is he?" Akeno asked. Elros simply smiled but didn't answer. Akeno decided to drop the subject and the rest of their walk continued in silence.

-o-

Finally, they crossed the threshold into the shrine. Elros looked around in wonder as he always did when coming to a new place.

"Beautiful. You've taken marvelous care of this place, Akeno," he whispered.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice began to talk.

"It's been a while, Elros," said the voice. Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light. Elros was used to seeing such flashes now and didn't turn away. He simply had a small smile on his face as the star shaped light descended to the ground, bathing him in a warm glow. Suddenly, the light began to take form - human form. Slowly but surely, a figure emerged. A handsome man with glowing white skin slowly descended from the light. His blond hair went down his shoulders and he wore a beautiful red coat with a golden cross on a white background on the front part of a cloth around his waist. He wore golden pauldrons that had two white sashes coming down the front. He wore a golden cape that surrounded his entire person, making him look bigger than he actually was. His most magnificent feature, however, were the twelve golden wings that shot out spectacularly from his back. He smiled warmly at Elros; while the two had disagreements, they were nonetheless fond and respectful of each other.

"It has indeed, Michael. Still looking good, I see," Elros said, extending his hand. Michael took it and shook it happily.

"I could say the same to and of you. It has been a while since we last met," Micheal said.

"Been keeping busy. A Green Lantern's job is never done," Elros said.

"Indeed. Which is why I was rather surprised when I learned that you joined the Gremory Household," Michael, still smiling - as he always did. He, unlike several other Angels, was neither surprised nor against Elros joining the Devils. In fact, Michael had no ill will against Devils - he would treat them justly and fairly, as he would an Angel, or human, or Fallen Angel. This was something he endeavored to do for Heaven - to make it into a place where all were welcome.

"Well, when you wake up and your head is in the lap of a beautiful woman, you tend to follow your other head," Elros said with a chuckle as he put his arm around Akeno who turned red.

"Perhaps. I am glad that you have found good friends there. Zeoticus, Sirzechs, and Venelana have taken fondly to you, I understand," Michael said.

"Indeed. And thank you. I'm curious about why you wanted to meet, however. Is this about Jim?" Elros asked, suddenly getting serious. When Michael spoke again, he spoke to Akeno.

"Ms. Himejima, could I please ask you to retire to the Shrine for a while? I would like to discuss part of this in private with Elros. We shall head into the Shrine soon as well," he said kindly - however, as Akeno and Elros understood, it was an order posed as a question. Akeno nodded and went into the shrine.

"Does he know?" Elros asked, referring to the death of God.

"He does. However, he is determined in his mission and refuses to diverge. After all, Heaven is still open, Elros," Michael said.

"Do you know where he is?" Elros asked.

"I believe somewhere in London, with John Constantine and Jason Blood. All three are looking into a matter regarding demons from other Circles of Hell as a special favor to me in anticipation of a meeting to be held at your new school soon," Michael said.

"Should I be on the case as well?" Elros asked.

"It is not necessary; they are more than enough. No doubt they'll be at the meeting here, or in the Underworld in the summer, but that is between you and I right now. When it comes to the Demon, the Spectre, and the Hellblazer, the less that is said the better. You know as much as I what those three are capable of on their own," Michael said gravely.

"He's well known amongst all the factions - and feared by them as well. The same is said of John and Jason. Knowing them - or thought to know them - is enough to turn heads, spread rumors, and incite revolt. Especially when it comes to John, even more so than Jim or Jason. That man has single handedly been able to shake things up amongst all the factions and is impossible to touch without starting a war," Michael continued with a deep sigh.

"Well, it'll be an interesting meeting that they attend," Elros said as he rubbed his brow gently; no doubt that meeting would devolve into a fight.

"I would also like to speak of your joining the Gremory Peerage. I do not mind - you know me, and my nature. But others likely do and will. I shall protect you as much as I can," Michael said.

"Thank you, but I can't ask you to do that. I'll deal with them as time comes. My only concern is the only members of the peerage. I don't want them hurt on my account," Elros said.

"Still as genteel as ever, I see. As has been commented many times, it appears the Green Ring did indeed choose well," Michael said with a smile that Elros returned with a grin.

"These meetings - what are they about? Can you tell me?" Elros asked.

"I'm afraid that's official business that I have to conduct with the other factions. It does have to do with finding and negotiating a peace, however. There are only a few of us that aren't tired of war now," Michael said. Elros nodded and with hat, they went to the Shrine where Akeno had prepared tea for them.

"Thanks, Akeno," Elros said with a smile as he took a sip. Michael did the same - he still enjoyed the taste of food and drink, although he no longer needed it to sustain him.

"On to another matter - this one regarding the Red Dragon Emperor. I have a gift for him that I hope you may deliver," Michael said.

"Certainly. What is it?" Elros said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light in front of him. Slowly, it began to take shape - in the form of a sword. Elros extended his hand and gripped the hilt of the beautiful piece in front of him - a European sword with a silver hilt embedded with gems and a guard that jutted out in the formation of six golden spikes, akin to a dragon claw. There was a purple material across the base of the sword that went up about a third, while the rest of the sword was made of steel. It was a remarkable piece, to be sure.

"A gift for Issei Hyoudou. May it serve him well in the future. This is Ascalon, the sword that Saint George used to slay a Dragon long ago," Michael said.

"A wonderful gift," Elros said in admiration.

"And now I must take my leave. Thank you for the tea, Ms. Himejima. It was well to see you again, Elros. We shall see each other again soon," Michael said before he suddenly disappeared into the ether, back to Heaven. Elros sighed.

"He always leaves before someone gets the chance to say bye," Elros said with a weary smile. Akeno giggled before she snuggled closer to Elros. He put his arm around her and sighed deeply.

"So, can you tell me a bit of what you two discussed outside?" Akeno asked.

"Some of it. Apparently, some people aren't happy that I joined Rias's Peerage. I don't think they'll try anything. At least I hope they won't. I hope that kicking Risers ass will serve as somewhat of a deterrent," Elros said.

"Things like this happen all the time. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Someone is always unhappy that a particular person joined a particular peerage," Akeno said.

"I just don't want you guys caught in the crossfire," Elros said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves," Akeno said. Elros looked at her with a worried eye but sighed and nodded; still, he knew that he couldn't let his guard down.

"So, what's this open house again?" he asked as he and Akeno got up to leave.

"It's a chance for my family to embarrass me," came a voice from the door; Rias was standing there, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Rias. How was the meeting?" Akeno teased. Rias let out a loud whine and fell on to Elros, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. Elros laughed at her reaction before he began to rub her back, offering words of comfort.

"There, there. I'm sure it can't be that bad," he said.

"No, you're right. It can't be that bad. No, it'll probably be worse," Rias said.

"She took that the wrong way," Elros deadpanned to Akeno who giggled.

"Cheer up, Rias. We have to show Elros his surprise, don't we?" Akeno asked.

"You're right. That's why I came here. You ready?" she asked Elros.

"You have no idea. Let's go!" he shouted in excitement.

-o-

Rias and Akeno had led him through the town and towards a secluded area where there was but a single residence. Every block they went, there were fewer and fewer homes and people - until it seemed like they were in a rural area. Elros could make out a large tree line not too far off, so they were certainly nearing the edge of Kuoh he thought.

"So, what's the surprise?" Elros asked excitedly as they finally came to a stop.

"This," Rias and Akeno said, hands on their hips as they turned to face him. Elros grinned wide at that.

"Both of you right now? Yes, I am game. And perfect location as well. Nothing beats sex out in the open air," he said excitedly as he put his hands around their waists.

"Not that! This," Rias said with an exasperated smile as she pointed to a house. Elros looked at it quizzically.

"I don't get it," he deadpanned.

"Silly. The house!" Akeno said with a smile. Elros paused for a second before it hit him.

"What?! Are you serious?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yup. It's yours," Rias said, smiling wide at his reaction.

Elros looked at his new home in sheer shock. Truth be told, calling it a home did it a grave injustice; it was a mansion more than anything. It was modern in style - constructed of steel, glass, and little else, as opposed to a traditional aristocratic look that the Gremory residence had. There was a long, concrete path that led to the beautiful house, which Akeno, Rias, and Elros were now walking upon. Elros's eyes were wide as looked at it and around it; there was a lush green garden on either side of him that stretched out far and wide, full of a variety of flowers. He could make out radiant, yellow daisies, blood red roses, stunning, long pink strands of amaranth hanging here and there, and a great many that he did not know. He turned his attention back to the house, as they were now upon a magnificent steel door that stood as the sentinel between the abode and the outside world. As he threw it open, he grew even more stunned at the minimalist interior design - his favorite. He observed the stark white marble floors that led into a variety of rooms - a living room, the kitchen, the dining room, another living room, a family room, a bedroom, and more.

His eyes soon fell on the black marble staircase that led to upper floors, edged by a beautiful glass railing. They slowly began to go up, Elros making sure to take in each step as much as he could. As he took a whiff in of the house, he noted the crisp smell of paint as well as a slightly chocolatey scent. One, two, three floors later, they arrive at the top floor - a single room surrounded by glass for walls with a magnificent 360-degree view of everything around them. In the room, there was one humungous bed set at the center, easily capable of holding multiple people; an entire harem, as it were.

"This is amazing," Elros said quietly as he went towards the bed. It was adorned with black sheets, sticking with the interior design philosophy he had seen thus far.

"I'm glad you think so. It's yours now," Rias said.

"I can't accept this, Rias," Elros said.

"It's already done. My parents wanted to do it for you as thanks for what you've done for us. Plus, they've taken a liking to you," Rias said with a smile.

"Still…," Elros began but was cut off.

"Besides, if you don't take it, then Akeno and I won't have a place to stay," Rias added.

"What?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the other part of the surprise. We're going to be moving in with you," Akeno said with a smile. At that, Elros grinned.

"You're not joking, are you?" he asked.

"Nope. That's why we need such a large bed. I can't sleep without my favorite pillow anymore," Akeno said as she threw her arms around his neck. Rias quickly did the same, giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"Thank you. Both of you," Elros said warmly as he returned the favor for both of them.

"No problem," they said in unison.

"Let's break in the bed then, shall we," Elros said. Akeno and Rias nodded and soon, all three were comfortable atop it.

"It feels just like Cloud 9. Perfect house, perfect view, and above all, perfect company," Elros said happily.

"Glad you think so," Rias said as she snuggled as close to him as possible as she pulled the sheets over all three of them.

"Let's call it an early night. It's been a long day," Akeno sighed.

"Sounds good to me," Elros said as he made sure they were comfortable. His hands running through their hair, all three were soon dead asleep.


	11. Kiss

When Elros woke up the next day, it took him a moment to remember where he was. The Gremory Household had gifted him a marvelous place to call his home, far from the rest of the town. As he looked out through one of the windows, he saw the morning mist just about to lift for the day as the sun broke over the horizon. He smiled as he saw that Akeno and Rias were resting comfortably on either side of him, wearing only their underwear. He quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake them and went to over to one of the windows and rested his head on it, feeling the coolness of the glass pressing against his forehead. He let out a short exhale, fogging it and began to run his finger through it as he admired the lush landscape in front of him.

 _'So this is what paradise feels like, huh? Or at least as close to paradise I can hope for,'_ he thought with a smile.

Turning around, he went down the stairs to the level just below where the bathroom was located. The bathroom in question was as big as many a bedroom, with a massive hot tub located against the glass wall offering a spectacular view of the forest that was his backyard. Taking off his clothes, Elros got settled in it and let the hot water flow. It had been years since he had taken a hot bath and it did his weary body a great deal of good. Being a Green Lantern, he was used to getting knocked around quite a bit. Despite being in peak physical condition - only a few other costumed crusaders were on par with him in that particular department - there was always significant damage and aching. The aftereffects final move he had pulled on Riser and his peerage during the duel still lingered on him - and likely would for a couple more days.

 _'I need to be able to use it without these side effects and activate it quicker. Otherwise, it's a nonstarter. Can probably do a short or long burst of it if I put my mind to it. That can probably cancel out the pain, but it's going to be diluted in power,'_ Elros thought. However, he decided to push the thought out of mind for the moment.

After all, respites such as this were few and far between. Now that he finally had one, he decided to take advantage of it. He gently closed his eyes and let his head rest back after he turned off the faucet, simply soaking in the water.

He kept that position for several minutes before he heard a pair of feet heading towards him. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Rias who had come to join him. She had taken off her underwear, exposing her entire body to him; he did his duty and admired it fully.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Please, by all means," Elros said. Rias smiled and gently stepped in. As her feet broke the water, she paused for a moment to stretch. Reaching her arms high above her head, she gently twisted and turned, making sure that Elros got a good look. Elros began walking two fingers up her leg, edging ever closer to her womanhood. Rias smirked at that but stopped him, bringing her hand to his and holding it. Elros sighed but nodded and stopped. She sat down beside him, trying her damnedest not to look at him below the waist; she was thankful that she had suggested installing such a large hot tub, otherwise her scope of vision would be more limited. Elros noticed it and couldn't help but laugh as he put his arm around her and held her close. Rias suddenly blushed as she realized this was the first time both were completely naked and in a room together - and so close, at that.

"For someone whose naked around me so often and extremely confident in her appearance you seem averse to undressing me with your eyes. I don't think I'm wrong in saying that you're comfortable with your sexuality, so it's kind of adorable actually. Almost like Asia,' Elros said.

"Oh shut up," Rias whined, turning red at being called adorable and compared to her friend.

"Look, you're even turning red. So _adorable_ ," Elros said with a chuckle, knowing the word probably made her feel like a kid.

"Well, this is the first time I've actually seen you completely naked," Rias said.

"Well, you haven't completely seen me naked yet - these bubbles are damn thick. Feel free to look and touch as much as you want, though," Elros said as he walked his fingers down to her breasts. She smiled as he stopped and lightly put his hand on her left breast, letting it sit there comfortably.

"We already have one perv in the peerage. Don't need another," Rias said.

"I wouldn't say my sexual behavior is abnormal. I'm a young guy and act as such. Mostly. I'd say I'm doing quite well, actually. I mean, I don't spy on girls like Issei," Elros said.

"Yeah, but it's easier to call you a pervert," Rias said with a giggle.

"I'm sure I'm doing Issei proud. You know, he'd probably want to kill me if he saw us like this. He's almost done it on several occasions already, after all," Elros said with a laugh.

"I don't think you've got to worry about him," Rias said.

"I'm curious - when you turned him into a Devil, did he get the same treatment?" Elros asked.

"For the most part. I used some of my powers to heal him - we didn't have Asia back then. Issei's case ended up being weird in that somehow, he can take his perversions and turn them into powerful attacks. If he fondles a girl or something, it ends up kicking him into overdrive," Rias said embarrassedly.

"So what you're saying is you and him have taken it to second base?" Elros asked with a laugh.

"Mhm. Jealous?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Who wouldn't be?" Elros chuckled.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything like that yet, to be honest. We've slept together how many times?" Rias asked.

"I can usually exert some self-control. Besides, despite Issei's attitude - he's still quite innocent. I set him up completely for a foursome and he declined," Elros sighed. It was odd, he thought; any guy would've jumped at the chance, especially when it was right in front of them.

"Yeah, you are DEFINITELY worse than Issei. You're right, at least he's still innocent. Whereas you… I don't even want to think about the places you've probably stuck it," Rias grumbled.

"What you intend as an insult, I consider a badge of honor," Elros said with a laugh as he pulled her in a bit more.

"This is pretty comfortable," Rias said as she leaned into his pull and snuggling closer, putting a hand on his chest and tracing it.

"Well, you're sitting in the second best seat in the house. I imagine it is," Elros said.

"Second? What's first?" Rias asked, a puzzled look on her face. Elros grinned as he showed her. The next thing Rias knew, she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and resting just off center on her thigh.

"What're you doing?" Rias asked, turning blood red, though she made no movement to get off.

"Just introducing you to the best seat in the house. Well, almost the best seat. I figured you might be a bit uncomfortable with the best seat, so this is close enough," Elros said a bit quieter. Rias figured what he was talking about and was thankful that she was sitting off center; she didn't know what she would do if he put her directly on it.

"Are you uncomfortable? You know, it's ok to slap me if I do something to offend you," Elros said. Rias leaned back a bit more and thought about that.

"No, it's fine. Just… don't do anything to… ummm…," she trailed off.

"I understand," Elros said. Rias smiled as she leaned back rested her head against him. She had to admit that she was extremely comfortable with him, even in such a vulnerable position. Although it was true that she had not known him for as long as the others in the peerage, she felt as though she could trust him with her life - as could the rest of the peerage. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. As she met his eyes, she felt a tingling sensation in her most sensitive area. She tried to restrain herself from doing anything perverse - after all, they finally had their first date the upcoming weekend - and instead leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. Elros smiled and wrapped his arms comfortably around her, holding her close.

"This is really nice," Rias said after a long while.

"It really is," Elros said as he kissed her atop her head. As she felt it, her eyes went wide. She was thankful he wasn't looking directly at her - else, she would've had to explain why she looked so flustered. Although he had done it several times already, the position they were in added to it.

"So, about this weekend," Elros began.

"Hmm?" Rias asked, surprised he wanted to talk about it this very moment.

"Are you free both days?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rias asked, trying to get some insight into what he was thinking.

"Just making sure. If I'm taking you out on a date, I want it to be one that you're going to remember for the rest of your life," Elros said as she stroked her hair.

"I-I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you plan for us," Rias said, slightly nervous.

"I'm afraid that won't do at all. It has to be as amazing as you are, Rias. If I don't leave you speechless by the end of it, I don't deserve to take you out in the first place," Elros said passionately. At that, Rias picked her head up from his shoulder and looked at him with deep desire in her eyes.

This was the reason she didn't want an arranged marriage with someone she couldn't get along with; it had to be someone of her choosing, someone that could make her feel like Rias, the woman; not Rias of the Gremory Household. Elros did that for her whenever he touched her or held her or spoke to her - as a woman, not a high ranking devil. It was amazing, she thought. Many Devils considered themselves the essence of charm and desire, but they were mistaken; they thought their powers or their wealth or status were enough to woo whomever they wanted. Perhaps it worked on some, but Rias didn't need any of that - she was ridiculously wealthy, inherently powerful, and already of significant status. She refused to be with someone who couldn't make her heart race, her cheeks blush, and captivate every second of her thought. There was only one person that had ever done that for her - and she was sitting on him right now.

She adjusted her position so that she was facing him, resting on her knees off to his side. She put her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair, gently stroking it here and there. With her lips slightly parted, she felt her body move on its own. Slowly, she leaned in closer and closer to him, her eyes looking between his lips and his eyes. Elros, for his part, let her; not making a move either which way, curious as to how far she would go.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rias finally felt her lips touch his. It was an exhilarating sensation for her - her first kiss. She noted how rough his lips felt, much like she thought in the dream she had had a few nights ago. She felt him take her in his arms and the next thing she knew, he was leaning deep into the kiss as his hand supported the back of her head. What started off as a gentle liplock suddenly became something more passionate as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and begin to explore as he cradled her. She moaned in pleasure as he did so; she moaned again as he traced the back of her leg with a finger, making her hair stand on end. After what felt like an eternity, they separated. Rias looked at him with eyes wide open, shocked by what just happened.

"Wow… that was…," she began but trailed off.

"Your first kiss?" Elros asked.

"It… was," Rias said uncertainly.

"How do you feel about it?" Elros asked.

"I loved it," she said with an authority in her voice as she looked at him directly. He smiled in response and suddenly swooped in and kissed her again. She was surprised but didn't object to it; quite the opposite as this time she put her own tongue into effect. It was a moment before they parted, quicker than the previous one.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Another taste," Elros said. Rias smiled and nodded at that.

"You should go get ready. Open house is today," she said quietly.

"Shouldn't you as well?" Elros asked.

"Later. I need to think about some things," Rias said as she moved to let go of him. To her surprise, however, he held on. With a sudden movement she was standing up alongside him, her hands on his chest and his around her waist. She could feel his warmth as he held her body close to his, warming her up. She loved the sensation that went through her as their skin met and meshed, her breasts pressing gently against his chest. He leaned in again and locked lips with her, although this time with considerably more passion than the sweet kiss they shared just moments before. Rias noted that this time, it was a bit more primal in nature as he quickly entered her mouth again. She felt his tongue search for hers and couldn't help but moan in pleasure as soon as it touched it, flicking against it at all angles. Rias felt his hands go down to her ass and give her a squeeze, a feeling she enjoyed very much. Finally, after what seemed like another eternity, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Both were breathing deeply at the moment of shared passion and Rias found herself unable to open her eyes. She felt her hands slide up and down his front and it took all the willpower she had to not let them go down even further at this point.

"That… was amazing," she finally whispered with a shuddered breath.

"Glad you thought so. I'll head out now," he said as he brought his head back up to look at her. He brought a hand up to her cheek and rested it there for a moment, his thumb caressing her lips.

"Wow, this harder than I thought it'd be," Elros said with a smile. He had to restrain himself from doing anything else for the moment. With that, he let her go and quickly exited with a towel around his waist. Rias stood standing for a while longer, in a daze. Finally, she sat back down in the tub and licked her lips, tasting whatever remnant he had left behind. She closed her eyes yet again and let her right hand travel down. With Elros heavy on her mind, she began to pleasure herself fervently, thinking about what was going to happen that weekend.

-o-

As Elros went upstairs to his room to get dressed, he saw Akeno standing against the window wearing a robe.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. As she turned to face him, however, she was decidedly frowning. Elros looked on in worry as he approached her, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Suddenly, Akeno threw her arms around him. Like Rias had earlier, she pressed her lips against his - although with much more passion than Rias's initial kiss. Elros was surprised for a moment but took it in stride. He couldn't deny that he thought about the two beauties quite a bit - and to be in this position, he decided to wing it. He leaned down slightly and wrapped his arms around the back of Akeno's thighs and picked her up with ease, making sure all the way to keep his lips on her as their tongues had commenced battle. Instead of taking her to the bed, however, he pushed her up against the wall, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her as he drew his body in close. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting him against her. She could feel how hard he was as his crotch was placed squarely on hers, separated only by a thin robe and a towel.

Akeno felt as though her brain was a firework, unable to think straightly of much else besides Elros at this point in time. Ever since his arrival, he had been constantly on her thoughts, leaving little room for anything else. She had spent the most time with him out of anyone in the peerage; weeks of a shared bed. She had gotten closer to him in a short time than she had with anyone else, except Rias - who was her sister. This exact moment - the kiss and the date she would go on with him next weekend - had been on her mind since that first night. His cheerful attitude, his caring personality, his raw power, his gentility in handling a situation - it all coalesced into creating a person that she thought she could happily be with and rely on. She was confident in her position; otherwise, she wouldn't have made such a move, especially after knowing what had transpired just moments ago in the hot tub.

She felt his tongue massage hers as she endeavored to taste as much of him as she could. He had considerable passion - most likely more than any of the men that she could think of. She felt his hands on the back of her thighs and wondered if he would move them to any other sensitive area? As that entered her stream of thought, however, she quickly grew afraid of what might happen if this continued any longer. Rias could walk in on them, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to lose her virginity right after he had finished kissing her best friend. As she was about to break the kiss, however, Elros did so. She began to open her mouth to speak when he suddenly pressed his lips against her neck, electing a squeak of pleasure from her. Akeno forgot what she was about to say as his lips ran down the length of her neck, to her shoulder and back to the base of her neck. She brought a hand to the back of his head, holding it there as she bit her lips in pleasure. She let out an audible gasp as she felt him bite her gently. It was enough that she could feel herself getting wet and it took all the strength she had to not ask him to fuck her then and there. As she found her bearings, though, she began speaking.

"Elros, wait. I… I… I don't think this is the best time to do this. I'm sorry for springing this on you," she whispered, her arms and legs still around him as he held her against the wall. Elros was silent, but breathing heavily - almost like an animal as he broke away from her neck.

"Elros?" she asked fearfully. He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"No, you're right. I'm the one who should apologize, Akeno. Forgive me," Elros said, still holding on to her as he calmed down. He leaned back and looked at her. She saw a change in his eyes; while they were still warm and inviting, there was something else there - something primal that she hadn't seen before.

"It's… I…," she trailed off.

"You're… quite the kisser," he said, unable to think of what else to say. As obtuse as it was for the situation, Akeno couldn't help but giggle at that. Finally, he set her down but kept his arms around her. She looked at him with a passion in her eyes and smile on her lips. Suddenly, he swooped down once more and give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry, I had to," he whispered.

"It's fine," she said as she bit her lip gently.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you and Rias at school," Elros said. With that, he quickly dressed, exited, and began flying towards the school - his mind racing just as fast as Akenos' and Rias'.

Akeno turned back to the glass wall, her heart audibly pounding within her chest over what just happened. She brought her fingers to her lips and felt them. Elros was quite passionate in his kissing, she could tell. She remembered that she had a date with him the week after Rias and wondered how that would turn out - how far would the two of them go?

Rias.

Her best friend suddenly crossed into her mind and Akeno felt a pang of jealousy go through her - this one different from all the others she had felt when Elros interacted with other women. She wasn't sure that she wanted to share him; the two had spent the most time together - after all, he did live with her for a while. But now, with herself and Rias living with him, she wondered how the dynamic would shift. She wondered what kind of relationship Elros would want - monogamist or playing the field? Was he capable of loving just one person - or more than one? She was focused on those thoughts until she heard the sound of feet behind her. Turning, she saw Rias looking at her with an unknown emotion in her eyes. they both regarded each other - both knew exactly what just happened between the other and Elros.

"Hey, Rias," Akeno finally said with a smile.

"Akeno," Rias replied, smiling as well after a brief pause.

There was something unsaid between the two before Akeno spoke up again.

"Shall we go get ready?" she asked.

"Let's," Rias replied.

-o-

As Elros arrived at school, he noted the marked change. There was a considerably larger number of people there - by the looks of it, parents of the children in attendance. Off to the side, he saw what looked like Issei's parents talking to their son and Asia, whom they considered and treated like a daughter. Noting that he had never met them, he went over to introduce himself.

"Hi, there! You must be Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou," Elros said with a smile as he shook their hands.

"Mom, dad - this is Elros. He's the newest member of the Occult Research Club as well as a transfer to the school," Issei said as he made the introduction.

"Another man in the ORC! That brings it to three, then! Good to meet you, son!" Mr. Hyoudou said cheerfully as he clapped Elros on the shoulder.

"My, what a handsome young man! And what a wonderful name! I certainly hope you'll be a better influence on our son than Motohama and Matsuda," Mrs. Hyoudou said happily.

"I shall certainly try, Mrs. Hyoudou. Although if anyone is going to turn Issei right, I think it'll be Asia," Elros said as he put a hand on her head. Asia and Issei both turned red at that while his parents laughed in agreement.

"See, even Elros agrees with us, Issei! Don't wait too long, son," Mr. Hyoudou said as he slung an arm around his son. After making a bit more small talk, Elros joined the rest of the peerage who were a short distance off.

"How's it going, guys?" Elros greeted them.

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Kiba asked.

"Not too bad," Elros said with a grin. Suddenly, Koneko was in front of him, sniffing him.

"Hey there, Koneko," Elros replied with a chuckle, patting her on the head.

"You smell like Rias. And Akeno. On your lips… hmmm," Koneko said, narrowing her eyes. Elros raised his in surprise; Koneko had damn good senses, it seemed - far better than the others if she could single that out so easily.

"WHAT?!" yelled a surprised Issei from the side. The next thing Elros knew, Issei had grabbed him by the collar and was shaking him while tears comically flew out of his eyes.

"You mean… you mean…," Issei said.

"I'm afraid I don't kiss and tell, Issei," Elros said with a grin.

"No fair," Issei said with a loud sigh.

"Think you might have just turned the male population against you," Kiba said as he hiked his thumb over his should. Elros leaned and looked to see what he was looking at. If looks could kill, Elros would've been turned into a puddle of blood with the number of glares he was getting from the guys around him. He began to chuckle but it quickly turned into a grumble - at this point, he'd be the target of much an unassuming, poorly thought out, and uncomfortable prank.

"I'm sure I'll survive," he said lamely.

"The guys in this school love Rias and Akeno," Kiba said.

"It appears that plenty of the girls do as well," Elros said, rubbing his head as he noted that he was getting some jealous stares from women as well - although most of them were lusty. It appeared that more than a couple were willing to test new waters.

"Well, they are quite beautiful," Xenovia admitted.

"Don't worry. Elros can take anything they throw at him, I'm sure," came Akeno's voice from the side. They had finally gotten dressed and met up with their friends at school.

"Rias, Akeno - good to see you so soon. You as well, Elros," came another woman's voice from the side. Venelana Gremory was in attendance along with her husband, Zeoticus; her son, Sirzechs; and her daughter in law, Grayfia. However, there was another man there who caught Elros's eye. His eyes grew wide and he grinned a wide grin, catching some of the Devils there by surprise.

The man stood at least 6'6, towering above almost everyone else there. He wore a pure black turtleneck covered with a green blazer, with a green pocket square tucked in the left breast pocket. He wore khaki slacks, one hand at his side and the other tucked neatly in. Most striking, however, was his stern face - with coal black eyes, he looked at each of the Devils in attendance, scanning them closely and piercing their soul with his gaze; several had to turn away. His hair was blood red except for a white streak that went neatly through the middle. Finally, after a tense few seconds, he gave a small smile - if you could call it that.

"Jason Blood, as I live and breathe," Elros said with a happy laugh as he extended his hand.

"Elros Eärandil. It's been a while," Jason said, grabbing it. They greeted each other like old friends would, eliciting surprise from the peerage.

"You two know each other?" Rias asked.

"Elros and I have worked several times together in the past, alongside many other mutual acquaintances," Jason said in his usual grave tone. Elros, however, slung his arm around Jason's neck like a close friend would and grinned wide. Rias and Akeno exchanged glances; although Elros was usually very happy and cheerful, he seemed to be even more so now. It made for a funny picture, they thought; on one side, you had a man who looked like his looks could kill - yet around his neck was the arm of a man who seemed like he wouldn't dare to hurt a fly, smiling wide.

"What he means to say is that we're friends. Unfortunately, Jason's quite broody so it's difficult for him to admit that he even has friends. If he ever looks at you like he's about to kill you, don't worry. That's just how he always looks," Elros said with a long sigh as he shook his head.

"Perhaps you're just overly friendly," Jason said, although his short smile betrayed the fact that he liked this about his dear friend.

"You're worse than Bruce, you know," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I see you're in good spirits, as always. For a man with memory loss, perhaps you should be a bit more concerned. Especially when it involves you," Jason sighed.

"Not you too… Wait, what're you even doing here?" Elros asked, finally getting to what everyone wanted to ask.

"I was simply here to meet the Gremory Clan at Michael's behest; he asked yesterday that I be here today, if only for a short moment before heading back to London. I'll be taking my leave now, but we'll likely meet each other again soon. There are important things to discuss, Elros," Jason said seriously.

"What?! Stick around, Jason! I don't think it'd be a problem…," Elros said uncertainly.

"Certainly not. We'd love to have you around, Mr. Blood," Venelana said with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mrs. Gremory. I still have some things I need to take care of. If it's all the same with you, I would like to speak with Elros in private for a moment," Jason said.

"Of course," Zeoticus said.

"Come," Jason said, leading Elros with him. Elros looked at Rias and Akeno, giving them a shrug, but followed nonetheless. As they went out of earshot, Rias turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad - who is that?" she asked uncertainly.

"That's Jason Blood. The world's leading expert on the occult and demonology," Venelana explained.

"There was something off about him," Koneko suddenly said. All eyes turned to her, inquisitive.

"What is it, Koneko?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure. But his smell was… different," Koneko said.

"Is he a Devil?" Rias asked.

"Not exactly. Jason, you see, has the soul of a demon attached to his mortal soul," Zeoticus said with a smile.

"A demon?" Rias asked in surprise.

"He used to be a knight in King Arthur's court in the 6th century. A demon, Etrigan, terrorized the countryside; so the wizard, Merlin, bound their souls together," Zeoticus explained. He'd have told them more if he knew more; Jason was extremely reluctant to share more than he had to.

"You're kidding," Rias said in shock.

"I'm afraid not. He's quite powerful in his own right, from what Michael tells me," Zeoticus said.

"What does he want with Elros?" Akeno asked.

"I believe they're friends. He and Michael explained that they've worked together in the past as part of a larger group against significant threats. I'm not sure what they're speaking of right now, though," Sirzechs said.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? _'A larger group against significant threats'_?" Rias asked.

"Michael didn't explain that either; although I believe it's because he doesn't know as well. However, Jason Blood is trustworthy, if that's what you're thinking. He's written multiple books on the subject and has long been a force for good," Zeoticus said. Rias and Akeno nodded, their eyes fixated on the spot that Elros and Jason had left through.

"So Rias… Akeno," Venelana suddenly said with a smirk.

"Mmm?" Rias replied.

"I overheard what Koneko said before you two got here. You two kissed him? How does he taste?" Venelana asked. Akeno turned a bright red while Rias looked on in horror at her mother.

"Mom! You can't ask stuff like that!" Rias cried out quietly.

"A mother worries, sweetheart," Venelana said with a sigh.

"Then why are you asking how he tasted?!" Rias asked.

"Mmm, curiosity?" Venelana countered, intrigued.

"Oh my God… Zechs, Grayfia, Dad! Some help, please!" Rias pleaded.

"Hmm? Oh, we have somewhere to be, don't we son?" Zeoticus replied with an evil smile of his own. In the short time he had known Elros, he had grown extremely fond of him; Sirzechs and Venelana were the same - in quick and short order coming to think of Elros as a son.

"Yes we do, father. Let's go," Sirzechs replied cheerfully. With Grayfia and Zeoticus, he turned and left leaving Venelana with an embarrassed Rias and Akeno.

"How about you Akeno? What was it like?" Venelana asked, turning to the girl she thought of as another daughter.

"It was… amazing," Akeno replied quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Venalana said with a satisfied smile.

-o-

After several minutes, Elros had rejoined the group, smiling as always.

"How was your talk with the guy?" Rias asked as she wrapped an arm around his.

"Went well. Was good to see him again. Good to see you again so soon as well, Mrs. Gremory," Elros said with a smile to the beautiful mother of two.

"Likewise, Elros. I see that you and my daughters have gotten even closer since you left the Underworld, although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised - it was bound to happen soon. Remember to take care of them for me, dear," Venelana said.

"Absolutely, ma'am. And thank you so much for the house. It's… more than I deserve, I think," Elros said uncertainly.

"Nonsense. You deserve that, and much, much more," Venelana said, brushing off his worries. Truth be told, they wanted to go even larger to show their appreciation for his help against Riser, as well as taking on such a brunt of the pain. However, Rias stopped them from going overboard.

"However, I can think of a way or two to show your appreciation, if you'd like," Venelana said with a giggle.

"Elros, we need to hurry," Rias said as she quickly pulled him away and towards class.

"No chance I'm letting my mom hit on you today, in front of all our classmates," Rias said.

"Easy, Rias. You're gonna tear my arm off," Elros said.

"Sorry," Rias said quietly. Akeno had soon caught up with them and took his other arm in hers.

"So, can you tell us what you were talking to Mr. Blood about?" she asked.

"He mentioned that he's going to be at that meeting thing in the Underworld in the summer as an envoy. He told me about how some of my other friends have been, to talk about my memory loss, and to warn me to be on my guard," Elros said, ridiculously cheerful despite their serious talk.

"You don't seem to be too worried," Rias said quietly.

"Jason worries too much. I admit, I am uncertain of what some of the factions might try. But I'm confident that we can handle it," he said as he undid his arm from Rias' and rested a hand on her head, giving her a reassuring smile. Rias sighed but nodded in response as she took his hand in hers and slung it around her neck, interlocking their fingers. The motion drew gasps from some of the students assembled in the hallway - they never thought they'd see Rias holding hands with someone.

"Rias' dad mentioned that he's a demon," Akeno said.

"That's right. Jason Blood is attached to the demon, Etrigan. What's that thing he says to transform… uh… right! _Gone! Gone! The form of man! Rise the demon, Etrigan!"_ Elros said dramatically, remembering how Jason transforms.

"He has to say that to transform?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Yup. And for some reason, he speaks in rhyme whenever he does transform. Pretty funny, actually," Elros responded with a chuckle.

"Is he strong?" Rias asked.

"Very," Elros said.

"Think you could beat him?" Akeno asked.

"Dunno. We never fought," Elros replied as he thought about that. Soon, they came to their classroom.

-o-

"Class was actually fun today," Elros said with a grin.

"I certainly thought so. Wonderful project, by the way," Akeno said with a giggle.

"Why thank you. What did you think, Rias?" Elros asked.

"I love it," Rias said with a giggle as well.

She and Akeno both held clay figurines in their hands - of themselves. As a class project, everyone was required to create something with the clay that they had in front of them - something meaningful to them. Elros, who was unsurprisingly adept with his hands, smiled wide as the assignment was given to him - he knew exactly what to do with the clay. Looking sideways at Rias and Akeno, he set up several books around him as a fort so no one could see what he was doing and quickly got to work.

"What are you working on?" Rias asked, frowning slightly.

"It's a surprise. No peeking," Elros responded.

"Come on, show me," Rias whined.

"Mrs. Gremory," Elros suddenly called out.

"I think it's fine for you to call me mom, dear," Venelena said as she gently stroked Elros's hair, eliciting a horrified whine of displeasure from Rias and gasps from the students gathered there.

"Moooom, not here at least!" Rias hissed quietly to her mother, who only giggled in response.

"You're getting jealous so quickly, sweetheart. Hmmm," she said as she leaned in close to her daughter who turned extremely red.

"Would you like me to distract her, Elros?" Venelana asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, ma'am. This is meant to be a surprise," Elros said, shooting Rias a devilish smile as well. Rias gave him a look that said to watch his back but turned to her own project with a sigh.

Finally, it was time to present the project.

"Mr. Eärendil, you seem to have been secretly working on yours. Perhaps we can see what it is now?" the teacher asked.

"Voila!" Elros yelled as he dramatically knocked the books down. Standing on his table were two foot high perfect reproductions of Akeno and Rias striking sexy poses. Akeno and Rias were surprised at the workmanship of the product and examined their own figures with wide smiles. The other students looked aghast at the craftsmanship and soon tried to begin a bidding war for the pieces - but they went to their respective models. Venelana giggled as she saw it.

"You've certainly been spending quite a bit of intimate time with my daughters," she laughed as the class exited the room. She soon excused herself as well; as only Sirzechs was required for the meeting, she, her husband, and Grayfia decided to head back home - deciding they had sufficiently embarrassed their daughter enough for the day.

"You got this done in that little time?" Akeno asked as she kissed him on the cheek as thanks.

"Well… I needed to use my ring to help me. Hence, the reason for the books. Good thing no one was paying much attention to notice a faint green glow. You like?" Elros asked.

"I love," Rias said quietly before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Glad to hear it," Elros said, slinging his arms over the two girls as the three walked out - into a surprising commotion.

"Grab your cameras, fellas! There's a Magical Girl in the gym! Come on!" shouted Motohama, one of Issei's friends.

"Magical Girl?" Elros asked, surprised.

"Don't tell me…," Akeno began, a look of understanding on her face.

"I bet it is," Rias said, smiling. She and Akeno began to lead Elros to the gym, where there was quite the ruckus.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know who it is?" Elros asked.

"We have a good idea. If it is who we think it is, then Sona isn't going to be too happy," Akeno said.

"We'll see soon enough," Rias replied.

As they entered the gym they met up with Issei and Asia. They saw a gaggle of men taking pictures of a woman dressed in a Magical Girl outfit. She was quite beautiful, Elros admitted, with long, black hair tied into twin tails with pink ribbons that went far down her back. She had violet eyes as well as sizable breasts from what he could tell, although her frame was shorter than Rias or Akeno. She wore a pink tank top with white embroidering on the arms as well as a pink skirt with a black belt. Her midriff was bare as she struck poses for the gentlemen surrounding her. She held a large staff in her hand; with a pink shaft and a gold star in a pink circle on the top. She wore thigh high black and pink striped socks as well as pink shoes. She had black sleeves on both arms that ended in fingerless gloves.

"What the fuck? Am I awake? No way! Is that a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Cosplay?" Issei said excitedly.

"Issei, how do you know about that costume?" Asia asked.

"Because I watched the whole show in one sitting. A friend of mine was obsessed with it and insisted we do a marathon," Issei replied proudly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Curiously, was the friend a dude?" Elros asked as he watched the girl strike poses for her admirers.

"Yup," Issei said.

"Good on him. I can definitely see why he'd be interested," Elros said with a laugh.

"Knock it off! We are still on school property! You've seen enough of this!" came Saji's voice over the din of the crowd. He began to break up the men joined around her to their extreme displeasure. Finally, as the last had left, he turned to talk to the girl.

"Alright. Are you related to someone at this school?" Saji asked in an exasperated tone.

"Mhm," the girl replied.

"Well, they should've told you this sort of an outfit is unacceptable here," Saji informed her, to a notable boo from Issei and Elros.

"Uh… sparkle, shine, your command is mine!" the girl exclaimed as she twirled a bit, shooting off hints of sparkles and striking a cute pose.

"You have to stop that," Saji replied, unimpressed. As the group approached the stage where Saji and the girl were, Issei spoke up.

"Well, well. Hard at work as usual, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't have time for you," Saji replied. At that, the door to the gym opened.

"Saji. What's going on here?" came the voice of Sona Sitri.

"Oh hey, Sona. This girl says -," Saji began before he was cut off by the girl.

"I've finally found you Sona!" the girl said. As Sona heard the voice, the color drained from her voice. The girl jumped off the stage and began running towards Sona, who closed the distance as well.

"I'm so happy to see you! What's the matter? You look sad! Your face is all red! Aren't you excited to finally be seeing your big sister again? I'm gonna require a lot more happiness from you, come on! You should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed me. And then I'll say 'Oh Sona, I missed you too' and I'll give you a big fat kiss and you'll kiss me back and that'll lead to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot?!" the girl exclaimed excitedly as she leaned in close to Sona's face.

"Most definitely," Elros said, almost unconsciously. It earned him a pinch from Rias and Akeno as well as hanging his head in shame.

"That is the Lady Serafall Leviathan," Rias said, smiling as she saw Sona's reaction to seeing her sister.

"Lady Who?" Issei asked.

"She's currently one of the Four Great Satans. I'd always heard things about Sona's sister, but I didn't recognize her because this is the first time we've met," Saji explained.

"Your lines next! This is the part where you say how long it's been AND how excited you are to see me!" Serafall said as Rias approached the sisters.

"It's been quite a while, Lady Leviathan," Rias greeted Serafall.

"Oh yes, it has, Rias. How excited are you to see me?" Serafall said, smiling and winking as she turned to her.

"Very, thank you for asking. Did you come here to visit Sona for open house?" Rias replied pleasantly.

"Yeah! But I had to find out about it on my own! Sona's a big meanie and didn't tell me! I was so mad when I found out the truth, I almost attacked Heaven out of frustration!" Serafall said, pointing her staff to the sky. It was then she noticed Issei and Elros.

"Oh, hey! Look! Is he the guy that's supposed to be the dragon? And the cutie next to him? He's the newest guy you added, right? I saw him beat Riser! He kicked his ass!" Serafall said giddily, pointing at the two.

"Why yes. Issei, Elros, I want you two to meet someone," Rias called back. Elros and Issei moved forward to greet Lady Leviathan.

"I'm Issei. It's nice to meet you. I'm a pawn in the service of Rias Gremory," Issei said, bowing to Lady Serafall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady. My name is Elros Eärendil. Also a pawn in the service of Rias Gremory," Elros said. As he finished, he suddenly found himself being hugged by Sona.

"Hey there, Sona. I'm quite happy to see you as well," Elros said as he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Elros!" she said.

"Huh? For what?" Elros asked.

"I wasn't there to see you after you were discharged from the hospital. Please, forgive me. I had other things to take care of and…," Sona started before Elros put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Relax, Sona. It's all good. No need to apologize at all. Besides, you saw me kick ass instead of getting my ass kicked. I'd prefer it stay that way," Elros said with a grin. Sona sighed in relief at that as she brought him in for another hug that he happily returned, gently patting her on the back. Rias and Akeno felt more surprised than jealous as she did that; this was completely out of left field for Sona. She was never one to express such emotions, especially not to guys - even Saji. Yet, it appeared - much like it was for the rest of them - Elros had broken through her exterior. They knew that he was easily able to make her blush, but they certainly didn't expect her to react like that especially in front of her sister.

Soon, however, it seemed like Sona finally came to her senses about what she was doing. She quickly let Elros go and blushed a maddening red as she turned to her sister, whose eyes flitted between Sona and Elros in surprise. She squealed in delight after a brief pause.

"I've never seen Sona turn so red! I think I like you already, Elros! I'm the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Little Levia!" Serafall said as she struck a cute pose again.

"That's cool with me," Elros said with a grin.

"So Elros, you're really strong, right?" Serafall said as she leaned forward on her staff a bit.

"I'm alright, I guess," Elros replied.

"That's not what I've seen. I was at the match where you beat that prick, Riser. Pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Besides, your wings are amazing! I've never seen anything like that!" Serafall exclaimed.

"Nor have I. Nor anyone, for that matter," Sona added.

"Yeah, it seems like they're pretty unique - that surprised no one more than I. No idea how it happened - but I know it looks badass, which is about all a man can hope for in such a situation," Elros grinned.

"Can I see them again?" Serafall asked excitedly. Elros was about to comply, but Sona quickly shut it down.

"While I'm sure everyone would love to see that again, at school is definitely not the right time," Sona sighed.

"You need to learn to live a little, Sona! What's the fun in being so serious all the time!" Serafall asked as she shot off a few more sparks.

"Listen to me. I am responsible for the entire student council here - I can't just let Elros sprout his wings! What if someone sees? Also, even if you are family, that is inappropriate school attire. You're going to have to change!" Sona scolded her sister.

"Why do you have to be like that! Can you hear the tone of your voice right now? It's borderline violent! You know that I've never asked for anything. All I want is to be a magical girl," Serafall said.

"I swear I've heard this line before," Issei mumbled to Elros.

"With my sparkling staff, I will do my duty and eliminate all the Angels and Fallen Angels!" Serafall said, shooting off even more sparks from her stuff. That was crossing the line for Sona who got in her sister's face.

"Do you have any respect at all? If you start sparkling, you can annihilate even a small country in minutes!" Sona said.

"If her sisters so powerful, why didn't Sona ask her to fight Kokabiel with us a couple of weeks ago? Do they not get along or something?" Issei asked with a frown.

"Quite the opposite, actually. The problem is that Lady Serafall loves her sister a little too much. Some might even say obsessed. Sona could've asked for help, but it could've gotten out control," Akeno giggled.

"Also if she found out her baby sister had been violated by a Fallen Angel, she would've started a war right then," Saji said as they watched Serafall poke and tease Sona with much enjoyment.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Sona cried out comically, running away from her sister who chased after.

"Well, looks like Sona's gonna need my help. I'll see you guys later," Saji said with a sigh as he ran after them as well.

"All the Devil Kings are like that. High maintenance, high strung," Akeno said with a fond smile as they soon exited the gym as well and headed to the main building.

"Sirzechs doesn't seem too bad. Seems like a fun guy to shot the shit with," Elros said.

"Try being related to him," Rias groaned. She loved her brother dearly; but like most things, she preferred him in moderation.

"So when is this conference thing gonna be? Later today?" Elros asked.

"Tonight, actually. My brother and Serafall are already here; we're just waiting on Azazel, who said he had to take care of something and Michael," Rias said.

"What should we expect?" Elros wondered.

"Honestly? Nothing, for the most part. We'll be there, as will Sona and her peerage - but mostly observing more than anything. They might have a couple of questions for you, but nothing that you need to concern yourself with I think. I'm honestly not sure of what the agenda even is; I think we'll all be finding out at the same time," Rias said.

"Works for me. Also, quick question - when exactly is summer break? I've kind of been losing track of time, lately," Elros said.

"We've still got a month or so left until we head to the Underworld for the break. That reminds me - after all this is over, we need to begin training as soon as possible. My brother mentioned that a lot of people are apparently eager to take us on in a Rating Game after they saw your duel with Riser," Rias said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Elros deadpanned.

"Mhm," Rias affirmed.

"I was kind of hoping that people would be LESS eager to fight after I trounced him," Elros mumbled. It turned out his plan had backfired; he didn't factor in Devil's precious egos when he beat Riser.

"Some might be, but there just as many who are battle maniacs. They'll want to try their hand against you. I can think of a few off the top of my head," Rias said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to hit training hard, then," Elros said.

"Is that necessary? I mean, you already seem to fight a great deal more than most people or Devils anyway. I don't think you have to worry about losing your edge," Akeno said.

"Unfortunately, that's the one thing I always have to worry about," Elros sighed.

"I dunno. You went through Riser's peerage like a hot knife through butter. I think it'll be difficult for you to find your match," Akeno said.

"I've met my matches plenty of times already," Elros said with a dark chuckle.

"Now that is surprising," she said.

"The truth nonetheless. Anyways, what now? Class is over, right?" Elros wondered.

"Yup. You two just wanna head back to the ORC until it's time for the meeting?" Rias suggested.

"That works for me," Elros said as they headed there.

-o-

"Waiting is the most boring thing in existence," Elros said as he shifted his position for the 49th time. The meeting was supposed to begin soon, but he had been shifting positions constantly for the last several hours while Rias and Akeno were diligently using their time.

"You should be doing your homework right now, you know?" Rias suggested. As if on cue, the door opened and Sona walked in with Tsubaki.

"Sona! Tsubaki! I'm glad you two are here right now! I need your help - ASAP!" Elros cried out as he rushed them, panicked as Rias reminded him of his ever growing mountain of work.

"What is it?" Sona asked, surprised.

"This might not come as a surprise to you, but Rias is really fucking evil. Do you know how much homework I have to make up because of her?!" Elros asked.

"How much?" she asked.

"ALL OF IT!" Elros said as he showed her the stack of papers. Sona and Tsubaki looked at it in surprise before turning to Rias and Akeno who had broken out in a fit of laughter.

"Why didn't you just do it when you were supposed to?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Not you too, Tsubaki! Is no one on the right side of this except me?" Elros questioned them dramatically. The girls giggled at that, yet stood firm.

"I'm afraid I can't. We're going to be busy for the foreseeable future," Sona said with a smile. Elros began banging his head on the table at that.

"It's not that bad! Besides, can't your ring help you?" Sona asked.

"It's not that! It's just… boring to do it by myself!" And my ring doesn't me the best of company!" Elros exasperated.

"Don't worry, you'll survive," Akeno said as she went over and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Wait! You promised me that you'd help me, didn't you?! I promised not to tease you!" Elros reminded her.

"I almost forgot about that," Akeno giggled.

"Now you're reminded! Let's get busy," Elros said.

"While it's good to see that you're willing to put in the effort, that's not why we came here. It's starting," Sona told Rias. Rias nodded and assembled the peerage and they began to head out. She hoped in her heart of hearts that everything would go according to plan.


	12. Khaos Brigade

They made their way through the main building before heading towards a room that Elros had never noticed; either because he never walked this way or because his memory simply didn't process it. As Rias opened the door and walked through, Elros saw who else was in attendance.

Everyone was gathered around a small circular table; Serafall and Sirzechs were off to the left side, of it, nearest to the door - where the younger Devils also lined up. Grayfia was standing just behind him. Azazel was sitting across the table from him, nodding his head at Elros who returned the nod. Interestingly enough, Vali was there was as well. That caught Issei by surprise - why was Vali on that side? At another end, a fireplace behind him, sat Michael - regal and pleasant as always, his halo orbiting his head. There was one person there that Elros did no recognize. She was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair that was tied into twin tails and fell down to her thighs. She wore a white overcoat that covered her entire body, although Elros thought that he saw the hilt of a sword hidden there. She frowned as she saw them before turning her head away.

"Irina," Xenovia whispered in surprise.

"An Angel?" Elros wondered. Xenovia nodded in response.

"Good to see you again, Elros," Azazel said.

"Likewise. How's it going?" Elros asked pleasantly.

"Pretty serious, as far as things go. You see what's outside?" Azazel asked. Elros raised an eyebrow as he went to the window to check. He soon saw what Azazel was talking about.

Soldiers. Countless Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were standing battle ready under a crimson sky right outside the academy walls. It made for a striking sight; Angels levitating with their halos glowing overhead; Devils standing ready with their polearms against any threat; and Fallen Angels with tridents in their hands, ready to face down those that might try to interfere.

"We expecting a fight?" Elros asked as he took his place between Rias and Akeno again.

"We can never be too safe. Alas, now that all the participants are here - perhaps we can begin this meeting?" Michael suggested.

Rias and Sona both stepped forward and began to tell the assembled leaders of what had transpired against Kokabiel not too long ago. Most of it went over Elros's head - he had only the faintest idea of who Kokabiel was and had zero ideas about who the others that the two talked about were. Something about a Holy Sword Project - which he knew only the faintest details about where it pertained to Kiba; and something about an Exorcist.

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report," Rias ended.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory," Sona said.

"That will be all. Thank you very much," Sirzechs said.

"Great job, ladies. You make me so proud Sona!" Serafall told her sister. Sona blushed as she said that before stepping back.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would care to share his opinion of their report?" Michael suggested.

"Kokabiel went rogue. My thoughts on the matter are irrelevant," Azazel said, exasperated.

"So he acted entirely on his own?" Michael asked.

"Well, he never had my permission if that's what you're asking. But something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quaint little place. Where else do green men fall out of the sky?" Azazel asked as he gained at Elros who returned it.

 _'If only they knew,'_ Elros thought to himself.

"Try to stay on topic, if you please," Michael said, although his smile betrayed the fact that Kuoh certainly was special.

"I sent Vali in to resolve the issue, and now Kokabiel is frozen stiff in the lowest level of hell. He won't bother you again," Azazel said.

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation. It seems like he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo," Michael said with a frown.

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through pissed him off. What he wanted was perpetual combat. But at this late stage in the game, I've no interest in a war," Azazel said.

"The seeds of discontent," Serafall said worriedly.

"Hmph. That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction," Azazel said, earning a glare from Serafall.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand. That is the reason we convened here," Sirzechs said.

"Then I say we cut to the chase and make peace instead of fussing over it. That's the purpose of this grand summit, isn't it? No one wants war. We've been at a stalemate for such a long time, we might've deceived ourselves into thinking that it was a peace - I know I made the slip up several times. But I don't think the world wants any more fighting. I think we can all agree on that," Azazel said. There was a pause before Michael spoke but on a different topic.

"God and the Devil King are gone. Both our war generals have been annihilated," Michael said.

"We have a… complication. Once again, it's not even our three powers. But their forces are equal, if not more destructive - the Red and White Emperor Dragons. Issei and Vali. So I'd like to hear their thoughts," Azazel said.

"What I want is to fight someone who's as strong as me. I thought that would've been Issei, but after watching that duel, I'm not as sure anymore," Vali said as he looked at Elros.

"And what about you, Issei?" Azazel asked.

"I… ugh… wow… well… ugh… yeah, you're putting me on the spot here," Issei grumbled. Azazel chuckled before turning to Elros.

"Well, Elros? Vali seems intent on bringing you into this as well," Azazel said with a smile.

"Whatever it takes to make peace is my position on the matter. No point in starting a war, especially when we all know how it'll end," Elros said.

"And how do you think it'll end?" Azazel wondered.

"Extinction," Elros responded. Azazel nodded in agreement.

"Coming from him, I suppose it's prescient. After all, I daresay Elros is the only one here besides us four who knows what war is like," Michael said.

"Something just occurred to me, Michael," Elros suddenly said.

"What might that be?" Michael asked.

"Every time I swear to God - gah! Well, you see? That. Same happens often to Xenovia and Asia. Their faiths are still strong. Is there anything you can do?" Elros asked as he rubbed his head after the pain shot through him. Asia and Xenovia looked surprised that he would ask something like that. Their eyes flitted between him and Michael, wondering what the reaction would be.

"After God was destroyed, the only thing left in place was the system. The only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine mercy, protection, and miracles. Even with me as the center, the Church - as a whole - is barely functioning right now. Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that could needlessly affect our system. A threat to our system was, by its very nature, a threat to our survival - which is why such things had to be removed," Michael said gravely.

"Of course. That' why I suffered Asia's fate too. That's why she was excommunicated after healing a Devil; why I had the same done to me after I learned of Gods fate," Xenovia said as a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Exactly. It was unfair. You were hardly heretics. We should've discovered another way. I ask you for your forgiveness," Michael said as he bowed his head to her.

"Apology accepted, Chief Michael. It's interesting… I grew up in a church, so I must admit I do have a few regrets. But to be perfectly honest, I am more than satisfied with my life as a Devil," Xenovia said with a smile. Rias and Akeno smiled brightly as they heard that, as did the others.

"As am I. And I'm so much happier as a Devil, too. I've met people I cherish who also care about me," Asia said as she stepped forward.

"Both of you have forgiving spirits, and I am grateful for that," Michael said.

"Speaking of being grateful - did you hear about the Queen that will be attending the summit in the Underworld this summer?" Azazel asked.

"I have. The Queen of the Fairies," Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Queen of the Fairies?" Issei asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a magical race. However, they're also one of the most secretive - preferring to stay out of everyone's business for the most part. But just recently - a day or two ago - an envoy was sent to meet each of us. They said that their Queen would like to sit in on the presentation and negotiations. The exact wording the envoy used was _'… perhaps we've been on the sidelines for too long. Our Queen would appreciate an invitation.'_ ," Michael explained.

"It's something that is completely unprecedented. Perhaps it might even point to a peace at large between even more races," Sirzechs said.

"Is it a good idea to allow someone to sit in out of the blue?" Vali questioned Azazel.

"The Fairies are a peaceful race. If fact, I can't think of a single instance where they've waged war on others. Sure, plenty have tried to attack them - several from our factions included, I might add - but they've successfully repelled each of them without losses. It's quite amazing, really," Azazel said.

Michael opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Elros stepped forward. To everyone's surprise, he had suddenly shifted into his Green Lantern uniform. That's when they heard an explosion outside the window. As they approached it, they saw a terrifying sight. Out of golden magic circles, hundreds of enemies were appearing. They shot out golden beams of energy at the surrounding Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels from the robes that shadowed their eyes.

"Magicians," Serafall said.

"What are those?" Elros asked.

"They're so rude is what they are! I'm a real life magic girl and they're flat out ignoring me!" she said hotly. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels attempted to do their best in holding off the attack but the overwhelming numbers of the attacking forces were simply too much. Every second, more appeared - clad in black and purple vestments with hoods that covered their eyes, they were a sight to behold. Each hood had three eyes; a large one on the bottom, right over where the eyes would be without the hood; a smaller one above it; and another even smaller one above that. The golden beams that they shot seemed to dematerialize the enemies as opposed to killing them.

"Teleportation magic, it seems. They're not killing the soldiers; they're sending them outside of the barrier. Which means… hmmm. Interesting; it appears that someone has opened a bridge between the here and outside," Azazel observed.

"A bridge?" Elros asked.

"A sort of path for the teleported particles to flow on - that's why they're getting in and why our soldiers are getting out. These barriers are often impenetrable unless you have an _extremely_ powerful person on either end. Someone that can open a bridge can bypass the barrier for the most part, however," Azazel said.

"So many…," Irina said, shocked at the unfolding events.

"I suppose we should've expected this. It's not as though it's a secret. There will always be factions trying to undermine peace," Michael said, his voice almost tired and bored.

"We can lament that later. Right now we need to find a way to defend ourselves and our people," Azazel said.

"Their power… these aren't middling or weak terrorists - especially not the case if they're annihilating our forces so handily. I think it's best if most of the peerage stay behind," Sirzechs said, looking at Sona and Rias. They were about to protest when Sirzechs interrupted.

"No - I'm sorry Sona, Rias, but I don't want to hear it. Both of you are powerful, but the numbers out there are overwhelming," Sirzechs said. As he finished, the building they were in began to shake - the Magicians had turned their sights on where the leaders were. Suddenly, however, they noticed an eerie green glow right outside the building. The shaking stopped almost as soon as it began and the golden beams began to be deflected. Eyes turned to Elros who watched the situation outside unfold with a frown.

"That's some barrier, kid," Azazel said in interest.

"Although you might want to conserve your power, Elros. Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, and I have already covered the school in an efficient barrier," Michael said.

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, it doesn't take much energy to use it so I might as well. Plus, I think it might be useful for something else," Elros said.

"What might that be?" Michael inquired as he saw more and more Magicians gather, concentrating their attack on Elros's barrier.

"You'll see in a bit. Curious, what's the deal about damage caused inside the barrier?" Elros asked.

"As in - will it carry over to Earth after it's dropped?" Azazel asked. Elros nodded.

"None, for the most part. All damage will be concealed within the barrier. In preventing undesirable parties from interfering, it essentially takes us to a new dimension. Damage cause there is limited to there," Sirzechs said.

"That's a relief," Elros said. Suddenly he whispered to his ring.

The barrier that he erected suddenly glowed even brighter - so much so that almost everyone had to avert their eyes. Those that did so still felt a massive rumble moments later. As the light died down and they looked outside, the saw what had happened. The green barrier had collapsed outwards with the force of hundreds of demolition bombs. They saw the multitude of magicians - hundreds - lying unconscious several hundred feet away from the barrier, as well as the massive impression it left in the ground it surrounded. They saw plenty of their own forces looking on in shock and awe as well; as quick as it began, the attack stopped.

"Wow…," Serafall said in surprise.

"Nice job, kid," Azazel said as he looked on in shock as well; the attack came to a standstill.

"How did you do that?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Imagination is a powerful tool. Although, I used a nonlethal approach. Those guys are just knocked out; maybe some broken bones here and there, but nothing that'll kill them," Elros said.

"Regardless, that was impressive," Azazel said.

"Shouldn't we use this time to get out of here?" Irina asked, stunned by the powerful attack. She looked at Elros with an intrigued eye - something that was caught by Rias who narrowed her eyes.

"We can't - not yet. Look. More," Azazel said as he looked at the magic circle - more Magicians were beginning to appear, yet most of them were apprehensive as they looked at their fallen comrades.

"Looks like you've scared them a bit," Sona said.

"We can't drop the barrier just yet, otherwise, the damage will assuredly spill into Earth. We need to wait until the big bad shows themselves. No way these guys are the masterminds," Azazel said.

"Perhaps killing them might've made a more powerful statement," Vali suggested to Elros.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Regardless, fewer casualties is almost always better," Elros said without sparing him a glance.

"Then what do you intend to do about the reinforcements?" Vali asked.

"We can wait them out here," Serafall suggested, looking to her sister in slight worry - she wouldn't want Sona caught in the crossfire.

"Not when our forces are being destroyed out there,"Sirzechs shook his head.

"If we get hit, we'll be teleported away as well - and won't be able to come back until the barrier is dropped," Grayfia reminded them.

"I can use my power to protect you all from that," Elros said. Suddenly, they all found themselves coated by a green light.

Rias and Akeno felt a warm sensation through their bodies. This was the first time that Elros had used his power on them, and it was - for lack of a better word - wonderful. It felt as though all the weight in the world had dropped away from their shoulders, from their bodies, from their minds. A light and warm sensation went through their bodies; starting from the core of the being and spreading outwards to the head and brain; through the arms and to the tips of their fingers; down their legs, to the soles of their feet. Suddenly, without meaning to, Rias jumped lightly into the air - and stayed there. The others looked on in shock as they jumped as well, simply floating in the air without the use of their powers or wings. Elros smiled as he saw the looks of wonders on their faces - the elder attendants just as awed as the younger ones.

"ELROS! LOOK! I'M FLOATING!" Gasper shouted at him as he levitated through the air towards Elros.

"Very nice, Gasper. How's it feel?" Elros asked as he gave the kid a high five.

"THIS IS AMAZING! HOW'D YOU DO IT?!" Gasper asked excitedly.

"Just sharing some of my powers, little buddy. The barrier will protect you, but it has a few fringe benefits as well - weightlessness and flight being one," Elros said.

"This is amazing," Irina said, the most shocked out of all of them.

"Wow," Sona and Tsubaki agreed as they flew through the air as well. While their wings were amazing and useful, they lacked a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that this power had. The wings often felt heavy, and sometimes even cumbersome - whereas the light… well, what could be said of it? _Amazing._

"Is this how you feel whenever you fly?" Rias asked in wonder as she levitated close to him.

"Better, actually," Elros said with a wink.

"That's one problem down," Azazel said with a chuckle.

"I have a question, however. These… Magicians - why? Who are they? Do you know?" Elros asked.

As he asked, Azazel let out a deep sigh. All eyes turned to him in interest.

"I've been doing a lot of research on the Sacred Gears, as you all know. Or if not, you know now. Through that research, it led me to the existence of one of the fringe groups we discussed earlier - one that's fairly powerful, though. They've been gathering Sacred Gear users from all the factions - Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, even humans - and assembling a team with them. Plenty of the Gear users possess Longinus's as well, so you can understand my concern. They're called the Khaos Brigade. With a K," Azazel said.

"I see. Mortal Kombat fanatics. That makes this tougher," Elros observed shrewdly. Azazel couldn't help but laugh loudly at that; Michael and Sirzechs chuckled lightly as well while Serafall giggled.

"Is this the time to being joking?" Vali asked irritably. The others just sweatdropped, torn between laughing and agreeing with Vali.

"Ahem. Right. What's their goal?" Elros asked - although he hoped his theory would indeed pan out. While he wasn't keen on fighting out every solution, he'd make a special exception for Scorpion and Sub-Zero should they show themselves.

"Destruction, mayhem, and continued war. They're just terrorists - maybe not run of the mill, but terrorists nonetheless. They aren't fans of the proposed peace," Azazel said.

"Has your research given you any insight on who the big bad is?" Elros wondered.

"Ophis. The Ouroboros - or Infinity - Dragon," Azazel said. The others seemed stunned by the revelation - even Issei. Everyone but Elros wore a grim expression on their face.

"I'm missing something here, but fill me in on that later. Ok, so we're under attack by terrorists led by this Ophis and cut out from the world, so we can't call for aid. That about the gist of it?" Elros asked.

"Yup," Azazel nodded. Elros nodded and concealed his disappointment at the revelation.

"It appears we have a visitor," Grayfia suddenly said. She as surprisingly unflinching at the whole situation - not showing any excitement whatsoever, except a tiny bit when she experienced the weightlessness from Elros's power.

"I know this power. But how?" Sirzechs wondered, his eyes narrowed.

A tall and beautiful bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure appeared. She had tannish skin with long brown hair that was tied into a but with a headpiece at the top. She wore a purple low cut dress with a slit across the breasts, exposing her breasts considerably. It had a high collar, flowering like a lily around her neck. She wore gold rings on her arms and upper arms as well as high heels which clacked as she set down on the floor of the room. She smirked as she saw the people gathered there.

"Oh well, if it isn't Sirzechs and Little Serafall," the woman said.

"Explain yourself! What're you doing here?" Serafall inquired of the arrival.

"Cattleya Leviathan. The descendent of the first Leviathan," Sirzechs said, introducing her to everyone.

"Leviathan? That's kinda badass," Elros whispered to Rias who groaned - was this really the time to admire something about the enemy? She suddenly felt a nudge in her side - Akeno was pointing to Issei. Rias groaned even louder as Issei began undressing the new arrival with his eyes.

"I'm here to bring destruction and chaos!" Cattleya said as she suddenly raised a staff she was holding high above her head. A yellow light immediately exploded from it, taking most everyone by surprise. Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs quickly put up a barrier that protected them from the attack - all of them knew who Cattleya Leviathan was. Elros narrowed his eyes at the new arrival as he made sure everyone was alright. Gasper was frightfully hanging on to his leg while Elros held Koneko close by as well. From the smoke and ruin of the building, he heard Cattleya speak again.

"Adorable! The Three Great Powers but up a barrier together! Adorable and pathetic," Cattleya said, laughing condescendingly.

"What're you thinking, Cattleya?" Sirzechs asked.

"What I'm thinking is the complete opposite of everyone at this disgusting meeting! If God and the Devil King aren't around anymore, then there should be a revolution in this world," Cattleya said.

"Cattleya, stop this right now! What're you trying to do?" Serafall asked.

"Serafall! You stole my Leviathan title and now question me. How dare you!" Cattleya snarled at her.

"Cattleya…," Serafall said quietly.

"Oh don't worry darling! Once I kill you today, I'll simply take back the title of Leviathan for myself," Cattleya said. The barrier was soon lowered.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that we're simply caught up in a Devils coup d'état," Azazel suggested.

"I think it's more than that. Her plan seems to go for the whole world," Michael said.

"Oh, Michael nailed it. No one wants a world where God and the Devil Kings death are covered up. So since you've clearly failed, we will take this decaying realm and reform it for ourselves instead," Cattleya said with an air confidence. At that, Elros groaned.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Can't stand people like her. Jeez, why can't I ever get more than a few weeks of peace? I assume that the Earth at large falls under her scope of destruction. I'm obligated to stop her now," Elros said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Working my magic. I hope you don't mind," Elros said with a smile. Rias sighed and shook her head.

"Not at all. I thought you don't like fighting, though?" she asked.

"I don't. But I love the Earth more than I dislike fighting. Any threats against it I take extremely seriously," Elros said.

"Are you going to kill her?" Rias asked.

"Whether I want to or not, I have a feeling that's what it'll come down to," Elros said. Suddenly he was coated in a green light.

"Ah, I know you. You're the kid that beat Riser Phoenix a few days ago. So, you're part of Gremory's Peerage, huh?" Cattleya asked. Elros replied by shooting out a massive green hand that connected with Cattleya. He launched himself after her with a ferocious speed, although didn't attack her again at that moment.

"Interesting. I didn't see this power during that match. Who are you exactly?" Cattleya said. As she asked, Elros let out an audible groan that everyone heard.

"Why are you people always so intent on talking? What is this, a Bond film? Don't care about your plan; all I know is innocent people might get hurt. Ergo, we fight and I stop you. There. Nice and tidy. No more talking. Please, I'm asking you kindly. Otherwise, I'm as liable to kill myself as I am you," Elros said, visibly distressed by interview Cattleya obviously intended for him.

 _'Fucking villains. Why don't they ever just shut up and fight? What's with the need for the monologue or explaining their plans or this and that and the other thing? Just attack and be done with it. Ugh. Fucking clichés. That might as well be enough to warrant an ass kicking,'_ Elros thought to himself. This always happened, he thought.

"Why y-," Cattleya began before suddenly her staff rocketed from her hand.

"I said no talking!" Elros said comically as he bitch slapped her through the sky, not allowing her to get a footing.

Below, Issei had trouble keeping his laughter in; many of the girls were also giggling. Azazel was laughing uproariously while Michael and Sirzechs shook their heads fondly; even Grayfia could be seen smiling.

"Who is that guy?" Irina asked.

"Elros Eärendil. A friend," Michael said.

"But he's a Devil," Irina said, surprised that Michael considered him as such.

"I knew him before he was one. He has a good heart, despite his... proclivity for debauchery," Michael said.

" _Proclivity for debauchery?_ " Rias asked Michael hotly, her power emanating slightly.

"Suffice it to say that he's quite the ladies man. Were Cattleya not so detestable, he might even attempting to bed her," Michael said with a chuckle. Sirzechs noted that Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were are grumbling as they heard that - it took all his strength to hold in his laughter.

"How do you know him, though, Chief Michael?" Irina asked.

"Elros is an acquaintance of Jim," Michael said with a strained smile. The color drained from Irina's face, which drew the attention of the others.

" _Corrigan?"_ she asked, flabbergasted. Michael nodded.

"Who is that?" Rias asked.

"Someone who doesn't trouble with the affairs of Angels, Fallen Angels, or Devils," Vali said; they noted that the color drained from his face as well.

"Is he strong?" Issei asked.

"Strong enough that Vali won't even pick a fight with him. Well, maybe not that exactly. You tried to pick a fight with him, didn't you? He just ignored you, though. As in literally?" Azazel said as he hiked his thumb at the White Dragon Emperor who groaned in response.

"My quarrel isn't with you!" Cattleya yelled to Elros, who kept playing around with her as he sent her this way and that, easily evading all the attacks she sent at him. His refusal to comment on anything seemed to anger her further, and she kept on talking.

 _'She loves to talk,'_ Elros thought.

"Fine! After I kill you, I'm going for the precious slut you call your master. Her, her family, Serafall - none of them deserve the power they have! I'm the rightful descendent to the Leviathans - IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT!" Cattleya roared at Elros as she sent a massive yellow blast at him. He put up a barrier and dispersed the attack, but quickly set up another as Magicians now trained their eyes on him.

Suddenly, a large green burst of energy burst out of his ring. It began zipping through the air, around the heads of the attacking forces but with every flyby, it's shape changed. Within several seconds, a perfect replication of an F-22 Raptor was flying through the crimson skies, launching green rounds out of its M61A2 Vulcan. As quickly as they came, the Magicians began to drop like flies.

Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs - who had also joined the fray by now and were claiming many lives for their own - paused to admire it. It's not something they were used to seeing. Each of them, as well as Serafall, were either at the top or part of the top few in each of their faction - there were few they knew of that could hold a candle to them. Their wings were gorgeous and luxurious; their powers, off the charts and able to rend things asunder. None of them, however, had the imaginative power that Elros wielded - a power that could construe itself into anything that he wished. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs had the raw power of the F-22; none of them had the ability to construct it and have it course through the air, the Gatling gun giving off the sweet symphony of hell that was rained upon the Khaos Brigade.

"That's amazing," Sona whispered to Rias who smiled and nodded.

"Wow. I knew his powers were amazing, but… that's something else. A hand seems simple enough, but a _fighter jet?_ " Tsubaki said, just as awed as the others.

"Sona! You've got such a cool boyfriend!" Serafall teased.

"OH NO!" Sona said as she adorably covered up Serafall's mouth, much like how Rias did for her mother whenever she teased her about Elros.

"Yeah, he's Rias's fia-," Gasper began but had his mouth covered by Rias who gave him a pleasant, but dangerous smile.

"Perhaps we should join the fray as well," Akeno said as she shifted into her battle robes. Thunder began crackling around the area as many Magicians found themselves shocked. They were stunned to see that their attacks had no effect on the Devils - all of whom were still covered by Elros's power. Agreeing with her, everyone launched into multiple directions, intent on destroying their foes. Regardless of how outnumbered or outmatched Sirzechs might've thought them to be, they'd be damned if they didn't notch a few Magicians for themselves.

-o-

Xenovia and Irina were back to back, staring down multiple Magicians who were peeping out of their magic circles.

"Why didn't you tell me that was what happened, Xenovia?! That you weren't a traitor but had been exiled!" Irina asked her friend.

"In order to tell you that, I would've also had to tell you that God wasn't here anymore. I couldn't do that to you; and I didn't have the strength to tell you," Xenovia confessed. Irina was shocked by that. Xenovia did it to protect the faith that her friend had; she did it for her. Irina's head drooped for a second before she picked it up with a smile on her face.

"Irina?" Xenovia began.

"Well come on! We can't let these talks be thwarted, right? If peace gets officially established, then Devils won't be my enemies anymore," Irina said with a grin.

"And neither will believers in God. Then let's do this. For friendship," Xenovia said, grinning as well. Irina gave a resounding yes and both beauties suddenly leaped with a ferocity that the Magicians had not expected.

-o-

As Cattleya fought Elros, Azazel looked at her with a peculiar eye. While Elros was neatly zipping around her, attacking when it behooved him, she was attacking indiscriminately. Azazel noted that her powers were a lot stronger than he remembered them being. He smiled lightly as he suddenly flew to the fray.

"Elros, mind if I dance with her for a bit? Cattleya and I both big talkers," Azazel suggested.

"Fine with me. She just keeps droning on and on and on. I'm considering letting her kill me off so I can save myself the trouble of listening to that voice. She's hot but… you know what they say; don't stick your dick in crazy, and she definitely piles that on top of everything. Hell, look at her eyes," Elros grumbled to Azazel who laughed loudly. The remark angered Cattleya who launched another attack at the two that Elros deflected away. Soon, she and Azazel were locked in combat while Elros flew over to Issei, Gasper, and Koneko. Koneko and Issei were protecting Gasper, who seemed frightened by the attacks. A Magician went for Gasper but he found himself smashed by Elros who landed on top of him.

"Hey, little buddy. How're you holding up?" Elros asked as he smacked away some more Magicians while putting an arm around Gasper.

"I-I can't do anything! I'm sorry!" Gasper yelled, close to crying.

"Nonsense, Gasper. You only think that because these guys are far below your level. You have the most badass power here - I mean, you can stop time!" Elros said as he ruffled his hair.

"But I'm useless right now!" Gasper cried.

"You're young, Gasper. You just need to learn to control it. Don't worry - I promise that I'm going to help you do that once we start training again, alright?" Elros said.

"Really?" Gasper asked.

"Of course, buddy. Until then, just keep safe - alright? That's all I want you to do; and that's all you have to do," Elros said as he shot some light through the heads of a few more Magicians.

"Woah," Gasper said in awe as he watched Elros work his magic. Suddenly, Elros had an idea.

"Hey Gasper, you ever play any flight sims?" Elros asked.

"Uhh… yeah," Gasper responded.

"I've got an idea," Elros said with a mad grin. The flying F-22 suddenly came to a halt before him and Gasper. The hatch opened and Elros lifted Gasper up and put him inside it. A green helmet suddenly appeared on Gasper's head and his face had wonder etched all across it. Issei and Koneko looked on in surprise, quickly dispatching a few more Magicians so they could observe the event in its glory.

"What do you think, buddy? Comfortable? Cool?" Elros asked.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Glad you think so. Now, you know the basics right? This baby is gonna keep flying itself so you don't have to worry about that. But, with all these Magicians, I'm having a bit of trouble keeping up. So I added an extra gun, but I want you to man it alright? Can you do that?" Elros asked encouragingly.

"I won't let you down, Elros!" Gasper saluted excitedly as Elros closed the hatch. The F-22 was in the air again, and it suddenly began raining hellfire like never before as another Gatling cannon opened fire on the Magicians.

"That's so cool," Issei said weakly. Koneko knocked out a Magician that attempted to attack Issei in his moment of awe and wonder.

"Eyes on the prize, perv," Koneko deadpanned.

"You two keeping up alright?" Elros asked.

"I'm good!" Issei asked as he blew the dress off a female Magician who shrieked in horror.

"Me too," Koneko nodded vigorously as she observed Issei with distaste.

-o-

Elros saw Kiba, Asia, Tsubaki, and Sona all fighting a gaggle of Magicians. He was about to interfere when Gasper suddenly flew over and eliminated countless numbers of them. Elros heard Gasper through the loudspeaker on the fighter jet.

"ELROS DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gasper shouted excitedly.

"Good job, buddy!" Elros yelled to him, a grin on his face. As he took down a few wayward Magicians, he checked in on the four.

"You guys good?" he asked.

"Doing well. Not as well Gasper, perhaps," Sona said with a light smile.

"Was it necessary giving him control of that thing, though?" Tsubaki asked.

"But of course! Kids kicking ass and taking names. Asia, if you'd like - I can set you up in one as well," Elros suggested.

"Oh, no! I don't really like fighting all that much. But I can heal the others if they get hurt - so I'm better on the ground," Asia squeaked. Elros smiled at her and nodded.

"In that case, here. Just an extra level of precaution. You just might be the most important player here," Elros said as he covered her with a green bubble that would protect her from any attack - as evidenced by the light bolts that the Magicians sent her way being deflected.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

"No problem," Elros said as he flashed her a smile and went to join Rias and Akeno.

-o-

Akeno was having the time of her life as she electrocuted countless Magicians, their screams of pain almost a source of sexual pleasure for her. As he approached, Elros couldn't help but chuckle at how much fun she seemed to be having. He certainly wasn't a sadist, but hey - if it ain't broke, why fix it? The Magicians brought her wrath upon themselves, he thought.

As she blasted a few more Magicians away, she sucked on the end of a finger sensually. It was a moment later she saw Elros floating a few meters away. As their eyes connected, he waved cheerfully at her. While she didn't mind being so lewd in general, there was something about him observing her like that made her blush. As he saw it, he chuckled.

"Please, don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show," he said with a grin.

"Ugh. Don't tease me about that - please," she groaned as she knocked out a Magician that went for him.

"But it's so fun. I didn't know you were a sadist," Elros teased her.

"Only to people that try to hurt my friends," Akeno said as she flew a bit closer to him.

"In that case, I should drop my guard and let them get a few licks in," Elros joked.

"Don't you dare," Akeno chided him, although she was smiling.

"If you two are done flirting, perhaps you could help," Rias grumbled at them.

"My apologies, Master. If you want, you can let Akeno punish me. Kill two birds with one stone," Elros said.

"I'm not a sadist!" Rias said, turning red.

"Oh? Perhaps you're a masochist, then?" Elros suggested, turning Rias even redder.

"Now is _so_ not the time," she told him. Elros sighed and nodded.

"Forgive me. It can wait until this weekend," he said as he shot down a few more Magicians. Rias blushed madly at that while Akeno let out a particularly powerful attack.

"They just keep coming," Akeno said as she saw a few more Magicians appear. As they appeared, Elros noted something about the magic circles. While countless ones were spawned, it seemed as though the Magicians were using an extremely large one that hung over the school as a bridge and conduit. He suddenly had an idea. Using his ring, he began erecting hundreds of lighting rods at the base of the large magic circle - around its edges, flowering in towards the center.

"Akeno, use those lighting rods to concentrate your attacks on that magic circle. Might be able to knock out a fair few," Elros suggested. Akeno nodded and did as she suggested; the effect was marvelous. A massive thunderbolt erupted from each lighting rod and began to spiral up and down and left and right - connecting each of them as a massive thunderstorm began directly under it. They heard the roars and screams of pain from the Magicians who were now being electrocuted. Their inability to attack left them fodder for Gasper, who knocked several more out as the F-22 circled the thunder.

"Nice," Akeno said as she flew over to Elros and kissed him on the cheek for his idea.

"Glad you think so," Elros said as he flew away, looking for his next target.

-o-

Cattleya and Azazel, meanwhile, were chatting it up.

"Are you excited by your final moments as I am?" Cattleya asked Azazel, her cocky attitude returning. She had to admit that she had been surprised by Elros. None of her attacks touched him; while he hardly even seemed to be trying. She knew that from the match he had with Phoenix, that he was capable - after all, not just anyone cloud trounce an entire peerage as though it were nothing. Which made her wonder: why wasn't he applying the ferocity to her? Did he consider this a joke? That she wasn't worthy? She didn't have much time to consider as she found herself evenly matched by Azazel. She suddenly opened the palm of her right hand. Black snakes with an orange glow began to shoot out and they wrapped themselves around her, squeezing her body. She let out a maniacal laugh as she felt a power surge through her.

"A snake?" Azazel asked, surprised. In the blink of an eye, Cattleya opened up two parallel magic circles. A black blast of power rocketed from it towards Azazel. She grinned madly as her attack ripped through where he was standing.

"We should clear something up before moving forward," came Azazel's voice from behind her. She scoffed and launched another attack back at him which he easily blocked with his hand, smiling at her.

"You've got a lot of aura. Seems to be more than a Devil Kings descendant should possess. Where'd you get this power?" Azazel asked.

"I would love to answer that question. But why waste so much breath when you are just going to die!" she roared at him.

-o-

Elros groaned as he heard that.

 _'Why couldn't she have had that attitude with me?! Instead, she tried playing 21 questions or some bullshit,'_ he thought.

-o-

"I am interested in that boy from earlier, however," Cattleya said as she continued trading blows with Azazel.

"Oh? Think he's made his disinterest clear. Maybe if you weren't so… well, you. But, he's a Reincarnated Devil as you can plainly see. Don't think he figures into your equation for world power," Azazel said.

"He'd be rewarded handsomely; all he'd have to know is his place in the New World Order," Cattleya said.

"Elros! What do you think about joining the nWo?" Azazel called out to him.

"nWo?! Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash?" Elros asked excitedly - he was a fan of wrestling.

"No, Cattleya's," Azazel said as he dodged another attack. Elros let out an audible groan as he flew away from Cattleya.

"Ha. There's your answer," Azazel said. Suddenly, he reached into his red robe and began to pull something out that caught Cattleya's attention.

"What is that?" she inquired.

"Well, this is getting boring - you attacking, me blocking. Call it… my hobby," Azazel said as he raised the thing above his head. It was a dagger-like weapon, with a gold conical point and a purple pommel. He raised it high above his head and it began emanating a purple light.

"This is the Downfall Dragon Spear. It's an Artificial Sacred Gear, developed by yours truly. Balance…Break," Azazel said as he brought the dagger down. Suddenly, he was ensconced in a golden light. A moment, where there stood Azazel stood something else. He was covered in a beautiful golden armor, from his head to his toes. Glowing, purple jewels were set within in and in his right hand, he held a two-pronged spear. His eyes glowed a menacing purple as he observed Cattleya.

"Dragon armor… he can use a Balance Breaker, too?" Issei asked in awe.

"Now - come here," Azazel egged on Cattleya.

"I'll kill you!" she yelled at him as she obeyed. However, it was no match for Azazel. Cattleya let out a shrill shriek as he cut through her attack - and her clothes - with his spear. However, she shifted into offense very quickly.

"I am not necessarily needed for the creation of our new world!" she yelled at Azazel as her arms suddenly stretched out and flew at Azazel. They wrapped around one of his arms, shocking him. Suddenly, her face contorted into something sinister.

"If I can take out even of the Three Great Powers, then I welcome death! I'll destroy myself for glory!" she roared as her face suddenly took on a demonic visage. Elros turned to see it and was surprised - although her reasoning left him wanting.

"Destroy yourself? Heh. I don't wanna mock your hopes and dreams but it doesn't seem worth it!" Azazel said to her as he suddenly cut off his own arm. The move surprised Cattleya, who flew back a bit as she pulled on his now dismembered arm.

"You'll still die, though!" Azazel yelled as he suddenly launched the spear at her. Cattleya had no time to react to the attack; it went squarely through her forehead, blood erupting as it pierced it. She let out a shriek as her body was immediately destroyed through the impact of the attack. Azazel stood there, floating as blood poured from him.

"Hardcore," Elros said as he flew to Azazel who had shifted back into his normal form, observing his now lost arm. Azazel grinned as he conjured up a magic circle to stem the flow of blood.

"Perhaps, but there's still some work left to do. But I guess you can stay with me a little longer, Fafnir," he whispered to the small purple orb that was now in his hand. Suddenly, both Elros and Azazel were hit by an unsuspecting white light. Both were sent to the ground in a punishing slam.

"Elros!" Rias cried out in horror, looking for the culprit. She snarled as she saw who it was.

 _"Vali,"_ she hissed.

"Ugh. You got me," Azazel said as he came out of the crater.

"Ah. Jeez, man, what's up with that? I thought you were cool," Elros groaned.

"Sorry Azazel - but things just look so much more interesting on this side," Vali said.

"So you're the one who opened up the bridge from this side? Well… should've seen that coming, I guess. Although I'd like to hear your reasoning. If you're taking their side, that means you teamed up with Ophis, no?" Azazel wondered.

"Hmm. That's accurate, but it's not what you're thinking. We've just decided to join our powers together to achieve a goal. That's it," Vali said.

"I suppose it makes sense why you'd team up with Cattleya, then. After all, you both had Devil titles stolen from you," Azazel said, still smiling.

"What're you saying?" Rias asked, surprised.

"My name is Vali Lucifer," Vali informed them. The revelation shocked some of them - the peerage members, mostly.

"What? Lucifer!" Issei asked, aghast.

"I am a direct descendent of one of the dead Devil Kings. My mother was a human, so I'm a half blood. My father was the grandson of the former great Devil King, Lucifer," Vali said, a sardonic smirk on his face under his Balance Breaker dragon mask.

"No… it can't be true," Rias said, shocked by the revelation.

"Since you're half human, you just happened to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon. I see. So what you're saying is that your very existence… is a joke?" Azazel suggested.

"I would go with a miracle," Vali said. Suddenly, his wings erupted. They looked on in wonder as a pair of blue wings erupted from his back, glowing fiercely. Behind them, however, more wings came - four pairs of abyss black, supporting the blue ones.

"His wings!" Asia said in a terrified voice.

"Dear God," Michael whispered.

"I have a feeling this one will be the best White Emperor Dragon yet… then again," Azazel said as he looked at Elros who observed the going ons with an air of interest. Rias noticed that as well.

"Elros what're you thinking?" she asked.

"Those wings are pretty fucking badass. And that White Dragon Armor? Fucking tight," Elros said, slight stars in his eyes.

"This isn't the time to be admiring him! He betrayed us!" Rias groaned.

"Well, he's kind of a standoffish prick to begin with - not really that surprising. Although, I'm curious now as to why he was so formal in challenging me," Elros said.

"Issei Hyoudou. Fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree?" Vali asked, his eyes flitting to his first rival.

"Yeah," Issei nodded.

"I am the strongest dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the Devil King. But you are just a lowly human. Before becoming a Devil, you were an unimpressive student in high school. That is to say, without the Boosted Gear you are nothing. It's disappointing… it's so disappointing, it's funny. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears, you and I are as far apart as the sky to the Earth," Vali scorned him. Issei hissed in anger at that, something Elros observed keenly; he had never seen Issei riled up in such a way.

"Elros, what do you think of that?" Azazel suddenly asked. All eyes turned to Elros who simply smiled.

"The sky to the earth? Pretty weak comparison, considering how close the sky actually is to the Earth. I mean, the shortest distance between Earth and space is about 62 miles straight up - which I can cross in about a second if I want. So I assume Vali's saying that Issei is pretty close to him in terms of power," Elros said.

"Elros Eärendil. You're certainly a much more fearsome match than Issei; but that can be settled later. As much as I do wish to fight you, you're not my target as of now," Vali said.

"If you target a friend of mine, you target me transitively," Elros said as he floated up to Vali. They observed each other before Vali suddenly attacked Elros.

"Elros!" Rias shouted. She began to prepare an attack, but Sirzechs stopped her.

"What're you doing?! This is insane!" Rias shouted at him in anger; Elros had only just gotten better - he shouldn't be fighting Vali now.

"Perhaps - but I think we need to let them do this themselves. Plus, with both of their powers - I don't know if it's the best match to interfere in," Sirzechs said. Rias sensed the hint of worry in his voice; he didn't know how it'd turn out.

Above, Vali was launching countless attacks at Elros who simply kept evading them. Elros then launched a green blast from his ring at Vali.

"DIVIDE!" shouted a voice that emanated from Vali - although this one was deeper; the voice his dragon, Albion. Elros was surprised to see his attack suddenly reduced to nothing. Even more surprising was that his wings suddenly began to emanate white particles, which flowed outwards. Vali launched another attack at Elros, which connected in his moment of absentmindedness. He noted that it was considerably more powerful than the other attacks. He cratered the ground below but quickly got up.

"Elros! Are you alright?" Rias shouted at him, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised is all. That was interesting," Elros said. As the words left his lips, Vali explained.

"My Sacred Gear - the Divine Vanishing Dragon, Albion - gives me the power to divide your attacks in half. Half of the attack remains; but the power of the other half is transferred to me," Vali explained.

"And the wings?" Azazel asked.

"If it begins to overload, excess power is ejected safely through them," Vali said. He heard Elros groan audibly.

"What?" Vali asked.

"What is it with you people always needing to explain? Leave me in the dark, for goodness sake. Fucking villains," Elros complained as he launched himself at Vali. Vali brought his hand up and launched another powerful blast at Elros - but this time, Elros easily cut through it. He raised his ring at Vali, who prepared to cut whatever Elros tried to send at him. Suddenly, Elros shifted in mid-air. Instead of using his ring, he overshot Vali by a little bit and ensconced his foot in a green glow. With a punishing hit, he sent Vali to the ground below. He didn't let up; he quickly uprooted a tree from the tree line that he smashed into Vali, again and again, punishing him all the way down until it cracked and cratered. Vali looked surprised for a moment but got to his feet quickly. There, he saw Elros looming overhead - his hands at his sides, as a menacing green glow encircled him. He had to admit it was an awe-inspiring sight - to be looking up to someone.

"What was that?" he asked. Elros didn't answer as he quickly rocketed down. Vali put his hands up and soon he and Elros were locked in a test of strength. Elros covered his hands in a green glow as he did his foot - and Vali found himself on surprisingly even footing with him.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!" the dragon yelled - but to Vali's surprise, nothing happened. Elros's power didn't decrease; it didn't add to his own. Suddenly, Elros brought up a foot and kicked Vali back.

"Why won't it work?" he asked softly. Azazel laughed as he understood.

"Elros is using physical attacks - what are you going to divide? You could try dividing his body so you're fighting a child - but you just tried that, didn't you? Looks like that ring is going to give you trouble than you thought," Azazel said.

"Dividing your powers - as well as your body - shouldn't be a problem for me. Why isn't it working?" Vali asked Elros.

"Why would I tell you?" Elros wondered as he went back to Vali, kicking and punching wildly with his physical body as well as his constructs. Vali managed to divide some of the constructs, but to his frustration, it wouldn't work on Elros's physical body.

-o-

"I'm afraid Elros isn't one to talk extensively during fights," Michael said with a smile.

"But smack talk is part of the game!" Issei complained.

"Perhaps, but he prefers to simply lay the problem to rest. Of course, when his opponents continue to pepper him with questions, he does lose his temper from time to time to scold them," Michael chuckled.

"Is he strong, Chief Michael?" Irina wondered as she watched Elros locked in combat with Vali.

"Extremely, from what I've seen of his prowess. Elros has been a Lantern from a very young age and he's trained constantly since then - certainly harder than most. It helps that he has excellent training partners as well," Michael said.

"Training partners? We haven't done much training yet, to be honest," Rias answered.

"He has others to help him with that, Rias Gremory. But I wouldn't be too worried. Elros is more than capable of handling himself against threats such as Mr. Lucifer," Michael said as he watched intently.

"You're saying Elros has a chance, then?" Gasper asked fretfully.

"I'd go so far as to say that his victory is mostly assured," Michael said.

"Vali's no push over, Michael. He is the Divine Vanishing Dragon, after all. Issei's not a pushover himself, and he mopped the floor with Riser," Azazel said.

"Indeed. But if what I was told was correct, Elros took on Mr. Phoenix's entire peerage and prevailed," Michael said.

"Good point. But given enough time, Vali could've done that as well," Azazel said.

"Sirzechs, you mentioned that Elros didn't use his ring during the match?" Michael wondered.

"That's correct. A flintlock and a sword," Sirzechs nodded.

"Perhaps Mr. Lucifer would indeed have beaten Mr. Phoenix's peerage; but could he have done so without the weapons he's so comfortable with?" Michael asked

"Heh. Good point. Still, Vali's not gonna be easy, I think," Azazel said.

"Certainly not, Azazel. However, Elros different from many of us gathered here. He didn't become a Green Lantern simply because of something such as destiny or divine intervention or inheritance or luck of the draw. He earned his ring through sheer will, and it's something that has been amplified since I first met him. Mr. Lucifer is strong; but I would go so far as to say that Elros is a completely different level - likely on par with Thor, with whom he has sparred considerably," Michael said.

"Thor? Seriously?" Azazel asked.

"Indeed. As the young Odinson refuses to spend much time within Asgard, he's fond of flying through the universe. He and Elros have even teamed up from time to time, I believe. I suppose it makes sense; after all, both have a...," Michael ended, wondering how to finish the sentence without sounding to lewd.

"Proclivity for debauchery?" Azazel asked with a laugh. Michael smiled and nodded; yes, that was correct. Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki grumbled loudly, making Sirzechs and Serafall laugh.

-o-

"We'll have to try something different," Vali said as a sword suddenly ejected from the armor plating on his hand. He charged at Elros and began trying to stab or cut him, but Elros was able to deflect the attacks easily with a barrier.

"DIVIDE!" Vali suddenly yelled as the sword came into contact with one of them. Elros grimaced as he saw what was going to happen; the sword pierced the spot in the barrier and suddenly jabbed into his right side. He flew back, feeling the pain of the attack.

"Damn. That's gonna smart. Guess I should've expected that. All that power concentrated on one point is assuredly going to break through," Elros said as he held a hand over the bleeding wound, blood seeping through. He quickly capped the injured area - he'd deal with it later.

"Elros! Are you alright?" Rias shrieked, horrified. Vali was the first person she saw that went through Elros's barrier. The others were just as shocked, especially Issei - his friend was going to suffer for his rivalry.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just surprised," Elros said with a smile.

"You can do it, Elros!" Gasper yelled out to Elros, while Koneko nodded vigorously.

"I see. I can divide your barrier if I can attack a certain point. That'll make things easier," Vali said.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it. Huh. Guess there's only one course of action I have left to take. Just to make sure - we don't have to wait until the Underworld for our fight, right?" Elros asked.

"It appears not. We shall settle it here," Vali said.

"Well, alrighty then," Elros said. Suddenly, he shot into the air. He began launching attack after attack at Vali.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!" Albion kept roaring. Vali was surprised - had Elros already forgotten what his power was?

"Elros, you have to stop! You're giving him too much power!" Rias yelled. But Elros wasn't listening - he kept launching power into Vali, who easily absorbed it - the rest of it flowing out of his wings. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him.

 _'The boy is strong, Vali! We're absorbing more power than we had before! If we absorb too much, I won't be able to expel it!'_ Albion said. That moment of broken concentration was enough for Elros, who suddenly appeared behind Vali and hugged him around the waist. He angled back and drove both of them into the ground with a ferocity that he amplified by using his ring as a booster. With a sickening thud, he german suplexed Vali into the ground. A large crater and dust cloud erupted, covering what was happening.

"Elros!" Akeno shouted in terror, hoping he was ok. When the dust cloud stopped, however, they saw a shocking sight. Elros was standing on top of Vali, driving his back into the ground with a multi-ton weight he placed on his back. Vali roared in pain.

"AGH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" he roared as he suddenly felt the most excoriating pain he had ever suffered in recent time. It felt like someone was breaking and tearing away the bones that were in his back. To his distress, however, Albion was roaring in pain right beside him.

"ALBION!? WHAT IS IT?!" Vali roared out for everyone to hear, not just his dragon. His dragon responded - the first they heard his voice.

"OUR. WINGS!" Albion roared. The others looked in shock as they saw two massive green hands extend from Elros's ring. They crunched Vali's blue wings together - causing a sickening sound as the metal and cartilage shattered and tore, causing Vali to roar in pain. But even more frightening was the vacant look on Elros's face as he did so. He was torturing Vali, it seems - and he didn't think twice about it. He crushed the wings before his hands suddenly began to glow a vibrant green. Driving his foot into the back of Vali's neck, Elros grabbed the base of the wings and began to pull viciously.

-o-

"My word...," Sirzechs whispered.

"He's going to tear his wings off," Issei gulped; this was going to hurt.

"That seems... excessive," Serafall said, unsure. She had taken off several wings during the war and had hers almost come off as well; it was a painful experience.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki simply observed - unsure of what to think.

"Chief Michael?" Irina asked, a bit frightened by the display of power.

"I've no comment on the matter, Irina. While it's not something I would typically do, this is Elros's fight," Michael answered.

-o-

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Vali roared at him.

"It's time for me to clip your wings, pretty bird," Elros whispered. Vali shrieked in pain as Albion roared into his ears. One of the blue wings had been wrenched loose from his armor. His eyes widened his horror as he saw the sight. Elros discarded it to the side - one of the wings that were used to release the excess power that he built up. Vali tried to move, but the weight that Elros placed on his back was too much.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE!" he tried yelling - it was to use. His sword had to connect with the energy to divide it, and he couldn't reach the weight as his arms were pinned as well.

"That's… brutal," Azazel said as he gulped at the display of power. It was a sort of ruthlessness he expected from others, but not from Elros.

"I've had to deal with people like you before. It always ends the same way," Elros said as he tore out the other wing and threw it to the side, loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked at the black wings but sighed and shook his head. He pulled the weight of Vali and wrapped a green hand around him. With a mighty throw, Vali was in the sky again. He quickly took control of himself, using his black wings to keep him afloat. He looked at the wings that Elros had torn out which now lay at the side, dead. No longer did they emanate their electric blue; they now had no master. Vali was gasping for breath and in enormous pain as he observed Elros, who seemed stoic through it all.

 _'You fool! What were you thinking? We cannot divide any more of his attacks! If he flurries us again and we try to do so, the power will kill you - make no mistake about it. You wish to die early? Consider this your deathbed. He isn't like the Red Dragon Emperor. This man is a monster,'_ Albion shouted to Vali; loud enough for the others to hear. He was right. Elros was nothing like Issei. Certainly, both had their similarities - they loved the fairer sex, although Elros was successful in that regard; both were usually cheerful, if not somewhat lax - although Elros might've been _too_ relaxed; both were protective of their friends. However, Issei was an innocent - he saw the world in black and white, much like many of the others in the peerage. Elros, for the naiveté he claimed to possess, was much more insightful - and as Albion stated, more like a monster than the others; while Akeno was a sadist and took pleasure in bringing pain to her enemies, Elros derived no sense of enjoyment from it - yet he would inflict it viciously if he had to. Vali had never prepared for an attack like this - for never in his lifetime did he see a Devil or Angel or Fallen Angel have their wings removed in such a fashion. As soon as Elros figured out the method of his power, however, he went for the wings first - using the energy he sent at Vali as a disruption.

 _'He knew. He knew we'd divide all of his attacks, that's why he attacked us in such a manner. He was going for our wings from the onset! How could we be so foolish!?'_ Albion roared. The others heard it as well.

"I don't know about that. You still have 8 more that I missed," Elros said in an uncharacteristically sardonic voice.

As Rias and Akeno heard it, they felt a shudder go down their spines - but not in a good way. They admonished themselves for being hypocritical; after all, how many lives had they both taken? Akeno was fond of seeing her opponents squirm in a fight; enjoyed hearing their pained cries and screams. It gave her considerable pleasure. Rias was also a sight to behold on the battlefield, destroying thing left, right, and center as it behooved her - much like her brother. When she had an enemy in her sights, they rued the day they chose to fight her. Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba - all three were more than happy to get blood on their hands and swords, and Issei shaped up to the challenge as well when he wanted to. Sona and Tsubaki were also eager to get their hands dirty, and sometimes they all made it a sport to decimate enemies. Gasper and Asia were the two most innocent - perhaps the two only innocent. Azazel, Serafall, Michael, and Sirzechs were all shaped by war, so all had seen and done similar things - although they too were surprised at the ferocity of Elros's attack.

-o-

"I see. He doesn't just want to beat Vali," Sirzechs said as a look of understanding came over him.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Elros intends to break Vali's fighting spirit. It's exactly what he did to Riser," Sona observed. They looked to Michael - he was the one who knew Elros the best here.

"I believe that Sona Sitri's observation is correct. I believe his mode of thinking is that if he does it now, he'll eliminate Vali as a threat in the future," Michael said.

-o-

Elros used the momentary lapse in Vali's movement to attack him again. Vali attempted to brute force the attack but found himself unable to. Elros was relentless as he continued to explode on Vali with punches and kicks, each of them amplified by his powers. He caught Vali by the throat and drove him into the ground again. He reached his hand down and pulled Vali's helmet off. They saw the horrific sight; Vali was bleeding profusely from his mouth and ears, a result of the attacks and Albion's roar. He coughed up some more blood as he looked up at Elros. Elros brought his foot to Vali's neck and leaned low, his voice low as he spoke - but enough for the others to hear.

"Well? You wanted to die, didn't you? Are your affairs in order? Are you satisfied?" he asked. Vali tried to reply, but all that came out was a cough of blood.

"I'll take that as a yes. Be at peace," Elros said as he trained his ring on Vali's forehead. Suddenly, however, the barrier shattered. Two figures fell from the sky and landed a few feet away from Elros. They looked on in shock at the sight - Vali with his neck underfoot.

One was a handsome man with short, black hair with a headpiece around his forehead. He wore red armor that showed his midriff as well as a belt over a black skirt. In his hand, he carried a staff. At his side was a woman - Kuroka - who looked on at surprise at Elros.

"Kuroka," Elros said, surprised to see her here.

"Hey, Elros," Kuroka said uncertainly as her eyes went to the others there as well. Upon seeing her, Rias and Akeno felt their anger flare - they knew she had her eyes on him.

"What're you doing here?" Rias yelled at her, but Kuroka ignored her.

"Vali… what happened?" the man asked, before looking at Elros. He pointed his staff at him, but Kuroka stopped him.

"Bi…kou. Kur…oka," Vali gasped.

"You… you're the guy that beat Phoenix, no? Elros Eärendil?" Bikou asked.

"I am. You are?" Elros asked.

"This is Bikou. He's on Team Vali with me," Kuroka answered.

"Ah. I suppose you want Vali, then? I'm afraid I can't do that. He wanted a fight to the death and I'm about to deliver him. Perhaps in the next life," Elros said, the ice in his voice floating over the battlefield like a sudden frost as it sent shivers down the spines of the others.

"Elros… please, don't do this," Kuroka said, gulping. Bikou was surprised to hear the pleading tone in her voice; she had never used it before. Elros looked at Kuroka and narrowed his eyes - did she care this much for Vali?

"Please," Kuroka said again. Elros growled at that.

"Rias?" Elros asked, deferring to his master.

"Me?" Rias asked in surprise.

"I'll let it be your call. I can let him go, as Kuroka wishes; but he could've been the reason for so much death. Or I can kill him and be done with it. Your call," Elros said.

All eyes turned to Rias who gulped. She looked at Koneko, who looked between her, Kuroka, and Elros - not sure what to make of the situation. She looked at Issei, who shrugged - as did Akeno and Sona. Grayfia and Sirzechs nodded at her - while Azazel shrugged. Michael had no comment on the matter.

"Give him over to them. I think he's learned his lesson," Rias instructed Elros. He paused for a second before he nodded. He took his neck off of Vali and carried him over to Bikou, who took him in his hands. He looked at Kuroka, who gulped as he towered over her. There was hardly any blood on him, but his face wore the mark of the battles he had gone through. It was obvious to her - Vali chose to fight someone out of his league. Her eyes trailed to his side, where she saw the blood that came out of the wound that Vali inflicted. She touched it gently, a motion that drew the ire of Rias and Akeno - how dare she be that close to him, especially after what Vali tried?

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"All things considered. You really care about him, don't you?" Elros asked quietly.

"I… do. He saved me… when no one else cared. I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let you kill him," Kuroka said, her voice almost pleading again.

"I understand. Make sure he doesn't try that again. He's forgiven this one time. But if he puts Rias, Akeno, and the others in harms way again - I," Elros said. Two green hands shot out from his ring and flew towards Vali's wings, which he brought to Kuroka and Bikou. She looked at them in surprise - the exact amount of viciousness Elros employed just came to her.

"You tore his wings off?" Bikou asked, but Elros ignored him.

"Are you angry with me?" Kuroka asked as she looked at him. Elros had constantly been on her mind for the past few days. How Koneko so obviously cared for him; how strong and charming he was; and above that, how he made her feel - like a girl, not like Kuroka of the Vali Team. She felt that she had found another kindred spirit - or dare she say, friend? - in him. Elros saw the meaning of the question in her eyes; and to her shock, he gave her a smile. The smile wasn't cold or mocking - it was the sweet and charming smile he gave her on the balcony when they shared several moments together.

"Of course not. You've still my number? You can call anytime," he said kindly and quietly so that only she heard. Kuroka smiled brightly at that as she suddenly lurched forward and hugged him. She quickly let go as she felt Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki's anger surge to ahead and she left through a magic portal with Bikou and Vali, flashing him a smile as she went.

Elros observed the spot she passed through with a frown.

 _'Could've ended it right there. I deferred to Rias, but if he ends up hurting one of them it's on me,'_ he thought. As he finished his train of thought, he found a pair of arms around him - Rias embraced him tightly and buried her head in his chest. Another pair came from Akeno; both held onto him as they assessed him carefully for damage.

"That was certainly something," Azazel said as he whistled low and came up to the three. The others began looking around - the Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils that fell under the attack of the Magicians were coming back. They began to clean up the damage that was left in the wake of the attacks - which, unlike Elros initially was told, had ended up being severe enough that the barrier carried some of it over.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked as she took Elros's face in her hands.

"I am. Are you two?" Elros asked as he looked between them. He was pleased to see that neither had a scratch.

"We are," Rias confirmed.

"Apologies, Azazel. Cattleya was one of our internal issues," Sirzechs said as the cleaning process was under way.

"Vali from our side caused problems as well. And it was my mistake for not nipping that in the butt a long time ago," Azazel assured him.

"Everything truly is starting anew. Now, Elros… as for the previously discussed matter," Michael began, smiling at Elros. He then turned to Asia and Xenovia, a kind look in his eye and continued, "Would you still pray even though you know that God isn't here anymore?" he asked.

"Yes. Even if there is no God, I would love being able to pray. It brings me comfort," Asia said as she folded her hands over her chest.

"The same goes for me. I would relish being able to pray to God again, Chief Michael - as well as you," Xenovia said.

"I'd like to ask on their behalf as well. I didn't know the whole story before and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us. I'm so sorry," Irina apologized to her long time friend.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for," Xenovia comforted her.

"Michael, can you do it? Perhaps granting them their wish will be a symbol of our peace?" Sirzechs asked, smiling.

"Yes. And I don't think two Devils who can pray will be the end of the world," Michael said pleasantly.

"You're leaving me out, aren't you?" Elros grumbled at Michael.

"They intend to pray, my friend. You, however - I'm sorry, but we both know you don't intend to do as such," Michael chuckled.

"Ugh… I'll remember this," Elros complained but acceded - it was more important for Xenovia and Asia anyways.

"Thank you, Chief Michael," Xenovia said happily.

"Yes, thank you. Let's pray our thanks," Irina suggested. The three ladies began to do so when a sharp pain went through Xenovia and Asia, who cried out. Michael chuckled at that.

"Give it time, ladies. I need to go to Heaven and change the system first," Michael said. Suddenly, Elros's ring began to glow again and everyone turned their attention to it. For the first time, Elros's face truly fell into a frown as he developed a much more serious persona. He walked a few paces away before he began talking to it.

"It's Elros. Go for it, Salaak," he said to the ring.

That's when they heard it, and it inspired a certain fear and dread they had never felt. They knew it was a voice because it sounded like a language - but _what language was it?_ Rias and Akeno exchanged glances, as did Sona and Tsubaki. Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael looked at each other as well before they gulped. It sounded like a mix of snarling and groaning on the other end, twisting tongues in a way they never imagined. Of all the languages they knew - and they knew all of them on Earth and could translate them - this is one that so very few had heard before - no one except Elros and 7,203 others that were privy to it from time to time.

It was alien.

 _'Elros? I've looked into that matter that you had requested from two months ago. Do you want the results?'_ Salaak asked.

"Give it to me," Elros said seriously.

 _'They're on War World,'_ Salaak told him.

"What?" Elros asked, surprised.

 _'War World,'_ Salaak repeated.

"I see. And you're sure of this?" Elros asked.

 _'I've checked multiple times and sent out a scouting party. It's confirmed. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this, however? Saint Walker is understandable - but Sinestro and Atrocitus? They might not be as forgiving,'_ Salaak warned.

"I'm positive. If the Guardians have a problem with it, I'll take full responsibility - but I think they'll agree with me on this. After all, we can't judge them for the actions of their family members. Thanks, Salaak. I'm heading out immediately," Elros replied. The ring stopped glowing for a moment before it started again; Elros spoke to it.

"Chart a path; Odym to Qward to Ysmault and finally, War World," Elros whispered to it - but the others caught what he was saying. The ring glowed in affirmation. As he turned to Rias, he saw all eyes trained on him. He gave them a strained smile.

"I've got to go on a mission," Elros informed them; speaking specifically to Rias and Akeno. They both looked surprised.

"What? So soon? But you need to heal! And what the hell is War World?" Rias said as she ran up to him, fearful. She didn't know how to process what she just heard what he just said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait much longer; I'll have a friend patch me up. But I've got to go," Elros said.

"How… how long will you be?" Rias asked.

"I promise to be back in time for our date," he whispered to her. Rias looked torn between forcing him to stay and letting him leave. But she remembered that she made him a promise; that his duties as a Lantern would always be first.

"Please be careful," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Akeno followed and did the same thing, just as worried.

"I will," Elros whispered to them.

"Elros? Are you leaving us?" Gasper asked fretfully. Elros smiled and went over to him, kneeling down as he ruffled his hair.

"Just for a few days, buddy. I gotta go take care of something," Elros assured him.

"But you'll be back, right?" Gasper asked.

"Of course. I'll even bring you back a present. How's that sound? You'll be the first person here to have something from Outer Space, yeah?" Elros asked with a wink. Gasper looked awestruck at that and nodded his head vigorously. Elros patted Koneko a few times as well.

"Be careful," Sona said as she stepped forward with Tsubaki. He gave them both a hug and a nod before stepping back.

"See you guys in a few days," he said before he erupted into the air with a ferocity. A few moments later, as they saw him break the clouds, they heard and felt it - a massive sonic boom that shattered the windows of the school.

"Wow," Serafall said, seeing the faint grin glow as it went to the Heavens.

"I know," Sona said with a smile.

Rias and Akeno watched until the glow was finally gone. As they looked at each other, they saw the fear and apprehension that was etched into the others face. Elros would now be fighting threats on his own terms, without them to support or cheer for him. As everyone went back home, they thought of the events that had just played out - the appearance of the Khaos Brigade, Vali's betrayal and his defeat at Elros's hands, and Elros heading to a place they had only ever dreamed of; a place beyond the reach of Heaven or Hell; to the abyss that lay beyond the watchful night that had descended on Kuoh town.

That final frontier and what lay beyond it.


	13. A Night With Rias

Rias was awaked by the sound of her phone ringing Thursday night. She smacked her lips and yawned before looking at it, wondering who would call this late? As she saw the name that was plastered on top of it as well as the picture smiling back at her, however, she answered it in a panic - all of a sudden awake and ready to go.

"ELROS!" she screamed into the mouthpiece, awaking the beauty that slept on the bed with her - Akeno. Both were missing their favorite pillow and the last few nights had mostly been sleepless. They found themselves unwilling to do almost anything; the worry for Elros was too deep in their hearts.

"ELROS?! Let me speak to him!" Akeno shouted at her friend.

On the other end, Elros had to hold it away from his ear - Rias was getting ready to tear his ear drum apart.

 _"Hey, Rias. Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"_ Elros asked as he rocketed through space with three other men that he knew - either as friends or foes. They all averted their ears - for they had much more important things on the mind.

"No! No! You can call me anytime! What is it?! Are you back?! Are you ok?! Do you need me?! Are you hurt?!" Rias asked frantically.

 _"No, no, I'm fine. I just wanted to check in and see how and Akeno are doing. Everything aright?"_ Elros asked.

"We're fine. But wait - how the hell are you calling us if you're in space? Are you on Earth?" Rias asked.

 _"No, I'm hurtling through space right now. My ring serves as a long range communications device and I can feed it through my iPhone to make calls if I need to talk to someone on Earth,"_ Elros explained.

"When… are you going to be back Saturday?" Rias asked worriedly.

 _"Yup. I actually wanted to talk to you about that quickly. Can you meet me at Le Meurice in Paris?"_ Elros asked.

"Paris?" Rias asked startled; Akeno shared the same reaction.

 _"Yup, around… let's say 10:00 AM, Parisian time. Is that ok with you?"_ Elros asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'll see you then!" Rias answered, her heart fluttering. She had been to Paris countless times before, but never on a date. She was about ready to smack the roof in enjoyment; it was easily the most romantic spot on Earth.

 _"Wonderful. I'll see you then,"_ Elros said. Rias was about to hang up when she saw Akeno looking longingly at her.

"Akeno wants to talk to you," Rias said, still smiling wide.

 _"Put her on,"_ Elros said.

"Elros?!" Akeno yelled.

 _"Hey, Akeno. Did I wake you guys up?"_ Elros asked.

"Sort of, but don't worry. You're fine," Akeno said.

 _"Good. How're you doing? Everything good?"_ Elros asked.

"Yup. What about you, though? Is your mission about done?" Akeno asked.

 _"It will be soon, I think. I'll definitely be back by the weekend,"_ Elros said.

"Be careful. Please," Akeno pleaded.

 _"I promise, I will. And don't ask me what I've planned for our date now that you know I'm planning for Rias's. I refuse to spoil the surprise,"_ Elros said with a laugh.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll patiently await it, then," Akeno said with a giggle.

 _"Good. I need to go now. Sweet dreams to you and Rias,"_ Elros said as he hung up.

"What'd he say?" Rias asked nervously.

"Sweet dreams to you and I," Akeno said as she handed the phone back and laid her head down, happy and elated that she heard her voice. Rias was the same way and they soon fell asleep, Elros dancing across their dreams.

-o-

As he hung up, Elros's face contorted into a frown as he saw it. In the cold dark of space, it glowed an ugly orange - indicative of the mass industrialization and colonization the planet went through during its life. Cracks ran through, visible from any side; as the sprawling hordes of aliens went about their business below. The planet was known as a hellhole of the worst kind, ruled by a dictator that Elros had clashed with before. This time, however, he rode with three others.

"War World," snarled the leader of the Red Lanterns, Atrocitus. He had a murderous look on his face, as he typically wore. Standing a solid seven feet, he towered over Elros - something not many did. His entire body was red, save for the white and yellow inch long teeth he always exposed. His eyes were beady white and sunken into his bald head. He wore a red chest guard that expanded into pauldrons over his shoulders, with the Red Lantern symbol dead set in his chest. His arms and legs were covered in black material, while he wore gauntlets on his forearms that stopped at the rest, exposing his massive hands and claws. He wore knee-high red boots that he happily used to crush the skulls of his enemies.

"Mongul will suffer," Sinestro, of the Sinestro Corps., hissed. Unlike Atrocitus, Sinestro was much skinnier. He had reddish-purple skin as well clean cut, short hair. He had a thin mustache that sat under his piercing yellow eyes. His uniform was yellow and black with yellow wrist guars and yellow chest piece, with the Yellow Lantern symbol emblazoned on it. His yellow ring glowed menacingly as he mulled over Elros's reason to visit him.

"I thank you for coming to us, Elros," Saint Walker said to his dear friend. He was easily the most peaceful of the bunch - as well as one of the few that Sinestro and Atrocitus wouldn't attack out of the blue. Saint Walker had a kind and gentle face. His skin was a pure white; his head extended all the way back down his back in taillike formation. He had black eyes and wore an unusual frown - for he could often be seen smiling. his uniform was blue and black, covering his entire body. Across his chest was the symbol of the Blue Lanterns, whom he led.

"You three deserved to know, I figure. Plus, Mongul is getting too comfortable in my sector," Elros said as his eyes narrowed at the planet.

"Regardless, you could've leveraged the information to your use later if you had wanted. A testament to your character," Saint Walker praised him. Elros grinned at that; Saint Walker was one of his favorites and knew how to make a guy feel good. Best of all was that he was completely and totally sincere.

"We can praise him later. For now, what say we concentrate on the mission?" Sinestro suggested in his usual gruff tone. At that, they all grew more serious; every second, they got closer to a fight that might turn ugly - that would turn ugly.

-o-

"How does this look?" Rias asked Akeno nervously as she tried on a new dress yet again. Off to the corner of the room lay a veritable mountain of rejected clothes; they had unfortunately not made the cut.

"Rias, you know you look good in everything. Besides, why worry if it's all coming off later anyways?" Akeno replied with a giggle as she watched Rias fret.

"Oh shut up. I don't know if… you know…," Rias replied as she took it off to try another one.

"You seem really nervous," Akeno pointed out.

"I am. You know that this is my first date," Rias said.

"Still, so unlike you. I'm sure Elros will love anything you wear," Akeno said.

"Still…," Rias said as she shuffled through more iterations. Finally, she put on a stunning black backless dress. It hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. It cut off just above the knees - no doubt that it would draw plenty of attention from members of either sex.

"Hot," Akeno commented with a smirk as Rias let her hair down and put a hand on her hip, posing seductively.

"Thanks. I think I'll go with this," she said as she turned to admire how the dress looked on her, looking from the front, side, and back.

"Good choice. When are you meeting him?" Akeno asked.

"In a few hours. He said to meet him in Le Meurice in Paris. I'll wait for him in the lobby," Rias said as she put on a necklace that rested within her cleavage, a beautiful silver bracelet, and her high heels.

"Fancy. You know, I've been curious about how Elros does dates," Akeno said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I mean what does he take girls out to do? Dinner and a movie? Straight to sex? Cute little picnic?" Akeno wondered.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be nice," Rias said, getting apprehensive again.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with him after the date?" Akeno asked, suddenly getting serious.

"I… honestly, don't know. Wherever it leads us, I guess," Rias said uncomfortably.

"What do you think, though?" Akeno asked.

"I'm worried, more than anything," Rias admitted as she stared at herself listlessly.

"What about?" Akeno asked.

"What he'll think of me if we do it… how he'll treat me after…," Rias trailed off.

"What about the other Devils?" Akeno asked.

"They'll find out. Still, it's not their business. Who I love is my choice," Rias said, slightly angry.

"I agree. Still, it'll make him a target," Akeno said worriedly.

"I…I… don't know, Akeno. Honestly, I'm mostly scared of what might happen. He hasn't been part of the peerage for a month and he and I are already… I've known Issei for half a year, Kiba for longer than that, and others for years more and still… I just don't know," Rias said. Akeno got up and put her arms around her, drawing her into a hug. Although she was jealous of what might happen later on in the night, Akeno loved Rias like a sister - and would be there for her, regardless.

"It'll be alright. I know you'll have a good time. You deserve this, Rias. Just have fun," Akeno said with a smile. Rias returned the smile and hugged her friend back.

"I better head out. I want to get there early, just incase," Rias said. Akeno nodded and summoned a magic circle for her. Rias stepped in and a moment later, she was in Paris, taking in the crisp air.

-o-

As Rias waited in the lobby of the hotel, she drew the gaze of almost everyone that walked in and out of the hotel, males and females alike. Many approached her; all were shot down. She grew tired of having to beat them away and as she sensed another approaching her, she began to go on automatic.

"No, I'm not interested. I'm waiting for someone. Please, just leave me alone," she said tiredly.

"I'm certain that I'm the one you're waiting for, miss," came Elros's voice. At that, Rias's eyes shot open wide and she turned to look at him. Elros was standing in front of her looking more handsome than ever in a nice, black suit that fit him perfectly. He wore a white dress shirt with a blood red tie, with a black vest, black coat, black slacks, and black dress shoes. She saw the necklace that he always wore tucked just under the shirt, the chain still visible. His hair was neatly done and he flashed her the charming smile she had come to adore.

"You look marvelous," Elros said as he put his arms around Rias, his hands running over her bare back. He noticed that he drew several angry and jealous gazes of the many men and women that Rias had denied.

"Thanks. You look really handsome yourself," Rias said with a blush and a smile. Although they held each other like this countless times before, there was something new about it now - the weight of the date palpable in every word and action.

"So, are you ready to get this underway?" Elros asked as he leaned back, pushing a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"I've thought of nothing else the last few days. I'm really curious to see what you've got planned for us," Rias replied.

"Well, I just hope that it's something that you remember for the rest of your life," Elros said.

"Where to first?" Rias asked.

"The Louvre," Elros replied.

"The Louvre's closed this weekend, though," Rias said, confused. In truth, she wanted to go there with Elros sometime during the weekend and was thinking of suggesting it, but its closure shot that idea down.

"Why do you think it's closed?" Elros asked with a grin and a wink.

"How did you manage to pull that one off?" Rias asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Too many questions, Rias. Just go with the flow for a while," Elros said with a laugh.

"Fine," Rias said, smiling. Elros held out his arm for her which she happily took. Resting her head on his shoulder, they began walking. As her hands trailed down, she felt Elros interlock his fingers with hers.

"Are we going to walk all the way there?" Rias asked as they stepped out into a crisp Parisian wind again.

"Yup. We could just Lyft it or catch the Metro, but I'd rather walk with you," Elros said.

"Fine with me," Rias said happily.

"So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" Elros asked.

"Nope. The last few days have been pretty bare, really. Zechs, Azazel, Michael, and Lady Leviathan are really the only ones that have been busy. They're coming up with a plan to deal with Khaos Brigade. It's probably going to be on the agenda when we go home," Rias said.

"Got it. Yeah, I was excited by the whole Khaos Brigade thing for a moment, until I found out they were just really fucking stupid and couldn't figure out how to spell _'Chaos'_ right. I mean if they were constructed of Mortal Kombat characters, I'd be considerably more attentive. What are they, exactly?" Elros asked. He remembered what Azazel explained, but had forgotten most of it by now.

"If that's all they were. I'm not quite sure what they are, to be honest - besides a fringe, terrorist group. Azazel mentioned that they were organized by Ophis, the Infinity Dragon, but that's all he said that he knew. They want a perpetual war," Rias sighed.

"Any particular Devils that have joined them?" Elros asked.

"We presume there are - mostly the Old Satan Faction, which is the faction that was in charge before the new ones - such as my brother and Lady Leviathan - overthrew. We know Vali's with them, but we're not sure of his full capacity and after you beat him, I don't think he'll eagerly show up again. We're going to have to wait for them to make a move before we know anymore," Rias said.

"Are you worried?" Elros asked.

"Not overly at the current moment," Rias said as she leaned closer to Elros. He smiled and tightened his hold on her a bit, holding her close.

"How about you? You've dealt with terrorist organizations in your line of work, right? What do you think we should do?" Rias asked.

"I'm not sure myself. It's different for me; while the political, cultural, and economic situations exist, I don't have to pay much attention to them - the only focus is to get the job done, because not doing so means death and destruction on a large scale. I try to get it done as peacefully as possible, but that's often the exception rather than the rule. I get the feeling that with the Khaos Brigade, it's going to end up being a political mess more than anything else, which is a shame. For now, all that's important to me is making sure that you guys are safe," Elros said.

"We'll be fine," Rias said.

"I intend to ensure that," Elros replied.

"You're sweet, you know," Rias asked.

"You know what they say, you catch more bees with honey," Elros said.

"I'm not sure that that idiom applies to this situation," Rias said with a sigh.

"You sure? Maybe it's you catch more bitches with honey. I dunno, something like that," Elros said.

"That's not it either," Rias giggled.

"If I've been saying that wrong, I'm sure there are more that I've misspoken," Elros said with a laugh.

"Now my question: where exactly were you the last few days? What were you doing?" Rias asked, her voice ladened with worry.

"I was on a mission," Elros replied.

"That's all you told us, though. What was it?" Rias asked, stopping in tracks and turning to look at him. Elros turned to look at her as well, his face impassive for a moment. Soon, however, he smiled and brought a hand to cheek, caressing it gently.

"My God, you are beautiful," he whispered, this time not bending to the pain that went through his skull. Rias blushed a deep red.

"Doesn't it hurt when you say that?" she asked quietly.

"For you, I'll suffer it," he said gently.

"Don't change the subject," she replied, although a small smile played across her lips.

"I'm sorry, I just had to say it. No doubt you've heard it countless times, and will continue to," Elros said.

"It's fine. I don't mind," she said.

 _'Especially when you're the one who says it,'_ she thought.

"I'll continue to say it, then," Elros said. They continued walking again.

"You didn't answer my question," Rias said, refusing to let go of the topic. Elros sighed; she'd be on it until he answered.

"There's a planet that's been getting too comfortable in this sector - and on that constitutes a threat to other planets at times. I needed to make sure they understand that this sector, in particular, is off limits to them and that I'll defend it. More than that, though, they had hostages of a few of my acquaintances. We needed to help them, as well as several more," Elros said as he thought back tot he mission with a frown.

"You fought an entire _planet?!_ " Rias asked, horrified as she stopped again and took his head in her hands.

"Of course not! Just the guy that rules it. He's a megalomaniac dictator, suppressing the people. But I don't have carte blanche to change regimes as I see fit, so we worked on a smaller operation," Elros told her.

"You save aliens and you blow it off like it's no big deal," Rias said with a sigh. Despite knowing Elros for a month, whenever he talked about his duties, she couldn't help but feel weak in the knees - the scope of his responsibilities was just too great. As she thought about it, an uneasy feeling crept into her heart and mind.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked, as though sensing her train of thought.

"Should you really be a Devil?" Rias asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"What you do, as a Green Lantern. I don't know… I feel like we might be holding you back," Rias said uncomfortably.

"I assure you, you're not. We can't continuously fly around, looking for things to do - space is inconceivably big, wide, and empty. Whenever a mission comes up, I'll deal with it. When I'm not on a mission, however, that time is mine," Elros said comfortingly. Rias smiled and nodded at that.

"So, the mission wasn't a big deal. What did you do after?" Rias asked.

"After that, I had to go to Oa - that's kind of our home base. Some new recruits recently joined up and one of my friends requested that I come over and help break them in," Elros said with an evil grin.

"Why do I feel like they didn't enjoy that?" Rias asked.

"I'm a hard trainer. You guys are going to find that out soon enough," Elros said.

"What? What do you mean?" Rias asked, surprised.

"Well, Michael asked that I stop on over at Azazel's place when I got back. We're going to the Underworld soon, right? There's still a while until that meeting, so you guys have three weeks to train. You're spending two weeks by yourself, but the first week is going to be with me," Elros said.

"You're kidding! Why wasn't I informed of this?" Rias asked.

"I thought you knew, actually. Azazel's supposed to speak with you about it as well," Elros said.

"Why didn't he speak to me about it first?!" Rias complained.

"I dunno. Probably saw how I kick ass and take names and thought I might be better to talk to," Elros replied cheerfully.

"So how do you plan on training us?" Rias asked, curious about his methods. She regretted the decision as Elros turned to her, smiling ear to ear in the most devilish way possible.

"Now, now, Rias. You don't want me to spoil all the surprises, do you? I just hope you're ready. Did I ever tell you about my first day of training as a Lantern?" Elros asked.

"I don't think so. You were six or seven, right? How hard could they have been?" Rias asked.

"The first day, after I broke my leg and nose, my trainer threw me into an active volcano and made me get out with minimal use of my powers," Elros said.

"Are you serious?" Rias asked, horrified.

"Yup. Now, don't worry. There's no active enough volcano that I can throw you guys in for training, so I've come up with a few other things," Elros said.

"You wouldn't do that to us, would you?" Rias asked.

"Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't. Guess we won't find out," Elros said happily.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Rias deadpanned.

"You have no idea. The masochists in you guys are gonna come out, though," Elros replied.

"Just remember that you're mine. I'll remember whatever you do," Rias grumbled.

"I think I can take it. Well, most things. Do you plan on spanking me? Might be a bit emasculating, but I'd live," Elros asked as he quickly untangled his arm from hers and put it on her lower back, grinning at her.

"Of course not. No, I can think of something that would suit your personality," Rias said with a smile as she took hold of his arm again.

"Don't worry. I promise you'll all survive," Elros said.

"That… doesn't fill me with confidence," Rias sighed.

"It's not supposed to. Regardless of what the threat is, we need to be ready. Everyone is on top of their game, but there's always room for improvement," Elros said, his tone suddenly serious.

"How do you plan on training for the other two weeks?" Rias asked.

"I'll be working on an already existing power of mine. Also going to improve my Devils Powers," Elros said.

"I still haven't seen what they are," Rias suddenly said.

"You might find out during one of the Duels or Rating Games we'll have. Regardless, I need to improve them and increase their scope first," Elros said.

"We all look forward to that," Rias said as she snuggled up to him a bit.

"The king, on a date with one of her pawns. I'm sure this would upset more than a couple of people," Elros said with a grin as he kissed her atop her head.

"Mhm. Do you mind?" Rias asked, looking sideways at him. She saw his grin, bringing a smile to her face as well.

"You kidding? Of course not. If someone has a problem with this, then their problems are pretty far reaching as it stands. Besides, we're already married for all intents and purposes," Elros replied cheerfully, making her groan a bit.

"I should warn you, though… there are some in the Devil community that won't be happy about this. My parents are fine with it, but other factions don't see these relationships like them. You saw some of that during the party after you beat Riser," Rias said, her tone becoming serious.

"Are you or your family or the others in danger?" Elros asked.

"No, probably not - they wouldn't be stupid enough to target them. But… you might be," Rias said.

"Good. Let them focus on me," Elros said.

"I don't understand how you can say that," Rias said, stopping him and making him look at her.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"I know you care a lot about us. But we care about you just as much. We don't want you to get hurt, either," Rias said.

"I can handle it, Rias," Elros said.

"I know you can… but I still worry," Rias said, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. He brought a hand to her head and pressed it gently, letting his warmth envelop her.

"We'll be fine. I promise. If anyone tries to hurt you or the others…" Elros whispered as he rested his lips on her head.

"You're so sweet," she said as she kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Glad you think so," he said as he returned the favor.

"I suppose this might be a good time to tell you that you've had multiple challenges for Duels for when we get back to the Underworld," Rias said with a sigh. Her father and informed her that Elros's fame had rocketed even more so in the last few days when an article of him was published in a popular Devil magazine.

"Seriously?" Elros groaned, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry - it's my fault you have to deal with it," Rias said uncomfortably. She felt as though she had already apologized countless times, but it never seemed enough. Elros had waded through perilous waters for her and now he would continue to have to do so.

"It's fine. Who are they?" Elros asked.

"One is ranked Number 12, the other is 9, and the last one is 5. You have to face them in that order, though, if you accept. All of them are undefeated as well - you need to be if you want to reach rank 1. But that's not it, though - you're also the only Low-Class Devil in the top 20. There's no Middle-Class Devil there either; all are either High or Ultimate, meaning they're extremely strong. But you exploded onto the scene in a… unforgettable, shall we say… manner. They've all taken an interest in you, but these are the only ones that really want to take you on. You have the right to deny the challenge, though - or accept it as you wish," Rias told him uneasily. She already knew what he was going to say.

"If I say no, then it'll reflect poorly on you, the peerage, and your family," Elros said.

"I don't care about that. I don't care about any of it. I care about you," Rias said fiercely.

"I know you don't. I love that about you, actually," Elros said, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"W-what?" Rias asked in shock, stopping abruptly.

'I said _'I love that about you,_ '" Elros said with a grin, knowing what she misheard.

"O-oh. That's good, then," Rias said quickly, blushing madly as she leaned forward to her head on his chest again.

"You're blushing. What did you think I said, hmm?" Elros asked as he put his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's nothing," Rias said.

"I know it's something," Elros replied.

"It's… nothing," Rias said.

"If you say so. I think I know, anyways," Elros said with a low laugh.

"You're mean," Rias whined.

"My apologies, m'lady," Elros said as he wrapped his arm around her and continued walking.

"Anyways, I'll accept their challenges. I'll talk to your dad about getting the matches set up for the summer," Elros said with a devious smile.

"Your smile… there's something you're not telling me," Rias said to him.

"I picked up a thing or two on my mission that I'm eager to try," Elros grinned.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Elros said.

"Just… be careful. Please," Rias said.

"I will. I promise," Elros replied.

"We'll also be participating in some Rating Games when we get there," Rias informed Elros.

"That should be fun. I've been looking forward to doing one since you told me about them. Can I cut loose then?" Elros asked.

"Pretty much. We'll strategize as we get closer, but I'm letting everyone know now. It's essentially a duel but on a team scale," Rias said.

"I think we'll do well. I mean you and Akeno kick ass and take names; Koneko, Xenovia, and Kiba are monsters; Gasper is a fucking Devil-Vampire; Asia might be the best support I can think of; and what girl would want to get near Issei with the threat of the Dress Break looming over them?" Elros asked with a chuckle.

"And of course, we have you now. You're already in magazines and newspaper articles in the Underworld. You've even got a _fan club._ Plenty of people are jealous," Rias said distastefully.

"If they weren't then, they will be now," Elros said as they finally arrived at the Louvre. He stopped walking and turned Rias to face him. Quickly, he swooped in locked lips with her. Rias was surprised at how quick he was and didn't do anything for a moment. After getting her bearings, however, she put her arms around him and leaned into the kiss. After a few more seconds, they broke it and looked at each other.

"That was… surprising," Rias said, a bit breathless.

"Anything about it surprising in particular?" Elros asked.

"I thought you'd wait until after the date. Aren't guys supposed to?" Rias said.

"Do you mind that I didn't?" he asked.

"Not. A. Bit," Rias said, enunciating each word.

"Like I said - if they weren't jealous before, they would be now. Your mom told me this would be your first ever date, you know," Elros said.

"… Please tell me she didn't. Wait. When did she tell you? I've barely left you alone with her! I know that for a fact!" Rias said, pausing and turning red.

"She gave me her number when we were in the Underworld," Elros said cheerfully.

"Please tell me she didn't!" Rias said, horrified that her mother would do that.

"I'm afraid so. I intend to make this one of the most memorable experiences of your life," Elros said. Rias was stunned by the passion he induced into the words - it was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"I think I'll love whatever it is," Rias whispered back.

"I told you that's not enough, didn't I? That it has to be as amazing as you are?" Elros asked.

"You did," Rias said.

"Well, by the end of the date, you'll know just how amazing I think you are. To make you settle for less… a punishable offense, in my opinion," Elros said. Rias smiled wide as she leaned forward to rest her head on his chest again.

"Shall we go in?" she asked quietly.

"Let's," Elros said. As they approached the entrance of the glass pyramid, they took a second to admire the architecture. Surrounded by what appeared to be a chateau stood the pyramid, the entry way into the Louvre, under a crisp, cloudy sky. It was a surreal sight to not see thousands of people around it - for the premises had been sealed off for the day. There was only one person that was there - a bespectacled man wearing a nice suit.

"Ah, Elros - it's good to see you. As per your wish, the museum and the premises are completely clear. Please, enjoy," the man said, shaking Elros's hand.

"Thank you, Jean. Thanks again for doing this; I really appreciate it," Elros said.

"It was my pleasure, Elros. Good day to you, Lady Gremory," the man said as he walked off.

"Who was that?" Rias asked.

"The Director of the Louvre. I saved it from destruction once a couple of years back and we became friends. He's actually the one that taught me about art," Elros said.

"So, are we the only ones here?" Rias asked as they entered the pyramid.

"We are. The Louvre is available for our enjoyment," Elros said.

"Is this how you do all your dates?" Rias asked.

"Most of my dates usually start with sex before we get anywhere, actually," Elros said.

"That's probably not something you should tell a girl you're out with," Rias lamented.

"What does it say about what you mean to me if I take you here first?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… good point," Rias said. She moved her hand down his arm towards his hand again, grasping it. Smiling, Elros entwined his fingers with hers. Rias couldn't help but blush at that.

"This… feels nice," she whispered as she brought their locked hands up to just under her chin.

"It does. Anyway, what say we get this show on the road?" Elros said as he moved their hands towards him, kissing Rias's gently. She nodded and the two headed in.

-o-

"Why'd you choose to bring us here?" Rias asked as she observed the Mona Lisa. She had come to the Louvre countless times - she absolutely loved the art that was housed in the legendary museum - but this was her first time here when it was so empty and on a date.

"I've my reasons," Elros said with a smirk.

"What are they?" she wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out soon," Elros said cheerfully.

"Fine, fine," Rias sighed. Elros smiled as he raised his hand a bit so it was resting on her skin. They slowly walked down the aisles and observed the paintings and sculptures - big, small, wide, skinny, and everything in between. Rias had her own arm around his waist as she eagerly looked from side to side, pointing out pieces she loved. Elros smiled as he saw how excited she was. She soon caught him staring and blushed.

"What? What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. You're just… so beautiful," he said sheepishly. Rias smiled and leaned up to kiss him before she moved her hand to his, intertwining them as she pulled him along. After they had gone around the museum, Elros suddenly took control and led her elsewhere. It was a minute before she noted where they were going. She saw Nike of Samothrace, a sculpture from second century BC; but in front of it, she saw something else: an easel.

"What's this?" she asked.

"We can't just come to the Louvre and _admire_ art. No. We won't be leaving until we _make_ some," Elros said with a grin.

"What does that mean?" Rias asked.

"It means that I need a model. May I?" he asked as he pointed to her dress.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Rias asked, stunned.

"I am. I'm going to paint you," Elros said cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Rias asked.

"Yup," Elros replied.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Now? Here?" she wondered.

"Yup. Yup," Elros said.

"What if someone sees?" she asked.

"They won't. Camera's are all off as well. Honestly, we could probably steal all the paintings here. Although, they'd find us easily enough," Elros laughed. Rias sighed but smiled. Slowly, she began to undress in front of him, drawing out the process and making sure he enjoyed it. Finally, when everything was off, she walked up to him and drew him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Elros asked.

"It just… felt right. Is this good?" Rias said as she stood in front of the sculpture.

"Perfect. Think of a pose you'd like," Elros said.

"Hmm…," Rias said before smiling and shifting through a few. Finally, she settled on one. She turned sideways, holding an arm over her breasts before turning her head towards Elros and looking down, a gentle smile on her lips. Elros smiled and was soon holding a green paint palette and brushes. Making sure the sculpture was in full view behind Rias, Elros soon got to work, using gentle brushstrokes for the background with a bit more of a fierce movement to get the details correct. Rias held her position for several hours as she patiently waited for Elros to finish, her mind a flutter. She had never poised portraits unless they were for her family - and certainly never alone or naked. She felt a gentle blush creep over her cheeks as she thought about the position she was in; posing, in the Louvre, for a man that she was always thinking about. The thoughts kept racing until Elros was finally finished.

"Finished," he said as he drew himself to height, getting rid of the painting utensils.

"Can I see it?" Rias asked as he put her clothes on.

"Of course. It's yours, after all," Elros said. Rias went around and smiled as she saw the painting. Elros was quite skilled with his hands, she could tell - the painting was absolutely stunning. She noted that the background was a bit darker than in reality, but it was a mild complaint if it could be called as such. Her features, as well as the sculptures, were perfect, she thought.

"Beautiful. You're a man of several talents, aren't you?" Rias asked.

"I've spent time getting to know a few things. Now, we have a few options. Number one… I can surreptitiously hang the painting somewhere here," Elros said. Rias blushed at that; she wasn't sure that she wanted people looking at her en masse.

"No thanks. What's option two?" she asked.

"A gift for you," Elros said as he handed the painting to her.

"Seriously?" Rias asked with a wide smile.

"Yup. Do with it as you please," Elros said.

"Grayfia," Rias called out. Grayfia quickly exited a magic portal, smiling at the two; she could see the look of excitement on Rias's face.

"What can I do for you, Lady Rias?" she asked.

"Could you please hang this in my room?" Rias asked.

"Of course, my lady. Lady Rias, Lord Elros," Grayfia said as she left through the portal as quickly as she came.

"Lord Elros? That's fucking sweet," Elros said as he intertwined his hands with Rias who giggled.

"I'm glad you think so. That reminds me - you might have a promotion coming up soon," Rias said.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"When you rise in class. So for you, Low-to-Middle. Your performance in the duel was extremely well received. Usually, it takes a year or two for Reincarnated Devils to make the jump. If you do those Duels I mentioned before, you might even be the first person in a long, long time to make the jump from Low-to-High, bypassing a step," Rias said.

"I get that it's important, but why do I get the feeling it's not going to be as awesome as it sounds? I'm pretty sure it just means more responsibility and stuff," Elros groaned.

"Well, you don't have to take on most of the responsibilities. Starting a peerage is your choice, not something you have to do. Every chooses to do it, though - they're obsessed with making a name for themselves," Rias said.

"What do you think? Should I?" Elros asked.

"It's up to you. I enjoy it; you might as well. You're unlike any other Devil, that's for sure. Don't care much about status or wealth," Rias said.

"It doesn't mean much in the scope of everything out there. Not like I can pick up McDonald's on a pitstop at Thanagar," Elros laughed.

"Is that another planet?" Rias asked.

"Yup," Elros said.

"I've been meaning to ask… before you left, you said War World. What… is that?" Rias wondered. Elros's smile dropped slightly as she asked.

"It's an artificial planet that was created a long time ago by a race of warlike aliens. They're all but extinct, and the planet is mostly defunct, but it hosts large, gladiatorial games where the prizes range from money to slaves. Not a great place," Elros said as he held Rias a bit closer to him.

"Wow," Rias said. Although she had had time to mull over his associations with aliens, it wasn't something that she was likely to completely understand soon.

"Enough of that, however. Let's head to the hotel. It's getting dark outside," Elros said with a grin as he looked up. Rias nodded and they left.

-o-

"I had an amazing time today," Rias said as they stepped on to the balcony of their hotel room. She put her arms around Elros's neck and stood on her toes as she gave him a soft kiss, resting her lips there as they exchanged a passionate liplock.

"I'm glad," Elros replied.

"I'm serious. I'm never forgetting this date," Rias said honestly. She couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend the day with someone she had - in quite a short time - fallen in love with. She wasn't sure what Riser or anyone else would've done, but she was damn sure that none of them could compare to what Elros had done.

"It's not over, you know," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked in surprise.

"I asked you if you were free both days, didn't I? This is just day one, Rias," Elros said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Rias asked in surprise. She couldn't think of what else he had planned for her.

"Indeed. Are you ready for part two?" Elros asked.

"That depends… what is part two?" Rias asked nervously.

"It's not whatever you're obviously thinking of. For part two to begin, I need to ask you something," Elros said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Do you trust me?" Elros asked.

"What?" Rias asked, surprised.

"Do you trust me?" Elros repeated.

"Of course, I do," Rias said without hesitation.

"With your life?" Elros asked.

"Definitely," Rias said.

"I need you to wear this for a little while," Elros said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"It's a surprise," Elros said with a smile.

"Fine. Put it on," Rias said, turning around. Elros obliged and put it on her slowly. Rias could feel her heart throbbing - what was he planning? She felt him turn her around to face him.

"Are you ready?" Elros asked.

"Yes," Rias replied.

"Alright," Elros said, smiling. Suddenly, and unbeknownst to her, they were enveloped in a green glow. Slowly, Elros began flying - high, high, into the sky. In a few minutes, they had left the atmosphere and were heading to a place that few from Earth had gone before.

"I still have no idea what you're planning," Rias said as she held on to Elros.

"You'll see in a bit, Rias," Elros said with a low chuckle.

After more than an hour of gentle flight, Elros and Rias finally set foot on solid ground again - but they were a world away. Standing on the moon, using his power to supply them with oxygen and keeping them safe from the perils of space, Elros couldn't help but take a deep breath. He loved coming here and this was only the second time he had brought someone with him. He set them on the side closest to Earth and grinned ear to ear as he saw the blue marble. He could see clouds rolling, the mighty ocean shining a vivid blue, green landmass - everything. It was a sight that always filled him with awe and wonder, regardless of how many worlds he went to.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off. You might be surprised by what you see, but don't panic. Promise?" Elros asked.

"I promise," Rias said. Finally, Elros took it off.

The first thing that Rias saw was an endless black - stretching as far and wide as the eye could see. It took her a few moments - but these moments were terrifying. She looked around and saw that they were standing on a gray surface. It wasn't until she saw the Earth that she realized where she was - and the shock hit her like a train.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Rias screamed into the night - only Elros was there to hear her, though.

"Yup," Elros said.

"ELROS!" she yelled, turning to him, a glint of excitement in her eye.

"Yes?" Elros asked.

"WE'RE ON THE MOON!" Rias yelled.

"I know," Elros said.

"YOU AND I! WE'RE ON THE MOON!" Rias repeated.

"That we are," Elros said with a smile.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Rias yelled, her hands running through her hair as she turned back to the Earth. She felt an excitement in her heart that she had never felt before; a rush that she never thought she could; and a sense of wonder and joy that was indescribable.

"That's right," Elros said with a laugh.

"I… I… I… I… c-c-can't believe it," Rias said, her hands flying to her mouth. Elros moved to her side and saw tears welling up.

"I had the same reaction when I saw the Earth like this. Actually, I broke down pretty quickly. I've travelled far and wide, but nothing does it for me like seeing our planet like this," Elros said, nodding at his beloved home.

"It's… I can't… I don't… what… Elros… this…," Rias said, struggling to find the words.

"I take it you like the surprise, then?" Elros asked with a grin.

"I love it. Oh My God, I love it so much. I love it. Love it," Rias said. She tried to take her eyes off the Earth, but simply couldn't it. It was, in a word, overwhelming. Her every sense was overloaded to the max; the sight of her home planet, the smell of the crisp lunar air, the taste of the endless sky, the slight touch of cold; and the gentle humming that surrounded her.

"I'm glad," Elros said. After what felt like an eternity, Rias turned to him and put her arms around his neck.

"This is amazing. I can't even put it into words. Oh my goodness… oh my goodness… oh my goodness," she said, her voice trembling in excitement.

"Then I know you'll remember it," Elros said as he put his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Forever," Rias whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"You must be hungry?" Elros asked.

"I don't want to go. Not yet," Rias said, shocked he would suggest a thing so soon.

"You wound me, Rias. Come on," Elros said, taking her by the hand and leading her towards what appeared to be a hill.

"I can't believe it. I'm walking on the moon!" Rias yelled excitedly as she began jumping up and down. She hovered in the air before gently setting down. She was jumping on the moon!

"Never thought you'd do this, huh?" Elros asked.

"Not in a million years. Devils are strong… but none are like this. My Goodness… you're amazing," Rias whispered as she looked around in awe. Was it barren? Well of course - it was the fucking moon. But it was absolutely jaw dropping - because it was the fucking moon!

"As long as you're happy, I am as well," Elros said. Finally, they reached the top of the hill. Rias's jaw dropped a bit as she saw a table with two chairs laid out there. On top was a meal, ready to eat. Elros had thought of everything.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Hmm?" Elros asked.

"You have a dinner planned for us. On the moon?!" Rias asked in surprise.

"I do indeed. Had to make sure everything was perfect before I got back to Earth. Good thing my ring can keep things like these warm and ready to eat without it getting fucked up," Elros said. He pulled out the chair with a view for Rias who smiled and kissed him her thanks. As she sat down, she couldn't take her eyes off Elros who sat down as well - the Earth behind him.

"How's your seat?" Elros asked as he served her her food and drink.

"Amazing. What about you? Are you sure you don't want to sit next to me?" Rias asked.

"If I was sitting next to you, how could I look at you? I'm happy here," Elros said. Rias smiled and blushed gently at that - he had a way with words that always elicited the right response from her. They ate mostly in silence as Elros let Rias enjoy the Earth - this was something he didn't want to interrupt. As they finished, he held out his ring and constructed a couch for them to sit on. As Rias sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder, beyond happy.

"This… was so amazing. I don't know what to say, Elros," she said.

"Your reaction is thanks enough, Rias," Elros said with a smile as he kissed her atop her head.

"If I were married to Riser… or anyone… to think, that I would've missed out on something like this…," Rias trailed off.

"As long as I'm here, I'll fight them all off," Elros said.

"I know. I… I'm… so happy right now. With you. And seeing this… I…," Rias trailed off again.

"I know," was all Elros said.

"We're the only two people here, aren't we?" Rias asked.

"We are," Elros said.

"It's so surreal," Rias said.

"You get used to it. I told you that I like peace and quiet. This is one of my favorite spots for it. I come here whenever I want to think. I know a lot of people with superpowers, but I don't think that even they can come up here as they please," Elros said.

"Do you take all the girls here? I'm sure it impresses them quickly," Rias said, lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him directly. Elros smiled and turned to face her.

"I don't take anyone up here, actually," Elros said.

"Really?" Rias asked, surprised at that.

"Really. I told you that you're important to me. So I took you up here. No, this place is going to be special - just for you and I," Elros said as he rested his head against hers.

"I don't know what to say…," Rias said, still surprised.

"Like I said, your reaction is thanks enough," Elros said as he turned to look at the Earth again. For a few minutes, Rias simply looked at him. Of all the people he could've taken here, he had chosen her; and he had come through for her and the peerage several times already; he was charming and strong and almost everyone seemed to love him, even people they didn't consider friends; her parents had taken a shine to him and he had broken through Gasper and Konekos walls; and above all that, he made her happy. So very happy. Deciding on her course of action, Rias got up and stood in front of him.

"What's up?" Elros asked. Rias didn't answer but climbed on top of him. She rested her knees on both of his sides and suddenly crashed her lips against his. The motion took Elros by surprise for a second but he soon leaned into the kiss passionately. He put his hands on her bare back to support her as he forced his tongue inside her mouth yet again. Rias moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in even deeper. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, flicking across her teeth as it searched for her own. As it found it, she moaned in pleasure again as his tongue began massaging hers, touching it up and down, side to side. She tried to taste as much of his as she could as she had hers fight back, flicking his every which way. Suddenly, she felt Elros break the kiss. Before she knew it, however, he was on her neck. He removed the dress from her left shoulder as he kissed it before going back to the base of her neck where he gently sucked it.

"That feels amazing," Rias whispered as her eyes shot open, her every sense tingling. She held his head there for a moment before he went back to her lips. Soon, Rias felt him grab her backside as he stood up, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, kissing him still. The continued for a while before she felt him throw her back on to the couch. As she looked up at him, she saw something different. While he was the same Elros she knew, there was something changed about him - something more primal had surfaced. He quickly took off his coat and vest and threw them to the side. His tie came off soon afterwards. Rias smirked as she saw where this was going and decided to help him. She quickly locked lips with him again as she tugged his shirt loose of his slacks. Quickly undoing the buttons and taking the shirt off for him, Rias began running her hands across his bare back and chest - taking in the scars she had come to admire, that were a testament to his will, she thought. A moment later, Elros began to do the same for her. Taking her dress off at the shoulders, Rias quickly slipped out of it. Elros broke the kiss to admire what she was wearing - a black bra, a black thong, and high heels. He smirked as he went back to her lips. Rias smirked in the kiss as she felt his hands on her back, unlatching her bra. It quickly flew off to the side. Her hands were exploring his back, tracing the X-shaped scar. She felt his hands on her ass yet again as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him yet again. Back they went to the couch, and Elros began kissing her neck yet again. It was only for a moment, however, as he quickly began to kiss her down her chest. Rias gasped in pleasure as she suddenly felt his mouth sucking on her breast, his tongue flicking against the nipple. His other hand went up and gently but tightly squeezed the other one.

"Fuck," she whispered in pleasure as she threw her head back in pleasure, her crimson hair flying everywhere. Rias felt her mind was a whirlwind and she loved every sensation she felt. She didn't have long to think, however, as her eyes went their widest yet. She felt Elros pull her thong down to her legs and as she looked down, she saw his eyes looking back at her, desire in them. She bit her lip in pleasure as she saw what he was going to do.

"Do it," she whispered. Elros obliged. Rias couldn't help but shriek in pleasure as Elros kissed her down there, his tongue on her clit. Her white, slender legs moved automatically as they wrapped themselves around his neck, drawing him in even deeper. She felt his tongue gently caress her most sensitive area as it searched for her favorite pleasure points. He smirked in his mind whenever he elicited a sound from Rias - a moan, a groan, a tiny squeal - whatever. He put his hands on her thighs, gently squeezing them as he worked his hands up her body, passing over her curvy hips, onto her toned stomach, and soon back to her breasts, playing with them gently. He pinched her nipples lightly, eliciting another sound from Rias before squeezing her breasts. They were soft but still firm, offering quite a bit of fun for him - although probably not as a much as Rias felt. Rias reached down with her hands and ran them through his hair, holding his head gently in place while she played with his hair. Every second was filled with pleasure that made her brain shoot off in every direction. She pressed it in even deeper, biting her lip and screaming a little louder as he eat her out with a vigor.

As he continued to lick her and kiss her every which way, he brought his hands back down. Gently, he inserted two fingers in, eliciting the most audible noise from Rias yet. Her eyes shot open as her hands clenched in pleasure as Elros began going through the motions, gently but quickly going in and out. Elros gently curved his fingers, searching glibly for her most sensitive spot - and smirked at the reaction he got from Rias as he found it. Using whatever sexual magic he had at his disposal, Elros let his fingers work their magic while he adjusted his position, moving up her body to her neck which he soon began to suck on gently. Rias wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as she closed her eyes. Her mind was ablaze with pleasure - she was doing something she thought she wouldn't until an arranged marriage to a man she could never get along with to breed an heir. She knew that her parents would notice immediately when she was back on Earth - and she wondered how they would react to finding out that it was Elros who took her virginity? She wondered what effect it would have on the devil world as a whole - no doubt there would be an uproar. But she smiled as she brought her mind back to Elros - no doubt that he would always be there for her, even if no one else was. She pushed the problems out of her head as she focused back on him, dead set on giving him as much release as he was giving her. She brought his head up from her neck to her face, giving him a smoldering look as she looked at him deep in his eyes. She locked lips with him again - it was her favorite thing to do right now.

Finally, she felt him withdraw his fingers from inside her. Taking her chance she pushed him on his back and clamored on top of him, her hands and breasts pushing against his chest as she finally took control. Licking his lips gently, she moved down to his neck where she began to kiss him as he did her. She didn't linger to long, however, as she quickly moved down to his chest, tracing his scars as she did so. Finally, she got where she wanted to be. Using her teeth, she pulled the belt out of its straps and hook and deftly removed it, tossing it onto the lunar surface. She undid the button and slid his slacks off, along with his shoes. She smiled as she saw that he was rock hard. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw that he was smiling back at her. With a wink, she lowered his boxers and took them off, allowing his manhood to finally be free. She looked at it up and down. Size wise, she thought he definitely had the length as well as the width. As she took it in her hands, she couldn't help but blush at what she was about to do; just over a month ago, she didn't even consider being in the position she was in now (especially location wise).

She slowly enveloped him with her warm mouth, easing it in. Elros gave a deep sigh of pleasure as he felt how warm her lips were as they touched the head gently and began going down the shaft. He lowered his hands and weaved them through her hair as he unconsciously helped her through the motions. Rias began moving her head up and down ecstatically, feeling him at the back of her throat whenever she lowered it. She went on for a long while before finally taking her mouth off to catch her breath, trailing some saliva back. After taking a moment to admire it, she went back down but this time with her tongue. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the deep sighs and moans she elicited from him as her tongue danced on the head, bringing him closer to erupting. Slowly she went back up his chest and to his lips, kissing him deeply once more. She kept a hand on it and began quickly sliding it up and down, eliciting even more moans from him. She felt Elros bring his hands to her ass again and pull her forward and gasped as she felt his manhood touch her womanhood. She broke the kiss to get a good look at him. Rias reached down the gap between their bodies and took it in her hand, slowly leading it to where it had to go. She bit her lip in pleasure as he finally put it in, her eyes wide as it eased in. Rias rested her forehead gently against his, her breathing turning ragged as he began to lift her up and down, beginning with a gentle rhythm before picking up the pace.

"That feels amazing," she whispered, earning a kiss in response. As they adjusted a bit to get comfortable, Rias took back control. She leaned back, still gyrating on him, and gave Elros a good view. She felt his hands run over her breasts before resting on her hips as he held her in place, moving to her rhythm. She ran her hands through her crimson locks, biting her lip as they began to fuck each other wildly. Suddenly, Elros grabbed her tightly and stood up. She wrapped legs around his waist her arms around his neck and began kissing it while he supported her form the bottom. She broke the kiss to scream in pleasure as he began moving her up and down at a rapid pace, matching it with his own thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" was all Rias could get out as she felt him deep inside her. The pleasure was to the point of overwhelming and she felt that she would explode soon; she was surprised that he already hadn't. She tightened her hold on him, threatening to squeeze off circulation as he she grew closer to climax with each and every pump. She felt Elros back on her neck soon after, sucking on it a bit deeper than previous times; Rias had no doubt there would be a mark there as they got back to Earth and everyone would be curious about it. Elros began to increase his speed and ferocity and as he did so, Rias let out her loudest scream yet as she buried her head in his neck. Her hands moved slightly to his back as she dug her nails on, holding on for dear life as he hammered her. She felt her nails pierces his skin; there's be some blood there afterwards, but she'd think about it later. All she thought about right now was how he was giving her what she wanted. It amazed her how quickly he shifted between fucking her gently and sweetly to roughly - and she had to admit it that she enjoyed however he did her, especially in a position such as this - where he was in completely control and she was along for the ride. She wasn't sure how many times he had gone through her, only that each time was better than the last. Rias had no doubt that after it was all said and done, she'd end up sore the next day.

Elros took a few steps back to the couch and sat down before turning to his side. Rias adjusted her position so her back rested against his chest. She smiled as she felt him left her leg up and re insert himself into her, thrusting again. She felt his other hand cup her breast and squeeze it. She turned her face to look at him; she couldn't get enough of his brown eyes and how inviting they were. She brought her lips to his again, kissing him. As he let go of her leg, Rias felt him go down to her clit with his hand. She was already in the deepest throes of passion and wondered where it would go next. She felt his finger gently begin to rub it, already adding to the considerable amount of pleasure that she was in. Rias broke the kiss to let out a loud scream of pleasure that she was sure was music to his ears.

Whenever she let out a noise, Elros smiled inside, knowing that she was having a good time. Whenever he was with a girl, it was his objective to make sure that it was the time of her life - and after a private tour of the Louvre and dinner on the moon, there was really only one way to cap it off. He knew that he was Rias's first - and as such, it was his responsibility to make sure that this time would never be topped as long as they both lived. If she wasn't screaming from the pleasure and didn't climax multiple times by the end of it, he had failed in his duty. He had to admit there was something heady about being someones first - perhaps it was the allure of going where none had gone before? Or perhaps it had something to do with gravitas of what Rias had entrusted him with? Whatever it was, he knew the duty was sacred. He gently improved his pace so that no second would go wasted. Finally, he felt it. Rias had released. He looked down to her feet and grinned as he saw the telltale sighs of her toes clenching. As he moved to her face, he saw that her eyes had shut tightly at the sensation she was experiencing. Her hands were holding on to the hand he was currently using as her entire body began to finally quiver in pleasure.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkk," Rias said, drawing out each letter as long as it would go. She felt Elros stop, allowing her to enjoy the moment to its fullest. She bit her lip tight, hoping that she wouldn't draw blood, as she felt the pleasure coursing through her entire body, to the marrow of her bone. She was surprised as she felt that Elros was still inside her and as she looked at him, all he did was wink. The next thing she knew, he was back at it. She adjusted herself a bit so she could put an arm around his neck as she looked down to see what he was doing.

"Wow," was all she could say as she brought her lips to his, giving him her sweet taste. Finally, she heard him say the only legitimate words since they had begun their passionate love making.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"So much," Rias replied, putting weight into each letter as she kissed him again, letting his tongue trail into her mouth. As soon as it entered, she felt him pick up his pace yet again. This time, she came far quicker than before - barely any time had passed. She squealed in delight into the kiss as she felt the sensation coursing through her body again, making it quiver. She bit his lip gently as she felt it. Elros kept going through her orgasm this time, however, making her moan louder and louder. Rias felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he kept going without showing any signs of stopping. She didn't want him to stop at this point - just to keep going until both of them were unable to do anything but look at each other. As though sensing what she was thinking, Elros quickened his pace even more. Rias couldn't help but wonder if he was using some hidden power - every time he brought her to ecstasy, it felt as though he improved on it somehow. He leaned down to kiss her breasts yet again. Rias bit her lip in pleasure as she held his head down, not wanting him to remove it. She let out a louder moan as he gently bit her. Another hand went up to her neck, choking her slightly but to so much that it cut of circulation.

Minutes later, Rias found herself on her back. Elros drew back and Rias admired how his defined body glistened in their shared sweat. His hands clenched into fists, he rested them on either side of Rias's head, supporting him as he began thrusting yet again. Rias's lips were parted as moans and sighs kept escaping her with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him in as deep as he could possibly go. Elros soon felt the familiar feel again as Rias came. She lifted her body up close to his, her head resting against her shoulder as she began to quiver yet again. He paused to let her calm down, with which she fell back, her breathing heavy and ragged. He lowered his body gently onto her, wrapping his hand through her hair as he pulled her head back roughly so he could kiss her neck again. He kept his pace up, even quickening it, much to Rias's delight. Again, she felt him bite down on her neck.

"I can't… think straight anymore," she breathed. Elros couldn't help but chuckle at that as he leaned down and kissed her, knowing that his work was close to being finished. He took his place at her side yet again, continuing his motions from before. Rias turned her torso to face him yet again, taking his head in her hands as she gently locked lips with him again. She didn't want to let go of the sensation that were coursing through her; she closed her eyes and endeavored to feel the fullest amount of pleasure from each thrust, each kiss, each squeeze of her breasts. She took in a deep breath, taking in as much as she could the scent of their sex - a heady scent that made her crave him more. The sound of his going in and out added to the overall mood that they were sharing. As she licked her lips and her tongue swiveled around her mouth, she tasted everything since they had began - and she loved it. From his taste, to their shared taste. It was a veritable feast for her senses. She clenched her body as she felt another orgasm begin to course through her.

But there was something else there as well - something warmer. She felt Elros slow down and she smiled wide as she figured out what it was - he had released inside her. His warmth filled her to her core - the repercussions she would deal with later; all she wanted to do now was enjoy her time with him as much as she could. She pushed Elros onto his back and laid down gently on top of him, her lips inches from his own. In the silence of space, she could hear both of their hearts beating rapidly - the obvious aftereffect of what had happened. She had nothing to tell time with, but she estimated that they had been going at it for a long time already - far more than she had anticipated. Rias was surprised with the stamina he had and figured that he probably could've gone on for much longer had he wanted; she was more surprised by how many times he made her release.

 _'Oh my goodness,'_ Rias thought happily. Elros finally closed the distance between their lips and kissed Rias with unrestrained passion. After a few minutes, they broke it and Rias comfortably lowered her head onto his chest.

"I…," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Elros replied.

"I… amazing… that" Rias said.

"Ha. You sound dick drunk," Elros said teasingly.

"I…I…," Rias trailed off, as she looked up at him. He smiled as he rested a hand on her head.

"Me too," he said. Rias smiled wide at that and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"My God," Rias whispered, grimacing as the pain went through her head.

"Should you be saying that as a Devil?" Elros asked with a chuckle.

"I… shouldn't. But… can't think of what else," Rias said.

"Hopefully, that means I did a good job," Elros said.

"Good? I can barely feel my legs right now," Rias said.

"That's how it should be. You're still speaking, though, so I probably could've done better," Elros said.

"Barely. Trust me, I'm… struggling to talk right now," Rias said, her breathing still heavy and ragged.

"Then let's just rest for now," Elros said. The couch began to change shape into a bed. Rias smiled as she moved over to Elros's side.

"Sex… in the shadow of the Earth. I… can't believe it. I'm never… ever… forgetting this," Rias said weakly.

"I'll keep looking for ways to top this, then. Now, let's get some rest, shall we?" Elros asked.

"Yes," Rias whispered. She reached up to kiss him good night before resting her head on his chest again for the night. She soon fell asleep with her widest smile yet.

-o-

When Rias woke up next, she found herself naked for the most part except for a green sheet around her. As the memories of what had transpired came rushing back to her, she smiled. She smiled wider as she got her bearings straight, remembering where she was - on the moon, surrounded by the gray land with the Earth smack dab in front of her. She gasped at how beautiful it was - the blue marble, covered in pure white wisps and green land jutting through - an Earthrise. She looked around at the blackness that surrounded her, punctured by spectacular spots of white - stars, entryways into new worlds - worlds that she now longed to see. She looked to her side and saw that Elros was sleeping comfortably, a smile on his face. As the events of what happened went through her mind, she moved her hand down her body and felt how wet she was, the evident aftereffect of all the orgasms that Elros sent coursing through her, as well his own finish. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, slowly picking up the pace and kissing him awake. Elros slowly opened his eyes and smirked inwards as felt Rias's lips on his. He slowly put his arms around her and flipped her on her back, trailing kisses down her neck, to her breasts, and then back up. Rias bit her lip as he did so, letting her hands gently caress his back and intertwining them in his hair. Rias flipped him over on his back quickly thereafter and after a few more passionate moments, broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest, still playing with his hair.

"Good morning, I think," she said with a giggle.

"It certainly is. Please wake me up like that from now on," Elros said.

"As often as I can," Rias said.

"How're you feeling?" Elros asked.

"Sore," Rias said, grumbling slightly.

"I'd say sorry, except I'm not," Elros said as his hand trailed down her back.

"Neither am I. I haven't felt this good or this happy in a long time. Ever, actually," Rias said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Elros said as he kissed her head.

"This was amazing. I can't even put it into words," Rias said.

"Like I said: the date had to be as amazing as you are," Elros said.

"You're so sweet," Rias giggled.

"Like I also said, bitches with honey," Elros replied.

"And _like I said_ , that's not the idiom," Rias laughed.

"Whatever. So, do you want to head back to Earth?" Elros asked with a smile.

"I don't want to, but we have to. But… can we come up here again? Soon?" Rias asked as she looked up at him.

"Whenever you want to. Your wish, my command," Elros said as he kissed her again.

"Alright. Let's get clean and dressed again, then," Rias said as she finally took the sheet off, exposing herself. She got off Elros and began to pick up her clothes when she felt him put his arms around her from behind. Rias giggled as he he pressed his body against hers, feeling warmer at the touch. He elicited another moan from her as he nibbled her ear before kissing her down her neck.

"Feels so much different when you do it like this as opposed to when we were making love," Rias said, closing her eyes and taking it all in.

"I… imagine… it… does… as… theres… nothing… else… to… preoccupy…. your… senses…," Elros said, puncturing each word with a kiss he trailed down. He paused at the base and sucked it for a long while, giving her a hickey.

"Everyones going to see this, you know," Rias said as she held his head down and bit her own lip.

"Do you mind?" Elros whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"No. Not in the slightest," Rias said truthfully. In fact, she was hoping they would - maybe then they'd know that her heart was already taken. She felt his hands glide to her breasts, squeezing them slightly and making her moan a bit. She put her hands over his and guided them down, sighing in pleasure as they passed over her womanhood. She giggled as his fingers entered her again, playing around. It was a sensation unlike any other, to have someone like Elros inside her - but she enjoyed it immensely and wanted more.

"I want you inside me again so bad… but…," Rias said as she turned to look at him, putting her arms around him. Elros rested his forehead against hers, sensing what she was thinking.

"Not so soon after?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Rias asked.

"Not in the slightest. I'm happy with just kissing you, you know. Although, I wouldn't mind round two," Elros said as he locked lips with her again, squeezing her ass tightly. He picked up her clothes for her and Rias was soon dressed again.

"I bet you wouldn't. But, slow and steady wins the race, you know," Rias said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We were going at it pretty fast and rough at times, though," Elros said as he nibbled her ear gently. Rias giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"You might have a hard time topping yourself," she said.

"I don't know about that. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, if you must know. What was it you called me? A male slut? You'd be right," he asked as he went down her neck. As he bit it gently, he elected a moan of pleasure.

"You like?" he asked with a smirk.

"I love," she answered as she brought his face to hers and kissed him.

"Me too," he said as he leaned forward a bit, putting her on her back, his hand gliding under dress and gripping the back of her thigh. Rias felt him kissing her neck passionately and she held his head down as she took in the pleasure. She felt his other hand wrap around her hair, pulling it slightly to get a better angle.

"I just got dressed. Don't mess it up already," Rias said in a mock-testy tone. Elros hung his head and nodded, raising himself to look at her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You're just… so fucking irresistible," he said sheepishly. Rias smiled at him and pulled his head down, giving him a long and tender kiss. She felt his body rest against hers as he eagerly took in her taste. After a minute, they broke apart but still looked at each other with deep longing. She giggled as his fingers traced her, gently pulling her thing here and there as if wondering if they should go in. Finally, he took them out from under her dress and rested a hand on her hips, staring longingly at her.

"I kinda don't wanna go back now," Elros said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face, caressing her lips with his thumb.

"Me neither. But… responsibility," Rias sighed as Elros took her hand and guided her back up.

"So, you want to know how it feels to fly in space?" Elros asked, a wide grin on his face.

"YES!" Rias shouted out ecstatically. Elros laughed at her excitement as he redid his tie and put his arms around her waist.

"Where to? Paris? The ORC? Home?" Elros asked.

"Hmmm… any idea what time it is back home?" Rias asked as she put hers around his neck.

"Should be around afternoon on Sunday. We can get back there in a few minutes, or if you'd rather enjoy the flight, an hour," Elros said.

"Let's go there, then. And let's take the long route," Rias said.

"Your wish is my command," Elros said. He held his ring finger up and soon, the two were in flight.

"Oh my goodness!" Rias shouted one excitement as they broke the extremely thin atmosphere of the moon.

"Enjoying it?" Elros asked.

"YES!" Rias shouted in excitement as she hugged Elros close to her. As she looked up, she saw a wide smile on his face - but there was something different about it than usual. He seemed to have no care in the world as he flew like this, and she could understand why - the freedom he had was staggering. As she looked at the Earth, she couldn't help but tear up at its sheer beauty. She saw a small island in the water - Japan. It looked almost minuscule from this point of view, although it got bigger and bigger with every passing minute.

 _'Is this how you feel whenever you fly?'_ she wondered as she looked at Elros again. She smiled wide herself as she tightened her hug on him, resting her head gently against his chest.

 _'I love you,'_ the thought suddenly entered her mind. Her eyes went wide as those three words played there - but there was doubt in her mind that they rang true. Although she hadn't known him for a long time, her feelings grew mightily with every passing day she spent with him. And after what they had just done (the night before?) there was no doubt in her mind that he was the one for her. Suddenly, however, she remembered that he had a date with Akeno in a week - and she wondered how that would play out. Would he take her to the moon? Would she be angry or jealous if he did? Would they have sex - even more passionately than she already had had with Elros? The questions kept on coming but Rias soon pushed them out of her mind. No, now wasn't the time to dwell on that. At this moment in time, she was certain of a few things: one, that she had Elros had made love in the most mind blowing and passionate way possible; two, that she was someone special and dear to him; and three, that she loved him madly. That was enough for her as she closed her eyes and rested gently, cradled in his arms.


	14. Homework

As they pierced through the clouds, Rias was in awe. She had been flying since she was a child - in fact, she could fly before she could even walk - but she had never been this high in the sky before. Above the cloud line, it was a serene and peaceful blue-turning-into-black , with various additional shades she could make out with her enhanced eyesight. Were she not protected by his ring, it would be considerably harder to breathe considering how high up they still were. As her head panned around, she saw the sun over the horizon - staggeringly beautiful when it was pitched against the sky in such a way. She looked back at Elros who had a peaceful smile on his lips. Reaching up, she kissed him gently and getting his attention.

"What do you think?" Elros asked as he slowed down a bit.

"This is amazing," Rias said as she tightened her hold on him a bit, burying her face in his neck and trailing kisses along it.

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered in her ear before he quickened the pace and headed towards Japan and the ORC.

-o-

It was a few minutes later when they finally landed there. Rias took in a deep breath, reminding herself of the taste of the air here.

"So, what now?" Elros asked as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear before slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Something tells me you'll know the answer to that soon enough," Rias said, her tone apologetic. As if on cue, the doors to the ORC opened. Akeno and Grayfia walked out, the former wearing a knowing smile.

"Grayfia. Good to see you," Rias said, her arm still around Elros's wai

"Hi, Grayfia, Akeno," Elros said in usual cheerful manner.

"Hey there. You two have fun?" Akeno asked, a smirk on her face as she locked eyes with Rias who winked in response.

"Your mother, your father, and your brother have requested your immediate presence, m'lady," Grayfia said in her usual solemn manner, her eyes drifting between Elros and Rias.

"Elros as well?" Rias asked.

"Just you for now. Mr. Eärendil -," Grayfia began but was cut off by Elros.

"I'd appreciate not being called that, Grayfia. Sorry. It… reminds me of my father," Elros said, his voice suddenly sounding a bit strangled. Grayfia nodded in response as Rias placed a hand on his cheek in worry.

"Forgive me. Elros, then. Azazel has requested to see you discuss a training regime for the peerage upon your return to the Underworld soon. Incidentally, Lord Gremory would like the peerage to be informed that Azazel and Elros both have his full blessing to, and I quote, _'Whip them into shape,'"_ Grayfia said with a sigh. Lord Gremory and Azazel got along swimmingly, she thought.

"Perfect," Elros said with a devilish smirk. He looked to Rias who groaned and then to Akeno who deadpanned at him before giving the two a wink and leaving through a magical circle.

"Ugh. This is going to suck," Rias grumbled.

"I think you should starting thinking about ways to punish him preemptively," Akeno suggested. Rias nodded before leaving through another circle with Grayfia.

-o-

As Rias stepped in her house, Grayfia noticed she was smiling ear to ear.

"You seem to be in a good mood Lady Rias," she noted.

"I'm in an amazing mood," Rias said happily.

"I see. Could it have to do with Elros, perhaps?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes," Rias responded cheerfully. Grayfia smiled and nodded in understanding. She had come to like the newest addition to the household; the same went for the rest of the family.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart. Thank you, Grayfia," Venelana said as she entered, a wide smile on her face as well.

"You're welcome, Lady Venelana. I shall attend to my other duties, now," Grayfia said as she took her leave.

Venelana approached her daughter and hugged her tightly. Rias returned the hug in full force.

"How was your date, sweetheart?" Venalana asked knowingly, her eyes going to the mark on her neck before going back to her daughters beaming eyes.

"It was… amazing, mom," Rias said, almost giddy.

"I'm glad to hear it. Something seems different about you, as well. How was _it_?" Venealana asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Mom!" Rias hissed, turning red as she asked that. She didn't feel like discussing that with anyone, least of all her mother.

"A mother worries, sweetheart. Was he sweet and gentle? Or a bit rough? How long did it go for?" Venelana asked teasingly, knowing how it would make her daughter feel. Rias turned redder with each question until finally, the line between her face and her hair was nonexistent.

"That's enough with the teasing, my dear," Zeoticus said as he entered the room, a smile on his face as well. Sirzechs was next to him, also happy.

"So, what did you three want to talk about?" Rias asked.

"I think you know, sweetheart. We just wanted to confirm what happened between you and Elros," Venelana said.

"You aren't angry? At all?" Rias asked, a bit trepidatious. If she was being completely honest, she had no idea that that was how it would turn out. She excited there to be a lot of making out by the end of the date; maybe a little of something else at most - but Elros taking her to the moon was something she had never expected in her wildest dreams - to go to a place that, to the best of her knowledge, no Devil had ever walked before. The dinner he had planned, watching the Earth, listening to the gentle hum of space - the moment was simply too perfect.

"Angry? I'm overjoyed, sweetheart. Elros is a wonderful man; I'm sure he's a terrific lover as well," Venelana said with a wink. Rias looked horrified as her mom said that and pressed her hands over her mouth.

"Mom! You can't say stuff like that in front of dad and Zechs! And especially not in front of Elros!" Rias said.

"A mother worries," Venelana said with a smile as she took her hands off her mouth and held them in her hands. Rias sighed in defeat.

"We… made love," Rias said, looking her dead in the eyes and smiling.

"We couldn't sense you on Earth, though," Sirzechs added in interest.

"Elros… he took me to the moon," Rias said.

"What?" Venelana asked in shock, surprised to learn that tidbit of information.

"Mom… it was amazing. I've never seen anything like that in my life. I could see Earth… and so many stars… it was… beautiful. Amazing," Rias said excitedly. Venelana smiled wide and brought her daughter in for a hug, although she was as flabbergasted as she was happy.

"That sounds amazing, sweetheart. It seems like it was quite special, then," Venelana said.

"I can't put it into words," Rias said.

"The moon… that's certainly more than anyone else could've offered. I'm quite happy to see that you've chosen Elros, dear. We all expect great things from him," Zeoticus said with a wide smile, happy for his daughter.

"What about the other Devils? Do they know?" Rias asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"No doubt they will soon enough. Are you prepared for what might happen?" Sirzechs asked.

"I am. So is Elros," Rias said.

"I certainly pity the fool that picks a fight with him," Zeoticus said.

"Speaking of which, he's agreed to take on those Duels," Rias told her father.

"Excellent! I'll discuss that with him directly, then," Zeoticus said.

"We were going to discuss marriage, but we think it's better to hold off on that for a while. No doubt you two don't want to rush into anything… well, no more than you have already," Sirzechs said with a chuckle. Rias nodded

"Now, you two leave. There's something I need to discuss with Rias in private," Venelana said. Zeoticus and Sirzechs obeyed and left, leaving mother and daughter alone. Venelana brought Rias to sit with her.

"What is it, mother?" Rias asked.

"Akeno has a date with Elros next week, does she not?" Venelana asked.

"She does," Rias admitted.

"How do you feel about that?" Venelana asked.

"I don't know… I'm happy for Akeno - she deserves to be happy. But… I'm jealous at the same time," Rias said.

"Women are attracted to and by men who are charming and strong. Elros no doubt fills both of those qualities, and as such, I'd be surprised if his love life is lackluster. I think you should take some time to consider that - and that there will be other women. Besides him, are there any men that you want?" Venelana asked.

"Not a single one," Rias answer honestly; she couldn't think of anyone else who held a candle to Elros and doubted their existence. Even if there were men similar to him, there was no one else that was him exactly.

"Especially as a Devil, there's no doubt Elros will have more women chasing after him. I do believe, however, that he cares a great deal specifically about you. I think it's something that you two will need to discuss for your relationship to move ahead - especially with his date with Akeno coming up. I feel that there's a connection between them as well - and I know you felt it as well. The same could be said for others, such as Sona or Yubelluna or Kuroka. I manage your father's harem for him; you should consider doing the same for Elros. After all, we've already been approached by several women who are vying for a piece of his time," Venelana said.

"Several women?" Rias asked in surprise.

"It's certainly not traditional, but Elros is far outside of any… tradition as it stands. We've been getting multiple interview requests as well. _'The newest, striking young Devil who took down an entire peerage for the hand of the fairest maiden in the land_ ' or so they're saying," Venelana said, giggling at what they said about her daughter.

Rias thought on her mother's words. She was certainly right - Elros was more experienced in this particular field than she was and his aura tended to just draw people of both sexes in, albeit mostly women. Akeno certainly had deep feelings for him; as did Kuroka, from what Rias heard; Xenovia wanted his child; and she could tell that Koneko stole glances as well when she thought he wasn't looking, although she wasn't too worried about that - Elros viewed her and Gasper as a sister and brother more than anything else.

"How do you do it, mom? Don't you get jealous?" Rias asked tentatively.

"I thought I would, but I don't. Regardless of who Zeo might spend a night with, he always ends back with me - I know he loves me and I love him. After all, I'm the one who he has two beautiful children with. With others, it's simply carnal desire," Venelana said as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"But… aren't their guys that you… you know… how would dad feel about that?" Rias asked.

"When it comes to a comparison, no other man fulfills what I look for in them - except Zeo. Of course, if you're offering to let me try Elros, I wouldn't object…," Venelana began with a smirk. Rias shot that idea down quickly.

"I'll… have to think about it, regardless of if I want to or not. But I'm certain that… I love him," Rias said, finally saying the words out loud.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart. So, what are you two now? Boyfriend/girlfriend?" Venelana asked.

"We haven't labeled it yet. But I'll talk to him about it later today. Better now than later, I think," Rias said.

"Alright," Venelana said.

"Mom," Rias suddenly said.

"Yes, dear?" Venelana asked.

"When he and I… did it… he… umm… at the end, you know… he… well… we didn't use protection," Rias said, turning red.

"I see. You're worried about becoming pregnant?" Venelana asked, understanding.

"Yes," Rias said.

"I don't think you'll have much to worry about, sweetheart. When it comes to pregnancy in devils, it's a lot rarer than in humans. Let's wait and see what happens. For now, don't worry about it," Venelana said.

"Alright," Rias said, smiling.

"Are you going to go back or spend the night here?" Venelana asked, getting up.

"I'm heading back. I'll see you guys in a few weeks," Rias said as she opened up a magic circle and went back to the ORC.

-o-

As she stepped through the doors, she was quickly accosted by a smiling Akeno. As soon as they found themselves in a private room, the questions began.

"How was the date?" Akeno asked, leaning on an elbow.

"Amazing," Rias said, smiling.

"What did you two do?" Akeno asked.

"He met me at the hotel and then took me to the Louvre. It was just us there - he had the place empty for the day," Rias said.

"Wow. He doesn't mess around, then," Akeno said, excitement welling up inside her for what Elros planned for her.

"Nope. Then, we went back to the hotel for… like a few minutes. Then he made me put a blindfold on," Rias said.

"What? Why?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Well, he took it off a few hours later. When he took it off… I thought I was dreaming, Akeno. We were on the MOON," Rias said excitedly. Akeno's jaw dropped at that.

"Seriously?" she asked weakly.

"Seriously. My goodness… it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He had dinner set up for us up there. I was looking at the Earth as I ate," Rias said giddily as she remembered.

"Then what happened?" Akeno asked.

"Then… we… well… we… did it," Rias answered, blushing.

"You two had sex? So quickly?" Akeno asked, shocked. She didn't expect Rias to do that on the first date. She felt a burning jealousy burn through her, but suppressed it quickly - now wasn't the time.

"Yeah. It was… amazing. I'm still sore; I can barely even stand," Rias said.

"Mmm. That good?" Akeno asked.

"Better," Rias answered.

"I wonder what he has planned for our date?" Akeno wondered as she leaned back.

"Probably something just as amazing, to be honest," Rias answered, her conversation with her mother playing through her mind.

"Do you love him?" Akeno suddenly asked.

"What?" Rias countered, surprised.

"Do you love him?" Akeno asked again, looking at her with searching eyes.

"I… yes. I love him. A lot," Rias said. Akeno nodded.

"I didn't think you two would do it so quick," Akeno said.

"I certainly didn't plan it. I never expected to do it until I got married. But… Akeno, it was the moon. There's no chance anyone could've taken me there - no shot in hell. It… just felt _right_ ," Rias said earnestly.

-o-

The two sat in silence for a while longer until the door finally opened and Elros announced his presence. They walked back into the main room where they found Issei grabbing Elros by the collar and shaking him madly.

"You. And. Rias. A. Date?" Issei asked, tears flying comically.

"I'm afraid I don't kiss and tell, Issei. Besides, what about you and Asia?" Elros asked with a grin.

"W-w-what do you mean me and Asia?" Issei asked, shocked.

"Don't you have a thing for her? Have you tried asking her out?" Elros asked as he slung his arm over Issei and winked in Akeno and Rias's direction.

"I… I don't… that's not the same thing," Issei said.

"Come on, man. If you wait too long, someone else is gonna sweep her off her feet. Don't lose your chance. Don't fuck this up. Tell me what you need, and I shall deliver. Hotel? Dinner? I'll plan it all out if that's what you want," Elros encouraged him.

"I… I gotta go! These contracts won't fulfill themselves!" Issei yelled as he ran out the door. Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"What about you, Kiba? No one catches your eye?" Elros asked, grinning at his other friend. Kiba quickly excused himself as well.

"So how was your discussion with Azazel?" Akeno asked, a slightly searching look in her eye.

"You guys are gonna have a good time, I guarantee you that," Elros said with a grin as he went over to the couch and sprawled himself over it.

"You seem tired," Akeno observed.

"I had quite the workout," Elros said with a laugh.

"Shhh," Rias whispered, a finger to her lips although she was smiling.

"Yeah, my bad. So, anything for me to do? Another contract, perhaps?" Elros asked.

As Rias was about to answer, the doors to the ORC flew open. Sona and Tsubaki walked in, serious expressions etched into their faces.

"Hey Sona, Tsubaki! How's it going?" Elros asked as he leaned his head back to look at them.

"Well, Elros. Rias, do you have a moment?" Sona asked. Rias nodded and walked her into her private room to obviously discuss something important, leaving Akeno and Elros with Tsubaki.

"Is something wrong, Tsubaki?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Sona just asked me to come along and that she had to talk to Rias about something important," Tsubaki answered as she looked around.

"Where are the others?" she wondered.

"Elros scared Issei and Kiba off," Akeno giggled.

"What? How?" Tsubaki asked.

"Akeno's exaggerating. I told Issei to ask out Asia and he ran off to actually do some work, apparently," Elros chuckled.

"I thought Issei was gay?" Tsubaki wondered, surprised - to laughs all around.

"Only with it comes to his bromance with Saji and Kiba," Elros said, eliciting a smile from Tsubaki.

"And Kiba?" Tsubaki asked.

"Same as Issei," Akeno replied.

"You're a bigger tease than Akeno it seems," Tsubaki said to Elros who laughed in response.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Elros winked at her. Tsubaki turned red as she looked away quickly, although Elros caught the faintest smile on her lips.

"Now, now, Elros - don't move on Tsubaki just yet. You have to get through Sona first, and to go through her, you'll need to get through Serafall," Akeno giggled. Tsubaki turned even redder at that, to laughs all around. The teasing would've continued, but Sona and Rias soon came back, serious expressions on their faces. Elros sat up at that; shit was going or had gone down.

"What's up?" Akeno asked, frowning.

"The reason Sona and Tsubaki came here was because there was an attack a few miles away, near the forest," Rias explained.

"I overheard it yesterday when I was near the area. When I went to observe it… it was quite gruesome. I'm not sure what could've done it - a Stray Devil, or something else. I thought it would be best to wait until we could get a larger group to check it out. I've cordoned off the area," Sona explained.

"Akeno, Elros - we're going to be investigating with Sona and Tsubaki," Rias said.

"Alright. Let's go," Akeno nodded. With a nod from the others, Sona opened a magic circle and they all stepped in. As soon as they stepped in, they found themselves near the location.

"We're around half a mile away. It's towards the trees," Sona said as she led the group there.

"So what can you tell us about the attack?" Elros said as he donned his Green Lantern suit.

"Two bodies, both heavily mutilated and unrecognizable. Copious amounts of blood, so I doubt it was a vampire. No signs of sexual assault; no signs that they fought back, either. From what I could tell from what was left of their faces, they seemed terrified - so whatever it was must have frightened them quite a bit. I assume whatever it was escaped into the forest; so I don't know if we'll find it now. But just in case…," Sona trailed off, nodding at the group.

"I see. Are we coming up on them?" Elros asked.

"Yes, not much longer. By the way, Rias," Sona said, turning to her friend with a light smile.

"Hmm?" Rias asked.

"What's that red mark on your neck?" Sona asked, pointing to it. Rias blushed gently but simply winked in return. Sona turned to Elros who simply grinned back at her.

"I see," Sona said, slightly sour. Elros sighed deeply before he slowed down and put his arms around all four of the girls, Sona and Tsubaki closest to him and Rias and Akeno on the outside.

"Don't worry, ladies. You'll find that there is plenty of me to go around, should you require it," he said, flashing them a grin. They all went a bright red, but none motioned to leave. Rias and Akeno smiled at each other and intertwined their hands with his while Sona and Tsubaki let out a comfortable exhale and put their arms around his waist.

"This feels… nice," Sona mumbled to Rias who giggled.

"I know," she responded with a smile; the conversation with her mother was going through her mind. Almost surreptitiously, she felt Elros's thumb caressing her hand. She locked eyes with him and he winked at her; she gave him a knowing smile.

"Are you ready for the summer?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think so. I'm looking forward to squaring off against you guys especially. When are you heading down?" Elros asked.

"Sona's Peerage will actually be traveling with us at the same time," Rias said.

"Sweet. The more the merrier," Elros said cheerfully.

"Every time I hear you say that I get the feeling you're thinking of something else," Akeno sighed.

"Well, with you four how can I not?" he chuckled, grinning as he saw how red they were.

"Careful, girls. You get any redder and I'll think you've morphed into tomatoes or something," he said.

"Oh, stop," Tsubaki and Sona grumbled at the same time, punching him lightly in the ribs.

Soon after, they came upon the scene. As they approached the bodies, Tsubaki couldn't help but wretch at the stench.

"That's… disgusting," she whispered, covering her nose with her arm. Suddenly, each of them found a green mask over their faces, to their surprise. They looked at Elros, who had an uncharacteristically serious look.

"What's with the mask?" Sona asked in surprise as the smell suddenly went away.

"Protective measure, just in case. Plus, don't have to deal with the smell," Elros answered as he squatted near the bodies and began to observe the crime scene.

"You weren't kidding, Sona," Rias said, observing the gruesome scene.

"Alright, Ring. What do we have here?" Elros asked. The Ring began speaking, giving everyone a small jump - they weren't used to it talking.

 _"Both bodies have sustained severe damage. No residual poison detected, however, both bodies appeared to have been paralyzed before death, indicated by the lack of defensive wounds. Heavy mutilation to the facial area. Scan indicates several missing organs: the heart, both lungs, the kidneys, and the liver - likely through the severe trauma in the chest of both victims. No signs of sexual assault; estimated facial reconstruction shows looks of fright on both victims - male and female,"_ the ring said stoically.

"What do you think caused the damage?" Elros asked.

 _"Unknown,"_ the ring replied.

"I see. Hmm… what have we here?" Elros wondered as he moved slightly closer to the forest. He got down on his stomach to examine something: tracks.

"Tracks. Ring?" Elros asked.

 _"Analysis shows bipedal creature. Footprints measure six inches wide, 12 inches long with three front talons and a back talon; a creature not of human origin. The depth of the footprint, coupled with the time of death of the victims - estimate the create to be twelve feet tall, weighing in the order of one and a half tons,"_ the ring said.

"Interesting. We have a monster on our hands, then. Ring, do a wide scan. Look for anything that might resemble a trail or the monster itself," Elros said as he held his ring out. Suddenly, a thin green wall appeared before them. Slowly, it began going towards the forest, passing over trees as it scanned them.

"That's pretty useful," Rias said, smiling at Elros's efficiency.

"Yeah, I love this little guy," Elros said with a laugh.

 _"As a ring, I am not capable of love,"_ the ring replied to giggles from the girls and a sigh from Elros.

"He plays hard to get sometimes, as you can tell," Elros said.

 _"False. I am not capable of playing,"_ the ring replied.

"Are you capable of understanding sarcasm?" Elros asked.

 _"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit,"_ the ring replied. The girls broke out into full laughter at that.

"You're a fucking asshole sometimes, ring. You can't cut my balls off in front of a bunch of girls like that," Elros grumbled, to no reply.

"How long do you think the scan will take?" Akeno asked.

"Shouldn't be too long. The ring should be able to detect any off lifeforms in the forest," Elros replied.

"Do you think whatever it was is still there?" Sona asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm doubtful, though - no reason to stick around here. It's not like this forest is especially large or useful to hide in. No, I think whatever it is is already gone," Elros said. Finally, the ring stopped its scan.

 _"Unable to find lifeforms matching estimates. Tracks lead half a mile into the forest, before suddenly stopping. No signs of interest with a one hundred meter radius,"_ the ring said.

"Yeah, figures. Anything else of interest in there at all?" Elros asked.

 _"Nothing registered,"_ the ring replied.

"Alright. Ring, keep a constant scan on for the next 48 hours - make it city wide. Devote whatever resources you have to it," Elros ordered. The ring blinked in understanding and began to process his request.

"Think that's necessary?" Akeno asked.

"Just want to make sure. I don't want any other poor souls to suffer like these two," Elros said sadly, nodding to the corpses.

"We'll take care of clean up and let the others know not to worry, at least for now," Sona said. Rias, Akeno, and Elros nodded; opening a magic circle, they went back to the ORC.

-o-

"Wait; there's something I need to speak with you about," Rias suddenly said to Elros as they stepped out of the magic circle. She nodded to Akeno who nodded and took her leave, leaving Rias alone with Elros who had a quizzical look on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Walk with me?" Rias asked. Elros nodded, holding an arm for her to hold on to. Rias smiled and took it and the two began to walk in the tree line around the school.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Elros asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk about… us," Rias said, hesitating slightly.

"I see. About what happened?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. Are you ok with talking about it now or…?" Rias trailed off, blushing slightly. She could feel her heart throbbing in anticipation of all the branches the conversation could lead through.

"Of course," Elros said. At that, Rias stopped to look at him.

"I want to know… what we did… was it… am I just… I mean…," she said, trying to get the words out. Elros gently brought a hand to her cheek and smiled as he caressed it. Leaning forward, he kissed her atop her forehead before kissing her cheek, resting his lips there for a moment as he inhaled her succulent scent.

"No, you're not a one night stand, Rias," he told her. Rias smiled at hearing that, happy that it wasn't a one-time thing. However, the weight of the weekend and what she had discussed with her mother was hanging over her.

"You have a date with Akeno this weekend," Rias said.

"I know. Are you upset?" Elros asked.

"N… well… I. yes… and no… I feel jealous, which isn't something I'm used to. I just don't want to… you… and her… and I… and we…," Rias trailed off.

"You're extremely important to me Rias. I'm not going to forget you; I don't think I ever could. No, I have a feeling that you and I will be intertwined for a long time to come - not that I'm complaining," Elros said gently.

"I was talking to my mom about it… you know, Issei wants to become Harem King. Is that what you want as well? A harem?" Rias asked as she looked at him directly. She was genuinely curious; there was no hint of anger or judgment in her voice.

"I dunno. I never actually gave it much thought. I've never been in a committed relationship either, though," Elros admitted.

"Really?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Being a Lantern doesn't really lend itself well to that. It's always just been flings for me, honestly. Our case is… different and unusual for me, to say the least," Elros said.

"And how often do you have… flings?" Rias asked.

"Often. I said it before; I'm a lover," Elros said with a dry laugh.

"And what are your feelings about me and… say, Akeno," Rias asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Akeno. We've spent so much time together," Elros said.

"I see," Rias said, feeling her heart drop slightly as she looked down.

"But, I'd also be lying if I said I didn't have strong feelings for you. Quite the opposite; I feel extremely strongly where it concerns you," Elros said, picking her chin up to look at him.

"R…really?" Rias asked, her lips parted slightly in surprise. She could feel the intensity from his gaze wash over her like warm water.

"Really. What we did… definitely one of the most amazing experiences of my life. And like I said, the moon is special to me - even more so now that I've shared it with you. Wherever and whatever Akeno and I go or do, it won't be there. That stays between you and me - it's ours," Elros said.

As he said that, Rias felt her heart swell with happiness; they had something that was special only to the two of them and she was confident that Elros would keep it that way.

"I… lo… well I…," Rias began, trying to keep eye contact.

"Do you mean to say you love me?" Elros finished for her. She grew red but nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice small. Elros paused for a moment, wondering if he should say the words back. It wouldn't be a first; he loved plenty of people. But the weight of the meaning was on his shoulders like an elephant.

"I love you, too," Elros said quietly. Her eyes went wide at that as she stared at him, unable to believe her ears.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, too," Elros said as he leaned forward and kissed her. As the weight of the words finally reached her, Rias leaned passionately and enthusiastically into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and giving him the taste he craved. She felt lightheaded as they exchanged their words but happy beyond measure.

"You're not going to tell me you're kidding, are you?" Rias asked as she broke the kiss, closing her eyes and resting her head against his, breathing heavily.

"Ha. No, I'm not. I sincerely love you. The last month has been one of the best times of my life," Elros said.

"I'm so happy," Rias said, smiling. She took his face in her hands and examined him, solidifying her stance on what she wanted to do and say next.

"I can't think of any other man I'd rather be with other than you. You're sweet… charming… strong… just amazing, really. I think there's a lot of women that are going to want to be with you. My mom told me that she and my dad have already gotten offers for you to… _add_ … to your nonexistent harem," Rias grumbled.

"You're kidding, right?" Elros asked with a chuckle.

"I wish… but, no, I'm not. I might be jumping ahead, but I want to say that… although I might get jealous… I'm ok with it. I understand that you have your needs… and desires… if you and Akeno… you know… it's fine with me," Rias said.

"Really?" Elros asked, surprised.

"Yeah… just…," Rias began but was cut off as Elros pressed his lips to her again, with considerably more passion than before. She was slightly taken aback but leaned into it quickly. As he broke the kiss, she heard him breathing heavily as well.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rias," Elros whispered.

"I know. I love that about you. But it's fine… just… let me approve of them first. Just don't go behind my back. That… just don't," Rias stated.

"That's fine. But like I said, I don't know how things will go," Elros said.

"I think I do - at least with Akeno. I know she likes you - a lot. Probably as much as I do. And Akeno deserves to be happy as well," Rias said honestly. Although she wasn't happy about sharing Elros, if it had to be with someone, Akeno would be it. She knew that the following weekend would be a slough, though.

"As do you," Elros said.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you," Rias said. Elros was silent for a moment - before he crashed his lips against Rias' again. Rias moaned in pleasure as he did so, tightening her grip around him as she arched her back, letting Elros take control. Moments later, she felt him pick her up. As he did so, Rias wrapped her legs around his waist. As he moved down to her neck, Rias let out a deep moan of pleasure - even more so than her lips, she was particularly sensitive around her neck. As she weaved her hands through his hair, she brought his head up to look at her and put her head against his once again, still wrapped around him.

"I love you," she whispered, repeating the sentiment from before as she gazed down at him, moving her hands to his face.

"I love you, too," Elros replied, gently locking lips with her once more before letting her get on her feet again.

"Let's head inside," she said with a smile, intertwining hands with him. As they left, she felt her heart soaring high in the sky, on Cloud Nine. While it would take time for her to get accustomed to the fact that Elros would sleep with other women, it brought her happiness and joy to know that at the end of the day, he would always end up back with her. In such a short time, she had a fallen in love with a man she never imagined she would meet; made love to him in a place she never thought she would go; and finally, after so many broken arrangements, Rias felt as though she had found someone that she could live happily with for the rest of her (and his) days.

 _'I'd say don't get ahead of yourself, but… I want to stay with him. Always,'_ she thought to herself as thoughts of her in a white dress standing across from Elros, preparing to exchange vows, rushed through her head; it made her giddy with excitement.

"Hey, Rias," she suddenly heard Elros say.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on another date when we're back at your place for summer?" Elros asked, grinning. Rias giggled and smiled at that, bringing their hands up and kissing his.

"I'd love that. This time, I'll show you around the Underworld. How's that sound?" Rias asked.

"Fine with me. Always wanted to see what Hell looks like in detail. I just hope you don't disappoint me again," Elros grumbled.

"When did I disappoint you?" Rias asked in surprise.

"When I became a Devil. You made me sign a contract! And that's it!" Elros told her.

"You're still on that?" she grumbled.

"I am. There better be raging pools of fire and lava, a disgusting sulfur smell, and massive orgies," Elros said.

"I'm sure I can find the first, but the later two are just myths - at least in our Circle," Rias sighed, giggling a second later as she heard him groan.

"Well, at least the women are beautiful," Elros said cheerfully as he swooped down and kissed her again, resting his lips on hers for a few seconds. She giggled again and leaned in closer, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him guide her back to the ORC.

-o-

"Hey, buddy," Elros said as Gasper ran over to him in excitement.

"Elros! You're back!" Gasper said happily as he hugged Elros.

"I am, kiddo. Also, got you a little something," Elros said as he reached into his pocket. Everyone look on in interest; interest turned to shock as they saw what it was. In his hand, Elros held what appeared to be a small, conical object with a crossguard.

"What is it?" Gasper asked.

"A little something I picked up on the way back. You have to be super careful with it, though. Here, come with me. Koneko, you as well," Elros said as he led Gasper out. Koneko looked at the others in surprise before following; and most of everyone else, not wanting to miss anything, went as well. Akeno and Rias stood in the doorway as they observed the others, smiles on their faces.

"What'd you two talk about, if you don't mind my asking?" Akeno asked.

"Just talked about some stuff. By the way, about your date with him this weekend… you have my blessing," Rias said, smiling at her best friend.

"Seriously?" Akeno asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I want you to be happy as well," Rias said.

"Aren't you jealous?" Akeno asked.

"I am… but now I know how he feels about me; and I know how I feel about him. It'll be fine," Rias said.

"Well thanks for that. I… dunno how it's going to go. I'm thinking of asking him to come with me… back there," Akeno said.

"Really?" Rias asked, surprised at that.

"Yeah. I feel like I need to… but it's your call. I know that you promised them I wouldn't, but…," Akeno trailed off.

"We'll figure it out. You just do what you have to," Rias said, getting up and embracing Akeno who nodded and returned the embrace.

"Is this what your parents wanted to talk about?" Akeno asked.

"Sort of. They wanted to confirm that I lost my… you know. And then my mom wanted to talk to me. She suggested that I should manage Elros's harem, like she does for my dad," Rias said.

"What do you think about that?" Akeno asked.

"I'd rather it be like that then him feeling he has to go behind my back. Devil culture is already so different from humans - harems aren't anything uncommon. But Elros is so… outside both scopes, that it's kind of uncharted territory you could say," Rias sighed.

"I know what you mean. But we're lucky to have him," Akeno smiled. Rias nodded in agreement. Both walked toward the group as well, where Elros was explaining something to Gasper.

"This baby isn't just some weird thing from space. I think in battles, it's best if you have something you can use to defend yourself just in case. Hold it here - there you go. Now, you this little circle? It's a button. Point it at the tree and press it," Elros instructed.

Gasper did as he was told. As he pressed, a shot of green light came out and hit the tree.

"WOAH!" Gasper shouted as he ran over to observe what happened, along with most of the others. Elros smiled as he observed them before turning to Koneko.

"I don't have a weapon for you, but I do have something. Here," Elros said as he opened the pocket dimension where his lantern was stored. Out of it, he pulled out what seemed like a glass casing. It wasn't empty, however - inside the casing was a long, black stem with what appeared to be a bright purple flower coming out of it. The flower had only three petals, but each appeared to be extremely sharp. The stigma was a stunning red and ran down a couple of inches; all in all, the flower was at least a foot long.

"Picked it up off world," Elros said as he ruffled her hair. Koneko looked at it with an awe that was unusual to see on her. She soon broke into a smile as she threw her arms around Elros and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," Elros said as he hugged her back. Akeno and Rias aww'd and coo'd at the sight, making Koneko blush as she rushed into the ORC.

"So cute!" Rias said as she hugged Elros, along with Akeno.

"Totally. Same with Gasper," Akeno said as they others came back.

"Elros! That's so cool! What is it?!" Gasper asked as he ran up to him.

"Just a little thing to help you out, buddy. If you hold the button down, you can increase the duration and power of the light; but otherwise, it'll stun most people pretty damn quickly. You like?" Elros asked.

"I love it! It's the greatest thing ever! Thank you!" Gasper cried out.

"Don't mention it, little buddy. I'm sure Issei wouldn't mind training with you so you can try it out a bit more, right?" Elros suggested. Gasper turned to Issei with a wide smile on his face.

"You did that on purpose," Issei grumbled to Elros who chuckled.

"Asia? I think you better go with them, just in case," Elros said. Asia nodded and rushed on over.

"Smooth," Akeno said as she played with Elros's hair.

"I'm a regular matchmaker. You two are losing your touch; that's a girl responsibility, no?" Elros teased.

"Yeah, but you understand us so well that I'm starting to think you're just a girl in a guys body," Rias said.

"I'd be a pretty hot girl," Elros said cheerfully as they all headed inside, minds a wash with what just happened.

"Alien technology. Amazing," Xenovia said.

"You're something else," Kiba said. Elros winked at the; he had an idea of what they were thinking.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you guys as well. You'll just have to wait a little longer," he said with a laugh. Perking up at that, they both left to work on some contracts.

"What about us?" Rias wondered.

"I daresay I already gave you something not too long ago," Elros said as he leaned in and nibbled her ear gently, making her squirm in pleasure.

"But don't worry, you two will get gifts as well," he said.

"Can't wait," they said in unison.

-o-

"I'm gonna go kill myself," Elros grumbled as they left class a few days later. He had not done any of his homework and it continued to pile up.

"How have you not done ANY yet? We live in the same house - yet we're on top of everything. How can you be so… careless?!" Rias asked him, smiling a little as she heard him whine.

"Being a Lantern, I just didn't have to worry about this bullshit. My ring took care of all the minutiae. Come on Rias, help me out," Elros asked her, pulling her in closer.

"Nope. You know I love you, but this is one problem you'll have to solve on your own," Rias said with a giggle. Elros noted that he drew the scornful gazes of the men around them.

"Akeno? You promised!" Elros said.

"I know I did, but I'm going to take it back. Rias is right; you need to solve this on your own," Akeno said.

"Sona! My savior!" Elros suddenly shouted as he rushed Sona who was walking in their direction. Quickly, he took her hands in his and got on a knee. The people around them look on in shock and horror, but no one was as surprised as Sona.

"Please, Sona… won't you please help me with my homework!" Elros asked dramatically. Everyone sweat dropped and continued on their way, the men murmuring about their plans to make Elros pay for sweeping the female population off their feet; and the girls talking daggers at Rias, Akeno, and Sona.

"What?" she asked, flabbergasted as he got to his feet, grinning goofily at her.

"Rias and Akeno refuse to help. I've no one else to turn to you. Besides, you're a fucking genius. I've seen your grades… how is it even possible to score more than a hundred?" Elros grumbled. Sona giggled before looking at Rias and Akeno who shrugged.

"Sure. How about later today? I'm free then," Sona said, smiling. Elros threw his arms around her, drawing her into a tight hug. Sona turned red, her hands flailing slightly before she put them around him.

"Rias, Akeno - sorry, but Sona's my favorite now," Elros declared.

"It's worth it to see Sona turn different shades," Rias giggled. Sona stared daggers at her oldest friend before getting to business.

"Rias, I needed to talk to you about something. Got a minute?" Sona asked. Rias nodded. As she was about to pass Elros, he pulled her in closer and swooped in, giving her a kiss. She returned it with a fervor before walking off with Sona, leaving Akeno with Elros.

"Trying to make me jealous for our date?" Akeno teased him.

"Na. I wouldn't ever try to make someone jealous on purpose. I want it to be special for you," Elros said, making Akeno blush with the passion he induced into his tone.

"Careful. Rias won't like you saying that," Akeno said, although she was smiling.

"I'm surprised Rias is alright with it, to be honest," Elros said worriedly.

"You're worried about hurting her?" Akeno asked.

"Her. You. Everyone," Elros admitted as he brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's why all the girls like you. You know how to make them feel special," Akeno giggled. Elros smiled and kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a second. She looked at him with a smile, before it soon fell.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked.

"I wanted to ask a favor. Do you already have something planned for us?" she asked.

"Do I ever," Elros grinned.

"Before we do that… can I ask you to come somewhere with me?" Akeno asked, her voice small.

"Where to?" Elros asked.

"In the town where I was born. I… my… it's…," Akeno began but stopped - her lips trembling. Elros gently put his arms around her, pressing her head against him.

"Shh, it's alright. You can tell me why later. Of course, I'll go," Elros said. Akeno held back her tears as she hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned back.

"Not at all. Anything you need, Akeno," Elros said as he kissed her forehead.

-o-

"Sona wants you to meet her at her place," Rias said.

"What?" Elros asked.

"To help you with her homework. She thinks its best if you two get comfortable," Rias sighed as she fell onto his lap; everyone else was working their contracts.

"Good thing I asked someone as intelligent as her," Elros joked, earning a playful punch from Rias before she snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his.

"Do you like her?" Rias asked as he twirled his hair around her finger.

"Sona? I dunno, actually. She's beautiful, to be sure. But I get the feeling her minds always on something more important. She's definitely a lot more serious than, say, you," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll find more about that later. Sona's very determined," Rias said.

"As are you. Can't be easy to know that you have such a large responsibility ahead of you," Elros mused.

"It's difficult sometimes. But like being a Green Lantern is your duty, heading the Household is mine," Rias sighed. She felt Elros's hand go up the side of her body as he adjusted her a bit so that she was sitting with her legs on either side of his waist. She moved slightly to wrap them around him, thrusting both of them a bit closer to each other as her head still rested on his.

"I'm here to help you carry the load," Elros whispered to her. Rias smiled; that was music to her ears. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Elros leaned into the kiss enthusiastically as he squeezed her ass tightly, making her moan. They would've continued, but Elros's phone soon rang. Breaking the kiss with a sigh, he answered.

"Hey. Oh hey, Sona. Sure, I can come over right now. Alright. Send me the address. I'll see you in a bit. Bye," he said, looking at Rias who was still smiling. Throwing the phone to the side, he quickly picked her up before laying her on the sofa, kissing her with a fierce passion. Rias moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth again as she held him tightly against her, not wanting to let go. They went on for a long while before they separated, breathing deeply.

"That was nice," she giggled.

"We'll have some more fun later. See, if you agreed to help me, we could've made a game out of it," Elros said.

"Then I'll definitely help you next time," Rias promised as she got up and gave him a quick peck. As she turned, she felt Elros spank her, eliciting a giggle. With that, Elros left and headed to Sona's.

Making sure that Gasper wasn't in the ORC, Rias took a seat in her chair and sighed in pleasure. With a smile on her lips, she got to her work as well.

-o-

"Fucking bullshit," Elros grumbled as Sona explained his work to him.

"You don't get it?" Sona asked.

"No, I understand it perfectly. The understanding isn't the issue. The issue is the fucking PAPERWORK. LOOK AT THIS, SONA! LOOK AT IT! How many trees had to die so my teacher could get kicks from my pain?" Elros complained, showing her the stack of papers in front of them, eliciting a giggle from Sona.

"I know how you feel, but homework is important for retention. And as Student Council President, I can't just let you blow it off," Sona said as she took off her glasses and cleaned them.

"Fine," Elros sighed as he got to work.

"I'll make us some tea while you finish. How's that sound?" Sona asked, getting up.

"Sounds good to me. I was never a tea guy until Akeno made some for me. Now I can't stop," Elros said as he worked through a few easy problems. When Sona had come back a few minutes later, she saw he had already breezed through a couple of pages. As she reviewed the work, she saw why - he had doodled instead of answering the questions.

"I'm not sure your teacher is going to accept in place of actual work," Sona sighed. Elros grumbled and took the paper back, starting over and legitimately answering the questions. They sat and sipped their tea in peace, Sona mostly stealing glances at him and reviewing what he did here and there. Finally, after torturous hours, Elros sank back into her sofa with a heavy exhale.

"DONE!" he yelled victoriously, making Sona giggle. She leaned back as well and put a hand on his chest, running it up and down almost mindlessly. As Elros turned to her, he saw that she had a contemplative look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, scooting a bit closer.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing. I was just thinking about a few things," Sona, smiling at him.

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Girl stuff," she said.

"I'm pretty good at that," Elros said.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't think it's something that can be settled by giving me a hickey," Sona said.

"Won't know if we don't try," Elros said with a chuckle.

"How would Rias feel about that?" Sona asked, looking over her glasses.

"You wound me, Sona. As if I didn't know what you wanted to talk to her about," Elros said with a chuckle. Sona turned a deep red as she quickly looked away; that wasn't the only thing she talked to Rias about, but it was something.

"How do you know?" Sona asked quietly.

"As much as I may act it sometimes, it's not I'm completely oblivious. Nor will I often pretend to be. It's not fair or fun for anyone - unlike teasing, which is completely fair and especially fun for me," he said cheerfully. Sona sighed deeply and moved a bit closer to him, gauging his reaction. She gently rested her head on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat as her hands ran up and down his stomach. Elros brought a hand up and ran it through her short hair, eliciting a deep sigh from the beauty.

"I can see why Rias and Akeno feel so much for you. This is… nice," Sona said.

"Are you telling me you've never done this before?" Elros asked, slightly surprised. How is it that none of the girls he had come across so far, save Mrs. Gremory, had even been on a date or interacted intimately with the opposite sex.

"I haven't. A lot of us haven't. It's… different for Devils, especially after the war ended. A lot of our numbers were cut down; the men in society were encouraged to… spread their seed, as it were. That's why so many Devil guys have harems. Women, on the other hand, were more… aristocratic, you could say. It only started changing recently, but there's plenty of headway to be made. For Rias and I, it's even more different. While our parents are more progressive, we still have to abide by some Devil rules - the whole marriage thing for one. Arranged marriages are prominent amongst surviving 72 Family clans, so our lives end up being structured from a young age - it was just assumed that I would have an arranged marriage and not do anything _impure_ until then. That's why plenty of Devil girls you'll meet will be so… innocent," Sona explained.

"Wow. Rias explained some of it to me, but that? I don't know what to say, Sona," Elros said, flabbergasted. For all his problems in life, _freedom_ was the one thing he had in spades.

"There really isn't much to say, honestly. Rias and I were two special cases in that we rebelled profusely against arranged marriages. That opened up a whole new floodgate - men left, right, and center trying to sweep us off our feet with promises of wealth, splendor, and _might heirs_. That one is a favorite of mine," Sona scoffed.

"Yeah, someone tried that on her as well. Fucking creepy, if you ask me. Who does that?" Elros said.

"I know, right?" Sona agreed.

"Seriously. Look, if you want a girls attention the only way to do it… is by crashing out of the sky and destroying her home. I'm sorry, but any other way is just too banal," Elros said. Sona laughed as she adjusted herself on him, getting comfortable. She was happy that Rias had given her the go-ahead to at least get somewhat intimate with her, although she didn't think much of asking her.

"Perhaps something a bit tamer than that would suffice for the most part. But yes. Most Devil men have very precious egos or ridiculously high opinions of themselves. Unfortunately, even the ones that try to propose to us - professing to give us all they have - really just want one thing in return, and that's status. My family… Rias's family… and a few others are well esteemed, which is why it's so desirable to marry into our clans. Riser wanted that as much as anything else. Quite a bit of esteem is placed on children as well - which is why Duels and Rating Games are so important. If the children do well, it reflects well on everyone," Sona said bitterly. She loved her parents dearly, and they her - but it was all slightly tainted by that mutual beneficence.

"What would your parents say if you were to marry someone they hadn't chosen?" Elros asked.

"I honestly don't know. I know that the community at large wouldn't be approving. They'd think of it as spoiling blood to mingle with, say, a servant or a Reincarnated Devil," Sona said, looking up at Elros apprehensively.

"Looks like Rias wasn't kidding, then. I guess some people ARE going to dislike me quite a bit," Elros said.

"Are you worried?" Sona asked.

"For Rias, Akeno, and the others - yes. I can take care of myself, and I know they're all ridiculously strong as well. But I'll continue to worry," Elros sighed.

"It's unfortunate, really. We've always had to be on guard. Rias is extremely beautiful, extremely powerful, extremely wealthy, and extremely loving - but one thing she is most definitely not is naive. Why so many men think they can simply have her is beyond me. As though offering her more of the same will somehow get her to settle with them. That's what Riser assumed, and it didn't work out as he thought. Perhaps that's why she's so smitten with you. You really don't care about those things, do you?" Sona asked, looking up at him from her position.

"Well, it doesn't hurt - especially considering how beautiful she is. But no, I'm ambivalent to that. I've never much cared for power and wealth on Earth doesn't do much for me in space. Not like any other alien species accepts US Dollars," Elros chuckled.

"I suppose that's why she's so taken with you, as are Akeno and Tsubaki," Sona sighed.

"And you?" Elros asked.

"What?! Me what?!" Sona asked, turning red.

"I noted that you mentioned Tsubaki, yet clearly left yourself out. Yet here you are, lazing around on me," Elros said as he suddenly laid down, bringing her with him. Sona was resting on top of him, turning a bright red. Seeing no escape, she ducked down, his chin resting on her head as her hands curled up into balls on either side of him.

"You really are a massive tease," Sona grumbled.

"Just preempting you," Elros said as he rubbed her back. Sona exhaled deeply as she felt it, enjoying the feeling.

"You didn't answer my question," Elros said.

"I…I don't know. Maybe. This is new to me, as I said," Sona said.

"Alas, I don't think I'm as smart as you," Elros joked.

"We'll see. If you beat us in a Rating Game, I'll admit that you're at least _almost on par_ with me," Sona giggled.

"Deal. Now, how about you let me seduce you and then you can spill all your secrets to me?" Elros suggested.

"I don't think so. In fact, now I'll need to generate a few more tactics," Sona said with a smile.

"Fine. Be that way," Elros grumbled. Sona laughed lightly as she picked her head off of him, looking into his eyes. She saw the warmth they help; understanding why Akeno and Rias were so smitten with him. While not a fool or innocent by any means, he had a good heart. She brought a hand up and traced the large scar on his face, wondering how he received it. As if reading her mind, he smiled sadly.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention," he said with a sigh. Sona brought her fingers all around his face before gently touching his cheek. She bit her lip, wondering what to do.

"Close your eyes," she said suddenly. Elros raised an eyebrow but complied and did so. Sona felt her heart rate escalate as she brought her lips closer to her. She could feel her heart about to burst, inching closer and closer until the distance was so small, she could feel his light exhales on her. She was about to make the final touch when she suddenly buried her head in his neck. Elros's eyes shot open in surprise; he wasn't expecting that. Soon, he heard a light sob.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked.

"I'm sorry. I… I just can't. Not like this," Sona said.

"Sona, Sona, relax. It's nothing to cry about. Not at all. You take these things at your own pace, not the pace that you think someone else wants," Elros said as he hugged her.

"Are you sure?" Sona asked.

"Positive. Relax," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. Sona exhaled at the feeling as she put a hand on the back of his hand, gently playing with his hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not at all. Just as much as I'm here for the others, I'm here for you. Don't worry," Elros said kindly. Sona smiled as he said that; he certainly wasn't like other men, she thought.

"It's getting late. You should probably get going," she said as she got up, rubbing away remaining tears. Elros followed, putting a hand on her face and making her look at him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, eliciting a gasp from her. Sona touched the spot where his lips touched, feeling it almost burning.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Wanted to. Is that ok?" Elros asked.

"Yes," Sona said as she hugged him.

"Thanks again for the help. Let me know how I can make it up to you," Elros said with a grin. Sona nodded as she saw him blast off, sighing deeply before heading to bed. She threw herself onto it, burying her head in her pillow as a sudden rush went through her body.

 _'How can I have him repay me? Hmmm… I think I have an idea,'_ she thought with a smile. She'd run it by Rias later.

-o-

As Elros got back home, he saw Rias and Akeno were both already asleep. He appreciated Rias's body with an eye hadn't done so before; she truly was a work of art, as was Akeno. Smiling, he went to the window and rested his head against it.

His ring began to glow. He frowned as he brought it to his lips.

"Go. And quietly," he whispered to it.

 _'Scan was extended to 120 hours, as your thought process indicated. Monsters located. The previous location,'_ the ring said to him. Elros nodded and looked at Akeno and Rias. Should he wake them? They would want him to, he was sure. However, the grisly sight of the two corpses came back to him. If they were hurt in any way, he'd be breaking his promise. No, this was best left taken care of by him alone. Quietly, he wrote a note just in case before he took his leave, glowing green and a serious look in his eye.


	15. Monster

As Elros landed near the forest site, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. There was a deep and low rumbling in the trees as if something heavy was moving and crunching along or burrowing.

"Power check," Elros asked his ring.

 _"Power at 79.8%,"_ his ring answered. Elros nodded and set up a stronger barrier; the rings usual one just wouldn't do, he thought. Slowly, he edged forward into the forest - making sure that he was watching his every step. Whatever the monster was, it wasn't to be trifled with. Suddenly, as soon as the noise had begun - it stopped, shrouding the land in an eerie silence.

The moon was overhead, casting a bright enough glow over the land. He saw flying lights within the forest - nothing unusual in this case; fireflies. He heard the chirps of crickets roaming the ground, mixed in with the intermittent hoots of an owl perched on high, watching Elros's movement with wise eyes. Elros crouched a bit lower as he moved, spreading his weight so he'd make as little noise as possible.

 _'Come out, come out, wherever you are,'_ he thought to himself as he kept looking for his prey. It wasn't long after that the noise had begun again, although this time it was proceeded by another, hair-raising sound.

A loud and snarling growl tore through the quiet night and reverberated throughout the forest, silencing all other manner of creatures. Elros was thankful this area was secluded, otherwise, some pool fool would investigate; no, he was the only fool here, Elros thought - trying to take on something that made that kind of sound all by himself.

"Can you figure out where that came from?" he asked his ring. It glowed a short green, but remained silent - knowing better than to yap unnecessarily in a time like this. It was a few minutes before it replied again.

 _'800 meters ahead. 790, 780, 760…,'_ the ring said, suddenly counting down. Elros's eyes narrowed - whatever it was had placed him. He began going in the direction his ring instructed, holding it ahead of him to make sure that he wasn't caught off guard. He admonished himself for using the ring at a moment like this - in the cool dark, he was a glaringly obvious target emanating a soft green.

The meters counted down until Elros suddenly stopped in front of a particularly dense thicket of trees. He got on one knee and looked ahead, wondering what might appear.

 _'Distance: 75 meters,'_ the ring told him; neither was now moving.

 _'It's smart,'_ Elros thought, eyes narrowed. He wondered how such a large creature could still remain unnoticed, how it could step so lithely when it was so tall and weighed so much - it should've been knocking down trees all the way towards him, making a ruckus with its lumbering proportions.

 _'Intangibility?'_ Elros thought to himself. If that was the case, he'd be in some trouble. But that was the worst case scenario. Depending on its origin, there could be a multitude of things; it could be a shape shifter or weight changer, it could simply be controlled by another, it could have properties that allowed it to change its proportions or one of ten other things.

Getting up from his position, Elros slowly inched forward with his ring trained on the same spot in the thicket of trees. One of them would have to end this dance soon, and it would be better for him to get the first hit. Making his decision, Elros shot out several power strings of energy bursts. It had part of the intended effect; it drew out the monster.

Elros's eyes widened in shock as he saw it burst through the thicket, crunching and shredding through the trees that separated them. His ring had gotten some things wrong; the creature wasn't bipedal, although if it were it certainly would be in the order of 12 feet tall at the very least. Made of solid muscle, it had four long and thick legs that jutted out and down in a 90-degree angle, making it's gait almost that of a spider. It had massive antlers that erupted from its head that angled out every which way, all ending in extremely sharp points that could impale anything. It had a massive mouth, its blood red gums bared at Elros. He saw several sharp teeth, including four extremely sharp and long incisors that could be seen when its closed its mouth. The beast had tufts of black hair growing out of several parts, with a large black mane around its neck. Its ears were long and jutted out from the sides, but there was one feature on its face that was more striking than the rest: it had three eyes. Two were on either side of the head, as would be normal; but abnormally, there was a single yellow eye that was placed in the middle of its forehead.

As it rampaged towards Elros, he was barely able to get out of the way before being skewered.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, flabbergasted. Amongst all the aliens he had seen, he had never seen anything remotely like this thing on Earth.

 _"Unknown species. Indexing,"_ his ring said as it began to autonomously research the beast. It turned to face Elros again, letting our a bloodcurdling shriek. Elros had to cover his ears in pain; that was the moment the beast needed as it smacked him back with a furiously fast and large paw. Elros was sent careening back. only barely getting his footing in flight. He looked down to see the damage - only a scratch, he thought thankfully - before turning back to the thing, staring it down. Its three eyes were focused on Elros as it snarled at him.

Elros moved to attack. Bringing up a large fist with his ring, he brought it down on the beast with a crushing blow. It had little effect, to his surprise; in fact, the beast seemed to take the attack head on as it reared itself and smashed into the fist with its antlers. Elros saw the imprint on the ground as it sank a couple of inches, but it soon shook it off and was circling him again.

"What the fuck?" Elros asked aloud to the air, extremely glad he didn't bring the others along. The beast charged him again, but Elros quickly dodged, still focusing on its attacks.

"Analyze attack patterns and look for weaknesses. This thing is no joke," Elros said seriously to his ring. Riser and his peerage were cake; Vali was a bit more interesting, but still nothing too out there; but this thing was, in all sense of the word, a _monster_. He flew overhead and closer to the monster, which snapped its jaws at him. As it opened its jaws again, Elros suddenly sent a blast of energy to it. As it exploded within the creature, it howled in pain and reared away from Elros before turning to face him, bloodlust in its eyes.

"Alright, that did something," Elros thought aloud - the creatures exterior was powerful, but inside it could be damaged. But if this was how the battle was to go, it would be a slow crawl indeed.

The monster leaped towards him with astonishing speed and fury. Elros quickly put up an extra powerful barrier that the creature connected with, buffeting him back several meters. He saw cracks emerge in the barrier - whatever this thing was had an immense will, he thought, otherwise, it wouldn't be able to do such damage. He expanded the barrier and ran towards the creature, buffeting it back a few feet before it dug its rear legs into the ground and pushed back. Elros and the fiend were soon locked in a test of power, neither willing to relent to the other - for how would it turn out? Each second was marked by a shifting position, either a few inches or feet in one direction or the other. Suddenly, Elros shattered the barrier in the face of the creature with a blinding light. The creature roared as it charged forward in a blinding pain, Elros narrowly avoiding the attack. He quickly sent out a ball and chain at one of the hind legs, latching it on and increasing the weight of the ball. The creature stumbled and roared in pain; Elros saw the leg dislocate. Surprisingly, however, the creature quickly popped it back into place with a disconcerting sound as it turned to look at Elros, it's eyes slightly closed as it dealt with the blinding effects.

 _'It's got an extremely strong will as well. Hot damn,'_ Elros thought. His gaze kept going back to the third eye - what was its purpose? It seemed to see well enough with the other two, so why was a third required? He thought it best to end the fight before he learned the answer.

Elros quickly uprooted several oak trees with his powers and began circling them around the creature, which crouched in defense as it observed the effect. It was lithe on its legs despite its immense size and weight - able to dodge the trees that were launched at it with a surprising ease. It hopped from side to side, twisting and turning here and there until one tree finally connected. The oak crunched and crushed it slammed into the antlers of the beast. It roared in pain as the tree got stuck, attempting to pull its antlers out.

Elros heard a horrifying sound - that of bone breaking and crunching as the creature finally tore itself loose - leaving one side of the antlers stuck in the tree. Elros saw a small volcano of blood erupt as he saw the nerves being pulled from the head, exposing part of the inside - the brain visible. He looked at the end of the antlers in shock, the nerves endings hanging and swaying in the wind as black blood softly trickled down. As he looked back at the creature, he saw that the exposed wound was now covered in the same leathery skin the thing had - covering the brain, which could've led to an easy kill at this point.

 _'Good thing Asia and Gasper aren't here; they would've puked at that. Fucking hell, this thing is a monster in the truest sense of the word,'_ Elros thought.

Both Elros and the creature gave the other no quarter, each trading punishing blows with the other. The monster crouched low to attack Elros, which he swiftly dodged - his barrier would simply be broken and the pair of antlers that remained would impale him surely. On the other hand, every attack that Elros tried was met with substantial resistance - the weight and stance of the creature gave it a tank-like defense.

Elros suddenly saw something strange as he went into for another attack, going for the eyes in an attempt to blind it. The third eye that the creature had suddenly began to glow a vivid yellow and orange, swirling here and there. Almost immediately, Elros began to feel the effects. He felt his attack weaken - the hand he constructed soon simply vanished into nothingness as his attack was futile. Time began to slow and he was still heading towards the creature which observed him with a snarl.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck! MOVE!'_ Elros roared to himself but his body refused to obey. He saw that the edges of his eyes became darker and darker as he got closer to the creature. Then he felt it - the antlers. His eyes widened in shock as he felt his barrier be pierced by a powerful headbutt as the entire left side of his body was pierced in multiple points; the shoulder, above the armpit, his left pectoral, right near the heart, a side of his ribs, and part of his abdomen - all pierced in a monstrous and punishing attack. He let out a pained cough as blood erupted from his mouth as well as the pierced points; the creature looked at him with hatred. Suddenly it reared its head and twisted it mightily, throwing Elros across the field like a rag doll until he hit an oak tree. Elros wheezed louder as he tried to get up, but he fell to his knees - the pain was tremendous.

"Ring! Damage!?" he asked as he groaned in pain, unable to speak at length.

 _"Danger: multiple contusions and trauma suffered. Recommended course of action is to flee,"_ the ring said.

"Can't. Pain," Elros said as he struggled to get up again before falling down. The world continued to darken around him as he let out pained gasps of breath, his hands trying to cover whatever was stabbed. It was no use as the blood continued to pour out of him, front and back. The beast snarled at him as it slowly inched forward; was it enjoying his pain? Trying to draw the end out before it tore him to shred and ate him? Would he have his chest torn open and his organs consumed, like the two from before?

Before he took another gasp, he saw something else. The creature howled and roared as a sudden blast of thunder and red demonic energy connected with it. The shriek could be heard for miles around, Elros thought - it was so loud. It turned to face whoever came, but it soon reared and began to run away - this fight would conclude later. The last thing Elros heard before he passed out from the pain was two loud cries, calling his name.

-o-

Elros woke with a start, gasping for air and in a tremendous amount of pain. He looked around to see where he was - back home, it seemed. He saw the sun was high in the sky already - he had been asleep for some time, it appeared. Looking at the clock, it was close to 2:00pm.

"You're awake!" Rias cried out as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. He looked to see that she was covered in blood - his blood, it appeared. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him soon after - Akeno's. As was the case with Rias, she was covered in blood as well.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. What… happened?" Elros asked as he hugged them back. Looking down at his own body, he saw that he was bandaged to the point of mummification. He saw several large, dark and red blotches where the monster had pierced him. Touching them gingerly, he grunted in pain - while mostly healed, they were still extremely sore and prone to opening if he wasn't careful.

"You were nearly killed!" Rias said angrily.

"You should've woken us up! Not left a stupid note!" Akeno said, her voice shrill. Elros covered his ringing ears in pain but got no sympathy from the two.

"That was… my bad, I guess. I thought I could take care of it," Elros said.

"It nearly killed you! Do you have any idea how scared we were?!" Rias asked.

"I'm sorry," Elros said with a sigh.

"Not accepted!" they said in unison as they stood up.

"The thing… did you get it?" Elros asked.

"No. It ran off before we could kill it. Plus, we were too worried about you," Rias scolded him. Elros sighed and nodded; he should've known that was the case. A moment of foolishness by him and he let it get away as well as nearly killed himself.

"Asia was able to patch you up, thankfully. She said if it would've been any longer, you could've died. That's three times already you've nearly died! IN A MONTH!" Akeno shouted.

"It's-," he began before Rias cut him off.

"Don't say its part of the job! You could've woken us up! You could've asked anyone for help!" Rias yelled.

"I still think it's best I didn't. That thing was… powerful," Elros said with a gulp. Seething, Rias and Akeno both turned and left the room, leaving Elros with his thoughts.

-o-

"I can't believe him!" Rias shouted as they were in the kitchen downstairs, still angry.

"I know. He should've told us. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't wake up!" Akeno agreed as she angrily prepared some tea.

"And he thinks sorry is going to make it better!" Rias said. Akeno paused as her head hung in anger, tears forming and falling.

"If he had died…," she began. Rias went over and embraced her friends, knowing what she was thinking.

"I know…," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as well. They had only met Elros for the first time a month or so ago; and already he was nearly killed on arrival, burned by Riser, and now almost died because of his bravado. It seemed as though Death was constantly knocking on his door, planning new ways to slip inside and claim him. She and Akeno had fallen for him in short order - and if he was to be taken away so callously, so quickly? Rias wasn't sure that she would be able to handle it.

"Why didn't he ask us? Does he think we're weak?" Akeno wondered.

"No, I don't think so. He knows we can handle ourselves. I think… seeing the condition those two were in got to him, though," Rias said.

"But he should know that we're capable! We wouldn't be caught off guard like that!" Akeno said.

"I agree… but… I don't know. If that thing nearly killed _him,_ how would it have really turned out for us?" Rias wondered. They held each other in silence, mulling that over - before they heard a thud from above. Looking at each other, they rushed upstairs to find Elros on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What're you doing?!" Rias yelled as she helped him up, walking him to the bed.

"I was… just trying to walk," Elros replied weakly.

"You're still injured. You need rest," Akeno said.

"Can't. That thing is out there. Need… to find," Elros said, faltering as he fell on the bed.

"That can wait. Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia are looking for it now," Akeno said.

"WHAT?!" Elros roared, surprising them.

"What?" they asked in shock.

"Call them back! NOW!" Elros instructed Rias.

"Why?!" she retorted angrily.

"That thing isn't just some normal creature that they can cut through. It's last attack - when it got me - it used this… _eye_ that it had on its forehead. It was like hypnosis. Call them back, Rias. If they find it - and you guys aren't there to help fight it off - they're dead," Elros said as he drew himself up, supressing the pain.

 _"Hypnosis?"_ Rias asked.

"Yes. Call them back. Hurry," Elros pleaded. Rias paused before nodding; she ran off to find them, calling them ahead. She was surprised - and afraid - with the reaction Elros had shown; the first time she saw his exterior break.

Elros fell back on the bed as soon as Rias left, grunting in pain as he felt the cushiony and fluffy sheets and pillows. Akeno clambered a bit closer to him, gently caressing his cheek.

"Is it really that powerful?" she asked quietly.

"My attacks had almost no effect on it. It's got an immense will," he answered.

"How can you tell how much willpower it has?" Akeno asked, confused.

"My constructs… it could shatter them almost effortlessly. I dislocated its leg and it just popped it back into place. Ripped its antlers out… and after it overcame the pain, it started again. That thing is going to fight until death. It won't give up," Elros said with a gulp.

"Does it have any weak spots?" Akeno asked.

"It's mouth for one. Before that, we need to pierce its eyes though I think. Otherwise, the hypnosis will get us and then we're fucked," Elros said.

" _Us?_ We're not letting you out until you're better!" Akeno said.

"Akeno, th-," Elros began before she pushed him down on the bed, positioning herself over him.

"No. No Akeno this or that. You're resting up - that's all you're going to do. We'll make a plan before we go look for it, but you will NOT be going. I don't want to hear it!" Akeno said.

"I can't just sit on the sidelines. What if you guys get hurt?" Elros asked.

"YOU GOT HURT!" she yelled at him. Elros sighed; he had no answer for that. Suddenly, she leaned forward and rested her head against his, biting her lip. Gently, she leaned a bit forward and kissed him, tasting her salty tears as they fell into the kiss.

"We were so worried…," she said, her voice breaking. Elros nodded and put his arms around her, holding her close. She broke down and began crying into his chest, wetting the bandages considerably.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Elros asked.

"Why is it… then when I love someone… they always get taken away from me?" Akeno asked. She pounded lightly on his chest, wondering what answer he would give. Elros felt a pang in his heart - this went deeper for Akeno than he thought originally. He scolded himself for being so stupid.

"Shhh, shhh. I promise no one is going to take me away, Akeno. I promise, alright? I'm gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine," Elros whispered as he gently rocked her, although there was no stopping the tears it seemed. She tightened her hold on him as she lifted her face, looking him in the eyes. Elros felt a certain sense of dread go through him; seeing her red, puffy eyes; her face streamed with tears; hearing her shuddering breath and knowing he was the cause. He brought her back down to him, holding her tightly and trying to convey that he was sorry - that he would not let her go and that she would not lose him.

"I'm sorry, Akeno. Please, forgive me. I… didn't know this would be so hard on you. I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her atop her head.

"Please don't leave me," Akeno cried to him.

"I won't. Ever," Elros replied. He felt her nod into his chest before she got up again, wiping away the tears. She ran a finger across his bandaged wounds before caressing his cheek, bringing him in for another kiss that he returned with a burning passion. Resting her head against his, she inhaled his scent; still heady, even though it was mixed with the smell of salt and his blood.

"I'll make some tea for you," she whispered, taking her leave and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As she left, Elros punched the bed in a fury.

 _'FUCKING IDIOT! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE CAUGHT OFF GUARD LIKE THAT?!'_ he roared to himself inside his head.

 _'RIGHT ON THE HEELS OF WAR WORLD, HOW COULD I LET MYSELF GET MY ASS HANDED TO ME! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_ he continued. It took all the willpower he had not to through the bed through the window, his anger at himself palpable as he tore at his hair. Finally, he stopped, resting his hands on the cold window and breathing deeply and heavily.

 _'I've gotten lazy. I need to start training again. Maybe Clark or Barry wouldn't mind helping out,'_ he thought to himself. The past month had been fun - exceedingly so. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like a normal student - or at least as close to normal he could be. But he had begun to enjoy himself too much. As much as he wanted that life, it was always going to be out of reach. The best he could do was to make it work to some extent; but he couldn't forget that he was Lantern first, a Devil second, and a person third. He sat down on the bed, looking at the ceiling and preparing a regiment for himself; he needed to keep in his prime and it was obvious to him now that he needed to strengthen his mind as well.

-o-

"Did they find it?" Akeno asked fearfully as Rias re-entered the house, rubbing her face in distress.

"No. No trace of it either. Whatever it was seemed to have just… vanished," Rias said as she took a seat on a barstool near the island.

"How the _hell_ does something like that vanish?" Akeno asked in disbelief.

"I wish I knew. I'm assuming it's being controlled by someone or something. It didn't exactly seem… intelligent… when we scared it off," Rias said.

"Not intelligent, but extremely dangerous. Riser barely touched Elros and Vali just poked him. But this thing nearly _killed_ him," Akeno said.

"I know. We need to start training again - soon. If we're so unprepared for something like this…" Rias said, shaking her head.

"I know. Plus, it's not long before we head to the Underworld. We need to be ready by then," Akeno agreed.

"How is he?" Rias asked, shifting gears.

"Physically? He'll be fine, according to Asia. Mentally… I think he's angry at himself. For losing. Do you think we're being too hard on him?" Akeno asked as she looked upstairs.

"Absolutely not. He needs to know that we're here to help him! If he needs us, he just has to ask! He's strong… super strong… but he can't handle everything on his own!" Rias said. Akeno nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go shower. Could you take this to him?" Akeno asked as she handed Rias the tea.

"Sure," Rias said, taking it in her hands and going upstairs. She saw Elros sitting on the bed in a slump, staring at the window. She almost dropped the glass as she felt his power radiate - seething off of him in anger. Finally noting her presence, he reined it back in and looked at her.

"Hey. Is everyone ok?" he asked, trying to get up.

"Stay down," Rias ordered. Pausing for a bit, he nodded and agreed.

"Sorry," he said shortly.

"Everyone is fine. The thing… just vanished. I honestly have no basis of what it could possibly be. It's a monster, that's for sure - but I've never seen anything like it. All we know is that it's strong," Rias said as she handed him the cup, sitting next to him.

"Everyones safe. That's… all that matters," Elros said, taking a sip. The liquid seemed to have a reinvigorating effect as he felt it spread throughout his body, warming it up.

"Do you think we're weak?" Rias asked suddenly.

"What?" Elros asked surprised by the question.

"Do you think we're weak? Is that why you didn't ask us for help?" Rias asked uncertainly.

"No, that's not it at all. I was going to… but then I remembered what those two looked like. If that happened to you guys…," Elros said, his voice suddenly faltering. Rias looked at him and saw the horror of what might've been playing across his eyes; she thought he was going to tear up for a moment.

"You can't protect us all the time, you know. We're going to get hurt here and there," Rias said softly.

"Damn it if I won't try, though," Elros said.

"I know. I love that about you. But you're one of us - you're mine. You _have_ to let us protect you. You're not a one-man army," Rias said as she took the cup from his hands and put it down. She held his face in her hands, her head resting against his as she breathed in his scent. Elros had no reply to that.

"You and I just… became an _us._ And if something happened to you… do you know what that would've done to me? Did you think about that?" Rias asked, her voice trembling. Elros gulped and scolded himself even further; it was definitely a mistake to go after the monster, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I know. I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her tight against him. Rias wrapped her arms around his neck as she lightly cried on his shoulder.

"I love you… and I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. I promise you won't lose me. I'm sorry. It was… a mistake to go by myself," he said as he laid down, her on top of him. Rias picked herself up and kissed him as Akeno had done earlier, her tears mixing into it. Elros returned it with a passion, intent on making it up to them somehow.

"Next time it shows itself we're taking it on together, ok?" Rias ordered.

"I understand," Elros sighed, nodding. With an exhale of relief, she laid back down on top of him. Elros began rubbing her back gently, running his hand through her hair here and there as they got comfortable in each other's arms. She ran her hands across his torso, sighing deeply at the damage he had taken. It was extensive, she knew - he had come close to death yet again. She adjusted herself and moved up a bit, looking at him as she caressed his cheek. It wasn't to long ago that it was so horribly burned by Riser's cowardly attacked and blood was pouring from his mouth - again, he came so close to an end.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the blood. How was that even possible? He was flung back with a significant force, sure - what he should've been able to survive that. He had taken worse damage during the fight, and he still stood strong. But then, why was he bleeding so heavily after that attack from Riser?

"I have a question," she began.

"Mmm," he responded.

"After Riser attacked you, you were burned really bad. But you were bleeding - _a lot_ \- from your mouth. It was coming out like a waterfall. Why? You were fine throughout the match, but that attack seemed to really do some damage," Rias said. Elros sighed; he should've expected she'd ask sooner or later.

"Do you remember the attack I used to finish Ravel and Riser off?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. You were surrounded by this energy," Rias said.

"Yeah, that one. It's something that I invented not too long ago for situations like that - where if I can't beat the person _physically,_ I can concentrate on overcoming their willpower. The problem with the attack is that… right now, it's still not perfect," Elros said.

"What does that mean?" Rias asked fearfully.

"After I use it, I have to rein the energy back in or it goes wild - and I have to concentrate it when I'm using it so it stays focused on the target. Reining it back in does some recoil damage. It doesn't last too long - for a couple of days, at most - but depending on how much energy I exert and rein in, the damage and recovery could be higher or lower," Elros said.

"You're kidding," Rias said weakly, tears coming to ahead again.

"I wish. It's getting better, though. When I first used it, I couldn't move for a week. With some more training, I should be able to use it without any damage at all," Elros said encouragingly. Suddenly, Rias tightened her hold on him.

"You hurt yourself for me?" she asked through her tears.

"I'd do anything for you," Elros whispered. The dams broke as she began sobbing in full force into his shoulder. That he was willing to suffer that much pain for her made her feel both terrible and wonderful. That there was something willing to destroy himself for her gave her a sense of shock and a sense of peace.

"Even hurt yourself?" she asked weakly.

"I would. For you. For Akeno. I… love you, Rias. Of course, I would," Elros told her.

"Is that why you weren't able to move fast enough?" she asked.

"That was only part of it. I didn't expect Riser to come after me," Elros said.

"Please don't do that again. Please. I don't want you hurt on my behalf," Rias cried.

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that. You don't have to worry, though, Rias. I promise I'll get good enough at it to use it without damage. And I was happy to do it if it meant you'd be able to avoid marrying that asshole," Elros said. Lifting her head up, she resting it against his. He felt her hot tears splash down on his face as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Are you still feeling it? From that attack?" she asked.

"No. I was better by the time we came back, just a bit sore. I was 100% when the Khaos Brigade attacked. She nodded before smiling.

"I love you," she said as she pulled her hair to one side, tilting her head as leaned her head down, an inch from his lips.

"I love you, too," he said, closing the distance with a passion. Rias leaned into the kiss as she slowly began gyrating on him, intent on giving him the taste he wanted. It would've continued had Akeno not barged in on them.

"Don't forget I sleep there as well," she grumbled as she walked over to the bed and got in.

"You forgot your clothes," Rias said dully.

"I didn't forget," Akeno replied as she kissed Elros on the cheek. Rias sighed but smiled as she got undressed, getting into bed as well. They began running their hands along his torso in unison, sighing as they felt the scars. Going back to his face, they saw the other one.

"What?" Elros asked as he saw them looking at him intently.

"How'd you get this scar?" Rias asked as she traced it vertically along his face. He frowned as she asked, looking ahead into the ceiling with an unusually contemplative look.

"Got it a few years ago when I got into a fight with another Lantern Corps. leader," Elros said, thinking on it.

"Another Green one, you mean?" Akeno asked.

"Nope. Red Lantern. Rage," Elros said.

"What happened?" Rias asked.

"Let's see… I was doing a flyby, thinking about something. I ended up flying too close to their homeworld for their liking - a planet called Ysmault. So their leader comes up to me, demanding why I was there. I try to leave, telling him it was an accident, but he's a pretty angry alien. So we fight. He gave me this," Elros said as he traced the scar, "after he spat on one of his claws and scratched me. His blood is corrosive and flammable, which is why it left the scar," Elros said.

"Corrosive? Flammable?" Rias asked as she shot up, Akeno with her as they leaned in a bit closer to look at the scar.

"Yup. He's an angry individual," Elros said with a sad smile.

" _Why?_ " Akeno asked as she laid down again.

"Why what?" Elros asked.

"Why is he so angry?" she expanded.

"He lost everyone," Elros said.

"Everyone?" Rias asked.

"Everyone," was all Elros said.

 _'Maybe now he can find some peace, though,'_ Elros thought.

"And the one on your back?" Rias wondered. She regretted asking as she felt the air around them change. It seemed to thicken and grow colder, sending a shiver down their spines as they turned to Elros. He gulped and licked his lips, thinking of how to answer.

"I'm feeling a bit beat. I'll tell you that one later, yeah?" he asked.

"Sure. Sure. Just sleep now," Rias said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, resting her lips there. She didn't want to push him. Elros soon dozed off, seeing bright colors as he closed his eyes; red blood flying, green will burning, a blue hope shining before it was all extinguished by a fearful yellow light that faded it all to black.

As they saw him fall asleep, Rias and Akeno looked at each other - worry in their eyes. There was something about that scar that cut deeper than it looked, and they knew not to press it with him yet. Nodding at each other, they rested their heads on either shoulder and soon fell asleep, caressing him still.

-o-

As Elros woke up, he saw that he was alone in bed. He heard Rias and Akeno conversing downstairs. He heard some of the topics they discussed over the course of the next several minutes; the attack he used to beat Riser and Ravel, how brave he was for doing such a thing, his fight with Vali and how unlike him it seemed; Rias commenting on their date, which made him smile - and Akeno's commenting on their future date, which made him smile a bit more at how excited she sounded. Gingerly, he walked down the stairs to meet them.

"Hey. Do you feel better?" Rias asked as she went over, putting an arm around him and leading him to the couch.

"Much better. I always knew that sleeping with beautiful women was the key to feeling young," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd know," Rias sighed.

"So, what've you got planned for our date?" Akeno asked nonchalantly.

"You'll find out in a few days," he replied.

"Come onnnn, give me a hint," she whined.

"Nope," Elros replied.

"You gave Rias a hint, though! You told her to meet you in that hotel in Paris!" Akeno said.

"Yup," Elros nodded.

"Are we going to Paris?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"California? New York? America in general?" she asked.

"Nope, nope, aaaaand, nope," he replied.

"Ugh. Asia? Africa? Australia?" she asked.

"No to all three," he responded.

"Europe?" she asked.

"Yup. That narrows it down a bit," he said with a wink.

"Barely. Come on, give me a hint," she whined.

"Starts with an S," he said with a chuckle.

"Sweden! Serbia! Slovakia! Slovenia! Spain!" Akeno responded excitedly.

"No to all of them," Elros said.

"Switzerland?" Akeno asked. That was her only remaining guess… or Scotland. San Marino?

"We have a winner," Elros said as he put his arm around her as she sat down.

"Oooh, what're we doing there?" she asked. Elros groaned and looked at Rias who was giggling.

"Surprises Akeno, surprises! I can't tell you everything before we even get there!" he whined.

"Fine. Are we going to fly there together?" she asked.

"Yup. After we do what you wanted, we'll head there. I've gotten a wonderful day planned for us," he said.

"Can't wait," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

Soon after she got comfortable, they heard the bell ring.

"I got it," Akeno said as she got up with a sigh. Opening it, she let the other members of the peerage in. Gasper and Koneko quickly rushed Elros, holding him tightly. Rias rested her head on her hand, smiling warmly at the sweet scene.

"Elros! We were so worried!" Gasper cried.

"Are you ok?" Koneko asked worriedly.

"Hey, you two. I'm fine, Koneko. I'm sorry for worrying you; and you, little buddy. But don't worry - I'm fine now," Elros said comfortingly.

"Is he just saying that?" Koneko asked Rias as she grabbed his hands and put it on her head.

"No. He seems healed enough now," Rias said.

"Thanks again, Asia. That's twice you've saved my life," Elros said as he smiled at the young girl who blushed in response.

"It's no problem at all," she assured him.

"In addition to what Rias and Akeno told us, is there anything you might be able to add? Xenovia asked as she sat down next to him as well, putting Gasper in his lap as the young vampire continued to hold on to him.

"Ring, reconstruct analysis," Elros said. In front of them, a green and life-sized image of the monster appeared. Asia looked on in fright while Issei and Kiba gulped; Xenovia's lips were parted as she looked at the monster, while Koneko, Rias, and Akeno narrowed their eyes. Gasper refused to look at it.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know myself. My ring couldn't index it," Elros said.

"That's a real monster," Issei said, slightly weak in the knees. The horrifying jaw was opening and closing while its third eye blinked.

"The thing you have to watch out for is the third eye. It has a hypnotizing effect," Elros gulped.

"So if we encounter it, that's where we should focus our attacks," Rias ordered them; they nodded in response.

"Were you able to damage it?" Kiba asked.

"It's going to be missing a set of antlers, but that's about it. The thing is built like a tank," Elros said.

"We'll get it done," Xenovia said confidently. The others nodded in agreement.

"Keep scanning," Elros ordered his ring which glowed in understanding before it settled.

"Anyways, why are you guys dressed like you're ready to go to school?" Elros asked as he leaned back.

"Because we are," Xenovia said obviously. Elros paused before he shot up, still holding on to Gasper.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"Wait! What time is it? What day is it?!" he asked in shock.

"It's 7am. The day after," Rias said with a giggle.

"Hey little buddy, I'll be back in just a minute. Gotta get ready," Elros said as he quickly flew upstairs. Ten minutes later, he headed back down, ready for class.

"That was quick," Rias laughed as Koneko and Gasper ran over to him.

"Would've been quicker if you guys had told me that earlier. Christ - gah! - damn it, Michael! Been losing track of time. Wait, then what day is it?!" he asked.

"Thursday. Dates Saturday," Akeno winked.

"Alright. Good. Alright, shall we?" he asked as he headed out the door. The others smiled at each other and followed.

"Elros, can I ride on your shoulders?" Gasper asked.

"Sure, buddy," Elros said as he picked the vampire up and placed him there. Gasper grinned wide as he rested his hands on Elros's head. Koneko had her arms around his waist as he petted her.

"That's the cutest thing ever," Akeno whispered to Rias.

"Definitely. So adorable," Rias cooed in response.

"He'd be such a wonderful father," Xenovia sighed, surprising the two.

"You like him, Xenovia?" Akeno asked, looking uncertainly at Rias.

"I… perhaps," Xenovia said, blushing as she saw how he interacted with the younger Devils.

"He definitely has a way with kids. Gasper, Koneko, another kid he met during the Celebration after he beat Riser," Rias whispered.

"What about you, Asia?" Akeno teased the blonde who blushed a deep red.

"Oh no! He's more like a brother than anything," she squealed in response as she looked at Issei with a longing in her eye. Rias and Akeno smiled at that; Asia and Issei were made for each other.

-o-

"Hey, Elros?" Gasper asked as they crossed the threshold to school.

"What's up, buddy?" Elros responded, smirking inwards as he heard the coo's and aww's from the female population, who were enthralled by how he interacted with the kids.

"Do you think you could take me into space sometime?" Gasper asked.

"Hmmm… I don't see why not, kiddo. I don't know if I'll be able to take you too far, but we could go for an excursion around Earth sometimes, yeah?" Elros suggested.

"YEAH! I wanna see what it's like in space!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Me too?" Koneko asked as she tugged on his shirt a bit.

"Sure," Elros said as he patted her again.

"We should get to class," Rias said as she scooped Gasper in her arms and set him down. With a hug for Elros, he ran off to the ORC.

"Shall I escort you to class, m'lady?" Elros asked Koneko, offering her his arm. She smiled and nodded, taking it and they walked over there while Xenovia, Kiba, Issei, and Asia headed to theirs.

After dropping Koneko off in her class, Rias, Akeno, and Elros began to walk to theirs.

"What is it?" Elros asked, noticing the two slightly behind him and giggling.

"We just think it's adorable how you treat Koneko and Gasper," Akeno said with a smile.

"They deserve it," Elros said with a smile of his own.

"They seem to really love you," Rias said as she locked her arm with his, Akeno doing the same for the other.

"The feelings mutual," Elros said.

"Glad to hear it," she replied as they walked into class and got settled for the day.

-o-

"Thank you, my Sona! My darling! My love!" Elros cried out for everyone to hear as they ran across Sona, Tsubaki, and her peerage. Sona turned a bright red as Elros declared that, making Rias and Akeno giggle. Saji, meanwhile, turned a pale white, and Tsubaki a deep red. The rest of her peerage was various colors; some red at hearing the declaration, others red because they were holding in their laughter.

"WHAT?!" some random guys yelled out as Elros said that.

"It's true, my dear. You helped me when Rias and Akeno abandoned me when I was in dire straits when hope was all but gone! You were there to pull me out of the deepest pit… and helped me complete my homework!" Elros yelled as he wrapped his arm around her, his fist in the sky as a mark of victory. The guys continued on their way, grumbling - was he really that excited over something that small?

"Don't be so dramatic," Rias sighed, smiling at his antics.

"Dramatic? Not at all! Like I said, Sona's my favorite now," Elros said as his slid down her back towards her waist.

"Please, refrain from teasing me this much at school, at least. A bit is all I ask," Sona said, turning a blood red as she felt her face begin to burn.

"My apologies, my d-," Elros began before he felt Tsubaki's hand over his mouth. He turned to her and winked, kissing the palm of her hand. She turned red as she felt it; while not exactly a kiss, it was still something. She left it there, however - which led him to peppering it with kisses before she finally removed it.

"You're worse than Akeno. Much worse," Tsubaki grumbled, before blushing as he put his other arm around her.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told," Elros said cheerfully.

"Anyway, how are you? Rias told us what happened," Sona said worriedly.

"I'm fine now. That thing is a monster, though. Don't approach it alone. I learned that the hard way," Elros grimaced. They nodded in response before her peerage left to attend to their various activities.

"Rias, I was hoping to speak to you about something. Got a minute?" Sona asked.

"Sure," Rias said.

"And I've got to go work a contract, so I'll see you later," Akeno said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and winking at Tsubaki.

"Well, that leaves you and me," Elros said as he pulled Tsubaki in a bit closer.

"I hope you don't intend to tease me into leaving as well," Tsubaki sighed.

"Perish the thought, Miss Shinra," Elros said as they walked.

"Oooh, please don't call me that!" she said, blushing madly

"Ha. Sorry. Anyways, how are you?" he asked.

"Well, thank you. Although it's something that I should be asking you. Rias said the damage was… bad," Tsubaki said, turning a bit pale.

"Not too bad, all things considered. It could've been worse if the antlers were just an inch off," Elros sighed.

"Nonetheless, you ought not to be so nonchalant about this," Tsubaki said as she turned to face him, a worried look in her eye as she ran a hand gently across his chest, feeling the outline of the scar. Elros smiled and pulled her in a for a hug. The movement surprised her a bit but she leaned into in, smiling after a moment as she put her arms around him.

"Your hair is beautiful. Much like your eyes," Elros whispered as he ran his hand through it. It seemed like all Devils he came across had gorgeous hair, Tsubaki, Rias, Yubelluna, and Akeno in particular.

"Thank you," Tsubaki said, feeling her face turn red as they continued walking, his arm still around her waist.

"Tell me about yourself, Tsubaki," Elros suddenly said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'd like to get to know you a bit better," he said with a smile.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Curiosity? Interest? Take your pick," he said.

"Mmm… there's not much to tell, really. I'm Sona's Queen," Tsubaki shrugged.

"What were you before that?" Elros asked.

"I… umm… I was born into the Shinra Clan," Tsubaki said, her voice small.

"The Shinra Clan?" Elros asked, wracking his mind for a mention of the name. Tsubaki sighed and nodded.

"My family has long been one of exorcists - they purified evil spirits. I was trained to become one as well but I… have a Sacred Gear," Tsubaki said, fearful of what she might say to Elros. Much like Sona, Rias, Akeno, and a few others, she had in short order developed a liking - dare she say loving - for him. However, her Sacred Gear drove her family away from her - would it be the same for him?

"I understand if you don't want to tell me - everyone is entitled to their secrets. However, know that I won't shun or reject you. I've seen a lot of weird shit, to be honest. At this point, it's all cool to me," Elros said with a grin. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"My Sacred Gear is called Mirror Alice. It has a few properties - for example, if a mirror that I erect is destroyed, it reflects additional damage to the attacker - although hit does have a cool-down period. But before I was able to do that, another trait appeared. Often… demons would come out of the mirrors. When that started happening, my parents… my family at large… simply chose to shun me," she said sadly. As she finished, she felt Elros tighten his hold around her, drawing her in. She leaned in, resting a hand on his stomach as she felt him kiss her atop her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's their loss, though. That's fucking badass," Elros said.

"You're just saying that," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Nope. Badass. I mean come on - _demons._ How could it not be?" Elros asked.

"Try telling that to exorcists. Demons are the bane of their existence," Tsubaki said.

"Should I ever come across them, I will, in fact, tell them that. You deserve better," Elros said as he stopped and turned her to face him, smiling gently at her. Tsubaki leaned forward and hugged him.

"So I didn't scare you off?" she asked quietly.

"Scare me off? Not even a bit. In fact, now I'm even more excited to see you in combat," Elros grinned.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel better," she said as they continued walking.

"That's my power," Elros said cheerfully.

"So perhaps I could ask you a question now?" Tsubaki wondered.

"What would you like to know?" Elros asked.

"What're your feelings for… Sona?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" Elros asked with a smile.

"I… don't know. You're not the easiest person to figure out," she sighed.

"I've often been told that I wear my heart on my sleeve," Elros said.

"Yes, but you wear so many sleeves I don't know which one it's pinned on," she said.

"Hmm… I like Sona, I think. She's beautiful, intelligent, kind and caring. Important qualities. As are you, however. Quite beautiful, just as intelligent, and kind and caring from how I've seen you interact with your peerage," Elros commended her.

"I love them quite a bit," Tsubaki said with a fond smile.

"I can tell. They look up to you. Much like the other students at the school. You, Sona, Akeno, and Rias - you're wonderful role models. It seems as though every girl here aspires to be like you someday," Elros said with a pleasant smile as he looked around.

"You're too kind," Tsubaki said, turning red at the praise and the thought of being looked up to in such a way.

"I'm being honest. It's not something to shy away from, though. I say accept it. And help them where you can," Elros said.

"And what about you? The women here seem to admire you quite a bit as well," she said.

"Ha. That's different, though. And look at the guys - fucking hate me. Speaking of which, wait a few seconds before you follow me out that door, alright?" Elros said.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"You'll see," Elros said grimly. It was coming sooner or later, he thought - better face it now. He opened the door and closed his eyes, waiting for it. No sooner then he did that, he was sprayed with water. Some of the guys had set up a prank for him, as he could clearly see - the door being a fucking window for the most part. He saw them rope the bucket up to the roof, as well as the lookout in the distance making signs to the guy on the roof on when to drop it. All in good fun, Elros thought. Taking it like a champ, he heard them laugh at his expense.

"Damn. You guys got me," Elros said with a good-natured laugh. Sniggering, they took their leave - some commenting that he wasn't as bad as they thought he was, others talking about him learning a lesson, while one or two commented on still teaching him a lesson.

"You're wet!" Tsubaki said as she saw him.

"Yeah. No biggie. A harmless prank," Elros chuckled as he shook some water loose.

"I'm going to go-," Tsubaki began, but Elros put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Relax, Tsubaki. It's no big deal," Elros said.

"But you don't deserve it!" Tsubaki said.

"It's just a bit of water and fun. I've pulled my share of pranks over the years. It's all good, trust me," he said calmingly. With a sigh, she nodded and they began walking again. It wasn't long before they were joined by Rias and Sona, both of whom looked surprised to see the wet Elros.

"What happened?" Rias asked.

"Prank," Tsubaki sighed.

"Who?" Sona asked eyes narrowed.

"Relax. It's water. No biggie," Elros said with a grin. They looked to Tsubaki who shrugged.

"Anyways - Tsubaki, let's go. I need to tell you something. Elros, if this continues…," Sona began; Elros nodded. Surprising Tsubaki, Sona walked up to Elros and took his face in her hands. Leaning up on her toes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek - blushing as she did so.

"Well… that's that. Let's go," she said to her Queen, who looked between Rias, who was smiling; Sona, who was blushing; and Elros, who was smiling as well; before she took her leave with her.

"That was adorable," Rias said as she leaned her head on Elros's chest.

"Now I know what you two talked about. Be serious: are you ok with this?" Elros asked seriously as he took her face in his hands, piercing her gaze with his. Rias smiled as she put her hands on his and nodded.

"I am. More than ok, especially if it makes you happy. Sona… Tsubaki… Akeno. I've known them all for so long, they're almost like sisters. I want them to be happy as well; they deserve it. And like me, I don't think they've ever spared a guy besides you a second, third, fourth, or more glances. As for me… you love me, right?" Rias asked.

"I do. Very much," Elros nodded.

"That's what makes me most happy," she said as she kissed him gently. Locking her hands with his, she began to lead him towards the ORC.

As they entered, Rias faced him. Elros grinned and quickly closed the distance, locking lips with her passionately. Rias let out a muffled moan as she felt his hands squeeze her from behind as he walked her to the desk, quickly sitting her on it. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in, working on undoing his belt as he began to kiss her neck, doing the same for her shirt. He almost had it off when she heard the door open.

"AWWWW COME ON! NOT HERE!" Issei yelled out as he walked in with Kiba and Asia, both of whom were red as they saw the event unfolding.

"Fuck," Rias complained as she rested her head against his chest.

"I so would've," Elros grumbled back before looking at the three who quickly exited.

"We… need a more private place. First Akeno, now them," Rias said as she buttoned her shirt; the mood was ruined - again.

"I know. Next time, I'm encasing the building in a barrier. Don't care if the Apocalypse is nigh and they're clawing to get in or we get exposed; I'm giving you the time of your life," Elros said as he fastened his belt.

"That's next time," Rias said as she tried to get off the desk, but found him blocking her way.

"What?" she wondered, head tilted up. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Rias moaned as she felt his tongue on hers, drawing him in as much as he would go. She felt him lay her down on the desk, kissing her neck before he finally lifted himself off a bit.

"What was that for?" she asked with a giggle.

"Wanted to, mostly," he said, giving her a peck before he helped her up.

"Fine with me," she said as she began to sit down. She had barely done so, however, when his ring suddenly shone green.

"What's up?" Elros asked it.

 _'Monster located. Same area,'_ it said. Elros looked at Rias with a serious expression. She nodded and quickly called everyone back to the peerage - taking Xenovia, Koneko, and Akeno off their contracts to deal with the problem.

"His ring found the monster. If it's the same one, we need to have a plan of attack. We know how dangerous it is," Rias said, to nods all around.

"What's the plan, then?" Issei asked.

"I was thinking… Gasper, how long do you think you could stop time?" Elros asked.

"Umm… I don't… know…," Gasper said worriedly. He had never used his attack in front of Elros and was worried - what if he didn't pull it off? What if Elros thought it was too scary? The thoughts ran through his head before he felt an arm around him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Elros asked.

"I… don't want to let you down. And… I don't want to scare you away…" Gasper said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"You won't, little buddy. I promise. I'm gonna be here no matter what, alright? Besides, like I said - you have the strongest and coolest power here," Elros said encouragingly.

"How… long do you need?" Gasper asked.

"Akeno, how long do you need to shoot an attack at its middle eye?" Elros asked.

"A second, with my lightning," Akeno said.

"Think you could give us a couple of seconds?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. I can do that," Gasper nodded vigorously.

"That's all you need to do, buddy. You can even join Akeno if you want - still got the thing I gave you?" Elros asked.

"Yeah!" Gasper said as he pulled out the conical weapon. Like his N3DS, he always kept Elros's gift on him.

"Just aim that at its eye and push the button, alright?" Elros said.

"Got it," Gasper nodded.

"Alright. What about after that? You said it's like a tank," Issei said.

"That's gonna be tough. It didn't seem to have any weakness, but I didn't try any elemental attacks - just brute force. Akeno, maybe you could cycle through some attacks? Hit it with water, fire, thunder, etc.?" Elros asked.

"Easy enough. Issei, you should try Ascalon as well. I know it's for dragons, but it might work on this thing," Akeno suggested. Issei nodded in response.

"Akeno can work with electric and water elemental attacks. I can cover the fire aspect," Kiba volunteered. Rias and Akeno nodded; Kiba was certainly one of the fastest there.

"Koneko and I can try to overpower it," Xenovia suggested, but Elros shot it down.

"That won't work on this thing. The best way to go about it is to find its weakness. I'm going to try to knock out its other set of antlers. Those things do some damage," Elros said as he unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"Should you really be out this soon, though?" Asia asked.

"I have to be," Elros said.

"Don't overexert yourself, though. You say you're fine, but I know better," Rias said. Elros sighed and nodded in agreement.

-o-

They were soon in the forest, hunting for the creature.

"This way," Koneko said, using her strong sense of smell to lead them to it.

"How can you tell?" Issei asked.

"It smells… specific," Koneko said.

"Specific?" Issei asked.

"I could smell it faintly on Elros; it's the same smell here, but stronger," she answered.

"Wow. You're amazing, Koneko," Elros said as he patted her head, much to her delight. Suddenly, she came to a stop.

"It's through there, in a clearing," she said, keenly observing the sight before her. She gulped as she saw the massive, lumbering figure.

"Ready?" Rias asked everyone. They nodded before they headed forward.

Issei, Gasper, and Asia turned white as they saw the creature; while Kiba, Xenovia, and Akeno quickly shifted into their battle forms, anger in their eyes - the monster nearly took Elros from them. Rias held Koneko close, both of them angry as well.

As it faced them, it opened its maw wide and let out a massive shriek that made some of them cover their ears. It soon set its eyes on Elros, noting who he was. Again, it shrieked but directed it at him.

"What the hell…," Issei said, gulping.

"That thing is… scary," Gasper said.

"You ready, buddy?" Elros asked Gasper. Gasper looked to him and nodded. Suddenly, Gasper's eyes changed; instead of the violet they were, they became a red with several slits through them, while the iris glowed bright yellow like a gem as he concentrated on the creature. Elros saw the effect almost immediately. It was as though the entire area was covered in a black shroud. Looking at the creature, he saw a startling sight - its mouth was open in a shriek, but no sound was coming out. He noted a purple aura emanating from the beast - signifying that it was frozen it time, while the others were still able to move.

"Now!" Rias commanded.

A sudden and powerful burst of electricity was unleashed from Akeno's fingertips, while Gasper aimed his weapon as well and a green light burst out. Connecting with the electricity, they struck the creature dead on in the eye. Suddenly, the shroud disappeared and the sound was heard again. The creature roared and screeched in pain as it felt the attack which it had not sensed a moment before. They covered their ears as its voice rang through the trees; were they closer, it might've deafened them. As it stopped shrieking, Elros saw the effect of the attack - the eye was gone, in its place only black blood seeping out.

"That was _beyond epic_ buddy," Elros congratulated Gasper who grinned wide at him.

"You think so?" he asked excitedly.

"You're definitely the badass of the group, kiddo. I pity the fool who messes with you," he said as he ruffled Gasper's hair.

"Did you see me shoot the light?!" Gasper asked.

"Hell yeah. That was awesome, how your attack combined with Akeno's," Elros praised him, making Gasper giddy.

"What should I do now?" Gasper asked.

"You already took care of the heavy lifting, buddy. If you want to try stopping it again, you can but for now, I want you to hang back, alright? Help keep Asia safe as well. I'm counting on you, alright?" Elros asked. Gasper nodded vigorously as he went by Asia's side, his eyes surprisingly full of determination.

"He sure has a way with words," Akeno whispered to Rias who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, my turn!" Issei yelled as he charged the beast with Kiba while Akeno continued to shoot lighting at it.

"BOOST!" Ddraig sounded out as Ascalon erupted from his Boosted Gear. He tore it across the beast, but to his surprise, it had no damage.

"Not even a scratch!" Issei said in shock as he barely dodged a stomp from the thing.

"My turn!" Kiba shouted as his sword was suddenly enshrouded in a fire. He cut it across the other side of the beast - and to his surprise and excitement, something happened. The beast roared in pain as a searing gash was opened on its side, blood beginning to pour out.

"It's weak against fire!" Kiba said.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted. Akeno nodded and soon shifted to sending fireballs at the beast while Kiba took the other offensive and began to pepper it with puncturing and slashing attacks. The beast tried to evade the attacks, but it was having a hard time keeping up now.

"In here!" Elros shouted to Akeno as he suddenly constructed a funnel. Akeno charged up a massive stream of fire that she directed into the funnel which Elros began to use to spray the monster with a pressurized stream of fire, focusing on its face. The monster began to scream as its attack became more flailing, trying to find a way to escape its predicament. Kiba barely managed to dodge a punishing stomp before he leaped back and struck the monster in one of its hind legs.

Seeing the damage that he had done, Xenovia decided to finish the job on the leg. She brought Durandal down on the half chopped leg with a punishing blow - more punishing than Kiba could summon. Bypassing the leathery skin, she was able to aim directly for the muscles that were exposed. She sheared through the bone, tearing the leg off the monster completely. It howled in pain at the severance of the limb as it tried to hop around.

"This thing is powerful," Issei said, gritting his teeth.

"I know. It's still running strong on three legs," Elros said, impressed by the willpower of the creature. To him, it seemed almost a shame to have to kill it. But there was no other choice. Rias suddenly sent a sphere of black energy at another leg of the creature - removing it with her Crimson Power of Destruction. As Elros turned to her, he saw that she was panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked, worried.

"I… have to charge my most powerful attacks before using them. There's a cool down period as well. I didn't think my regular ones would work, but that one should've… killed it completely. I don't know how its still alive," Rias said, gulping.

 _'What the hell is this thing?'_ she thought.

"Two legs gone! And it's still moving!" Issei shouted. Kiba, Akeno, and Xenovia shared a glance as they watched the creature gets its footing, before nodding. Kiba quickly dipped in and slashed it viciously across one of its legs; Xenovia followed up with Durandal, almost shearing it off - a few inches remained. Akeno sent a punishing stream of fire at the creature and looks its third leg off, watching it flop down below. Finally, the monster fell over on its side. It had one leg, with black blood disgorging out of the other three.

"It's still alive," Kiba gulped as he went up to it. It began to snap at his legs; he barely avoided losing one. It snarled and cried and roared at them, its terrible voice carrying over the air and causing birds to flee and animals to hiss.

"How do we kill it?" Xenovia asked as she brought her sword down on its face - barely leaving a cut.

"We can't just kill it. We need to get rid of the body. I don't want ANYONE seeing this creature again. If there are more like it… or if they somehow _make_ more? No. We need something final," Rias said.

"I can… take it far away," Elros suggested.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked as she finally set down near him.

"I can take its body and deposit it into the sun," Elros said.

Everyone stood dumbfounded for a minute.

"WHAT?!" they asked in unison.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"What do we mean!? What do you mean?! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW IT INTO SPACE LIKE ITS NOTHING?!" Issei asked.

"Not like it's nothing… but it's an option," Elros shrugged.

"Rias?" Akeno asked. Rias looked at her before looking at Elros.

"Do it. I think that's best," Rias said firmly.

"Alright. But first… we need to kill it. It's in a lot of pain," Elros said with a frown.

"Seriously?" Akeno asked. Was he suggesting to show it mercy?

"This thing almost killed you. You really want to give it a coup de grâce?" Xenovia asked, looking at it spitefully.

"I don't torture," Elros said, his voice surprisingly cold. He placed a constructed weight on the creature, making sure it couldn't move before he held his ring to its eyes. The creature snapped and snarled at him as Elros charged up the attack.

Elros looked at Rias before nodding to Koneko, Gasper, and Asia. Understanding, she whisked them away to spare them the sight of what was going to happen. Akeno and Xenovia looked at each other unsurely, while Kiba and Issei simply looked on - they too felt bad for the beast. Finally, after the charge was done, Elros let it burst. It tore through the eyes, passing through the brain of the monster. As black gore seeped out, he saw the breathing stop - it was dead. Removing the weight, he encased the body and the severed limbs in a green sphere before he quickly lifted off, passing through the clouds and into the heavens.

Akeno quickly burned the land to clear it of the blood while the others began to head home.

"Did he seem off?" Xenovia asked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"When he said _'I don't torture.'_ I don't know, he seemed… cold," Xenovia said with a gulp.

"Can't blame him with his scars. Some of them are from torture," Kiba said, remembering his own. The others thought on that as they parted ways and headed home.

"There's still a lot about his past we don't know," Akeno said sadly to Rias.

"I know. But he can share when he's comfortable with doing so. I don't want to push him," Rias said.

"I know," Akeno nodded as she thought ahead to her date with him soon, as well as the preamble to it.

-o-

Elros looked on ahead - his entire vision enshrouded by yellow. Burning and humming in front of him was a star - the Sun. His Sun. He looked at its wondrous majesty; him barely a speck of dust before it. It stretched up, down, side to side as far as he could see and tell, curving gently into its spherical shape. His ring protected him from the brutal effects at this distance, as well as keeping him from being pulled into the sun's gravity. Were it not for that, he wouldn't have made it this close - he would've been incinerated millions of miles back.

With a mighty throw, he launched the green sphere that carried the remains of the monster into the star. There was no sound of the job completing; no _hiss_ as the flesh burned; nothing. The remains simply disappeared into the ether. With a final glance, he turned and left; he had one more stop to make.

-o-

Elros landed in Gotham City, in front of a massive manor. It had an old gothic feel to it, completely symmetrical on all sides. He saw the turrets on top of each tower as he came down, as well as the ridiculous amount of windows. The house was nothing, however - the magic happened under it. He was about to walk up to the door when it suddenly opened and closed. He smiled as he saw who exited.

"Elros!" greeted a beautiful, bespectacled redhead. She wore a blue tank top and black jeans, as well as round glasses over her stunning green eyes. Her lips curved into a smile as she saw him and ran over, hugging him tightly. Elros returned the hug just as tightly; it had been a while since he last saw her.

"Hey, Barbara," Elros said with a smile, happy to see her again.

"You're looking good. Come to see Bruce?" she asked.

"Yup. Need an analysis. He in?" Elros asked.

"Yup. Sorry, I can't stay to catch up. I need to see my dad," she sighed.

"Still haven't told him?" Elros asked.

"Nope, not yet. I… you know how he is. I need to break it to him delicately," Barbara sighed, running her hands across his chest, before she brought them to his face, tracing his scar and sighing before running her hands back across his chest.

"You could always do what I always tell Bruce," Elros shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think that dropping a bunch of criminals at his feet, taking off my mask, and saying _'Hey there old chum, I've got something I need to tell you,'_ in a deep voice is going to work. But thanks. Anyways, I'll call you later, yeah?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek, playing gently with his hair as she lingered there, taking in his scent.

"Sure. Later, Barbara," Elros said, swooping down and kissing her cheek as well. With another smile, she ran off. Elros walked through the two large doors that she was in front of, closing them with a bang.

"Ah! Master Elros! How are you this evening, sir?" greeted an old butler with a smile. He was in his old age, late 60s, or early 70s and was dressed in a striking black suit, his white hair neatly brushed and a wise smile on his lips.

"Alfred. Good to see you," Elros said, embracing the man, who returned it.

"Likewise. You're here to see Master Bruce, I take it?" Alfred asked as he began leading Elros towards where he needed to go.

"Yup. I need him to run an analysis. Deep one," Elros said seriously.

"It must be serious if you request it. Very well, I shall take you to him," Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred. Just saw Barbara, by the way. What's up?" Elros wondered.

"The same as ever, Master Elros. Miss Gordon is intent on helping Master Bruce in his… escapades. Of course, Master Bruce is reluctant," Alfred sighed.

"With good reason," Elros said seriously.

"Indeed," Alfred said as he suddenly leaned down to a panel on the wall. It revealed an iris scanner, which scanned Alfred's eye. The wall suddenly shot up to reveal a secret entrance that they walked into. As the wall shut behind them, Elros felt a rumble before they began to go down.

"Master Bruce informed me that you are in Japan now?" Alfred said.

"I was wondering when he'd bring that up. When'd he tell you?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Just a week ago," Alfred said.

"Ha! He's losing his touch. Been there for a month," Elros said, raising a hand in victory.

"Well, shutting The Louvre down for an entire day tends to draw attention," Alfred said with a smile.

"Matters of the heart, my good man," Elros said as he slung his arm around Alfred.

"Quite. Here you are, sir. Master Bruce will show you the exit when you wish to leave. I must attend to my duties," Alfred said with a bow.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll see you later," Elros said as the wall opened up before him and he walked out into a cold and dark cavern, smiling as he looked at the sights. Metal, scaffolds, pipes, costumes, a pool, a giant penny, a dinosaur, cars - quite the eclectic mix. He began walking on a metal platform, grinning as he saw what he was looking for.

There, in front of a giant wall of computers, each showing a different thing, was the smartest man he knew. He saw the broad outline of his features - as tall as Elros. His entire body was covered with a black cape, with a cowl in the shape of a bats head off to the side. Elros knew that when he turned around, he'd be wearing the usual: a stunning suit with a bat symbol embossed on a yellow circle, right in the chest - a target for everyone. The rest of his suit was an eerie, metallic/kevlar black and he wore a yellow belt around his waist - one that held wonders that were still a secret to him. His hands were covered with blue gloves with spiky protrusions and on his feet black boots. His hair was tousled around - no doubt he had just gotten back.

"Bruce," Elros greeted.

"Elros," the man replied in a deep voice, not taking his eye off the screen.

"It's good form to look at someone to greet them," Elros grumbled.

"I'm not too worried about offending you," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, you never are," Elros sighed.

"What can I do for you?" Bruce asked, finally swiveling to look at him. Bruce Wayne was a handsome man with striking features. He had piercing black eyes that cut to the very soul of a person; they held almost no joy, save for when he brought his vengeance upon those who would harm his city and her people. He was, as always, frowning for the most part.

"Woah! Hold on!" Elros suddenly shouted, his hands up.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Your face! A-a-are you smiling!? ALFRED! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Elros roared for the butler. Bruce sighed, the sides of his mouth twitching for a second.

"What is it that you need? I'm busy. We can't all go to high school in Japan. Lovely town, by the way," Bruce said.

"I know. What do you think of my classmates?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Do you think it wise to cavort with so many women?" Bruce asked.

"Seriously? _You're_ asking me that?" Elros grumbled.

"Zatanna? Starfire? Barbara? Kara? Likely some more I'm forgetting," Bruce asked.

"You don't care about my love life. This is just how you get your kicks," Elros grumbled.

"Perhaps. The town you're in has been home to some interesting phenomenon, though," Bruce said seriously.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it some other time, though - it's a fascinating story, to be sure. Until then, I need you to look at something for me," Elros said as he pulled out a vial and tossed it to his friend.

"What is it?" Bruce asked in interest.

"I had a run it with a monster. Here," Elros said as he made a construct out of it. Bruce quickly got up and began observing it with interest, making notes here and there and scanning a model for further research and use.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

"That's what I need you to figure out. I've never seen anything like it before. Nearly killed me," Elros said as he raised his shirt and took off the bandages to show him the damage.

"You need to be more careful. This one would've killed you if it was off by an inch," Bruce said, pointing out the one near his heart.

"The third eye - hypnosis. Stunned me, after which it impaled me," Elros said.

"I see. That's… disturbing to say the least. I'll dig up what I can. Once I get the results, I'll call you here to discuss them," he said as he took a seat.

"That works. Although, I don't think there's any more in that area. But if there's more in the world - we need to get on it as soon as fucking possible. Two dead so far; likely stunned before they were half eaten," Elros said.

"I see. Very well. I'll expedite it. Come back later to discuss your… going ons," Bruce said.

"Yeah. Later, Bats," Elros chuckled. As he was about to leave, however, Bruce spoke again.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed last time?" he asked, his voice even more serious if that was possible. Elros sighed and looked at him, leaning on a railing.

"I have. Do you _really_ think it's necessary?" Elros asked, his voice unusually serious as well.

"We've done our best to limit threats thus far, but they _will break through._ It's a forgone conclusion. We're on the map," Bruce said.

"The others? Where do they stand?" Elros asked.

"Clark has agreed. No one else, yet," Bruce said.

"Just Clark?" Elros asked, surprised.

"Just Clark. They think they're all capable of handling these threats by themselves. After all, we don't exactly play well with each other," Bruce said, looking intently at Elros. Elros let out a deep exhale before he looked at Bruce. Bruce was one of the few people that Elros knew that wouldn't look away once he locked eyes with you; he would stare at you, analyzing every movement your face made. Finally, Elros nodded.

"Been thinking about it and I'm in. Better safe than sorry, anyway. Besides, when you talk, it's best to listen," Elros said. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep you posted. Until then, help out as you see fit. I'll call you when something comes up," Bruce said as he turned back to his work.

Elros quickly left through a door that Bruce opened for him, heading into the sky in a green flash.

-o-

As he got back home, he saw that Rias and Akeno were already asleep. He smiled as he saw their peaceful figures, gently inserting himself between them. Rias opened an eye as she felt him get in.

"Hey," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you," he replied.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Let's get some rest," Elros said. Rias nodded and rested her head on his chest, Akeno taking his shoulder. Soon, they were deep asleep.


	16. Negotiations

As Elros woke up the next morning, he noted that he was again alone in bed. Looking over, he saw that the sun peeping over the tree line hazed slightly by a small mist in the grounds. Yawning, he quickly showered before heading down - meeting with a startling sight.

"Mr. Gremory!" Elros greeted cheerfully as he saw the patriarch of the Gremory clan on the sofa, sipping some tea and waiting for him.

"Ah, Elros! Good to see you again soon. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Mr. Gremory said as he got up and embraced Elros, bypassing the extended hand. Elros was surprised by the motion but returned the embrace.

"Not at all, sir. I don't think I've had a chance to thank you for the house, either," Elros said as he took a seat opposite him.

"Not at all. Truth be told, we were hoping to go much grander - perhaps with a large compound as opposed to simply a residence," Lord Gremory said, his tone apologetic.

"Please sir, I don't want you to trouble yourself. This is… perhaps too much already," Elros said.

"Nonsense. You deserve this and much more, Elros - for the help you've offered my family, as well as the happiness you've offered Rias. Never have I seen her in such high spirits," Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"I'm happy to have done both, sir. Speaking of which, are Rias and Akeno here?" Elros asked as he picked up a cup of tea as well.

"Venelana has taken both of them shopping. I believe you have a date with Akeno tomorrow, yes?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Yes, sir," Elros nodded.

"Wonderful. I know Venelana has likely asked you already, but as a father, I must as well. Both are dear to me, Elros… Akeno, much like a second daughter. Please, take care of them," Lord Gremory said.

"I will, sir. With my life, if it comes to that," Elros nodded. Satisfied with his answer, Lord Gremory smiled.

"There's something else I wish to discuss with you, although perhaps it's best not to mention it to Rias. You two have been intimate lately, have you not?" Lord Gremory asked. Elros took a deep draw of the tea before answering, wondering how to answer.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking sir, yes," Elros said.

"I see. You love my daughter?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Very much, sir," Elros nodded.

"Very well. That's that, although I daresay my wife might be a bit more… _in depth_ with her questions," Lord Gremory sighed.

"The other reason I came here, however, is to discuss another matter. Rias mentioned that she had informed you of the challenges you've been made? In regards to Duels," Lord Gremory clarified.

"Yes, sir. She mentioned something about the 12th, 9th, and 5th Duelists wanting to fight me. I told her that I accept the challenges," Elros said.

"Know that you do not have to accept them, Elros. You've already sufficiently impressed the Underworld, I dare say. After all, no other Low-or-Middle-Class Devil has ranked in the top 20 - usually, the innate powers are too much. You can take these at your own pace," Lord Gremory said.

"Refusing the Duels would reflect poorly on Rias as well as the Gremory Household as a whole, wouldn't they?" Elros asked. Lord Gremory sighed.

"You're certainly more prescient than most. While that's true, it's not a very large factor. Many Duelists postpone Duels until a later time after they've analyzed their opponents further and have developed a strategy. Winning is the most important thing in the Duels. As Rias likely has told you, everyone in the top 20 is undefeated. In those slots, the only way to ascend further is to defeat another ranked Duelists and usurp their spot," Lord Gremory said.

"I assume they're challenging me either because they think they've figured out my weaknesses. Or perhaps they're not happy with the state of affairs between Rias and me," Elros said with a bitter smile.

"The latter, I believe. The 12th and 9th placed Devils that have challenged you are also suitors my daughter rejected. Their egos are large, their attitude pugnacious and belligerent, their modesty lacking. I ask for your forgiveness in laying these matters at your feet," Lord Gremory said apologetically. Elros and Rias should've had some time to settle in further and be happy for a while, he and his wife thought, before the requests for fights had come in. Most of it was their fault, they felt, for dragging him into the mess with Riser. But he had exploded on to the Underworld scene in such a fashion, that it was difficult not to take note of him.

"It's fine, sir. I think the quicker I shut them down, the better. Now, do I have to accept the fights in that order? Or can I just fight Number 5? And do you know who number 5 is?" Elros asked.

"You'll have to fight them in order, I'm afraid. 12, 9, then 5. Between those three, you can space the fights out as much as you'd like, however - take the first challenge now, then wait to take on the other two. As for number 5 - she's one of two female Devils in the top five. Truth be told, I'm not quite certain of why she challenged you," Lord Gremory said.

"Hmmm… I see. What about taking them in quick succession?" Elros asked.

"Seriously?" Lord Gremory asked, surprised.

"Yes, sir. I think I might have what it takes. Plus, I think it'd stop the others from being so eager. Although, I also thought that beating Riser would cool some jets so perhaps I'm not as educated on the matter as I thought myself to be," Elros grumbled.

"That is your prerogative, although all of them would have to accept to fight in those conditions. The two higher ranked Devils might not be as willing - they've more to lose then gain, after all," Lord Gremory said.

"I imagine the first two will want to wager Rias's hand in marriage as well?" Elros asked.

"I believe so. The fifth, I cannot say," Lord Gremory sighed.

"When can I negotiate with them?" Elros asked.

"I can set a meeting for tomorrow, before your date with Akeno. Depending on how many of them you'll challenge, the Duel might be for next week or, if they agree to fight you at the same time, I imagine this will become a much larger affair and will be pushed back a few weeks until all more Devils have congregated for the summer. There may well be some Angels and Fallen Angels in attendance as well, should that be the case," Lord Gremory said.

"Understood. Tomorrow it is then, sir," Elros nodded.

"Wonderful. I'll go get the meetings set up, then. Enjoy your date, Elros," Lord Gremory said with a wink before he disappeared into a magic circle. As he left, Elros let out a deep sigh.

 _'Great. More Duels. More guys wanting Rias's hand. Fine. Looks like I'll be putting Saint Walker's training to use a bit quicker than anticipated, then,_ ' Elros thought as he suddenly opened a dimensional portal with his ring. As he reached inside, he felt three objects brush against his skin; one felt as though it burned it, the other made him gulp, but the third one made him smile. Gently he grabbed it and pulled it out, brushing it lightly with his fingers.

It was a blue ring with an embossed design on it - the symbol of the Blue Lanterns. Just holding the ring was enough to fill one's body with an uncanny warmth and a sense of hope - a sense that all will be well. He brought it closer to his own green ring and the two shined bright in congruence with each other. With a sigh, he put the ring back in the dimensional portal with the other two he had recently acquired. He would need to reach out to Constantine again for a place to train.

-o-

"Hey, you there?" Akeno asked as she called Elros. She felt the wind bustling through her hair as she, Venelana, and Rias walked down a street in London under their umbrellas - the rain was pouring down fiercely as the overcast skies blotted out the sun. Looking at the time, night was going to descend soon.

 _"Yup. You and Rias out with Mrs. Gremory?"_ Elros asked.

"Yeah. Did Mr. Gremory talk with you already?" Akeno wondered, sighing deeply along with Rias. They weren't fans of him continuing these Duels, especially so soon after the one with Riser.

 _"Yup. Negotiations are tomorrow, before you and I head out. Fun stuff,"_ Elros said, sighing deeply on the other end.

"You'll be fine. Anyways, Rias, Venelana, and I are going to be running a bit late - and it looks like it's going to be dark soon. But as for tomorrow, what time do you want to head out if you're negotiating first?" Akeno asked.

 _"Let's say noon. That work for you?"_ Elros said.

"Sounds good. What're you going to do the rest of the night, though?" Akeno asked.

 _"Just landed in London a minute ago, actually. Meeting up with an old friend for a drink,"_ Elros said.

"Really? That works out really well, actually. We're here right now. In London as well," Akeno said, surprised. She looked at Venelana and Rias who gave her a quizzical look as they ducked under an awning.

 _"Really? You guys want to grab a bite or something?"_ Elros said.

"That works for us I think. I'll text you the details in a bit, yeah?" Akeno asked with a smile.

 _"Sounds good. I'll see you guys later,"_ Elros said as he hung up.

"He's here as well?" Rias wondered as she held on to her hat, a gust of wind whistling by. She groaned as she held on to her umbrella, trying to keep it from wresting loose; although she loved watching the rain, being in it was a different matter.

"That's what he said. He's going to visit a friend for a drink," Akeno said.

"Another girl, perhaps?" Venelana wondered although she had an inkling of who he was meeting with; her husband had told her, and everyone knew about John Constantine.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Although I don't think he'll do anything. I trust him," Rias said fiercely. Venelana and Akeno smiled as they heard the confidence in her voice, agreeing with it.

"So Akeno dear, do you know what he has planned?" Venelana asked as they began walking again, crossing the street to go to another shop.

"No. He refuses to tell me at all. All I know is we're going to Switzerland," Akeno said with a smile.

"Perhaps he'll take you to the moon as well?" Venelana wondered as she put an arm around her second daughter, sighing; she would love to see what Earth looked like from that perspective. Rias had spent much of the day describing it; at this point, Akeno and Venelana longed to see it.

"I don't think so. Something tells me that's only between him and Rias. But maybe elsewhere. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. I think he knows what he's doing," Akeno said.

"Mmm… well, just in case - better take these, sweety," Venelana giggled as she handed a couple of packets to Akeno. Both Rias and Akeno went red; condoms.

"MOM!" Rias squealed adorably as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Just looking out for you, dear. You can never be too safe," Venelana said.

"Speaking of which… Rias?" Akeno asked, turning to her. Rias blushed a bit as she shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Sad?" Akeno teased her, turning her even redder.

"WHAT?!" she asked.

"You heard me. Are you telling me you don't want his kid?" Akeno teased her.

"Oh no, you guys need to stop with that! And especially not in front of him!" Rias said threateningly. Venelana and Akeno giggled at how easy Rias was to tease; for someone so seductive, she was still startlingly innocent.

"It took your father and me several tries to get pregnant. It's… difficult to say the least, especially for Pure Blooded Devils," Venelana sighed.

"That means more fun for Rias," Akeno said. Rias quickly put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head vigorously.

"Enough of that!" she squealed.

-o-

"Three eyes?" John asked, startled as he took another drink. He and Elros were in the 100 Club again, John's favorite respite.

"Yeah. Fucker nearly killed me," Elros sighed as he drank some soda, lifting up his shirt to show the new wounds. While Asia had healed him for the most part, small impressions still remained - another story to tell.

"This is a bar, mate; not the Golden Arches. Live a little, kiddo," John said with a chuckle as he pushed some whiskey towards Elros.

"Not everyone has your level of immortality, John. Then again… extenuating circumstances," Elros said with a laugh as he took the whiskey and took a deep draw.

"Extenuating… yeah. Fuckin piss offs," John grumbled, shaking his head as he smoked another cigarette.

"Oh, went to see Zatanna, by the way. After I got back from War World and before my date," Elros said with a grin.

"Ah yeah? What'd she want?" John asked. Elros just winked in response, making Constantine laugh.

"Yeah, should've figured that one mate. I'll never understand it. I mean… you're a right fucking cunt. What do women see in you? Don't they know they can do better?" John wondered aloud.

"What do you see in me?" Elros asked the bartender, flashing her a charming smile.

"A man who apparently takes good care of his friends," she replied, smiling at him before glaring at John who deadpanned; why was he the bad guy?

"Well, there you have it," Elros said, clinking glasses.

"Piss off," John grumbled.

"Anyways, that's my line to go. I'll see you Tuesday about the training. As long as she can go, this time. I need to test the new ones out. You want to give them a once over as well, before Bruce?" Elros asked checking his phone; Akeno texted him the address to go to.

"Much obliged, mate. I'll see you Tuesday then," John nodded.

"For the next couple of weeks, if you don't mind. If he asks for any of the good stuff, you're welcome to spit in it before giving it to him," Elros chuckled as he passed some large bills to the bartender, as well as a significant tip.

"That would definitely be my pleasure," she said with a smile.

-o-

"He should be here soon," Akeno said as she took a seat next to Rias, sitting across from Venelana. They had hardly gotten situated before someone walked up to their table. He was a handsome gentleman in a striking suit, flashing them a charming smile.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" he asked, smiling at Venelana.

"I'm afraid so, dear," Venelana replied immediately with an even more dazzling smile. The man suddenly began to stutter before he walked away, blushing. He had barely sat down before another came up to try his luck.

"Sorry about my friend. He doesn't know how to talk to girls yet," the man said. The ladies ignored his advance. He opened his mouth to speak again, but someone else cut him off.

"Get lost, kid," said a rude voice. Rias, Akeno, and Venelana turned to look at the new arrival. Rias groaned in displeasure as she noted him. It was one of the Devils that she had met with Elros before his fight with Riser; Anders Canio. On his arms were two women, different from the ones she had seen the previous time. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the bruises on their arms.

"Who-," the man began before Anders gave him a vicious snarl. With a gulp, the man retreated to sit with his friends, shooting angry looks over at the new Devil.

"Rias," Anders greeted her, smiling.

"What do you want?" Rias asked, skipping the pretense.

"Just came to see my prize," Anders said cockily.

"Excuse me?" Rias asked, getting angry.

"The Reincarnated Devil in your peerage - Elros. He's Rank 18 now, isn't he? And one of his challengers is Rank 12? That's yours truly," Anders informed her.

"Elros is going to be fighting _you?_ " Rias asked, surprised.

"Yup. Your father only just contacted mine that negotiations are going to be tomorrow. I just came here to tell you to enjoy whatever time you have left with him. Least I can do," Anders said.

"You're very sure of yourself," Rias said, looking at her menu.

"I didn't get my rank by being made into a bitch, that's for sure. Riser… embarrassing. Although all things considered, it probably would've been better for you to end up with him. I mean, with a servant is just… crass. I intend to make all right with the world, however. Your boy toy better be ready," Anders sighed.

"If I cared for your - or any Devils opinion, rather - I would've asked. And he's not my boy toy - he's my _boyfriend_ ," Rias said. Anders smile fell at that. Rias smirked as she saw his anger rising to ahead.

"Anders!" came another voice from behind. A man that resembled Anders came up to the table, although he seemed older. The man had his dark hair brushed neatly to the side and had a neatly trimmed goatee. He wore a shining black suit, much like his son. His eyes were almost blood red.

"Father. What're you doing here?" Anders asked, surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing," his father said, looking at the three beauties seated.

"Just getting acquainted with my future fiancee," Anders said.

"If I had to choose between wedding you, or being eaten alive - I think I'd prefer the latter. Much less disgusting, overall," Rias retorted.

"You inherited your mother's Power of Destruction. Pair that with _my_ Demonic Transformation, and you have a winning pair. Our children are going to be legends. However many tries it takes," Anders said with a wink.

"I assure you that even being in your presence is hardly tolerable. Sleeping with you? I'd honestly much rather swear off men for the rest of my life if I have to… _settle for less._ After all, what kind of self-respecting man would hurt a woman like that?" Rias asked, smiling as she saw his anger flare.

"Your daughter has quite the mouth, Ven-," Anders began before he suddenly gulped. Venelana smiled pleasantly through the entire exchange until Anders tried to tell her off about her daughter. Still smiling, her eyes hardened as she looked at Anders. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt it; her Power of Destruction. It was much more potent than her daughters; several other patrons began to evacuate as they felt the chill and anger.

"That's Lady Gremory to you, dear," she said with a pleasant voice, laced with danger.

"L-Lady Gremory," Anders gulped, nodding vigorously.

"I didn't know we were having a party!" came Elros's cheerful voice from behind Anders. He whipped around and snarled at Elros, who simply walked passed him, flashing a smile at the two women on his arm.

"Hey," Elros said as he leaned down and kissed Rias gently.

"Hey," she replied, kissing him back with a passion, elated by the reaction she got from everyone around them; the men from earlier looked aghast, some angry. Anders began to fume at the public display of affection. He grabbed Elros by the shoulders and reared him back.

"Woah! What's the big idea?!" Elros asked as he quickly elbowed the High-Class Devil in the face, sending him to the ground. Anders snarled up at Elros.

"How dare you strike me!" Anders said, nursing his jaw. Elros paused before narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you? And why do you look so familiar?" he asked, confused as he rubbed his chin.

"My name is Anders Canio," Anders snarled. Elros raised an eyebrow as he sheepishly scratched his head, wracking his brains.

"Who is he again?" he asked, leaning close to Rias who giggled.

"He's one of the Devils that tried to propose to me," she said with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry, I don't really remember you. What was your name again? Something K-9? Are you part of a Devil Police Unit?" Elros asked.

"You've got some mouth on you," Anders snarled as he tried to get up. Elros surreptitiously swiped his feet, sending him down again.

"Elros Eärendil. Astor Canio. Anders father. My apologies for the behavior of my son," his father suddenly said, extending his hand to Elros.

"Pleasure," Elros said, shaking hands with the man. They took each other in; Elros was a bit taller still than Astor, who was as tall as his son. As the older man looked up, he swallowed a bit; Elros loomed over him.

"You certainly have a presence, child," Astor said.

"I've been told that, sir. Good genes, it appears. Still growing as well," Elros said with a smile.

"I see. Are you aware that you'll be negotiating with my son tomorrow?" Astor asked, finally letting go of his hand.

"For what?" Elros asked.

"He's ranked 12th amongst Duelists," Astor explained.

"Oh, got it! So your son is one of the 12? Ah, well yes - tomorrow it is. I spoke with Mr. Gremory about it earlier today. I believe the other two will be there as well. I hope to put this entire matter to rest in one fell swoop," Elros said as his eyes traveled to Anders, still on the ground.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Anders asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Until then - Mr. Canio. Andy. Ladies," Elros said as he took the open seat next to Venelana.

"Enjoy what time you have left with her," Anders said.

"Eternity," Elros replied dully, bringing a large smile to Rias, Akeno, and Venelena's lips. With one last glance, the Devils left.

"Man, what a prick," Elros groaned, his head falling on the table - why were people such fucking assholes?

"I know," Elros said as she stroked his hair gently, giggling.

"No sense of sportsmanship whatsoever! Just my luck, dealing with a cur," Elros grumbled.

"You don't have to worry about that until tomorrow, at least," Rias said.

"Good point. Much more important things to focus on for the weekend," Elros said, smiling at Akeno who giggled.

"So what were you doing in London?" Rias asked, leaning on her elbows as she admired him.

"Had to meet a friend of mine - John. He's the one that I usually train with if I need to learn a lot in a little bit of time," Elros said as the waitress came by. They placed their orders, noting that she hardly wrote anything they said down - except for Elros. He was about to answer when suddenly Akeno took a whiff of the air around him.

"You smell like alcohol and cigarettes," she said grimly.

"Yeah, we were at the 100 Club. He's an alcoholic and smoker; pretty sure I'll have lung cancer from associating with him," Elros chuckled.

"John Constantine?" Venelana asked, clarifying.

"Yes, ma'am," Elros answered.

"You know him, Lady Venelana?" Akeno asked. Venelana sighed and nodded in response.

"I do. Most Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels do. He's quite famous amongst our factions, as well as several other Circles of Hell. The story that Michael told us about him is that he tricked three Lords of Hell into offering him immortality," Venelana said with a grim smile.

"What?" Rias asked, surprised. They looked to Elros for clarification.

"That's about the size of it. I wasn't kidding when I said he's a smoker. He came down with lung cancer a while ago. His condition was deteriorating. The short of it is he ended up selling parts of his soul to three Lords of Hell in a different Circle. That way, if he died, there would be a war for his soul - one with almost no winner. So he's immortal. And he lives like it," Elros chuckled.

"How did he do that?" Rias asked, shocked.

"You've never met him, and you probably don't want to. John could make you drink corrosive acid and convince you he was doing you a favor and you'd believe him in earnest. Doesn't help that he isn't a huge fan of Heaven or Hell - his side is humanity. Although, he's not averse to alliances," Elros said with a smile.

"I have a hard time believing he's as smooth of a talker as you claim," Rias said.

"The First of the Fallen - one of the Lords of Hell - came after one John's old friends souls. To save him, John tricked the Lord of Hell into drinking Holy Water," Elros said.

"Seriously?" Akeno asked, shocked.

"Yup. Now, the Fallen is immortal - so no eye batted there. But Holy Water has a horrendous effect on demonic beings. It rendered him helpless and unable to collect the soul on time," Elros said.

"Ok. So we definitely don't want to run into him in a dark alley," Akeno said.

"For the most part, no. But, I love the guy like a brother. Swears a bunch, adrenaline junkie, and cynical in the most British way possible. Good times," Elros said cheerfully.

"Have many friends like that?" Akeno wondered.

"Here and there," Elros said with a dark chuckle.

"You're being evasive," Rias said.

"Some of them prefer their… secrecy, shall we say. Speaking of which, by the way - what's the stance on Devil secrecy? Is it something we guard jealously or…?" Elros trailed on.

"We make it point to not use our powers in front of others when we can help it. Otherwise, there are several that know of our existence - after all, everyone that creates a contract knows of a Devils existence. But we certainly don't advertise it. If you want to tell someone, it's no big deal," Venelana said.

"That's good to know," Elros nodded.

"I suppose I should tell you, dear - some of the girls have been wanting to see you. Perhaps you'll spend some time with them tomorrow?" Venelana suggested. Akeno and Rias frowned at that as they thought about a certain seductive, purple haired vixen.

"Sure. We're all going down, aren't we?" Elros asked. Akeno and Rias quickly nodded, eliciting a giggle from Venelana.

"Taking care of several women is difficult work, dear. Don't overdo it," Venelana said as stroked his hair, eliciting a whine of displeasure from Rias.

"Ughh, mother, do you have to do that _here_?" Rias asked.

"Jealous, sweetheart?" Venelana asked.

"I don't get it. Whenever I'm home alone, you're always so strict," Rias grumbled.

"Well, Elros is quite a charming young man. It's hard not to feel younger and lighter around him," Venelana giggled. Their food soon appeared and they happily dug in, making light conversation.

-o-

"I'm gonna go get some sleep before tomorrow," Akeno said, giving Elros a hug before disappearing into a portal.

"And I'll see you tomorrow as well," Venelana said, doing the same as she left as well, leaving Rias with Elros.

"Just us. Finally," Rias said happily as she grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Yup," Elros said, giving her a gentle kiss as they walked through the rain, their feet pattering on the damp pavement. It was a while before Rias spoke again, looking around in interest as she suddenly saw where they were - in front of the London Eye.

"What're we doing here?" she asked, looking at the giant Ferris wheel. It was situated on the South Bank of the Thames, offering beautiful views at the top.

"Going to ride up," Elros said with a smile.

"It closes at 8:30pm. It's 10pm now," Rias said with a frown.

"Hey, man. Thanks for holding it for us," Elros said as they approached the operator who grinned.

"Not at all, sir. Here you go," he said, opening the door so Rias and Elros could get in. He closed the pod door and soon started the Ferris wheel.

"I've never been in here actually," Rias said, her face against the glass as let out a peaceful exhale. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her, suddenly feeling Elros's arms as well - hugging her close.

"You seem cold," he whispered in her ear as she admired the view before he began kissing her neck.

"Now I know why you brought us here," she giggled as she held his head down, taking it all in.

"Only part of it, I might add. I brought you here because it's romantic and offers a great view," Elros said as they looked out over the water and then towards the city, shining bright like a jewel as the rain still fell.

"It's beautiful," Rias said.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros said as he turned her to face him. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss him.

"You paid the guy off, I'm guessing?" Rias asked quietly.

"Yup," Elros replied.

"Is he going to do anything else?" Rias asked.

"Nope. Just one round, unfortunately. Tried to get him to pause it at the top, but he's taking a risk just doing this," Elros sighed.

"How long is the ride?" she asked.

'Half an hour," he replied.

"Not too long, then," she said, disappointed.

"Not for that… but for something else," Elros said as his hands went to her jeans. In almost a flash, he had undone her button and slipped his hand inside. Rias let out a gasp as she felt his finger slide over her clit, tracing her.

"You like?" Elros asked as he nibbled her ear gently.

"I… do," she said.

"Looks I might end up being that lucky guy after all," he whispered to her as he entered, making her moan in pleasure. She lowered her jeans and adjusted herself to give him better access, spreading her legs as she let him take her through the motions. She pulled his head to hers as she began kissing him passionately, screaming and squealing into him whenever she felt a particularly pleasurable motion. Elros couldn't help but chuckle at how excitable Rias was, but he was happy that she was happy. He increased his speed slightly as his other hand went under her shirt and squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple slightly.

As their lips parted, he heard her heavy panting; she kept tell him to go faster and harder. He obliged, sending her into an egregious ecstasy until he finally felt it. Rias released on to him and grabbed his arm to stop him, her breathing ragged as her head hung in the air. Smiling, he brought his hand from under her shirt and made her face him. He teased her a bit, revving up here and there and making her scream in pleasure.

"Fuck," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"I'm willing and able. Don't really care about getting seen," Elros laughed.

"I'm sure," she said with a giggle as she took his hand out, biting her lip as she saw how wet it was.

"Enjoy it?" Elros asked.

"So much," Rias said.

"Then why'd you stop me?" he asked with a smile.

"I can only take so much," she said.

"if you say so," Elros said as he cleaned his hand off. Rias redid her button before snuggling closer to him, her mind electric and her smile bright.

"This is nice," she said, using him as her pillow.

"I know. Plenty more where that and this come from," Elros said as he patted her head. He gently gifted positions so he was on top, kissing her down her neck before slowly pushing her top up and kissing her stomach. He heard her giggle as he did so.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"I am, especially when you kiss me like that," she said as she ran her hands longingly through her hair. He winked as he went down to her jeans again, but she pulled him up.

"I don't think so. Not after I just came, at least," Rias said.

"As you wish, m'lady," Elros said, kissing her passionately again. Soon, however, the ride stopped and they exited. Elros passed a few more bills to the man, along with a wink, before he and Rias went a whiles away and opened up a magic circle to return home.

-o-

"It's nice here, but I love the weather in London. Rainy. Snippy. Cold. Crispy. It makes me want to cuddle even more," Elros said as he put his arms around Akeno and Rias who both giggled, each taking a shoulder.

"We should go there more often then. Or places like it," Akeno suggested.

"Definitely. Anyways, let's rest. Big day tomorrow," Rias said with a smile. With a sigh, they nodded and went into a slumber.

-o-

Elros was in the shower early next morning, preparing for his negotiations with the other Devils. As he dried off, he looked at himself in front of the mirror - his eye scanning his face scar before looking at the wounds caused by the monster.

 _'I was hoping that after flooring Riser, they'd back off somewhat. Guess that was too much to hope. Oh well. Can't do anything about it now. Anders might have a cocky attitude, but if he's ranked 12 he can probably back it up. Same with 9, and more than that for 5. I could try taking Anders and 9 on at the same time… then 5. Hmmm… Regardless, I'm going to have to cut loose. It's time to make a statement,'_ Elros thought determinedly to himself.

"Hey," Rias said as she came behind him, putting her arms around his waist. He smiled at the touch; both Rias and Akeno had a knack for improving his mood considerably with a simple gesture. He turned around and looked at her in all her glory, smiling up at him.

"You and Akeno. Definitely the brightest spots of my day," he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Rias returned it in full force as she pushed her body against his, running her hands through his hair as she did so. As she stopped, she ran her fingers lovingly over his face and chest, leaning forward and resting against him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Elros whispered back, kissing her atop her head. As she got in the shower, he got dressed and headed to the kitchen where Akeno was already ready for the day.

"Hey. Here's some tea. You ready for the negotiation?" she asked worriedly.

"I am," Elros as he kissed her his thanks and began sipping it, resting an arm on her.

"More importantly, are you ready? We'll head to Lauterbrunnen after we visit the place you wanted, yeah?" Elros said.

"Lauterbrunnen?" Akeno asked.

"Well, now that it's day of the date, I can fill you in a bit more. Lauterbrunnen, Switzerland. My… uhh… well… hmmm… you know what, no. My favorite or second favorite place on Earth," Elros grinned.

"Really?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. You been there?" Elros asked.

"Nope What's it like?" Akeno asked.

"Rivendell," Elros whispered.

"What?" Akeno asked.

"Rivendell. It was J.R.R. Tolkien's inspiration for Rivendell. Lauterbrunnen… The Valley of 72 Waterfalls," Elros said, his eyes misting over.

"It sounds like it's special to you," Akeno said, smiling.

"You have no idea," Elros said, looking at her and suddenly swooping in, kissing her again.

"What was that for?" she asked, his lips just centimeters away.

"You're special to me as well," he whispered, making her blush.

"So if that's your second favorite, what's first?" Akeno asked.

"Kuoh!" Elros said excitedly.

"Thought so," she giggled.

They made light conversation as they waiting for Rias, who soon came down.

"Shall we? Everyone else should be there," Rias said, opening a magic circle.

"Let's. Or we can make them wait a bit longer and make our entrance more dramatic," Elros suggested.

"Faster we do this, faster you and I can get our show on the road," Akeno said in a sing-song voice. At that, Elros quickly jumped in. Rias and Akeno smiled at each other before following.

-o-

Each took an arm before they continued their stroll where all the Devils would be congregating.

"Ok, so K-9 is number 12," Elros mused.

"Canio," Akeno said.

"That's what I said. K-9," Elros responded.

"It works for me," Rias shrugged.

"Who are 9 and 5?" Elros asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Duels were never my thing. The only reason I watched some were because my parents were obligated to go. Rating Games have always been our choice. Duels are more for the lone wolf types. Most Devils choose one and become proficient at it. There's only been a few that have been amazing at both," Rias said.

"Interesting. Lone wolf type, eh? That's hot," Elros said.

"Mhm," Akeno giggled as she held his arm between her breasts.

"But yeah, no idea who they are. I know 5 is a girl, though. Extremely powerful. I don't remember who it was, but one of the Top 20 tried to take her rank a few months ago. She beat him so badly, that he retreated from society," Rias sighed.

"Jeez…," Elros grumbled.

"Welcome to Devil Society," Akeno said grimly.

"At least there aren't any reporters here. You only have to deal with them at events," Rias said.

"Can't somebody… I dunno, talk for me or something? Someone needs to do the heavy lifting for me," Elros sighed.

"Isn't the battle the heavy lifting?" Rias asked.

"Nope. The politics," Elros grumbled, his mood suddenly shifting.

"I'll ask my father," Rias offered.

"You're a lifesaver," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek. Seeing Akeno pout, he did the same for her.

"Ah, Elros! Wonderful, you're here," Lord Gremory greeted him as they came into view.

"Hey, Mr. Gremory. Good to see you so soon," Elros said, shaking his head.

"Hello, Elros," Sirzechs said. Elros shook his hand as well and hugged Venelana. To his surprise, there were a couple more unexpected participants.

"Azazel! Mikey!" Elros greeted the Fallen Angel and Angel.

"Mikey?" Azazel asked with a laugh, while Michael sighed.

"Elros is fond of giving nicknames to people. Often nicknames that they have no say in," Michael said with a smile.

"What good is a nickname if it doesn't tease the person? Huh. What could Azazel be… Azazel… Zazel… Zaz… Yeah, that's it. Zaz," Elros said.

"Oh God, no…," Azazel suddenly said, his face falling while the others laughed at his expense.

"Mikey, Zaz. Zaz, Mikey," Elros said with a grin as he slung his arms over the two who sighed in annoyance.

"Huh. Tough crowd," Elros grumbled before going back to Rias and Akeno, both of whom were trying to keep their laughter in.

"What are they doing here, mom?" Rias asked, finally getting control of herself.

"As a symbol of peace, we thought that it might be a good idea to invite Azazel and Michael here to oversee the proceedings - as well as have them attend the duels as guests of honor. The judges were fine with it," Venelana said.

"Where are the others?" Elros asked, looking around.

"Elros!" came Xenovia's voice - the peerage was off to the side. To his surprise, Sona, Tsubaki, and Serafall were there as well.

"The other Devils will be here soon. Until then, might as well relax," Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs… Zechs. Hmmm… no, no, too simple," Elros muttered to himself, eliciting a chuckle from the adults while the three went over.

-o-

"Man, talk about a lack of decorum. We've been waiting for who knows how long?" Elros grumbled as he patted Koneko on the head.

"It's literally been five minutes since we get here," Akeno deadpanned.

"Kill me now…," Elros whined.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get this fight started," Sona said with a smile.

"I'm not! But now that I'm here, I just wanna get these negotiations done so I can get to the important stuff," Elros grumbled.

"Most would say this _is_ the important stuff," Tsubaki added.

"Most don't have a date with Akeno later today!" Elros said as he kissed her atop the head. Akeno usually didn't mind, but in front of everyone - it was a bit embarrassing.

"Akeno's turning red!" Gasper pointed out, to everyone's delight.

"Revenge for all the times you guys teased me," Issei grumbled.

"Sona! Elros is cheating on you!" Serafall cried out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sona said as she suddenly pulled Serafall over to the side to scold her. Tsubaki sighed and followed; she would need her help.

"Hey, Elros?" Gasper asked.

"What's up, little buddy?" Elros asked as he knelt down.

"Can we do something fun soon as well?" Gasper asked. Koneko nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll figure something out when I get back, yeah? Or is there something you had in mind?" Elros asked.

"I want to try to go to an amusement park!" Gasper said. His answer surprised the others; Gasper was extremely shy around people and didn't handle crowds particularly well.

"Really, Gasper? I mean… are you sure?" Issei asked. Gasper paused and looked intently at Elros before nodding. Elros grinned.

"In that case, I know just the thing to do. I'll let you know Monday, yeah?" Elros asked. Gasper nodded excitedly. Suddenly, two magic portals opened.

"Ah, Astor. Good to see you again," Zeoticus said, smiling at Anders' father.

"Likewise, Zeo. Forgive me for this. I'm sure you heard the same from Riven. My son feels as though he has something to prove," Astor sighed, shaking his head.

"Rias," Anders said as he eyed her up and down. The look sent an unpleasant shiver down Rias's spine as she held on tighter to Elros's hand. Elros brought it up to his lips and kissed it. His eyes then fell on the other arrival. He was around Anders height with neatly combed blond hair - almost looking like Riser. He wore a dark navy suit and had his hands folded behind his back as he observed Rias and Elros's interactions with an air of disgust and superiority.

"You must be the Reincarnated Devil in Lady Rias's peerage. Her servant, if I'm not mistaken," the man said. Elros didn't reply, simply staring at and past him.

"Well? Did you hear me?" he snapped.

"What? Sorry. I zoned out for a second," Elros said, shaking his head quickly and jerking awake.

"My, a lowborn and a short attention span to boot. Why Lady Rias is so enthralled with you is a mystery," the man said.

"Handsome. Sweet. Charming," Rias ticked off.

"As am I," Anders said.

"As am I," the new arrival said.

"You guys forgot desperate and creepy. By the way, who're you?" Elros asked.

"Sir Bastion Milcom," the man said. Elros nodded.

"Where is Lady Fomina?" Anders asked Bastion.

"I do not know. No doubt she's simply running late. A lady of her status must be offered such allowances. She isn't number five for nothing, after all. I daresay our friend here doesn't know who she is, however," Bastion said with a smirk.

"I don't know who any of you are," Elros replied lamely.

"Heir to the Canio family," Anders said.

"Heir to the Milcom family," Bastion said.

"That tells me exactly nothing," Elros replied.

"They're both guys that tried to propose to me. I shot both of them down. He's an asshole, he's an egomaniac - much like Riser," Rias said, explaining their simple traits.

"There we go. See, simple. Thank you, Rias," Elros said as he leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with a passion. Akeno giggled as she saw how red and angry Anders and Bastion got; they obviously weren't fans of this display.

"Enjoy her while you can, lowborn. Once the fight is over, she's _mine,_ " he snarled.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Anders. Lady Gremory's virginity must be entrusted to someone who will delicately take care of it; someone who will give her a strong and powerful son," Bastion replied.

"Dude. Do you realize how fucking creepy that is?" Elros said, weirded out by how Bastion spoke about Rias.

"Well, _dude_ , I speak the truth. Lady Rias is a prize amongst all of Devilkind. Her virginity, her status, her wealth, her power - it's something that men would give their lives for, should she request it of them. It, in the care of… _you._ It's an affront to our kind," Bastion said coldly. Elros could feel Rias's anger grow as he spoke to him in such a way. She was about to retort when suddenly, another magic circle opened. Another person - a woman this time - stepped out.

Anders and Bastion both bowed to her, while Xenovia, Akeno, and Rias's eyes narrowed. Elizaveta had long curly crimson-pink hair that fell to her legs, with a butterfly hair clip at the top; as well as a curvaceous figure. She had heterochromatic eyes - the right one a bright gold, her left a sapphire blue. She wore a regal, purple dress that covered half of her cleavage, leaving her stomach bare. She wore a purple corset; the rest of her dress skirted around and above her knees, exposing the long pink lace stockings and dark garter belt she wore, coupled with her high heels. In her hands, she wielded a gold-turning-to-purple cat o' nine tails.

"Lady Fomina," Bastion said, but she walked right past him and Anders until she was looking up at Elros, who simply smiled pleasantly at her.

"Elros Eärendil. Elizaveta Fomina," she greeted him.

"A pleasure, miss," Elros said as he kissed her hand. Unlike many other girls, she didn't blush.

"The pleasure is all mine. I saw you fight against Riser - and I must say that I was deeply impressed," Elizaveta congratulated him.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of you were. K-9 and the other guy seem to be… well, assholes. Plus that guys just creepy," Elros said, looking at them and nodding at Bastion.

"Because they fear you. I think that obvious. Lady Rias," Elizaveta said, turning to Rias who seemed startled. She held out her hand, which Rias shook.

"A pleasure, Ms. Fomina," Rias said.

"Please, call me Elizaveta. I am sorry for the treatment you've been offered by Anders, Bastion, and Riser. Once you tell a man no, he should learn to back off," Elizaveta said with a sigh. Rias nodded in agreement.

"You two seem quite happy. That said, I am sorry in advance for my wager," Elizaveta said.

"Why?" Rias wondered, surprised.

"Elros Eärendil," Elizaveta said.

"Yes?" Elros asked.

"Should I win, you _will_ marry me," Elizaveta declared.

There was a silence all around,

"WHAT?!" Rias, Xenovia, and Akeno shouted at once; Kiba and Issei looked just as shocked; while Koneko narrowed her eyes and Gasper looked on in surprise; Asia simply turned red. Anders and Bastion were floored by the declaration as well; as were the Gremory's. Michael chuckled as the events unfolded while Azazel laughed uproariously.

"Is Elros trying to become the Genghis Khan of the Underworld? Make sure that a bunch of future generations of Devils are his heirs?" Azazel laughed.

"Huh?" Elros asked.

"Should I win, you _will_ marry me," Elizaveta said again, unflinching and looking directly at him.

"Uhh… no," Elros said.

"Why not?" Elizaveta asked.

"Because it's stupid to marry someone you don't know or don't like," Elros said.

"Except I know you well and I like you very much," Elizaveta said.

"You know me?" Elros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course. I've watched your matchup with Riser Phoenix at least 24 times in full by now. I know how you move, how you attack, how you defend, how you dodge. I know you _very well_. And it's why I like you. You might be ranked 18, but you are undoubtedly much more powerful than that. I've no need for titles, or wealth, or status. I do, however, wish for a powerful man. You will fulfill such a role," Elizaveta said.

"Wait! There's no way Elros is marrying you!" Rias shouted.

"I agree!" Akeno added.

"24? Huh… that's pretty impressive actually," Elros mused.

"Should he win, he will not. Should he lose, he will. How much faith do you have in him?" Elizaveta asked. Rias and Akeno went silent at that, both of them glaring daggers at Elizaveta.

"That is all I wished to say. The judges are here now. Let us come to terms," Elizaveta said as she walked away, brushing past Anders and Bastion without sparing them a glance. Both looked livid as they turned to Elros, scoffing before turning to follow.

"What… just happened?" Elros asked, scrunching his eyes to think through the events.

"Why that little… harlot!" Rias said.

"Harlot?" Elros chuckled.

"Yes! Who does she think she is?!" Rias asked angrily. Elros sighed deeply.

"Well, it's time. Be back in a bit, sweethearts," Elros said as he kissed Akeno and Rias on the lips for good luck before jogging after the judges.

"MARRY HIM?!" Akeno asked, seething as Venelana came over, giggling at the affair.

"You ladies have some competition, it seems," she said, smiling.

"Mikey, question: Elros beating Vali. Do Anders and Bastion know?" Azazel asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid not, it seems. Those two young men are stepping into the fight of their lives if that was anything to go by. Miss Fomina, however, seems different. Her very aura casts a shadow over Mister Canio and Mister Milcom," Michael said, intrigued.

"I know what you mean. Depends on how seriously Elros takes them. He didn't even use his powers against Riser, and while those three are powerful, Vali would've floored them. Anyways, more importantly - Sirzechs, Michael, let's put our heads together. Elros needs a nickname as well," Azazel said with a chuckle.

-o-

"Lord Anders Canio, ranked number 12; Lord Bastion Milcom, ranked number 9; and Lady Elizaveta Fomina, ranked number 5 - have all challenged the Reincarnated Devil, Elros Eärendil, to a Duel. Elros Eärendil has accepted all three challenges. Depending on the rules of engagement, the match may be held in as little as a week, or as long as until the summer starts and young Devils begin to return. Chief Michael of the Angel faction; and Governor General Azazel of the Fallen Angel faction will both be in attendance if the latter is the case, as a show of goodwill and peace between the Three Factions. The duel may be won by knockout, forfeit, or death. We shall work out the nature of the prizes at stake, as well as the handicaps allowed in each match. Do you understand?" a judge asked.

"I do," they replied in unison.

"But a question," Elros suddenly said.

"Yes?" the judge asked.

"You mentioned something about death last time as well. I shot plenty of Riser's peerage point blank in the head. How come they're still alive?" Elros asked.

"While that is the case, as soon as they were knocked out they were transported into their safe zone. Death will happen in only the most extreme circumstance - or unless the match itself is a Death Match. You will need to inflict grievous injury upon your opponent for a match to end in such a way; we, however, take such instances extremely seriously. Even with matches that have ended with a serious injury, the last death was decades ago. The last death match was over 100 years ago. It is not lightly requested, accepted, or given the green light," the judge explained.

"Got it. Please, continue," Elros nodded.

"Very well. From the onset - as it pertains to Lord Canio and Lord Bastion - both would like the hand of Rias Gremory in marriage. Lady Fomina, meanwhile, would like the hand of Elros Eärendil in marriage should she win. Do you have any questions, Mr. Eärendil?" the judge asked.

"None come to mind yet," Elros said.

"Very well. Challengers - what else would you ask Mr. Eärendil to stake?" the judge asked.

"Risers peerage. His fortune as well," Anders said.

"I would ask him to stake those as well," Bastion said.

"None of it. Simply _him_ ," Elizaveta said.

"Mr. Eärendil?" the judge asked.

"I agree to the wealth. Not the girls," Elros said.

"Why not? Afraid you'll lose?" Anders asked.

"No. But I don't bet people - well, except for maybe one condition," Elros mused.

"And what is that condition?" Bastion asked.

"You bet the lives of your families. I consider those girls mine," Elros offered sardonically. Bastion and Anders turned white at the suggestion.

"No? I thought so. The peerage is off the table; the wealth is on. I have a few other conditions, as well - seeing as I'm the challenged party yet again," Elros said. They grudgingly nodded.

"And they are?" the judge asked.

"One - for Anders and Bastion. When I win, both of you must resign from Dueling and Rating Games - for the rest of your lives," Elros said.

"What?" Anders asked in surprise. Bastion and Elizaveta looked shocked as well, while the judge smiled lightly.

"No more Dueling. No more Rating Games. For either of you. And should I lose, I will do the same," Elros said.

"You can't be serious," Bastion said.

"I am completely serious," Elros said.

"Can he make such a wager?" Anders asked the judge.

"Mr. Eärendil can ask you to wager whatever he wishes," the judge said. They thought about it for a second before gulping and nodding.

"Fine. What else?" they asked. Elros smiled inwards as he saw the sweat form on their brow.

"Well, since you wanted my wealth, I'll take yours in return," Elros said.

"Done," Anders said, gritting his teeth. Bastion nodded.

"Have you nothing to ask of me?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nothing. You wish to marry me should you win; I agree to that. But if I win? Hmm… I don't know, Elizaveta. What do you have to offer?" Elros asked.

"Should you win, I offer myself fully," Elizaveta said.

"I don't think Rias would like that very much," Elros said with a laugh.

"It need not be official, then. I shall discuss that with Lady Rias in private," Elizaveta said. Elros shrugged.

"Very well. The wagers have been agreed and settled upon. Next - the stipulations," the judge said.

"Both of us will be allowed the full use of our powers," Elizaveta said. Elros nodded.

"Full powers," Bastion said. Again, Elros nodded.

"Full powers," Anders said, smirking. Elros, again, nodded.

"Mr. Eärendil?" the judge asked.

"I don't want to draw this out over a long time. I want this done in one round. All three of you versus me. One round. That's it. No more. Let's put it to rest in quickly and immediately," Elros said.

"WHAT?!" Anders yelled.

"One day. One round," Elros said.

"You're one cocky bastard," Bastion snarled.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you, though. Let's put it to rest quickly," Elros said.

"Very well. I agree," Elizaveta said. They looked at her in surprise.

"You don't wish to fight him one on one, my lady?" Bastion asked.

"Elros is tacitly implying that he's strong enough to take all of us on in a day - and not just that, but all of us at the same time. As a Devil, I'm obligated to put him to the test. Should you two find your hearts lacking, then forfeit the match before it begins and do not waste his - or my - time. I shall carry the slack," Elizaveta said, her voice frosty as it reached Anders and Bastion.

"Well? After we wipe the floor with him, we can settle this like gentlemen. The Lady gets what she wants by virtue of him losing," Anders said, looking at Bastion.

"I agree. You've sealed your fate, lowborn," Bastion said, looking up at Elros.

"Yeah, that doesn't really work when I'm taller than you kiddo," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Why yo-," Bastion began before he suddenly fell to the ground in pain. They looked to the judge, who suddenly had a dark look in his eye.

"Mind your tongue and manners, Lord Milcom. Any preemptive strike will be dealt with… severely," the judge said dangerously. Elros was surprised - the judge wasn't someone to be trifled with, it seemed. Bastion nodded, getting up slowly and carefully, avoiding the judges eye.

"Very well. The wagers have been made, the terms of the battle set. The tournament will be in a few weeks. This Duel shall be the opening ceremony of the conference to achieve a peace between our three factions. Until then," the judge said as he walked away.

"Alright, later," Elros said as he brushed past his foes and headed towards the peerage.

"While I agreed to your challenge, do you think it wise to face all of us on the same day? We are a much more fearsome match for you than Lord Riser. And not simply that - but you will be facing _each of us at the same time_. You must know how this shall pan out for you. We've been Devils longer than you've been alive. Our powers are at their peak; meanwhile, you've been a Devil for all of a month. There are some in the Underworld that are calling your win against Lord Riser a fluke - although, I personally do not subscribe to that belief," Elizaveta said as they walked after him.

"People can say what they wish about me, Elizaveta," Elros said.

"You think that you'll make a name for yourself by using _us_ as your stepping stones?" Anders asked with a snarl.

"I couldn't care less about making a name for myself. I accepted because it would reflect poorly on Rias and her household if I didn't," Elros said.

"So this is all because of some _love_ you feel for her?" Bastion asked.

"Indeed," Elros replied.

"You're either really ballsy or really fucking stupid," Anders commented.

"I've heard it both ways," Elros replied.

"You do think you're better than us three, then?" Elizaveta asked.

"I have no idea, to be honest. I've been beaten by people that I thought I could beat before, so it's entirely possible I'll lose," Elros said.

"Then why wager so much?" Anders asked.

"If I didn't, you likely wouldn't have wagered what you did. So long as we all have an equal amount to lose, I assume we'll all give it our best," Elros said. Suddenly he stopped; the other three did as well. When he turned to look at them, they saw the startling difference. Elros drew himself to his full height, not slouching a centimeter. He towered over all three of them, the tallest - Bastion - barely going above his shoulder. It was a staggering sight to see, Elizaveta thought - Elros could inspire dread when he wished to.

"That said - best of luck," he whispered in a low and dangerous tone before turning and walking back to the peerage. Rias and Akeno quickly ran and embraced him, while the others simply looked at the other three who were frozen in their spot.

 _'What a striking man,'_ Elizaveta thought.

"Anders! Let's go!" Astor cried out, opening a magic circle. The two stepped through, while Bastian went through another. Elizaveta remained, but she soon stepped through one as well.

"Well? How'd it go?" Rias asked.

"Fights gonna be in a few weeks, once we're back in the Underworld," Elros said with a wry smile.

"Alright. Do you think you're ready?" Rias asked.

"I think so. We'll know once I win or lose," Elros said with a smile. As he looked around, he saw a few new faces.

"Yubelluna! Mihae! Karlamine! Isabela! Marion! Bürent! Xuelan! Hey!" Elros cried happily as he hugged his peerage, all of whom - save for Yubelluna - seemed to be embarrassed by being greeted in such a way. Akeno and Rias observed the sight with smiles; Elros was, they could tell, extremely kind hearted - even to one-time enemies.

"Master Elros, it's-," Bürent began, but Elros put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"None of this Master Elros business, Bürent. Elros. That's it," Elros said with a grin.

"It's… uncouth for serv-, Marion began, before a finger silenced her.

"You girls aren't my servants - you're my friends. And I, yours," Elros replied.

"It-," Xuelan began, before another finger.

"NOPE! I've made my decision!" Elros said dramatically. They all sighed but nodded, their smiles betraying their true feelings on the matter.

"So have you negotiated the terms?" Karlamine asked.

"Yup. Gonna be in a few weeks, so I'm going to have to get a lot of training in. Still need to work on my Demonic Powers," Elros sighed.

"Perhaps we could help?" Mihae offered.

"Kind of you to offer, but I already have a standing partner I'm afraid. However, there is something that I need to talk to you ladies about in private. Follow me. You guys stay here!" Elros said as he led the girls off to the side. Rias and Akeno looked at each other before looking on in interest.

-o-

10 minutes later, they all came back - smiling.

"Did he just… _bone them all in 10 minutes?!"_ Issei asked, aghast.

"Of course not. Can't please a girl in 10 minutes. Need to take your sweet time," Elros said.

"So Elros, is it true - you and Rias?" Yubelluna asked as they rejoined the group.

"It is," Elros winked. She sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Yubelluna dear. Rias is… open to agreement, shall we say," Venelana giggled. Rias turned red as she scrambled to her mother in embarrassment.

"I see. Well then Rias, I need to speak with you," Yubelluna said with a hard look. Rias paused before nodding.

"Anyways, ladies - I'll see you again soon, alright? I've another obligation to attend to," Elros said as he quickly kissed them all on the cheek, leaving them red, before bidding them farewell and walking over to Akeno, a smile on his face.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked quietly.

"Let's," she said, opening a magic circle. Arm in arm, they walked through. Rias and Venelana smiled at each other before Rias began complaining about her mother embarrassing her so much in front of Elros.


	17. Akeno's Love

The first thing that Elros noted when he and Akeno stepped out of the portal was that they were surrounded by several cherry blossoms. He looked around at the black bark trees, their delicate pink flowers falling gently and filling the crisp, cool air with an intoxicating aroma. He took a deep breath as he let it all course through him, the wind reinvigorating. At his side was Akeno, her beautiful hair flowing down her back straight as opposed to being done in a ponytail, a few strands resting over her shoulder. She sported a gentle and loving smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining one of her hands with his. Elros took a moment to take her in. She wore a red dress with white sleeves, looking a lot more innocent than usual. She had a necklace in the shape of a heart sitting squarely over her chest.

"You look beautiful," Elros said as he turned and hugged her. Akeno smiled as she felt him wrap around her and she did the same, leaning on her toes a bit to get a better reach. She twirled his hair around a finger as she took the moment in - both of them so close together, surrounded only by a whistling wind and beautiful trees.

"Thanks. Shall we?" she asked.

"Lead the way," Elros said as he took her hand in his again. Akeno obliged and they began walking down a street, although to where he did not know. Elros looked at the back of her head with a smile; Akeno had really wanted to make this a stop before her date and if that made her happy, who was he to deny her?

"Have I told you why I brought you here?" Akeno asked after they made some silent progress.

"I don't believe so, no," Elros said. He saw her smiling sadly as she turned to look at him, pointing in the distance. Turning to look, Elros saw that she was pointing at a small, one-story house near a Shinto Shrine. He saw a small fountain in the front yard, although it didn't appear to have been in use for a long time; the grime and leaf buildup was evident. The house and Shrine still seemed to be in good condition, however.

"That's… where I was born. Where I lived with my parents when I was younger," Akeno said sadly. Akeno's eyes misted over as Elros saw when he turned to look at her, her breathing becoming a bit more ragged. He gently drew her into another hug that she returned tightly, burying her head in his chest. It wasn't long before the dams broke and she began crying relentlessly.

"There, there," Elros whispered as he gently swayed with her, rubbing her back comfortingly. He held her tightly, not daring to let go - Akeno was extremely vulnerable, Elros thought, regardless of the powerful exterior she put up.

For her part, Akeno held on just as tightly. She tried to control herself, but it was difficult - being back here resurfaced so many memories that she hoped wouldn't ever come to again. She scolded herself for involving Elros in this; he wanted a nice date, not to be her therapist. But it was useless to try to get tears under control - they refused to obey. Finally, she carefully lifted her head off of him, looking at his now damp shirt. Suddenly, she found herself looking at him as he tilted her head up. He leaned in and kissed her on the head, whispering words of comfort.

"I'm sorry," Akeno finally said

"For what?" Elros asked.

"For bringing you here. You probably just want to enjoy the date. I might've ruined the mood for the day," Akeno said with a dry laugh.

"Nonsense. This place is beautiful. And it's important to you - it's the perfect way to start off. Besides, I'm here with you; as far as I'm concerned, we could be in the deepest pit of hell and I'd feel just as happy," Elros said. Akeno smiled as he said that; yes, he certainly had a way with words, she thought. Taking his hand, she led him towards the Shrine.

"This is like the Shinto Shrine where we met Mikey," Elros said, looking around the yard.

"My mother was a Shinto Priestess here," Akeno said softly, tears falling silently and gently. She felt his arms wrap around her behind, gently holding her against him as he rested her chin atop her head. She felt a weight lift off her, despite his putting some on; she was safely ensconced by him, a bulwark when she needed it. As she looked at the Shrine, she mindlessly traced his hands.

"What was she like?" Elros asked.

"My mother?" Akeno asked, surprised by the question.

"Yeah," he responded.

"She was… amazing. Sweet and kind; gentle and loving; so pretty… so beautiful. She met a man when he was injured, bleeding out not too far from here. Instead of leaving her like most people would've done, she brought him back to the Shrine and nursed him back to full health. Eventually, they fell in love. Then, a couple of years after she had a daughter, she died," Akeno ended, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Akeno," Elros said, gulping. He knew there was some pain her past, but he didn't expect this to be it. It appeared that she was more like him than he initially thought.

"You!" a voice suddenly rang out. Elros looked around for the source but he looked back at Akeno soon; she was trembling.

"What is it?" Elros asked quietly.

"I'm sorry… this is my fault… it's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here. I shouldn't have come here," she said as tears began falling again. Elros turned her to face him as he held on, his eyes narrowing as he heard a rustle in the tree line around them.

"You were told to never come here again," an old man said as he entered. He had sharp eyes and a receding hairline, with white hair going down his back in a ponytail. He wore traditional white robes and carried a katana at his right side. His hands were at his side, balled into fists as he observed Elros and Akeno. Surrounding him were men who wore the same attire, although they seemed younger - each sporting full, black hair.

"I-I-I-," Akeno began, but the man cut her off.

"Is this how the Gremory Family honors their word? By breaking it? How dare you come back to this place?!" he shouted at her.

"Who is he?" Elros asked Akeno.

"My… great-uncle… I'm sorry Elros," Akeno cried as she turned to face him. Elros held her tightly as his eyes traveled to the old man and the others, who eyed him with suspicion.

"A Devil," one of the men said, spitting on the ground.

"They're fair game now," one of the men said, his hand resting on his katana.

"Who are you, boy?" the old man barked.

"Elros Eärendil. A pawn in Rias Gremory's peerage," Elros said.

"And why are you here?" the old man asked.

"I asked him to come here with me," Akeno answered, not facing the man.

"You broke the promise that we made, girl. You were never to enter territory that was overseen by the Himejima Clan; you were never supposed to leave her side. Perhaps I should've killed you when I had the chance," the old man said. That left Elros stunned - more so than anything else he had experienced so far.

" _Killed?_ " he asked aghast, looking to the old man, the young men, and Akeno who was still crying.

"You don't know what she is, then?" one of the young men asked snidely.

"Doesn't look like. Guess she never told him. To be expected, I suppose. Can never trust one of them," another man agreed.

"Well, Akeno? Does he know? You tell him what you are, half-breed?" another asked in a hateful tone.

Elros felt her tears come out with even more force as the man called her that. In that instance, he felt a massive pang of rage in his heart. He didn't know what the connotation implied, but it couldn't have been anything good. If Akeno weren't holding on to him, he felt that he would've sent the man flying into the tree line, snapping his back before proceeding to break every other bone.

"Akeno," Elros whispered as he held her tighter as well.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"You've nothing to apologize for, alright? Nothing. But… what do you want to do? This is your call," Elros said.

"I want to stay with you," Akeno said.

"Of course. But what about now?" Elros asked.

"Please, don't leave me. Please," Akeno pleaded. As she asked, Elros felt his heart break; Akeno no longer sounded like the sure girl she always was - she sounded afraid.

"I won't. I promise. I'll always be here," Elros whispered to her.

"Stay… stay…," she said.

"I will, Akeno. I will," Elros replied.

"Enough of this. She was never to come back here. I don't know who you are, and I'm sure you don't know what you've gotten yourself into Hand the girl over to us and take your leave," the old man said.

"No. We'll both be leaving," Elros replied. As he answered, everyone's hand flew to their swords as they got in a fighting position. As he saw that, he felt his rage increase.

"Who are you?" Elros asked.

"My name is Suou Himejima, leader of the Himejima clan. The girl is my Grand-Niece and my responsibility. She has tainted blood, and I intend to stop it with her," Suou said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elros asked.

"Huh. She hasn't told you, then? You're a Devil, so you know she's a Devil as well. Do you know what else she is?" Suou asked.

"What?" Elros wondered.

"Oh no…," Akeno said, feeling a dread in her heart. It was going to happen, she felt. He was going to leave her when he found out. She gulped, waiting for it.

"She's also part Fallen Angel," Suou declared.

Silence. Everyone looked at Elros, waiting for his reaction. Akeno held him tighter - was he going to run? Was he going to hit her? Was he finally going to leave? After a long pause, Suou spoke again.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what? Ok, she's part Fallen Angel… what else?" Elros asked.

"What do you mean what else?" Suou asked, his anger rising.

"I mean… anything else? Why do I care if she's part Fallen Angel? So is Zaz, and he's pretty cool. I mean… you said she has tainted blood. You mean like AIDS?" Elros asked.

"Fool! She's part Fallen Angel!" Suou snarled.

"What?" Akeno asked as she lifted her head up and looked at Elros. As he looked down, she saw him smiling warmly at her.

"Is that why you thought I was going to leave? Because you were part Fallen Angel?" Elros asked quietly. Akeno nodded.

"That's a nonfactor. I'm sorry," Elros said as he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry? Why?" Akeno asked, slightly bewildered.

"I must've done something for you to not tell me sooner. Akeno, why would it matter to me if you're part Fallen Angel? You're Akeno. That's all that matters," Elros said as he leaned back and kissed her. Akeno was surprised at the motion; she didn't expect this at all. Elros's first experience with a Fallen Angel was one of nearly being taken away. Hell, his foray into the Devil Society started with killing two Fallen Angels. She assumed he spoke with Azazel as he did because he respected him. However, there was no denying the sincerity of his words, the passion of his kiss. She leaned into it deeply, giving him as much of her as she could. She didn't get far as she was interrupted by Suou.

"Give her to us," he demanded.

"No," Elros replied as he held on to her.

"Now! If you don't, you'll share her fate," one of the young men said.

"Akeno…," Elros asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"He mentioned something about trying to kill you…," Elros said.

"They thought that because I was part Fallen Angel, I was tainted… so my Great Uncle tried to kill me when I was 10," Akeno said, her voice breaking. That's when she felt it; Elros's power came to ahead. The others obviously felt it as well, as they all took a step back, some of them gulping, some of them gripping their swords even tighter.

Akeno couldn't help but gulp either. She had been around for many of Rias and Venelana's moments of anger; when their Powers of Destruction came to ahead. It was a terrifying feeling, she thought - a feeling that inspired dread in whoever was on the receiving end of it. Even those in their vicinity often clamored for fear. With Elros, however, it was different. His power radiated off of him like it did for Rias or Venelana, but it was much more condensed - as terrifying, but different. With him, the feeling of fear was much ampler - it was akin to not just seeing your life flash before your eyes, but having your fear of death justified. A terrifying aspect was that there was no physical manifestation - it was as though his power entered through your mouth, ears, nose, eyes - and attacked the fear receptors of your brain.

"10?" he asked, his voice cold as ice. Akeno nodded.

"What kind of coward tries to kill a 10-year-old?" Elros snarled at the old man.

"Stay out of our customs, boy. This territory is mine, and I shall rule as I see fit," Suou said.

"Why not pick on someone your own age?" Elros asked.

"No respect for his elders," the young man snarled.

"I've no respect for bullies. Especially those that target children. What was her crime? Because of how she was born?" Elros asked as he walked forward. The others retreated a bit.

"WELL?! ANSWER ME!" he roared at them.

"You're meddling in affairs that don't concern you, Devil," the old man said to Elros, although his eyes betrayed his fear.

"You remind me of my father. I _hate_ my father. What you did to her, he did to me from when I could walk. Tell me, what's my crime? What did I do to deserve that? Is my blood tainted?" Elros asked as he was suddenly in front of Suou. The old man had to careen his neck back to look up at Elros, who towered over him. The men still hadn't moved; their wills were faltering.

"I-," Suou began but he was cut off.

"I'm going to let you all off with a warning. You're going to go through those trees you just came out of. And if I don't see you gone within the next 10 seconds, I'm going to find out just how tainted _your_ blood is. And if you _ever think_ about Akeno again, I'm going to come to this place, I'm going to find you, and then I'm going to break every brittle bone in that old body. Get out of my sight. Take your lackeys with you before I take their swords and shove them down their throats," Elros snarled, leaning close to Suou.

"How d-," Suou began when suddenly, Elros's wings erupted. They gasped in horror as the blue and gold wingspan extended to its fullest, a majestic but terrifying sight.

"Now, before I burn your life away. Go now. Before I get angry," Elros said. Suou gulped, but he knew not to press it. With the other men, he quickly left through the trees. Sure that they were gone, Elros turned to Akeno who just looked at him. He walked over to her, standing squarely in front of her. Leaning down, he gave her a gentle kiss before hugging her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, feeling his own tears come to ahead.

"What? Why?" Akeno asked, surprised. She held tightly onto him tightly.

"For what you had to go through. You didn't deserve that… no one deserves that. You deserved a happy life, a happy childhood. Having someone like that old fuck try to kill you… I'm sorry, Akeno," Elros said as he hugged her even tighter. Akeno felt tears come pouring again - but these were different. These were tears of joy; Elros knew her secret, and he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"No. But you deserve to be happy. I'm going to give that to you. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave; and if someone like that comes for you, I'm going to protect you," Elros said.

"I'm pretty strong, you know," Akeno replied softly.

"Don't care. I'm going to protect you so you don't have to lift a finger," Elros said as he leaned back and kissed her again. Akeno smiled into the kiss before they pulled apart. She caressed his cheek gently.

"There's one more thing I want you to see," Akeno whispered.

"Lead the way," Elros said.

They began walking to a small site not too far away from the shrine - still on the grounds. As Elros saw it, he gulped; it was a burial site.

"M…my mother. It's been so long… since I've seen it," Akeno cried, her tears falling on the site as she kneeled down.

 _"Shuri Himejima_. Beautiful name. Beautiful daughter," Elros said.

"She was. So beautiful. And… and…," Akeno began crying again. This would be a waterworks day, she thought. She felt Elros kneel next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Do you want to say anything to her?" Elros asked.

"What?" Akeno asked.

"I assume it's been a while since you've seen her. Is there anything you want to say?" Elros repeated gently.

"What… do I say?" Akeno asked.

"Whatever is on your mind," Elros said as he kissed her head. He motioned to get up to allow her some privacy, but she held on.

"Stay. Please," Akeno said.

"Of course. As long as you'd like me to," Elros said, keeping his position. Taking a shuddering breath, Akeno finally smiled.

"Hi, mom… it's Akeno. It's been a while since we talked last. After… what happened, Great Uncle Suou wasn't too happy… but that's not your fault. It… I found someone after that, though. Her names Rias. Rias Gremory, and she's a Devil. But she's so much more than that… She's my best friend… and like my sister. You'd love her mom; she's sweet and kind and beautiful. She took me in and we've been inseparable ever since. I… wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. You did the best you could. We were a happy little family. But I want you to know that you don't have to worry. I'm happy now as well. So happy," Akeno said, tears gently falling as she held on to Elros.

"And this is Elros, mom. He's the newest member of the peerage. You'd like him, too. All the girls do," Akeno said with a tearful giggle.

"Hey, Ms. Himejima. It's nice to meet you. Don't worry. I'm always going to be there to protect Akeno. She's… very important to me," Elros whispered to the grave. He paused before continuing.

"You raised quite an exceptional daughter. So beautiful and kind and loving. Always there to help people, always putting her friends first. You'd be so proud," he finished. Looking over, he saw Akeno's lip began to tremble. She soon fell to her knees as he hands flew to her face and she began sobbing unabated. The sounds of her crying pulled at Elros's heartstring.

 _'I can save a fucking planet from destruction, but I can't… help her. She… damn it,'_ Elros thought. He kneeled down as well, putting his arms around her and letting her draw strength from him.

"I love you, mom. I love you," she cried as she threw her arms around Elros and cried into his shoulder. Elros continued to rub her back comfortingly, resting his lips on her head.

It took a while before Akeno finally stood again, still holding Elros. She took a step back, taking his hands in hers, and looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," Elros replied.

"Do… do you still want to go out with me?" Akeno asked, looking down.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Elros asked, surprised.

"I just…," Akeno trailed off.

"Akeno," Elros said as he lifted her head to face him. As always, she saw him smiling warmly at her.

"Mmm?" she wondered.

"There's nothing I found out today - and nothing you did - that made me feel… less. If anything, I feel even stronger where you're concerned," Elros said. Akeno's lips parted as he said that.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I'm happy that you chose to confide in me. I'm happy that you… trust me enough to bring me here," Elros said.

"You're not mad?" Akeno asked quietly.

"Why would I be?" Elros wondered.

"I didn't tell you I was part Fallen Angel. We're not exactly welcome many places," Akeno said with a bitter smile.

"I'm not even remotely upset. I can understand why you think that. But… I don't care. I don't care that you're part Fallen Angel. I don't care that you're part Devil. I don't care that you're not human. All I know is that you're a wonderful person. And that's more than enough for me," Elros said.

Akeno looked at him with a wonder in her eye. Behind his head, she saw the sun shining high, giving him a radiant appearance. It went well with his character, she thought - he was bright, sunny, and cheerful nearly all the time. When he spoke, it was music to her ears; when he held her, she felt protected from everything. The feeling when he kissed her was indescribable. In a month, she found the one person she wanted to spend eternity - or as close to it as possible - with. She leaned on her toes and kissed him gently, working the passion levels up. They kept at it for a few minutes, each taking in the taste and scent of the other before she broke it, licking her and his lips as she did so.

"Can we continue now? To Switzerland? I really want to see what you have planned," Akeno said quietly, blushing and smiling like her usual self at last.

"Sure. It's going to be hard to top this, though. Meeting your mom might be impossible to top, in fact. So I apologize in advance," Elros said with a smile as he suddenly enveloped them in a soft green glow. Akeno felt her heart rise as they suddenly took through the air at an astonishing speed, bursting through the clouds and heading higher and higher still. She closed her eyes - only wanting to open them when they got as high as he would take her. A few minutes later, he spoke.

"You want to see the view?" he asked.

As she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped.

She and Elros were floating high in the sky, far above the troposphere. As she looked up, she beheld a most wondrous sight: stars as far as the eye could see, glistening and shimmering in the sky like pins of light that called out to her. A couple of months ago, she never spared them more than a cursory glance; but with Elros by her side, she wondered: what else lived out there? Each star may as well have represented a whole new alien race she never thought to meet.

As she looked down, she could see the white wisps of cloud moving by, coupled with much larger instances that looked so fluffy and thick, they could be slept or walked up. She saw a beautiful blue that spread far and wide - water as far as she could see, curving gently around the Earth. She saw the green and brown lands stretch out under here, just able to identify the small island that was Japan. As she looked back to Elros, he saw the excitement in her eye.

"Well?" he asked gently.

"It's… so beautiful," she said with a shuddering breath as she held him tighter.

"Much like you," Elros said with a smile.

"You see this every day?" Akeno asked.

"As often as I can. It's one of my favorite pastimes. As much as I love to see it from this vantage point, though, it's much more fun to _be_ there on the ground," Elros said as he gently began to fly them towards their destination.

"This is amazing. I've flown high before… but never above the clouds," Akeno said as she heard the squealing of a fierce wind whipping around her; yet the green glow he cast kept them protected, limiting it to a gentle breeze that flew through her hair.

"It's nice to come up here to get away from it all. Sometimes, you just need a little me time. And now, I can take you up here whenever you want," Elros said.

"Whenever?" Akeno made sure.

"Whenever. Look at that view," he said as he turned slightly, facing the black expanse of space. Akeno gasped again as she saw the shimmering lights, as well as a few larger objects that she thought, might be the planets off in the distance - she thanked her Devil-Vision for giving her such a view. She cuddled closer to Elros, smiling as she took it all in with a deep breath before looking up to him again.

"God, you're beautiful," Elros whispered, taking the pain that went through his head like a champ. Smiling wide, she leaned up to gently kiss him - the moment was just too perfect to let it slip by.

"This is… perfect," she whispered to him.

"It is, isn't it?" Elros replied as he leaned back in to kiss her once more, ramping up the passion levels as he did so. They went on for a minute before separating, both breathing heavily as they took the other in.

"How long until we get there?" Akeno asked, blushing gently.

"Just a bit longer. We're going to be setting down atop of Staubbach Falls. They just had quite a bit of rain, so it should be pretty fresh. The falls are best right after the rainfall," Elros said as he gently whisked her away in the direction.

"And what do you have planned for us?" Akeno wondered.

"Just a little something that I hope you'll enjoy. After that… well, we'll get to that later," Elros chuckled.

"Mhm. I think I have an idea of what you're thinking about," Akeno giggled.

"I dunno what you're talking about. I'm a gentleman," Elros said with a grin.

-o-

It wasn't too long after that they finally began to descend through the clouds. Elros simply smiled as he let Akeno enjoy the wondrous sensation of flying through a thick white pillow, witnessing a few flashes of thunder here and there. She felt a cool dampness on her face, no doubt his powers holding back most of the precipitation. She breathed in the fresh air as the kept going down, gasping once again as she finally saw it - Lauterbrunnen.

"My goodness. It's… beautiful," Akeno said, her eyes wide. The land was gorgeous, straight out of the Lord of the Rings. She counted several waterfalls, their glistening blue streams cascading down in every rhythm imaginable - a soft, short patter; a fast and rumbling thunder; a skinny stream, flailing in the wind; a wide river, falling into a pool and whisked away. She saw the evergreen trees, the alpine meadows atop the massive mountains, surrounding a valley where she saw the roofs of the homes in the many villages that peppered the land. She saw a golden path snaking through, lined on either side by lush greenery. She smelt and tasted the air - fresh beyond belief.

"Can you see the inspiration Tolkien had?" Elros asked, grinning down at the valley.

"I've… never read the books. Or seen the movies," Akeno admitted.

"WHAT?!" Elros asked loudly, aghast.

"I know, I know…," Akeno lamented.

"Well, now I know what we're doing for our next date. That reminds me - need to add a theater room to the house," Elros said.

"Rias's dad can do it if you wanna shoot him a text or something," Akeno said, but he shook his head.

"No, no, no. We can't do everything the easy way, Akeno. No, this baby is going in by hand. Might enlist Issei, Kiba, and Gasper for help and make it a thing. Could be fun," he said with a smile.

"I think Gasper would enjoy that. He loves spending time with you," Akeno said as she looked at him.

"And I him. You and Rias are amazing and all… but come on. Time stopping Devil-Vampire? I'm sorry, but you all never really stood a chance," Elros said.

"I concede," Akeno giggled. It wasn't long after that they finally set down on the ground. As he dropped the barrier, she felt the rush of the breeze in full force. Small water droplets peppered her face, making her squint a bit before she got used to it. She sighed deeply as she took in the smell around her; the running of a fresh river, feeding into a waterfall; the lush greenery and the sweet smell of the trees. She felt Elros brush some loose hair behind her ears as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled, leaning in.

"We have a small ways to go downhill before we get to where I wanted to be, then another hike elsewhere. I know it's not as romantic as Paris but… well, I didn't want to copy what I did for Rias. That wouldn't be fair to you or her," Elros said as he entwined their hands together.

"It's fine. I'm not really one for sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee and eating pastries anyways. This is… much more in line with what I enjoy," Akeno said.

"I'm happy to hear that. Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's," she said, bringing her opposite arm around and holding his, resting her head on his shoulder as they began walking. It was a moment before she spoke again.

"There's also one more thing I wanted you to see. I'll show you when we get there," she said quietly.

"Sure," Elros said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something? Something… you might not like?" Akeno asked.

"I… yes. Yes, you can," Elros said, sighing.

"What do you remember about your mom?" she asked.

"Mmm… nothing, if I'm honest," he said.

"Nothing?" Akeno asked, surprised.

"Nothing. All she was able to give me was my name; she died before anything else. My father never talked about her as long as we lived together. My… brother and the other woman that lived with us - he forbade them to speak about her at all," Elros said.

"What about… relatives? Friends?" Akeno asked.

"I don't recall any. Maybe the woman… but she never talked about her. No, there was no one. No one at all," Elros said distantly.

"And your father… what was he like?" Akeno asked, regretting doing so almost immediately. She saw Elros turn a deathly white as she asked. He opened and closed his mouth several times, no words coming out before he finally answered.

"A monster," Elros replied quietly.

"Monster?" Akeno asked, gulping.

"Monster. He'd beat and torture me - not always, but enough. Tried to make me like him. Oddly enough, those were the times he actually acted like a father," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked fearfully.

"I was… five or so. I remember going out of the country only a few times in my life before I became a lantern. One time we went to South Island, New Zealand. He was an avid hunter, from what I could tell. New Zealand has big racks - stags, elk, deer, goats, and a bunch of other things. He took me into the mountains, gave me a gun and a knife, and told me to bring back dinner. That was one of the times he talked to me like a father would a child… _'The only thing to fear out here is us, Elros. Take these. Don't come back until you notch your own kill and bring back dinner,',_ " Elros said bitterly.

"You were five? Did he even show you how?" Akeno asked. Elros paused before nodding.

"Sun was setting and we saw a deer off in the distance. He grinned as he stopped us and aimed a gun at it - no rifle. Just a regular handgun. Shot it to paralyze before he took me over there. Was still breathing, the body fidgeting. Grabbed it by the antlers, drove his foot into the neck and snapped it. _'You don't feel more alive than when you kill, son,'_ is what he told me," Elros said.

"Oh my goodness…," Akeno said. Elros was right - his father was a monster. She was a sadist - she'd be the first to admit it, and she racked up plenty of her own kills. But the attitude that his father had was far more than what she could see in her own position. She never killed for the sheer thrill of it - and didn't know anyone who did.

"And that was our bonding time," Elros said, gripping her hand slightly tighter.

"And then… did you… that night?" Akeno asked. They suddenly came to a stop. As she looked into his eyes, she something startling; it almost looked like tears. Just as quickly, however, he started again, leading her towards the destination.

"Yes. I did," was all he said. Akeno nodded, deciding not to press the conversation for the moment.

They soon reached a small patch of trees. Looking at him, Akeno was surprised to see a grin.

"What is it?" she asked.

Our destination is just beyond," he said he led her through. She nodded and let him walk her through, brushing away branches here and there so they wouldn't get in her way. As they emerged, she let out a short gasp.

They had walked into an absolutely stunning view. They were on the edge of the precipice, just a short jaunt before the cliff ended, with a mighty drop below them. On her right, she saw the river flowing down mightily, the falls tumbling into a pool of water below, ensconced by trees. The view was majestic, she thought - she could see a small township below, the cute brown roofs atop of old houses, the steeple of a church - and in the distance, slightly covered by mist were, even more, cliff faces, each peppered with waterfalls, trees, and rock. Near the precipice, she saw a blanket laid out with a picnic basket atop it.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"I'm glad you think so. Thought a cute little picnic might be a good way to start this off," Elros said with a laugh. She grinned weed as she turned to him, leaping onto him in delight.

"It's perfect," she said, kissing him.

With a smile, he sat down with her, the basket between them. Both of them held their legs over the falls as they began to dig in.

"So when did you come here first? There's gotta be a reason why you love this place?" Akeno asked.

"Hmmm… think I was around 9 or 10 years old. After I left Death Valley, I spent a few years hitting missions really hard - I didn't come back to Earth at those years, choosing to stay on Oa. I… didn't want to come back at that time," Elros said, pausing as he took a draft of water.

"Really?" Akeno asked, surprised - Elros _loved_ Earth, as far as she could tell.

"Really. I had nothing but bad memories, interspersed very rarely with a good one here or there. At that point, I just thought that there was nothing for me here. It was _better_ on Oa - not completely, but better. Quite a few of the Lanterns looked down on me because of my age, but there were a few that were all for it and helped protect me for the most part. One of them was - and still is - a trainer there; names Kilowog. He's in charge of training all the new recruits. Guys got a hell of a heart but is a fucking _hardass_ when it comes to training. But as far as he's concerned, doesn't matter how old or young, rich or poor, species, gender, whatever - a person is. So long as they uphold what it means to be a Lantern and put the mission first, they're alright by him. He threw me into the fire for sure, but he helped me train and hone my abilities," Elros said fondly. It was good to see him again so soon and help break in the new recruits.

"He's an alien, right? Not a human?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. From a planet called Bolovax Vik. Wog is a fucking genius, as well as an amazing leader. Sure, the Lanterns complain about his methods from time to time, but I'll be damned if every single one of us doesn't look up to him in one way or another," Elros said.

"So he helped you get accustomed to life there?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. He had no mercy during training sessions, but outside when I was living there, he kept plenty of people off my back. But he wasn't the only one. There were more than a few Lanterns that know the old guys here and helped take care of me as well. It's when I really remember having a family," Elros said, reflecting. Akeno smiled at that; she was happy that he had some peace in his life.

"It's that way for you as well, I'm guessing? With Rias?" Elros suddenly asked her.

"Yeah. I was happy until… well, you know. After he tried to kill me, Rias appeared along with one of her father's Bishops. She… protected me. I didn't know what that meant for a long time after my mother died, so I was a bit suspicious at first. But Rias was so sweet… kind and loving when she took me in, that we became friends pretty quickly. And Venelana took me in as a second daughter, teaching me quite a bit - how to be and act like a lady, teaching me about music, art, literature, math, science… everything, really. She's very loving, although I'm sure you know that," Akeno said with a giggle.

"Nope. Not touching that one with a ten-foot pole," Elros grumbled, although he couldn't deny it - Venelana was certainly loving.

"But yeah… Rias and I became friends and pretty much sisters really quick. She made me her Queen as soon as she got her pieces, and she protected me from others that weren't as… accepting," Akeno said.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked, frowning.

"I have… two pairs of wings. I can use my Devil wings, but I can also use my Fallen Angel wings. I was practicing flying one day and I accidentally used my Fallen Angel wings. There was a Devil visiting that day and he saw. I was pretty scared when he approached me, yelling… I was an abomination, I shouldn't be there. He called Rias and Venelana out, thinking I was trespassing - probably hoping for a show. Then he called me a half-breed," Akeno said with a sad smile. Elros moved the basket and moved closer to her, hugging her close. Akeno accepted it with a smile; he knew how to make her feel better.

"Well, Rias and Venelana didn't like that. I don't know what happened to him, but I remember getting a very well written, extremely apologetic note a few days later," Akeno said.

"I'm happy that you have them in your life," Elros whispered to her. Akeno smiled before she suddenly got up, surprising him. Gently, she began to lift her dress off, revealing the white undergarments she wore underneath. Elros raised an eyebrow but didn't object.

"I told you there was something else I wanted to show you… Here," Akeno said. Out of one side, a Devils wing erupted. But on the other, the wing was different; as opposed to the leathery, scaly, and much thinner Devil wing, the Fallen Angel wing was much darker and more like a birds than a bats. Akeno's wing had a beautiful dark plumage, with black feathers falling slightly as they fell loose of it. Akeno looked a little down as she showed him, but waited for his answer.

Elros slowly got up, keeping his eye on the wings. Obviously, it was something Akeno wasn't comfortable showing off; but he didn't think it was something for her to shy away from. He took her face in his hands before leaning in and kissing her gently. Moving his hands down from her face, he traced her wings sending a shiver down her body.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he looked at both wings.

"You're just saying that," she said.

"No. I'm saying it because I think they're beautiful. Much like you," he replied.

"They've always been a source of shame for me," Akeno replied.

"I know - and I'm sorry for that. But they don't have to be anymore. I don't think anyone will think less of you for it - and the ones that will aren't really worth paying attention to. If someone's going to judge you for something you can't control, I think we can safely say that they have much more pressing problems to contend with. At least with me, you don't need to hide anymore. I know what kind of person you are. That's what's important," Elros said.

Akeno smiled as he said that, his voice and words music to her ears. She didn't know why she was initially so afraid of him finding out - she knew the kind of man he was and he'd never leave her for such a non-reason.

"You're pretty trusting, you know. Fallen Angels are well known for being crafty and cunning. I could just be buttering you up, waiting for my moment to strike," Akeno said.

"If that was the case, you'd have had plenty of moments by now. Besides, I'm open to new experiences. Never done it while someone's… wait, no, nevermind," Elros said, thinking back.

"That's so not the kind of thing to bring up on a date," Akeno grumbled.

"Sorry. I'll let you punish me if it'll make you feel better," Elros said with a wink as he hugged her, holding her close.

"Thank you, Elros. You're… I… thanks," Akeno said as she hugged her tightly.

"Anytime. I'm always going to be here for you, alright? Don't ever be afraid of that," Elros whispered, kissing her cheek. Akeno nodded, putting the dress back on.

"You're welcome to leave it off, you know," Elros said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'd love that. But we got other places to go, no? Don't worry, I'm sure it'll end up coming off sooner or later," she giggled.

"Right! Shall we, m'lady?" Elros said as he held his arm out for her.

"Let's," she replied happily.

-o-

As they continued on their hike, they paused here and there to look around at the marvelous views. They were walking in a meadow with a variety of flowers - roses, violets, amaranth, daisies, sunflowers, and others that they didn't know the names of.

"So beautiful," Akeno whispered giddily as she knelt down and smelled some, taking in the sweet scent.

"I know. It's why I love this place. Like I was saying earlier, I had left Earth for a few years - completely. On my way back, the one place I didn't want to go immediately was California, even though that's where one of my mentors live. So I chose a place at random - and it ended up being here. Lauterbrunnen. Was so damn beautiful, I just ended up walking for days and days. Ever since I come back here often when I need to think or clear my mind," Elros said.

"I can see why. It's so peaceful… so quiet as well. Just… stunning," Akeno said.

"And rainy. I love the rain. In fact, look. Thunderclouds," Elros said with a grin as he pointed off in the distance.

"Awww, we're gonna get wet," Akeno grumbled.

"I know. Awesome, right?" Elros asked excitedly.

"If you say so," she said, smiling at how happy he sounded at the prospect. They kept walking, soon feeling the wind pick up. Elros held Akeno close as it did, warming her up as much as he could.

"So how often do you bring other girls here?" she wondered casually.

"Never," Elros said.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Really. Same with the moon. Some places I prefer to keep to myself. I don't share them often. But… you're special to me," Elros said with a smile. Suddenly, he felt himself tumble to the ground. Akeno was holding on tightly to him as she pressed him down onto a bed of flowers, some stems bending here and there but others popping high above his head. Despite the dark clouds overhead, Akeno seemed almost radiant as she smiled at him. She gently leaned down and kissed him with a deep passion. It took Elros a moment to get accustomed, but he soon returned it, entering her mouth.

Akeno felt his hands start at the back of her head before they went down her and back and squeezed her tightly from behind, giving her a hard spank here and there - a sensation she enjoyed very much. He pushed her back slightly as he got into a seated position and wrapped her legs around his waist. She thrust them close together, slowly beginning to gyrate on top of him. Her hair was spread wildly all around them, ensconcing them in a veritable shield of it. She soon felt their positions shift as he had her on her back and was kissing her down her neck. Akeno bit her lip in pleasure as that sensation mixed with the one of his hand running down her body and towards the hem of her dress. As she felt it slip underneath, she shivered as it traced up along thighs, finally settling where he wanted it to be.

"Should we really be doing this here?" she asked with a giggle as he pulled her panties aside and traced her eagerly.

"Mmm, why not? Exciting out in the open, isn't it? Besides, everyone's going to be indoors. We're the only idiots outside when it's raining," Elros said with a laugh as he peppered her with kisses.

"Good point. Well, in that case," Akeno said as she suddenly pushed him off, to his surprise. It didn't take long for her to mount him soon after. Biting her lip seductively, she reached for the hem of her dress and began to lift it up and over her body. Elros grinned appreciatively as she bared her undergarments again, moving up quickly and kissing her along her stomach and cleavage before he went to her lips again. Akeno squirmed in pleasure as she felt him bite her gently as her hands trailed to his front and began to unbutton his shirt. She deftly took it off and threw it to the side. She suddenly felt him pick her up before he threw her back down on the ground - with a soft landing. She smiled as she saw a small patch of green under her cushion her blow. She looked up and saw a primal smile and look in his eyes as he was back on top of her with a furious passion. He took off her bra and threw it over to his shirt, tightly squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She bit her lip hard as his mouth went to her free breast and he began to suck on it.

Akeno was certainly different from Rias, Elros thought. Certainly, both of them were gorgeous and powerful; but when it came to a position like this, he had a feeling that Akeno wouldn't mind something a bit rougher. She wasn't a sadist for nothing, after all. He bit her gently again, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her she held his head down, taking in the feeling.

Her senses felt like they were on fire as she attempted to take everything in; she could smell the flowers mixing with his own heady scent. As she licked her lips, she took in their shared tastes as she felt him go along her skin, kissing her down her stomach while he took everything else off. She felt him spread her legs wide open and looking down, saw him between them, smiling up at her. With a smirk, he got to work. As she felt his tongue on her clit, Akeno let out a loud, shuddering gasp. She wasn't new to pleasure by any pains; she took it from herself when she could get it, and from her foes when they roared in pain - it was music to her ears. But she had never physically had anyone so close to her. As she felt his tongue flip against her folds, she squeezed her legs around his head, drawing him in even further and making sure he wouldn't stop. It was a different sensation from all the other times - almost alien in feeling.

Elros couldn't help but feel a sense of pride go through him when he heard her screams of pleasure as he felt her legs close around him. It wasn't soon after that he felt her hands begin to weave through his hair, gripping it tightly as she held him against her. He slipped a finger in, then two, gently curving them so he could find what worked best for her. He let her moans and groans and screams guide him to the perfect spot, grinning as he found it. Letting his fingers work their magic, he kissed her along the inside of her thigh before moving up her stomach, past her breasts, to her neck, and finally back to her lips.

As she tasted herself, Akeno knew that it was going to happen. She tried her best to be prepared for the moment but felt that she still fell short. She knew that Rias had just lost her virginity a week ago; and now, it was going to happen for her with the same man. Of all the emotions that played through her mind, the one that was most prominent was happiness. Happy that she had Elros with her; happy that he was kissing her with a ferocious passion; happy that Rias was ok with this; happy that when they went home, she'd be safely ensconced in his arms. Just happy.

She squealed into the kiss as she felt his fingers rev up inside her. She felt him weave his hand through her hair as he pulled her head hard to the side to access her neck again. She loved the feeling but soon pushed him off. She smirked as she saw how wet his fingers were as well as how wet she was. Standing up, he moved to in to kiss her again but this time, she took control. As she kissed him furiously, she began to unbuckle his belt. Akeno kissed him down his chest, using her lips to trace his scar as she unbutton his jeans and pulled them down, snagging slightly. As she pulled him loose, she looked on with a smile at how hard he was for her. Looking up, she felt him weave his hands through her her. Opening wide, she took him in. She felt a rush of pride as she heard him exhale loudly in pleasure as she began to work him every way she could. She felt him guide her head, increasing her pace gently until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She had to take her mouth off to catch a breath, trailing a copious amount of saliva from her from her lips and tongue. However, Akeno wasn't finished; as soon as she went off, she got back on, kissing it along the shaft before she began to lick it like a lollypop. She heard his moans of pleasure and knew she was doing a good job. She listened intently, figuring out which spot he preferred, which spot didn't generate such a wonderful response, and which spots were perfect and stored them away for further use. All the while, she looked up and made sure that her eyes and his were locked - she wanted to see the _exact_ response she got from him.

"Fuck," Elros said, closing his eyes as he felt Akeno work him. It was a while before she finally went back to her feet, keeping a hand on it as she rubbed him the right way. He felt her put her head against his, keeping their lips separated and teasing him. He tried to kiss her, but he ducked.

"Nope," she giggled as she nibbled his ear.

"Huh," Elros said as he suddenly grabbed her from behind. Akeno's eyes went wide as she figured out what he was going to do. Quickly, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bringing his own hand down, he guided himself to her entrance and gently inserted himself. It was almost too much for her, he thought; she screamed as he penetrated and began bouncing her gently on him, ramping up the speed.

"OH GOD!" Akeno yelled close to his ear as she felt him enter, completely ignoring the pain that went through her head as she blasphemed. It was the most amazing sensation, she thought, to have someone like him in her. It was a warm and intense feeling as he inched higher until he was completely in (or as complete as he could be in that position). She dug her nails tightly into his back, drawing some blood - smiling at the sight. This was going to be a passionate session, she could tell. Her eyes went wide as he began to lift her up and down, thrusting deeper with each motion.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, YES, YES," she yelled before biting his neck hard, leaving an impression. She felt him tighten his hold as he began to go at it furiously, intent on giving her the time of her life. It was a rough and raw sensation, Akeno thought - not at all like gentle like the session that Rias had told her she had. But then, Akeno figured, she wasn't Rias - she had her own desires and proclivities. While the gentle to passionate might work for her best friend, she wanted control - whether he was taking her, or she was taking him, someone had to show that they were the boss. This being her first time, she was comfortable in letting him deal the cards; next time would be different, she vowed.

Akeno felt her eyes roll in the to the back of her head as he continued to fuck her relentlessly, not letting up for a moment. She wondered if he was using his ring to accelerate himself, but the lack of a green glow led her to believe otherwise - this was just him, doing what he did best. After a long session of standing, she felt herself drop, although he still held on to her. Laying her on her back, he roughly pulled her head to the side as he kissed her neck and began to go again, her breasts bouncing all over. She brought him to her face and kissed him with delight, this time taking her own tongue into his mouth. She searched for his and began to lick it as he continued to rail against her. With her hands on his back, she suddenly felt something: water. As she made him kiss her neck again, she smiled wide while looking at the dark skies overhead. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. The rain had finally begun, starting off as a small and short sprinkle before it evolved into long and thin strands that splashed against them. The feeling she had almost seems amplified by the water as it glistened off of their bodies, permeating him fucking her and their kisses. It was, in a word, perfect.

Elros reared himself back as he grabbed Akeno's legs and pushed them up, leaning them over his shoulder. He smirked as he got a perfect look at the beauty, innocence mixed with her seductive attitude as she looked up at him. Getting full access, he leaned down, stretching her as he put his hands on either side of her head and began to hammer her even harder than before. He felt himself reach all the way and he increased his speed gently, making sure that while she was comfortable, she was also experiencing everything.

As she felt her legs stretch, Akeno felt him even deeper. It was a sensation unlike any other, to have him inside her; to have him take her in such a way. As she let him take her this way, she knew that she wanted to have a little fun of her own. Suddenly, she brought a finger to his chest and smirked. Elros raised an eyebrow before he grinned inside his head; he knew where this was going.

With a bang, he found himself on his back, hitting the ground with a thud. Akeno had used some of her magic powers to blast him back - she was letting him know that it was her time to have some fun. It wasn't new to him - he was used to rough stuff - but he hadn't ever been blasted back like that before - or if he was, it was so mind-blowing he completely forgot. Standing tall over him with a devilish smirk, Akeno grabbed him before she lowered herself on to it, knees at his side. Throwing her head back in passion, she began to gyrate on him, taking it in all the way as she danced this way and that. Elros groaned in pleasure as he grabbed her ass and helped her along before sitting up, cradling their bodies together. He kissed her passionately, and she him. Suddenly, she felt it: her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hands clenched in furious pleasure, her legs tightened around him, and her toes curled. Elros smirked as he saw her entire body begin to quiver as she released on to him. As he did with Rias, Elros stopped and let out a deep sigh, letting Akeno take it all in. She buried her face in his neck as she screamed loudly in delight at the feeling, holding him tightly.

As it passed, she felt him continue. Laying her on her side, he got behind her and hiked her leg up, kissing her and squeezing one of her breasts. Gripping onto it tightly, he began to fuck her again, bringing a free hand down and rubbing her clit. At this point, she didn't think she could think straight from all the points of pleasure; with his lips and tongue, he kissed her with a furious passion; with one hand, he squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple tightly; with the other hand, he rubbed her clit, making her scream into him; and with the rest of him, he was inside her, having his way. It wasn't long before Akeno came again, her body quivering like it did not too long ago.

"Feels so fucking gooooood," she said, drawing out the last word before biting his lip, drawing a little bit of blood. Elros finally kicked it into overdrive as he trained her through her orgasm, making her shriek her loudest yet. The sound reverberated throughout the meadow as it washed over the flowers before rebounding off the cliffs around them. Here - within the valley, surrounded by flowers; with the rain pouring on their interlaced bodies - they both felt an intense sensation, holding on to and within each other.

"Fucking hell," Elros grunted; he knew his turn was coming soon. Akeno knew what he was thinking. In their excitement, they both forgot something. However, she simply smiled. Turning her body to face him, she pushed herself against him and kissed him passionately before finally taking him out. With a wink, she pushed him on his back and went down, stroking him furiously as her tongue danced on the head. With a force, he exploded directly into her mouth. Akeno's eyes went wide as the warm liquid hit her throat, a copious amount of it. Determinedly, however, she kept going, squeezing out every last drop. With a lascivious stare, she swallowed it all without hesitation, grinning at the taste.

Both of them were heaving heavily as they paused, an arm over Elros's head as he let the rain fall on top of him. It was coming down harder than when it had started. He saw Akeno's hands wipe her mouth clean before she gently ran over them over her breasts and to her womanhood which was seeping from her orgasms.

"My God," Akeno whispered as she took a shuddered step forward on her knees before collapsing on top of him, her breathing ragged.

"Don't I… know it," Elros whispered as he kissed her atop her head.

"That… I… wow," she said as she buried her face in his neck. She felt him bring a hand to the top of her head and hold her close to him.

"Yeah," Elros said.

"I can't even… move my legs," she told him with a giggle.

"I did my job then," Elros said with a short chuckle.

"I'll say. That was fucking amazing," she said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm happy you stopped me. This… hot damn…," he said as he kissed her passionately. She giggled and kissed him back before moving down a bit to rest her head on his chest.

"Let's… rest," she said as her eyes closed gently.

"Definitely," Elros said. There was nothing else to say. Weaving his hands through her hair, they both fell asleep within the meadow as the rain continued to pour. The moment was to right.

-o-

Akeno was the first to wake a couple of hours later. Around them, the rain was still falling; she felt the patter of drops on her back, glistening gorgeously even with the lack of sun. She smiled wide as she looked down at Elros who was still fast asleep, a smile on his lips. She ran her hands over his handsome face before tracing the scar on his chest. Looking down, she smiled as she rememberd the events not too long ago. Surrounded by gorgeous cliffs, cascading waterfalls, a stunning meadow, and fresh rain falling on them. She remembered how he took her, making her orgasm a few times; she remembered how he started gentle and ended with a rough passion. She saw the small drips of blood on his lips, courtesy of her biting him. Looking a bit carefully at her own body, she saw the evidence of bruises on her breasts and stomach, as well as felt some tender spots on her neck where he was a bit more forceful.

 _'My first time… and with him. Such a beautiful place, such an amazing man. I love it. I love you,'_ Akeno thought as she leaned down and kissed him, taking his taste in. That woke Elros up; with a smile, he flipped her on her back and kissed her back passionately, eliciting a giggle.

"So quick," she said as she felt his hands trail down.

"I have to be with you. I still feel that attack," he said, rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Kidding me? I loved it. Feel free to get as rough as you'd like with me. Sadism, masochism… hell, tie me up if you want," he said with a chuckle before going to her ear.

"Just know that I'm going to be just as rough with you," he said in a husky voice, electing a pleasurable response.

"Mmm… I think I'd like that," Akeno replied.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he inserted his fingers again. She gasped at the sudden movement as she held on to him.

"Oh wow," she whispered.

"I know. How does it feel?" he asked as he separated from her, looking her in the eyes. She met his gaze, seeing the wild glint they held as he began fingering her.

"Feels… a…mazing," she said with a shuddered breath, her lips an inch from his.

"Mmm… just amazing?" he asked as he revved up, electing a scream of pleasure from her.

"Fuckinggggg amazing," she said as she kissed him.

"That's a bit better," he said as his other hand massaged her clit.

"Wait… not so soon… after," she said, stopping her hands. Opening her eyes she saw him pause before he nodded, withdrawing. Akeno let out a sigh of relief; she didn't think she could handle much more at this point.

"Are you mad?" she asked with trepidation. Elros certainly had a more… voracious, she could say, sex drive than anyone she knew of. She felt a pang in her heart - was that all he wanted from her? Would he leave now? She thought about the countless aliens that thrived off sex as he said - would he eventually go there?

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Elros asked in surprise.

"That I… don't want to do it right now," Akeno said with a blush.

"Of course not, Akeno," Elros said as he hugged her tight, having an inkling of what went through her head.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. Don't even think that you have to keep me satisfied or something. I don't want to make you uncomfortable… well… _too uncomfortable_. But if you think I'm out of line, tell me. I'm not going to leave you just because I think you won't want to have sex or something. I couldn't care less about that. Your happiness is what's important," Elros whispered to her. His words were music to her ears. Smiling wide, she pushing him on his back again and laid down on him, kissing him with a passion. As she broke the kiss, Elros felt tears splash on his face. He looked at her in worry but saw her smiling.

"I'm just so happy. So happy," she said as she cried on him.

"Then I am as well," he said, holding her close.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" she whispered.

"As long as you want," he replied.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. For being there for me. For not leaving. For… taking care of me. Thank you," she said.

"I'm always going to be there. Don't ever worry about that, alright? I'm always gonna be there," Elros said as he held her tightly, conveying as best he could through words and action. Akeno tightened her hold as much as she could; she just wanted to stay like this forever if she could. She had never been one to spare guys looks - she wasn't a fan of her father, Issei, Kiba, and Gasper were like brothers, and the Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil men she came across never appealed to her. Until a man fell out of the sky in a green flash, she couldn't have cared less. But from that day on, it felt like her and Elros were simply intertwined. Whenever he wasn't there, she felt down; whenever he touched or held her, she felt like she was soaring through the sky. The last person to give her this sensation of love and protection was her mother; and now Elros was her rock. He'd always be here rock.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," he replied as he kissed her cheek. The words were the sweetest sound her ears beheld in a long, long time. She buried her face in his neck and smiled wide, the rain falling on them.

-o-

Finally, both of them had cleaned up and dried off under a nearby rock outcrop.

"Well, m'lady? Shall we?" Elros asked as he held his arm out for her.

"You want to continue?" she asked, surprised.

"If you want to," Elros shrugged.

"Yes!" she said eagerly, happily latching on, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Still raining. Everything's better in the rain," Elros said with a grin.

"Mmm, definitely. But where are we going?" she asked as she kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"There's an observation post not too far away, on top of a mountain. Beautiful view there and it should be empty thanks to the weather," Elros said.

"But can't we jut fly for an even better view?" Akeno wondered.

"We can… but it's not as fun if we use our powers for everything, you know? Sometimes, I like having my feet on firmly planted on the ground," Elros said.

"Fine with me. So long as I'm with you," Akeno said happily.

As they continued walking, Elros pointed out the path they needed to take. Instead of making her walk, however, he picked her up princess style.

"I have plenty of stamina, you know," Akeno said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh I know," Elros said with a grin.

"Ugh. You know what I mean," she giggled.

"Yeah. But isn't it nice to have someone just carry you once in a while?" Elros asked with a smile.

"Is that why you're doing this?" she asked quietly.

"You deserve to be carried like a princess," he said as he paused to kiss her forehead. The words were music to her ears. Akeno tightened her hold around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder, smiling wide and feeling tears of joy come forth again. The rain trickled down as Elros walked them up the path, to the observation post that was situated atop it. He gently kicked the door open and walked around in a semi-circle to get to where they needed to be. As she saw it, Akeno gasped.

The view from the post was phenomenal. She saw the force of the rain thunder down as it cast a gorgeous overcast sky over the land, bringing in some mist that obscured some of the taller peaks. She saw the waterfalls cascade down - some gently, some more powerful. She felt Elros put his arms around her stomach as he kissed her neck, working his way back to her lips. Turning around, she gave him another passionate kiss.

Finally, they drew apart from each other, still looking longingly.

"So… thoughts?" Elros mused.

"Perfect," was all Akeno said.

"And?" he pressed.

"Perfect. In every single way. I love you. You're perfect. Perfect," she said, puncturing each short sentence with a kiss. Elros smiled as he held on tightly to her.

"I know it's the not the moon… but this place means a lot to me. And now, it's ours," Elros whispered. If Akeno could smile wider, she would've; as it stood, she felt that her mouth might burst or get stuck in a smile - not that she'd mind, especially with Elros.

"It's. Perfect. I love you," she said, making sure she was staring right at him.

"And I love you," he whispered, kissing her once more before they turned to look outside.

As they happily held each other, the peaceful rain kept falling.


	18. Another Day

Finally, Elros and Akeno stepped through a magic circle and back into Kuoh Town, both still a bit damp from the rain. Both were in high spirits after what they just experienced. Hands held they walked towards the house that they shared. Rias had obviously sensed their presence as she quickly ran out of the door and hugged them.

"Hey, Rias," Elros said as he hugged her, smiling as she greeted them. Akeno felt the same way, holding on tightly to the woman she considered a sister.

"Well? How was it? How was the date? Did you… you know?! Well? Come in! You! Do something else. Girl talk," Rias said excitedly as she took Akeno's arm in hers and began to escort her inside. As they went, Elros suddenly got a call.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he asked, answering the phone.

 _"I finished the analysis you requested. Come to Gotham,"_ came Bruce's voice on the other end.

"Alright. I'm heading over now," Elros said. Rias and Akeno looked at him quizzically.

"Gotta go take care of something. Enjoy your talk," Elros said with a wink before he took to the skies.

"Wonder what that's about," Rias asked with a frown as she watched the green light fade.

"Probably meeting that Constantine guy. I hope he doesn't smell like cigarettes and alcohol again. I know it won't do anything to us, but the smell is disgusting," Akeno sighed.

"Enough of that! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Rias said as she led her in.

-o-

As Elros landed in front of Wayne Manor again, he went to knock on the door but it was flung open before he got to it.

"This is bullshit, Alfred!" yelled a boy who looked like a very young Bruce Wayne. He was handsome and clean cut, wearing a black shirt and black jeans that matched his tousled black hair. He was several feet shorter than Elros - probably only a little taller than Gasper, if Elros had to compare. He was just as skinny as the young Devil-Vampire but had a more mature air about him. As he saw Elros, he grinned and ran over in excitement.

"Elros! Hey!" he yelled as he shook Elros's hand. Elros smiled back and ruffled the kids hair after shaking his hand, much to the boys chagrin.

"Hey, Dick. Or should I start calling you Robin from now on?" Elros wondered.

"You can call me Robin when Bruce finally takes me out on a mission that makes a difference," the boy sighed as he patted his hair.

"I know what you're talking about, but be patient with him. He'll come around eventually," Elros said kindly.

"I don't get it, though! I'm fast, I'm strong, and I'm smart! I can do everything he does!" Dick said confidently.

"True, but you don't have his experience. It's not a short road you're going to be traveling, Dick. There's going to be several moments like this in the future. But you have to persevere. You might get a chance today, tomorrow, or next year. Just keep following his advice, though. Bruce is a smart guy. We both know that," Elros said. The boy sighed and rubbed his temples, but nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Elros!" he said before running off.

"Perhaps you could teach Master Wayne some tact," Alfred sighed.

"Alfred, if you need an asteroid stopped, a planet saved, or a sun stopped from exploding - I'm your guy. But even I can't do the impossible. We both know what needs to happen. Bruce needs a girl to love. Like Selina," Elros said as he slung his arm around the old man, striding into the manor.

"The day Master Bruce goes on a date is the day that I put on his cowl," Alfred sighed, smiling as he led Elros to the Bat Cave. Leaving him there, Elros went down the elevator and towards the PCs where Bruce was.

"So, when are you going to give Dick a chance? The kids got the chops to follow in your footsteps… you know, when you quit. In a few hundred years…," Elros said as he leaned against a railing.

"When he's ready," Bruce replied, still looking at the screens.

"When will he be ready?" Elros asked.

"When he is," Bruce stated.

"And Barbara?" Elros asked. Bruce swiveled around at that.

"She's too young," he sighed.

"She's older than I am," Elros reminded him.

"Your case is different from everyone else, as you well know," Bruce reminded him.

"We all wish that wasn't the case, I think. You. Clark. I. Everyone," Elros sighed before he pulled up a seat next to Bruce, looking at him intently.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Before we get down to the analysis… this thing that we're talking about doing. How far ahead have you thought about it?" Elros asked.

"Far enough. Take a look at this," Bruce said as he pulled up some figures.

"Statistics about extranormal activities on Earth… hell," Elros said, frowning as he looked at it and saw the point Bruce was trying to make.

"Over the past several years, these kinds of events have been on an uptick. What frightens me is that I don't think we've reached - or are even close to - the peak yet. And these events aren't just limited to where you are now; they're spread throughout the entire world. It's getting difficult to keep track of them, and we can't keep ahead as we are now - disparate and spread out. We need a central and organized team. Right now, it's you, Clark, and I. But that's not enough," Bruce said.

"You know what you're talking about doing, right? We've all barely kept a lid on us. I know how real the Batman is in Gotham, but to those people - there, in the city - you're still a myth. If we do this, there's no turning back. We're opening Pandora's Box once we go wide," Elros said seriously.

"I know. But as long as everyone sees Batman and not Bruce Wayne, it's fine. Alfred… the others. They'll be safe. What about you? Afraid of your identity coming out?" Bruce wondered.

"No, not in particular. Like I said, I'm in. I'm not second guessing this. But the others - how do you plan on convincing them? _Who_ do you plan on convincing?" Elros asked.

"You, Clark, and I are the first three. I'll send you a list of the others, but I need to do a bit more research first. I need enough to make a compelling point to everyone. Not everyone is as easily convinced as you," Bruce said.

"Dick? Barbara? Star?" Elros asked.

"No. They're far too young, as I've said - that, or they lack the necessary experience to do this," Bruce said. Elros nodded; they might not like it, but he had to agree. They wouldn't be able to handle these threats - not yet, at least.

"We don't have jurisdiction," Elros pointed out dully - none of them gave a damn about jurisdiction.

"When have you let that stop you?" Bruce asked.

"Never. But what I mean is that lacking that - and if we're serious about this - we need a place where there is no jurisdiction to operate out of. Can't do something like this in the states or Japan. Have you thought of that?" Elros asked.

"I have. I'll share that with you later as well," Bruce said.

"Alright. Keep me updated and send me that list. They might not listen to you because… well, smart as you are, you're an asshole. But I'm charming and lovable," Elros said with a chuckle. Bruce exasperated and shook his head; he didn't want to admit it, but if Elros was anything, it was charming. He had an uncanny ability to win people over to his side, even people he was sometimes at odds with.

"You and Clark might want to try and approach them jointly or separately. He has a way with words as well," Bruce said. At that, Elros let out a deep sigh as he looked around at the cave, an unusually contemplative look on his face.

"What?" Bruce wondered.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Elros asked, slightly on edge.

"Feel what?" Bruce asked.

"The end of an age is coming," Elros said.

"And the beginning of another?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. The beginning of another. Which one is to be determined," Elros said.

"I can feel it. But we can't stop that from happening. The most we can do is be as prepared as possible for it. You've done a lot to protect the Earth from these kinds of threats… but things are going to happen whether you like it or not. You're not omnipotent or omnipresent," Bruce said.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm on board with this. We need it. We need the others. Better to be ready when it happens then struggle to get prepared when it's already underway," Elros said. Bruce nodded in agreement before he began to talk about the results.

"What we're talking about now is correlated to the blood sample you gave me. I ran it across every database I could come across - I tried humans, animals, even some extraterrestrial samples. Nothing. No match. At all. Not even something it could be related to. Whatever it is is a complete unknown," Bruce said. Elros gulped as he said that but nodded.

"That's what I was afraid of. But… _how?_ How did it get here? My ring didn't nail any phenomenon in the forest I found it in. What about you? Did you do a wide sweep over the area?" Elros asked.

"I did. Double, triple checked everything on every wavelength and spectrum I could. Nothing. Not even the slightest trail to go on. It's a mystery… and I don't like it," Bruce said with a frown.

"Damn it. Did you check for other sightings of anything like this?" Elros asked as he paced.

"I did - nothing like it. I suspect that this might be the first of its kind. I'm keeping a close watch on anything even remotely matching the model that you gave me," Bruce said.

"Alright. That's probably best. If one of those things is out there, it needs to be dealt with immediately. I'm not the best guy for the job, though. The thing was weak against fire. So Clark, Beatriz, or Jason would be ideal," Elros said.

"Alright. If it comes up, I'll let them know. I'll keep you posted as well. The more information you can index on it, the better," Bruce said.

"That works. Speaking of Fire, by the way," Elros suddenly said with a grin. Bruce let out a groan.

"Not now, please," Bruce said tiredly.

"Come on, Bats. Alfred and I worried that you're going to end up brooding alone for the rest of your life. You know… even more so, than you are now. You're not getting any younger," Elros said as he massage chopped Bruce's shoulders.

"There are more important things to worry about," Bruce said, brushing him off.

"Even you need to live a little, Bruce. If not for yourself, think about Alfred. You're like a son to him. And like any good father, he's worried that you're going to end up alone. Just give that some thought. If not, at least _look_ like you're having a little fun, will you? Put an old man's heart at ease," Elros said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'll take what you said under advisement. Before that, however, we need to talk about your escapades," Bruce said.

"You mean my sexcapades?" Elros wondered, taking his seat again, eliciting a broody groan.

"Fine, fine! I already told John everything, by the way - been training with him in the Room. Anyways…," Elros began his story - which Bruce listened to intently.

-o-

"So?" Rias asked as she and Akeno sat down, tea in hand and smiles on their faces.

"I took him back home…" Akeno began in a soft voice.

"Are you ok?" Rias asked worriedly.

"More than ok. He protected me… not that I needed it, but it was nice. He kept them all away and then we went to the grave. It's been so long," Akeno said, tears coming to ahead. Rias nodded and put her cup down, hugging her friend tightly.

"How are you doing?" Rias asked.

"I'm happy, honestly. It's been so long since I've seen it. I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble, though. They know he and I were there," Akeno whispered.

"Don't worry about it at all. We'll deal with it if it ever happens. But until then, don't worry," Rias said she rocked her.

"Anyways - after that, he took us to Switzerland. So beautiful. so many waterfalls, so many flowers - it's like Paradise," Akeno said fondly.

"Sounds fun," Rias said, smiling. Suddenly Akeno's smile fell as she looked at her.

"He told me a little about his dad, Rias…," Akeno said, gulping.

"What?" Rias asked in surprise.

"His dad… is a monster if he's anything like what Elros said. Especially for a human. When my uncle tried to kill me, he did it because he _thought_ it was the right thing to do. His dad, though…" Akeno said seriously.

"Explain," Rias said, brow furrowed.

As Akeno told her the story about Elros's hunting trip, Rias gulped. She had expected his dad to hit him here and there, but she didn't expect emotional or mental torture as well - and to have a child do that? There was nothing else to call it.

"Oh, no…," Rias whispered as Akeno ended. Elros's past seemed to affect the two more than anyone else's but perhaps that was the case because Elros's case overall was so unique. Rias had saved Akeno, Koneko, and Gasper at a young age, so they were still given a semblance of life despite the memories of their earlier lives; Asia grew up in the Church, surrounded by people that loved her until her powers came to ahead, but she soon found a family as well; Issei lived normally while Xenovia had the Church; Kiba might've had one of the worst due to the Holy Sword Project, and for a long time revenge was his goal - but now that was settled. But Elros had, from the time he could walk, been under the purview of a monster who tried to make him one. And then, not long after he was left on his own, he was thrown into a world he knew nothing about and tried to make his life there.

"A sociopath or a psychopath - I don't know which, but not a good man," Akeno said.

"It's amazing that Elros turned out like he is," Rias noted.

"I know. But… like I was saying about the date…," Akeno trailed off, trying to return to a happier subject.

"Yes," Rias nodded, smiling as well.

"We had a cute little picnic over the precipice of one of the cliffs. I showed him my wings and he held me. Then we began walking to an observation point a short hike away. We were passing through a meadow when… well.. when… he and I… you know," Akeno said, blushing a bright red.

"Had sex?" Rias asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes. It was… amazing, Rias. Now I know how you felt," Akeno giggled.

"You have to be a bit more detailed than that," Rias said.

"I honestly don't know what to say. He was certainly… rougher than he was with you, I think. Probably knows I'd much prefer it that way," she said with a lascivious lick of her lips. Rias rolled her eyes at that - yes, her friend really was a sadist and a bit of a masochist.

"At least you had a good time," Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah… But how are? Are you… ok with it?" Akeno asked, worriedly.

"I am. Honestly, I thought that I'd be more jealous than I am. But I know that he cares a lot about us both… that he loves us both. I know he's going to be coming back here later, and I'm going to kiss him when he does. We'll tell each other we love each other, and we'll sleep together at night. That's what makes me happy," Rias said with a bright look. Akeno smiled and agreed - she felt the same way.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go shower. Still feeling a bit sticky," Akeno giggled as she took her leave. Rias nodded. Watching her leave, Rias leaned back into the sofa, a smile on her lips as she thought about Elros. It soon turned to a frown, however, as her thoughts trailed back to the story Akeno told her about his father.

-o-

"So… you're a Devil now?" Bruce asked eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Extended lifespan, kickass wings, new powers - the whole nine yards," Elros replied.

"Interesting. Mind if I give you a once over? I need to know exactly what this means," Bruce said.

"Go ahead," Elros said. Bruce led him over to an operating table that he had stationed for when he needed to conduct… research. Elros laid down upon it as he had several times before; Alfred was quite the surgeon when Elros needed it.

"Do you think it wise to make such a life-altering decision? Especially, from what you told me, within 48 hours of knowing these people?" Bruce asked.

"I couldn't see many downsides - if any. I'm sure there exist, but I'll handle them as they come along. It feels good to be there, though. Rias and Akeno are quite… amazing," Elros said.

"Have you shared with them what we discussed?" Bruce asked.

"They don't even know you or the others exist. I assumed you wouldn't want me prattling on about that. No, I won't tell them until… well, until we get a bit closer to telling everyone," Elros said.

"I believe that's wise. And how much do they know about you?" Bruce wondered.

"Elros Eärendil. Born in Death Valley to a deceased mother, a terrible father, Green Lantern at the age of six. Might've shared something about a mission or two with Saint Walker, but that's it. I expect those questions will be coming soon enough. Told Akeno a bit about my dad earlier today," Elros sighed.

"I see. And dating multiple girls at once with their express blessing. Yes, you are particularly suited to asking the others to join us," Bruce noted.

"Glad my debauchery is going to come in useful," Elros said with a grin.

"You know a few that I'm planning to ask. Got a plan formed?" Bruce wondered.

"I do. For the moment, I'll just let you know that I'll be traveling to Central City this week. I think Barry will be on board. At least… I hope so. I thin - no. I don't think. I _know_ we need him," Elros said forcefully. Bruce nodded.

"How many know about you being a Lantern?" Bruce asked.

"Quite a few. Let's see… Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Issei…, yeah a lot," Elros said cheerfully.

"You should know better than to advertise these things," Bruce said sternly.

"Oh yeah? How's Selina, by the way?" Elros asked. Bruce groaned at that; one of his enemies did indeed know who he was, but she hadn't told anyone. He had to be trepidatious around her.

"That's what I thought. I used to be afraid of the world at large finding out who I was. Now I'm thinking I might be wrong - maybe it _would_ be better if they knew who some of us were. I know you, Clark, Barry, and some of the others are stingy about it. But the people are going to be asking it. If it comes to it, we might have to give them something," Elros sighed.

"And you're willing to be it?" Bruce asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm certainly a lot more open than you. Besides, life term wise, I'll outlive them. Can probably change my identity in a pinch," Elros chuckled.

"Perhaps. Don't concern yourself with it now. That can wait for later. However, it might be wise to keep a lid on it for now. At least to the Devil world at large," Bruce said.

"I hear you. Speaking of which… We know that Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even Gods are a real thing. All of them are going to be watching us, you know? Seven billion humans… seven billion people are going to talk about this," Elros pointed out.

"I do. But from what you've told me, they've all isolated themselves from humanity. The people - they need something to protect them as well. You might be a Devil now, but that doesn't make you any less human - especially from what I can tell about your physiology," Bruce said, finishing his examination.

"Good point. This should be… interesting. The world's about to change," Elros said, getting up from the table.

"Indeed," Bruce said, taking his seat for but a moment before Elros whisked him up.

"What're you doing?" Bruce asked irritably.

"Fucking hungry, Bats. Let's go get something to eat. Now, before I get forceful," Elros said dangerously as he ensconced Bruce in green light and led him to the elevator.

"Fine. I can walk," Bruce said, sighing. Truth be told, he was hungry as well.

"Alfred! You free?!" Elros shouted as they got out of the elevator at the top.

"Ah Master Elros, Master Bruce. Yes sir, I am. What is it?" Alfred asked.

"We're about to grab a bite - you in?" Elros asked.

"I'm afraid I ha-," Alfred began before Elros slung an arm around him and Bruce.

"Perfect! That's just what I wanted to hear. What're some good, ridiculously expensive restaurants? Bruce's treat of course," Elros said cheerfully, eliciting a sigh from both men. There would be no winning this for them. After a quick change and grabbing their jackets, they left out into a crisp Gotham evening.

-o-

The night was nigh and Elros had just landed on his front doorstep. Opening it, he was met with a wonderful sight. Rias and Akeno were both lazing around on the sofa, leaving exactly nothing to the imagination.

"I can get used to coming home like this," Elros said with a grin. As they heard him, they rushed over to pepper him with hugs and kisses.

"How was your day?" Rias asked.

"Wonderful. Yours?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Heard you and Akeno had some fun," she teased. Elros winked in response as they headed upstairs, gently getting into bed. Akeno sniffed him as they did.

"You smell like cologne," she said.

"Yup. Was meeting a friend in Gotham," Elros said.

"Gotham? Not London?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Nope. Gotham," Elros said.

"How do you know someone there?" Akeno asked, brow furrowed.

"Old friend of mine, actually," Elros said.

"Girl?" Rias asked.

"Guy. You don't think I'd cheat on you in such a way, do you? I'm shocked. What's not to trust about a male slut?" he asked, eliciting giggles from the two as they rested their heads on his shoulders.

"You know people everywhere, huh?" Akeno asked.

"Pretty much. It's good to have friends. That said, this is home now. Not that I'm complaining," Elros said as he kissed them both atop their heads.

"I'm happy to hear that," Rias said as she kissed his neck, pausing to bite it gently. Akeno did the same for the other side.

"Round 2 with both of you? Yes, I am in!" Elros said as he quickly threw his shirt to the side.

"No, you perv," Rias groaned.

"… Well, that's disappointing," he grumbled as he fell back on the bed.

"You'll live," Rias said.

"Can't wait for my third date this weekend," Elros said cheerfully.

"Third date? With whom?" Rias asked.

"Dominique! The mermaid, Rias - remember?! I'm getting another familiar!" Elros said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be able to have sex with her. Fins might make it difficult," Rias said.

"Don't worry, it won't get that far. Something tells me if I even tried something like that, she'd take me to the depths of the lake. Good thing I can hold my breath for so long. Comes in useful for other things as well, now that I think about it," Elros said as he leaned over to Rias and kissed her. She giggled as her lips met his as she returned it passionately before resting back on him. Elros did the same for Akeno, eliciting a happy response. All three were about to go to sleep but a thought came to Akeno.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly said.

"What's up?" Elros asked as he weaved a hand through her hair.

"You mentioned something about a mentor on our date - someone that lives in California. Can you tell us about him? Now that I think about it, I don't think we know about anyone in your life besides us," Akeno said.

"Hmmm… Well, I don't see why not. Yes. His name is Hal Jordan," Elros said with a smile.

"Did you just say Hal Jordan?" Rias suddenly asked. Akeno was surprised to learn that she knew that name as well.

"Yeah. You know him?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Not personally. I know that he's married to Carol Ferris," Rias said.

"She's a wonderful role model for girls," Akeno said with a smile. She and Rias both read a lot about Carol Ferris, CEO of Ferris Aircraft.

"Yup, that's the one. Hal was the first GL from Earth," Elros said.

"Wow. Seriously?!" Rias asked.

"Yup," Elros said.

 _-o-_

 _Elros was decked out in his Lantern costume as he landed in front of a beautiful and stately home in a neighborhood in a suburb of Coast City. He could smell the seawater all the way over here as he eyed the home up and down. With a gulp, he walked up to the doorbell and rang it. It was around 9pm, so he was certain they'd still be awake. He shifted back into his civilian clothing - a black t-shirt and jeans._

 _"I got it, sweetheart," a man's voice called from inside. As he opened the door, Elros careened back to look up at him. He was a tall and handsome with fair skin and messy brown hair. He was wearing a yellow button-up shirt and blue jeans, along with a jacket that said 'Jordan' across the right breast, with an airplane insignia on the left. He looked quizzically at the child before leaning down._

 _"Hey, kiddo - you lost?" the man asked._

 _"I don't think so. Are you Hal Jordan?" the young Elros asked, meeting Hal's brown eyes with his own._

 _"Who is it, sweety?" came the voice of a woman who appeared behind the man. She was stunning - with raven hair that fell to her shoulders, full red lips and caring green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a V, a leather jacket over it coupled with a pearl necklace and well fitting faded blue jeans._

 _"Hi there," the woman said kindly as she kneeled down._

 _"Hello, miss. My name is Elros Eärendil. I was told that I could find a Hal Jordan here," Elros replied._

 _"That'd be me, kid. What's up?" Hal asked._

 _"Hi. I'm Elros Eärendil. Green Lantern, Sector 2814," Elros stated._

 _Hal and Carol looked flabbergasted as they heard that. They both looked at each with a shocked look before looking to the kid, and back at each other with a 'what the fuck?' look._

 _"Come in, buddy," Hal said, ushering Elros in. They led him to a sofa where Carol got a glass of water before sitting down with Hal, an intense look on her face._

 _"Do you know what you just said?" she asked._

 _"Yes, ma'am. Elros Eärendil. Green Lantern. Sector 2814," Elros said as he held his ring out and made a construct with it. Hal and Carol looked on even more shocked - he wasn't kidding._

 _"You're the newest GL for this sector?" Hal asked weakly._

 _"I am," Elros said._

 _"But… kid, how old are you?" he asked._

 _"9. 10 in four months," Elros said._

 _"You're not even a teenager!" Hal said loudly._

 _"No, I'm not," Elros replied._

 _"Hal. Calm down. Now," Carol said dangerously. Hal nodded as he still stared on in wonder._

 _"Elros. Where are you from?" Carol asked kindly._

 _"Death Valley, ma'am," Elros responded._

 _"And what about your parents?" she asked._

 _"Moms dead. Dad left," he responded._

 _"Seriously?" Hal asked, a look of horror playing across his face._

 _"He… left you alone?" Carol asked._

 _"Years ago, yes. I don't want to talk about that," Elros said._

 _"I… see. So… how did you find out about Hal?" Carol asked._

 _"Kilowog. He also told me to play this message," Elros said, holding out his ring again. An image suddenly erupted from it, showing the alien Kilowog. He had porcine features, crossed with a bulldog with pinkish skin and a massive frame. He certainly towered over Hal when he was with the corp, and that went triple for Elros._

 _"Hey Hal, Carol - hope you guys are doing well. I'm sending this little poozer to visit you. He's been on Oa for the past few years - this is his first time back on Earth since he was made a GL. Thought he could learn a bit from you, John, Guy, and Kyle. Give me a holler when you get this message. Kilowog, over and out," the message said. Immediately, Hal got up and left the room._

 _"He'll be back. Probably just going to give Kilowog a call," Carol explained. Elros nodded and sat patiently._

 _"So… how are you liking being a Lantern?" Carol asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice._

 _"I love it, Mrs. Ferris. I'm seeing things I never thought existed. It's the best I've ever felt," Elros replied with a smile._

 _"That's good. Has Kilowog been hard on you?" Carol asked with a sigh; he could be a brutal trainer._

 _"Not too bad, no. He cares about the recruits, so he pushes us to do our best. Although… he did throw me into a volcano when I first got there," Elros said with a frown._

 _"What?" she asked aghast._

 _"He threw me into a volcano when I first got there," Elros said, a bit more cheerful._

 _"I'll be right back, sweety," Carol said as she left to follow after Hal, about to rip Kilowog a new one._

 _-o-_

 _"Wog? You there?" Hal asked the ring as he communicated with Kilowog._

 _"Hal! Good to hear from you, poozer! How's civilian life?" Kilowog asked with a laugh._

 _"Pretty damn good - but now we got a kid on our doorstep, claiming to be a GL," Hal said._

 _"Yup. Elros there already, then? That's good," Kilowog said._

 _"He's a kid! A kid, Kilowog! What the hell happened? How did it happen?" Hal asked in shock._

 _"The ring chose, Hal. Trust me, you're not the only one to react like that. Other GL's were fine with you after a while, but they've been giving the kid a hard time. But the Guardians put their foot down - the ring chose the kid. The kids the second Lantern for 2814," Kilowog said._

 _"A… kid!" Hal said again._

 _"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself, Hal. The kids got what it takes. Goes through training like a champ. You remember how much you complained when you became one?" Kilowog asked with a roaring laugh. Hal couldn't help but laugh along; he was definitely whiny when he became one._

 _"What's your thought of him? Honestly," Hal asked._

 _"Honest? He's been a GL for a few years and he's gotten damn strong in that time. Constantly training, even when he doesn't have to. You know I love you like a brother, Hal - same with John and Guy - but this kids different. Dedicated beyond belief. Some of the Lanterns already got a nickname for him," Kilowog chuckled._

 _"Yeah? What is it?" Hal asked, intrigued._

 _"The Emerald Prince," Kilowog replied._

 _"You can't be serious," Hal replied._

 _"Dead serious. Some of the girls think he's the cutest thing they've ever seen. He and G'Nort make a hell of a team as well - solid record already. Whenever he's not training, he's bugging Sal for a new mission; and if he ain't doing that, he's learning something else. Voracious when it comes to new things. Depending on how long he stays… or lasts… well, I'll leave it for the future to decide. But still… kid hasn't even been to Earth in the last few years. There're some bad thoughts and memories there, Hal. I know you and Carol are busy, and I don't expect you to raise a child or something. But… you know, give the kid some pointers. You're one of the best Lanterns we've had, and I figure he'll connect with you guys better than the others here. Maybe introduce him to some of the others on Earth," Kilowog said._

 _Hal was silent as he thought about that. He and Carol weren't ready to take care of a kid - although they had been talking about it for some time now. But he figured it wouldn't hurt to give Elros a few pointers here and there. Besides, there were others that could help him as well - a group where Elros could begin to feel at home._

 _"Yeah, I hear you, Wog. I'll take care of it," Hal said._

 _"Th-," Kilowog said before he heard a loud voice._

 _"KILOWOG!" Carol roared as she entered the room. Hal and Kilowog gulped; Carol was absolutely furious as she looked at Kilowog._

 _"Babe? What's wrong?" Hal asked._

 _"ELROS SAID YOU THREW HIM INTO A VOLCANO WHEN HE FIRST GOT THERE! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Carol asked._

 _"Oh no…," Kilowog said as Hal tried to hold his laughter in. He passed the ring to Carol before quickly heading downstairs._

 _-o-_

 _He saw Elros sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting for him._

 _"Carol's got something to discuss with Wog. You hungry, kid?" Hal asked._

 _"I don't want to be a burden, sir," Elros said, getting up._

 _"Na, we were just about to head out anyways, but something tells me Carol's gonna be a while. Let's go grab a bite. And kid, call me Hal," Hal said as he grabbed his keys and led Elros outside. Getting into a black 70 Boss 302, they took their leave._

 _Elros looked out the windows in excitement, awed by what he was seeing. He had rarely been outside of Death Valley, so seeing a city like Coast City was amazing._

 _"You alright, kid?" Hal asked._

 _"Yeah. I didn't travel much until I became a Lantern, and even then only other planets. This is my first time seeing such a big Earth city," Elros said._

 _"I see. You know, you're pretty well spoken for someone so young," Hal mused._

 _"The ring is an amazing tool for learning. I try to pick up new things whenever I can. It's helped me develop my vocabulary," Elros replied._

 _"Huh. When I was your age, I just collected baseball cards and watched my pops fly his plane," Hal chuckled._

 _"You're a pilot as well, si- Hal?" Elros asked._

 _"Yup. Test pilot. Love it, but nothing beats flying what that little guy," Hal said with a grin as he tapped Elros's ring._

 _"I agree," Elros said, looking at it fondly._

 _"You know kid, that ring isn't just given to anyone. Only someone who can overcome great fear… someone who has a tremendous force of will," Hal said._

 _"Right. That's what I was told," Elros said._

 _"Curious, what were you doing when it found you?" Hal asked._

 _"I was lost in Death Valley for a while before a spaceship crash landed there. I helped the alien inside it out," Elros._

 _"WHAT?!" Hal asked, shocked._

 _"Hmm?" Elros asked._

 _"Seriously?!" Hal asked, aghast._

 _"Yes," Elros said._

 _"You were… how… why were you in the desert?" Hal asked._

 _"My father had abandoned me. I ran out of food and water so I had to get some somewhere. But that's when the sandstorms began," Elros said darkly. Hal gulped; he knew about the sandstorms that swept across the valley several years ago. To think that a child was trapped in there…_

 _"That's something else, kid. I'm surprised you survived that long. I know how hot it can get in the desert," Hal said._

 _"I didn't have much choice. Either that or die," Elros said blankly._

 _"I see. And you said something about an alien crashing down there? What was his name?" Hal asked._

 _"Starkaor. He said he was the second GL for this Sector, alongside G'Nort. I helped him out of his ship and we talked for a bit before he died. I took his body to Oa," Elros said._

 _"You don't seem… all that shocked or terrified by all this," Hal said._

 _"I'm used to it now. When he landed, I was close to dying so I had other things on my mind," Elros said._

 _"I see. Jeez, kid. I don't know what to say…," Hal said as he made a turn._

 _"Nothing to be said. I'm happy with how things turned out. I can't believe what's out there. I still get excited when I see something - old or new," Elros said happily._

 _"Ha. That's good to hear. Here we go," Hal said, parking and taking Elros into a diner._

 _"Wog said something about you being on Oa for the last few years," Hal mentioned._

 _"Yes. I've lived there since becoming a Lantern. I didn't have anything to come back to here," Elros said, thanking a waitress who got him a menu._

 _"Awww, who's the little guy, Hal?" she asked as she cooed at Elros._

 _"My brother's kid, Jess," Hal said._

 _"Hi there, cutie," the woman said, shaking his hand. Elros smiled brightly at her as he kissed it, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Hal._

 _"A pleasure, miss," Elros said._

 _"That's the cutest thing ever!" the girl squealed as she went to make get their orders._

 _"What was that? The whole hand kissing thing?" Hal asked with a smirk._

 _"Well Jade - who I believe is from Earth; I met her on Oa a few times - said that that's the best way to greet a girl," Elros shrugged._

 _"Oh God…," Hal grumbled, head in his hands._

 _"What?" Elros wondered._

 _"Ha. Nothing kid. Alright… so what can I do for you? Do you need advice? You need a place to stay?" Hal asked._

 _"I'm fine. I prefer to spend my time floating around or working missions. I'm not sure what to ask, though. Kilowog just said I just get to know you," Elros said._

 _"Mmm… I see. Well, you've been a Lantern for a few years, yeah? You know the basics," Hal said._

 _"Yes. Actually, one question comes to mind. I know there are other rings on the spectrum. I was told that some GL's can use multiple. Is that true?" Elros asked._

 _"Yup. Guy - Guy Gardner, that is; another GL - has used Red Rings, while I've used Red and Blue. John's done Indigo, while Kyle has just used his Green. Carol - my wife - used to be a Star Sapphire, so she used violet," Hal explained._

 _"Woah. That's awesome," Elros said, stars in his eyes. Hal couldn't help but chuckle - the kid definitely loved to hear about new things._

 _"It's hard, though. Using the Red Ring nearly killed Guy - multiple times. Same thing for me. Honestly, if Saint Walker wasn't there, we wouldn't be here right now. Blue… was hard for me to use, just because of what's required to use it. John's the only one I can think of that used another ring without any problems whatsoever, but he's also a lot more disciplined than Guy, Kyle, or I. Military background," Hal explained._

 _"I see. And what about the others?" Elros asked._

 _"Any reason you're so interested in this topic?" Hal asked._

 _"I want to learn everything I can about the other Lanterns," Elros said determinedly._

 _"Why?" Hal asked._

 _"So I can be the best Green Lantern," Elros said. Hal grinned as he said that. Kilowog was right - the kid was determined._

 _"And why do you want to do that? GL's are already respected most places," Hal noted._

 _"Because I want to help everyone," Elros said._

 _"You can't help everyone, kid," Hal said._

 _"I want to help everyone," Elros repeated. Hal was quiet._

 _"Why?" he asked._

 _"Why what?" Elros asked._

 _"Why do you want to help everyone?" he explained._

 _"I don't know. But that's what a Lantern is supposed to do, right? We have to help. And I want to help people if they need it. Everyone that needs it," Elros said._

 _"I see," Hal said, going quiet as he looked at Elros. There was a pause before the waitress finally came over with their food._

 _"Thank you, miss," Elros said._

 _"Not a problem, cutie. And here's a little treat for you," she said, setting some cake before him._

 _"Thank you!" Elros said excitedly as he dug in. Hal and the waitress looked at each other and smiled. Hal and Elros made light conversation as they ate._

 _-o-_

"And that was when I first met him. Great guy. We keep in touch constantly," Elros said, smiling.

"He almost sounds like a father figure to you," Akeno noted.

"I… guess," Elros said, uncomfortable at the thought.

"Speaking of which… Akeno told me a bit about your dad," Rias said.

"Yeah? What do you think?" Elros asked after a short pause.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rias said.

"It's not your fault," Elros said. He felt Rias turn his face to look at her. With a sorrowful look, she leaned up and kissed him gently, conveying that everything was ok now.

"Get some sleep," she whispered. Elros nodded and they began to doze off.

-o-

Waking up the next morning, he felt a pair of arms around his neck. He noted his position; he was cradling Rias, who had her back turned to him; while Akeno cradled him, his back turned to her. He felt her breasts pushing against his back as she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried in his hair. Meanwhile, he had an arm around Rias, cupping her breasts. She had a hand on his, holding it there while a gentle smile played on her lips.

 _'Oh hell yeah. This is definitely the best way to wake up,'_ Elros thought with a grin. Kissing Rias's head, he gently removed his arm. Untangling himself from Akeno's grasp took a bit more finesse but eventually, he was free. Kissing her gently as well, he got out of bed and stretched, heading over to the glass wall and remembering the events of the day before.

 _'Sex in a meadow. Gotta be on the bucket list for everyone,'_ he thought with a smirk as he looked back at Akeno's resting figure.

 _'Told them about Hal. He probably won't mind. Although… I still have to tell him about what's going on with me. Bruce and John took it well. Hal will probably get a kick out of it; same as Kyle and Guy. John's gonna make me do 400 push ups, 400 sit ups, 200 pull ups, run ten miles, and then make me climb Everest in my underwear,'_ he continued to think, grinning. John was definitely a hardass - as much as Kilowog - but he instilled some discipline in Elros.

Finally, however, Elros turned a bit more somber as he remembered his talk with Bruce.

 _'The end of an age is fast approaching. I don't know how, I don't know when… but it's going to happen - and soon. All these threats are rising. More aliens are becoming aware of the Earth's position in the galaxy. With Clark, Barry, J'onn, myself… was only a matter of time. It's going to erupt soon. We need to be ready, otherwise, it's gonna be a bad position to be in,'_ Elros thought with a deep sigh as he put his hands on the window and leaned in.

 _'I'll go see Barry before the full moon,'_ he said to himself. With that, he headed into the bathroom, figuring out the best way to approach his friend.

-o-

"It's so unfair. When can I get my familiar?" Issei groaned to Rias as they were gathered in the ORC.

"Don't worry. Your turn will be coming up soon. Although you'll have to compete with Xenovia," Rias reminded him. Issei was definitely strong, but Xenovia was no slouch. Both had earned the right to obtain a familiar.

"Isn't it supposed to be Sona's peerage's turn this month, though?" Kiba added.

"It is, although Sona hasn't mentioned anything to me about it. I'm assuming their fine with Elros going a second time," Rias said. As soon as she said that, though, her phone rang: Sona.

"Hey Sona, we were just talking about you. Yeah, about the full moon - you guys are alright with Elros going, right? Oh? I see. Hmm… That does pose a problem. Yeah, come on over. We'll settle it," Rias sighed before looking apologetically at a quizzical Elros.

"Sona and her peerage are coming over. Apparently, Saji isn't happy with us all assuming that you're going to be going in again," she said.

"Got it. Well, we'll get it settled. Until then: Gasper, Koneko! I had a great idea about what we could do!" Elros said as he jumped onto the couch between the two. They clamored on him and got comfortable, eliciting a sigh of happiness from Akeno and Rias.

"What is it?!" Gasper asked excitedly.

"One word: DISNEYLAND!" Elros declared.

"YEAH!" Gasper agreed.

"What do you think?" Elros asked Koneko.

"I'm in. When can we go?" she asked.

"Welllll… today is Monday. We need at least 2-3 days there. The full moon is this Saturday, and then I need to start training for my next duels. So… we leave tomorrow and stay until Friday, yeah?" Elros asked.

"RIAS! CAN WE?! PLEASE!" Gasper asked Rias. She simply smiled as she exchanged glances with Akeno. They couldn't bring themselves to say no to the vampire, who seemed so excited about the trip.

"Sure, Gasper. I'll get everything set up," Rias said.

"YAY!" Gasper and Elros exclaimed. Koneko looked extremely pleased as well. It wasn't long after that Sona walked in with her peerage. Elros noted that Saji was looking at him intensely.

"Hello ladies, Saji," Elros greeted them as he patted Koneko on her head, much to her delight. Sona and Tsubaki felt their hearts melt at the sight as well, while Momo and Tsubasa looked on with a smile. Rias and Akeno exchanged another glance, knowing smile son their faces.

"I see you're having fun," Sona said to him.

"You've no idea. I still have a hand free, if you'd like?" Elros offered.

"Sona's turning red!" Tomoe pointed out cheerfully, continuing to giggle as Sona turned to her in exasperation. The girls of the peerage had always known Sona to have an unbreakable exterior. Knowing that Elros was a particular chink in her armor brought them much amusement since the Lantern had appeared.

"I know you mean well, but maybe don't tease Sona in front of her peerage," Rias said with a smirk as she winked at her friend, who narrowed her eyes.

 _'I'll get you for that, Rias,'_ Sona thought, groaning inwards.

"You're right. My apologies. Next time you help me with homework, then. But, on to macro: we're heading to Disneyland tomorrow. You guys wanna come?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Disneyland?" Tsubaki asked eyebrow raised.

"Yup! We need to get some fun time in. What do you say?" Elros said.

"Yeah, Sona! CAN WE?!" Tomoe asked excitedly.

"We ha-," Sona began before Ruruko cut her off.

"Pleeeeeeease, Sona?! Come on! We've been working hard! Can't we have some fun!" she said. Sona turned to the rest of her peerage but sighed as she saw the looks on their faces; they all wanted to go, evidently.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go," Sona said, giving in. Truth be told, she had been hoping for a reprieve as well. This would make for a good one.

"Yay!" Elros and Gasper shouted in delight again.

"That wasn't why we came here, though. The full moon is coming up. Sona said you're going down to get another familiar," Saji said.

"Yup. Got a date with a mermaid," Elros said excitedly.

"It's our turn to go this month," Saji said.

"Can't we both go?" Elros asked, confused.

"Nope. One peerage per month in this location. I was supposed to go last time," Saji said.

"Oh no…," Sona sighed, facepalming. She knew where this was going. Akeno and Rias looked on in worry as well. They figured they just wanted to discuss it, but it appeared that Saji wanted to go a bit further than that.

"I see," Elros said.

"So if I want to go… and you want to go… we're going to have to settle this," Saji said seriously.

"And how would you like to do that?" Elros asked.

"How about a one on one?" Saji suggested.

"Saji…," Sona began, but Tsubaki shook her head. They sighed.

"Really?" Elros asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Saji said. Elros regarded him seriously.

"I don't think so. I'd rather not fight over something like this," Elros said.

"You fought Riser and you've got some other fights coming up," Saji frowned.

"The situation is different. This one doesn't seem like it's worthwhile to fight over. I'll speak to Zatouji and see if I can't postpone my date until the month after," Elros shrugged. That obviously wasn't the answer Saji was hoping for, however. His brow furrowed as he took in Elros's form.

"Are you saying that you don't think I'm worth fighting? Or that you'd just wipe the floor with me?" Saji asked. Both peerage's looked surprised by that. Saji and Issei had a bit of a rivalry going on, sure - but he hadn't acted like this with Issei except for their first meeting. The behavior seemed completely out of sync with Saji's usual attitude.

"Neither. I just don't want to fight over something like this. It's not worth it, man. If you want to go this time that badly this time, please - by all means. I can a month," Elros said with a smile.

"So you're a coward?" Saji asked nonchalantly.

The air itself seemed to chill as everyone gasped or swallowed. Elros's smile fell , while Sona and Tsubaki looked at each other in surprise before turning to Rias and Akeno. A look of surprise washed over their faces before it turned to anger. Looking at their own peerage, they saw mixed emotions - ranging from surprise on the younger ones and a look that was mixed between surprise and anger on Momo and Tsubasa.

"Saji, man - that's not cool," Issei started, but he stopped after Saji shot him a glare. Asia gulped, while Koneko and Xenovia glared right back at Saji. Kiba and Gasper were simply surprised, wondering how the situation had gotten here.

"Well? Are you?" Saji asked Elros. He was silent before answering.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what I am, Saji," Elros replied, his voice still surprisingly warm despite the insult.

"Saji. With me. Now," Sona said in a hard tone.

"Sona, let me handle this," Saji asked her.

"I would have, but you're stepping over the line," she warned him, eyes narrowed.

"If he doesn't think I'm good enough to take him one on one, then I want him to tell me. Stay out of it," Saji told her. Sona's eyes widened in surprise - Saji had never spoken to her this way. His attitude was completely out of line with how he usually was. She looked to Tsubaki, but she held no answers - nor did the rest of her peerage. Saji turned to Elros again.

"Well? What is it, then? You think you'd wipe the floor with me? Or are you afraid to fight me?" Saji asked, his arm suddenly glowing. His Sacred Gear appeared as he seemed ready to duke it out with Elros then and there.

Rias and Akeno were fuming at how Saji spoke to Elros - in their clubroom, no less. They were about to step in when Elros got up, still holding Gasper who seemed frightened by the tenseness in the air.

"The latter, Saji. I'm out. You win. Your turn," Elros said, his voice a bit more forceful. Saji paused for a moment before his arm turned back to normal. He quickly turned and strode out of the clubroom, Ruruko and Tomoe close by - both stunned by the reaction. Momo, Tsubasa, and Reya gulped before following. Sona sighed before turning to Elros.

"I'm sorry about that," she said uneasily.

"No worries, Sona. Go make sure he's alright," Elros said comfortingly. Sona nodded.

"Sorry Rias, Akeno," she said. They frowned but nodded as Sona quickly left with Tsubaki. After they were gone, Elros let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew. That went better than expected," he said cheerfully.

"Better than - are you insane?! Man, I thought Saji was about to attack you then and there!" Issei exclaimed.

"Na, I don't think he'd do that. He's a good guy," Elros said as he put Gasper down.

"Why didn't you accept his challenge? You would've beaten him," Xenovia said.

"Wasn't worth it. I don't think Dominique will mind," Elros said.

"But… he insulted you. He called you a coward!" Xenovia said, slightly aghast.

"Yeah, but I've been called worse. It's no biggie, really," Elros said as he patted Gasper's head.

"You guys better get to class," Rias ordered her peerage. They nodded and began to leave, leaving Gasper, Akeno, Rias, and Elros in the ORC.

"Elros, how come you didn't fight him?" Gasper asked as he looked up. Elros knelt down and put his hand on Gasper's shoulder, smiling warmly at him.

"Not everything needs to end in a fight, kiddo. Sometimes, it's better to compromise so things don't get worse. Your pride might get hurt, but you'll come out ahead overall," Elros told him. Gasper thought about that for a second before he smiled and nodded, running into his room. As he left, Elros let out an exhale before looking at Rias and Akeno - both of whom obviously didn't share his point of view.

"You could've beaten him, you know. Sona would've been fine with it. Saji's the one who asked, anyways," Rias said.

"And then he'd hold a grudge. I think this is better for everyone," Elros said.

"He insulted you, though," Akeno said.

"It's fine. Really, I've been called much worse," Elros said.

"But you don't deserve it!" Akeno told him.

"Regardless, it is what it is. Come on, let's get to class," he said.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to Akeno about something," Rias said. Elros shrugged and took his leave. Sure he was gone, Akeno and Rias began talking.

"I can't believe Saji would say such a thing!" Rias exclaimed.

"I know. It was completely out of character for him. But… you know, he's always had a thing for Sona. Think that could be it?" Akeno mused.

"I don't know. Perhaps. If he says something like that about him again, however…," Rias said, a slight snarl creeping into her voice. Akeno nodded as she took a seat.

"Anyways, is that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"No. Theres… something else," Rias said. Akeno noted her shift in her seat, as though uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"We're going to Disneyland," Rias said, unusually serious when talking about the Happiest Place on Earth.

"Yeah…?" Akeno trailed on.

"That's… in California," Rias said, gulping. A look of realization came over Akeno.

"Yeah. Anaheim. A few hundred miles away from… Death Valley," Akeno said.

"Yeah," Rias said.

"What're you thinking?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know… I… I… don't want to bring back bad memories for him. But if we're there… I… do you… are we out of line? Am I out of line on this? I don't… Akeno, you know what I'm trying to say," Rias said, flustering many times as she tried to convey her point.

"You think we should go there?" Akeno asked, pale white.

"Yes," Rias said, feeling her heart fall at the suggestion. It seemed like a betrayal of Elros's trust to go there and to use the excursion as an excuse to learn more about him.

"I don't know. Do we have to do it this time? Can't we go anytime?" Akeno asked.

"We're always together… and I think Gasper and Koneko will want him to themselves for a bit. A few hours is all we need," Rias said.

"It doesn't… feel right," Akeno said.

"I know what you're saying… but…," Rias said, her throat dry. After a pause, Akeno nodded.

"Sona and the others are going to be coming along. Nobodies been to Disneyland. They might be able to keep him distracted," Akeno said, mentally smacking herself for making such a suggestion. After how he talked to her on the date, how he made love to her… it felt wrong to treat him this way. But the sheer curiosity was overwhelming.

"Good idea. I just… hope he…," Rias said uneasily. Akeno simply nodded. Was this the right way to go about it? Elros usually clamped up when they broached his past as a topic - should they try to find out about it this way?

"This… I… we…," Akeno began, trying to find the words - but none came to her. Rias agreed, nodding before they headed out. She pulled out her phone and began to text Sona.

"I'm letting Sona know to meet us," Rias whispered. Akeno nodded.

-o-

"Do you think this a good idea?" Sona asked Rias in hushed tones as they walked along the tree line with Tsubaki and Akeno. She had just finished scolding Saji, who headed to class as well.

"I… don't know, honestly. I think so," Rias said nervously.

"And if he finds out?" Sona asked. She didn't know Elros as well as Rias or Akeno; but it seemed to her now that Rias and Akeno didn't really know much about Elros's past, either.

"He won't," Rias said firmly, although her eyes betrayed the fear she felt at how he would react.

"If we have to be so cagey about this, perhaps we should reconsider," Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki might be right. It doesn't… feel right. Shouldn't you have learned about all this before making him a Devil?" Sona asked.

"I should have, but… Sona, these were extenuating circumstances. And I don't regret, even for a second, making him mine," Rias said, her voice rising slightly at the fact that Sona would infer such a thing, even in the least.

"I'm not saying you should regret it! I'm just saying that… it might've been wiser to learn a bit more about him," Sona sighed.

"He's… really guarded about it. There's a lot of bad memories there. I'm not even sure if we'll find something. I just think… we're so close to it," Rias said. Since she had discussed the idea with Akeno, she felt her heart beating incessantly. The four Devils gathered were used to doing reconnaissance on people - after all, she and Sona learned everything they could about their servants before inducting them into their respective peerages. But between them all, Elros's case felt unique. Sona and Tsubaki looked at each other, gulping and trying to read the others face. Finally, they nodded.

"Fine," Sona said, her voice faltering even as the word came out of her mouth. There would be no turning back now.


	19. From Disneyland

"Ah! Feels. So. Good. To. Be. Here. Again!" Elros declared happily as he stretched. They had just gotten comfortable in one of the Signature Suites at the Grand Californian Hotel from which they had a view of the parks before them. Gasper and Koneko had a look of wonder on their faces as they looked on. This was the first time many of them had ever been to Disneyland, save for Issei and Elros.

"I know, right!" Issei yelled glibly as he and Elros hi-fived.

"What should we do first?" Gasper asked excitedly.

"Whatever you guys want to do. This is your trip. Lead the way, and we shall follow," Elros said as he bowed dramatically. Taking Koneko's hand, they began to analyze a map and determine their route.

"Sona and the others are in another room. We'll head down once they get settled in," Rias said, smiling as she saw how happy the youngest members of her peerage were. They probably should be training at this point, she thought, but seeing the bright smiles on Gasper and Koneko's made it impossible to say no.

"Sounds good to me. You guys have any rides you want to go on, though? I'm sure we can fit something in for everyone," Elros said.

"A few…," Akeno and Rias said in unison, smiling at each other. They would be here for a few days, so they'd hold off on their excursion to Death Valley until the last day. Until then, they would enjoy their time there.

"Ladies, please keep it G-rated around the children," Elros sighed, cupping his hands over Gasper's ears as he tsk'ed Rias and Akeno.

"Not that!" Rias said, turning red as she thought about it again - ok, _yes_ that.

"Wow. You're mean. You know how easy it is to offend me. That's why Sona's my favorite," Elros said, shaking his head.

"I am _so_ gonna punish you," Rias said as she walked up to him and whispered into his ear, leaning on his shoulder.

"Is that a promise?" Elros responded, grinning. Rias rolled her eyes at that, looking at Akeno who just giggled. There was no winning with him.

-o-

"Ready, little buddy?" Elros asked Gasper. He and Gasper were sitting behind Rias and Akeno, who sat behind Asia and Koneko, who sat behind Xenovia and Kiba - leaving Issei and Saji in another log as they were clamoring up to the top of Splash Mountain.

"YEAH!" Gasper said excitedly, although he his arms wrapped around one of Elros's. Elros could see the small bit of fear on the young Devil-Vampires face - he knew that the plunge was coming soon.

"Relax, kiddo. You got me here, remember? Don't worry. This ride is fun," Elros said with a grin.

"Are we gonna get wet?" Gasper wondered.

"Us? A little. Xenovia and Kiba? Drenched. Akeno and Rias? Probably a little bit if they aren't already," Elros said with a grin.

"Elros!" Rias said warningly.

"Oh no…," Akeno said, although she was fighting to suppress a giggle. She was sure Gasper wouldn't pick up on what that meant.

"Good thing we're not up there," Rias sighed.

"I know. Then even more guys would be hitting on you. Everyone loves a wet shirt," Elros said as he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently. Rias bit her lip at the touch, taking it all in.

"Mmm, jealous?" she teased him, her hand resting on his.

"A little. How could I not be? Then again, maybe it's them who should be jealous," Elros said as he leaned forward to bite her ear, turning her red.

"Ugh. Not on the kids ride, please," she mumbled, although she was smiling.

"Fine. When we get back to the hotel, then," he chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. It was coming.

"Here we go, buddy!" Elros said. Gasper tightened his hold on Elros as they finally reached the precipice. A second later, everyone let out a short scream as they headed down into the pool below, passing by the beautiful animatronics that lit their path down. Asia and Gasper were undoubtedly the loudest, followed by Xenovia, Kiba, and Koneko - neither of whom had been on such a ride before. The drop was a surprise to them for the most part. Akeno and Rias both smiled wide as they went down, while Elros's hands flew into the air as he cackled in enjoyment.

-o-

"I love this place!" Elros declared as he picked Gasper up and put him on his shoulders. He passed up a pair of Mickey's ears that he had gotten for him and Koneko, both of whom were smiling wide.

"So adorable," Rias said lovingly as she watched them.

"Yeah, if only the others guys were like that. Instead, they just stare at us," Akeno sighed. Several groups of men were staring lustily her and Rias - to the point of being extremely uncomfortable when there were countless children around. Seeing that, Elros set out a loud sigh and dropped back a bit, putting his arms around the beauties and sending a look at the men who finally gulped and turned, several of them fleeing.

"That was mean," Rias giggled.

"I know. You mind?" Elros asked.

"Not at all. Kind of creepy for them to leer at us when there're so many kids around," Rias said as she waved at a troupe of young girls who were looking at her and Akeno like they were princesses. The girls smiled wide as they ran off.

"See, that's cute," Rias cooed as she intertwined her fingers with his and kissed his hand.

"You know, it's rare that I get to see you two like this. Usually, you're wearing school clothes or… well, nothing at all. But tank top and jeans. Nice. I love casual," he said, giving them both pecks on the cheek.

"Glad you enjoy it. Honestly, it's nice to relax like this once in a while," Rias said as she put her hand on his lower back. It was nice to be in such a relaxed position with him, just having fun.

"Elros! Can we go on the Matterhorn next?" Gasper asked.

"Of course, buddy! I just hope it's working this time. Last time I was here, I didn't get to ride it because there was a problem or something. Waited like half an hour before I left," Elros groaned.

"You realize this place is for children, right?" Sona reminded him as they caught up with the group. Issei and Saji were both up front, obviously - both were drenched. Elros stopped, a look of horror on his face as he turned to Sona.

"See Gasper, that's why it's important to have fun at all times. Otherwise, you'll end up thinking like Sona. We don't want that, do we? Right Koneko?" Elros asked.

"Nope! We wanna have fun!" Gasper declared with Koneko nodding her affirmation.

"That's right! To the Matterhorn!" Elros said dramatically as he began jogging in that direction with Koneko at his side.

"You're right. That is definitely the cutest thing ever," Sona cooed, agreeing with Rias and Akeno's sentiment. They both giggled as she said that; Sona's tough and serious exterior was crumbling.

"I know. When are you going to make your move on him?" Rias wondered, looking at Sona who blushed. It was something they had talked about at length by now. Rias had given Sona her blessing to a part of Elros's harem - should they both want that to be the case. Sona, however, was hesitant to make a move.

"I'm taking my time. I don't want to rush into things," Sona said quietly.

"Tsubaki?" Akeno asked. Tsubaki remained quiet, however - simply shrugging at the question. The three knew she felt just as much for him, though.

"Issei, you've been here, right?" Asia asked as she looked around in wonder. The theme park experience was new to her. For someone who had been raised in the church, it was akin to stepping into a completely different world - the glitz and glamor surrounding here.

"Yeah! I love this place!" Issei said happily.

"Would you mind giving me a tour?" Asia asked, blushing.

"Sure! We'll see you guys later. I'ma show Asia around," Issei said as he led her in a different direction. Akeno and Rias smiled; finally, their relationship seemed like it might be going somewhere. Suddenly, Rias got a text from Elros.

 _'Did Asia ask Issei to show her around?'_ he asked.

 _'You set that up?'_ Rias responded.

 _'I just told her that Issei knows the place the back of his hand and he'd show her around. Dropped some innuendo, but don't think she picked it up. So? Did he take her out?'_ Elros asked.

 _'Lol, yeah. Flawless execution,'_ Rias replied, giggling. Showing the girls the text, they joined in.

 _'Then hurry up! Before the ride breaks down again!'_ Elros responded. Rolling their eyes, they nonetheless obliged and picked up the pace to rejoin with Elros, Gasper, and Koneko.

-o-

"You know, I feel bad the rest of the girls aren't here. Mind if we invite them along?" Elros asked.

"Who? Yubelluna and the others?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. They can't stay cooped up in the house forever. They need to experience the wonder and amazement that is Disneyland. Hell, we might even find Walt's cryogenically frozen head somewhere," Elros chuckled.

"That's just an urban myth," Sona sighed.

"… What did I say, Gasper?" Elros asked the young Devil, still on his shoulders.

"Don't end up like Sona!" Gasper declared.

"That's right, buddy. She's smart - the smartest one here, in fact. And gorgeous, of course. But who needs that when you can have FUN!" Elros said happily.

"Ugh," Sona replied, although her smile betrayed how she really felt.

"Anyways, sure. Grayfia?" Rias called out as they headed to a more secluded spot.

"Can I help you, Lady Rias?" Grayfia asked as she stepped out of a magic circle.

"Yea-," Rias began before Elros cut her off.

"That's a great idea! Grayfia, why don't you join us as well?!" Elros asked.

"I'm sorry?" Grayfia asked.

"We're at Disneyland! Have some fun! Cut loose!" Elros said, throwing his hands high and grinning at her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elros - but I cannot. I have many things that I need to take care of," Grayfia said solemnly.

"Rias, a little help?" Elros said.

"Grayfia, I think my parents and brother will be fine if you take at least a day or two off. Come on. Look at Gasper and Koneko - can you _really_ say no to them?" Rias asked. Grayfia did so - smiling warmly at the young Devils as they innocently looked up at her (except Gasper, who looked down).

"Very well, my Lady, my Lord. Allow me to change and I shall come back at once," Grayfia said.

"Can you bring the rest of Riser's peerage as well? They should have some fun, too," Rias said.

"Of course, my lady," Grayfia said as she disappeared back into the circle.

"Now it's gonna be a party!" Elros said.

"The more the merrier!" Gasper explained.

"That's right, little buddy. The mo-," Elros began but was cut off by Rias pressing a hand to his lips and sighing audibly, shaking her head.

"Nope. I know what you mean by that. And I will not let you sink your hooks into Gasper. Issei was a bad influence, sure - but something tells me you'll actually get through to him," she said with a smile.

"If you say so, sweetheart. Listen to mom, alright Gasper? She's smart," Elros said with a grin. Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno all had to struggle to keep their laughter in check as they saw how red Rias turned at being referred to as _'mom'_ by Elros, the inference not lost on her.

"What's wrong Rias? Are you ok?" Gasper asked worriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine, Gasper," Rias stammered as she moved forward and buried her head in Elros's chest, trying to save herself a bit more embarrassment. Elros chuckled and ran his hand through her hair comfortingly, kissing her on her forehead.

"There, there. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he whispered to her.

"It's fine," she said, smiling at him, but keeping her position. It was just too nice and comfortable. The word went through her mind like electric: _'mom'._

 _'That'd make you the dad,'_ she thought, smiling as hugged him.

A few moments later, Grayfia appeared wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, the rest of Riser's peerage in tow - all wearing comfortable clothes as well.

"Hey! Good to see you guys!" Elros exclaimed excitedly as they smiled at him.

"We're at Disneyland?" Mihae asked, looking around.

"Yup. You guys been here before?" Elros asked.

"No. I don't remember coming to Earth often, truth be told. Not since I was reincarnated," Yubelluna said.

"Well, then allow me to be your guide! Gasper, Koneko, and I are gonna show you girls a wonderful time!" Elros said.

"Elros… what're you wearing?" Xuelan asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elros asked, looking down.

"Sweatpants? Really?" she deadpanned, pointing at his Mickey Mouse sweatpants.

"What's wrong with sweatpants?!" Elros asked, aghast.

"Seems… _too_ casual," she said.

"… Add Xuelan to the no fun list, Gasper," Elros mumbled as he sulked off with Koneko at his side. The girls giggled at his behavior, cooing and awwing as they saw him begin to pet Koneko.

"I can certainly see why you all like him so much," Isabela noted.

"He's adorable," Marion cooed.

"So cute," Bürent agreed.

"Mmm…," Mihae said as she quickly followed in tow. Xuelan was on her heels, followed by Marion, Bürent, Karlamine, and Isabela. Yubelluna stayed back, to Rias's surprise.

"I thought you would've gone after him as well," she said.

"I'd prefer my time with him to be private," Yubelluna said. Rias paused before shrugging and following, the others going along with her.

-o-

"Ah, Mr. Eärendil. Welcome back," greeted a man who stood next to the bridge that led to Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"Thanks in advance," Elros said with a grin as he passed the man who nodded, leading the others in.

"What're we doing here?" Koneko asked.

"Just going to roam around the castle for a bit, my lady," Elros said as he scooped Koneko up in his arms and smiled at her. He passed a tiara on to her head, making her blush. She hugged him in response and hi-fived Gasper.

"Isn't this place sealed off to the public?" Akeno asked.

"It was, but they began to reopen it in 2008 or something. A friend of a friend got it closed for the day, though, so we could enjoy a private tour," Elros said.

"That's not nice to all the other children that want to tour it," Akeno said.

"I'm sure they'll still enjoy the show later on," Elros said.

"Show?" she wondered.

"Yup. Fireworks tonight," Elros said giddily.

"Woah," Gasper said excitedly, looking around the stunning interior.

"You liking it, buddy?" Elros asked.

"This is so awesome!" Gasper said, his voice laden with enthusiasm as they walked through. He was staring up at the stained glass windows, depicting the Sleeping Beauty legend.

"Hmm…," Elros said as he looked at the Stained Glass windows as well.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"I found out about Devils not too long ago. It makes me wonder if - when legends like Sleeping Beauty were written down - I dunno if they were based on something real. If Lanterns, Devils, Angels, etc. exist, why not that?" Elros asked.

"I think people would've found out if there was an apple that could put beautiful maidens to sleep, though," Rias said.

"Would they have, though? The world only recently got hyperconnected. Even for Devils - able to move quickly - they would still have to be aware of the events, which moved at a comparatively glacial pace," Elros said.

"Hmm… interesting, though. But even so, they would've been well documented in their own time by the people that _were_ aware of them," Rias countered.

"Huh. Good point. I wonder if I'll ever find out," Elros said, his voice and face surprisingly serious in such a happy environment. He was silent for a moment before Gasper snapped him out of his funk.

"Elros!" he asked excitedly.

"What's up, little buddy?" Elros responded.

"Can we go to the top?!" Gasper asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" Elros said as he and Koneko began to run up the stairs in excitement.

"From serious to kid like in a second," Rias sighed, shaking her head fondly.

-o-

"Woah," Gasper said, eyes wide. Koneko was much the same as they were on top of one of the spires. Elros had climbed up with them to get a good look at the fireworks, which were now bursting in the air. They painted the night sky in every color imaginable - from gold to red to blue to green to indigo to white and back to a golden silhouette of Mickey's ears.

"This is awesome," Koneko whispered. Elros smiled as he turned to her and began petting her, much to her delight. She leaned in closer and put her arms around him, hugging him close. Gasper did the same on his other side, smiling wide.

"I'm glad you two think so. This is your night, alright?" Elros whispered, smiling just as wide.

-o-

While the fireworks burst in the air outside, Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki listened from inside. They smiled as they caught hints of the conversation that Elros was having with the two younger Devils outside.

"How's Saji?" Akeno asked Sona. She sighed and rubbed her temples as she thought of an answer.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what got into him. He'll apologize to Elros for his behavior and thank him for letting him go this time," Sona said.

"You know he's always liked you. Maybe that's it?" Rias suggested.

"I… believe so. He hasn't made mention of it. I don't feel the same way, though. I love Saji - but as a friend and more like a brother than anything," Sona said. It was a difficult position to be in.

"Calling Elros a coward, though… that was out of line," Rias said, her voice a bit harder. Sona nodded in agreement.

"I know. But he took it well. Most Devils would've dropped all pretense and attacked Saji on the spot. I'm sure some of _us_ would've were the insult directed towards us," Sona said.

"He doesn't want Saji to hold a grudge against him. Better just to compromise on this," Akeno said.

"I'll make it up to him somehow," Sona sighed, rubbing her temples incessantly.

"Uh-huh," Rias deadpanned.

"Ugh, not like that!" Sona whined, eliciting a giggle from the other girls. With a sigh, she turned her head to the fireworks, the others following.

"It really is nice here," she said.

"Yeah. We should make a thing of it," Tsubaki suggested.

"Works for me. I think Koneko and Gasper would love that as well," Akeno said, sighing in pleasure as she heard the two laugh above.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves," Rias noted.

"They love him," Akeno reminded her.

 _'Just like me,'_ she thought to herself; the others having much the same thought.

-o-

"Today was awesome!" Gasper declared excitedly as he got into a bed with Koneko. Elros was tucking them in for the night (although they didn't really need it).

"Glad you thought so, little buddy. We've got a few more days of fun. Hell, if you want to go into the city, we can do that as well. Maybe even check out some the beaches?" Elros suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that tomorrow! But… I don't really like to swim…," Gasper said, slightly fretful.

"All good buddy; we don't have to do anything you don't want to. There's plenty of fun stuff to do, anyways. But I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you," Elros said as he ruffled the vampires hair.

"Proud?" Gasper asked, sitting up a bit.

"Yeah. I know you don't really like crowds, but you handled everything like a champ today. You did good, little buddy," Elros said with a kind smile. Gasper smiled wide and hugged Elros tightly.

"Thanks, Elros," Gasper said.

"Not a problem, kiddo," Elros replied. Finally, Gasper let go and went to sleep, smiling wide. Elros moved over to Koneko's side quickly.

"And what about you? Did you have fun?" he asked as he petted her.

"Yeah. Thanks. For everything…," Koneko said, blushing slightly. Elros smiled and leaned in, kissing her atop her head.

"Anytime, Koneko. I'm gonna be here for you, alright? Whenever you need me," Elros said as he held her close. Koneko smiled and leaned into the hug, replying tightly.

"Good night," she said as she quickly went to sleep as well, smiling wide.

"Good night," Elros whispered, brushing some hair behind her ear before turning the lights off and exiting. He saw Rias waiting for him outside his door, a warm smile on her face. She embraced him as he exited, hugging him just as tightly as Gasper did.

"Hey. That was sweet of you," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"They deserve it," Elros said as he kissed her back, slinging his arm around her and walking to their room. As he got settled into bed with Rias and Akeno, he let out a deep exhale.

"What's up?" Rias asked in worry.

"Need to start training again before my next Duel. I'll probably take some time starting Sunday," Elros said.

"So soon?" Rias asked, gulping.

"Only a few weeks left to go. Better sooner than later, I think. Something tells me this fight might be a bit tougher than with Riser," he mused.

"Are you going to use your Demonic Powers?" Rias asked.

"We'll see. Good thing I always have something up my sleeve," he said with a laugh.

"You're going to win. I know it," Rias said fiercely. Elros smiled at her confidence in him, rewarding her with a kiss.

"Damn straight. Can't let you marry some creeps like those two," Elros said.

"Mmm, I think Elizaveta will give it all she has. She seems to be enthralled with you," Akeno giggled.

"Can you blame her? I'm me, after all," Elros replied in a mock-haughty tone.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you think of her?" she asked.

"I dunno. She seems… just as creepy as the others, to be honest. I mean come on… you can't just ask a person to marry you. Unless you're as charming as I am, that is. Then it's fine to ask," Elros said cheerfully.

"Bragging is so not attractive," Rias mumbled.

"Confidence is, no?" Elros asked as he slid his hand down her back, grinning.

"Nope. Not here," she giggled as she leaned in a bit more.

"Fine. Akeno?" Elros asked.

"Nope. Sorry," she giggled.

"Ugh," Elros grumbled.

"You'll live. Anyways, Mr. California - what're we doing tomorrow? Still Disney?" Rias asked.

"Mmm, I'm thinking maybe head to Santa Monica or something. I'll take Gasper and Koneko around the pier, you girls can do whatever you wanna. Probably leave Asia and Issei here to get better… acquainted," Elros said.

"I think that'll work," Akeno agreed.

-o-

As Elros stepped into the bathroom and looked himself in the sink, he heard the door open again behind him. He smiled as Rias greeted him with a hug around his waist.

"Morning," she whispered, kissing his back.

"Good morning. What happened to not here?" he asked as he turned and put his arms around her, his hands trailing down as he squeezed her.

"I meant not in the bed. Here… is fine," Rias said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Works for me," Elros said as he picked her up and held her against the wall, kissing her passionately. As he moved to her neck, she spoke again.

"So I was speaking with Yubelluna yesterday," she said as she took in the feeling, biting her lips.

"Oh? About what?" he asked as he bit her neck gently.

"She wants to spend some… alone time with you tomorrow," Rias said.

"How do you feel about that?" Elros asked, stopping. Rias wasn't exactly fond of Yubelluna, he could tell - her behavior whenever they were alone was proof of that.

"Do you like her?" Rias asked as she played with his hair.

"I dunno. I don't know her that well. I don't know any of the peerage that well, now that I think about it," Elros said, frowning.

"Well, why don't you take tomorrow off to get to know them a bit better?" Rias suddenly suggested. Elros raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are you saying I should have an orgy with them?" he wondered. Rias turned red and shook her head furiously.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled. Elros laughed before kissing her.

"Don't worry. Kidding," he replied. He regretted it as he saw the look on Rias's face - one of discomfort.

"What is it?" Elros asked.

"I… don't want you to forget about me," Rias said softly.

"I could never forget about you," Elros said as he rested her head against him.

"Akeno… Sona… Tsubaki… Yubelluna…," she whispered.

"And Rias. I love you, Rias. I could never forget about you. And I don't think any other girl could make me forget about you. Like I said… you're important to me. If you weren't, I wouldn't fight for you. But I am. And I'll continue to do so," Elros told her passionately. Rias smiled as he said that; he had a way with words - using them perfectly to lift her mood. She brought him back in for another kiss, feeling his hands move to her front as they unbuttoned her shirt.

"I don't think we have time to do that yet," Rias giggled.

"No. But we have time for something," Elros said as he quickly discarded her shirt to the side, letting her down. She smirked as she helped him out of his clothes as well, taking in his figure.

"Mmm…," Rias moaned as he went to work on her.

-o-

"So, what were you saying about Yubelluna?" Elros asked. Rias was sitting in the hot tub, trying to get her bearings straight - still reeling from the sensation he sent coursing through her.

"She… wants to spend time with you tomorrow. I think some of the others do as well. I was going to suggest that you take them out for a fun day," Rias said, looking lovingly at his back.

"What about you?" Elros asked, looking at her.

"I already made plans with Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno," she said.

"Ah. Trying to keep me out, I see," Elros mumbled.

"We need some girl time here and there as well," she said, smiling.

"Fine. I'll take them out tomorrow. Could be fun, actually. They've hardly even seen Earth, from what they said," Elros said, frowning.

"It's like that for a lot of peerages that elect to stay in the Underworld. They're all Reincarnated Devils, so they spent _some_ time here, but since Riser reincarnated them, they mostly stayed there," Rias said.

"What a prick," Elros grumbled.

"I know. Speaking of which, I think Yubelluna wants to join your… you know," Rias mumbled.

"Harem?" Elros chuckled.

"Yeah," Rias said.

"What's your thought on that?" Elros asked.

"I… don't know. I don't want you to… you know… not tomorrow, at least. If you kiss her, it's fine. Even if it's a bit more than that. Just… show some restraint," Rias said.

"That's fine with me," Elros shrugged.

"Really?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Elros said.

"She's hot," Rias noted.

"Yup," Elros said.

"Really attractive. She'll probably do anything you want," Rias continued.

"I know. It's awesome," Elros chuckled.

"And you won't take advantage of that?" she wondered.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, finally looking at her as he buttoned his shirt.

"No," Rias shook her head.

"Then I won't," Elros said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the hot tub. He brought a hand to Rias's face and caressed her gently, smiling.

"What?" Rias asked softly.

"You're so damn beautiful," he said, eliciting a bright blush from her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking his hand in hers and kissing it. Suddenly, he jumped into the tub.

"You're getting wet!" she exclaimed; he had just gotten dressed and now he was getting wet again.

"I know," Elros said as he put an arm around her and brought her in.

"Mmm… this is nice," she said as he pulled her in. She ran a hand down to his stomach, lifting the shirt and reaching under.

"Very. Warm water and the beautiful Lady Gremory," he said, reaching down to kiss her neck.

"We just had some fun," she giggled. He sighed and nodded, looking at her.

"Then let's just stay like this for a bit," he said as he rested his head atop hers.

"Fine with me," Rias said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Oh yeah. I saw how hard you blushed yesterday," Elros said nonchalantly.

"When?" Rias asked.

"When I called you mom," Elros said with a laugh.

"Ugh. That wasn't funny. Besides, that'd make _you_ the dad. Especially with how much time you spend with Gasper and Koneko," Rias said.

"Does that make Akeno the mistress or the second wife?" Elros wondered.

"I think she'd prefer mistress, honestly," Rias giggled.

"Ah. Then that makes you my beloved. Could do worse, I guess," Elros said cheerfully.

"Keep it up. I'm just storing up punishments for you," Rias said.

"I can't wait to see what you've got in store. Whatever you hit me with, I'm going to respond to," Elros said as he rested his other hand on her thigh.

"You're the worst," Rias grumbled.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on her cheek. Rias smiled brightly as she turned to face him. She shifted her position so that she was on his lap, her legs on either side.

"Hey! You're getting me even wetter," Elros complained.

"I know. You mind?" she asked, kissing his neck before moving up to his ear.

"Not at all," Elros replied as his hands trailed down her glistening body. Rias smiled and began to take his shirt off.

"You might have to shower again," she told him as she threw it to the side and kissed him down his chest.

"Happily," Elros replied as lurched forward and took them under water, both smiling happily.

-o-

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Issei asked indignantly as the entire peerage except for him and Asia began to leave.

"Heading to Santa Monica for the day," Elros told him.

"What about us?!" Issei asked.

"Ah, I actually thought you'd stay and show Asia around. She seems to love this place," Elros said, grinning.

"Bu-," Issei began before Elros slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Also…," Elros whispered in his ear. Suddenly, the frown became a brilliant and wide smile as Issei turned to Elros.

"You're kidding. Please, tell me you're serious. You're not joking, are you? You can't be serious!" Issei asked.

"Would I lie about that? Of course not. It's legendary. Take her there and enjoy yourselves," Elros said.

"Elros… you're the best. I love you, man!" Issei said as he hugged his friend, crying comically.

"There, there, buddy," Elros chuckled as he clapped Issei on the back, finally taking his leave.

"What did you do?" Akeno asked.

"Just set them up somewhere special," Elros replied.

"Where?" Rias asked. He just winked in response as they took their leave.

-o-

"Woah!" Gasper said as he looked over the pier, his head through the railings, looking at the water churning below.

"So pretty," Koneko said, looking out at the ocean blue.

"Yeah. Bit stuffy with all the people, though. There are some less commercialized beaches not too far where we could have a picnic or something. But I love coming here. Get some fries and ice cream and dip it in. Mmm…," Elros said, licking his lips.

"Prescient of me to get this, then," Rias giggled as she held a cup of ice cream and a large batch of fries in her hands.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Elros said as he kissed her, taking the food from her hands and finding a bench on which to enjoy it with Gasper and Koneko. Rias and Akeno stood behind him, taking a few for themselves as they enjoyed the view laid out in front of them as well.

"Elros? That you?" came a voice from behind. As he heard it, Elros nearly jumped out of his seat in joy. He whipped his head around and grinned wide as he saw who was standing there: Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Rias and Akeno noted the arrivals as well, as did Sona and Tsubaki when they arrived.

"Hal!" Elros said excitedly as he handed his food to Gasper and jumped the bench, embracing the man.

"Ha! It is you," Hal replied, clapping him on the back.

"Mrs. Ferris," Elros said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol?" she said, smiling as she hugged him as well.

"Sorry," Elros said, grinning goofily at her. It was a moment before she noticed the young women standing behind him, all looking at her with awestruck faces.

"Hi there. You must be friends of Elros, then? I'm Ca-," she began before Akeno cut her off.

"You're Carol Ferris! CEO of Ferris Aircraft! We've read so much about you!" she said excitedly. Elros watched the scene with amusement; Akeno, Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki all seemed awestruck to see Carol standing before them - but it was understandable. Carol headed Ferris Aircraft, the company that her father had founded a long time ago. When she took control, it was on the brink of bankruptcy. She managed to bring it back to prominence, on par with other aerospace companies in the world. She was a role model for women everywhere - praised for her intelligence and her ability to navigate the business and political world with ease. She smiled at the girls as they greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," she said, shaking their hands. Hal and Elros exchanged glances and smiles with each other as they saw the events unfold. Elros had never seen the girls so excited to meet someone - a human, at that.

"Elros told us that he knows you and Mr. Jordan, but we never expected to see you here!" Rias said excitedly.

"We were here for business, but decided to take a quick excision to the pier," Hal said.

"Got it. But damn, is it good to see you," Elros said as he slung his arm around Hal and grinned wide.

"Likewise. What're you doing here, though?" Hal asked.

"Just having some fun. Hey Gasper, come here. There's someone I want you to meet," Elros said. Gasper immediately got up and came over, looking up at Hal - who was extremely tall.

"Hey there, kid. Names Hal Jordan," Hal said, extending his hand.

"H-hi. I'm Gasper," Gasper replied.

"A pleasure, Gasper," Hal said, grinning.

"And I'm Rias Gremory. A pleasure," Rias said, waving at Hal.

"Akeno Himejima," Akeno replied.

"Sona Shitori," she said.

"And Tsubaki Shinra," Tsubaki finished.

"Are all you girls…?" Hal asked, eyebrow raised. They blushed at the question, earning Elros a deadpan glance from the Lantern.

"I never should've introduced you to Kyle," he sighed.

"As if I needed his help," Elros grinned.

"Mr. Jordan?" Rias suddenly said.

"Huh?" Hal replied.

"Is it true, sir? Elros mentioned that you're… a Lantern?" Rias said uncertainly.

"You all know?" Hal asked, surprised. Carol seemed surprised as well.

"Yes, sir," Rias nodded.

"I see. Just like John and Guy huh? No secrets," Hal chuckled. Elros just shrugged.

As Carol looked on, she penetrated each of the girls with her own critical eye. They couldn't help but stand up straight at the look before she finally smiled.

"Honey? Why don't you and Elros go catch up?" Carol suggested.

"That's a great idea. What do you say?" Hal wondered

"Sounds good to me. Oh, I got an idea! Gasper, Hal's a test pilot. You wanna go flying?" Elros asked, kneeling down.

"Can we?!" Gasper asked excitedly, looking between Hal, Elros, and Carol. Carol smiled and kneeled down, resting her hand on Gasper's head.

"Sure, sweetheart. Hal, why don't you take them to the strip? You can probably use something there," Carol said.

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Hal asked.

"Koneko?" Elros asked, holding his hand out. Koneko smiled wide and took it and the four were soon off. As they left, Carol turned to the girls who continued to look at her.

"Have you ladies eaten yet? If not, I've got a reservation not far off. I'm sure they won't mind adding a few more. Come on," Carol said, leading the way. With a glance at each other, the four quickly fell in tow.

-o-

As they got settled in a private booth, far from prying eyes and ears, Carol finally smiled at the girls who sat nervously around her. They hadn't met someone that Elros knew as of yet - except for Jason Blood, and he barely said two words to them before leaving; and Michael, while he knew Elros, didn't mentor him like Hal did.

"So how do you girls know Elros?" Carol asked.

"Well… he kind of landed on my doorstep," Rias said. She explained the story to Carol who, surprisingly, offered no reaction to it. She listened as Rias described how he crashed into her hour, how Akeno took him in for a while, how he chose to become a Devil not soon after, how he had helped her get through her arranged marriages, and how he had a fight coming up soon.

"I see. That's… interesting, to say the least," Carol said as she leaned back, taking a sip of wine.

"He's… an interesting guy," Rias said.

"Don't I know it. I met him when he was around nine or so, I believe. Cutest kid you could've imagined," Carol giggled as she told them the story of he came to their own doorstep. It was in line with what he told them.

"I'm sorry ma'am-," Sona began before Carol interrupted.

"Please, call me Carol," she said.

"Carol... You don't seem all that surprised to learn that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist," Sona noted. Carol sighed at that.

"I've seen quite a few things already, Sona. I'm pleasantly surprised to learn of their existence - but I can't say it really bothers or affects me all that much. I don't know if Elros mentioned it to you, but I used to be in the position as he and Hal are and were," Carol said.

"You're a Green Lantern as well?" Sona asked, surprised.

"No. I used to be a Star Sapphire. It's similar to a Green Lantern, but on a different emotional wavelength. Ours was love," Carol smiled.

"Love?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Mhm. It's a… powerful emotion, but can be blinding at times. I learned that the hard way. But Hal was always there to pick me up when I needed it. I put that part of my life behind me when we got married. The same for him," Carol said.

"Do you… miss it?" Rias asked, shifting in her seat.

"Hmmm… not as much as I thought it would. We're quite happy where we are now. And Elros is a wonderful Green Lantern. Might even be better than Hal, but don't him I said that," Carol giggled.

"What was Elros like when you met him?" Rias asked.

"Hmmm… he was different from how he is now. A bit more reserved and serious. More… ambivalent than anything else, I think. He had been away from Earth for several years; coming to see us was his first trip back. Hal took him out to get something to eat and they talked for a bit - talking about what it means to be a Lantern, how he's liking it, etc. It wasn't until several years later that he finally seemed… happy. He's always seemed to have an easy time making friends, which is surprising given his past. But Hal introduced him to the other Lanterns and after the initial shock of a child Green Lantern wore off, he grew on them. Elros very much wears his heart on his sleeve. Doesn't see the reason to hide things behind a facade, so he's usually going to be very straight with you. Not always ideal, but it seems to suit him," Carol said fondly.

"How long did he spend with you and Mr. Jordan?" Sona asked.

"Mmm… on his first trip? He was on Earth for a week; that's when Hal introduced him to the other Lanterns. He got called on a long mission, though, so we didn't see him for months after that. When he came back, he was still the same Elros, though. It was after that mission that he began to spend more time on Earth, leaving here and there for missions that were usually pretty short," Carol said.

"How long does a typical mission last? He told me about his duties before he joined but…," Rias trailed off.

"Difficult to say. Sometimes, they can last weeks or months. It was hard for Hal and me when he first became a Lantern because he always seemed to be off world. But sometimes, you get shorter ones. There was a time when he had missions that just lasted a few days - some, even less than that. It all depends on the nature of a mission, though; could go either way. But all Lanterns are usually able to still make a life for themselves. Many choose to stay on their home planets as opposed to Oa," Carol explained.

They mulled that over. Rias gulped as she said months; how would she stay without Elros for such a long time, if it came to that? Even being separated for a little while left her thinking about him. Akeno was much the same; she didn't want to be without Elros for days, let alone weeks or months. Sona and Tsubaki, despite not knowing him as intimately as the other two, thought the same. Carol seemed to have an inkling of what they were thinking. Smiling, she continued.

"It's not easy, but it's possible to make it work. Going between Earth and other planets doesn't really take that much time or effort for a Lantern; and with his new powers, it might even become easier. He might be able to finish his missions quicker. But… keep that in mind. If you truly care for him, I'm sure you'll be able to make it work," Carol said.

"How… dangerous can they get?" Tsubaki asked. The other looked at Carol intently as she smiled sadly.

"Very. Nearly all missions can end badly for the Lantern involved. Many Lanterns die in the line of duty - there's just so many ways things could go wrong. And to add to that, there's the psychological impact. When I was a Star Sapphire, we didn't have a responsibility like the GL's. They were always focused on helping and saving others. But with that comes a burden… when so many lives rest on your shoulders, you feel the pain of losing a mission - of the death of others. There are things that Hal's seen that I wish I could make him forget; he still has nightmares sometimes. Elros, I believe, is the youngest Lantern they've ever had, beating out the previous one by four years. He might not show it, but it'd be foolish to assume that he's completely fine," Carol said sadly.

The girls felt their heart plunge as Carol said that. They had completely forgotten about the psychological impact. Rias remembered how shaken she was when she found Gasper dying - such a young child with such pain already. But she couldn't even begin to fathom what it was like for Elros - how many missions had he failed? How many people might've died under his watch? What was the actual impact of that loss? So many questions raced through her mind, her heart dropping with each one.

 _'Why haven't I talked to him about this?! DAMN IT! I've been so wrapped up with my own life that I… forgot about his missions. He has so much responsibility and I… damn it,'_ she thought, surpassing her tears from falling in such a public place.

"Carol," Akeno suddenly said.

"Mmm?" Carol responded.

"What do you know about Elros's…. family?" Akeno asked, uncomfortable as she asked. Carol simply sighed.

"He hasn't told Hal or me much about them. I know his dad wasn't a good man but that's about it. But I'm afraid even if he had, I couldn't tell you. That's his responsibility to share - when and if he wants to. All I know is that there's a lot of pain there," Carol said.

"Now, I'm curious… Are all of you and him… you know?" Carol asked, leaning forward a bit. They blushed bright red as she asked.

"Well, he and I are… together," Rias said softly.

"Likewise," Akeno blushed.

"And you two?" Carol asked.

"Figuring it out…," Sona and Tsubaki replied in unison.

"Interesting. Are pairings like this common in the Devil world?" Carol asked.

"Yes. My father is the same," Rias said.

"As is mine," Sona added.

"I see. Well, must be a dream come true for Elros. He is quite…," Carol began, giggling as she trailed off.

"A male slut?" Rias offered.

"Mhm, exactly that. He's certainly not shy around women, from what I've seen and what Hal's told me. Although I don't think Hal ever expected him to be dating multiple women at once with their express permission," Carol laughed as their food finally arrived.

"I love him," Rias said defiantly. Carol looked at her in surprise, her brow furrowing as she said. She pierced her gaze but finally smiled and nodded.

"As do I," Akeno added.

"And you two are totally fine with him having sex with either?" Carol wondered. Rias and Akeno nodded; Sona and Tsubaki following.

"Just don't tell Hal. Otherwise, he might ask me for the same thing. Then I'd have to kill him," Carol said with a smirk. They began to make light conversation, digging in happily.

-o-

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Gasper exclaimed as he and Koneko flew around in a green jet that Elros had constructed for them.

"Taking care of kids already. Then again, you're worse than Kyle. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Hal chuckled. Elros had told him everything that had transpired by now.

"How're he and Alex by the way?" Elros asked.

"Doing well. He says he might propose. You check in with him yet?" Hal asked.

"Na. Been busy the last few months - taking care of this and that. You been in touch with Bruce, though?" Elros asked, suddenly serious.

"He told me what you guys are planning. You sure you want to do this?" Hal asked.

"Want? That doesn't matter at this point. I think we'll have to. You know how hard it's getting, Hal. More threats keep showing up. A red blur racing around in Central City; a red and blue man over the skies in Metropolis; a Green Light here and there in Coast City; a man jumping buildings in Gotham. It's only a matter of time before the lid is off. We need to be prepared for that," Elros said.

"I hear you. And when Bruce says something, it's probably best to listen anyways. I'm out, though. Even as a reserve, at this point… I just want to live with Carol. We're thinking about having a kid soon. Being a GL… if something big comes up, I'll be there. But if you guys can handle it, I just want to live my life," Hal said.

"I understand," Elros nodded.

"Your new friends, though? They know what you guys are planning?" Hal asked, eyebrow raised.

"No one does. Me. Bruce. You. Clark. That's it. I'm going to see Barry this weekend and try to get him to join. I'm keeping it below the radar for now," Elros said.

"That's probably best. You're going to have to find a way to break it to them, though. Thought about that?" Hal asked. Elros didn't reply; that gave Hal his answer.

"Not an easy life," Hal whispered.

"Nope," Elros replied.

"How's your progress on the other rings going? Test them?" Hal asked. Elros grinned as Hal mentioned that; he turned to him, a childlike glint of excitement in his eye.

"Have I ever. Still need to get used to the other two, but I've got the Blue one down like a charm now. Going to start training extra hard on Sunday," Elros said.

"Make sure that you're careful. You know as well as I do what can happen if you lose control. And don't… use the Red. Not yet, at least," Hal warned. Elros nodded at that.

"Don't worry. I'll be safe. Don't think I'll need to bust them out anyways," Elros said.

"You've certainly gotten yourself in quite the situation, huh?" Hal chuckled.

"Yup. Fighting for the hand of the Lady Rias Gremory," Elros said, smiling.

"You like her?" Hal asked.

"I do. Quite a bit. Same with the others," Elros said.

"Just be careful. Taking care of one woman is hard; as many as you're trying? Damn near impossible. The entire Corps won't be able to help you if you get in a situation there," Hal said.

"You underestimate my power," Elros said as he finally brought the plan to a halt. Koneko and Gasper jumped out, wide smiles on their faces.

-o-

As they reconvened back on the pier, Elros saw the girls were smiling wide.

"You ladies have fun?" he asked, slinging his arms around them.

"Yup. You?" Akeno asked.

"Fun. But I think Koneko and Gasper had the most, right?" he asked.

"We flew around in a jet!" Gasper said excitedly.

"And by that, we mean just them. Couldn't find a fighter, and they didn't want to be bored in a Cessna so Elros just rigged one up," Hal chuckled.

"Anyways, we better get going sweetheart," Carol said, intertwining her hand with his.

"Right. I'll see you around, Elros," Hal said, shaking his hand.

"Later Hal, Mrs. - sorry, Carol," Elros said, hugging the woman bye.

"Take care, sweetheart. And take care of them. You girls have my number in case you need to talk to me about anything," she added, nodding at the girls who turned red.

"Will do!" Elros saluted dramatically, eliciting a giggle and a chuckle as they left.

"So, talk about me?" Elros asked with a smile, turning to the girls.

"You're not as interesting of a conversation topic as you think you are," Tsubaki said.

"Yes I am," Elros responded, eliciting a groan from the others.

"See, this is why Gasper and Koneko are my favorites," Elros said as he scooped them up and grinned.

"Alright, guys - what now?" he asked. Gasper was about to reply, but he yawned instead - the little guy was obviously tired.

"Ah - I see. Sleep, in that case. Let's head back to the hotel," Elros laughed.

"Yyyeah," Gasper said, yawning again as he put his hands around Elros's neck. Not a second later, he was out like a light. As Elros turned to Koneko, he saw that she fast asleep as well. Both rested their heads on a shoulder, holding on tightly, smiles on their faces.

"Ok, we need a picture," Rias said as she quickly got her phone out, the others doing the same. They quickly snapped a few of Elros holding the two younger Devils, grinning.

"That's so cute," cooed a woman from the side, approaching them.

"Adorable," said another. Soon, Elros was surrounded by a gaggle of women, cooing, and awwing at the position he was in. Looking to Rias, he saw her and the girls grumbling - they should've waited until they got home.

-o-

Putting the younger Devils to sleep, he got in bed with Rias and Akeno for the night.

"Pretty sure you could've started an orgy then and there," Akeno sighed as she cuddled closer to him.

"Something tells me you two wouldn't have liked that," Elros said with a laugh.

"Still… you, Gasper, and Koneko. That will never not be cute," Rias sighed happily.

"Glad you think so. So, what're you guys doing tomorrow?" Elros asked.

"Huh?" Akeno asked, her heart suddenly falling - tomorrow was the day.

"I asked what're you guys doing tomorrow? Just relaxing?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. That, maybe hang out a bit here and there," Rias answered softly.

"Sounds fun. I'll take the girls out one by one or something. See what they'd prefer to do," Elros said.

"Alright. Now let's get some sleep," Rias said, preempting any other questions. She tightened her hold on Elros and the three were soon out like a light.


	20. Death Valley

Rias awoke early in the morning with a start. Looking over to Elros, she saw him peacefully sleeping while Akeno rested on his shoulder, her hand slipped under his shirt. She gulped as she looked around the dark room as the nightmare replayed through her mind. Elros had found out that they lied to him and they were investigating him behind his back. He found them nosing around what she imagined his first home to be like. Turning, she and the others saw him seething before he pointed his ring at them and they were encompassed in a green light. She ran her hand over his face before gingerly stepping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, the question came back to her for the umpteenth time since she had suggested the idea - should they be doing this? Should they be going behind his back, trying to learn about him? Should they just ask him directly?

 _'Tried that… he's afraid to talk about it. I can understand but… we're so close. I just… please don't be mad at us, Elros. Please,'_ she thought, looking down at the sink - her worry evident.

"What's wrong?" she heard a voice behind her, heart dropping as it floated over. Elros had woken up and gone to the bathroom as well. He stood in the doorway, still massaging his face.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Rias said.

"Hmm? About what?" Elros asked as he went over and hugged her tight.

"You've got that duel coming up. Just worried about you," Rias said as she put her arms around him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, Rias. I've got it in the bag, alright? It's gonna be fine," Elros said as he kissed her head. She sighed as she felt the kiss; when he held her like that, when he kissed her, it was a feeling like no other. Like everything else simply washed away. She tightened her hold on him and nodded.

"I know," she whispered, kissing his neck.

"How about after I kick ass, we go out on another date?" Elros suggested.

"Yes. I'll show you around the territory my family owns," Rias said, smiling.

"Perfect," Elros said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get back to sleep. I'll see you later," she said, kissing his cheek before making her way back to bed.

-o-

"Why the _hell_ would anyone want to live here?!" Akeno said loudly as they stepped out of the magic circle into the blistering sun. As soon as they did, Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki felt it - the hot wind that ravaged the land. It was particularly high this time of year, specks of sand blowing into their faces. They had to shield their heads from the bombardment and began walking toward Crater - still a little while away. The sands shifted below their light weight, engulfing their shoes and socks and piling them with severe discomfort as it burned them.

"I don't know. My goodness, who would want to raise a child here?" Sona asked. As her particular powers were based on water, the dry and arid climate were opposed to her severely. The Underworld had always been comfortable and she hadn't ever spent time in the desert before, nor any other extreme - ice, desert, jungle, etc.

"It's… in the low 120s today," Tsubaki said. She made sure to check the weather before they came, gulping as she read the numbers. Today would be punishing, she knew.

"I feel like my skin is gonna burn," Rias said. She remembered Elros telling her that part of his training regimen included running in desert sands; she hardly felt able to walk in them, never mind run.

 _'No wonder he's so fit. I would be too if I trained in this fucking hellhole,'_ she thought, wiping some already creeping sweat off her brow.

"Seriously. His dad really is a monster for keeping him here. I don't… know how Elros could survive on his own," Akeno said as she looked ahead. The very land began to distort under the gaze of the sun, producing what appeared to be mirages and hazing the distance. The blue sky spread ever outward above them, a stark contrast from the yellow and golden sand below them. But even that sky would be hot here; no clouds loomed overhead.

"Where are we headed towards?" Sona asked.

"Crater. It's a small place a little while away. I don't know the precise location where Elros lived, but I… am assuming that someone in the town might. Only one or two families live there, I believe," Rias said.

"Why couldn't we just drop right in?" Akeno asked.

"And risk appearing in front of someone? I don't think that'd be a good idea. Plus, Elros lived in the desert for months; I'm sure we can handle it for a day," Rias said defiantly. She also wanted to experience what it was like for him; the others picked up on that. Nodding, they continued.

-o-

"Something's moving," Sona said as they all came to a stop, frozen still. Narrowing their eyes, they saw what appeared to be something pulsating not too far in front of them, but the sand whipping around made it difficult to identify.

"Screw it," Akeno said as she suddenly cast a barrier. She felt she should've done it a while ago, but it had slipped her mind - she was to focused on the heat. As they approached, they couldn't help but wretch.

Sprawled out in front of them was a coyote. It had an eye missing and it's stomach was blown open. Amazingly, it was still alive as blood curdled around the sand in front of it. It's breathing labored, it wasn't long until the horrifying smell reached their noses.

"Oh, wow," Rias said, covering her face at the smell.

"Should we… finish it?" Tsubaki asked. She was used to cutting through her enemies, but there was something different about this coyote. It was much more visceral than what they were used to it. It's good eye swiveled to them as its tongue hung out of its mouth. Sona was about to comment when suddenly, it stopped moving. Life drifted out of its eyes as its mouth hung open in a horrid expression. Before them, it died.

"Let's keep moving," Rias said, her voice shaking a bit. With a gulp, they nodded and continued.

"I think I can see the town," Akeno said. They nodded as they saw it as well; a building had finally come into view, or at least its outline. They continued their way towards it. On the way, however, the coyote played on their minds.

 _'Oh no… if that poor thing… Elros,'_ Tsubaki thought, the sight tugging at her heartstrings.

 _'How could a human survive that?'_ Sona wondered, gulping - could _she_ survive that?

 _'He was six… how the hell did he live long enough to become a Lantern? That coyote is a predator, and it could barely move,'_ Akeno thought.

 _'Elros… I'm sorry for what you had to go through,'_ Rias thought. The trip was having another effect on her; she was starting to get a hint of _why_ Elros wasn't keen talking about his past.

-o-

"Should we see whose home?" Sona asked as they approached a small home that resembled a shack. Looking around, it was a flooring sight. For miles around they could see _no_ other building; they saw no stables or farm; they saw no animals save for the carrion birds flying over what they assumed to be the coyotes carcass from earlier; they saw hardly any semblance of life beyond themselves and whoever dwelt in this home. They had been waiting in front of it for the last hour, just wondering if they should knock. Who lived there? What could they tell them? Did they even know Elros or his father? The answers continued to fly around before Rias made her decision. Balling her hand into a fist, she rapped on the door several times and waited.

 _'No going back now,'_ she gulped.

They waited for around 30 seconds before they heard a rustling inside.

"I got it!" came the voice of an older gentleman. He swung the door open and looked at the four beauties that stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow: why the hell were they here?

"Who the hell are ya?" he asked. He was an older gentlemen, likely in his later 70s. He had a head of white hair, liver spots becoming eminent on his wizened face. He had a short beard and wore glasses, adjusting them to get a better look at the four Devils.

"Hello, sir… Ummm… We'd like to ask you a few questions about a family that used to live near here," Rias said.

"Huh. Dunno anyone that lived in Crater 'sides us. But we don't get many visitors around these parts. Come in," he said, ushering them inside.

"Thank you," Akeno said as she entered. He closed the door behind them and led them into a small living room where a woman was sitting on a chair in front of an old TV. She smiled as she saw them come in.

"Hello there. It's been a while since I've seen a new face around here," the woman said, smiling at them. Despite her old age (likely around the man's) she had stunning white hair that was tied into a ponytail and came to her back. She held out a frail hand and shook their hands.

"Hello, miss," Rias said, smiling back at her.

"My, aren't you girls pretty," she giggled.

"Thank you," Sona said, smiling back at her. The man re-entered with water for each of them, which he set on a table before sitting back down on a chair next to his wife. They took each other's hand and looked at the four expectantly.

"So are you two the only ones that live here?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

"Yes. Our granddaughters lived with us for a while, but they've left since then. Not many see the charm in living here," the woman said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sona said, frowning.

"Don't worry honey. It's been a long time. But what brings you around these parts?" the woman asked, sipping her water.

"We were actually hoping to learn something about a family that lived near here," Rias said.

"Mmm… do you know their name?" the woman asked.

"The last name is Eärendil," Rias said.

"Eärendil?" he asked. Rias nodded. He looked at his wife who sighed.

"We know a man by that name," she nodded, her eyes hardening.

-o-

"You do?" Rias asked, stunned. She didn't know how to react - while they had planned to do this and now were here, the next part of her plan was mostly a blank. What should they say? What should they ask? What was important? What could be skipped?

"Yes. Enyalius. Enyalius Eärendil," the woman said, her voice almost sad.

As Sona and Tsubaki looked at Rias and Akeno, they noted that both had turned pale white. Their eyes were wide at the mention of the name, their mouths slightly open.

"E-Enyalius?" Rias asked.

"Yes," the man whispered.

"Rias? Who is he?" Sona asked, leaning over.

"His father," Rias whispered back.

"Enyalius wasn't alone, however. He had a son… what was the boys name again, sweetheart?" the man asked.

"Ah. Elros," the woman said, smiling as she remembered his name.

"Elros?" Sona said, turning white as well. Tsubaki gulped as she went pale. This was definitely the right house (and the only one).

"Yes, Elros. A sweet child… but his father…," the woman trailed off. They noted her breath shuddering a bit as she looked at her husband - fear was in her eyes.

"What is it, miss?" Rias asked, before looking to the man who opened and closed his mouth. He took off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt before putting them back on. She could make out the sweat on his brow - he was afraid.

"Why are you asking about him?" the man asked.

"We… we're friends of Elros," Rias said.

"Friends of his son?" the man asked, looking around. They all nodded affirmatively.

"How is the child?" the woman asked.

"He's good, miss. He's with a group of our friends in Disneyland," Rias said.

"And why aren't you there?" the man asked, eyes narrowed. Rias gulped; the man had a piercing gaze that made her uncomfortable. Mostly when guys looked at her, it was to imagine her naked; but he was piercing her being with coal black eyes, making sure she wasn't lying to him.

"We don't know Elros that well, beyond that he lived here. So we're just trying to get to know him," Rias finally answered. The woman looked at her husband, wondering what he'd say. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I see. The boy doesn't know you're here," he said.

"N-no, sir," Akeno answered.

"You don't trust him, huh?" the old man asked.

"W-we do-," Akeno said but she was cut off by him putting a hand up.

"If you did… you wouldn't keep this from him. I suppose it's just as well," the old man said, although he was silenced by a look from his wife.

"That poor boy was nothing like his father," she said to the old man. Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona exchanged a glance before looking at the man.

"The apple ain't gonna fall far from the tree. I'll tell you, girls, what you need to know. If only for your own good," the man said warningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked.

"Swee-," the woman began before the man cut her off.

"No, no. They need to know this, hon. They need to," the man said, gulping.

"What is it?" Akeno urged them.

"You say that the boy Eärendil - Elros - is your friend. Fine. Keep an eye on that one, though," the man said warningly.

"Why?" Sona asked, uneasy about where this was going. She could feel her heart beating a hundred miles a second, the same as the others.

"Because I guarantee you that boy is gonna be a monster - just like his dad," the man said, his eyes darkening as he said that. The wind began to pick up outside, whipping sand around - a sandstorm was brewing.

-o-

The girls sat, stunned by what the old man said as his eyes passed over each of them.

 _'Monster?'_ Akeno thought, eyes widening at the prospect.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Sona asked, breaking the silence.

"We know Elros. Well. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met," Rias said defiantly. She felt a rush of anger at the old man for saying such a thing about him.

"Perhaps. And maybe he'll stay that way. But I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up different. Not with a dad like his," the old man said.

"How do you know his father?" Akeno asked. The man leaned back in his chair, sighing. As he did so, it was amazing to them - it was as though he had aged even further. His hand went to his head, rubbing it gently before he brought back in his lap, looking at them.

"I served in Vietnam. Special Forces. Green Beret. Enyalius and I were partners on several missions," the old man said, licking his lips. He took another sip of his water as he looked over at the girls who seemed surprised by the revelation.

"You two served in war together?" Tsubaki clarified.

"We were partnered up on several… delicate missions. I went to support my family. Enyalius… Enyalius Eärendil," the old man said. He ladened the name with emotion, Rias could tell - but what emotion? Or which? She sensed… Respect. Reverence. Anger. Hatred. But there was one that was more potent: Fear.

"Enyalius is a monster. The most monstrous man I've ever seen in combat," the old man said, his voice faltering as he said his name again - as though afraid he'd appear.

The girls were listening intently. This was the first they had heard of what his father was like from beyond Elros - and it wasn't good. This old man seemed to confirm what Elros told them - that his father was a monster. Rias nodded weakly, silently urging the man to go on. The men leaned forward, his head in his hands as memories of war flashed in front of him.

"It was a bad situation all around. The public was against us. Many of _us_ didn't want to be there. Dying for some bastard who was sitting in a high chair behind his desk, sipping whiskey and smoking a cigar," the old man said, his voice a snarl.

"But not _him._ Not Enyalius. He loved it. He loved every single _bit_ of it. War was second nature to him. Good God, I've… never seen a man like that since. And I don't want to. Enyalius wasn't like the rest of us - he didn't care about the mission. He became a Green Beret because he wanted to be in the thick of it. He wanted action. We… we… it was during the high point of fighting in the war. We were in the middle of a jungle, a couple klicks off a village where one of ours was being held. It was just Enyalius and me - the VC had us pinned down damn good. I look over to him… I'll never forget it. There I was, scared and wondering if I'd see my girl again - and there Enyalius was, grinning. Smiling like a mad man. He looks at me… and says _'Cy, stay here. I got an idea,'._ I try to tell him to stop - to not be a hero, but he ain't listening. He disappears into the bush off to the side while bullets flying at us from the direction of the village. I sit there for fifteen minutes - barely any time at all - and suddenly, it stops. Silent. Not a whisper. I risk coming out. I peer over the tree and I see him. But that's not it. He's surrounded by bodies, his guns missing. All he has in his hand is a bowie knife. I keep my gun trained and approach and turns to me, licking his lips and cheek - just covered in blood. We were pinned by twelve VC; he killed them all with his knife in fifteen minutes and piled their bodies smack in the middle of the path to let the bastards know that he was there. I didn't think anything of it at the time; I figured _'Damn straight, En. Pick off these bastards like it's nothing. Give them hell,'._ Hell, shared a drink with him later that night while he washed the blood off," the old man said as he began to wipe more sweat off his face.

The girls were stunned by the revelation. Elros didn't mention that his father as a veteran - but then Tsubaki wondered if he even knew? There was obviously a lot of bad blood between Elros and his dad and he didn't seem like the one to sit him on his lap and tell him war stories.

"But… but that was war… right?" Sona asked weakly.

"That's what I… thought at first. But no. That wasn't all. Hell, that wasn't even _close_ to beginning. Enyalius was the newest recruit - he was the greenest of us all. But that… he racked up kills like nothing! He fought like a man possessed. We were… we were all monsters then. But En was one beyond us," the old man said, a look of regret washing over his face.

"You don't have to tell us about your experiences if you don't want to-," Rias began, but he cut her off.

"You need to know. You need to know about him," he said. Rias nodded.

"A couple days later, they needed to send one of us out on a short recon - to a village that was being held by VC. Enyalius volunteered. The CO's didn't bat an eye - they loved him. He barely talked, but he walked the damn walk. He got things done. So they send him - estimated it to be a 24-hour mission. But something… went wrong," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I don't know how or why or what had happened but… Enyalius came back, barely 12 hours in. Said something happened in the village, that it was empty now. We walked there… and… we… God Almighty," the man whispered, his face buried in his head as he shook his head, his body trembling.

"What? What is it?" Rias asked, feeling her heart drop into an abyss - whatever it was frightened the man. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, but curiosity was strong this day. It had its claws sunk deep into her.

"Dead. Everyone was dead," the man whispered. The girls felt their heart drop as he said that. What did he mean by everyone? And how was that possible? If the VC held it, they should've been able to pick off a _single_ Green Beret, even if it cost them some of their own.

"Everyone?" Akeno asked, her voice high and breaking.

"I know what you're thinking, girl. Everyone. Men. Women. VC. Dogs. Cats… the children. Oh God…," the man said as he held his head in his hands. His wife leaned over to rub his back; they could see the look of sadness on her face as her husband brought the memories up. But she didn't stop him.

Rias felt as though she had been struck by lightning. Her eyes went wide and her pupils dilated as the world came from his lips: _children._

"Ch… children?" Akeno asked, her hand over her mouth as she tried to control herself. Memories of her past came flashing back but she quickly overpowered them; Elros was with her now.

"Do you know what vivisection is?" the man asked quietly, looking up. Sona and Tsubaki let out a gasp of horror; Rias and Akeno snapped their head towards them.

"What?" Rias urged them.

"Oh, no. Please… please don't tell us…," Tsubaki said, shuddering as she rocked back and forth. Rias gulped as she saw the sheer terror in their eyes; whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it - even as a Devil and someone used to fighting. Sona gulped before looking at Rias. She removed her glasses and wiped them on her shirt, thinking of what to say about that.

"Vivisection… is a type of surgery that's conducted to view the internal structure of an organism. It's not used much anymore because of the… inhumanity involved. You operate on live subjects," Sona said breathlessly. Rias and Akeno looked on in horror at the revelation. The man nodded.

"As we walked, we saw the smoke rise from the tree line. Embers wafted along it; we knew there was a fire. As we reached the village, we saw it was all burning down to hell. Their shacks were falling and we heard some of the screams of the townsfolk. Hanging there… on the fence as we got there. Some poor bastard had stakes driven his shoulders and he was screaming at us. Couldn't understand a word of what he said, but I knew what it was: _'Kill me. Kill me, please.'_ One of our guys popped him in the head just to shut him up, but we knew it was what he wanted - that was a mercy for 'em. We walked through the village, looking for anyone who could tell us what happened. We found one. One person alive. Couldn't been older than eighteen - the same age as some of the kids in the war. The bastard had his chest cut wide open - precise like, done to inflict pain. It was folded neatly outwards and we saw everything: his blood, his heart beating, his lungs. Intestines, spleen, name it. He was screaming: surrounded by birds pecking at his insides. That sound… I'm never gonna forget it… the sound a man makes as he's being pecked and eaten alive. They tore at his innards and the sod couldn't move; paralyzed. With fear. With pain. And the smell… Oh goddamn, the smell in that village. Burning flesh mixing with the people pissin' and shittin' themselves in fear," the man said, shuddering as the memories came back to him, vivid as though it happened the night before. However, he hardened himself and continued, "so we scared the birds away - we mighta been monsters, but we didn't wish that on anyone. We tried to talk to him but he couldn't get a word out. He just swiveled his eyes around us, landing on En. And when he landed on En… God. The bastard died then and there, eye wide. It was like En had taken his life without doing a damn thing. When we got back to base, he was debriefed; sold them something about how the VC did it, how he thought that they were gonna start razing villages because our boys were making progress. We bought it - En could sell the Devil his own soul," the man said, pausing to take a swig.

As he told the story, Rias felt an uncomfortable churning in her stomach. It was one of horror - of what the man thought Elros's father was capable of. She hadn't expected it to come this far - she thought that the man would talk about how he knew Elros and his father while they lived here; never in wildest dreams did she assume that the man knew Enyalius so intimately. But it wasn't just that… this old man feared Elros's father - and, despite his humanity, Rias now did as well.

Akeno's enemies would consider her a monster as they fought her. She took pleasure in the pain she rained upon them as thunder coursed through their bodies as burned them; as she drowned them in water, or whipped the air along their faces, or burned them away. But there were lines that she dared to never cross. She would not harm an innocent; she would not even think of harming a child. But Elros's father seemed to happily do either. Akeno could easily understand why Elros detested his father; he was a monster in every sense of the word.

Sona and Tsubaki were both shaken as the man told them the story. While he never expressly said that Enyalius committed the crimes, it was evident that the old man thought he did - strongly. They looked at each other and licked their lips, not knowing what to say next. Should they press? Should they leave it as is?

All four of them thought about Elros, sadness in their hearts - about what it was like to be raised by a monster like that.

"But… surely, he would've been convicted. These are… war crimes," Tsubaki tried to reason. The man shook his head.

"No. At that point, we didn't even question him beyond the usual - what did he see? How long did he observe? What details could he fill in? It was standard - hell, why would we think he did it? The guys loved En. I told you I did as well - I would've had the son of a bitch on my side anytime. Because if he wasn't with us, he'd be against us. And if he was against me… he'd kill me without a second thought. En didn't know the concept of mercy. As the war progressed, that was obvious. He never showed mercy; no sympathy or empathy. Just… cold killing everywhere. He hated using guns. Always avoided it. He used this bowie knife that he always had on him. I remember… the tail end of the war, I go up to him. I say _'En, some of us guys wondering… why the knife? You throw away your rifle when you get a chance,'_. He turned to me and frowned like he was looking down on me… _'I want to see the whites of their eyes. Can't do that long range. It needs to be close,'_ " the old man said.

"He… needs to see the whites of their eyes?" Tsubaki asked uncertainly.

"He was the kind of man that joined the service looking for a legal way to kill sons of bitches. That's all he wanted. He didn't care about the country. Didn't care about responsibility. He needed _battle._ It's where he thrived - where he was most comfortable. Sleeping on an army base made him uncomfortable; you could tell. Sleeping in the thick of it - with bombs exploding around him, shells filling the air, and bugs crawling over - it was better than sex for him," the old man said with a wry laugh.

"So… how did you two end up living so close to each other? Elros said he grew up not too far from here," Rias said.

"After the war, I moved back home - a bit further away from here, a place called Barstow. That's where I met my wife. I… couldn't live in the world anymore. It wasn't for me. To much noise. Too much fighting. So we moved here - the most secluded placed I could think of. Lived here happy like for a long, long time. Then En moved himself and his little boy into a shack few miles away from here," the man said. As he said it, he turned whiter - like a ghost. The shift wasn't lost on the girls.

"What is it, sir?" Akeno asked.

"I can't explain it. Just… thinking about it is crazy," the man said as he took a sip of water.

"I'm sure we'll understand," Akeno said.

"No, no, no. It'll make no sense. Won't matter to the story anyways," the old man said.

"Every little bit helps, sir," Rias said. The man looked at them with a hard glance before he gave a shuddering nod.

"I'm old, girls. My wife is old. You can see that," he said. They nodded. Suddenly, Rias's mouth opened in shock. The man saw that and nodded - he pointed at her and they looked over.

"See! She knows what I'm getting at!" the old man said, a bit louder than he was.

"Honey, calm down. I'm… there has to… I'm sure there's an explanation," the old woman said. As the girls looked, looking of understanding came over them. They snapped their heads back to the old man, even more, attentive than they were.

"Musta been… dunno how many years - 18, 19, 20? En moved here. And I'll be damned… he didn't age a day! I swear on my LIFE, that when he moved across the way here… he looked _almost the damn same as he did when we started serving!_ He used to have a head of blond hair when he started, but he shaved it. Grew out his beard a bit. But his body… damn same as it was in 'Nam. His eyes… even more lifeless and cold than back then. I remembered the pants he wore… the pants. Still fit him perfect," the old man said.

"Pants?" Rias asked.

"During one of our last missions, they wanted En to clear out a small squad of VC not too far away. Couldn't spare anyone else, so he volunteered. Goes out wearing clean everything. Three hours later, he's back to us. His jeans are bloodied to hell - we thought the guy was shot! No. We investigated. Some of the VC… had their heads stomped in, their chests caved in. He didn't just _clear_ them. He _slaughtered them_. Left them out as carrion for the animals," the old man said.

Tsubaki felt as though she were about to throw up but she held it in - now wasn't the time. The others were much the same. They killed from a distance. Never had one them so viscerally taken lives.

"When I saw him the day he moved here… he was wearing those jeans. He never washed them. The blood was damn near painted on. And he looks at me and smiles. _'Cy. Good to see you,'._ And in the window of that shack, I see his boy, Elros. The look the child gave me… I never saw anything like it," the old man said. Rias saw the cold sweat start on him again. He wiped it away with a shaking hand.

"The… look?" Rias asked.

"The boy, the boy! He has his dads eyes. I'll never forget those eyes as long as I live," the man said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked fearfully.

"If En looked at someone, they damn well have had their affairs in order. From a young age, the boy had his dads bearing," the old man said.

"You're exaggerating sweetheart. We took care of Elros a few times when his dad left him alone," the woman said interjecting.

"Left him alone?" Rias asked.

"Didn't Elros tell you? His dad would often leave him alone for long whiles. It wasn't until we found him wandering around in 130-degree weather we asked him to come into our home. I asked him where his dad was. He said he went out somewhere, he'd be back in a month or two. Left the child enough food and water to last him that long," the woman said sadly.

"He just… LEFT?!" Rias asked, standing up in anger. The elderly couple was surprised by her reaction. They nodded in affirmation, which didn't help her much.

Rias was seething at the absence of Elros's father.

 _'HOW DARE HE LEAVE HIM ALONE LIKE THAT?!'_ she roared in her mind. Akeno was much the same, doing her best to suppress her anger.

 _'He and Baraquiel would get along nicely,'_ she thought angrily.

 _'Months?'_ Tsubaki thought fearfully.

 _'I can't believe a man would abandon his own child in such a manner. I… Elros…,'_ Sona thought, biting her lip.

"As I said, we invited him over for a little while. The boy was an absolute delight, I thought. He was… a bit reserved, certainly. But still quite charming. He only stayed for a couple of days before he went back, however. But he visited from time to time," the woman said with a fond smile.

"Elros told us that for a while, a woman and someone around his age lived with them. Do you recall them?" Rias asked as she calmed down.

"Mmm… yes, I do recall two others. One was a beautiful woman with red hair, not unlike your own, sweetheart," the old woman said.

"Really?" Rias asked in surprise, her hands running through her own hair.

"Mhm. Although she was certainly a bit older than you, although still quite youthful. The other boy… I don't know if he was her son - he had dark hair. But I saw him and Elros playing at times. We never spoke with them, however - and I don't think they stayed long. We did overhear… a fight one time. Between Enyalius and the woman, fighting about Elros," the old woman said.

"Do you remember what they said?" Rias asked, her heart beat rising: this was something she didn't know about nor did Elros ever mention it.

"Mmm… I don't. I only heard a small portion. She yelled something about how… this wasn't what she wanted. Referring to another woman, I believe. After that, Enyalius went silent. We saw the woman and the young boy leave and we never saw them again. We never heard from Enyalius after that, either - nor from Elros. My husband went to check several months later and… nobody was home anymore," the woman said.

"We… assumed they had just left," the old man said.

"Did you ever see… his mother?" Rias asked. As she said that, the man shifted in his seat. He looked to his wife who bit her lip as though thinking about a sad memory.

"I… never asked En. But… we asked Elros one time where his mother was," the man said, his voice shuddering.

"And?" Rias urged him.

"He… looked at me and just said _'I killed her',_ " the man said with a sharp intake of breath.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were sitting still as statues as his words washed over them - the meaning they held, the starkness of what a child said to an old man. They couldn't bring themselves to look at each other as they began to internalize what that meant: _'I killed her'._ It was a long pause before Akeno spoke, her voice shaking.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"That's what the boy told me. We had him over one time and my wife got fixed him up something to eat. Since it was just En and Elros, I asked the kid where the mom was in all this. He said that he killed her. I was shocked when he said that… so I asked him what he meant. He said that that was what En had told him when he could understand. That she had died as she gave birth to him; that he was the reason for her death," the old man said. Sadness had crept into his voice as he levied that upon them.

Rias was horrified that Elros's father would say such a thing - to his own flesh and blood no less.

 _'Oh no, no, no. Elros… it… it's not your fault! How could it be your fault?! You were a baby! You didn't do anything! Elros… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that - no child deserves that. I love you. I'm going to protect you - like he didn't. I'm never going to leave your side. Your father… if I ever see him…,'_ Rias snarled in her mind. At this point, she wanted nothing more than to have his father's throat under her heel, driving it into the ground as he begged Elros to save his life. She wanted to make him suffer and vowed to do so if she ever caught wind of him. She felt tears seep out of her eyes; that was the breaking point for her. She knew that that had some effect on Elros. _That_ was likely why he didn't want to talk about it with them. Because he likely felt that it was still his fault.

 _'Elros… no wonder you can relate to me so well. I know what it's like to have a dad like that… but no. No, I don't. As bad as Baraquiel was… he never blamed me. Your dad blamed you for your mom's death. Oh my goodness… I can't eve… I… I love you so much, Elros. Don't worry. You're going to be safe. I'm going to be here for you,"_ Akeno thought as she cradled herself, stunned by the revelation. Knowing that Elros' dad beat him was bad enough; finding out that he tried to turn him into a monster was even worse. But she couldn't think of anything to top this - the psychological and emotional torture Enyalius inflicted on the love of her life. If she saw him, she'd make him rue the day he was born.

 _'How could a man do that to his own child? How could a father place that blames squarely on his child's shoulders?! As many horrible Devils, I've met, I can't think of anything like this… this… vermin. What… Elros…,'_ Sona though, taking off her glasses and cleaning them on her shirt. She gulped as she felt the weight of what she had learned on her shoulders. The guilt began to bubble in her stomach - Elros knew very little of her, she thought. Yet here she was, learning more about him than she should've. But there was no retreat now. All she could hope was for his forgiveness if he found out.

 _'I don't even know what to think. My family… turned their backs on me. But so did Elros's… no. This is worse. His father physically, mentally, and emotionally tried to break him. But I don't get it… how can he be so happy all the time? Is that just a facade?'_ Tsubaki thought as she stared past the man, into the distance. The sandstorm outside was beginning to subside at last, the rattling on the window growing quieter. It was a while before anyone spoke again, each digesting that.

"I'm… do you have a picture of his father… or something?" Rias finally asked, unsure of how to continue.

"No. He never posed for photos," the man said.

"You could look around the house. It's very small, perhaps five or six miles to the southeast," the woman said.

"Thank you for your time, miss. Sir. This… thank you," Rias said, getting up.

"Like I said… be careful of that boy," the old man said.

"I don't quite understand that. He… we know Elros - well. He's a wonderful guy. He's… sweet. Loving. Caring," Sona said defensively.

"Maybe what you say is true. And I hope to good God above it is. But I saw his eyes when he first came here. If that boy is anything like his father, then there's only thing he's gonna be," the old man said darkly.

"And what's that?" Akeno asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"A monster," the man said.

"You say that… but how can you? He… he's nothing like his father from what you've told us," Tsubaki said. The man looked at them, rubbing his chin as though he was thinking about what to say to them.

"Their entire time here, Enyalius only ever spoke to me a few times. One time was to invite me on a hunt. _'Cy, it'll be like old times. You. Me. The kid,'_ " the old man began. The others sat down, listening intently.

"He paid for the trip so I thought might as well. It had been a long time since I had gotten out of here; thought a couple days would be alright. I told him I didn't wanna shoot anything… I just wanted to be there for the ride. He shrugged… agreed. Took us to South Island. New Zealand. We were in this valley, surrounded by deer and elk and stags. Beautiful place - like a damn painting or something. We get there and I put up a couple of tents. I ask him… when're we going? He just laughs and points to Elros. _'Not us. The kid. He's a natural, Cy. Go get a buck for us, boy. Down it. Then come get me to pick it up.'_ I gulp and look at the kid who just nods. Doesn't bat an eye. Turns and when he's gone, I look over and I jump up. _'En! He forgot his rifle!'_ And you know what his dad does? Laughs. Just starts laughing like it's the funniest thing he's heard," the old man said.

 _'He made Elros hunt for him,'_ Rias thought, gulping.

 _'Where is this story going?'_ Akeno wondered, her brows furrowed.

" _The kid doesn't need a rifle, Cy. I gave him a handgun and a bowie knife. Don't worry. He knows what to do. Made his first kill last year,'_ he says like it's something to be proud of. I don't care who you are, but four or five… that's too young to be killing anything with a knife!" the old man shouted, as to the spirit of Elros's father.

"Sweetheart…," the old man said soothingly. He gulped and nodded, calming down.

"Sorry, hon. Always, I nod - I don't want to piss this man off in the middle of goddamn nowhere. So he's talking about 'Nam when fifteen minutes later I see him. The kid. He's walking towards us. He's covered in blood - his face. His clothes. He's dripping blood all over like he been bathing in it. Then I saw his eyes. They were like his dads - cold. The eyes of a monster. En sees him and smiles. _'Where's the buck?'_ he asked. The kid just nods in the direction and En goes off, leaving me with the child," the old man said.

 _'I'm going to be sick,'_ Sona though as she felt her stomach churn at the description. She imagined what a younger Elros looked like, set against a wide expanse of sky - dripping blood as he was covered in it, a lost look in his eye.

"I told him I didn't hear a shot go off. _'I don't like guns,'_ he replied. _'So… what did you do?'_ I asked. But I knew the answer. He took after his father, after all. _'I snuck up on it while it was sleeping,'_ he said. No regret. No emotion. Nothing," the old man said with a shuddering breath.

 _'Elros…,'_ Rias thought her hands over her mouth. This wasn't the Elros she knew. The Elros she knew was kind and loving; he put Gasper on his shoulders and wore Mickey mouse sweatpants; he was a flirt that everyone loved; he made wonderful and passionate love to her on the moon. He cared about her immensely, and she him. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't.

She suddenly remembered the Stray Devil that Elros had beaten. In less than 30 seconds, he mangled and broke her spirit; he was about to kill her when Rias stepped in. She remembered being stunned at his display of power; the ruthlessness he showed was different from how he had seemed when he first introduced himself. She remembered him talk to the man that was dying; how it was so calm and even. She remembers him give him a mercy killing.

Then she remembered his fight with Riser. She remembered how cold and efficient he had been during it. How he easily eliminated the eight pawns with eight shots; how he overpowered Riser's psyche and simply made him pass out from sheer force of will. She remembered the Demonic image he had as he stood in the center of the power he radiated, his eyes glowing a fiery green.

She remembered his fight with Vali. How he drove Vali's neck into the ground and gripped his wings. She remembered as he tore them off. _'Time to clip your wings, pretty bird,'_ she recalled him say. He had no sense of regret about doing that; he simply did it. He would've killed him if Kuroka didn't ask him not to.

But were those the acts of a monster? _She_ told him to fight the Stray; it was _her_ that he was fighting for when he beat Riser and his peerage; he fought in _Issei's_ stead against Vali. Did he do those things because he wanted the thrill? Or because he loved and wanted to protect his friends?

 _'Elros is a good man,'_ Rias thought fiercely.

Akeno remembered how angry he had gotten in her stead when they went to her birthplace. How he threatened her uncle and his students - how he threatened to burn their life away.

 _'He did that to protect me,'_ she reminded herself.

"So En brings the buck back and we cook it. Tries to give the boy something to eat but he just shakes his head and goes on a walk. _'Leave him. He needs to mull over it. He's improving, but still sloppy,'_ Enyalius said. The bastard was grading the boy on how good the kill was. Anyways, I leave it. We eat and we both begin to nod off - don't even make it inside the tent. The stars are different there and we pass out under them. Then I hear a little rustling. Wakes me up quiet like and I look over. I still see the image some nights when I sleep. There he is… Elros. He's standing over his dad, whose just sleeping without a care in the world. He's holding the bowie knife in his hands, priming to strike. Then he looks at me. Locks eyes. I thought my entire body was paralyzed; I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do jack. He's looking at me with the same eye his father had when he killed someone. The same ice. I break out sweating and he looks down. Looks back at me then he leaves. God… I thought… I thought he was gonna slit En's throat that night. The boy looked ready to," the old man said.

The looks of horror were obvious on the girls faces as he finished his final story. That was too much for them to take in. That Elros - as a _child -_ would think of murdering his own father? It was damn near inconceivable.

"I… I…," Rias began but faltered. What was there to say at a time like this? She looked at the others and they were much the same - they all had no words to express their feelings and thoughts on that.

"We… thank you for your time, Sir. Miss. We'll be leaving now," Akeno said as she rushingly got up and left the house; this was enough. Sona and Tsubaki followed.

"Thank you," Rias said to the old man and woman, both of whom nodded solemnly.

As they exited, they felt the blistering sun on them again. It was almost too much to bear to step into it once more.

"I… we shouldn't have come," Sona said, pale white.

"I agree," Tsubaki said. She didn't know what to make of what she had learned from the old man.

"Rias…," Akeno said, but she saw that Rias's mouth was parted slightly, trying to form words.

"I don't know," she whispered. She looked to the southeast, considering their next move: should they go to his childhood home?

"I don't… we…," Sona stuttered.

"I know," Rias answered.

"What now? Do… we continue?" Tsubaki asked, hesitant.

"We… have to, don't we?" Akeno asked. They all looked at Rias - their Inquisitor - for a reaction.

"Let's… do it…," she said, although the uncertainty was evident in her voice.

-o-

They had finally reached it. It was a small, one-story shack in the middle of nowhere in the desert - or at least what remained of it. They saw countless wall planks had fallen down due to years of bombardment by the sand and crag around the valley and the harsh winds. They stepped on what remained of the foundation, which was still hard.

"There's… nothing here but sand," Sona said as she observed the interior. There were no pictures. No items or things or tchotchkes. No furniture. Nothing.

"Wait… what… oh no…," Tsubaki said, her voice faltering as she brushed away some sand that covered the foundation.

"Wh- oh my God- ugh! Is… that blood?" Rias asked as she dropped to her knees, clearing it. She gulped as her suspicion was confirmed. Blood had built up on the foundation, pooling and staining it permanently.

"Do you think it's… Elros's?" Akeno asked, horrified at the thought.

"We know his dad tortured him. I… think that's a good guess," Rias said, her voice weak. As she got up, she looked around carefully - making sure that she didn't miss a single nook or cranny. But there was nothing else.

"Nothing. Not even a picture," Akeno said as they completed their short search.

"Why would you… why… here?!" Tsubaki wondered.

"I don't know," Akeno asked.

"How… do we face him? After this?" Sona asked. They all looked to her.

"If Elros ever finds out we were here… if he finds out that we learned so much… _without_ telling him? We shouldn't have come here. We should've left it alone. We could've waited for him to tell us!" Sona said, her voice rising. She was berating herself for letting Rias talk her into this. But no - she thought; she made the choice to come here of her own volition. Rias didn't drag her. She came here because she wanted to learn about Elros as much as Rias and Akeno. Now she knew… but she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

"He… he won't," Akeno said, feeling her heart drop as she said it.

"How can you say that?! We're betraying his trust just by being here!" Tsubaki said heatedly. They all looked at her in surprise - not expecting her to raise her voice in such a fashion.

 _'Some girlfriend I am. We've barely been a couple for a few weeks and I'm fucking sneaking around trying to learn about him. Please… don't be mad. Please,"_ Rias thought, silently praying to herself. She knew that if the shoe were on the other foot - if Elros had snuck around behind her back, talking to her parents, she would be severely disappointed. But here she was, doing the same to him.

"Maybe… maybe we should just tell him. It might be easier," Sona suggested uneasily.

"Sona… he hasn't been part of the peerage for two months. I… he's still a New Devil. If he… if… he thinks that we betrayed his trust… I … we… no. We can't. Please. Please don't," Rias said, pleading with her friend. Sona looked at her with a surprised look - she had never known Rias to be afraid of telling someone the truth. She never hid things from people, always preferring to be straight with them. But her thought process was evident: she and Elros only began dating a few weeks ago. If something like this crept into their relationship now, she knew it would shatter it.

"We should've waited. Elros wears his heart on his sleeve. Sooner - or later - he would've told us. But no. We just had to know now," Tsubaki said, looking down. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't long ago that she had willingly confided in Elros - and he hugged her and assured her that he was there for her. And this was her repayment of his kindness: deception.

"Anyways… I think we should just… digest what we learned for now. Let's… head back to the hotel," Akeno said, her voice quieter than it had been. Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki paused before nodding: they had a lot to think about. Opening a portal, they left.


	21. The Girls

_'Alright! Gasper is with Issei, Kiba, and Saji while Koneko is with Asia, Xenovia, and Sona's peerage. Let's see… Let's go with Karlamine first,'_ Elros thought. They had a fun time at Disneyland, but now it was time to get to know Riser's peerage a bit better. Rias explained that all he had to do was call out to them and they'd appear.

"Karlamine! You there?" Elros called out into his room. Almost immediately, a magic circle opened. The beautiful knight stepped out, wearing comfortable clothing as opposed to her armor. Karlamine's blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She wore a white top with a silver jacket, bottomed off with blue jeans.

"Can I help you, Ma - sorry, Elros?" Karlamine greeted him.

"You can! Are you busy?" he asked.

"Not particularly, no," Karlamine said.

"Wonderful! How would you like to go out on a walk with me?" Elros asked.

"Umm… sure. But I must ask… why?" Karlamine wondered.

"No reason in particular. I'd like to get to know you better," Elros said. Karlamine blushed but returned his smile, nodding.

"Certainly, my lord," she said, bowing.

"Please, none of that either. My friend - that's much better," Elros said cheerfully as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her out the door.

-o-

"You're very different from Riser," Karlamine noted.

"I hope that's a compliment," Elros said with a smile.

"Indeed. He… was not a good man. No sense of nobility or noblesse oblige," Karlamine said. As she said that, she heard Elros sigh deeply.

"Not a fan of the term?" she asked with a smile.

"Not even a little. Noblesse oblige… the entire concept is ridiculous, especially in this day and age. The power has shifted entirely from the nobility to the people - which is how it should be. I'm sure some would disagree - and certainly, it's their right to do so - but that doesn't lessen that fact. Not to mention the fact that it's a fraud, to begin with. Noblesse oblige… if they really wanted to oblige the people, they'd offer them ways to move forward or up in status. But no, they'd rather hand out small gifts, small things here and there and keep a class down as a whole," Elros said.

"Indeed. But many families in the Underworld believe in the concept greatly. Although Earth seems to be better in that regard," Karlamine noted.

"Does it, though? Sure, we don't have the aristocracy anymore; instead, we have a political class that still stunts the people while giving a free ride to the new aristocracies of oligopolies. The best thing now, however, is that the people can have their voices heard. And if they decide they don't like how something is being done - and if they possess the necessary will - they can change the system," Elros said.

"At great cost," Karlamine reminded him.

 _"The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants,"_ Elros quoted.

"Who said that?" Karlamine wondered.

"Thomas Jefferson. Third President of the United States," Elros said, smiling.

"Hmm… perhaps," Karlamine said.

"So I'm wondering, Karlamine - how did you become a knight?" Elros asked.

"Hmmm… truth be told, I don't remember now. I feel as though I've always been a knight. It certainly has appealed to me, as least. To fight with honor… there are few greater things," Karlamine said.

"I see. You remind a bit of Kiba. He's a knight in Rias's peerage," Elros said.

"Oh, the male swordsman? Yes, I saw his prowess - quite a formidable opponent!" Karlamine said, smiling wide as she remembered him. Elros raised an eyebrow but grinned. Suddenly, he whipped his phone out.

 _'You still with the guys?'_ he texted Kiba.

 _'Yeah. What's up?'_ Kiba replied.

 _'You remember Karlamine? Knight from Risers Peerage,'_ Elros said.

 _'Yeah, she's a swordsman. Damn good one,'_ Kiba replied.

 _'She needs a kindred spirit to talk with, I think. She likes swords, you like swords. What I'm asking is - you free? I'm sure Saji, Issei, and Gasper will live,'_ Elros said.

 _'Uhhh… sure? Just text me the address, I guess…,'_ Kiba said.

"Hey, Karlamine?" Elros asked.

"Mmm?" she asked.

"Kiba would love to discuss what it means to be a knight further with you. He certainly knows a lot more about the subject than I do. What do you say?" Elros asked.

"A-are you sure, sire? I don't want to impose, nor do I wish to make you think that…," Karlamine trailed off.

"Elros, not sire. And sure I'm sure! I think you two would get along swimmingly. I already texted him the address. Just meet him here," Elros said, showing her his phone.

"Then I shall leave at once. Thank you, s- Elros," Karlamine said, smiling brightly as she stepped into a magic circle.

"Eärendil, you smooth criminal - you've done it again," Elros complimented himself cheerfully.

"Hmmm… Hey, Marion - you free?" Elros called out into the empty space in front of him. The beautiful brunette maid soon appeared, a light smile on her face.

"Am I next? I get the feeling you're going to be going out with all of us today," she said, smiling.

"Yes, you are. Free now?" Elros asked.

"I am… but if you don't mind, could we invite Bürent as well? We're… kind of inseparable," Marion said, blushing.

"Sure. Bürent?" Elros called out. The second maid stepped out just as quickly, smiling as well. Both wore a black tank top and white jeans, stunning with their hair let down. Holding his arms out, each took one and they began to walk.

-o-

"Ah! Love the beach!" Elros shouted as his head broke through the water. Marion and Bürent were lazing around on the sand, admiring his figure as he walked towards them.

"Having fun?" Bürent asked, tilting her sunglasses down and taking him in. She couldn't help but admire his figure. Whereas Riser was sort of tall and lanky, Elros was even taller and defined. He obviously worked hard to keep in shape and it showed; muscles rippled across him, his scars adding to his handsome physique. She couldn't help but bite her lip as the water dripped off him, adding a nice overall sheen to his body.

"You have no idea! Why don't you girls join me?" he asked as he shook some water loose.

"Mmm, it's so nice here, though," Marion said.

"It's nicer in the water! Come on! Let's see how far in and deep we can go. I kinda wanna have a _Jaws_ moment," Elros chuckled.

" _Jaws_?" Marion asked, frowning.

"You haven't seen _Jaws_?! The movie!" Elros said, aghast.

"Mmm, I don't think we've seen a movie period. Riser didn't exactly give us much free time. Plus, we were the maids so we were often catering to his… needs," Bürent said uncomfortably. Elros frowned at that.

"I'm sorry. I hope he didn't make you do anything you didn't want to," Elros said.

"We didn't have much choice, unfortunately. Yubelluna was his favorite, though - after his sister. He… monopolized her time," Bürent added.

"Monopolized her time?" Elros asked, anger seeping through his voice - what did they mean by that.

"He… I'm sorry, I shouldn't say. It's something that she will have to tell you," Bürent said. Elros nodded

"I'm sure he wasn't… all bad, though?" Elros said as he dropped down on the sand, crossing his legs as he observed them. They both sat up, shifting slightly.

"Riser is like a lot of other High-Class Devil children. He has a significant option of himself, not caring much about others. His servants he treated as such, usually… just toying with us. We weren't really given the option to have lives of our own, especially not after he Reincarnated us. Sir Ruval was a good man, however - he kept us as safe as he could. Lord Riven is the same; kind and caring, much like his wife. Lady Ravel is… a brat, but deep down she's an innocent child. Riser, however… I'm truly happy you beat him. But I do wish you wouldn't have given the others the option to leave. I'm sure they were just afraid of leaving him - what he'd do," Bürent said, gulping as she criticized Elros.

"Hmmm… I can see your point, but everyone has choices to make. If I forced them to stay - even knowing what I know - I'd be taking away their freedom. That's something I just can't do. People need to be able to make choices for themselves, whether good or bad and cognizant of the consequences. The girls made theirs, and I hope that Riser might learn to be a bit more humble now. Or perhaps his parents will rein him in," Elros sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to criticize you," Bürent said nervously.

"Kidding me? I love it when people correct me. I tend to make rash decisions from time to time," Elros said with a grin. That put her at ease.

"I dunno about that. You were pretty in the zone during our fight," Marion said.

"Yeah, but I also had a choice to become a Devil or not. I made it in less than two days. Something tells me most people would've considered it for a much longer time," Elros said.

"Why'd you become one?" Marion asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hmmm… It seemed like an interesting opportunity. Extended lifespan to do what I want? That's nice. Besides, what's life without some mystery?" Elros said.

"Is that it?" Bürent pressed.

"I can't say for sure yet. I haven't been one for a long time. Once I have an answer, I'll let you know," he said, winking at her.

"You're certainly different from other Devils," Marion said, the admiration in her voice evident.

"In a good way I hope," Elros said as he sprung up.

"Yes. You're a good man. That's much more than can be said for others," Marion said as she got up as well, Bürent following. Elros squeezed himself between the two and put his arms around them, flashing them a charming smile.

"Remember that you're welcome to be yourselves with me. No need to hold back or anything. If I do something you don't like, let me know. I do tend to be a bit… uh…. what's the word people use…," Elros wondered, wracking his mind.

"Touchy-feely?" Marion giggled as she put her own arm around his waist, caressing his side gently.

"Yes! That's it. I know not everyone likes it, so let me know if you don't and I shall stop immediately," Elros said.

"Mmm, it's fine. So long as you don't… you know…," Bürent said.

"I understand," Elros said, smiling. At that, he set his eyes on the water.

"Now, let's get in the water and find a monster. And once I get home, I'm putting in a home theater and we're going to binge watch the shit out of every movie I can think of. Might as well put these years to use!" he said as he ran towards the water and hopped in. Flashing a smile at each other, Marion and Bürent followed.

-o-

"We had fun today," Marion said as she squeezed some water out of her hair, giggling at Elros's antics in the water. He had managed to find what he was looking for - a shark - but it slapped him in the face as he got close to it before it swam off.

"Good. We should do this more often," Elros said as he nursed his face - being bitch slapped by a shark was definitely a first for him.

"Definitely. Thanks," Bürent said, stepping forward and hugging him tightly. Elros smiled and returned the hug, pressing her close to him. She kissed him on the cheek, blushing. Marion stepped in next, also hugging Elros tightly as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You have a… calming heartbeat," she said, turning red.

"Ha. I'm happy you think so. Feel free to listen to it whenever. I had a great time as well. You two are awesome," he reiterated, grinning.

"That said, I think it's time for us to go. We'll see you around," Marion said as she opened up a portal.

"Umm… could we text or call you? Even if we just wanna talk?" Bürent inquired.

"Definitely! You've got my number, yeah?" Elros asked.

"Yup," she replied brightly.

"Then whenever you'd like," Elros said. With that, they stepped through.

"Let's see… Isabela, you wanna hang out?" Elros called out after they were gone. Immediately after, Risers former rook - Isabela - stepped out. She was still wearing her mask, the orange fiery hair falling around her face. She wore a tight green tank top that exposed some cleavage as well as tight ripped black jeans.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling at Elros.

"Hey! You wanna kill some time?" Elros asked cheerfully.

"Certainly. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Hmm… What do you like to do?" Elros inquired.

"You're… asking me?" she replied, uncertain.

"Yup," Elros said.

"Ummm… I'm not sure, really. I enjoy walking in my off time," she shrugged.

"Ah, perfect. This beach stretches out far. Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out.

"I'm afraid I'm not that kind of girl," she said, smiling.

"My charms hardly failed me before. This is troubling…," Elros grumbled before smiling again and nodding.

"Then let's walk!" he said dramatically, leading the way.

-o-

"Isabela?" Elros asked.

"Mmm?" she responded. They had mostly walked in silence, Elros humming here and there and continuing contently. It was an odd feeling for her; she had never been summoned by Riser to simply _walk._ With Elros, however, it appeared that he was more than happy to just do that - as though her mere presence was enough to elate his mood.

"Can I ask why you wear that mask?" Elros asked. As he ended, Isabela came to a sudden stop.

"Why?" she asked, her voice surprisingly cold.

"I'm just curious," Elros said.

"It's none of your business," she said icily, continuing to walk. Elros stared at her back for a second before catching up.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Elros said.

"What?" Isabela asked, stopping again.

"What do you mean?" Elros wondered.

"You're sorry?" she asked, her visible eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You're right. It's none of my business. I was just curious, but if it's personal, I understand," Elros said.

"I… see. You won't order me to take it off?" Isabela asked uncomfortably.

"Nope," Elros said.

"Why not?" Isabela asked.

"If you want to share it, you can of your own volition. I can't just order people to do things. Not my personality," Elros said. Isabela regarded him for a second before she smiled.

"You're very different, Elros Eärendil. Most masters would've gotten angry by now and either ripped it off or forced me to remove it without compunction," she said.

"Well, I like to think that my ego isn't _that_ fragile. Same goes for my pride," Elros chuckled.

"Mmm… yes, you're correct about that. Lo- _Risers_ ego was comparatively very fragile. You should've seen how he lost control in his fight against Issei Hyoudou. When he used his Holy Weapons, Riser simply lost control of himself, began to shout him down - how Devilkind needed him to marry Rias, how it was his obligation and duty," Isabela said.

"That's… really fucking creepy…," Elros grumbled.

"Indeed. His obsession with her was… frightening, even for Lady Ravel. Lady Rias is quite beautiful, however. She's the jewel of many a Devils eye," Isabela said.

"Trust me, I know. Anders and Bastion are creeps number two and three that I have to fight off. Weirdos," Elros sighed.

"You don't seem to mind to fight for her," Isabela noted.

"Not at all. I'd do anything for Rias," Elros grinned.

"She is lucky to have you," Isabela said.

"And I her," he responded as they began walking again.

"You have several beautiful women under your… purview, do you not? Yubelluna, Marion, Bürent, Mihae, Karlamine, Xuelan… perhaps myself," Isabela said.

"Not just perhaps - you're quite beautiful. But yes," Elros replied.

"Yet you have chosen not to have us… please you," Isabela continued. Elros could tell she was uncomfortable with the topic - since joining, she had likely wondered if he would do such a thing.

"No, I haven't. And I won't. That wouldn't be kind to you guys," Elros said, frowning.

"Most other Devils in your place would've," she said.

"I like to think I'm not like most Devils. Like I told Marion and Bürent, sometimes I can get… touchy feely, I guess. I'm a lover like I told Rias. But I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable. From what some of the girls already told me, it wasn't easy being in Riser's peerage. I want you to have a more enjoyable experience with me," Elros said.

"I see," Isabela said, taking what he said in. Suddenly, her hand went to her mask.

"Aren't you uncomfortable doing that?" Elros asked.

"I am… but… I need to know that your word is true. I haven't removed this mask in front of anyone - yet… some of the girls in the peerage do know why I wear it. I am.. trusting you, Elros. Trusting you not to be afraid or disgusted," Isabela said, gulping.

"Alright," Elros replied, his brow furrowing. He wondered what she was talking about.

As she removed the mask, Elros's lips parted in shock. He could understand to some degree why she wore it. The entire right side of Isabela's face was severely burned. Elros saw red masses of muscle, the bones to her cheek, a milky-white eye, and even parts of her cheek. The blood vessels were burned, so she no longer bled - the inside of the mask made that evident as only small pieces of muscle were stuck to it. As her hair fell around and covered it, she gulped as she awaited his reaction. Elros saw a tear in her only good eye as she did. He felt his rage grow immensely as he saw what had been done to her - likely on purpose.

"Well?" she asked, her voice faint.

"Who did this to you?" Elros asked quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Who did this to you?" Elros repeated.

"… Riser," she replied.

"I should've beaten him harder," Elros snarled. He moved forward gently, lifting her face to look at him. To her surprise, she saw his eyes mist over - as though _he_ were about to begin crying. She felt the aura that was around him - his anger towards Riser was palpable.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this," he said as he gently touched caressed her cheek, gulping.

"You're… not afraid? Or disgusted? Most people would run away by now," Isabela said.

"I'm not even slightly afraid. I'm just… angry that Riser would treat you this way. If I see him again…," Elros said, his voice low and dangerous. Isabela was almost floored by the amount of willpower and anger that radiated off of Elros. The very environment seemed to pick up on it; the wind had stilled and the waves stopped rolling in on the beach. No bird chirped, no speck of sand moved, no sound was heard - nothing felt, but his silent fury.

She had to make sure, however. She gently grabbed his hand and slowly brought it to the other side of her face - the burned side. She gauged him for even the slightest reaction - disgust, disbelief, paleness, whatever. But she found none of it - even as she pressed his hand against the soft and crusty muscle, against the ridge of her cheekbone, against the hardness of her teeth. Elros made no motion to move his hand away. She let go of it, simply letting it rest there. To her shock, he started moving it of his own accord, gently touching her face here and there, feeling for himself what the damage was. It was almost too much for her; she began to cry in full force as she felt it.

"Isabela," Elros whispered as he moved forward and embraced her. She rested her burned cheek against his, finally letting the tears she had kept in for such a long time filter out. Some of the peerage knew what happened to her - Yubelluna, Xuelan, and Mihae - but the others were blissfully unaware. He was only the fourth to know what Riser had done to her for refusing to service him.

"Riser did this to me after… he requested something unbecoming. I said no. So… he burned… me. Not to show his powers to the others, or to make an example; but because he could. Ever since… I've…," she said, her sobbing getting louder. Elros felt his heart begin to break as she told him that. He held on tighter, pressing her closer to himself as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry…," was all he could say - for what else was there? Another threat against Riser? That would come should he ever see him again.

"But… Are you not afraid? Truly?" she whispered in his ear; she had to check once more.

"No. Not even a little. Thank you for confiding in me, Isabela. It… means a lot that you trust me. I'm sorry for what he did to you. But you don't have to be fearful around me - especially not with this. The only that's bothering me now is that I let Riser get off too easily. I should've torn his wings out again and again and again," Elros seethed, his teeth grating against each other. Isabela felt a bit of a shiver down her spine at the anger in his voice - something she didn't think he was capable of. Gulping she twirled his hair around her finger before leaning back.

"May I ask you to do something for me?" she asked, her voice faltering.

"Yes," Elros replied.

"Will you kiss my cheek?" she asked, feeling embarrassed by asking such a question. Elros, however, simply smiled. Putting a hand on her good cheek, he leaned in and kissed her burned one, resting is lips there for a second. Isabela felt a jolt through her body as his lips touched. They were rough, to be sure - but she felt it; felt how warm he was towards her. As he leaned back, she saw he was still smiling.

"I was afraid… that I would never be wanted after this," Isabela said.

"Nonsense. You're absolutely stunning," Elros said as he brought his hand up again, caressing it.

"You truly think so?" Isabela asked.

"I do," Elros replied. She smiled as she leaned in, kissing his cheek as well.

"Thank you. If it's alright with you… Elros… might I retire for the night? I… have some things I need to think on," Isabela said.

"Of course," Elros said, finally letting go of her.

"I… I… if it's not to much trouble, might we do this again? Very soon. It… I don't… it's new to me, to walk like this with another. But… it's nice - with you," Isabela said hopefully.

"Of course! Ask me anytime! If I'm asleep, just wake me up, alright? Just know that I'm gonna be here for you. Whenever you need me," Elros said, smiling.

"Thank you, Elros," Isabela said, smiling brightly as she put her mask back on. Filled with joy, she opened a portal to her room and stepped in. As she left, Elros's smile fell.

 _'Start praying to God or the Devil that I never see you again, Phoenix. I'm taking you right into fucking space. We're going to see how bright your fire burns while you're choking for your life, pretty bird,'_ Elros thought viciously to himself before breathing deeply, calming himself down.

"Xuelan? You free?" he asked the space that Isabela left. Xuelan appeared. She wore a stunning blue dress with a deep plunge that showed an ample amount of cleavage. As it went down the legs, there were two large slits that exposed their creamy length.

"Hey. I heard what you're doing for the girls… so I dressed up. Hope you don't mind," she said, blushing.

"Not at all. You look beautiful. Shall we?" he asked, holding an arm out for her that she happily took.

"Let's. I'm kinda hungry, so can we do dinner?" she asked.

"Of course, my lady," Elros said as they headed towards the city.

-o-

"You sure you want to sit outside?" Elros asked Xuelan as he opened the door for her. They had chosen to eat at a beachside restaurant in the crisp and salty wind as opposed to the warm interior.

"I am. I don't wish to be interrupted if it can be helped. Thank you," Xuelan said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Not at all," he said, taking the seat opposite her and drinking some of the water that was in front of him. He pierced her gaze with his, turning her even redder.

"What? What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. You're very beautiful," Elros replied sheepishly.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Not at all. So how are you liking it at Gremory Household?" Elros asked.

"Loving it, truth be told. Much different from the atmosphere at the Phoenix Household," Xuelan said.

"Yeah, I think the others feel the same way. Mr. and Mrs. Gremory are great," Elros said, grinning.

"Indeed. I've always heard that the Gremory's have close relationships with their servants. It appears to extend to everyone within the household. We aren't… kept to our rooms and can roam freely. Even talk to Mr. and Mrs. Gremory as equals," Xuelan said with a bitter smile. Elros frowned at that: it seemed as though every girl had another, even worse, experience with Riser.

"They didn't let you walk around?" Elros asked.

"Riser didn't, and his parents and siblings never really overturned his order, either. They figured it was his responsibility and he could do as he wished," Xuelan said as she turned towards the beach, gazing over the stunning blue and towards the setting sun.

"I see. Isn't there a process by which a Devil can… you know, _leave_ a peerage?" Elros asked.

"They can be released by their masters - but we knew better than to ask Riser to do that for us. He'd just laugh and berate us before working us harder. We just had to suck it up and keep at it. That said, don't think we went easy on you during your fight. We were giving it our all," Xuelan said with a smile; Elros returned it and nodded.

"Are you happy with how things worked out?" he asked.

"Extremely. I… never thought… never dreamed… that we would get out of that position. We were all yours as soon as you beat him but were shocked when you gave us the choice to choose for ourselves. Most Devils would have simply taken us and incorporated us into their harem or something similar. But not you. You let us choose for ourselves. It wasn't very hard for me to make my choice," Xuelan said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're happy with me. The other girls told me a bit about what Riser is like. You don't have to have that kind of fear with me. As far as I'm concerned, you're pretty much free. And if I can help you with anything, you've but to ask," Elros said.

"I'm curious why you didn't at least take Lady Ravel," Xuelan said.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked asked.

"Riser tried quite hard to take Rias. I thought for certain you would take his sister for some vengeance," Xuelan said.

"Na. She might be a little brat, but she's just a kid - Koneko's age, I think. Plus, why would I want to torture myself? I mean come on… did you hear her talk to me? _'As if I need your service! Don't talk back to me!'_ " Elros said in high pitched voice. Xuelan couldn't help but giggle at that; he did a good impersonation of Ravel.

"Na, that'd be more trouble that it's worth. Besides… as much as I dislike Riser, I wouldn't want to break up the family. I'm sure his parents chewed him out for making such a bet with me - for putting their _daughter's_ freedom on the line, then losing. It's better she stayed," Elros said seriously.

"Mmm… I see. And do you intend to _take_ any of us?" Xuelan asked nervously.

"Nope. That wouldn't be fair to you guys. Besides, Rias would kill me, then Akeno would kill me again," Elros laughed. Xuelan smiled.

"I am definitely happy with how things turned out. You're a good man," she said.

"Tell Akeno that. Now I'm sweet, handsome, charming, and a good man. Can't say I only have a couple good qualities anymore," Elros said cheerfully as their food arrived. As they took it, they looked back out at the ocean. The setting sun gave it an almost fiery appearance.

"It's quite beautiful here," she said.

"Extremely," Elros said.

"Perhaps we could come here again soon?" Xuelan suggested.

"Whenever you want. If it gets me outta school, that's even better. I do apologize, however," Elros said.

"For what?" Xuelan asked.

"For not making time to see you guys sooner. It's been several weeks. I shouldn't have waited so long. But then a mission came up, then my dates with Rias and Akeno and I just lost track of time," Elros sighed.

"Please, don't worry about it! Truth be told - if I may be frank?" Xuelan asked hesitatingly.

"Of course," Elros nodded.

"It was nice to have a few weeks to ourselves without being called to do anything. I… have had time to reflect on my life with Riser. I'm happy that it's behind me - I believe that same goes for the others. Personal time was rare for us with him, so to have so long without interruption was… peaceful," Xuelan said.

"I'm happy to hear that. I've been worrying that you guys thought I forgot about you or something," Elros said as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Not at all. I thank you for being so considerate of how we are and how we feel. It's… more than we deserve, perhaps," Xuelan said.

"You deserve that and much more," Elros said, the passion in his voice evident. Xuelan could only offer a bright smile, having no words to respond with. They began eating in a pleasant and peaceful silence.

-o-

"This was nice," Xuelan said as they headed down to the beach after finishing this meal.

"I'm glad you thought so. We should hang out again soon," Elros said.

"I would like that. So, whose next?" Xuelan asked, turning to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest, brushing some hair behind her war.

"Mmm… I think Mihae, then Yubelluna. And Saji texted me a bit earlier saying he wants to see me about something, so I'll do that as well," Elros said.

"Got it. Enjoy. I think Mihae likes you," Xuelan giggled.

"She's quite beautiful. But then, so are you," Elros said with a warm smile.

"You're sweet. Thanks again for this… I'll call you?" she asked, moving a bit closer

"Anytime you'd like. I'll always be available for you guys if you need to talk or something," Elros said. Xuelan smiled as he said that. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before opening a magic circle and leaving. Elros was about to call out for Mihae when a magic circle appeared and she stepped out.

"You must be able to see the future. I was just about to call you!" Elros said with a smile.

"Ah! I'm sorry… should I have waited?" Mihae asked, blushing madly.

"No, no, not at all," Elros said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"If I may… could we simply walk? I've already eaten and this location is so… beautiful," she said, looking out at the ocean.

"Of course. Let's head towards that overhang," Elros said, nodding towards a rocky outpost that made a short tunnel. Holding his arm out for her, they began walking.

"I've heard from Marion and Bürent what you're doing for us. You're truly a kind spirit," Mihae said.

"You girls are gonna make me blush. Thank you for saying that. They've told me about their experiences with Riser and it doesn't… sound that good. I'm hoping that with me, you girls have a better time. Should you find that you don't want to stay with me, I can set you guys up with some cash or something," Elros said.

"No! I wish to stay!" Mihae said, a bit loud and eager. Elros looked on in surprise but smiled and nodded.

"As you wish," he said.

"Sorry. It's… I don't know what I would do on my own. The life I remember has been one of servitude to Lord Phoenix. Truth be told, the freedom you've given us already is more than we can say we had with him. It's been… a new experience at the Gremory Household," Mihae said.

"Are you liking the experience?" Elros asked.

"Very much," Mihae said.

"Is there anything I could do to make it better for you girls?" he asked.

"I… no, no - that's quite impossible," Mihae said, shaking her head.

"What is it? If it is in my power to give, you shall have it," Elros said.

"Would you perhaps consider… moving us into your home, now that it is built?" Mihae asked, blushing madly as she asked. Elros stopped and slapped himself in the face - hard.

"DAMN IT!" he said.

"Please forgive me for making such a foolish ask! I… I don't… I'm-," Mihae began, before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulders. She saw Elros shaking his head.

"No, no - _I'm_ sorry Mihae! I'm such an idiot! Christ - GAH! Ah, damn it, Mikey! I'm kicking your ass when I see you next!" Elros yelled to the clouds. He thought he heard a distant chuckle that sounded like Michael and grumbled before turning to Mihae, smiling.

"Please, forgive me. I've been… so caught up in my own life, I forgot that I have that place. It's… just been Rias, Akeno, and I there. I'm sorry. Yes. Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk to Mr. Gremory about getting that done as soon as possible. I don't think Rias and Akeno will mind, either. Damn it. I'm sorry it took me so long," Elros said apologetically.

"Please, Lo-," Mihae began before Elros put a finger to her lips.

"No Lord Elros. Just Elros," he said.

"Elros… please, it's fine. I know you've been busy and likely will be until the conference in the Underworld is settled. I'm sorry for bringing it up in such an uncouth manner," Mihae said.

"Not at all, Mihae. I'm happy you brought it up. I've so many things to keep track of, I sometimes lose sight of what's in front of me. You girls deserve so much better than that. I promise I'll do my best to make sure I don't lose track of it again. I ask your forgiveness," Elros said humbly. Mihae was floored by the deference he showed her. Riser would never ask for forgiveness; nor would Ravel; nor, for all their gentility and humility, Ruval, or their parents. Elros was different, however - even when she thought he didn't have to, he still asked for _her_ forgiveness. She saw the pain in his eye - he obviously thought that he had hurt them.

"Truly, you don't have to apologize. It's… it's already so much better there than how it was at the Riser Household - the Gremory's are warm and kind. That you would consider moving us into your own home so readily… is more than we-," Mihae began before he stopped her again.

"Don't say it's more than you deserve. It's not even close. You all deserve so much more," Elros said, his voice surprisingly passionate to her. She smiled and suddenly sprung forward slightly, hugging him. Elros smiled as he held her, drawing her in and keeping her warm in the crisp night. She felt his calming heartbeat - gentle, rhythmic, peaceful. As she leaned back, she nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not at all. Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Let's," Mihae said, taking his arm again and leaning on his shoulder.

-o-

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening," Mihae said as they stood under the overhang, listening to the ocean gently wash over the sand and recede.

"Not at all. Let's do this again soon," Elros said with a grin.

"I would like that very much. Although, I should retire now. I'm sure Yubelluna would love to spend some time with you," Mihae said, blushing. Elros smiled and brought his hand to her cheeks, caressing it. Gently, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even brighter.

"Oh my…," she whispered, feeling the spot burn.

"Sorry. Feel free to slap me if that was… out of turn," Elros said sheepishly.

"No… I enjoyed it. Thank you," Mihae said, leaning up on her toes and doing the same for him.

"Anyways, I shall see you soon, Elros," Mihae said, bowing before happily stepping into a magic circle. As she did so, Elros pulled out his phone.

 _'Hey, mind if I ask your dad to add a few floors to the house? I don't wanna impose, but the girls need a more permanent place to stay. Wanted to do this now before I forget,_ ' Elros texted Rias. As soon as he did, though, he received another message.

 _'Message send failure,'_ it said. He raised an eyebrow and tried to send it again, but the same message was returned.

 _'Huh. Might as well try Akeno. Rias probably turned her phone off,'_ Elros chuckled. However, he got the same message.

 _'Uhhh… Sona. Tsubaki?'_ he thought, shooting them one as well. Same thing.

 _'Guess they're probably in a dead zone. That's weird… don't think there are any dead zones in the city… but, might just have their phones off. I'm sure Rias won't mind,'_ Elros thought.

"Hmmm… Ummm… Grayfia? Or… Mr. Gremory… or something?" Elros said into the open space. A magic circle appeared and Grayfia stepped out.

"Hello, Lord Elros. Can I help you?" Grayfia asked.

"Hey, Grayfia! Yes! Actually, could you just call me Elros?" he asked.

"Certainly… Elros," Grayfia responded.

"I just wanted to ask… you know, if it's not to much trouble - if Mr. Gremory might be able to add a few floors to the house? It was built pretty quickly so I assume it's magic or something. I can pay for the material and labor and stuff," Elros said. Grayfia smiled and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. Lord Gremory has been wanting to do that for a while now, I believe. Would you like a home theater as well?" Grayfia asked.

"Hmmm… no! Well, if he could add a _room_ for the home theater, that'd be awesome. But no furnishings! I wanna do that myself. Make a project of it," Elros grinned.

"As you wish. I shall attend to it at once. Enjoy your evening," Grayfia said, bowing and leaving. As she left, Elros called out into the air once more.

"Bella? You free?" he asked. Immediately afterward, Yubelluna appeared. She was wearing an extremely tight purple tank top that left little to the imagination as well as tight black jeans. Her hair went down in its usual wavy fashion.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she embraced him.

"Hello. You look beautiful," he said.

"Really? I'm not really wearing anything special," she replied.

"You don't need to. So, what would you like to do? Already eaten?" Elros asked.

"I have. Perhaps we could just go to that cliff there? It appears as though the view would be spectacular," Yubelluna said, pointing to it.

"Absolutely," Elros said. She took his arm and flashed him a charming smile as they began walking.

It wasn't long before he noted her shivering; the night was setting in and the temperature dropped; they could almost see their breath in front of them. Elros quickly took his jacket off and put it on Yubelluna. As he did so, he was surprised to see her blush.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Na. I'm used to extremely hot and extremely cold temperatures. I just wear jackets so I can be a knight in shining armor when the time comes," he said with a grin. She giggled and tightened her hold on him as they continued.

-o-

Elros and Yubelluna had were both sitting on top of the cliff, overlooking the beautiful and vast expanse of ocean before them.

"This is nice," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, gently smacking her lips.

"It is. Beautiful view and company," Elros said.

"Ha. You're sweet," she said.

"Thanks. So how are you liking it? I mean the transition," Elros said.

"I'm enjoying it quite immensely. You're a far better Master than Riser, that much is certain," Yubelluna said.

"I'm not your Master. I'm your friend," Elros said.

"I know. You're quite fond of saying that. The first time you did so, we found it a little hard to believe. The relationship the Gremory's have with their servants is rare. The relationship that you have with us - as lax as it is - even more so. You don't even want us to preface you with _'Master'_ or _'Lord'_ ," Yubelluna said.

"That just makes me uncomfortable. Elros is much better," he said.

"And just in that, you're far different from Riser. He always wanted us to preface his name. Ravel was much like that as well," Yubelluna said.

"How… was your experience like with them?" Elros asked uncertainly. He saw her smile fall before it came back, albeit bitter.

"What have the others told you?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. Marion and Bürent said it wasn't their place to say; that you had to be the one to tell me. They just said he… monopolized your time," Elros said quietly. She let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes. That's quite a gentle way of saying that he forced himself upon me countless times," Yubelluna spat. Elros was dumbstruck as she finished.

"He… are you saying… that he…," Elros began, wondering how to say it.

"Raped me? Yes," Yubelluna said. Her voice broke as she said the word; the tears of long past coming back to ahead.

Elros felt a visceral anger he hadn't in a long time. He knew Riser was a terrible person. He expected that he might've beaten his servants, that he might've made them do terrible things. He even expected that he sexually harassed them. Of all the things that went over the limit, this one raced passed the finish line with the force of a fireball. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not open a magic circle to the Risers home and tear his wings off.

"You're disgusted, aren't you? That's why you're not saying anything?" Yubelluna whispered, looking at him. As he snapped back to reality, he saw her tears. Yubelluna's exterior was shattered as they flowed down, ruining the makeup she had put on.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"You're disgusted. Of course, you are. It's why I didn't tell you… why… even amongst the girls, only a few knew. What kind of man would fall for… or love… a…," Yubelluna said, her voice constantly shuddering. Elros felt his heart begin to shatter as he saw her. Yubelluna was strong; she was confident; she exuded the same aura that Rias did - one of power and strength, of unwavering confidence. To see it all break before his eyes wrenched him.

"No. Absolutely not. Yubelluna," he said, using her full name as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw his eyes; she saw the emotions pass over them. Pity. Sympathy. Anger. She lunged forward at him, taking him to the ground below and holding him tightly as she cried into his chest. Elros was still for a moment before he finally put his arms around her and held her closely. He would only let go when she was ready.

-o-

Elros rubbed Yubelluna's back as she cried into his chest. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say - all he felt he could do was assure her that everything would be alright as he rocked her gently. Suddenly, she began speaking.

"He would… touch me whenever he wanted. He often ordered me into his room to.. perform on him. When I first refused, he tossed me against the wall and told me that he would have me labeled a Stray. But if I stayed with him, I'd be taken care of. So… I… acquiesced to his demand. He quickly became more demanding… more… _violent._ It got to the point where there were some days I simply couldn't do anything because I had no energy left. He eventually simply stopped asking and just came into my room to take what he wished. The others couldn't do anything. I simply had to… take it, as he would tell me," Yubelluna said, her voice breaking constantly. Elros held her a bit tighter, running his hand through her hair comfortingly and making sure not to let his hands go too far down.

"It was… degrading. Humiliating. Painful. Every night, this is how I'd sleep - crying. Hoping… _wishing…_ that some day, I'd be free. Which is why… I thank you, Elros. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she said, as she cried harder.

"Shhh, shhh. You're safe now, Bella. You're safe here. You're safe with me," Elros said soothingly. He felt her tighten her hold on him, making sure he wouldn't leave.

"I'm not gonna leave. I'm not going to abandon you. And I will never, ever make you do something like that. You're my friend," Elros assured her.

"Forgive me for laying this matter at your feet," Yubelluna said as she gently let go. She rested her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, getting to her feet and looking out at the ocean, wiping her tear stained face. Elros quickly followed, waiting for her. As she turned to look at him, he saw the pain in her eye. He moved forward to offer her comfort which she accepted.

"Are you.. okay with this? Okay with me… touching you?" Elros asked quietly.

"I don't know. Before this, the only semblance of touching I had was his. But… yours is different. You're… warm. Your touch is… comforting as opposed to revolting. When I heard that you had saved me, I couldn't believe it. But then I saw the footage. You… shot down like an arrow and held me. You even took the brunt of the damage," she said, looking up at him.

"You were gonna get hurt," Elros said.

"Why save an enemy?" she asked.

"I had no quarrel with you or the girls. Just Riser. I didn't want you all hurt," Elros said.

"I tried my damnedest to beat you," she said.

"I know. That attack was damn powerful," Elros chuckled, eliciting a giggle.

"I hate that nickname… _'Bomb Queen,'_ " Yubelluna sighed.

"Bella is much nicer," Elros said.

"Mhm," she replied.

"I'm curious… if… you know, he did all that… why did you kiss me? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" Elros asked.

"That… was a spur of the moment. You're unlike any man I've ever known. You're so… warm and caring when you're with someone. Yet on the battlefield you're… a…," Yubelluna paused, wondering if she should say it. She was surprised to see an odd smile on his face.

"Monster?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Yes… I'm sorry for comparing you as such, but I can't find a more apt word. The difference was night and day. When Riser kissed me, it was… disgusting. Like… kissing a slobbering dog," Yubelluna said, shuddering.

"But when you did it… there was a passion. You were surprised but you went with it. I… just had to experience what it was like with someone else in case… I never…," she paused. Elros brought her in for a hug which she accepted.

"Thank you for saving me," she said breathlessly.

"No, thank _you_ for confiding in me. That… couldn't have been easy. You're a brave person, Bella. You're powerful. I'm happy that I know you. I'm happy that you might consider me a friend," Elros said.

"I do. I do," she whispered, leaning back. She leaned her head against his, biting her lip.

"Rias said it was fine if I kissed you," she said.

"I know. What do you think?" Elros asked.

"I… would like that. Very much. If that's acceptable for you," she said, gulping.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Elros said as he caressed her lips. Bella smiled as the words reached her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body close to his. It was a picture perfect moment; both of them were holding each other on top of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful ocean under a glistening night. Her long, wavy hair gently billowed in the wind while she was warmly ensconced in his jacket and his arms. She had never had this moment with Riser or anyone; no one held her in such a way before. Biting her lip gently, she leaned up and pressed them against him. It was electric to her senses - much different from her first kiss with him. They slowly revved up until her tongue was in his mouth, looking for his. Finding it, they meshed against each other. She felt him tighten his hold ever so slightly as he leaned into the passionate liplock, making sure that she was having an enjoyable experience. She lifted her leg as the sensation went through her body. She brought her hands to his cheeks, holding him there as she took gentle control.

It went on for minutes before she finally had to come up for a breath of fresh air. She looked at him, lips parted with a deep longing in her eye - but this wasn't the time. No. That would come later, she thought.

"That was… amazing," she said.

"I'm glad you thought so," Elros said, smiling warmly at her.

"I… will retire for the night, I think. Thanks for taking me out here," she said, moving to take his jacket off. However, he stopped her.

"Keep it. Please. Whenever you wear it, know that I'm right there with you. And if you ever need me, you just need to shout and I'll come rushing over. I'm not going to leave you, alright? I'm going to be here for you," Elros said as he kissed her forehead. Yubelluna felt tears come to ahead again as she nodded, smiling wide.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon in the new place, yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely. Now I need to talk to Rias about sharing you in bed," she said with a laugh. Finally, stealing one more kiss, she opened a magic circle and left through it - her spirits soaring.

As she left, Elros frowned as he looked over the horizon: the duel was on his mind.

 _'Anders… Bastion. They're just like Riser. I hope they've their affairs in order. I'm going to break them,'_ he snarled to himself.


	22. Request to Join

As Elros turned to leave the cliff, he suddenly got a text from Saji.

 _'Hey. I'm in the hotel lobby. You free?'_ Saji asked.

 _'Yeah. I'm coming now,'_ Elros replied. He opened a magical portal and teleported to his room. As he got there, he was surprised to see that Akeno and Rias were just getting settled in.

"Hey! You guys enjoy your day?" he asked cheerfully.

Akeno and Rias nearly snapped their necks as they turned to look at him, their hearts plunging into the deepest pits of Tartarus as his cheerful voice reached them. It was a stark difference as they saw him again after learning what they had. The boy with the cold eyes and the knife in his hands, covered in blood seemingly never existed; instead, standing there was a man who cared deeply for people and never let anything get him down. Hell, his very presence was often enough to heighten the mood.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you all alright?" Elros asked seriously, frowning as he saw their expressions.

"What? No! No! Nothing. It's just… good to see you," Rias said as she quickly leaped forward, enveloping Elros in an unusually tight embrace. Elros raised an eyebrow but shrugged; who was he to complain if his girlfriend wanted to hug him tightly? He put his arms around her and held her just as close to him, rubbing his hands comfortably along her back. Rias exhaled deeply as she felt his tender touch. It was well needed after the day they had had.

"Likewise. Although, we just saw each other this morning," he added with a little chuckle. Rias smiled and nodded as she leaned back, bringing a hand to his cheek. Rias paused and just held him there, making sure to take in his face; his warm brown eyes, the scar on the left side of his face, and the charming smile she couldn't get enough of. She brought him in for a deep and passionate kiss that he returned. Akeno soon came up behind her, smiling uneasily as she did the same. She felt as though she had to hold back tears as their lips met; here they were, pretending like nothing was wrong while Elros just went along, business as usual - totally unaware of what she and the others had been up to.

"I tried to text you guys a little while ago about something, but I got a message send failure. Probably in a dead zone or something," Elros said. Rias felt her heart drop and she quickly checked her phone; no texts.

 _'DAMN IT! Of course, he couldn't reach us there! NOBODY FUCKING LIVES THERE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED?! DAMN IT!'_ she scolded herself before calming down. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Dunno what happened. But what did you want to talk about?" she asked, rushing to the point.

"Well, I took the girls out today. Mihae asked if it would be alright if I moved them into the house. So I kinda asked Grayfia if she could talk to your dad about adding a few floors so they could live with us. Hope you don't mind," Elros said sheepishly.

"Not at all. I think that's a great idea. I'm sure they'd all love that as well. If you already asked Grayfia, I'm sure she'll have told my father by now. It'll probably be done by the time we get back home," Rias said. That was fine with her; in fact, she was surprised that she hadn't had it done earlier. The girls needed a permanent place to stay, after all - and she was certain they'd want to stay with Elros. However now that seven other women were moving in, she'd have to be careful none of them would try anything… uncouth with him, unless they had her express permission.

"Well, I gotta head to the lobby. Saji wants to talk about something," Elros said as he quickly kissed them on the cheek and exited. As he shut the door, Rias and Akeno both let out a sharp exhale. They looked at each other and gulped, an unspoken conversation held between them.

"I'm gonna go shower. Should I draw you a bath as well?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, please," Rias nodded as she looked outside their window, a frown on her face. She, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki would have a difficult night ahead of them - likely one to be plagued with guilt, fear, and hundreds of new questions.

-o-

"Hey, Saji. What's up?" Elros asked as he met the teen in the lobby, pacing. As he approached, Saji was sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Hey, Elros. I… thanks for meeting me," he said nervously.

"Not a problem. What did you need to talk about?" Elros asked.

"I… look, I wanted to apologize. I want to say I'm… sorry for calling you a coward and for challenging you like that. It was… wrong of me. You're a good guy. I just…," Saji said, pausing several times to get his thoughts together. Elros put a hand on his shoulder and grinned back at him.

"Not a problem, man. I understand," he said kindly.

"If you still want to go, I can-," Saji began, but Elros shook his head.

"Na. I still need to get acquainted with my first familiar, plus it turns out I'm going to be busy the day of the full moon anyways. So it all works out," Elros said.

"Thanks," Saji said, smiling in relief.

"No problem. Have fun with it. Can't wait to see what you get," Elros said.

"Likewise. I'll see you later, then," Saji said as he took his leave. Sure that he was gone, Elros pulled out his phone and made a call.

" _Barry Allen,'"_ came a youthful voice on the other side.

"Barry. It's Elros. You free Saturday?" Elros asked.

" _Hey, man! Yeah, I think I'm free. You want to meet up or something?'"_ Barry asked.

"Yeah. I'll come down to Central City. That work?" Elros asked.

" _Sure. See you then,'"_ Barry replied, hanging up.

 _'Guess this is where we begin. I'll see Barry then head over to London to being training. Need to be on point before my fight with those three,'_ Elros thought as he headed back up to his room. As he reached the elevator, however, he was greeted by two new faces.

"Momo! Tsubasa! Hey!" he said excitedly, greeting the beauties from Sona's peerage. They smiled wide as they saw him.

"Hello, Elros. We just saw Saji pass by. Did he speak with you?" Momo asked.

"Yup. We're all good. What about you two? Heading out at this hour?" Elros wondered.

"Well… we were kind of hoping to see the fireworks again," Tsubasa said sheepishly.

"Would you like to join us?" Momo quickly asked. Elros looked surprised by the question but shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? You want to invite anyone else?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… let's let them get their rest. Tsubaki and Sona both seem rather tired," Momo said.

"Sounds good. I'll just let Rias know really quickly," Elros said as he shot off a text. With that, he exited with the two beauties from Sona's peerage.

-o-

Sona was sitting in the bathtub with her head tilted back, her eyes closed as she thought about what she had learned today. It made her extremely uncomfortable. When she enlisted Tsubaki and the others into her peerage, she knew as much as possible about them without breaching any significant parameters of trust. Some of them - like Tsubaki - had had difficult lives; others lived more or less normally. However, all the pain they carried they shared with her of their own volition. She never had to resort to such tactics to learn about them. Trust, after all, was paramount to a master-servant relationship she thought.

Elros was not in her peerage. She didn't know him as well as Rias or Akeno did, but she knew him well enough. She liked him immensely - that much she knew, and she knew that he felt the same way about her. She knew that he was guarded with his past - and now Sona could see why. But it should've been him that told her about his life; she had no right to spy on him. Sona took a sip of wine and sank a bit further into the tub, wondering what his reaction would be.

 _'If he finds out, he's going to be angry. Very angry. We had no right to do that to him… to betray his trust, especially when he's been nothing but a gentleman to us. I'm sorry, Elros… forgive me. Please,'_ she thought as tears suddenly began to fall.

-o-

Tsubaki was nearby, wondering much the same as she leaned against the wall. The coarse sand had gotten in her clothes as it whipped around, much as it did for the others. All needed a nice and long bath to digest what they had learned from the old man. She gulped as she remembered the stories he told her about Elros's father and about Elros himself. She imagined what that looked like - a four or five-year-old child holding a knife over their father's prone form. It was a far cry from the Elros she knew and liked.

She wondered what she'd say when she met him. She would have to be careful to not blurt anything out, regardless of how much she wanted to. She mentally slapped herself for her hypocrisy. If the shoe were on the other foot - if Sona had told Elros whatever he wanted to know about her - she would've been angry at both of them. She would want to slap him for doing such a thing. The tender moment they shared not to long ago zipped through her mind yet again and brought a tear to her eye. She had begun to like him and now there was already something that threatened to tear their relationship apart.

-o-

As Rias plunged herself into the warm bath, she remembered the scorching heat of Death Valley. It wasn't something that she was used to despite living in Hell. Hell was nice; it had a kind climate unless you ventured into different zones, which she never did. She stayed in her family's township where she was well liked by all, never having a problem with anything. If she needed something, she had it; if she wanted to have fun, she did. She, and by extension her peerage, never wanted for anything. Except for Gasper, when she recruited them all she did it with a grace and gentility that was hard for anyone to capture with words.

Not with Elros. He had fallen out from the sky like a meteor and destroyed her house. He unconsciously killed two Fallen Angels - and could've easily done the same with her and Akeno. And then when they brought him to the ORC, he inserted himself between her and her best friend like he owned the place, grinning ear to ear. She asked him to join and he started at her with a look that was unusual - one that pierced her to her soul, one that made her blush. He took a day to give her his answer - a day in which all she could think about was what he would say to her. Whether he knew it or not, he held the cards in his hands - he shook her calm nature.

She gulped as she reflected on how differently they were raised; her with love and affection showered on her by her mother, father, and brother - and him in the vicious heat and cruel sand of a place that was more hellish than Hell itself. Her father took her horseback riding and dining in the finest places; his father took him hunting and made him kill for some sick sense of enjoyment. She loved her father dearly; Elros could've killed his own at a point.

 _'I'm so sorry, Elros. You deserved to have a happy life. And now… I keep… pushing you into the same situation over and over again. Riser. Now that stupid duel in a couple of weeks. Rating Games. All that on top of your own responsibilities. And you do it for me… because you love me… I… Please forgive me for betraying your trust. I promise I'm going to make it up to you. I promise. I love you so much,'_ Rias thought as tears suddenly began to flow like rivers. She hugged her legs to her chest as the horror of his past washed over her like a flood. She rebuked herself for holding him to a higher standard that she held herself to at this point. She knew that if Elros ever betrayed her trust - by cheating or learning about her in such a way - that she'd be hurt and angry beyond belief. And now, their relationship barely in its nascency, she had already gone behind his back to learn about him. She had betrayed _his_ trust; and she knew that if he ever found out, his reaction would be much the same - one of anger and hurt. He would want to leave her. As she thought about a life without him, the tears and her own sobs grew louder and louder, needing a small enchantment to make sure no one else heard.

-o-

As Akeno stood in the shower, the cool water cascading over her, she couldn't help but think about her own father. She remembered how much she loved him; how she thought his wings were so beautiful. Then he left. He left her and her mother - his wife - to fend for themselves. He wasn't there when he died. That's where he should've been. _That_ was his responsibility.

And now here was another man that eschewed his responsibilities. Elros's father should've loved him after his mother died in childbirth - should've made it clear to him that it wasn't his fault. He should've showered the child with affection to make up for it and given him all he needed. But he did none of that. He tried to turn the boy into a monster; and he might've even succeeded, Akeno thought. Elros was a force of nature on the battlefield; she remembered how he easily decimated Riser's peerage as well as Vali; how he broke the Stray Devil. She knew that in a one on one, he'd likely overpower her with little trouble.

For all of Baraquiel's faults, he never beat Akeno. He never tortured her; he never made her kill a living thing. She never held a knife over him, preparing to strike. Even on the run, she helped people as well as she could. She knew what love was; Elros lacked any semblance of it as a child. She wondered what the long term impact was on his life.

 _'How is he so happy and cheerful all the time? If I was raised by a man like that, I'd… hate everything. I'd hate myself for thinking I killed my mom. I'd be bitter. But he's the furthest thing! He's always smiling. He's so loving and sweet and kind. He's like a brother to Gasper and Koneko… and when he kisses me, it's so warm and passionate. What… What happened to you, Elros?'_ Akeno thought. She felt tears begin to fall; she just wanted to go back in time and hug his younger self, letting him know everything would be fine. That he'd soon meet her and the others and that they'd love him.

-o-

"Beautiful," Momo said as she, Elros, and Tsubasa leaned on a railing and watched the fireworks burst in the air above them. Elros smiled as he saw Mickey's head go up; he had no doubt Gasper and Koneko were probably watching from their own windows.

"Definitely. We all should come out here more often," Elros said.

"Are you from around here?" Tsubasa asked.

"You could say that. Few hundred miles away," Elros said.

"Big city?" Momo wondered.

"Na. Small little shack in a desert town. Hotter than it is here, that's for sure. What about you two?" Elros asked, looking between them.

"Japan," Momo answered.

"Likewise," Tsubasa said.

"Travel often?" Elros wondered.

"Very little. We try to keep busy. Studying or training or this or that," Momo said.

"Sometimes you gotta cut loose," Elros grinned.

"Agreed. Thank you for convincing Sona to let us come here," Tsubasa said with a sigh.

"I think she wanted to come out here as well, to be honest. Can't be easy to have so much responsibility on your shoulders," Elros said.

"You say that as if you don't," Momo mused.

"Eh. Different levels, I guess. It's a lot more personal for Sona and Rias. It's… different for me," Elros said.

"Different how?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmmm… I wouldn't say I'm detached from it, but my viewpoint is much broader. When I do what I do, I have to make quick and snap decisions. I don't have the luxury of knowing everything about the situation - it's just a series of judgment calls. For Rias and Sona, they're not just personally invested, but it's their own futures they're working with. It's something that'll impact the course of their lives. For me… it's something that'll impact the course of others lives," Elros said.

"It seems you might have it harder. You have… so many lives you carry on your shoulders," Momo said as she brought a hand to his back and rubbed it gently. She felt a warm sensation go up her arm and through her body as she touched him, blushing a deep red as he looked at her and smiled.

"You get used to it," Elros said.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked, eliciting a chuckle.

"No. Not really," Elros said as he sighed and looked up, smiling. "I wouldn't change it, though. Not for a second. Not for anything," he finished, the fireworks ending as well.

"We should get inside. Leaving tomorrow," Tsubasa said after a pause.

"Mmm? Yeah. Yes. Let's," Elros said, slinging his arm around their shoulders and grinning.

"Aren't you with Rias?" Momo asked, sighing.

"I am," Elros said.

"And Akeno?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yup," Elros said cheerfully.

"How would they feel about this?" Momo asked as she touched his hand.

"Probably alright with it. So long as we don't do anything… uncouth," Elros chuckled.

"You're just like Issei," Tsubasa sighed, although she was smiling.

"If I was Issei, you wouldn't let me touch you in the first place because I'd break your dress off," Elros replied.

"Mmm… that's a good point. You're right. You're _worse_ than Issei," Momo giggled.

"Why do girls keep saying that?" Elros grumbled.

"Because you're charming," she replied.

"Well, if you'd rather have me not touch you, that's fine as well," he said as he moved to pull his arm off. However, both grabbed onto it tightly - blushing madly as they did so.

"No, no. This is nice," Momo said quietly.

"You're turning red, Momo," Elros said with a laugh.

"Don't be so mean," she said, smiling slightly.

"My apologies. Shall we head inside?" Elros asked. With a nod from the beauties, all three headed inside and to their own rooms.

-o-

"Elros!" Gasper said excitedly as he entered. He ran over in, exclaiming in excitement as Elros picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, little buddy. How was your day?" Elros asked.

"Awesome! Issei, Kiba, and Saji were so fun! But we almost got in trouble!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Elros asked the other two who sighed. Kiba looked at Issei with a deadpan glance.

"Issei blew the dresses off of some of the princesses," Kiba said.

"On purpose?" Elros asked.

"NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Look, Gasper wanted a picture so he squeezed in with them, right? I helped position him and accidentally brushed against them. As we were walking away, I just snapped my fingers - didn't even know I touched them, though! And it… just came off!" Issei said, comically sobbing.

"You gotta be careful. There're kids around. This isn't Mickey's Mouse's Stripclub, as much as I wish it was. What about you, Kiba? Enjoy some time with Karlamine?" Elros asked, grinning. Kiba turned a bright red and Issei continued to whine as Elros carried Gasper to his room where Koneko was.

"Hey!" she said happily as she rushed to hug him. Elros smiled and knelt down, returning the hug. Gasper joined in as well. As he leaned back, he rested his hands on their heads.

"Did you two have fun these past few days?" Elros asked.

"Yeah!" Gasper replied. Koneko nodded her head vigorously.

"Good. I'm glad. You two deserve it. We'll come back soon. Or if you guys want to go somewhere else, we can do that too," Elros said.

"Elros…," Gasper said, looking at the ground.

"What's up, little buddy?" Elros asked.

"Why are you so nice to us?" he wondered, looking him dead in the eye as he asked.

-o-

Rias and Akeno were just outside the door as they heard the question. Gulping and admonishing themselves further, they put their ears to the door.

-o-

Elros smiled as he ruffled his hair, doing the same for Koneko - he could tell she was hoping for an answer as well.

"Because you two deserve it. I… Rias… told me a little bit about what you guys went through when you were even younger. You two didn't deserve that. You two deserve to be happy. You two deserve to be loved. And if it's in my power, I want to make sure that you guys are as happy as possible and as loved as possible. Gasper, Koneko - you guys are amazing. I want you to know that," Elros said, smiling at them.

Gasper felt his lip tremble as Elros said that. He knew that the peerage was his family, and they treated him as such. But nobody had put it to him like that before. He lunged forward and buried his face in Elros's shoulder as he began to cry profusely.

Koneko just stared at Elros, scanning his face - making sure what he said was the absolute truth. She could tell it was. His smile was sincere and radiant, holding nothing back. She knew that when he looked at her, he saw the pain in her eyes and across her face. She walked forward into his embrace and held on tightly, crying into his shoulder as well. Finally, she felt like she had an older sibling; finally, she felt like she had someone to lean on. As she looked sideways at Gasper, she knew he felt the same way.

"I love you guys," he said, kissing them on their heads as he held them close. In the short time he knew them, they had become like younger siblings to him.

And if the entities of their past - the ones that made their life hell showed up - he would show them what hell _truly_ looked like.

-o-

Rias and Akeno felt tears come to their eyes as they heard the conversation. They heard the sincerity in his words; the love he had for the two young Devils and the love they had for him. It was enough to make the hardiest man fall to a knee and cry. Smiling, they quickly hurried to their own room.

-o-

"Let's get you two to bed, yeah?" Elros said as he picked them up and carried them over. Tucking them in, he gave them a warm smile and turned the light off, taking his leave. As he closed the door, he exhaled.

 _'Don't worry Gasper, Koneko. I'm always going to be here,'_ Elros thought as he headed back to the main room. Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, and Saji were all asleep; no doubt Rias and Akeno were getting into bed as well. He sighed and went over to the window that offered a wonderful view of the park at night, it's lights shining.

 _'Been years since I've been back there. Wonder how much it's changed? Huh. Not much, likely. Still a barren and burning hellhole,'_ Elros thought as his mind traveled to the sweeping sands of Death Valley. Pushing the thought out of his head, he headed into his own room where Rias and Akeno were already in bed.

"Hey," Rias greeted as she heard him come in, her heart sinking again. He was going to get in bed with her. He would kiss her and put his arm around her and hold her close to him. She would snuggle up to him and get comfortable, smiling as she felt his warmth. And then she'd see the scars and her heart would sink again. But now, she'd see the scars that lay underneath as well - not just the ones across his body.

As Elros got in, Rias and Akeno adjusted themselves and got comfortable. Akeno took one of his arms and held it tightly as she kissed his neck, working her way to his lips before she got comfortable on his shoulder. Rias did the same, resting her lips close to his neck as she brought her hand up and caressed his face.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he said, smiling. With that, Elros fell into a pleasant slumber; Akeno and Rias were not as fortunate as they continued to stare at his peaceful form throughout the night.

-o-

As Elros woke up the next morning, he noted a light weight on top of him. Akeno was obviously already up and in the shower. Rias, meanwhile, had clamored on top of him. She rested her head on his chest as her hands resting on his sides, hugging him gently. He smiled as he saw how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He began gently running his hand through her hair, hearing her smack her lips in unconscious delight at the feeling. She slowly roused, sitting on his crotch as she twisted and turned, putting on a little show. She laid back down on him, resting her forehead against his as she began to kiss him gently, slowly moving her way to his neck.

"Feeling a bit frisky this morning, I see. I like it," he said as he suddenly flipped her over, doing the same for her. She gasped slightly as she felt him squeeze her breast as his hand trailed down and began to massage her gently.

"Mmm… I bet you do. But not at Disneyland. Let's keep this place innocent. Well… mostly innocent," she said as she brought it up and interlocked her fingers with his. She kissed his hand and looked at him, biting her lip gently in worry.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked, moving up a bit and holding his lips an inch from hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dunno. You seem tense. Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about… how much you've done for me," Rias said, a trace of guilt in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked. Rias sighed and got up, walking to the window. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking on in worry.

"You… fought Riser. 16 on 1… and you beat him. For me. Then he came and attacked you. You pushed me out of the way and took the attack. Those two creeps challenged you and you immediately agreed to fight them. For me. I've known you… less than two months and you've already done so much for me. What have I done for you? I've gotten you into these situations… and that's it," Rias said. Elros was surprised as he suddenly saw tears splash to the ground. He quickly got up and approached Rias, turning her to face him. He saw the tears that streamed down her face. She lunged forward and hugged him tightly as she cried onto him.

"I don't want you to see me as a burden. You already have so many responsibilities and I just keep adding to them. Duels. Rating Games. Scorn from other Devils… I'm so sorry," she cried as she held him for fear that he might come to his senses and leave.

Elros gulped and tightened his embrace. He held her tightly and kissed her atop her head, gently rocking her as she got her emotions out.

"I can… understand _why_ you think that, but I think you're wrong. You didn't ask for any of those things; it just happened to be how it all played out. And I'm happy it played out that way. I love you, Rias. I _want_ to help you and protect you. And if some creep comes for you, I'm more than happy to beat him away. You're not a burden. Don't ever think that," Elros said soothingly. Rias lifted her head up and looked at him through red eyes, leaning up and kissing him passionately.

 _'And to add to all that, I'm lying to your face. Would you say all this then? I'm so sorry Elros. I love you. Please… stay. Forever,'_ she thought as she ramped up the passion, holding on to him for dear life. Elros returned it and kept his arms around her. As they parted, she brought her head back to his chest and rested it there, wanting to stay like this as long as possible.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't ever leave. I don't want to be without you. Stay," she said, her breath shuddering violently.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stay, alright? I love you, Rias. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. So much. Thank you. Thank you," she said, tightening her hold as much as she could as the tears flowed.

-o-

Almost everyone was gathered in the living room of the massive suite a couple of hours later.

Rias finally got dressed and was ready to go when Elros came out of the shower, dressed as well. She rushed over to him and hugged him, eliciting a smile. He brought her face up to look at him, taking in her beautiful features.

"What?" she asked softly as he stared at her.

"Just calculating what the chances are that I land on _your_ house," he said.

"Slim. Pretty much none," she said, smiling back.

"Yup. Yet it happened. And I don't regret it a single bit. Well… except the whole destroying the house part. That I'm sorry about. Everything since that, however… I count myself as extremely fortunate to be in this position," Elros said as he kissed her. Rias felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke to her; his words always had a knack for being exactly what she wanted or needed to hear. She smiled and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel the same way. And don't worry about the house. Losing that and gaining you? So worth it," Rias said as they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Save some for me," Akeno said as she entered, dressed as well. Elros smiled and gave her the same treatment, hugging and kissing her until she squealed in delight.

"So you ready to head back home?" Akeno asked as he weaved his hand through her hair. The feeling sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine; he knew just where to touch her to elicit the right response.

"Yes, but I'll be meeting you there later. I need to go take care of a couple things first," Elros said.

"A couple of things?" Rias asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Heading over to Central City for a couple of hours to talk with an old friend of mine," Elros said, grinning.

"Mmm… alright. How long do you think you're gonna be? Will you be back tonight?" she asked.

"Definitely. But I'm going to be heading to London soon. Have to begin training before we head back to the Underworld," Elros said.

"I'm so-," Rias began but was cut off by a kiss.

"Stop apologizing. You've nothing to apologize for, alright? I'm going to kick Anders ass, Bastions ass, and Elizaveta's… admittedly hotter ass… and then we're going to go on that date. Alright?" Elros said. Rias smiled and nodded. As he swooped in to kiss her again, she avoided it.

"Hey, I was trying to kiss you there," Elros complained.

"I know. But _Elizaveta's hotter ass_ is now on my mind," she sighed with a smile.

"Fine. This'll work just as well," he said as he quickly nibbled her ear eliciting a squeak of delight from her and a giggle from Akeno. With that, they headed into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"We''re heading back to the ORC. Elros will be coming a bit later. He has an errand to take care of," Rias told the group, opening a magic circle.

"See you guys in a bit," Elros said as he hugged Gasper and Koneko and opened his own circle. With that, he stepped into his old friend's apartment.

-o-

"WOAH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Barry shouted as he leaped against the wall. A blue circle had just appeared in his room and a figure walked out of it, grinning wide.

"Barry," Elros said happily.

"ELROS?! WHAT?! HUH?! WHAT JU… WHAT HAPPENED?!" Barry asked in shock as he looked at his friend. Barry Allen was a forensic scientist in the CCPD. He had a full head of blonde hair and a solid figure, just a couple of inches shorter than Elros. He was one of the kindest men that Elros knew; even more so than Bruce, Barry was absolutely focused on helping people and doing the right thing. He was intelligent and methodical with his reasoning; wasn't happy go lucky like Elros, but knew how to have fun. And of course, he was the fastest man alive.

"I know, right?! Sit down. I'll explain it all," Elros said, taking a seat. With a gulp, Barry joined him.

-o-

"What. The. Hell?" Barry asked.

"Yup," Elros replied.

"You're kidding," he said.

"Nope," Elros responded.

"You're serious?" Barry wondered.

"Completely," Elros said cheerfully.

"Dude…," Barry trailed on.

"Yeah?" Elros asked.

"WHAT?" Barry yelled.

"Yeah," Elros chuckled.

"You're a Devil? Seriously?" Barry asked.

"I am. You wanna see my wings? They might burn the house down, but they're fucking sweet as hell so it'll go down in a blaze of glory," Elros said excitedly.

"I'm… good. Jeez, E… How do you always get yourself into these things?" Barry asked as he shook his head, although his smile was evident. Since he had known Elros, the guy had a knack for somehow landing in the oddest situations. This was par for the course.

"I'm a magnet, Barry. But honestly - what do you think?" Elros asked seriously.

"I think… you're gonna have to wait and see for a few years. There's upsides for sure - longer life, different powers, easy flight so you don't have to waste your rings power. But… there have to be negatives. They might not have shown themselves yet, but there will be. But you can probably take it," Barry said.

"Let's hope," Elros sighed.

"But… dating several girls. You. Bruce. Clark. The only ones I can think of that could pull it off like cake. But see, Bruce and Clark aren't sexual deviants like you; they're one girl kinda guys. Mostly. Except Bruce, I guess. But you… if anything gets you in trouble, it'll be that," Barry said with a laugh.

"Don't I know it. How's Iris, by the way? You tell her?" Elros asked.

"Na… it's… not the right time yet," Barry said as he looked at the door. Elros nodded.

"But I don't think you came here to discuss my girl problems. What's on your mind?" Barry said as he ran to the fridge and back, throwing Elros a Coke. Elros took a long draft before sighing deeply, giving Barry an oddly serious look. Barry's brow furrowed - Elros was always happy and cheerful; if he got serious, then he better do so as well.

"Have you been in contact with Bruce lately?" Elros asked.

"Here and there. Just the normal stuff, though. Why?" Barry asked. Elros nodded, taking another swig.

"The world's changing, Barry. Fast," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. Elros brought his shirt up slightly to show Barry the new scars. He looked on in surprise to see the one that was near his heart. Going around back, he gulped as he saw that it was a through-and-through.

"This one would've killed you, E. What planet?" Barry asked.

"Earth," Elros replied, to his surprise.

"There's nothing on Earth that could do that. Unless it was one of those Devils?" Barry said, aghast.

"Nope. Here," Elros said, pointing his ring at the coffee table. He created a construct of the three-eyed monster that had nearly killed him. Barry looked on in shock as he ran around it, looking at every detail and assessing it.

"I've never seen anything remotely like this," he said.

"My first encounter as well. It nearly killed me, as you noted. Barry… this thing shattered my constructs like nothing. Its willpower was _at least_ equal to mine. It took my entire group to put it down, and even then, it still looked at me like it wanted to get one last shot in," Elros said.

"They don't know what it is, either?" Barry asked.

"Nope. I took some blood to Bruce and even with everything _he_ has - which, I'm not gonna lie, is more than what even the Devil's have at their disposal - he couldn't identify heads or tails of what this thing is. That eye - the one on its forehead - has hypnotizing properties. I couldn't do a damn thing when it head butted me. I don't know if it's just by itself or if it's a new species from another planet or what. I just know that it's dangerous. And I know it's not going to be the last major threat I have to deal with - or the last major threat Earth has to deal with," Elros said as he finally released the construct and relaxed again.

"Mmm… Alright, I can sort of see your point. Continue," Barry said.

"These kinds of threats have been escalating over the last few years. They're still below the threshold for now, but I don't know how long that's going to keep. The entire scene is changing. I don't know when, but one day - soon - the floodgates are going to open. Earth's on the map. And we're woefully unprepared," Elros said.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? I mean, we've you for a Green Lantern to protect the Earth. Hal, Guy, Kyle, John - when they're available as well. And Clark isn't a slouch either. Central City's my home, E… I can't just up and leave it. We've our own threats," Barry said.

"But that's exactly what I'm talking about. You and I. Clark. Diana. J'onn. We're living proof that not only are we alone in the universe but that there damn well are others living _right here._ Just as much, we're proof that there are some beings here that skew the food chain. Cold, Boomerang, others… it's all going to boil over soon, Barry. As much as we need to prepare for what might be coming for us, we need to be prepared for what we have in front of us right now," Elros said.

Barry sighed as he leaned back in his couch and looked up. He had a feeling about what Elros was getting at, but he needed to hear him say it. Elros saw what Barry was thinking and nodded.

"This is all a preface to what I'm saying. Bruce, Clark, and I - we want to start a team," Elros said. Barry gulped as the words came out of his mouth - he had a feeling that might be it.

"A team?" Barry asked, looking at Elros.

"That's right. When the gates open, we need to be ready. We can't be caught unawares when something big is going on - we need to be prepared to react at a moments notice," Elros said.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Barry asked.

"I do. A lot of people aren't going to like it," Elros said.

"Don't I know it. We have no jurisdiction. And we're just rumors for now. Once this gets out… once we go public… how do we know hell won't break loose then? That we won't be the impetus?" Barry said.

"We don't. But I'd rather be reviled and have the Earth protected then caught unawares. Any day of the week," Elros said.

"And your friends? What do they think about the idea?" Barry asked, eliciting a chuckle from Elros.

"They don't know. Bruce, Clark, Hal, myself, and you. That's it. We're keeping a tight leash on this one. We don't need every metahuman… but we need the core," Elros said.

"Who else are you going to approach?" Barry asked. Elros sighed as he thought about it.

"Bruce and I agreed on a few names. I've three more in mind; Diana. J'onn. Arthur," Elros said.

"I see. Maybe Diana and J'onn. But Arthur? I don't think he's going to be as willing," Barry said.

"It'll take some convincing. But that's likely to be the case for everyone - except maybe J'onn. But he's the smart one," Elros said with a grin, eliciting a laugh from Barry. But finally, they both took on serious faces again.

"I can't give you an answer right now, Elros. I… need to think about this," Barry said.

"I understand. It's not something I'd ask lightly, Barry. Especially with what you have with Iris. But… the world's getting larger, and the universe is getting smaller. I just want to be ready," Elros said. Barry nodded in agreement. He had a lot to think about - he couldn't simply dismiss this out of hand.

"Take the time you need. I still have to ask the others, anyways. Let me know when you've made a decision," Elros said.

"Absolutely. You going to head back now?" Barry asked.

"Probably. Unless…?" Elros asked, grinning.

"What do you feel like?" Barry asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm… Pizza?" Elros suggested.

"To Naples?" Barry wondered.

"To Naples. Let's see who gets there first," Elros said as he suddenly shot his hand out and opened a magic portal. Even as he did so, Barry was already there.

-o-

"Hey, what's up?" Rias asked as Elros called.

" _With my friend. How's the house looking? It done?'"_ Elros asked

"Yup. It still has the same style, just several more floors added to it. I think you'll like it," Rias said as she leaned against the glass window of their bedroom.

" _Sweet! Thank your dad for me again. Are the girls moved in?"_ he asked.

"Yup. How much longer are you gonna be, though?" Rias asked.

 _"Just a bit longer. I'll bring over some pizza as well. Any preferences?"_ Elros asked.

"I'll ask the girls and text you," she said.

 _"Perfect. See you guys in a bit,"_ Elros said, hanging up.

As she hung up, Rias sighed and looked at her phone. She turned it on again and started looking through her pictures. She noted that Elros wasn't in very many; he didn't like to have his picture taken, much like his father. She wondered if he had inherited that trait from him - and what other traits he might've gotten as well. Turning, she saw Akeno walk up to her - a thoughtful expression on her face as well.

"He's not in many pictures, huh?" Akeno asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nope. Just like his dad…," Rias sighed softly.

"You're thinking about how else they might be similar?" Akeno wondered.

"Yeah. But I don't think there are very many similarities. Elros is a good man. We know that for _damn_ sure. His father is most certainly not," Rias said, almost snarling as she talked about him.

"I agree. He's… sweet. Gentle with Koneko and Gasper. Loving to you and I. He's powerful… that much is evident," Akeno said, but she gulped as she thought on another way to describe Elros. It was evident in how he fought the Stray; how he beat Riser and his peerage; how he manhandled Vali.

In fights, Elros was very much a monster.

"When he fights, he's so different," Rias said, sensing her line of thought.

"I know. Let's be honest… during our Rating Game with Riser, our fight with Kokabiel… hell, whenever Issei fights anyone… we spend so much time just smack talking. Elros doesn't even bother with it. He just… get's the job done," Akeno said with a shudder.

"It might have to do with him being a Lantern. If you knew people were dying every minute, would you really talk shit?" Rias asked. Akeno gulped and shook her head. They all knew when to get serious.

"I don't know. Anyways, I'm gonna go ask the girls what pizza they want. Any preferences?" Rias asked.

"No," Akeno answered as she laid down, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

-o-

"Think we'll come out to Italy for our next vacation," Elros said as he and Barry walked along the labor in Naples. It was a picture perfect city with a stunning blue coast and several small boats and ships in the harbor. There was a tree line across it, paring well with the colorful buildings that adorned multiple rows. A few peaks could be seen in the distance, towering over the rest of the city. However, Elros and Barry knew that first impressions weren't always correct.

"Naples… such a beautiful place to look at but…," Barry sighed.

"I know," Elros said as they paused, their smiles falling as they observed. Waste management had long been a problem in this paradise, peaking several years ago. While not well versed on the topic as he'd like to be - and wanting to change it - Elros knew he simply couldn't use his powers to do so. Nor could Barry or Clark. They weren't Gods, as much as some might say they were if they knew about their powers. They couldn't pick apart and solved every problem that posed the world.

"You ever think we're wasting our time? Or, on the opposite end, not using it correctly?" Elros asked.

"What do you mean?" Barry wondered.

"Look at this place. We know there's a bunch of landfills here, right? How easy would it be for me to just roll it into a giant ball and take it to the sun? It'd be incinerated to nothing, with zero problems at all. But I leave it. I leave it here, I leave it in the world," Elros mused.

"Hmm… I get what you're saying. But no. That's not your responsibility. That's on the shoulders of the people that live here. If you baby them, they'll never change. They'll grow more and more dependent on you. And then one day, you're going to die and that ring is gonna to someone else - likely someone not on Earth. Then what? They'll be left with no processes in place," Barry responded. He often had the same thought - and it was one that troubled him to no end.

He was the fastest man alive. Even with Elros's new powers, he had gotten to Naples before Elros could even step through the portal. No matter how quickly Elros could be here or there, Barry would always win. With that power, though, his mind was always working at a high speed. He knew that at this very moment, someone was getting murdered. Someone was being robbed. Someone was hurt and dying. An adult; a senior; a child. And he was walking along the harbor with his friend. In choosing to do that, he condemned a life. It was something that plagued him even more when he first obtained his powers, and it was a thought that often woke him up in a cold sweat: who could he be saving _right now_? But he knew that it was knowledge he'd have to live with - because as much as he wanted to save everyone, he knew that even he couldn't do that. He couldn't be everywhere at once; he wasn't omnipotent or omnipresent - he was just really damn fast.

"We're not Gods, E. Not you. Not me. Not Clark. We're just people, despite what we're capable of doing. And we should keep that in mind. We need to stay grounded. The day one of us thinks he's better than that guy walking down the street, that's the day we lose touch with our humanity," Barry said seriously. Elros smiled and nodded. He felt the same way. And this was why they needed Barry on the team. He would keep them grounded at all times.

"Anyways, let's get that pizza," Elros said slinging his arm around Barry's shoulder, grinning wide.

-o-

"HONEYS, I'M HOME!" Elros yelled as he opened the door to his new house. Mr. Gremory did a wonderful job, he thought - adding multiple floors that could easily house a massive harem of women (no doubt that's what Mr. Gremory thought of when making the additions). The bottom floor was just the same except for the seven new beauties that were sitting around, waiting for his return. They smiled wide as they saw him enter, carrying ten boxes of the best Neapolitan pizza from Naples.

"From Naples?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Can't think of a better place to get pizza than where it was invented. Here you girls go," Elros said as he distributed the boxes to their requestors. Sitting on the counter, he happily began to dig in, smiling wide at the others who returned his smile.

"How're you girls liking the new place? It might be a bit cold or stark for some people's tastes, but I hope you like it. _Mi casa es su casa,_ " Elros said.

"I certainly love it. But are you sure we aren't burdening you?" Mihae asked, still unsure.

"Not at all! I'm sorry that it took so long to get you girls situated here. Things keep coming up, and that's on me," Elros sighed.

"Nonsense. You're a wonderful mas- friend to us. And you were still quicker about it than Riser," Marion said.

"He kept us in… less than ideal conditions for a while before his parents forced him to move us into a better place. But it certainly wasn't as nice as this. Mr. Gremory obviously spared no expense. Although, I'm curious about the stuff in the basement…," Bürent trailed off.

"IT'S HERE?!" Elros asked excitedly.

"What is it?" Isabela asked.

"Home theater equipment! We're gonna build out the most kick ass entertainment room this side of the world!" Elros said happily.

"Mr. Gremory could've done it for you, you know," Akeno said with a loving smile.

"I know, but where's the fun in that? I'm gonna call over Gasper, Saji, Issei, and Kiba and make a fun day out of it," Elros said. The girls looked on with smiles of their own; Elros was easily excitable. He turned back to them.

"So what do you girls plan to do now that you're on Earth? I mean you can sit around all day, sure… but no fun in that. Well… SOME fun in that, but…," Elros trailed off, frowning.

"Ummm… I have a suggestion if I might," Mihae said, blushing.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"Perhaps… since we're all your age… perhaps we could attend school here?" she asked. Elros paused before grinning wide.

"YES! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Marion asked in surprise.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome! We might even be in the same class! Rias?! How about it?" Elros asked.

"Fine with me. I'll get it set up for those of you that want to," Rias said, giggling.

"We need to start training again as well, Rias. Perhaps you ladies wouldn't mind helping?" Akeno asked.

"If it's ok with Elros," Xuelan said.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Another thing - you girls don't really need my permission for anything. Live happily," Elros said, raising his glass of Coke in the air and grinning at them. They all smiled back and raised their own glasses.

"You're going to be leaving tomorrow, right?" Rias asked.

"Might push it to leaving Tuesday if the girls are gonna start school. Need to get a better handle on my powers then, though. Plus, need to spend some time with my familiar. Speaking of which, Saji get his yet?" Elros wondered.

"I don't think so. Pretty sure they're still there," Rias answered.

"What _is_ your familiar?" Yubelluna asked.

"A phoenix," Elros said.

"And a mermaid soon," Akeno giggled.

"A _phoenix?_ " Isabela asked, aghast.

" _Mermaid?_ " Mihae asked.

"Yup and yup," Elros replied.

"Two extremely rare familiars," Yubelluna said.

"He was hitting on the mermaid. Dominique," Rias said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Xuelan deadpanned.

"Rias is exaggerating. All I said to her was that she had a beautiful name, that I'm here to find a familiar, and if she wanted to join. I said we should get to know each other better and I'd be back this month. Alas, that didn't work out. Something tells me she might not be happy with me next month when the moon is back. I sent word to Zatouji to let her know; just hope she understands," Elros said with a sigh.

"Sex with a mermaid might be difficult, you know," Rias smirked.

"I don't want to have sex with every woman I see, sweetheart," Elros said dramatically.

"Mhm," Rias giggled.

"You all believe me, right?!" Elros asked. The girls simply giggled, offering no response.

"You have your answer?" Akeno asked with a laugh.

"I can't believe it! You all really _do_ just view me as some sort of male slut… Accurate, yet painful as well. Very well! I accept your label with grace. There are worst things to be called, I guess," Elros said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Bürent said with a laugh that the girls joined in on. Elros smiled as he saw them having an enjoyable time; he was sure that they wouldn't be this relaxed around Riser. He was happy that they were happy.

"Enough about that, however. Karlamine, how was your time with Kiba?" he asked. Karlamine turned a bright red as every neck snapped to her, looks of surprise and excitement on their faces.

" _Kiba?_ The knight in Rias's peerage?" Xuelan asked in surprise.

"You set them up?" Akeno asked, restraining her laughter.

"I did indeed. What can I say? You two are woefully inefficient in your natural born duties as matchmakers so I've had to step in to pick up the slack," Elros said, sighing in disappointment. Akeno and Rias rolled their eyes but smiled.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Let's get to bed," Rias suggested.

"Sou-," Elros began when his phone suddenly rang.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

 _"You talk to Barry?"_ Bruce asked.

"I did," Elros replied.

 _"Drop by to discuss,"_ Bruce said.

"I can just tell you over the phone. I have a couple of extremely beautiful women waiting for me," Elros said with a chuckle.

 _"Everything related to this will have to be handled in person. Also, I've rigged up a new phone for us to use for more… delicate things,"_ Bruce said.

"Fine. Now?" Elros asked.

 _"Now,"_ Bruce answered.

"See you in a bit," Elros answered, hanging up. He looked apologetically at Rias, Akeno, and the others who looked on in worry.

"What is it? You need to go somewhere?" Rias asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Yeah. Need to visit _another_ friend. I'll be back quickly, though," Elros said.

"Alright," Rias said, kissing him quickly before he exited through the door.

"What's all this about? He's been getting called away a lot," Akeno said, her brow furrowing.

"I don't know. I assume it's other Lanterns," Rias said. Akeno shrugged and both turned to go to their room. The girls finished their food and headed to their own rooms, preparing to spend their first night in Elros's home.

-o-

As Elros landed in front of Wayne Manor, the door flew open. Again.

 _'Good grief, every time I visit Bruce SOMEONE is flinging the door open. Kinda funny, actually,'_ Elros chuckled to him. He smiled wide as he saw that it was again the beautiful Barbara Gordon. However, her reaction to seeing him was more frosty than last time.

"Elros," she greeted him coldly, not hugging him. Elros was surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, Barbara. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. You?" she asked.

"Just going into see Bruce. You just meet him?" Elros asked.

"I did. He told me what you guys are doing," Barbara replied. To Elros's surprise, she seemed to be angry at him.

"I see… what do you think?" Elros asked. He had an idea of where this was going.

"I've been asking him to let me go on a mission with him for _years!_ The same with Dick! And every time we ask, it's the same thing! You're too young! You're not experienced enough! But you! Why isn't he saying that _you're_ too young!? Why isn't he telling you that _you're_ not experienced enough?!" she spat angrily. Elros was surprised by the reaction. He had always known Barbara to be level-headed; he thought she knew the answers to her questions.

"It-," was all Elros got out before he suddenly felt her slap him - hard. He looked back at her but saw only anger in her eyes.

"He told me that you agreed with him. That we're too young and inexperienced. How dare you decide that for us?" she snarled.

"Barbara-," Elros began before she cut him off.

"NO! Don't Barbara me! I'm older than you, you know? What gives you and him the right to exclude me? I thought I could trust you to be on my side!" she said angrily.

"I-," but she scoffed and strode past him. Elros watched her go, sighing deeply as he rubbed his cheek. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he walked into the Manor.

"Ah, Master Elros. You saw Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. She's…. not happy," Elros sighed.

"Yes, I heard the slap all the way in here. My apologies, sir," Alfred said.

"All good, Alfred. I'ma go check in with Bruce," Elros said.

"Very good, sir. Master Bruce has already indexed your retina into the scanner, so you should be able to go in," Alfred.

"That sounds - wait! WHEN DID HE DO THAT?!" Elros asked in shock. Alfred smiled and shrugged before he went on his merry way.

-o-

"Brucey," Elros greeted.

"How many nicknames do you have for me?" Bruce sighed loudly.

"More than enough," Elros said.

"Barbara speak with you?" Bruce asked.

"Something like that," Elros sighed.

"Do you want to let her join?" Bruce asked.

"No. She might be mad at me, but I'd rather her angry and alive than dead," Elros said.

"Agreed. So how was the talk with Barry?" Bruce asked.

"He needs some time to think about it. Reasonable request. I'll ask Diana, J'onn, and Arthur next. Maybe J'onn first," Elros said.

"That's a good idea. I'll have Clark follow up with Barry later. Might put some extra weight behind it if he goes," Bruce said.

"Sounds good. So where's this new thing you have for me?" Elros asked. Bruce tossed him a phone over the shoulder.

"From now on, whenever I communicate with you, it'll be with this. Same goes for when you communicate with me or Clark. I've preprogrammed our numbers in it. It should be perfectly safe," Bruce said. Elros nodded and used his ring to incorporate the frequency just in case he needed something longer range.

"Was that it? Been here less than a couple minutes and we're done," Elros said.

"How was Disneyland? Get to know your friends better?" Bruce asked.

"Yup. Got to know more about that one assholes peerage that I won. Great bunch of girls," Elros said with a grin.

"Did you visit home?" Bruce asked.

"Nope," Elros sighed.

"You might want to sooner or later. You need to come to terms with it," Bruce said.

"You know it propels me just as much as what happened to you propels you," Elros said, his voice cold as ice. Bruce nodded; he was correct.

"Also, my new address. Just in case," Elros said, writing it down. Bruce stored it quickly.

"That concludes business for now. Speak to J'onn when you can. I think he'll be on board with us. Diana… most likely. Arthur will be the most difficult to convince," Bruce said.

"What about Oliver?" Elros asked.

"No. At the very least, not yet. I don't want this to encompass everyone from the beginning. We need to run this close and tight. I trust Barbara not to tell anyone; Queen is a different story," Bruce said.

"Alright. Well, if that's it - I'll see you later, black and yellow," Elros said, going up the elevator. Exiting, he opened a magic circle and went home.

-o-

"Hey. How was your talk?" Rias asked as he got into bed with her and Akeno.

"Pretty good. Hope I didn't keep you waiting," he said as he kissed her and Akeno good night.

"No. Is everything alright, though? You've been getting called a lot, it seems," she said.

"It's all good. People needing to talk about different things," Elros said, smiling.

"I'm curious why you still choose to fly, though. Isn't using the magic circle quicker?" Rias asked.

"Much quicker. I just love a good view. This is definitely the best view, though. And position," Elros said as he kissed them both again, eliciting squeals of delight.

"You're so touchy-feely," Akeno giggled as she snuggled closer.

"I know. Does it bothers you?" Elros asked.

"Just the opposite. Feel free to be as touchy feely as you'd like with me," Akeno said.

"Happily," Elros said as his hand traveled down, giving a tight squeeze.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep," Rias said, snuggling closer as well.


	23. Normalcy

As Elros woke up the next morning, he noted that this time, Rias was already up. Akeno was comfortably sleeping on top of him, a light and beautiful smile on her face. One of her hands had disappeared up his shirt and rested on his stomach, a finger unconsciously tracing his scar. He gently kissed her atop her head and woke her up. Giving a cute little yawn, she clamored on top of him, resting her cheek against his face and going back to sleep.

Elros chuckled internally at her behavior. Akeno certainly had a different quality to her compared to Rias. She was more seductive and prone to giggling at something lascivious, but when the tables were turned she would blush madly. He remembered Issei telling him how much she would tease him when he got the chance - sucking his fingers to draw out extra energy, rubbing against him when she was wet, and being extremely touchy feely. But since Elros had arrived, those events all but stopped. He saw her blush more and restrain herself, but she also seemed happier than ever.

He kissed her on the cheek, moving to her lips as she turned to face him. That was the motivation she needed to finally stir awake in full force, returning it with an eagerness. He flipped her on her back and began to kiss her down her neck and cleavage, working his way down.

"Mmm… this might be the best way to wake up," she said as she grabbed his head and brought him back up. While she didn't mind him pleasuring her, she didn't want Rias or the others to walk in on them.

"Yeah? Then why didn't you let me have breakfast?" he grumbled, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Don't be gross. Plus, I don't wanna be seen," she said. Elros grinned and pulled the covers over them, letting his fingers trail down. She rolled her eyes and stopped him again.

"What? We won't be seen," he said.

"You know what I mean, you degenerate," she giggled.

"Wow. You're really mean," Elros grumbled.

"You still love me," she smirked.

"Oh, you're damn right about that," he said as he kissed her again, grabbing her tightly and standing both of them up. As she wrapped her legs around him, she reared back a bit to admire his features. She traced the scar on his face with a slight frown, before smiling again at his always exuberant features.

"We should get ready. You wanna go first?" she asked.

"Why not both of u-," Elros began before Rias suddenly ran into the room.

"Nope! If you shower with anyone first, it's gonna be me," she said. Akeno groaned but soon giggled in agreement.

"That's fine with me. Then Elros can see how much more fun I am," she said as she quickly dismounted, stole a kiss, and went past her best friend who sighed and smiled.

"Damn it. You're already ready," Elros grumbled as he went over to Rias.

"Sorry. You were slow to wake this morning," she said shrugging.

"Huh. Well, we can get dirty right now, if you'd like," Elros suggested.

"Mmm, no thanks. Maybe some other time, though," she said, walking away. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her. As she turned to look at him, she blushed; sometimes, a simple look from him elicited a powerful response.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. Like I've said before, I enjoy looking at you," Elros whispered, kissing her gently before he grabbed his clothes and went into another bathroom. Rias smiled lovingly as he left. Somehow, he always knew what to say. Spirits high, she headed down.

-o-

"WOAH! What's all this?!" Elros asked as he drooled over the absolutely ridiculous amount of food that was laid out for him.

"Marion and I thought we'd prepare something for you," Bürent said as she and her twin maid hugged him. Both of them wore their maid's outfits as they prepared the food and drink for Elros, sitting him down at the head of the table.

"You guys didn't have to go through THIS much trouble!" Elros said.

"Please, it's no trouble at all. Marion and I are used to cooking quite a bit. We usually did so for Lord Phoenix and his family every morning," Bürent answered as they stepped off to the side while the rest of the girls got seated.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Elros asked, frowning.

"It's unseemly for the maids to ea-," Marion began but was silenced by Elros quickly.

"No, no, none of that. Come on! You girls prepared it, so it just wouldn't be right if you didn't eat as well! Come on, come on," Elros said as he ushered them into chairs at his left and right side. The other girls smiled; they had a feeling this would be the case.

"Are you sure?" Bürent asked, blushing.

"Completely sure," Elros said as he piled some food on her plate for her.

"Please, Elros - you don-," Marion began, but he did the same for her.

"Nonsense. You two went through so much trouble to do this for us, the least I can do is serve you," Elros said with a pleasant smile before he sat back down. Marion and Bürent blushed hard before they began to dig in.

 _'I can't remember anyone that ever asked me to sit at the same table with them,'_ Marion thought.

 _'I don't think anyone has ever served me before. He's so…,'_ Bürent thought, her heart fluttering slightly.

"Oh… GOD, this is perfect," Elros said as he took his first bite, ignoring the pain in his head - he would not give in.

"We're happy to hear that," Marion said with a smile.

"You know, you two don't have to wear those outfits either if you don't want to," Elros said.

"Ah. Well… it's grown on me, actually. I feel sexier in it, I guess," Bürent said with a smirk.

"To French Maid outfits!" Elros said, raising a glass. Some of the girls giggled while others groaned, but all smiled.

"So what's the plan for today?" Yubelluna asked.

"Mmm… I'ma gonna invite the guys over to work on the home theater. You girls want to join-," Elros began before he was met with a resounding no.

"Please, ladies - try not to sound so excited!" Elros exclaimed dramatically.

"Since there are only five guys, I think I'll invite Sona's peerage over as well. Akeno's right - we need to start training. We might as well get some in while you're working on the theater," Rias suggested.

"I agree. Would you ladies mind helping us?" Akeno asked Riser's peerage. They all nodded in agreement; it sounded much more fun than whatever Elros was planning.

"And then tonight, we're gonna watch _Jaws,_ " Elros said, grinning at Marion and Bürent who smiled wide and nodded. He quickly texted Saji, Issei, and Kiba - letting the latter two know to bring Gasper as well.

As he began to eat again, however, a magic circle opened not too far off. Mr. Gremory appeared out of it, a wry smile on his face.

"Father? What're you doing here?" Rias asked, getting up. She knew it was serious if he showed up unannounced.

"Hello, sweetheart - ladies. I need to speak with Elros - urgently. It's regarding the match he has in a few weeks," Lord Gremory said. Everyone looked on in worry. Elros nodded and got up, escorting Mr. Gremory outside of the house to speak.

-o-

"Forgive me for intruding in such a way," Lord Gremory said apologetically.

"Nonsense, sir! This is your house, after all. Thanks again, Mr. Gremory. And for adding the modifications so quickly," Elros said.

"Not at all, Elros. Just let me know if you require anything else - I'm only too happy to help you, son," Lord Gremory said, smiling at him. He and his wife already considered Elros their de facto son-in-law by now; even more so with the news he had just received regarding his match.

 _'We keep piling it on this poor boy…,'_ Lord Gremory thought with a sigh before speaking again.

"The match, as it was previously scheduled, was supposed to be in another few weeks - after you had reached the Underworld and had been settled in. Unbeknownst to us, however… Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta petitioned to have it moved up - considerably. Instead of three weeks… you'll be facing them next week," Lord Gremory said, gulping. When he was first alerted of the matter, his heart fell. To have the matchup changed, a majority was required - meaning that both contestants needed to agree. While the matchup wasn't specifically told to him, he knew what it meant when they were able to successfully move it up - Elros was going to take on all three at the same time. However, he wouldn't be able to bring it up with him - otherwise, Elros would be disqualified.

"I see. Impairing me by limiting the time I have to train. Yes, that certainly is a good idea," Elros whispered to himself quietly. He figured they would be training together - after all, as they were involved in the match, they could freely speak with each other about it.

"We can try to push back, but I don't think we'd succeed in doing so," Lord Gremory admitted

"I understand. It's fine, sir. I'll take them on next week. I'll be heading to London Tuesday to begin training. A week is more than enough time," Elros said. Lord Gremory noted the undertone of his statement - he wasn't telling him everything.

"You'll be training with John Constantine?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Yes, sir. I understand you're not fond of him - very few are, in fact. But I can train with him like no other," Elros said. Lord Gremory nodded - whatever worked best for Elros, he thought.

"It's certainly fine with me, son. But I will let the judges know that you've accepted the new timetable. Other Devils are being alerted to it as well. I get the distinct feeling that viewership of this match will be even more significant than your match with Riser. Michael and Azazel will likely still be there as guests of honor. One of the judges hinted that the top four duelists will be in attendance as well," Lord Gremory informed Elros; not that the information mattered much, but it'd be nice to know, perhaps.

"Hmm… I suppose those four will be wanting to fight as well after I win?" Elros asked.

"It's… difficult to say. The one ranked first hasn't been in a fight in over a decade. In fact, I don't think anyone has _seen_ him in quite a long time. The fact that he might be there watching your match is already causing quite a commotion. Number two… number two hasn't accepted a match in just as long. The final two I believe will want to test your mettle. All are older Devils, however - and extremely powerful in their own right. I do not think that they'll make Rias a condition," Lord Gremory said; at least he could count on that.

"Whew. That's a load off, actually. Although I assume people will still be gunning for me for her hand. I'm going to have to make sure that I put a stop to that this fight," Elros said, his voice unusually serious.

"Do you have a plan?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I have a few - which one I got with depends on how the match goes, sir. Is that all?" Elros asked

"Yes, that's it for now. Enjoy your meal, Elros. We'll see you soon," Lord Gremory said as he left through a magic portal. Sighing in relief, Elros went back inside. The girls likely wouldn't be a fan of the news, he thought.

-o-

"What is it?" Rias asked in worry as he sat back down, smiling. All their eyes were on him, analyzing his face for any hint of evasion he might offer.

"The match has been moved up, apparently. Going to be next week as opposed to in a few weeks," Elros told them honestly.

"WHAT?!" Rias screamed.

"HOW?" Akeno asked loudly.

"Are you serious?" Yubelluna asked, also visibly worried. That cut Elros' training time significantly - it also meant that whoever he was going to fight had a plan going in.

"Yup. Nothing we can do about it, though. I'm still going to begin training on Tuesday, so I'll be out the whole week," Elros said. They gulped and nodded, but began to vociferously make their complaints known.

"Are you sure you should wait until Tuesday? The home theater can wait and you don't need to see us off," Mihae said. She didn't want to cut into his training time because he was worried about how they would be at school.

"Nonsense. I'm definitely going to see you guys off," Elros said. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats; truth be told, they did want him to see them off. School was new to them, but knowing he was there would make it better. But extra time just became all the more urgent for him.

"Are you sure?" Isabela asked quietly.

"Positive," Elros said. They nodded softly, caught between internally cheering and arguing the point further. Rias quickly got up and walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him into an adjacent room. Closing the door, he turned to face her - the worry on her face evident.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked quietly.

"I am. Don't worry, alright? I'm gonna win. I have to. For you," Elros said as he took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. She gulped and nodded, leaning up to kiss him. She held on tightly; she was even more worried now. Whoever he would fight would be much stronger than Riser.

-o-

"Elros!" Gasper cried out as he rushed him.

"Hey, little buddy!" Elros replied cheerfully, sweeping the young vampire up in his hands and lifting him to the top of his shoulders.

Akeno, Rias, and the others watched the tender scene with smiles on their faces. Whenever Gasper interacted with Elros, they just had to pause and admire it.

"Yo," Issei waved as he walked in with Kiba and Asia; Xenovia and Koneko soon followed. Koneko rushed over to Elros and looked at him expectantly. Smiling, he began patting her head to her delight. Soon after, Sona and her peerage appeared as well. Most everyone was shocked to see the larger house that Elros was now the proud owner of, as well as the seven gorgeous women that had moved in; except for Gasper and Koneko, who didn't really care about that stuff.

"H-h-hi," Saji stammered, overwhelmed by the beauty. He joined Issei in comically crying over their lack of luck with the fairer sex; meanwhile, Kiba and Karlamine ended up falling into easy conversation with each other.

"Kiba's joined the dark side," Saji hissed, looking over at his friend.

"I know. He's abandoned us," Issei agreed.

"So Rias, Akeno, and seven other women now live with you under the same roof," Sona sighed, her displeasure evident. Even more competition had surfaced.

"I know. It's so awesome, right buddy?" Elros asked Gasper.

"I don't know, but sure!" Gasper replied, eliciting aww's from the girls for his innocence.

"Koneko! How come you aren't chastising Elros?! If this was me, you would've threatened to kick my ass by now!" Issei exclaimed.

"Feels… nice," Koneko sighed as Elros began scratching her, much to the amusement of everyone except Issei and Saji.

"Anyways, what're we doing here? Sona said you wanted to ask for some help?" Saji wondered.

"That's right! Saji! Issei! Kiba! Gasper! It's man time! We're gonna be setting up a home theater in my basement!" Elros said excitedly.

"YEAH!" Gasper said excitedly, hands flying up along with Elros's.

"Couldn't Mr. Gremory do that, though?" Issei asked.

"He could… but come on, man! Some things we gotta do for ourselves. This is one of them!" Elros said.

"But… I don't wanna," Issei whined.

"Nor do I, really," Saji grumbled.

"… Likewise," Kiba said.

"I'll help!" Gasper said excitedly.

"That's because you're the only real friend amongst the guys I have, Gasper," Elros said, fist bumping the vampire.

"Issei, Kiba - I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I think it'll be good for you all to spend some time together," Rias said, stepping by Elros's side.

"Same goes for you, Saji," Sona ordered her pawn, stepping close to him as well.

"B-b-," they sputtered but were shut down as their respective masters glared at them.

"Thank you, ladies," Elros said as he swooped in and kissed both of them on the cheek; to Rias's delight and Sona's delight as well as embarrassment.

"What're we gonna do?" Koneko asked Rias.

"We're going to head outside and get some training in. Yubelluna and the others are going to help us. We all have Rating Games coming up very soon - best that we prepare now," Rias said.

"B-but that seems like such a better use of our time as well!" Issei said.

"You don't care about training. You just want to see some girls naked," Koneko mused.

"T-t-that's not true!" Issei stammered - ok yes, it was true.

"Rias and Akeno are going out with Elros now. How do you think he would feel if you broke _their_ clothes off or tried to grope them?" Saji asked Issei. He locked eyes with Elros and suddenly turned bone white.

 _'Crap! He'd throw me into space or something! Gotta be careful! No more naughty thoughts about them!'_ Issei thought. Suddenly, however - a new voice entered the fray. Ddraig, who Elros forgot could speak, began to talk.

" _Yes, he would certainly tear you apart, partner. He's no joke,_ " Ddraig mused to Issei who groaned.

"Jeez, thanks for having such confidence in me, Ddraig," he responded.

" _I merely speak the truth. Although, this conversation piqued my interest. You beat the Vanishing Dragon without much trouble, Elros. I am curious as to how we would fare against you,_ " Ddraig said.

"I dunno, D. If Issei tears my clothes off… well no, never mind. A man should never be embarrassed wit-," Elros began before Rias covered his mouth, sighing.

 _'Nope. The only ones here who get to see that are Akeno and me for now,'_ she thought, smirking inwards.

" _If you are not against it, perhaps you wouldn't mind sparring with my partner and me?_ " Ddraig said. Elros had to suppress a groan while everyone looked on in interest.

"Hmm…I dun-," Elros began before Issei interrupted.

"No, wait. I agree!" he said. Elros and the others looked on in surprise - of all the people to challenge Elros, they didn't even put Issei on the list, much less consider him to the be the last to do such a thing.

"It's… not a bad idea. I mean… I guess I could use this time to evaluate you guys before we start _really_ training in the Underworld," Elros said.

"So you'll do it?" Issei asked excitedly.

"Fine. Home theater can wait," Elros grumbled. Issei grinned wide and ran outside; Saji and Kiba followed. Elros got the distinct feeling that both would now challenge him in the same way that Issei did. The girls began to exit as well, as did Gasper alongside Koneko, leaving Rias and Akeno with Elros.

"You alright?" Akeno asked worriedly. She knew he didn't like to fight if he could avoid it, but it seemed like the others really wanted to test their mettle against him.

"Yeah. Just… really wanted to build that baby tonight and watch a movie. Oh well. Guess this might be a more productive use of time," Elros grumbled as he put his arm around the two. They turned and gave him a kiss simultaneously before walking out.

-o-

"How do you want to do this?" Issei asked Elros.

"Your challenge, your call," Elros replied as he stretched. He had his flintlock and saber at his side and at the ready for whoever wanted to challenge him. He would likely end up going through the entire peerage; maybe some of Sona's as well.

"Alright, so I'll take you one on one - that sound good?" Issei said as he took his position, his gauntlet appearing on his hand.

"That's fine with me. I've turned the power down on this to stun - so you'll feel a bit of a jolt, but it'll just immobilize you for a few seconds, no matter where I hit you," Elros said as he took his place as well.

"Sounds good," Issei said, smiling wide. He had to admit that it was a heady feeling being on this side against someone like Elros. He never noted it before, but Elros had a presence about him; he felt it as he stared him down.

Issei knew that Riser was powerful - but he was also a prick. He looked down his nose at everyone, especially Issei, and thought of Rias as a trophy more than anything; something that should be his by default. When they fought Kokabiel, he stayed in flight during the whole fight, looking down his nose at the Devils on the ground below. And when he fought Vali, he fought someone who scoffed at the fact that his rival was a pervert with no definitive skill. All three had significant egos.

Elros was fundamentally different, however. He didn't treat Issei as above or below him; he looked at him on the ground, facing him down. Elros had no ego to speak of; all he knew was that there was a job that needed doing and he was well equipped to complete it. Issei couldn't help but gulp as he felt the power and surety that radiated off of his friend, even as he stood still. His presence alone was captivating.

"Ready… begin!" Rias shouted, bringing Issei out of his admiring stare.

Issei wasted no time and launched right at Elros. Just as soon, however, he ate dirt. The front approach was the absolute worst to take against Elros; he quickly shot at Issei and brought him down, stunned.

"Ah, that hurt!" Issei said as he struggled to get up.

" _Fool! Don't you remember the fight he had against Riser? You won't beat him in your human form! His power will immobilize you in less than a second! At this rate, you are comparable to the pawns Riser had in play - and remember how easily he disposed of them!_ " Ddraig berated Issei, who sighed in displeasure. He was right; this was a stupid way to attack Elros. Looking up, he saw Elros barely moved. It was a quick shot from the hip.

"Again?" Issei asked as he got to his feet. Elros nodded as Issei went back a bit and took his place.

"Begin!" Rias shouted after Issei nodded to her.

Issei quickly shifted into Scale Mail. A Red Dragon Armor suddenly encased his body, increasing his power, ability, speed, and defense. A pair of rocket thrusters appeared on his back allowing him even faster bursts of speed as well as flight. It provided significant offensive and defensive power to Issei and was unique to him. For the duration of the Scale Mail, he could also Boost as much as he wanted to - although he still had to be careful of overloading it, as well as cognizant of his stamina and magical power.

"Scan for weakness," he ordered his ring, and it began to do just that. Elros let off some shots in quick succession, but they simply bounced off of the armor as Issei stood there, confident that it wouldn't be penetrated.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Ddraig began to roar in quick succession, increasing Issei's power massively. Issei quickly sprung into an attack as he launched at Elros, who braced himself for what might happen - physical attack, or would he pop off a few shots?

Issei went with the latter, sending off multiple explosive attacks at Elros. The bombs began to explode around him, scattering dust everywhere. Issei leaped into the middle of the cloud, hoping to catch him unawares by the two-pronged attack. However, to his surprise, Elros wasn't there.

Suddenly, he felt something tugging at his back - Elros was behind him. Issei suddenly felt his entire body lurch back as Elros grabbed the tail-like protrusion that extended from Issei's armor back, down, and out. Issei's hands flew to his throat and he tried to wrench himself loose, but it was no use. He felt like his body suddenly weighed much more than it used to as he was spun around in the air. Elros let him go and threw him into a thicket of trees while everyone watched with interest, wondering what would happen next.

"Damn! What… just happened?" Issei asked as he quickly got up, feeling a bit bruised.

" _I am uncertain. It appears that he latched on to our arm and threw us into the trees. We were unable to move, however. That is troubling…,_ " Ddraig mused. Issei stepped back into the ring, where Elros looked at him with a frown - what was he thinking?

" _It appears he's evaluating us,_ " Ddraig said.

"He doesn't seem impressed," Issei mumbled.

" _That much is evident. Go into attack again,_ " Ddraig said. Issei agreed and launched back at Elros, who tried to shoot him again.

"Ha! That won't work!" Issei yelled as he went for some close combat attacks. He kept Elros moving on his feet, not letting him get a solid footing as he attempted to block each of Issei's strikes with his saber and flintlock.

 _'Good thing these are so durable,'_ Elros thought, frowning as Issei continued his onslaught. He didn't want to resort to his ring, so it was paramount that he find and exploit a weakness. Suddenly, he remembered that one of Issei's hands - the one with the gauntlet - had a large, green jewel on it. It seemed to be what carried Ddraig's soul and there were a few more on his body.

Blocking Issei's next attack with his saber, he suddenly brought his flintlock an inch from the gem on Issei's chest. Increasing the power of the burst, he shot at it and rocketed the dragon back.

"DAMN! THAT HURT!" Issei said as he fell to his knee, breathing heavily. As he got up, he felt the sensation from before again. Elros was spinning him again above his head, this time even faster than before. Instead of launching him into the trees, however, he smashed Issei onto the ground and brought this flintlock to his head. Issei gulped as he saw him loom overhead, dangerous and foreboding. Instead of shooting, however, Elros sighed and sheathed his weapons, offering a hand to the dragon.

"What…. happened?!" Issei asked as he took and got up, rubbing his head as he switched back into his regular form. He grimaced as he saw he was bleeding a bit.

"This form of yours is powerful, fast, and offers you a great defensive buffer. But there's a glaring problem," Elros said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Ddraig asked.

"That tail thing from your back. Is it necessary?" Elros asked.

"It… I dunno," Issei said.

" _It… is not. But I fail to see the problem it poses,_ " Ddraig said.

"I don't know what kind of opponents you guys have faced until recently, but you should be glad no one exploited it. I had my ring analyze your armor for weaknesses, but even I could plainly see that that tail gave me something to hold on to. If this was a serious battle, I could've kept going and increased the speed while you passed out. You couldn't move, could you?" Elros asked.

"No. Why couldn't I?" Issei asked, massaging his neck.

"G-force. I spun you around at a high speed, using my ring to go a bit faster. That weighed your body down, making it harder for you to move. You and Ddraig need to work on making sure that tail doesn't happen anymore - because as long as it does, I'm going to use this exact same technique to beat you time and time again. You're going to try to block it - but I won't let you. There's no blocking against something like that. All I need is you to lose focus for a second," Elros told them. Issei gulped and nodded.

"Along with that, those green jewels. They seem to be a weak spot; it looks like the orb on your Boosted Gear where Ddraig lives. Protect them. I don't know if anyone has targeted them, but from what I can tell, they're sensitive. Just a heads up - next time we do this, I'm going to go for them and the tail thing if I see it. No excuses to not improve on that," Elros said, clapping Issei on the shoulder.

" _I knew we'd learn something from him. This was most excellent!_ " Ddraig exclaimed to Issei as he walked over to Asia for a quick heal.

"Alright. This match goes to Elros - again. Whose next?" Rias called out, feeling proud of her choice of inducting him into her peerage. While Issei was strong, she knew the battle's outcome would be a foregone conclusion. Elros was simply too powerful.

"I'd like to try," Kiba said as he smiled at Elros, holding a sword. Elros nodded but suddenly opened a pocket dimension. He brought out the black robe he used during his match against Riser and donned it, eliciting a few interested stares. Leaving the hood off, he rested his weapons at his side and prepared to fight Kiba.

"I'm curious about the robe," Kiba said as he prepared to attack. Elros didn't reply, however, as he held his saber out.

"Begin!" Rias yelled. Both Elros and Kiba launched at each with a surprising force, locking their swords quickly and sending out a small shockwave. Kiba was certainly much better than Elros with how he used his swords. Elros wasn't quick enough to get any attacks in; in fact, he felt that he was struggling even on defense. If this was purely going to be a swordfight, he was easily outclassed by Kiba.

-o-

Off to the side, Karlamine watched in admiration as Kiba wrote poetry with his sword as he went up against Elros. She did feel a bit torn between cheering for the two. She considered Elros her savior and held him in great respect; she admired how proficient he was with a sword as well as any other mode of fighting he used. However, Kiba was certainly closer to her in strength and they could talk at length about what it meant to be a knight as well as the different kinds of weapons they enjoyed using.

"Kiba is certainly the better swordsman," she noted, smiling. The girls noted the admiration in her voice and smiled, but didn't press the point at the moment.

"Seems like he's really giving Elros some trouble," Yubelluna said.

"Elros isn't a swordsman by nature. I also don't think he's using his powers to his fullest. It appears as though he's opting to let Kiba attack; otherwise, he would've used his gun by now," Isabela noted, to nods around.

-o-

The two disengaged as quickly as they began and began to stalk each other like animals. Each step Kiba took, Elros mimicked.

 _'Hmm… I'm better with a sword, but he's no slouch. Plus, he still hasn't used his gun yet,'_ Kiba noted, eyes narrowing as he continued to circle Elros. Suddenly, Kiba launched into another attack. He began to glow as he focused his power. Elros looked on in interest; he remembered that he hadn't had a chance to see the powers his friends had at their disposal. To his surprise, swords began to erupt from the ground around him, thrusting at him at a great speed. He quickly took to the skies, evading the brunt of the attack; however, Kiba saw and leaped up as well, smiling. He rocked towards Elros who barely managed to evade the attack.

 _'Kiba's no joke. Definitely a great fighter. Hmm… Don't want to use my ring. Might have to take a hit if I want to beat him. This is gonna hurt,'_ Elros thought.

Kiba reoriented himself and launched himself at Elros yet again. To his surprise, however, Elros didn't bring up a sword to defend himself. Kiba made contact, drawing blood - his eyes going wide as he did so. Immediately afterward, however, he felt a sudden jolt; looking down, he saw that Elros got him.

 _'He let it happen,'_ Kiba thought, smiling a bit as his sword fell from his hands. Elros carried him down to the ground, letting Kiba use him as support as he got control of his senses again.

"You're pretty quick. Would've had me several times there," Elros said with a smile.

"Still, you won in the end. Was letting me get an attack in necessary?" Kiba asked.

"Afraid so. You're a far better swordsman than I am; not to mention much quicker. Letting you get through was about my only hope of winning. Good hit, though. I think you might want to try making those swords materialize anywhere. Can you only have them come out of the ground?" Elros asked.

"It's the only way I've pulled it off. I could try using a vertical surface; I don't think they'd work in the air, though," Kiba said.

"I see. Give it a shot, nonetheless. Maybe we could couple it with my ring powers. I can create a solid surface almost anywhere with it," Elros said. Kiba nodded and smiled at the advice; he'd have to test it out. He headed over to Asia for a quick heal while Elros wiped the remainder of the blood and took his position again.

"Elros wins," Rias announced. As she ended, Saji stepped up to bat. Although he regretted challenging Elros in such a manner not too long ago, he still wanted to test his skills against him.

-o-

"I hope this doesn't turn out too bad," Sona sighed.

"I'm sure it won't. Saji know's that Elros is strong. There's no shame in losing," Tsubaki said.

"Try telling him that. Boys," Sona said, shaking her head.

"You can do it, Saji!" Ruruko shouted at her crush. Saji grinned and waved his thanks at her, eliciting a blush that some of the other girls jumped on. Momo and Tsubasa, however, remained stoic as they observed, surprising Sona and Tsubaki.

"You two alright?" Sona asked.

"Hmm?! Yes. Yeah," Momo said, blushing as well and drawing raised eyebrows from the peerage.

-o-

"Ready?" Saji asked. Elros simply nodded, his weapons resting in his hands.

"Begin!" Rias shouted.

"Here we go!" Saji exclaimed. A Sacred Gear appeared on his left hand. It had the appearance of a lizard; with two purple orbs for eyes. His arms and legs were soon covered in a purple armor-like material, with spikes jutting out at the kneecaps and the elbows. Aiming his Sacred Gear at Elros, the mouth of the lizard opened and a thin blue light shot out. It contorted like a string around Elros's arm, taking him by surprise. Looking at Saji, he saw the young man smiling.

As soon as it tightened itself, Elros quickly jerked it towards him. Saji went flying towards him, unable to get a good hold on Elros. As he neared, Elros shoulder checked him - hard - sending him to the ground. Quickly, Saji got up - now longer smiling. He quickly shot out the Absorption Line again, but Elros dodged it quickly.

 _'I've no idea what that can do. Good thing he didn't try anything that first time; I lucked out. Can't let it get a hold of me,'_ Elros thought as he hopped around the battlefield, doing his best to avoid it. Saji's armor didn't do much in terms of protection, Elros felt; leaving his body mostly unattended.

As he landed again, he shot out a quick light burst at Saji that found its target.

-o-

"Is it just me, or can no one escape that attack?" Issei groaned.

"It's not just you. Even in his fight against Riser, he got his pawns eight for eight. I'm not sure what the properties are, but it's no normal bullet," Rias said, although she was smiling wide as she watched the match. With each victory, Elros cemented his position further and further (not that he needed to at this point, she thought) as a force on their team.

As Saji got to his feet, he groaned as Elros approached him.

"I'm kinda happy you didn't accept my challenge now, to be honest. This was… embarrassing," he groaned.

"Don't beat yourself up on it. I don't know heads or tails about what your power is, which is why I moved to end this particular fight as quickly as possible. I hope it gave you a sense of what to improve on, though. It seems like you shoot rope or something out of that Sacred Gear; so I think you need to improve the durability of it. You need a better footing, as well. If I could swing you towards me that easily, most will be able to. Feet planted firmly on the ground," Elros advised him. Saji nodded and went over to Asia for a heal.

"Elros wins. Who wants to go next?" she asked aloud, however, there didn't seem to be any takers.

"I think everyone knows how it's going to play out. Kiba, Issei, and Saji aren't pushovers by any means but they didn't really stand a chance. Plus, I think everyone still remembers his fight against Riser. Unless… you want to give it a try?" Akeno asked Rias.

"I don't think so. My powers don't really lend themselves well to this kind of training. You?" Rias asked.

"Mmm… maybe when I have all to myself for a day," Akeno said with a giggle. Rias rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

"That's everyone for now, I think," she told Elros who nodded and approached her, sheathing his weapons.

"Huh. That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. I thought I'd have to take on everyone for a second," Elros said with a satisfied grin.

"As much as it's to figure out our strengths and weaknesses, I think everyone knows how it'll turn out. But, the egos of men are so much more fragile than women," Rias said with a smile.

"You've no idea. I'm just lucky that Gasper didn't want a piece, otherwise, he'd have reduced me to a crybaby," Elros said with a smile as he passed his gun to Gasper, who looked at it with awe in his eyes.

"Well, at least some of us learned something, right?" Akeno asked the boys who were still nursing their wounds and egos.

"Hey Elros, why is it none of us can dodge that attack? I mean… Kiba's really fast, and even he couldn't," Issei said, nodding at the gun.

"There's fast - then there's as fast as light, which is the speed at which those shots travel at," Elros said.

"That makes sense. Man, that is so unfair," Issei grumbled.

"Remember - get rid of that tail and protect those orbs," Elros said. Issei nodded and hopped up as he ran over to a free patch of land to begin his training. At that, the others began to break up as well. Karlamine paired with Kiba, much to Elros's delight; while Ruruko went over to Saji. The rest of the girls paired with each other, some with Riser's peerage, and began working on their own skills - leaving Elros with Sona and Rias.

"What're you two gonna do?" Elros asked.

"Mostly observe. We'll offer as much advice as we can," Sona answered.

"What about you?" Rias asked.

"Hmm… Dunno. Guess I might as well get a few hours in as well. Maybe you could offer someone on one?" Elros asked Rias, slinging his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned in, but shook her head.

"Down, boy. Tonight, we're going to be serious," Rias said.

"Fine," Elros sighed, sulking off to a free patch of land to get his own training done. He sat on the ground and began to meditate. He began to think about how to best use his time with Constantine in a few days - what he needed to work on and what would offer him the best advantage in a 3 vs. 1 fight. The odds were certainly stacked against him, as anyone would think. Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta were all extremely powerful. One or two or three aces wouldn't work; he'd need as many as possible, and then would determine during the match which ones to use. With a light smile, he got to work.

-o-

As Rias and Akeno woke up the following morning, they noticed their favorite pillow was already awake. With a yawn, they both sat up, rubbing their eyes as they looked around their room. Against the window, they saw Elros's figure. He seemed to just be looking outside, his smile reflected in the window.

"What's up?" Akeno asked as she got up and walked next to him, holding onto his shoulder for support. Rias took the other side, resting her head on it and yawning again. Elros put his arms around both of them and pulled them close.

"Nothing much. I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked.

"Na. But when you're not in bed, it's like my body notices," Akeno said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Turning to face her, Elros kissed her passionately, taking her slightly by surprise. She leaned into it, however, feeling his hand at her back. He turned and did the same for Rias who let out a squeak of pleasure as she felt him squeeze her from behind.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Rias asked as she toyed with his hair.

"Just wanted to," he replied.

"Fine with me," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Feel free to join," he said with a grin, eliciting a roll of the eyes from the girls who went back towards the bed and sat down. As he left, however, Rias frowned. Not telling him that she went to his home with the others was beginning to hammer down on her. They had learned more about Elros and his family than they expected - but it was from a third party, not from the source itself. She gulped as she wondered how he would react towards her if he found out.

 _'He's going to be so angry with me. Probably more so if Sona or Tsubaki tell him. I'm not so sure we should've gone, anymore. If he breaks up with me… it wouldn't be worth it,'_ Rias thought, shuddering violently at the thought. Elros had been her first for a lot of things; her first kiss, her first date, the one she gave her virginity to. All of that happened in a whirlwind period; and now, this specter threatened to tear him from her. She'd fight tooth and nail to prevent such an outcome - whatever it took. With a sigh, she laid down, pulling the cover over her heads and was alone with her thoughts.

Akeno was much the same as she leaned against the window, fogging it gently with her breath and drawing a heart on it.

 _'A + E,'_ she thought, smiling wide as she wrote it on the mirror. As with Rias, Elros had been her first for a lot of things. He was also the first person since Rias that she had confided completely into regarding her past; she had told him everything, to the point she could remember it. He was the first person that accompanied her as she went back to her birthplace. He protected her from the elements that inflicted such horror on her, holding her tightly and lovingly, making sure they couldn't do a damn thing to her.

 _'And I repay him by lying to his face. If he leaves me…,'_ she thought with a gulp; it would be too much for her, she thought. As much as it would hurt her, she would handle his anger and rage if it came to that; but his absence? It would cut her like a hot knife through butter. That would be the one thing she couldn't stomach.

 _'Please don't leave me,'_ she thought as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got into bed as well, trying to control herself.

-o-

Elros ran his hand through the sides of his hair, observing the spot where it turned from pitch black to stark white in the mirror. He smiled as he picked up a straight edge razor. Hal was the one that taught him to shave with it, he remembered.

 _'Cut myself open the first time. And second, third, fourth, and so on,'_ Elros thought with a chuckle and as he spread the lather and pressed the blade to his cheek, gently beginning to cut away the hairs that had begun to sprout. As he went through the motions, he wracked his mind for what might've happened those few days that his memory was missing. He had hoped that he would begin to fill in events over the last month, but all he could still remember was the flash of yellow.

 _'Can't just ask Sinestro about it; he'd consider it something of interest and devote some resources to figuring out what happened. All I know is that his Corps. is involved somehow - if it's yellow, it can't be anything else. Too bad my ring's data was corrupted for those days. Asked Sal to look into it, but even he wasn't able to retrieve anything. Whatever it was didn't press its advantage, though. Could've easily killed me,'_ Elros thought as he finished up. He washed his face and got dressed, applying a bit of aftershave.

"Hey. Done?" Akeno asked as he stepped into the room. She went over and hugged him, lingering as she began to smell him around the neck. She bit her lip as the heady scent reached her. She caressed his smooth cheek and smiled, kissing him. With a wink, she went to the bathroom while Elros went over to Rias who was still in bed.

"You alright?" Elros asked as he gently pulled the cover off. Rias smiled as she saw his face again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. Like Akeno, she smelled him around the neck, taking in the after shave.

"Mmm, that smells sexy," she said lustily as she kissed his neck, working her way to an ear.

"Glad you think so," Elros replied, his hands trailing down her body and hiking her leg up as he kissed her passionately. Rias smiled and pulled him completely on top of her, giggling as his hands moved between her legs.

"Must you always be so frisky?" she asked, giving a little gasp as he quickly entered and exited.

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm a lover," Elros replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh, I can tell. But school starts in a couple of hours and I want to be able to concentrate," she said.

"Fine," Elros grumbled as he rose up, taking her along with him.

"Don't sound too upset. I promise that after you win that duel, I'll have something extra special for you," Rias said.

"Oh? Like what?" Elros asked.

"You can't expect me to spoil the surprise," Rias said as she traced his chin with her finger, giving him a seductive look before she walked into a free bathroom.

 _'Sign your wills, Bastion, Anders, Elizaveta. My win just got even more important,'_ Elros thought with a grin as he headed downstairs. The rest of the girls were already assembled and in their school uniforms, much to Elros's delight. The sight of all the beauties nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Don't you look handsome in your school attire," Yubelluna said as she greeted him with a hug. She looked like a marvel in her uniform, the clothes fitting her tightly and well. Elros grinned as he returned the hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Not as well as you. Not as well as all of you. Good God - ah!" Elros grumbled, nursing his headache.

"You should know better than to blaspheme," Yubelluna giggled.

"So worth it, though. Thank you Mr. Gremory for such a wonderful school uniform," Elros said with a grin.

"So are we all gonna be in your class?" Bürent asked as she moved to hug him as well.

"Some of you. Karlamine - you're gonna be in Kiba's class," Elros noted.

"Wonderful!" she shouted eagerly but blushed red as everyone's eyes were on her.

"Mihae, Xuelan, and Isabela - you're gonna be with Issei, Asia, and Xenovia. Let me know if Issei or his perverted friends give you any trouble and I'll sort them out," Elros said. They nodded in agreement.

"And Bella, Marion, and Bürent - you girls are gonna be in class with Rias, Akeno, and I!" he said excitedly.

"Perfect," they said in unison, smiling.

"And what time are you leaving for training?" Mihae asked.

"I'll probably leave sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. You'll still be able to contact me if you need anything, though," Elros said. They smiled and nodded. Soon, all were seated again and digging into a wonderful breakfast that Marion and Bürent prepared.

-o-

"You girls are all gonna be starting school today?" Issei asked he met up with the large group as they walked to school.

"Yes. Myself, Xuelan, and Isabela are going to be in your class," Mihae said, smiling. Issei began looking lustfully at the girls but was brought to Earth by Asia tightly pulling his ear.

"Issei - I don't want your friends giving them any trouble, alright? I'm trusting you here, man," Elros said as he threw an arm around his friend.

"You can count on me," Issei said.

"I know I can. Because if I hear one complaint from these lovely ladies, then I'm going to talk to Aya and the girl's kendo team about how you, Matsuda, and Motohama all volunteered for practice. And I'll be sure to ask them to get _all of their anger out_ ," Elros sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to keep them safe," Xenovia said. Elros smiled wide at her and kissed her on the cheek as thanks, eliciting a bright blush at her second ever kiss. Rias and Akeno smiled at each other as everyone continued on their way.

-o-

"Woah," some of the guys exclaimed as they saw the seven beauties that had just transferred to the school. No time was wasted as they immediately beset on some of them. Kiba had quickly pulled Karlamine aside and taken her to class; while Mihae, Isabela, and Xuelan went with Xenovia and Asia, with Issei far back in tow. Yubelluna, Marion, and Bürent stayed close to Elros, earning him several scornful looks.

"The guys don't like you, huh?" Marion asked.

"Nope. It's because I'm always surrounded by such beautiful women. Wouldn't change it, though," Elros said cheerfully as he grinned.

"Elros has been an enigma at the school since he started," Akeno said, shaking her head fondly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elros asked. This was the first he heard of it.

"Here comes a handsome new guy with a notable scar on his face, looking like he just came out of a war zone. He's wrapped around two beautiful women - Rias and yours truly. He's smiling at everyone, girl and guy - despite what they think of him. He's always so bubbly and cheerful and charming, as opposed to some of the more… perverted men at the school. In fact, I think there's a rumor that spread that you've already spread with most of the girls here," Akeno giggled.

"Most?! Who started that rumor? I've barely slept with half," Elros said, loud enough for some guys to hear. He chuckled as they grumbled away.

"That might not endear you to many," Rias said.

"I know, but it's funny. I've been nothing but a perfect gentleman. Well, except that one time you and I almost got it on in the ORC. And that one time Issei I walked in on the girl's kendo team while they were changing. And that one time the girls wanted to partner with me for that project. And the second time we almost got it on in the ORC. And the first day when we slept together in the nurse's office. But that's about it, I think. No, wait! That time after we cleaned out the pool. And the time I made those sculptures of you guys. Ok… now I think I'm done… probably," Elros mused, mostly to himself.

"Seriously? In the ORC?" Akeno giggled, looking at her best friend who blushed a crimson red.

"Don't tell people about that!" Rias complained to Elros who smiled and caressed her cheek, making her blush even more.

"Don't worry, Akeno. There's plenty of better places to do it at school. I've already made the requisite notes in my mind," Elros said with a grin.

 _'Mmm… sounds fun,'_ she thought, smirking. Her thought process was evident to the others who simply rolled their eyes.

-o-

"How'd you girls enjoy day one?" Elros asked as they all gathered again near the fountain.

"It's so wonderful here!" Mihae exclaimed happily.

"That's because all the guys think you and Asia are the cutest things in the world," Isabela said with a smile, making Mihae blush; her eyes turned to Elros, who smiled back at her.

"They seem to really like you two as well," Asia said, smiling at Xuelan and Isabela. They sighed but smiled as well; there was only one man that caught their eye, and he wasn't in their class.

"I had quite an enjoyable time as well. School is… nice," Karlamine said, looking around. Elros winked at Kiba who quickly blushed and whisked Karlamine away.

"See, Issei - Kiba's already making the moves. It's time for you as well. How was _it?"_ Elros asked.

"Elros… I love you, man. You're like the cooler older brother I've always wanted. Let my parents adopt you," Issei said, comically crying on Elros who rubbed his back and nodded.

"No problem, Issei. I've got your back," Elros said cheerfully.

"What's that about?" Marion asked.

"It-," Asia began, but suddenly Issei's hand clapped over her mouth.

"We gotta go!" he said as he whisked her away. All eyes turned to Elros, who simply zipped his lips.

"And you three?" Elros asked as he turned to Marion, Bürent, and Yubelluna.

"I… love it, actually. I dunno… we've never had the chance to just have a normal life. It's nice not to be ordered around and just… live," Bürent said.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Marion said as she bowed to him.

"Not at all. Thank Rias - she's the one who pulled the strings," Elros said.

"Yes, but you allowed us to come here," Bürent said. Elros sighed but smiled as he walked over to put his arm around the two maids.

"Like I said, your life is your own. Whether it's school or anything else - whatever you girls wanna do, I'm gonna support you," he said kindly. They leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a few loud groans from the gentlemen peppered around.

"Shall we head to the ORC?" Rias suggested.

"I… perhaps I could borrow Elros for a moment?" Yubelluna asked. Rias paused and looked at Akeno. She looked at Marion and Bürent who looked uneasy. Suddenly, a look of realization came over her. She quickly nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Yubelluna. Take the time you need," Rias said. She left with Akeno, Marion, Bürent, and the others and headed to the ORC, while Elros and Yubelluna walked towards the treeline.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked, frowning. He noted the look that Marion and Bürent had. Yubelluna gave him a bitter smile as the paused in a small clearing.

"The first time that I was brought to the ORC, Riser wanted to show Issei what he was missing out on. So he began to fondle my breasts and kiss me in front of everyone. Asserting his dominance, as it were," Yubelluna said as she leaned her head forward on him. Elros gently hugged her and brought her in, rubbing her back.

 _'I definitely should've been more aggressive in that match,'_ Elros thought. He felt a soft wetness on his chest; Yubelluna was crying. He didn't say anything as he let her do so, just gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I di-," Yubelluna began as she leaned back, but he shook his head and smiled.

"Nonsense. You've nothing to be sorry for. Riser's the only one at fault. I'm sorry, however. Sorry for what you had to go through while you were with him. If I had known how terrible he was to you and the other girls… I certainly would've been more violent during the match," Elros said, his voice getting cold as he ended. Yubelluna felt a cold chill go down her spine as he said that; looking at him, she saw his eyes shift between warm and cold, soft and hard.

"I'm trying to put it behind me, but…," she trailed off. Elros nodded.

"I understand. What he did to you isn't… going to be easy to get past. But I'm going to help you do just that, alright? As long as it takes. We're going to get through it together. If there's anything - _anything_ \- I can do to make it easier for you, you have but to ask," Elros said comfortingly. Yubelluna smiled wide, wiping away her tears, and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not at all," Elros said as they continued walking. As they continued, Elros gulped.

"There's a chance that once we get to the Underworld… that you might see him again. What're your thoughts on that?" Elros asked.

"I… am afraid if I'm being honest. I know he no longer as any control over me, but… I don't wish to see him again if I can help it. Being around him has been enough to make me feel… unclean," Yubelluna said uncomfortably.

"I understand. I'll do my best to make sure he's as separate from us as possible. And if he tries to get close, I'll take care of it," Elros said. Yubelluna smiled and took his arm in her hands, simply holding on for support.

"After he attacked you, I was… extremely afraid. I thought that as soon as I had gotten a new lease on life, he was going to take it away from me again," Yubelluna said, her voice straining.

"No one is going to take me away from you. That I promise," Elros said soothingly. She nodded in response, happy with the answer. She leaned in a bit closer as they continued their walk, delighted by his presence.

"This campus is beautiful," she said as she admired the lush greenery around them.

"Very. Present company makes it even better," Elros said, flashing her a smile.

"Careful. Keep saying things like that and I might fall in love with you," Yubelluna said, blushing.

"In that case, I'll continue to say those things," Elros said with a grin, eliciting a giggle from her.

"I'm curious, where did you live before coming here?" Yubelluna inquired.

"I was born in California. Lived in Death Valley during my early years," Elros said with a strained smile.

"The desert?" Yubelluna asked in surprise.

"Yup. Better places to grow up, that's for certain," Elros said.

"And what were your parents like?" she wondered.

"Mother died in childbirth. Father abandoned me when I was six," Elros said.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean… I…," Yubelluna trailed off, gulping. She suddenly came to a stop and bowed low to him.

"Forgive me. I'm… overste-," she began before Elros gently made her stand straight.

"Bella - you don't ever bow to anyone again, alright? I understand. My past… it's… I'm not fond of talking about it at length, but I can understand the curiosity," Elros said. Yubelluna paused before she smiled again and leaned forward to hug him. Taking her place at his side again, they continued their walk in silence.

-o-

"Sona! Tsubaki!" Elros said as he greeted the beauties in the hallway.

"Hello, Elros. Shouldn't you be in class?" Sona asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I got lost again," Elros said, looking around.

"You still don't know your way back? Can't your ring remember it for you?" Tsubaki asked.

"It already has. But this gives me a good excuse to do nothing," Elros said.

"Shall we escort you?" Sona offered.

"Certainly!" Elros said happily, putting his arm around the two. They leaned in and began walking slowly.

"Rias tells me your match has been moved up," Sona said.

"Yeah. Middle of next week. I'm going to be gone for a week so I can get some training in," Elros sighed.

"You handily beat Riser, even without your ring. Do you really think you need more training?" Tsubaki asked. Elros smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Training is the one thing I can never skip out on. Whatever it takes," he said, his voice distant. They tightened their hold on him, bringing him back to Earth.

"That, and then the conference in the Underworld not too long after," Sona sighed.

"I keep hearing about that, but I'm still not completely sure on what it is. Is it just a conference to usher in peace?" Elros asked.

"That is the main goal. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels will be represented there; many other deities and races will be there to observe," Sona nodded.

"Your sister must have her work cut out for her," Elros nodded. At the mention of her sister, Sona let out a loud when and hugged Elros tightly, eliciting a loud laugh from him and a giggle from Tsubaki.

"There, there, Sona. I'm sure she's not that bad," Elros said.

"No, you're right. She's worse," Sona groaned.

"That's exactly what Rias said about her family coming to open house," Elros said.

"She's also taken a liking to you. Thinks you're the coolest guy she's ever seen. That trick against the Magicians with the jet really impressed her," Sona informed him.

"She seems like a fun person," Elros said.

"I forbid you to hit on her!" Sona exclaimed.

"Ha. Don't worry. I promise I won't. I'm offended you have such a low opinion of me. What am I, a male slut?" Elros asked as he pulled them in closer, his hands sliding down slightly. Sona and Tsubaki rolled their eyes but smiled as they put their hands on his, eliciting a grin from him.

"Tsubaki," Sona suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Tsubaki asked.

"Could Elros and I have a moment of privacy?" Sona asked.

"Uhh… Oh! Oh, yes. Sure," Tsubaki said, turning red as she quickly began walking in the opposite direction. Elros turned to face Sona, who was blushing madly.

"Elros…," Sona began, avoiding his chest.

"Hmm?" Elros responded.

"You're aware that I've spoken to Rias about you, no?" she asked.

"I am. And about Tsubaki," Elros said cheerfully.

"Yes. And… what do you think about that?" Sona inquired.

"I'm alright with it," Elros shrugged.

"I see. Just… just alright with it… or…?" Sona trailed off. Elros smiled as he saw where she was going with this. He tilted her face up to look at him, taking in her beautiful features. Her violet eyes were striking, twinkling slightly in the well-lit hall.

"Sona, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Elros asked.

As he posed the question, Sona felt as though her heart was going to leap straight out of her chest. She could feel it going rapidly, pounding on her eardrums with each moment. She looked at him in wonder; she was going to ask the exact same thing, but he did it so easily. She felt her blush increase and her temperature rise, aware that she must look like Rias's hair by now.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"I'm happy to hear it," Elros said, smiling as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. He heard Sona's breath shudder at the touch, now a bit different with this new relationship they were about to embark on looming over.

"I was thinking that when we get to the Underworld, you could accompany me to my home. I… My parents would love to meet you as well," she said quietly.

"If that's what you want, Sona. I don't know much about the Underworld, so it's gonna be your call. But after that, how about we have another date on Earth?" Elros suggested.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much," she said quickly.

"Excellent," Elros said. He held his arm out for her. Happily taking it, she walked him the rest of the way to class.

"Oh. So this is where is it is," Elros said, observing the door with a newfound wonder.

"Try to keep it in mind now," Sona said with a smile.

"If I do that, I can't get lost and you won't be able to show me around anymore. In fact, I'm afraid I've already forgotten the path we took. So keep an eye out for me in the halls again," Elros said with a grin as he swooped in and kissed her one more time before entering his classroom. As the door closed, Sona let out a deep exhale.

"Yes!" she cried excitedly before straightening her dress out and donning a more serious expression; although, the hint of a smile was still evident.

-o-

"Heading out now?" Rias asked as Elros came down the stairs. She and the girls were having dinner while Elros changed and was about to leave for London.

"Indeed," he said as he went around the table, kissing everyone on their cheeks. They giggled at his antics, sad to see him go so soon.

"Call me if you guys need me, alright?" Elros reminded them.

"We will. Best of luck," Rias said as she quickly rushed over and kissed him once more.

"Ah, one for the road. Perfect," he said with a wink before taking his leave.

She sighed loudly and headed back to the table, her mind with him.

-o-

As John prepared a room for Elros, he noted the serious look on his friend's face.

"Think you'll lose?" John asked.

"Na. I need to make sure I make a statement, however," Elros said.

"That's what you do best, mate," John chuckled.

"You wanna step in this time? I know you've been itching to test something things out," Elros said with a smirk. Taking a long inhale and exhale, John smirked at Elros.

"I've got a few things that might be of use," he said, opening the door and stepping in. Elros followed, grinning.


	24. Fight Night

Rias, Akeno, and the girls were waiting for Elros to come back. They impatiently tapped their fingertips on a table as they kept turning their heads to look at the clock. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Time slowly passed as they waited with bated breath for his return. It was the eve of the fight.

Their waiting soon paid off as a light green glow bathed the land outside. Akeno and Rias looked at each other before looking at the door, ready to spring upon him at a moments notice. It wasn't long before it opened and he finally walked in.

"Woah!" Elros cried out as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a cadre of beautiful women, each clamoring for a piece of him. He commended his prescience on taking a little rest before he returned. The soreness was mostly extinguished from his body, leaving only confidence in its wake. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"You're back!" Rias exclaimed happily as she and Akeno peppered him with kisses all around his smile. He grinned at the reaction he got. He gingerly got back to his feet and hugged and kissed all the girls hello again. Putting his arms around Mihae and Xuelan, they walked to the table where Marion and Bürent had prepared a veritable feast for his return.

"Oh… Thank you, Presence… The One Above All… for this glorious feast. Marion… Bürent… I don't know what I'd do without you now. You two are seriously going to spoil me," he said happily. They blushed and smiled at the compliment; that was indeed what they were aiming for.

"Well, you deserve it. You… saved us from a bad situation with Riser. We know that you don't see that as the case, but please - this is the least we can do for you," Marion said, the others nodding vigorously in agreement. Elros smiled and nodded, making a mental note to go gift shopping for the girls after his match. He figured that Riser wasn't one to do that, so he'd take the responsibility to lavish them with such.

"You're eating like you haven't done so in months, though," Yubelluna said, watching how quickly he scarfed everything down. He didn't seem at all emaciated but was no doubt famished.

"Ah. Well, when training with my friend my diet isn't the best it can be. Plus, he smokes multiple packs a day so my appetite hasn't been exceedingly high. It's why I smell like alcohol and cigarettes," Elros sighed, grimacing at the smell. It seemed to hit the others as well and they began to cough a bit.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go take a bath I before finishing up, I think," Elros said with a sheepish grin as he quickly headed upstairs. Rias surreptitiously followed while the others began to talk about his impending fight.

-o-

As Elros turned the bath on, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Rias rested her head softly against his back, beginning to unbutton his shirt. He smirked and let her do so, gingerly easing out of it and letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes suddenly went wide, however, as she saw the condition of his back.

A couple of new scars had appeared - extremely fresh and deep. She felt a tear come to her eye as she traced a long vertical one that ran the right side of his back. It was bisected by a shorter one between the top and middle of the long one, giving it a cross-like appearance. As she turned him around, she noted the brand on his right peck. Touching it, she felt that it was warm - something that terrified her. The scar on his chest, the brand on his pec, and the 'X' scar on his back were all still a mystery.

Rias felt his hand on her cheek as he tilted her head up to look at him. Whenever he looked at her, he was smiling. It had a seemingly magical effect of putting her at ease, regardless of the situation. She returned it and stood up on her toes, kissing him tenderly.

"You got hurt," she said softly, leaning against him.

"It's not a big deal. That one will disappear eventually. John's attacks always do," Elros said.

"What kind of training did you do?" she asked, gulping.

"I train hard, Rias. I need someone who won't hold back against me when I do so," Elros said.

"But he hurt you," she said, anger creeping into her voice. If she ever met John Constantine, she would be sure to make him feel her wrath for hurting her beloved. Some friend he was if he inflicted such pain on Elros.

"It's fine. I asked him to go all out and he did. I ended up getting quite a bit done; learning a couple of new things and gained more control over my powers. I think I'm pretty set to win tomorrow," Elros said confidently.

"I _know_ you will," Rias said as she traced the brand again. She wanted to ask but decided not to. She took the temperature of the water and turned it off, gently taking her clothes off as well. She leaned in close to him, keeping eye contact as she unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. With a smirk, she let her hands trail down until she grasped him gently, beginning to lightly stroke. Elros closed the distance between their lips and grunted in pleasure as Rias quickened her pace.

"Mmm… you like that?" she asked as she broke the kiss and went to his ear.

"I love it," Elros replied as he let her take him through the motions.

"Let's get in. Don't worry, we'll finish," she giggled. They stepped into the bath, sitting down next to each other.

"This is definitely the best way to motivate me," Elros said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad you think so," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested on his chest.

"I missed you so much," she said, running a hand across his stomach. A week without his presence was almost too much for her and Akeno to bear. She and the rest of the girls felt listless without him there; his very presence and personality were enough to cheer them up. Without him, everything just seemed much less bright. Several men tried to hit on her and the others, eagerly thinking that Elros was out of the way due to his absence. By the tenth or twentieth proposal, she simply began giving them scornful looks which were enough to keep them at bay.

She noted how different her personality was from Elros; he was happy and cheerful and flirty with everyone, taking pranks and insults in stride and smiling 24/7. She, on the other hand, was much more reserved, albeit less so when in her group of friends. She was averse to flirting with anyone and even more so to showing affection to anyone beyond the youngest peerage members and Elros. It suited her just well, she thought; to each their own.

One thing that struck her about him was how easily he seemed to restrain himself. With his personality, she had a semblance of fear that he would quickly cheat on her with _someone_. But that didn't seem to be the case; he could look her right in the eye and tell her the truth. He wore his heart on his sleeve, as several had already noted. Whenever he spoke to her, the immense passion was evident in his voice; in his touch; in his love. She felt his fingers gently caress her upper arm, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine - just a touch from him was all that she needed to be soaring on Cloud 9.

"Are you alright?" Elros asked, noting that Rias was staring at him.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes! Sorry. I… was just thinking," she said, smiling.

"What about?" Elros asked.

"How much I love you," she said honestly, smiling at him. Elros returned the smile and kissed her gently in reply. He rested his head against hers, breathing in her scent.

"I love you, too," he whispered as he nibbled her ear. She held his head down and took in the feeling. Elros shifted his position so he was almost on top of her. Rias put her arms around his neck while he positioned his on either side of her, holding on to the tub as he began to kiss her down his neck. She bit her lip at the feeling, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. Elros quickly moved to the drain the bath as he began to kiss Rias further and further down. Once he was where he wanted to be, he went to work, eliciting shouts and squeals of pleasure from her. Rias wrapped her legs around his head and held him there as he sent her into uncontrollable ecstasy.

-o-

"Fuck," Rias whispered as Elros stood behind her in the shower, continuing to kiss her neck. She felt him move some of her wet hair aside to get a better angle as he continued to massage her breasts.

"We just did," he chuckled, his hand going down and massaging her once more. She squealed in pleasure and quickly brought it up, intertwining it in her hand as she backed up a bit so their bodies were touching closely.

"I think you went longer than last time. But the time on moon… I still don't think you'll top it," Rias said with a smirk.

"Mmm, is that a challenge?" Elros asked as he turned her around and pushed her back against the wall, towering over her. She looked up and bit her lip, smiling at the position. She brought her arms to his neck and hugged him tightly, leaning up to his ear.

"Mhm. Are you gonna accept?" she asked seductively.

"Damn straight I am. You and I haven't even _touched_ surface, let alone scratched it. I've got quite a few more tricks up my sleeves. Next time, you won't be able to talk, let alone move," Elros said as he picked her up.

"Is shower sex on the list?" Rias wondered as she straddled him, caressing his wet face.

"Na. Everyone thinks it's sexy, but it's really not. Water isn't the best lubricant, first of all. Second, it's a damn hazard. Way to slippery, plus soap gets everywhere. However, it's great for _some_ action," Elros said as he kissed her again to her delight.

"Mhm. Now get out, lover boy. I'm gonna finish showering," Rias said as she hopped down and gently pushed him out. Elros sighed and went back to the tub, redrawing a bath and getting in while he admired Rias shower.

"So what kind of training _did_ you do?" she asked as she lathered herself, drawing out the process for his viewing pleasure.

"The difficult kind," Elros said, reiterating his point from before.

"I dunno why you're so coy about this topic," Rias sighed.

"Because it's so much more fun to be surprised. Are you telling me you weren't surprised when I came out with the robe, flintlock, and saber against Riser and the girls?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… good point. What was up with that, anyways? I always thought you just used your Lantern powers. I didn't even know you knew _how_ to use a gun or blade," Rias said. As soon as the words left her mouth, however, she regretted them. Her hands fell limply to her side as she turned to look at Elros. A look of sadness washed over his face before he cheered up again. She gulped, knowing what he was thinking about.

 _'YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY THE FUCK DID I BRING THAT UP!? DAMN IT!'_ Rias roared at herself, holding back her tears.

"I… learned to use them at a young age. Only recently picked them up again," was all Elros said in response.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Rias said uncomfortably.

"No. It's fine, Rias. You've nothing to apologize for," Elros responded. They both finished in silence before drying off and heading to the bedroom. As Elros got situated, Rias sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, thinking about her slip up. As she laid down, she snuggled up as close as she could to him, letting him know that she was there for him - always. Akeno did the same on the other side; soon, the three fell asleep.

-o-

Grayfia had escorted the girls, Rias's Peerage, and Sona's peerage to the Underworld early the following morning to get prime seats. Rias hung back with Elros, deciding that he deserved a few more hours of sleep before he had to be there. As she prepared breakfast for him, Elros got ready.

 _'Day of. Going to be an interesting fight. Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta vs. me. I know that Rias, Akeno, and the others aren't going to be happy that I accepted these terms, but it is what it is. It's time to send a message, Eärendil,'_ Elros thought as a sardonic smile played on his lips.

-o-

As he went down, he was greeted by Rias with a passionate kiss. He looked appreciatively at what she was wearing; a frilly white apron over nothing.

"You like?" she asked with a smirk.

"As if you don't already know the answer to that," Elros replied, kissing her again.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

"I am," he answered, caressing her cheek gently and resting his forehead on hers. She smiled and sat him down, taking her own seat in his lap.

"You know that I'm a big boy, right?" he asked as she suddenly began to feed him.

"Yeah, but you're so cute I can't help it," she cooed as she pinched his cheek, eliciting a groan from him.

"You're emasculating me, sweetheart," he said.

"I know. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said with a chuckle. Rolling her eyes as she continued to feed him gently; he interspersed it by doing the same for her, making her quite happy. These were the moments with him that she treasured above everything else.

"So what's on the agenda after the duel?" Elros asked.

"There's going to be a celebration like last time for the winners. My dad mentioned that the other duelists in the top four are going to be in attendance, which is actually really surprising," Rias said.

"How so?" Elros asked. He recalled Mr. Gremory saying something about that, but it had been so long it slipped his mind.

"Well, three and four are there often, scoping out the competition. One and two, however… first of all, the duelist ranked first hasn't even been in a match - or challenged - in over ten years. Some people have forgotten he existed. The Devil ranked number two never challenged him; he's also been in his spot for a while. He's been challenged a lot of times, but for some reason, the duels never happened," Rias said.

"Interesting. Do you know their names?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… forgetting them, to be honest. I never really liked these duels in the first place. Only went to them because I was obligated to. I keep forgetting the names of the guys you're facing as well. I've always been more interested in the Rating Games. But you're a surprise," she said, kissing his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Elros wondered.

"Well, I never expected anyone in my peerage to even participate in the duels. Not only did you do that, but you beat Riser in your first one - well, him and his peerage. You leapfrogged a _lot_ of Devils and took the 18th rank like it was no big deal. Even senior Devils have a hard time getting into the Top 20," Rias said as she continued to caress his face.

"Proud?" Elros asked with a grin.

"So proud. But _why_ you do it is even more important to me. You've taken on these fights for my sake," she said, kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly.

"I'd go through the sun and back for you," Elros said passionately eliciting a beaming smile from Rias as well as a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he answered, getting up and carrying her princess style.

"Shall we?" Elros asked.

"Let me get changed first," Rias said as she hopped off and rushed upstairs. She came down in her usual school clothes. Smiling and taking his hand in hers, she opened a portal and they stepped through.

-o-

"Woah," Elros said, looking at the new stadium aghast.

"Bigger than the last one. Muuuuuuch bigger," Rias said, surprised. This was the largest stadium that the Underworld had constructed, capable of holding an armies worth of Devils. There were people as far as the eye could see, hustling and bustling as they attended kiosks, looked for their children, and were whisked inside to be seated. As soon as Rias and Elros appeared, however, much attention was showered upon them.

"Elros!" shouted a beautiful group of women, clamoring for him. Elros smiled and winked at them to their delight, but they began to sulk as soon as Rias laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're more popular with girls than I am with guys, I think," she sighed.

"I know. However, you're the one that I'm going to be sleeping with tonight. As well as the one who I'm going to say _'I love you'_ to," Elros said as he turned to face her and leaned in, kissing her for everyone to see. Rias passionately returned it and put her arms around his neck.

 _'I hope everyone gets a good look at this. He's mine and I'm his,'_ she thought happily. Several groups of men and women gasped; some men began shouting in anger at how affectionate Elros was being with Rias. Leaning back, she smiled wide and happily rested her head on his shoulder again and began walking down the aisle. The people began to cut a wide berth for them so they could go uninterrupted.

"This is an outrage!" one senior Devil yelled as he stepped out in front of them.

"What?" Elros asked.

"To think that someone as respectable as Lady Rias would stoop so low as-," he began but was suddenly silenced as Elros continued to walk until he was right in front of the man. He towered over the senior Devil by at least a foot, forcing the man to look up to Elros's scarred face.

"Do not insult Rias ever again," he said in a low and dangerous voice as his power suddenly began to cascade. Several other Devils that were feeling brave suddenly stepped back, afraid that he would turn his anger on them next. The senior Devil began to shudder violently as he quickly disappeared into the crowd. Satisfied that he was gone, Elros calmed down before looking at Rias, who looked at him in worry.

"I'm sorry. Now they've even begun to insult you," Elros said, sighing deeply. Rias shook her head.

"I don't give a damn about what they think about me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the reason you have to deal with them in the first place," she said uneasily.

"I'll deal with anyone for you," Elros said as he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She giggled at the tender touch and leaned in once more before throwing her hands around his waist and continuing towards the stadium, rumors flying around them. As they got closer to the stadium, they were suddenly beset again: this time, by reporters

"… the fuck?" Elros wondered, flabbergasted as several cameras were put in his face. Rias giggled at how out of place he looked.

"Lady Gremory, is it true!? Are you and Elros Eärendil a couple?!" one reported asked.

"Yes, it's very true. A very happy couple," Rias answered happily.

"Mr. Eärendil, how do you feel about having the affection of someone as esteemed as Lady Rias?" a devil asked.

"Pretty damn good," Elros replied.

"What are your thoughts on being challenged by so many power and high ranking Devils for her hand in marriage?!" another reported asked.

"I think the High-Class Devils in questions need to take a step back and realize how fucking creepy they are. Rias is a person, not a trophy," Elros answered. Rias smiled wide at the answer, caressing his hand subtly to convey her approval.

"Ah! Keep the language G-rated, sir. Children are watching," one reported laughed.

"My apologies, my good man. Swearing is part of my daily lexicon, I'm afraid. Keep those bleepers at the ready," Elros said, eliciting chuckles all around.

"There are rumors that the second-ranked duelist in intrigued by your match later today; we're under the impression he has prior knowledge of it due to his status. Are you aware of who he is?" another reporter wondered.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone that's ranked one through four. My knowledge of names is limited to Riser and three others," Elros said.

"And how prepared are you for today's match?" one wondered.

"I've done as much as I could in the time allotted. Only time will name the victor at this point," Elros said.

"Thank you, gentlemen! Please, refrain from any further questions until the end of the match! This way, Mr. Eärendil!" called out the judge that had arbitrated the negotiations.

"Ah! Thanks for that, Judge" Elros said.

"Not at all. Follow me to the locker room, please," he said.

"Just one second," Elros said as he pulled Rias to the side. She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly, giving him one more deep and passionate kiss before he had to go get ready.

"I love you. I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I love you," Elros said, giving her one more peck before leaving with the judge. As Rias headed towards the bleachers, she saw that Akeno and Venelana were waiting for her, smiles on their faces. Locking arms with them, they went to their seats.

-o-

"Judge," Elros said.

"Yes?" the man replied, pausing to look at Elros. Elros nodded his head towards a secluded corner, where the judge followed him.

"There's something I'd like to speak with you about…," Elros said. The judge nodded and listened to what he had to say.

-o-

Elros once again was getting ready in the locker room that was prepared for him. The saber and flintlock weren't there with him; both weapons were deposited in a pocket dimension in case they were needed, but something told Elros that they wouldn't be of much use against Anders, Bastion, or Elizaveta. He wore the black robe which would offer him significant protection.

In his hands, however, he twirled the one weapon that he would be bringing into the fight. It had a worn lacquered wooden handle with a short, steel pommel. From the spine to the tip, around the belly and down the edge to the guard - the bowie knife was kept in a pristine condition. Besides his necklace, the knife was Elros's oldest possession - one that he kept on his person to remind him of his past, present, and future. He traced the spine with a finger as he thought about the blood that it had gathered throughout years of use. It easily cut him. Sucking the blood, he cleaned it off on his robe before tucking it inside. It would see the light soon enough.

"Power check," he asked his ring.

 _"Power levels at 100%. The other rings remain at the ready. I advise only using Blue, although, with your newfound powers, I deduce it as unnecessary,"_ the ring told him.

"Yeah, that's probably good advice. I don't think I want to unveil Red just yet. Yellow might get out of hand, but it'd definitely be a show," Elros mused. He heard the crowd roaring and cheering outside for the contestants to finally be announced.

Noting he still had a little while to go, he sat down on the bench and let his head hang in the air, concentrating his power. The noise began to slowly go away; what began as a raucous cheer suddenly became a quiet, yet audible cheer; which suddenly became a simple thumping; which suddenly stopped, so the only thing that Elros could hear was his beating heart.

He breathed in through his nose. He breathed out through his mouth. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.

 _'Time to bring the knife down,'_ Elros thought as his lips curved into a sardonic smile.

-o-

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND DEVILS OF ALL NATURE! WELCOME, WELCOME WELCOME TO SUCH AN EXCITING DUEL. FOLKS, IT WAS ONLY A FEW WEEKS AGO THAT WE HAD A MATCH THAT SHOOK THE UNDERWORLD TO ITS CORE! A NEWCOMER FROM THE PEERAGE OF THE BEAUTIFUL RIAS GREMORY STOMPED ON TO THE SCENE AND ELIMINATED RISER PHOENIX AND HIS ENTIRE PEERAGE WITHOUT BREAKING SO MUCH AS A SWEAT. YOU ALL KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE - BUT IF YOU DON'T, FEAR NOT - FOR YOU WILL SOON ENOUGH. THE MATCHUP WE HAVE FOR YOU TODAY IS EVEN _MORE_ STUNNING THAN THAT LAST ONE, FOLKS. THIS ONE IS A REAL DOOZY. AND AGAIN, THE HAND OF RIAS GREMORY IS UP AS A PRIZE!" the announcing Devil shouted; the same one who officiated the match between Elros and Riser.

-o-

"At least he didn't call you the fairest maiden in the land this time," Akeno giggled.

"Oh no! Please don't ever say that again!" Rias whined adorably; she loathed that title.

"Don't worry sweetie. Although, I'm sure Elros would agree," Venelana said. _That_ brought a smile to Rias's lips; if he were to say such a thing, she'd be fine with it. As they giggled at her expense, the announcer began to talk again.

"Allow me to first introduce the challengers. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Lord Anders Canio, heir to the Canio family. He is ranked 12th amongst the duelists, and his powers are well documented to strike fear into his opponents. LORD CANIO!" the announcer yelled.

A magic circle opened and Anders stepped out, gruff as usual. He wore his usual; a black t-shirt and black jeans, a smug look on his face as he observed the portcullis that Elros would step out of. He threw his arms high above his head and began to look around at the crowd, winking here and there at some women who swooned.

-o-

"Ugh, he's so creepy. They all are," Rias groaned.

"I know. But ranked 12th… that means he's strong, right? Do you know anything about him?" Akeno asked. Rias shook her head; she admonished herself for not doing some research on the three that challenged Elros. She could've offered him some help, but he simply had to walk this alone.

"His family's power is Demonic Transformation. I haven't seen what the form is, however, so I can't comment on that. He is quite powerful, however - that much I know," Sirzechs said as he watched the match intently.

"Hey, lil sis," came a voice from behind them. Kuroka had shown up, smiling lightly and disguised.

"What're you doing here?" Rias snarled at her; she wasn't Kuroka's biggest fan, especially with how close she was to Elros.

"Relax, princess. I'm not here to fight. I… just want to cheer for Elros," Kuroka said, blushing. Everyone looked to Rias, who was staring hard at Kuroka. After a tense minute, she nodded and turned back to the stadium. Kuroka let out a deep exhale of relief, turning her attention to the fight as well.

-o-

"Now that isn't all, folks! We promised you that this was going to be one heck of a match, did we not? If there's one thing I know about Mr. Eärendil, it's that a one on one fight is simply not enough for him! So, allow me to introduce his second opponent, ranked number nine - LORD BASTION MILCOM!" the announcer roared, to a thunderous applause.

Another magic circle opened and Bastion stepped out, flipping his hair back slightly. He had his hands tucked into his pockets as he nodded at Anders before looking around at the stadium.

-o-

"Elros is going to fight _both_ of them?" Akeno asked, gulping. She should've figured that he would agree to something like this.

"This must be why he trained for so long," Rias said, shivering slightly. She knew that Elros's opponents would be tough - much more than Riser. That he was fighting two highly ranked opponents back to back had worry claw its way deep into her heart. She felt her mother tighten her hold on her; Rias could tell she was just as worried. Looking at her father, however, she saw that his was impassive - did he know?

"Is Elros gonna be ok?" Gasper asked worriedly.

"Of course he is, Gasper. Two on one? He's got this in the bag," Issei said, although he was beginning to sweat. These guys weren't pushovers, in as much as he could tell.

The crowd, however, continued to love the matchup. They were roaring happily and placing their bets, getting great odds on their favorites.

-o-

"Folks, settle down! I'm not done yet! Lord Anders and Lord Bastion are two of the most powerful - and popular - duelists in the Underworld. They are ranked twelfth and ninth respectively, against Mr. Eärendil's still impressive eighteenth. However, there is one more person on this side of the field that we have left to introduce. She is ranked fifth amongst all duelists. She is one who needs no introduction, my friends - simply welcome Lady Elizaveta Fomina!" the man yelled excitedly. There was a pause before the stadium exploded in sheer delight - especially the male population.

Instead of appearing out of a magic circle, Elizaveta was much more dramatic. A powerful blast of thunder rocketed down from the open stadium, burning the spot it crashed on black. As it subsided, she was standing there in all her glory. Her battle gear was exactly the same as what she wore during the negotiations; her wavy hair cascading down and her purple dress hugging and accentuating her features. Her gold and blue eyes barely washing over Bastion and Anders who smirked at her. The cat o' nine tails rested comfortably in her hand as she stared at the portcullis.

-o-

"HER, TOO?" Rias roared.

"I was afraid of this," Lord Gremory sighed.

"Father?" Rias asked, gulping. Everyone looked at Lord Gremory.

"The match was supposed to be in a few more weeks initially. However, the date can be changed if a majority of the contestants agree to a new one. That usually means that both contestants have to agree to it - as most duels are one on one. However, I suspected when I heard that Elros wouldn't be fighting them one on one, or two on one. I surmised that this would be a three on one fight. It appears that that is the case," Lord Gremory said.

"IS HE INSANE?! THESE… THESE GUYS ARE SERIOUS BUSINESS, AREN'T THEY?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Indeed they are. I'm not quite sure what he was thinking, but… I fear that he might've bitten off more than he can chew," Lord Gremory said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, her heart sinking.

"Riser was a different case. Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta are extremely formidable challengers. However, were this to be one on one, I believe that Elros's victory would be assured. But three on one… against such powerful contestants? It might be more than he can handle," Lord Gremory said.

Rias felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the stadium. If he lost that meant that she wouldn't be able to be with him. She couldn't imagine a fate worse than being separated from him, especially if it meant she would be engaged to one of the other two men on the field. They revolted and disgusted her; she'd sooner marry a slug if that were the case. Rias felt her mother tighten her hold; there was a worry in Venelana's eye as well.

"NO! ELROS HAS THIS!" Gasper shouted as he stood up, intently staring at the field.

"He'll win, Gaspie. Just watch," Koneko said as she hugged the vampire.

-o-

"Folks, I can understand your surprise. After all, we have three extremely powerful contestants in the stadium right now, ready to fight. So you're thinking: what can this be? Is this a Fatal Four Way? A tag team match? No. None of that. Let's just say that when Mr. Eärendil fights, he prefers to give his opponents as much leverage as they can gather. So this match will be A THREE ON ONE FIGHT!" the announcers roared to a massive applause.

"This is gonna be great," one Devil said excitedly.

"No way that the lowborn is going to beat these three," another said.

"GIVE US ELROS!" cheered several women in delight.

"SERIOUSLY! STOP JERKING US AROUND, OLD MAN!" another Devil roared at the announcer. The people wanted the beatdowns to begin; whoever would dish them out and whoever would receive them was irrelevant.

-o-

"Calm down, folks! I still have to announce the wagers and terms of the fight! So yes, this will be a three on one fight. All contestants will be allowed the full use of their powers - that includes the aid of their familiars. As for the wagers - as I said before, Lord Anders and Milcom are vying for the hand of the beautiful Rias Gremory, who I am told is in a happy relationship with Mr. Eärendil. However, that's not the only hand at stake. If Mr. Eärendil loses this match, _he_ will be betrothed to the beautiful Lady Fomina, who has taken quite the interest in the young man!" the announcer said.

A loud cry of boo's erupted from both the men and the women in attendance; obviously, no one thought much that. Elizaveta, however, continued to stare at the portcullis.

"In addition to that, Mr. Eärendil has also agreed to wager his stake in the Phoenix Fortune that he had won from Lord Riser. The judge informed me that Lord Anders and Milcom also wanted Mr. Eärendil to stake the peerage he won from Lord Riser as well!" the judge cried out to another round of cheers.

-o-

"Oh, no…," Mihae said, gulping.

"Did… did he stake us as well?" Marion asked, her heart sinking. They had just gotten settled with Elros - and now they might be shifting _again_.

"Let's… let's hear it out before jumping to conclusions," Isabela said. The announcer continued.

-o-

"However, Mr. Eärendil refused that wager. What is it that he said, judge?" the announcer asked the judge who sitting next to him. To the surprise of the announcer, the judge wasn't even paying attention to the three on the field. All he did was stare at the portcullis as if mulling something over. However, he heard and replied.

"Quote: _'You bet the lives of your families. I consider those girls mine,'_ " the judge answered. Several in the crowd cheered, while just as many aww'd.

-o-

The girls smiled wide as they heard that.

"He's so sweet," Xuelan said in admiration. Riser had bet their lives without giving it a single thought; Elros, meanwhile, refused to even consider it unless the contestants bet their own loved ones.

"Extremely sweet," Mihae agreed, her heart happy and soaring again. She admonished herself for thinking for a second that Elros would bet them so easily. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Well, Elros does know exactly what to say. That much is evident," Bürent said happily. She made a mental note to prepare an extra special feast for him with Marion. Looking sideways at her friend, she saw Marion was thinking the same thing. Both of their eyes traveled to Rias who was smiling wide at what she heard as well.

"I can't believe we even considered that he'd risk us," Isabela said warmly. She didn't want to leave him so quickly after meeting him.

 _'What a loving man,'_ Yubelluna thought happily. She felt her confidence in his win rise even further; he wouldn't let Rias get away from him as well - they were madly in love with each other, after all.

-o-

"Continuing with the wagers - Lord Anders and Bastion have bet _their own_ wealth as well. Should Mr. Eärendil win this match, his wealth is going to increase immeasurably so - placing him comfortably as one of the wealthiest men in the Underworld!" the judge said. Everyone cheered at that; large wealth transfers were a favorite amongst the people;. Seeing someone rise from nothing, seeing another fall from grace - it was something most could get behind.

"And there is but one wager left to announce - and this is on the heads of Lord Anders and Bastion. Mr. Eärendil requested that should he win this match Lord Anders and Bastion not be allowed to vie for the hand of Lady Rias again. To that effect, he chose to stunt them entirely. Should the Lords lose, they will hereby be banned from participation in any Duel or Rating Game henceforth!" the announcer yelled. There was a pause before the cheer erupted again.

-o-

"The new kid doesn't fuck around," a Devil seated a few rows in front of the Gremory's said.

"Seriously. He's not content in just beating these guys… he wants to take their livelihoods. Fucking love this guy!" his friend said excitedly.

"This is gonna be epic," a girl said to her friend who nodded vigorously.

"Looks like Elros intends to put these matters to rest once and for all," Venelana said.

"I'm surprised they took the wager. If he wins, they're done," Akeno said.

"Good. Maybe after Elros wins this match, these guys will learn to back off once and for all," Rias said fiercely. Akeno and Venelana looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the stadium.

-o-

"This match… this match is going to be one for the history books, folks - that much I can assure you. In his last match against Lord Phoenix, Elros Eärendil put on what I - indeed, many of us - consider to be one of the greatest showings in the history of the Underworld. _Never_ has one man taken on an entire peerage and come out on top in such a stomping manner. The match we have today, however… Should Mister Eärendil pull off a win, he will not only jump multiple spots in rank - and be amongst the Top Five - but he will _cement_ his legacy as one of the most fearsome men to everDuel. You won't want to miss a second of this. Now ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Elros Eärendil!" the announcer roared.

The stadium exploded with the force of a bomb as a massive cheer and stomping went around. Bastion and Anders scoffed; the cheer was much louder than the one that they had received.

The portcullis began to thunder as the chains creaked and the gates opened.

-o-

Elros kept an impassive face as he walked out, the robe billowing behind him as he did so. Unlike last time, he didn't measure each step. His knew his opponents and they knew him; the Devil world at large knew about him as well. Theatrics wouldn't be of much use here; that said, the frown he wore had some people talking. He heard several Devils commenting on his demeanor - how he appeared so serious as opposed to Anders and Bastion who wore cocky smirks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _this_ is the man to beat! Many of you will scoff at me for saying such a thing, but I hope that the three competitors have a plan to deal with him! Mr. Eärendil is full of surprises as we saw last time - am I the only one who remembers those wings?! I daresay not!" the announcer yelled, eliciting more cheers and applause.

"Well, lowborn? Ready?" Anders asked as he rested his hand on his knees, licking his lips as he prepared to spring. Elros didn't spare him a glance as he continued to look straight ahead, making sure all three were in his field of vision.

"Cat got your tongue?" Elizaveta asked eyes narrowed. Still, no response.

 _'Hmmm…,'_ Elizaveta thought as she prepared to strike as well.

"Ok, I am told that the dimensional barrier is lowered. BEGIN!" the announcer roared. The crowd gave one more clamorous cheer before settling in for the match, excitement etched on everyone's face.

-o-

"Michael, Azazel - good to see you," Sirzechs said as he greeted the two arriving dignitaries. They had done a considerable amount of glad-handing hours before the event had even begun; now it was time to sit back and enjoy it with the rest of the Devils.

"Greetings, Sirzechs. Hello, Zeo, Lady Gremory, children," Michael greeted, wearing his usual serene smile.

"I thought you two would be at the announcer's block," Zeo added, his eyes still glued towards the arena.

"We would be if the match kept it's original date. However, as it stands, we're freed from that particular responsibility - at least for now. Ah! Jason," Michael suddenly said. Rias and Akeno nearly snapped their necks off as they swiveled. The rest of the peerage turned as well as they took in the arrival of the new man - Jason Blood.

"Hello, Michael. Lady Gremory, Lord Gremory," Jason said, nodding at the two before taking a seat next to Michael.

"Mr. Blood! What're you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I am here to watch Elros at Michael's behest," Jason replied as he set his eyes on his friend.

"Who are you?" Kuroka asked.

"This is Jason Blood. He's a friend of Elros - probably the one here who has known him the longest," Michael answered. With that, even more necks twisted to look at the man. Besides Rias's peerage and the Gremory's, no one knew about anyone from Elros's past.

"Hello," Jason said solemnly, not sparing anyone a glance.

"You're a friend of Elros's?" Sona reiterated.

"I am, Miss Sitri," Jason replied.

"For how long?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmm… I met him when he was 10 or so. A while, as it stands," Jason replied.

"Mr. Blood - be honest. What do you think his chances are of winning this match? He's up against some powerful adversaries," Xenovia wondered, uneasy as she asked. She didn't want to doubt Elros's ability, but the odds were again stacked against him.

"If he uses his ring, Elros's victory is assured. If not, I still have faith although the match might be a bit more… violent," Jason said, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Violent?" Issei asked.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"And… what do you mean by that?" Kiba inquired.

"I mean that it will be violent," Jason answered. While that didn't really explain anything, Kiba turned back to the match.

"How's Vali doing?" Azazel wondered as he looked at Kuroka. She sighed and shook her head.

"I won't say. He's alive, if that's what you're asking," Kuroka answered. Azazel nodded; he could infer the rest.

"Vali Lucifer?" Jason mused.

"Indeed. I told you about Elros's scuffle with him," Michael whispered.

"Yes. He tore his wings off if I remember correctly," Jason said as a small, sardonic smile played on his lips.

"What's so funny about that?" Kuroka asked eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, miss," Jason replied.

-o-

"He's mine!" Anders roared as he sprung into an attack as soon as the call was sounded. He rushed Elros at an astonishing speed, his fist reared back as he attempted to punch him. Elros planted his feet firmly on the ground and waited for Anders to get close. As soon as the punch flew forward, Elros deftly caught it in an outstretched palm. Anders was visibly surprised that he so easily avoided the attack; the moment gave Elros the time he needed to launch is own. Drawing Anders in a bit, Elros reared his head back a bit. He thrust it forward, punishing Anders with a head butt that sent the Devil flying back. He landed at Bastion and Elizavetas feet, both of whom weren't amused by his antics.

"Get up, fool! What were you thinking?" Elizaveta snarled as she hoisted him up, gripping his hair tightly.

"I want to end this quickly so we can get to the real fight. How much trouble can one Devil offer to us three?" Anders asked, locking eyes with Bastion. They looked back at Elros who hadn't moved an inch, regarding them with a frown.

"I fear you two are not regarding him as a threat," Elizaveta sighed as she looked at her teammates.

"Of course not! He's-," was all Bastion got out when he was blindsided by a vicious attack from Elros who got tired of waiting for them to finish their conversation. Entirely unawares of his presence, Elros got between the three and smashed his ring hand into Bastion's face, sending the Devil rocketing back, his suit jacket tearing in multiple places. He deftly turned that into an elbow into Anders' jaw, sending him buffeting back as well. Elizaveta, however, managed to dodge before Elros got an attack in. She hopped back around ten feet, her eyes narrowing.

 _'I didn't even see him move. Is that his Demonic Power?'_ she wondered, priming her weapon.

-o-

"Anders and Bastion are both down, thanks to that quick assault by Elros Eärendil! I'm afraid you boys won't have much time to talk if Mr. Eärendil has anything to do about it!" the announcer yelled. The crowd cheered, happy that finally someone was doing something.

-o-

Elros began to circle his opponents, all three of whom decided to congregate together once again. They were on the defensive now as they watched his movement, none of them daring to attack lest he catches them unawares or off guard yet again. Bastion and Anders decided to pull together at last - some pride could be set aside to deal with Elros quickly.

"That was a cheap shot, bastard," Anders snarled as Elros continued to prowl. Elros offered to no reply.

"Well?!" Anders yelled. No reply yet again.

"We should move to end this quickly," Bastion whispered to Elizaveta.

"I agree. Shall we?" she asked, her eyes flitting between them. With cocksure smiles, they nodded.

Suddenly, Anders smashed both of his fists together. A bright and blinding light encircled him; so bright that Elros had to cover his own eyes. He went back a few feet, putting some distance between what might come next.

-o-

"What's he doing?" Rias asked nervously as she covered her own eyes.

"I believe he's undergoing his transformation," Sirzechs noted.

The light burned for a few more seconds before it finally died down. Almost everyone gasped in shock at what stood where Anders had just a moment ago.

"What is that…," Rias asked, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

-o-

Anders hadn't moved an inch from where he initiated the transformation. He felt all eyes finally fixed on him as he underwent the change, smirking internally at the responses he elicited; one of fear. One of terror. One of shock.

Where once stood a man, now stood something far more powerful, towering, and terrifying. His height grew by at least two feet as his entire body was covered in a black obsidian kind of material. His ears elongated upwards as his face contorted into a snout. He wore a golden chain that wrapped around his body, giving it the appearance of a kind of armor. His muscles were much more defined, although looked more like a hard rocky substance as opposed to flesh. His fingers grew into talons as he primed them and snarled at Elros. Anders looked like an Anubis, Elros thought; his beady white eyes focused on him.

Anders opened his mouth wide and let out a murderous roar as he planted himself firmly on the ground next to Elizaveta and Bastion, both of whom smiled at the sight. Their smiles soon fell as Elros offered no response - not one of surprise, shock, terror, or fear. He barely regarded the transformation with a frown.

Bastion primed his attack next. He held a hand out at Elros. It wasn't long before a multitude of weapons suddenly began appearing in the air. They slashed, sliced, severed, hacked, chopped, pierced, thrust, and smashed through the open space in front of them, giving off a menacing aura. Swords, daggers, battleaxes, hatchets, machetes, rapiers, sabers, scimitars, and every other bladed or blunt edged weapon one could think of was pointed at Elros. Still, he offered no reaction - something that unnerved Bastion greatly. He could hear the shock and awe of the crowd, yet the one person who should've been most shocked simply frowned.

Suddenly, the light overhead began to dim. Everyone turned their head up to see what was happening as the artificial light of the underworld began to lessen and lessen. Dark and stormy clouds began to circle overhead, commanded easily by Elizaveta who had her hand pointed at the sky while she looked at Elros for any hint of a reaction. It wasn't long before the low rumble of a thunder was heard and lightning flashed across the darkness. Seconds later, a downpour began in the arena, accompanied by sudden and powerful bursts of lighting leaving impressions on the ground. Finally, Elros showed a reaction - but not the one they expected.

They expected to see fear or apprehension - but all they saw was Elros lean forward, getting ready to attack once again.

"He should be trembling right now. Something isn't right," Bastion noted.

"Enough talking. Let's end this!" Anders roared as he leaped forward. His speed was suddenly encased by an impressive amount. Elros barely saw the attack coming as he felt it; a powerful fist smashed into his stomach and rocketed him back into the stadium wall.

-o-

"ELROS!" Rias roared in horror as she saw it. This was only the second time she could remember him being struck in such a way, the first by the monster that nearly killed him.

"My God," Michael whispered as he watched Anders attack. His speed and strength had increased massively as he howled his excitement to the cheering crowd who ate it all up.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Azazel noted, frowning as well. As he turned to his side, however, he saw Jason was smiling - as though he was enjoying what just happened.

-o-

Anders reared back as he let Bastion take the next attack. As soon as Elros landed on his feet, he was off of them. Bastion sent forth countless weapons that attempted to slice or hammer Elros apart with a combination of sharp and blunt attacks. He had a difficult time avoiding them all; several he was not able to. He thanked the thought material of his robe; were he wearing anything else, the result could've been vastly different. The robe stood up remarkably well against the blunt weapons, but the sharper edges began to cut through. Elros noted with interest the cuts began to burn as well, as though they were self-cauterizing. The dance continued but suddenly got much harder for him to avoid. Elizaveta had joined in. Thunder and lighting danced towards him, keeping him on his feet. However, her attacks were much harder to avoid thanks to their speed and ferocity. It wasn't long before a particularly powerful one found its mark. Elros was struck viciously by a bolt that rocketed him backward. Bastion stopped, allowing Anders to get another several hits in, rocketing Elros back.

Anders refused to stop, however. Grabbing Elros by the face, he threw him into the air. Elizaveta followed up. A vicious lighting bolt was called down and it struck him, cratering him into the ground below.

-o-

"FOLKS, ELROS EÄRENDIL IS BEING MANHANDLED OUT THERE! THIS IS A FAR CRY FROM HIS MATCH WITH LORD PHOENIX. WHEREAS MR. EÄRENDIL HANDILY CONTROLLED THAT MATCH, LORDS ANDERS, AND BASTION AND LADY ELIZAVETA ARE A FAR BETTER MATCH UP FOR THE YOUNG DEVIL! THIS DOESN'T BODE WELL FOR HIM!" the announcer roared.

-o-

Rias and Akeno felt their tears come forth as they watched the match. Elros wasn't putting up a significant fight against the three, all of whom easily took the advantage. Anders covered the close range and powerful strikes while Bastion and Elizaveta kept themselves at a distance and peppered him with long range attacks. While Elros was back on his feet, he wasn't able to do much but dodge the attacks.

"Oh, no, no, no. Please, please, please don't lose Elros. Please. I don't want to lose you. Please… you've gotta fight back," Rias said softly as she rocked back and forth. Venelana and Zeo looked at her with a worry in their eyes. They knew how much she loved him; after all, she wouldn't give her virginity to just anyone. They gulped as they continued to watch the match, the fear evident on their face.

Yubelluna and the others were just as shocked. During their match, the tide was completely turned. Elros had dominated it all, only taking a few hits here and there. He alone stood tall while the crowd watched in awe at what he did to Riser and Ravel during the final moments of the match. However, this time, it was completely different. Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta were in veritable control, not giving him a seconds respite.

Marion and Bürent tightly held on to each other as they watched, tears beginning to form as they saw him be buffeted left, right, and center. Mihae had buried her face in Isabela's shoulder. Isabela seemed on the verge of turning away as well. Xuelan rocked herself gently as she trembled and watched Elros get beaten down. She remembered their dinner on the beach and how peaceful and remote it all seemed now. Karlamine held on tightly to Kiba's arm as she watched, her face pale.

"Elros! Come on, you can do it!" Gasper yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well. Koneko meanwhile held onto him, watching the match intently as well. Although she refused to cry - she wouldn't believe for a second that Elros would lose in such a devastating manner. Kuroka noted that and smiled, although it turned to a frown as she saw how the match progressed.

-o-

"Not so cocky now, are you?!" Anders yelled as he kicked Elros in the right side of his body, rocketing him back. Elizaveta followed with a spear of thunder that pierced his side as well, drawing forth more blood.

"Perhaps he should've thought about this a bit further," she offered, her voice colder. This wasn't what she wanted, truth be told. She wanted to fight him one on one - to see how strong he really was. But with Bastion and Anders - both fearsome Devils in their own right - it was all too easy. She observed the man she had fallen for with a bit more distaste than before. Elros was bleeding from his mouth as his robe was littered with rips and tears and holes, blood seeping out from many of them. He struggled to get to his feet - although he did so eventually.

"Just stay down. We'll put you out of your misery soon enough. Not until after we've had a bit more fun, however," Bastion drawled as he sent another ax at Elros. He barely dodged it before getting to his feet again. It didn't do him much good as Anders quickly elbowed him in the jaw and rocketed him back further.

-o-

"The boy is much less impressive than I initially thought," the fourth-ranked duelist proclaimed to the other three in attendance. He was an older and wizened Devil, his white hair falling to his shoulders as he observed the match with beady red eyes. He wore a white robe that cascaded to the ground, repelling dirt as he stroked his chin with a long, tan finger.

"I wouldn't call it just yet, Cimeries," the third-ranked duelist answered him. She was a stunning blonde with a kind face and full red lips. She wore a simple black dress, covered at the back by the straight hair that fell to her thighs. She observed Elros with ocean blue eyes, watching his every movement. There was something about him that seemed off to her, although she couldn't place it.

"As you wish, Lillian. But what do you two think?" Cimeries asked, turning to the second and first ranked Duelists.

"I've no opinion," the second-ranked duelist replied from the shadow.

"And you? Luke?" Lillian asked. Upon being addressed, the man gave out a beaming smile. He was an older tall and handsome blond who wore a white dress shirt with a black bowtie. His slate overcoat revealed a half inch of cuff. He wore matching slacks and black boots. In his hand, he swirled a wine cup as he observed the match with great interest.

"I assume you will all see the results soon enough," he answered.

"I daresay we see them now. Although you still haven't told us why you chose to appear _now._ No one has had wind of you for a decade," Cimeries replied.

"Well, a handsome young Devil appears in such a fashion - I must take an interest!" Luke said happily, drawing a scoff from the tan man.

"And you, Yama?" Cimeries asked, referring to the second-ranked duelist.

"I've no opinion. Silence," Yama replied, his voice monotone.

-o-

"If you beg us to stop, we might consider it!" Anders roared at Elros as he pummeled him harder, rocketing him at Elizaveta and Bastion who rocketed him back at Anders.

"I daresay he's barely functioning on his own recognizance, Anders," Bastion scoffed as he observed Elros. He had to admit that he was stunned by the match that Elros had requested of his own volition. To take on one of them would be a trying task; to take on all three at the same time would be damn near impossible. It had irritated him that a lowborn Devil would ever dare to challenge him, Anders, and Elizaveta in such a manner. This was him getting even.

"I do not wish to draw this match out further than necessary," Elizaveta said as she observed his state.

"You don't find this amusing?" Anders asked with a roaring laugh that spread throughout the entire stadium.

-o-

"How dare he?!" Rias snarled.

"I'm going to tear him apart after this," Akeno growled, making a note of the three. For trying to humiliate Elros, she would have them all pay dearly.

"I think I'll help," Tsubaki added coldly as her eyes scanned the field for Elros. She saw him getting up again - surprisingly quickly, she thought.

"What… what is Elros's plan? I mean… he must've had one going in, right?" Sona asked, the worry evident in her voice. Everyone gulped as they looked at each other with uneasy eyes - did Elros even have a plan? Did his win against Riser get to his head?

"Mr. Blood? You've known him the longest. Is… what do you think?" Venelana asked as she turned to the look at the man who simply observed the match without any semblance of emotion.

" _'Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first then seek to win.'_ I have faith in his victory. How it plays out remains to be seen," Jason said.

"How can you say that?! He's… he's not exactly putting up a fight out there!" Issei said desperately.

"The fight is never over until it's over. So long as he stands, he is in play as much as he was in the beginning," Jason answered.

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Issei cried out. Finally, Jason turned to look at him. As he did, Issei sat own, gulping. The stare was one that cut through him; the ice in his eyes evident. He turned back to the match without answering.

-o-

"YOU'RE BORING ME!" Anders roared as he threw Elros into the middle, forming a triangle around him with Bastion and Elizaveta on the other side.

"The same goes for me," Bastion said.

"Likewise," Elizaveta said. To her surprise, however, Elros got up, giving them all a hard look. Suddenly, Anders came up behind him and restrained his arms together, not letting him move. Bastion rolled up his sleeves and walked up to Elros and began pummeling him with punches in his stomach, drawing forth more blood from his mouth.

"Is there a reason you don't respond to us?" Bastion asked as he got a few shots in his face. Elros's head simply hung there as he regarded Bastion.

-o-

"I can't say I didn't see this coming, folks! The 18th ranked duelist versus the 12th, 9th, and 5th! I'm not sure if Mr. Eärendil's win from his last duel got to his head or what - but he is completely and totally outmatched here! All I hope for now is that those three end it quick to save the man some humiliation!" the announcer yelled, to loud jeers.

-o-

"I thought this match was gonna be fun or something. That guy isn't even putting up a fight," one Devil scoffed.

"Maybe Rias will finally see the light. This guy barely got any hits in this entire match!" another one added.

"Good thing I got odds on the three. This is about close to finishing," another mused.

"Shame. He's so cute as well. Not sure how cute he's gonna be after this is finished, though," a female Devil added.

As Rias heard their comments, her Powers of Destruction began to emanate. As the people in front of her felt it, they scrambled to change seats.

"How dare they," she growled, baring her teeth. The next person to insult Elros would feel her wrath in the most painful way possible.

"Don't let them get to you, sweetheart," Venelana said soothingly.

"Do you hear how they're talking about him, mom?!" Rias asked as tears flew from her eyes. The match wasn't going at all like she hoped. If it continued, she knew her fate would be sealed. She'd rebel until the very end, she thought.

 _'To hell with the wager! I'm his! And he's mine! And if those two assholes have a problem with that, I'll fight them for it!'_ she thought viciously.

-o-

"Let us finish this," Elizaveta said.

"Very well. I'll give you one more chance, lowborn. Is there anything you have to say before I take your woman?" Bastion asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bastion. Rias is gonna be mine. See that body of hers? Mmmm… I'm going to enjoy going at it again and again and again. She'll be begging for me to split her open," Anders growled, leaning close to Elros's ear.

-o-

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Rias said as she heard them talk about her. The whole stadium heard.

"As am I," Venelana said, her own Power coming forward at hearing someone speak about her daughter like that.

"Fools," they suddenly heard Jason say. He was shaking his head as if disappointed.

"What? What is it?" Akeno asked quickly. He offered no response, however - they all turned back to the match just as quickly.

-o-

As Elros heard Anders talk about Rias in such a manner, he felt his anger flare. He looked up at Bastion who was still a few inches shorter than him, even as he slumped. He felt Anders grab his hair to make him look at Bastion completely. The time was now, he thought.

"Well?" Bastion asked.

Elros stared at him before offering his reply. He pooled the blood in his mouth before he suddenly spat it forth, covering Bastion and making him flinch. It was all the time he needed to react. Covering the back of his head in a walled construct, he lurched back and connected with Anders snout, making him recoil in damage. He surged forward and kneed Bastion in the temple before stunning Elizaveta with a kick square in her stomach. As she rocketed back, Elros reached into his robe. A second later, he drew the bowie knife as he regarded the three getting back to their senses.

-o-

"A knife?" Yubelluna wondered.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki all felt as though they had been struck by a bolt of lighting. All four of them were suddenly standing as they watched the match with a sudden and renewed interest, taking the others by surprise. Jason, in particular, narrowed his eyes as he watched their reaction and listened closely to their hushed conversation as they huddled closer together.

"T-that knife," Sona whispered.

"It… no. It can't be… can it?" Tsubaki asked, gulping.

"I… don't know," Akeno said, shuddering slightly.

They all recalled the tale that they had heard from the old man in Death Valley - about Elros sneaking up on a deer and killing it in its sleep; about him standing over his father, the bowie knife in hand.

"I… what's he going to do?" Rias wondered, her heart sinking slightly.

"I don't know. But… I… what's going through his mind?" Sona asked.

"I think their comments about Rias pissed him off. A lot," Akeno answered. They slowly turned back to the match.

-o-

Elros kept a watchful eye on the battlefield with the aid of his ring as he inched closer to Bastion who attempted to wipe the blood away.

"Why yo-," was all Bastion got out before he felt an excruciating pain.

Elros held the knife in his right hand. His thumb rested on the pommel which was pointing towards him while the point faced outwards. He plunged the knife deep into Bastion's right thigh before replanting it between his fifth and sixth rib. Both shots were perfectly placed and pierced him deeply. Holding him by his hair, Elros suddenly began to punch him square in the mouth. What bravado Bastion had was all of a sudden lost as Elros's flurry became wilder.

Suddenly, with a punishing smash, he drove Bastion into the ground. Elizaveta and Anders (both of whom had recovered by now) were seemingly frozen in place as they witnessed the speed and brute force of the attack. They were about to attack when suddenly, Elros began to go wild.

Holding Bastion down by the throat with his left hand, Elros brought his right hand back and suddenly began laying into the Devil, not using the knife at all. Bastion couldn't move as he felt his jaw begin to break under the punishing attacks. The crowd cheered at the ferocity of the attack. As opposed to the finesse that Elros had used last time, this time, it was absolute brute force that he employed.

As Elros laid into Bastion, he began to feel a warm liquid spray onto his face. Blood erupted from the Devils mouth as he screamed in agony at the attack, his horrifying cries wafting over the stadium. Finally, however, Elros relented and stepped off, taking a few steps back as he looked at his knuckle. He noted a few hard chips stuck there. Without emotion, he pulled out the teeth that he broken loose from Bastion's mouth and tossed them on the ground, turning his attention to Anders and Elizaveta while Bastion struggled to get up. Noting that, he brought his foot up and stamped it on the Devil's mouth, knocking out a few more teeth. He finally removed it and let Bastion get to his knees. He gave a violent cough and suddenly his hands flew to his mouth - more teeth came loose.

"What did you to me you bastard?" he cried out in a pained voice as he attempted to collect them from the ground. Elros side kicked him away, making him drop at least nine of the pearly whites.

-o-

Rias gulped as she saw the blood covering Elros's face. The most terrifying aspect was the look in his eye; one that betrayed no emotion, that barely regarded what he had done. She wondered if this is what the old man was talking about?

"It appears as though the tide is turning," Jason mused.

"That was… vicious," Azazel said.

"He knocked at least a third of his teeth out," Issei said as he recoiled and felt his own, making sure they were still there.

"Elros is capable of making a point when he wishes," Jason said.

"With a father like his…," Rias suddenly said. She quickly covered it up, her heart sinking as she locked eyes with Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki who all seemed worried by what she said. They were thankful that almost everyone was more focused on Elros than her.

-o-

Elros primed the knife in his hand again as he began to circle the stadium. Bastion was still struggling to get up while Elizaveta and Anders were on their toes, wondering about the next attack.

"Bastard," Anders snarled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have angered him for no reason?" Elizaveta suggested. She admonished herself for not finishing the match sooner; she let Bastion and Anders get carried away with their fun.

"We're still m-," Anders began before he and Elizavetas eyes went wide in terror as Elros closed in. He rocketed Anders back before he grabbed Elizaveta by the throat. He managed to slice her viciously across the stomach before she rocketed back. However, that didn't stop Elros's advance. He began stalking towards her while keeping a marginal eye on Anders and Bastion with his ring.

"You wish to fight me, then?" Elizaveta asked. No reply. That put her on edge.

"Have some thunder!" she cried out, sending a few bolts at him. Green lightning rods suddenly appeared in front of Elros, drawing the lighting towards them and leaving him completely unfazed as he continued forward. The color drained from Elizaveta's face as she saw that. No one had ever blocked her attack in such a manner before.

-o-

"Why didn't he use his ring from the onset?!" Rias asked.

"Seriously! He could've avoided so much damage!" Akeno said, anger seeping through her voice.

"He likely has his reasons. He usually does," Michael said.

"Man, what's going on with him, though?" Issei asked, an unusually contemplative look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"I… every time Elros fights, it's like he becomes a completely different person. There's no… smack talk. There's no fighting spirit! It's… like he just… I don't know how to describe it, guys! But you know what I'm talking about!" Issei said. The others looked at each other and gulped; they knew what Issei was trying to say.

Elros never participated in smack talk. Bastion, Anders, and Elizaveta all seemed to have things to say, but Elros didn't partake with them. Since the match started, he hadn't said a single word. The only noises he made were grunts here and there as he suffered through their attacks.

-o-

Elros approached closer to her, his knife still primed to attack.

"You must know that drawing this out won't do you any good," Elizaveta cried out to him as she launched more attacks that he absorbed. He offered no reply, inching closer.

Elros stalked Elizaveta as a predator would stalk a prey that was backed into a corner. His movements were measured and paced, each bringing him closer to his destination. Elizaveta noted a glint in his eye - something she had only seen from him when he wished them luck after the negotiations. She suddenly remembered the feeling from that event - one of dread. As she revisited that moment, she felt it again - the dread that Elros inspired when he wanted to.

Wet from the rain, he closed the distance between them and towered over her. Elizaveta couldn't bring her hands up, stricken by the fear he struck into her heart as he offered no response save the knife that dangerously glinted in his hand. He reared it and struck it deep into her throat. He heard the shuddered breath she gave as it was precisely plunged. Drawing it back out, he brought up his leg and kicked her square in the stomach as she flew back, her fingers going to her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as a couple of her fingers slipped through. She felt her jugular artery which he had not cut - either because he did not want to or because he missed it. As she pulled her fingers back out, she saw them covered in blood.

 _'He… he could've killed me,'_ the thought suddenly struck her. If Elros had gone in half an inch further, there was a strong chance that he Elizaveta would've died on the spot, much like a human. As she saw him again, she saw the glint in his eyes and she understood.

 _'It was on purpose. He knew he could've killed me,'_ she thought. Her hand flew to her heart and grasped at it as she felt the onset of the one emotion that terrified her, that terrified everyone - fear.

Elros could smell it in the air as he prowled around. The fear was potent, permeating through the pores of his contestants. The bravado they had faded; Elizaveta was stricken by his brutality while Bastion was finally standing, blood pouring from his mouth and mixing with the bile and teeth on the ground. Anders remained the least injured, although Elros would soon see an end to that. He quickly erupted to where Anders was, appearing before him in a flash. Using his ring to create a heavy construct, he smashed Anders right in the snout, making him crumble under the pain.

"NO!" Anders roared as he felt it; his snout broke, mangled by the weight. It wasn't enough for Elros, who coated his hands in green and began viciously laying into Anders. The attack was more vicious than what he inflicted on Bastion. Elros held the transformed Anders down by the throat as he continued to pummel the elongated snout, making Anders cry out in visceral pain as it continued to crumble under the relentless fury.

Suddenly, Elros put both hands on Anders snout, holding the top and bottom. He began to force his mouth open, hearing the cracking of the hard skin as he did so. Flakes and blood began to fall off as he stretched it wider and wider. It wasn't long before a sickening snap was heard; Elros had snapped both pieces vertically in their respective directions. Anders let out a loud howl of pain as he tried to touch the broken pieces of his mouth, but doing so began to tear them off what little skin was holding them together.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" he roared, his voice slightly warbled as his tongue dangled and fluttered helplessly in the soft wind conjured by Elizaveta's storm. As Bastion and Elizaveta saw it, they're eyes widened in shock.

The predators very quickly became the prey.

-o-

"My word… Folks, this match just got turned on its head. Elizaveta, Anders, and Bastion held a very strong and early lead on Mr. Eärendil, but that's all changed. Mr. Eärendil has… responded to the three Devils in a very - _resounding -_ manner. I hope these Devils have something up their sleeve, otherwise… they might very well have to fear for their very life," the announcer said, his gulp audible. While the excitement was more palpable through the air than ever, it was underlined by the horror of the attacks.

-o-

"I'm gonna be sick," a member of the audience said.

"This guy is a monster. Jeez…," another gulped as he heard Anders jaws snap.

"They… have a chance, don't they?" a younger Devil asked.

"It's still three on one," the parent answered, although their voice was faint.

-o-

Anders and Bastion reconvened at Elizaveta's side as they observed Elros. Anders was back in his human form. The damage was lessened this way, but if he tried to transform again, it wouldn't heal the damage he had suffered. He would have to tough it out, as would Bastion.

"You bastard!" Anders roared, about to leap. Elizaveta restrained him, however - if he tried to attack like this, Elros would surely eliminate him without trouble.

"He still hasn't said a word," she said, still caught up on that.

"It's… who the hell does he think he is? ARE YOU TOO GOOD TO SPEAK TO US?!" Bastion yelled as another tooth fell loose. Finally, Elros opened his mouth to speak for the first time during the match. The world was silent as they listened.

"Do you speak to cattle before you slaughter them?" he asked, his voice carrying over the battlefield and the audience like a frost. The competitors felt a shiver go down their spines as they finally knew where they stood with Elros.

As the cattle to his butcher.

-o-

"This doesn't bode well for Miss Fomina or Messrs. Canio and Milcom," Jason mused.

"What does he mean by that? _'Do you speak to cattle before you slaughter them?'_ " Akeno asked. As Elros said that, a collective shiver went down their spines. Was that really how he thought of his opponents?

"That is how Elros fights," Jason answered.

"But… that…," Rias began, trying to find the appropriate words.

"As I mentioned during his fight against Cattleya, Elros is not fond of talking when it comes to fights. Often, countless lives rest on his shoulders. To waste a second is to condemn another life. Would you rest easy with such knowledge?" Michael asked.

Rias gulped as he asked that.

 _'I… haven't even spoken to him about that. About what that's like… about the impact on his mind. I… keep getting wrapped up in my own stupid things! He cares so much about me! He's getting hurt and fighting for me and what have I done for him?! I've barely offered him my time to talk about what he's going through! DAMN IT! FUCK! FUCK!'_ Rias thought, her mind exploding at her own self in a furious anger. Whenever they talked, it was about how she was and what she was going through. She felt hot tears glaze her cheeks as she thought about the only time when she even attempted to talk to him was about his past - to say nothing about everything else accomplished.

 _'It can't be easy to live with that knowledge. We laugh it off when we're fighting against someone, but… it's not funny. Every second we're wasting, someone is getting hurt because we thought we had to make a clever remark. He doesn't have that luxury,'_ Akeno though. In this, they were worlds apart. Elros had to make snap judgments on thousands or millions of lives; she didn't have to shoulder the responsibility.

 _'He's had that responsibility since he was a child. I've my families affairs, and they're not exactly easy but… this is a completely different level. Oh, Elros…,'_ Sona though, wiping away her own tears as she observed the match.

 _'The pain of his past is shining through. How he's carrying himself…,'_ Tsubaki though, remembering what the old man told them about Elros' bearing being much like his fathers. She wondered if this is how he conducted himself?

-o-

"H-," Anders began before Elros cut him off.

"No talking," Elros said as he rushed forward, knife in hand and positioned himself between them. His arm was a blur as it went high, medium and low; horizontal and vertical; fast and slow; here and there. Before long, all of them were cut as bruised as Elros was, their blood spilling as it mingled with the rain and covered them in a gruesome red. The speed and brutality he employed left them slumped on their knees soon enough as he continued to walk around them, noting the damage he did. A few inches here and there and all three might've been a puddle on the ground. It was a while before they got their feet, looking up at him.

"We have to end this. Now," Elizaveta said.

"What's the plan?" Anders asked.

"Buy me some time," Elizaveta said as she suddenly held her hands out in front of her, palms facing each other. Elros watched as he saw electricity began to crackle between them as Elizaveta began to chant. Anders and Bastion nodded at each other before erupting forward, a newfound energy in their hearts. As cocky as they were, they knew Elizaveta was the most powerful of the three. More weapons began to fly at Elros as Anders quickly locked hands with him and began to take a close combat approach again. Elros deftly evaded some of the weapons and began to employ more constructs to avoid the others.

"What the hell is that green stuff?" Bastion yelled at him, getting angry that so few of his attacks were finding the mark. Elros offered no response as he quickly put Anders in a sleeper, choking him. He relaxed slightly and brought the knife to his right side and began to puncture Anders between the ribs. His terrifying cries of agony reached over the crowd as Bastion felt his will falter. He knew that Anders would be healed after the match was over, but some scars would remain - especially on his psyche. He gulped as he saw the perfect placement of each tab - between the ribs and careful to avoid any organs, yet still inflict pain.

Elros the knife in Anders side, scraping against the bone and nerves. He heard Anders cry out louder than before as he pulled the knife out and plunged it in his right wrist, cutting the median nerve. Anders felt an excruciating pain before he felt Elros kick him in the lower back and send him forward. He felt himself losing some feeling a few of his fingers. As he got to his feet, the bravado was all but gone as he turned to face Elros again. Elros pressed his attack and closed the distance between them quickly, stabbing Anders multiple times across the chest and stomach. Blood erupted from his mouth as it filled his lungs, splashing over Elros and covering him further. Anders fell to his knees, gasping for breath as deeply as he could.

Elros turned to Elizaveta, but Bastion did a decent job in protecting her. Conjuring forth more weapons, they began to fly and swirl around Elros, although none were making it through his constructs. There were green rods, rams, beams, and boards - all of which easily took the brunt of the damage. Not a single crack was seen in them - Bastion's willpower wasn't close enough to be on par with Elros's.

Elros set his sight on Bastion and quickly rocketed towards him. Instead of hitting him, however, he overshot Bastion by a foot. Wrapping an arm around his neck, he drove the pommel of the knife into Bastions spine, making him shriek in pain as his legs buckled under the pressure of punishment.

Bastion suddenly found himself in a sitting position. As he looked down, he saw that his hands and legs were strapped in with a green material as something was lowered onto his head.

"What is this?" he roared as he tried to break free. That's when he felt a tremendous pain course through his body. He opened his mouth to shriek in terror but no sound came out.

Elros watched emotionlessly as a loose thunderbolt from the cloud overhead struck the green lightning rod he had constructed. It was attached to the electric chair he had assembled and tied Bastion down to. He saw the blood come out of Bastion's ears as horror was etched across his face.

-o-

"What the fuck?!" someone roared as he saw Bastion being electrocuted. He covered his child's eyes, sparing them the torture that Elros put Bastion through.

"He's gonna kill that guy if someone doesn't stop the match!" another Devil yelled.

"How the hell can they not take care of a single lowborn?!" an elder Devil asked, snarling at how easily Elros took control of the match again.

-o-

Kuroka flinched as she heard Bastion's cry of pain. While she didn't see Vali's fight against Elros, she thought she had an idea of what was going through Vali's head when his wings were torn off. Elros brought the same level of brutality to this match, it seemed. His opponents were sporting multiple bruises and cuts, all likely taking significantly more damage than they anticipated before the match began.

As she saw Elros, she noted that the pain he inflicted on others - or had inflicted upon him - seemed to barely register. He simply stood by as the thunder coursed through his opponent, not offering any semblance of guilt. It was a stark contrast from how he was when he spoke with her in private.

"The tables have definitely turned. I'm not sure how much longer this match is going to go, but I daresay that the end is just in front of us," Sirzechs said as he watched with a critical eye. Being one of the few there that knew what war was like, he connected with Elros on a different scale. He could see the signs of the pain he went through, as well as a hint of the damage he had done. As he saw the looks of horror on the audience, he knew that none of them would understand; how could they?

"Isn't Elros being a bit… cruel?" Momo asked uneasily.

"He's making a statement," Jason said.

"What statement is that?" Momo asked.

"Probably that you shouldn't fuck with him," Azazel said with a low chuckle. He was enjoying the match immensely. Elros's fighting style was varied, he thought - he could brawl if he wanted to or pick his opponents off from a distance; he could put them through the motions and just as easily immobilize them if it behooved him.

"That much is evident, I daresay," Venelana said as she held on to Rias. Looking sideways, she saw a pained expression on her daughter's face. She didn't seem to care about the pain Bastion was in, but rather the lack of regret that Elros was showing as he calmly let Bastion burn.

 _'There's so much pain there,'_ Rias though uncomfortably as she looked across Elros's bloodied features. She gulped as she thought of the next conflict they would find themselves in - where Elros wouldn't have to hold back at all.

-o-

As the electric chair disappeared, a bloodied and blacked Bastion fell to the ground. Blood pours from his ears and nose; his tears of pain were also replaced with the substance. He twitched heavily as his jaw was open wide and seemed locked into place. The crowd went quiet as his tongue dangled out and began to move slightly, as he tried to get some words out.

"P-p-p-p-lease. No. More. I forfeit," he said as bloody tears came out even quicker. His body was immediately transported out.

-o-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SIR BASTION MILCOM HAS FORFEITED THIS MATCH! HE HAS BEEN TRANSPORTED OUT OF THE STADIUM, ANDERS AND ELIZAVETA TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES AGAINST THIS FORCE OF NATURE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF ATTACK THAT WAS, BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!" the announcer roared as he wiped away some sweat. He couldn't ever remember seeing that level of torture in such a brazen way in his life. It must've been decades or centuries since something like that had happened, far before his time as an officiator. As his eyes traveled to Elros, he saw him turn his attention to Elizaveta. He gulped and said a short prayer for her, suffering through the pain in his head - she would need it.

-o-

As Elizaveta saw and heard what was happening, she shuddered violently. As Bastion was struggling in the chair, she saw it all happen - how Elros fixed his eyes on her while the screams went through his ears. She knew that she had to end it now otherwise she and Anders would share the same fate.

"I c-can't believe it," Anders said as he was on all fours, shuddering violently. His eyes were wide as he heard the torture that was inflicted on his teammate, his pained voice as he forfeited the match. Elros didn't want to beat them; he intended to shatter their spirit, Anders thought. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked up and saw Elros standing tall just a little distance away. He regretted it immediately as Elros turned to look at him, taking his sights off Elizaveta.

 _'Please no,'_ Anders thought, his fear potent. Elros picked up on it. Out of the three, the one he disliked most was Anders. The comment he made about Rias was enough to draw out his ire. No one seemed to notice that the green ring he wore seemed to be sparking constantly since Elros took control of the match again - his willpower being exercised to its max.

 _'It'd be so easy to kill him right now. But no… Not with Gasper and Koneko and the others watching. I'm not my father,'_ Elros thought as he gritted his teeth. He heard them crack slightly, drawing a little extra blood out of his gums. While he would not kill Anders, he would certainly break him before setting his sights back on Elizaveta. Ignoring her continuously charging her attack, he began to stroll tours Anders, who was still on his knees. As he walked, Elros pointed his ring finger in front of him. Anders' eyes went wide as a large Gatling gun appeared.

The green weapon was a marvel to behold, even more so than the chair and lightning rods. There were two large spoked wheels on either side that began rolling of their own accord as well as a kickstand that was currently reared back so the gun could be mobile. Countless mechanisms moved in sync with each other as the gun moved. Anders counted ten barrels that were slowly beginning to move to move as Elros stood behind the gun and began to crank it. It was a slow build until the symphony of destruction finally started. Tens to hundreds of green rounds began to erupt at a deafening sound and tore through the prone body of Anders. He was unable to defend as they tore through his arms and legs, his shoulders and thighs, his chest and stomach. Elros carefully burst any light that went to his head; he wanted him to feel some pain before the coup de grâce was dealt. Anders body shuddered violently from the impact which continued for several seconds until he fell back, a vacant look in his eye as his limbs twitched. A moment later, he saw Elros looming tall over him, a shadow cast over his face. Anders' eye went wide as Elros leaned down and pressed the ring to his temple. With a charged green burst of light, Anders body was removed to the dugout, eliminated.

-o-

"Folks, I can't believe it! ELROS EÄRENDIL HAS ELIMINATED BOTH ANDERS AND BASTION! THE ONLY ONE LEFT TO BEAT NOW IS ELIZAVETA, WHO ELROS HAS SEEMED TO AVOID. HOWEVER, BEING THE ONLY ONE LEFT - I'M SURE HER TURN IS COMING UP!" the announcer yelled. He let out a sigh before turning to the judge.

"What do you think, judge?" the announcer asked.

"About?" the judge asked.

"How this match is turning out," the announcer clarified.

"Hmmm… I think Messrs. Milcom and Canio and Lady Fomina overestimated their own skill and severely underestimated Mr. Eärendil. They aren't fighting a man, it seems," the judge said, a small smile playing on his lips as he observed.

"What do you mean?" the announcer asked, frowning.

"A man would've gone down by now; as would a Devil, especially with such odds. No, Mr. Eärendil is certainly not a simple man or Devil. He's a monster," the judge said. The announcer gulped before turning back to the match; the judge was right about that.

-o-

 _'Fools! We could've ended the match so much sooner! They just had to draw it out and anger him! Well, I can certainly see now that my initial reaction was right: he's quite the striking man. I'm going to enjoy winning this,'_ Elizaveta thought as she finally prepared to launch her attack. Using a small bit of her power, began raining thunder and lightning down on the battlefield, most of it absorbed by the lightning rods that Elros continued to erect to keep himself safe. Even so, he had to begin dodging as the frequency and intensity of the attacks increased.

Keeping him on his feet, Elizaveta finally let her attack loose. As Bastion and Anders held Elros off, she had begun to charge and condense all her strength into one final attack that would win the match for her. Thunder and lightning soared into her hands as it began to crash upon itself, increasing the size of the ball. She kept it small and measured for a more precise attack, forcing the energy on itself until it had the potential to cause serious devastation, all the while kept in a space the size of a basketball.

Elros saw the attack coming towards him, a blinding white ball of light. He figured what the end result would be. No lightning rod would protect him from the attack and the power that Elizaveta had condensed would be difficult to block with a construct, especially in the little time he had. There was only one thing he could do, he thought. He quickly opened the pocket dimension where he kept his most valuable items and withdrew a small blue ring. Smiling, it slipped on as the attack got closer and closer.

 _"In fearful day, in raging night,_

 _With strong hurts full, our souls ignite._

 _When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

 _Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"_ Elros said, his voice overcome by the intensity of the cackling from the light ball. Finally, the attack smashed into Elros, who was smiling sardonically all the way through.

-o-

As small as the light way, the impact seemed to be devastating. What began as a ball sized energy burst suddenly expanded outwards as it reached its target. It detonated with the force of hundreds of demolition bombs - so powerful, that blinding light and deafening boom rumbled well throughout the dimensional barrier. The Devils closest to the action roared in pain as they covered their ears and scrunched their eyes, feeling their skin burn a bit from the force of the impact.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!" a Devil roared in anger as he ducked down, his ears ringing and temporarily blinded.

"I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!? WHAT HAPPENED TO EÄRENDIL? DID SHE ELIMINATE HIM?!" another Devil wondered.

Hats, glasses, purses, wallets, jackets, balloons, and many other things flew back out of the stadium as the people struggled to figure out what had happened - how powerful was the attack? What was the damage? How was Elros?

"Folks, that might be it! Although Mr. Eärendil put on an impressive showing, I think this might've clinched the win for Lady Elizaveta! Such a powerful attack and it seemed to hit him head on! If he's still in the running, I'll eat the good judge's hat!" the announcer yelled.

-o-

"ELROS!" Rias shrieked, although she had to cover her own eyes. The light was extremely powerful and reached all the way where she was sitting with the others. Besides Azazel, Michael, and Jason Blood, everyone seemed to be affected to some degree.

"Don't worry Gaspie," Koneko assured Gasper who was crying lightly.

"B-b-but Elros!" he said as he held on to Koneko.

"My word…," Yubelluna whispered, her eyes readjusting as the light still burned strong. She looked through the pain, hoping to catch a glimpse - but saw nothing. Her heart fell - was this it?

"How's he going to come back from that?! IT WAS HEAD ON!" Issei yelled as he stood up, forcing his eyes open and looking for any signs of his friend.

They waited for a while longer as the light began to dim down. However, as soon as it did, another suddenly erupted - but this one was different. Instead of a pure white, it was a blue and gold. As soon as Akeno saw it, she exclaimed in relief. But said relief soon turned to shock as she saw what happened. The others followed her lead, looks of amazement, wonder, shock, and awe etched onto their face - and the faces of every Devil in attendance.

-o-

As the light started to die down, Elizaveta felt her heart soaring.

"At least. We-," she said before her heart came crashing down with the force of a meteor. She suddenly felt a heat radiating outward from the blast area - one that was not similar to her attack. Her eyes narrowed before they quickly widened in shock.

Two resplendent blue wings burst out from the area of impact and began flapping, dissipating the light. As it cleared and people began to finally see what happened, they let out a thunderous cheer of applause which was quickly silence as they saw what was happening.

As the energy cleared, Elros was clearly standing there with his wings jutting out - but not from his back this time. The entire lengths of his arms had disappeared, turning into part of the fire that constructed his wings. The rest of his body was riddled with holes. His right cheek, his left eye, part of his neck, his chest, his stomach, both legs - yet the most terrifying aspect was his lips, which were curved into a sardonic smile. Elizaveta's eyes widened as the holes in his body suddenly erupted in a blue and gold flame before closing, making it appear as though nothing happened.

-o-

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" the announcer roared, unable to think anything else to say.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" a Devil roared in excitement.

"Isn't that the power of the Phoenix family?!" another asked.

"What the hell is going on?!" yet another inquired. Murmurs and cheers went throughout the crowd as they attempted to figure out what was going on.

-o-

"No way," Sona whispered as she saw Elros smiling at Elizaveta, his arms burning a bright blue and gold as the flames rolled.

"How did he do that?" Tsubaki asked in surprise, although in her heart she felt ecstatic - he wasn't hurt. At all.

"I've no idea. That's amazing," Akeno said, containing her excitement as much as she could, otherwise she'd be liable to start jumping around in joy and miss the rest of the match.

"He's certainly full of surprises," Michael said with a light smile.

"This isn't just a surprise, however! This is the power of the Phoenix Family. Are we sure that he isn't… you know…," Kiba said.

"I surmise this has something to do with his ring. You can ask him once the match is over," Jason said, smiling as he saw the sight. He suddenly got up to leave.

 _'Excellent work,'_ he thought.

"Are you leaving, Mr. Blood?" Venelana asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Gremory. I have other matters to attend to. Please give Elros my congratulations on his win. If you would be so kind, also let him know to come see me soon. We have some things to discuss. Michael," Jason said, nodding at the man before taking his leave.

"Some friend he is…," Azazel mumbled.

-o-

 _'Worked just like I planned it. Nice. Now… time to finish this,'_ Elros thought. Using his wings, he suddenly flew forward with a tremendous speed. Elizaveta had no time to react as Elros appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened even further as the immenseness of his wings was finally made evident to her. They were much wider than her own, as well as much more beautiful. She wondered how such a thing was even possible for him to achieve. As she locked eyes with him, she saw the lack of emotion they held - the same as they were throughout the match. Elros wrested control back from the three and made his presence known, brutalizing and eliminating Bastion and Anders. Now it was her turn to fall.

She felt a searing as one of the wings grew smaller. Elros's hand was still on fire as he reared it back. Expending some energy, he thrust it forward with the force of a piston, encasing the fist in a blue construct that he amplified with his green ring. The fist connected viciously with Elizaveta's stomach, hurtling her upwards. The arm regrew into a flame and Elros shot upwards, pressing his attack. He shifted orientation midflight, turning his back to Elizaveta before doing a backflip midair. Extending his right foot, he brought it down on her her, aiming at the midback. Elizaveta rocketed down, some spit flying as she felt the impact. Instead of continuing the attack, however, Elros flew up and shifted in midair again so that he was looking down. The wings suddenly began to grow larger and larger, brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter. He brought them back behind him before thrusting them down towards the earth. Each wing turned into a massive pillar of blue flame as it connected with Elizaveta's prone form. The resulting explosion forced many a Devil to avert their eyes yet again.

Finished with his attack, Elros retracted his wings and fell down to the ground, landing deftly on his feet. As the light finally dissipated entirely, he saw the result: two giant craters on the ground and no sign of Elizaveta. He then heard the announcer.

-o-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S DONE IT! HE'S DONE IT! ELROS EÄRENDIL HAS DONE IT! HE'S BEATEN ELIZAVETA FOMINA! SHE HAS BEEN TRANSPORTED BACK AND IS RECEIVING MEDICAL TREATMENT AS WE SPEAK! BUT BY HELL HE DID IT! ELROS EÄRENDIL - AGAINST ALL ODDS AND A ROUGH START - HAS WON THE MATCH!" the announcer roared as he jumped out of his seat in excitement, sweating profusely from a combination of excitement and the heat generated by the attack, which breached the dimensional barrier.

The crowd was silent before they erupted into a massive cheer - the loudest one yet. Elros stood comfortably in the middle of the arena, offering no sense of excitement - no smile or grin or word leaving his lips. He continued to frown at the craters as he heard the people go wild.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE AUDITORIUM WHERE MR. EÄRENDIL WILL OFFICIALLY BE ANNOUNCED WINNER! THANK YOU FOR JOINING US HERE FOR THIS MAGNIFICENT MATCH!" the announcer roared.

-o-

"YAY!" Rias roared happily as she hugged Akeno tightly. Both were crying tears of joy while Sona and Tsubaki lost their serious demeanors and began to celebrate excitedly.

"I knew he'd win!" Gasper yelled happily as his eyes shone with excitement. Elros just kept getting cooler and cooler in his opinion. Koneko held on to him tightly, eliciting a smile from Kuroka as she observed the tender scene she shared with the small vampire.

"WOO YEAH! GO ELROS!" Issei yelled, exchanging a high five with Saji, while Karlamine cried tears of joy onto Kiba who held her, a fist raised in Elros's honor as well.

The girls from the peerage were all on their feet, cheering and waving at Elros who continued to look at the crater.

"That was amazing," Bürent cheered happily as she hugged Marion, who whistled in happiness.

"Very. I've never seen such a beautiful, yet terrifying, attack," Mihae said dreamily.

"He's certainly full of surprises. How his arms turned into his wings… I don't recall ever seeing such a thing," Isabela said.

"It appears we're not the only ones impressed," Yubelluna said with a grim smile as she nodded towards a gaggle of beautiful devil women below, all of whom were talking about the acts they wanted to perform with, on, and have done to them by Elros.

Hearing the lascivious thought, a powerful force began to emanate from the girls that knew Elros best. Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel all exchanged a glance and chuckled.

"Good show, kid," Azazel said with a laugh.

"Impressive indeed. Elros seems to keep pushing the bar," Michael said with a smile.

"Well, dear? What do you think?" Venelana asked Rias.

"All I know is that I'm _really_ looking forward to tonight," Rias said excitedly. However, as she looked at Elros, she felt her heart began to drop slightly.

 _'I wonder what he's thinking?'_ Rias thought as she noted his figure. He didn't seem happy or relieved to win - he didn't seem excited at all. He simply seemed ambivalent to the whole thing. As she looked down, she saw Elros turn and walk back to the portcullis, still frowning. Rias gulped - what was going through his mind?


	25. Birth of a Legend

**Hello! I hope that you've all been enjoying this work. For around a month, I tried to update every day but as with all things, it usually slows down. At this current point, I'm hoping to update this story twice a week for as long as I can conjure (right now, I'm writing Chapter 27). Thankfully with HS DxD and DC Comics, there's quite a bit to work with so I think this story will go on for a good while longer! To those that have continued reading, I thank you and I hope to bring you more entertainment in the weeks, months, and years to come.**

-o-

As Elros passed through the portcullis, he looked down on his right ring finger and smiled.

 _'This might be blasphemous, but God bless Saint Walker. This baby worked like a charm. Should probably get something nice for Constantine as well. That little bit of training and advice turned this into something even better than I could think of. And of course, you too Scorn. I have a feeling we're going to get along extremely well,'_ Elros though, thinking fondly of his phoenix familiar. He was most helpful during the training and creating his newest attack.

Looking ahead, he saw bright smiles on the guards that were going to escort him to the reception area where his celebration would be held. No doubt there would be more questions for him once he met with everyone again, especially in regards to the transformation.

 _'I still haven't had a chance to use my Demonic Powers, though. Could probably pass this off as such, but no reason to do that. Wonder if I'll ever get to use them?'_ Elros thought with a sigh before plastering a smile as he greeted the guards.

"Gentlemen, hello. Enjoy the fight?" he asked.

"A wonderful job yet again, Elros! If you'll just follow us, we'll lead you to the auditorium where the celebration is already underway. The people are filing in as we speak and will likely be done as we arrive," one guard said.

"Lead on, my good men. If we could avoid the ruckus for now, though, I'd really appreciate it. Just want a bit of time to mull over the match," Elros said cheerfully as he followed. They paused before leaving the stadium; the guards wanted to make sure that Elros wouldn't be beset by any fans or reporters until he was good and ready. Making sure the coast was clear took another long hour before they began walking again, making easy and light conversation the whole time.

"Your powers are really something else!" one said excitedly.

"Glad you thought so. I did take a beating in the earlier the moments, though. My opponents certainly weren't slouches," Elros replied.

"True enough, but the victor is the victor regardless," the guard replied.

It was a short five-minute jaunt to the auditorium, a massive cathedral type built in a Palladian style. It had a massive domed roof that stretched as long and wide as the stadium where the fight was held. A massive staircase led all the way up to the two massive, wooden and gold embossed doors that stood sentinel to the building. In front of them were multiple massive white columns, supporting a long triangular awning that offered a significant amount of shade. As they climbed the stairs, the doors began to slowly swing outwards to allow them passage. The guards stopped and took their positions with several other guardsmen lined throughout the entry room. Looking around, Elros saw beautiful Renaissance-style paintings, sculptures, and other pieces of art. He was greeted by two men - the announcer and the judge.

"Mr. Eärendil! MARVELOUS! ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! You did it yet again, good child - you made history yet again! I doubt many announcers have lived through an event once in their life! You've allowed me to live through it twice before I even digested the first time!" the announcer said as he wrung Elros's hand happily.

"Indeed. That was quite a tremendous bout - one that the Devil community will be talking about for a long while to come, I think. You've done in two duels what most Devils won't in their lifetime. Not only are you a ranked duelist, but you're now in the Top Five - the youngest Devil to ever achieve such a feat, as well as the only Low-Class Devil to do so. I must say, I didn't think much of your chances in this fight - however, it appears as though I was sorely mistaken. You dominated the match after… being dominated for a while, shall I say. You've certainly earned your position," the judge said with a light smile as he also shook Elros's hand. Elros returned it before turning back to the announcer who was jumping for joy.

"Indeed, indeed, indeed! This is quite the exciting time for us. Now, as per last time, I shall announce you. Of course, the Devil world already knows your name, but a little build up never goes amiss! The judge shall escort you backstage while I get out there. See in you a bit, lad!" the announcer said as he bounced off. The judge let out a sigh before leading Elros to where he had to be.

"I must say, I thought that those three had for a while there. You were on the receiving end of quite a beatdown. Yet you managed to pull off a surprise reversal. I've hardly ever seen anything like it," the judge said as he walked with Elros.

"I'd say I hope you got good odds, but that'd probably be unbecoming with your position," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Quite. But the match itself is reward enough for me. It's rare to witness the next legend in the making, yet that appears to be the case here," the judge said.

"You might be overestimating me, judge. I'm just doing this because I had no other choice," Elros said.

"We know that's not true, child. You could've refused," the judge said.

"That wouldn't reflect well on Rias or her household. I don't want them to be on the receiving end of the humiliation because of me," Elros said.

"I see. So you don't enjoy fighting? At all?" the judge asked.

"Avoiding it is the best solution, in my opinion," Elros said.

"That might work on others, Mr. Eärendil - but I'm afraid it won't work on me," the judge said grimly.

"Meaning?" Elros asked, stopping and frowning.

"No man can do what you did if they didn't enjoy the fight or if they weren't in quite a few scuffles previously. Perhaps more naive minds will accept such an answer, but I'm afraid that I know better. I know a warrior when I see one. And you have the bearing of one. That scar on your face isn't something that a man who seeks peace receives," the judge said.

"Perhaps it's because of the scar that I seek peace," Elros offered.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But a man who seeks peace doesn't take such a… violent approach to deal with his enemies. The chair. The gun. The knife. I assume you used them to convey the message you spoke with me about earlier. You have a ferocity about you that I've rarely seen," the judge said.

Elros pierced the eyes of the judge with his own. They were both silent for a moment, regarding each other in full before Elros finally smiled again.

"Something tells me that you have some interesting stories to tell, judge," Elros said as they began walking again. The judge let out a short laugh before breathing deep and sighing.

"Too many of my own, child. Too many," he said tiredly. Elros narrowed his eyes as he looked sideways at the judge, taking him in again anew. He noted the wizened face and the sunken black eyes - cold but reverent; he noted the short goatee, adding a few years to his already old features. He was well to do, wearing a bespoke black tuxedo. His gait was long, arms swinging powerfully at his sides - yet each step was somehow still measured. His presence wasn't staggering - in fact, it was quite forgettable; but close to him, Elros could feel the authority he held.

"I'm curious about what you did to Bastion during the negotiations. He fell to the ground in pain. I can't be 100% certain, but I'm sure it was you who did that," Elros said. The judge turned to him, giving him an acerbic smile.

"As you said, I've some interesting stories to tell, child. Let us continue and perhaps you may hear them another day," the judge said. Elros paused but nodded, his interest piqued.

-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen, Devils of all nature - welcome. Welcome again to a ceremony held in the honor of what I - and I daresay many - consider to be of the finest duelists that have ever deigned to grace us with their presence. He first exploded onto the scene not too long ago in what is already considered a classic clash against one of the most powerful scions in the Underworld - Riser Phoenix! Mr. Phoenix was ranked 18th amongst all Devils in Duels, yet this newcomer wrested that rank from him in a spectacular fashion. He took on an ENTIRE PEERAGE by HIMSELF - and walked away victorious! I am, of course, talking about ELROS EÄRENDIL!" the judge roared to one excited and loud crowd.

"GO ELROS!" a gaggle of beautiful women yelled, cheering for their favorite duelist. With his second win, Elros's name was on the lips of every Devil assembled - either in good or bad taste.

"Mr. Eärendil negotiated this battle not too long ago, but the date was changed on him with little knowledge. This duel, as you all know, was initially scheduled to take place in a few more weeks. However, Lord Anders, Lord Bastion, and Lady Elizaveta thought it advantageous to move it up, giving them a better chance and cutting Mr. Eärendil's training time significantly. The good man took it all in stride, however! Perhaps the challengers should've thought their plan through a bit more carefully, especially where it concerns this young man!" the announcer yelled, pausing as cheers erupted for Elros, while the other three were jeered.

"He came out without his weapons, staring down three powerful contestants. Lord Anders, with his Demonic Transformation; Lord Bastion, with his Flying Weaponry; and Lady Elizaveta, the Queen of Thunder! All three stared down the man with no title - although I daresay we have to give him one now! They took control early in the match, and for a while, even I thought that Mr. Eärendil would lose! After all, how could he not?! His challengers were amongst the most powerful duelists that our world has to offer!" the announcer roared. He was met entirely with jeers as he praised the contestants.

"But no! Mr. Eärendil came back in a spectacular fashion! We all heard the jibe Lord Anders intended against the Lady Rias Gremory - and that appeared to be what Elros needed for the fight to come back to him! He WRENCHED the control back viciously and simply refused to give up - giving the two lords and the good lady a thrashing that I doubt they'll ever forget! I daresay that it was one of the most ruthless displays of power I've ever seen - I can still see Lord Bastions teeth in my head! Hell, Mr. Eärendil didn't even have to knock him out - HE FORFEITED!" the announcer barked. A loud laugh went throughout the crowd as they remembered.

"I couldn't believe it when Bastion gave up," one Devil said, shaking his head and sighing audibly.

"Seriously. How embarrassing that has to be. Losing to a Lowborn, especially when you were so cocky about it. I mean they even had the damn advantage!" his friend said with a derisive laugh.

"How the hell is the kid gonna top that, though? I've never seen anything like those fights before! I mean come on… we saw the trouble he had during the beginning. Any of the Top Five could've taken the others on easily. I don't think we'll see any more handicaps like that from him," a man noted.

"Mmm, good point. Unless someone wants to knock him down a peg," a woman answered, looking around at several Devils that were focusing intensely on the podium.

"Huh. Seems like he has challengers already lining up to face him," the man said with a chuckle.

"They're getting ahead of themselves," the woman said with a chuckle of her own.

"Once Mr. Eärendil had control back, it was a done deal folks. Lord Bastion fell, followed by Lord Anders - remember the pain that Bastion felt as he sat in the chair? The torture felt by Anders as the bullets ripped his body apart?!" the announcer asked. A collective shudder went through the crowd as they remembered; several potential challengers began to second guess their chances as they heard the screams of Bastion inside their head, as they saw the bloodied Anders.

"And that stunning attack from the Lady Elizaveta… I thought that was it for Elros at the time, good people! How wrong I was! Eärendil came back with… hell, I won't even say it! YOU ALL REMEMBER! THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST SPECTACULAR THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN! THOSE BEAUTIFUL BLUE WINGS COURSING FROM HIS BODY! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!" the announcer yelled, his loudest yet. The people - especially the female population - erupted into another cheer as a blown up picture was thrown up behind the announcer. Several others gulped as they saw it.

Elros was standing, reared to attack with his head slightly lowered. A sardonic and vicious smile played on his lips while his arms had transformed into the wings of blue fire. His right cheek, his left eye, part of his neck, his chest, his stomach, and both legs were erupting blue as the fires healed him, as a phoenix would.

-o-

"Beautiful," Venelana sighed pleasantly as she saw the picture of the man that defended her daughter yet again.

"GO ELROS!" Gasper yelled happily, cheering with his arms raised as Rias picked him up to give him a better view. She was smiling wide as she saw the picture of Elros, although the smile that the picture showed filled her with a sense of unease. It wasn't the smile that she had grown to know and love; it was cruel and vicious, one that forewarned that the end of the fight had come. Looking around, she saw the confidence of many would-be challengers falter. If they challenged Elros, this was the man they would see in battle; not the one that kissed her constantly, but the one that would put them through hell for her.

"So pretty," Koneko whispered in awe as she held on to Rias's leg, eliciting a bitter smile from her sister. Kuroka soon turned to the picture as well, biting her lip as she saw Elros's larger than life form looming over everyone. She felt a flurry of emotions upon seeing it - from dread and fear to reverence and admiration.

"I still can't believe it. Is that his Demonic Power? Transformation?" Akeno wondered, looking at the picture with a sense of wonder and amazement. His wings were the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life - even including Michael's - yet there was so much that was unknown about them. She remembered that Elros didn't use them - or even talk about them - much.

"It might be. If so, it's quite stunning. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. It certainly has a lot more grace that Anders transformation," Azazel said, grinning as he saw it. He had to remember to hang out with him soon - there was a lot to discuss.

"For a man as reserved as he is, Elros knows better than most how to put on quite a show," Michael remarked with a light smile.

"What a remarkable man," Yubelluna said dreamily as she smiled at him. The other girls did so as well, agreeing and adding their own words to him in their minds. Marion and Bürent were both grinning wide as they thought of how to celebrate while Mihae did her best to restrain herself from jumping up and down with glee, regardless of how much she wanted to. Xuelan loudly cheered while Isabela clapped loudly, although she - like Yubelluna - felt a certain fear go through them as they saw the fiery wings. Both remembered what Riser had done to them and gulped as they remembered the fire he had used on them, but they pushed such thoughts out of their minds.

 _'Elros IS NOT Riser. Not even sort of,'_ Isabela thought viciously. Elros would never do such a thing to her, regardless of how potent his fire was.

-o-

"He's going to kill me with kindness before I even go up there," Elros chuckled.

"The man has a way with words. One of the best announcers we've ever had. Enjoys what he does, which is more than what could be said for many. Most importantly, he's impartial regardless of his proclivity towards excitement," the judge said, with a light chuckle of his own.

-o-

"I'm sure you're all bored of me talking by now, so why don't I just get right down to it, huh? People, please put your hands together for ELROS EÄRENDIL!" the announcer roared to the loudest cheer yet.

-o-

"That's our cue," the judge said. He walked through first, with Elros right behind him. Plastering on a wide smile, Elros waved to the people who were cheering for him, flashing a few charming smiles at the women in particular before scanning the crowd for the faces he was most intent on seeing.

It wasn't long before he connected eyes with Rias. She grinned wider than ever as she waved at him along with Gasper. Elros winked in response before doing the same for Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. He walked over to the announcer who gave him another vigorous handshake. The cheers continued for minutes, booming and thundering so loudly Elros could feel them in his heartbeat. As they finally died down, the announcer spoke again.

"We've seen some tremendous things in the history of our Duels. We've seen handicapped matchups before, but they usually end in the favor of the many heads as opposed to the one. We've seen men and women fight with blindfolds on, with their hands tied behind their backs; we've seen duels where neither contestant was allowed to use any powers. We've seen fortunes, companies - even lives! - be traded. But never have I seen such displays of strength from a single man within such a short period! Elros Eärendil burst onto the scene in a spectacular fashion. Many of the organizers of the event that I've spoken to today consider his two matches to be amongst the greatest that we've ever seen. In both cases, Mr. Eärendil was outnumbered; and in both cases, Mr. Eärendil won in a resounding fashion! To you, good sir, I say CONGRATULATIONS!" the announcer yelled as he grabbed Elros's hand and raised it in the air in victory to another thunderous applause.

"Despite being thrown here and there during the nascent moments of the match, you quickly regained the upper hand, Elros. And as soon as you did, you held onto it with a vice grip. Again the underdog - again the victor. With your resplendent wings of blue flame, you put the finishing touches on an already classic match and clinched the victory. Again, congratulations," the announcer said, albeit quieter. As the applause began and died down, he spoke again.

"Mr. Eärendil, you stepped into the ring as the eighteenth ranked duelist in the Underworld - no small feat to begin with I assure you! But now - a month later, you pulled off the impossible. By beating Lord Bastion you became the 12th ranked duelist. And then, once you eliminated Lady Elizaveta, you officially entered the Top Five! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE - ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE YOUNGEST DUELIST TO EVER MAKE THE TOP FIVE!" the announcer roared to a massive cheer.

"I'm sure the Gremory Household, in particular, is quite happy for such a successful addition. A beautiful and powerful heiress, one of the Four Great Satans, and now Elros Eärendil - a legend in the making! Although, as I've said before, I'm sure Mr. Eärendil doesn't care about something as banal as ranking. No, no, he accepted this match - as he did with Lord Riser - for one reason and one reason only: for the love of his life, the beautiful Lady Gremory," the announcer said in a gentle voice. Instead of cheers, however, there were boos - with the females drowning out the males this time.

-o-

"Careful sweetheart. I think Elros got _even more_ popular with the ladies just now," Venelana teased her daughter.

"He's mine," Rias said fiercely, eyes narrowing as she observed the women in the crowd, many of them observing her with a great distaste.

"Ours," Akeno corrected her, also looking at the women with narrowed eyes, joined by Sona and Tsubaki.

-o-

"Last time I told you to be careful, Mr. Eärendil - several young Devils might be quite envious of what you achieved in such a short time. However, I daresay you have little to worry about now. I certainly pity anyone that thinks they might have a chance against you!" the announcer said with a good-natured laugh before continuing.

"With his win, Mr. Eärendil will also be receiving some corporeal winnings. Mr. Eärendil is hereby awarded the fortunes of both Lord Anders and Lord Bastion. With his stake in the Phoenix Company, Mr. Eärendil has shot up multiple spaces on another list. He is not only the wealthiest Low-Class Devil but easily one of the wealthiest men in the Underworld bar none!" the announcer yelled to a massive cheer, especially from the women. They and quite a few men stared at Elros with intense lust.

"In addition to that, Lord Anders and Lord Bastion are hereby banned from participating in any further Duels or Rating Games - ever. I'm sorry gentlemen, but I think you may have made a costly mistake in accepting such terms. Lady Elizaveta, however, wagered only one thing as I am told. If she won, Mr. Eärendil would have to marry her. Needless to say, that will no longer happen. She might've been the luckiest of the three - for all she lost was her pride and rank," the announcer said solemnly. The crowd didn't agree with his mood; they jeered Elizaveta, Anders, and Bastion eagerly - they had the upper hand and still couldn't pull off a win.

"And of course, his greatest prize - which I'm sure he would agree with - is that he and the beautiful heiress to the Gremory Household will remain happily together. I'm certain many more gentlemen will try for her hand, however - which is why the judge would like to have a word with any such contenders. My good man," the announcer said, allowing the judge to come up.

"Thank you for those wonderful words on Mr. Eärendil's behalf. Before the match began, Mr. Eärendil pulled me aside to speak to me about future challengers he would have in the event of his win. He ascertained that many Devils would likely be displeased with his win and continued relationship with Lady Rias Gremory. I believe he is correct - some High-Class Devils and other Highborns likely _will_ be displeased at that. He thinks that many of them believe that Lady Rias should be with them simply due to their status. Suffice it to say, Mr. Eärendil does not share those views. He is a man who believes that such things must be earned, not freely given - and on that, I agree with him. He does not wish to dishonor the Gremory Household - or, as I believe he meant, Rias Gremory - by denying a match. Such an action would be looked down upon. So he asked me to come up with a solution - after all, he has other responsibilities to adhere to. He simply cannot accept _every_ match that comes his way, regardless of how easy or difficult the win may be. So I've done some thinking and I believe I have a solution," the judge said. The audience went quiet as their ears perked, wondering what the judge was talking about. Elros also looked at him with interest - he did indeed ask that, but he didn't know what the judge was going to say.

"Perhaps Mr. Eärendil will disagree with my solution, but I believe it to be the best in a case such as this. So to all Devils, listen and listen closely. You will be allowed to challenge Mr. Eärendil whenever, wherever you wish. However - for all matches where you ask that Mr. Eärendil wagers Lady Rias Gremory - you must accept one and one condition only. All such matches will be a Death Match, with all wealth, possessions, and property as the wager. No exceptions," the judge said, ending with a slight smile as he saw the looks of shock wash over the faces of the assembled Devils.

-o-

As Rias heard him finish, she had a look of surprise on her face. She looked to her mother, father, and brother - all of whom shared the same look. Looking to her side, she found the same - looks of shock, surprise, a bit of fear, and plenty of terror. The same was the case for everyone assembled there. It was a moment before several men started shouting angrily at the judge for suggesting such a thing.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" one Highborn asked. He was obviously planning on challenging Elros, but never under such a condition.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" another roared.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" a senior Devil yelled.

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE WITH HIM! HE'S A DAMN LOWBORN!" another screamed.

-o-

"Interesting…," the second-ranked duelist, Yama, observed keenly.

"Interesting indeed. When was the last time a Death Match was even _considered?"_ Lillian, ranked third, asked aloud as she stood with the rest of the Top Four.

"Decades ago," Cimerias, number four, noted.

Luke, ranked first, simply smiled as he looked at Elros.

 _'Good show,'_ he thought.

-o-

"Of course, it is up to Elros Eärendil to accept an old man's opinion," the judge said, looking at Elros. As their eyes met, Elros thought he saw a flash of something in the judge's eyes. It didn't give him a feeling of unease; quite the opposite. He saw something kindred in them, something relatable. Pausing for a moment, he finally nodded and spoke.

"I accept," Elros said, without having to raise his voice. When he talked, everyone seemed to listen.

"It is done. If you wish to challenge Mr. Eärendil otherwise, you can negotiate the terms and conditions. If you would have him stake Rias Gremory, you will in exchange stake your own life and everything you have," the judge said. There were some audible gulps but no one pressed the issue further. Stepping back, the announcer paused before stepping forward, just as stunned.

"Ah. Well… Yes. Well, the good judge and I will stop hogging Mr. Eärendils time. I'm sure he'd love to be given a chance to celebrate after the ringer he just went through! ENJOY!" the announcer roared. As though the news of the Death Match never happened, the people erupted again as Elros went down the podium and began making a beeline for Rias, shaking hands and signing autographs here and there.

-o-

As he got to where he wanted to be, he saw Rias running at him with a wide smile on her face. She leaped and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly as she happily buried her face into his chest. Elros smiled and held her tight, ignoring the distasteful looks they received from several Devils around them.

"You did it! You won!" Rias said as she leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss in full view of everyone. Venelana and Zeo exchanged smiles with each other as they saw the public display of affection, as did Grayfia and Sirzechs. Akeno smiled warmly as well, letting them enjoy the moment.

"I know. What'd you think?" Elros asked as he broke the kiss and brought a hand to her cheek, taking in her beautiful features as he caressed her lip with his thumb. Rias rested her hand on his and smiling warmly as she pressed herself closer to him.

"I'm so happy. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Elros replied, kissing her again to her delight. As they broke it again, he saw a look of worry on Rias's face as she caressed him.

"What is it?" Elros asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course. I won, didn't I?" Elros asked.

"I know. You just seemed a bit… I dunno," Rias said uncomfortably. She couldn't say too much right now, especially with so many eyes on them, but she wanted to make sure that Elros was feeling alright.

"I would've preferred it if the whole shebang could've been avoided, but I guess not. I'm fine with how things turned out," Elros said.

"What about the Death Match, though? I… you… please don't. Not for me," Rias said, her lips trembling. Elros smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug, enveloping her in his warmth. Rias let out a pleasurable sigh as he did that. It was enough to make her forget everything else and focus solely on the love they had for each other.

"You're worth everything," Elros whispered, sending a shiver down her spine as his hand trailed down her side and locked hands with her. Deciding to drop it for the moment, Rias nodded and led him to the others.

"Elros! You did it! You won!" Gasper said happily as he ran at Elros who scooped him up and rested him on his shoulders.

"Damn right, buddy. What'd you think? You like?" Elros asked with a smile.

"YEAH! YOUR WINGS ARE SO COOL!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Glad you think so," Elros said as Koneko rushed him as well. He scooped her up as well, carrying her with an arm as she hugged him.

"Congrats," she said softly.

"Thanks, Koneko," Elros as he kissed her forehead, eliciting several sighs and aww's from the women around them. He greeted Akeno with a passionate kiss before giving the rest of the girls a hug as well.

"Wonderful job, dear," Venelana said, hugging Elros tightly as well - smiling at how red her daughter was as she winked in her direction.

"Thank you, Lady-," Elros began before she put a finger to her lips.

"What have I said? Venelana or mother, sweetheart," she giggled. Elros gave her a goofy grin before shaking hands with Sirzechs and Zeo, both of whom were brimming with pride and happiness at his victory.

"Marvelous. It appears that we were worried for no reason, Elros my son. You did a stupendous job - yet again," Zeo said happily.

"Agreed. Thank you for helping us - again," Sirzechs said.

"Not at all. Anything for Rias," Elros said as he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her close, eliciting wide smiles from the household.

"How're you feeling? You took a lot of damage that. Much more than when you went up against us," Yubelluna said worriedly as she hugged him again, running a hand across his chest. Elros smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but nothing terrible," Elros said. He grinned wide as he saw Azazel and Michael standing there, light smiles on their faces.

"Mikey! Zaz! What're you two doing here?!" Elros asked as he set Koneko and Gasper down and put his arms around the Angel and Fallen Angel, grinning wide while they groaned as he addressed them by their nicknames.

"Ugh. I'll give you literally anything if you stop calling me that," Azazel said.

"Dunno if you heard, but I can afford pretty much whatever now. I can't buy the embarrassment I cause you by calling you Zaz, though. That's priceless, I'm afraid," Elros said cheerfully.

"You're definitely a Devil," Azazel grumbled, although he was smiling.

"Elros - Jason Blood was here during the match. He finished before it ended, but he asked me to congratulate you on your win - as well as to inform you that he needs to speak with you regarding something important later," Michael said.

"Jason?! Why didn't he stick around? Wait, nevermind. He probably has to go be broody somewhere else. Thanks, Mikey. I'll speak with him later," Elros said before he went over to Sona and Tsubaki, putting his arms around them.

"So? What did you think? Was I striking and handsome?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Indeed. Also beaten to a bloody pulp for a while," Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"Women love a guy who's covered in blood and sweat," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I prefer you like this, I think," Sona said. She turned red as she saw all eyes on her and buried her face in Elros's shoulder, eliciting a chuckle and tight hug from him.

"Regardless, you did a wonderful job. Congratulations," Tsubaki said.

"Thank you," Elros said, swooping in and kissing her on the cheek. As she turned red, Elros gave Issei, Saji, and Kiba and high five and hugged the girls in Sona's peerage before heading back to Rias. That's when he noticed Kuroka standing off to the side.

"Hey, Kuroka! You're here too?!" he said excitedly, embracing her. Kuroka turned bright red as he did that, caught completely off guard. Her hands flailed around for a second, wondering where they should go, before she returned the embrace, smiling as she felt how warm he was. Rias and Akeno watched carefully, making sure she wouldn't try anything.

"Hey. Congrats," she said as she leaned back and looked up at him.

"Thanks. You saw the match, then?" Elros asked, arms still around her.

"Mhm. You did well. Pretty hot, if you ask me," she said, slightly seductive as she traced his chest with a finger.

"See? Blood and sweat," Elros told the others. He swooped in and kissed her on the cheek as well before heading over to Rias, who smiled as he passionately locked lips with her again. Kuroka watched with a bitter smile but stayed. Soon, she felt a small pressure on her leg. Koneko was standing at her side, smiling at Elros.

"I'm so proud of you," Rias said as she leaned back, lips still an inch from his in case she wanted to taste him again.

"I'm happy to hear it, sweetheart," Elros replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you. You've helped me… again," Rias said.

"Like I said, I'm always gonna be here," Elros told her.

"You've no idea how happy it makes me hearing you say that," she said as she tightly hugged him, tears of joy wringing loose. Elros smiled and returned the embrace - not a moment to soon as he was suddenly beset by reporters. His eyes went wide in surprise as he was assaulted with questions.

"Mr. Eärendil! How do you feel about this win?" one asked, shoving a camera in his face and snapping some pictures.

"Pretty fucking good," Elros replied.

"You're now in the Top Five. Do you plan on challenging the others anytime soon?" another asked.

"I dunno. Probably not. Only fought Riser, Anders, and Bastion because they couldn't understand that Rias is a person, not an object," Elros said as he hugged her close. She smiled wide and leaned up to kiss him again. The cameras clicked even faster as they took pictures of the passionate liplock. Elros leaned heavily into it, ignoring the cameras as his tongue entered her mouth and elicited a squeak of pleasure from her. As they separated, Elros smirked at the smoldering look she gave him before turning his attention back to the cameras.

"If we could hurry this up, fellas. As you can see, I've still got some important business to take care of," he said, eliciting some raucous laughs.

"What's next for you?" another asked.

"I dunno. I think we have some Rating Games coming up soon, so that I suppose," Elros shrugged.

"What can you tell us about your wings?" another inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about them, beyond the fact that they're badass. I haven't really researched them. I prefer to go with the flow," Elros said with a grin.

"How serious are you regarding the Death Matches?" one asked.

"Very. It's not fair to Rias or her family to go through this every time I have a Duel," Elros said seriously.

"Do you love him, Lady Rias?" one asked, turning his attention to Rias. Everyone was silent as they waited for her answer.

"I do. I love Elros very much. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend my life with, in fact," Rias said proudly and without hesitation, smiling wide at the camera. Elros smiled as he heard that, bringing her in for another kiss which was widely documented by the reporters.

"Also, any further questions you have for Elros, you can direct to my brother who will act as his liaison from here on out," Rias announced to the reporters. They turned their attention to Sirzechs, who was suddenly beset by them.

"Thank you for that," Elros said with a sigh.

"Don't mention it. I'm afraid you still have some glad-handing to do before we can head home," Rias said.

"Works for me. I look forward to what you have planned for me," Elros said with a grin. Rias gave him a sly smile before giving him one more kiss and falling into an easy conversation with Akeno.

"Hey, Isabela - got a second?" Elros asked, surprising her.

"Hmm? Sure," Isabela said, following him to a secluded corner, away from the din of the crowd.

"What's up?" she asked, tucking her hands into her back pockets.

"I wanted to make sure that you're alright. I know how Riser caused your injury. And with my wings… well, I just wanted to make sure that you're with that. You know that I'm never going to hurt you like that. I'd die before even thinking about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can limit it so that you never have to see them," Elros said.

Isabela looked at him with an expression of surprise and shock. To think that he cared so much about what she felt that he pulled her aside to simply make sure that it was ok with her was more consideration than she had ever been offered before - by anyone. She smiled wide and quickly hugged him. Elros smiled and returned the hug, holding her tightly. He felt a few teardrops on his neck but didn't say anything, simply holding her just a bit more.

"I… Yes, Elros. I'm fine with them. I… you didn't have to check with me, you know. They're your powers," she whispered as she wrapped his hair around a finger.

"I know, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Something like that leaves trauma behind, and I don't want you to think that I'm insensitive to that," Elros replied.

"You're too kind," Isabela said with a wide smile.

"One can never be too kind," Elros said with a chuckle. As she leaned back, she kissed him on the cheek before looking at him.

"You are definitely not Riser. Your wings are… beautiful. It's not fire that I have a problem with; it's the man behind it. You're a very good man. I know you would never do such a thing to me, so I've no problem with it. But… thank you. Thank you so much for asking," Isabela said.

"Not at all," Elros said, caressing her cheek gently.

"I'll rejoin the party. I daresay you've more important things to do," Isabela said.

"Nothing is more important to me than my friends," Elros said passionately. Isabela smiled wide as she heard that and kissed him on the cheek again.

"If you don't mind, could you ask Yubelluna to come here as well? I'd go but we barely got this place the first time and I don't want to be seen until after I talk with her," Elros said sheepishly.

"Of course," Isabela said before leaving. She now also had to speak to Rias about something.

-o-

"Hey. Isabela said you wanted to see me?" Yubelluna asked as she hugged Elros, gently pushing him against a well as she leaned in a bit closer. She enjoyed being this way with him. He wasn't at all like Riser. His touch was warm and refreshing, gentle and loving - as opposed to the rough and terrifying nature of her old master.

"Hey. I just wanted to talk to you really quickly. With what you told me about Riser, I'm sure that he… used his powers to threaten you at least a bit. I wanted to make sure that my wings wouldn't be a problem for you," Elros said.

"Seriously?" Yubelluna asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Are you ok with them? I know that trauma can be far reaching. If they bring up any unpleasant memories, please let me know," Elros said.

Yubelluna looked at him like she had never seen him before. In his eyes, she saw the concern that he had for her - he genuinely cared about how she felt about seeing his powers. It was almost too much for her. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest.

"T-thank you… thank you…," she said. Elros was slightly surprised by the reaction but rolled with it.

"Sure. But… for what?" he asked.

"For caring. You care so much about me. About Rias and Akeno. About all the others. You're… such a good man. I… don't… I…," she shuddered. Elros had an inkling of what she wanted to say.

"You _do_ deserve it, Bella. You deserve that and so much more. Don't ever think otherwise," Elros said, holding her a bit tighter as he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled as he said that to her. Leaning back, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It… you're not Riser. You're nothing like him. I enjoy being with you and around you. He did… threaten me with fire, but yours is nothing like his. Yours is beautiful… and I know that you wouldn't hurt me. I'm fine with it," Yubelluna said. Elros smiled and nodded, bringing her in for another hug. As she leaned back, her hands went up to his face, taking in his handsome features.

"It's alright with Rias for me to do this. So long as we don't move… fast," Yubelluna said.

"I know. But are you alright with it?" Elros asked.

"I am. More than alright. When I'm with you, I feel… safe. Protected. And when we kiss, it's like… nothing I've felt before. I don't feel uncomfortable when I'm intimate with you. Is that… ok?" she asked.

"It is," Elros nodded. Yubelluna leaned up and pressed her lips gently to his. They kept it soft and easy, easing their tongues into motion against the other. After a minute, Yubelluna pulled back, biting her lip as she took in his taste.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," Elros said as he kissed her hand. With one more smile, she left with Elros right behind her. Yubelluna giggled as she saw the exasperated expression on Elros's face as he signed autographs and took pictures here and there.

"It's quite funny to see you like this," she giggled.

"I'm glad you find it amusing. These people make me wish I was still in the fight," Elros grumbled.

"This is supposed to be relaxing," she told him.

"I know! I wonder when that's gonna actually come, though. Fame is more trouble than its worth, it appears. I just want to be in that theater watching movies," Elros said.

"I'm sure many De-," was all Yubelluna got out before a man cut off their advance. He frowned at Elros before turning his attention to Yubelluna, looking her up and down.

"Hello," he greeted her with a smirk.

"Hi," she said, giving him a pleasant smile.

"You're Yubelluna, are you not? Lord Risers former Queen," the man asked.

"I… am," Yubelluna said uneasily. Elros narrowed his eyes as the man asked that. Finally, he looked at Elros again.

"I am a liaison to the Phoenix Family, Mr. Eärendil. Lord Riser would like to come to an… agreement… with you," the man said.

"What?" Yubelluna asked in shock.

"He admits that he was foolish to stake his peerage in retrospect. He understands, however, that a wager is a wager. You already showed him incredible kindness when you offered many of his members a chance to stay - including his sister. However, they cannot function without his Queen. He asks that you give Yubelluna back to him," the man said.

A look of fear was struck across Yubelluna. Elros noted her hand trembling and quickly grabbed it, gently caressing it. He felt his anger increase as he heard her violently shuddering breaths. As she turned to face him, Elros felt his heart break at the look of absolute fear that was etched into her face.

"No! Please no! Please don't let them take me! Please, Elros! I want to stay with you! Please! You promised!" Yubelluna shrieked, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as the horror of what Riser did came back to ahead. Elros quickly hugged her tight not daring to let go as he trained his eyes on the man who stood impassively before them. The other members of the peerage saw what was going on and approached as well, Rias in tow.

"I'm not letting anyone take you, Bella. Not you. Not the others. Don't worry," Elros said calmingly, feeling her tears on his chest.

"You're aware of what Riser did to her?" Elros asked quietly.

"I am," the man answered.

"And?" Elros asked.

"And… what?" the man asked.

"Why would she want to go back? Why would you even assume she would?" Elros asked. The man's smile fell at that.

"Whether she - or the others, in fact - likes it or not, Lord Riser was still her first master. He gave them a chance when no one else would. While you did win fair and square, there are… unspoken rules about such matters. You would, of course, be compensated well. We do not wish to resort to violence," the man said.

"The answer is no," Elros said.

"I must implore you to reconsider. Lord Riser is a highborn, whether you like it or not. And you… well, you're aware of your status," the man said.

"I am. The answer is still no," Elros said.

"If you insist upon that, I will have to take it up with the Gremory Family," the man said.

"Rias," Elros said, looking over the man's shoulder. As he turned around, he saw the cold look that Rias gave him.

"The answer is no. Riser made his bet. Elros beat him. He should be thanking Elros on his knees for letting him keep what he could," Rias said viciously.

"Lady Rias. The-," the man said before he was suddenly wrenched around. Elros's ring hand flew to his throat, surprising everyone.

"Enough. Leave now. Before I get _violent,_ " Elros said scathingly as he tightened his grip. The man grabbed at it but Elros refused to let go, cutting off circulation. Finally, he tossed him back. The man looked at Elros with fear in his eyes as he paused, wondering what to do.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Elros roared at him. It was enough to send him scrambling for the door. Elros turned his attention back to Yubelluna and held her close to him, not daring to let go. He looked at Rias apologetically. She simply smiled and nodded before returning to her family to inform them of what happened.

"I'm so sorry about that, Bella," Elros said.

"Please let me stay," she cried.

"Of course. Stay with me as long as you want," Elros said.

"Eternity," Yubelluna answered.

"Eternity it is," Elros whispered back. After several minutes, Yubelluna finally lifted her head off his chest. Smiling weakly at her friends, Elros informed them of what happened.

"How dare he?!" Bürent snarled.

"After… what he… I can't believe it!" Mihae seethed. After Yubelluna spent time on the cliff with Elros, she told the others what had happened. They all felt their hearts drop as the horror of her time with Riser struck them with the force of lightning. Their anger at their former master increased significantly.

"Elros…," Xuelan began.

"I'm not letting anyone take any of you away. I promise you that," Elros said defiantly. They smiled and nodded. Locking arms with Yubelluna, Karlamine and Isabela escorted her away and stuck around with her, making sure no one else came close - especially no men.

"If anyone - _anyone -_ tries to pull some bullshit like that on you girls, let me know immediately. I'll take care of them personally," Elros said, a snarl creeping into his voice. They nodded before going back to their friend, keeping her company. It was another minute before Rias approached Elros again, Akeno at her said.

"Hey," she said, greeting him with a kiss and a look of worry.

"Hey," Elros said with a tired look.

"I can't believe Riser would try something like that," Rias said angrily.

"I know. Fucking scumbag. I should've-," Elros began before Rias put a finger to his lips. He saw the worry in her eyes as she shook her head.

"You're a good man. You don't torture. Remember?" she asked as she laid her head on his chest, followed by Akeno resting hers on his shoulder. Elros gulped as she said that, remembering what he said when referring to the three eyed monster.

"Right," he said before beginning to walk, holding each of their hands in him.

"Elros! Can we get a picture?" a few older women asked as they looked him up and down, the lust evident in their eyes.

"Go ahead," Rias sighed. She'd have to get used to his newfound popularity.

"Looks like we're not the most popular in the peerage anymore," Akeno giggled as Elros put his arms around the women and took a few pictures, moving onto selfies soon.

"I know. Kind of relieved, to be honest. Although, I'm going to have to keep a watchful eye. I trust him, but not these hussy's," Rias said, eyes narrowed as she saw one's hand trail down his back.

"Hussy? What is this, the 1800s?" Akeno asked with a laugh as Elros came back to them.

"Have fun?" Rias asked.

"If this goes on for much longer, I'm going to begin blaspheming until I pass out," Elros grumbled.

"You'll live. Probably. Now you know how I feel when I come to these things," Rias sighed as she leaned in closer to Elros.

"Gotten any marriage proposals?" Akeno wondered.

"Several, in fact. Promises of a large harem, sex every minute, and _mighty children._ The fuck is up with people and mighty children?" Elros groaned.

"Continuing the line is important to Devils. And with your powers, I think you just became the pinnacle," Rias said, voice slightly bitter.

"Not tempted?" Akeno asked, her smile faltering a bit.

"Na," Elros said cheerfully.

"Really? Those girls are hot," Akeno pressed.

"Yeah, but I have you two. Nowhere to go but down," Elros said with a grin. Rias and Akeno smiled wide as they leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Elros Eärendil. Wonderful showing today," came a voice from the side. Elros and the others looked over to see who was talking.

"Hi there," Elros said, smiling pleasantly at the tan man who approached him.

"Cimeries. Ranked fourth. I was impressed by your showing against those three," he replied, shaking Elros's hand.

"Thank you," Elros responded, grasping it as he took in the man's figure. He had stark white hair that fell to his shoulders, as well as small red eyes that pierced Elros's brown ones. He was an older man, wrinkles evident on his face, but not frail as one would expect for someone of his age. He wore a white robe that stretched to the round, not a speck of dirt to be seen on it.

"You're welcome. I merely wished to introduce myself in case we meet each other in battle sooner or later. I had assumed for years that it would be Elizaveta who would eventually challenge me, but with her loss, I daresay she'll be retreating from the scene for a while," Cimeries said.

"You never know, sir. She still has a chance to work her way up, I suppose," Elros responded.

"Indeed. But if she, with the significant advantage you gave her, couldn't beat you then her chances against me are much worse," the man said with a small smile. Elros returned it but didn't say anything.

"You've only four more contestants in front of you before you reach the top. Have you given any thought to that yet?" Cimeries wondered.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I'd like to digest this win first, plus I have the Rating Games to look forward to during the summer. I expect I won't be devoting much time to Duels until after that," Elros said.

"I see. For a Low-Class Devil, you've certainly impressed yourself upon most - in one way or another. Not very many expected you to have such an impact in a short amount of time. As you were being beaten, I confess that I thought the same," Cimeries admitted.

"Understandable, sir. Good thing not everything is decided by lineage," Elros said.

"Quite," the man replied. He was about to speak again when another voice rang out.

"Hello, Mr. Eärendil," Lillian, the third-ranked Duelist, said as she approached him, Akeno, and Rias. She wore a simple well fitting black dress that cut off just above the thighs. Her stunning blonde hair fell to her thighs, as long as Tsubaki's but fuller. Her eyes were a striking blue, her full red lips curved into a pleasant smile. She was, in a word, beautiful. Rias and Akeno seemed to be on edge as she approached, holding Elros a bit tighter.

"Hello, Miss," Elros responded cheerfully, kissing the hand she offered.

"Marvelous work out there. Your powers are quite dazzling," she said kindly, her hands folded in front of her. Elros was surprised by how nice she seemed; it conflicted mightily with her position. Cimeries noted the look and gave out a low laugh.

"Don't let her fool you, child. As beautiful and gentle as Lillian is, you wouldn't want to cross her. I made that mistake once and I still have the scars to prove it," he said with a laugh. Lillian sighed in embarrassment before smiling at Elros again.

"He's overestimating me, I'm afraid. But I do look forward to seeing you in the stadium again soon. It'd be an honor to fight someone as powerful as you seem to be," she said.

"I assure you that the honor would be mine, my lady," Elros said, bowing his head slightly.

"Please, call me Lillian," she said.

"Lillian," Elros repeated, nodding.

"What impressed me most were your wings, however. I've never seen such beautiful ones in my life," she said.

"An enigma to me as well as others, I'm afraid. I just know that they look awesome. Enough for me," Elros said with a laugh. Lillian giggled at that, brushing some loose hair behind her ears. She was about to speak again when another voice came out.

"Lillian. It's been a while," Venelana said, smiling at the woman. Lillian's smile grew wider as she heard her voice.

"Venelana," she said, embracing the matriarch of the Gremory Family.

"You know her, mom?" Rias asked in surprise.

"I do, sweetheart. Lillian's one of my childhood friends," Venelana said, her arms around the woman waist.

"It's been a long time. I don't think I've seen you since Rias was born," Lillian said.

"I know. I apologize. I've just been so busy," Venelana sighed.

"It's fine. I commend you on the newest addition to your family, by the way. I'm certain Elros will go on to achieve many great things," Lillian said, smiling back at him.

"I agree. A wonderful future son-in-law as well," Venelana giggled.

"Mother!" Rias said, turning red.

"I know, sweetheart," Venelana sighed.

"Still a tease, I see," Lillian sighed.

"And still as serious. This is why we get along so well," Venelana giggled.

"I can't believe it! She's always so hard on me!" Rias grumbled.

"She loves you," Elros said, gently rubbing her back.

"Ah! My friend!" came another voice. As Elros heard it, though, a wide grin spread across his face - surprising the others greatly. He disentangled himself from Akeno and Rias and looked around.

"THAT VOICE! It belongs only to one man!" Elros said.

"Elros Eärendil!" cried Luke, the Duelist ranked first as he cut a swath through countless Devils who had suddenly noted his presence. They clamored to him, taking pictures, asking for autographs, showing their private areas - but he ignored it all as he had his arms outstretched as if asking for a hug.

"Lucy?! Is that you?!" Elros asked excitedly as he rushed forward and embraced the man.

"It's good to see you, Elros. Been a while," the man laughed as they clapped each other on the back.

"I can't believe it! How… WHAT?!" Elros asked excitedly, grinning wide.

"T..they know each other?" Lillian asked in shock. Cimeries looked just as surprised at how friendly the two men seemed. Akeno and Rias simply looked surprised, although it stemmed more from the fact that they didn't know how the man was. Elros slung his arm around the man's shoulders and walked him toward the others, grinning wider than he had in a while.

"I can't believe it! How come you didn't tell me you were here?!" Elros asked.

"You know I love my surprises, Elros. When I heard about your battle against Riser Phoenix, I didn't believe it - and you know what it takes to make _me_ surprised. And then hearing you would fight against those three? Why I simply had to see it with my own two eyes," Luke said with a good-natured laugh as he took two martinis from a passing waiter. Giving one to Elros, they clinked and sipped.

"Elros. Do… you know this man?" Venelana asked in surprised, shaking her head slightly to come back to her senses.

"I do. He's an old friend of mine," Elros said with a grin.

"Luke Star, at your service," he said, shaking hands with Venelana, Rias, and Akeno before putting his arms around Elros, chuckling at the shocked expressions.

"You… know Elros, Luke?" Lillian asked.

"I do. Two peas in a pod, you could say. I met Elros on Earth. Happy coincidence, really. You remember?" Luke asked Elros.

"How could I forget? You gave me my first drink on the house. Probably not the best thing to do for a pre-teen, I might add," Elros sighed.

"Live free, my friend. Live free," Luke said with a smile.

"Do you know who this man is?" Cimeries asked Elros, his voice sharper.

"Lucy? Of course! I love this guy," Elros said with a grin.

"I've asked you not to call me that," Luke said tiredly.

"Elros… who is he, exactly?" Rias asked uncertainly, surprised that there was someone -anyone, in fact - in the Underworld that Elros knew so well. She thought that they were the ones who interacted with him first from this Circle of Hell.

"This is Luke M. Star. He's… the duelist currently ranked first in the Underworld," Lillian told them. Akeno and Rias had looks of shock on their face as they looked at the man with a newfound wonder. It was strange, they thought - they could barely place his magical prowess.

"WHAT?!" Elros asked in shock.

"Indeed. For a while now," Luke said, taking another sip.

"Seriously?! Elros asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Luke chuckled.

"How come you didn't tell me last time we hung out?!" Elros asked.

"Never came up. It has now, though. Plus, you know how I enjoy seeing looks of surprise on people's faces," Luke said.

"So… to rank first, I have to beat you?" Elros asked.

"That is the case, it appears. Up to the task?" Luke asked with a grin.

"This just got a lot more interesting," Elros said excitedly. Soon, more reported beset upon them - extremely happy and interested to see these two standing so comfortably together.

"LUKE! DO YOU KNOW THIS MAN?!" one asked

"Vultures. I must abscond for the moment, I'm afraid. I take it you'll be around the Underworld for a little while?" Luke asked.

"Yup. I'll be staying over at the Gremory's. Give me a shout when you can," Elros whispered.

"Will do. Until then, Elros," Luke said before opening a magic circle and disappearing through it.

"I can't believe Lucy's a Devil here!" Elros said excitedly as he went back to Rias and Akeno, not answering the thousands of questions that were being sprung upon him. Countless Devils looked terrified as they saw how easily he interacted with Luke, wondering what the relationship was.

"Hoes does _he_ know Luke?" one asked with a snarl.

"Who the hell is this guy?" another wondered.

"They're so hot," another one said happily, to nods from several men and women.

"Why are they so chummy?" one inquired.

"You seriously know the Duelist ranked first?" Rias asked, shocked.

"I didn't even know he was here in the first place! Talk about a surprise," Elros said with a laugh.

"You seem really excited to see him," Akeno said.

"Are you kidding me?! I love that guy! He took me in for a while when I was younger. Taught me so much," Elros said fondly. Rias and Akeno smiled brightly as they saw how happy he was. While always happy, he seemed positively ready to burst upon seeing the man.

"He took you in? When you were a child?" Cimeries asked.

"He did. Really good guy," Elros said.

"And you only recently became a Devil?" Lillian asked.

"Yup. I didn't even know Lucy was here. Man, talk about a surprise," Elros said happily.

"I… see…," Lillian said, looking at Cimeries who shrugged. Suddenly, one more voice came through.

"Elros Eärendil," it said, almost monotonous. Lillian and Cimeries looked at the source, knowing full well who it was.

He stood a solid seven feet. His outfit surprised Elros a bit. On the front of his feet was a gold metal substance that became black at the back half part of the foot, although still metallic. His legs were covered in the same armor, as were his thighs, with black metal laid underneath serving as another layer of protection. He wore a gold utility belt around his waist, as well as a white and gold breastplate. His shoulders had white guards with a design on them, as did his forearms. Elros couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning, however - he wore a heavy helmet on his head that went down his neck and shoulders, completely ensconcing his head. Where his eyes and face would be was a 'T' shaped black glass faceplate. He was an imposing figure, to be sure - towering over everyone, even Elros.

"Hello," Elros greeted.

"My name is Yama. Ranked Second. I saw your Duel," the man said.

"What did you think?" Elros asked.

"I've been watching you in the ring. Not bad for an amateur. It's almost tempting me to come out and fight again. I miss the arena. However, we've had a lack of… interesting opponents," Yama said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elros said.

"But you're different. Yes, you're very different - that much is evident. You have the right bearing. Which is why I think you're the perfect opponent for me," Yama said.

"I on-," Elros began before he was cut off.

"Not immediately. But I need something to look forward to. Which is why I'm challenging you to a Duel at the tail end of the summer," Yama said. Lillian and Cimeries looked taken aback, as did Venelana, Rias, and Akeno. The Devils surrounding them also silenced, not daring to breathe as Elros and Yama stared at each other. Elros let go of Rias and Akeno, standing in front of his competitor and looking up.

"Not just any match, though. There's a reason why I haven't fought in ten years - because, for years before that, everyone that challenged me was a coward. They kept losing and losing, barely putting up their fists. I want to wager nothing. This is a test of wills between two men," Yama said.

"Alright. So what do you want to do?" Elros asked eyes narrowed.

"We'll have to speak to the judge about that - it's bad form to say so in front of everyone. What do you say, kid? Are you ready for the fight of your life?" Yama asked.

"Loo-," Cimeries said, stepping forward. Suddenly, a massive rifle materialized in Yama's hand. With one hand, he brought it to the forehead of the Devil, giving him a glare from behind the faceplate. Several Devil's shouted and retreated, looking between the two.

"This doesn't concern you, old man. And look at it this way - if he wins, you can jump over Lillian before taking a shot at Luke," Yama said. Cimeries gulped and backed away, the rifle disappearing as well. Yama turned back to Elros, who seemed to not care about what just happened.

"Your answer?" Yama asked.

"Let's talk to the judge," Elros replied.

"Excellent. Judge!" Yama said loudly. The man appeared in an instant, a small smile on his face. He observed the events unfold from afar. He knew where this was going.

"Yama, Elros," the judge greeted them.

"It might be short notice, but we need you to oversee our negotiations. Immediately," Yama said.

"But of course. Step this way, gentlemen," the man said, opening a nearby door.

"One sec," Elros said, turning and heading to Rias and Akeno who had massive looks of worry on their face.

"You can't do this! Not so soon after you won!" Rias said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But something tells me that I have to do this. This guy… there's something about him," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, gulping.

"I can't place it. But he's not to be trifled with. I need to hear out what he has to say," Elros said.

"Don't fret, girl. I don't want you or anything else he has. All I want is a fight," Yama said. Rias shot him an angry look but retreated as she saw the cold, black, faceplate - revealing nothing.

"Please be careful," Rias said, leaning up and kissing him. Akeno did the same. Returning them, Elros smiled and went through the door. As they did, Lillian quickly ushered Venelana aside.

"What is it?" Venelana asked.

"I… can't say in front of everyone. But… Elros needs to be careful if he's serious about fighting Yama," Lillian said, her face white.

"What do you mean?" Venelana asked, her heart dropping slightly.

"Look… Cimeries and I are strong. Really strong. But Yama… Yama is a real monster. Are you aware of his namesake?" Lillian asked.

"I'm not. Lillian, you're beginning to worry me. What is it?" Venelana asked.

"In the Hindu religion, Yama is considered to be a God of Death. He's been a Devil for a hell of a long time, but before that he spent time as a warrior on Earth - an honorable one, but an extremely violent one if the rumors that I've heard are true. Elros… Elros might be walking into something he might not be able to handle," Lillian said. Venelana turned white as she heard the fear in her friend's voice. Better than anyone, she knew how powerful Lillian was. Even with her Powers of Destruction, she knew that Lillian still had enough tricks to beat her. To hear that she feared someone so much told Venelana something.

"I need t-," Venelana said before Lillian shook her head.

"No. It's… too late now. Something tells me they might've already finished by now. All you can do is hope now, Venelana. I… Elros is powerful. That much even I can tell. But Yama… if he wants to beat him, Elros needs to bring _everything_ to the table. Let him know that, ok?" Lillian said.

"You seem almost concerned about Elros," Venelana said in surprise.

"What can I say? I've hardly seen someone as interesting as he is. His relationship with Luke is also… surprising," Lillian said.

"Mmm…," Venelana nodded. Lillian put an arm around her friend and they walked out into countless flashes of smiles and bright lights.

-o-

It was only a couple of minutes later that Elros stepped out with the judge and Yama. With a nod at each other, Yama took his leave while Elros headed over to Rias and Akeno who jumped on him.

"That was quick!" Rias said worriedly.

"Well, he just wanted a fight really," Elros said.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Not for a while - probably not until August or September. The judge said they'll let us know the exact date in a few weeks," Elros said.

"Elros… that guy hasn't taken a fight in ten years. Why did he challenge you?" Akeno asked.

"He just really wants a challenge," Elros said with a smile.

"Please be careful. I… something about him scares me," Rias said. Elros brought her in for a hug which she returned in full force.

"I'll be fine, alright? Don't worry about it," Elros whispered.

"You accepted Yama's challenge?" Lillian asked, gulping. Elros nodded.

"I see. Well… we look forward to the match. I shall take my leave," Cimeries said, gulping as he left.

"What now?" Elros wondered as he shook a few more hands here and there.

"Well, you go ahead and join the others. Akeno, my mom, and I are gonna head home now," Rias said.

"So soon?!" Elros asked in surprise.

"Mhm. I'll see you soon," Rias said, leaning up and giving him a long and passionate kiss, followed by Akeno. Venelana gave Elros a tight hug and warm smile before opening a magic circle to the household and leaving with the two beauties. Elros shrugged and shook a few more hands as he began to head back. Lillian quickly joined him at his side.

"I look forward to your fight with Yama," she said with a kind smile.

"He's certainly an imposing character," Elros noted.

"That he is. I certainly hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Elros," Lillian said worriedly.

"You sound almost worried about me," Elros said in surprise.

"I am. Venelana is my oldest friend and she seems to have taken a bright shine to you. She seems to be as happy to have you counted amongst her family as she was when Sirzechs and Rias were born. I don't wish to see her hurt," Lillian sighed.

"I'll win," Elros said confidently.

"How do you know?" Lillian asked eyes narrowed.

"Because if I lose, Rias is going to kill me," Elros said with a laugh.

"I implore you to take this seriously," Lillian said.

"I assure you that I am," Elros said, a bit more serious. Lillian sighed and nodded.

"Yama is powerful. Terrifyingly so. I've been ranked third for a long time now, and I only ever once considered challenging him - and after what he request, I said no. There's no shame in saying no when it comes to Yama, Elros," Lillian said. Elros didn't answer. Making sure no one saw them, Lillian quickly pulled him to a quiet room.

"Cimeries wouldn't stand a chance. Those three that you fought today? Yama would've beaten them in a minute flat. The 72 Families; Duelists; Rating Game legends like Sairaorg Bael or Diehauser Belial would have their entire peerages broken by Yama. Maybe Sairaorg or Diehauser could dent his armor a bit, but that's assuming Yama just stands still. I personally know how powerful the Four Great Satans are - especially Sirzechs and Serafall - and I doubt _they_ would be able to give Yama the fight he wanted. The only person that I know of that can beat Yama is Luke, and he has no interest in fighting him. This is all a long-winded way of me saying that _you cannot assume Yama will be like the others_ ," Lillian said seriously. Elros was quiet as he listened but finally nodded.

"I understand. I thank you for your concern, Lillian. But the match is set and I can't do anything about it now. I assure you that I'm taking this one very seriously," Elros said with a hard look. Lillian paused before nodding and opening the door for him.

"I'll see you around, Elros," she said.

"Lillian," Elros nodded before heading towards his friends again. As he approached them, he quickly embraced Yubelluna tightly. She happily returned the hug, toying with his hair.

"How are you holding up?" Elros asked.

"I'm… doing a bit better. Thank you," Yubelluna said.

"Don't mention it. If you feel anything - _anything_ \- is off, you let me know right away alright? I'm not going to let anyone take you away or hurt you. I'm going to protect you," Elros said, kissing her on the head. Yubelluna felt tears of joy come ahead as she nodded into his chest before rearing back a bit.

"If it's alright with you, the girls and I are going to head back to the Gremory Household," she said.

"Of course," Elros nodded. Giving them all a hug, they left. As soon as they did, Sona quickly pulled Elros aside.

"What's up?" Elros asked as they found a quiet room. With the news that Sirzechs would be his liaison, everyone took up his time with the questions, leaving Elros a bit more free.

"I… do you remember what we spoke about at school?" Sona asked quietly.

"Our date? I remember," Elros said with a smile.

"Well… I talked to Rias and she said she's fine with us going out tomorrow. So… does… I mean to ask…," Sona said, stumbling a bit as she turned redder and redder.

"I would love that. Do you want to meet at the Gremory's place and then we can go from there?" Elros asked.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful!" Sona said happily.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see what you have planned," Elros said as they walked back into the room.

"Perhaps we should take our leave as well, Elros. I think my son is about ready to burst from all the questioning," Zeo said with a laugh.

"Works for me, Mr. Gremory. Let's go," Elros said. With that, Zeo opened up a magic circle and they all took their leave.


	26. Taking it Easy

**If I might trouble you all, I would like to get your thoughts on this chapter in particular. It's clocking in at around 14,000+ words and I'm curious about your thoughts on how it flows overall.**

-o-

As Elros stepped out of the circle, he noted something peculiar - that no one else was there with him. Looking around he saw that he was definitely in the Gremory Mansion, but the lights were dimmed considerably. Candles lined the walls, spreading his flickering shadow every which way. He saw the portraits of Rias and her family along the hallway. Looking down, he saw something else: rose petals.

"Oh, now that's tantalizing," he said as he picked one up and smelled it, inhaling the soft and luscious fragrance as deep as it would go. He began to slowly follow the petals through the dimly lit hallway. Upon walking close to a hundred feet, he noticed them change direction. They began to go up a staircase, which he followed slowly. The artificial moonlight shone through the large windows in front of him, casting a soft glow over the land. In the distance, he saw house lights in the territory of the Gremory Family. After admiring them for a bit, he continued to follow the petals which led him up the right starts and down another hallway. He smiled wider as his suspicion was confirmed: Rias.

As he approached, he began to hear music emanating from her room. He did his best to not identify it - whatever it was, he wanted it to be a complete surprise. No doubt that that was what Rias wanted as well. He turned the knob and went inside, closing the door gently behind him. Suddenly, he found a pair of hands clasped over his eyes - soft hands that he could place anywhere.

"Surprised?" Rias asked as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I am. What're you doing?" Elros asked.

"You'll know in a second. I'll lead you to where you need to be, but I want you to keep your eyes close, 'kay?" she asked.

"As you wish, my love," Elros said, eliciting a blush from her. Rias smiled and slowly led him to a chair in the middle of the room. Leading him to it, she sat him down and removed her hands from his eyes. True to his word, he kept them shut tight and waited for her instructions. Rias rolled over a small cart to him before removing the lids on the contents. Countless desserts were laid out in front, their smells intermixing as they wafted over to Elros who suddenly became very hungry. Rias picked up a blindfold - the same one that Elros used on her when he took her to the moon - and put it on him. Doing so, she took a seat in his lap.

"A robe?" Elros asked in surprise as he felt the velvety material covering her completely.

"Afraid so, sweetheart. I don't want you getting carried away while I have some fun," Rias giggled, tracing his lips with her fingers.

"Something tells me that this is going to be one of the greatest nights of my life," Elros said excitedly.

"I certainly hope so," Rias said as she gently held his face in her hands and began to kiss him along the neck, eliciting sounds of pleasure from him. She smiled; usually, he was the one that took control but tonight it would be all her. Leaning over to the cart, she took a fork and gently scooped up some cake.

"Open wide," she said. Elros did as she instructed and she put it his mouth. He drew out the taste as much as he could, easily identifying it.

"Tiramisu. One of my favorites," Elros said.

"Correct," Rias said as she slowly continued to feed him, kissing his neck here and there as he took the taste of the cake in.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she worked her way to his ear, this time taking a piece of another desert.

"Pretty damn good, to be honest. And mint chocolate chip ice cream. A true delicacy," Elros said.

"I'm happy to hear it. Oh, you've still got a bit left. Let me get it for you," Rias said lasciviously as she gently licked the side of his mouth, tasting the remnants of the ice cream.

"And that, of course, is you. The tastiest thing I can think of," Elros said with a smirk, drawing a happy giggle from Rias who rewarded his answer with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, that should've gotten me _at least_ a little tongue," Elros grumbled.

"Consider this my revenge for all the times you teased me," she whispered with a smirk.

"You little minx," Elros said with a chuckle, although he accepted it. He had teased her and Akeno quite a bit; it was only fair that they get a few shots in for themselves.

"Mhm. Are you sure you're not hurt, though?" Rias asked as she put the fork down and picked up a cherry. She put it into Elros's mouth, stem and all. To her surprise, Elros kept wriggling his mouth gently.

"Maraschino cherry. And for you," Elros said, opening his mouth and picking the stem out. Rias was surprised to see that it was twisted into a knot.

"How'd you do that?" Rias asked, looking at it.

"Magic," Elros chuckled.

"Let me try it," Rias said, putting a cherry in her own mouth. She softened the stem and tried to turn it into a knot, but after a minute she gave up. She looked at it with disappointment, placing it back on the plate.

"The sign of a good kisser," Elros said with a smirk.

"Of course, you'd know how to do that," Rias grumbled.

"Don't worry. You're quite a good kisser yourself. Good at quite a few things, I might add," Elros said as he patiently awaited the next bite. Rias smiled and picked up the fork again, scooping up some more dessert.

"Ah! Chocolate fudge with… almonds and walnuts," Elros said, letting it melt in his mouth before cracking some of the harder material, making sure he was on point with his guess.

"Yup. Four for four," Rias giggled as she scooped something a bit warmer out of a bowl.

"Crème brûlée. It's been a while since I had that," Elros said, taking in the rich taste of the hard caramel and the soft, delicate cream.

"Correct. And this?" Rias asked, putting another treat in his mouth.

"Oh yes. Coffee pannacotta. Oh, that is good," Elros groaned in pleasure.

"Try not to get off before we get to the fun stuff," Rias giggled.

"Sorry. Can't help it," Elros chuckled.

"Mmm. Well, let's see if you can guess what this is, then," Rias said as she leaned up. She licked her own lips, wetting them before doing the same for Elros. Straddling him, she leaned in to give him the most passionate kiss she could. She quickly took control, her tongue roaming his mouth and exploring the taste he offered. Elros brought his hands up but she quickly grabbed his wrists, holding them away as she slowly began to gyrate on him, much to his delight.

"This I like," Elros said as Rias broke the kiss and went down his neck.

"I thought you would," she said seductively as she got off. She turned the music up a slight bit before standing him up. Elros let her take his robe off, leaving him in his civilian clothes under it - a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. Rias smirked as her hands explored his front before she sat him back down. Walking behind, she took off his blindfold and tossed it aside. Elros saw the dimly lit room as well as Rias's slender hands rubbing his shoulders. She leaned down and nibbled his ear gently, pleased with the reaction she got from him. She sashayed in front of him, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Yup. This tastes the best out of everything," Elros whispered.

"Glad you think so," Rias replied before standing up again. She walked away, giving Elros a lustful look as she did, before going into her closet. Elros patiently waited for her to come back out, which she did after a few minutes - wearing something that made him grin like a kid finding porn for the first time.

She wore a black sheer drape over her face, showing only signs of the happy smile she wore. Around her neck was a stunning silver necklace, its end hanging in her cleavage. Her bra left little to the imagination, covering her nipples with a triangular piece of fabric that had little chains hanging down. Over her body, she wore a sheer magenta drape. Around her hips and waist was a black g string with little chains dangling at either hip. Around her wrists, she wore two gold cuffs and on her feet, high heels. She sashayed closer to Elros, drawing out the process as she kept eye contact with him. Standing only a foot in front, she began to dance to the music, putting on a wonderful show for him.

Elros watched as she swayed her hips from side to side, her hands going up and down as her fingers danced by themselves. She began to swivel her body, swinging around and around as she turned her back to him. It took all the willpower he had not to spank her. As she turned to face him again she went in a bit closer. Elros squeezed his legs together as Rias put hers on either side of his and leaned down. With the thin drape separating them, she leaned in and looked into his eyes with deep desire. She smiled as she saw the glint of excitement and longing in them; she was getting the exact reaction she wanted. Taking his face in her hands, she gently worked them down, rubbing them over his chest before beginning to unbuckle his belt. She removed it and tossed it the side before standing up straight. Taking one of his hands in hers, she lifted him up. Elros put his arms around her waist and Rias did the same for his neck. She gently swiveled around again and began to grind on him, smirking as she felt how hard he was. She leaned down and arched her back, feeling his hand rub against it. She slowly went back up and faced him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Making him face her, she pushed him back, letting him get adjusted as he continued to watch her.

After what felt like hours had passed, Rias got into bed and on top of him, still grinding on his crotch.

"I'm surprised you've kept your hands to yourself this much," she commented, her own hands passing over her breasts as they trailed down.

"Take a look at my ring," Elros said with a chuckle. Rias did so and saw it sparking.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked in surprise, taking his ring hand in hers and caressing it.

"Working my willpower to the max," Elros responded. Rias giggled and took one his fingers, putting it in her mouth. She began to suck it, swilling it around and tasting it with her tongue.

"Mmm…," she moaned as she felt him move it around gently. Pulling it out, she trailed some saliva from it to her lips. Rias leaned down, holding her lips an inch from his own as she made sure to take in her every millimeter of his face.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Elros replied. Smiling wide, Rias gently took the drape off and threw it aside. She held his hands down and began to kiss him passionately, feeling his tongue enter her mouth. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up quickly, taking it off and throwing it to the side before she began to kiss him down his chest, tracing the scar with her lips and keeping eye contact all the fine. Finally, she reached his jeans. She unbuttoned them slowly, drawing out the process before pulling them down and pulling him free.

"Mmm," she giggled as she rested her face next to it, measuring the length. Turning her eyes upwards she smirked and licked it, working her way up to the head. She took her mouth off and took it in both hands, working them up and down and taking pride in the groans of pleasure she got from Elros. After a few minutes, she finally lowered down on it, taking him into her mouth. She felt her lips stretch around it, getting it all in before she began to bob her head up and down furiously. Going down as much as she could, she felt him at the back of her throat. Rias began to gag, struggling to go further. She quickly took her mouth off, catching her breath, before beginning lick him like a lollipop. Her tongue danced on the head as saliva dripped from her lips.

 _'You deserve it all,'_ she thought as she kept going, exceedingly happy and proud as she heard how pleased he was with her performance. Rias felt his hands weave through her hair as he began to help her through the motions. As she began to move up his chest, she gave him a smoldering look. She brought her entire body up, and rested her knees on either side, going up slowly until she was sitting just above his chest. She felt him grab her from behind and push her up a few more inches, ripping off her panties and throwing them to the side. She giggled but her eyes went wide as she felt his tongue on her clit, working her as she did for him. Rias moaned in pleasured as her hands went down and held his head against her womanhood, taking in the pleasure that he sent through her.

"Fuck," she squealed as her fingers played with her hair. She wondered if she made him feel as good as he made her feel just moments prior. She could tell that he was having a great time; the gusto and excitement with which he ate her out, his tongue going this way and that as he gently squeezed and massaged her from behind. Rias felt her entire body shudder and quiver as she let him do his thing, only taking a moment here and there to twitch as she felt a particularly wonderful sensation. Rias felt him move slightly and soon found herself falling on her back as Elros began to kiss her up her stomach. He ripped the bra off and kissed her right breast, flicking his tongue against the nipple as he pinched the other with a free hand. His other hand traveled down, continuing to massage her clit. Rias moaned louder, quickly casting a small enchantment so no one could hear how loud she would get in the moments to come. He worked his way back to her lips, taking in her taste before gently taking her face in his hands, admiring her.

"What?" she asked softly, blushing at the look that he gave her.

"Fuck, I love you," Elros whispered before crashing his lips against hers again. Rias giggled and tightened her hold around his neck with one arm, the other hand trailing down and guiding him into her. She gasped as he penetrated and began thrusting. Rias wrapped both her legs around him and brought him in deeper, to the point where it almost became pleasurable to the point of painful. Elros increased his speed on his own, driving further and further until her screams of pleasure became music to her ears. He rolled off the bed, supporting her from the bottom and shoved her against the glass window walls

"FUCK!" Rias screamed as he kept going at a higher speed. She held on for dear life as she was completely at his mercy for the moment. Rearing her head back, she began to kiss him again as she dug her nails into his back, drawing a bit of blood as they pierced his skin. If he noticed or minded, he didn't show it; Elros kept going at it, quickening as much as he could to make sure that Rias was enjoying every second of it.

After several minutes, he set her down. He exited before roughly turning her around. Rias put her hands on the window and felt him gently enter form behind. Her eyes went wide as she felt it, a bit painful. She bit her lip as she felt him ease in, whispering sweet words in her ear as he did so. He began to fuck her slowly before working the rhythm up, holding her breasts tightly as he did so. Rias leaned back as she took the feeling in, her head resting against his as she arched her back slightly while standing up. She felt him increase the speed, making her scream her loudest yet.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YES! FUCK ME!" she screamed at the top of her voice, eliciting a small chuckle from him as he did so harder. She felt his hands massaging her clit up front and it wasn't long until she felt it. Rias quickly stopped Elros for a minute as she felt her legs tighten and her toes and fists clench, eyes in the back of her head. Elros smirked as he felt her quiver. Gently, he exited and turned her around, pushing her against the wall again. Rias looked up and smiled as she saw him tower over her. He hiked one of her legs up and reentered, wrapping her hair around a hand as he kept eye contact with her while increasing his speed and ferocity again.

"Back to the bed," Rias whispered. Elros obliged and carried her over, throwing her on it. He took his place at her side, her back against his chest, and reentered. He wrapped an arm around her breasts while the other one massaged her clit as they continued fucking each other well into the night.

-o-

"FUCK!" Rias screamed as she orgasmed again, this time with Elros joining her as he finally released. He smiled as he saw her shudder violently before turning to face him and hugging him close.

"What round will this be for you?" Elros chuckled as he got on top of her, biting her neck.

"I… can't remember," Rias said weakly, her chest heaving heavily. She lost track of how many times Elros made her orgasm. She looked down and moved her toes, thankful she still had the feeling. Otherwise, however, she felt unable to do anything. She and Elros tried several new positions, most better than the last. With that, however, she felt sore throughout as she turned and twisted this way and that. All she wanted now was to kiss and hold him.

" The best way to celebrate a win, that's for damn sure," Elros said as he reared back a bit, caressing her cheek. Rias smiled and brought him in for another kiss.

"I'm glad you think so. You deserve it. You deserve everything," Rias said happily. Elros smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting off, resting at her side. He turned to face her, and she him, wrapping their arms around and holding each other close.

"Probably should've wrapped up, though," Elros sighed.

"It's… difficult for a Pure-Blooded Devil to get pregnant. I don't think there's anything to worry about," Rias said, blushing a bit.

 _'What if this is it? What if… will he want to accept the responsibility?'_ Rias thought, gulping a bit. She turned up to look at him, a searching look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Elros asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about you," Rias said.

"Nothing is always something," Elros said. Rias seemed uncomfortable bringing up the topic.

"If I did get pregnant… would you stay?" she asked quietly. Elros took a moment before answering.

"I would," he said.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"That's what a father is supposed to do," he answered, his voice slightly icy. Rias gulped and slapped herself mentally.

 _'IDIOT! Why the hell would you bring that up when you know what his father was like?! FUCK!'_ she screamed at herself.

"You're not your father, Elros. You're a good and loving man," Rias said fiercely as she snuggled in closer. Elros smiled and responded by holding her tighter as well, his finger trailing up and down her back.

"Thanks," he whispered. They were quiet for a while before Rias spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Elros responded.

"It's about something you said when you were fighting them. When they asked you why you don't talk. Is… it because of your duties as a Lantern? Because if you talk, people might die?" Rias asked. She heard him scoff at the question, making her heart drop.

"No. Is that what you guys think?" Elros countered.

"It's… what Michael brought up," Rias said uneasily.

"I don't talk during fighting because that's what my father taught me," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, turning her head up, brow furrowed. Elros sighed and sat up, leaning against the bed frame, a contemplative look on his face. His eyes traveled to Rias who sat up with him, a worried look in her eye. Finally, he smiled. He put an arm around her and pulled her in close, wrapping his finger around her hair.

"If you don-," Rias began before Elros interrupted.

"No… No. I… need to be more forthcoming with this kind of stuff. I'd rather tell you than make you think that you have to go behind my back to learn more," Elros said with a chuckle. Rias felt her heart drop as he said that.

"W-would you be mad if I did that?" Rias asked quietly.

"Wouldn't you be?" Elros asked. Rias felt her heart drop even further. She shuddered violently, making Elros worry a bit.

"What is it?" Elros asked.

"J-just a bit cold," Rias said as she shifted her position. She went between his legs and brought his arms around her so she could hold on from the front. She rested her back against his chest and admonished herself for getting into this position. She didn't want him looking her in the face in case she gave something away.

 _'If he finds out, he's going to hate me. He's going to break up with me. Please no… no, no, no. Anything but that,'_ Rias thought, doing her best to hold back the tears.

Elros tightened his hold on her and leaned forward, kissing her shoulder. He heard her gasp at the touch and assumed it was one of pleasure, moving to her neck before he remembered the question. Sighing, he leaned back and took her with him, his fingers mindlessly tracing her stomach.

"It was… one of the few times that I left Death Valley just to go around the rest of California. Still near the desert of course, but an actual city - Ridgecrest. Anyway, we start to head home. You have to understand that some of these stretches of road were always empty. Very few people would be driving either way at this time. So it surprised us when we saw someone on the road - laying smack dab in the middle like they were dead. I looked to my dad and he had an angry look in his eye, but he stopped and pulled over. He gets out and orders me to come. I do. We begin walking over to the guy and suddenly he leaps up, perfectly fine. That's not it, though. There were a few trenches on the side. A couple of seconds later, a couple more people emerge - three including the guy who was laying in the road," Elros said, pausing for a second to take a breath.

"What the fuck?" Rias asked, gripping his hands tighter. She didn't like where this story was going.

"My reaction as well. So they start approaching us, and one of them pulls a gun. There's no one around for tens of miles, so no one is going to hear a bullet and the police never came around this way often either - we're mostly out of luck. The guy points the gun at me as opposed to my dad, though," Elros said with a sigh. Rias's neck nearly snapped as she turned to look at Elros with horror in her eyes. She saw him gave her a pained smile as he nodded, confirming that he thought it was pretty fucked up as well.

"W-what then?" she asked, although she felt her her heart falter at the directions this story might take.

"To the guy's surprise, my dad just starts laughing. Like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. I don't really get what's going on, so I don't really feel too afraid at the moment. Then my dad tells the guy to shoot me," Elros said. He felt Rias tighten her hold on him significantly as she began to tremble in rage.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she roared.

"Unfortunately," Elros replied sadly.

"WHAT KIND… WHAT… HOW… HOW DARE HE?!" she screamed, her anger heightening further as her eyes narrowed. Elros felt her Powers of Destruction come to ahead as the floor began to shake under her fury. He tightened his hold on her to signify that he was alright now - that she didn't need to worry. Rias began to calm down although her breathing was still significantly pained. She turned to face and him and hugged him tightly.

"You're safe now, Elros. You're going to be safe with us. I promise you," Rias said fiercely. Elros smiled as she said that, holding her closer to him. He leaned back, taking in her beautiful features before kissing her again. Rias sat back down, bringing his hands to her front again - although she held him much tighter than before.

"Do you want to continue or… you don't have to force yourself," Rias said softly.

"Like I said, I have to be more forthcoming with this stuff. I don't want you thinking that I'm lying to you or holding out on you or something," Elros said, kissing her atop her head. Rias felt another vicious pang of guilt in her heart.

-o-

 _"Well?! DO IT! SHOOT HIM!" Enyalius roared at the man who held the gun. The young man was no more than 20 years old with frizzy black hair, tan skin, and wearing a checked red and white shirt and blue jeans. His companions included another man - older - with a bald head and tribal tattoos across his arms. He wore a white tank top and black jeans, his hard black eyes scanning Enyalius's wild face and Elros's unemotional one. The final companion was a woman with long dark hair holding a knife pointed at Enyalius. She wore a leather jacket over a green tank top and a short skirt, gulping as she saw the looks on their marks._

 _"D-don't fuck with me, old man! I'll do it!" the man with the gun said, although his weak voice suggested otherwise._

 _"You deaf, kid? I'M TELLING YOU TO DO IT! SHOOT HIM!" Enyalius roared._

 _"This guy's fucking crazy," the woman whispered._

 _"If you don't have the stones, pass it to the skinhead. You must've killed a couple men in your day, huh boy?" Enyalius asked, turning his attention to the bald man who took a step back._

 _"W-," the man began before Enyalius snarled at him._

 _"If you and the skinhead can't, pass it to the bitch. You look like you've fucked a few kids in your life. Killing one isn't that big a step up, honey," Enyalius said with a raucous laugh._

 _"He's insane," the tan man said, the gun shaking in his hand._

 _"Your hand is shaking, boy. You ever even use a gun before?" Enyalius asked._

 _"Why don't I just kill you, then?!" he asked, pointing his gun at Enyalius. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and the smile fell. In a flash, the gun was in Enyalius's hand and he pointed it at the tan man, who seemed shocked. All of their eyes went wide in horror as they saw him rest his finger on the trigger, licking his lips._

 _"I fucking hate guns. You kids all use guns nowadays, don't you? Why? Where's the pleasure in killing a man with a gun? You can't get the right look. You don't see the terror and the fear. You don't hear him pray to God, asking for forgiveness, for another chance. All you do is squeeze and done. This… this amuses you?" Enyalius asked. There was a certain quality to his voice, however - one of a man trying to reason and understand something._

 _"W-what are you talking about, freak?" the bald man asked before the woman stepped forward, holding the knife._

 _"GIVE HIM BACK THE GUN! BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT! NOW!" she ordered him._

 _"She understands. A knife. Close and personal. That's how I like it to, sweetheart," Enyalius said as he licked his lips sensually, disassembling the gun and throwing it to the sides._

 _"Look, man, we're just going to go, alright? No harm, no foul. Just… get in your car and leave. Take the weird kid with you," the tan man said. Their eyes all went over to Elros who had an emotionless and impassive face the whole time._

 _"No. You three started a job. Now you're going to fucking finish it or I'm going to finish you," Enyalius said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife._

 _"There's three-," the bald man began before he was suddenly cut off. His eyes went wide in horror as Enyalius plunged the blade into his lung, puncturing it. Blood began to pool in it before it went up the esophagus and splashed on Enyalius's impassive face. He took it out and suddenly began to furiously stab the man, his screams of pain traveling over the desert side. No one in any position to help heard him, though. Finally, he slit his throat and threw him on to the side of the road._

 _"FUCK! HE KILLED HIM!" the tan man screamed before Enyalius suddenly butted him with the pommel of the knife. He fell down in pain, feeling a rib shatter as Enyalius kicked him in the side._

 _"FUCK!" he screamed as he rolled around in pain. Enyalius finally turned his attention to the woman, pointing his knife at her. She looked at him with vivid green eyes, horror etched on them._

 _"P-please stop… just let me go. Come on… please. You don't have to do this," she stammered, backing away. She tripped as her feet fumbled, yet Enyalius didn't slow his approach._

 _"Please… look, I'll fuck you! I'll fuck you! Is that what you want? Ju…just let me go and I'll fuck you wild! Please don't kill me," she said, scrambling to her knees as she grabbed Enyalius around the thighs. Enyalius's eyes suddenly went wide as she suggested that. Elros could feel the anger and hate surge off his father at the woman for making such a suggestion to him._

 _Elros didn't see his father hesitate for a second. He brought the knife into the side of her throat and heard her wheezed breath of pain. It wasn't a kill shot, however. He saw him withdrew the blade and stab her down the right side of her ribs, intending to cause maximum damage but without killing her. Elros saw the woman's body fall on her side as she looked at him pleadingly._

 _"K-k-kid… help," she wheezed, blood pouring out of her mouth. Elros suddenly saw the tan man begin to move. Noticing him as well, Enylaius put the man on his back before leaning down. He took the mans head in his hands and played his thumbs over his eyes. Suddenly, he applied pressure._

 _"JESUS FUCK! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO ME! OH GOD! STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO! MY EYES!" he roared. Enyalius licked his lips, taking in some of the blood that the bald man spat on him, as he applied, even more, pressure. He used his thumbs to gouge the eye from the inside near the nose. The screams of the man got louder until finally Elros saw one - the right one - pop out, held only by the nerve. Enyalius soon saw the same for the other side and finally the screams hit the tipping point._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NO! MY EYES! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" roared. Suddenly, he shut up. Enyalius punched him right in the throat, crushing his Adams apple with the blow. The man began to choke before Enyalius began massaging his throat, helping him to breathe. The man finally stopped, only wheezing at this point. Enyalius finally got off, wiping the blood off his face and going to the car._

 _"He's in pain," Elros suddenly said, speaking. Enyalius stopped and looked at his son, a cold and vicious look in his eye._

 _"And what, boy? You want to put him out of his… ah. That is what you wanna do, huh? You wanna put this punk out of his misery?" Enyalius said, giving a dark laugh._

 _"I don't want to kill him. But he's in pain. Like the elk," Elros said._

 _"Well, what are you, boy?" Enyalius asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Elros asked, looking at his father._

 _"I mean what kind of man are you? Look at this little fuck. His eyes hanging out, he's going to choke to death soon. He ain't leaving here alive. You know that. Either he's gonna die now or the bugs and birds are going to eat him alive. So tell you what - you got a choice. You can let him live. If you do you're gonna condemn him to, even more, pain. Or you can finish him. Do that… do that, and you're gonna be just like me. So what's it gonna be? You a monster? Or a murderer?" Enyalius asked viciously as he put his full attention on Elros, watching his moves._

 _"I-," Elros began before Enyalius cut him off._

 _"DON'T SPEAK! CHOOSE!" he roared. Elros was used to his father yelling at him, so it didn't elicit more response than a cold glance. Suddenly, he took his knife out and approached the tan man._

 _"Kid… sa-ve… me," the tan man said._

 _"I'm so-," Elros began before Enyalius suddenly grabbed him by the throat. He had an angry look in his eye as he squeezed Elros tightly._

 _"Never. Talk. To. The. Kill," Enyalius said. Suddenly, he dropped him - Elros slash him across the wrist, forcing his father to let go. As Enyalius nursed the wound, he looked at Elros and grinned._

 _"Ha. You're not a monster or a murderer - you're both. You're more like me than I thought, Elros - but then again, I never attacked my father," Enyalius said as he walked to the trunk of the car, bandaging the cut._

 _"No… don't kill him. Please," the woman wheezed, tears coming out of her eyes. Elros looked at her and she suddenly shut up. The child in front of her, no more than six years old, had a look that could cut steel - lifeless and dead._

 _He brought his attention back to the man and felt his heartbeat. He positioned the blade of the knife over it. Without saying a word or hesitating, Elros held the grip with his left hand and smashed his right hand on the pommel, driving the blade deep through the man's heart. A twitch, then nothing. The tan man died, his eyes still hanging out._

 _"God… God… help me, please," the woman wheezed as Elros looked at her. He walked over, intending to put her out of her misery. Suddenly, Enyalius pulled the car over to the side and drove a bit in front of the dead bodies so that the read left tire was at the woman skull. Enyalius got out with a rope in his hands. He tied it to the rear of the car before dragging the woman slightly behind him. He tied it around her neck. She tried to fight his hands off, but couldn't - she felt her energy fading, felt Death creeping._

 _"Get in. We're going for a ride," Enyalius ordered Elros. Elros shrugged and did as his father ordered, sitting shotgun. He grabbed the Coke off to his side and began to drink it, rolling the window down - it was a hell of a hot day. Enyalius started the car, drinking the Pepsi that he had bought and gently applied some pressure on the race pedal. He increased it and soon, he and Elros were roaring on the road back home, the body of the young woman being torn, ravaged, ripped, and shredded behind them on the gravelly, pebbly road. Elros could hear her screams of agony before they finally stopped. Looking in the side mirror, he saw that the rope ripped off, leaving her mangled body in the middle. He turned his attention back to his drink before looking straight ahead._

 _-o-_

Rias felt a terrifying shiver up and down her spine as Elros told her the story.

 _'Oh… God. Oh God, please no. Oh my God. Oh God,'_ she thought, a murderous pain in her head as she blasphemed constantly. She didn't know what to say.

"Please… please tell me that you're not serious. Please tell me you made that up. Elros, please," she begged, turning to face him, his face in her hands. The impassive look gave her the exact opposite answer that she was hoping for. He was being completely serious. She felt her entire body weaken in his presence.

"You… he… made you kill… when…," Rias said, stammering and unable to get her point across.

"He didn't make me. I chose. At that point, it was the same situation when I went hunting. The guy… just reminded me of a deer twitching as it died. He could barely move. It didn't take much pressure," Elros responded. Suddenly, he felt her hold him in a tight hug.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT! WHAT KIND OF MAN FORCES HIS SON TO MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT?! THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" she roared, tears falling as she pleaded him to see her point. Elros sighed and hugged her back, gently weaving his hand through her crimson locks as he listened to her sobs.

It was several minutes before she looked up at him again, her beautiful face tearstained. She caressed his cheek, lips trembling as she took his features in. There was a warmth in his eyes, she thought; but then alongside it, she saw the lack of emotion.

"It was a while after that when I learned what the value of a life was. But… it certainly has had a lasting impact," Elros said bitterly.

"How… how does someone do that to their own kid?" Rias asked quietly.

"I don't know. I never really got to understand him, to be honest," Elros said.

"Does… that bother you?" Rias asked uneasily as she kept caressing his face, making sure to take in all his features.

"Not really, no," Elros sighed.

"Is… do… you know if he's still alive?" Rias asked.

"No clue. I certainly hope not," Elros said with a mirthless scoff. Rias gulped. The level of bad blood between Elros and his father was far more than she felt she had a right to ascertain. She felt it would be doing him a disservice to try and put it into words.

"So that's why you don't talk? Because… he told you not to?" Rias asked softly.

"He made sure to reiterate that point every time we went on a hunt thereafter - which was only a few times before he took his leave. But it's something that stuck with me," Elros answered.

"So when you fought Riser… and the three today…," Rias asked. She didn't need a verbal answer; the state of his eyes told her everything she needed. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"That's all behind you. You're with _me_ now. I'm going to protect you. I promise that," Rias said fiercely. Elros smiled and returned the hug, laying down as he did so and bringing her on top.

"Thanks. That… means a lot," Elros said, voice slightly uncomfortable. Rias didn't pick up on that; she just smiled brightly as she kissed him with a ferocious passion. Elros chuckled as she did so and flipped her over.

"Round… whatever?" he asked.

"I'd like to be able to walk around tomorrow," Rias said with a smirk.

"I can just carry you," Elros said.

"As much as I'd love that, you also have a date. Not sure she'd appreciate that. Don't worry. There's _plenty_ more where that came from. Right now I… just want to sleep with you. You and I and that's it," Rias said lovingly. Elros smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'd like that," he said, turning on his side and bringing Rias closer to him. She pressed her back to his chest as she let him bring her in as deep as she could, giggling at how hard he still was. He rested his hand on her stomach, gently caressing it as he kissed her neck to her delight.

"I love you so much," Rias said, turning to look at him, the passion evident in her smoldering look.

"I love you, too," Elros whispered, giving her a kiss good night. They both slowly dozed off, comfortable within each other.

-o-

As Rias woke the next morning, she noticed Elros was still wrapped around her. She smiled as his arm cupped her breasts, his hand squeezing one. She turned to face him, hugging him closer, playing gently with his hair. As she did so, their conversation the night before came back to her. She gulped as she saw his peaceful, slumbering face - the pain behind it becoming more and more prominent, she thought. Mixed in with the immense guilt and fear she felt at hiding her intrusion into his life, Rias felt at a loss for what to do next. She took a deep breath, concentrating on her love for him. She let it ground her, bring her down to Earth. Finally, she smiled again, despite the whirlwind of emotions playing behind her facade. She shifted Elros gently and clamored on top of him - one of her favorite positions when they were sleeping. She felt him unconsciously bring a hand to her head as he gently pressed her against him. Rias smiled at the touch; even in his sleep, Elros was still holding and protecting her, something that offered Rias a great deal of relief and comfort. Slowly, she closed her eyes again and let out a yawn; they still had a couple of hours of sleep left.

-o-

As Elros stepped out of the shower a little while later, he saw Rias standing and waiting naked for him, leaning gently against one of the bedposts. As he approached her, he saw something he missed the night before - the portrait he painted of her in full view behind her bed for all to see should they enter.

"I see you put it up," Elros said.

"Of course. My favorite painting of all time," Rias giggled as he kissed her, holding her against the post gently. As they broke apart, they looked longingly each other, both wanting to go a few more rounds. Rias bit her lip; today was Sona's turn, but she knew that Elros would be coming back to her at night.

"Ready for your date with Sona?" Rias asked.

"I am, although I'm not sure what we're doing," Elros said.

"I'm sure she has something planned. Also, any plans tomorrow?" Rias asked.

"Kiss you, kiss Akeno, then kiss you again. Maybe fuck?" Elros suggested, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Yes, yes, yes, probably. I just wanted to ask if you wanna go out on a date with me?" Rias asked, surprisingly turning red as she asked. While they kissed and touched often now, to formally set something up had a different texture to it. She was relieved as she saw his bright smile.

"That sounds good to me. Have anything in mind?" he asked.

"Just around the territory. Unfortunately, I can't take you to the moon or anything," Rias said.

"No, but you certainly do take me _somewhere_ when you tell me you love me," Elros said, kissing her again. Rias squealed in delight, leaning deeper into the kiss.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"My charm is my greatest superpower," Elros chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, escorting her to the door.

"Let me get dressed, at least!" Rias said, rushing to her closet and throwing on some comfortable clothes.

"So what're you gonna do today?" Elros asked.

"My mother has requested that I spend time with her today, so likely just that," Rias sighed, dreading whatever she had planned for her.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. Your moms pretty cool," Elros said.

"You're just saying that because she's always so nice to you," Rias grumbled.

"Guilty," Elros chuckled.

"Off. Limits," Rias said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What do you take me for?" Elros asked dramatically.

"A male slut," Rias smirked.

"Yeah," Elros accepted, smiling wide.

"Ugh. Stop taking that as a compliment," Rias said, punching him lightly. Elros just chuckled and held her a bit tighter as they headed downstairs.

"Don't worry. Those scenarios only happen in porn," Elros said, kissing her atop her head.

"Why do I get the feeling you're only saying that to placate me?" Rias asked eyes narrowed.

"I'm actually hurt that you think so little of me," Elros sighed.

"If you didn't flirt with every girl you came across, maybe I'd think more," Rias said with a light laugh. Suddenly, she felt him push her against the wall, towering over her. He brought her in for a passionate kiss, one that even took Rias by surprise. She felt his right-hand trial down her body, resting against her hip as she felt him pour more and more into it. As he separated, she felt a bit stunned.

"Flirt? Yes. But I guarantee you that I'm not going to kiss _them_ like that," Elros whispered as he moved to her ear. Rias closed her eyes as she felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine. She rested her hands on his chest, torn between keeping him to herself for the whole day and letting him go. Finally, she took another kiss before throwing her arms around his waist and continuing their walk, smiling ear to ear.

-o-

Elros was patiently waiting in the foyer for Sona, who seemed to be running a bit late - something he never expected of her. Venelana had whisked Rias away to her bedroom to talk about something. Elros smiled and greeted the servants as they passed by, making small talk here and there.

"Waiting for Sona?" Akeno asked as she came up behind him, throwing her arms around his waist as she pressed herself closer.

"I am indeed. How are you today?" Elros asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Sad, actually," Akeno sighed.

"Why?" Elros asked, turning to face her.

"Rias kept you all to herself last night. Today you're going out with Sona, and tomorrow you're going out with Rias," Akeno said. Elros smiled and brought her face in his hands, giving her a passionate kiss that made her giggle.

"Don't worry. How about you have me all to yourself the day after I go out with Rias?" Elros asked.

"Definitely. But how are you going to make up keeping me away for today and tomorrow?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

"I've already thought of the answer. You want me to spoil it for you? Or would you rather wait and feel it?" Elros asked as he nibbled her ear, his hand sliding toward the hem of his skirt. Akeno smiled and rolled her eyes, stopping him and bringing it. She gently sucked on one of his fingers before giving him another passionate kiss.

"I'd rather wait and see, I think," she said, turning to walk away. She smirked as he gave her a hard spank.

A few minutes later, as Elros thought up of new ways to make Akeno feel special, the door flew open. Sona walked in, wearing something decidedly different from the school uniform. She wore her glasses and hair in the same style, but her body was ensconced in a stunning purple cocktail dress that cut off just at the knees. She blushed as she stood in front of Elros, who looked handsome as ever in the three-piece charcoal suit he wore for the date.

"My God, you look stunning," Elros said, taking the sharp pain in his head like a champ. Sona smiled as she hugged him, lingering to take in the smell of his cologne.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she said, her hands folded in front of her as she took in his figure. Elros smiled and held an arm out for her that she happily took. Sona rested her head on his shoulder, sighing at how comfortable it was.

"So what's the plan?" Elros asked as they walked through the garden.

"I… would like you to come to my family's territory. Ever since I told my parents about you, they've wanted to meet," Sona said, blushing red as she thought of all the ways this could horrifyingly embarrass her.

"Sounds good to me. Whatever you'd like, Sona," Elros said with a smile.

"But first, I just want to walk around with you for a while," Sona said as they stepped off the path and on to the grass, walking towards a river in the distance.

"My favorite thing to do on a date. How'd you know?" Elros asked.

"I ask you to refrain from teasing me," Sona said. This was a foreign concept to her. Sure, she saw dates on TV, in movies, and in books - but this was the first time she actually went on one.

"I'm being sincere. I love going on walks. Haven't really had a chance to explore the Gremory territory yet, so this is actually the best thing I can think of," Elros said. Sona sighed in relief as she heard the honesty in his voice.

 _'Good. He doesn't think I'm completely oblivious to this. That… is good,'_ Sona thought.

"I'm happy to hear that. Although I daresay we'll have more fun on the date that you plan for us on Earth. I… am… well… you know…," Sona said softly. Suddenly, she felt Elros stop. He tilted her head up to look at him, a bright smile on his face.

"Just relax, alright? You're safe with me, and I'm happy and comfortable with you. There's no need to be so tense or worried. We're going to have a great time," Elros said comfortingly as he brought her in for a hug. Sona sighed in pleasure as she felt his hands press gently on her back. She smiled and nodded before taking his arm again, a bit tighter, and continuing their walk.

"Congratulations again on winning the fight. It was quite spectacular. I don't think I've seen something comparable even in Rating Games," Sona said.

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know how those three are doing, would you? Elizaveta, whats his face, and the other guy," Elros said. He wracked his mind - the match was just the day before, and their names began to slip his mind.

"You really don't remember their names?" Sona asked lamely.

"Wait! One… was a dog or something. K-9. The other one… Bastard… Milkman?" Elros offered, eliciting a giggle from Sona.

"That was cute," Elros chuckled, making her blush.

"Its… Anders Canio and Bastion Milcom," Sona said, straightening herself.

"Yeah, that's it!" Elros said.

"I believe they're doing fine now. All three are given Phoenix Tears upon their elimination. I did learn that Anders' father is _extremely_ upset with his son for making such a stupid wager. And Bastions' family likely isn't very happy either. Duels and Rating Games are the livelihoods of many Devils, so taking it away from them is quite serious. Elizaveta's family likely isn't too happy as well - after all, they had a significant advantage. To be given such and lose? The injury to their pride might never heal," Sona said.

"Think I was too harsh?" Elros asked.

"Not with your wagers. But during the fight, you may have gone… a bit overboard," Sona said, remembering what he did to Bastion and Anders. The teeth falling through Bastions fingers were fresh in her mind, as were his screams as sat on the electrical chair.

"Perhaps," Elros agreed.

"Is that all you have to say about it?" Sona asked. Elros looked at her, scanning her intention - was she afraid of him or just curious?

"It's… complicated for me, to say the least. I assume Rias has told you some things about my past," Elros said.

Sona felt her heart drop as he said that. She was damn sure that Rias hadn't confessed to him that the four of them went behind his back - but it was obvious that Elros believed that they did share some information behind his back.

"What makes you say that?" Sona asked.

"Just a keen guess, I suppose. She told me about Koneko and Gasper's past, so I assume that she's talked about me with some people. Don't think that I'm angry or something about it. I understand. It's perfectly natural," Elros said.

"So… if I said yes, you wouldn't think less of me?" Sona asked.

"Of course not. If you lied, then I would," Elros said with a chuckle. Sona gave him a pained smile as he said that.

 _'Of course, he'd think less of me then. Damn it, Rias…,'_ she thought.

"Yes… she has told me some things. I know, for example, that you were born in the desert; that your mother died in childbirth; and that your father was… not a good man," Sona said.

"That's about right. But I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a significant impact on me. For all the pain he was, he taught me how to conduct myself in a fight. I guess I never really changed from those base lessons," Elros said.

"What did he teach you?" Sona asked.

"I'm not sure if this is the best material for a first date," Elros said with a sad smile.

"I… want to learn a bit more about you. I'm curious. Unless you find it too traumatic to speak about. Then I understand," Sona said, making sure she wasn't being insensitive to his feelings. Elros paused for a second before he let out a deep sigh.

"He taught me that the best way to win a fight isn't just to beat the other person, but to shatter their spirit and drain their will to fight. It's something that I expanded on when I became a Lantern - that a win would come easier, sooner, and better if you didn't focus so much on physically beating someone as opposed to making them not want to fight at all. That's what I did to Bastion. For whatever reason, his resolve just wasn't as strong as mine," Elros said.

"How does one go through such trauma and… I mean you always seem so happy. I think that for most, it would leave a tremendous lasting effect," Sona said.

"I wasn't always like this," Elros said with a strained smile.

"I find that difficult to believe," Sona said.

"It's true. I became a Lantern at a really young age. After a little while on the Corps., more and more Lanterns started to talk to me like I was one of their own - after they got past my age. The first time I felt like I had a family. They helped me get through a lot of it, but even then it took a while. But… that's a story for another time, I think," Elros said.

"Of course. I don't want to push you," Sona said quickly.

"Thank you," Elros said as they continued their walk. A gust of came out of nowhere, blowing Sona's dress slightly. She kept it down, blushing as she did so. Elros smiled as he noticed her shivering and took his jacket off, putting it around her.

"Are you sure?" Sona asked as she held it close.

"I am. I like the wind, actually," Elros said, taking a deep breath.

"So, ready for our Rating Game?" he asked.

"I am. I've been thinking of ways to defeat you," Sona said with a devious smile.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Elros inquired.

"As if I'd tell you," Sona responded.

"Come on. Give in to my charm, Sona. You know you want to," Elros said, poking her gently here and there.

"Ugh, please stop poking me. As much as I like you and Rias, I'm afraid I can't let you guys off that easy when it comes to our battle. I intend to win," Sona declared.

"Hmm… I'll have to bring everything to the fight then, it seems," Elros observed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sona said.

"And how do you plan to counteract my ring?" Elros asked.

"You'll simply have to wait and see," Sona said.

"Fine. Be that way," Elros grumbled. They soon came upon the bank of the river. Sitting down, Elros lied down and brought Sona on top of him.

"This is nice," Sona said as she listened to his heartbeat, her hand gliding across his stomach.

"I'm happy to hear that," Elros said as he ran his hand through her hair, smiling as he heard her exhale happily at the touch.

"I'm curious about how you intend to juggle so many women," Sona said.

"Hmmm?" Elros asked.

"Your harem. Rias, Akeno… likely Yubelluna, maybe several others," she expanded.

"Ha. Honestly, I haven't given it any thought. I'm just going with the flow. Rias and Akeno… they like being in a relationship with me, and I like being in one with them. I'm going to do my best to make it work," Elros said.

"And have you been in these kinds of arrangements before?" Sona asked.

"Well, I've never had them labeled as a harem before, if that's what you're asking," Elros said.

"Yet you seem to have considerable experience dealing with women," Sona said.

"When I first joined the Corps, even before I met my partner, I met a female Lantern - Arisia. She's a friend of Hal's and from Sector 2815. When I stayed on Oa, she's one of the ones that helped take care of me when she could. Several of her friends in the Corps. helped her take up the responsibility as well. So I guess you could say that I was raised by women for the most part," Elros said with a happy laugh.

"I imagine their customs are far different to Earth, though," Sona said.

"Oh yeah. Far, far, _far_ less puritan," Elros said.

"Ugh. Figures that you were raised by deviants," Sona sighed.

"I wouldn't call them deviants. It's simply how they were raised and how their societies were. Nothing wrong with that. Doesn't make them better or worse," Elros said, his voice a bit harder. Sona nodded into his chest; she could tell that on this, their opinions differed. For her, sex and relationships were something near sacred - for Elros, however, it was something that he enjoyed freely.

"And how important is sex to you?" Sona asked.

"Probably not as much as you think," Elros said with a laugh.

"Really?" Sona asked.

"Yeah. I mean… it's nice and pleasurable, you know? I'm certainly a fan of it. But… I dunno. I see it as something that just happens when two people like each other on some level. That's how it's mostly been for me. Like I told Rias, my line of work never really left me open to long lasting relationships. But then, I never tried to make it work like Carol and Hal did. This is uncharted territory for me," Elros said.

"That I definitely find surprising. Are you saying Rias is your first girlfriend or something?" Sona asked.

"It's the first time I've labeled someone as such. I have several girl friends, but like I said - never had a long lasting relationship before now. Mostly flings or friends with benefits," Elros said.

"And what do you think of the experience so far?" Sona asked.

"I'm enjoying it so far. I want to make it work with them," Elros said, sighing.

It was something he had given a lot of thought to. Rias and Akeno were extremely beautiful - even amongst their own kind. After such a long time just traveling through space and seeing new planets, he was happy to get some time off. This was one of the few respites he had had in a long time, usually being called away almost immediately. But since he landed on Rias's doorstep, he had found himself with more free time than he knew what to do with. It was clear to him how Rias and Akeno felt when he was around them and he decided to pursue it as such. He cared a great deal for them - and now only time would tell if they would last. How would they react to what he was planning with Bruce and the others? How would they react if he was called out on a long mission? What would they do if he didn't come back one time - something that was a distinct possibility.

"Are you ok?" he heard Sona asked. She was trying to ask him something but lost in his own mind, he ended up ignoring her.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Sona. Just… thinking," Elros said, sitting and taking her with him.

"About what?" she asked.

"Just… everything. My apologies. I shouldn't be ignoring you on our date," he said with a smile. Sona shook her head, standing up.

"Not at all. You have a lot to think about, I'm sure," she said. Elros sighed and nodded before grinning as he looked at the river.

"Want to take a dip?" he asked, beginning to take off his vest.

"Seriously?" Sona asked, blushing.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. Unless you don't want to. Up to you," Elros said.

"I… don't know. I didn't bring a bathing suit," Sona sighed.

"You can fetch one if you'd like. Or we can go skinny dipping?" Elros suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sona said, turning a deep red. It wasn't that she was afraid of being naked - in fact, she was like that more than Elros probably thought. However, she didn't want him to see her like that so soon.

"Just… hold on one sec," Sona said as she quickly entered a magic circle.

As she exited, she found that Elros was already inside - his clothes lying on the bank. As Elros turned and saw her, he smiled. Sona was wearing a well fitting white bikini, going with her smooth porcelain-like skin and contrasting with her dark hair. She took the temperature before she got in, blushing as he went a bit closer.

"You look beautiful," Elros complimented her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she moved a bit closer.

"Now that we're in here, we have to race. How about it?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Guys love turning everything into competitions," Sona sighed.

"I need to regain my pride somehow. Last time I faced off with Rias and Akeno, they kicked my ass so bad I just dropped out completely," Elros grumbled.

"Hmm… and if I win?" she asked.

"If you win… I dunno. What do you want?" Elros asked.

"We'll call it a favor I can collect at a future date," Sona said.

"Works for me. Let's… swim to that rock of there. That work?" Elros asked.

"Sounds good. Ready?" Sona asked as she prepared to shoot off.

"GO!" Elros yelled. Three seconds later, he stopped as Sona had already quickly crossed half the distance.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Elros groaned loudly as Sona came back to him fifteen seconds later.

"You didn't even try!" Sona said, bobbing towards him and laughing airily.

"Try?! There's no way you're that fast a swimmer! Did you cheat?!" Elros asked.

"No. My family's known for our Water-based Magic, however. I've been swimming since I could walk," Sona said with a devious smile.

"You knew I had no chance?!" Elros asked.

"I did. But a favor from you? Can't expect me to pass on that," Sona said.

"You devious little minx," Elros groaned as he sulked away.

"Sorry. But you ought to know your opponents before you challenge them," Sona said. Suddenly, Elros held his ring out. A second later, a massive water gun had appeared in his hands. A hose dropped into the water as he gave Sona a wide grin.

"My second place prize"! he said as he began to drench her even further with a sharp spout of water. The tables were immediately turned on him, however, as the spout suddenly stopped a foot from Sona's face. Elros suddenly caught a massive blast of water, sending him under. As he resurfaced, he nursed a new bruise on his chest.

"Ok. Don't mess with Sona. Lesson learned," he groaned.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, her hands running over it.

"Na. I like it a little rough in fact," Elros said with a wink, making her red. They soon settled down in a corner, Elros erected a small wall to lean against so they wouldn't get muddy. As they looked across the river, they saw artificial clouds moving in the distance.

"This is nice," Elros said as he put an arm around her. Sona warmed at the touch and leaned closer, feeling her body pressing against his. This was the first time they had had a really intimate moment together - especially one that involved so few articles of clothing. She put an arm around his waist, taking in the feeling as much as she could before resting her head against his side.

"It really is. I don't think I would've had the same experience with other Devils - especially ones that my parents considered for me," Sona said.

"Are they still looking for suitors?" Elros asked.

"Not anymore. My mother agrees that I shouldn't have to settle for someone if I don't think I'll be happy with them. She and my father are very much in love, so it worked for them," Sona said.

"Smart woman," Elros said.

"Indeed. She thought it was quite funny how my previous engagement was broken off," Sona sighed.

"What was the guy like?" Elros asked.

"Egotistical. Self-absorbed. Obsessed with the status he would get by marrying into a prominent family with a Great Satan. From a powerful clan himself," Sona said, holding on a bit tighter. Elros looked and saw her gazing off a bit listlessly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Hmm? Yes! Sorry. I… every man that Rias or I - or many women in our position - have come across has been attracted to the fringe benefits, as I've told you. The money, power, and status that comes with being a part of our clans. It's… very rare - if not impossible amongst Devils - to find someone like you; someone with a much broader viewpoint that most of us can imagine," Sona said.

"I'm sorry that you guys have to deal with people like that. It can't be easy, especially when you already have so much on your plates. I mean… You and Rias have your own futures ahead of you, as well as managing those of your families; both of you have peerages that you're in charge of - basically making you mothers to a bunch of children. On top of that, people trying to use you for their own gains. Being a Lantern isn't easy, but I don't have to deal with all the political bullshit. You have a lot of responsibility for someone so young," Elros sighed.

"Sometimes I think that without the peerage there to support me, it might be too much. Just as much as they rely on me, I rely on them. They're essentially an extension of my family… although yes, they do act like children time to time," Sona said with a fond smile.

"It's important to have friends you can count on," Elros said. Sona nodded in agreement before letting out a loud sigh - she heard her phone ringing. Elros quickly got it for her.

"Hello? Hello, Serafall. Yes. Yes, I'm with him. Yes… WHAT?! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU MAY NOT! NO! What? Yes… we're coming now. Yes, I love you too," Sona sighed as she hung up, giving Elros an apologetic look.

"That was my sister. She's getting restless and really wants to meet you again. Mother and father have also requested that we come as dinner is almost ready," Sona sighed.

"Wonderful. Let's get this done!" Elros said eagerly, jumping out of the river, Sona in his arms.

"You seem excited," Sona said as she began to dry off in front of a large fan construct.

"Very. I can ask your dad for your hand in marriage after I charm him and your mom," Elros said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Sona exclaimed, turning a bright right.

"Kidding. Besides, with how much your sister loves you, something tells me it's _her_ permission that I'll need," Elros said with a laugh. That didn't placate Sona any better; she continued to turn red as she put her dress on. Suddenly, she felt Elros's hands turn her around. As she looked up, she saw him smiling warmly at her.

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said, hugging her tightly. Sona smiled as she leaned into the hug, playing with his hair. After he put his tie on, Sona opened a magic circle and they both stepped in.

-o-

"Woah. Sona. This is beautiful," Elros said wide eyed as they stepped out in front of Sona's family manor. It was much more chateau-like than the Gremory's place, with a gray brick facade and several conical tops on the roof. He identified several ramparts atop the stately home, lined with beautiful marble statues. Looking around he saw a lush green land with countless different colors - the red, blue, yellow, violet, black, white, and other colors of flowers; the strong brown tree trunks; black willows with soft green leaves swaying in a crisp wind. It went on for as far as his eye could see - an enchanted forest if he ever saw one.

"Thank you. My family is quite fond of nature, so our home is located on quite a large reserve. We've forests, glades, mountains, lakes, rivers, and more. It's… my quiet place, you could say," Sona said.

"I can see why. This is awesome," Elros said as he saw a flock of birds fliy out of the forest. Turning, Sona opened the door and led Elros inside. It was cozy and comfortable inside. Suits of armor lined the walls, separated by torchlights that offered a dim and warm glow. As they got inside, a voice called out to them.

"SONA! ELROS!" Serafall squealed in delight as she jumped down the stairs and hugged her sister. Sona sighed; this was how Serafall always reacted as she got home. She soon hugged Elros who hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again!" she said.

"Likewise. How've you been?" Elros asked.

"Well! I saw your match against those three by the way - really good job!" Serafall said happily.

"Thanks," Elros grinned as he looked around. "So are the others from the peerage here as well?" Elros asked.

"Yeah, but everyone out right now I believe. They should be coming back soon," Sona said.

"Ah. You must be Elros Eärendil. Hello," came the voice of a woman. Elros looked and saw who he assumed to be Sona's mother standing there. She was a beautiful woman, much like her younger daughter in looks. She had shoulder length dark hair with hazel eyes, a light and wise smile on her lips.

"Hello, mother," Sona said as she walked Elros over.

"Lady Sitri," Elros said, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it. Sona turned red as he did that while her mother and Serafall giggled.

"Ah! Wonderful, you're here. I've heard quite a bit about you from my daughter, Mr. Eärendil," came another voice - Sona's father. He was a clean-shaven man with hair, like his wife, came to his shoulders. He wore a striking black suit, matching his wife beautiful black dress, and shook Elros's hand with a vigor.

"Please sir, call me Elros," he responded.

"Elros it is. Please, come in. Dinner is just about to be served," the man said, leading everyone toward the dining room. Elros sat next to Sona while her mother, father, and sister sat opposite them, waiting for the food to come out.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Elros said as he drank some water.

"Not at all. It's nice to meet-," her father said before Serafall interjected.

"The guy Sona is in love with!" she said happily.

"OH NO!" Sona cried out, turning red as her head hit the table. Elros chuckled and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Now now, sweetheart - you can tease your sister later," her father said with a chuckle of his own before he and Serafall were both quickly quieted by the look Sona's mother gave them. Elros quickly deduced who wore the pants in the house. She turned her attention back to Elros who just smiled back. A moment later, she smiled as well.

"Oh yes! Elros. Congratulations on your win against Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta yesterday. Your two matches are already being hailed as some of the greatest in our history. One man vs. an entire peerage; and then the same man vs. three High-Class Devils! It's never been seen before!" Lord Sitri exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lord Sitri. I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Elros answered with a smile.

"And it's all for Rias. It's so cute! My agent tells me that there's already a movie about you two in the works!" Serafall squealed.

"A movie?" Elros asked with a roaring laugh.

"You and she have gotten quite close, have you not?" Lord Sitri asked.

"We have, sir," Elros responded. He looked sideways at Sona who sighed again. There was a pause as their food got set before them.

"Tell me, Elros - what is your goal?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Hmm… if I'm honest right now, miss, I can't say I have a particular one in mind. I have my own responsibilities, so fulfilling them is enough for me. I'm still new to being a Devil, so I'm letting it take me where it takes me for the moment," Elros said.

"I see. Do you have any ambition or desire that wish to achieve or receive?" she asked.

"Peace and happiness, my lady," Elros said.

"What about your Duels? You're currently ranked 5th. The four above you are all Ultimate-Class Devils, and the 5 below you are High-Class Devils. You're the only Low-Class Devil amongst the top contenders - as well as the highest ranking Low-Class Devil ever, I believe. It's quite an achievement," she said.

"Well, I only got that far because the people that wanted a challenge wanted Rias. I was just acting as a proxy," Elros said.

"It's the most impressive act by proxy I've seen," Lady Sitri said.

"Indeed. Don't you wish to rank first?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Well, if you had asked me that anytime before yesterday I probably would've replied with _'I don't care,'_ ," Elros said with a chuckle.

"What changed?" her mother asked.

"The Duelist ranked 1st is a friend of mine. Now I'm obligated to challenge him," Elros said cheerfully.

"Luke Star, yes?" Lord Sitri asked.

"That's correct, sir," Elros said.

"He's… formidable, isn't he sweetheart?" Lord Sitri asked Serafall. She had an unusually thoughtful expression on her face.

"He's… really strong from what I've seen and heard. He's an enigma," Serafall said seriously.

"Do you think it wise to challenge him?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I suppose I'll find out soon enough, though. He's a good guy, though. I'm sure we'll have a blast," Elros said.

"And what is your relationship with him like, if I might ask?" Lord Sitri asked.

"He's been like a father to me," Elros said. As he said that, Sona froze and turned to him, a surprised look in her eye.

 _'Like a father?'_ she thought.

"Truly?" Lady Sitri asked, surprised.

"Yes, ma'am," Elros answered.

"That's quite the father figure you have. And… what about your biological father?" Lord Sitri asked. He regretted doing so as Sona shot him a vicious glare.

"We're… estranged," Elros said with a pained smile.

"Ah. Forgive me for bringing up such a delicate topic," Lord Sitri apologized.

"Not at all, sir," Elros responded.

"If Luke was like a father figure, I'm surprised to hear that you seemed so shocked to see him yesterday. Were you not aware of his being a Devil?" Lord Sitri asked.

"He certainly never told me before. Although if he hasn't been active here for the last ten or so years - which seems to be the case - he probably forgot about it," Elros shrugged.

"He… forgot that he was a Devil?" Lord Sitri asked eyebrow raised.

"He's a free spirit, sir. Like's to do several things. I lived with him for several years, and those years were all spent on Earth," Elros said.

"That lines up well with his history here. I don't remember when his last fight was, but it was certainly more than ten years ago. It would've become a problem, but no one seemed to want to fight him for some reason - nor with Yama," Lord Sitri said.

"That guy is pretty scary," Serafall said, shivering slightly.

"That's what Venelana told me as well," Lady Sitri said with a sigh.

"Hmm?" Sona asked, surprised - when did her mom speak to Rias's about Yama?

"Last night. She told me that Lillian pulled her aside to warn her about Yama challenging you," Lady Sitri said to Elros.

"Warn Lady Gremory about him challenging me?" Elros asked.

"Yes. She said that Lillian seemed quite afraid of the prospect. You see, Yama hasn't been in a Duel for about as long as Luke. But in that same time, he's never challenged someone either. For one reason or another - and according to several eyewitnesses - he challenged you last night," Lady Sitri said.

"He knows how to make a guy feel special, that's for sure. However, there is something about him…," Elros said trailing off as he leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked nervously.

"Dunno. He's not someone to be trifled with, though. I didn't spend a lot of time with him, but he's definitely a monster," Elros said.

"A monster?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Yes, sir," Elros answered.

"And how can you identify that?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Just by how he carries himself, ma'am. It's with a confidence and vigor you don't see in a lot of people. Plus, he nearly blew the head off that old guy just for speaking out of turn, so he's probably got a short fuse as well," Elros said.

"Do you think it wise to fight him?" Lady Sitri asked.

"I'm afraid that hasn't been confirmed yet, ma'am," Elros said with a light smile. Lady Sitri sighed and nodded; if he said anything he wasn't supposed to regarding the duel, it'd be grounds for his disqualification.

"Now, Elros…," Serafall interjected, a serious expression on her face.

"Hmm…?" Elros said.

"DO YOU LOVE SONA?!" Serafall asked excitedly. Sona turned a bright red, her glasses comically fogging up at the question. Lady Sitri sighed at her eldest daughters lack of tact while Lord Sitri chuckled. Elros chuckled along, rubbing Sona's back.

"Serafall!" Lady Sitri scolded. Serafall sighed, although she smiled brightly at Elros.

"Forgive my daughter. She… is quite immature. There's no other way to put it," the matriarch of the family sighed.

"It's fine, Lady Sitri," Elros chuckled.

"Truth be told, Elros, we have been quite keen to meet since Sona told us about you - even more so after we saw how you fared against Riser and his peerage. As a father, I can't help but worry," Lord Sitri said.

"Certainly, sir. I don't intend to disrespect Sona in any way if that's what you're thinking. In quite a short time, she's become… important to me," Elros said. Sona smiled as he said and took his hand in hers. Lord and Lady Sitri exchanged a smile while Serafall cooed in delight.

"And what are your thoughts on marriage?" Lord Sitri asked.

"As in right now? I'm too young, I think," Elros said.

"Arranged marriages are quite prominent amongst some families," Lord Sitri said.

"You'd come into quite a bit of wealth, power, and status," Lady Sitri added.

"I'm afraid that doesn't sway me much, Lord and Lady Sitri. If I'm even going to consider the prospect, I want to make sure that Sona and I are both comfortable with it, to begin with. And the only way to do that is to spend more time together," Elros said.

"I see," Lady Sitri said, smiling over her glass.

"Sona wasn't exaggerating. You truly don't care about all that, do you?" Lord Sitri asked.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Elros said, smiling.

"So what _is_ important to you? Besides my daughter, as you've said," Lord Sitri asked. Elros leaned back as he thought about the answer.

"Freedom to do with my time as I wish, sir. Whether that means working on my other responsibilities or having the time to take Sona out on a date," Elros said. Lord and Lady Sitri looked at each before smiling at Elros. Only Serafall seemed somewhat disappointed.

"So I won't have any nieces or nephews anytime soon?!" she asked. At that, Sona quickly stood up - taking Elros with her.

"I JUST REMEMBERED WE HAVE TO GO DO SOMETHING!" she exclaimed as she dragged Elros out of the dining room and upstairs, not stopping until they had entered a room and closed the door behind them.

-o-

"My sister…," Sona said, rubbing her temples as she and Elros moved to the bed and got comfortable.

"She really loves you," Elros said, weaving his hand through her hair as she laid on top of him.

"I know. A bit too much, as it were," Sona sighed.

"I enjoyed meeting your parents, though. They seem like good people," Elros said.

"I'm happy to hear that. Overall, much less embarrassing than I originally thought it would be," Sona said.

"I think you cut it off a bit early, though. I'm sure they had more questions," Elros said.

"Well… I hope that you'll be here often enough to talk to them again," Sona said, blushing slightly.

"I'd like that," Elros said. As he said that, Sona suddenly got up and began to pace a bit.

"Sona?" Elros asked worriedly. She turned to look at him, biting a thumb. She went over and took his hands in hers, standing him up. As she did so, she put her arms around his neck. Elros did the same for her waist, pulling her. As he leaned in, though, he saw how uncomfortable Sona looked at the prospect. Her first kiss should be enjoyable, he thought. He leaned back, pulling her on the bed with him.

"Sona," he said.

"What?" she asked, burying her face in his chest.

"Do you remember what I said last time you tried to kiss me?" Elros asked.

"To… take it at my own pace," Sona said.

"That's right. At your own pace. That means as slow or as fast as _you_ want. Don't think you owe me anything," Elros said.

"It… I… Elros. I like you. Quite a bit. But… I don't know. Right now just doesn't seem like the right time," Sona said, her voice a bit muffled.

"That's completely fine, Sona," Elros said.

"You're not upset?" Sona asked.

"Not even a little. I enjoy being like this just as much," Elros said, rubbing her back. She exhaled deeply at the sensation as she moved up a bit. Holding his face gently in her hands, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, lingering there for a second.

"We're… still going out when we head to Earth, right?" she asked.

"Indeed we are. I've already got everything planned out," Elros said with a smile.

"Can't wait," Sona said as she got comfortable on his chest again. Before they knew, both were taking a nap.

-o-

 **The violence in regards to Elros and his father is all to serve a purpose that will be clear later on in the story.**


	27. Sympathy for the Devil

"I'll see you soon, then," Elros said as he kissed Sona on the cheek as they roused several hours later, both having a comfortable nap. She nodded happily, heart soaring on high as she thought about what Elros had planned for her. Suddenly, however, an important reminder struck her.

"Hey! Before you leave, can you go two doors down the hall, on your left? Tsubaki's been wanting to talk to you," Sona said.

"Sure. Thanks for the heads up," Elros said as he jogged down the hall as per Sona's instructions. He knocked on the door and not a moment later, Tsubaki answered - wearing just a towel.

"Elros!" she shrieked.

"Tsubaki. Sorry to disturb you at such a precarious moment," Elros said, his voice not very apologetic as he turned to spare her the indignity.

"No, no… come… in. Please," Tsubaki said, quickly throwing on a white robe as she led him inside.

"You smell nice," Elros complimented her. She blushed but smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks. You just finished with Sona, I'm guessing?" she asked, sighing deeply as Elros returned her hug.

"Yup. She said you wanted to see me," he told her.

"Yes. I… understand that you and Sona will be going out after we get back to Earth," Tsubaki said.

"Yup. I've been meaning to ask you something as well, now that I think about it," Elros said.

"Oh? What?" Tsubaki asked.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Elros asked with a smile. Tsubaki turned a bright red as she quickly let go of him, excruciatingly observing him, making sure he wouldn't break out in laughter or something.

"Seriously?" she asked, voice weak.

"Very serious," Elros said.

"Yes. YES," Tsubaki said, a bit loud on the second yes.

"Wonderful. Although, I've got to ask… are you comfortable with this? I mean… Rias, Akeno, Sona… you," Elros said.

"I am. I…know that I'm attracted to you. I can't say how long it'll last, but I haven't come across anyone other than you that I wish to explore this with. So… I want to take it as far as I can," Tsubaki said, giving him her honest answer. Elros smiled and nodded.

"That works for me," he said, swooping down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tsubaki smiled at the tender touch, returning the favor before Elros opened up a magic circle and left. As he did so, she let the robe fall down. She looked in the mirror, observing her beautiful body - biting her lip as she saw the goose bumps on her arms as he kissed her.

-o-

The night was still young as Elros appeared in the Gremory Household. Almost immediately, he was beset upon by Rias who felt his presence. She quickly ran over and kissed him, her mother looking on with a smile on her face.

"Honey, I'm home," Elros chuckled.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Rias giggled, giving him another kiss before interlocking her hand with his. Venelana soon joined them in the foyer; Grayfia, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory coming in as well as they felt his presence.

"Have a fun day?" Rias asked.

"Pretty good. Serafall seems as bubbly as ever and Lord and Lady Sitri are pretty nice," Elros said.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? I'm sure you must still be sore from that match," Venelana said worriedly.

"Thank you for the concern, Mrs. Gremory - but I'm feeling pretty good. Took a few knocks, but they've pretty much healed," Elros said with a grin, slapping himself on the chest.

"I'm sorry to put this on you right now, Elros, but we've been getting interview requests all day. We were hoping you might be up to answering a few questions tomorrow. I told them I'd take your place, but they asked me to, and I quote, _'give us the boy wonder!'_ ," Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"Tomorrow?" Elros asked, looking at Rias. She sighed and held on to him, listening to his calming heartbeat with a pleasant smile.

"It's fine. We can go out earlier and then do the interview," she sighed.

"Are you sure?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling we'll have plenty of more opportunities for fun soon enough," Rias said with a smirk, eliciting a grin from Elros.

"Excellent. I'll let them know. We should also have our own little celebration. This is quite the achievement. You've made more history in a month than I daresay most Devils have in their lifetime!" Lord Gremory said.

"Please, Mr. Gremory, it's not necessary. If anything, I think I'd prefer a small and intimate get-together as opposed to a party with… so many people again," Elros said, shuddering as he thought of all the hands he had to shake. He got along with people just fine - but there was something oddly disconcerting about being the center of attention like that.

"I, on the other hand, would love a party!" came a smooth voice as the doors flew open. Elros grinned wide as he identified the voice. Luke Star walked in, martini glass in his hand, beaming as always at the group of Devils.

"Ah! Elros!" he said, his hands spread out like they were the day before.

"Lucy!" Elros said happily, embracing the man again with the same fervor he did the night before. The Gremory's looked on at the exchange with surprise yet again - that Elros knew a Devil before them, and that he was so intimate with him.

"The Gremory's! Hello, hello, hello, hello, and hello!" he said, shaking all of their hand quickly before putting his arm around Elros.

"Mr. Star! What're you doing here?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Just came to see my dear friend, young Gremory. You feeling alright after that smarting you took?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Elros said, slapping his chest again. Luke suddenly poked him in the side, making Elros cry out in pain. He chuckled as he looked at Rias, who looked at him in worry.

"That's not fair," Elros grumbled, nursing his side.

"That's for calling me Lucy," Luke sighed.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Star," Lord Gremory said, coming to his senses at last. They all looked at Luke with a reverence that they didn't show anyone else - including Sirzechs, undoubtedly the strongest of the Gremory's.

"Thank you, my good man. I take it you all are well?" Luke asked politely.

"Yes. Just… surprised is all. That you and Elros are so well acquainted," Sirzechs said.

"Ah yes. Elros and I have known each other for a while now, in fact," Luke said cheerfully.

"I've been curious about that. How… did you two meet, exactly?" Sirzechs asked.

"I was around 12. Been a Lantern for a while at that point and was hanging out with another Lantern that lived in Los Angeles - Kyle. There were some… weird rumors associated with the piano bar that Luke owned and I thought I'd look into them. Ended up sharing drinks with him instead. My first taste of whiskey," Elros said, grimacing as he remembered.

"You gave him whiskey when he was 12?!" Rias asked angrily.

"Live free!" Luke said happily, taking a sip of martini - which just ran out.

"Ah. My good man, you wouldn't happen to have some alcohol I might be able to tap, would you?" Luke asked.

"Certainly. This way," Lord Gremory said, leading Elros and Luke along while the rest of the Gremory's followed, interested in their conversation.

"So you'll be facing Yama, from what I hear. I hope you're ready, my friend. He's not to be trifled with," Luke said.

"I can't confirm or deny. Has he ever challenged you?" Elros asked.

"Once," Luke said with a smile.

"Ah. Got it," Elros nodded sagely. The others looked at each other, wondering what they missed.

"Elros?" Rias asked, coming to his other side. Elros put his arm around her, kissing her atop the head as they walked.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"What's… your guy's relationship?" Rias asked uncertainly.

"Lukes like the father I wish I always had," Elros said with a smile. Rias looked surprised, looking at the man in a new light.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup," Elros said happily.

"Elros and I are two peas in a pod when it comes to our… fathers. I hate mine as much as he hates his," Luke said cheerfully. Elros sighed; Luke was certainly far happier to talk about his distaste for his father than Elros was bringing him up at all. Lord Gremory looked worriedly at Venelana, who looked worriedly at Elros. Sirzechs and Grayfia exchanged a sorrowful glance as well; Rias had told them the basics, but she never used the word _'hate'_.

"And as such, I suppose Elros is like the son I never wanted but ended up raising anyways. Let him stay for a night, which became a week, which turned into a month, which spanned a year, which spanned several - at least when he was on Earth and not flying around hither and thither," Luke chuckled.

"You know Elros is a Green Lantern, then?" Rias confirmed.

"But of course! One of the greatest the Corps. have ever had, if what I know is to be believed," Luke said.

"So… you know that aliens exist?" Rias asked.

"Was it ever a question to begin with young lady? No one can honestly believe that we're the only life this universe has," Luke said.

"I know… but it's still difficult to accept," Rias said.

"I suppose it depends on how open you are to such. Elros and I are perhaps more accepting of such than most," Luke said.

"Does the thought of the Earth being attacked in the future raise any concerns with you?" Sirzechs asked. Rias and Venelana looked at him curiously, wondering why he would bring up such a topic. To their surprise, Luke laughed.

"Oh, I certainly pity them if they tried. As the young lady can attest to I'm sure, Elros is quite protective of things that he cares about. He and perhaps other Lanterns are likely more than enough to repel most threats. Certainly more well equipped than anyone in the Three Factions, I daresay. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, for all their strength, are limited in their view to their own survival. A Lantern cannot be as selfish - after all, they deal with life by the billions, trillions, quadrillions, and further - not by the thousands," Luke said. They all let that sink in as they looked Elros. Rias tightened her hold on him, a sad expression on her face - it was still something they hadn't talked about. Elros kissed her atop the head again, an inkling of what she was thinking going through his head.

"But then if the population size is your problem, this man is your savior! Spread the seed, Elros! Spread the seed," Luke said with a raucous laugh, turning Rias a bright red.

"Not cool in front of my girlfriend, Lucy," Elros said. Luke suddenly stopped a shocked expression on his face.

"Girlfriend?!" he asked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Elros asked eyebrow raised.

"No! You've… defected!" Luke said, looking at Elros like he had two heads.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Elros groaned. Luke looked at Rias before looking back at Elros. Shaking his head, they put their arms around each other and continued walking.

" _Girlfriend._ Maze won't like this one bit. She's always thought you were the cutest thing," Luke sighed.

"We both know she won't care. There's only one guy good enough for her. However, I can only imagine how pissed off she'll be if you don't tell her that you've seen me here," Elros chuckled.

"Ah yes. I shall get on that as soon as we're done here, I think," Luke said.

"You don't intend to stick around a while longer?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"Afraid not. People to do, things to see, etc. etc.," Luke said offhandedly.

"Are you aware of the peace that the Three Factions are attempting to achieve?" Sirzechs asked.

"I am. I wish you all the luck on your endeavor. I'd say it's long past overdue. One certainly hopes that that pesky Khaos Brigade doesn't interfere _again_ ," Luke said.

"You know about the Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"You'll find that there are few things that happen that I am not aware of," Luke said.

"Perhaps you would consider joining us, then? With your backing, I think that the road to peace might be smoother. Both the Old and New Satan Factions have a great deal of respect for you, Mr. Star," Sirzechs said.

"They respect me because they fear me. But I've no interest in politics of any sort. No, I just wish to live my life as I see fit. I will, of course, get involved should I find that such squabbles inhibit me in any way," Luke said.

"Are you a Pure-Blooded Devil, Mr. Star?" Rias asked.

"Of sorts," Luke said with a light smile.

"And you don't share the beliefs of other Pure-Blooded Devils? I mean… when it comes to marriage or lineage or power?" she asked.

"Certainly not. I like to see society go ahead, not begin inbreeding and dying off. I will praise the New Satan Faction on that - the system of Reincarnation has certainly been a boon to Devil numbers, although some families might not be as accepting. Isn't that correct, Madame Gremory?" Luke asked. Although he didn't turn to her, Venelana knew he was talking to her.

"You're correct, Mr. Star," Venelana said.

"Although perhaps some of that still remains. After all, young Gremory, weren't you supposed to be wedded to that buffoon of a bird?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Rias sighed.

"Yet a Reincarnated Devil stepped in in the form of young Issei. And then again, in the form my good friend Elros," Luke said, giving Elros a ruffle with his hands.

"Yup," Rias said happily.

"And if I might be so inquisitive, what are your feelings on that, Lord and Lady?" Luke asked.

"I'm exceedingly happy with the way things turned out. Elros is a fine young man that any parent would be happy to have as a son-in-law," Lord Gremory said.

"As am I. I don't think I've ever seen my daughter so happy," Venelana said, smiling warmly at how Rias's eyes twinkled as she looked at Elros. Elros turned and flashed her a goofy grin as they continued their walk towards the wine cellar.

"Well, it is good to see that some are happy to move forward. There's only one thing that awaits the rest," Luke sighed.

"And what is that?" Venelana asked.

"Extinction," Luke said cheerfully.

"You say that as if you're not worried about it," Sirzechs said.

"I simply can't conjure up the resource to care, I'm afraid. Whether the Factions live or die is irrelevant. The world will spin on - which is all that matters in the end, I suppose. But in the long view, even that doesn't matter," Luke said.

"As you all can tell, Luke's a regular ray of sunshine," Elros said with a laugh.

"This is why I live for the day! To alcohol and beautiful women!" Luke said, trying to drink but grumbling as he remembered he didn't have any left. Finally, they arrived at the cellar.

"Feel free to help yourself, Mr. Star," Lord Gremory said.

"I shall find some way to repay you, my good man. Elros, keep me company for a bit. We must catch up," Luke said.

"I'll see you in a bit," Elros said as he kissed Rias. She nodded and left with the others, closing the door.

-o-

"I'm still surprised Elros knows him," Venelana said.

"As am I. Luke's quite powerful," Sirzechs said, brow furrowed.

"How strong is he?" Rias asked her brother. Sirzechs looked at Grayfia before sighing.

"I remember that both sides were trying to recruit him during the War. He's strong enough that after he told the Old and New Satan Factions to leave him alone, we decided to avoid his territory like the plague," Sirzechs said with a strained smile.

"He… doesn't really seem that threatening, though. He seems a lot like Elros, actually," Rias said.

"As we've seen in the duels, Elros is quite a force to be reckoned with. More and more clans are showing an interest in him," Sirzechs said. Rias's eyes narrowed at that.

"He's mine," she growled, eliciting a smile from Venelana and Grayfia - yes, they could tell that Rias loved Elros considerably. Lord Gremory seemed pleased as well.

-o-

"A _girlfriend?!_ " Luke asked, sitting down with a bottle of wine. He poured some for Elros who sat down across from him.

"Indeed. Uncharted territory," Elros chuckled.

"I'll say. It's less the girl than the label. I mean… why tie yourself down? Ah but then again - Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, and more than a couple of others. Yes, not tying yourself down entirely I see. I expect nothing less of my protege," Luke chuckled.

"Maybe I should've used my training with Constantine to learn how to fool you here and there," Elros grumbled.

"Even he can't help you there. But that is certainly an interesting Demonic Power you possess. Although it fits your character, I suppose. I look forward to seeing it in combat," Luke said.

"You know I'm going to have to challenge you, right?" Elros asked with a grin.

"Ha! I look forward to it. I haven't taken on a challenge in a long time, but yours - that I will always accept, my friend. But first, you must get through Yama," Luke said, raising his bottle, clinking it with Elros's glass.

"Assuming the _rumor_ I hear that you're fighting him is true, you're in for quite a battle. There's a reason that he's known as the God of Death. Quite a fearsome and ferocious man," Luke said.

"That's the impression I got as well. Guess you'll see soon enough if you haven't already," Elros said.

"And the Peace Treaty is to be signed in a few weeks, I believe. You may wish to expect something to occur. Especially with the backward minded Old Satan Faction," Luke said.

"I think Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs are aware that they'll have to be on their toes. If the Khaos Brigade attacked once, they'll attack again," Elros sighed.

"Not going to ask me for help?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Nope. Might ask Yama if things get out of hand, though. Something tells me that if I proposition him correctly, he'll be more than happy to lend a hand," Elros said, eliciting a laugh from Luke.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I agree," Luke said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Circle of Hell all those years ago," Elros said.

"Believe me when I say that absolutely nothing of interest was going on then. Even now - with all the conspiracies and peace - it's still so dreadfully boring. No… what _you're_ planning is infinitely more interesting. The end of an age is coming," Luke said, looking up.

"I know. It's all going to change soon enough. The world's not even close to ready. I can only do so much to keep the Earth safe… but eventually, something is going to break through or come so fast, I won't see it coming," Elros said.

"And are you going to try to recruit me to that team?" Luke wondered.

"You already know I'm not. The people… the people are going to have to accept it. But maybe it's something that'll pave the way for Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels to make themselves known eventually," Elros said.

"I wouldn't count on that happening. They're so dreadfully cowardly of such an event - as well they should be. After all, Earth has its own… saviors, you could say," Luke said, eliciting a chuckle from Elros.

"I'm curious about something, though," Elros said.

"Hmm?" Luke asked.

"The name. Really? I mean… _come on._ Please tell me that _someone_ at least has figured it out. I mean… Luke M. Star. You might as well wear a sign around your neck," Elros said with a laugh, eliciting an equally raucous one from Luke.

"You'll be surprised to hear that no one has brought that up over the millennia I've been in this Circle. Trust me when I say that no one is more surprised than I am. And don't you dare blow it!" Luke said.

"Lips are sealed, _Mr. Star,_ " Elros said with a chuckle.

"My creativity knows no bounds, as you can easily infer. Of course, I am lacking in the nickname department," Luke groaned as he looked at Elros.

"Sorry, Lucy," Elros said, deftly catching the wine bottle Luke threw at him.

"I never should've introduced you to my brother," Luke sighed.

"What's he think of all this?" Elros asked.

"Oh, he completely detests and loathes it. But it's not as though he can do anything about it," Luke said.

"And Maze?" Elros asked.

"She misses it all, but she'll continue to follow me. At least for a while longer," Luke said. Elros nodded as he poured himself a bit more, continuing to make light conversation with his friend.

-o-

As Luke began to leave, he felt Venelana enter the room.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Star?" she asked.

"Afraid so, my good lady. Must return home," Luke said, straightening out his tie in a mirror.

"I hope we'll see you again soon," Venelana said.

"I've little doubt about that. After all, Elros and I shall soon meet in the arena! I haven't looked forward to being in the Underworld this much in a long while!" Luke said.

"I've seen how strong Elros is, but to hear my son talk about your prowess, I fear he might soon meet his match," Venelana said, eliciting a laugh from Luke.

"You underestimate Elros, good ladies, and lords," Luke said as Lord Gremory entered the foyer as well to see Luke off. Sirzechs and Grayfia soon came down as well.

"You're saying Elros has a chance against you?" Sirzechs asked in surprised.

"Elros knows how powerful I am, and he shall plan as such. Truly, I haven't been this excited about a fight in centuries!" Luke said giddily.

"I find that… hard to believe. Elros is exceedingly powerful - on par with some of the strongest that the Underworld has to offer. But I've seen your power at work, Luke," Sirzechs said.

"You think you've seen what Elros has to offer, but I'm afraid you really haven't seen anything at all," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Venelana asked.

"Mmm… Green Lanterns. They make constructs with their rings, as I'm sure you know. The strength of a construct is determined by imagination and sheer will. One such Lantern is an architect; his constructs are carefully thought and planned, with each nut and bolt in place - you'll never find a more well-considered construct. Another Lantern is an artist; his constructs are imaginative and wild, each light stroke a work of art. Early in his Green Lantern career, Elros figured out something that many others have yet to learn. That you don't win a war by killing the most amount of people or something as ludicrous as that," Luke said, pausing to gauge their reactions. They all just seemed curious.

"How do you win a war, then?" Sirzechs asked.

"By shattering the will and fighting spirit of your opponent. As such, his constructs are focused on just that. You haven't seen him in large scale conflict, so I doubt you'll see my point until then. Suffice it to say that above all, Elros's constructs are made to put the fear of God into his opponents. And he works that wonderfully. And that is how he will likely intend to defeat me - by shattering my fighting spirit," Luke said happily, as though overjoyed by the prospect.

"The fear of God?" Sirzechs asked.

"Indeed. I remember quite clearly that Elros had a streak of missions in which he was charged with stopping incursion forces onto peaceful planets. I'm talking about planets that had almost zero resources to defend themselves with. He is the most effective Lantern they've had in that regard - so much so that they eventually gave him the nickname _'Peacewalker',_ " Luke said with a laugh.

"Peacewalker?" Venelana wondered.

"Yes. Elros was able to stop several wars with minimal casualties. Wherever he walked, peace followed in his wake. Although before you get any ideas, I don't think he'll be able to fix the problems with the Three Factions os easily. With his missions, he has limited knowledge and works with that. This is something far closer to home, something that no doubt will require a large amount of tact if he doesn't want it to spill over to Earth. He doesn't have the benefit of not knowing," Luke said.

"Even above that, however, Elros has a determination and force of will that I've so rarely seen, I can count all the people that possess it on two hands. You all, for example, are quite powerful. I can feel it over here. However, there is a distinct difference between you and Elros. He wasn't born with the benefits you have - not into wealth, status, power, and privilege; nor was he born with the famed magical prowess of the Gremory's or the illustrious Power of Destruction of the Baels. He was born a human in less than ideal odds. Yet through sheer will, he survived as such. Tell me, what do you know of his past?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, really. He… hasn't told us much. There's a lot of pain there," Lord Gremory said, brow furrowing as he sighed in discomfort.

"Indeed. He walked the desert for a long while, eating his kills - and that was as a human child. Then when the former Lantern died, the ring could've gone anywhere - except it chose the six-year-old boy in front of it. It could've gone to any of you - or even to me! - yet it went to him. And since then, he rose to become one of the greatest Lanterns in the current age - perhaps even one of the greatest in their long history. Whatever the odds are, Elros will undoubtedly overcome - even if such an odd is me," Luke said.

"His position - and the fruits of his labor - were all earned through blood and will, something I cannot so easily say about… well, any Devil really. As strong as you are, young lord, you still had all the advantages to propel you into such a position - and even at that, your scope is woefully limited. He had no such advantage - yet he's changed more lives than you can count, even in all your years. There are few men and women like him," Luke said fondly.

"You're quite praiseworthy of him," Venelana said with a smile.

"I am quite fond of him, Lady Gremory. Indeed, amongst all the Devils, he is the only one that I shall say I respect and consider a good friend," Luke said.

"The only one?" Sirzechs asked eyebrow raised.

"The absolute only one, I'm afraid. I do not care for the pretentious 72 Clans or the individual egotists that are involved with them," Luke said.

"I see. And you're sure you won't join us? You could be a great help," Sirzechs asked.

"Quite sure. Unless, of course, my hand is forced. In which case, I shall treat the Old and New Satan Factions, the Khaos Brigade, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels as equal adversaries," Luke said, his smile suddenly falling as he looked at them with cold eyes. Venelana, Zeo, Grayfia, and Sirzechs gulped as he did that as they felt the hair on their necks stand up - his entire demeanor had shifted completely and no longer was the beaming, kind Devil there; replacing him was a man whose power was sparking off him as though desperate to get out. Venelana saw that the mirror had developed cracks on its edge, before turning back to Luke. Without even releasing his power, he seemed to shine brighter than he had the whole time he was there.

"If that will be all, I must really get going, Gremory's. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I shall send a gift for allowing me to tap into your wine, my good man. Ta!" Luke said as he opened the door and walked out. The collective breath they had kept was finally released as his power vacated the premises.

"Wow," Venelana said, stunned by the magical energy Luke produced.

"Indeed," Zeo agreed.

"Like I said. Luke… immensely powerful. However, he's known to be quite honest as well. If he says that Elros has a chance of beating him, something tells me that that match might not turn out like we anticipated," Sirzechs said, intrigued.

"That's in the future, though. For now, Elros needs to be allowed his rest. He's already done so much for us and for Rias," Zeo said.

"Indeed. The poor boy," Venelana sighed worriedly, remembering Luke's comment from earlier about Elros's hate for his father as well as his more recent one about surviving in the desert. Looking at Sirzechs, she knew that Luke was right. The entire family - her, Zeo, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, and her grandson Millicas - had virtually everything handed to them on a silver platter. Elros's case was a stark contrast. It amazed her that he was such a loving man towards her daughter.

-o-

Rias and Elros had just gotten settled after another passionate love making session.

"Fuck," Rias moaned as Elros continued to kiss her neck.

"Sounds good to me," Elros said, gearing up for another round.

"Down, boy. I want to rest before our date tomorrow," Rias said with a giggle.

"Fine," Elros said, moving up a bit, resting his hands on either side as he kissed her passionately. Rias giggled as she trailed her hands down his front before bringing him down.

"So what did you and your mom talk about?" Elros asked as he laid on his back, Rias clamoring on top of him.

"More studies and talks about what's going to be expected of me when I take over the role as the head of the household. She wanted to talk about our relationship at length as well," Rias sighed, as rested her chin on his chest and looked at him, gently poking his sides.

"Our relationship?" Elros asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Most Pure-Blooded Families have arranged marriages like I said - Sona and I being notable exceptions. Most thought that I'd be settling down with Riser now; they never expected you to show up on the scene," Rias said with a smile.

"And what do they think of our relationship?" Elros asked.

"I think most are ambivalent but there is a vocal minority that's against it. They… don't think that I should be with you," Rias said uncomfortably. Elros caressed her cheek with a finger, smiling.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"That they can all shut the fuck up. I love you," she said, moving up and kissing him.

"Do they know that you and I had sex?" Elros asked.

"According to my mom, some have hinted that they think we did. They'll probably be more pissed off once they know for sure. Purity is extremely important in marriages," Rias sighed.

"Fucking creeps," Elros said.

"I know. But… there's something I want to talk to you about," Rias said uncomfortably.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"We've been going out for a month or so now… and we've made love quite a bit. I'm not pregnant or anything, but… well… I'm… not sure how to bring this up. I guess… where do you see us long term?" Rias asked.

"Together," Elros said.

"Honestly?" Rias asked, scanning his face for anything that said otherwise.

"Yeah. I'm liking this whole relationship thing," he said with a chuckle.

"I know it's weird to bring it up, but a union is really important in our culture," Rias said.

"You mean marriage?" Elros asked.

"Mhm. My mom and dad married around this age, and although they're not pressing it with me anymore, I know they're thinking about where you and I are headed. I… don't want to make you rush or anything. But… I just…," Rias said. Elros held her tighter as she struggled to find the words.

"Want to be sure that I'll stay?" Elros asked.

"I don't want it to put it that way. It makes it sound like you might leave," Rias said, holding him tighter.

"I can't tell the future, but something tells me that you're going to be a big part of it. You don't have to worry about me leaving," Elros said calmingly.

 _'What if you find out that I lied to you?'_ Rias thought, holding him even closer as she kissed him again.

"Let's get some rest," Rias said.

"Sounds good to me," Elros said, holding her close as they dozed off.

-o-

The following morning, Elros was pacing in the foyer as he waited on Rias to get dressed for their date. Soon, Venelana came down, a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Gr - Venelana! Good morning," Elros waved cheerfully.

"Well, I'm happy that you called me by name, dear. Preparing for your date with Rias?" Venelana asked as she greeted Elros with a hug, giggling at the goofy smile he always wore when he talked to her. He certainly knew how to charm people, she thought.

"Yes, ma'am," Elros said.

"Enjoy. Although now that I have you here, perhaps we could talk about something for a moment?" Venelana asked.

"Sure," Elros said, listening intently.

"You've made love with Rias, haven't you?" Venelana asked.

"I have," Elros nodded.

"These things work differently in a Pure-Blooded family, Rias now being the exception. Usually, a union is formed - often for life, I might add - after which a man and woman make love," Venelana said.

"Are you upset that we did it so soon?" Elros asked.

"Not at all - quite the opposite, to be honest. My daughter's happiness is paramount to me, and I've hardly ever seen her so happy as when she's with you. However, a dashing and charming young man as yourself - we've already had many women approach us for your hand in marriage," Venelana said.

"Yeah, I got several proposals during the celebration after the duel as well," Elros chuckled.

"Indeed. I won't lie, Elros - in Devil families, power is valued very highly. Most of the proposals you get will be because of how strong you are," Venelana said.

"I think they would be disappointed if they found out that the power likely isn't passed on. The ring always chooses - it's impossible to influence its decision. So if I had a son or daughter and then I died, the ring would still only find the most suitable user," Elros said.

"Even beyond your ring, however, you have a charm and charisma that I've rarely ever seen. Plus, your wings - they've been quite a popular topic of debate amongst some families who are interested in adding you to their clans. The Phoenix's are the only ones with wings of fire, and you're the only one with blue wings," Venelana said.

"I've no interest in joining their clans. Something tells me that what they intend for me and what I intend for myself are wildly contradictory," Elros said with a strained smile.

"I believe so, although that won't stop them," Venelana said.

"I won't let them. I'll protect Rias," Elros said, eliciting a smile from the matriarch of the family.

"I'm happy to hear that. My daughter is extremely happy with the relationship she shares with you. She's always been adamant that she'll never marry someone because of their strength or blood, but only if she loves them and they love her. I'm happy to see that she's with a man who's as kind as he is loving," Venelana said.

"You're gonna make me blush, Mrs. G," Elros chuckled.

"I'm not sure if she's told you, but you're up for a promotion soon. It's being debated on whether you should be allowed to jump straight to High-Class Devil or if you should have to follow the usual progression," Venelana said.

"Indeed! Some are even saying that you should be allowed to jump to Ultimate-Class! Good morning, Elros," Lord Gremory said as he walked in with Sirzechs and Grayfia, all smiling at their de facto son-and-brother-in-law.

"Good morning Mr. Gremory, Sirzechs, Grayfia!" Elros said happily.

"Good morning," Sirzechs said as Grayfia bowed to him.

"High-Class Devil is when someone can start a peerage, right?" Elros inquired.

"Indeed. And Ultimate-Class Devils are allowed to take some territory," Lord Gremory explained.

"Do you have any interest in starting a peerage?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hmm… I haven't given it much thought, to be honest. But I don't think so. If I get called away during a Game on a mission or something, I'd have to leave pretty much immediately," Elros said seriously.

"Do you have any plans on simply settling down?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Not at all. Being a Green Lantern is one of the best things I can think of," Elros said with a grin.

"I see. I would advise you to consider the benefits that moving up in Class would bring you, however. I've found it quite rewarding when I started my peerage; the same with Rias. And even with a peerage, the members will still have their own lives - and will always be those that you trust. I'm sure they would happily accommodate your responsibilities. Plus, you have quite the lifespan now as a Devil - you might find it fun to work your way to being a top Rating Game contender, as you've done being a Duelist," Sirzechs said with a warm smile.

"I only did that because Rias needed it, though. Except for Yama and Luke, I don't think I would've otherwise," Elros said.

"Speaking of Yama, Elros… Lillian spoke to me about him. You can't confirm or deny - that I understand - but the prevailing rumor is that you will be facing him after the conference ends," Venelana said, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'll be able to confirm or deny in a few weeks, but… he's certainly an interesting character," Elros said, his voice suddenly getting serious.

"Interesting how?" Lord Gremory asked.

"He's not like Riser or those guys from the duel or Elizaveta. He's confident, but not prideful or egotistical. Plus, he has a… aura, you could say, about him. The guy exudes power and fear," Elros said.

"He… exudes fear?" Venelana asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure what he was like in the past, but probably not someone easily crossed. Nor someone you would want to, I think," Elros said thoughtfully, his mind going to their negotiation.

"Do you know anything about him, son?" Zeo asked Sirzechs.

"I know that he's an Ultimate-Class Devil that never started a peerage. As with Luke, both the Old and New Factions tried to recruit him to their side. Instead of just saying no, though, he started killing anyone that approached him. Eventually, both sides decided to avoid his territory like the plague. I tried to approach him once with Serafall, but he came after us. Elros's comments on his aura are correct - he's a force of nature more than he is a Devil," Sirzechs said with a sigh as he looked at Elros. He would have to wait until the match to confirm, but there was something about it that made him uneasy.

"Speaking of Luke, we spoke with him about you a bit before he left yesterday. I hope you don't mind our prying," Venelana said, her tone a bit apologetic.

"Not at all, Mrs. Gremory. I understand," Elros said.

"Elros… he told us that you walked the desert for a while after your father… left," she continued.

"That's right. I stayed at home for a while after he left but eventually ran out of food and water. It was the worst time to have that happen; the sandstorms had just begun. I was delirious when I left, which is probably the worst thing to do in the situation. I wound up going the exact wrong way and deeper into the desert. Spent a long time just walking around. I couldn't navigate for my life, so I had no way to make it back. If the GL that passed the ring to me didn't land when he did, I'm not sure I would've survived much longer. Wildest stroke of luck I could've imagined," Elros said with a strained smile.

"WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Rias suddenly yelled as she rushed down the stairs and towards Elros. He smiled as he saw how radiant she looked in the red sundress that she wore, the hem skirting around her thighs. She held on to him while glaring at her parents and brother, all of whom chuckled at her reaction.

"Stop interrogating him!" she said.

"Relax, Rias. We were just talking," Elros chuckled as he kissed her atop her head.

"You sure?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"Positive. You look stunning, by the way," Elros said, smiling as he took her hand and kissed it. The Gremory's exchanged a smile as they saw the tender scene unfold. Rias smiled and hugged him tighter, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thanks. You ready?" she asked.

"Born ready. Shall we?" Elros said as she interlocked her arm with his.

"Let's," Rias said, opening the door and leading him out. Venelana sighed happily as watched them go, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Zeoticus smiling as well.

"I think that when they come back during summer, Rias and Elros should go through the Ruins of Connection. I'd say now if he didn't have a date with Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki over the next several days. A busy man," Venelana giggled.

"Agreed," Zeo said.

"Likewise," Sirzechs added.

"I agree as well," Grayfia nodded.

-o-

"This place is beautiful," Elros said as he looked around at the charming towns and cities in the Gremory Territory. There was a distinctly European feel to the place, he thought. As they walked down a street, he noted that more often than not, the people were smiling at him and quite pleasant as opposed to the reactions he got when meeting other Devils.

"I really love it here. And the people are quite nice. It's not like what we see at the Rating Games and Duels. Just as much as it is on Earth, most just want to go on with their day and are great to be around," Rias said, waving here and there. Even here, however, it wasn't long until several people surrounded Elros, eagerly asking for autographs and pictures. He grinned as he acquiesced to all but the raciest of desires, particularly a few men and women that wanted to experiment. They soon backed off as Rias glared at them. She found the children most adorable. Most barely came up to his waist, yet they kept hugging him and had the happiest expressions when he picked them up for a picture or signed something for them.

"You're so strong!" one said happily.

"Thanks, kid. You want to Duel or do Rating Games when you grow up?" Elros asked as he squatted down, talking to them.

"I do! But… I'm a Lowborn so…," the child said, looking down. Elros tilted her chin up to look at him and she looked on in wonder at his radiant smile.

"Don't ever let something as small as that stop you. I'm a Low-Class Devil as well and you see how I take care of business?" he asked. The child nodded vigorously.

"Be brave and bold. That's the best advice I can offer. Train and work hard. That's the second best advice. And kick ass when it comes down to it. That's third," Elros said with a grin. The child smiled and hugged Elros before running off, her spirits soaring high as she thought on his advice.

"So cute," Rias cooed as they continued their walk, heading to a cafe.

"Ah! Lady Gremory and Mr. Eärendil! It's a pleasure to have you here!" the man behind the counter greeted them jovially.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to have a private table, would you?" Rias asked.

"But of course! Right this way," the man said as he led them up the stairs and towards a balcony on the other side of the building. Several tables and chairs were set up, but none were occupied. Rias and Elros took a seat on the one nearest the edge.

"Hot chocolate, please," Elros said with a grin, not taking a look at the menu. Rias smiled and took the same.

"Really? Hot chocolate?" she asked.

"What did you expect?" Elros asked.

"I dunno. Something harder, I guess. Irish coffee, maybe," Rias said.

"You make it sound like I have a drinking problem," Elros groaned.

"Whiskey at 12? I certainly would," Rias said.

"Blame Lucy, not me," Elros chuckled.

"I thought he doesn't like that nickname?" Rias said.

"He doesn't. Which is why it must stay! If you like your nickname, there's no point in it! That's why Michael is Mikey and Azazel is Zaz. Still can't think of one for your brother, though," Elros said, eliciting a giggle from her.

"And what about me?" Rias asked.

"Hmm… Ri-ass?" Elros suggested.

"Absolutely not!" she said.

"Sweetheart?" Elros asked with a smile.

"Much better," Rias said, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her face. She saw Elros look at her with a piercing eye, something that still made her blush.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You're so beautiful. I could look at you for days on end and not get tired," Elros said with a sheepish grin. Rias smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling at the man who brought them their drinks. Closing the balcony door, he gave them the privacy they wanted.

"So your family owns all of this?" Elros asked, looking over at the bustling street.

"Yup. My grandfather was the progenitor of the Gremory Household, which he passed on to my father. My brother was going to inherit it, but he became a Satan - which means that he's ruled out from inheriting the Household. So it passes on to me. The same with Sona, actually - after Lady Serafall became a Great Satan, Sona began to be prepared to inherit it," Rias said.

"You two really have a lot on your plates. It can't be easy knowing you're going to be responsible for so much," Elros said, caressing her hand gently.

"You get used to it. I've known it since I was a child, and my parents have been preparing me for it since then. Plus, I still have a while to go before my father retires and passes it to me," Rias said.

"Is that why the marriage between you and Riser was such a big deal? So you'll have someone to inherit it after you want to pass it on?" Elros asked.

"Yeah. His older brother, Ruval, is the heir to his family. But my father his theirs wanted to make a deal as well, which is another part of the reason. It all worked out best how it did, though - with me getting to choose and our parents striking their deal," Rias said.

"For guys that are already fairly wealthy, he and those two those other two seem… almost freakishly obsessed," Elros said, taking a sip of the third greatest drink in the universe.

"I know. It's really creepy, especially when you have to deal with constantly. Plus all the guys that just randomly propose to me, thinking I'm going to say yes - as if I need what they offer. Which is why you're such a breath of fresh air. You don't care about any of that stuff. I never thought I'd find someone like that," Rias said, blushing a bit as she gently caressed his hand with her thumb.

"I can't comment on whether you'd find someone else like that, but I'm certainly happy that you found me. Or rather, I found you. Or rather, you guys didn't shoot me out of the sky. Thanks for that by the way," Elros said with a chuckle.

"As am I. I should've known you were trouble from the start, though. Almost immediately, you started hitting on Akeno and me," Rias sighed.

"Can you blame me? I wake up with my head in Akeno's lap and both of you are just stroking my hair. What else was I supposed to do?" Elros asked.

"Don't you think you should've learned about us before flirting?" Rias asked.

"I've worked it out in worse situations, believe me. Be calm and flirty in a situation like that. 60% of the time it works every time - even on some aliens," Elros said.

"Calm? Says the guy who had stars in his eyes when he found out that Gasper was a time stopping Devil-Vampire," Rias said with a smirk.

"Come on! Even I have a limit and that was it. So fucking awesome," Elros said excitedly.

"It was surprising to see Gasper actually talk to you. But I guess you two are just kids at heart. Shouldn't be THAT surprising," Rias said.

"We happily accept your snide remark," Elros said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Rias sighed. Elros chuckled and moved his chair next to her, putting an arm around her and holding her close.

"Mmm. My favorite position," Rias said as she rested her head on him and smiled in delight.

"One of mine as well. Of course, there's the one where I'm on my back. And the one where you're on your back. And of course when I've got you against the wall. That might be my very favorite. I'll have to test each hundreds of thousands of times before I can give you a definite answer, though. Hope you don't mind," Elros said, nibbling her ear.

"Have some self-restraint," Rias said, giggling as she leaned in a bit.

"Sorry. I shall endeavor to my best while we're in public. Probably," Elros said, going back to his drink.

"Speaking of public - you still have that interview later today," Rias said.

"I know. Any idea what they're gonna ask?" Elros asked, sighing deeply.

"Probably your plans for the future, questions about you and I, your relationship with Luke, your performance in the fights, stuff like that," Rias said.

"How detailed should I be when they ask about us? Because if you want, I can recite absolutely everything in excruciating detail," Elros said with a grin.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Rias said dangerously, turning red.

"Relax. That's for us to know and others to never find out," Elros chuckled.

"Good. Because if they do…," Rias said dangerously, a hand flying to his crotch, her energy cascading.

"Ah. Point taken. I shall keep my mouth shut. Mostly," Elros said. Rias sighed; that was the best she could hope for.

"So you're spending tomorrow with Akeno… then you're going out with Sona and then with Tsubaki," Rias said, walking her fingers on his thigh.

"Yeah. Are you ok with that?" Elros asked comfortingly.

"Yes… I think so. It's easier to deal with it knowing how much time you spend with me. I'm not as jealous as I thought I would be initially," Rias said. Elros lifted her head to look at him, a piercing look in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, bringing her onto his lap his he continued. As they separated, Rias rested her head against his, biting her lip at the sensation.

"Like I said, I could never forget about you. You're… important to me. Very important," Elros said. Rias nodded and hugged him tightly, smiling delightfully as she played with his hair.

"Likewise. I love you," she said, kissing his neck. Elros smiled and did the same for her before leaning back a bit, running his fingers up and down her back.

"Shall we continue on?" he asked.

"Let's," Rias said, hopping off and taking his hand in hers, leading him around.

-o-

"I think this is the only thing I don't like about the Underworld," Elros sighed as he and Rias laid down on a grassy knoll. She rested her head on his chest, both staring upwards at the sky.

"What?" Rias asked.

"No stars. For a long time, they were the only entertainment I had. Tracing constellations, trying to identify UFOs, stuff like that," Elros said.

"I think artificial stars would be too much for my brother or the other Satans to pull off. That's a completely different beast. Plus the real thing is so much nicer. When you took me to the moon… I don't think I've _ever_ seen something as beautiful as the Earth or the stars from that vantage point," Rias said, smiling wide as she thought about the wonderful date Elros had planned for them.

"You want to go back to the moon soon?" Elros asked.

"Can we?" Rias asked excitedly.

"If that is your wish," Elros said, caressing her cheek.

"You're sweet. Yes. Yes, I'd love to. Just you and I and nobody else around," Rias said.

"Sounds good to me. I need to take Koneko and Gasper around the Earth sometimes as well. I think they'd both love it. In fact, why don't I take all of you guys?" Elros said.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. It's amazing to see. Could invite your parents as well," Elros said.

"Yes!" Rias said excitedly.

"Perfect. I'll plan it out," Elros chuckled, holding her tighter as a gust of wind came through. Rias smiled at the touch and snuggled as close as she could to him.

"So Sirzechs thinks that you should start a peerage," Rias said.

"Yeah, he brought that up earlier today," Elros nodded.

"What do you think?" Rias asked.

"I dunno, to be honest. I'm not against it, but I think it might be too much for me to juggle. The duels, plus Rating Games, plus being a Green Lantern, plus whatever else might come my way," Elros sighed.

"I hope you don't think that being part of my peerage is a burden," Rias said uncomfortably.

"Na. It's been light in terms of missions. These are some of the best times I've had in a while, I think. Besides, the positives _far_ outweigh the negatives," Elros said as he ran a hand down her bank, giving her a hard spank.

"So frisky," Rias sighed.

"I know. Does it bother you?" Elros asked.

"Nope. Feel's good, actually," she said, giving him a quick peck.

"But I think you might want to consider it, to be honest. It's one of the benefits of being a High-or-Ultimate-Class Devil. Plus, you don't have to participate in Rating Games if you don't want to. But it's nice to have people that you can rely on, that'll be there for you when you need them. Plus, you can devote as much or as little time to managing it as you want. My brother has a really strong peerage, but they mostly do their own thing," Rias said.

"Still seems like too much responsibility. I understand _why_ you guys have peerages - to bolster your numbers further. Maybe it's because I'm such a new Devil, but I dunno if I share those particular concerns. I've seen so many species driven to extinction that it just seems by the by now," Elros sighed, piercing the sky above with his gaze.

"It must be hard. I'm sorry that I haven't given you an outlet to talk about it," Rias said, looking up at him.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Elros asked quizzically. Rias sat up, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Well… when I was with Carol Ferris, she mentioned something about the psychological impact of being a Lantern. Especially for you because you were so young when you joined. You've been so caught up in dealing with my problems that we haven't really had any time to talk about yours. I… want you to know that you can tell me anything. That I'm here for you just as much as you're here for me," Rias said, looking at him. Elros smiled as he gazed at her perfect features. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently taking her to the ground again before he lifted up, continuing to admire her.

"Thank you for saying that. But really, you do-," Elros began before Rias cut him off.

"Don't say that! I _do_ have to worry about you. I love you, Elros. You need someone to worry about you," Rias said, holding his face in her hands. Elros paused before nodding. Rias brought his head down, touching it to hers as she let out a breath.

"I'm worried about you," she said.

"About what?" Elros asked.

"You've been through a lot. And… I know you seem fine. But… there has to be something. Going through what you did with your dad… and then having so much responsibility from such a young age. No one walks away from that kind of stuff without some pain. I… understand that you don't want to share it right away. That's fine. But… when you feel like you need to talk about something, or just to let it go - please let me know, ok? I won't pressure you. But I want you to know that whenever you need me, I'm going to be right here for you," Rias said, inducing considerable passion into her voice as she said it. Elros looked at her, piercing her gaze with his, making sure that she wasn't just leading him on. Finally, he nodded.

"Thank you, Rias. I… will do my best to be a bit more… umm… forthcoming, I suppose. I'm not really used to talking about it with anyone," Elros said, visibly uncomfortable - something Rias hadn't seen before.

"I understand. We'll take it as fast or as slow as you want," Rias told him, smiling as she hugged him tight - happy that he at least agreed to be more open with her. Even now, she didn't know as much about him as the others, Rias thought. Oddly for her, however, she didn't seem afraid.

"I'm wondering - do you think it was such a good idea to start dating a guy you know so little about?" Elros asked with a chuckle. Rias looked at him defiantly.

"Yes. I know you're sweet and gentle and loving and caring. That's what I want most. The way you interact with Gasper and Koneko… how you talk to and touch me… I know all the important things from that," Rias said, kissing him. As they separated, Elros nodded and smiled, bringing them back up.

"Let's get to the interview. Then we can have some more fun tonight," Rias said, opening a magic circle for them.

-o-

"Oh, fuck this. As John would say, fuck this up the fucking arse," Elros said, looking at the sea of reporters waiting for him.

"This is what you get, Mr. Five," Rias sighed, greeting her parents and brother as they came to watch.

"I blame you for this," Elros groaned to her.

"I'll consider this payback for all those times you teased me," Rias said with a wink.

"Ready, Elros?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"Most certainly not, Mr. Gremory! I thought this was going to be a few people at most! But… there's… so many! I thought Devils had a population problem?! How are there so many reporters?!" Elros grumbled, eliciting chuckles from the Gremory's.

"Comes with the fame and notoriety, I'm afraid," Zeo said.

"You'll do fine, dear," Venelana said, giving him a hug.

"Is it too late to start blaspheming until I pass out?" Elros asked Rias.

"Way too late. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be over quickly," Rias said.

"When you put it like that… it actually does very little to assuage me," Elros said as he took a deep breath before walking out, smiling and waving at the flashing cameras. They shouted his name, hoping to get the first question. Elros quickly took the podium and began to talk.

-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this interview. Now, one at a time, please. I'm still feeling a bit sore from the match, so please go easy on me," Elros said to sporadic chuckles. He selected his first interviewer.

"Mr. Eärendil-," the man began before Elros cut him off.

"Just one thing if I may - please, call me Elros," he said.

"Elros, then… Can you confirm once more your relationship with Rias Gremory?" the man asked.

"Happily in love," Elros responded with a grin. From their position, the Gremory's smiled wide - although none wider than Rias herself.

"Is she here with you?" the man asked.

"Oh, you bet she is! Come on out sweetheart!" Elros said, looking at the curtains with a devious grin.

-o-

"Ugh! I should've expected he'd bring me out! Asshole," Rias grumbled.

"Go on, sweetheart," Venelana said. With a sigh, Rias nodded and smiled as she stepped out, waving at the reporters before stood at his side. Elros turned to her and kissed her passionately for everyone to see, much to their and Rias's delight. As they separated, Rias giggled before hugging him close.

"I'm _soooooo_ gonna hurt you tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"Like I said, happily in love," Elros reiterated before Rias waved once more and took her leave, turning red as she stepped behind the curtain.

"Adorable," Venelana cooed.

-o-

"Mr. Eärendil - you are acquainted with Luke Star, are you not?" another asked.

"I am. I consider Luke - or as I implore all of you to call him henceforth, Lucy - a good friend," Elros said with a raucous laugh that the reporters joined in on.

"And how did you meet him?" the man continued.

"Walked into his bar and he gave me a drink as I was a pre-teen. Dalmore 64 Trinitas. Pretty sure I cried," Elros said to laughs all around.

"He is widely considered to be the most powerful Devil in the Underworld, even for an Ultimate Class Devil. As it stands, the only one that comes close in raw strength - yet still very far - is Yama, ranked number two - and Yama is already considered to be far and above Rating Game Champions such as Diehauser Belial, Roygun Belphegor, and Bedeze Abaddon - or the strongest that even the Bael Clan has to offer. Do you know why Mr. Star hasn't made a power play in all his time?" the man asked.

"Lucy enjoys living life on his own terms, so I can't even begin to comment on why he hasn't made a scramble for power. He probably doesn't see the benefit to it, if I was pressed to answer," Elros said.

"Some witnesses say you know Yama as well. Can you talk about your relationship with him?" the man asked.

"I only met Yama at the Celebration after my victory. I don't know anything beyond his name, unfortunately," Elros said.

"You're aware of his moniker - the God of Death?" a reporter asked.

"I am. He's certainly an imposing figure," Elros said.

"While you can't confirm or deny a match with him, what do you think about the opportunity of fighting such a Devil?" the reporter continued.

"It's not often that I like to fight for the sake of fighting. The previous duels I participated in, I did so for Rias. But, as I said, Yama is an imposing figure - and certainly an interesting character. Were such an event to happen, I think it would be interesting," Elros said.

"Just interesting?" the reporter asked.

"Just interesting," Elros reiterated.

"And do you plan on challenging Luke Star?" the same reporter asked.

"I do indeed, although when I cannot say. Watch out, Lucy," Elros said, grinning at the cameras.

"Rumors indicate that you might be promoted directly to a High-Class Devil - with some even vouching for a promotion to Ultimate-Class. What do you think of these rumors?" a reporter inquired.

"I can't really say much about them. It's only been a short while that I became a Devil, so I suppose I should be flattered that I'm considered for such - but I'm more or less ambivalent to it. I suppose I'll take it as it comes towards me. I'll have to look at the positives and negatives of doing so," Elros said.

"And do you intend to start a peerage should you be promoted?" the reporter asked.

"If you asked me yesterday, I probably would've said no. But Rias and her brother brought up some valid points to doing as such, so I think for now my answer is maybe. I still have to give it a considerable amount of thought before reaching a conclusion, however. I expect once I do, you all will probably find out in short order," Elros said.

"Some think that your relationship with Lady Rias is abhorrent. Do you have anything to say to those people?" a reporter asked.

"It's really fucking creepy to pay so much attention to another person's relationship. I advise them to get lives of their own. Or girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Or a puppy," Elros said dully, eliciting a few laughs from those assembled.

"They say that the bloodlines of Devils should remain pure," the reporter pressed.

"Then they're heading towards extinction. You adapt or die. There's no other way to put it. It appears that the New Satan Faction did exactly that; the remaining holdouts ought to as well, lest they go the way of the mammoth," Elros said.

"And why do you think Lady Rias is so attracted to you?" the man asked. Elros flashed a charming smile at the woman that was seated next to him who blushed at being recognized.

"What do you see in me?" he asked her. All cameras turned to her as she stood up.

"Well, you're handsome… extremely powerful, it seems… but above that, you're sincere when you say that the only reason you took those duels on is because she needed you. So… all of that, I suppose," the woman said before taking her seat.

"There you go," Elros said with a grin, eliciting a few more laughs. "And forgive me for singling you out, miss. Please, ask your question if you have one," Elros said kindly.

"There is a considerable amount of outcry regarding your wins. Many believe that you cheated - that there's no possible way a lowborn could defeat so many High-Class Devils in such a fashion. Do you have anything to say to your decriers?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure how to prove it - I abided by the rules that were set and played within them. I'm afraid that simply being born into your position isn't enough. It's strikingly obvious that out of the four High-Class Devils that I faced, only Elizaveta had devoted any time to perfecting her art; the others seemed to rely on their base powers and nothing else. That's just not enough - if you're not willing to train and further yourself, you might as well not make the challenge in the first place," Elros said.

"If they challenge you again, would you accept?" she continued.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to wait for one of them to do so," Elros answered.

"Another topic of popularity has been your refusal to bet Lady Rias from here on out unless it's a Death Match. Do you think this is fair to other Devils?" another man asked.

"Of course. Why should she have to go through that every time? These challengers don't seem to understand that Rias is a person, not a trophy or something to be won. If they want her so bad, at this point they ought to be willing to prove how devoted they would be to her," Elros said.

"And are you not afraid of losing such a match?" the man asked.

"Very afraid. I don't want to die," Elros said with a smile. He saw the reporters furiously copying down his answer as their eyes were glued on him.

"Then why to make the bet?" the man asked after a long pause, trying to understand Elros's train of thought.

"A person should be prepared to die for someone or something - whether that be a friend, a cause, or someone they love," Elros said.

-o-

Behind the curtain, Rias felt her mouth was about to split with how wide she was smiling. She blushed deeply as Elros said that, expressing with the right words how much he loved her.

"I've said it many times and I'll say it again, sweetheart - you definitely made the right choice," Venelana said happily. To hear that someone loved her daughter so much that they'd be willing to die for her was stunning. She doubted that any other Devil would make the sacrifice for something so selfless. It strengthened her resolve to have Elros become part of their family.

"He always knows what to say," Rias said giddily. She wasn't one to need protection - she was intelligent and powerful, two qualities that made a dangerous person when mixed. However, _knowing_ someone like Elros was looking out for her - and for Akeno, Gasper, Koneko, and the others - put her mind at considerable ease.

Sirzechs, Zeo, and Grayfia smiled as well - all happy to hear what Elros thought of Rias and how consistent he was.

-o-

"A lighter question - what's your favorite color?" a man in the back asked.

"Green," Elros said.

"Favorite… song?" he continued.

" _Sympathy for the Devil_ by The Rolling Stones, of course," Elros said with a laugh.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"Mint chocolate chip," Elros answered.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"It was the day of the duel," Elros said.

-o-

Rias was surprised to learn that. She looked at her father who had pulled Elros's birth certificate and saw that he had turned chalk white. Venelana, Grayfia, and Sirzechs also seemed surprised to learn that.

"He never brought it up!" Rias said, horrified.

"Zeo?" Venelana asked, her voice laced with danger because of the fact that her husband had forgotten such an important date.

"I… had forgotten," Zeo said, rubbing his temples and scolding himself. He had only glanced at the birth certificate a few times and didn't commit Elros's birthday to memory.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT DATE?!" Rias seethed angrily at her father. Her Power of Destruction began to cascade, barely kept in check so the reporters wouldn't feel it.

"I…," Zeo trailed off.

"I NOTHING! We… he… on his birthday!?" Rias asked, quickly peeking through the curtains and looking at Elros, who fielded the reporters questions about fighting on his birthday. She turned back to her father - her anger unrelenting.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sirzechs asked, frowning. They could've celebrated it in a wonderful fashion, he thought - it could've even helped push the fight back. But Elros was completely mum on it.

"I'm not sure," Grayfia said, also a bit uneasy. Birthdays were celebrated with pomp and fanfare, especially amongst Pure-Blooded Families. While Elros wasn't one, he would've likely gotten an even more eventful celebration for the significant wins he pulled off.

"Zeo," Venelana said icily.

"Dear?" Zeo asked, afraid to look at her.

"You're going to apologize to Elros as soon as he's back. _Profusely,_ " she said, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Zeo said, gulping.

-o-

"Your birthday was on the day of the duel? Truly?" the man asked.

"It was," Elros said.

"You didn't wish to celebrate in a much more… relaxed manner?" he asked.

"Far more important things to do, I'm afraid," Elros said.

"I see. Well… your favorite book?" the man continued, shrugging.

" _Meditations_ by Marcus Aurelius," Elros answered.

"More of a serious question, if I might: there are considerable thoughts on a peace between the Three Factions. Where do you stand on such a matter?" another reporter asked.

"Far be it for me to comment on the current political temperature of the Underworld, but from what I've seen I think it's necessary. Each side is dwindling in numbers. Protracted war will just lead to each side dying out quicker. I support it," Elros said.

Elros continued to answer other questions for hours on end before time was called and everyone started filing out. Giving a sigh of relief, he went backstage. As soon as he got past the curtain, he found Rias holding on to him tightly.

"Hey. How'd I do?" he asked, but his smile fell as he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was the day before yesterday?!" she asked.

"Ah. Sorry. Honestly, it just slipped my mind. I've never celebrated my birthday before so it's not really that big of a deal," Elros said.

"You've never celebrated it before?" Rias asked.

"Elros… please, forgive me. It completely slipped my mind as well. You shouldn't have been made to fight on such an important day," Zeo said seriously.

"Please, Mr. Gremory, don't worry about it! Really, it's not a big deal," Elros said placatingly.

"Of course, it's a big deal! We should've celebrated it! We should've had a party or something!" Rias cried out.

"Not really my thing, Rias. Besides, I got to spend some time later that night with you. I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday," Elros said with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. Rias felt a new rush of tears come through as she hugged him tightly, the sincerity in his voice evident.

"Let's go home," Sirzechs said. He opened a magic circle and they all left through it, the Gremory's laden with extreme guilt.


	28. Sona's Dream

"I'm going to go shower really quickly," Elros said, kissing Rias on the cheek and heading to his room. He wasn't a fan of being under camera lights for so long and simply wanted to take a breather before heading off to bed. Sure that he was out of earshot, Rias turned her anger back on her father.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, DAD! HOW COULD YOU FORGET HIS BIRTHDAY?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAW HIS BIRTH CERTIFICATE!" Rias seethed angrily, her powers cascading again. Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Venelana didn't step in - all were disappointed that the head of the house had forgotten such an important date. Whenever a member of the peerage celebrated their birthday, it was a significant event - whether it be a massive party, eating at the finest restaurant, staying at the nicest hotel, or whatever have them. It was always conducted with joviality and ended in a beautiful ceremony. To think that they had seemingly forgotten Elros's birthday - only recently past - filled them with guilt, all the more prominent when considering how much aid he had rendered them in such a short time. That he fought three High-Class Devils that he - by all rights - shouldn't have had to only added to the feeling.

"I'm sorry, Rias. It… completely slipped my mind, if I am being honest. I was more focused on learning about him that I didn't even register it. And then I was worried about the match and…" Zeo said, rubbing his temples. No one was more disappointed in him than he was. In a short time, he had come to think of Elros as his de facto son-in-law - the man that would, at Rias's side, head the Gremory family. To not celebrate his birthday was a dishonor and faux pas that he didn't think could be remedied easily.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH HE'S DONE FOR US?!" Rias yelled angrily. She turned on her heels and quickly stamped up the stairs and headed to the only other person she could think of that would understand what she was feeling right now.

"Zeo," Venelana said, her voice as angry as her daughters. He - _they_ \- should've known something as simple as Elros's birthday. That upon seeing his birth certificate Zeo didn't mark it down was nothing short of sheer idiocy, she thought.

"I know," Zeo sighed, leaning on a railing as he continued to scold himself.

"Elros didn't seem to be too upset about it," Sirzechs said.

"Something tells me that his father wasn't the kind of man that would celebrate their child's birthday," Venelana said, bringing her thoughts to the kind of man Elros's father was.

 _'A coward of a man. Should I ever meet him, he will regret treating Elros in such a manner,'_ Venelana thought, a vicious reaction that was completely the opposite of her personality.

"We should plan something for him," Grayfia added solemnly. As much as the others, she felt uneasy that they didn't celebrate his birthday. Akeno, Rias, Kiba, and Koneko had all had tremendous celebrations since they joined; meanwhile, they already had plans for Asia, Xenovia, and Issei's birthdays. To forget someone so callously was unforgivable in her opinion.

"I have a feeling that's what Rias is discussing with Akeno right now," Venelana sighed, turning her head up.

-o-

"Akeno. Are you awake?" Rias asked, entering her Queens room.

"Mmm… Rias? That you?" Akeno asked, sitting up and letting out a yawn. It was already late at night; Rias almost never visited her at this time, especially when she was asleep.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?" Rias asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's… up?" Akeno asked, yawning again.

"It's about Elros," Rias said. That was all the motivation Akeno needed to jolt awake, her heart beating rapidly.

"What happened? Is he ok? Is he hurt?" she asked worriedly, her power flaring - if anyone dared touch him, she'd make them suffer.

"He's fine! He's showering right now. But… I need to tell you something," Rias said.

"What is it?" Akeno asked, sitting next to her best friend and listening intently.

"We just got back from his interview. Umm… his birthday. It was the day of the duel," Rias said uneasily and bluntly, figuring it was best to jump straight to the point.

"WHAT?!" Akeno asked loudly.

"His birthday was the day before yesterday," Rias said.

"Are you serious?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah," Rias said.

"Wait! Why didn't he tell us? We could've celebrated it!" Akeno said.

"He told us that he never celebrated his birthday before… that it just slipped his mind," Rias said.

"Seriously?" Akeno asked, aghast.

"Yeah. I guess it's not surprising. His father barely paid attention to him at all; something tells me he wasn't the candle on cake kind of guy," Rias said spitefully.

"He had his duel on his birthday?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. My dad saw his birth certificate, but apparently, he completely forgot to mention it to us," Rias said angrily.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Akeno asked, just as angry. Rias nodded, sighing as her mind traveled back to Elros. It made her uneasy that he seemed to pay so little attention to himself. She had to admit that she was a little selfish - all Devils, by nature, sometimes were. Everyone in the peerage was a little selfish in some in some way. Elros, however, seemed to be a different case. He appeared to live for others as opposed to for himself, always putting their needs first. He was kind and considering - while a tease, he made sure that they were never uncomfortable. If they needed help - whether it was standing in for Issei against Vali, for Rias against Riser, Bastion, Anders, or Elizaveta, or for Akeno against her uncle, Elros stepped in without a second thought. He made her and Akeno's dates as special as they could be and took care as he made love to them, attuning himself to what they wanted. And now, as it turned out, he put her needs in front of his again as he fought for her sake on his birthday.

Looking at the tears forming in Rias's eyes, Akeno had an idea of what she was thinking. She put an arm around her best friend and drew her in for a tight hug, gently rubbing her back.

"We know how much he loves us. It's… not really a surprise that he thought about the duel before his birthday. Like you said, his dad probably wasn't that kind of person anyway," Akeno said.

"It's not just that, though! He's barely been in the peerage for a few months and look at what he's done for us! For you and me and Issei and Gasper and Koneko! What've we done for him?!" Rias asked as she cried to her best friend. Akeno thought about what she said and felt her heart fall. Very little, if anything, was her answer.

 _'We took the time to go behind his back to learn about him… but not to do anything else. Damn it!'_ she thought angrily. She doubted that Elros would bring it up - hell, he probably didn't even think that what they were talking about was that important. It was likely just another day for him. She tightened her hug as she felt tears come to her eyes as well, remembering how he held her when her uncle reappeared and how he accompanied her to her mother's grave.

"What do we do?" Akeno asked Rias quietly.

"I don't know. I think we should have a little celebration for him. He doesn't really like anything too extravagant, so maybe a small party or dinner or something along those lines. What does he like?" Rias asked.

"Us," Akeno said with a smile, although it soon fell. What _did_ he like? What were his interests? It hit her with the force of a freight car - on a personal level, she knew what he was like as a person who interacted with her, but she knew very little about what his particulars and interests were.

"We really don't know a lot about what he likes," she said uneasily.

"We know he enjoys movies. A lot. Maybe rent out a theater?" Rias suggested.

"I think he'd enjoy that. Do we tell the others?" Akeno asked.

"If we don't, they'll find out through the Devil News. I don't think they'd like that. Leave that to me tomorrow," Rias said, getting up. Akeno nodded before she rested her head back on her pillow - however, sleep would not come this night she thought.

-o-

As Rias went back to her room, Elros was just stepping out of the shower, wearing just his sweatpants. Rias quickly hugged him tightly. Smiling, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, gently laying down on it with her on top. Rias lifted her head and kissed him, stroking and caressing his face as she studied it.

"What is it? You have this intense look in your eye," Elros said.

"You should've told me it was your birthday. I know you don't think it's a big deal, but it's a big deal to me. It's a huge deal. You shouldn't have had to fight on it. We should've celebrated it somehow," Rias said, her voice a bit forceful as she emphasized her point. Elros just sighed in response before smiling; Rias really was a caring person.

"You're sweet, but it's not a problem. I've never seen a reason to celebrate it before, so I don't really see one now. Just another day," Elros said.

"And if it was my birthday, would you say the same thing?" Rias asked. Elros opened his mouth to speak before closing it. No, he wouldn't.

"No. I suppose I wouldn't," he said quietly. If it were her birthday, he'd get her the most stunning gift she could imagine. To do any less would be criminal.

"Exactly! So yours _is_ a big deal. If not to you, then at least to me," Rias said, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She shivered gently as she felt him rub his hands down her back.

"I… apologize for not telling you. I didn't think it'd be a problem," Elros said.

"I know. That's a problem in and of itself. You should've had these kinds of experiences when you were a kid. I'm sorry that you didn't, but that's going to change now. I'm going to see to that personally," Rias said fiercely. Elros smiled at the conviction and love in her voice. He was a happy guy most of the time now, but hearing her say something like that did wonders to bolster his already high mood. He quickly flipped her on her back and gave her a passionate kiss. She leaned into it deeply, strengthening her hold on him, intent on giving him the taste he craved. He moved down to her neck and she held him there, gently moaning as he sucked it.

"We did celebrate it a bit. You fed me the tiramisu. Not to mention, that stunning gift you gave me after. Might be some of the best I've ever had," Elros said as he moved back to her lips. Rias broke the kiss and giggled before flipping him again. She brought a finger to his lips, keeping theirs separated for the moment.

"Save some for Akeno tomorrow, 'kay? Let's get some sleep. You deserve it," Rias said, giving him one more peck on the lips before snuggling close and tight. Elros smiled and held her, but looked straight ahead at the ceiling. His smile soon fell as he tried to sleep, to no avail. He sighed and continued weaving his hand through Rias's hair, taking comfort in the fact that she was content and asleep.

-o-

As Elros stepped out of the shower the next morning, he saw that Rias was leaning against the window, wearing a robe and sipping some coffee. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he came up behind her, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. She smiled and swiveled her head to kiss him, a free hand on the back of his head as she held him there.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Morning. You alright? Seem a bit lost in thought," Elros said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good guess. Just thinking about you," she said.

"Anything about me in particular?" Elros asked.

"Just how amazing you are," she said with a smile, kissing him again.

"I'm happy you think so," he said, taking another cup and pouring himself some coffee. Putting his arm around her, they enjoyed the immense beauty outside.

"Can I ask you something?" Rias asked quietly, turning to face him.

"What's up?" Elros responded.

"You remember that day when you came over to my place? I told you about Gasper and Koneko and how I recruited some of the girls to my peerage," Rias said.

"I remember," Elros said.

"I… think that the others should know a bit more about you as well. It might help you relate and connect to them better - more so than you already do. Plus… you know, you already know about them," Rias said. Elros was quiet for a moment as he sipped his coffee, continuing to look outside as he pondered what Rias said. She looked at him, anxious for a reply.

"If… you do the honors," Elros said.

"What?" Rias asked.

"Honestly, I don't like to talk about my past much. It's behind me, and I prefer to look ahead. I can understand you and the others being curious, though. You already know a fair bit… so if you want to, you can tell them. They can ask me their questions later, but if I'm honest, I'd prefer to avoid doing so in such a… direct manner," Elros said uneasily.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If you want," Elros said.

"Do you trust me to do that?" Rias asked uncertainly.

"I trust you with my life," Elros said. The words brought a smile to Rias's lips. She leaned up and kissed him passionately before resting her head on his chest, snuggling close as they continued to enjoy the view.

-o-

"Hey," Akeno greeted Elros, smiling warmly and hugging him tight.

"Good afternoon. Ready to head out?" Elros asked, holding an arm out for her.

"Definitely. Let's go," she said, taking it resting her head on his shoulder. Rias smiled as she watched them leave before she quickly called out for Grayfia.

"Lady Rias," the maid said as she promptly appeared.

"Grayfia. Could you get the others and ask them to meet me in the living room? We need to plan something for Elros while he's out with Akeno. We didn't celebrate his birthday, but I'm not letting this pass," Rias said.

"Of course, my lady," Grayfia said with a smile as she bowed and went about her task. With a deep breath, Rias was about to call Sona and Tsubaki when she suddenly saw someone come down the stairs.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Relax, princess. I'm not here for you. I just happened to overhear your talk with your maid. I'm here to help," Kuroka said, a light smile on her lips.

"I don't need your help," Rias said, a hand on her hips as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm helping anyways," Kuroka said, her voice a bit harder. She wouldn't miss this.

"What are you even doing here?" Rias asked.

"Your… mother was kind enough to extend me an invitation," Kuroka said uneasily. Venelana was certainly different from Rias; she seemed to be encouraging of the fact that Kuroka felt something for Elros.

"MY MOTHER?!" Rias asked aghast.

"You yell for me, sweetheart? Hello Kuroka dear," Venelana said with a smile as she entered.

"Lady Gremory," Kuroka said, bowing low. While she didn't have a problem with getting under Rias's skin, Venelana was a different story. Her power was far more mature than Rias's. Even above that, however, was the way she carried herself - with a grace and gentility that even her daughter couldn't match. Venelana seemed to float above the very ground that she walked on, exuding a charm and confidence that radiated off her. Kuroka couldn't help but respect her.

"Mother! You let _her_ stay?" Rias asked.

"Of course, dear. She wished to stay for a few more days around Elros. We certainly have the room, and I think it would be good for her to take a bit of a load off. The young lady needs rest," Venelana said. The only words that registered with Rias were _'around Elros'_ however. She remembered that after Elros was attacked by Riser, he and Kuroka spent a short bit of time together.

"And what do you want with him?" Rias asked.

"Look, I just… want to spend a little bit of time with him. Relax. I'm not looking to steal him away from you or anything," Kuroka said, her voice a bit cutting. Rias paused, looking at Kuroka before looking at her mother who was smiling. There was something behind the smile, though - that whatever Rias wanted to do, Venelana had already made her decision. Rias let out a sigh.

"Fine. Come with me," she said, taking Kuroka into the living room. With one more bow to Lady Gremory, Kuroka took her leave. Lady Gremory took her leave soon as well - she wasn't finished berating her husband yet.

-o-

"You want to join Elros's harem?" Rias asked, getting to the point as she turned to face Kuroka.

"I don't know," Kuroka answered honestly. It wasn't something she considered, although she knew that she did like him immensely. However, she couldn't leave Vali to be with Elros as much as she wanted.

"But you like him?" Rias asked.

"Yes," Kuroka said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuroka asked.

"I mean _why_ do you like him? What do you see in him?" Rias asked. Kuroka opened her mouth to speak but closed it, thinking about the answer.

"He makes me feel like a girl," she whispered, blushing as she answered. As sappy as it sounded, it was the truth.

"What?" Rias asked as sheer surprise took her over.

"I said he makes me feel like a girl. I don't feel like an SS-Class Stray or part of the Vali Team or even a Devil. He makes me feel like Kuroka," she answered.

"He… makes you feel like Kuroka?" Rias asked. Kuroka rolled her eyes; apparently, she'd have to spell it out for her.

"Yes. He makes me feel like a person, not a thing or monster. He makes me feel happy. What I'm trying to get through to you is that he _cares_ about me - not my power, but _me_. Do I have to simplify it further? Perhaps a drawing?" Kuroka asked. Rias continued to look at her for another minute before she slowly nodded.

"I see. Well, come on then," she said, turning and beginning to walk again. Kuroka let out a sigh and followed.

-o-

"I've loved coming to this spot since I came to live with Rias and her family as a child," Akeno said as she held on to Elros's arm, smiling as they looked out at the beautiful scenery. One saw rolling green hills as far as the eye could see - even for a Devil. Elros inhaled the cool, crisp wind, letting it fill him to his core as he and Akeno sat down on a blanket construct, just enjoying being in such a majestic place with each other.

"Good God, this is beautiful. Even more so with present company," Elros finally said, taking the pain in his head like a champ. as he held Akeno closer. She laid him down and rested her head on his chest, calmly feeling his heartbeat as she ran a hand under his shirt and gently caressed his stomach.

"It's really nice, isn't it? Better with you," Akeno said, kissing him on the cheek before laying down again. She exhaled a sigh of content as she felt his arms holding her gently but tightly, protective.

"This looks _just_ like The Shire," Elros said with a grin.

"The Shire?" Akeno asked quizzically.

"From _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings._ The Shire is where the hobbits live - you know, Bilbo, Frodo, sam, etc.," Elros said.

"Like I said, never seen the movies or read the books," Akeno said.

"Ok, a new thing once we get back home. Every night, I'm going to read you and Rias and maybe the other girls a chapter from the book. We're going to make a thing of this. You absolutely cannot go your life without reading or watching them," Elros said.

"No thanks. We're not kids, you know. But I think Gasper and Koneko would like that a lot," Akeno said.

"Akeno, you're a genius! That's a great idea! I'll get started on it once we get home. Mr. and Mrs. Gremory are bound to have a copy or two laying around," Elros said excitedly.

"I'm kind of surprised. I never really pegged you for a reader, to be honest," Akeno said, looking up at him with curious eyes. Elros sighed before smiling; he understood the underlying meaning.

"When I lived in Death Valley, there was this woman and kid that lived with us. I told you about them a bit, right?" Elros asked. As he did, Akeno felt her heart beat increase; she was going to learn something, even if it was just a little.

"I'm not sure. I think you've said that the boy was like a brother to you," she said.

"Right. I'm not sure what her relation to him was, but they seemed close. Anyways, while they lived with us, whenever my dad was away, they would take turns teaching me things - reading being the most important. Made it kind of easy because when he left, it was for long lengths at a time. The first book I ever read completely was _The Hobbit_. Followed that with _The Lord of the Rings_. Took me to a whole new place," Elros said fondly, his voice getting a bit distant as he thought about it with a small smile. Akeno smiled as well as she saw how at peace he looked.

 _'Good. At least he has some happy memories,'_ she thought, snuggling closer.

"So… was it like an escape for you while you lived there?" Akeno asked.

"Big time. A world of good and evil where the good guy always wins. And the world that overall is so carefully constructed, I wouldn't be surprised if I found a planet out there that resembled it to a T. Stuff like that appeals to a kid who lives with a monster in a little shack in the middle of nowhere. When I read those books, the world got a bit brighter and a whole lot bigger," Elros said. Still studying his features, Akeno saw a childlike smile plastered on him; she could tell this, however small it might've seemed to others, was extremely important to him. She mimicked his smile as she shifted up a bit, gently kissing him before resting her head against his.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that you have some happy memories as a kid. Rias and I… we were starting to worry that it was all just pain," Akeno whispered.

"It was mostly pain, but I suppose it's a good thing it only lasted as long as it did. He got out of my life fairly quickly, all things considered. Little did I know at that age that more than a decade later, I'd be crashing down on the house of a Devil," Elros laughed. Akeno giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"You should thank Asia, to be honest. Issei wanted to shoot you out of the sky but she thought that we should wait and see what happened. Then Rias agreed with her," Akeno said.

"God bless Asia. She's so sweet. I'll be sure to get her a gift as thanks. What about you, though? Didn't you feel the same way?" Elros asked.

"Hmm… honestly, I dunno. I don't think any of us knew what to do. You've gotta understand that even though we knew that Gods and Angels and Devils and Fallen Angels exist, someone like you appearing was… so bizarre and out of left field. I'm not sure if I still believe it," Akeno said.

"Well, there are plenty of rumors of people with powers on Earth. What do you think of them?" Elros asked.

"Haven't given them much thought. It's a bit hard to believe, though. I mean… a guy dressed as a bat jumping between roofs in Gotham? Or that guy that wears the clown make up... what do they call him again? It or the Joker or something? Or a blue and red guy flying through the air in Metropolis? Please. I believe those stories as much as I believe those people that see UFOs in the air," Akeno said.

"Hey, those are my people you're insulting. UFOs are plenty real!" Elros said.

"Uh-huh. And why are they always filmed on some camera from the turn of the century? You're telling me that no professional photographer - or even someone with some decent equipment and skills - hasn't been able to catch one in the moment?" Akeno asked with a smirk.

"Hmph. Non-believers will never understand," Elros grumbled.

"I'm imaging a little you looking up at the sky, trying to find one," Akeno giggled.

"You'd be surprised by how often I did that. Virtually no light pollution. Good God… the first time I went out at night without anyone around me. Zero lights. The entire sky was a jet black, painted with shimmering white lights. You and Rias are stunning. Two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. But a cloudless black sky with the stars shimmering, the dust of the Milky Way _just_ visible. I can't find anything to compare it to," Elros said, lost in thought again. Akeno smiled at the compliment; she couldn't find a fault in his reasoning. On several occasions, she and Rias looked up at the stars and it was always something inspired wonder and awe.

"How different is it when you fly up there?" Akeno asked, shifting so that she was laying with her back on his chest, his hands comfortably wrapped around her stomach. She felt him kiss her on her forehead, eliciting a blush.

"Very. When I'm up there, I can take any deviation or course I want. Can fly by a star, to a planet or moon or whatever have me. Some are easier than others. Several planets have massive blockades around them, barring communication; others are free to land on and leave when you want. I've been on planets where it hails glass every second of the day at hundreds of miles per hour; another planet that had a small core - around the size of California, but it was surrounded by air that was so dense, you could walk on it - like walking on clouds. Another planet that had a certain frequency to it - almost died there. I've seen planets that have no water, that are just water, that are made of molten lava flowing constantly or ice and frost shifting every second; one that had air pockets everywhere that kept exploding with the force of hydrogen bombs; planets that are untouched wildernesses, and others that are just massive cities with bright and ritzy lights. Some with people and animals, others with just plants and vegetation, others with just animals. There're so many variations… and the ability to reach them all is… I can't encompass it," Elros said.

"Wow," Akeno whispered, listening intently to every word.

"That's about the gist of it. It's amazing. Although… being down here with you. It has a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to it," Elros said, tightening his hold and kissing her.

"You're sweet," Akeno said, turning around again. She stroked and caressed his face, beaming down at him. She leaned down and kissed him gently, slowly working her tongue in. She let out a moan of pleasure as his hands went down and gave her a tight squeeze, a sensation she enjoyed considerably. Breaking the kiss, she went to his side and wrapped her arms around him, burying her in his side.

"So comfy," she said happily, nuzzling him a bit.

"Happy you think so. What do you say to taking a little siesta?" Elros asked.

"I'd like that. I haven't had a chance to sleep with you two nights in a row," Akeno said, closing her eyes. Elros gave her a kiss good night before dozing off as well.

-o-

"What is it, Rias?" Asia asked as she came into the room with Issei and Xenovia. Kiba and Karlamine were already seated - both of them spending a considerable amount of time with each other since Elros set them up. Yubelluna was, surprisingly, deep in conversation with Kuroka - both of them laughing and giggling at something. Marion was talking with Bürent while Isabela, Mihae, and Xuelan were patiently waiting for whatever it was to begin. Gasper and Koneko were leaning against each other - Gasper admiring the gift Elros had given him and Koneko smiling as she thought of the flower. Sona and Tsubaki were talking with Rias, both of them as unaware of the situation as the others. Sirzechs, Venelana, Zeo, and Grayfia were present as well, all aware of what Rias wanted to talk to them about.

"It's about Elros," Rias said. That was all everyone needed to suddenly snap to attention. Conversations ceased as everyone looked on intently. Rias noted that Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Marion, and Bürent all had looks of worry while Gasper looked afraid that something might've happened.

"Is he alright?!" he asked, his voice shrill.

"Don't worry Gasper, he's fine. It's just about something he… said last night, during his interviews. I wasn't aware until last night as well, but… the day of his duel was also his birthday," Rias said, her discomfort notable; she still couldn't get over the fact that she had been so unawares of it until now.

"What?!" Yubelluna asked loudly. Sona and Tsubaki looked aghast at that as well.

"His birthday was the day of the duel," Rias said.

"Seriously?" Marion asked.

"Yeah," Rias answered.

"Why didn't he tell us?! We could've celebrated it! We could've done something to thank him for what he's done for us!" Bürent said.

"I want you all to listen quietly. I think I'm right when I say a lot of you probably don't know that much about him when he was young. A lot of you guys have had difficult times in your life; some of you more than others. Elros isn't too different in that regard. I spoke to him earlier and he's… ok with me telling you a bit more about him," Rias said. They all exchanged looks of surprise but nodded, listening intently.

-o-

As Rias finished, there was a mixture of looks between everyone in attendance. They ranged from discomfort on Sona and Tsubaki, the two most familiar with the story; to grimaces on Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana, and Zeo, who had some idea of how bad Elros had it, but didn't think it was that bad; to sheer horror and shock on the rest of the peerage and Kuroka, the ones who knew the least.

"What the fuck?!" Issei yelled out, unable to keep a lid on it. He wasn't a stranger to the bad pasts of his peerage; he was well aware that out of all of them, his was probably the most normal upbringing on Earth - he wasn't part of the church, nor was he experimented upon as a child; he didn't live on a massive estate in his youth and his parents were pretty cool people. But Elros's story was like his in Bizarro world; Elros had a single parent who was a monster, and he lived in an inhospitable landscape that was more of a hell than hell itself

"That was the reaction I had when Elros told me," Rias said uneasily, her face downcast.

"His father… _tortured him_?" Asia asked, gulping.

"That's how he got some of his scars," Rias answered.

"Where's his father now?" Yubelluna asked with a snarl. She, along with the other girls from the peerage, felt a vicious uprise in their bodies. The only thing they wanted right now was to bomb Elros's father to hell, back, and then to hell again.

"He doesn't know. You can understand why he probably never spent much time looking for him, though," Rias said.

"He always seems so cheerful," Mihae said, holding back tears. Xuelan put an arm around her friend, her eyes also misting over.

"He enjoys being a Green Lantern and helping people. He also spent a long time living with one of the duelists, Luke Star. He said he considers him a father figure - so to some extent, I think that's helped him. But… he's still in a lot of pain from what I can tell," Rias said sadly. She scooped Gasper up and gently rocked him, seeing tears coming out of his eyes. Gasper was the youngest and most innocent of the group; Rias knew that his father was much like Elros's although not as torturous - mostly just ignoring him. She held Gasper tightly, letting him draw strength from her as he cried onto her shoulder.

 _'I guess that's another reason why Gasper and Elros connect so well. They've both been through so much…,'_ she thought.

"I don't understand how a man can do that to his own son!" Sirzechs said, notably losing his cool. His mind trailed to his own son, Millicas, whom he loved very much along with his wife. He would happily die before laying one finger on his child in such a manner. Grayfia, Venelana, and Zeoticus nodded in response, their anger flaring as well as they heard the story. It was rare that anything shook them so much, but with how close Elros had gotten to Rias, he had grown on them considerably as well - to the point of already being a de facto member of the family, much like Akeno. That anyone would dare cause him such pain was criminal to them.

"He seems more like a monster than a man," Zeoticus noted. The description Rias had given them about his father - leaving out the details that she and the girls had learned on their excursion to Death Valley - especially the most recent story Elros told them about being held at gunpoint was gruesome, even to a man who had seen much in his life.

"He killed a man when he was a child?" Asia asked, gulping and shuddering at the thought. A collective shiver ran through everyone's spine as they imagined a young Elros driving a knife through a grown man, no emotion in his eyes.

"To put him out of his pain. His father framed it in such a way, that it was a lose-lose situation. At least the guy didn't have to suffer," Rias said, trying to look for even the faintest silver lining.

"That's so fucked up," Issei said.

"I know," Rias said sadly.

"How did he survive in the desert for so long? I mean… I had some training when I was his age, I think. But _months_? How is that possible for a six-year-old?" Kiba asked.

"He lived off the land is what Luke Star implied. Eating his kills, as it were," Venelana answered, remembering their talk with Luke.

"His father took him hunting like I said. So Elros knew how to survive in a… bad situation," Rias said, sugarcoating it.

"Why hasn't he told us any of this before?" Isabela asked. They all considered the question, some feeling guilty as they did so. In the short time they knew him, Elros had seemed to take on quite a few of their burdens. Issei recalled how he stepped in for him against Vali, while Rias and her family re-recalled the two Duels Elros went through for her sake; Kuroka remembered how he understood and accepted her side of the story against her former master, while Gasper and Koneko remembered what Elros told them after the incident with the Stray Devil, as well as how he treated them - with love and kindness and respect; the girls from the peerage recalled that Elros gave them a chance at a new life and spent some personal time with them, learning more about who they were; with Isabela and Yubelluna feeling especially strongly about it. Sona and Tsubaki recalled how he made them feel, with Tsubaki remembering that he thought her Sacred Gear was amazing - something her family decidedly did not think. Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki felt another pang of guilt - not telling them about their excursion to Death Valley behind his back was still a heavy weight on their hearts.

"He doesn't like to remember his past like I said. He wants to focus on the now and the future - the future he has with us. All of us," Rias said fiercely. They nodded in agreement. Whatever Elros's past was, he was safe and protected with them. And as far as he would go for them, they would go just as far for him.

"That brings me back to his birthday. His father obviously never celebrated it for him. It's not surprising considering the kind of man he is. But that's why it's all the more important that we give him the best party anyone has ever had. He deserves it. He's done so much for all of us," Rias said, her voice laced with passion. Everyone nodded vigorously.

"What's the plan?" Yubelluna asked.

"He's uncomfortable with being the center of attention, so I think a large party with lots of people is out of the question. He loves movies, though - so I was thinking that as well a dinner with all of us. I think he'd like that," Rias suggested.

"I think that's best. He's not one for fancy and ritzy. Something simple and intimate," Sona agreed, with Tsubaki nodding.

"When are we doing it?" Issei asked.

"I'll begin planning it today. Probably sometime over the next few days, after we get to Earth," Rias said. The others nodded before slowly getting up and filing back to their rooms, their hearts more somber than they had been in a long time. Rias rejoined her family with Sona and Tsubaki, still shifting uncomfortably.

"I think it's a wonderful thing you're planning, sweetheart," Venelana said kindly.

"He deserves it. He deserves everything," Rias said fiercely.

-o-

As Elros woke up, he saw that Akeno was still comfortably asleep. Smiling, he gently weaved his hand through her hair as he looked up at the darkening sky - it was a long nap. He let out a deep sigh as he felt a cold rush pass over them, ruffling the flowers. It awoke Akeno who cutely smacked her lips before wrapping herself around him.

"Mmm, so warm," she said, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Glad you're so comfortable," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"We made love in a field like this," she said, smiling at the greenery.

"Sort of. We were surrounded by tremendous mountains, though - and it was a meadow. You wanna go two for two?" he asked, pushing her on her back and holding her down.

"Well, no one is gonna see us here," Akeno giggled, kissing his neck before working to his lips. But as she got there she paused and just smiled at him.

"But honestly, as much as I loved doing it - I think I like this more. Where we can just… I dunno, be together," she said, blushing.

"I enjoy it as well. I could look at you for days on end and never get bored," Elros said, kissing her on her forehead. Akeno giggled before she pushed him on his back.

"That said, however, I _really_ loved having sex with you. So…," she said as she quickly took his shirt off, her own following before pressing her lips back to his. She giggled as she felt his hands go to her back, squeezing her tightly; they still had several hours to go before they had to be back.

-o-

Akeno collapsed on top of Elros, her legs tingling and her breathing heavy and ragged. She felt him kiss her neck as he massaged her ass. She had a smirk on her lips as he gently turned on her back to continue, her holding his head in place and taking in the feeling as deep as she could.

"Even… better… this time," she said slowly. She giggled as she felt a hand trail between her legs but quickly pulled it up, sucking on the juices before kissing him again.

"Good. I try to improve every time, so I'm sure we've got plenty of goes left before I reach my peak," Elros said. She giggled before gently pushing him off, holding his face with her hands. He had his radiant smile plastered on, as usual, putting her at ease she first thought impossible. It seemed to help wash away any fears she had. It was a smile that gave her reassurance in the future, peace with her past, and happiness in the present.

"What is it?" Elros asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… so happy when I look at you," she said.

"You deserve to be happy at all times, Akeno," Elros said, resting his head against hers, closing his eyes. Akeno followed suit, still smiling wide.

"You're sweet. And thanks for saying that. It… was a while before I understood what it means to be happy," she said.

"I understand. You didn't have it easy as a child, although you deserved to. Everyone does, especially at that age," Elros said, thinking especially about Gasper and Koneko, both of whom had had it quite rough.

"I know. At least we're on the bright side now," she said, slightly sad. Elros held her a bit tighter, gently rocking her. Akeno buried her head into the crook of his neck again, just enjoying the moment they were having; everything that needed to be said on the subject could be conveyed through their touch.

-o-

"Ready to head back?" Rias asked Elros the following morning, smiling as she gently rocked him awake. Looking at his side, he saw that Akeno was still gently dozing - having spent the night with him and Rias as she typically did.

"I dunno. This is pretty comfortable," Elros said as he gently pulled her on top. Rias rolled her eyes but giggled as she felt him walk his fingers across her stomach, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but don't worry. I still have to shower, so we can have some fun before we go," Rias said with a smirk. That was all the motivation Elros needed. He gently untangled himself from Akeno, scooped Rias up princess style, and broke for the bathroom with the speed of the Flash.

-o-

"That was nice," Elros said as he finally got dressed. As opposed to his civvies, he wore a slate three-piece suit with a white dress shirt and bow tie. His hair was neatly done to the side and he was putting on his cufflinks. Rias and Akeno looked on with a curious eye.

"Why so fancy?" Rias asked.

"Got my date with Sona, of course!" Elros said.

"You didn't dress up like that for me," Akeno said.

"Yeah, but we needed to be a bit more comfortable for that. This baby doesn't lend itself well to sex in the rain," he said with a wink. Akeno giggled but nodded while Rias's brow furrowed.

"I completely forgot you two did it in the rain. No fair!" she grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Elros who went over and give each of them a passionate kiss.

"No, but the moon is something else, isn't it?" he asked.

"Mmm… true enough," Rias said, smiling wide as she thought about it.

"No fair… I want to do it in space with you as well," Akeno pouted.

"While I can't take you to the moon, I'm sure we can work something out," Elros chuckled. Akeno smiled as she thought about sex in space.

"You always have an answer, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Elros said cheerfully.

"So what do you have planned for Sona, Mr. Bond?" Rias asked.

"Mr. Bond? Oh, I like that. What's that make you, though? Miss Onatopp?" Elros asked with a smirk.

"If you ever call me that in public..." Rias said warningly as she suddenly grabbed his crotch.

"Ah. I miscalculated, I think. Miss Goodhead is-," Elros began before Rias tightened her hold slightly.

"Sweetheart! Sweetheart it is!" Elros said, alarmed. If she activated her Powers of Destruction, _he'd_ be the one who'd have to change his name. He grumbled as he saw Akeno barely containing her laughter while Rias had a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"That's much better," she said.

"You're mean," Elros groaned.

"I love you, too. Now, back to my question," Rias said with a giggle.

"Assassination, perhaps?," Elros said as he held a gun construct in his hand.

"I'm not sure killing someone is a good first date," Rias giggled.

"You sure? Because I can't think of anything better," Elros said, scratching his head with the gun barrel, his finger on the trigger.

"I'm very sure. Maybe with Kuroka," Rias sighed.

"Well, Sona is a genius. There's really only one place I can take her," Elros said.

"Where's that?" Akeno asked.

"I can't tell you! Besides, I'm sure she'll tell you tow all about it later," Elros said.

"Going to have sex with her?" Rias wondered.

"No kissing and telling," Elros said.

"Akeno and I have told each other everything," she said.

"Yeah. You two are the kind of people that read the last chapter of a book first and read the spoilers for a movie on Wikipedia," Elros grumbled, eliciting an eye roll. They wouldn't be getting any information from him.

"Anyways, I'm out! I'll see you two back home," Elros said, giving each of them one more passionate kiss before opening a magic circle and heading to Sona's territory. Rias and Akeno sighed as he left, smiling as they thought of what Sona would tell them later. As he left, Rias began to tell Akeno what transpired while she was with Elros, as well as more about his relationship with Luke.

-o-

"Elros, good to see you again!" Lord Sitri said as he opened the door for Elros.

"Hello, Lord Sitri. I hope you've been well," Elros said, shaking his hand.

"Indeed. Please, come in," he said. Elros thanked the man as he waited in the foyer with him, with Lady Sitri and Serafall going them shortly.

"Hello, Elros. Wonderful to see you again so soon," Lady Sitri said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Sitri, Lady Leviathan," Elros said with a bow.

"So handsome!" Serafall said giddily as she rushed over and began poking Elros, much to the Lady and Lord's bemusement and Elros's amusement.

"Serafall," Lady Sitri said warningly.

"Come on, mom! Look at how cute he looks!" Serafall said, pinching his cheeks from behind and giggling at her antics. Elros didn't seem to find, just chuckling.

"Forgive my daughters… expressiveness," Lord Sitri said.

"Not at all, sir. I don't mind," Elros said as Serafall continued to rub her hands on his stomach.

"WOW! I don't think Zechs is this cut! That's so hot!" Serafall said giddily.

"SERAFALL!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sona screamed adorably as she ran down the stairs and pried her sister off. Tsubaki came after her, sighing - she would have to take control of Serafall so Sona and Elros could enjoy their day. She smiled at him before whisking the elder daughter away, Lord and Lady Sitri following them.

"I am so sorry," Sona said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Not at all. My God, you look amazing," Elros said, taking her in. Sona's hair was in its usual fashion, coming around her head and with some parts just at the shoulders. She wore her usual purple rimmed glasses over her stunning purple eyes. A beautiful blue dress layered her figure, flowering gently at the knees. She wore high heels, something Elros didn't think he'd seen on her before and smiled gently up at him

"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself," she said quietly, taking in his figure. He wore a suit such as this one last time as well, but she didn't take the time to admire it last time.

"Shall we get this date underway?" he asked, holding out an arm for her.

"Yes please," Sona said happily, taking it. Elros opened a magic circle and they both stepped through.

-o-

"Where… are we?" Sona asked, looking around. She gasped slightly as she felt the wind rush through her hair, although it stopped as Elros shielded her from it. Looking around, she saw only one thing: buildings. Buildings as far as the eye could see, constructing a veritable concrete jungle down below. As soon as she asked the question, she had the answer.

"Manhattan," Elros said with a smile.

"New York City?" she asked in surprise. Like many others in her and Rias's peerage, she hardly Japan - despite how ridiculously easy it was for her and the others to travel. She had never come to New York City - although it was obvious to her where she was; the place had a certain texture to it that couldn't be found elsewhere.

"Indeed. Our date is going to continue in the bottom floor of this building, where we'll also have dinner before we head somewhere else with a better view. I hope you enjoy it," Elros said. Sona smiled and took his arm in hers.

"I'm sure I will," she said quietly. Elros returned the smile before he opened a door and began leading her down.

"You mind if we use the stairs as opposed to the elevator?" Elros asked.

"I don't, but why?" she wondered.

"More time to talk with you," Elros said. Sona blushed but nodded.

"There's something I want to talk to you about as well. Rias… told me that your birthday just recently passed," she said.

"Yup. Day of the duel," Elros said.

"How come you didn't tell us?" she asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think it was that big a deal. I never celebrated it before and didn't really see a reason to fuss about it this year," Elros said.

"I see," Sona said.

"Are you upset I didn't tell you?" Elros asked.

"I am upset, but more because you seem to have… missed out on an important experience. With how long Devils lifespan is, you would think that _we_ wouldn't care for such an event, but it's the opposite. Birthdays are extremely important, and celebrating them even more so. A year isn't a short passage of time, however it may seem otherwise," Sona said.

"My father never prioritized it, I suppose. And after he left, I had other things to focus on," Elros said.

"You've had it difficult, that's for certain. Even your life as a Lantern… I know you enjoy it, but it can't be easy with so many lives resting on your shoulder's. You and I are about the same age yet… the differences are vast," Sona said, lost in thought as she considered them. Elros smiled and held a bit closer.

"You get used to it," Elros said.

"Really?" Sona asked.

"No, not really. It's… difficult, you're right. I remember the first mission I went on was… grisly," Elros said. To her surprise, Sona felt him shudder as he turned a pale white - something that frightened her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I… sorry. No. I can't relive that," Elros said, shaking his head a bit. The color returned and they continued a bit, Sona deciding to not press the question.

"But yeah… difficult first mission. And most of them have been as difficult. I haven't succeeded in all of them - whether it be timing or the enemy or something, but there are several missions that I failed. It took me a long time… a long time to accept that I wouldn't always succeed and rescue everyone. I've had to make calls that decided the fates of… untold numbers of lives. However many it is, though, it stays with you. It always stays," Elros said, his voice breaking slightly. Sona paused and drew him in for a hug, not sure how to respond. What could she say? She knew nothing of war, although she was an excellent fighter; even her sister didn't have the responsibilities that Elros had. Anything she said would only minimize what he felt and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. For his part, Elros returned the hug, gulping as he remembered the screams. He viciously pushed the thought out of his head before continuing; that wasn't date material.

"Might I ask you something?" Sona asked as they continued.

"Sure," Elros said.

"I was simply curious… if it was my peerage that had found you and I asked you to join us, would you have accepted?" Sona asked. Elros looked surprised at the question but thought about it - would he have?

"I'm honestly not sure. It's an interesting question, though. I think I'd have had to spend at least a day or two with you guys to give you an honest answer. Besides you and Tsubaki, I don't know any of your peerage that well. Haven't had much interaction with Saji, and only spent a couple of hours with Momo and Tsubasa," Elros said.

"Momo? Tsubasa?" Sona asked.

"Yeah. You remember the day you, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki went shopping?" Elros asked.

"Umm… no," Sona said, wracking her brains. When was that?

"The day after we met Hal and Carol in Santa Monica!" Elros said. Sona's heart dropped as he said that.

"O-o-oh, that day. Yes, I remember now. Sorry. I don't often remember my shopping sprees," she said, scrambling to cover her indiscretion.

"But yeah, went to watch the firework show with them," Elros said.

"I see. So there's a chance you might've joined us, then? If the roles were reversed," Sona said.

"Sure. Like I said, I didn't really give it the thought I probably should have. But I don't regret my decision one bit thus far. It's been a blast," Elros said with a grin.

"Would you give up being a Green Lantern for it?" Sona asked.

"Nope," Elros replied without hesitation.

"Really? It… seems like a dangerous job, though. You could probably have an easier life as just a Devil," Sona said.

"The one condition I had for Rias when I chose to become a Devil was that my responsibilities as a Lantern always came first. There's just too many lives at stake," Elros said.

"I see. I don't think Rias told me that," Sona said.

"Would you have agreed?" Elros asked.

"I'm not sure. I likely would've considered it. You'd be quite the addition," she said.

"Then you could whip me around like Saji," Elros said cheerfully, making her blush.

"I do NOT whip him around!" Sona said.

"Issei told me you spanked him 1,000 times," Elros said.

"I… may have," Sona said. Elros chuckled as his hand moved slightly down her back. He stopped as he saw her become uncomfortable.

"Ah. Sorry about that," Elros said, moving it to around her shoulders.

"It's… fine. I'm sorry. I… don't know why but… I'm not as… well… I'm…," Sona said, stammering.

"Relax, Sona. Just relax. Don't worry," Elros said soothingly. Sona sighed but nodded.

-o-

"Elros…," Sona said, slightly wide-eyed. They were in a massive room filled with chairs and tables and hundreds of other people all doing just one thing: playing chess.

"Mmm?" Elros asked, carefully looking at her reaction.

"This… you…," Sona said, looking around.

"Ah. I'm sorry. It… appears I might have miscalculated," Elros said, his heart dropping a bit. Did he make the wrong choice in location?

"What do you mean?! This is fantastic!" Sona said, her lips suddenly erupting into a wide smile as she looked bright eyed at all the games going on. She quickly grabbed Elros by the hand and began walking him through the aisles. Elros let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he saw how excited she looked.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros said.

"The 2016 World Chess Championships! I've always wanted to attend one of these events!" Sona said happily.

 _'Thank you, God,'_ Elros said, taking the pain in his head like a champ. Sona led him to a particular table and they watched the two contestants play each other, Sona whispered the importance of particular moves to Elros here and there. As they watched, however, they were approached by a beautiful woman.

"Hello, Mr. Eärendil, Ms. Sitri. If you'll come this way," she said with a smile. Sona looked at Elros who just winked in response. They followed and were soon at a private table with a stunning chess set laid out. The board was made out of carbon fiber with black and off-black tiles. The pieces were made of titanium, stainless steel, aluminum and in the shape of various things from hubs and cockpit sittings to suspensions and other things. To top it off, a bottle of wine was available for their pleasure. The woman sat them down before taking her leave.

"What is this?" Sona asked, running her hands along the pieces.

"You may or may not know this about me, but I absolutely love cars," Elros said with a grin.

"I didn't know that at all," she said, surprised.

"This is the Renault F1 Team chess set. Pieces are made of the same material they use in their cars. I know you love chess, so I thought we might play a game," Elros said.

"This set is _beautiful_ ," she said. Sona had some expensive sets at home - including the most expensive set in the world, the Jewel Royale. However, there was a sleekness to this one that was far opposed to the gaudy ones she owned.

"You ready?" Elros asked.

"You want black or white?" Sona asked, smiling wide.

"I'll take white," Elros said. Sona nodded and took her space **[K-king; Q-queen; R-rook; B-bishop; N-knight; pawn not given a letter. I'll still denote what each move is, just in case.]**

-o-

1\. Nf3, Nf6 (white knight to f3, black knight to f6)

2\. c4, g6 (white pawn to c4, black pawn to g6)

3\. Nc3, Bg7 (white knight to c3, black bishop to g7)

4\. d4, 0-0 (white pawn to d4, black kingside castle - black rook at f8, black king at g8)

-o-

"Do you play chess often?" Sona asked, pouring some wine for herself.

"Not really, if I'm honest. I've played a few games. Won some, lost some. First game I ever played, I just took my king and knocked the other guy's king down, declaring myself the winner," Elros said as he opted for a bottle of coke that was brought to him. Sona giggled as she imagined that.

"Your giggle is adorable," Elros chuckled, making her blush a deep red.

-o-

5\. Bf4, d5 (white bishop to f4, black pawn to d5)

6\. Qb3, dxc4 (white queen to b3, black pawn from d5 captures white pawn at c4)

7\. Qxc4, c6 (white queen from b3 captures black pawn at c4, black pawn to c6)

8\. c4, Nbd7 (white pawn to e4, black knight to d7)

9\. Rd1, Nb6 (white rook to d1, black knight to b6)

10\. Qc5, Bg4 (white queen to c5, black bishop to g4)

11\. Bg5, Na4 (white bishop to g5, black knight to a4)

12\. Qa3, Nxc3 (white queen to a3, black knight from a4 captures white knight at c3)

13\. bxc3, Nxe4 (white pawn from b2 captures black knight at c3, black knight from f6 captures white pawn at e4)

14\. Bxe7, Qb6 (white bishop from g5 captures black pawn at e7, black queen to b6)

15\. Bc4, Nxc3 (white bishop to c4, black knight from e4 captures white pawn at c3)

-o-

"Hmm…," Elros said.

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"I'm curious what got you interested in chess," Elros inquired.

"I've always been interested, but I think I really got into it when I met Rias for the first time. Our moms are best friends so we were at each others homes a lot of times. Our parents loved the game, so there was always some chess sets laying around. She's the first person I remember playing it with, though. We've always been pretty competitive, so we played each other constantly," Sona said, smirking.

"What's the win-loss?" Elros asked.

"I'm sure we both disagree on that number, but I'm pretty sure I'm ahead by a game or two. She's certainly a better player than my fiancèe," Sona sighed.

"How many moves did you beat him in?" Elros asked. Sona held up four fingers, surprising Elros.

"Jeez. Ok, so I'm ahead. That… makes me feel better," he said with a chuckle.

"Mhm. You're not such a bad match yourself," she said.

"We'll see by the end of this," Elros said, making his next move.

-o-

16\. Bc5, Rfe8+ (white bishop to c5, black rook to e8, placing white king at e1 in check)

17\. Kf1, Be6 (white king to f1, black bishop to e6)

18\. Bxb6, Bxc4+ (white bishop from c5 captures black queen at b6, black bishop from e6 captures white bishop at c4 and places white king at f1 in check).

19\. Kg1, Ne2+ (white king to g1, black knight from c3 to e2 placing white king at g1 in check)

20\. Kf1, Nxd4+ (white king to f1, black knight from e2 captures white pawn at d4, placing king in check via black bishop at c4)

21\. Kg1, Ne2+ (white king to g1, black knight from d4 to e2 placing white king at g1 in check)

"Ugh," Elros grumbled, eliciting a smirk from Sona. He was getting his ass kicked.

-o-

"Want to give up?" she asked.

"Kidding me? If I don't have a weapon, I'ma pick up a rock, Sona," Elros said.

"What does that mean?" Sona inquired.

"That I'm gonna keep fighting no matter what!" Elros said.

-o-

22\. Kf1, Nc3+ (white king to f1, black knight from e2 to c3, placing white king in check via bishop at c4,)

23\. Kg1, axb6 (white king to g1, black pawn from a7 captures white bishop at b6)

24\. Qb4, Ra4 (white queen to b4, black rook to a4)

25\. Qxb6, Nxd1 (white queen from b4 captures black pawn at b6, black knight at c3 captures white rook at d1)

26\. h3, Rxa2 (white pawn to h3, black rook from a4 capture white pawn at a2)

27\. Kh2, Nxf2 (white king to h2, black knight d1 captures white pawn at f2)

28\. Re1, Rxe1 (white rook to e1 from h1, black rook from e8 captures white rook at e1)

29\. Qd8+ (white queen from b6 to d8 places black king at g8 in check)

-o-

"Well, that's something… even though it won't last," Elros grumbled. Sona simply smiled, making her next move.

-o-

29 (continued). Bf8 (bishop from g7 to f8)

30\. Nxe1, Bd5 (white knight from f3 captures black rook at e1, black bishop from c4 to d5)

31\. Nf3, Ne4 (white knight from e1 to f3, black knight from f2 to e4)

32\. Qb8, b5 (white queen from d8 to b8, black pawn from b7 to b5)

33\. h4, h5 (white pawn from h3 to h4, black pawn from h7 to h5)

34\. Ne5, Kg7 (white knight from f3 to e5, black king from g8 to g7)

-o-

"Oh. Oh, no," Elros said, letting out his most audible groan yet. As he did so, dinner for the two was rolled in.

"You see it too?" Sona asked, giggling.

"Yes. However, I will play it until the end. I'm hoping you make a mistake.

-o-

35\. Kg1, Bc5+ (white king from h2 to g1, black bishop from f8 to c5 placing white king at g1 in check)

36\. Kf1, Ng3+ (white king from g1 to f1, black knight from e4 to g3 placing white king at f1 in check)

37\. Ke1, Bb4+ (white king from f1 to e1, black bishop from c5 to b4 placing white king at e1 in check)

38\. Kd1, Bb3+ (white king from e1 to d1, black bishop from d5 to b3 placing white king at d1 in check)

39\. Kc1, Ne2+ (white king from d1 to c1, black knight from g3 to e2 placing white king at c1 in check)

40\. Kb1, Nc3+ (white king from c1 to b1, black knight from e2 to c3 placing white king at b1 in check)

41\. Kc1, Rc2# (white king from b1 to c1, black rook from a2 to c3 placing white king in check).

-o-

"Checkmate," Sona said, leaning back with a pleasant smile.

"Yup," Elros sighed, although he was smiling wide. They shook each other's hands as good sports do before Elros wheeled the chess table away and unveiled the dinner for them. Serving Sona, he retook his seat and they began to eat.

"You did very well," Sona said, pausing to take a sip of wine.

"Thanks. Although evidently, it wasn't good enough. I guess no marriage for us, though," Elros said, mock dejectedly.

"Please stop teasing me about that," she sighed, blushing red.

"My apologies. I love to tease," Elros said.

"Yes, I've noticed. But seriously, you did well. Better than the other guy. Better than any guy I've faced, now that I think of it. You would probably give Tsubaki and Akeno a decent game," she said.

"Ah. I take that to mean that Rias would kick my ass?" Elros asked.

"She might. Rias is a great chess player," Sona said.

"I'll have to play her some time. But this was fun. It's been a long while since my last game," Elros said.

"I can certainly say I didn't expect this. I thought you would take me to a museum or a park or something along those lines," Sona said.

"Would you have preferred that?" Elros asked.

"Certainly not! I love chess. I've been wanting to come to the World Championship for years but always end up busy with something else. This game… it's just wonderful, you know? It doesn't matter if you're a human or a Devil or Angel or whatever - as long as you have your wits and intelligence, you can play on even footing. It's an equalizer for all of us," Sona said passionately.

"I didn't know you cared for it so much," Elros said, smiling.

"I do! So many Devils think that they're the greatest thing to have ever walked, but I guarantee you that most of the humans out there would beat them in a game of chess. They rely on their heritage to get ahead - what they're born into! They refuse to train and further themselves in any way, thinking that everything should just be handed to them! But when it comes to a game like chess - you're not born with anything. You're not born a grandmaster. You have to _earn_ it, which is what a lot of people seem to forget these days. You have to _earn_ whatever you want, whether it be power or fame or wealth or a grandmaster rank," Sona said. Elros looked at with intrigue; he had never heard her speak in such a way in all their time together.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get s-," Sona began before Elros shook his head.

"No, no - I actually agree with you on your points. It just hit me that this is the first time you've talked about something like that. This is important to you," Elros said with a genteel smile.

"It is. Have… have I told you what my dream is?" she asked, blushing.

"I don't think so," Elros said.

"I want to open a Rating Game School. I want it to be open to everyone, regardless of their status. Reincarnated Low and Middle-Class Devils would be more than welcome. It's part of the reason that I was so adamant about coming to school in Japan. I wanted to see what it was like for humans to interact so freely with each other. I want to do away with the discrimination that so many Devils face - or at least be part of such a movement. I've had it quite easy compared to others - but… I didn't have to earn it. It was just given to me on a silver platter and I was expected to succeed a legacy of wealth and power. It's so different from you. I mean… you went through two brutal duels and came out on top. You earned your place. And even now, so many Devils look down on you. It makes me angry," Sona said, her power flaring as her head turned down. Elros quickly went over, putting an arm around her and kissing her atop her head.

"You're a wonderful person, Sona," he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"You're a wonderful person. I didn't know you had such a great dream you wanted to fulfill," Elros said.

"You think so?" Sona asked, analyzing his face for any hint of dishonesty.

"I do. Not many people want to tackle something as big as discrimination in society. Knowing that you do? It makes me proud to be able to call you a good friend. It's not going to be easy, but I think you know that. But you know what? I'm going to help you," Elros said.

"What?" Sona asked, turning even redder.

"I'm going to help you. When I was out with Rias the day before, this little Devil girl came up to me. She wants to participate in Rating Games and Duels when she grows up, but she thought that being a Low-Class Devil was going to inhibit her. Didn't show it, but it hurt me to see a girl with such a bright outlook so sullen by something as stupid as what her caste might be. If I can help make her dream come true, I'm going to. If that means tearing the discrimination that she might face down, brick by brick, so be it," Elros said.

"Are you sure? Like you said, it's a huge task," Sona said, although she felt a surge in her heart. If Elros got involved in making her dream a reality, it would work wonders in bringing more people to her side. He was already considered a beacon of hope to many Low-Class and Middle-Class Devils; it would help shatter several preconceptions.

"I'm positive. Whatever you need, I promise to deliver," Elros said. Sona lunged forward and drew him in for a tight hug. Elros smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. They held that position for a while, simply train in the others warmth.

"Thank you," she whispered, her heart beating rapidly.

"Anything," Elros replied. Slowly, Sona let go before getting up, having finished her meal. She was about to go when she felt Elros tap her on the shoulder. He presented her with the Renault F1 chess set, the pieces back in their proper position.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A gift for you. The chess set," Elros said.

"Really?" Sona asked, taking it with a bright look in her eye.

"Yup. We'll play our next game at your place, I think," Elros said. Sona nodded before calling out for a maid.

"Could you place this on my nightstand? Thank you," she said. Turning back to Elros, she hugged him again.

"Where to now? It's probably getting dark outside," Sona said. Elros opened up a magic circle and held his arm out for her. Taking it with a smile, they stepped through.

-o-

As they stepped out, Sona shivered slightly. Elros took his jacket off and put it around her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting out a gasp at seeing where they were. They were standing on one of the towers of the Brooklyn Bridge, facing the skyline of Manhattan. The bright lights were shining against an otherwise dark sky with even more countless headlights swimming on the bridge below them.

"Beautiful," Sona whispered. She felt Elros wrap his arms around her stomach, resting his chin atop her head. It was a wonderful feeling, she thought. While she didn't need him to protect her, it was nice to be held in such a manner by someone that she felt as though she could count on. She remembered how he dealt with Saji. If Saji had called her a coward, she would've fought him on the spot; but Elros simply let it slide, weighing his pride against the situation. She remembered his duels again Riser and peerage; and Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta - both of them for Rias's sake. And just now, his offer to help make her dream a reality without asking for anything in return. He was the kind of man she would be happy to marry - one who was caring and generous and loving. She swiveled so that she was facing him and looked up, moving her arms to around his neck.

Slowly, Sona reached up and kissed him gently. Elros was surprised at the motion but took it in stride, letting his hands get comfortable on her back and pressing her closer. Sona felt his tongue enter her mouth and let out a soft moan as she let him taste her. She felt it begin to massage hers, a tingling feeling that she enjoyed very much. He ramped up the passion considerably, both getting a bit wilder. Finally, Sona broke the kiss, licking his lips on the way out and rested her forehead against his, her breathing heavy.

"Wow…," she whispered, gulping before letting out a shuddered breath.

"Yeah. Wow," Elros replied. It took all the willpower he had to restrain himself; he didn't want to make Sona uncomfortable. Sona opened her eyes and saw the primal look in his, something that she hadn't seen before.

"Elros…," she began.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I… I like you. I like you a lot. But… I don't want to rush this. Please," she said.

"Of course, Sona. As slow or as fast as you want. I'm… quite content to just kiss you, to be honest. That was amazing," Elros said honestly. Sona felt a rush of pride as he said and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Thank you. Thanks. I… wow," Sona said, giggling a bit.

"Adorable," Elros said with a light laugh. Sona turned around and rested against his back again. She felt him reach down and kiss her neck gently, a sensation she enjoyed very much. Finally, he rested his chin atop her head again and they watched the skyline twinkle together.

-o-

"Sona! HOW WAS IT?!" Serafall asked, rushing in as she felt Sona's presence back home. Lady and Lord Sitri followed, both noting the wide smile on their youngest daughter's lips.

"Amazing. He's amazing," Sona giggled before she ran upstairs.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME MORE THAN THAT!" Serafall said, about to run up. However, Lady Sitri stopped her.

"I'm sure she can tell you tomorrow, sweetheart," she said, sighing. Serafall pouted but agreed.

As Sona reached her room, she quickly changed clothes and got on the bed, admiring the beautiful new chess set that Elros gave her. She gave it prime placement on the nightside at her right side, making sure everything was in perfect place before she went to sleep, her new boyfriend dancing across her dreams.

-o-

 **If any of you chess fans note a mistake I made, please let me know and I'll change it accordingly. I've played it a bit in my life, but I'm only getting used to notation. Otherwise, some of you might know which particular game that was from.**

 **One reviewer asked when I will be getting to DC villains. All I can say is: soon. I plan on devoting a lot to the DC universe and incorporating it with DxD. That includes taking on some popular storylines - you know the ones I'm talking about. Some might not agree with that decision, but some stories are just moving (at least to me) that I'd love to put my own spin on them. I will try my best to stay as faithful to the mythos as possible. That said, do expect some changes here and there. Regardless, I sincerely hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**


	29. Just Cruisin'

Immediately after Elros saw Sona step through her magic circle, he received a message - but not on his phone or his ring or even via carrier pigeon. He heard a voice inside his head.

 _"J'onn! Good to hear your voice,"_ Elros thought.

 _"Hello, Elros - and likewise. You've been wanting to speak with me regarding an important matter. I am free now if you wish to confer,"_ J'onn said.

"Awesome. I'll be right over, then. I'm in New York City right now. Are you in Middletown?" Elros said.

 _"Indeed I am. I await your arrival. Farewell,"_ J'onn answered before hanging up. Elros quickly pulled his phone and called Rias.

" _Hey. What's up? How was your date?"_ she asked, yawning on the other end.

"Amazing. I'm sure Sona will tell you all about it soon enough. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be back a bit later. I need to meet up with a friend of mine," Elros said.

" _Another girl?_ " Rias asked.

"Nope. Guy. Don't worry, I'll even take a couple of pictures of us every few seconds as proof," Elros joked.

" _Ha ha, very funny. But alright. I'll see you soon, then,"_ Rias said.

"Alright. Love you," Elros said.

 _"Mmm, I love you too,"_ Rias said, smiling on the other end of the line.

 _'Alright. J'onn. I'll see Diana later this week. Hopefully, Barry gives his reply soon. Also need to talk to Arthur. Or maybe let Clark try him and then I'll follow up,'_ Elros thought as he continued to look at the skyline. His eyes turned to the sky soon after, frowning as he saw the illustrious stars drowned out by the ritz of New York City. With a sigh, he took the sky and shot off.

-o-

"Johnny boy!" Elros said with a wide smile as he embraced his friend with a tight hug. The man on the receiving end - John Jones a.k.a J'onn J'onzz - let out a sigh as he let his arms remain limp at his sides. Whenever Elros came across him in such a manner, he always embraced him as opposed to the handshake others gave. While he didn't mind it, he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it either.

"Greetings, Elros. How are you this evening?" J'onn asked in a deep voice as he offered Elros a seat before taking his own. They were in a small office that was registered to John Jones, a detective in a small and out of the way city in the middle America called Middletown. J'onn had dark tan skin and was quite tall - clocking in at a solid 6'6. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a green undershirt and red vest - jarring to many, but it suited him. He wore a black bowler hat which he took off and put to the side, showing his buzz cut. He regarded Elros with wise eyes, neither smiling nor frowning as he usually did. Elros, he noted, was smiling brightly - something that always struck him as odd, especially knowing what he knew about the young Lantern.

"Well, thank you for asking. Yourself?" Elros asked.

"Well as well," J'onn said.

"How've you been? Adjusting well? It's been a few months since we last saw each other," Elros said.

"Indeed. I thank you for keeping in touch with me. I am adjusting well to life here. I am able to help the people as they need it. It is… new, but it keeps me occupied," J'onn said in his usual monotone voice - although it was a voice that, at least to Elros, sounded much older than J'onn appeared to be.

"That's good to hear. Have you been in touch with Bats or C.K. lately?" Elros asked.

"I have not. They have both been busy, I believe. However, I have been able to sense some of what they are thinking and feeling. I feel the same from you. You all believe that a time that your identities will be revealed is approaching - fast," J'onn said, getting to the point. Elros liked that about J'onn - he, much like Bruce, always cut straight to the point. They were never ones to laden sweet and tender words onto others, preferring to cut to the marrow. Barry and Clark were much more charming and tactful, however - making them easier to get along with, although Elros found that he got along well with all of them. They all had their quirks that he could easily attune to.

"I think that's more of a concern for them, but it's understandable. They still want to be able to live their lives. But with how things are going… I'm just not sure that will be possible. The end of an age is coming," Elros said.

"Indeed. It appears you have some information for me. Shall I?" J'onn asked, reaching across the table with a hand. Elros nodded and leaned forward as well. He felt J'onn put a hand on his head and he suddenly saw the brightest flash of white light his eyes beheld. They were wide open but he could see nothing; not J'onn, not the desk in front of him or the watchful night through the window behind J'onn; he couldn't see anything, hear anything, or think anything - everything was a complete white. Elros didn't know how much time passed before his vision began to come back to him. He blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to the lighting of the room before he looked at J'onn who was still impassive.

"Intriguing. You are a… Devil?" he asked.

"I am. What do you think?" Elros asked.

"I am intrigued by the changes, especially the new powers you have attained. Blue wings, increased stamina, durability, and defense, new powers, and a significantly longer lifespan - likely ranging into the thousands of years assuming you don't strain yourself as you are typically wont to do. Your reasoning for making the change is also… interesting. How is this new life?" J'onn asked.

"I'm enjoying it so far. A few hiccups with High-Class Devils, but mostly it's been a blast. It's been a light time for my duties as a Lantern. Not sure how long that'll last, but I intend to make the most of it," Elros said.

"I see. And regarding what you are planning… Yes. I shall join your endeavor," J'onn said, nodding solemnly. Elros smiled; he knew that out of everyone they planned to recruit, J'onn would be the most receiving of the idea. His planet had once been a peak of civilization, especially in the region of the Milky Way they inhabited - but it was rendered a wasteland with only one - _one_ \- survivor. J'onn, along with only one other man on Earth, knew what it was like to be the last of your kind. He would ensure that Earth, his adopted home, would not fall prey to the same fate.

"I'm happy to hear that, J.J. I'm sure Bats will be as well. I'll drop by Gotham to let him know," Elros said.

"Very well. I shall visit him another day. I must… leave now," J'onn said, getting up as they had concluded business. He wasn't one more many words.

"In a hurry?" Elros asked.

"I have a meeting," J'onn said.

"A meeting, you say? With a girl, perhaps? In a restaurant of sorts?" Elros asked with a smile.

"Indeed. This is how humans interact with each other, is it not?" J'onn asked with a furrowed brow.

"It is. One of the sure-fire ways to get it on," Elros said with a chuckle.

" _'Get it on?'_ Forgive me, Elros. I am still uncertain about your sense of humor and idioms, and I do not wish to intrude on your mind for everything. I understand humans aren't fond of that," J'onn said.

"It means to mate. Sex, J'onn! Sex!" Elros said.

"I see. I do not anticipate that happening tonight. I am simply trying to understand your culture as best I can," J'onn said.

"If you say so. I'll see you around, buddy," Elros said, shaking J'onn's hand.

"Indeed. If I might request, could you exit via your new method of transportation? I would like to understand the mechanics of your new powers," J'onn said.

"Sure. Don't see a problem with that," Elros shrugged. He opened a magic circle and stepped through to Gotham. As he left, J'onn committed it to memory and nodded, satisfied with the demonstration and sent Elros a telepathic thank you.

-o-

As soon as Elros stepped through, his heart slightly fell. He opened the portal right in front of Wayne Manor where he usually came out. However, as he well knew by this point, he had an uncanny ability to run into people as soon as he stepped out - usually after they had just had a long winded and exasperating conversation with Bruce. This time was no different. Stepping through, he saw the shocked look on the face of the beautiful Barbara Gordon, her orange hair fluttering in the wind.

"Oh. Barbara. Hi," Elros said, gulping as he paused.

"E-Elros? W-what… how… wait. What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she saw the magic circle disappear.

"That… yeah, I can see why that'd be your reaction. Umm… suffice it to say a few things have changed," Elros said with a chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she asked, a bit louder.

"Keep it down, Barb!" Elros said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said angrily. She still hadn't forgiven him for leaving her out of the discussion he was having with Bruce. It angered her that Elros - a couple of years her junior - would leave her out of what they were planning.

"Sorry," Elros sighed. He could understand where Barbara was coming from, but he would suffer her anger if it meant she would stay safe. She had only recently taken on her persona and didn't have the requisite experience to take on any significant threats. She obviously didn't see it that way.

"That's not good enough," she said sharply.

"Barbara I… don't want you to get hurt," Elros said.

"You get hurt all the time! BUT STOP! You're changing the topic! What the hell was that you just did?! What was the blue circle?" she asked.

"Like I said, there's been a few changes. I… uhh… well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you without coming off as insane," Elros said with a meek chuckle.

"Just come out and say it," she told him.

"Ok… well, it goes like this…," Elros said, delving into the CliffNotes of how he became a Devil.

-o-

"Are you fucking serious?" Barbara asked, mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Elros said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elros replied.

"You're… I'm sorry. You're a _Devil_?" she asked.

"I am," Elros said. Barbara was about to speak again before closing her mouth, looking down at his feet before looking back at his eyes. She could tell that he was the same Elros she had known for years; the warm, brown eyes were an easy indicator of such. He still spoke to her the same way and treated her the same. Whatever he was now didn't seem to impact him at all personality wise.

"I see," Barbara finally said.

"What do you think?" Elros asked nervously. He would be the first to admit that he had a lot of friends; he made some pretty much everywhere he went. There were only a few people he truly cared about, however - Barbara being one of them. They had spent a considerable amount of time together, much to the initial chagrin of her father, James Gordon (although the man eventually warmed up to Elros, as many did). Elros truly cared about what she thought - thinking now that it was a mistake to wait so long to inform her.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" she asked, her voice a bit weaker.

"I… don't know. I haven't told many people yet. Bruce. Constantine. Flash. J'onn just before I came here. That's it," Elros said.

"And when did you tell Bruce?" she asked.

"A… a few weeks ago," Elros said.

"I see…," Barbara said.

"I'm sorry for waiting so long. I've been caught up with so many other things that I just… I'm sorry, Barbara," Elros said. She offered no reply but sighed before nodding, rubbing her brow.

"And you're dating this… Rias Gremory? And Akeno Himejima… of course you are. Why am I not surprised," she said with a sigh. She quickly committed the names to memory, as well as the other names Elros told her.

"Well, you know me," Elros said with a light chuckle.

"I thought I did," she said, her voice cutting. Elros felt as heart drop as her voice reached him; he wouldn't be able to easily charm his way out of this. He sighed and nodded.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later Barbara," Elros said, walking past her. As he was about to, she put a hand on his chest to stop him. Looking sideways, she analyzed his eyes.

"Will you talk to Bruce? About letting me join?" she asked.

"Barbara… I know you're intelligent. But what we're doing… I'm sorry, but no. I know you're going to be angry with me. You might even loathe me. But I'd rather you hate me and live than anything… bad happen to you. You know how important you are to me," Elros said in a hard voice. She could tell that was his final answer. She gave a sigh before nodding and continuing on her way, Elros's new friends going through her mind as she went.

 _'Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia Quarta, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, and Gasper Vladi. Hmm… Who are you people?'_ she thought as she began forming a plan in her head. As angry as she was with Elros, she could never hate him. Quite the opposite - she cared very deeply where he was concerned. Whoever his friends were would now have to pass _her_ standards.

-o-

"Ah, Elros. Good evening," Alfred greeted him.

"Hey, Alfred. How are you?" Elros asked cheerfully.

"Well, thank you. Here to see Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yup. Good news to deliver," Elros said, flashing the butler a smile before he headed to the recess of the manor.

-o-

"Hey, Bats," Elros greeted the man who let out a sigh.

"I'd prefer it if you simply called me Bruce," Bruce said, knowing the futility of his request.

"No can do, black and yellow," Elros said with a chuckle as he took a seat.

"What can I do for you, Elros?" Bruce asked, turning to him.

"I just went to go see J'onn. He's in," Elros said. Bruce showed absolutely no reaction beyond a nod.

"I see. That's good to hear. So we're at four now," Bruce said.

"Yup. I'm hoping Barry will give us an answer soon, but perhaps Clark might want to follow up with him. I'm going to go ask Diana sometime soon, and I think Clark should approach Arthur. I'll follow up," Elros said.

"Let him know when you get a chance," Bruce said.

"Satellites pick anything up recently?" Elros asked.

"Not recently, no. I've prepared a few more that I'd like you and Clark to help deploy later this week, however," Bruce said.

"Sounds good. Just give me a call and I'll be right over. What about a base of operations?" Elros asked.

"That's something that will take a bit longer, but with you, Clark, J'onn, Barry, and Diana - we should be able to get it assembled fairly quickly before deploying it. Do you want to see the plans?" Bruce asked.

"You read my mind. Fire it up," Elros said with a grin as he got up and stood behind Bruce. His face erupted into the largest grin he could produce as he saw it in front of him.

"Bats, I could kiss you right now," Elros said excitedly.

"Please refrain from doing so," Bruce sighed.

"How much is it going to cost, though?" Elros asked.

"Enough," Bruce said.

"Let me know if there's any particular material you need and I'll go search for it. It's a good plan but we need the absolute best. Even if it's just a one or two percent increase in durability or power or whatever. _Anything,_ Bruce. Anything," Elros said.

"I agree. Will that be all for now?" Bruce asked.

"Any leads on this clown you've been chasing around?" Elros asked.

"Not much beyond his call name," Bruce said.

"He's been in the news in Japan as well. You need to find him, Bruce. I'm not sure how Gotham is reacting to him, but it can't be good," Elros said.

"I'm aware," Bruce nodded.

"Alright. Keep me posted. Later Bats," Elros said before he opened up a magic circle and went back to the Gremory's home.

As Elros left, Bruce let out a sigh as turned back to the monitors, pulling up a blown up picture of a man with a purple suit, green hair, crazed eyes, and an insane, wide, toothy smile - mocking him.

"Who are you?" Bruce mused to himself as he continued to look at the picture.

-o-

As Elros appeared back at the Gremory Household, he noted that it was extremely quiet. Everyone was likely already asleep; it was already dark outside. He began to go up the stairs and towards his room but as he rounded the corner, he ran into a Marion and Bürent.

"Hey Marion, Bürent. What's up?" Elros asked, surprised to see them walking around.

"Oh, hey! How was your date?" they asked as they each gave him a hug.

"Pretty fun actually. Got my ass kicked in chess by Sona," Elros said with a chuckle, eliciting a giggle from the two.

"We were just going down to get a bit of a snack. I've been craving something sweet," Bürent said.

"Would you like to join us?" Marion asked.

"Oh yes," Elros said, grinning and putting his arms around their shoulders. They began the walk to the kitchen, with Marion and Bürent serving as guides.

"I think I've spent more time here than you two yet you know where everything is. I _still_ keep getting lost," Elros groaned.

"Can't your ring keep a map or something?" Marion asked.

"It can but that's boring!" Elros complained.

"Then you've no one to blame but yourself," Bürent said with a smirk, giggling as she saw his deadpan expression.

"Whatever. On the bright side, if I ever get lost, I know I can count on you two to help me find my way," Elros said cheerfully. Bürent and Marion smiled at each other and leaned in a bit closer to Elros, each of them putting an arm around his waist and resting their head on his shoulders.

As they reached the kitchen, Bürent and Marion quickly prepared some chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate for the three of them before sitting on some stools across the island counter.

"Can I ask you two a personal question?" Elros asked as he let the elixir fill him up.

"What's up?" Marion asked, taking a bite of the gooey cookie, trailing some chocolate from her lips that she licked up, slightly lascivious. Elros smirked inwards but moved on to his question; if he tried anything without her permission, Rias would have his life.

"You two seem to be around my age. I was just wondering what your lives were like before you became Devils. Or were you always reincarnated Devils?" Elros asked. Marion and Bürent looked at each other before thinking of the answer. Elros noted the sad expression the played across their face, something that made his heart drop - what was he about to hear?

"Well, I was born in Germany, but my parents are both Devils. They live in the Underworld now, in the Phoenix territory," Bürent said quietly.

"And I was born in France, but we eventually moved to Frankfurt which is where Bürent lived. Both of our parents became friends when we were young, although mine were human. Umm… when I was eight, though, we were in an accident. They… didn't make it," Marion said uncomfortably as she looked at her plate.

"Oh… I'm so sorry for bringing this up, Marion. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Elros said.

"No, it's… fine. I'm sorry it's just… I don't…," Marion said tears forming in her eyes as she thought about them. She quickly wiped them away before giving Elros a strained smile.

"Bürents parents were really nice, though. They took me in and treated me like their own daughter, which is why we're like sisters. Eventually, I learned that they were Devils. But I was so young when I did, that it didn't really matter to me - I'm not even sure it registered, honestly. I just knew they were good people," Marion said as she gave Bürent a hug.

"We moved to the Underworld soon after. I think we were around… 14? 14 or so when Riser recruited us as Pawns into his peerage. When we first met him… It was like a dream come true, Elros. My parents are Low-Class Devils, so opportunity wasn't really abound, although they made a decent living. To be recruited into a High or Ultimate-Class Devil's peerage was considered a great honor. We were happy when he chose us out of everyone. He was handsome and charming; powerful and wealthy. And it was good for the first few months, for both of us. After that, he started showing his true colors. I suppose we should've figured that from the beginning. When he first approached us, he looked down at us from this carriage that one of his butlers was driving. Egotistical and cocksure even then," Bürent said, her eyes misting over as she put her cookie down and held her head in her hands. Elros quickly went over to their side and put a hand on their backs, gently rubbing.

"He barely had to ask. Bürent and I were happy to jump at the chance, especially if it meant we could help our parents out. But, umm… after the first few months, he revoked our ability to leave the premises without his permission. We asked him constantly, but he refused to budge unless we agreed to… well… you know…," Marion said uneasily. Elros's eyes narrowed as he nodded; he had an idea of what it was that Riser wanted.

"We refused. He didn't attack us or rape us, but he made our lives hell. Kept us working as much as he could. Ruval stepped in a few times, but he mostly let it go on - either unaware or he just didn't care. Same thing with Ravel," Marion said.

"Have you gone to see your parents since I won my match?" Elros asked.

"I… No… No, we haven't," Bürent said, gulping.

"Don't you want to?" Elros asked.

"I… Oh no. I never gave it… I… didn't think about it. We were under his thumb for so long that… I… forgot about them," Bürent said. Elros saw the tears she had been keeping in finally break loose, flowing down her cheeks. He put an arm around them and brought them in. Marion and Bürent buried their head in Elros's side, crying. Elros wasn't a man of regret - usually, whenever he made a choice, he accepted it and the consequences. He felt a surge of regret right now, however - regret that he let Riser off with a warning.

 _'I should've slaughtered him,'_ Elros thought coldly. However, as he looked down, he warmed up; that wasn't what Marion and Bürent needed to hear right now.

"Do you guys want to go right now?" he suddenly asked them.

"What?" Marion and Bürent asked in surprise, looking up at him.

"Do you want to visit your parents? I'll accompany you to make sure everything copacetic," Elros said.

"Are you serious?" Bürent asked hoarsely.

"Yeah. You haven't seen them in years. They deserve to see how beautiful and happy their daughters are now," Elros said with a smile as he cupped their cheeks. Bürent quickly leaped up and hugged Elros, Marion following soon after. Elros smiled and returned the hug.

"Go get changed and we'll head on out. I'll let Rias know really quickly," Elros said. Marion and Bürent nodded and quickly rushed to their rooms, Elros going to his.

-o-

"Hey," Elros said quietly, kissing Rias atop her head.

"Mmm, hi. What's up?" she asked as let out a yawn and gently fluttered her eyes open, smiling at Elros.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm about to head out. I was talking to Marion and Bürent about their parents. They haven't seen them in a while, Rias. I just… want to put their minds at ease," Elros said.

"Really?" Rias asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," Elros said.

"It's fine with me. Where do they live?" Rias asked.

"In the Phoenix Territory," Elros said.

"Alright. Well, it shouldn't be a problem. Only a few of the territories restrict movement amongst Devils, but the Phoenix Territory is part of the Open Movement Program. Just make sure you don't cause too much of a ruckus," Rias said.

"That won't be a problem. But I wanted to ask you… would it be difficult to move them here or something?" Elros asked.

"Into our territory?" Rias asked.

"Yeah," Elros nodded.

"I… dunno. I could ask my dad about it," Rias said. Elros nodded. He felt her take his head into her hands before she leaned in and kissed him. Elros returned the kiss before taking one of her hands in his and kissing it.

"So Marion and Bürent? They're both really attractive," Rias said.

"Literally, all Devil girls are," Elros chuckled.

"Yeah, but they're special. I think they like you, too," Rias giggled.

"How do you feel about that?" Elros asked. Rias smiled; whenever a girl showed interest in Elros, the first thing he did was ask how it made Rias feel. It was one of the reasons that she was so secure in letting him have a harem; because he would always consider her feelings on the matter first.

"I'm fine with it. If you want to progress your relationship with them, it's fine. But would you mind taking it slow?" she asked.

"If that is what you wish," Elros asked as he kissed her again, laying her back down on the bed. She giggled as she felt his hand trail down her stomach and quickly brought it up.

"Down, boy. Not after your date with Sona," Rias said.

"Let me know what you think of what I did for her after she inevitably fills you in on all the details," Elros said with a chuckle before giving her one more kiss and exiting.

-o-

"Elros…," Bürent said as she put on a jacket.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"What if… Riser… you know…," Bürent asked, hesitating a bit.

"If he tries anything, just let me take care of it. At this point, I'm almost hoping he will. After hearing about what he's done to you guys, I regret not being a bit more… violent in how I treated him," Elros said icily. Bürent and Marion felt a shiver go down their spines as he said that. They were one of the firsts to be eliminated, along with Mira and Shuriya. They saw the power that Elros released when it was just him against Riser and Ravel. It was something that stuck with them - that Elros could inspire dread when he wanted to.

"Shall we?" Marion finally asked.

"Let's. Lead the way," Elros said. Marion nodded and opened up a magic circle. They all stepped through.

-o-

"Oh, this is nice," Elros said as he looked at the building in front of them. It was a one story house with a quaint little garden, a white picket fence, and a simple wooden door. He saw no lights on - likely because the parents were asleep. Marion and Bürent looked at each other with a wide smile; they hadn't seen their parents in years. Opening the fence, they walked over to the door and knocked. After a minute or so, they heard some shuffling behind the door.

"Mmm.. yes, can I help you?" a woman asked as she opened the door. Elros noted that she looked a lot like Bürent. She was wearing a lavender robe which meshed well with her lavender hair. She had beautiful features, much like her daughters, as well as gray eyes. As she saw the two girls, her eyes widened, misting over before tears began to shed.

"No… no, no… am I seeing things? Sweetheart?!" she asked, quickly taking the two girls cheeks in her hands.

"Hey, mom," Bürent said tearfully.

"Mother," Marion said, also crying tears of joy. She let out a shriek before she quickly brought the girls in for a hug. Elros smiled as she watched the scene, letting it play out. As he did so, he let out a quiet sigh.

 _'So this is how parents act after seeing their kid again?'_ he thought sadly. He quickly perked up; this was Marion and Bürents night.

"My beautiful girls," their mother cried, still holding on to them, her sobs audible.

"Honey? What's going on? Why are you crying?" came a man's voice. He, like his wife, wore a lavender robe. His hair was short and black, his eyes gray. As he saw the new tuft of blonde and lavender hair, an incredulous expression was etched on his face. He quickly rushed over, not believing his eyes just yet.

"Hi daddy," Bürent said as she hugged the man.

"Bürent," the man said breathlessly, slowing bringing his hands up and holding his daughters close. That was the impetus that broke the dam in his eyes. The tears flowed like Niagra Falls as he tightly hugged her, bringing Marion in as well. They all seemed to ignore Elros, which suited him just well.

"Bürent! Marion! You're here! My baby girls," the man said through his tears. It went on for minutes before Marion and Bürent finally let go and took a step back, wiping away tears of joy, smiling brightly before they began to introduce Elros.

"Mom, dad - this is Elros. He's… our friend and master," Bürent said as she took his arm in hers. Marion took the other and Elros smiled at the adult Devils, bowing to them.

"My word… Elros Eärendil, no?" the man asked in shock.

"Yes, sir. It's an honor to meet you," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"You're our daughters new master?" the woman asked, extending her hand as well. Elros kissed it before taking a step back.

"I don't consider myself as such, although I guess they still do. I like to think of myself as their friend," Elros said.

"Please, don't wait out there! Come in, come in!" the man said, ushering them in.

"Thank you, sir," Elros said, accepting the invitation. The three walked in and were led to a quaint family room. Elros noted that several pictures of Bürent and Marion as children were on the walls. Bürent and Marion sat Elros down before they went into the kitchen with their mother to prepare something to eat and drink.

"I… Mr. Eärendil…," the man began before Elros cut him off.

"Please sir, just call me Elros," Elros said.

"Elros… this… I… don't know what to say," the man said, trying to gather his thoughts which were in a whirlwind. His daughters - who he had not seen for years - had just appeared on his doorstep.

"Nothing to say, sir. I quite understand," Elros said, leaning back.

"It's… been years since I saw them. Lord Riser wouldn't… permit them. He wouldn't permit us to see them. Even letters we sent were… sent back to us," the man said, bringing a hand to his eyes. Elros saw his lip tremble. He got up and rested a hand on the man's shoulder, nodding in understanding.

"We gave up hope," the man said, his voice shuddering violently.

"I understand. I'm sorry for what you had to go through," Elros said quietly.

"Are they safe? With you, I mean?" the man asked. Every father worried for their daughter, more so than they likely would for a son.

"Yes, sir. They're attending school with me on Earth, in Japan," Elros said.

"School…school. Good. That's good. Thank you," the man said. Elros nodded before taking his seat. As he did so, their father looked at him intensely, likely trying to figure him out. Elros simply smiled as he waited for him to talk again. Before he could, Bürent, Marion, and their mother reentered.

"Thank you so much, Elros," their mother said as she handed him some tiramisu cake and a cup of hot tea.

"I should be thanking you, Mrs. Müller. You and Mr. Müller have raised two exceptional daughters. I'm lucky to know them," Elros said with a smile as took a bite of tiramisu. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he did; this was the best damn cake he ever tried. He looked down at it before looking up at them. He noted the looks of worry in the parents.

"Do you not like tiramisu?" their mother asked.

"Quite the opposite, my lady. I love it. But this… this is the best tiramisu I've ever had. Oh good God in Heaven, that's amazing," Elros said quietly, closing his eyes and took another bite and let the taste soak in, the pain almost nonexistent as it was overwhelmed by the sweet, sweet flavor.

"Mrs. Müller, I must ask - Marion and Bürents cooking… were you the one who taught them?" Elros asked.

"I was," she said with a smile as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Müller. Thank you. Oh God, thank you. Every time I taste their food, I feel like I'm in Heaven. Now I know why," Elros said, lavishing his sincere thanks on her. She smiled at the reaction while Marion and Bürent giggled, their father joining in with a happy laugh.

"My daughters tell me that you've been a very kind and gracious host to them, Elros. My husband and I thank you. It's been a long while since we've been able to see them," Mrs. Müller said.

"Forgive me for not bringing them by sooner, Mr. and Mrs. Müller," Elros said, bowing his head to them.

"Please, don't worry about that! They're safe they're here now… that's what matters," she said, trying to brush his worry off.

"I don't wish to sound rude, but I must know… is there a… reason you brought them here?" Mr. Müller asked.

"I simply thought that they should visit. They told me that Riser wouldn't let them see you two. They're no longer under his control, however. I beat him in a duel in which he staked the ownership of his peerage. Marion and Bürent made the decision to join me. Something that I've been exceedingly happy about," Elros said, flashing them a grin.

"Do you have your own peerage?" the man asked.

"I don't, sir. I'm a Low-Class Devil," Elros said. They looked on in surprise before turning to Marion and Bürent, both of whom smiled and nodded.

"That's quite impressive, Elros. I don't think any Low-Class Devil is a ranked Duelist," the father said.

"We don't attend those kinds of events, I'm afraid," the mother told him.

"I wish I didn't have to either, but extenuating circumstances forced my hand. I'm happy I beat Riser, though. The girls seem much happier now," Elros said as he smiled warmly at them.

"Yes, I can see that. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy. Although living with a handsome young man must have its perks," their mother said with a giggle. Marion and Bürent both turned a bright red as they quickly took her out of the room.

"MOTHER!" Bürent squealed in embarrassment, eliciting a chuckle from her father and Elros.

"I'm happy to see that Marion and Bürent are so happy," Elros said with a smile.

"As am I. Thank you, Elros. I don't know how to repay you. You've… given us our daughters back," the man said, letting out another happy laugh as the realization finally hit him.

"No repayment necessary, sir. I'm happy to do it," Elros said.

"Will you allow them to visit us?" he asked.

"Whenever they wish to. And the same goes for you should you like to visit them in Japan. We've certainly got the room," Elros said with a grin.

"I'll just be a moment," the man said as he got up to see his family. Elros nodded and leaned back, smiling at the cheerful laughs he heard.

 _'Good. They seem… happy,'_ he thought. He let out a deep sigh as he continued with his cake, lost in thought.

-o-

"Hey, ready to head back?" Bürent asked as they came in the room. Elros saw that the entire family's faces were tearstained - but with joy and happiness etched deep in their faces.

"Sure. But are you two sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? It's fine with me," Elros said.

"We're sure. We can come back anytime we want, though, yeah?" Marion asked nervously. Elros was still their master, regardless of how much he insisted he wasn't.

"Absolutely," Elros said.

"Thank you again, Elros," Ms. Müller said.

"Not at all, Ms. Müller. I look forward to seeing you and your cooking again soon. And should you ever require anything, you have but to ask," Elros said with a grin as he kissed her hand once more and shook their fathers. They opened up a magical circle and stepped through to the Gremory mansion.

-o-

As soon as they reentered the warm hearth, Elros found himself being hugged tightly by the two maids. He smiled and returned their hug, drawing them both in deep and letting them draw strength from him. He heard their sniffles and felt their tears come through again, although was pleased to discern that these were tears of joy.

"Thank you," they cried.

"Not at all. I'm happy that you two are happy," Elros whispered, kissing them atop their heads. As they felt it, both turned a crimson red - they weren't used to such tender actions from anyone, least of all from Riser.

"We don't know how to repay you," Bürent said, finally looking up after a minute. She saw the radiant smile that Elros always had - something that put her at an ease she couldn't describe. It was as though the worries of the world just melted away when she was with him, knowing that he would help protect her and keep her safe. Marion felt the same as she looked up as well; here was a man that put them first, that cared about what they wanted and how they felt.

"You guys are already spoiling me. Besides, you deserve to be happy. You two had a difficult time with Riser. I want you to have a much happier time with me," Elros said.

Without thinking, Marion suddenly pressed her lips against his. Elros was surprised at the gesture but rolled with it. Tightening his grip around her waist, he pulled her in a bit closer and eased his tongue into her mouth. He felt her body shiver in pleasure at the touch as he ramped up the passion. Marion obviously had some skills as well, he thought; she quickly matched his tongue with hers, flicking across it before taking her own passage into his mouth, trying to taste more and more. It was a long while before they finally broke apart. Bürent looked on in surprise at the moment that they just had; it soon hit Marion.

"Oh… oh no! I'm so sorry!" she said, horrified that she would do such a thing. It was a betrayal of his and Elros and Rias's trust she felt. Her heart sank as she thought of what Rias would do to her if she found out: Rias was much stronger than she, and probably a bit more temperamental than Elros if she had to guess. She felt Elros bring a hand to her cheek and was surprised as she saw him shake his head.

"It's fine. I talked to Rias before leaving. She's… cool with it. So long as we don't… you know," Elros said, clicking his tongue suggestively. Marion blushed, a huge weight off her shoulders. She leaned back up and gave him another kiss before quickly letting go and running off to her room, smiling wide, leaving Bürent alone with Elros. As he turned to her, Bürent hugged him once more.

"Thank you," she said.

"Not at all. I'm here for you, alright? Whatever you need," Elros said as he held her tightly.

"I know. It makes me - all of us - really happy to hear you say that," Bürent said as she leaned back a bit. She brought her hands up to his face, gently taking it. Biting her lip, she thought of what she wanted to do next. Elros was heavy on her mind often. He was a loving man, she could tell - without hesitation, he offered to take them home to visit their parents. While she wasn't sure where the relationship would go, she nonetheless wanted to explore it. As Marion did, she leaned up and kissed him. Elros let her do so, resting his hands on her lower back as he leaned into the kiss with considerable passion. He smirked inwards as he heard her moan in pleasure, her arms going around his neck and pulling him in deeper. Bürent felt his tongue inside her mouth, a sensation that made her tingle as it began to explore. It was a good minute before they separated. She licked her lips, taking in the remnants of his taste before giving him a bright smile.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Good night," she said, kissing him on the cheek before she ran off as well, giggling happily. Elros smiled and slowly followed.

 _'All in a day's work,'_ he thought.

-o-

"Good morning," Elros heard Rias say the following day. His eyes slowly fluttered open, smiling as he saw her beautiful and radiant face levitating just over him.

"Every morning with you is a good morning," Elros said as he brought her down for a kiss. Rias smiled and leaned into it before collapsing softly on top of him, running her hands across his sides.

"Always know what to say, don't you?" Rias asked as she began to poke him gently.

"Oh yeah. A silver tongue is the best trait anyone can have. You should know that by now," Elros said as he flipped her on her back and began going down. Rias let out a laugh before pulling him up.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Elros grumbled.

"You're gross, is what you are," Rias giggled.

"Uh huh. Says the girl whose naked whenever she's with me. At least I have some clothes on," Elros said in a mock haughty tone.

"Oh? So you want me to dress up more conservatively?" Rias asked, motioning to get up. She found herself pinned to the bed, smirking as she saw Elros hovering just inches above her.

"Don't even think about it," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm…," Rias moaned as she let him get to work.

-o-

"So what do you have planned for Tsubaki?" Rias wondered as she led Elros through the hallway, hands held.

"She's the one I don't know as much about, beyond that she was an exorcist. I've got a few things going through my head, though. Maybe serenade her with a song or something," Elros chuckled.

"You sing?" Rias asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm a man of many talents you'll find," Elros said, slightly smug.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to picture you singing," Rias said, giggling at the thought. While she easily admitted that Elros was quite tall and handsome, she never pictured him on stage.

"Hey! You're making fun of me," he grumbled.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm just picturing you on stage," Rias said, pinching his cheek.

"See, this is why I'm only going to treat her to my dulcet tones," Elros said.

"I'm sure I'm not missing out on much," Rias teased.

"You're mean, Rias," Elros said, eliciting a laugh from her.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy whatever you do," Rias said, finally calming down.

"I certainly hope so. She deserves to be happy. Much like you, Akeno and Sona," Elros said. Rias smiled and disentangled her hand from his, moving to wrap an arm around his waist as she happily leaned in.

"This is nice," she said happily.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros chuckled.

"So are you ready for the Games to begin?" Rias asked.

"I think so. I've honestly no idea what to expect. I know the basics… that it's basically a team vs team version of Duels. Is there anymore to it than that?" Elros asked.

"That's about it, to be honest. However, in a Rating Game, the entire match can end if the king - me in our case - is taken out," Rias said.

"If anyone wants to get to you, they're going to have to get through me first," Elros said, stopping and turning to face her.

"Mmm, my pawn in shining armor," Rias said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Damn straight, my lady," Elros said, returning the kiss in full force. Rias giggled as she felt his hand trail down her back, giving her a squeeze as it found a comfortable spot to rest on.

"This actually leads me to another question," Elros said as they began to walk again.

"What's up?" Rias asked.

"Say I become a High or Ultimate-Class Devil and start my own peerage. Do I leave yours or something?" Elros asked.

"Nope. You remain my pawn until you're released. In the event that I have a game, you participate in it with me," Rias said.

"What if my peerage ends up going against yours?" Elros asked.

"That's the one case in which you don't have to fight with me. In that event, you stay with your own peerage," Rias said.

"Hmm… And Rating Games are ranked like Duels?" Elros asked.

"Yup," Rias said. She saw a contemplative expression on Elros's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It seems kind of interesting. I dunno, at first I wasn't too keen on the idea of starting my own peerage. You and your brother brought up some good points about it, though. Besides, as long as I can keep going on as a Green Lantern, it doesn't really bother me," Elros said.

"So you'll take the promotion?" Rias asked in surprise.

"We'll see, but I'm definitely considering it," Elros said.

"I want to ask… do you see a future in which you won't be a Green Lantern anymore?" Rias asked. Elros noted a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Not yet. But I've no doubt that there _will_ be a time when I'll stop being a Green Lantern," Elros said.

"Really?" Rias asked in surprise. She saw the sad smile on his face, making her pause. She took his face in her hands and examined it, a worried expression playing across her features.

"It's not an easy job, Rias. I started doing it when I was really young. It's had a… physical toll on me, you could say," Elros said.

"A physical toll?" Rias asked, worried.

"I take quite a few knocks and my ring can't deflect all of them. Part of the reason why I'm so achy at times. Being a Devil, though… it's certainly taken a large portion of the edge off, to be honest," Elros said.

"Really?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not so bad that I can't function at 100% - I can do that now and for the foreseeable future. But… it's not exactly the most comfortable thing, you know? But like I said, being a Devil has really worked wonders overall on my body. Gave me an energy boost, you could say," Elros said. He didn't want to delve too deep into the topic for now.

"Please don't push yourself too hard," Rias said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry. I can't leave you all alone," Elros said, kissing her atop her head as they kept going, her arms wrapped tighter around his stomach.

-o-

"Hello, Elros," Karlamine said as she soon came upon them.

"Hey, Karlamine! What's up?" Elros asked cheerfully.

"Elros… I was hoping that I could speak with you for a moment. In private," Karlamine said, blushing. Rias looked at him and her before looking back at him.

"Go on. I'll wait," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Elros nodded at Karlamine and led her to a secluded corner, a curious expression on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"There's… something that I wish… to ask… or rather, request… of you…," Karlamine said, stammering as spoke. She tried to meet his eye but found herself unable to. She soon felt his hands on her shoulders, giving her a comforting smile.

"Just relax, Karlamine," Elros said, exaggerating her breathing. She followed it and soon leveled out.

"I wish… to be… with… the knight," she said, turning a bright red as she did so. Elros looked surprised by the request.

"What?" he asked. He saw her falter for a second before she leveled out again.

"I wish… to be able to leave… your home," she said.

"Oh?" Elros asked.

"Y-y-yes," Karlamine said. Elros saw the fear in her face as she made the ask; no doubt she was expecting a violent reaction. To her surprise, however, Elros gently pulled her in for a hug. Karlamine didn't know what to do with her hands, which simply flailed for a moment, before resting them on his back. She felt him massage her back as a friend would - no sense of romance involved.

"You want to leave my place and live with Kiba is what you're asking?" Elros asked as he pulled back.

"I-I-I am," Karlamine said. Suddenly, she fell to a knee with one hand crossed over her chest.

"Forgive me. I… don't know what I'm saying," she stammered. Elros smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her back up.

"You don't bow to me, Karlamine. Or anyone else, for that matter," Elros said.

"Sure. Of course, you can leave. I'm not going to force you to stay. Kiba's a great guy, Karlamine. I'm certain you'll be happy with him," Elros said with a grin.

"Truly?" Karlamine asked in surprise. She didn't expect it to be _this_ easy.

"Yup," Elros said.

"I… would still like to remain in your service, however. Should you ever require it," Karlamine said.

"Of course. And my door will always be open to you. Always," Elros said. Karlamine smiled brightly as she lurched forward, hugging him.

"There, there," Elros said, gently rubbing her back again.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Not at all," Elros said, leading her back out. She smiled at Rias before running off.

"What was that all about?" Rias asked.

"They grow up so fast. Karlamine is going to move in with Kiba," Elros said.

"Seriously?" Rias asked in shock.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Elros asked eyebrow raised.

"I… kinda always thought that Kiba was gay," Rias said, eliciting a roaring laugh from Elros. She didn't really explore the sexual proclivities of her servants.

"Only when it comes to his bromance with Issei. He and Karlamine hit it off quite well. Going to have to let him know to treat her well," Elros said.

"I'm sure he will. But it's sweet to see you being so protective of the girls," Rias said as she lead him down the staircase to the foyer. As they went down, the door opened and Sona and Tsubaki walked inside. Sona had a wide smile on her lips as she saw Elros, although she didn't rush him as Rias would've done in such an instance - she preferred their time to be together and intimate, not showy in front of everyone else.

"Hey," Sona said.

"Hi there," Elros said, winking.

"Are you ready for your date with Tsubaki?" she asked, flashing her friend a smile.

"Oh yes. Shall we, my lady?" Elros asked, extending an arm out to her. Tsubaki smiled and took it. Elros opened a magic portal and they stepped through.

"I thought Elros was going to take her out after we got back to Earth?" Akeno said as she joined Sona and Rias.

"Yeah, but since we're going to be staying in the Underworld for a few days, he decided to just do so now. He texted her saying that he doesn't think it's fair to make her wait," Sona said.

"Enough of that, however! Come on! You've gotta tell us EVERYTHING!" Rias said excitedly as she grabbed Sona's hand and led her up the stairs and to her room, Akeno in tow.

-o-

"You look beautiful, by the way," Elros said as they stepped out. Tsubaki wore a stunning light blue dress that cut off at her knees, her usual aquamarine rimmed glasses, and had her hair let down. Like Sona, Rias, and Akeno, she was a marvel.

"Thank you," Tsubaki said, smiling a bit wider. She smelled the air and noted that there was a hint of salt - the ocean was nearby, no doubt. She looked around and saw a few small planes - mostly Cessna 172's, the most widely built aircraft in the world. However, there was one thing that caught her eye: a sleek, silver vehicle - dew ridden as it seemed to be morning out - settled as a lone wolf on the tarmac.

"You're wondering where we are and what we're doing, I think," Elros said, leading her over to the car.

"I am," Tsubaki said as the details of the car came into view. It was a stunning piece of work. The car was - for lack of a better word - sexy. It had two doors and seated two with a slightly elongated hood that curved as it reached the glass of the windshield before curving back down the tail end. The tires were black with ten spokes; the front grill iconic and reminiscent of something she had seen in movies but couldn't identify.

"The 2017 Aston Martin DB11. First one to be issued, thanks to a friend of mine. A Bond Car if there ever was one," Elros said as he led her to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thank you," Tsubaki said, smiling as she got in. As she did, Elros lowered her window, closed the door, and leaned through, smiling wide at her.

"I hope you'll forgive me if this isn't up to par for you. Going out with Sona, Rias, and Akeno I had some idea of what they liked. You and I haven't been able to spend much time together, so I thought that I would introduce you to one of my favorite drives in the world," Elros said.

"Don't worry about it. I can't wait to see what else you've planned," Tsubaki said. Elros leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he slid across the roof - as one should with such a car - and took his own seat. The car soon erupted to life and he hit the gas hard, wheeling down the tarmac before slowing down and pulling onto the street. He kept the pace going as he wheeled throughout the town, making light talk with Tsubaki.

"This… is the first time I've actually been in a car," Tsubaki suddenly said.

"Seriously?" Elros asked, aghast.

"Yeah. We don't really need cars as Devils - magic circles are so much quicker. So none of us - literally none of us - have ever even ridden in one," she said.

"No way! You can't be serious… _ever?!_ " Elros asked, shocked. This was something he was acutely unaware of.

"Like I said, magic circles are much quicker. I mean… we could be wherever we wanted to be right now, couldn't we?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki… the destination is the _least_ important thing!" Elros said.

"What's most important?" she wondered.

"The journey! How we get there. The choices we make to get us there - that's what's important. Is it going to be a straight path at breakneck speed? Or a bit slow on a snaky route? Is it wide or narrow? How long or short is it? How many stops do we have along the way?" Elros said, surprisingly passionate about the topic.

"I… never thought about that," she said quietly.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it as we go along. This date just got even more important. I didn't think that was possible," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, now I need to show you that if you don't take the journey, you miss out on a lot. Fast or slow… doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that you and I are in this car and we're going to have a hell of a lot of fun!" Elros said as he rolled down the window and made a hand construct with his ring. He connected his iPhone to the car's Bluetooth and navigated to a playlist. The next thing Tsubaki knew, _'Highway to Hell_ ' by AC/DC was playing. She saw Elros smiling wide at her and she returned the smile, crossing her legs and smelling the salt air yet again.

"Where are we, exactly?" she asked.

"We're in California right now. We're going down the western border, on the Pacific Coast Highway, or SR 1. The highway runs along most of the Pacific Ocean. It's one of the most beautiful drives I've ever taken. Luke was the one who took me on my first actual road trip - and this is how we went, although we started south and headed north. I come here when I really need to clear my mind," Elros said, smiling pleasantly.

"It sounds like this place is special to you," she said softly.

"It is. Which is why I brought you here," Elros said as he weaved his hand through her hair. She blushed brightly at the touch and looked forward, hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, he did - but he also noticed the smile she wore, something that brought him a great deal of joy.

"May I?" she asked, pointing to his phone.

"Certainly," Elros said. Tsubaki began scrolling through his albums - of which there were quite a few.

"You _really_ like AC/DC, it seems," she said as she opened the album _'Back in Black'_.

"Oh yeah. Probably my favorite band of all time. They've got some of the best songs I've ever heard," Elros said.

"Hmm… _'Hell's Bells?'_ " Tsubaki mused as she began to play it. Immediately, the toll of the bell hit.

"You like?" Elros asked.

"I've never listened to them," Tsubaki said.

"WHAT?!" Elros asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm not really into rock, metal, or hip-hop. I prefer classical and pop," she said.

"Classical and pop?! You mean Beethoven and Bieber or something?" Elros asked.

"…Yeah," Tsubaki said.

"Well… I guess different strokes for different folks. But this… listen to the dulcet tones of Brian Johnson," Elros said as the vocals finally hit.

-o-

 _'I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain_

 _I'm comin' on like a hurricane_

 _My lightning's flashing across the sky_

 _You're only young but you're gonna die'_

 _-o-_

"It sounds… depressing, to be honest," Tsubaki said.

"Depressing?!" Elros asked in shock.

-o-

 _'I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

 _Nobody's putting up a fight_

 _I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_

 _I'm gonna get you, Satan get you'_

 _-o-_

"Come on, this is our jam, Tsubaki! We're Devils!" Elros said, trying to make her see reason. Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to her reaction. She simply smiled, deciding to give the music a chance.

-o-

 _'Hell's bells_

 _Yeah, hell's bells_

 _You got me ringing hell's bells_

 _My temperature's high, hell's bells'_

 _-o-_

Elros waited until the instrumental hit again before talking.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's not bad. What other good song do they have?" she asked.

"Hit next four times," Elros said with a smile. Tsubaki did as she was told and put the phone down again, waiting for the song to play.

-o-

 _'Flying on a free flight_

 _Driving all night_

 _With my machinery_

 _'Cause I got the power_

 _Any hour_

 _To show the man in me_

 _I got reputations_

 _Blown to pieces'_

 _-o-_

"What do you think so far?" Elros asked as he finally saw the Pacific come into view in the distance, the sun shimmering on the water.

"So far so good," she said.

-o-

 _'With my artillery_

 _I'll be guided in_

 _We'll be ridin'_

 _Given what you got to me_

 _Don't you struggle_

 _Don't you fight_

 _Don't you worry_

 _'Cause it's your turn tonight_

 _Let me put my love into you, babe_

 _Let me put my love on the line_

 _Let me put my love into you, babe_

 _Let me cut your cake with my knife'_

-o-

Elros grinned as he saw Tsubaki turn a bright, bright red. It clicked for her what the song lyrics meant and she scrambled to turn the speakers off. Elros couldn't help but laugh, although he knew that the others would probably turn just as red if he played this song for them.

"You're the worst!" Tsubaki said, finally silencing the track.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that! That song's amazing!" Elros said with a chuckle.

"Of course, _you_ would think that. However, I don't find it amusing," she said, her voice a bit sharp. Elros sighed and nodded, although she could see he was still smiling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Here, this might be a bit more inline with your tastes, although it's not classical or pop," Elros said as he put on _'The Battle of Evermore'_ by Led Zeppelin. 34 seconds in, the vocals began.

-o-

 _'Queen of Light took her bow_

 _And then she turned to go,_

 _The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom_

 _And walked the night alone._

 _Oh, dance in the dark of night,_

 _Sing to the morning light._

 _The dark Lord rides in force tonight_

 _And time will tell us all._

 _Oh, throw down your plow and hoe,_

 _Rest not to lock your homes._

 _Side by side we wait the might_

 _Of the darkest of them all.'_

-o-

"This one I like. What is it about, though?" Tsubaki asked as she looked ahead. Her mouth parted slightly as she beheld the beauty of the Pacific Ocean in all its glory. They were coming over a short hill before beginning a little decline, offering the perfect view: the sun was shimmering over rolling, glistening waves - the salt air and a cool, crisp, wind evident as it wafted through the car. She saw a flock of seagulls fly over and towards the water, likely for a meal. She leaned forward and looked in all directions but saw no end to it: the coastline extended for as far as the eye could see, likely for a few hundred miles if she had to guess; she saw steep and rolling cliffs; rocky overhangs and outcrops that provided small enclaves where one could enjoy the water in private; and small waves, devoid of any human life at the moment.

"Some stretches - like this - have almost nobody at them, so it's a wonderful place to come. But as for your question, this song - _'The Battle of Evermore' -_ was influenced by _'The Lord of the Rings.'_ While the exact lyrics don't make it clear, if I had to guess - the Queen of Light refers to Lady Galadriel, who left Middle Earth to go to the Undying Lands - taking her bow, as it were. The Prince of Peace… I think it refers either to Frodo or Aragorn, although I lean more towards Frodo. He's walking into Mordor, carrying the weight of the One Ring… although, he does have Sam with him. And let's be honest - Frodo would be _fucked_ if Sam wasn't there to help him out," Elros said. Tsubaki smiled as she listened to him go on and on about Lord of the Rings as they slowly began to pull to a stop near the beach.

 _'Now I know what we should get him as a gift,'_ Tsubaki said, remembering that they were planning to throw him a small, intimate party soon. They all had to get him gifts, of course - although almost of all of them had a difficult time in deciding what. She remembered discussing it with Rias, Akeno, and Sona. To their surprise, they learned that they didn't know much about what interested Elros. He had planned their dates perfectly - almost intrinsically knowing what they would like or not like. He knew how to speak to them and how to touch them; yet when it came to him, they had little idea of what he enjoyed to do or see or read or write or listen to.

 _'At least now we have a starting point,'_ Tsubaki thought as Elros opened the door for her, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you," she said. Elros quickly took his jacket off and put it around her, making her blush yet again. It was a cool and crisp day, a mid-level wind whipping her hair about. Elros put his arm around her and pulled her in close, offering more warmth. Tsubaki leaned in and put her arm around him, blushing as she did so. While they had been close like this before, the fact that they were the only ones here made each action and decision a bit more palpable.

"I thought we could walk along the beach for a little while. It's beautiful here, no?" he asked.

"Very beautiful. I've gone to the beach before, but never one like this. Are we really the only ones here?" she asked.

"We are indeed," Elros said as he led her onto the sand, using his ring to offer them a path that led to a small rocky outcrop, raised about 25 feet into the air with a flat top. They paused about midway through, standing ten feet above the ground and looked out towards the ocean.

"Stunning," Tsubaki whispered, feeling Elros move some hair behind her ear.

"Much like you," he said. She smiled at the compliment and softly leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Flashing her a smile, they continued on to the outcrop. It wasn't that large - roughly twenty feet in diameter - but Tsubaki was surprised to see a table laden with food waiting for the, ensconced in a green forcefield. Elros offered her a seat, pulling out one of the chairs.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down, watching him take the other side. As he faced the land, she faced the beautiful water. A second later, he unveiled it for them. Tsubaki was surprised to see the impressive spread laid out for her; Elros noted the look.

"I thought we could have lunch and talk a bit before moving on," Elros said as he served her.

"I'd like that. You're very… thoughtful," she said, noting how peculiar this was. It seemed like he had everything planned out to a 'T'.

"I'm happy you think so. I certainly try my best," Elros said cheerfully as they slowly began to dig in.

"How did you plan this?" she asked.

"Now, now - you can't expect me to reveal my secrets, can you?" Elros asked in a mock flabbergasted tone.

"Fine. But I should warn you in advance that I can't as well," Tsubaki said.

"What do you mean?" Elros inquired.

"Sona warned me that you would try and charm some of our tactics for the Rating Game," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I'm offended that you would think so little of me!" Elros said in a shocked voice.

"You're not going to try?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course, I am! I just wouldn't be so brusque about it! First I'd slowly wine and dine you; then I'd kiss you along your neck, slowly moving to yo-," Elros began before Tsubaki covered his mouth with her hand, turning red yet again.

"Not at the table, at least," she said in a soft voice. Elros smiled and gently took her hand in his. Tsubaki watched him admire it before bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. It was a measured response, she thought - not something done in the heat of the moment, but something that he thought out.

"As you wish," Elros said, still holding her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. Tsubaki gently caressed his hand with her thumb, finally noticing something.

"Your hands are… rough," she said.

"Does it both you?" Elros asked.

"No, not even in the slightest. Just… an observation," she said.

"I have to use them quite a bit in my line of work, even with my powers. I suppose you could say being a Green Lantern necessitates a thicker skin - literally," Elros said with a dry chuckle.

"It sounds like a difficult living," she said.

"It is. But so worthwhile. I can't begin to describe how I feel after I see the happy looks on a race of aliens that I've never met but whom I've just saved. They lavish their thanks upon me, finally having hope rekindled in their eyes. It's… it's worth it. It's worth everything," Elros said, sounding distant as he ended. It was a moment before he looked at her again, smiling.

"Your hands on the other hand - soft. Very soft," Elros said, now caressing hers. She felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine as she felt his thumb lightly caress her skin.

"Evidence of a bit more sheltered life, perhaps," Tsubaki said.

"Nonsense. At your age, they should be soft," Elros said.

"Doesn't the same apply to you, then?" she asked.

"The exception to the rule," Elros said. They ate in silence for a bit before Tsubaki spoke again.

"Have you ever considered retiring? I get the distinct feeling that in your case, an early retirement would be… welcome," she said.

"Nope. I intend to keep it going for as long as I can. Although, as I was telling Rias a bit earlier, it's not like I can keep doing this forever. It's a difficult job and it takes its toll. That said, I don't see myself stopping anytime in the near future," Elros said.

"I see," Tsubaki said, thinking on his answer.

"How about you? You mentioned that you were from a family of exorcists. Do you still practice?" Elros asked.

"Mmm, no, not really - at least not anymore. After I had a falling out with them, I started doing it less and less. And now…," Tsubaki said, gulping and looking down. Elros cupped her face in his hand, gently caressing her cheek. Tsubaki brought her hand to his and pressed it against her cheek a bit harder, taking in the feeling. While they were rough, they were also warm and comfortable she thought - if he was to hold on and never let go, she was sure she wouldn't mind.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros said with a smile. She returned it before continuing.

"And now… Whenever I do - or try - it reminds me of them. It's not a pleasant thought, but it's there," Tsubaki said.

"I understand," Elros said before pausing for a second and continuing "But I'm curious - what did you think of being an exorcist? Weren't you afraid of the spirits?" he asked.

"Mmm… No, never. I saw spirits differently from how my family did. They thought that they were all evil things that we needed to get rid of because of the effect they had on humans. But… a lot of these spirits _were_ human, to begin with. The souls and lives of people past, holding on to the last of their humanity - which is what prevented them from passing to the next life. There are many spirits of evil and terrible people - but I'd say those are the exceptions. Most spirits that I came across tended to simply be wanderers, kind or completely ambivalent to the presence of people. They just floated along, not sure what to do. Exorcising them gave them peace so they could finally move on. It's the part of what of I did that really made me… happy, I guess. Knowing that I helped someone," Tsubaki said as she put her fork down, looking past Elros's face and out to the ocean. She let out a deep sigh as she remembered how her life was before she became a Devil.

"If you could reconcile with your family, would you?" Elros asked.

"I'm… not sure, to be honest. Our relationship wasn't like what you had with your father, but it wasn't great. They completely shunned me because of my power. If I met them again, I think the bigger question would be would _they_ want to reconcile with me," Tsubaki said with a bitter smile.

"They'd be fools not to, I think," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Any parent would be proud of the woman you've become. You're intelligent and beautiful and you have a kind heart. The ideal child any parent would want," Elros said with a smile.

"Please stop. You're going to make me blush," Tsubaki said, smiling and turning red.

"You already are," Elros chuckled, kissing her hand once before returning to their meal.

-o-

Elros and Tsubaki were again cruising down the PCH, with Tsubaki's head mostly turned to the right. Her mouth was slightly open as she continued to admire the massive stretch of ocean laid out before her.

 _'This is… beautiful,'_ Tsubaki thought. The sun was finally beginning its descent in the distance, casting a fiery glow across the sky and water. The orange tint mixed with the crisp wind made this one of the most romantic things she could've ever imagined. Elros seemingly had the same idea as he made an impromptu stop, pulling over.

Getting out of the car, Elros extended an arm for her which she happily took and led her down the cliff on a path he constructed. As there was no beach to speak of, they remained suspended over the churning and frothy white water below. Creating a couch construct, Elros and Tsubaki sat down and looked out into the distance, enjoying the moment.

"This is absolutely stunning," Tsubaki said.

"It certainly is," Elros said as he turned to look at her. Tsubaki felt his gaze and met it. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, exhaling in content as she touched. Elros began weaving his hand through her hair as she rested hers on his stomach, slightly moving it up and down as she continued to watch the sunset.

 _'This is perfect,'_ she thought as she felt him bring his head to hers. The two stayed in that position for hours, simply enjoying the others company and the stunning view.

-o-

"Looks like it's getting dark outside. Where are we now?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Just outside of San Juan Capistrano. Towards the end of the PCH," Elros said.

"I think you were right," she said.

"Of course, I was… what was I right about?" Elros wondered, eliciting a giggle from her.

"That the journey is important. I don't think I've ever taken the time to enjoy a sunset before," Tsubaki said.

"I'm glad you thought so. If you're happy, then I'm very happy," Elros said with a smile as he pulled over again.

"What now?" she asked as he led her onto the beach - notably empty. He created a blanket construct and laid down, bringing her with him. Tsubaki smiled and got comfortable, rested her head on his chest as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"Stargazing. This place has some light pollution, but it's not so bad that you can't see anything. It's quite a beautiful spot," Elros said.

"That it is," Tsubaki said. She felt him reach down and take her hands in his own before he lifted them both up.

"The Big Dipper," he said, tracing the stars that made it up. Tsubaki smiled at the gesture. She intertwined her free hand with his and listened to him talk about the constellations.

"And there's Orion's Belt - also known as the Three Kings. Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka," Elros said, tracing the three prominent stars that made up the figure.

"Have you been to any of those stars?" Tsubaki asked.

"I have. Each has its own Solar System, but only one of them has an inhabited planet. The life there is still in its very nascent stages - I'd compare to the Silurian Period on Earth. It's still very much underwater, although the land is stunning. Some of the largest trees I've ever seen," Elros said.

"Wow," Tsubaki whispered, thinking about what it must be like. She only had Earth for comparison - so she thought of the Redwood trees they saw on the way down the Highway, although far bigger.

"It's beautiful out there for sure. But Earth… Earth will always be my favorite," Elros said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"The people here are amazing. I love it all. So many people - from all walks of life. I'm never bored when I'm here," Elros said.

"I imagine other civilizations are like that as well, though," Tsubaki said.

"Sure. But there's only one Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki, though," Elros said. He felt Tsubaki shift on top of him as she turned 180 degrees, facing him.

"You're sweet," she said with a smile as she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"So I've been told," Elros said as he brought a finger up to caress her cheek. Tsubaki took his hand gently in hers and pressed it against her face, exhaling at the pleasure the touch gave her. She felt him gently bring her face up closer and closer to his. She gulped as she thought about what was going to happen. A moment later, she was closer to him than she had ever been before - a couple of inches between their lips. He stopped her there - analyzing her gaze with his own, trying to discern what the right move should be.

Tsubaki decided to take the initiative. She brought a hand to his face and caressed it gently, tracing the scar that she had come to adore. Licking her lips, she eased her head down a bit until she finally felt her soft lips touch his rough ones. It was like electric to her senses as they both began ramping it up. She felt his hands slide down across her back until they were gripped around her waist. Her own arm moved up his body, around his neck as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and begin to explore. Elros smirked inwards as he elicited a deep moan of pleasure from her as he flicked her tongue with his. He quickly rolled her on her back and took control, resting his fists on either side of her head.

Tsubaki felt Elros's passion burn through his kiss as he got a bit rougher - a sensation that she enjoyed a bit. She never gave any thought to what her first kiss would be like, but she was certain that the thought never crossed her mind that it would be with someone like him. A man that entered her life via the best friend of her master, who flirted with almost everyone - yet somehow managed to make them all feel special. He certainly did so for her - he had taken her on a much more different date than he took Rias or Sona or Akeno on. She never thought that a drive could be so much fun - so entertaining and view expanding, yet this one certainly was. She saw a place that wasn't too far out of her reach - after all, she could be anywhere; but a place that she never once thought about. Now that she saw how beautiful the coast was, she wondered what else she missed out on - as well as what else would Elros introduce her to? The thought made her quite happy as she brought her legs up around his waist, pulling him in.

Elros broke the kiss and began going down her neck, taking pleasure in the audible moans he elected from her as he sucked on the base. Tsubaki bit her bottom lip as she took in the feel, pressing his head down as deep as it would go. Suddenly, she felt a hand begin to move down her side. It was a sensation that gave her pleasure, but also brought her pause. She waited to see what he would do - and it soon became evident. Reaching the hem of her dress, she felt his hand begin to slide up under. As it was on her thigh and going ever up, Tsubaki felt a cacophony in her mind - was this the right time? Were they going too fast? Should she do this with him before Sona? There were many questions, the answers which made her uncomfortable. She soon felt him begin to trace her, gasping at the touch. She closed her eyes and took the feeling in before making her decision.

"Elros, wait. Please stop," she suddenly said. She felt him pause his hand before he stopped kissing her neck. As he did so, she took a moment to take in the situation; his finger was resting on her thigh while his lips were placed on her shoulder. Slowly and measuredly, Elros retracted his hand before looking at her. She saw the primal look in his eye; she had an idea of where this would go if she didn't stop him. She took his face in her hands and caressed it before sitting up, visibly uncomfortable at the awkward moment.

"What's up?" Elros asked, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I… like you. A lot. But… this is moving really fast," she said, meeting his gaze. He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I understand," he said.

"You do?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, Tsubaki," Elros said, smiling.

"I… see. And you're not… angry with me?" she asked.

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked.

"That I don't wish to… move so quickly?" she asked, turning red.

"Of course, I'm not angry with you. That's ridiculous. I'm quite content just to enjoy a moment with you," Elros said. Tsubaki looked surprised at his answer but smiled quickly. Getting on her knees, she took his head in her hands again and kissed him once more before resting her forehead against his.

"I… want to explore this further with you. A… relationship, I mean. I know that you're with Sona and the others as well, but… I don't know how to explain it," she said.

"I'd very much like the same thing," Elros said as he put his hands around her waist and brought her to lay on top of him. Tsubaki smiled at the position they were in, his hands resting on her mid back and on the back of her head. She was certain he wouldn't try anything uncouth so soon - and she had to admit that she was comfortable in his arms in such a way. Bringing her lips back down to his, they continued their passionate session, devoid of any uncertainty - much to her delight. She was happy to know where they stood with each other and that she could make what made her uncomfortable known to him in such an easy fashion.

-o-

Elros and Tsubaki stepped through a magic portal to the Sitri Household where she was still staying.

"I had a wonderful time," she said, resting her hands on his chest, leaning up to kiss him.

"As did I. Let's do this again very, very soon. You're… quite the kisser," Elros said as he swooped down, locking lips with her for a while longer. Tsubaki giggled at his antics and leaned in, enjoying his taste as much as he enjoyed hers.

"I'll see you later?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Definitely," Elros said, winking at her before opening another portal and leaving. As soon as he left, the doors blew wide open. Sona was standing with there, a knowing smile on her lips. Tsubaki smiled at her and soon walked through the threshold - there would be a lot of talk between them tonight, she thought.


	30. Gentleman

"Hello, Elros," Yubelluna greeted as Elros walked through the doors. It was already well past midnight in the Underworld and the entire household - or most of it, rather - was already fast asleep.

"Hey, Bella," Elros said as he hugged her tightly. Yubelluna sighed in content as she felt his touch - something that brought her a great deal of comfort. She noted that Elros was always careful to not overstep when he was with her - he wasn't as touchy feely as he was with Rias and Akeno, but he was just as loving. She felt his hands rest on her upper back as he kissed her atop her head.

"How was your date?" she asked as they began to walk. She slung an arm around his waist while he kept his around her shoulders. They both leaned in, touching close.

"Pretty fun. I took Tsubaki down the Pacific Coast Highway - the western side of California," Elros said.

"That sounds fun. We were there not too long ago, correct?" she asked.

"Yup, although still a hundred or two hundred miles away from where we ended. I remember that night quite well," Elros said as he turned to kiss her head again. Yubelluna smiled at the tender touch. Riser was anything but tender; much more vicious and brutal in how he had his way with her. Elros easily attuned himself to what she wanted, however - made her feel special in a way no one else ever had.

"As do I. Our second kiss," Yubelluna giggled.

"You should probably know that you're the first Devil I ever actually kissed," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. She had expected him to already have slept with at least a few Devil girls before then. With the way he reacted, she already knew that he was experienced.

"Really. Talk about an introduction," Elros said, eliciting a giggle from her.

"You never answered my question, by the way," she said.

"Which question was that?" Elros asked with a frown, wracking his mind.

"After you had awoken from Riser's cowardly attack and we saw each other - I asked you how I was," Yubelluna said.

"Now I remember! I think I did answer that! I said _'something tells me you already know'_ " Elros said.

"Ah yes. I wanted to make sure, to which you say that we'll need to try again. You didn't want to make any error in judgment," she giggled.

"Then Rias stopped us," Elros chuckled.

"She won't stop us now. So long as we don't… take it to far," Yubelluna said as she tightened her hold on him and stopped. She quickly stole a kiss before resuming walking with him.

"That was nice," Elros said with a light smile.

"I'm happy you thought so," she replied.

"Anyways, we should probably get to sleep soon," Elros said.

"Before we do… could I borrow you for a little bit?" Yubelluna asked, slightly uneasy.

"Of course," Elros said. Taking his hand, Yubelluna began to lead Elros to her room.

-o-

Yubelluna led Elros to her bed and sat him on it, taking a seat next to him.

"What's up?" Elros asked as he pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Yubelluna shivered gently at the touch; a sign of how tender he could be.

"I… would like to request something of you," she said, visibly uncomfortable as she spoke. Elros's brow furrowed but he nodded.

"What's up?" he asked gently, trying to make her ask as easy as it could be.

"I would like you to touch me," she said, turning a bit red as she did so.

"What?" Elros asked in surprise.

"I… will undress slightly. I wish for you to touch me," she said, a bit more confidence in her voice as she met his gaze. Elros paused for a while before speaking again.

"Wouldn't that make you uncomfortable?" he asked, hesitant to acquiesce to this particular demand.

"I don't know. When you kiss me, it's unlike anything I ever felt with Riser. But I know how unwilling you are to touch me. I believe it's because you don't wish to make me feel as he did. But… I do not want to live in fear of being touched for the rest of my life. I do not trust any man enough to ask this of except you. Or anyone, in fact," Yubelluna said. Truth be told, she barely even knew other men; Riser kept a tight leash on her and ever since she came to live with the Gremory's or Elros, she hadn't had much interaction with Lord Gremory or Sirzechs - not that they appealed to her either way. Her eyes were set on one man only. She waited for Elros's reply - which was measured, to say the least.

"I'll help you. As soon as it gets uncomfortable, though, let me know. Or just slap me away, ok?" he told her. Yubelluna nodded before getting up. Turning her back to Elros, she reached for the hem of her purple tank top and slowly took it off - not drawing out the process for his benefit, but thinking of all the ways this could happen. Elros heard her gulp, something that gave him pause - a new feeling for him, as he was usually sure in everything he did. He had helped women in Yubelluna's position before, but it was more a case of stopping other men in the act of harming them - he had never been in a position where he had to interact so intimately with one. As much as it was for Yubelluna, this was uncharted water for Elros.

Yubelluna unlatched her bra from the back before letting it fall to the floor. Her beautiful purple, wavy hair cascaded down her back like rolling hills as it reached the back of her thighs. Leaving her jeans on, Yubelluna clenched her fists tight before slowly turning to face Elros. He made sure not to linger, but couldn't help admire her beauty. Yubelluna, much like Rias and Akeno, was a marvel. As he looked her in the eyes, he saw the fear of what he might do to her upon seeing her like this. Quickly, Elros turned his back, leaning his fists on the mattress before speaking again.

"Bella… are you sure?" he asked, gulping as well. He was used to charming women, not… whatever this was, he thought.

"Are you… afraid to look at me?" she asked quietly.

"No! That's not it at all! I just don't want you to think that I'm gawking or objectifying you. You're… ridiculously beautiful. But I want to make sure you're comfortable," Elros said. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder a moment later, gently turning him around. Yubelluna pressed herself against him, closing her eyes as she felt goose bumps on her arm. Elros slowly - _very slowly_ \- moved his hands up and brought them to her bare back, giving her a hug. Yubelluna sighed at the touch and leaned into it. Elros was being as tender and careful as he could be, she could tell. After a moment, she took a step back. This time, Elros held his gaze with her, taking in her body as well.

Leaning forward a bit Yubelluna took one of his hands in hers. She looked at in, feeling the roughness of his skin. Riser's was smooth, she thought; the man never worked a day in his life, so of course, it would be. Elros's had the texture one would expect to find in a man in his later years, not someone the same age as her; a testament to his life and how hard he worked as a Green Lantern. Closing her eyes, Yubelluna slowly led it up - taking her time in doing so. She stopped moving it as it was a foot away from her breast. Letting it go, the hand hung there, still open and outstretched. She wanted Elros to make the final move.

Gulping, Elros moved his hand forward.

 _'God, I don't know if you're still out there or if you really are dead. But please let this be ok. I know I'm a Devil now… but whoever, if anyone, is out there - please hear me,'_ Elros prayed, not even noticing the pain in his head - his mind was focused on Yubelluna. After what felt like hours, Elros had the answer to his prayer.

As soon as his hand gently grasped it, Yubelluna's eyes flew wide open. Elros noted the look of horror and fear in them. Her mouth opened in terror as her right hand suddenly flew up, aimed at his chest. Elros barely had time to set up a powerful soundproofing charm as Yubelluna suddenly exploded a bomb into his chest. The force destroyed the bed as Elros was sent flying back. Thinking quickly - half a second or so - he erected a powerful barrier behind him which he crashed into, sparing the house any damage. He collapsed onto the floor in pain; unlike the Duel, he didn't have time to set up a frontal barrier - nor would he want to in case the attack was deflected back at Yubelluna. He felt a crack in his right shoulder, which hit first - broken clavicle. Looking up, he saw Yubelluna breathing heavily, her chest heaving. The look of shock transformed into a look of horror as she saw what she had done.

"ELROS!" she cried before she rushed towards him stopping a few feet out. She held out an arm towards him, afraid to come any closer in case she hurt him further. Elros slowly got to his feet, a weak smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, Bella! I'm fine! See. Still good," he said, slapping his chest to alleviate her worry The clavicle was in worse condition than he thought, however - he winced in pain, something she noted. Elros saw tears begin to build up in her eyes as she turned and ran towards the bathroom. Elros sighed and slowly moved towards it, nursing his injured shoulder. He brought out his blue ring and donned it before holding it over his shoulder, healing it of any cracks it had. As he moved it around, however, he winced in pain. While it was no longer broken, it still hurt like a motherfucker.

 _'Damn it. I need to get better at using this. I can't just expect to rely on it during battles when I'm fighting for something. I need to be able to use it perfectly in any situation. Guess I know how I'll be training,'_ Elros thought. Sighing, he knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he asked.

"You're… still there?" she asked tearfully. Elros felt his heart break as he heard her pained sobs.

"Of course, I am. I'm always going to be here for you," he told her.

"I HURT YOU!" she screamed at him through the door, crying even harder.

"Come out and look. Not even a scratch," Elros said.

"I… I can't! I don't want to hurt you again!" she said.

"You won't. I know you won't. You reacted fine, Bella. I don't mind. I'm not angry. What… that scumbag did to you isn't going to be easy to get over. But I'm going to help. Whatever it takes, Yubelluna," Elros said, using her full name. He paused, waiting for her reply.

"I'm going to wait out here as long as it takes," Elros said, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Please… I don't… want to hurt… you," Bella cried.

"You won't. You didn't," Elros assured her. No reply yet again. Elros patiently waited; he would do so for as long as he needed to.

-o-

An hour or so later, he heard a click in the locking mechanism of the door. Slowly, it opened and Yubelluna came outside. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're… still here?" she asked, clutching at the robe she wore.

"Of course. I'm always going to be here. Can't get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid," Elros said. He saw how red and puffy her eyes were for a moment before she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. Elros rested one hand on her upper back and the other at the back of her head as he hugged her tightly.

"Let it all out, Bella. Let it all out. There's no need to hold back with me," Elros comforted her. She did as he asked and cried even harder, seeing the black of her mascara seep onto his skin - her attack all but obliterated the suit he wore.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. You saved me and I cause you pain!" she cried, tightening her hold. She didn't want him to leave.

"You didn't hurt me. Not even a little, as you can see. Riser's the only one at fault," Elros said, ice seeping into his voice as he said her name. He was hoping Riser would try something again - only so he could drive his neck under his throat as he begged the girls to have mercy on him. Suddenly, a flash of red erupted in Elros's vision before it quickly dissipated. He shook his head vigorously before focusing back on Yubelluna.

"I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me. I'll pleasure you better next time," Yubelluna said. Elros felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he heard her say that. Her voice was different; no longer confident and sure like the Yubelluna he knew, but weak and broken.

"I'm your friend. Not your master," Elros whispered.

"Anything you wish, Master. Do what you wish with me. Just please don't hurt me anymore," she cried. Elros felt a visceral fury rise up as blood began to boil. The scope of what Riser did to her hit him with the force of an asteroid crashing into a planet; this is how Yubelluna spoke to Riser when he hit her. A scared and broken young girl doing her best to not get on the wrong side of someone who would abuse her either way.

"I won't ever hurt you. Never. Never," Elros assured her.

"Elros… please… forgive me," Bella said.

"Nothing to forgive. I'm not mad. Look at me, Bella," Elros said as he leaned back. He gently took her face in his hands, looking deeply at her.

"I'm not Riser. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. It's alright to cry, ok? It's even alright if you want to hit me - if you want to get your anger out. I understand. And Riser will never touch you again. That I promise. If he even thinks about hurting you again, I'll leave his cold carcass in space," Elros said as he wiped away her tears. Yubelluna shuddered as she brought her hands on top of his and closed her eyes, taking in the feeling. Yes, they were rough hands she thought; but they carried a warmth that she had never experienced before in her life. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Elros's neck, continuing to cry. Elros held her tightly; he would only let go when she wanted him to.

-o-

"I'm so sorry," Yubelluna said as she finally let go of him, having cried until no more tears came. She ran her hand across his right shoulder, making sure he wasn't kidding about the damage. Although it still hurt, Elros suffered the pain and continued smiling, not flinching in the slightest.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's fine, alright? Come on. Let's get you to bed, Bella. You need some sleep," Elros said as he gently led her over. He held out his green ring and all the splinters and fragments began to come together. Diverting a slight bit of his powers - an infinitesimal amount overall - he held the bed together. It looked as good as new, although emanated a soft green. Yubelluna gently got into it. Elros pulled a blanket over her.

"Sweet dreams," he said. As he was about to leave, however, he felt her hold on to his hand.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked, gulping. It embarrassed her to make such a request, but she was sure she could with him. Elros smiled and nodded, getting on his knees as he crossed his arms in front of him on the bed, resting his head on them. Yubelluna returned his smile, putting her hand on his head and running her fingers gently through his hair.

"Thank you so much. Thank you," she said; had she any more tears to shed, she would do so now.

"Anything you need. Whenever you need it. It's going to be a long road, but I'm going to be with you every step of the way," Elros said, gently kissing her hand before letting her resume running it through his hair. Yubelluna smiled happily at his words before her eyes fluttered closed, lips slightly parted as she eased into a gentle breathing. Elros waited for another half hour, finally sure that she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Yubelluna," he said as he kissed her hand once more before taking his leave, shutting the lights off as he went and removing the soundproofing charm. As he closed the door, he let out a low snarl before heading back to the bedroom he shared with Rias. As he entered, he saw that she was fast asleep, a gentle smile on her lips as she dreamed of Elros. He smiled and kissed her gently on her head before he got into bed as well, tired. Rias seemed to feel his presence; smacking her lips, she turned to face him and buried her head in his chest, holding him tight.

 _'I love you,'_ Elros thought as he kissed her on the head once more before falling asleep as well.

-o-

The next day, Elros found himself being vigorously shaken awake. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw Rias leaning over him, tears in her eyes. He jerked awake, wondering what happened. After his talk with Yubelluna before heading to bed, he was on edge. His anger flared, but he quickly suppressed it as he felt her hand on his stomach.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Rias asked angrily. He looked at her quizzically before looking down - the realization suddenly dawning on him. He neglected to change before falling asleep and had done so in his now-destroyed suit. He smiled before cupping his cheek in his hand and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Relax. I didn't get hurt. It was an accident," Elros assured her.

"Tell me," she demanded. Elros sighed before launching into the story. As he mentioned Yubelluna's name, he felt Rias's anger flare viciously - what she wanted to do to the purple haired beauty was evident. However, as he continued, Rias gulped and calmed down - realization dawning on her; although she still remained a bit angry.

"She shouldn't have attacked you, though!" Rias said.

"I think she flashed back to her time with Riser. I can understand. That kind of trauma, Rias… it's not easy to get rid of. Please don't be angry with her," Elros pleaded. Rias saw how the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice; he obviously wasn't even the least bit angry with Yubelluna. Rias let out a sigh before she took him down to the bed again, holding him tightly as she buried her head in his chest. She exhaled in content as he began to weave his hand through her hair.

"That cocksucking asshole," she snarled. Elros had to restrain the laugh that was about to come forward; he never heard Rias insult someone in such a way before.

"I agree. I really should've been harder on him. What he did to those poor girls… I don't torture. But if he ever tries to take them back or something, I'm marching straight over to his house and stomping his skull in with my foot," Elros said, his voice a low growl. As he said that, Rias felt a shiver go down her spine. She remembered the talk she had with the man in Death Valley that served with Elros's father in Vietnam.

-o-

 _"During one of our last missions, they wanted En to clear out a small squad of VC not too far away. Couldn't spare anyone else, so he volunteered. Goes out wearing clean everything. Three hours later, he's back to us. His jeans are bloodied to hell - we thought the guy was shot! No. We investigated. Some of the VC… had their heads stomped in, their chests caved in. He didn't just clear them. He slaughtered them. Left them out as carrion for the animals," the old man said._

-o-

"I don't think he will. After what he did to you, he's been labeled a pariah by the Underworld," Rias said, taking pleasure in the fact that everyone now jeered Riser.

"Oh yeah. I never found out what happened to him after he attacked me after I kicked his ass," Elros said, the moment just dawning on him.

"You never asked?" Rias asked, looking up.

"Nah. The only thing I know is that I woke up with you and Akeno at my side. I remembered you got on me, a little like this…," Elros said with a smirk as he suddenly shifted her. He spread her legs on either side of him before grabbing her ass and pulling her up a bit. Rias giggled at the touch; she remembered quite well what position they shared as she sat gently on his crotch, leaning back so that he could admire her body in full force. She took his hand gently ran it up her stomach and through her cleavage before putting one of his fingers in her mouth, swirling it around a bit. She leaned back down after a moment, giving him a loving kiss before snuggling closer.

"Hmm… well, Akeno and I were just about ready to kill him after he hurt you. His father was really pissed at him, though. We saw him and Ruval drag Riser away. Lady Phoenix and Ravel just seemed shocked that Riser would take his loss _that_ badly. Attacking your opponent after the Duel is over is considered really bad form. My brother, father, mom, and Grayfia were _really_ pissed as well. My mom stopped me from attacking in the beginning but after she saw how badly you were hurt, I felt her power come forward. The entire building was shaking," Rias said, remembering the moment. She knew that while she was powerful, her mother and brother were on a completely different level - especially with how strong their Powers of Destruction were.

"I'm not sure what happened to him afterward. I think my father met with his but he didn't tell me what happened to Riser. I assume he's probably been locked up his room, nursing his wounds," Rias spat. That was too good for Riser, she thought; he deserved to suffer more.

"After that, we got you to the hospital. The Phoenix Tears mostly healed you, but they can't recover lost blood, so you need transfusions. You were there for a little bit before we brought you home," Rias ended.

"Got it. Well… all's well that ends well," Elros said.

"Of course, you think that. Any other Devil would've broken down the doors to the Phoenix's home and dragged Riser out to kill him," Rias sighed.

"If he tries anything again, I've no doubt that's how it'll end," Elros said coldly. Rias tightened her hold on him; while she did kill from time to time - always Stray Devils - when Elros spoke like that, it gave her pause. He was always so cheerful and happy that doing something so violent was in stark contrast to his personality - as stark as the white hair on his sides to the jet black on top. She gently began running her fingers through the white hairs, examining them with a frown.

"You're around my age. How do you already have white hair?" she asked.

" _'I'm getting too old for this shit,'_ " Elros said with a laugh. Rias sighed; Elros certainly had more responsibilities that she did. She smiled again before kissing him, still stroking his hair.

"It adds to how handsome you are," she giggled.

"I'm glad you think so," Elros said as he ran his fingers down her side, moving between her legs as he reached her thighs. Rias rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Too early?" Elros sighed.

"Don't worry. We've got hundreds and thousands of years to have as much fun as we want," Rias said seductively. She quickly found herself on her back, Elros pinning her down as he kissed her neck down to her breast before moving up again. Rias bit her lip in pleasure, taking the feeling of his kisses in.

"I intend to explore… every… yoctometre… of your… body… in that… time. Won't leave any part untouched," he said, peppering every word or two with a kiss before finally reaching her lips. He poured the passion on, taking pleasure in the audible moans and groans of pleasure he elicited from Rias as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him gently grind against her. She brought a hand to his chest but he quickly took it in his hands and pinned it down as he continued, wrapping his other hand through her hair. As he broke the kiss, he heard her voice quiver at the feeling.

"Wow…," she whispered, looking up at him with bright eyes. He winked before getting off and heading to the shower, leaving her slightly dazed. Rias licked her lips, taking in the taste that remained before biting her lip, her hand running down her body towards her womanhood. She smirked as she felt how wet she was just from the kiss. She let out a squeal of excitement before heading to another bathroom.

-o-

"Kiba!" Elros said happily as he ran across the night. Kiba smiled and greeted him with a wave, bowing at Rias.

"How are you, Elros?" he asked.

"Well! In fact, I've been hoping to come across you!" Elros said.

"Oh no…," Rias said, although she had a smile on her lips. Kiba just looked quizzically at him. Elros disentangled himself from Rias before slinging his arm around Kiba.

"I just want to say that I approve of you and Karlamine," he began.

"Ah! Well… Ummm… thanks, Elros. I… thank you. For setting us up," Kiba said, turning a bit red. Rias giggled at how they looked; Elros much like an older brother giving the younger brother advice on love and life.

"Now, I'm entrusting her to you. I care about the girls as you very well know. I'm going to do my best to protect them - but with Karlamine, that's also _your_ responsibility. Of course, I do pity anyone that crosses her. She'll cut them open with that sword," Elros said cheerfully.

"You can count on me, Elros," Kiba said seriously.

"I know I can, buddy. Now, if you want to take her out on something special and you need a little advice or help - just let me know. Ask and I shall deliver," Elros told him. Kiba turned even redder and deadpanned as he saw Rias continuing to giggle.

"Thanks, Elros… but I think I can handle that part," Kiba said.

"Good man. Let's see, I think I should have some in these. Ah!" Elros said, patting his pockets and pulling out a few brightly colored packets. He handed them to Kiba and nodded sagely before leaving with Rias, leaving the flustered Knight alone with the condoms and lascivious thoughts running through his mind.

"That was mean," Rias giggled.

"Just looking out for them," Elros said.

"You really approve of them as a couple?" Rias asked.

"Are you kidding? They're made for each other - just like Asia and Issei. And you and I, of course," Elros said, kissing her cheek. Rias smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued.

-o-

"Hey, Mihae," Elros said cheerfully, coming across the beauty. She blushed as she saw him but smiled on approach.

"Good afternoon, Elros, Lady Rias," she said, bowing to the latter.

"It's morning, Mihae," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Actually, it's the afternoon," Rias told him, giggling at the look of shock he had.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!" he asked, checking his phone in a panic. 1:47 PM; yup, afternoon.

"You got in late last night so it can be excused. Anyways, I'll see you later. Need to speak with my mom about something," Rias said as she kissed him on the cheek and went off.

"Huh. In that case: good afternoon, Mihae," Elros said, back to his cheerful self. She couldn't help but giggle either before blushing red again.

"How are you?" she asked quickly.

"Doing pretty well. How are you?" Elros asked.

"Very well. I spoke with Bürent and Marion yesterday. That was a very kind thing that you did for them," Mihae said with a smile. Elros returned it before a thought struck him.

"That reminds me… what about you? You're younger than I am, I believe. Are your parent's Devils as well?" Elros inquired. Marion smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No. My father died when I was young, so my mother raised me. She's aware of the existence of Devils but is a human. She knows that I was in Riser's peerage, but much like it was for Marion and Bürent, I wasn't allowed to see her," Mihae said. Elros looked down as she said that and moved forward, giving her a hug. Mihae appreciated the gesture and returned it, resting her head on his chest and listening to his calming heartbeat. She let out a sigh of content; this was nice, she thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't you wish to go see her and let her know how you are?" Elros asked. Mihae gulped as she leaned back, an uncomfortable look in her eye.

"Elros… would you be… alright if I went to see her? Truly?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Elros wondered.

"I… apologize. You must understand that… we spent a comparatively long time under Riser. The freedom that you give is staggering - for any Devil if I'm honest. It's something that the girls and I aren't completely used to as of yet. We fear that… that… that…," Mihae trailed off, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to say it in case she offended him.

"That I might end up treating you like Riser did?" Elros asked quietly. She looked up and saw that he was frowning, something that made her gulp. Although he likely didn't mean to, Elros had a certain air about him. It was a kind of presence that was in stark contrast to how happy and cheerful he was. He was easygoing and laid back, yet his presence was something else.

Whereas many Devils - Riser, Anders, Bastion, and other High-and-Ultimate Class Devils verbally _demanded_ respect they didn't deserve, Elros _commanded_ it without saying a word. She and many others couldn't help but feel a certain sense of fear and awe when speaking to him. He towered over most they came across; when he spoke, everyone listened regardless of how loud or quiet he was; the way he looked at someone gave them pause or excitement or one of a hundred different emotions. Anyone else in his place would make demands or requests unbecoming of a person; yet when she spoke to him, he spoke back kindly - not elating himself above her, but speaking to her directly.

"Forgive me for saying so… but yes," she said, measuring her response and hoping he wouldn't take it as a personal slight. She felt him bring a hand to her cheek and caress it, making her blush again.

"I can understand where you're coming from. He treated you girls terribly. For that, I'm truly sorry. I know that things like this don't change overnight. I want to assure you that I'm not like him. I will never treat you like that. You guys are my friends. Not my servants - my equals," Elros said. She blushed even deeper as he said that. Despite how kind Ruval was to her and the others, he would never make a statement like that; his pride wouldn't allow it.

"You're… too kind," she said, smiling a bit.

"One can never be too kind," Elros said. Mihae sighed before taking a deep breath, settling her tone.

"Elros… would it be alright if I visited my mother?" she asked. Elros was overjoyed that she asked. It would be a long road to help all the girls heal, but every step was a big step in his opinion.

"Of course. Whenever you wish," Elros said. Mihae smiled as he said that and leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Elros smiled and returned the hug, kissing her on top of her head.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Not at all," Elros said as they let each other go. He was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Elros!" she squeaked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I… would… like… you… to… accompany me," Mihae said, stuttering to get the words out and turning a share of red that Elros never knew existed. He smiled before nodding.

"Of course. How about we head over after we get back topside? Or right now, if you'd prefer that," Elros said.

"When we get back is fine!" she said in a high-pitched voice, obviously excited at his response. Elros chuckled and nodded before he went on his way while Mihae positively skipped her own way back to her room.

-o-

"Izzy! Xuelan!" Elros said happily as he came across Isabela who was training with Xuelan a while later.

"Izzy?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Nickname," Elros said with a grin.

"…Izzy?" she repeated.

"Yup. Yubelluna is already Bella so it'd be confusing if I called you that. Izzy, it is. Now for Xuelan… Hmm… Xue? Xue-Xue?" Elros pondered.

"Xuelan," Xuelan sighed.

"Lan?" Elros offered.

"Xuelan," she repeated, although her smile was evident.

"Fine," Elros grumbled.

"And I prefer Isabela," Isabela sighed.

"Fine, fine. Isabela and Xuelan. Works just as well, I suppose. Although Izzy and Xue-Xue are pretty nice as well," Elros said, offering once more. They shot the idea down quickly.

"So what's up?" Xuelan asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she smiled at him.

"Just walking around. Rias is with her mom, I think - and I have no idea what anyone is doing. Well, except Kiba and Karlamine. They're," Elros clicked his tongue and chuckled, making the two blush a deep red.

"I can't believe that she's dating him, to be honest," Isabela said.

"He's a good guy and he likes her. I've no doubt that Kiba will keep her safe," Elros said.

"It's new for her, though. When we were with Phoenix, he would hardly let us socialize with each other let alone let us go out on a date," Isabela said uncomfortably. Elros frowned and nodded;it seemed that every time he spoke with the girls, he found out something else about the kind of man Riser was.

"You all seem fairly friendly, though," Elros said.

"It began out of necessity. We couldn't count on him or the others in the family, so we had to look out for each other as much as we could. Although I suppose that applied to some of us more than others," Xuelan said, her voice a bit icy.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"Do you remember Shuriya and Siris?" Xuelan asked.

"Uhhh… maybe. The green haired twins?" Elros asked.

"Nope. That's Ile and Nel," Xuelan said.

"The… cat girls?" Elros said.

"Ni and Li," Isabela said.

"Uhhh… jeez. The blonde? The bluenette?" he said.

"Ravel and Mira," Xuelan said.

"Oh! The belly dancer and the chick with the huge sword!" Elros said.

"Yes, that's them," Isabela said, slightly smiling. It took him eight guesses to get it right.

"What about them?" Elros asked.

"Well, they were two of his favorites… after Yubelluna. The difference being that they really seemed to like him. More than they probably should've. He used them to keep tabs on the rest of us so we wouldn't do anything that he didn't like," Xuelan said.

"Espionage on his team?" Elros asked in surprise.

"We were never much of a team. Just the most attractive girls with some skills that he could find," Isabela said icily.

"We can never thank you enough for what you did to us," Xuelan said, bowing to him. Isabela was about to follow but Elros stopped her, rising Xuelan up as well.

"You two never bow to anyone again, alright? None of you bow to anyone ever again. I don't care who they are," Elros said.

"Most High-Class Devils won't like that when we come back during the summer," Isabela said with a bitter smile. As progressive as Elros was, the vast majority was decidedly not like that. If they didn't bow, they'd be on the receiving end of the punishment from the Devils, or they'd ask Elros to punished them.

"I don't care what they like. If anyone tries to force you to do something, tell them they can take it up with me if they want to. And if they get hands on, you've my blessing to layeth the smackdown upon them. Or call me and I'll be over there straight away. You girls aren't second or third class citizens. You're people too. And if some Devils can't understand that, they don't deserve any modicum of respect," Elros said, ending in a slight snarl. Xuelan and Isabela smiled; Elros certainly was like no man they had ever encountered before. He was kind and loving, something they weren't likely to find with most Devils - the Gremory's and the Sitri's being rare exceptions.

"Changing tracks a bit, it was really sweet what you did for Bürent and Marion," Isabela said.

"That reminds me to ask you: what about your parents?" Elros asked.

"I… have already seen them," Xuelan said, blushing.

"As have I…," Isabela said.

"Whew. That's good to hear. I hope they don't think that I forced you guys into staying or something," Elros said, sighing in relief. He scolded himself for not doing this sooner. He should've expected that with how Riser treated them they probably didn't get to spend much time with their family.

"You're not mad?" Xuelan asked tentatively.

"Why would I be mad?" Elros asked.

"That we… left without your permission," she said uneasily.

"I'm overjoyed, actually. You girls are free to come and go as you please. If you'd rather stay with your parents, that's fine with me as well; or if you want to live by yourself or make another arrangement, I'm cool with that. Or if you want to continue to live with me… well, no complaints here," Elros said with a grin. Xuelan and Isabela smiled in relief at that.

"I'd prefer to continue living with you," Xuelan said.

"As would I. I love my parents dearly but… well, _living_ with them is a completely different story," Isabela said, slightly embarrassed. Xuelan sighed in agreement; she loved her mother and father, but both were quite overbearing.

"That said, I think my family would like to meet you someday," Isabela said.

"As would mine," Xuelan said.

"Are they Devils as well?" Elros wondered.

"Mine are," Xuelan said.

"As are mine," Isabela nodded.

"Well, we're all coming back to the Underworld next week or something for the summer, right? I'll talk to Rias about holding a get together for all your guy's families. I'd love to meet them and I'm sure they probably have some questions for me as well," Elros offered.

"Really?" Xuelan asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun," Elros said with a grin.

"That sounds like a great idea," came Rias's voice as she came down the stairs. Xuelan and Isabela waved to her and she waved back.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Elros asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well. I overheard what you said, though. I think it's a great idea for all your families to come over. I'll add them to the list," Rias said with a smile. Isabela and Xuelan returned hers with bright smiles of their own.

"The list?" Elros wondered.

"There's going to be a significant reception once we're back. It's going to serve as a forum for the Peace Talks as well as for the Young Devils Gathering," Rias said.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"It's a meeting of several up and coming Devils that participate in the Rating Games. Although my mother made it clear that you're also going to be a topic of contention. She said that the guy you're going to be dueling, as well as Mr. Star, are going to be there as well; there's some big news for Duelists, but she said she didn't know what. My dad might pull you aside to talk about it," Rias said. As if on cue, Mr. Gremory's voice sounded through the house.

"Ah, Elros! Hello, my son - how are you?" he asked, smiling at him. He flinched slightly as he received a glare from Rias for interrupting her time with Elros; she still hadn't forgiven him for forgetting his birthday either.

"Mr. G - doing well! Yourself?" Elros asked cheerfully; he didn't care that they forgot or even knew in the first place.

"Father," Rias said, her voice cold.

"It's as Rias said. Perhaps you might have a moment to speak right now?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"Sure!" Elros said. He gave Rias a passionate kiss before kissing Isabela and Xuelan on the cheeks and heading off with Mr. Gremory. Rias smiled as she saw them blush.

"So…," she said.

"Hmm?" Xuelan asked, slightly dazed.

"You two like-," Rias began before Isabela and Xuelan turned a bright red.

"Sorry, Lady Rias - but I forgot something!" Isabela said before she rushed away.

"Yeah, and I need to go do that thing in the place!" Xuelan said before running off as well leaving a giggling Rias in the foyer.

"Xuelan and Isabela, huh?" Akeno asked with a laugh as she came down the stairs.

"I think so," Rias said.

"His harem is getting pretty big. I don't think your dad had one like that when he was his age," Akeno said.

"Zeo was charming when we started dating. But I must say that Elros is on a completely different level," Venelana giggled as she entered the room.

"Mother!" Rias said, turning red as she rushed over.

"Now, now dear, you mustn't keep him all to yourse-," she began before Rias adorably pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Not another word from you!" she squealed, eliciting a laugh from Akeno. The door sooner opened and Sona and Tsubaki walked in. Rias and Akeno smiled wide as they saw the long haired beauty and quickly rushed over, taking Tsubaki upstairs like they did Sona. Venelana surreptitiously followed, still giggling at her daughter's antics.

-o-

"Elros," Mr. Gremory said as he led Elros into a massive library. As Elros looked around, his jaw dropped. He was an avid reader and learner and his ring stored a ridiculous amount of information on virtually every subject. He was already fairly well learned, but there was one thing Elros knew: he didn't know anything. He looked to books such as the ones that rose like mountains in front of him to keep him updated on the past, the present, and to give him an idea of the future. They were his teachers, his masters, his sweethearts, his friends - filling every role imaginable. Mr. Gremory looked on with a smile as saw childlike wonder play across Elros's face.

"Woah," Elros whispered. Hundreds of thousands of tomes lined the room.

"A fan of reading?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"Yes, sir. I love to read. I don't think I've ever seen such a large private collection when it comes to Earth. I mean… my ring can store a lot of information. But books… there's something special to be said for them. No… no way. Is this what I think it is?!" Elros asked as he suddenly rushed over to one of the cases. Mr. Gremory followed and smiled as he saw the manuscript that Elros carefully and gingerly pulled from its place.

"This… is this… the first of the twelve books of the _Meditations_ by Marcus Aurelius," Elros said in awe as he read the Koine Greek. Thanks to his ring and Devil powers, he had no trouble understanding it in its original language.

"It is. I'm surprised you know it," Mr. Gremory said.

"Marcus Aurelius… he's one of my personal heroes, sir. Well, except that one terrible decision he made in choosing his heir. But as a person and a writer… the translations are so easy to understand and relate to," Elros said.

"Indeed. I own the original twelve books that he authored. My favorites as well," Mr. Gremory said with a smile.

"Impeccable taste, sir. Sorry. I got excited. What is it that you wished to speak about?" Elros asked as he gingerly and carefully put the book back with its brothers and sisters. Mr. Gremory led him over to a desk and sat him down before offering Elros a drink and began to talk.

"Before we get to that, I wish to apologize again. Forgetting and making you duel on your birthday was… an insult I don't think I can atone for," Mr. Gremory said gravely.

"Really, sir, it's fine. I never celebrated it before and I don't really see a reason to begin now," Elros assured him.

"Yes, that's a problem as well. A child should be able to enjoy those kinds of days. Every year - even for Devils, who have significantly longer lifespans - should be cherished and respected as much as possible. That your father didn't give you such an experience is unforgivable, to say the least," Mr. Gremory said.

"Thank you for saying that," Elros said. Mr. Gremory noted that Elros was visibly uncomfortable discussing this particular topic.

 _'What pain the boys been through,'_ he sighed. He wanted to press the topic, but knew that Rias was already planning something; no doubt she wouldn't want him to put Elros in a position like this.

"Not at all. I hope that you are with our family - with Rias - for a long time and that in the future, we might be able to celebrate them in a much more intimate way," Lord Gremory said. Elros smiled and nodded before Lord Gremory continued on to the other point.

"As Rias said, I was informed about something that concerns you and the other Duelists. Rias said that you do no particularly want to interact with the judges and the like, so Sirzechs and I will often serve as your representatives and intermediaries when it comes to such," Mr. Gremory said.

"That's fine with me, sir. Thank you for taking such a load off my chest," Elros said in relief. He wanted to limit his involvement as much as possible with the whole thing.

"Not at all, Elros. Anything we can do to make the load a little easier on you," Mr. Gremory said with a smile.

"So what's the news about the Duelists? Luke and Yama are going to be there as well?" Elros asked wondered.

"Indeed. Initially, it was planned that your bout with Elizaveta, Bastion, and Anders would have been held in a week or two from now as a precursor to the Peace Talks. As that was moved up, however, plans were changed and shuffled. As the Peace Talks conclude - which will likely take up a month or so - it is planned to have a large celebration ending in a significant Duel - one where the top thirty contestants will compete. The Battle Royale, I believe they're calling it. I'm afraid this with this Duel, you will be obligated to partake, although there will be no negotiation. The odds are stacked in against the higher ranked Duelists, however - if you beat someone above your rank - five - then you will supplant them; however, if you are eliminated by someone below your rank, you will exchange with them. Say Elizaveta - who I believe will be competing and is now ranked somewhere in the Top 20 - eliminates you, she will be number five again, while you will switch ranks with her," Mr. Gremory said. He gave a sad smile as he heard Elros let out an audible groan.

"Really?" Elros asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Gremory said.

"Awww man… I was hoping to get some downtime. Then I'm going to have that Duel with Yama later on in summer," Elros said.

"Speaking of which, I believe you will get the final date for that match next week," Mr. Gremory said. Elros sighed and nodded before leaning back and running his hands through his face.

"What are you thinking?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"I think the winner of the duel is already a given, I'm afraid," Elros said.

"Oh?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"I know how strong I am, Mr. Gremory. It's nowhere near Luke," Elros said.

"He was quite praiseworthy of your skill, however," Mr. Gremory said.

"I suppose we'll see. Well, I suppose I have that and the Rating Games to look forward to this summer. Here's hoping it all goes off without a hitch," Elros said.

"Indeed. There is one other thing, however," Mr. Gremory said.

"What is it?" Elros wondered.

"Several High-and-Ultimate Class Devils have been discussing the next round of promotions and you've been most prominent on everyone's tongue. I believe that from Rias's Peerage, Issei and Akeno are being considered for a test to Low-Class. As the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei is already well known in the Underworld; while Akeno is well known herself for being on par with Rias in terms of strength," Mr. Gremory said. Elros nodded in understanding, having an idea of where this was going.

"Your rise has been the most prominent anyone in the Underworld has seen. Even Devils that strictly abide by blood have had to admit that it's a marvel. The committee that decides who should move up in rank from Low to Middle to High to Ultimate also recently received a letter from Luke, recommending that you be allowed to skip Middle-Class entirely. Normally they don't acquiesce to such demands, but Luke is…," Mr. Gremory trailed off, sighing. He had barely spent any time with the man, yet hew knew that the difference in power between them was as vast as the distance from one end of the universe to the other. That his own son - who was the most powerful Gremory, as well as one of the most powerful Devils bar none - respected, and dare he say _feared_ Luke spoke volumes about him.

"Lucy?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Indeed. Suffice to say that when he talks, people listen intently. It's been agreed that your meteoric rise is deserving of high praise and to that effect, you will be allowed to bypass the Middle-Class ranking. It's currently being debated whether or not you should be allowed to move to Ultimate right away or if you should have to prove yourself further from High-Class," Mr. Gremory said, ending with a smile.

He had to admit that he felt a rush of pride that Elros was dating his daughter; he couldn't imagine anyone better. Elros struck him as a man that walked the walk. He was kind and loving, that much he knew from the get go - he spoke as much as he wished to about his past and didn't shy away from making his opinion known; he fought splendidly for his daughter's honor - the thing that elated Zeoticus the most. That a powerful, kind, and loving man would, alongside Rias, lead the House of Gremory into the future was the greatest thing he could ask for.

"I dunno what to say, Mr. G. It's… an honor, I suppose," Elros said sheepishly.

"It truly is. You will be one of the first Devils in a long time - centuries, I believe - to make it to such a position and not belong to any clan in particular. I believe some of the newspapers are already referring to you as a living legend," Mr. Gremory said with a chuckle. Elros smiled sheepishly at the praise.

 _'Well, didn't expect this to happen so quickly. Huh. Could be fun I guess,'_ Elros thought to himself.

"So what's the process in becoming a High or Ultimate Class Devil?" Elros inquired.

"It's quite simple, actually. First, there are three tests that you need to complete. You have an unlimited number of tries to do so, however - so it's not a big worry. The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed," Mr. Gremory.

"Woah, woah, woah! Written… report?!" Elros asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," a new voice said. Sirzechs entered with Grayfia at his side, both of them smiling. Elros saw Venelana close behind as well.

"Hey Zecxy, Grayfia, Mrs. G!" Elros said cheerfully.

"Zecxy?" Sirzechs wondered with a roaring laugh.

"Well Azazel is Zaz, Michael is Mikey and Luke is Lucy. Trust me when I say that I had to do a lot of thinking when it came to your name," Elros said with a grin. Sirzechs continued to laugh while Grayfia sighed; it was unbecoming of one of the Four Great Satans to be referred to as _'Zecxy'._ She shot Sirzechs a look that quieted him down, although he still smiled.

"Hello, dear. I understand you were talking to Zeo about the tests required to become a High-Class Devil?" Venelana asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Gremory… A written report? Please tell me you're not serious. This is like when I became a Devil all over again," Elros groaned, visibly distressed by how boring it sounded.

"What were you expecting?" Venelana asked in amusement.

"I dunno! When I told Rias yes, I was expecting something like a blood pact or a ritual sacrifice! It turned out that all I had to do was sign a contract!" Elros said, eliciting chuckles from all of the Devils.

"I'm afraid we've moved on from that, sweetheart," Venelana said with a smile.

"A written test…," Elros grumbled.

"That's part one. Part two is a written test involving the history and government of the Underworld," Mr. Gremory said. Elros's head fell onto the desk in front of him as he gently began to bang his head on it, eliciting more laughter from the Devils. Even Grayfia couldn't help but join in.

"Another test?!" Elros whined.

"Afraid so," Mr. Gremory said.

"Ok. Three tests, you said. I'm hinging all my hopes on this last one," Elros said composing himself.

 _'This has to be fucked up. It just has to be,'_ Elros thought.

"The final part is an individual duel against another testing participant. Now, that's most prevalent for Devils moving from Low to Middle-Class. In your case - especially if it's decided that you ought to be an Ultimate, it's highly likely that you'll have to face off against an existing Ultimate Class Devil," Mr. Gremory said.

"Alright. That's… a bit better I guess," Elros said, still not sold on the concept.

"You seem disappointed by how boring it seems," Venelana said.

"I am, Mrs. G! I dunno, I was expecting something more… _Devilish,_ " Elros grumbled.

"I'm afraid even Devils have civilized themselves, dear. If you became a Devil millennia ago, it certainly might've been more to your taste," Venelana said.

"I guess I should be happy I didn't have to do too many contracts to make the jump. Now that I think about, I only ever did that one with Azazel," Elros said.

"Rating Games and Duels are certainly the quickest and most popular way to do so now," Sirzechs said.

"So what happens if I pass the test?" Elros wondered.

"If you become a High-Class Devil, you will be given a King Piece as well as a title - in your case, Marquis, Count, Viscount, or Baron. You will be able to begin a peerage at that point as well - and you may choose whoever you wish to join," Mr. Gremory said.

"And if you become an Ultimate-Class Devil, you will be given the rank of Satan, Great King, King, Archduke, Duke, or Prince. At this level, you will be given a King Piece as well as a significant amount of land of your choosing to call your territory," Sirzechs said.

"I see. Rias is pretty strong as well, though, isn't she? Shouldn't she be up for a promotion soon as well?" Elros wondered.

"While you two are similar in age, Rias only recently earned the right to start a peerage - and she hasn't participated in any official Rating Games. As the Duels don't seem to interest her, I doubt she would participate in them either. I believe my daughter still has a way to go before she becomes an Ultimate. Often it takes Devils decades to do so. I believe Diehauser Belial was a High-Class Devil for several decades before he became an Ultimate. Certainly, no one has done it as quick as you," Venelana said with a proud smile.

"Indeed. It's quite a special and momentous occasion, Elros," Mr. Gremory said, eliciting a goofy grin from the Green Lantern.

"You guys are gonna make me blush," Elros chuckled.

"Well, I believe that's all that had to be said for now. Unless you have any further questions?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"Hmm… nothing comes to mind, sir," Elros said, wracking his brain.

"Very well. Thank you for speaking with me," Zeo said, nodding and getting up. They all took their leave.

-o-

"Hey," Elros said with a smile as Rias ran down the step and into his arms. The Gremory's watched the tender scene with a smile.

"Hi. You finish your talk?" she asked, giving him a quick peck.

"Yup. Exciting kinds of stuff afoot, it seems," Elros said cheerfully.

"Tell me about it later. Are you free now?" Rias wondered.

"I am. What do you need?" Elros asked.

"Just to spend some time with you. Tsubaki told me about the date you took her on," Rias said, pouting.

"Ah! I suppose this means you want to go down the Highway to Hell with me as well?" Elros asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Rias said.

"You know I can't deny you. Although I'm going to have to plan it. It has to be as fun, but different," Elros said.

"Well, that comes later. For now, let's just take a nap," Rias said as she took his hand in hers and led her upstairs.

"Have you told them about the Ruins of Connection, mother?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise," Venelana said.

"That reminds me. My mother and father have been interested in meeting him soon as well. I believe they'll be here during the reception next week," Zeo said.

"I have no doubt that they'll take as much of a shine to him as we have," Venelana said.

"Some of the other clans may not, however. The Bael clan has been interested in meeting him as well, as have several others. I continue to receive offers of an immediate union between our family and several others," Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised they haven't acted by now," Venelana said, her voice slightly cold.

"I believe they would've if they didn't know that Elros and Luke were so close. They fear Luke just as much as the others. They certainly don't have enough of a relationship with him to call him _'Lucy'_ " Sirzechs said with a grimace as he used his nickname.

"Yes. After hearing Luke talk about Elros, I get the distinct feeling that he wouldn't take to kindly to such an attempt," Venelana said. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Grayfia opened the door and a courier was there.

"Hello. Delivery for Zeoticus Gremory from Luke Star," the young Devil said.

"Thank you," Grayfia said solemnly, taking the box. The courier took his leave and Grayfia handed the box to Zeo, who looked at it with interest. There was a note affixed on top of the red and green box - oddly Christmas colored.

 _"My good man, thank you for allowing me to tap into your reservoir. You've quite the taste in wine! Here is a gift for future pleasure,"_ Mr. Gremory said, reading the note aloud. He gently opened the box and was surprised to see the content.

Inside was a beautiful crystal flask filled with a blood-red liquid. It was completely opaque and slightly sinister, he thought. It was enough for a few sips, Zeo thought. He wondered what it was exactly - a question that was answered as he saw another note.

 _"Dragons Blood mixed with a specially brewed alcohol from my private collection. A drop is enough,"_ Mr. Gremory said.

"Dragons blood?" Venelana asked in surprise. They looked to Sirzechs who had a frown on his face.

"There… are rumors that Luke has slain dragons in the past," Sirzechs said uneasily. They turned back to the bottle, gulping.

"Perhaps Elros was right. The winner of the Battle Royale might indeed already be evident," Lord Gremory said gravely as he gently turned the bottle over in his hand several times.


	31. The New Age

**I promise that I won't have too many notes! However, I would really like to get everyone's thoughts on this chapter in particular. Throughout this story, the DC elements have been important - but going forward, they will be even more prominent and important. This chapter will introduce several new characters by name, although several will remain veiled for now. All will be fleshed out as the story continues.**

-o-

"Damn, it feels good to be back," Elros said several days later. At last, everyone was back on Earth and getting settled in for the final week of class. They were currently enjoying a beautiful spread laid out by Marion and Bürent - serving as a victory breakfast for Elros's win against Bastion, Elizaveta, and Anders as well as a thank you for taking them to see their family.

"There's no place like home, as they say," Marion said as she breathed the scent of the home in. Despite living with the Phoenix's for years, she was never able to call it much of a home - she and Bürent worked to the bone. Living with Elros was different, however. It was a more modern place, something that fit her tastes well. It was a contrasted with the traditional decor her parents had.

But even more than that, it was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of home, even before her parent's place. She was happy here - eating and going to school and having fun with her friends. She smiled as she saw how happy Elros looked as he ate the food that she and Bürent prepared for them. With the Phoenix's, it was always a demand for this or that; they treated them like servants, which she supposed they were. With Elros, they could've not done anything and he would've been just as happy. He made no demands of them, whether for cleaning or food or anything else. However, they were only too happy to put some work in.

"And surrounded by so many beautiful girls! If I wasn't a Devil, I would most certainly believe that I'd died and gone to Heaven! In fact, I can't be sure I haven't!" Elros said excitedly, eliciting a few giggles from everyone gathered.

"I just have one question," Rias said, her smile falling ever so slightly.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she asked, pointing to Kuroka who was deep in conversation with Yubelluna, sitting at Elros's left. The two had somehow struck up a quick friendship, laughing and giggling with each other since the day before. Kuroka turned to Rias and sighed before smiling at Elros, who was grinning goofily at her. It made her giggle as well; he somehow always knew exactly what to do to elicit a girlish response from her.

"Take it easy, Princess. I'm just here for a little while longer before I leave. I'll be out of your hair in no time," she said, turning back to Rias.

"WHAT?! Stick around, Kuroka! We have space! Plenty of it!" Elros said, throwing his arms out wide.

"I'd love to, but I need to get back to Vali and the others," Kuroka said, although she was grateful for the offer.

"I see. How's he been?" Elros asked.

"He's… doing better. Your fight really did a number on him," she said, her voice tentative.

"Are you angry with how I treated him?" Elros asked. Kuroka looked him in the eye, trying to discern if there was a hidden meaning - if she said yes, would he tell her to fuck off? If she said no, would he believe her?

"I… don't know, to be honest. I know that Vali's always wanted a strong person to fight against. I guess that I'm not angry, but I am a little upset," Kuroka said. To her surprise, Elros smiled and nodded.

"I understand," he said, leaning back and letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kuroka asked.

"You told me that he's important to you. He believed you when no one else would. I understand that you care about him and aren't happy that I tore his wings off. Not saying I regret it; but I understand," Elros said.

"You don't regret it at all?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm not sure what his gambit was, but a lot of people could've died that day. A lot of good, innocent people with families of their own. And all for the sake of his ego. I don't regret it one bit," Elros said, his voice harsher. Kuroka flinched as she felt his power flare for a second, something that the others noted as well. They turned to him in worry, notably Akeno and Rias. Elros sighed but nodded before smiling.

"Sorry about that, ladies. Sorry, Kuroka. It's… I don't like it when people put others in danger for no reason. There are few things that piss me off more than that. The casualties were just limited to the Khaos Brigade, but it could've been different. A lot different. And for no good reason. For no reason at all, as far as I'm concerned. Vali's ego isn't my concern nor is it that important," Elros said.

"I understand," Kuroka nodded. Vali had made a stupid mistake, she thought. They were both present as they saw Elros deftly handle the duel against Riser and his peerage - that should've been enough to tip Vali off that getting on Elros's bad side wasn't the best idea. While she didn't see their fight, she could imagine how it turned out. It had been a while since it happened, but he was still recuperating from it - with the blow to his ego the hardest thing to mend.

"I suppose I should thank you for not killing him," Kuroka sighed.

"Thank Rias. It was her call," Elros said. Kuroka and Rias locked eyes but said nothing, just giving each other a short nod.

As they continued their breakfast, Elros pulled out his phone and put on some tunes for the others. He saw the music piqued their interest.

"What song is that?" Yubelluna wondered.

" _'Close Your Eyes (And Count to Fuck)'_ by Run the Jewel featuring Zack De La Rocha," Elros said as Zack finished the intro and Killer Mike hit the track.

-o-

 _'Fashion slave, you protestin' to get in a fuckin' look book_

 _Everything I scribble's like an anarchist's cookbook_

 _(Look good, posin' in the centerfold of Crook Book)_

 _Black on black on black with the ski mask, that is my crook look_

 _How you like my stylin' bruh? ain't nobody smilin' bruh_

 _'Bout to turn this mothafucka up like Riker's Island, bruh'_

 _-o-_

"Fucking awesome, am I right or am I right?" he asked with a grin.

"It's… alright, I suppose," Akeno said, continuing to listen. She preferred a much more upbeat song; this one was a bit to cacophonous for her taste.

"Perhaps something a bit less… rough for breakfast, sweetheart?" Rias suggested although she was carefully listening to the song - anything that would give her some more insight on what Elros liked and didn't like.

"Hmm… Less rough, less rough… Oh! This, then," Elros said as he selected another song.

-o-

 _'In my life, there's been changes_

 _But nothing seems to satisfy me the way you do, no_

 _You make it easy, the way you please me, every time I'm close to you_

 _All this temptation, I can't see wrong from right_

 _It's a new sensation, you know I'm blinded by the light_

 _(Feels like) I'm walking on holy water_

 _Feels like I'm walking on sacred ground, baby_

 _(Feels like) I'm walking on holy water, every time (that) you come 'round'_

-o-

"Hmm, this I like. What song?" Rias asked.

" _'Holy Water'_ by Bad Company. One of my favorite bands. Although Run the Jewels is pretty fucking good. Killer Mike and El-P have done a wonderful thing there," Elros said with a grin. A moment later, he was glad that he changed the song. The door swung wide open and a two tiny figures came through.

"Elros!" Gasper shouted happily as he ran in with Koneko. Elros grinned and scooped the little vampire up, resting him on his shoulders. He picked Koneko up as well, giving her a kiss on the forehead. The girls watched, awwing and giggling at the adorable scene.

"Hey, little buddy, Koneko. What's up? I'm surprised to see you here!" Elros said.

"We just wanted to see you!" Gasper said.

"I'm flattered, kiddo. Hey, you two want some breakfast?" Elros asked, showing them the spread. Gasper looked at it wide eyed; there was a lot of food. Elros sat them on his lap and they began to dig in.

"This is amazing!" Gasper said excitedly.

"Marion and Bürent are goddesses, especially when it comes to food. My God. Your mother is a Saint in my book," Elros said, taking the pain like a champ as he continued to eat. They blushed at the compliment before smiling at each other. Rias and Akeno noticed and smiled at each other as well; they had talked to the beautiful twin maids about their relationship with Elros.

"Marion, Bürent: if you two ever want anything - like my soul or something - just say the word and it's yours. Anything for this food. Oh, that's heavenly," Elros said happily as he popped in a strawberry ladened with clotted cream.

"Mmm… So good," Koneko said giddily as she ate a pancake drenched in maple syrup. Kuroka smiled as she observed her little sister acting like a girl her age. Koneko saw that and blushed, returning to her food.

"Since you two are here, you want to help me set up the theater downstairs?" Elros asked.

"I'm in!" Gasper said.

"Me too," Koneko replied.

"Ladies-," Elros began before he was met with a resounding no.

"See, this is why these two are my favorite. Rias, Akeno - one more chance if you wanna change your minds," Elros said.

"No thanks," Rias giggled.

"We're good," Akeno said.

"You guys suck. Well. Sort of. I suppose you al-," Elros began before Rias got behind him, covering his mouth with her hands and giving him a dangerous smile.

"Not. One. More. Word," she said, her voice laden with sweet poison.

"Yes, dear," Elros chuckled, ruffling Gasper and Koneko's hair - both were too focused on the food to pay attention to the innuendo.

"I never thought I'd meet a guy whose worse than Issei when it comes to this stuff," Akeno sighed.

"I take offense to that. I don't have a move that breaks girls clothes off," Elros reminded her.

"No, but you're charming. That makes you more dangerous," Rias said, although she was smiling. His charm was one of her favorite things about him.

"Charm will take you far in this world. Still got a while to go before I get on Luke's level, though. I once saw him charm the pants off a guy. As in the guy took his pants off in the middle of a crowded bar and gave them to him," Elros said with a laugh.

"He kind of sounds like that Constantine guy," Rias said.

"They're similar but still vastly different. Luke doesn't smoke as much as John, for example," Elros said.

"Perhaps you should wait until later to set it up, however. After all, we have school today," Rias said.

"With our powers? We'll get it done in no time!" Elros declared.

-o-

"And this goes here… and… voila!" Elros said excitedly as he connected the final wire. The setup was a breeze thanks to his ring, and Gasper and Koneko helped a great deal in moving things around and commenting on what they liked and didn't like. Finally, Elros collapsed onto a black letter seat, the two scrambling on top of him. Flicking the lights off with his ring, he turned it on. The speakers roared to life, sending the bass through their bodies while the screen erupted in color.

"Awesome!" Elros said giddily.

"This is so cool!" Gasper said excitedly while Koneko nodded. The 120" screen was a perfect size, capturing their entire field of view. Elros began to flip through the Netflix library while the other ladies finally came downstairs as well.

"Isn't this awesome?!" he asked excitedly. They all smiled as a mother would at a child who was showing them something.

"Yes, very awesome," Xuelan said with a giggle. Elros looked extremely proud of himself, as did Gasper and Koneko - it all made for a sight that was adorable. They took out their phones and began taking a few pictures, mostly going unnoticed by the three.

"We're going to start putting this baby to good use real soon," Elros said with a grin.

-o-

"I should probably get going now," Kuroka said, heading towards the door. Rias and Akeno had taken Gasper and Koneko to a spare room so they could take a quick nap before they all left for school.

"I'll walk you out," Elros said, leading her towards the exit. They began walking in the cool, crisp wind. Looking around, Elros saw that the trees and flowers were in full effect - the onset of summer beginning.

"It's beautiful here," Kuroka said with a smile as she looked around as well.

"I know. You know, I meant it when I said that you're welcome to stay," Elros said.

"You're kind, but I… can't. At least not right now," Kuroka said apologetically.

"The offer will always stand," Elros assured her. She nodded before pausing. Elros paused as well, turning to her with a quizzical eye.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked, skipping most of the pleasantries.

"I'm sorry?" Elros inquired, brow furrowed.

"Vali injured you in your fight against him but you're still so kind and cordial to me - even when Rias isn't. I just don't get it. Why? What's your end game? Do you just want to sleep with me or something?" Kuroka asked, her voice a bit harsher than she intended it to be.

"Well… like you said, Vali injured me. Not you. Why wouldn't I be kind to you? My problem was with him. We settled it, and now it's all good. Mostly," Elros said.

"So you're not mad at me? At all?" Kuroka asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. You're not the one that hurt me. I admit when we first met, I was a bit colder - but I didn't know your side of the story then. It's obvious you love Koneko and care a great deal about her. That's important. Your relationship with Vali… Like I said, I understand. He gave you a chance when no one else would. He's a good guy for doing that, despite his ego," Eros said. Kuroka looked at him with a curious eye before smiling and nodding.

"You're definitely a lot different from other Devils. Most would be pissed that I even questioned them in such a way," she said.

"My pride isn't as fragile as theirs," Elros said with a smile. Kuroka bit her lip before she continued on a different track.

"Rias told us a bit about your past when we were in the Underworld," she said.

"Ah. Yes. I gave her my permission to do so. I'm not fond of talking about it again and again," Elros said with a weak smile.

"I thought Koneko and I had it rough," Kuroka said.

"You did. I'm happy to see that she's doing a lot better now, though. She deserves to be happy - as do you," Elros said. Kuroka smiled and stepped a bit closer before continuing.

"So do you, though. I remember my mom and dad. They loved both of us. A lot. Did their absolute best to take care of us. I don't often think about them anymore because it's been so long but… I can't help but wonder how different life would've been if they were still alive. Do… you feel that way about your dad sometimes? How it would've been if he… treated you better?" Kuroka asked. Elros was surprised by the question - it was something he couldn't remember being asked before or even thinking about.

"Not really, no. It's the only life I had known until I became a Lantern, so I'm not even sure that it upset me that much - it was just par for the course. When he left me alone, I just rolled with it. There was nothing else I could do, after all - it was that or die, and that's never a concept that I've wanted to entertain if I could help it," Elros said, slightly bitter.

"How did you survive in the desert, though? Koneko and I were able to at least scrounge some food up when we needed it," Kuroka said.

"I killed whatever I could to stay alive. Coyotes, mule deer, lizards. Could use their skins for warmth as well. Who knew that the one thing my dad taught me was the one thing that ended up saving me," Elros said with a chuckle.

"That can't have been easy…," Kuroka said.

"It wasn't. But it is what it is," Elros said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I was… just curious," Kuroka said.

"It's not a problem. Curiosity is natural. And now I'm curious about something. You and Yubelluna seem to have hit it off," Elros said with a smile.

"She's great. Kind of like the same age sister that I always would've wanted," Kuroka said with a giggle. She was fond of the purple haired beauty, despite the short time they spent together. Kuroka didn't often spend time with women her age; it was Vali or Bikou or some of the other members of the Vali Team. It was nice to meet someone that she could relate to on some level - Yubelluna was it. Kuroka felt a furious rush of anger as Yubelluna had told her what Riser did to her, but the anger was replaced with a lighter feeling as she listened to her talk about how Elros was so kind and loving and willing to help her through it.

"Happy to hear it," Elros said.

"What you're doing for her… it's really nice of you," Kuroka said.

"No. It's something that shouldn't have had to happen in the first place. You know, I try my best not to be a violent guy, but whenever I talk to the girls, I always learn something else about Riser that angers me more and more," Elros said, his voice icy as he said the name. Kuroka nodded; she could agree with him on that.

"Well, you know where to find her or I should you ever need us," Elros said. Kuroka smiled and nodded.

"Anyways… I should… get going," she said. Elros moved forward and hugged her to her surprise. She paused for a second before burying her head in his chest and returning the hug tightly. She let out a pleasurable sigh as she felt his hand gently rub her back. More than that, however, she blushed a bright red as she felt him kiss her atop her head.

"If you ever need something, all you have to do is ask, alright? I understand that you and Rias have a tenuous relationship… But you're fine with me. All you have to do is say the word," he told her. He felt her nod into his chest and smiled before letting her go, brushing some hair behind her ears. Kuroka noted how radiant his smile was. There was no underlying message there, nor one that expected reciprocity. It was a kind and gentle smile that put her at ease.

"Anyways, I need to make a quick call. I'll see you soon, hopefully," Elros said as he gave her a wink and shuffled off into the forest. Kuroka smiled as she watched him go. She was about to leave but paused. Biting her lip, she turned to the house.

 _'I… might as well,'_ she thought as she headed back towards it to speak with Rias about something.

-o-

"Clark," Elros said, smiling wide as he heard the voice on the other end. On Earth, he got along with virtually everyone; he could charm them or talk to them on their level. However, he could count the number of people that he treated with reverence and respect on two hands. Along with Luke Star, John Constantine, Bruce Wayne, Jim Corrigan, Barry Allen, and Hal Jordan - there was one other man, separate from the rest: Clark Kent, the blurry red and blue wonder of Metropolis.

 _"Elros! Good to hear your voice. How are you?"_ came his voice on the other end.

"Pretty good on my end. Bruce might've already told you, but I spoke with J'onn. He's in. I wanted to ask if you could follow up with Barry this week and approach Arthur. I'll talk to Diana," Elros said.

 _"That works. I'll go see Barry today, in fact; and I was going to check in with Arthur tomorrow, although I get the feeling we won't be as lucky with-,"_ Clark said but another line cut in.

 _"Hold on, it's Bruce. I'm putting him on as well,"_ Clark said.

"Bats," Elros said.

 _"Elros. Clark. Good, you're both on. I need you two to come by later tonight to help deploy some satellites,"_ Bruce said.

"Works for me. I'll be in Gotham sometime tonight. Or text me an exact time if you have it," Elros said.

 _"As well I,"_ Clark said. Bruce left the call without saying goodbye, as he usually did.

 _"See you tonight, Elros,"_ Clark said.

"Later, C.K," Elros said with a smile before he headed back to the house as well.

-o-

"Did you guys hear about the launch tonight?" Elros asked everyone as they walked towards the school.

"The launch?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. NASA is launching another space shuttle - first one in… I don't remember how many years. _Enterprise._ It's supposed to dock with the ISS sometime tonight," Elros said.

"I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff, I'm afraid," Rias sighed as she put an arm around his waist, leaning in.

"Woah, that sounds so cool!" Gasper said.

"See, Gasper gets it," Elros said as he ruffled the vampires hair before beginning to pet Koneko. She smiled pleasantly and leaned in, eliciting a few more aww's from the girls gathered around.

"Is it really that exciting, though? I mean… you can fly anywhere you want," Issei said.

"It's not about me in the slightest. It's about Earth. It's about the people. I mean… The space shuttle, Issei! The space shuttle! It's a marvel in every sense of the word. A project that the brightest minds in the word came together to work on, from an era of humanity where people were pushing the limits of what was possible. 1322 days, 19 hours, 21 minutes, and 23 seconds in total mission time across all of the fleets; and it's about to get even higher! Raising the bar yet again. Some people complain that they're doing the same thing they've always done, but I'd rather they do that than do nothing. The ISS, the moon again, then Mars, then who knows where? The opportunities are endless," Elros said with a happy smile.

"But we already know that we're not alone now. Well, _we_ do, I guess," Issei said.

"Sure. But the world doesn't know that. At least not yet," Elros said.

"Haven't you ever considered going public?" he wondered.

"Hmm… not really, no. It's not my place to try and push it like that. It has to happen. There might be an event where it becomes necessary for me to go public, but I don't see that happening for a while," Elros said thoughtfully.

"What do you think will happen to you if you do?" Rias asked worriedly, caressing his cheek with a finger. Elros smiled and took her hand in his, giving it a kiss to put her at ease.

"Well, I probably wouldn't tell everyone that Elros Eärendil is the Green Lantern. No doubt that there would be some explaining to do, but… well… mmm… I guess I'm not sure. It's something that I've thought about, but I don't really have an answer to. I suppose I'd take it as it comes, for better or for worse. It's a situation that I guess someone can _try_ to plan for, but you never know what's going to happen," Elros said.

"How do you think the people would react, though?" Rias wondered.

"I imagine it'd be a split between fear and excitement. I mean, there are tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of human beings that know Devils exist, right? I mean, you guys have been doing contracts for a while," Elros said.

"Yeah, that's an accurate number I think. At the very least, there are a decent amount of people in the world that are aware that forces like Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist," Rias said.

"Life on other planets - men who fly amongst the stars - shouldn't be that big of a leap. I suppose religion might take a significant impact. And then half the people will want my head on a silver platter, while the other half are going to ask me to save them or solve their problems," Elros said with a sigh. Rias looked at him in worry; as he exhaled, she thought that Elros looked several years older than he was. She saw a hint of sadness in his eye. She was about to press the question further before they were cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Elros!" Murayama said happily.

"Aya, hi there," Elros said, smiling again. Rias saw that he was back to his usual self and decided to hold off on the question for now; it was better asked in private, anyways.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in a while!" she said as she hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back; looking behind, he saw Abe and Katase in tow; the latter smiling, the former not smiling or frowning.

"Yeah, been on vacation I'm afraid. It's good to be back, however short the stay will be. Ready for school to end?" he asked.

"Definitely. I can't wait for the summer to finally start," she said with a pleasurable sigh as she listened to his heartbeat. However, as she saw Rias holding on to Elros's hand, she quickly let go and blushed a bright red.

"Sorry about that," she said in a small voice.

"Not at all. I love hugs," Elros said with a goofy grin. Rias shook her head fondly; yes, he did.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit in on kendo practice before class begins? It's our last one of the year," Aya said, blushing as she offered.

"Sure. Sounds fun, actually. Curious, do you guys need a target?" Elros asked.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, I suppose we could use one," Aya said.

"Ah, wonderful! Issei, let's go," Elros said as he slung his arm around the pervert, walking towards the dojo.

"WAIT! WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Issei asked.

"Well, you can't expect _me_ to be the punching bag! Besides, you're tough and resilient! And I'm sure Asia will fix you up right away," Elros said cheerfully, making the Red Dragon Emperor and Asia turn a bright red. At that point, Motohama and Matsuda also turned up, noting the estrogen in the air.

"So many hotties all in one place!" they said as they held off at the side, admiring the luscious curves spread out in front of them; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Marion, Bürent, Karlamine, Murayama, Kitase, and Abe; while Asia, Koneko, and Mihae upped the cuteness factor. The gathering brought forth several other voyeurs as well, something that made several of the girls uncomfortable.

"Fucking creeps," Elros whispered to Issei.

"Says the guy who put his arms around Akeno and Rias five minutes after knowing them?" Issei grumbled.

"Yeah, but I'm charming," Elros whispered back.

"I'd disagree, but I can't," Issei sighed. Elros was just too easygoing to stay upset or angry at.

"Umm…," Mihae said uncomfortably. She knew that she and the others were beautiful, but being stared at in such a way would make anyone uncomfortable.

"Gentlemen, I'm so happy to see you all here! Murayama was just telling me how they need some volunteers for a particularly brutal session of kendo. Matsuda, Motohama - thank you two for volunteering!" Elros said as he slung his arm around the two.

"E-Elros!" Motohama said. As Elros stood next to him, he noted the height difference between the two of them. Elros was indeed a towering figure. As the men heard what he had to say, they quickly dissipated - the girls of the kendo club were well known for laying the smackdown on perverts of all stars and stripes.

"We actually have to get to class!" Matsuda said.

"That's right!" Motohama agreed.

"Oh, we've got plenty of time for that fellas! Besides, Issei will be joining us as well," Elros said cheerfully. They tried to protest but Elros simply led the three perverts away, Kitase and Murayama in tow; Abe stayed with the others, all of whom were giggling at the sight.

"Asia, you should stick close to them - just in case," Rias said. Asia nodded before following.

-o-

"Oh… the… pain…," Issei said as he looked at the ceiling in a daze while Asia healed him. He, Motohama, and Matsuda had taken quite the beating, all three sporting bloody noses for a completely different reason than usual. The ladies of the club were meanwhile laughing along with Elros at the other side of the room.

"You'll be fine!" Asia said worriedly.

"Thanks, Asia! Sometimes I feel like you're the only one that cares," Issei said in a dramatic tone. Asia simply smiled and blushed as she continued to heal him.

"Thanks for coming by," Murayama said, smiling.

"Oh, not at all. I hope to see more of you guys soon," Elros said with a grin.

"You just might. There's going to be a large party at a nearby club later in the week. Perhaps you'll drop in?" Murayama asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a blast. I'll let the others know as well. Drinks on me, I guess," Elros said with a grin. Soon enough, the bell rang.

"See you later," Murayama said as she quickly hugged him before running off to class with Kitase. Motohama and Matsuda gingerly walked away as well, nursing their wounds and pride - although they got quite a nice view as the girls left.

"Asia, you go on ahead. I'll help Issei back," Elros said.

"Are you sure?" Asia asked.

"Positive," Elros said, smiling at her. Asia took her leave, leaving Elros and Issei alone. Elros sat down next to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

"I… should be. Oh man, my entire body is aching. I thought fighting Kokabiel and Vali was bad; they're nothing compared to these girls," Issei groaned.

"I certainly know who I fear more," Elros chuckled as he helped Issei sit up. He offered him some water, which Issei happily gulped down.

"I gotta ask you something, Issei," Elros said.

"What's up?" Issei said, looking at him.

"Asia. Look, I won't push you too hard. No one wants that. But… you two have been living under the same roof for months, right? Hell, she even sleeps with you - naked, from what Rias has told me. You like her, and she likes you. Why wait?" Elros asked.

"I… I don't know," Issei said, visibly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Are you sure you don't?" Elros asked.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I mean is there something that you know that you don't want to share?" Elros asked.

"I… don't know," Issei restated. He saw Elros pierce him with his gaze. It was something that struck Issei as odd; Elros could seemingly elicit a startling response from anyone with just a look.

"What?" Issei asked nervously.

"Hmm. Nothing. If you don't know, you don't know. Although… don't wait too long. Just don't. It's not good for you or for her," Elros said with a sigh as he sprang up. He held his hand out to Issei and helped him up and both began walking to class.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question as well," Issei said.

"What's up?" Elros said.

"You. Rias. Akeno. The others… How? I mean… I don't want to sound rude or anything, man - but you've been part of the peerage for like two or three months and you've already… well, you know. I've known them for longer and the closest I ever got was… well, feeling them up and more often than not, it was because that's how I get my power," Issei said, blushing.

"I've never really had a problem communicating with women, I guess. You just have to watch out for the signs and adjust yourself as necessary. Just go with the flow is my advice," Elros said.

"Yeah, but they've had guys after them for a long, long time. I guess what I'm asking is… well, what made you so special?" Issei asked tentatively, hoping that he wouldn't come off as rude. He considered Elros to be the older brother he never had - he was, in a word, cool.

"I dunno. You'd have to ask them that. Confidence is always great. Doesn't hurt that the circumstances that facilitated our meeting were quite unique as well," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Is that it?" Issei wondered. Suddenly, Elros paused and looked at Issei. As he did so, Issei gulped; Elros had brought himself to his full height in which he towered above the 5'7 Pawn by just under a foot. Issei felt the aura that Elros radiated from time to time; something that he couldn't help but be captivated by. The Lantern commanded respect. Finally, Elros smiled.

"That helps as well," he said before slinging his arm around the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Look. You're a hormonal teenager - I get that. I don't think you'll ever stop peeping on girls, to be honest - I'll accept that eventually as well. You got your own charm, man. All you need to do is learn to use it," Elros said.

"How do I do that?" Issei asked.

"I've no idea," Elros said.

"What?" Issei deadpanned.

"That's not something I can help you develop. Look, if you want me to set you up with some beautiful women - I can do that. Threesome, foursome - whatever. But love? Charm? That's something a man has to find and develop on his own. There's no amount of training or advice that can help you there; it's a long road we all walk," Elros said.

"That… doesn't help at all, actually," Issei grumbled.

"That's all there is to say about it, though. You might find it to be easier than you think, however. What about that Angel chick? I heard she's into you. What's her name again… Irene?" Elros said.

"Irina?" Issei asked, blushing.

"That's it. There you go. Asia and Irina. Beginnings of your harem," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Changing tracks for a moment. You had a lot of downtime while we were in the Underworld. Did you improve on what I told you to? Get rid of that tail?" Elros asked.

"I… uhh… no," Issei said. Elros let out a disappointed sigh. Issei felt his heart drop as he heard it; for some reason, he felt extremely bad for letting Elros down, even though he wasn't his Master.

"We're going back to the Underworld soon. Before the Rating Games begin, get rid of the tail - alright?" Elros said, his voice serious.

"W-will do," Issei said, nodding vigorously.

 _'Elros,'_ Ddraig suddenly spoke.

"What's up, Ddraig?" Elros said.

 _'Regarding your fight with Vali. We haven't spoken of it,'_ Ddraig said.

"I guess not. His dragon - Albion? - is your rival, no?" Elros asked.

 _'Indeed. My rivalry is with Albion, while Vali's is with Issei. Neither of us expected you to drop in,'_ Ddraig said.

"All's well that ends well, I suppose. I hope Vali won't trouble us for a while," Elros sighed.

 _'Mmm… perhaps. Although next time such an event occurs, I must ask you not to interfere,'_ Ddraig said.

"Oh?" Elros said, stopping. He looked at Issei, who looked at his gauntlet before looking at Elros.

 _'Indeed. The rivalry is between dragons and our hosts. As strong as you are, it doesn't concern you,'_ Ddraig said.

"Issei's my friend, Ddraig. I can't just let him ge-," Elros said before Issei suddenly interrupted.

"Wait, Elros. No. Ddraig is right. I… don't know why I have this Boosted Gear. I'm not sure anyone does, to be honest. But the fact of the matter is that it came to me - not anyone else, but me. And Vali's Sacred Gear went to him. It doesn't matter if I like it or not… I… _feel…_ that this is my battle to fight. It… I dunno, feels like destiny," Issei said. Elros was silent for a moment as he observed Issei and Ddraig.

"I see," Elros said.

 _'What is your thought on the matter?'_ Ddraig asked.

"You say this your battle to fight?" Elros asked.

"Yes," Issei said.

"And you're aware of what you're asking. Next time you and Vali fight - I won't interfere," Elros said.

"Right," Issei said.

"That means if he's about to kill you, that's that," Elros said. Issei gulped as he heard Elros put it so bluntly. Issei opened his mouth to speak before closing it.

"I… know that," Issei said, flinching as he heard Elros scoff.

"What do you know?" Elros asked.

"That if he kills me, he kills me," Issei said, looking Elros int he eyes and attempting to keep his gaze.

"Rias told me about your run in with that Fallen Angel. Raynare, I believe," Elros said. As he said that, Issei shuddered violently. Raynare. The name that kept him up at night, that filled him with a dread so deep, it shook him to his core. Elros noted Issei turning white before the color came back. Taking a deep breath, Issei nodded.

"Yes. She killed me," Issei said quietly.

"And then Rias brought you back. A second lease on life. Is this how you want to use it? By fulfilling some grudge match that your dragons have with each other?" Elros asked.

"I… Ddraig and I… are partners. Whether I like it or not," Issei said determinedly.

 _'Issei is correct. I shall protect him to the best of my ability and help him in his fight. When it will happen, I do not know. Only that it will,'_ Ddraig said. Elros looked at Issei for a long while before he spoke again.

"Fine. If you and Vali want to continue your rivalry, it's your call," Elros said with a sigh. Issei nodded.

"If he attacks me or Rias or Akeno or the others - then I'm stepping in, however," Elros said.

 _'I must pro-,'_ Ddraig began before Elros cut him off.

"When and if Vali shows up again and he specifically asks you to fight or you ask him to fight and you don't concern anyone else, you've my green light. However, if you two concern _anyone_ else, I will step in. Your rivalry is important to you, Ddraig - I get that. And so long as you two limit the damage to yourselves, go wild. As soon as innocents get caught up, though - make no mistake that I will get involved. This is your rivalry; but your rivalry just so happens to be in the middle of _my_ Sector," Elros said, his voice level but authoritative. Issei felt a shiver run through his spine as he saw Elros's eyes again; they held none of the warmth he typically saw; they were cold as ice.

"Think about what you two actually want then let me know. If you want my help, the offer stands. If not… then I'll let you do it your way, assuming it doesn't involve anyone else. I think that's acceptable," Elros said. Issei waited for a while before speaking again.

"Agreed," Issei said, nodding. Ddraig paused before glowing in agreement as well.

"I suggest you give it some serious thought. Death isn't glorious - you know that. It's painful and bloody and vicious. Life is a much more attractive offer," Elros said as they continued walking. Issei kept looking sideways and was surprised to see the look on Elros's face; one of sadness, his white hair adding on a few years.

-o-

"Hey. What's wrong?" Rias asked as she approached Elros who was sitting against a tree, eyes closed. He smiled as she approached and gave her a tender kiss that she returned before sitting him down, taking her place between his legs as he crossed his hands in front of her stomach.

"Had a talk with Issei before class," Elros sighed, filling her in.

"I know it's difficult to understand. But it's something that Issei has to accomplish on his own. I know you don't like that… you're really protective of us, after all. But this is something that I agree with him and Ddraig on. You have to let them make the choice," Rias said, turning to face him with a worried look.

"And if Issei happens to lose?" Elros asked. Rias gulped as she thought about that. It was a possibility; in fact, it was a significant possibility - although she never really entertained it until now.

"If he loses… I don't know," Rias said.

"I told him to think about it. If he wants me to help, I will happily do so. But if he and Ddraig decide that this is something they want to do themselves… assuming they keep it between them, I won't interfere. In any event," Elros said. Rias gulped as she said that, knowing what he was thinking.

"Do you think Issei has a chance against Vali?" Rias asked.

"Right now? Maybe. Could swing either way, I suppose," Elros said.

"You took Vali out fairly quickly," Rias said.

"Issei and Vali and I are different. Issei is a kind and gentle soul. Good heart. Vali… well, he's quite prideful. Not a slouch, that's for sure," Elros said.

"And you?" Rias asked.

"That's for others to comment on," Elros said as he mindlessly ran a finger down her back, making Rias shiver gently. He smiled at the reaction he drew and leaned forward to kiss her along the neck before resting his chin on her shoulder, looking sideways at her. Rias blushed as she met his piercing gaze.

"What?" she asked softly, resting her forehead against his.

"Nothing," Elros said, giving her a quick peck. Rias smiled; she had an idea of what he was thinking. She adjusted her position so that she was resting her head against his chest, yawning cutely as she felt his heartbeat.

"I love being like this with you," she said as she got cozy.

"I'm happy to hear that," Elros said, wrapping his arms around her. They sat in comfortable silence until the bell for class rang again.

-o-

"School is almost at an end and we haven't had sex here once," Elros sighed in disappointment.

"Don't sound too disappointed," Rias giggled as she felt him press her against the wall in the hallway while no one was around.

"But I am! It's almost a given that we should've by now. I mean… honestly, how can we not have?" Elros said while he kissed her neck, hiking her skirt up a bit as his hand slipped underneath.

"That's because I'd rather not get caught," Rias sighed, shivering as she felt him trace her.

"But that's part of why it's so fun and exciting! Who knows who'll walk around that corner?!" Elros asked.

"Uh huh. And if it's my dad?" Rias said. She smirked as Elros let out an audible groan and stopped.

"Gee, great job killing the mood," he grumbled.

"Sorry, but we have to get to class," Rias said beginning to walk away. She felt him turn her around before quickly locking lips with her and pushing her against the wall again. Elros began to pour the passion on, taking her by surprise. A few seconds into it, Rias returned the kiss in full force as she hiked up a leg and brought it around his waist, pulling him in deeper as his tongue entered through her mouth and began to explore. She felt lightheaded from the sensation she experienced, amplified as she felt his fingers trace her gently, giving her goosebumps. Suddenly, Elros broke the kiss. He smiled as he saw the dazed look on Rias's face mixed in with the surprise of the sudden stop. She tried to kiss him again after a long pause but he avoided it.

"Sorry, but we have to get to class," Elros said cheerfully, taking her hand as he parroted her and leading her to the room.

"Oh, you asshole," Rias grumbled as she licked her lips, taking in the last of his taste.

"Hmm? You say something?" Elros said.

"You heard what I said. That was mean," she said.

"You want to go dry off?" Elros asked as they passed by the girl's restroom. He soon had his answer as Rias suddenly opened the door and dragged him inside. Leading him into the largest stall, Rias soon took control and had him against the wall, making out with a fierce passion. Elros grinned inwards before he quickly did a one 180 with her, putting her against it. He reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down to give himself access before unzipping his own slacks and making his way in. Rias let out a shuddered gasp as she felt him enter and begin to thrust.

"Fuck, fuck. Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she said, controlling her voice so no one else would hear. It was difficult, to say the least; the pleasure and the heady location soon became overwhelming. She wrapped her legs around his waist to give him complete access and held on tight, letting him take control as he began to quickly bounce her up and down. Rias broke the kiss and bit Elros on the neck to prevent herself from getting too loud as he took her through the motions.

-o-

"Fuck," Rias said as she showered in the ORC. They decided to skip class altogether and simply head to the ORC.

"Sounds good to me," she heard Elros say from outside.

"Down boy," Rias said loudly with a smirk as the warm water passed over her.

"As you wish, Master," Elros said dramatically as he leaned back on the couch, a grin on his face.

"I can guess why you're so happy," Akeno said as she entered, falling onto his lap as she began to kiss his neck.

"Oh?" Elros asked.

"Mhm. Don't think you and Rias can be so sneaky when it comes to me. I am part Fallen Angel after all. We're masters of sex," she giggled.

"Part Fallen Angel, part Devil - all amazing," Elros said as he kissed her atop her forehead. Akeno blushed at the measured romantic moment before she snuggled closer to him, smiling wide.

"You know that now you and I have to do it at school, right?" Akeno wondered.

"Happily. What're you thinking? Stairwell? Bathroom? Hallway? Or my personal favorite - teachers desk," Elros suggested, eliciting a laugh from her.

"Wherever it happens, it happens," she replied, kissing him.

"What if it happens in full view of everyone?" Elros wondered.

"At least we'd avoid getting in trouble considering schools about done," Akeno giggled.

"Or maybe we can do it on Rias's desk?" Elros suggested as Rias came out, wrapped in a towel.

"Don't even _think_ about that," Rias warned.

"But you and I would've done it there had Issei, Asia, and Kiba not walked in on us that one day," Elros reminded her.

"Well, it's _my_ desk. So with me it's mine," she said as she sat down next to him. Elros smiled and put an arm around her. He leaned back with the two beauties who got comfortable on his chest, Akeno listening to his heartbeat and Rias running her hands along his stomach.

"This is nice," he said.

"Definitely," Akeno said happily.

Wait - aren't you supposed to be in class?" Rias suddenly said to Akeno.

"Uh-huh. Look who's talking? Venelana won't be happy to hear that you're skipping class to have sex with Elros. You know how much she cares about your studies," Akeno said with a giggle.

"Oh, crap!" Rias suddenly squealed as she hopped up and headed to the closet, quickly changing into her school dress.

"Come on! Let's get back to class," she said. Elros chuckled and nodded, springing up. Wrapping himself around the two, they headed out.

-o-

"Heading out?" Rias asked as they got settled back home before Elros began to leave.

"Yeah. A friend asked me to help him with something, so about to do that. Might watch the launch as well. You girls want to see it?" Elros asked. He grumbled as he was met with a resounding no.

"You're no fun. None at all," Elros grumbled as he quickly kissed them on the cheek before taking his leave. They saw him erupt in a glow of green outside as he rocketed towards the Heavens.

-o-

"Wayne-in-the-ass!" Elros called to Bruce in his cheerful tone. He heard a chuckle from within and smiled as he saw who it was. Muscles bulged as his red cape gently fluttered from the ventilation in the Batcave; the suit was mostly blue with a red belt around his waist. But most notable was his chest: a red 'S' emblazoned on a yellow background with a red bordering. He had a kind smile etched onto his face as his messy jet-black hair was tousled around his head.

"Clark!" Elros said cheerfully, embracing the man as he usually did for people that he liked.

"Hello, Elros. How've you been? Bruce has filled me in on the details," Clark said.

"Well. What about you? And Lois, huh?" Elros asked with a grin. Clark just smiled but offered no response. Elros sighed and nodded before clapping Bruce on the shoulders and massaging them.

"Alright. Shall we get down to brass tacks? I want to make sure that I have enough time to see the launch," Elros said excitedly.

"I think I'll join you. I don't recall ever seeing the shuttle launch in person. Plus, would make a great story," Clark said.

"Bats?" Elros said.

"I'm afraid I've other engagements tonight," Bruce said as he typed in a few commands. Elros and Clark heard something creak open. Elros grinned wide as he saw the array of satellites that Bruce had prepared. Each was metallic and the size of an SUV; difficult to lift for most, but not for Clark or Elros.

"I'll guide you into positioning them. Elros, you take them up and Clark will get them settled," Bruce instructed. Elros nodded before donning his Green Lantern uniform. Pointing his ring at the satellites, he encased them all in a uniform and protective green glow before flying through an opening. Clark levitated slowly into the air and followed.

-o-

"So Clark, what do you think about my decision?" Elros asked.

"To become a Devil? Well, I've no problem with it. It's not as though any of us are in a position to judge. So long as your personality hasn't changed, it's fine with me," Clark said with a smile as they broke through the clouds.

"Glad you approve," Elros said.

"However, dating so many women at once. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clark asked.

"I dunno yet. So far, so good, though. Attending school, going out on nice dates, having some time to just kick back - it's been a while since I've had a chance to do that at length. I intend to enjoy my life as much as humanly possible. Plus Rias, Akeno, and the others… I like them quite a bit, if I'm honest," Elros said.

"I see. I take it this kind of arrangement is common in their world?" Clark asked.

"I think so. Rias and Sona - another one I just started going out with; their fathers both apparently have large harems that their wives manage," Elros said.

"Interesting. And this Rias Gremory is the one managing yours?" Clark asked.

"Yup. So far so good, as I said," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. However, do you think it was wise to tell them about your identity so quickly?" Clark asked.

"I landed on Rias's house and destroyed it, C.K. I wasn't getting out of that one so easily. Besides, it's not like I'm shy about telling people. Think I told you and Bruce and Barry pretty quickly," Elros said.

"Yeah, but that was only fair, wasn't it? You used your ring to scan our facial features and compared them against every database in the world," Clark said.

"And you used your vision to discern Bruce," Elros said.

"Ha. Good point. And J'onn just read our minds," Clark said.

"He's trying to change that from what he told me. He's doing really well in adapting to Earth," Elros said.

"That's good to hear. It's not as easy for him as it was for me," Clark sighed. He and J'onn connected on a level that was hard for the others to understand; while Bruce connected with Elros on a similar level.

"It's pretty much a prerequisite that you've had to have had a fucked up life to be one of us," Elros said with a bitter laugh. Clark nodded in agreement. That said, he had to admit that their pasts were powerful driving forces in all of their lives; what happened to them directly influenced the type of men and women they were today.

"So Arthur - tomorrow?" Elros asked.

"Yup. I spoke to Barry already and he said that he'll have an answer for us by the end of the week. What about Diana?" Clark asked.

"I was thinking about seeing her tomorrow or the day after," Elros said.

"Got it. You want me to approach her with you?" Clark wondered.

"I think I got it under control," Elros said.

"Donna might be there," Clark said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've seen her," Elros said with a smile as he and Clark finally broke through the atmosphere. They both had smiles on their faces as they saw the wondrous majesty before them; a wide expanse of black with bright shimmering lights that acted as gateways to new worlds. Stars indescribable, uncountable, glorious.

" _Do you copy?"_ Bruce asked as he phoned in.

"Loud and clear. Go ahead and let us know where to deploy them. Also, get me an ETA on launch," Elros said. Bruce began to do so. Clark carefully began to fly around with some of the satellites while Elros made sure they wouldn't float away or bump into each other. The entire process took close to an hour - Bruce was a perfectionist and wanted them in the exact spots. As the last satellite was finally placed, Clark stood shoulder to shoulder with Elros as they both looked on at Earth.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful," Elros said.

"Nor have I," Clark said as he folded his hands across his chest, gently levitating with his friend. They watched white clouds swirl below, floating above a wide expanse of ocean. The green and brown of the land showed through - hundreds of millions of people moving around hither and thither as they went about their business.

 _"ETA to launch is ten minutes. Final check,"_ Bruce said.

"Thanks, Bats. You want to watch it as well?" Elros asked Clark.

"Definitely. Shall we?" Clark asked. Elros nodded and the two began to begin their descent, flying towards the launch site at Cape Canaveral, Florida. While they took it slow going up, going back down was far quicker. They tore through the atmosphere, their powers keeping any sort of injury anyone else would've incurred at bay. They felt and then heard a powerful sonic boom as they broke the barrier, two beings faster than any missile on Earth. As they approached the launch site, they immediately stopped - not a hair out of place. Smiling, they watched the site below.

"T minus 40 seconds. Get ready," Clark said.

"Fuck yes!" Elros yelled excitedly as he watched the event begin to unfold in the distance. The nose was pointed up and the rumble was already audible; any second, man would soar yet again, reaching for the face of God.

"It's certainly one exciting time to be alive. Humanity is breaking barriers yet again," Clark said with a smile. He was raised as a salt of the Earth kind of man, given a home by the two people in the world that he respected above everyone else: the Martha and Johnathan Kent. They raised him to always see the good in people, to always see the light - and it was advice that he followed every day in his life.

Down below, tens of thousands gathered in person to see the event which some foolish hearts considered routine, while tens of millions watched from the comfort of their homes. Men and women, seniors and children; the blue collar and the white collar workers; Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Indian, Nigerian, Egyptian, Irish, Moroccan, Mongolian, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that humanity - at least for this briefest moment in time - would be one.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. We have lift off," Clark said as he heard every word that was being uttered from Mission Control. As soon as the final number was counted, Elros raised his arms high, a child-like glint of excitement in them. The boosters roared into life, sounding louder than a dragon ever could. A massive fireball erupted at the base of the platform as the massive mechanism that hell the shuttle in place began to fall away. A moment later, it happened. With the mightiest force most people would ever experience, the space shuttle began its ascent to the Heavens. Elros cheered it on while Clark smiled. Both of them gently began to levitate, keeping pace with shuttle.

"The people are quite excited," Clark said.

"They should be! This is one of the greatest things I've ever seen!" Elros yelled over the din, although he didn't need to.

-o-

"I believe we should've accompanied Elros after all," Mihae said with an uncomfortable sigh. All the girls were gathered around the massive projector in the basement, lights turned all the way off as they watched the launch on TV; Xenovia, Koneko, and Gasper were with them as well.

They had to admit that it was quite beautiful and mesmerizing. While their powers gave them the ability to fly, this was something else. It was the culmination of hundreds of thousands of hours of manpower coalescing into one magnificent moment - of the greatest minds in the world working together to mark a moment in time.

"What do you mean?" Xuelan asked.

"Well, it's just that he seemed so excited about it. I don't I've ever seen him like that. It seemed really important to him," Mihae said. The other girls shifted uncomfortably as she said that; Elros did seem particularly excited about the shuttle launch.

Akeno recalled what he told her when they went out in the Underworld - that he would often look to the sky as a form of escape from his situation. She felt her heart drop as the thought struck her; she finally understood why this was so important to him.

"I think you're right," she said. The others looked at her before turning back to the launch, regret in their hearts; it really would've been a wonderful thing to see in person, especially with him.

"That's so cool!" Gasper said excitedly as he sat on the floor, watching the event in awe. He had to cover his ears a bit as he heard the shuttle roar, but his eyes were absolutely glued to the screen.

"Really cool. Elros is probably watching it live," Koneko said, a childlike look of wonder on her face as well.

-o-

"Woah, that's so awesome!" Issei said as he and his family gathered around the TV. It was already dark in Japan, but this was something that they all wanted to see happen. Neither Issei or Asia had seen such an event before. Kiba and Karlamine opted to join them as well, as it was a much shorter jaunt there as opposed to Elros's. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou smiled fondly as they saw the shuttle launch.

"This takes me back to when I was a boy," Mr. Hyoudou said.

"I remember it as well. My family and I gathered around to watch one of the shuttle launches back in the day. Such a beautiful event," Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"Was it like this, mom?" Issei asked.

"Just like this, sweety. I remember my own mother telling me about the first time she could remember watching TV. There was one in the entire neighborhood that everyone went to watch the Apollo 11 moon landing. The entire world was watching. I think they're watching this as well," Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"I wonder if Elros is there?" Asia whispered to Issei.

"Man, he's so lucky," Issei said excitedly. He'd have to ask Elros to recount the event in full for him later on.

-o-

"Elros is there?! Why didn't he invite me?!" Saji asked as he sat on the floor, watching the event. The rest of the girls in Sona's peerage were comfortable on the sofa, also watching - some of them hoping to catch a wayward glimpse of the Green Lantern on camera.

"Last time he invited you to do something, you were against it," Sona reminded Saji.

"But this is awesome! Why couldn't we go?!" Saji whined.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I'm with Saji on this. It would've been amazing to see in person," Momo said as her eyes scanned the screen, looking for even the slightest tint of green.

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to regret that as well. It's truly amazing," Sona said with a smile. This was something that made exceedingly happy. An advancement like this was unique to humans. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were so powerful and content with their standards, that they stopped pushing the bar at all. But not humans; no, they kept pushing it further and further and further. If they fell down, they'd get back up and continue to push. They had a will and determination that most Devils lacked.

"AWESOME!" Tomoe squealed in delight as she jumped on the floor next to Saji, watching it all happen.

-o-

"Ah, it's only begun!" Luke said as he turned the TV on, leaning on his bar.

"What is it?" a beautiful woman asked. She had tan skin and wore a skin tight black dress, her black hair going to the middle of her back. She lasciviously licked a cherry as she zoned in on the TV.

"The space shuttle is launching," Luke said.

"And you care… why?" she asked.

"Ingenuity, Mazikeen! Perhaps the human races greatest asset. Neither Devils nor Angels can boast that they've traveled beyond their oh so comfortable lodgings of Heaven and Hell. Such an event! I believe Elros is there right now with young Mr. Kent," Luke said.

"Mmm, now _that_ is interesting. Should've told me that from the beginning," Maze said, now paying attention as well. There were three people in the entire world that she could say she liked; Luke being one, and Elros being another.

"How does it turn out?" Maze wondered. Luke just smiled.

-o-

"Watching the launch instead of running off of roofs, Master Wayne? Are you feeling alright?" Alfred asked worriedly. The side Bruce's lip almost twitched into a smile but he kept his typical brooding expression.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Bruce said as he continued to watch.

"As you say so, Master Bruce. Ah! Master Grayson, hello," Alfred said, greeting Dick who ran into the room with a grin before jumping on the floor in front of Bruce. He wanted to see this as well.

"Hey, Alfred! Stop working and watch this! It's so awesome!" Dick said excitedly. Bruce surreptitiously looked back at the old man and saw a fond smile on his lips; he remembered Alfred's stories about watching the Apollo 11 moon landing live with his parents.

-o-

"Barb, has it begun?" Jim Gordon asked his daughter as he grabbed a beer. He was an old man with a slightly wrinkly face. He wore his glasses as he usual did, the frame barely visible, his white hair nearly parted and his mustache trimmed. He quickly grabbed a beer for himself as he walked into the living room where his daughter - Barbara Gordon - was watching the shuttle launch.

"Hey, dad! Yeah, come on! It's here!" Barbara said as she ran a hand through her beautiful hair. She quickly scanned the scenery for any hint of green; she was aware that Elros was going to be there, watching live. She bit her lip as she thought of him. If she hadn't been so angry with him, would he have asked her to go with him? Or would he have asked Rias or Akeno? She sat off to the side of the sofa, making sure her father couldn't see what she was doing. She shuffled through pictures and private information that would leave anyone white with fear as she continued doing her research on the peerage. They all had their paperwork in order, which struck her as odd when coupled with what she knew. She would have to do a lot more research through multiple sleepless nights until she was satisfied.

"Amazing. I remember seeing Apollo 11 when I was a boy. This is just as good," Jim said proudly, happy of what his nation could achieve. It wasn't all wars, economics, and politics; the future was also prominent.

-o-

Barry was explaining all the mechanics of the space shuttle to his girlfriend, Iris West. She was a beautiful redhead with full red lips, wearing a tank top and blue jeans as she smiled and nodded. This was the Barry she knew and loved; the man who spoke at a million words per minute, his brain never seemingly slowing down when he got excited about something.

"Barry, you realize this is all going over my head, right?" Iris asked with a smile. Barry just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, sorry Iris. It's just… this is so exciting!" he said, voice giddy as he watched.

"Didn't you say one of your friends is there in attendance as well?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, Elros. He loves this stuff more than anyone else I know," Barry said with a fond chuckle as he too scanned the sky for green; although just as well, he looked for a speck of blue and red for his other friend.

"Lucky guy. I would've loved to see it in person," Iris said as she leaned forward to grab a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Leaning back, Barry put his arm around her and they began to enjoy the show.

-o-

"You're not drunk off your ass? That's a surprise," came the voice of one of the most beautiful women Elros knew. Zatanna Zatara was an absolute marvel - some would say more so than Rias or Akeno, who were no slouches. Her raven black hair fell around her luscious body, going just past her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back; she had high cheekbones and full red lips that one would expect to find on a model. She wore a tight white corset that threatened to break open, barely keeping her breasts in check. Over it, she wore a leather black jacket that cut off just above the stomach. She held a black top hat in one of her black white gloves. John turned to see her walking towards him in her fishnets and thigh high boots as he relaxed at home, watching the launch. While he wasn't the sentimental type, this wasn't something that someone just missed.

"Ah, Z. To what do I owe the pleasure? As you can see, I'm watching the culmination of humanity's work right now. Unless you brought friends?" John said as he took a long draw and pointed at the TV.

"I need to talk to you about Elros," Zatanna said, taking a seat as she looked at John with contempt. She wasn't his biggest fan.

"He get you pregnant?" John asked.

"What?! No! He came to see me a while back and said something about being in Japan. He said he was in a hurry but that he's told you. I wanted to talk to you about it," Zatanna said.

"Why me? Why not just ask him? You got his number, love," John replied.

"That's not any of your business. Your business right now is to tell me," Zatanna said.

"And what do I get out of it, love?" John asked.

"A favor in the future," Zatanna said as a card suddenly appeared in her hand. She put it on the coffee table between them before leaning back. John looked at her before taking the card, swirling it his hands.

"Buckle up," John said as he delved into the story while preparations for launch were being made.

-o-

J'onn J'onzz was sitting in his office as he watched the space shuttle launch on his computer. He wasn't smiling or frowning, but watching the event unfold brought back memories. He let out a deep sigh as he looked outside before turning back to the screen.

-o-

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome," Hal said with a grin as he got settled with Carol. Around him, he had three of his best friends - John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner. John was a tall and handsome man with a buzz cut and easily the most well built of the four retired Lanterns. He was an architect by trade - and one would be hard-pressed to find a better one. His buildings were known to be some of the safest in the world. John never cut corners - especially when it came to the lives of the citizens that lived in his buildings.

Kyle Rayner was a bit skinnier than John, but still well built. He had his hair parted to the side while he spoke with his girlfriend, Alex. He was an artist, something that fed into his abilities as a Lantern. His were some of the most creative constructs that the GL Corps. had ever seen.

Guy Garder grinned as he usually did, running a hand through his orange-red hair as he drank a beer. Guy was one of the brashest Lanterns in the Corps. but he had earned the respect of everyone as a man that never gave up. He could break down barriers with ease, using nothing more than his extremely powerful constructs. He and Elros were similar in that many noted that their rings often sparked, even when they did nothing. The two had wills that simply never faltered.

"Is E up there?" Guy asked as he leaned down to Hal, looking surreptitiously at Alex. She was the only one that didn't know what they were.

"Do you even have to ask? He loves this stuff," Hal said with a grin.

"It's adorable," Carol said with a smile. Although she knew she likely wouldn't see him, she couldn't help but look around for a green speck in the distance.

"You think everything he does is adorable," Hal sighed.

"Don't tell me you already forgot what he was like when he first came to see us," Carol said. Hal chuckled; he wouldn't ever forget that.

"I just hope he's careful. I don't want to hear about flying green men on the news," John said sternly.

"You need to loosen up a bit, John," Guy said with a chuckle as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

-o-

"What do you want, Olly?" Dinah Laurel Lance said in an exasperated tone as she answered her phone, her eyes on her computer. Dinah was a beautiful blonde, wearing her civilian clothes as she relaxed in her chair. Her contentious on-again/off again boyfriend was on the other line.

"Come on, Laurel. Do you really want to watch it alone? Look, I can pick you up if you'd like," came the voice of Oliver Queen. He was a handsome man with blond hair and a blond goatee, as well as a love for sharp and pointy things and the color green. However, he was currently sitting in an office chair, looking outside from his executive office on the top of Queen Consolidated building. As he gazed over Star City, he smiled; he loved this place more than almost anything.

"Ask Marianne," Laurel spat before hanging up. Oliver sighed before frowning and turning back to his screen, watching the preparations.

-o-

"Elros is up there?" Donna Troy asked as she sat with Diana Prince in her home in Washington, D.C. The Amazon's were particularly interested in the launch - the first that either of them had ever seen. Donna and Diana were both extremely powerful, easily capable of handling problems with their fists (which they sometimes did). Donna wore a black tank top and jeans as she keenly observed the sky, looking for Elros - any green would help. She smiled as she thought of him; he was the first man that she had ever met since coming to this new place.

"That is what I am told, although I do not see him," Diana said, also looking for Elros. She held no romantic feelings for the boy but was concerned about him - as well as his father. She remembered what Elros had told her about him and it was something that gave her trouble and pause quite often.

As they watched, they heard the bell ring. Donna quickly leaped towards the door, an idea of who was there. As she opened it, she smiled.

Standing on the other side was an extremely beautiful woman. She had fiery red hair that came all the way to the floor and could circle her body multiple times - yet it hovered just above it, never touching the ground. Her eyes were bright green and her full red lips were curved into a smile as she embraced her friend. She was dressed in Earth clothes - wearing a purple halter top that exposed her midriff as well as purple jeans. Her breast size was comparable to Rias's, and some would argue that her beauty eclipsed that of the Ruin Princess. Donna led her to the couch before the woman spoke.

"You say he's there?" she asked.

"That's what I'm told, Starfire," Donna said, a hint of jealousy creeping into her voice. She knew Starfire was gorgeous, as well as the relationship that she had with Elros. While she wouldn't let it affect her friendship with the girl - who already had so few friends on this new planet - she also wouldn't let her have her way completely.

"I wish he would have asked me to come with him," Starfire said, not noting the tone as she continued to watch. Diana looked at Donna and Starfire before letting out a slight sigh.

"But where is Kara?" Starfire asked, frowning.

"I think she's watching it with her parents," Donna said.

-o-

"Kara! Come on sweetheart, it's about to begin!" Fred Danvers yelled, calling for his adopted daughter to join him and his wife in the living room. Almost immediately, she came running down. Kara was beautiful blonde with blue eyes, almost always smiling. She was wearing a blue tank top and pajamas, comfortable as she sat down and immediately began to scan the screen, looking for two of the three most important men in her life.

 _'Where are you, Elros? Clark?'_ she thought with a smile.

"We're finally going back to space," Fred said with a smile as he leaned back with his wife, Sylvia.

-o-

All around the world, people were watching the shuttle launch on their phones, on their tablets, their laptops, and computers, their TVs, their projectors, their set-top devices. People were at others homes, while millions gathered on the street in urban centers such as Manhattan, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Beijing, and more - all to watch this event.

-o-

Clark and Elros were still smiling as they continued to follow the space shuttle higher and higher still. They were reaching the point where the shuttle would finally break the atmosphere before docking with the International Space Station - from where they could reload with supplies, shift the lineup of the current residents on the ISS, and begin to make necessary repairs, upgrades, and adjustments.

Clark and Elros imagined all the looks of joy and excitement that were plastered on the faces of hundreds of millions across the globe right now as they watched.

As the space shuttle finally tore through the atmosphere and towards its target, it all changed.

The new age was about to begin.

 **-o-**

 **I do promise to do my best in fleshing out each of the girls. They have some wonderful storylines attached that I hope to expound on as this story continues.**


	32. The Day the Earth Stood Still

**A quick note that this chapter contains a lot of breaks and different points of view from various spectators.**

 **-o-**

The first signs of trouble appeared as _Enterprise_ hurtled towards the ISS, which usually orbited at around 200-250 miles above Earth. It was smooth sailing as the astronauts were ascending (or as smooth as could be); no problem to be seen except the usual slight motion sickness - but these brave men and women were prepared for that. What they weren't prepared for was what happened as they had the ISS in their sights.

Devils had improved senses, especially when it came to seeing and hearing. However, they might as well have been base human when compared to Clark Kent. He could hear a person scream his name for help from the other side of the world; he could see through almost anything to the other side. He heard it first; a rattling sound coming from the booster rockets of the _Enterprise._ Two had discharged and fallen to Earth, but one was still there - peculiar, as it should've separated by now. Clark narrowed his eyes but didn't react immediately. He knew these men and women were trained professionals; if something such as this came up, they could likely handle it. He had spent his life making sure that he could help people without them knowing it - but right now, the eyes of the entire world were on this launch. Making a move to early could lay to waste everything he had done. He looked at Elros and noted that he was frowning as well.

"The last booster… why hasn't it separated yet? It should've done so by now," Elros said. Clark scanned to see if he could discern the problem but soon hit a roadblock. For all his strength and intelligence, this wasn't even close to his area of expertise. There were so many small and moving parts, he couldn't easily identify anything. The fact that there was still some ignition also masked something that could've hinted at a problem.

"Clark - can you make out what the astronauts are saying? Listen closely. Somethings not right," Elros said in worry. He didn't have to say so; Clark was already on that and caught some troubling notes from them.

He heard them say that they jettisoned two boosters, but the last one wouldn't discharge for some reason. They were working on the problem, but everything they tried didn't seem to work. He could hear the elevated heart beats of the astronauts; they knew what would happen if such a problem persisted in space.

"Let's go in a bit closer," Elros said as he and Clark moved towards the shuttle, both worried about what was happening - and what could happen. They didn't have to wait long.

The booster that was supposed to separate had a completely different reaction. Somehow, it began to reignite - something that should've been impossible right now. All of the fuel should've been used up; it should've been dead weight. But it wasn't. Distanced from the International Space Station by no more than 50 miles, it thrust back to life - putting the _Enterprise_ on a collision course with the $150 billion dollar space station that housed six astronauts - each with a family back home.

-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen - there appears to be something wrong with the _Enterprise,_ as we are being told. The Space Shuttle has three boosters that must be discharged before docking with the ISS. Reports indicate that two boosters have jettisoned, however, the third booster has not. Mission Control is working on the problem with the astronauts as we speak," a reported said in a grave tone, addressing the hundreds of millions that watched.

"A problem?" Rias asked, brow furrowed. She quickly reached for her phone and called Elros. To her surprise, he wasn't answering. She texted him and waited but no response. She called him again, nothing.

"He's not answering?" Akeno asked, worry in her voice.

"No. I'm sure it's nothing, though. They've got the smartest minds in the world working on this. It's probably just a glitch," Rias said, although they could tell she didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

"What's a booster?" Koneko wondered.

"It's… I'm not sure, actually. I think it helps speed up the shuttle so it can get through the atmosphere. There's a lot of weight to carry," Rias said. This wasn't her area of expertise; she expected that Sona might know but wondered if they were even watching what was going on?

"Are they gonna be ok?" Gasper asked worriedly. Rias scooped Gasper up and brought him onto her lap, gently rocking the young vampire - who was still mostly scanning the screen for Elros.

"They'll be fine, Gasper," she said soothingly. However, that comment was immediately dashed as the reporter spoke again.

"My God… we have… reports that the final booster has reignited. It's… heading straight for the ISS," the man said, his face turning a chalk white as he said that, eyes wide as he licked his lips in fear. This was going to be a monumental event - for better or worse. The girls looked at each other in fear before turning their full attention back to the screen.

-o-

"Oh no…" Mr. Hyoudou whispered, taking his glasses off as he began to sweat bullets. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down.

"It's… heading for the station?" Issei asked, chalk white as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to think of what else to say. Kiba and Karlamine looked at each other before gulping, worry evident on their face.

"Oh no. Oh God in Heaven, please let them be ok," Asia began to pray, closing her eyes and folding her hands in front of her. She poured every bit of faith she could into this. If this happened in space, these men and women would die without a doubt.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Hyoudou said in fear. Her husband had no reply, however. There was no way out of this one. However, they couldn't bring themselves to turn off the TV.

-o-

"What?!" Saji roared as he got on his hands and knees, eyes glued to the TV. The others girls were leaned forward as well, some of their eyes wide while others frowned. This wasn't going at all like they hoped it would - or how it should.

"Oh no… If it crashes into the station, that's it. All those people are going to die, aren't they?" Momo asked as her hands flew to her mouth, her heart going out to the astronauts.

"That… is the case, yes. The space shuttle has a combined thrust of more than 1.2 million pounds, with the ability to reach orbit in just six minutes. They can't stop this," Sona said as she gulped.

"But Elros is up there, isn't he? He can stop it, can't he?" Tomoe asked. The girls looked at each other as they suddenly turned their fullest attention to the screen, making sure to listen to every word, watch everything that unfolded.

"I don't know. He's powerful, but this is harder than stopping a missile," Sona said quietly.

-o-

"Shit," Mazeikeen said as she watched the screen. She turned to Luke, who had an impassive look on his face. Finally, Luke sighed before taking another drink, swirling it in the glass before turning to the TV again.

"You know you can stop it," Maze said.

"I do," Luke said.

"Well? If you don't, you know what will happen right?" Maze asked.

"I do," Luke answered. Maze was quiet before letting out a loud sigh.

"Of course. He wouldn't want you to interfere in any way, shape, or form - huh?" Maze asked. Luke simply smiled and nodded before pouring himself a little more, watching how it would all play out.

-o-

Donna and Starfire were on their feet as they heard the news. Diana leaned forward, a frown on her lips as she listened intently as well. This was not good - not at all. Donna went for the door before Diana spoke.

"Donna. Stop," she said.

"Diana, I have to go he-," Donna said before Diana shot her a dark look and shook her head. Donna gulped before coming back to the couch and sitting on it, a frown on her face. Starfire got on her knees in front of the TV, watching it with a frown.

"There's nothing you can do. You're not fast enough, nor would you survive out there. This event is now in the hands of Elros and Clark," Diana said.

"But… if they help, then won't they…?" Donna trailed off. Diana simply nodded.

-o-

Kara gulped as she watched before she turned to look out the window. She wondered if she would be able to make it out there in time? As though knowing what she was thinking, her mother spoke.

"Kara, sweetheart. I know what you want to do… but no. I'm not entirely sure you would make it there on time," Sylvia said uncomfortably. But was that the real reason she didn't want Kara to go? Because it was a lost cause?

"I… I… don't know," Kara said as she turned back to TV.

-o-

"Oh, bugger," John groaned. Zatanna was on her feet as she watched, nervous as to what would happen. Would the booster discharge? Could it at this point? Was there any way for the shuttle to turn around? No, of course not, she thought. It was too far gone at this point. It could try to avoid colliding with the station - but that would mean that the astronauts aboard it would forever be lost to space.

"Can't anyone do something?" she finally blurted out, shooting John a glare as she heard him scoff.

"Of course not! Those poor bastards are done for," John said, although he couldn't quite bring himself to turn the TV off.

"You're a fucking ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Zatanna asked. John shrugged as he took a drink.

-o-

"Oh, no," Carol said, gulping as she heard the reporter talk.

"Oh no?! That's putting it mildly! Crap!" Guy said loudly.

"I think she knows, Guy," John said sternly, watching events unfold with a frown. Kyle reached down to Hal while Alex was focusing entirely on the TV.

"Elros is up there," Kyle said, gulping. Guy and John looked at each other while Hal and Carol exchanged a look.

"Yeah. Oh fuck me sideways," Hal said his face in his hands.

"But there's no way he can stop it. It's way too fast. It's going to hit the ISS," Guy said.

"He's… going to have to make a call," John said with a sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands. It wasn't often that Elros had to use his powers so publicly on Earth, but there was likely no chance of avoiding that now. He would have to - but who would he save? The astronauts on the shuttle? Or the astronauts on the ISS?

"Poor kid," Guy growled, thinking of who the idiot was that didn't make sure everything was copacetic before giving the launch the OK.

-o-

Barbara was chewing on her fingernails as she finally closed her laptop. The only thing that warranted her full attention now was what was going on with the space shuttle. Jim was crushing the bottle of beer in his hands as he wiped some sweat off his forehead, panicking at what he knew was going to happen.

"Shit," he whispered.

"Yeah. Oh no," Barbara thought. Her quick mind worked out some of the ways this would go down; exactly none of the solutions appealed to her.

-o-

J'onn frowned as he continued to watch. Even with his speed, he couldn't be there on time. The responsibility fell upon Elros and Clark.

 _'It's time,'_ J'onn thought with a sigh.

-o-

Alfred and Dick watched with looks of surprise while Bruce's face remained impassive.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said, noting his expression.

"Elros was right," Bruce said.

"About what, sir?" Alfred asked.

"The end of an age is almost here," Bruce said forbiddingly before he suddenly got up and went to the Batcave.

"Alfred - no disturbances tonight," was all he said. Alfred simply nodded as he had an idea of what was going through Bruce's mind. Dick went after him but was stopped by the butler who gave him a stern look. He sighed before turning back to the TV.

-o-

"Fucking hell," Oliver said as he watched the shuttle. He quickly picked up the phone and began to make a flurry of calls. He had to know exactly what was happening.

-o-

From the time the booster reignited, Elros and Clark had almost no time to react. There was only one thing that was running through their minds now: the lives and the families of the astronauts on the space shuttle and the astronauts on the ISS. What were thinking as they watched; their children thinking that their parent was the coolest person ever because they were in space, likely not understanding the danger of what was happening now; their spouses were laden with worry that such an event might happen; their parents wondering now: would they even get the body of their son or daughter back? Would they have to bury them? How would they feel if they knew two men could've stopped it but didn't.

Clark and Elros's eyes went wide in shock. Whoever was manning the shuttle obviously knew what was going to happen if something wasn't done quick. The trajectory was slightly altered so that the shuttle would go beyond the ISS, however, it was still too late.

As the shuttle hurtled towards the ISS, Elros could see through a small window with his improved vision; the looks of horror and fear on the men and women that watched the event unfold. He saw two of them praying while one had tears streaming down her cheeks; the other three gently levitated in zero-g, with who knows what thoughts running through their minds?

The space shuttle knocked across one of the solar arrays on the space station. Elros and Clark's fear levels jumped as they saw the panels break off viciously while the space station was suddenly sent into a ferocious spin. The astronauts inside hung on to whatever they could for dear life as it continued, while the shuttle kept rocketing into space.

"I have the shuttle. Stop the ISS!" Elros roared to Clark. Within half a moment, each of them was heading in their direction. Elros rocketed to the ISS and quickly created a massive protective bubble that coated the entirety of the space shuttle. Elros tightened the leash between the ring and the construct and suddenly lurched forward as the space shuttle continued to go.

 _'FUCK!'_ he screamed inside his head; there was to much thrust coming from the booster. Keeping the bubble around it, hundreds of tentacles began to sprout from within the bubble. He tightened them around the orange booster and began sliding the light through the connectors, trying to pry it free. As a precaution, he coated the booster in its own protective bubble in case something went wrong and it exploded.

The concentration required was significant. Elros was already sweating beads as he had to exert his willpower to its max to solve the problem. He bit his tongue, drawing a bit of blood as he continued the work. They were heading away from the sun and towards black and empty space, the sheer vastness of it overwhelming and terrifying. Failure was not an option; he _had_ to save these people.

Finally, Elros had good separation between the booster and the space shuttled. Keeping the booster close by and ensconced in a green bubble, he began to focus the rest of his power on stopping the shuttle. However, it was still too heavy and fast. Elros would need a boost. Gritting his teeth, he opened his pocket dimension and pulled out his blue ring, slipping it on.

 _'In fearful day, in raging night,_

 _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_

 _When all seems lost in the War of light,_

 _Look to the Stars - For hope burns!'_

Elros said, taking the oath that Saint Walker had taught him. The blue and green power rings suddenly began to mix. The bubbles that were green began to slowly change color into a cyan light, taking over parts of the green. Hope was considered to be one of the most - if not the most - powerful emotions on the spectrum. Elros could feel the hope that the astronauts had - however slim it was - that someone would help them. Concentrating further, he finally began to slow the shuttle down with his construct. Gritting his teeth, he began to reign the shuttle in until finally, it stopped. Elros let out a loud sigh of relief before his breathing became a bit heavier. He was used to stopping objects this big, but they almost never required this level of careful planning and finesse. If this were an asteroid, he or Clark could've simply shattered it; but people were on board and any wrong move could've been fatal. As fast as he was, if these people were exposed to the element, they'd be in trouble.

A pang of horror suddenly went through his heart.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he began to pull the shuttle back and head towards the ISS. Clark had managed to stop it spinning, but there was still a massive amount of debris. As the damage was limited to the solar array, Elros hoped that the astronauts inside were safely sealed in a different chamber. Upon seeing that they were, he was finally at ease.

As he approached, he saw them: looks of shock were etched into their faces as they locked eyes with Elros. He gulped before he saw a cyan light over his face; a mask. Clark hovered near him with a forlorn expression on his face as well. They looked at each other before turning back to the astronauts.

"What're they saying?" Elros quietly asked Clark.

"Some of them are praying to God; other's are wondering what the hell is going on. All of their hearts are racing rapidly. We need to get them back down to Earth. There's nothing more to do here now," Clark said.

"You want to head home? I can take care of this," Elros offered.

"No. There's no more pretending now, Elros. The cat is out of the bag," Clark said with a sigh, suddenly aging several years. Elros saw the hint of sadness in his eyes. Life would be different now. Elros put a hand on his shoulder before nodding. Encasing the ISS in a cyan bubble, the two began to head back towards Earth - carefully and slowly to make sure everyone would be ok.

"They're thanking God now. _'We're saved. Thank God,'_ " Clark said.

"They can thank whoever they want. They're safe, CK. That's all that matters," Elros said.

"Agreed," Clark said.

"Hey… reach into my back pocket. Call Bruce. Tell him everything. It's… time," Elros said with a gulp. Clark nodded before doing so, although he had a feeling Bruce knew everything that was going on already.

-o-

"I can't believe it," the reporter said as he hung his head in his hands. He was shaking his head, a look of disbelief and excitement on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're… getting reports that… the astronauts are coming back to Earth. I don't… know what's going on, but we'll be keeping you updated by the second," the reporter said.

"WHAT?!" Rias asked in shock as she heard him say that. How was it possible?

"They're coming back? To Earth? But… how?" Akeno asked.

"Oh, my…," Yubelluna suddenly said in realization. Everyone looked her, surprised to her face chalk white.

"What is it, Yubelluna?" Mihae asked.

"I… _assume_ … that this is Elros's doing. We know he's watching, so it stands to reason that he would help them. He wouldn't leave someone to die," she said, her eyes glued to the screen. The reported was talking about how this could be possible, but everyone was only thinking of one man right now.

"He can't do that! He'd be exposing himself to the world!" Marion said fearfully. While several people knew about the existence of Devils, it wasn't something that was advertised. The effects on the world's systems would be catastrophic if such a word ever got out. If Elros was seen using his powers, there would be countless questions - and no more peace for him, she thought.

"He would be, but does he seem like the kind of man to stand idly by and do nothing?" Yubelluna asked. Marion gulped before shaking her head.

"Let's keep watching. Maybe… maybe it's something else," Rias said, now on the floor as well. The rest of the world simply melted away as her anxiety towards her beloved grew further.

-o-

"THEY'RE COMING BACK?!" Saji yelled, halfway between relief and disbelief.

"How's that possible?!" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know. It's not by any natural means, that much is certain," Sona said, her mind working the problem. Finally, she sighed and took off her glasses, wiping them on her shirt as a look of contemplation played across her face.

"Sona? What is it?" Momo asked.

"I have a suspicion. But let's continue to watch. I want to make sure," Sona said, looking sideways at Tsubaki. Her Queen nodded, having the same thought as her master. There was only one solution.

-o-

"Elros?" Maze asked Luke, who sighed as he heard the news.

"Indeed. With the assistance of Mr. Kent," Luke said, taking another swig.

"Poor kid," Maze sighed.

"The world is about to change, Mazikeen. Events shall be set in motion that none of the humans or the factions or Circles of Hell or Levels of Heaven or aliens beyond will be able to change. This is quite an exciting time, wouldn't you say?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't care less about that. All I know is Elros is going to be hounded now. I just hope he had the good sense to cover his face," Maze said.

"Quite. He's certainly a trailblazer. Prepare an assortment of gifts for him. I daresay he'll be needing a pick me up or two as he returns to his cadre of beautiful women," Luke said with a chuckle.

-o-

"They're… coming back to Earth? How's that possible?" Jim Gordon asked, aghast.

 _'Elros…,'_ Barbara thought, the conclusion strikingly clear to her. There was no other way. She knew that Elros had a wonderful heart; that he would never leave someone to die even if it meant making his existence known to the public. This was it, Barbara thought; what Elros had once told her.

-o-

 _"The end of an age is coming, Barb," Elros said as he walked with her along a lake in Gotham, the cold wind nipping at them. Barbara smiled as she felt him put an arm around her and pull her close. Elros was extremely touchy-feely unlike Bruce, but he was able to do it in a way that made you feel comfortable. She leaned in before replying._

 _"What do you mean?" she asked._

 _"It's not like we're going to be able to keep our existence hidden forever. One of these days… something is going to happen that necessitates publicity," Elros sighed._

 _"I have a feeling that's pretty far off, though. And if it's going to happen, it's going to happen. No sense worrying about it, right?" she asked. Elros chuckled before he kissed her atop her head._

 _-o-_

"Oh, bugger," John groaned again. This wasn't going how it should.

"They're coming back…. you don't think that…?" Zatanna trailed off.

"Is it any doubt? You know how he is," John said with a sigh as he skipped the glass and drew a large swig straight from the bottle before lighting up another cigarette.

"Shit," Zatanna said, listening carefully to every word.

"Oh yeah. Just hope Elros threw a mask on," John said.

"Can you try to be a bit more sensitive?" Zatanna asked derisively.

"You know that he'd just laugh about a situation like this," John replied darkly. Zatanna was quiet as she observed his face; although he wouldn't admit it, she knew that Constantine was just as worried about Elros as she was. After all, he wasn't the type of person that easily made friends - yet Elros treated him like a brother. If there was anyone that John would go great lengths for, it was Elros.

-o-

"They are safe?" Starfire asked, brow furrowed.

"Elros," Diana sighed in worry. She knew the young boy's heart; he wouldn't abandon anyone to such a fate.

"But… if he does that, everyone's going to know about him," Donna said, aghast as she looked at her mentor.

"If he doesn't, those men and women will die," Diana replied. Donna gulped as she began to chew on her fingernails as well.

-o-

 _'Clark. Elros,'_ Kara thought in fear. She knew there was zero chance either of them was hurt. But just as much, she knew that the lid would be blown off. She looked to her mother and father, both of whom had moved on to the floor with her, putting a protective arm around her back and shoulders. They understood the impact this was having on their daughter.

-o-

"Jesus Christ! WHO FUCKED UP?!" Oliver roared into the phone piece.

"P-please Mr. Queen, we're trying to figure out what happened," one of his subordinates said. However, Oliver was inconsolable. Queen Consolidated had been one of the companies to work on this shuttle launch - something that Oliver himself had been anticipating eagerly. That something as terrible as this happened angered him. Was it someone in his department who dropped the ball? Was it another company? He would find out if it meant using every resource at his disposal.

"I want you to find out everything. EVERYTHING. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," came the reply before Oliver hung up, hanging his head in his hands. He heard the reported say that the astronauts were on their way back. There was only way that was possible. He picked up the phone again before giving his old friend Hal a call.

-o-

"Oliver," Hal responded, still watching.

"Hal. Watching events, I take it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Olly… what happened?" Hal asked.

"I dunno, Hal. I'm trying to find out who dropped the ball. Rest easy that I will. But that's not what I wanted to ask. Elros," Oliver said.

"He's up there. I… imagine that he's helping out," Hal said.

"Crap," Oliver groaned.

"That's about the size of it," Hal responded.

"Alright. Thanks. We'll talk later," Oliver said.

"Later, Olly," Hal said before looking at Kyle, John, and Guy. Each of the men looked as though they aged several years as they heard the news.

"It's over," Kyle said.

"I know," Hal responded.

"Christ," Guy groaned.

"Poor kid," John sighed.

"You all should be a bit more confident in him," Carol said, her voice ice as she glared at the men. They paused before nodding.

-o-

"Clark," Bruce said.

"Bruce. We're heading back to Cape Cape Canaveral with the shuttle and the station," Clark said.

"Understood. This is it, Clark. There's no way around this anymore," Bruce said.

"I know," Clark said.

"I can be over there if you want," Bruce said. Clark told Elros and Bruce heard a faint no.

"No. I agree with him. We can't all come out right now. Elros and I will suffice for the moment. He's put on a mask to protect his identity as well," Clark said.

"Which ring is he using?" Bruce asked.

"Green and blue. Cyan. Doubt anyone will assume he's _the_ Green Lantern. No doubt a couple will be surprised as well," Clark said.

"I'll do what I can on my end," Bruce said.

"Alright. Elros wants to tell you one thing," Clark said.

"Go for it," Bruce replied. Clark held the phone to Elros's head and Bruce heard the snarl in his voice.

"Find out who the fuck dropped the ball on this and pay them a visit," Elros said.

"Will do," Bruce said. He felt uneasy about the whole thing. Booster separation should've been comparatively simple; something was off.

-o-

"You ready, CK?" Elros asked worriedly as he looked back. Clark saw the look of concern on Elros's face as he looked at him. He and Bruce were hesitant to come out in such a way; both were little more than rumors. After all, who on Earth would believe that man could fly? Or that a bat creature jumped from roof to roof in Gotham?

"I am. Are you?" Clark asked.

"Irrelevant, unfortunately. This is the how the cookie's gonna crumble. I would've liked to do it on my own terms but you know what they say…," Elros trailed off.

"No. What do they say?" Clark asked.

"You're not supposed to ask that. Just nod sagely," Elros said.

"Is now really the best time to make jokes?" Clark inquired.

"Might as well get them in now, because shit's about to hit the fan I think," Elros said as they broke through the clouds. Clark heard the screams and shouts of the people below as he and Elros headed towards the launch pad.

"Cameras?" Elros asked, closing his eyes.

"Hundreds. All trained on us," Clark said.

"Alright," Elros said with a sigh, continuing their descent and making sure that that the ISS and shuttle were safe intact.

-o-

"OH MY GOD!" someone below roared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" someone else yelled.

"KEEP ROLLING! KEEP FUCKING ROLLING!" a reporter yelled as he hurriedly got into position. Everyone wanted to be first. Thousands of phones were out, watching the descent with looks of horror, terror, fear, disbelief, excitement, anxiety, and every other emotion that could be conjured.

"No… Oh my God. Is that… IS THAT A MAN!?" someone suddenly asked. Everyone went quiet as one by one, phones started going down. People had to see this happen with their own eyes.

"My God…," someone else whispered.

"It is. What the hell?" another person said in a squeaky voice.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-aliens?" another asked. His friend was chalk white as he nodded.

"Jesus…," the reporter said, wide-eyed as he said a short prayer.

The cameras continued to roll.

-o-

"Elros…," Rias said, eyes wide and chalk white. She could clearly see the cyan light, remembering it from his fight against Elizaveta, Bastion, and Anders. The ISS and the shuttle were like behemoths, both encased in a cyan glow as Elros slowly descended with them.

"There's someone else there!" Akeno shouted. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw the man. He was undoubtedly handsome and around the same height as Elros. He appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s with jet black hair and a red cape billowing behind him. On his chest was a red "S" emblazoned on a yellow background, set against his otherwise blue suit. He wore a frown as he descended with Elros, who had a face mask on. Elros's body was encased in a beautiful skin tight, cyan suit. Even watching the TV, Rias could sense the power and surety that radiated from him.

"Who is that guy?" Xuelan asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure. It appears as though he's a friend of Elros. Look," Isabela said. They saw Elros's mouth moving before it was suddenly obfuscated by a cyan light. The man next to him nodded. They saw his mouth twitch into a smile before it was level again.

"He's… not a Devil. There's no fucking chance he's a Devil. What the fuck? How the fuck is flying?!" Bürent asked, forgetting that Gasper and Koneko were there. The two children had their eyes glued to the screen, paying attention mostly to Elros, with their eyes flitting towards the man.

"I can't believe it. Everyone knows about him now," Rias said, worry set deep in her heart. This would spread around the world like wildfire.

-o-

"My word…," Mr. Hyoudou said, on the floor with his wife. Both of them looked on in fear as they saw the events unfold. Two men were descending from the Heavens with the wreckage of the ISS and shuttle behind them. One of them was glowing cyan while the other simply levitated.

 _'Elros… and who is that?'_ Issei thought, looking sideways at his parents. They didn't appear to notice that it was Elros, which put him at ease.

"Who is that man?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. They look human, though," Mr. Hyoudou said.

Karlamine and Kiba looked at each other and gulped before turning back to the TV.

-o-

"ALIENS?!" Jim Gordon roared as he suddenly shot up, his hand going through his hair as he watched. He looked to his daughter, but she didn't seem to have much of a reaction.

"Barb?" he asked.

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe. It looks like it. It's not really that different from the Batman, though, is it?" she asked.

"It's completely different, Barbara! How do we know that these two didn't cause the accident?" Jim asked.

"We don't know that they did. But something tells me we'll have the whole story soon enough," Barbara said. Jim sighed before taking his seat, taking several swigs to calm his nerves. He couldn't overreact at a time like this - he knew that. He turned off his phone as he paid the TV his fullest attention.

-o-

"Ah! Elros and Mr. Kent. Right on cue," Luke said with a smile as he raised his glass in a toast.

"Handsome as ever," Maze said with a smile as she saw Elros. He was striking as he glowed a soft cyan, his eyes and presence looming over the people on the ground. He held the ISS and shuttle easily enough, she thought; measuring his descent to make sure no one would try anything, but making sure that everyone noted his presence. His face was covered with a cyan mask, hiding the scar - unless they knew it was there, no one would find it.

"That should keep people wondering who this mystery man is," Luke said.

"This will certainly make _some_ people more brazen," Maze thought.

"Yes. Pity on them," Luke said with a chuckle.

-o-

"Elros…," Zatanna said worriedly.

"Looks like he's not alone," John said, nodding at the man beside him.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Zatanna asked.

"Probably. Worst case scenario, he gets a probe up his arse," John said with a chuckle. Zatanna glared at him before turning back to Elros. What John had told her was going through her mind - that Elros was now a Devil and living with a bunch of beautiful women. She felt a pang of jealousy before sighing - he always did love the fairer sex, she thought. And she was certainly as sexually active as he was, so she didn't quite have a leg to stand on.

However, over the past several weeks in the time they spent apart, she found herself thinking more and more about him - necessitating the visit to Constantine, someone she knew would have the answers she needed. All that would have to wait a day or two, though - Elros needed time to unwind after this.

-o-

"He mastered the Blue Ring already?" John asked in surprise.

"Mastered? No. But can he use it? Oh yeah," Hal said, a rush of pride going through him. When it came to learning, he knew that Elros was voracious. Amongst the Lanterns, he'd be one of the few that constantly wanted to push the limits of what was possible. En route to doing that, he learned how to use the Blue Ring.

"Jeez. At his age, I didn't even know Lanterns existed. In fact, pretty sure I was just stumbling out of a bar or something," Kyle groaned.

"He's always been rigorous. He's got Johnny and Wog to thank for that. You guys put the kid through hell," Guy said with a chuckle. All four retired Lanterns couldn't help but smile, despite the situation.

-o-

"Cyan?!" Donna asked, aghast. She looked to Diana, who kept a neutral facade through it - although Donna could see the gears turning under the hood. No doubt she was as concerned as she was.

"It appears as though he has added another skill to his repertoire," Diana shrugged.

"Beautiful," Starfire said, the calmest out of everyone.

"I don't get how you can say that so nonchalantly," Donna sighed.

"We cannot change what is happening, so we must accept it and continue," Starfire replied. Donna rolled her eyes; Starfire was sometimes a bit detached.

-o-

It wasn't long until Elros and Clark touched on the ground. Immediately as they did so, they were swarmed by men and women in camouflage fatigues. They expected that the National Guard would be on the scene in case something happened. Hundreds of guns were trained on them now. As Elros looked around, he saw the fear that was evident on the faces of the people - they were beyond their minds.

Slowly, he put the ISS and shuttle down before flying over to the latch on the ISS and tearing it off. He went inside and helped out the six men and women that were allowed to be on the ISS at any given time. Most of them were shaken, not caring who it was that helped them - only that _someone_ did. One of the men gave Elros a tight hug as he began crying onto his shoulder.

"My God, thank you. Thank you for saving me," he cried loudly. Elros patted the man comfortingly on the back.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," he said assuringly. The man nodded before falling to his knees, kissing the ground that he was now safe. Elros quickly did the same for the shuttle, helping the astronauts out - all of them still in their orange suits. Several hugged and kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat on the ground, trying to get their bearings. It was a traumatic moment - for those involved and for those watching - and they needed to get grounded.

"You two! Put your hands in the air and get on the ground - slowly!" one of the men in the Guard said. Elros looked at Clark; neither complied.

"I said put your hands in the air and get on the ground!" he repeated.

"No," Elros told him.

"Y-y-y-you can speak English?" the man asked, aghast. Elros had to restrain a laugh that was inappropriate at this time - if the man was so surprised he could speak English, why did he ask them to put their hands in the air and get on the ground?

"Yes. As can my friend, Zor Bleep Bloop," Elros said, pointing at Clark who deadpanned.

-o-

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Rias roared.

"IS HE CRACKING JOKES AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Akeno asked. Gasper couldn't help but laugh at that while Koneko struggled to not smile. The other girls had a mixed reaction between wanting to laugh and smack him - _hard_.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Rias groaned.

-o-

"Zor… Bleep… Bloop?" Sona asked dangerously, her power flaring slightly.

"I… that was slightly inappropriate," Tsubaki said with a grimace. She knew that he was relaxed, but in a situation like this - he should've been much more professional. Some of the girls giggled while Momo and Tsubasa sighed in disbelief. Saji let out a short chuckle but stopped as he saw Sona glare at him.

-o-

"ALIEN!" Mr. Hyoudou roared as he sprung to his feet.

"He speaks English, dad!" Issei said.

"ZOR BLEEP BLOOP?!" Mr. Hyoudou declared as though that settled it.

"How do you know an alien would speak like that?" Issei asked. Mr. Hyoudou opened his mouth to answer - but found that he didn't know.

-o-

"HA!" Luke said, laughing heartily. Maze let out a short giggle as well. Yes, that was exactly what Elros would do in a situation like this.

"They won't like that," she said, nodding at the National Guard.

"No, but this moment shall remain immortalized in human history. They chance across aliens, and the first sentence they exchange is a joke. This is wonderful. Oh, I wonder what Michael thinks of this?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Probably sighing in discontent like always," Maze said.

-o-

"Zor Bleep Bloop? I do not understand," Starfire said with a frown.

"It's a joke, Star," Donna sighed as her head hung in her hands. Hundreds of millions - if not billions at this point - of people were watching Elros right now; hell, this very broadcast was sending signals into space. And what does he do?

Zor Bleep Bloop.

"A joke? This does not seem like a funny situation," Starfire said.

"No, but that's just Elros's nature," Donna replied, her lips twitching into a smile. Diana just shook her head.

"Diana?" Donna asked.

"I'm afraid I have no comment on the matter. I certainly would've been a bit more serious," Diana said, finally cracking a smile.

"Elros is smart! He should know to be more serious at a time like this," Donna groaned.

"Mmm, perhaps. But he's in the position right now, Donna - not you or I. Perhaps humor _is_ the best way to go about this. What good will graveness do besides put everyone on edge?" Diana asked.

"I… guess," Donna frowned.

-o-

Constantine was laughing raucously while Zatanna was aghast.

"Oh, that's great," Constantine said, trying to calm down.

"DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Zatanna asked angrily.

"Relax, Z. Elros has this. Oh, mark this fucking moment. Zor Bleep Bloop. Legend," John said, wiping away some tears.

-o-

"Zor Bleep Bloop? He… speaks English?" Iris asked with a frown.

 _'Damn it, Elros! Was that necessary?'_ Barry groaned before smirking inwards.

Yes, it was. The situation needed diffusing somehow, and a joke would likely do it he thought. If it was Clark or Bruce handling the situation, the reaction might've been different - more grave and serious, with both sides tense. But Elros was the opposite; he wanted to lighten the mood and hopefully, try to make the best of the situation. While some wouldn't appreciate it, if it worked - who was he to complain? He looked sideways at Iris before frowning again - he would soon have to go public as well.

 _'I can't let Clark and E bear the brunt of this,'_ Barry thought. Elros would likely be vehemently against it, but Barry knew if the shoe was on the other foot, Elros would happily bear the brunt of it all.

-o-

"I can't believe he said that!" John said irritably as he heard Elros' joke. He didn't find it funny at all. The situation was dire in his opinion - hell, Elros had guns pointed at him! Hal and Carol were just as surprised while Kyle tried to restrain himself from laughing. Guy simply roared with laughter; this is exactly how he would've wanted his own public announcement to go down.

"I can't believe he said that," Hal groaned, reiterating John's point - although more exasperated than irate.

"What're you two talking about? That's great!" Guy said.

"ZOR BLEEP BLOOP?!" John yelled.

"You can trust him to make light of such a moment. Something monumental in human history… and the first thing Elros does is make a joke. I can't decide whether to laugh or cry," Carol said with a fond smile; she was leaning towards laughing.

"You guys need to lighten up!" Guy grinned.

-o-

Alfred was chuckling as he tried to imagine what Bruce was thinking.

-o-

Bruce remained impassive. No smile or frown. Just observing. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Zor Bleep Bloop. Interesting first words, Elros," he mused.

-o-

"Oh Christ," Barbara said, shaking her head in exasperation. Her dad was speechless, surprised by the fact the alien apparently spoke English.

-o-

"Who are you?!" the man roared again. Elros looked at Clark before sighing. Suddenly, the fences that separated the crowd from the National Guard suddenly broke as thousands rushed through the perimeter.

"GET THEM UNDER CONTROL!" the man yelled while Elros put up a cyan barrier, separating himself, Clark, and the astronauts from the people who were trying to get a piece of them. Suddenly, Clark and Elros began to levitate a few feet in the air, silencing everyone immediately.

"Please - calm down. I understand that you all have questions, but first things first - these men and women need treatment. They've just been through a traumatic experience and need help. Please, bring some ambulances here. We do not have the medical ability to treat them," Elros said. As he spoke, nothing moved or interfered; the wind was still, the din of the engines stopped, and the people were silent. He looked at the National Guard. There was a pause before the commander barked an order to get some ambulances on the scene. Elros nodded but continued to levitate with Clark.

"Who are you?" one of the astronauts suddenly asked in a feeble voice. Elros smiled and set himself back on the ground, kneeling so that he was eye level with the woman. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled back at her.

"Just a friend," he replied. She gulped before nodding, waiting for the ambulances.

"Did you cause the accident?!" a reported suddenly asked.

"WAS IT YOU?!" another asked.

"OR HIM?" another reporter inquired. It would've continued, but one of the astronauts got to their feet.

"Careful there, buddy," Elros said worriedly as he put his arm around the man to support them.

"I'm fine. These two saved us! I… don't know what happened. The… the booster wouldn't separate from the shuttle. We barely had time to change the trajectory, but it wasn't enough. We grazed the station… my God, I thought we were going to be lost out there forever. Thank you," the man said as he embraced Elros. Elros smiled as he returned the hug to the man, before helping him to sit down again; he was struggling to stand.

"You saved them?" one of the audience members asked.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" another asked.

"Enough questions! Get these people back! You two - come with us peacefully!" the guardsman said. Elros turned to Clark before leaning.

"Well? What should we do now?" Elros asked.

"Let's go with them. This isn't the right forum," Clark said.

"I think you're wrong. If we go with them, we both know what's going to happen. They'll try to muzzle us. Public might be best," Elros said.

"They won't like that, either. It pains me to say, but this is a national security issue," Clark said.

"I'm a man of no nation," Elros said with a chuckle. Clark just shook his head before pondering the situation.

"Whatever your call is, CK," Elros said, deferring to Clark who sighed.

"Perhaps the best of both worlds? They can set up a secure facility here so we can still be in view of the public," Clark said.

"Agreed," Elros said. As he turned to the guardsman, Clark began to speak.

"We can understand your apprehension to trust us, but you must understand ours to simply go with you. We will not be seen showing any favoritism to any country - not the United States, Canada, China, Japan, Russia, India, or any others. To that effect, we will not follow you anywhere. However, we will stay _here_ to answer your questions - in full view of the public. These are our terms. Should relations warm, we can change them in the future, but today - at this moment - we will stay here," Clark declared. Guns were pointed at them again but they didn't flinch at all.

"Put your guns down. There are children here," Elros said, a snarl creeping into his voice. As he said that, a child broke through. He rushed to one of the astronauts and embraced them, tears flying from his eyes as he did so.

"Dad! You're ok!" he cried.

"Hey, kiddo! Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry. See? Not a scratch," the father said with a smile, hugging his son tightly. The tender scene was well documented, bringing a tear to Clark and Elros. The young child looked up at Elros with wonder in his eyes.

"Woah," he said. Elros chuckled before kneeling down.

"How's it going, kid?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"You're an alien!" the boy said.

"Nope. Human," Elros said with a smile.

"Are you an alien?" the boy asked Clark who just smiled.

"I've lived here all my life," Clark answered.

"Who are you, then?" the boy asked Elros.

"Just someone who tries to help out," Elros replied.

"Thanks!" the boy said, hugging Elros. He was surprised by the gesture but smiled as he gently patted the boy on the back. Elros noted hundreds and thousands of flashes, documenting this moment for future records - a child hugging a veritable alien.

-o-

The girls couldn't help but sigh as they saw the tender moment play out. Elros was always gentle when he spoke to children. Even in a situation like this, he kept his cool and did his best to make sure the child was at ease.

 _'I wonder what our kids are gonna be like?'_ Rias thought, turning a blood red as she thought about it. Akeno looked and saw her friend blushing, knowing what was going through her mind - the same thought just struck her.

-o-

"Let go of the child!" one of the guardsmen shouted. Elros gently did so and got up, ruffling the boy's hair once again before training his eye on the guns that were still pointed at him.

"Guns. Down. We mean you no harm," Elros said as he deactivated most of his powers, still keeping the face mask on.

"Remove your mask!" the man shouted.

"No," Elros replied. The guardsman was about to shout again when a voice came from in the distance.

"ENOUGH!" a woman yelled as she approached the scene. She wore business attire; a white dress shirt with a black jacket and a black pencil skirt that cut off just below her knees. She strode towards them in high heels, adding several inches to her already tall figure. She wore no lipstick and her reddish hair fell around her face, going just past her shoulders. She took off her glasses, revealing her blue eyes as she went through the crowd and towards Elros and Clark.

"You two are the aliens?" she asked.

"Earthlings," Elros replied.

"Not when you make an entrance like that," she replied.

"Super-Earthlings," Elros replied, eliciting a scoff from her.

"Charming. My name is Tess Mercer. You'll follow us to a secure compound where we can debrief you," she said.

"No. You can debrief us on the site here, in full view of the public," Elros said.

"You're in no position to make any sort of demands," she said, her voice cold.

"I disagree. Or I can put it another way," Elros said.

"And what way is that?" she asked.

"Would you people prefer us to go or stay?" Elros asked loudly.

"STAY!" they roared back at him. The National Guard began scrambling in a panic before Tess shot them a look.

"The people have spoken, Miss Mercer," Elros replied. She gave him an icy smile before walking away, phone pressed to her ear.

"Was that necessary?" Clark asked.

"Black and yellow will back me on this. We can't let them dictate how this goes. We need to stay on top," Elros said.

"I'd argue with you, but I agree," Clark nodded. It was a few minutes before Tess came back.

"If I say no to your request?" Tess asked Elros.

"We leave this instant," Elros said. She bit her lip hard before sighing.

"My superiors will agree to your request. The public will be kept at a distance, but will be able to observe. Follow me," she said, leading Clark and Elros away. They looked at each other and followed, reporters still watching them through their lens.

"I can't believe it," one said.

"This changes… everything. My God," another said.

-o-

Reporters watched from afar as Elros and Clark took seats in different tents, visible through the plastic but otherwise obscured. Tess took the room with Elros, while her partner took Clark.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Green Lantern," Elros replied.

"Are you colorblind?" Tess asked. Elros sighed and shifted back to his green. Tess didn't seem impressed or surprised.

"Nope. And 20/20 vision as well," Elros replied.

"Where were you born?" she asked.

"Earth. I won't simplify it further. I'm a human," Elros said.

"Prove it," Tess said. Elros sighed and got up, unzipping his pants - horrifying Tess. She suddenly pushed him back down, an angry look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she roared.

"What better way to show you than by my anatomy? Look, two eyes, two ears, a nose, lips, hair, and I speak perfect English. I listen to Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, AC/DC, and Run the Jewels. I don't know what else to do besides the obvious," Elros said.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, pal," Tess snarled. Elros sighed before nodding.

"I… apologize, Mrs. Mercer. I didn't mean to offend. You have to understand that I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to watch the shuttle launch - something I've wanted to see since I was a boy. And then this happened and I… am on edge," Elros said in a quiet voice as he folded his hands in front of him. Tess was surprised by the sudden shift in mood; the bravado and the facade just seemed to have disappeared, unveiling a more vulnerable person. Elros continued.

"I will answer your questions as best I can, but there are some things I will not tell you - to protect myself as well my loved ones. On this, I cannot negotiate. But other than that, consider me a mostly open book," Elros said.

"What were you doing before the incident?" Tess asked.

"Watching the launch, as I said - with my friend. A safe distance away for our own safety," Elros said.

"How long did you watch?" she continued.

"We started at T-minus 10 minutes. We followed it into orbit and were about to get settled as he watched it dock with the ISS. But that's when we noticed the problem," Elros said.

"What problem?" she inquired.

"The final booster didn't discharge. It was troubling, to begin with, but even more so when it finally reignited. That shouldn't have happened," Elros said.

"Do you suspect sabotage?" Tess asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps. But I don't know," he answered.

"When did you act?" Tess asked.

"After the boosted ignited again. It was 50 miles away from the ISS and neither my friend nor I am that fast. The pilot of the shuttle changed the trajectory and only grazed one of the solar arrays, but that was enough to do significant damage. The shuttle continued hurtling away and I stopped it successfully. I got both the shuttle and ISS in a protective bubble before leading them both down here with the astronauts," Elros said.

"How long have you been active?" Tess asked.

"My life," Elros said.

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise.

"A long, long time Miss Mercer," Elros said with a sad smile.

"And your friend?" Tess asked.

"I cannot say," Elros said.

"Sit tight," Tess said as she saw her partner exit. Elros nodded and did so. He saw them conversing outside, likely comparing and contrasting notes.

-o-

The hours droned on; night had passed and it was morning by now. The gaggle of people in the distance, however, only grew - hundreds of thousands crowded the streets, hoping to get a look at the two men. Finally, Tess re-entered.

"Where do you live now?" she asked.

"That I cannot answer. However, I am on Earth," Elros said.

"There are a lot of people asking to detain you," Tess told him.

"This is something the entire world knows about by now, Miss Mercer. Enemies and allies of the States alike. If they even suspect that you have someone like my friend or me under wraps, they're not going to be forgiving. You can't detain us without destroying all the relationships the United States has - tenuous or otherwise," Elros said. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the reaction of Russia, China, or North Korea would be.

"You're not shy with your words, are you?" she asked.

"It wouldn't do me any good to be as such. Just saying it how it is," Elros said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, which is why I convinced them to accept plan B," Tess said. To her surprise, Elros chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I dunno what birth control is going to do at a time like this, but I get the feeling that whatever you're thinking, I'm going to like it," Elros said. Tess turned red before growling low.

"Sorry, sorry! What's plan C?" Elros asked.

"This is a phone that only I have the number to. Your friend has one as well. Keep it on you at all times. We'll contact you very soon. You can understand that a lot has to be discussed," Tess said. Elros looked at the phone before pointing his ring at it and scanning it. He handed it back to Tess.

"You can call me anytime and I'll answer," Elros said.

"You need to keep the phone," she said.

"Why would I let you track me?" Elros wondered. Tess opened her mouth to speak before closing it again.

"Very well. You're free to go - for now. Rest assured that we will see each other again," Tess said as Elros got up. She extended a hand to him as a gesture of peace. Elros smiled and took it.

"I hope so, Miss Mercer," Elros said, keeping eye contact as he kissed it. Tess went red before she quickly retracted her hand, walking irately out. Elros met up with Clark as he exited.

"Do you really have to flirt with her?" Clark asked with a chuckle.

"Lightening the mood. How was yours?" Elros asked.

"I believe the gentleman interviewing me was too afraid to push any buttons. I told him he could ask almost anything, but it was little more than a basic probe. They gave me a phone, however," Clark said.

"Your fry the tracker?" Elros asked. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Is it just me… or was this far too easy?" Elros asked.

"I agree. But it isn't as though they can rush this. I expect that whatever happens, it will be a slow and thought out process - and conducted on a world stage as opposed to just the United States. No doubt every country is watching the news now. Heads of state won't be happy that we're here; they'll want neutral ground," Clark said.

"Mmm," Elros hummed.

"What is it?" Clark asked. He saw the sad smile that Elros had.

"I was hoping for a little more peace, a little while longer," he said. Clark put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not like you have to carry this burden by yourself. I'm out now as well. And I expect that others will begin to follow. What was it that you always said?" Clark asked.

"The end of the age is coming. But that's incorrect now. The age just ended," Elros sighed.

He looked over the horizon. The morning sun was rising on a brand new day; on a brand new age.


	33. Gods Among Us

"Let's go pay a visit to Bruce," Elros suggested to Clark as they were finally given leave. They both quickly took to the skies and had broken through the atmosphere. No doubt that a helicopter, a plane, or a drone would be sent to follow. However, they could easily be out of reach on a moments notice. Elros constructed a platform for them to walk on so he could open a magic circle to directly get there.

"Agreed," Clark said as he observed the circle with interest. Elros stepped through the circle, followed by Clark. They were soon in the Batcave and saw Bruce on his countless monitors in front of them. Feeling their presence, Bruce turned around - broody as he always was.

"Congratulations on your newfound publicity," he said.

"Bruce, Zor Bleep Bloop. Zor Bleep Bloop, Bruce," Elros said with a chuckle as he mock-introduced Clark to Bruce. Both let out a sigh, although Clark managed to crack a smile; a joke was most definitely the way to go in that circumstance.

"It won't be long now until everyone is made public, I think. The government will begin looking into all the rumors of metahumans and any other strange phenomenon. If they find ways to weaponize them, they'll consider it a win. We cannot allow that to happen," Bruce said.

"What's your thinking?" Elros asked.

"Expansion," Bruce said.

"What?" Elros asked in surprise.

"What we're doing. We need to expand it. Not right away, but we're going to have to seriously consider it. Everyone will need a place to stay, a place where they can converse with people like them. They won't do well under the thumb of the police, Army, Navy, Military, Air Force, or whatever else. They'll be treated like animals or worse - lab rats. They're going to need a community for themselves if and when they're exposed," Bruce said. Elros and Clark looked at each other before nodding.

"Do you want me to start looking for them as well?" Elros asked.

"No. Leave that part to me; I've already begun scanning through all the reports. I'll do my best to obfuscate anyone else that tries to locate them as well," Bruce said.

"Do you need more resources? If so, I can provide that. I'm sure this won't look good on Wayne Enterprises balance sheet," Elros said.

"Ah yes. Your newfound wealth. I think you're richer than me, Oliver, and Lex Luthor combined now," Bruce said. Elros just grinned in response.

"Otherwise, it might be best to keep your head down as much as possible. Maybe put down a few more roots so they have less reason to suspect you," Bruce said.

"I agree with Bruce on that," Clark noted. Elros sighed and nodded; they were right.

"Bruce, Clark. What we did… it was the right thing… right?" Elros asked. Bruce and Clark looked at each other before looking at Elros, the worry evident on his face. While he didn't mind other people knew, there was no way to put this genie back in the bottle. The world was irrevocably changed; what would happen now was anyone's guess.

"Yes. You saved those men and women. I would've done the same thing," Bruce said, his voice oddly reassuring.

"I agree. You and I wouldn't be worthy of these suits if we had just let them die," Clark said as he called him on the back. Elros nodded before speaking again.

"Bruce," Elros said, his tone suddenly dark. Bruce looked at him and Clark before nodding.

"I'll get to the bottom of it. This wasn't an accident," Bruce said dangerously.

"We should move a bit more quickly now, though. Clark, visit Arthur later today; and Elros, visit Diana today or tomorrow. I'll follow up with Barry; we can't wait much longer for his answer," Bruce continued.

"Will do. I'll follow up with Arthur after you're done," Elros said to Clark, who nodded.

"And I'll do the same for Diana," he said. With that, Elros opened a magic circle for Clark so he could easily get back home. Doing the same for him, he took a deep breath and glanced at his phone. Elros shuddered at the state of it: 989 missed calls, 4,392 text messages, and 1,243 emails.

"Fuck. I'll probably have a carrier pigeon waiting for me back home as well," he groaned, stepping through.

-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me here. Last night, at approximately 10:30pm Eastern Standard Time, the Space Shuttle Enterprise was launched. This was a momentous occasion for not only the United States of America but for the entire world; the day that we once again became a space-faring nation - but under the auspices of progressed unity. It's destination: the International Space Station, an ode to our ability to come together as inhabitants of this beautiful planet," the president began, addressing the nation. He had no other option at this point - he _had_ to say something. One could almost swear that they saw his black hair turn white on the stage as the stress of recent events weighed heavily on his mind and heart. However, he remained confident as he upheld his duty.

"By 10:36pm EST, the _Enterprise_ had already pierced the atmosphere and was heading towards the International Space Station to dock. It was at this time that the astronauts aboard the shuttle noticed the egregious problem facing them. The large booster had not jettisoned from the shuttle; it remained attached. At roughly 10:37pm EST, the large booster had re-ignited, setting the _Enterprise_ on a collision course with the International Space Station. Via extensive observation, testing, and debriefing the brave men and women aboard these two vehicles, we reached the final conclusion," the president said, pausing to take a drink. The journalists and reporters in attendance waited with bated breath, red lights on and pens held tightly as they hinged on every word, breath, and pause that the president took.

"The pilot aboard the _Enterprise_ managed to change the trajectory slightly so that they would be able to avoid a collision. He and the other astronauts aboard the shuttle were willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the station - a decision one cannot make lightly in such an event, yet they didn't think twice to do so. The astronauts aboard the ISS confirm the change of trajectory, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough; the booster grazed one of the solar arrays on the ISS, shearing it off and sending it into a tailspin," the president continued. Everyone knew what was coming next - what they were _truly_ waiting to hear about.

"However, it so happened that they were not alone up there - and now we know that _we_ are not alone in this universe. The Green Lantern and the Superman were observing the events - both of them claiming to be interested observers in spaceflight. They told us their stories which were separately confirmed by the astronauts - that the Green Lantern stopped the shuttle from going too far while the Superman stopped the station from spinning and further endangering the astronauts aboard it. After that, the Green Lantern…," the president paused, taking another sip of water before continuing. The next part ratcheted it all the way up to 11.

"The Green Lantern formed a protective bubble-esque casing around the both the station and the _Enterprise_ , protecting the astronauts from the hostile environment of space and making sure that no debris would fall loose. He and the Superman both began to make their descent, landing at Cape Canaveral at roughly 11:00pm EST. Upon arrival, the National Guard was almost immediately on the scene, as were tens of thousands - eventually hundreds of thousands - members of the general public. The Green Lantern and the Superman were both hospitable, answering questions and interacting with the public. They were then debriefed over the course of the next seven hours, after which they took their leave - with methods to contact us, and us them. That is all we have for now," the president said, tacitly opening the floor to questions. Every hand jutted up.

"Yes," the president said, choosing one reporter.

"How can we be sure they mean us no harm?" the man asked.

"Neither showed any signs of hostility. Both our people and the public agree that they were gentlemen in interacting and speaking. Neither had to act, but did so to save our astronauts," the president replied.

"But how do we know this isn't a ruse?!" the man asked. The president sighed; not everyone would be excited to find out that such people existed on Earth. In fact, it was safe to say that more feared such an existence as opposed to approved it.

"We don't. But we do know this - that they are human in their appearance and mannerisms. We have no evidence suggesting otherwise, besides their… abilities," the president replied, pausing to choose the right word.

"And what is the mechanism behind their abilities?" the reporter pressed.

"They wouldn't say," the president replied, eliciting a significant amount of camera flashing and pen scratching on paper.

"Are we sure they aren't from another country?" another reporter asked. His question was met with a jeering laughter.

"Another country?! You should be asking if they're from another planet!" his peer yelled with a mirthless laugh.

"Ladies, gentlemen - please! I understand your excitement and apprehension, but let's stay civil," the president said. The reporters cooled down a bit, but not enough for his taste.

"Can we trust them?" a journalist asked.

"We'll have to conduct countless more meetings before I can answer that question effectively. But thus far, they haven't given us a reason not to," the president said.

"Are there more like them?" the journalist continued.

"We don't know. However, since the event we've had a team looking into particular rumors from around the world. We suspect that yes, there are more like them," the president said.

"What have other countries said?" another reporter asked.

"I am convening with heads of states immediately after this briefing to discuss just that," the president said.

"What is their jurisdiction?" the reporter continued.

"They have none," the president said clearly.

"Are they to be considered threats?" another asked.

"We encourage members of the public to alert the nearest authority if they do come across them. This should be handled by professionals," the president continued.

"They seem to have powers of some sort. Does the United States plan on weaponizing them?" a journalist asked. At that, the press secretary came forward.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but that will be all for questions right now. The president must get to his meeting. We will hold another panel soon. Thank you," he said, although he was met with resentment this time. The president quickly took his leave, frowning as the thoughts of the Green Lantern and the Superman went through his head.

-o-

"ELROS!" Rias screamed as she leaped onto him. Elros smiled as he hugged her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Rias choked him with all her might, not wanting to let go for even a second. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly as worry cascaded off of her. Elros felt Akeno wrap her arms around his stomach as she buried her head in his side; while on the other side, Gasper hugged his leg and Koneko held on to his shirt. Behind them, he saw the rest of the girls looking at him with worry. Bürent and Marion had their hands folded in front of their chests, looking like they were praying; while Xuelan and Isabela had their arms folded in front of them, looking at him with intense worry; Yubelluna's hands were clasped in front of her, as she shifted between looking at him and down at the floor; while Mihae had a hand on heart heart. Xenovia kept a facade of calmness, although Elros could sense the worry underneath. Issei, Asia, Karlamine, and Kiba were there as well - all of them looking anxious, with the young blonde praying as she typically did.

"Hey, sweetheart, sweetheart," Elros said, kissing Rias and Akeno on the head before ruffling Gasper's hair and beginning to pat Koneko on the head.

"What happened?!" Rias asked, caressing his face. She had half a mind to yell at him for doing something so stupid; the better half was filled with worry, however - he didn't need to hear her scold him at a time like this.

"A little problem aboard the space shuttle. Booster re-ignited, setting it on a collision course with the ISS. I helped stop it," Elros said.

"I know that! But why did you stop it?! You've exposed yourself now!" Rias said. She was surprised to see a cold look in his eyes as he looked at her. It made her hair stand on end; it was usually directed at other people and never at her.

"If I didn't, those people would've died," Elros said. Rias sighed before she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound so callous. I'm… just worried about you," she said, stroking his hair. She exhaled in relief as she felt him gently rub her back before kissing her on her head.

"I know. Thank you. But I'll be fine, alright? They know about the Green Lantern, but not about Elros Eärendil," Elros said. Rias lifted her head back before nodding and getting down. She gave him a kiss before pulling him along to the table.

"You need to eat and then we're going to sleep. You need rest. A lot of it," Rias said. Marion and Bürent immediately got to work on cooking breakfast while Elros began to field more questions from the others. He sat Gasper and Koneko on his legs before continuing.

"Elros - that guy. Who is he?!" Akeno asked, getting to what everyone wanted to know.

"Ah. That's a good friend of mine," Elros said with a grin.

"What's his name?" Rias asked.

"It's not Zor Bleep Bloop for real is it?!" Issei asked although he shuddered as he saw Rias glare at him; she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"That's not for me to say, Rias. He's really secretive about who knows that. I'm sorry, but I can't betray his trust," Elros said. Rias and Akeno felt a pang in their hearts as he said that. Elros still didn't know about their excursion to Death Valley.

"Is it really that important?" Rias asked weakly. Elros looked surprised that she would even ask.

"Of course, it is! He'd hate me if I told you guys - as well he should. You have to let others come forward with these things when they're ready. Forcing them or trying to pry it… No. That never works well," Elros said. Rias and Akeno winced as though he had just slapped them.

 _'Oh, no, no, no… If he finds out, I'm screwed. He's going to leave me. Please, no… no, no, no. I can't… I don't… I don't think I can… Please don't leave me. You promised, Elros. You promised that you'd stay forever,"_ Rias thought, holding back tears that were threatening to fall loose. Akeno had the same thought as she shivered violently, the thought of Elros leaving her piercing her heart.

 _'Mom, Baraquiel… Elros, I can't live without you. Please… don't be mad at me. I'll do anything to keep you,'_ Akeno thought. She'd go to whatever length necessary to make sure that Elros wouldn't leave her. But if he found out… she knew where she'd stand with him. She quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom as she felt bile rise up her throat.

"Is… he a Lantern or something?" Marion asked from the counter.

"Nope. And I'm afraid I can't say that either. All I know is that I love that guy like a brother. You'll never find a more upstanding guy than him," Elros said with a grin.

"Are you two very close?" Yubelluna asked.

"Oh yeah. The epitome of what a man should be, I think," Elros said with a fond smile.

"You seem to be very praiseworthy of him," Isabela noted.

"I'll sing his praises until the day I die," Elros said.

"I thought these launches were supposed to be safe! What… happened?" Xuelan asked.

"I'm not sure myself. That last booster should've separated. If not, it definitely should NOT have re-ignited. I… don't know what happened there," Elros said.

"How'd your interrogation go, though?" Rias asked.

"Well. Was interviewed by a Tess Mercer," Elros said. Rias filed the name away; she would learn absolutely everything she could about Tess Mercer before she even considered letting her get close to Elros again. Name, social security number, birthday, where she lived, who she fucked; Miss Mercer was about to get a very in-depth background check.

"Elros," Gasper said.

"What's up, little buddy?" Elros asked.

"You're not going to leave us now, are you?" he asked.

"No way, kiddo. I'm loving living here. Besides, if I left then I couldn't hang out with you or Koneko anymore, could I? That's one of my favorite things to do," Elros said cheerfully. Gasper and Koneko smiled as they gave him a tight hug. The girls smiled at the tender scene; not even the specter of Elros's newfound publicity could damper this.

Marion and Bürent finally laid a spread out in front of them. Elros quickly dug in; he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and was famished beyond belief.

"So what's next?" Akeno asked as she came back. Elros swallowed his food before answering, pondering the question.

"Well… oh, when's the full moon? I have to go see Dominique," Elros said, remembering the beautiful mermaid.

"You're in luck. It's tomorrow night," Rias said.

"Awesome. Alright, so I'll do that. I'm… uh, going to have to visit a few friends of mine. No doubt they heard about what happened and I think they'll have a bunch of questions for me as well. I'll do that after I get some rest and I'll be back by the full moon tomorrow. And then I think we have just a few more days of school so I suppose we'll be in the Underworld soon," Elros said.

"Mmm, alright. That's fine with me. I don't think you'll have to worry about the Underworld finding out, though. They don't get Earth news, nor do very many of them pay attention. It'll mostly go unnoticed. Even if they did see, it's not likely they can trace it back to you; you haven't shown off your powers very much," Rias said, anticipating what Elros was thinking.

"Whew. That's a huge load off my chest," Elros said, relaxing in his seat as he finished his meal; barely any time had passed as he scarfed it all down.

"Really hungry?" Rias asked.

"Oh, you've no idea. I could eat… well…," Elros clicked his tongue at her.

"Ugh. Please - not at the table," Rias said, eliciting giggles from everyone.

"You're very humorous in such a serious time," Mihae sighed.

"I have to be. Trust me, if I didn't have some sort of sense of humor about this thing, I think I'd be jumping off the walls in terror at being found out," Elros chuckled.

"Hey, Elros," Gasper said again, finishing his food.

"What's up, kiddo?" Elros asked.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked, looking at Elros with bright eyes.

"Gasper, I think Elros needs to get some rest. He's had a long day," Rias said. Gasper looked crestfallen but nodded in understanding.

"Nonsense. Of course, we can watch a movie, Gasper. Koneko - you in?" Elros asked. She vigorously nodded her head and he took them down into the theater. Rias smiled at Akeno as they watched him leave; Elros couldn't say no to the two young Devils.

-o-

"Hey, Sona," Rias said as she welcomed Sona in not long after Elros left. Almost immediately, she let Sona know and no more than a second after, a magic circle opened in the house and out walked Sona and her peerage. Rias quickly filled them in on all the details - from the man that was with Elros, to how he was feeling and his thoughts on the matter. They let out a sigh of relief as they heard that he was mostly unchanged.

"That's good. That's… very good," Sona said as she rubbed her temples. She and the others had been unable to go to sleep, their worry for their friend eclipsed everything else.

"Where is he now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Watching a movie with Gasper and Koneko. Although I think it's safe to check on him," Rias said with a knowing smile. They all headed down to the movie theater and saw that _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_ was playing on the screen. Checking in, they saw that Gasper and Koneko were intently watching while Elros's head was nodding up and down as he tried to stay awake. As he sensed their approach, Elros turned and smiled at them.

"Hey, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Tomoe, Ruruko, Saji… What's… up?" Elros asked as he yawned.

"Hey man, you look tired," Saji said.

"What? No… not… at all," Elros said, yawning again. Rias said and over to him, putting his arm around her shoulder as she helped him up.

"Come on. We're getting you to bed. Saji, Tomoe, Ruruko - could you three stay with Gasper and Koneko?" Rias asked. Saji nodded and got the couch while Ruroku and Tomoe sat on either side of him. Elros quickly reached into his pocket and gave Sona a brightly covered packet.

"For Saji, if he needs it," Elros said with a chuckle as he let Rias lead him up, followed by Akeno. Sona tried a bright red and followed them, throwing the packet at Saji who looked at it in horror while the Ruruko and Tomoe turned bright red.

-o-

"It's time for you to get some rest," Rias said as she gently caressed Elros's face.

"Mmm… maybe you're right," Elros said tiredly as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He took Rias by her face and brought her in for a kiss that she returned with a fierce passion. She didn't like being away from Elros for too long; it often began to bring her mood down. However, a kiss from him was like an elixir, reinvigorating her quickly. She got on top of him before going to side as she let Akeno heave a turn. Akeno was a bit more passionate as she quickly entered Elros's mouth with her tongue, exploring happily until she got off to the side as well. Almost immediately, Elros fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile - his face being gently caressed by the two beauties. It wasn't long until Sona and Tsubaki entered as well. Rias and Akeno got up and took them out to the balcony to discuss what happened.

-o-

"All that matters is that he's safe," Akeno said, cool wind rushing through her hair as she leaned against the railing. The other girls nodded; it was the best they could've hoped for in such a situation.

"We're going to have to be a bit more careful now, though. I don't want anyone at school finding out. Elros did a good job in keeping his face covered, but someone might still make a connection," Sona said.

"Agreed. The same thing goes when we get back to the Underworld. I don't think there's too much to worry about, but I'd rather be safe than sorry," Rias said. She was fierce and adamant in her position. Elros had already come through for her and Akeno, helping them with their problems; she'd be damned if she wasn't just a vehement about keeping him safe. Whoever wanted to hurt or use him would have hell rained upon them courtesy of her her and the others if they ever tried.

"He said he's going to be visiting some friends?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, to let them know. I believe it; he's got over a thousand calls, texts, and emails, mostly from the same people. I don't think we're the only ones worried about him," Rias said.

"And the guy that was with him - a friend, you say?" Sona asked.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me who it is, though," Rias said, quickly explaining what he said. Tsubaki and Sona shifted uncomfortably; they were just as guilty as Rias and Akeno in going behind his back to learn about him. They regretted doing so now, as well as not telling him. However, there was no turning back. Their relationship with him was so nascent, that telling him that would crush it.

"Let's go back inside. It's cold out here," Sona finally said, leading them back inside. With one more look at Elros's sleeping form, they headed down to continue their discussion.

-o-

"Alright - I'm gonna head out. I'll be back before the full moon tomorrow night," Elros said as he took his last step down, dressed in a dashing three-piece suit. He wore black loafers along with black socks, black slacks with a black belt, a white dress shirt with a red tie, coupled with a buttoned up black vest and a black coat. He straightened his tie in the reflection of Rias's eyes, smiling as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Don't you look handsome," she giggled as she returned it.

"I know. Like ZZ Top said, _every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_ ," Elros said in a sing-song voice with a wink as he moved on to Akeno. She squealed in delight as she felt the passion; Marion and Bürent doing the same. He kissed Sona and Tsubaki on the cheek, knowing that they weren't into public displays of affection. He gave Yubelluna a tender kiss as well before kissing Isabela, Xuelan, and Mihae on top of their heads. He swooped in and gave Xenovia a kiss as well, before leaning down to give Gasper and Koneko a hug. He ruffled Asia's hair before giving Kiba and Issei a clap and Karlamine a hug. Finally, he kissed Tsubasa and Momo on the cheek before doing the same for Reya, who was taken by surprise at the gesture - she couldn't remember having spoken one word to Elros, yet he included her. Finally, Elros took a step back.

"What was that for?" the beautiful brunette asked.

"I can't leave you out, Reya! Did I miss anyone?" he wondered. The girls giggled while Saji groaned.

"What? You want a kiss too? I'm sure Ruruko and Tomoe would be happy to oblige," Elros chuckled, turning all three of them red.

"Not cool, man!" Saji said, covering up quickly.

"Once I get back, I need to take you and Issei shopping for suits," Elros said, looking at the state of their dress.

"This coming from the guy who wore sweatpants to Disneyland?" Xuelan deadpanned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Elros said, aghast. Xuelan smiled as she rolled her eyes, going back to her food.

"Can I get a suit to?!" Gasper asked excitedly.

"For sure, buddy. We'll go sometime this week, or when we get to the Underworld. Bound to be some good tailors there," Elros said, ruffling the vampires hair.

"Anyways, I think that's everyone, sweetheart. Enjoy," Rias said. Elros swooped in and kissed her once more before opening a magic circle.

"One more for the road," he said, kissing Akeno again as well before pulling on his coat to straighten it. Finally, he stepped through.

-o-

"Hail the conquering hero!" Guy roared delightfully as Elros stepped through into Hal's house. He had texted everyone what time he expected to visit them. Kyle had stepped out with Alex for a moment, who needed to clear her mind after seeing what she saw. Meanwhile, Guy and Elros embraced each other and roared with laughter at the events.

"I can't believe it, Elros. I always knew you'd be the one to go public," Guy said, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Elros," John said. Elros gulped as he saluted the man; John had ingrained respect into him. While he didn't fear John, Elros damn sure respected him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Elros called out. John sighed while Hal and Carol chuckled, Guy wiping away a tear.

"At ease," John said. Elros let out a sigh of relief before smiling at John.

"Zor. Bleep. Bloop?" John asked. Guy erupted into laughter again, with Hal and Carol joining him this time. Elros chuckled nervously before nodding.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, Mr. Stewart - but I had a good reason for that!" Elros said.

"Let me hear it," John said.

"It was a tense situation. And humor - well, we all like to laugh, right? I figured that putting the people at ease was the best way to go about it. I couldn't be all broody and serious, but that just would've made it tenser," Elros said. John sighed before nodding; he didn't like it, but he could understand it.

"Why do you call him Mr. Stewart but you call me Guy?" Guy asked.

"Because you didn't make me do a hundred push-ups, a hundred sit-ups, a hundred pull up, run ten miles and call it a warm up," Elros deadpanned. Finally, Carol got up and hugged him, sighing as she took a step back, looking at him in worry.

"How are you doing with all this?" she asked. The mood changed as the others had a grave look. When they served as Lanterns, this was one of their greatest fears - that their existence would be made public. But they knew the universe was getting smaller and the Earth was getting bigger as well as more populated with metahumans. It was only a matter of time before it happened - with Elros at the center of it all.

"Doing alright, Ms. Fer - Carol. It's… going to be tough, but I think I can handle it. So far so good, at least," Elros said.

"The woman that was interviewing you," Carol said. Elros looked on in surprise.

"Yeah, Tess Mercer. You know her?" Elros asked.

"I do. She was a liaison for Ferriss Aircraft for several years before moving to the public sector. She's fair but very driven and intelligent. Don't cross her if you can help it," Carol said. She sighed as she saw Elros deadpan.

"Ok - what did you do?" Carol asked.

"I'm offended you would insinuate I did anything, Ms. Ferris!" Elros said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Elros," she said in a warning tone.

"Well… uh… I guess I _might_ have made a joke or two," Elros said.

"What. Kind?" Carol asked.

"Innocent, I swear!" Elros said.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd believe you dear. But I do. So what was the joke?" Carol asked. The guys looked at each other before looking at Elros, who was backed into a corner.

"Uhh… well, I offered to undress so she could make sure I was human," Elros said lamely.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Carol said as she face-palmed while Guy and Hal roared in laughter.

"You said a couple," John said.

"Well… she said something about a Plan A, and then I made a Plan B joke…," Elros continued sheepishly.

"Oh that is beautiful," Guy said as he slung his arm around Elros, laughing happily. Usually, he was the one that fucked up to some extent - he was happy that someone had joined his ranks now.

"What else?" Carol asked, her lip twitching. She knew that Tess was quite strict, so these jokes likely would've tickled her the wrong way.

"I… uhh… kissed her hand before leaving. But in a gentlemanly way!" Elros clarified.

"You just had to piss off your handler, huh?" John asked.

"It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time…," Elros groaned.

"I'm sure it did. Well, what's done is done. Try to stay on her good side if you can help it. Most women fall for your charm, but Tess won't be as easy," Carol said.

"That might be the most troubling thing about this situation," Elros said seriously, eliciting more laughter - even John couldn't help chuckle at that.

"Where's Kyle by the way?" Elros asked, looking around. Kyle was closest to him in age, so he and Elros got along well.

"He left with Alex already after you mentioned you'd drop by. Give him a call when you can, but I assume you've got more people to meet?" Hal said.

"Yup. I'll see you guys later, yeah?" Elros asked.

"Definitely. Keep us posted," Guy said, his voice serious. They would have Elros's back on this as a team. He had grown on them since he was a child; all the Earthen Green Lanterns were protective of his well being.

"And I'll do my best to find out what's going on inside," Carol said. Elros grinned and nodded before opening up a magic circle and taking his leave.

-o-

"Barry," Elros said. In a Flash, Elros found himself hugged by the fastest man alive. He chuckled and returned the hug before getting on the couch. Barry brought him a glass bottle of Coke before settling down with some water.

"You alright, man?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. It's time now, isn't it?" Elros sighed, leaning back as he looked up. Barry was one of the metahumans of the generation; one who would leave an indelible impact on the course of history. He leaned back and pondered what Elros said before nodding.

"Yeah. You and Clark are at the forefront," Barry said.

"Better that way. But I know what you're thinking. Take your time, Barry. Don't rush into it," Elros said seriously.

"I know what you're saying, but I think some might have to. This is going to make at least a few people less worried about using their powers. No one wants to be the first, but you and Clark have already taken care of that," Barry said.

"Yeah. Sorry for putting you in this position," Elros sighed.

"Nothing to be sorry for, E. If you didn't save those astronauts, you and I would've been finished," Barry said with a smile. Elros returned it with a grin of his own as he drank half his bottle.

"How'd Iris react?" Elros asked.

"Shock, mostly - but she took it much better than I thought she would. She approached it from a journalist's point of view, of course," Barry sighed.

"If she ever wants an interview, you know where to reach me. Her I can trust," Elros said. Barry nodded; no doubt that Iris would love to get the scoop on this. More importantly, she'd be fair and impartial.

"I still haven't told her everything, though. That… still comes later," Barry said.

"Understood," Elros nodded.

"That said, I've come to a decision," Barry continued.

"Oh?" Elros asked, leaning forward. Barry took a deep breath before answering.

"My answer is yes. There's no way around it now. Like you said, the end of an age is coming. After what happened last night… the age just ended. It's a whole new dawn now, E. We need to be as prepared as possible for what might come. After you leave, I'll head to Gotham and sit down with Bruce," Barry said.

"Alright. It's good to have you on board. Bruce was going to come see you today anyways, I think," Elros said.

"Of course, he was. I'm the fastest man alive, but somehow he's always one step ahead," Barry chuckled. Finally, Elros got up.

"Sorry to cut this short, man. Still, a lot more people to see and then a date tomorrow night before I head to the Underworld," Elros said with a grin.

"Take care. I'll be in touch," Barry said, shaking Elros's hand. As Elros opened a circle, he felt a gust of wind - Barry was already in the Batcave, probably.

-o-

"Olly, Olly oxen free!" Elros said cheerfully as he stepped into Oliver Queen's 80th story full floor office, overlooking the beautiful Star City. As he appeared, Oliver looked at him with the utmost shock and surprise.

"ELROS?! WHAT THE HELL?!" he asked, pointing at the magic circle which just disappeared.

"Oh yeah. There's something I need to tell you. Sit down and buckle up, Olly," Elros said as he sat opposite the man. Oliver shook his head awake before donning a more serious expression; finally, he nodded and listened intently as Elros told him the story.

"I… see," Oliver said, stroking his goatee.

"What do you think?" Elros asked.

"I think you probably should've given this some more thought," Oliver said with a sigh.

"This coming you?" Elros asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't give me that. You're worse than I am. Dating multiple girls… Hell, I can't even get Dinah for more than a month at a time!" Oliver groaned.

"Just ask her if you can start a harem," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I ask that and it's my body you'll hear about on the news the next day," Oliver replied with a smirk.

"I'm surprised that's not already the case after she walked in on your making out with your assistant," Elros said with a sigh.

"Wait! How do you know about that?!" Oliver asked, incredulous.

"People often just want to tell me their secrets. Dinah and I talk, after all," Elros said with a wink.

"Uh-huh. I'm starting to think you might've been the Devil incarnate all along," Oliver said.

"Now that hurts, Olly. But on to macro - any idea what could've caused the accident?" Elros asked with a frown.

"Nothing yet, but I've been making calls all night and day. Someone dropped the ball, though. The booster should've separated. Even barring that, though, it _never_ should have re-ignited. That's just impossible," Oliver said.

"I agree. Any suspicions?" Elros asked.

"None yet, but I'm working out all the angles. I don't think I can rule anyone out. But… _why_ is the question? What would someone have to gain by sabotaging the launch?" Oliver asked rhetorically.

"And how would they go about it like that? I mean… this was the first launch in years. Security and scrutiny would've been tight," Elros said.

"They either had access or powers. I don't think we can rule either out for now," Oliver said.

"Mmm…," Elros hummed, nodding along.

"But how are you handling it? You're public now after all" Oliver said.

"Yeah. I'm taking it in stride, I guess. Waiting to be contacted again by the government, which will probably happen soon," Elros said.

"They're going to want you to make your allegiance known publicly," Oliver said.

"My allegiance is to the people - wherever they might be," Elros answered.

"Some might not like that," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and if I ally myself to any one country, more people would disapprove of that. Besides, my view has to be much broader than just any country or continent. Seven and a half billion people are going to be calling out for us now - either singing our praises or wanting our heads. I can't let anything sway me from what I have to do," Elros said tiredly, looking older than ever for his age.

"Well, you're not alone on this. No doubt the Green Arrow will be making a public appearance soon enough. At the very least, I can divert _some_ attention away from you," Oliver said.

"Next thing you know, the textile industry is going to be running out of green," Elros chuckled, eliciting a smile from Oliver.

"Probably. And look on the bright side here," Oliver said.

"What's that?" Elros wondered.

"They didn't probe you, right?" he inquired.

"I bet someone probably suggested that. But my handler - Tess Mercer - didn't even want me to undress so she could make sure I was human. She probably wouldn't want to probe me - or watch it done," Elros chuckled. As he continued, Oliver's phone rang.

"Hey, Dinah. What? Wait - what? How'd you… yeah, yeah. I'll let him know," Oliver sighed. Oliver looked at him quizzically.

"Dinah wants you to drop by," he said, slightly bitter.

"You alright with that?" Elros wondered.

"I trust you. Besides, we both know even you have some standards," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Keep that on the down-low, will you? I have a reputation to maintain for goodness sake," Elros said as he got up and opened a magic circle.

"Hold on a sec - mind if I observe?" Oliver asked.

"Go for it. Might end up being useful in the future. You and Bruce understand these things more than I do, after all," Elros said.

"Huh. Your false sense of modesty is showing through, E," Oliver smirked as Elros winked at him and left through.

-o-

Instead of teleporting right inside Dinah's apartment, he appeared a couple of blocks away - thankful that no one saw him. He waited for a few minutes before making the short journey to her brownstone apartment. Knocking, Dinah quickly opened the door. She was wearing a black tank top and black short-shorts with her favorite fishnets, her dirty blonde hair going down in a wavy fashion. She quickly hugged Elros as he appeared, ushering him inside and getting him something to drink.

"How're you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Di. Just a bit tired from everything that's been going on," Elros said with a smile. Dinah wasn't put at ease, though; her worry just mounted. She knew Elros well enough to know that he could disarm most anyone just by giving them a grin or something.

"Elros," she said, a hint of danger creeping in. It was a minute before she saw him frown and look down, swirling the Coke bottle in his hands.

"I don't know. I know it was going to happen sooner or later, but I always assumed it would be on my terms. I certainly didn't think last night would be it. But there's no turning back now. What's done is done. I don't regret it," Elros said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you're completely alright with it," Dinah said knowingly.

"Yeah. It's… worrying. But there's not much more to say on it just yet. I'm going to have to wait and see what happens - whether it's them finding out who I am or if the government wants to exert some more control over me," Elros said. Dinah nodded as she sat by him, putting her arm around his shoulder before hugging him like an older sister would.

"Don't worry. You're not alone in this," she said comfortingly. Elros smiled and nodded, returning the hug.

"I'll drop it for now. I'm interested in what you've been doing lately," Dinah said. She saw Elros grin again as he delved into the story of what had transpired over the months since he had become a Devil. Dinah's look of surprise grew further and further, brimming over as Elros opened a magic circle and put his glass in, teleporting it to the sink in the kitchen.

"That's amazing," she breathed, confirming it was there. Her look of surprise soon turned into a deadpan look as she learned about his relationships.

"Jesus Christ, Elros," she said, hanging her head in her hands.

"I'm not cheating, I swear! I would've been fine if it was just Rias! But… well, their culture is different. Who am I to-," Elros began before he was silenced by a look from her.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," Elros said, nodding vigorously. Finally, Dinah sighed - if the girls were alright with it, why should it concern her? She knew Elros well enough that he would never hurt them on purpose. She remembered the encounter she had with him a couple of years ago, fresh off of another break up with on again/off again boyfriend Oliver Queen.

 _-o-_

 _Elros was following behind Oliver and Dinah atop the rooftops of Star City. Oliver wore a green leather vest with green leather chaps, along with green gauntlets and green boots and a green hood, holding in his hand a green bow and on his back, a green quiver with green-feathered arrows. Dinah wore a black leather one piece, showing her muscular and fish netted thighs, ending in black boots. She wore a choker around her neck as her face was contorted in anger as she and Oliver yelled angrily at each other._

 _"I can't believe you, Oliver!" she screamed._

 _"ME?! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Oliver yelled back._

 _"HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?!" she asked him angrily._

 _"Look, you need to stop taking your anger over Larry out on me, alright?" Oliver said. As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Dinah had a look of shock on her face, looking as though Oliver had slapped it._

 _"Wait… Dinah, I didn't-," Oliver began before she suddenly leaped down from the brownstones, angrily taking her leave._

 _"Larry?" Elros wondered._

 _"Dinah's… ex. She was with him when she and I… well… it…," Oliver said, leaning against a chimney. Elros nodded as he looked around; Star City was strikingly beautiful at night, an illuminated sea of lights against the black backdrop._

 _"I'll make sure she get's home safe. I think it's best if you head home as well for now. Talk to her when you've both had a chance to cool down," Elros said._

 _"Yeah," was all Oliver said as he quickly took his own leave; he had a lot to think about._

 _Elros surreptitiously followed Dinah to a bar in one of the poshest areas of the city. Dinah happily took the drinks that she was offered, much to the chagrin of other men when she blew them off. Elros noted one getting a bit handsy and began to step in when he heard a sickening crunch. Dinah wasn't one to mess around with; she could easily hold her own against most anybody, having done a significant amount of martial arts training. She threw the guy into the bar before taking a step back as everyone stepped away from her. She suddenly felt another arm around her waist. She was about to give the person the same treatment but saw that it was Elros with a concerned look on his face. She shot a dark look at the downed man before taking her leave with Elros to her apartment._

 _-o-_

 _"Mmm…," she said as she stumbled inside, reeking of alcohol. Not caring that Elros was there, Dinah took her clothes off, revealing the black bra and panties she wore underneath. She smirked as she felt Elros look at her; she knew she was a marvel to behold._

 _"You like?" she asked seductively as she turned and looked up at him. Whether it was because he was tall for his age, or she was just short - Elros stood several inches above her. However, his face remained impassive, even as she put her arms around his neck and leaned up to take in his scent, kissing his neck here and there._

 _"I know you look at me like that. Everyone does. But you're the one who's lucky enough to be here right now. Not that I mind, of course. So handsome," she said, running her hands up and down his chest. She heard him sigh but she continued._

 _"Come on. Let's get to bed," she said, an inch from his lips. She had half a mind to kiss him right now but wanted him to work for it. She slipped a hand between his jeans and pulled him towards the bedroom, sashaying for his pleasure. As they reached her bedroom, she felt Elros put his arms around her and smiled. She saw that he had a smile on his lips as well as he leaned in a bit. She bit her lip, continuing to take in his scent as she felt him lie her on her back, a hand running over her taut stomach. She closed her eyes and they remained closed as Elros's hand went back down and pulled the blanket over her sleeping form._

 _"Sweet dreams," he whispered before exiting her bedroom, softly click the door shut. He laid down on her couch and was soon fast asleep himself._

 _-o-_

 _The next morning, Dinah saw that she was in her bra and panties and wondered what had happened the night before. She remembered that she kicked several asses for several hours before she yelled at Oliver about something. As a pain went through her head, she remembered that she had had one too many drinks and leveled some guy at the bar. She remembered another guy put his arm around her and she was about to hit him before she saw that it was Elros. Suddenly, her heart fell - Elros. She typically only slept like this after she had had a raucous night with Oliver - and wondered if she and Elros did much of the same. She felt confused about what might've happened - she couldn't deny that the Lantern was extremely attractive - after all, she found that she had envisioned them in such a manner several times already. Another memory came to her - she remembered that she had stripped in front of him and had basically asked him to fuck her. She remembered putting her hand down his jeans and leading him to her bed; she remembered him laying her on it - after which, she recalled nothing._

 _Dinah saw that he wasn't in the bathroom, so went to her living room - where she found him, fully dressed, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She went over and hesitated before rocking him awake. Elros's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw him smiling brightly at her._

 _"Good m-m-m-orning," he said, yawning as he got up._

 _"Hey," Dinah said uncomfortably._

 _"How're you feeling? You were a bit tipsy last night," Elros said._

 _"Elros," she said, sitting next to him._

 _"Hmm?" he wondered._

 _"Did…we have sex last night?" Dinah asked, cutting to the point._

 _"No," Elros replied._

 _"What?" she asked in surprise._

 _"We didn't have sex. Suffice it to say you put on a little show for me before leading me to your bedroom. I just laid you down and pulled a blanket over you. You were asleep in seconds," Elros said with a chuckle._

 _"Oh," was all Dinah said, exhaling in relief as Elros told her what happened. She looked back at him, intrigued._

 _"Why didn't you sleep with me?" she asked, running her hand over his chest._

 _"I know you and Oliver are gonna get back together. I don't want to get in the middle of that," Elros said._

 _"That's your reason?" she asked in surprise._

 _"I consider you two friends. No point in ruining that. Besides, it's wrong to take advantage of people when they're not completely in the zone," Elros said. Dinah smiled as she leaned forward and hugged him. She pushed him back against the couch, resting her head on his chest as he weaved his hand through her hair._

 _"I'm sorry for putting you in that position," she said uncomfortably._

 _"Don't worry about it, Dinah. Just know that you can trust me," Elros said. She nodded as she got up, smiling warmly at him. Elros got up as well._

 _"Leaving already?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll see you around, alright? And give Olly a call when you get a chance. I have a feeling he's feeling apologetic," Elros said with a chuckle. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left._

 _-o-_

"Alright, so you're a Devil now. It's good to see it hasn't changed you otherwise, at least," Dinah said.

"Of course not! I'm still a lover!" Elros declared.

"I know," Dinah said with a giggle.

"You know, so far everyone I've told has been cool with it. It's encouraging, actually," Elros pondered.

"Mhm. What until you tell Zatanna," Dinah said. As she said that, Elros turned white. His head collapsed on the table, eliciting a laugh from Dinah.

"I'm… sure she won't be upset. Not like we were exclusive or anything," Elros said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Mmm, maybe not. But I thought you and Z came close?" Dinah said.

"Close, but no cigar," Elros said with a wry smile.

"And to think that _she_ was the one who turned you down," Dinah said.

"I know. I mean… have you seen me? I'm adorable!" Elros said.

"Yes, you are," Dinah said fondly as she ruffled his hair.

"Anyways, time for me to check out. I'll see you later, Di," Elros said as he got back up. Dinah nodded and gave him another hug as well as a kiss on the cheek before he left through a magic circle.

-o-

"Lucy!" Elros said happily as he appeared at Lux, the piano bar that Luke owned.

"Ah! The man of the hour! Welcome!" Luke said, greeting Elros with an embrace as he led him to the bar and poured him a drink. It wasn't long before Maze came through.

"Maze!" Elros said happily, giving the woman a hug.

"Hey. Good show today," she said, going to the bar and leaning on it.

"I'm glad you thought so. Would've been nice if it all went off without a problem but you know what they say…," Elros sighed.

"What?" Maze wondered.

"I dunno, actually. Easy come, easy go or something like that, probably," Elros said, eliciting a smile from her.

"Have you read the article in the news today?" Luke said, patting a newspaper. Elros looked at him quizzically before he took it in his hands. He sighed as he began to read it.

 **GODS AMONG US**

 ** _by David Graves_**

 _I, like many of you, was watching the launch of the Space Shuttle Enterprise last night. My heart soared as my children gathered around me, my wife at my side. I told them about the joy I felt when I watched Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Michael Collins lands on the moon; about how we roared in excitement when Neil Armstrong said those legendary words: "That's one small step for [a] man, one giant leap for mankind."_

 _I, like many of you, watched in horror as what was supposed to be a return to grace turned into something much more frightening. My soaring heart roared to a stop as we heard about the problems that faced the Enterprise. That the booster would not discharge; that the booster had re-ignited; that the shuttle was on a collision course with the International Space Station, one of the most important creations in human history._

 _I, like many of you, waited with bated breath as I heard that the situation had again changed - that the astronauts aboard the Enterprise and the ISS were heading back to Earth! I was ready to hit the ceiling in excitement, but I paused - after all, how could this happen? There's no such thing as a spacefaring recuse crew, after all. How were these brave men and women coming back to Earth?_

 _I, like many of you, watched with an awe as I saw them: a man glowing a soft cyan and another man wearing blue with an "S" emblazoned on his chest, a red cape billowing behind him. The one they call the Green Lantern (who was cyan when we first saw him) had wrapped the shuttle and ISS in some sort of protective bubble before he gently put them on the ground. The astronauts were all safe if tremendously shaken. These two men then spoke tho the public in perfect English! By that time, our jaws were on the floor as he hinged on every word they spoke, every breath they took._

 _I, like all of you, witnessed the end of an age last night. The world has been irrevocably changed and we can no longer go back. What's going to happen next? I truly do not know; I have no answers and no special insight. There is one thing that I do know, however - and I do not know if it frightens me more than it excites me or vice versa._

 _Gods exist. They walk among us._

 _-o-_

"Mmm…," Elros hummed, thinking about the piece he just read.

"Thoughts?" Luke wondered.

"He chose the worst possible word. _Gods_. I'm not a God. Neither is CK," Elros said, brow furrowed.

"Perhaps not, but the public doesn't know that. You two are the first of your kind - the progenitors of the new era. Whether you like it or not, this is how you will be perceived," Luke said.

"Fucking hell," Elros groaned as he put the paper down, his head collapsing on the bar. Maze pour him a drink that he quickly downed, before turning to Luke.

"They're going to want me to solve everything," Elros said.

"I believe you're accurate," Luke said.

"Global warming. Famine and disease. War. The cat that's stuck in the tree. Wealth disparity. Destruction of environments, dictators, everything," Elros said.

"Yes. Do you intend to stop them?" Luke asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"No. I'm not God, Luke. Not even close. I can't solve the worlds problems. That's to big a task for me," Elros sighed.

"They won't like that. Someone will blame you for all the problems here on out. They'll curse your name and revile you as they attach it to the atrocities they commit. Murder, rape, assault, genocide, torture - whatever it is, it will now be your fault. Make no mistake that you will be crucified; they will burn you an effigy," Luke said. Anyone else would've been offended that Luke put it so bluntly, but Elros nodded in agreement. He was right, after all.

"Well, look on the bright side," Elros said.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"At least now I can relate to you better," Elros said, holding his glass out. Luke smiled and clinked it before they both took a long drink.

"I'd say keep them coming but I'm going to have to be sober while I visit a few more people," Elros sighed.

"What are your thoughts on the incident?" Luke wondered, changing tracks.

"Well, always knew it was going to happen. Didn't think it'd be last night, but that's out of my hands. I'll take it in stride as it comes, though. It'd be useless to try and plan for what's going to happen on my part. If I try to stick to a script, it'll either come off as disingenuous or robotic; I don't want any of that. No… from the heart is how I'll play it," Elros said, twirling the cup in his hands as an unusually serious expression played on his face.

"Look on the bright side. At least you have a cadre of beautiful women to go back to when the days get too tough," Luke said with a chuckle. Elros laughed along at that.

"Oh yeah - you put my name in for a promotion or something?" Elros asked.

"Indeed. I suggested that you simply be allowed to skip the Middle-Class Ranking and proceed to Ultimate. It'd be foolish to keep the same procedure for you, and I doubt any High-Class Devil exists that would be able to defeat you. Although I doubt my intervention was necessary. You've sufficiently embarrassed a number of the 72 Clans; they're of the opinion that no Low-Class Devil should have beaten so many High-Class and prominent heirs so quickly," Luke said with a smile.

"Maybe if those heirs spent a day or two actually training instead of relying on their powers. I mean, come on - Immortality? Weapon Creation? Demonic Transformation? Good shit, but useless unless they can capitalize on it," Elros sighed.

"Indeed. But even more so than that, most Devils lack one extremely important trait," Luke said, taking a sip.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"Sheer will. That's what separates your group from others, even from the peerage you joined. Men and women that won't break. Truly difficult to find," Luke replied with a smile. He himself was known for his extreme will; and much like himself, Elros wouldn't break under any circumstance.

"Oh - you heard about this Battle Royale thing?" Elros wondered.

"Indeed. I was the first call, I believe. You, myself, and twenty-eight other competitors. This shall be fun," Luke said.

"Nowhere for you to go, though. I just hope you don't have anything else to do that day, otherwise, the match will be over before it begins," Elros grumbled.

"Eager to face off with Yama?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… we have our match coming up soon after - I'll be getting the confirmation this week. There's something about him…," Elros said, frowning.

"He certainly carries himself with an attitude of authority. _The God of Death_ as they call him," Luke said.

"That armor he has is kind of badass. Reminds of Mandalorian Armor from Star Wars," Elros mused, eliciting a chuckle from Luke.

"I believe the competitors you've faced until now will be there as well. Bastion Milcom, Anders Canio, Elizaveta Fomina, and Riser Phoenix," Luke said. He smiled as he felt the anger radiate off Elros as he mentioned Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" Elros asked.

"Indeed," Luke said with interest.

"I see," was all Elros said.

"I daresay you'll be the main target. You may wish to unveil your Demonic Power at the event," Luke said.

"Ugh, these fucking discriminating pricks. Why would they want to hurt this adorable face?" Elros grumbled, eliciting a smirk from Maze.

"If it's about looks, then I should be the one fretting," Luke said.

"What? Come on, Lucy. You don't look a day older than… Jeez, I can't even remember how old you are at this point. What kind of skin cream do you use and can you send me some?" Elros wondered, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Bathe in the blood of virgins, my friend. Tried and true," Luke joked.

"I'll ask Issei then. Anyways, time for me to check out. I'll see you soon, Lucy. Bye, Maze," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek before he opened up a magic circle and left.

"Yama, hmm?" Maze asked.

"Indeed," Luke said with a sigh.

"Does Elros know what you know?" she asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"And do you intend on telling him?" Maze asked.

"I do not. I daresay he'll find out for himself soon enough," Luke replied.

"Poor kid," Maze sighed. Luke didn't answer, simply taking another sip.

-o-

Elros knocked on the door to Constantine's house, deciding it was best to not appear directly inside it. The House of Mystery had it's own defensive system that Elros didn't want to be caught on the wrong side of. To his surprise, however, the door was answered by a beautiful woman with raven haired and decked out like a magician. She had a look of surprise on her face as she saw him.

"Hey," Zatanna said, biting her lip nervously.

"Z! I didn't expect to see you here," Elros said in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I… was talking with John. But come in. I was just about to head out," she said, ushering him inside.

"Elros, that you mate? Come on, drinks are ready!" John said from the other room.

"I'll see you in a sec," Elros called back to him before turning to look at Zatanna.

"How've you been?" he asked her.

"I've been good. Mostly. You?" she asked.

"Can't complain. See the news?" Elros asked. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. Elros paused for a moment before he did the same for her, rubbing her back gently. Zatanna exhaled as she felt it; Elros somehow had a knack for being able to put people at ease with a simple gesture.

"How're you dealing with it?" she asked as she reared back a bit, caressing his cheek.

"We knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, Z," Elros said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, but you always wanted to do it on your own terms," Zatanna said.

"I know. Can't always get what we want, though," Elros sighed. There was a pause before Zatanna spoke again.

"So, John filled me in on what's been going on," she said uneasily.

"Oh?" Elros wondered.

"Yeah. Seem's like you've had a busy few months," she said.

"Hasn't been all bad. Extended lifespan and all," Elros said with a grin.

"Mmm. And a lot of new girls, from what I hear," Zatanna said, a hint of jealousy trailed into her voice. Elros sighed before shrugging.

"A few, I suppose," he replied.

"You like them?" she asked.

"I do," he replied.

"Mmm…," she hummed.

"I'll… see you around, Elros. I'm just happy that you're safe. I'll call you in a couple of days," Zatanna said. Elros smiled and swooped down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Zatanna exhaled in pleasure at the gesture before smiling at him and taking her leave; if they were going to have a talk, it would be a long one and she didn't want it to happen at Constantine's house.

 _'Guess I'm going to have to do a show in Japan,'_ Zatanna thought, beginning the preparations inside her mind. The name Rias Gremory was eminent in her mind.

-o-

"Fucking good stuff, mate," John chuckled as he and Elros relaxed.

"I'm just happy I didn't get probed, honestly. But my handler doesn't seem like the person to bed someone over and give it to them. Hell, I offered to undress for her and she turned me down," Elros said.

"I'm sure that's a first for you," John chuckled.

"It is! It's troubling. I'm not losing my charm, am I?" Elros wondered.

"Only when it comes to Z," John said.

"Don't be a prick," Elros grumbled.

"Anyways - the world's changed, blah-blah-blah. I'm not gonna bore you with the spiel. A fucking toast to _something_ finally changing, at least. And to Zor Bleep Bloop," John chuckled.

"Thank you! I knew that was the right thing to say," Elros said with a grin.

"So what's next?" John asked.

"I'm going to take that as it comes. I'm most curious about what else will change, though. Now that I'm out, are more going to come out of the woodwork?" Elros wondered.

"Hmm… wouldn't be surprised if some got a bit more brazen, mate. People are just gonna write it off, though; can't be arsed to think to much," John sighed.

"Look on the bright side - business might boom for you," Elros chuckled, clinking glasses with Constantine.

"Been meaning to ask you something, though. I met with Michael a couple of months ago. He said you, Jason, and Jim were looking into something in London. What's up with that?" Elros asked.

"Increased magical presence in some abandoned part of town. We couldn't find much, but it seemed to worry Michael," John said.

"Much? Did you find anything?" Elros asked.

"A purple cloak was about the only thing out of place. Significant magical readout from it, but we couldn't make any more progress - troubling, to say the least. We're keeping our ears to the ground, though," John said.

"Alright. Let me know if I can do anything," Elros said.

"Will do, mate. So any other updates?" John asked. Elros began to fill him on what had been happening; John listened keenly, nodding here and there and asking for a clarification or two.

"Interesting stuff. I might need to check out that Underworld sooner or later. Sounds like a fucking paradise, to be honest. Beats the slum I've been to," John chuckled.

"I'll take you down sooner or later. My girlfriends dad isn't your biggest fan unfortunately. Dunno why. You're a fucking charmer," Elros said.

"Piss off," John grumbled, lighting a cigarette.

"Was about to do just that. A few more people left to visit. But before I do, I want to ask you something," Elros said.

"Shoot," John said.

"You know what I'm planning to do with some of the others. I haven't talked to them about it, but I want to extend an offer to you to join. We could use someone with your expertise. Besides, we need a couple of people to keep us grounded. The cynical Brit is perfect," Elros said. John smiled but shook his head.

"I'm flattered mate, but no thanks. That's just not my scene," he replied. Elros sighed and nodded.

"Worth a try anyways. Let me know if you change your mind, though," Elros said, getting up.

"Will do. Keep me posted," John said as he passed one more drink to Elros. Elros nodded and clapped John on the shoulder before taking his leave.

-o-

"Hey, Barbara," Elros said, knocking on the door to her apartment. She saw that her father was sitting on a sofa beyond the glass coffee table. Barbara quickly embraced him, taking both her father and Elros by surprise.

"Elros," Jim greeted him before returning to his newspaper. He knew him from when he and Barbara went out a few times; he quite liked Elros.

"Hey, Mr. Gordon," Elros said. Barbara quickly led Elros to her bedroom, sitting him on the bed as she sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. Just… well, you know. Taking it in stride, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit stressed," Elros sighed. Barbara nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back.

"It'll be fine. You're not alone in this," she said soothingly.

"I know. Thank you," Elros said, smiling as he put his arm around her. Barbara sighed at the touch and leaned in closer, tracing his chest with her other hand.

"Do you know what you're going to do next?" she asked.

"I don't. I'm just going to take it as it comes. Whatever happens, happens. I know that if I try to plan it out too much, I'll slip up somewhere," Elros said.

"Mmm. I did some research on Tess Mercer if you'd like it," Barbara said. Elros chuckled as he rubbed her back.

"I can always count on you to look out for me. Thanks, Barbara. But I think I'm good. In fact, I dare I say that Miss Mercer and I might even become friends," Elros said cheerfully.

"She graduated Summa cum Laude with Honors from Harvard. She became the Editor in Chief of the Harvard Law Review when she went back for her law degree, eventually taking a job at Ferriss Aircraft - a friend of Carol Ferriss. She eventually moved to the public sector," Barbara said.

"A genius, it seems. So my sexual jokes aren't going to work?" Elros asked.

"Afraid not," Barbara sighed.

"Huh. I'll have to turn the charm up to eleven, then," Elros said.

"Just… be careful," Barbara said in worry. Elros smiled and brought her in for a hug that she happily returned.

"I will," he whispered.

"I… want to apologize to you as well. For snapping at you and slapping you. It was… stupid of me to react like that," Barbara said as she caressed his cheek. She leaned up and kissed it before burying her head in his chest again, taking in his warmth. She enjoyed being like this with him; there weren't many men in her life that she could be so at ease with.

"Don't worry, Barb. It's fine," Elros said as he kissed her atop her head, holding her close. Barbara exhaled in relief as she felt him rub her back. They sat like that for minutes before Elros finally got up.

"Few more stops to make. I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Definitely," Barbara said, smiling as she watched him open his magic circle and leave. Sure he was gone, she quickly locked her door and got on her computer, resuming her research into the peerage.

-o-

"Hey Mr. D, Mrs. D, Kara," Elros said cheerfully as the beautiful blonde greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Elros dear. How are you?" Mrs. Danvers asked as she got Elros something to drink.

"Pretty good, Mrs. Danvers. I take it you all saw what happened last night?" Elros asked.

"We did. Absolutely amazing. Did you read these piece earlier today?" Mr. Danvers asked, holding up the newspaper with the _Gods Among Us_ article.

"I did. Interesting end, to say the least," Elros said.

"Agreed, but accurate as well. I never thought there could be so many people like that on Earth…," Mr. Danvers said, looking at his daughter. Finally, he smiled.

"Sorry for keeping you two," he said as he returned to his paper. Kara led Elros to her bedroom. Locking the door, she held on tightly, her blonde hair strewn about him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," she said softly.

"Nonsense. It works out as well as it could've, I think," Elros said, rubbing her back gently.

"You and Clark just took all the risk, though. A… lot of people are gonna be afraid, Elros," she said, leaning back to look up at him.

"I know. Which is why I'm going to advise you not to be so eager to come out as well. Let us test the waters first. It doesn't make sense for everyone to leap in," Elros said. Kara looked uncomfortable but nodded; she liked being able to do good but didn't feel as though she was ready to step up like Clark. She wanted to do it on her own terms.

"But how are you taking it?" she asked, getting to what she really wanted to know.

"About as well as I could, I think. A bit stressed, bit anxious, bit excited - all wrapped into one. The world's changing quickly now. And it's not like this story is going to die down quickly, so I suppose I'll have to be a bit _more_ careful than usual," Elros said.

"Clark told me about what you did, by the way. Said it'd be alright with you," Kara said.

"It's fine. What do you think?" Elros asked.

"I don't really have a leg to stand on in terms of judgment. Not like I'm from around here," Kara said with a sad smile.

"No, but you belong here just as much as anyone," Elros said as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Kara rested her head against his, taking in his scent as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"Always know what to say, hmm?" she asked.

"That's my true superpower," Elros chuckled.

"Don't I know it. With so many women living with you, this must be a dream come true," Kara said.

"I'm a lover. It's odd, you know. You and the others know about them, but they don't know about you," Elros said.

"Any particular reason you haven't told them?" Kara asked.

"Well, Devil's aren't as shy with their existence as some of you guys are. I wouldn't want to betray your trust. If you want to tell anyone, it has to be on your terms," Elros said.

"Mmm," Kara hummed, thinking about that - her terms? What would those be? She knew it would eventually come out - that a woman in blue and red could fly about, much like the Superman they were talking about. But how would it come out?

"The Superman…," Elros chuckled.

"What?" Kara asked, snapping out of her funk.

"They're calling CK _'The Superman'._ It has no ring to it," Elros said.

"What do you think they should call him?" Kara asked with a giggle.

"Just _Superman_. Nice and simple. That or Big Blue. Or Boy Scout. You know him," Elros said with a raucous laugh.

"I wonder what they'd call me?" Kara wondered.

"The Blonde Bi-," Elros began before Kara put her hand over his mouth, giving him a dangerous look.

"If you complete that sentence, you will never please a woman again," she said, looking at his crotch with glowing red eyes.

"Still got my fingers," Elros mumbled but nodded.

"You're seriously the worst," Kara sighed.

"Ha. Sorry. How about _Supergirl?_ " Elros asked.

"Supergirl… Supergirl… hmmm… that I like," Kara said, thinking about it. Elros chuckled before getting up.

"Anyways, few more stops to make. I'll see you around, Kara. If you want to, drop by Japan sometime," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Will do. Stay by your phone. I'll probably call you in a couple of days to check in," Kara said. Elros nodded before opening a magic circle and taking his leave.s

-o-

"Elros!" Donna cried out happily as she embraced him.

"Hey, Donna, Star, Ms. Prince," Elros said, hugging Donna back.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked as she arched back a bit, taking his face in her hands and scanning it. She knew that Elros could disarm almost anyone easily with a charming smile; she had to make sure that she wouldn't fall for it.

"I'm good, Donna," Elros said with a smile as she took her hand in his, giving it a soft kiss as he brought it down.

"You've had quite the night," Diana said as they went to the couch.

"Tell me about it! All I wanted was to see mankind return to space," Elros sighed.

"At least the astronauts are safe," Donna said.

"Right," Elros replied.

"How do you feel about your identity becoming widely known now?" Starfire asked as she stroked his hair. She was far different from any of the other women Elros knew - even Rias or Akeno. While most were outgoing, Starfire certainly put them to shame; she wore her emotions on her sleeve, much like he did and was happy to flirt with everyone for the sake of fun. She was extremely comfortable in her body, not thinking very highly of the overall prudishness of Earth. It struck her as odd that people would be so reserved in public yet perverse in private; whereas on her home planet, men and women walked freely and with gusto. She had a confidence around men and women that would put Devils and Fallen Angels to shame and leave everyone staring at her in wonder. She frowned very little - and only when she didn't understand something; otherwise, one could always find her smiling as wide as Elros. She was, in most regards, the female version of him - brimming with love and passion, glee and cheer. She snuggled up closer to him, unaware or uncaring of the fact that Donna was slightly fuming.

"Stressed out, but dealing with it," Elros said, leaning back and bringing them in closer.

"You did the right thing," Donna assured him.

"Thanks, Donna," Elros said, flashing her a smile that she returned.

"What do you think is next?" Donna wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to be waiting with bated breath for someone in the government to call me. I'm actually surprised they haven't done so already, but I suppose it's to be expected considering how unprecedented this all is," Elros said.

"That's putting it mildly," Donna sighed.

"It won't be long until the rest of us will have to come out as well," Starfire said.

"Does it bother you?" Elros asked her.

"Not particularly, no. I've always wondered why we haven't done it sooner," Starfire replied.

"Because it would wreak havoc on the systems of men, Star," Donna said lamely.

"But there is no benefit in withholding such information. You give the humans to little credit I think, Donna," Starfire said. Donna had no reply to that.

"Also while I'm here - could I speak to you for a second, Ms. Prince?" Elros asked Diana.

"Certainly. And you can call me Diana, Elros," Diana replied, getting up and leading him to a private room.

"I wonder what that's about," Donna frowned.

"As do I. But it is good to see him again," Starfire said with a smile. She remembered the visceral and passionate session they shared only a month prior to Elros's becoming a Devil. Donna had an idea of what Starfire was thinking but didn't react - remembering her own experience with Elros.

-o-

"Have you spoken with Bruce recently?" Elros asked.

"I have not," Diana replied. Elros nodded before filling her in on what they were all planning to do. Diana listened carefully, nodding here and there to show that she understood what he was saying. As he finished, she looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I see. You intend to start a team. You, Clark, Bruce, and J'onn are the current members, and you are waiting on Barry and Arthur. And you wish for me to join?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Elros said.

"And you think this necessary?" she asked.

"I do. Especially now. After what happened last night, I don't know how brazen people are going to be in showing off their own powers," Elros said.

"You understand that you have no jurisdiction?" Diana asked.

"I do," Elros replied.

"You may be reviled for stepping in where you aren't wanted," she continued.

"I know," Elros said.

"And you wish to continue still?" she asked.

"Yes," Elros responded. After a moment, Diana smiled.

"Very well. I accept your offer. Truth be told, I expected something along these lines to happen anyways. After all, the existence of men and women such as ourselves isn't by any means limited. The people must be protected from those that would try to do them harm. I shall visit Gotham later today to speak further on the matter with Bruce," Diana said. Elros grinned wide and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said, going back into the living room with her. Getting settled between Starfire and Donna again, he began to tell them what he had done in the last few months.

"Devil?" Diana asked, intrigued.

"Yup. Extended lifespan, enhanced vision, defense, and strength; and beautiful women!" Elros said happily.

"I daresay you've had the last aspect for a while," Starfire said, smiling as he winked at her.

"Wait… you're a servant of this Rias Gremory?" Donna asked, frowning.

"Yeah. She's pretty relaxed about the whole master-servant relationship, though. Works out well. The positives are pretty eminent thus far," Elros said.

"But do you think it was wise to make such a rash decision?" Donna asked.

"You know me, Donna. Both feet in," Elros said. Donna sighed, shaking her head - yup, that was Elros.

"I fear that you're too relaxed sometimes," she said.

"That's one of my best traits!" Elros said.

"You are living in Japan now?" Starfire asked, curious.

"Yup. I'll text you all my new address," Elros said, doing so as he pulled his phone out.

"Ah! Let us take a few pictures as well," Starfire said excitedly, taking his phone from him and wrapping her arm around his neck. She leaned in close and took a few before taking some of Donna and Elros and Diana and Elros. Elros just chuckled; Starfire was easily excitable oftentimes, a trait he admired about her.

"Might we visit sometime?" Starfire asked.

"Of course!" Elros said excitedly.

"Do they know about you?" Donna asked.

"Yup. They don't know about you guys yet, though. They also know that, in general, aliens exist," Elros said.

"Not as though they have a leg to stand on," Donna said.

"True enough," Elros chuckled, checking his phone for the time. "I better head back," he sighed.

"Mmm… alright. I'll drop by soon. I want to see who your new friends are," Donna said.

"Perhaps I could speak with you in private before you leave?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Elros said, going to another room with her. Donna watched them go, slightly uncomfortable as she thought about what they were going to discuss. Diana simply watched in amusement; she didn't harbor romantic feelings for Elros and doubted that he did so for her beyond a physical attraction. She did know, however, that Donna was at least slightly infatuated with the Lantern.

-o-

"What's up, Star?" Elros asked.

"I merely wished to be alone with you for a moment," she replied with a smile, hugging him. Elros smiled and returned the hug, weaving his hand through her hair as she listened to his hearbeat.

"How've you been adjusting?" he asked.

"Well, thanks mostly to you and Donna," Starfire replied. She spent a lot of time with Donna. In quite a short time, she came to think of her as a sister.

"I'm happy to hear that. I was worried that it might be difficult, but you honestly seem to have a better handle on it than many earthlings I know. But when you consider how outgoing and vivacious you are, it's not surprising. Can't help but be happy aorund you," Elros chuckled, eliciting a bright smile from her.

"It helps that I have such wonderful friends. Do you recall the day we met?" she asked him as she caressed his cheek.

"Kidding me? I'll never forget that day," Elros said with a grin.

 _-o-_

 _"Interesting," Elros said to himself as he approached a smoldering crater in the Amazon. His ring had set off an alarm that an object of extraterrestrial origin was fast approaching Earth. After making sure he wouldn't be disturbed by ill-equipped government forces, he made his way over to see what was going on._

 _In the middle of a clearing was a crater roughly 25 meters in diameter with a pod-shaped object driven into the ground._

 _"Scan," Elros told his ring and it did so._

 _"Object confirmed to be of extraterrestrial origin, likely from the planet Tamaran in the Vegan System. Unknown as to the reasoning behind presence on Earth. Threat level: Low to Moderate," it said. Elros jumped into the crater and approached the object._

 _"Anyone home?" he inquired. Almost as soon as he did so, it released a massive amount of steam as a door began to open. Elros was surprised to see a beautiful woman stumble out of it. She was humanlike in appearance, except for the yellow-orange tint of her skin. It did nothing to detract from her beauty, however; she had long fiery red hair as well as a shapely figure with large breasts. She wore purple V-shaped suspenders that latched to the front of what appeared to be a purple speedo, covering only her breasts. She wore purple knee high boots as well as a black garment around her neck with a green jewel set in it. She slowly opened her eyes, a beautiful green that made Elros's heart soar._

 _She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. It wasn't long until she set her eyes on him, blinking a bit before she approached him cautiously. As she came near, she looked at him up and down and went around him in circles a few times, touching and poking and prodding his uniform. As she came to his front, she observed him with interest. Putting her arms around him, she locked lips with him - taking Elros by surprise. Instead of pushing her off as a normal person would at this juncture, however, Elros put his own arms around her waist and pulled her in close, kissing her with a ferocity - after all, when else would something like this happen? He felt her tongue come through his mouth before he replied in kind, gently massaging her from the back. It was at least 30 seconds before they broke apart. She looked at him with continued interest as she finally spoke._

 _"Green Lantern?" she asked._

 _"You… speak English?!" he asked, flabbergasted._

 _"Because I touched you," she said._

 _"I'm sorry?" Elros asked. Instead of her answering, however, his ring spoke._

 _"The Tamaran species is known for their ability to learn any language through physical contact," the ring said._

 _"Through kissing?" Elros asked._

 _"Incorrect. I acquired your language when I poked you," she said._

 _"Then why'd you kiss me?" Elros asked._

 _"I find you attractive and you find me attractive. Therefore, we kissed. Did you not enjoy it?" she asked._

 _"Quite the opposite. I enjoyed it very much," Elros said with a grin._

 _"As did I. My name is… Koriand'r. Translated roughly into Starfire in your Earthen language," she said._

 _"Beautiful name. I'm Elros. Elros Eärendil," he replied._

 _"Hello, Elros Eärendil. I am very pleased to meet you," Starfire said with a serene smile._

 _"I assure you that the pleasure is all mine," Elros said with a grin. They paused and looked at each other for a while before suddenly, they began to kiss again - although with considerably more passion. It wasn't long until Elros had taken her down to the ground, working his way down her neck with a passion as she moaned in pleasure at the touch. As he paused to suck on the base of her neck she brought him up to look at her, her green eyes piercing his own._

 _"Beautiful," she whispered. Elros simply smirked back before crashing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to enjoy each other._

 _-o-_

"Yeah, that is definitely one of the best introductions to alien anatomy I've ever had," Elros said with a chuckle.

"I enjoyed it quite a bit. It is good that we were so secluded, though. Your society seems to frown upon pleasure in such a conspicuous way," Starfire said, pondering the thought.

"Well, as you've noted, Earthlings are quite prudish. Odd, considering how depraved some of us are in private," Elros chuckled.

"I have noted that. We are similar yet so different," Starfire mused.

"Opposites attract, as they say," Elros chuckled.

"You're much more in line with Tamaraneans in some ways. Much more free-spirited than say, Donna. It is good to find a kindred spirit. I've yet to find someone else like you," Starfire said with a smile.

"Guess I'm pretty special," Elros said cheerfully.

"It is not the Earth custom to greet someone as such upon meeting them, yet you were quite accepting. In fact, I believe you enjoyed it very much," Starfire mused.

"Oh, you have no idea," Elros said.

"I believe I do if you felt the same way as I did. It has been months since we experienced each other last," Starfire said with a sigh.

"Sorry about that, Star," Elros said with a smile.

"I do wonder why you insist on calling me that instead of Starfire. It is not that long. Or even Koriand'r. Or Kori," Starfire said.

"Nickname. A show of affection. Besides, nicknames have to be something you don't approve of. You like Kori, so I can't call you that," Elros said.

"Is that why some call you E?" she asked.

"Yup. Little do they know that I love that nickname, so they aren't doing it right at all. They'll have to be much more creative," Elros said cheerfully.

"What is your nickname for Donna?" Starfire asked.

"Her's is difficult. I mean... Onna? Maybe I could try Onnatop, but she'd kick my ass into space if I called her that. Hmm... Donna Troy... Donna Troy...," Elros thought, trailing off - what could he call her?

"On the topic of names, I have been reading the books you recommended to me. I now know where your name _Elros Eärendil_ comes from," Starfire said proudly.

"Oh? Lay it on me," Elros said with.

"Eärendil comes from the book _The Silmarillion_ by your favorite author, J.R.R. Tolkien. It means 'Lover of the Sea' in the invented language of Quenya. However, it has another root: Earendel - or Aurvandil - which means _'luminous wanderer'_. In the book, Eärendil was a seafarer who, on his brow, carried the morning star across the sky. Your last name roughly translates to _'morning star'_ ," Starfire said.

"It does indeed. I'm impressed you got it. You're one of the select few," Elros said with a smile. Starfire brimmed with pride at the compliment before continuing.

"Your first name, Elros - he was the son of Eärendil in the book. You are named after the characters in the book," she said.

"It would appear so," Elros said.

"Was it your mother that enjoyed the books? Or was it your father that was interested in them?" Starfire asked.

"I suppose it was him, considering it's his last name that I took on. Could've been grandparents as well, I guess. But beyond that I'm not sure, Star. She died before I could ask her anything and him… well, you know what he was like better than most," Elros said, slightly bitter. Starfire frowned and nodded as she brought him in for a hug, trying to repress her own tears from coming through. She could easily pick up on the emotions of others and often times, they had an effect on her; if someone was happy, she was exuberant; if they were sad, so was she. It seemed to be even more pronounced with Elros.

"Do not worry, Elros. I am here for you," she said. Elros smiled and hugged her back, swooping in to kiss her on the cheek before walking back to the living room with her.

"Anyways, that's my cue to go. I'll see you, ladies, later," Elros said, opening a magic circle and stepping through to home. Starfire and Donna sighed as he left, both of them preparing to visit him later on.


	34. Last Day of School

"I'm back," Elros announced as he stepped back through the magic portal, ending up in his home. He had barely touched the ground when Rias had leaped on him yet again, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him passionately. The day had come and gone and the watchful night, as well as a full moon, was descending upon Kuoh Town.

"Welcome back," she said, hugging him tightly. Elros smiled and hugged her back, pausing to appreciate what he felt when she touched him - a warm, tender touch that radiated inwards, filling him with delight. He kissed her atop her head before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back inside. He saw that almost everyone was asleep - except Rias and Akeno.

As Akeno noticed Elros's presence, she reacted much like Rias - although instead of jumping on him, she squished herself against him as much as possible, bestowing upon him a sumptuous kiss.

"Welcome back," she said, reiterating Rias's point. Elros smiled and thanked her before taking a seat and stretching for a moment. His entire day was filled with teleporting from one place to another and repeating much of the same sentiment over and over again. He was happy that Diana said yes without much need for convincing. All that remained was Arthur Curry, the man least likely to join their endeavor. Unlike the rest of them, Arthur had a responsibility to a copious amount of people, and it would be no small task to tear him away from that.

"Thanks, Akeno, Rias. You guys didn't have to wait up, though," Elros told them.

"Maybe not, but we wanted to," Akeno said as she leaned on the counter, resting her chin in the palms of her hands, admiring his features. Rias gently stroked his hair, much like Starfire had done - and for a moment, Elros thought it was Starfire doing that. He looked at Rias with an intense gaze, giving her pause as well as a slight blush, before he smiled again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just admiring you," Elros said. Rias smiled as she sat down on his lap, cuddling close as she listened to his heartbeat. Akeno went over as well, shivering in pleasure as she felt him slip his hand underneath her shirt and trace her back with a finger. Elros smiled at the response he elicited and gave both of them a quick kiss.

"You should probably get going on your date," Rias said, gently poking his sides.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a bit, alright?" he told them.

"We'll be waiting," Akeno said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go, Rias doing the same. Elros opened up a magic portal and went on over to the Forest of Familiars.

-o-

"Hey, Scorn," Elros said with a grin as he saw his phoenix familiar fly towards him. Scorn enjoyed living in the Forest more so than a pocket dimension - he could fly wherever he wished and would remain undisturbed in a secluded part of it that he could call his own. However, noticing his master's presence, he had to see him. He flew circles around Elros's head as he let out soft cries of delight before finally settling gently on his head. He reached down to give him a few pecks, as well as have Elros stroke him.

The phoenix now had a mighty wingspan of a solid seven feet as well as a beautiful golden beak that could pierce most anything. His plumage was solid but when he wished, it would transform into a beautiful stream of fire, emanating a power that would give anyone pause. Being in the presence of the phoenix was enough to make Elros simply stand still and admire, for there were few things like him in existence. He felt the soft warmth radiate over him as Scorn regally graced Elros's presence.

"Elros! Welcome back!" Zatouji yelled, grinning as he saw Elros with his familiar.

"Zatouji! How's it going?!" Elros asked with a grin, fist bumping the man.

"Good to see you again, kid. I take it tonight is your night?" Zatouji asked.

"Indeed it is. I have a date to make up for. I just hope that Dominique isn't to pissed at me," Elros said with a heavy sigh. One thing a man should never do is break an engagement at the last moment, he thought. However, extenuating circumstances perpetuated just that and now the best he could hope for was forgiveness from the beautiful mermaid.

"Well, come on! You won't find out here!" Zatouji said, leading Elros towards the lake. Scorn accompanied them, resting gently on his head as he observed the Forest.

"So how'd Saji's trip here go?" Elros asked. Zatouji let out an uproarious laugh as he recalled it.

"Well, he was accompanied by the girls in Sona's peerage and she forced him to make a stop at the lake to let the mermaid know. Next thing the kid knows, he's being drenched in water. She wasn't very happy. Hell, I could pinpoint the exact moment she got pissed. Standing up a lady… never should do that," Zatouji said with a grin, which Elros responded to with a deadpan expression.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"Anyways, ended up getting a raven as his familiar. Beautiful dark plumage and extremely intelligent bird," Zatouji said. Elros smirked as he stroked Scorn again, much to his delight.

"Don't even have to say it, kid. That beauty you got is one of a damn kind. I'm surprised you haven't shown him off yet, to be honest. If I was in your place, I'd be shoving it in everyone's face. _'Ha! What do you have?! Oh, a bird? Bitch, that isn't a bird - THIS IS A BIRD!'_ " Zatouji said dramatically.

"So level with me - think I have a chance still?" Elros asked.

"Hmm… spend much time on your knees?" Zatouji asked.

"Oh, you've no idea," Elros said with a grin. Zatouji laughed again; Elros couldn't think of many people in such a peppy mood all the time, excluding himself and Starfire.

"You'll see, kid. She might be forgiving, she might not. All I know is if she says no, you're going to have to live with it," Zatouji said. Elros nodded as they finally ended at the azure lake again. Scorn stayed on the bank while Elros began to levitate over to the exact spot that he met Dominique two moons ago. Crossing his legs, he sat patiently. With a knowing sigh, Zatouji left - there was nothing more left for him to do here; while Scorn observed his friend.

-o-

Six hours had passed and neither Scorn nor Elros had moved a centimeter from their spot, not even to make themselves a bit more comfortable. Elros knew that there was nothing to do but wait - he would leave with or without Dominique and Dominique only. She was well within her rights to make him wait as long as she wanted, especially when he considered that she did so for two months.

On Earth, dawn would soon descend upon Japan, meaning that he would have to leave - empty handed if it came to that. As that thought went through his mind, however, someone finally began to rise to the surface. First came her head with the long, red hair that he remembered so vividly from their initial encounter. Then rose the gorgeous face with bright, yellow eyes and full red lips - although they were frowning, instead of smiling as they were the first time. Next was the slender body of a beautiful woman, naked save for the green seashell bra she wore this night, her milk white skin almost glowing. She locked eyes with Elros, who was smiling back at her.

"Hi, Dominique," he said with all the cheer he could muster for the given situation.

"Elros," she replied. Her voice was cold, but it was still as soothing as he remembered it from their first encounter.

"I'm not going to make any excuses. I didn't come last time. It was my fault and for that, I beg your forgiveness," Elros said, bowing his head. Dominique observed him for several minutes, in which he kept his head down. Finally, she replied.

"Why didn't you come?" she asked. Elros felt a pang in his heart as he heard the obvious tone of genuine pain mixed with her perfect voice.

"Saji was angry that I got to leapfrog him the night we first met. He challenged me to a fight for the right to come here last full moon. I declined to do so," Elros said.

"Am I not worth fighting for?" she asked, making his heart drop further.

"What? Of course, you are! It… I… didn't think about it like that, though. I don't think Saji liked me very much at that time, though. I thought that if I beat him, it would sour the relationship further. Plus, he's best friends with Issei and his master is best friends with mine. It… would've turned into a clusterfuck," Elros said uncomfortably.

"So you didn't come to protect _his_ ego?" Dominique asked.

"I… suppose that's one way to put it. Zatouji told me what you did to him, though," Elros said with a chuckle. He stopped as he saw that she wasn't in the mood to joke around. He coughed and apologized as he continued to look at her. Finally, she sighed.

"You've been waiting there for six hours by my count," Dominique said.

"How do you know that?" Elros asked.

"I was observing you. I wished to see if you truly wanted to meet me or if you would've been comfortable going off and finding another familiar," Dominique said.

"I understand," Elros nodded.

"And you are not upset?" she inquired.

"I'm not. I would've waited as long as it took," Elros said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I made a promise to you and broke it. If someone breaks a promise, I'll live - but they should have the presence of mind to apologize for doing so, even if it means waiting to do it face to face. I didn't want to leave a message for Zatouji to give to you. I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that if you don't want to continue this, I completely understand. You deserve someone that won't make you wait like I did," Elros said. Dominique paused before nodding, although remained silent for longer. As she observed him, her eyes traveled over to the phoenix that remained on the bank.

"A phoenix?" she asked, her voice changing ever so slightly - to a tone of surprise.

"Yup. Scorn, my familiar. Hey, Scorn! Come on over and say hi to Dominique," Elros called over. Scorn immediately flew over, his wings flapping with a grace and gentility that Elros never observed in any creature before. He set on a green perch construct and lowered his head to the mermaid. Dominique slowly raised her hand stroked the bird, who let out a cry of delight at the soft touch of the mermaid.

"He likes you," Elros said with a chuckle.

"How can you tell?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"I know him and he knows me. I've often heard that Phoenix's are intelligent creatures - perhaps the most intelligent amongst myths and legends. They can distinguish the nature and character of a person, as well as connect to how they're feeling - sadness, anger, joy, etc.," Elros said.

"What a beautiful familiar," Dominique said, continuing to stroke Scorn.

"He really is. Love this little guy," Elros said, joining in. Scorn nuzzled his hand gently before lifting off and flying overhead.

"Does he spend much time with you?" Dominique asked.

"He and I did some intense training a little while ago. We're pretty in tune with each other, I suppose. Although, I can tell he prefers to spend his time here so I let him stay," Elros said.

"He is your servant," Dominique said. She was surprised to see Elros frown at the suggestion. His eyes were cold for a moment before livening up.

"No. He's my friend," Elros said, tilting his head up and smiling at the phoenix. Dominique was quiet again as she observed Elros looking at the phoenix, eventually turning her own eyes up at him.

"Your time here is almost up," she reminded him.

"I know," Elros replied.

"You don't wish to find your second familiar in the forest?" she asked.

"The only thing on my mind tonight was to make sure that I apologized to you. The only chance that I'm leaving here with a second familiar is if you say yes. Otherwise, I'll wait until my next turn," Elros said.

"It's a great honor to have two familiars. There are countless others that would suit someone with your powers," she said.

"Maybe. Only one Dominique, though," Elros said cheerfully. He saw her lip twitch upwards before she brought it under control again. Again, she made him wait - observing him with keen interest, her yellow eyes piercing his very soul.

"If I were to agree to be your familiar, would you allow me to come back here?" she asked.

"Whenever you wanted. Forgive me for asking, but do you have family here?" Elros asked.

"I do," Dominique answered.

"Oh God… I hope they're not mad at me for making you wait so long," Elros said nervously. She was surprised at the worry she noted in his voice.

"You're… worried that they might be mad at you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course. Standing up a girl on a date is a major no-no. I'd completely understand if they were pissed at me," Elros said.

"I do not believe they are mad. They were more surprised that I chose to approach you," she said.

"Luck was with me that night, evidently," Elros said, flashing her a charming smile. Dominque's lips finally turned upward, smiling a bit at the compliment.

"Perhaps," she said, pausing yet again as she observed him. Looking him up and down, she could see that he wasn't worried about making it on time - if he were to leave empty handed, he would do so gladly.

"I am torn," she finally said.

"Between?" Elros asked.

"Telling you to leave and never come back; and telling you that I wish to create a pact," Dominique said.

"I see. Well… hmm… That's something you can only answer yourself. If you tell me to leave and never come back, I will respect your wish and do so. If you tell me that you want to create a pact, I'll be overjoyed and welcome you happily," Elros said.

"Part of me wishes to do the former. I… had never approached a Devil before. Typically, they simply drink the water or try to swim in it, not caring for the life that calls it home. If they see a mermaid or siren, they try to woo her - and upon hearing no, they try to force them to become theirs for their sick purposes. You respected the water - admiring it, which no one takes the time to do anymore," Dominique said, remembering the look of awe on his face as he observed the azure waters for the first time.

"But making a promise then breaking it… you hurt me. I eagerly waited to see you again and you simply… ignored the day. The boy that came in your stead tried to explain, but I did not care. All I remember is the next month, I felt… listless," Dominique said.

"I'm so sorry, Dominique. That… was completely my fault. You've every right to be angry with me," Elros said, gulping as he apologized again.

"But that said, I cannot… live in the water forever. I love my home, but I often hear stories of what it is like in your realm. I've longed to see it, but mermaids are encouraged to be picky in choosing their masters - as so many of them make their choice of having a mermaid familiar for the wrong reasons. Which is why I must ask: what do you intend to do with me if I say yes?" Dominique asked.

"That's your call. You can stay like here until I need you; Scorn seems to prefer that. Or if you want, you can live with me. You'll have plenty of company; I live with Rias and Akeno and plenty of other girls. And if I ever do something that rubs you the wrong way, just smack me or something," Elros said with a smile.

"And if I wish to visit back here often, yet decide to live with you?" she asked.

"That's fine with me as well. Whatever your terms are, not mine," Elros said.

"You're… oddly relaxed in your rules," Dominique said.

"I find that life works better that way," Elros said.

He waited in silence as Dominique continued to stare at him. Time dwindled further and Zatouji reemerged on the bank of the lake, pointing at his watch.

"Very well," Dominique finally said.

"Very well what?" Elros asked.

"I will accept your offer in becoming your familiar. I wish to reside with you but ask that… you hold true to your promise of allowing me to come back here when I wish," Dominique said.

"REALLY?!" Elros asked excitedly

"Yes," Dominique nodded.

"WOO! SCORN, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE JUST GOT ANOTHER FRIEND!" Elros yelled to the bird who swooped back down and perched himself on the green construct, nuzzling Dominique. She was slightly taken aback at the rambunctious acceptance by smiled as she felt the warmth of the phoenix. She stroked his plumage before turning back to Elros.

"I shall be at your home soon. I must… speak with my family to let them know the news. Would you kindly leave your information with Zatouji?" she asked.

"Absolutely! This is awesome! I can't wait to see you there!" Elros said happily, relief filling his being. Dominique smiled and nodded before she ducked back under the surface, her own heart soaring as she thought about her decision.

Elros headed back to the bank and told Zatouji what transpired. Leaving his address with him, he opened a magic circle and left to go back home, while Scorn continued to fly over the lake.

-o-

"Welcome back," Rias yawned to Elros as he got into bed with her and Akeno, waking them up. They had tried to stay awake but as the hours droned on, they became weary.

"Thanks," he said, giving both of them a kiss as he rested on the pillow. He felt that he still had his shirt on and quickly took it off, throwing it to the side. Rias smiled as she felt his skin, kissing him along the chest as she worked her way to his neck, Akeno doing the same for the other side.

"What did she say?" Rias asked.

"She accepted. She's with her family right now and should be coming to live with us starting tonight," Elros said cheerfully.

"Really?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Yup. Can't wait," Elros said.

"Inducting her into your harem?" Rias wondered.

"No way. I'm just lucky and happy that she forgave me. I still have some begging to do, though," Elros said.

"She's quite beautiful," Rias said.

"I know. Kind of reminds me of you, actually," Elros said.

"I can see it. She looks like Rias's younger sister or something with her hair," Akeno mused.

"Yeah. Dominique got the good girl genes, while I slipped my hand down Rias's jeans," Elros said with a laugh.

"Ugh, please don't make that joke again," Rias grumbled.

"Yeah, it was a dress if I recall correctly," Akeno giggled.

"Jeans that night in London though," Elros said, shutting up as Rias pressed a hand to his lips.

"You two are terrible," she sighed.

"I love you too," Elros said, holding her close. Rias smiled at the words, cuddling closer.

"And I love you as well. Now let's get some sleep. I don't want you waking up until you have to. Masters orders," she said, resting her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his stomach. Akeno did the same and the three were soon out like lights.

-o-

As Elros woke up, he noted a slight pressure on top of him and a screeching voice next to him. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw a mass of red hair resting on top. But as he looked to where the voice was coming from, he saw Rias standing there, livid.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HIM?!" Rias roared angrily.

"Rias…? How are you there and here?" he wondered, looking around.

"Am… I dreaming? Are there multiple Rias's in this dream? Oh God, I thank you if such is the case," Elros said, his hopes rising. However, they crumbled as he looked down and saw that the red hair belonged to someone else. Resting peacefully on top of him was Dominique, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. She had pulled a blanket on top of them that Rias had ripped off just moments prior to waking him up - evidenced by her trying to grab at something not quite there.

"Dominique?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn as she got up, cutely rubbing her eyes. She smiled at him before getting to her feet, stretching as she ignored Rias.

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING ON TOP OF HIM?!" Rias asked, the fury in her voice evident. Dominque ignored her for the moment; that didn't do Rias any favors as her fury continued to heighten. Finally, Dominique looked at Elros, her yellow eyes scanning his form. She didn't blush as she saw his defined form as most did; she simply went back to his face.

"I wished to make sure you wouldn't try anything," she finally said, addressing him, not Rias.

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"Most might take advantage were they to wake up in such a position - with me resting upon them. I wished to make sure that you wouldn't. I must know your heart," Dominique said.

"There… are other ways to make sure, though. Besides, Rias and Akeno were right there as well. Wait… how did you even get in without them noticing?!" Elros asked in surprise.

"They were already awake, I believe. At the least, they weren't sleeping with you," Dominique said.

"Wait… WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Elros asked.

"School started half an hour ago," Rias answered. Elros saw she was in her school clothes already, likely having come up to wake him when she saw the position he was in.

"Fuck!" Elros exclaimed as he quickly got up, kissed Rias on the cheek, and went into the bathroom. Rias turned her attention back to the mermaid, who finally deigned to look at her.

"How dare you sleep with him without my permission," Rias hissed angrily.

"A familiar must deepen their bond with their partner somehow. As were are both bipedal and humanlike, doing as such is one way. I assure you that there was no sexual connotation involved, beyond my initial purpose of making sure of his character," Dominique explained calmly.

"Then you should've asked for _my_ permission. You could've easily found me," Rias said coldly.

"I am not your partner. I do not need your permission for anything," Dominque retorted before she began to walk down the stairs. Rias was left near speechless by the tone the familiar used with her. It wasn't often that someone spoke to her in such a manner, beyond those she was comfortable with. She had half a mind to follow but instead went into the bathroom Elros was in.

"Rias? That you?" Elros asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"What's up?" he asked, poking his head out of the glass door.

"Nothing," she responded, her eyes downcast. Elros sighed and quickly exited, still dripping wet. Drying slightly and wrapping his towel around his waist, he went over to Rias and gently rubbed her shoulders. She exhaled at the touch before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for what Dominique did. I don't think she'll try it again," Elros said. Rias paused before nodding and leaning her head on him. Elros ran a hand through her hair while another went down her body.

"What do you think of her?" Rias asked as she ran her fingers across the 'X' scars on his back.

"I don't think of her like that. She's beautiful to be sure. But I don't know her at all yet. Besides, remember what Zatouji said? Mermaids are picky," Elros said.

"Mmm…," Rias hummed. She felt Elros lift her face up to look at him and saw that he was smiling at her. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek before moving to her ear.

"I'd never hurt you like that, Rias," he whispered. Finally, Rias smiled and nodded, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling him tighten his hold.

"Since we're already late…," Elros began, eliciting a giggle from her. Rias undid his towel and let it fall to the floor, smirking as she grasped him and felt how hard he was.

"Mmm. Who are you thinking about?" she whispered in his ear as she leaned up, stroking gently.

"Like you need to ask," Elros said as he slipped his hand under her skirt. He heard her gasp in pleasure as he quickly pulled her panties to the side and entered.

"Mmm," she moaned in pleasure as she rested her head against his chest, feeling him rev up a bit. She tightened her thighs together, locking his hand in place as she felt his fingers continue to search. The feeling made her moan in pleasure.

"Take it off and come on in," Elros said as he took a step back.

"What happened to shower sex not being on the list?" Rias asked, standing her ground. She suddenly found herself being lifted up and taken into the shower, still dressed.

"Changed my mind. It's on now," Elros said as he began to kiss her neck. Rias bit her lip and took in the feeling as she quickly stripped and threw her clothes over and out onto the floor. Hopping down, she made Elros get on his knees before he got to work, her legs happily wrapped around his neck.

-o-

"HOW LATE ARE WE?!" Elros asked in a panic as he quickly scarfed down some toast after giving the other girls a kiss on the cheek, save for Dominique. She observed his actions with a curious look, taking in how the girls reacted to Elros's presence and actions.

"School ends in five hours," Akeno said with a smirk as she saw Rias's blush.

"FIVE HOURS?! THAT LONG?! Elros asked in terror.

"This is the last day," Marion reminded him.

"Huh. Anyways, I think it's time for a quick intro. Girls, this is Dominique. She's my new familiar and friend - who just so happens to be a mermaid," Elros said cheerfully.

"She's quite beautiful," Mihae said, looking at her. Dominique flashed Mihae a charming smile, making the brunette blush a bit.

"Hello," she said, waving at the girls. All of the girls waved back and introduced themselves, save for Rias who stood closely to Elros, making sure the mermaid wouldn't try anything again.

"I'm curious - what about your fins?" Yubelluna asked.

"Mermaid fins split and transform into legs upon dry land. If I go into a pool or any body of water, however, they will immediately revert back," Dominique explained.

"Interesting. Why'd you choose Elros, though?" Xuelan wondered.

"He's… had an effect on me, shall we say. He respected the water which I call home. It's not a reaction that we often see, but when we do it piques our interest considerably. I look forward to serving as his familiar - and friend - as well as getting to know this world," Dominque said.

"Mihae's not wrong. Quite beautiful," Isabela finally said, keenly observing her.

"Please, stop. You're… too kind," Dominique said, finally blushing. Elros grinned wide as he saw that.

"Now I know your weakness! Compliments!" he said excitedly.

"Ugh…," Dominique groaned.

"Get used to it. He's always like that," Bürent giggled.

"Speaking of _'ugh',_ I wonder how many people are going to realize who I am," Elros wondered.

"Not many, I think. After all, we've lived here for a long time without getting noted," Rias said.

"I've been told that I'm a bit more… hmm, what's the word? Ah! Conspicuous," Elros said.

"That much is evident," Rias smiled. Elros grinned before looking at the rest of the girls, releasing that they were now late as well.

"You girls didn't have to wait on our account, though! You should've gone ahead," Elros said as he slung his arms around Yubelluna and Xuelan, both of whom leaned happily.

"Perhaps, but it's not as fun without you," Bürent said.

"Can't argue with that, I suppose," Elros said cheerfully. Finally, he turned to the mermaid with a smile.

"What're you gonna do, though, Dominique? Might get boring just staying here," Elros said.

"I shall return home for the time, then," she said with a smile.

"Works for me. Although Murayama was telling me about some school party at a club later today. Why don't you come with us?" Elros asked.

"I do not think so. I… don't know if I can imagine being away from home for that long so soon. I do wish to get my fins wet as well. And my parents are no doubt anxious for me to speak with them soon. Although, should you order me too, I will accompany you," Dominique said, looking at Elros.

"Na. Take it at whatever speed you're comfortable with, alright?" he said, smiling at her.

"I… shall endeavor to do so. Thank you, Elros," she said. She gave him a quick hug before opening a portal and stepping back home.

"A party?" Yubelluna wondered.

"Yeah. I assume it's a school get together or something," Elros said.

"It's something that the Student Council does every year. A day or two before the last day of school, a club is rented out for the exclusive use of the students to unwind a bit. No hard alcohol, but there is karaoke, instruments, etc.," Akeno said.

"You're telling me Sona planned this?" Elros asked.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Rias asked with a giggle.

"I'll say," Elros said.

"Anyways, let's get to school. And please next time, don't be so late, you two. Or if you are, at least let me join in on the fun," Akeno said as she went behind Elros and wrapped her arms around him. Elros chuckled and kissed her hand before putting an arm around her and Yubelluna and heading out.

-o-

"How come we didn't see you guys earlier today?" Issei asked as they gathered in the ORC, relaxing.

"Rias and Elros were having shower sex," Akeno sighed, making some of the members - most notably Asia and Issei - blush madly. Elros simply looked at them and winked while Rias put her hands over Akeno's mouth.

"Don't tell everyone!" she squealed embarrassedly.

"It's not like they don't know," Akeno giggled.

"Ugh. You're worse than him," Rias said, hiking a thumb at Elros.

"I resent that! No one is worse than me!" Elros said dramatically.

"That's your complaint?" Rias deadpanned, eliciting another giggle from Akeno.

"Moving on! We're heading to the Underworld in a couple of days, right?" Issei asked.

"That's right. We're going to be training for several weeks before the Peace Conference and the Young Devils Gathering," Rias explained.

"What's that?" Asia inquired.

"It's a gathering of up and coming Devils, especially including some of the most prominent on the scene. All of them have peerages and some will be our opponents during the Rating Games that are to begin during our stay there," Rias explained.

"Are they all strong?" she asked nervously.

"Very, in as much as I know. Each of them is a High-Born, so they have some sort of innate power. And of course they all have something to prove, so they'll be trying their damnedest to beat us. Which is why I need you all to be in tip top shape once the moment arrives," Rias said encouragingly as she smiled at her peerage.

"You can count on us, President!" Issei said dramatically.

"We won't let you down," Xenovia added.

"Definitely. We're going to win," Kiba said, confidence in his voice.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you all so excited for this. Now I know that you'll be giving it your all once I begin training you," Elros said.

"Training… us?" Issei asked, gulping.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know? You guys are going to be spending your first week with me while Zaz sets up some training regimens based on your particular strengths and weaknesses," Elros said cheerfully.

"You're… training… us?" Issei asked again.

"Oh yeah, buddy. Hope you guys are ready," Elros said happily.

"What… is that supposed to mean?" Issei inquired weakly.

"Issei, my friend - let's just say that I'm going to put the Hell in Hell Week," Elros said as he slung and arm around the Red Dragon Emperor. "Just in case, though, you guys might want to get your affairs in order. There isn't any volcano for me to throw you into, but I'm certain I can find something just as horrible. Oh, I can't begin to tell you how much I'm looking forward to that. You'll be lucky if you can still stand up after I'm finished with you guys," Elros said cheerfully, putting his other arm around Asia who squeaked in fear.

"I think you're scaring them, Elros," Yubelluna giggled.

"Think so? I certainly hope I am," Elros said with a dark chuckle.

"Rias! He can't do that, can he?!" Issei gulped.

"It's out of my hands. My father and Azazel agreed upon it," she said grimly.

"What about your brother?!" Issei asked.

"He just laughed and said to give you all his best and that he'll alert your next of kin," Rias said.

"Your mom?!" Issei asked.

"She just giggled and said that she had full confidence in Elros," Rias sighed.

"We. Are. So. Screwed," Issei said, turning bone white.

"You're a prick, man. You know easily my feelings get hurt," Elros said in a mock sad voice.

"You're going to kill us!" Issei said.

"Nonsense, Issei. I mean, I can't hurt Asia - she's way too sweet! It's just you that I'm going to kill, I promise," Elros joked.

"I am so screwed," Issei groaned.

"Yup. I'm sure Asia will fix you right up, though," Elros said, giving the blonde a one armed hug. She simply squeaked in fear again, eliciting a chuckle and pat on the head from Elros.

"Anyways, let's break. We'll all meet at the club in an hour. Do what you want until then, but find something nice to wear. Xenovia, Koneko, you can come with me," Rias said as she opened up a magic circle to head back home to find an outfit to wear. Akeno, Marion, Bürent, Yubelluna, Mihae, Xuelan, and Isabela headed with her - along with Xenovia and Koneko; while Karlamine and Asia headed out with Kiba and Issei, leaving Elros alone.

"Hey Gasper," Elros said, knocking on the vampires door.

"What's up, Elros?" Gasper asked, immediately answering and looking brightly at him.

"You want to go get a suit with me? I just remembered a guy who can work some real magic with his hands," Elros said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gasper exclaimed. Elros chuckled and opened a magic circle and the two stepped in.

-o-

Rias and the others were waiting in the club with Sona and here peerage - the only ones there thus far. Conspicuously missing was Gasper and Elros.

"Where could they be?" Rias asked impatiently, running her hand through her crimson hair. She was wearing a captivating crimson dress that cut off just above the knees. It was sure to draw stares from both sexes, although Rias just cared about the opinion of one.

Her question was soon answered as the doors suddenly blew inwards with a force. They all looked on in surprise as Gasper and Elros walked in dramatically, both wearing similar suits - a white dress shirt with a blood red-and-black checkered tie; while Elros wore his favorite black vest, suit, and slacks combination; with Gasper wearing the same kind, but navy in color. They both had on sunglasses which they took off as they sat down, posing like _The Thinker_ sculpture as they sat down, perfectly in sync with each other.

"What… are you two doing?" Issei asked eyebrow raised.

"What does it look like?" Elros asked dramatically.

"Yeah, what does it look like?" Gasper said, just dramatic.

"What're we doing he asks. What _are_ we doing, Gasper?" Elros asked the young vampire.

"Umm… We're gracing them with our presence!" Gasper said, starting out nervous but ending with a dramatic flair.

"That's exactly what we're doing. Good job, kiddo," Elros said, extending a fist that Gasper bumped before they returned to their pose.

"Oh my gosh, that is the cutest thing that I have EVER seen," Xuelan cooed as she, Mihae, Asia, Reya, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Ruruko rushed Gasper, gathering around him and pinching his cheeks. Gasper seemed to panic but regained his composure as he looked at Elros who was nodding sagely at him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Gasper suddenly said, surprising them. He looked to Elros for advice. Elros pulled on his coat and Gasper mimicked before clearing his throat and returning to his pose.

"Hands off the merchandise, ladies," he said, as suavely as he could before he looked to Elros with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"Damn straight, little buddy," Elros said, hi-fiving with the vampire.

"ELROS!" Rias said warningly. Elros gulped but regained his composure as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked pleasantly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GASPER?!" she asked.

"What do you mean?!" Elros asked.

"WHY IS HE TALKING LIKE… LIKE… YOU?!" she asked.

"Why is he talking like me, she asks. Why is he-," Elros said before Rias was in his face. He smiled serenely at her, taking her face in his hands before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hot damn, you look beautiful. The apple of my eye," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Answer. Now," Rias said with a smirk, accepting the kiss but not relinquishing her point.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you Gasper Vladi - fashion icon," Elros said dramatically. Gasper looked innocently at the girls, all of whom joined in on the cooing now.

"Damn, this kid definitely has what it takes. Saji. Issei. I want you two to watch closely. If you're lucky, you might even learn a thing or two. Takes notes if you feel so inclined," Elros told them. They groaned at being singled out but had to admit that Gasper looked a lot different.

"Gasper… are you comfortable in that?" Rias asked, knowing that Gasper typically preferred to wear girls clothing. She couldn't even recall ever seeing him in guys clothing before.

"Well… Elros thought it was cool, so I think it's cool as well!" Gasper exclaimed. At that, however, Elros frowned. He knelt next to Gasper and took his glasses off, which Gasper did as well.

"You're already pretty damn cool as it is, Gasper. But you don't have to just wear it because you think I like it. If you're comfortable, rock it. But if you're not, wear whatever you want, alright?" Elros said, ruffling his hair. Gasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well… I do like it… but… ummm…," he trailed off, blushing a bit. However, Elros continued to smile at him.

"I… like the school outfit more. I'm sorry! I just didn't want to disappoint you!" Gasper said, tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Elros leaned forward and hugged the vampire, gently rubbing his back as he let him cry on him.

"You don't disappoint me at all, little buddy. It's fine if you like that. You don't have to like and dislike everything that I do, though, alright? Just be you. That'd make me most happy," Elros said comfortingly. He felt Gasper nod into his shoulder but the young vampire still held on. Elros lifted him and rocked him a little bit; it was several minutes before Gasper calmed down.

"Can… I go change, then?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go," Elros said with a smile as he opened a magic circle back to the ORC.

-o-

"You have to admit, that was pretty cute," Akeno said as she stood by Rias, smiling at the spot they left through. Rias looked at her and sighed before smiling as well. Elros had a way of dealing with children that she hadn't seen before. From the get go, he was able to shatter Gasper and Koneko's barriers like they were nothing; with the same applying to Sona and Tsubaki who were much more reserved than her or Akeno.

"I know. It's so weird, though, don't you think?" Rias mused.

"What is?" Akeno asked.

"Is it just me or does he always know what to say? I mean… Look at anyone else we know. Not to brag, but you and I can be pretty persuasive when we need to be. Asia has her own charm and Issei _usually,_ knows what to do or say to make someone feel good. But Elros… It's completely different. I don't know how he does it, but… you know… when he talks to me, he makes me feel like I'm the only person in existence. It's… just amazing," Rias said.

"Mmm, I know what you mean. I don't know how he does it. Just look at how Gasper and Koneko have changed since he's joined. Gasper's more comfortable around all of us and Koneko smiles more than ever. Sona and Tsubaki are a lot more relaxed and I feel a lot… happier overall. Marion, Bürent, Yubelluna… everyone. They just seem so much _better_ with him around," Akeno said.

"I know. He talks about how that Constantine guy or how Mr. Star are charmers, but I'm pretty sure he's just playing around. He _knows_ how charming he is," Rias said with a giggle.

"If he doesn't, he can just ask Venelana," Akeno said, turning Rias red.

"OH MY GOSH, DON'T YOU START!" she squealed as she put a hand over Akeno's mouth.

"Relax. Pretty sure he won't try anything with her. Probably," Akeno smirked, eliciting an eye roll from the red head.

"If he does, he won't ever have sex with anyone again," Rias said dangerously. Akeno just laughed lightly as she began to mingle with Tsubaki. Meanwhile, Sona took a seat next to Rias, observing their peerages having fun with a smile.

"What is it?" Rias inquired.

"Nothing. Just that… this is nice. We don't often get a lot of downtime. In fact, since Elros joined your peerage, I can't ever remember taking a day off," Sona sighed, a hint tiredness creeping in.

"I know what you mean. I was just talking to Akeno about how his influence has been on us. You in particular. You're a lot less tense now," Rias said with a smirk. Sona just smiled in response as she walked behind the bar to prepare a drink for them.

The magic circle soon reopened and Elros and Gasper walked back in. Gasper was in his usual school clothing, although he still wore the sunglasses Elros got for him. They went to the bar as well, taking a seat on the stools.

"Whiskey, neat," Elros said.

"Whiskey, neat," Gasper said.

"Not a chance. How about Coca-Cola?" Sona replied. Gasper and Elros looked at each before looking at Sona and nodding in unison.

"That's acceptable," Elros said.

"Yeah, that's acceptable," Gasper mimicked. Rias looked at them fondly, although blushed when Elros finally turned to her with an intense look.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You seriously look amazing. Good God," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it as he took the pain in his head like a champ.

"Thank you," Rias said, smiling wide.

"That said, I look forward to getting you out of said dress," Elros said as he leaned in and nibbled her ear.

"Not in front of Gasper!" Rias said, smiling wide.

"What're you two doing?" Gasper asked innocently.

"Hmm… Gasper, you're old enough for the talk, I think. You see, when a boy and girl love each other, they-," Elros began before Rias suddenly put her hands over his mouth, giving him a dark smile.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"Yes, dear. Sorry, dear," Elros chuckled, ruffling Gasper's hair.

-o-

The doors were soon open and the students from the school began filing in, some bringing their friends and family. Murayama ran over to Elros and gave him a tight hug which he happily returned before putting an arm around her and Katase and falling into easy conversation with them as well as the other girls in the kendo club.

"See what I mean?" Rias said to Akeno.

"Yup. They all seem to be having a good time," Akeno said with a smile. While Elros was a flirt, she had no fear of him taking them to the bathroom for a quickie or something similar; every now and then, he would glance over at her and Rias to flash them a charming smile - letting them know he was still thinking about them.

"I hope we didn't beat you guys to badly, though," Murayama sighed.

"Not at all. You guys just hurt Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. My beautiful face was otherwise left intact," Elros said cheerfully, grinning as he felt some of the girls caress it.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, though - what do you think of what's going on? I mean… those two guys from the whole shuttle clusterfuck?" Katase asked.

"Whew. That's a big question with no easy answer, unfortunately. I mean… the way I see it, it's probably a good idea for governments to take it slow. You don't want to move too fast on something like this. Besides, I think most of the world is still trying to wrap their heads around the whole thing," Elros said.

"Mmm, you have a point. But don't you think they should've like… detained them or something?" one of the girls asked.

"How could anyone detain them?! Did you see what they could do?! I mean… they could fly! And the glowing guy was holding the shuttle and station like they didn't weigh a thing. No way could anyone detain them," Abe said.

"I don't know… it's scary, though," Murayama said.

"You think so?" Elros inquired.

"Of course! I mean… we don't know anything about them. We don't know who they are or what they're like. All we know is they're super strong. What if they want to take over the world or something? Who's going to stop them?" she inquired.

"I don't think they'd try to do that…," Elros said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but how can you be sure? They wouldn't listen to what the army wanted, right? They just did their own thing. If they wanted to make people feel safe, they should've… turned themselves in or something," she said. Elros was quiet before he shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe," Elros said thoughtfully.

"I haven't even slept the last couple of nights. I keep thinking they're going to come to Japan or something," one of the girls said. Elros simply smiled and shrugged before excusing himself for a drink. Giving Katase and Murayama a hug, he went to the bar.

-o-

"You alright?" Rias asked with a frown as she put her arm around Elros, gently stroking his hair. He sighed and nodded, turning to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what's been going on," Elros said. Rias opened her mouth to speak but closed it soon afterward - after all, what was there to say? She hadn't been in this position before, so there wasn't much advice that she could offer. She simply brought Elros in for a hug, resting his head on her chest as she soothingly stroked his hair.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Elros asked as he put his arms around her, bringing her a bit closer as he looked up.

"I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't," she said, smiling as she took his face in her hands.

"How lucky could a guy like me be?" Elros wondered, getting up and holding her gently against the bar before leaning in to kiss her. Rias smiled and put her arms around his neck as she leaned in deeply. The public display of affection elicited groans from men and women alike, both from jealousy and distaste.

As they separated, Elros looked to the side and sighed. Motohama and Matsuda were talking with tow stunning blondes, both of whom were losing interest rapidly. Issei, Akeno, Asia, Saji, and Sona joined Elros and Rias to observe.

"Those two really need some help," Sona sighed.

"Be right back," Elros said with a grin as he walked to the two. The group looked at each other and slowly inched closer, wondering what was going on.

-o-

"Motohama! Matsuda! Hey fellas, how's it going?" Elros asked cheerfully, slinging his arm around the two and winking at the blondes, both of whom hand their interest piqued at his arrival.

"E-E-Elros!" Matsuda said.

"Hello, ladies. How are you tonight? Enjoying yourselves, I take it?" he asked, flashing them a charming smile.

"Mmm, I am now," one of them replied with a smirk.

"You know these two?" her friend asked.

"Know them? Are you kidding? They're actually cousins of mine!" Elros said.

"Seriously?" one of the blondes asked in surprise, looking at them.

"Oh yeah. We used to get into all kinds of trouble when we were younger. I love these guys like brothers. It's been so long since we've seen each other, though," Elros said with a sigh.

"You three don't seem all that similar, though," one of the blondes said.

"Don't I know it. Motohama here got all the brains, while Matsuda got the athletic ability. I just have the looks, which can only carry a guy so far," Elros chuckled. The girls looked at each other before looking at Matsuda and Motohama again, both of whom blushed at the recognition.

"Now I'm curious, where do you two model?" Elros wondered.

"Excuse me?" one of the blondes asked, blushing.

"Come on. You two are absolutely stunning. Don't tell me that you don't model," Elros said, aghast.

"Well… not really. I mean I've tried, but…," one of the girls said, trailing off.

"You two are in luck, then. These two fellas just so happen to be expert photographers as well. Think they've done modeling gigs before as well," Elros mused.

"Really?" one of the ladies asked, looking at the two in a whole new light.

"Well… Elros might be… exaggerating. I mean, we've done some shoots, but…," Motohama trailed off.

"See, they also got all the modesty while I seem to lack it completely. Take a look at these pictures," Elros said as he surreptitiously pickpockets Matsuda and swiped his phone to unveil some of the modeling shots. The girls began to look through them in interest, finally handing the phone back to Matsuda, who had turned red at this point.

"Matsuda, Motohama - why don't you guys grab your cameras and show these two beauties a good time, huh? On me, in fact. Go wild," Elros said as he slipped two cards in their pockets. Winking at the blondes, he rejoined the group. Turning back, he grinned as he saw Matsuda and Motohama walked away with the girls, arm in arm.

"Oh, they are _so_ getting laid tonight," Elros said happily.

"Cousins?" Sona asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah. We go _way_ back," Elros said cheerfully.

"I don't know whether I should be amazed or disappointed that you can lie so easily," Rias said. She suddenly found his arms around her as he tilted her head up to look at him. Rias blushed as she saw the intensity of his gaze.

"Am I lying now? I love you," he whispered passionately.

"No," Rias breathed back. Elros smiled and leaned in to kiss her, eliciting a squeal of pleasure as she longingly ran her hands through his hair. It was a while before they separated. Looking at their friends, they saw the blushes on their cheeks - except for Akeno, who smiled devilishly back at them.

"Ha. Sorry," Elros said as he soon kissed Akeno with just as much passion before kissing Sona on the cheek.

"Ugh," Saji groaned.

"You want a kiss too?" Elros asked.

"I'm good," he groaned.

"You want me to set you up? I can if you _really_ want me to," Elros offered. Saji was about to answer when suddenly Tomoe grabbed his hand and pulled him away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Jeez, I hope he still has that condom," Elros mused.

"Please don't soil my peerage with your dirty mind," Sona sighed.

"Sorry. I'll stick to soiling Rias's then," Elros grinned.

-o-

The party continued and more and more students began to join, many from neighboring schools as well as the collegiate part of Kuoh Academy.

"So many girls," Issei said, veritably drooling. He was brought back reality by Asia pulling tightly on his ear, blushing as she did so. Whenever Issei stared at other women, she became visibly uncomfortable.

"He's not wrong. Lot's of people here I don't recognize," Elros said.

"Students from the collegiate section of the Academy appear to be here as well," Rias said. She sighed as another man approached her for a drink.

"No, thank you," she replied tiredly, dejectedly sending him away.

"Poor guys," Elros said.

"Feel bad for them?" Rias asked.

"Only that they'll never get someone half as amazing as you," Elros said, inducing passion into his voice as he looked up at her. Rias blushed again before swooping down to give him a kiss in full view of several men staring at her.

"I think you're turning the entire male population against me," Elros chuckled as he looked around at the reactions.

"If they try anything, it's me that they'll have to deal with," Rias said, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, gently laying her head on his shoulder. Elros smiled and rubbed her back, a sensation that brought her much comfort.

"Hmm… we haven't done it in public yet," Elros whispered, eliciting a giggle.

"Absolutely not. Besides, we just had fun this morning," Rias reminded him.

"One of these days, I'm carving out a day for us where we do nothing but lay together in bed, just looking at each other. It's difficult to imagine a better use of my time," Elros said.

"Always know what to say, don't you?" Rias asked, looking at him again.

"It's one of my better traits," Elros said.

"I know. It's amazing, really. I thought that I was charming and convincing. You put me to shame. You are most definitely a silver tongued Devil," she giggled.

"You know that better than most. I daresay I put it into effect this morning," Elros chuckled.

"Ugh. Just take the compliment without making it sexual," Rias sighed.

"Ha. Sorry. So changing tracks for a second, are we leaving tomorrow?" Elros wondered.

"Yup. We'll be taking a train to the territory, after which the training will begin. You'll train us for a week and then we'll split for two weeks to work privately. After that is the Young Devils Gathering," Rias said, giving him a basic itinerary.

"Do I have to stay in the Underworld to train or can I head to Earth?" Elros asked.

"Up to you. Most of us are going to be staying there, though," Rias said.

"Mmm, alright. Guess I'll figure that out. But two weeks with you? How am I supposed to survive?" Elros wondered.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Rias said, biting her lip. That was the portion of the training she was looking forward to the least; being separated from his touch for two weeks.

"Well, we're going to have to make the most out of our time together," Elros said, getting up.

"Mmm, like I said, n-," Rias began before Elros cut her off.

"Not everything I think about is sex-charged," Elros said as he kissed her on the cheek. Rias smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to the music.

-o-

"Come on, dance with me," a man implored Yubelluna as she sat on a stool.

"No, thank you," she replied for the hundredth time. The man didn't like that. He extended his hand towards her but found it stopped by Elros, who smiled pleasantly at him.

"Come on, man. You don't just grab a girl. Be cool," Elros said.

"Let go of me," he said harshly, turning back to Yubelluna with a smile.

"Alright, then how about we had somewhere private?" he asked her. Yubelluna deadpanned at Elros who sighed before gently caressing her cheek. Yubelluna smiled as she took his hand and kissed it, eliciting anger from the other man.

"Shove off, buddy," he snarled to Elros.

"This is a club, friend. Let me buy you a drink and you can get on your way. As you can see, she's with me," Elros said, still calm and collected. The man was about to open his mouth again when a chill went down his spine. Isabela had appeared next to Yubelluna and glared at the man.

"Is he troubling you, Yubelluna?" she asked, giving the man an icy look. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. Accepting the drink Elros gave him, he walked off dejectedly.

"I'm surprised you weren't more hands on with him," Isabela said as she took a drink for herself.

"I wouldn't have let him touch her by any means. But… I don't know. I like to try a peaceful solution before anything else," Elros said thoughtfully.

"Are you alright?" Yubelluna asked as she caressed his face gently.

"Mmm? Yeah, sorry. Just thinking," Elros said with a smile.

"About what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"In part. It went a lot better than I thought it would, to be honest. I thought it would've devolved into something else entirely. But… it went alright for the most part. They didn't shoot me, which was a huge relief," Elros said.

"I don't think they would've unless they considered you an actual threat," Yubelluna said.

"Good point. Whew. Good thing I made that joke," Elros said cheerfully.

"Ah, yes. Zor Bleep Bloop. Interesting first words," Yubelluna giggled.

"See, at least you're on the right side of history on this, Bella. A joke was the only way to diffuse that particular situation," Elros sighed as the music changed.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should retire soon," Isabela said.

"Plenty of time to do that! All we have to do right now is enjoy ourselves. Come on!" Elros said as he put his arms around their shoulders and led them towards the others.

"Why don't any of you seem like you're having fun?" Elros asked with a frown. Everyone was just bobbing their heads as they congregated close together.

"I dunno… I mean… Not gonna lie, this just isn't my scene," Issei sighed. The others nodded along. They came along because everyone was going to be there, but after hours of conversing with their friends, there was simply not much more left to do.

"Neither is it mine," Xenovia said.

"Parties are fun and all but… just not really much to do here. Besides, look around. It's already dying down," Akeno said, looking around. Everyone did seem to be filing out.

"I can see your point. Hmm… In that case, there's really only one thing left to do," Elros said.

"What's that?" Rias inquired.

"Follow me," he said with a grin. The others shrugged and began to do so. Elros led them out of the venue, giving a kiss on the cheek to several girls from school as he did so, and led the Devils to an adjacent alley where no one else was. He opened up a magic circle for them.

"Where are we going?" Rias asked.

"Just trust me," Elros said with a smile. Looking at each other and shrugging, they did so.

-o-

Everyone soon appeared in front of Elros's home, taking them by surprise. They were expecting an exotic locale, not his place.

"What're we doing here?" Saji asked.

"Dominique, you free?" Elros asked, summoning the mermaid. A magic circle soon opened and the beautiful mermaid stepped out in her civilian clothes - a yellow sundress that fit her well. Saji and Issei were both captivated by her beauty while Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, Elros. What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Just wanted you here so I can show you guys something," Elros said.

"What is it?" Rias wondered. Elros smiled and held out his ring. A massive green platform construct suddenly appeared. Taking the cue, Rias got on. Akeno followed as well, as did Sona and Tsubaki; Dominque was quick to get on, followed by Yubelluna, Marion, Bürent, Isabela, Xuelan, and Mihae; Asia was hesitant but did so with Issei, followed by Kiba and Karlamine; Gasper and Koneko both jumped on, joined by Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, and Ruruko. All except Elros were on; he soon donned his Green Lantern uniform as a thin bubble veiled the platform. Gently, he began to lift them all into the Heavens. As they saw where he was going, they all had looks of shock, surprise, and excitement etched onto their faces.

"NO WAY! ARE WE GOING INTO SPACE?!" Gasper asked excitedly. Elros just looked back and winked at the vampire but offered no verbal response as he continued his ascent. They soon broke through the clouds - higher than anyone else had ever been. They all looked down at the shimmering lights of a sleepy Kuoh Town below. In the distance, they could see shimmering lights of other cities and in the other direction, the mountains that surrounded Kuoh.

"This is… beautiful," Mihae said as she leaned against the bubble, surprisingly strong for its thinness. As the others saw it wouldn't break, they leaned on it as well, trying to get the best view possible. All of Kuoh was spread below them, some sights - such as the school - easily visible from this height.

"I THINK I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" Issei roared happily, identifying the street he had walked down countless times. Asia looked on in awe as she saw it as well; most definitely Issei's house, in as much as she could tell from this height.

"I can see ours as well!" Akeno said in delight, pointing at the sole, towering residence off in the distance. No houses were around it; only a forest and a beautiful lake within said forest. It was an enclave all to itself, the perfect den of security and peace. The other girls looked at it as well, just as much shock and awe on their faces; to think that they lived in such a place.

"This is… _amazing_ ," Yubelluna whispered, to nods of agreement all around. They all looked up at Elros, who kept his face towards his Heavens as his ring hand was behind him, the other clenched into a fist as he continued the mighty ascent. In as much as Rias could tell, he was smiling as he heard their enjoyment.

"NO WAY! THAT'S ALL OF JAPAN!" Issei yelled. Everyone looked down again, shock on their faces as they saw the island get smaller and smaller as they went higher and higher - higher than any of them could ever think of going before meeting the Lantern. The curvature of the Earth was visible in the distance, as was Eastern Asia - with South Korea and China filling their field of view. The continued ascent began to show signs of Western North America in the distance - with everything getting smaller and smaller still.

"This is… insane. I can't believe I'm seeing the Earth like this," Isabela whispered in awe.

"I know what you mean. This is… the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," Mihae said, her hands clasped in front of her as though praying.

"Woah!" Gasper exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down in excitement, Koneko acting much the same way. Suddenly, they were both ensconced in a green light as they flew out of the bubble, levitating along with it.

"WOAH! THIS IS AMAZING!" Gasper yelled as he and Koneko began to zip up alongside Elros.

"Happy that you two are enjoying this," Elros said with a smile. Koneko and Gasper reached out and held onto his shirt while the others continued to move here and there to get different views. Everyone soon had their phones out and began to take as many pictures as they could.

It wasn't long until they finally broke through the atmosphere. The entire curvature of the Earth was visible as everyone went wide-eyed upon looking up. The dark sky was punctured with countless pins of white - stars belonging to systems far and wide, shimmering and glistening and painting the prettiest picture anyone could imagine.

"My God," Xenovia said, as wide-eyed as the rest. As stoic as she was, this view could easily even the hardiest demeanor.

"This is beautiful," Sona and Tsubaki said in unison before looking at Rias, who was smiling as she looked up at Elros. It wasn't long until they finally came to a stop, resting comfortably at the cruising altitude of the International Space Station. Koneko, Gasper, and Elros entered the bubble again and Elros smiled as he saw the reactions of his friends.

"To think that you see sights this beautiful on a regular basis," Yubelluna said as she caressed his cheek, looking at the stars behind him.

"It's beautiful, right?" Elros asked, doing the same for her. She smiled, taking his hand in hers and kissing it gently before leaning up to kiss him.

"It is. Absolutely stunning," she said.

"Much like you," Elros said, inducing passion into his voice. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going to the edge with her friends, marveling at the sprawl around her.

"Elros… this is amazing," Akeno said as she held his hand, walking him over to the edge.

"I know, right? Beautiful," Elros said with a smile.

"Seriously. Mmm... now I can't wait to come up here again with you. Alone, though," Akeno said with a smirk.

"I look forward to that," Elros said with a grin as he kissed her quickly.

"Do you… often see views like this?" Dominique asked, as shocked as the others. She couldn't remember leaving the water that often in her lifetime; but she never imagined she would be this high. Elros smiled at the reaction, seeing tears of awe beginning to form in several eyes around.

"As often as I can. It comes with the job," Elros said.

"Magnificent. I've hardly been out of the water; but never did I imagine I would be looking down on your planet from this high. My goodness... there's so much water down there," Dominique said, her eyes brimming with tears at the beautiful sight. The deep blue made for a beautiful sight.

"I'll take you to some of my favorite wet places once we get back from summer. I don't know if it'll be anything like home, but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless," Elros said. Dominique smiled wide as she nodded at him.

"I'm surprised you don't just live here," Bürent noted.

"I did for a while, now that I think of it," Elros said nonchalantly. Everyone whipped their head to him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Karlamine wondered.

"Well, for a month or so, I parked myself above Earth. Created a massive station construct to live on. Just looked at the view the whole time. Was a great way to kill some time," Elros said.

"That's... pretty amazing," Kiba said.

"It was pretty fun, now that I think of it. But you can only look at something so long before you want to touch down. Which is why I'm amazed astronauts can look at Earth for so long without just saying screw it and heading back. Pretty much what happened to me," Elros chuckled.

"Dude… this is insane," Saji said.

"I know. You can see why I love being a Green Lantern so much," Elros said with a chuckle as he put his arms around Tsubaki and Akeno.

"I can't believe it… the _Earth._ We're actually looking _at_ the Earth! FROM THIS HIGH!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"That we are. One of the greatest views I can think of," Elros said, winking at Rias and Akeno. Rias smiled as she moved in front of him, putting her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Elros asked as she broke it.

"It just… felt right," Rias told him, caressing his cheek. Elros nodded before taking everyone's camera from them.

"Alright, all you guys - huddle up there while I take some pictures," Elros said, pointing the shutters at them. Everyone quickly got into a pose as multiple hands extended from Elros's ring and began to take a flurry of pictures. He handed the phones back to everyone and they excitedly began taking several more.

"So many stars," Koneko said.

"A hundred billion in our galaxy alone. It's a big, big, big, big universe, kiddo," Elros said as he kneeled down and put his arm around Koneko and Gasper. They both hugged him tightly, making several of the girls aww. Sona soon turned to Elros and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

"I thought you were uncomfortable doing that," Elros whispered.

"I… had to. This is amazing," Sona said, giving him another peck. Tsubaki did the same, which Elros happily accepted. He ran a hand down her back and pulled her close before they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Beautiful," Elros said as he looked to the beauties, the Earth, and towards the endless black.

-o-

Everyone opened a magic circle upon the platform that they stood on and went back home.

"I thank you for inviting me, Elros. That was a... marvelous experience," Dominique said as she bowed to him once they got back.

"You don't have to bow to me, Dominique," Elros said. Dominique smiled and nodded before giving him a hug and heading home for the night.

"Seriously. Thanks for that," Bürent said as she put her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. Elros smirked inwards as he accepted it before doing the same with Marion; Yubelluna followed, pressing herself against him as much as she could. Soon, everyone went to bed. As Rias and Akeno got settled on top of Elros, Rias looked up with a smile.

"That was sweet of you," she said.

"Happy you think so. The best way to cap a night, I think," Elros said as he looked outside.

"Definitely. But get some sleep now, 'kay? We've got a difficult three weeks ahead of us now," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, you two," Elros said, kissing them on the head before falling asleep as well.


	35. Hell Week

Yubelluna, Marion, Bürent, Mihae, Isabela, Karlamine, and Xuelan had left before everyone else to head back to the Gremory Household, as they were excused from the training. Meanwhile, Rias and Sona's peerages were both on board a train owned and operated by the Gremory Territory, zipping through a dimensional barrier as they headed to Rias's home.

"WOAH. THIS IS AWESOME!" Elros exclaimed as he was on his knees, looking out, he saw blue and purple mixed together as they sprayed the backdrop with vivacious colors. Akeno and Rias smiled at how adorable he looked. Meanwhile, Gasper and Koneko were sitting with their backs against each other; with Gasper playing a video game and Koneko eating some candy; Issei and Asia were in deep conversation, while Kiba texted Karlamine and Xenovia simply hummed to herself. Sona and the others were in a different train car.

"I'm glad you think so. This train is owned and operated by my family, while the territory you'll soon see is owned by the Gremory's as well," Rias said as she walked over and put her arms around his neck. She nibbled Elros's ear before moving down to his neck, letting her hands explore his front.

"Oh, feeling a bit frisky, Miss President?" Elros asked.

"It's hard when I know we're going to be separated for so long. Something tells me we won't have much time for anything during this week as well," Rias sighed. Elros nodded but suddenly took Rias by her hand, leading her towards an adjacent car. Akeno giggled as she had an idea of where they were going.

Elros soon opened a bathroom door and had Rias atop the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist as he passionately kissed her down her neck. Rias giggled and held him down tight, making sure to take every bit of it in.

"You know, this probably isn't the best place to do it," she tsked at him.

"Kidding me? This is _the_ best place to do it," Elros said as he unbuttoned her school shirt, letting it hang open as he got her breasts free.

"If someone catches us?" she asked, biting her lip as he began to suck on one.

"Then they'll get the show of their life, I suppose," Elros chuckled as he moved back to her lips. Rias giggled before she finally pushed him off, keeping him at bay as her mind decided on what to do. She brought a foot up to his chest and began to tap it gently.

"As much as I'd love to… and trust me when I say I _really_ love to, now probably isn't the best time," she said as she brought her bra back up and began to button her shirt. Elros sighed as he nodded and moved in a bit closer, keeping his arms around her waist.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Don't sound too upset. Just look forward to what you and I will be doing in three weeks," Rias said as she clicked her tongue before giving him a deep kiss.

"Oh God. Don't even get me started on that. I'm going to bend you in ways no one should be twisted and turned. Expect a level of depravity that would make Satan blush," Elros said with a smirk.

"Mmm… I look forward to it," Rias said as she began to rub his crotch.

"Wait! What're you doing?! That's not fair!" Elros exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it when I do this?" Rias asked seductively.

"I love it, actually! But you just said now isn't the best time," Elros said. Rias offered no response as she increased her speed, still smiling at him. Suddenly, she stopped. She began to undo his belt and quickly undid the button on his slacks, keeping eye contact. Her hand slipped in and she began to stroke him gently with one hand while putting the other around his neck and pulling him in closer to her.

"While we can't do _that_ , I do want to do something for you. After all, you take _really_ good care of me, my pawn in shining armor," Rias said as she increased her speed. She felt a rush of pride as she heard Elros moan in pleasure at her touch. She began kissing him along the neck, with her other hand running through his hair.

"Mmm, I can't tell you how much I love you. The way you talk to me and the way you touch me… Well, I think you know just how good you are at that," Rias whispered in his ear before nibbling it gently. She went back to his lips, keeping eye contact as she held her own an inch away.

"You deserve this. You deserve it all," Rias said as she licked his lips. She slowly began to go down, taking his slacks with her. Smiling as he came free, Rias continued to stroke before easing her lips around him. Elros groaned loudly as wrapped his hands through her hair and began thrusting as well, feeling the back of her throat. Rias gagged a bit as he went further and further but soon began moving of her own accord. She felt herself getting wet but focused on giving Elros the time of his life. She took pride and happiness in the continued moans she got from him as she tongued him every which way, gently beginning to massage him as well. Taking her mouth off for a bit, she trailed some fluid back to her lips as she licked it away and began to stroke again, her hands well lubricated. She began to tongue and kiss Elros like a lollipop, continuing the motions for a while before putting her lips around it again. It wasn't long until he finally exploded. Rias smirked inwards as she felt the gush at the back of her throat, filling her mouth. Swallowing, she licked whatever she could away from turning the sink on and cleaning up. Elros did the same and put his belt back on grinning wide.

"It'd be rude of me to not reciprocate, you know," Elros said as he kissed her along her neck, his hands exploring her front as he grinned at her.

"I'm not sure we have the time, dear," Rias giggled. She suddenly felt Elros's hand slip under her skirt, quickly making an entrance. Her eyes went wide before shutting as she felt him rev up intensely. Opening them, she saw him smiling at her in the mirror before nibbling her ear.

"Mmm, you underestimate me, sweetheart. Like my oath says, _beware my power_ ," Elros chuckled as his other hand went down and began massing her clit. Rias let out a squeal of delight and closed her thighs as the pleasure got to a tipping point.

"There. We. Go," Elros said as he curved two fingers, finding what he was looking for. He chuckled at Rias's intense reactions, taking pride that he elicited them from her.

"How's it feel?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Amazing," she breathed.

"Just amazing?" he asked as he went a bit faster.

"Fucking amazing. Oh… hell. I'm gonna scream!" she squealed as she swiveled her head to face him, biting him on the neck.

"Interesting way to stop yourself, but whatever works," Elros smirked as he kept going. It was a little while longer until he finally felt her gush on top of his fingers. He smiled as felt around a bit longer, letting her calm down as she kissed him along his neck. Rias put her arms around his neck as she breathed a bit harder, taking in the feeling as deep as she could. She felt him pull his fingers out before giving her a tight squeeze.

"I really feel like I need to blaspheme," she said as she began cleaning herself up while Elros washed his hands.

"Ha. Go for it. A little pain won't hurt you, you know. Remember how I came in fr-," Elros began before she put a finger on his lips.

"You don't need to remind me. A little warning would've been nice, though," she said, remembering the feeling. She bit her lip as she did so; she had read about how it hurt, but for some reason, it excited her when he did it. She remembered how she arched her back as he kept thrusting, feeling him spread her. Elros laughed a bit as he saw her close her eyes, remembering it.

"Ha, sorry. But there's no fun in that. For the next three weeks, I want you to remember that night and how many different positions we tried. Then remember that as soon as training is done, the first thing I'm doing when I see you is princess-carrying you to our bedroom, locking the door, and making you scream," Elros chuckled. Rias giggled as he put it like that and give him another kiss before making her way outside. As they did so, they ran into Akeno, who had a devilish smirk on her lips.

"In three weeks, hmm?" she asked as she kissed Elros.

"Yup. Do you want to join? The more the merrier," Elros said.

"I certainly wouldn't mind. Rias?" she asked. Rias, however, turned red as she made her escape back into the train car.

"Ha. Guess we have our answer," Akeno said as she turned to follow. However, Elros held on to her hand and smiled as he ducked inside the bathroom yet again, taking her with him. Akeno giggled and soon took control pushing him hard into the wall as she smashed the door closed, getting to work.

-o-

"You two have fun?" Sona asked as Akeno and Elros reentered the main train. Rias winked at her best friend who licked the tips of her fingers in ecstasy while Elros collapsed on the couch as well.

"Oh God, you have no idea. I don't care that my brain feels like it's about to burst. Thank you, God, my Lord, and Savior, for this wonderful blessing you have bestowed upon me. Amen," Elros said, grabbing his head as it began to split apart. The girls rolled their eyes but continued to smile as he calmed down.

"Hey Elros," Gasper said.

"What's up, kiddo?" Elros inquired.

"What were you and Rias and Akeno doing?" he asked.

"Well, Gasper, when a boy and a girl like each other, th-," Elros began before Akeno zapped him with a particularly powerful bolt, knocking him down.

"Uh… What I meant to say, Gasper was that we were playing… umm… house," Elros said.

"House?" Gasper wondered.

"That's right. House. We were uh… decorating the bathroom," Elros said.

"Oh. That sounds fun!" Gasper said excitedly. Rias and Akeno couldn't help but coo at the innocent vampire.

"Oh, you've no idea kiddo. But not as fun as what you're doing! What're you playing?" Elros asked as he squeezed himself between Gasper and Koneko. Sona, Rias, Tsubaki, and Akeno smiled as they observed him interact with the two kids; Gasper explaining the mechanics of the game, while Elros and Koneko attempted to keep up.

"Have some decorum, you guys," Issei grumbled.

"This coming from the guy who spies on girls from the bushes?" Elros wondered.

"That… is a point I will concede," Issei deadpanned. He didn't really have a leg to stand on.

"Well, our stop is coming up. We'll see you later," Sona said. Rias nodded and Sona and Tsubaki took their leave. As they left, however, another man came in - Azazel.

"Zaz!" Elros said happily.

"What's up, Elros?" Azazel asked with a chuckle. The two men did an interesting and long handshake, drawing the interest of Rias and Akeno.

"Nothing much. What're you doing here?" Elros wondered.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're going to be training them, remember?" Azazel deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know," Elros said.

"And I came up with the regimens…," Azazel said.

"Oh! Right. Whoops. My bad," Elros chuckled.

"You know, maybe it was that fall that killed your memory," Azazel said.

"It might be, now that I think about it," Elros pondered.

"You haven't remembered anything yet?" he inquired.

"Nope. Nothing yet. Mind keeps wandering to other places," Elros winked, eliciting a laugh from Azazel.

"If you're here, where's Mikey? He here as well? I thought this thing wasn't for a while?" Elros said.

"That's true. Still got three weeks. Michael's going to be coming then. There's also someone else of interest that might be there. A representative from Asgard," Azazel said. As he said that, Elros's face brightened while the others looked on curiously.

"What's Asgard?" Issei piped up.

"The realm of the Norse Gods. Hold on… T?!" Elros asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I just know someone from Asgard. Might be him or his father," Azazel said.

"The old man?! Jeez, I can't remember the last time I saw him!" Elros said.

"If what I heard is true, it's probably because you were blasted out of your mind. The prevailing rumor is that you and-," Azazel began before Elros put an arm around his shoulders.

"Now, now, Azazel. There are children present," Elros said, pointing to Gasper, Koneko, and Asia - all of whom looked on curiously. Rias and Akeno also seemed interested.

"Ha. Fair enough. I'm sure they'll hear about it soon enough, though. Anyways, I'm gonna go piss. Peace," Azazel said.

"Oh. Don't go in that one. Choose another," Elros said. Azazel just chuckled as he continued. As he left, Elros got a phone call.

"What's up?" Elros asked, getting up and going to the side.

 _"Are you free right now?"_ Bruce asked.

"Well… that depends on how important this is. 1-10, what is it?" Elros asked.

 _"8 or higher. Diana spoke to me and she's in. Clark spoke with Arthur and he wasn't as forthcoming. I need you to speak with him immediately. We don't have the luxury of time anymore, unfortunately. Considering you and Clark are out, we need to organize quicker. Whatever your doing can wait another half hour or so,"_ Bruce said, his voice authoritative. Elros paused and tapped on the floor considering his options.

"I hear you. I'll talk to you in thirty-one minutes," Elros said. He turned to Rias with an apologetic look. As soon as she saw it, she took his face in her hands, worry etched on her own.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I missed someone when I was making my rounds. My friend spoke with him and now I need to as well. I promise it won't take long. I should be back within forty-five minutes," Elros said.

"Is it that necessary?" Rias asked.

"I'm afraid it is," Elros sighed.

"Alright. Please hurry back," Rias said, giving him a kiss. Elros nodded and gave Akeno a kiss as well before opening a magic portal and heading out. Rias sighed before sitting next to Akeno.

-o-

 _"Hello?"_ came a feminine voice on the other end.

"Mera? Is that you?" Elros asked in surprise.

 _"Elros! It's good to hear your voice. How are you?"_ Mara asked kindly.

"Well, thanks for asking. Yourself?" Elros inquired.

 _"Well as well. I take it you need to speak with Arthur about what Clark spoke with him?"_ Mera asked knowingly.

"See, this is why they say that behind every great man is an ever greater woman," Elros said.

 _"You're sweet, but I'm afraid your charm isn't as powerful over the phone,"_ Mera giggled.

"I must be losing my touch. I've been getting that a lot lately," Elros grumbled.

 _"I'm sure you'll live. But I shall send Arthur to the usual place. Meet him there,"_ Mera said.

"Sweet. Thanks, Mera," Elros said before opening a magic circle and stepping through. Appearing on the other side, he was on an extremely small island - no more than thirty feet in diameter, a near perfect circle. The land was yellowed and the surf crashed upon its sides. It rose around twenty feet out of the water, a marvel to see despite its stature. Elros smiled and sat down on a chair construct as he admired the view around him. A crisp and salty wind passed around him as he watched waves ebb and flow in the distance. No visible sign of life - of fish or birds or other - could be seen; unless you knew where to look for it.

A moment later, something splashed out of the water. Jumping the distance easily, a dripping wet figure landed atop the island, a few meters away from Elros. He was a handsome man with blond hair, an orange scale-mail vest that was tight around the collar, green gloves, green pants, and green boots. Most strikingly, he held in his hands a beautiful golden trident. He nodded at Elros, observing the Lantern in his relaxed state.

"Greetings, Elros," Arthur said, approaching him. He prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Arty!" Elros grinned, embracing the man from the seas. Arthur sighed and patted Elros on the back, nodding.

"I must ask you to stop calling me that," Arthur replied.

"No can do, man. It's Arty or Art. I know you hate both. Or would you prefer Curry and rice?" Elros inquired, eliciting another deep sigh.

"I must get back to my kingdom soon, Elros," Arthur said.

"Yeah, yeah… well, you know what I'm here about. Clark. Batsy. Myself. The team," Elros said.

"I know. As I told Clark, I refuse to join. I have far too many responsibilities as is. I cannot fathom adding the land to it; the sea is difficult enough," Arthur said.

"You've helped us before," Elros reminded him.

"As I was able to, yes. But your problems must be solved by your hand," Arthur said.

"Water is our most precious resource, Arthur. If we're attacked, you're going to be dragged into it regardless. It's better if we at least have an ongoing channel between us," Elros said.

"You make a valid point. And should we be attacked, I shall assist as I can. But joining your team would tacitly imply that I give you rights to interfere in my affairs. I do not," Arthur said.

"We don't want to interfere in your affairs, Arthur. We just want to make sure that the people are protected," Elros said.

"For that, my assistance is unnecessary. Between you and Clark, there are sufficient protections for the people of Earth. My answer is no, Elros. Above others, I trust you to understand that," Arthur said, finality in his voice. Elros paused and looked at him for a while before he finally smiled and nodded.

"I'm not going to force anyone into this. I'll let Bats know. Just… expect some communication from him soon," Elros said.

"I would expect no less. Before I return, how are you faring? I understand that the existence of the Green Lantern is no longer sacrosanct," Arthur said.

"You'd be right. I'm… dealing with it. I suppose it was only a matter of time, right? I mean, there's no way we could've stayed under the radar forever - regardless of how well of a job we've done thus far," Elros said.

"Indeed. Perhaps humans are ready for the truth. Perhaps they are not. Time will tell," Arthur sighed, pausing to look out at the ocean as well.

"So - how many months left?" Elros asked Arthur. Finally, Arthur cracked a smile.

"Five," he said.

"Excited?" Elros asked.

"Indeed I am. Anxious. But excited," Arthur said.

"Best of luck, Arty. You'll be a great father," Elros said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I shall alert you of the celebration when it nears. Until then, Elros," Arthur said before taking a mighty leap into the water. With a sigh, Elros opened a magic circle and headed to the Batcave.

-o-

"Arthur says no," Elros told Bruce.

"As expected. I'll give it a shot. If he says no again, we'll leave it as is for now," Bruce said.

"Sounds good to me. So what else is up?" Elros wondered, taking a seat.

"I've finally named our base of operations," Bruce said.

"What is it?" Elros wondered.

"The Watchtower," Bruce told him.

"Oh, that's fucking awesome. Where are you with it?" Elros asked excitedly.

"The blueprints are complete. You, Clark and Barry, will source the materials; J'onn and Barry will help put the different parts together; and then you, J'onn and Clark will deploy it. I expect it will be functional by the holidays. We have to work fast, after all," Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now: where are you with identifying other metas?" Elros asked.

"Closer. It won't be easy parsing through the all the information and making assessments on identities, but I expect to make some headway soon. As it's done, I'll begin the outreach before inducting you and the others into it," Bruce said.

"You might want to carve out some time to relax, Bruce," Elros said.

"I'll take your advice under consideration," Bruce said.

"That's all I ask. Anything else you need before I start training these kids?" Elros asked with an evil grin.

"After you've spent some time in the Underworld, you and I need to discuss that aspect. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels - and what they mean to the Earth," Bruce said.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't say too much about it up when I first brought it up with you," Elros said.

"Out of respect for you. But I can't let something like that go unchecked. They have influence with humans, don't they?" Bruce asked.

"I assume so," Elros said.

"As do I. And so long as they're not a threat, I've no problem with it. But everyone has their bad days," Bruce said.

"Every day is your bad day," Elros groaned.

"True enough," Bruce shrugged.

"Can't tell if you're joking or not. Anyway, that's by the by. Hmm… I don't disagree with you. I don't think there's a problem in talking about it a bit more," Elros said.

"Anything you can tell me now?" Bruce asked. Elros thought about it before nodding.

"Buckle up, Brucey," Elros said, launching into what he had learned since their initial talk on the subject.

-o-

"I see. You're Ranked Number 5 in their dueling system?" Bruce asked with interest.

"That's right. I would've been fine stopping at number 18, but I keep having to take care of business. I have a few other fights coming up over the summer as well," Elros sighed.

"And these Rating Games that you're going to participate in - they're how some Devils move up in personal rank?" Bruce inquired.

"Yup. Speaking of which, Bats - I want to ask you something," Elros said as he leaned forward.

"What is it?" Bruce asked eyebrow raised.

"There's a chance I'm up for a promotion soon - to a High-Class or Ultimate-Class Devil. In doing so, I'm able to start my own peerage. I'm the King Piece and I get 14 other pieces to reincarnate humans into Devils - whether they're alive and well or on the brink of death. Mind you, it doesn't work in every case. If they're dying, it has to be recent. But I wanted to ask you: would you join me?" Elros asked with a grin. Bruce observed him for a minute before replying.

"What're the benefits?" he asked.

"You'd have hundreds - or thousands of years added to your life span. You'd be stronger, more agile, tougher. Your senses would be enhanced considerably. And you'd be able to work your way up through Devil Society - like me," Elros said.

"An interesting offer," Bruce said.

"Your response? You could be the Bat for much longer and be much more efficient at it. You and I both know that Gotham isn't going to completely heal anytime soon," Elros said.

"I'll take it into consideration, but don't hold your breath," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I figured. Was worth a try," Elros sighed, getting up.

"I'm curious - how big of a factor was the immortality versus the other benefits?" Bruce asked. Elros simply winked in response.

"I see. Interesting," Bruce pondered.

"That's why I love you, Bruce. Nonverbal communication is becoming a lost art. Now, anything else before I get going?" Elros asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about how the public is behaving now that you and Clark are public," Bruce said. Elros sighed as he leaned on a railing, gently tapping it as he considered his response.

"Anger. Fear. Hope. Excitement," Elros said.

"That's about the gist of it. No one knows what to think right now, but there are protests and gatherings going on in every place you can think of. Everyone is trying to make sense of the existence of Superman and Green Lantern," Bruce said.

"Yeah. I expected that. How many people are asking us to step in to solve their problems?" Elros asked with a mirthless chuckle.

"A fair few," Bruce said.

"A fair few. I expect that number to grow. Regardless…," Elros trailed off, thinking about his answer.

"Regardless…?" Bruce continued.

"Regardless, I'm not a God. Nor is CK. It's not our job to solve every problem humanity has. But… on the other hand… when you have child soldiers, dictators, rampant corruption… I don't know," Elros said, looking far off into the distance. The two men waited in silence before Elros finally spoke again.

"Well, time for me to check out B. Keep me posted," Elros said, opening a magic circle and taking his leave, his mind burdened.

-o-

"Welcome back," Akeno said as Elros appeared back on the train, thanks to the coordinates Rias had texted him.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm still alive. This train is moving really fast and through fucking dimensions. I'm just happy that I'm here… wait. I am… all here, right?" Elros asked, his voice panicked as he felt his body really quickly. Akeno giggled before joining him, making sure he was indeed all there.

"Oh. Feeling frisky, I see. Not in front of the children, though," Elros said with a wink. Gasper and Koneko were taking a nap off to the side while Issei and Asia were blushing madly as she saw Akeno grab Elros's crotch. Rias, meanwhile, just smiled.

"Good point. But how'd your talk go?" Akeno asked as she, Rias, and Elros walked over to a window.

"Pretty good. Just talked a bit about what the public response has been," Elros said with a deep sigh, biting his lip as he continued to think about it. Rias and Akeno grew worried as they saw his years begin to shine through; Elros looked far older than he should, his white hair seeming to spread even further. Rias ran a loving hand through it before caressing his cheek. The touch brought Elros out of his slump and he smiled at the two, putting his arms around them and bringing them in. Looking out the window, his eyes opened in surprise.

"Woah. That's massive," Elros said, looking at massive hexagonal shapes below. The small points on them appeared to be homes, and the massive lines that bisected them appeared to be roads. Rias soon confirmed his suspicions.

"The territory my family owns," she said as she put her arms around his neck and looked out with him.

"We're above a valley right now," Akeno told him.

"So if I become an Ultimate Class Devil, I'll get something like this?" Elros wondered.

"Yup. Smaller or bigger depending on what you choose. A more developed area will be smaller; something a bit more unruly would be bigger, I think. Ours includes the valley, the township, and some surrounding areas," Rias said.

"That's real fuckin' neato. Curious, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Lucy's territory, would you? I forgot to ask him a couple days ago," Elros said.

"Sorry, but I can't help you there. Beyond my territory and Sona's, I don't really know many others that well. My dad should have a few books on the subject, though. You can look through them once we get home," Rias said.

"Sounds good. We should get ready to dismount, I think. Looks like-," Elros said before suddenly, a massive explosion was heard. Elros had no time to react as he and the others were quickly buffeted through the train which was sent into a ferocious spin.

 _'The fuck?'_ was all he asked himself as he quickly shifted into his Green Lantern uniform and began to look for the others. Rias was nowhere in sight, which worried him greatly; while Akeno quickly scooped up a shaken-looking Gasper. Koneko and Issei were falling alongside Xenovia, Asia, and Kiba, all of them looking just as baffled as he was.

Everyone soon came to their senses and began to fly on their own with their wings, with Elros using his powers for flight. He coated everyone with some base armor construct that would heighten their defense and the peerage lowered into the valley below. A dark and dreary place, they were soon standing in the shadow of the mountains around them, the ground barren and rocky.

"What just happened?!" Issei asked.

"I'm not sure. We… were attacked, however," Xenovia said, drawing out Durandal.

"Where's Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure. She was near us, though. I just hope she's safe," Elros said in worry. The others nodded and were about to look for a way out when the ground began to rumble. It grew nearer and nearer and soon, an outcrop of rock began to break away. Eyes widened in horror as they saw a beast emerge.

Clocking in at 15 meters, it was a sight to behold. The majority of the body was covered in dark, purple scales with his lower body, stomach, and inner portions of his tails and legs were a beige. His head was triangular in shape with massive, outward facing ribbed yellow horns, sharp eyes with a purple sclera, and sharp teeth - specifically his canines. His claws were long and ended in sharp, yellow nails. His wings were like a bat, and around his body, he wore blackguards - especially on his shoulders and elbows. Around his waist with a brownish loincloth. He lumbered towards them with long strides, a snarl in his voice. As he came to a stop, he lifted his head up and clenched his claws into fists, letting out a mighty roar that shook the land.

"A dragon!" Issei said in shock. He had hardly gotten the words out when the head snapped back towards them a plume of fire shot out. Issei grabbed Asia and get her out of the way, while Elros did the same for Gasper. Kiba, Xenovia, and Akeno quickly shifted into their battle forms; the former two pulling out their swords while Akeno was wearing her Miko outfit.

"So I'm going to assume this guy isn't friendly!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Duh! You think so?" Xenovia asked.

She had barely gotten the words out when Koneko suddenly rushed forward, to shock, surprise, and horror of everyone. The dragon could easily pinch her until she was naught but a puddle of blood and flesh on the now crisped ground.

"Koneko! Watch out!" Akeno shouted. Koneko, however, didn't listen. She attempted to punch the dragon but was caught off guard as the massive tail viciously connected with her tiny frame. Elros quickly shot towards her and grabbed her before she hit the rock wall. He frowned as he saw the little girl bleeding profusely from her head, her eyes struggling to stay open.

 _'What were you thinking?'_ he wondered as he gently laid her on the ground.

"Koneko!" Gasper shouted in fright. The dragon let out another roar as he reared his head, about to strike again.

"Since Rias isn't here, it's my duty as queen to take the lead! Kiba, Xenovia - distract the dragon! Issei, focus on activating your Sacred Gear! Asia, protect Koneko! Elros, with me!" she shouted. Asia began to heal Koneko while Elros quickly went over to the Akeno's side, frowning at the dragon.

"Scan," he instructed his ring, which began to do so.

"Let's rock some Boosted Gear!" Issei yelled, summoning forth the gauntlet. Ddraig began to boost, but it seemed to have an unintended effect; as the dragon heard the voice, it turned toward Issei, a curious look in its eye. It naturally panicked the brunette.

"Uh! A little help here!" Issei squealed. Akeno quickly came to his aid, sending out a mighty burst of lightning at the dragon.

"Hey scaly, over here!" Xenovia shouted as she leaped through the tall rocky outcrops towards the dragon, her mighty sword in hand. Kiba mimicked her on the other side and the two leaped towards the beast, bringing their swords down. To their surprise, the points on the horn suddenly extended and clashed with their swords. Their attacks bounced off, having no effect on the dragon.

"It was able to deflect Durandal," Xenovia said in shock. It wasn't often - if ever, in fact - that someone was able to deflect her legendary sword.

"Now Kiba!" Akeno yelled to the Knight.

"You got it!" he replied as he brought the point of his sword on the ground. Activating his Sword Birth, the dragon was surrounded by spiky red protrusions in the image of swords. The attack didn't faze him at all, however; he whipped the swords away easily with his tail before launching a plume of fire at the Knight.

As Elros observed his companions, he noted that he hadn't often seen them fight before. Against the Stray Devil, it was him and Rias; while during the attack on the Khaos Brigade, he had seen short bursts. He noted that each of them was sufficiently powerful on their own against enemies on par or less powerful them. However, the dragon that they currently were locked in a heated battle against was far superior - both in terms of offense and defense. This would take far more firepower than they currently had at their disposal.

"BOOST!" Ddraig yelled again, capturing the dragons attention. Seeing that the dragon was distracted, Elros sent out a small probe which began to hover around the dragons back.

"What're you doing?" Akeno asked.

"Looking for any weakness. This guy is no joke," Elros replied.

"Hurry, Issei!" Asia said, continuing to heal Koneko.

"I'm still powerless. I haven't generated enough energy to do any damage yet," Issei said, gritting his teeth. He felt useless at the time, unable to do much but run around, trying to get more power. Akeno sent another bolt at the dragon, which turned his head to her. It shot out a thin and targeted plume of fire. Before the fire connected, however, Elros put up a thick forcefield, displacing it.

 _'Powerful will, but not strong enough to shatter my construct. Interesting… physically, it's monstrous. But it's willpower… that thing in the forest was able to destroy my constructs so easily…,'_ Elros thought, keeping his eyes on the dragon but his mind traveling to his near death experience.

 _'What was that thing?'_ he wondered.

"Why does it keep reacting to Issei's Sacred Gear?" Akeno wondered softly.

"I have to do something! I have to! After all… it's my responsibility as a man!" Gasper said, his eyes narrowing as summoned forth his power. The dragon was ensnared in a purple glow and suddenly stopped moving, much to the joy of Issei and Gasper.

"Nicely done, Gasper!" Issei exclaimed. He spoke too soon, however, as the tail suddenly whipped onto the ground, shattering Gasper's power.

"Crap! He's unfrozen!" Issei panicked.

"I'm sorry! He's too scary! I can't keep focus!" Gasper cried, falling to his knees.

"EXPLOSION!" Ddraig said. Issei grinned as she shouted out to Akeno that he was ready.

"Alright! Time to strike!" she yelled, sending out a much more powerful thunderbolt while Issei threw a red orb at the dragon. The two attacks connected one right after the other, causing a massive explosion. However, even as the dark smoke cleared, the dragon was untouched.

"You're kidding!" Issei shouted.

"No way!" Akeno exclaimed, gritting her teeth; the attack did nothing.

 _"Scales on the back of the neck are layered and expose skin underneath,"_ the ring suddenly told Elros. As soon as he got the get go from his ring, he flew behind the dragon which was still focused on Issei. Elros saw what his ring was talking about. On the back of the dragons beck were multiple layers of scales; and just underneath the layer, one could make out a soft flesh. Elros created multiple lighting rod constructs that ended with a sharp point before looking at Akeno.

"Akeno! Get ready to light these up!" he shouted as the lightning rods began to swivel at a high speed. Not having the time to carefully plan the attack - lest Issei get literally crushed - he began to spear the constructs between the scale layers. They began to drill vicious, easily sneaking in through the scales as they could adjust their thickness accordingly. Finally, Elros heard the sweet sound of pain from the dragon. Its head reared back but was unable to break the constructs which continued to drill.

"Now!" Elros yelled. Akeno powered up her attack before bringing it down. Massive thunderbolts erupted from her fingertips and clashed with the lightning rod constructs. The dragons eyes went wide as it felt skin begin to burn and crisp. The lightning rods carried the current from the thick top to the pinpoint bottom and spread it across the skin of the dragon as well as throughout the insides; the penetration deep. Elros saw blood erupt as a scale suddenly broke off, it's base significantly weakened. It revealed much more skin that Elros had anticipated.

 _'There we go!'_ he thought to himself. Flying a bit higher, he began to focus and created a massive sword construct in the air.

"Woah. That's one big sword!" Issei exclaimed. With a point around five feet wide and long, the sword was no doubt capable of doing massive damage - especially to the exposed skin of the dragon. Elros reared it and was about to bring the pain when another voice joined the fray.

"Stop! That'll be enough," came, to his surprise, Azazel's voice. Elros looked around before his eyes finally landed on the source; on a mountain behind the dragon stood Azazel with a smile on his face' and Rias, her arms crossed over her chest as she observed her peerage.

"You guys are here?! Dude, what the hell?!" Issei exclaimed.

"That's enough, Elros," Rias said to him. Elros paused before looking at his construct and the dragon, which had finally turned to face him. Nodding, the construct vanished and Elros shifted out of his uniform, landing back down and congregating with the others.

-o-

"This dragon is a Devi?! That's awesome!" Issei said, awestruck. To the peerages surprise, the dragon suddenly spoke.

"I thought I recognized you, Ddraig," it said in a deep voice.

 _"Yes, good to see you again Tannin!"_ Ddraig replied.

"IT SPOKE! And apparently you two know each other," Issei said accusingly.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon, a.k.a. Devil-Dragon Tannin. Vassal to the former Dragon Emperor. He allowed himself to be turned into a Devil for reasons I won't go into now," Azazel said.

"A dragon as a Devil…," Kiba said in awe.

"Just how balls out powerful can you get?" Issei said.

"He's agreed to help you out with your training. I thought this would be a wonderful opportunity for you two to get to know each other," Azazel said.

"Is it special training with a full on montage?!" Xenovia wondered.

"I don't know what that means, but Sirzechs asked me to come out and help. I was expecting this to be a breeze and for you all to need some work. I certainly wasn't expecting what I got, however," Tannin said, his tail flicking across his skin and showing them the blood that smeared it. Everyone looked to Elros, whose eyes seem to be tearing up.

"Are you… crying?!" Issei asked in shock.

"It's… just… I can't believe it. A FUCKING DEVIL-DRAGON! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Elros shouted in excitement, his fists raised as his eyes were starlike as he looked up. Rias and Akeno quickly broke into a fit of giggles as they saw how happy and excited he looked. It was a while before they calmed down and Rias caressed his cheek before smiling at the peerage.

"I'm sorry for playing this trick on you. I was against this ploy from the start, but my big brother can be rather insistent," Rias said.

"Hmm. I can see why they need so much work. You spoil your peerage and act with uncertainty," Azazel commented.

"What uncertainty?" Rias asked as she shot him a look.

"I wanted to gauge the kind of power you could muster when surprised. And trust me, I learned a lot," Azazel said.

"Exactly the kind of ploy a Fallen Angel would come up with," Akeno said icily.

"A ploy… wait, Ddraig. If you knew him, why didn't you say something!?" Issei asked.

 _"That would have ruined it and those ruin surprises are the worst,"_ Ddraig said simply.

"What?" Issei deadpanned.

 _"It wasn't as though it was a real fight, anyways. Tannin wasn't even using 1/1,000th of his power. Otherwise, this may have been very different,"_ Ddraig said.

"Well, I can't very well take you all home like this. Come on, let's take a bath," Rias said, smiling.

"That won't be necessary, sweetheart," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, her brow furrowed.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot already. Remember, as soon as we got to the Underworld, we're to begin training. Well, we're here. Take ten but prepare yourselves," Elros said with an evil grin as stood by Azazel.

"WAIT! WE JUST LIVED THROUGH THAT! AT LEAST GIVE US SOME TIME TO RECUPERATE!" Issei exclaimed.

"No can do, buddy. You guys are bloody and bruised, and there's honestly no better way to train. Like I said, ten," Elros said as an hourglass construct suddenly began to tick down.

"Elros, I'm sure this can wait for a day," Rias said.

"Nope. For the next week, you guys are all mine. Hey Zaz, are there any volcanos here?" Elros wondered.

"Hmm… I don't think so. Why?" Azazel asked.

"Eh, mostly curious," Elros said as he winked at Rias.

"Rias, he can't do this, can he?!" Issei asked.

"It's out of my hands for this week, unfortunately," Rias confessed.

"Crap," Issei groaned.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Tannin and I will be back in a week to continue their other two weeks. Make sure you leave some of the fun for us," Azazel chuckled as he and Tannin teleported away.

"Just remember that I'll remember whatever you do to us," Rias said as she leaned in close to Elros.

"Are you threatening to punish me?" Elros wondered.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Rias said.

"Mmm, I look forward to seeing what you have planned. Handcuffs? Rope? Oh, this should be fun," Elros chuckled. She groaned before beginning to talk to Akeno.

-o-

"That green boy is quite impressive, Azazel," Tannin said.

"Don't I know it. You didn't have to let yourself get hit, though, you know," Azazel said.

"What are you talking about?" Tannin inquired.

"I mean Elros's attack. You could've just destroyed his constructs," Azazel said.

"You misunderstand the situation, I'm afraid. I tried to destroy them - I was unable to, however," Tannin said. Azazel stopped and looked at the dragon, a look of surprise in his eyes.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I am not. I am not sure what they are made of, but they were dug well into my skin. I cannot recall feeling such pain for a long, long, time," Tannin said.

"He… actually hurt you, then?" Azazel asked.

"Indeed. It took me by considerable surprise. If anything, it was the new host of Ddraig whom I was expecting to excel, but the boy needs work. This other child, however - his prowess is considerable. I am intrigued at how this would've ended were both of us not limiting our powers," Tannin said. Azazel was quiet as he continued to walk with Tannin, his mind on Elros.

-o-

As Elros scanned the land, he made a plan of what to make the others do. He would be joining them for the most part, although would hold back here and there to make observations and notes to share with Azazel and Sirzechs.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Issei grumbled.

"No more complaining, Issei. Alright everyone, forget about your powers. You won't need them until our last day," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia wondered.

"Powers are useless unless you guys a) know how to use them and b) have a strong foundation to build on. We're going to build the foundation this week. Look at this rock face," Elros said, pointing to it. It ascended close five thousand feet, almost entirely vertical.

"What about it?" Kiba asked.

"Starting climbing," Elros said as he held out his ring and created thousands of hand and footholds.

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Start climbing it," Elros said.

"You can't be serious! It'll take all day!" Issei said.

"I know. It's gonna be tough. You might even fall a few times. But start climbing it," Elros said. Issei was about to complain again but was silenced as Elros looked at him.

"Now," Elros ordered. Issei, Gasper, and Asia gingerly approached it while Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Rias, and Akeno had a bit more pep in their step. Looking up, they each grasped a handhold and began their ascent.

"Oh man, this is scary," Gasper said fretfully. Elros kneeled next to the young vampire and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I know it is, kiddo. But it's important that we learn to face our fears and overcome them. Heights are scary for a lot of people; I imagine for some of us here as well. But it's gonna be alright. I know you can do it, little buddy," Elros said comfortingly. Gasper looked at Elros for a moment before he vigorously nodded. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to climb.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," he kept saying to himself. As he continued, Elros smiled with pride. That Gasper would attempt to make the climb made all the difference to him. Looking around, he saw that Asia and Issei were both cheering each other on, while Xenovia and Kiba were racing each other. Koneko was close to Gasper, and Rias and Akeno had a tremendous lead on everyone - both making it a competition. Sure that everyone had a grip, Elros began to make the climb himself - both to make sure no one would cheat and to catch anyone that might fall.

-o-

"This… is a lot harder… than I thought it would be," Rias said, gritting her teeth. She and Akeno were clear ahead of everyone else and were roughly half of the way up ten hours into the climb.

"I… feel like my arms are going to fall off. Oh fucking hell," Akeno grimaced.

"I know. I didn't think it'd be this difficult," Rias said as she paused to catch her breath. Akeno stopped alongside her, her feet spread across two holds while she rested one hand atop the other on a different one. Suddenly, they heard Elros's voice, amplified by a megaphone construct.

"That seems like a good place to catch your breath. Here," Elros said. Below their feet, a platform suddenly appeared. Rias and Akeno both collapsed on to it, grimacing as they felt their arms go numb and feeling their legs thanking them.

"Shit," Rias breathed heavily.

"I didn't think he'd be this hard on us," Akeno whined.

"Oh, he's gonna regret it," Rias said.

"I certainly hope so," Akeno grumbled as she rested her head against the rock face. The view wasn't much to brag about; on the other side was the same rock face, with a valley path below them.

"You did really well, by the way," Rias said, finally smiling at Akeno.

"Hmm?" she wondered.

"Taking control back there. You made a good and efficient plan," Rias said.

"Thanks. But it didn't really do much," Akeno said, downcast.

"Don't think about it like that, Akeno. Tannin is extremely powerful. You know as well as I do that I probably wouldn't have fared much better, nor would Sona's peerage," Rias said.

"I suppose. Would've been nice if you gave me some heads up, though," Akeno said.

"That would've ruined the surprise," Rias said.

"You're terrible," Akeno groaned.

"I know. A little bit of revenge for all the times you've teased me as well," Rias said with a smirk that Akeno returned.

"So what do you think about the Rating Games? Any idea who we're going to face?" she asked.

"The committee will be deciding the pairings. I just want to go up against Sona's peerage. We've both been looking forward to that for a long time," Rias said.

"It should be interesting. I know she and Tsubaki have been planning quite a bit for Elros. Speaking of which, how do you plan to use him in the Games? He hasn't participated in any scrimmages with us," Akeno said.

"I've been trying to think of strategies to employ with him, but I keep coming back to the same answer," Rias said.

"What's that?" Akeno inquired.

"To just let him loose during the event. I think he's the wildcard, even though he's pretty well known. Trying to use him in any particular way might be too limiting. Besides, I still don't understand the mechanics of powers well enough to integrate him into any strategy. I don't even know what his Demonic Power is yet," Rias sighed.

"I thought it was that thing he did with his wings? They seemed to be coming out of him," Akeno said.

"I thought so as well, but I'm not so sure. It was pretty amazing, though," Rias said softly, remembering how Elros looked as his body was riddled with holes that erupted in a bright blue flame, healing him.

"That self-heal… I didn't expect that," Akeno said.

"Nor did I. I do wish he wasn't so secretive about everything," Rias sighed.

"You could just order him to tell you, you know," Akeno said with a smile.

"No, I don't think that's the right way to go about it. Besides… it'd be hypocritical, don't you think?" Rias asked uncomfortably. Akeno frowned and shifted a bit as she nodded.

"Mmmm…," she hummed, looking out at the adjacent wall again.

-o-

"Oh, crap! I think I'm dead!" Issei groaned as he collapsed on the green platform.

"You can't die on me yet, man. I still need to get my kicks," Elros chuckled as he helped Issei up.

"Just… a little more," Issei said.

"Don't worry, you still get at least half an hour of rest before we continue. We should be at the top by the same time we began, tomorrow," Elros said.

"Oh… I'm not sure I can go on for much longer," Asia said as she rubbed her arms, wincing in pain.

"You did a really good job just getting up here, Asia. I'm proud of you. And you, Gasper. And you, Koneko," Elros said as he ruffled the young Devils heads. Asia blushed while Gasper and Koneko smiled.

"Do you… train like… this often?" Kiba asked.

"A bit. I made my first climb like this when I was… hmmm… six or so. The first day I became a Lantern," Elros said, looking up.

"Yeah, but you had your powers," Xenovia mentioned.

"My trainer didn't let me use them," Elros chuckled.

"Wait - start from the beginning," Kiba said.

"Hmm… well, I had just become a Lantern, as I said. I was on the Lantern homeworld, Oa, and had just begun my training. After getting my ass kicked every which way, my trainer - Kilowog - took me to a volcano, talking about how important it was for Lanterns to have a strong foundation. He threw me into it and told me to get out without using my powers. So I used my hands and feet to climb out of it. Took me the better part of two days. I found a couple of crevices to rest in, but that was about it. Ate like no tomorrow once I got out," Elros said.

"What about the heat?" Xenovia said.

"Sucked bad," Elros said.

"That's really sadistic, though - I mean… throwing a kid into a volcano? What if you died?" Rias asked angrily.

"Na, Wog wouldn't let that happen. He's a hardass for sure, but he really cares about the Lanterns that he trains. He had a probe following me that would step in if I was about to fall or legitimately couldn't make it anymore. He was surprised I made it. Something about how most of the Lanterns that he does that to can't find the willpower to do so. The other Lanterns from Earth all went through the same thing; all of them made it as well," Elros said.

"Which is why I know you all can do it," he continued, smiling at them. They returned his smile, new fire in their hearts as they looked at the rock face again. Half an hour later, they were all at it with a newfound ferocity.

-o-

"Victory!" Issei exclaimed as he and Asia finally made it to the top of the rock face, followed by Elros who chuckled and helped both to their feet.

"I can't… feel my arms anymore," Xenovia said as she breathed deeply, looking around. They appeared to be surrounded by a forest, evidenced by the trees that went as far as the eye could see. Night had come and gone and it was already deep into the afternoon the following day, but evening just on the horizon.

"Please tell me we're not doing anything else," Issei pleaded Elros.

"I wish I could. But don't worry. We've only got a few hours before night falls, so it'll be easy," Elros said.

"What is it?" Issei asked, getting to his wobbly feet.

"Just some light running. I'll go scope out a path while you guys get some rest," Elros said.

"I can't even feel my legs," Issei groaned.

"On the bright side, you'll sleep like a baby tonight," Elros chuckled as he took off at a brisk pace.

"I thought your training was difficult, Rias. You've got nothing on Elros," Issei grumbled.

"I know. I'm beginning to regret not fighting back against having him train us," Rias said as she sat down against a tree.

"So… sore…," Asia said, red as hell. Issei comfortingly rubbed her back, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the blonde.

"Koneko, Gasper - how are you two doing?" Akeno asked.

"I'm alright," Koneko said as she rested against a tree as well.

"I'm… so tired," Gasper yawned. He went over to Koneko and rested his head against her shoulder, gently dozing off.

"Oh man. Sleep… feels just about right," Issei said, his eyes beginning to droop.

"I don't think he'd like it if he found us all sleeping when he got back," Xenovia chided Issei.

"If I don't survive… tell my parents I love them… and Kiba…," Issei said, turning to his friend.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked.

"Delete… my browser history," Issei said before his eyes closed and he began to snore loudly.

"Wow. Out like a light," Kiba said. He had half a mind to fall asleep as well but decided to do so after the run was over.

-o-

As Elros came back, he saw Issei and Gasper both comfortably asleep and the others just barely staying awake.

"Don't worry guys, we'll take it easy for the next couple of hours. Come on, get up. Just keep pace with me; I found a good trial for us," Elros said, helping Rias and Akeno up. They grimaced at how sore they felt but nodded as they began to jog in place in an effort to get some feeling back. Kiba, Xenovia, and Asia followed; while Koneko helped Gasper up and Elros shook Issei awake.

"Awww man," the Red Dragon Emperor whined, back on his feet.

"Roll out," Elros said as he began to light jog along the trail. The others followed and kept pace, surprisingly holding out well. After about fifteen minutes, they began to descend slightly into a valley on the other side of the rockface. The trail zigzagged downwards for a while before leveling out into a massive forest.

"This isn't… too… bad," Rias said as she ran side by side with him through the trees.

"You're holding up well, it seems," Elros said.

"And you… don't seem to have broken a sweat," she said.

"Intense training, sweetheart," Elros said with a smile.

"I don't… envy you… that much I can say," she said, eliciting a short laugh from him. Akeno was soon on his other side, much in the same state as Rias.

"Doing alright?" he asked.

"More… or… less," she replied.

"Don't worry. You guys got this," Elros said, looking ahead again. He gently slowed down a bit more, allowing Issei and Asia to catch up with the group. They kept the pace for a while longer before Elros continued to decrease his speed, finally coming to a stop.

"Alright. We'll make camp here," he said.

"Camp?!" Issei groaned, leaning against a tree.

"What were you expecting?" Elros wondered.

"A nice, long, hot bath!" Issei said.

"Ah. Nope. Just open sky and a hard ground, my friend," Elros chuckled.

"This is cruel, man," Issei said.

"Think of it as character building," Elros said.

"We don't have camping material, though," Kiba reminded him.

"We'll have to make due with what we have, then. Let's see… who wants to get a fire going, who wants to make shelter, and who wants to get something to eat?" Elros asked.

"With… what materials?" Xenovia asked.

"We have all the materials we could need here. Wood for fire; large leaves for tents or small huts; and you can hear a rushing river nearby. Not hot, but it should suffice as a nice bath," Elros said.

"But… can't we just go to Rias's place?" Issei asked.

"Nope. After we finish our training, we can," Elros said.

"I'll prepare the fire," Akeno said.

"Alright. I'll go get the food, then. Anyone want to come with?" Elros asked.

"I will," Rias said.

"Alright. Everyone else, start building a shelter. Let's see… three should do; three to a hut," Elros said before heading towards the river with Rias.

-o-

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on us?" Rias asked as she took her shirt and skirt off.

"Nope," Elros said as he looked around for some materials.

"We spent at least a full day climbing that mountain, and then that run," Rias said.

"Yup. Like I told Issei - Hell Week," Elros said.

"I thought you were kidding. That maybe we'd so a lot of sparring," Rias said.

"Nope. Situations like these breed resilience. Resilience is important in a fight. Besides, fighting each other for a week wouldn't help all that much, I think. You guys already have a considerable amount of fighting experience, anyways," Elros said, picking up a long and rigid stick, a sharp stone, and a long length of vine. He fashioned a small spear and headed towards the bank of the river.

"They're not used to training like this," Rias said, resting her legs in the river. She sighed in relief as the cold water rushed over them.

"I know. That said, I'm not here to go easy on you and have you punch below your weight. I'm going to push you guys as close to the brink as possible," Elros said as he suddenly thrust the spear in. Retracting it, Rias saw a salmon pierced on the stone end. Elros put the salmon in a bucket construct before looking for more catches.

"When did you learn to do that?" Rias wondered.

"On a hunting trip. I taught myself to spearfish," Elros said, catching another. Rias frowned as she saw the look of sadness on Elros's face. Pushing through the soreness, she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Can I try?" she asked, pointing to the spear.

"Go for it," Elros said, handing it to her. Standing to her side, Elros watched as Rias saw a fish and attempted to spear it. However, she missed. Attempting it again, she missed again. Elros smiled as he saw her thrusts become wilder before she groaned in frustration and looked at him. Elros put his hand on top of hers and helped her position the spear. His other hand rested on her stomach and he leaned in, resting his chin on her shoulder as he whispered.

"First, look at the fish you want. It's about accuracy, strength, and speed; with accuracy being the most important factor. Tense up a bit, ready to spring; wait until the perfect moment; then… strike!" he said, thrusting the spear down. Retracting it, Rias saw a trout on it.

"Try again," Elros said, observing her. Rias followed his advice and thrust the spear. She caught another fish, much to her delight. Over the next ten minutes, she caught around 20% of the fish she aimed for.

"Let's take a quick dip before we head back," Rias said, taking Elros by the hand and leading him into the water. She shivered gently as the cold water stung her a bit but exhaled in pleasure as she felt Elros hold her tight.

"This feels amazing," she whispered, resting her head on his chest as the water rushed over them.

"Very relaxing indeed," Elros said as he kissed her atop her head. Rias turned her head up and looked at him, bringing a hand to his cheek and tracing the scar on his face. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him before giving him a tight hug. Elros smiled at the touch and simply held her.

-o-

Dried and dressed, they headed back with enough food for everyone to eat well with. They found that Akeno had already got a fire roaring while the others had gotten to work on constructing their living quarters for the week. As Rias and Akeno began to cook the fish, Elros helped get the mud, leaf, and stick huts set up.

"This is actually sort of fun," Issei said.

"I'm glad you think so. See, it's not all bad," Elros said.

"Still… that might have something to do with the fact I can't feel anything," Issei said.

"You know, you complain quite a bit," Elros chuckled.

"I can't help it! This is hard!" Issei groaned.

"The more you complain, the harder it's going to be. Just accept the fact that the next week is going to much the same. But look at the bright side," Elros said.

"What's that?" Issei inquired.

"You'll be able to spend much more quality time with Asia," Elros said, causing the two to blush. Akeno and Rias giggled at the reaction he elicited.

Finally, the aroma of cooked fish filled the air as the living quarters were finally completed. Sitting around on the ground, everyone dug into the freshly cooked meal with a vigor, not having eaten at all for the past 24 hours.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Issei said.

"Very good indeed," Xenovia agreed.

"Akeno and Rias are cooking goddesses, just like Marion and Bürent and their mom," Elros said, remembering the tiramisu.

"If only we had some spices available, it would be much more appetizing," Akeno sighed.

"At least we don't have to eat it raw. Probably could, though," Elros said, examining the salmon.

"That sounds disgusting," Issei grumbled.

"It's not the worst. Just think of it as eating sushi," Elros said.

"… Nope. Still, doesn't work," Issei said eliciting a chuckle. After they concluded their meal, everyone ducked inside a tent. The ground inside was coated in leaves to make for as comfortable a mattress as one could hope for. As Elros laid down, Rias and Akeno quickly got comfortable on his chest and shoulders.

"Ugh. Rias, move over for tonight," Akeno said, gently pushing her friend off as she got comfortable on top of Elros. Tucking her head underneath his chin, she rested her hands on his chest and used him as a mattress.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Rias whined.

"It's no use if we're both uncomfortable. So I'm gonna use Elros as my mattress tonight," Akeno giggled.

"That's not fair!" Rias complained.

"You can use him tomorrow night. We'll switch off," Akeno compromised. Rias thought about it before signing and nodding. Elros pulled her in close as well, eliciting a smile. Resting her head on his shoulder, the three quickly nodded off; Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko did so in another hut, while Gasper, Kiba, and Issei were already snoring in the third one.

-o-

"Well, you guys are all alive - that's pretty good," Elros said cheerfully as he stood in front of the group in the forest. The week had rushed by and by the end of it, everyone smelled horrible, was battered and bruised, and simply hoping for a day of respite.

"This is our last day with you as our trainer, right?" Issei asked hopefully.

"That's right, man. Azazel said to meet him at the Gremory Household after we finish up. After that, we'll break up for two weeks to train in solace," Elros said.

"That's the best news I've heard all week," Issei groaned.

"This last day, we're just going to spar. Rias and Akeno; Gasper and Asia; Koneko and Xenovia; Issei, you're with me. And Kiba, Karlamine has agreed to spar with you," Elros said, pointing to his right. A magic circle appeared and the beautiful knight stepped out, smiling at her boyfriend. Kiba returned the smile and quickly found a place to train with her while the others went off as well.

"Alright… let's do this," Issei said, bringing forth Ddraig.

"You won't need him. Like I said, no powers. Hand to hand," Elros said as he put his fists up.

"Crap. I'm not good with that," Issei groaned. As he did so, however, he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as Elros narrowed his eyes at him.

"Over the course of the last week, you've done nothing but complain at each and every chance you've gotten. How do you expect to beat Vali - or anyone else, for that matter - with that attitude?" Elros asked as he quickly got close and threw Issei over his shoulder and onto the ground. He landed with a thud and cringed before gingerly getting up. As soon as he did, Elros swiped his legs and sent him tumbling down again before circling him like a predator.

"You must have noticed that no one else complained half as much. It might be endearing to some, but not to me - especially not to that extent," Elros said as he waited for Issei to get up.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked as he finally put his fists up.

"I just told you - your incessant complaining about this or that. You complain about climbing that rock face; you complain about running; you complain about making camp; you complain about going to sleep; you complain about having to wake up; you complain about everything I can imagine," Elros said, his voice cutting. Issei cringed at how bluntly he put it, averting his eyes.

"And now you don't even look at me," Elros said as he inched closer, his fists in front of him.

"I don-," Issei began before Elros punched him hard in the stomach.

"You don't what?" Elros asked as he reared the dragon back and punched him again, sending him to the floor. Issei coughed but got up again, a glint in his eyes as he looked at Elros.

"Maybe you think I'm being too cruel?" Elros asked. Issei didn't reply as he went in for a punch that Elros blocked.

"Well? Am I?" Elros asked, blocking a few more. Still, no response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Elros said as he punched through Issei's attempted block, hitting him square in the face.

"You might have noticed that I took it harder on you than the others," Elros commented.

"What?" Issei asked in surprise.

"I said that I was harder on you during the others. Not for the first day, but the rest of the week," Elros said, grabbing him by the hair and rearing him up.

"Do you want to know why?" he asked before sending him to the ground with a suplex. Issei coughed as he gingerly got back up.

"Why?" he wheezed.

"Because I know you want to fight Vali. And the way I look at it right now, you're fucked. He's going to kill you seven ways from fucking Sunday. You do nothing but complain. You can't even raise your fists against me. How do you expect to beat him like that?" Elros asked. Issei physically cringed at the bluntness of Elros's response.

"You think that I put you guys through that training for kicks? Or that I derived pleasure from it? I've seen good Lanterns die because they thought that training was a joke; after all, they had their ring to save them when things got hellish. They didn't have the benefit of someone like Rias reviving them. They're just dead and fucking gone now," Elros said. Issei gulped as he felt the coldness and Elros's voice. Looking up, he saw the Lantern towering over him.

"The only reason I'm alive right now is because I've never stopped training. You've barely begun it," Elros said, not attacking as he let Issei get to his feet. He retreated a bit and scanned Issei, who seemingly stood a bit taller.

"I want you to show me how strong you are right now. Go ahead and knock me down. I won't even move," Elros said. Issei continued to look at him as he put his fists up and went in closer. Elros's hands rested at his sides as Issei suddenly began to go on the offensive. He felt the brunette's punches and kicks connect; and behind them, he felt Issei start to get a bit angry at him. No doubt he didn't appreciate the words Elros had for him. Regardless, Elros kept true to his word as the Red Dragon Emperor began to grow a bit more ferocious. It was a few minutes, but he finally had Elros on the ground, peppering his and face with punches. He kept going at it until he couldn't raise his arms anymore. Stopping, Issei collapsed onto Elros's side, his breathing heavy. Bringing a hand to his face, Elros saw some blood trickling down his lip.

"That was better," Elros said as he got to his feet again.

"Why… did you have to put it like that?" Issei asked.

"Because I'm not going to get through to you any other way. I'm not sure what approach Rias has tried, but it's evident it's had no effect. So if the only way I'm going to get through to you is berating you, it's worth it. It's that or the alternative," Elros said.

"And what's that?" Issei asked, gingerly sitting up.

"Vali kills you. Riser, and those other two guys I faced relied solely on their powers to beat me. Neither seemed to have done a day's training in his life. You won't beat Vali by simply relying on your powers. You're going to have to train much, much harder. I'm going to let you fight Vali when you want to, but I intend to make sure you have as much of a chance at possible. Because once it's on, I'm not going to step in - just like you and Ddraig asked," Elros said. He paused before speaking again.

"But I'm going to leave it up to you. If you'd rather I not train you, I'll step off and let you do your thing. If you _do_ want my help, we'll start doing this more often. But I'm going to leave that in your hands," Elros said. Issei opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he looked on the ground. The request he and Ddraig made to Elros just hit him. Vali was extremely powerful, he knew; and at his current levels, Issei didn't know if he stood much of a chance. Elros saw the gears turning in his head and spoke again.

"Take some time to think about it. Give me your answer once we're all finished without training," Elros said. Issei nodded before getting back to his feet. Of his own accord, he put his fists back up and stared Elros down. Elros nodded and the two continued their training.

-o-

"How was training?" Azazel asked as the peerage stepped out of the portal at the Gremory Household. They were bloodied, battered, bruised, and grimacing as they lined up in front of the Fallen Angel.

"Ah. Say no more. Well, the next two weeks should be a bit lighter. Elros spoke to you all already?" Azazel asked.

"Yup," Issei nodded.

"Good. Well, take the rest of the day to rest. Tomorrow, you guys are gonna start your personal sessions. Issei, Tannin's going to be training you," Azazel said.

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed.

 _"Excellent! I look forward to this,"_ Ddraig said enthusiastically.

"After that is the Young Devils Gathering, the Rating Games, the Peace Talks, the Battle Royale, and of course the main event," Azazel said as he smiled at Elros. The doors to the household opened and the Gremory's walked in, smiling at the group.

"Ah. You all don't look to well," Sirzechs chuckled, stopping as Rias glared at him.

"Speaking of the main event, Elros - the date of your fight with Yama has been decided. It will be held a couple of days after the Battle Royale," Lord Gremory said.

"Sounds good, sir," Elros said.

"That soon after?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Indeed. Yama has agreed to it as well," Lord Gremory said.

"The decision regarding your rank has been made as well, as I hear. We should get an official recommendation in a few days, so you'll find that out upon your return," Srizechs said.

"Sounds good to me, Zecxy," Elros said, eliciting a raucous laugh from Azazel.

"Oh, that's good," he said, slinging his arm around Elros.

"Anyways, why don't you all go take a bath and get some rest? I'm sure you'll need it for the next two weeks," Venelana said with a smile. With that, they took their leave.

-o-

Elros sank deep into a large hot tub, exhaling in pleasure as he felt the warm water on his skin. Hearing the door click open again, he saw Rias and Akeno approach and get in the water as well, sitting on either side. Wrapping his arms around their shoulders, he held them close.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Sore," they replied in unison.

"Good," Elros chuckled.

"You could've been a bit easier, you know," Akeno sighed.

"Yeah. But there's no point in punching below your weight. You have to edge higher and higher," Elros said.

"Have you decided how you're going to train for the next two weeks?" Rias wondered.

"More or less. Azazel has regimens planned for each of you. They should play well to your strengths and weaknesses," Elros said.

"Enough talk about that for now. I just want to relax for a bit right now," Akeno said, leaning in; Rias doing the same on the other side. Before they knew it, all three gently dozed off, comfortable in each other's arms.


	36. Two Weeks to Paradise

"Ugh!" Issei groaned as he got back to his feet again. After he and the others had time to cool off for a night after Elros's training, Tannin had whisked him away to the mountains. The Blaze Meteor Dragon was more than a week into the process of putting Issei through vicious hell, making the young Red Dragon Emperor push his limit further and further. Issei didn't know if it was like this because Tannin was solo training him, or if Tannin was just a fucking asshole, but he was wishing that it was Elros training him.

"If you think that you're worthy of wielding my old friend, you will have to prove yourself, Issei Hyoudou. It seems that the training with that man in your peerage has done you some good, however. You're not nearly as whiney as Azazel initially represented you to be," Tannin said.

"WHINEY?!" Issei exclaimed. Was that what everyone really thought of him? That he whined and complained a lot. As he found his footing, his heart fell slightly. It hadn't occurred to him before just how much he _did_ whine - whether about girls, about his lot in life, about training, about fighting, or anything else. He was beginning to see Elros's point.

"Often it is the case that you cannot change what is happening; you must accept it and take it in your stride. Complaining only increases the burden on you; it doesn't deter the opposing force. This training, for example - the more you complain, the harder I shall be upon you. Your complaints about my technique certainly won't under me in the slightest; however, the mental and emotional impact it will have on you will only weigh you down. Accept that this will be painful and hellish, and you will be all the better for it," Tannin said. Issei considered what the dragon said. There was no way he'd get out of this without disappointing everyone that was relying on him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

 _"BOOST_!" Ddraig sounded; Issei began to charge his powers up again and shifted into Scale Mail before attacking Tannin again. Tannin waited for the optimal moment before he sidestepped Issei's attack and whipped him into a mountain with his tail. Issei quickly recovered from the crash, however; unwilling to be downed in such a manner again. He flew back at Tannin, who smiled inwards; his charge was certainly improving.

 _'I can't let the others down. They're counting on me, after all. Asia. Rias. Akeno. Koneko. Xenovia. Gasper. Kiba. Elros. Don't worry, I got this!'_ he cheered himself on as he continued to boost, sending a flurry of explosive bombs towards Tannin.

Suddenly, Issei remembered the gift that he was given by Elros as the proxy of Michael. Ascalon.

"ASCALON!" he roared. To Tannin's surprise, something erupted from the Boosted Gear; a beautiful sword with a silver blade beset with a stunning purple-lavender jewel that was surrounded by gold.

He flew towards Tannin, who was still frozen in surprise, and connected with the dragon. He recalled how Xenovia and Kiba's swords did nothing to the dragon; he simply deflected them with ease. Ascalon was a different matter, however; he tore through the side of the of the dragon, bathing himself in blood as he cut a clear line across it. The attack surprised no one more than Issei, whose mouth hung open as he saw the damage he so easily inflicted.

"HOLY SHIT THIS SWORD IS AWESOME!" he cried out happily. Tannin gripped the side of his neck, now stinging with pain. However, he wore a smile on his maw as he turned to Issei, who suddenly felt a bit of dread go through him.

"That was most excellent, Issei Hyoudou. Now that I know you can damage me, I will be turning up my power considerably," Tannin said, his eyes glowing a terrifying lavender as he let out a low growl.

"Oh, crap," Issei sounded as he felt Tannin's power radiate off of him.

 _"Oh, crap indeed,_ " Ddraig agreed.

-o-

Asia was kneeling in the center of a dark cave, only two light sources available; one was from the moon, which shone through a large crevice. As she looked up at it, her heart filled with a sense of dread and wonder; out there was a different world, one that was a lush green and where her friends roamed. But in here, she was alone and in solace, her prayers reaching out but not being heard.

The second was a beautiful great light that emanated from her heads as they were clasped together in front of her chest. Closing her eyes, she instead focused her prayers on making this particular light stronger. Her Twilight Healing was one of the most important assets to Rias's peerage, a trump card that few others wielded. Whenever her teammates were injured, she could heal them.

However, she had her particulars to train. One problem that she faced was that while she could heal small injuries quickly, larger injuries - such as Koneko's in the fight against Tannin or Elros's in his fight against the three eyed monster - were much more difficult for her. Another was the difficulty she faced in overcoming her fears when alone or in a scary situation. She knew that such fear would hinder her ability to help. She had to overcome it at any cost.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get better at this," Asia said determinedly. She was working on a particular ability that Azazel had suggested to her - an area of effect type of heal where she could send out a burst of Healing Aura to assist injured allies.

Concentrating with all her might, Asia made her first attempt at the power. She closed her eyes tight as she began to push the energy out in the area around her. A green glow enveloped a small area of roughly two feet from her in all directions before she unclasped her hands and fell forward, breathing heavily.

"Darn it," she berated herself tearfully. The area wasn't close to being large enough to have a significant impact on her allies; it would barely help anyone that wasn't hugged her. However, her will would not break. She clasped her hands in front of her chest again and started it from the top. As she did, her mind wandered ever so slightly - to a certain boy she was infatuated with.

 _'Issei,'_ she thought with a loving smile playing on her lips. The thought was enough to give her a let extra power. Whenever Issei got hurt, she would fret over him more than the others. She was quickly on the scene to help him out however she could. She was even willing to overcome his perverted nature if only to get a bit closer to him. For a long while, she was jealous of Rias, who captured the attention of every man that they came across - Issei in particular for the beginning. But now that she was with Elros, Asia felt that her path to her inamorato was clear.

As he crossed her mind, the green glow strengthened a bit, drawing more power from her increased feelings. Concentrating again, Asia began to push out the Healing Aura as a burst around her - and achieved a significantly more powerful result. An area of around five feet from her in every direction was covered with the green glow. Had any injured persons been there, they would've been healed. Asia let out a small cry of joy at her ability before recomposing herself and taking it from the top. She had to achieve these results consistently.

-o-

Azazel's initial plan for Gasper was to leave him smack dab in the middle of a busy street in the Gremory Territory and try to help the boy overcome his fears of being in public. To the Fallen Angel's surprise, however, Gasper had overcome this particular fear to a significant extent. Grinning, he traced the solution back to Elros. He had little doubt that part of the reason Gasper was beginning to come out of his shell was because of the special relationship the young vampire shared with the Lantern.

Taking it in stride, Azazel had dummies set up for Gasper. They would operate on their own and Gasper would do his best to stop them in their tracks. Wielding the weapon that Elros gave him tightly in his hand, Gasper had a look of determination that was rare for him. He would narrow his eyes slightly ever so often and activate his Forbidden Balor View, stopping multiple dummies dead in their tracks. With every cast of the power, Gasper improved slightly - adding milliseconds and eventually seconds to the overall time he could keep them stopped.

Gasper knew that he had a couple of obstacles to overcome still. He remembered that in the fight against Tannin, his fear overtook him completely; he wasn't able to hold the dragon in check for more than a half a moment. But the fact that the dragon was free hardly registered for him; his mind almost immediately went to Elros and thought about how disappointed the Lantern might be in him for not being able to hold his own. The thought stuck with until the moment when they began to climb the rock face; he recalled what Elros had told him when Gasper mentioned how scary it was.

 _"I know it is, kiddo. But it's important that we learn to face our fears and overcome them. Heights are scary for a lot of people; I imagine for some of us here as well. But it's gonna be alright. I know you can do it, little buddy,"_ he remembered Elros saying to him as he made them climb the rock face.

 _'Don't worry, Elros! I'm gonna make you proud!'_ Gasper declared to himself. He knew that if he improved - even if it was bit by bit - Elros would be proud of him. Using the thought, his next cast of Forbidden Balor View had a lot more oomph to it; the target he focused on was frozen solid for a duration that Gapser hadn't achieved until now - a solid 20 seconds.

"YAY!" he cried, jumping for joy. Settling down after doing a short jig, Gasper did so again, focusing on improving little by little for the rest of his training. He was eager to show Elros what he had learned when they saw each other again.

-o-

"What're you doing here?" Koneko asked eyes narrowed as she sensed another presence within the forest she was training in.

"Relax, Shirone. I'm here because Azazel asked me to help you," Kuroka said, walking through a thicket of trees and towards her sister. She bit her lip as she saw Koneko standing there, resolute but dissatisfied at her presence.

"My name isn't Shirone. It's Koneko Toujou," she replied. Kuroka was about to open her mouth to speak on the subject but closed it, putting her hands up as a peace offer.

"I didn't come here to snatch you away or anything… Koneko. But I don't have to say why I'm here. You already know, don't you?" Kuroka asked eyebrows raised in a knowing fashion. Koneko bit her lip before turning her back on her sister.

"I don't need your help," she said as she got back to punching trees. The mighty oaks and yews cracked as easily as sticks and twigs, unable to withstand the might that Koneko's tiny fists had behind them.

"Azazel showed me the video of you all going up against Tannin. What the hell were you thinking? You know you couldn't take out a dragon _that_ easily. Even the pervert couldn't scratch him," Kuroka said. Koneko paused for a long while before replying.

"I… didn't think," she seethed.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. You're lucky that Elros caught you, otherwise you would've cracked against that mountain," Kuroka said. As soon as she said his name, Koneko turned to face here, a surprisingly curious look in her eye.

"What do you want with him?" she asked.

"With who?" Kuroka asked.

"Elros," Koneko said.

"What makes you think I want anything with him?" Kuroka asked.

"I saw you hug him before you left," Koneko deadpanned. Kuroka blushed at that, thinking she and him had been a bit more discreet.

"I… that's not your business, little sister. That's not what I'm here for either. I'm here to help you get control of your powers. You're about the right age now," Kuroka said.

"I'm not going to be like you," Koneko said, her voice carrying over like a sudden chill.

"Whether you want to or not, that's who you are," Kuroka said.

"No, it's not. I'm Koneko Toujou," she repeated.

"Sure. But you're also something else. It doesn't matter how much you try to deny it. You can't change it. The only thing that you can control is whether you control your change or it controls you. Just remember that if it's the latter, things might not be as rosy anymore," Kuroka said.

"Is that a threat?" Koneko asked.

"It's a promise," Kuroka replied coolly.

"I don't need your help," Koneko said again.

"You do," Kuroka said.

"Why should I trust you?" Koneko asked.

"I'm your sister," Kuroka replied.

"Some sister you are," Koneko said, her voice cutting. Kuroka couldn't help but recoil a bit as the words reached her. They hurt more than anything else she had come across - if only because they were true, she thought. She was hardly there for Koneko for the past several years. Regardless of how good or and her reason was, Koneko was forced to grow up without the last of her family. Kuroka thanked her good luck that Koneko did indeed find someone like Rias to help her; despite the problems she had with the Gremory Heiress, she couldn't deny that she took great care of Koneko.

"You're right," Kuroka said softly, surprising Koneko.

"What?" Koneko asked uncertainly.

"I said that you're right. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. It doesn't matter what my reason is… I wasn't there," Kuroka said. Koneko didn't reply, still keeping her eyes on her sister.

"And I'm sorry for that. But I'm here for you now, to help you learn how to control your powers," Kuroka said.

"I don't even want to know how to use them," Koneko said.

"We both know that's not going to cut it. If you don't learn how to control them, you know what can happen. Besides, if you knew how to use and control them in the first place, you might've been able to dodge or at least take the attack from Tannin a bit better," Kuroka said. Koneko pursed her lips as Kuroka mentioned that.

"If I refuse?" Koneko asked. Kuroka thought about her answer but gave no voice to it; she simply shrugged.

"Mmm…," Koneko hummed, thinking about her answer.

"If you take the training, you could be an even bigger help to your friends. You can help take care of that tiny blonde and the vampire better, even. Otherwise, you're going to cap out eventually. Raw strength can only take you so far, little sis," Kuroka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Koneko pondered her answer for a long while. Kuroka patiently waited; as much as she dreaded what it might be, this was the longest amount of time she was able to spend with Koneko in years. She couldn't help but smile at the recklessness Koneko showed in attacking Tannin. Her sister was growing up powerful and headstrong, more than willing to leap into battle when it called. She had a strong inkling of what she was going through right now; the changes that were taking place in her body as her natural powers would soon begin to rise. To help protect her friends - as well as herself - Koneko needed to learn to control them.

"Fine," Koneko replied, turning on her heels and heading back into the forest. Kuroka was surprised by the answer but decided not to press the point; the fact that she got the affirmative was enough for now. Smiling wide, she followed.

-o-

"Thank you for taking the time to train with me," Kiba said with a happy smile as he locked swords with Karlamine. She nodded and smiled back at him, happy that the two would be able to spend these two weeks together, even if most of the time they would be locking their swords. While most would scoff or turn their eyes up at such quality time, it worked for the two Knights. Karlamine felt that true passion could be expressed through swordsmanship; after all, it was one of the things that drew her to the handsome blond in the first place. Her friends would agree that she was fanatical about the sword and immensely respected those who were skilled enough to write poetry with it.

She found Elros to be a striking and handsome man. She was surprised to learn that he was able to wield a sword with grace, locking her in battle with a gentility she didn't expect from him. But just through watching their techniques, she knew that Kiba was undoubtedly the better swordsman between the two men. His sword birth was unlike anything else she had seen before, and the way he handled himself in combat was much like her - he was cordial and respectful of his opponents, albeit still prone to boasting as so many Devils were.

She recalled the way that Kiba and Issei teamed up to beat her during the unsanctioned Rating Game between Riser and Rias. Issei boosted Kiba's Sword Birth, erupting swords from the ground that pierced her body without mercy. She felt the pain he had suffered as a child through his attack, something that she was horrified to learn in the time they spent together.

As they grinned to a halt, both were breathing heavily - smiles plastered on their faces.

"Let's take five," Kiba said. Karlamine nodded and went over to his side, giving him a passionate kiss between taking his hand and leading him to the edge of a lake they were near. Sitting down, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're improving quite a bit. You seem to have increased your speed a bit, as well as your overall power," she said.

"Thanks. Having you as a training partner seems to be doing me a lot of good," Kiba said.

"I'm happy to hear it," Karlamine replied.

"I just hope the others don't find out that I wasn't _completely_ focused on training these two weeks," Kiba said.

"I won't tell if you won't," she giggled in return.

"Something tells me Rias wouldn't take to happily to that. Issei probably wouldn't either, now that I think about it. Hope he's doing alright with Tannin," Kiba said, grimacing as he imagined his friend training with the Blaze Meteor Dragon.

"Akeno probably wouldn't mind. And I think Elros would actually be very approving of how we're spending our time," Karlamine said.

"I still have to find a way to thank him for setting us up. Honestly, I never really imagined that I would see you again. Would've been a shame. You gave me one of the best fights I've had," Kiba said warmly. Karlamine blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"You're too kind," she said.

"I'm serious," he replied.

"I suppose I thought much of the same. I don't think I've met another man who wields the sword as gracefully or with as much passion as you do. It's quite remarkable, to be honest. Were you and Elros to fight in strictly a swordfight, I've no doubt who would come out the victor," Karlamine said.

"I suppose it's because I've trained with it for much longer. You seemed to do really well against him during the Duel as well, though. I think you had the edge on him. At the very least, he was still relying on his flintlock, as well as his other power," Kiba said.

"I suppose it's just as well that it turned out how it did. We who chose to come over to his side… to some extent, at least parts of us were hoping that we'd lose that match after we learned about the wager Riser made," Karlamine said, a shiver going down her spine as she thought about her former master. Kiba held a bit tighter, something she was grateful for. Leaning a bit closer, she rested her head against his chest and smiled as she felt the calm heartbeat.

"I am curious… do you intend to move up in you ranking? I mean to Middle-Class or perhaps High-Class Devil?" Karlamine asked.

"Hmm… I haven't given it any thought, but I would, yeah. Why do you ask?" Kiba wondered.

"I wish to join your peerage should that ever be the case. I… understand that this is rather sudden and early, but _when_ you do make the move, I would like to continue being with you," Karlamine said, blushing. Kiba was surprised to hear that but smiled and held her a bit tighter.

"I would like that," he replied.

"Truly?" Karlamine asked, hope shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yeah. But that might still be way off. What about Elros's peerage? At the very least, he's going to become a High-Class Devil really soon, I think. He's going to have 15 spots ready to be taken. I think a lot of people are going to want to join his peerage. You might have an advantage over them," Kiba suggested.

"I did consider that, but I don't think so. I truly care about Elros. He's… quite an interesting man. But I do not feel about him the way I feel about you. He's given me something that I cannot quite repay, but I think I would do him a disservice if I didn't take the blessing he gave us. It's you I wish to be in such a position with," Karlamine said.

"I… would like that. I'd like that a lot," Kiba said. Karlamine smiled as she changed positions once more to get comfortable. Laying him on his back, Karlamine continued to rest on his chest and the two were soon dozing off.

-o-

Wielding her massive sword, Durandal, Xenovia cut through a massive boulder as though it were nothing. Getting back on her feet, she was breathing heavily. She took her training extremely seriously and would work herself to the bone. She knew that slouching even a bit wouldn't turn out well for her or her friends. To that effect, she had to become stronger and stronger still.

 _'I can still get a bit more power out of that,'_ she thought with a frown. After another moment's rest, she brought Durandal over her head again before bringing it down on another, larger boulder. She cut through it like a hot knife through butter, but didn't stop there; she continued to shred it until it was naught but ribbon and pebble on the ground. Smiling at her performance, she went over to an outcrop of rock and leaned against it.

Drinking some water, she let her mind wander for a moment before she had to get serious again. She thought about the events that had happened over the last several months. She joined Rias's peerage and was reincarnated as a Devil after learning that God had died; Elros landing down on them when they were going for a little reprieve and his joining the peerage almost immediately afterwards, much like herself; mending her relationship with Irina and the subsequent fight against the Khaos Brigade; Elros's rise in the rank of the Underworld, and in a couple of weeks, the Rating Games that were to begin. Not to mention the fact that she learned about the existence of aliens - and that some of them seemed to be making their residence on the Earth.

Time seemed to have flown by these past few months, not allowing her any time to get her bearings or digest it. As much as she was using this time to train, she also took moments to reflect on where she was in her admittedly short life. Still, in her teens, she and her friends shouldered the type of responsibilities one would expect to find in myths and legends, not schoolchildren in Japan. From her service in the Church to her current service to Rias Gremory, life seemed to have an odd sense of humor, trying to run her ragged from one point to the next. However, she proud of the fact that she took it in stride; that, despite what plans life had for her, she was at least able to carve out her own destiny.

 _'It's only going to get more difficult from here on out, I think. Perhaps the Peace Talks might do something to ease tensions between Heaven, Hell, and the Earth, though. Then maybe Irina and I could partner like we used to. That would be nice. I wonder what she's up to now?'_ Xenovia thought with a fond smile. She and Irina were much like sisters, eagerly willing to do anything for the other. Although she felt that Irina was always more headstrong in her faith, it did nothing to lessen the bond between them. Especially was the case when it came to their trainer and guardian. As Xenovia thought about her, she quickly sprung up.

"CRAP! Gotta keep training!" she thought, beginning to swing wildly at the boulders yet again, erasing them completely.

-o-

"What are you doing here?" Akeno snarled as she stood upon a pillar of rock that jutted through low-bearing storm clouds. Thunder and lightning rumbled and whipped around her, growing wilder still as the elements felt the passion and anger that trimmer from the Priestess of Thunder.

Standing opposite her was a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, a black beard, and a muscular build. He wore a skin-tight black suit which was mostly covered by the gray-black robe that he wore. His clothes had a yellow trim to them, resembling the lightning that crackled around him, yearning to be free. Most spectacular, however, were the ten feathery, pitch black wings that erupted from his back, signifying his rank amongst the Fallen Angels.

"Azazel asked me to train you. You need to accept the other half of your heritage," he said calmly.

"I don't need your help. I can do well enough on my own. After all, I've had to for a long time already," Akeno replied coldly. The man had no reply to that; he simply looked at the clouds below him, downcast. The very elements seemed to mimic his emotions.

"Be that as it may, I am here and I will help you as best I can. I know your feelings towards me. But that doesn't change the fact that I am more powerful than you," he said after a long pause. Both pairs of Akeno's wings erupted from her back as she took a fighting position. As she did so, she couldn't help but think of Elros and his relationship with his own father.

Was this man who stood opposite her that bad? If she was honest, she would have to say no. Regardless of what she said to him, he would never raise a finger against her with the explicit purpose of doing her harm. In the time they did spend together, he was a loving father and a kind man. However, that didn't change the fact that he wasn't there during the moment that her entire life changed; during the moment that she _needed_ him. Nothing could change that.

Raising her hands to the sky, Akeno brought a powerful burst of thunder down on the man. He hardly moved from the spot, the attack seemingly not doing any damage. He simply took it for a while before snapping his wrist and dissipating it. Soon, both he and Akeno took to the skies - this would be a long week, they thought.

-o-

Rias sighed as she had her nose buried in a book in front of her. As the King of the peerage, her responsibilities were enormous. She had to take care of her peerage and make sure that they were able to achieve their own dreams, not just win in Rating Games for her. She had to be able to use their powers to the fullest, not wasting an ounce of energy if she could help it. That meant that she couldn't just focus on significantly improving her Powers of Destruction; she also had to be more intelligent than who she faced, able to switch strategies on the spot if the situation called for it.

Asia was her Bishop and healer. She had an ability that on one else could match anytime soon. It was imperative that the group be able to protect her, otherwise, they would lose a significant advantage. Koneko, Issei, Xenovia, and Kiba would all likely need healing during the matches they were in as they would be the ones most locked in combat.

Gasper was her Bishop as well and brought with him a powerful ability. Stopping time for their opponents could give them an edge - even if it was just a second. That would be all they needed in some cases, able to turn the tide or end the match completely. In addition to Asia, it was important that they protect the vampire from elimination.

Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko were much the same, although the former two were Knights while the latter was a Rook. The three served as lines of defense to protect her and the Bishops, but would also be the ones who dented the other teams they fought. They were all significantly strong and had a long way to go before they reached their peak abilities. It was important that she utilize their abilities to their fullest.

Issei was her Pawn and one of the most powerful, if latent, pieces on her board. The Red Dragon Emperor had sufficient skill already and it would no doubt only grow further. She wondered how he was doing with Tannin - no doubt having one of the hardest training regimens of them all. All factions took an interest in him and it was good fortune that she was able to bring him to her side before anyone else could. He had significant potential, Rias thought. She sighed sadly as she thought about the events that brought him to her - his death at the hands of Raynare was about the worst way she could think of for the young boy to be introduced to the supernatural world.

Akeno, her Queen, was easily on par with her in terms of pure power. She could take control when needed, but was otherwise able to follow stratagem to a 'T'. She had done well against Tannin, Rias thought; and if another situation like that arose again, she would no doubt be able to handle that well. Her power over the elements would grow with time and soon she would be a High-Class Devil as well. Rias had no doubt about that; Akeno could one day start her own peerage if she wanted to. They functioned on the same wavelength; she was one of the few that Rias didn't need to strategize too much for.

And finally, Elros. She smiled as she thought about him. A week without him didn't do her mood any favors. She often found her mind wandering, wondering what he was doing and how he was training. She had discussed it with Azazel and both came to the same conclusion: let Elros be Elros. It wouldn't do well to try and pigeonhole him into a strategy, especially when she considered that he had a lot more battle experience than her. Most of the Devils they came across likely wouldn't be as powerful as the ones that Elros had already faced. After all, there were High-Class Devils that stayed in that position for decades before becoming Ultimate; Elros faced that choice within a few months of becoming a Devil. She had been a High-Class Devil her whole life and would only soon begin her journey to becoming an Ultimate; Elros, it seemed, had around leaped and bounded her. His legend would only grow, she thought.

Leaning back in her chair, Rias looked up at the ceiling. Deciding to take a little break, she walked towards a window and looked out at the beautiful vista around her. She smiled as she imagined Elros walking up behind her and putting his arms around her stomach. He'd kiss her along her neck, moving to her cheek before passionately kissing her lips. She'd rest her head against his and they'd whisper sweet and loving words to each other before looking ahead. The thought brought great joy to her and she couldn't wait until the week was over so they could have some fun. After a little bit longer, she went back to her table and buried her nose in her book again.

-o-

The space around Elros was burned and charred. He observed the damage of his attack with interest. Time seemed to have flown by and he had significantly improved his Demonic Powers, his control over them now significant. If the situation called for it, which it might, he would showcase them during the Battle Royale, otherwise, he would keep them hidden until the Rating Games. Whenever he demonstrated them, though, it would be interesting to see what the reactions would be like.

Rias had her Powers of Destruction, already some of the most impressive in the Underworld. Riser Phoenix had Immortality while Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor. Elizaveta had significant control over thunder and lightning, as did Akeno; while Anders had his Demonic Transformation and Bastion his Weapon Creation. No doubt other Devils and their own proclivities and peculiarities.

As cool as those sounded, Elros felt none of them offered him the range he needed as a Lantern. As fun as being a Devil was, it would always be second to his most important duty - which meant that whatever he did as a Devil, he wanted to try an export to being a Lantern. Using his imagination and sheer will, as well as with the help of Constantine and Scorn, he created a set of powers that would serve him extremely well in any situation. Although he didn't claim it as such, the regenerative ability that he was able to use when wearing his Blue Ring was directly tied to his Demonic Power. It could also be used as a burst of power in the area around him to do damage. But more important than that was the move he used to beat Riser in their Duel. He had built upon it considerably as well as extended its effect and power while at the same time lowering the pain threshold on him. He was eager to finally use it; no doubt it would serve him well as a Lantern.

Taking a seat on the ground, Elros opened up the pocket dimension in which he kept his Lantern. Reaching in, he felt around and soon withdrew two objects. One in each hand, he opened them at the same time and observed. In his right hand was a red ring and in his left, a yellow ring. He hadn't used either yet, but he would soon have to learn to do so. He had a few days left to go, after all. Sighing deeply, Elros deposited the red ring for now and simply observed the yellow. Finally, getting up, he removed his green ring.

-o-

Everyone was beginning to congregate in the Gremory Household, a day before the Young Devil's Gathering.

"ELROS!" Gasper cried out loudly as he rushed his big brother figure. Elros grinned wide as he leaned down and scooped the little vampire up, holding him up high and flying him around like an airplane.

"Hey, little buddy! I missed you!" Elros said.

"Me too! I've gotten so much stronger in the last two weeks. I can't wait to show you!" Gasper said excitedly as he hugged Elros.

"Oh, I bet kiddo. You're going to kick ass and take names like no tomorrow. Honestly, I kinda feel bad for how embarrassing it's going to be for other Devils to have their asses handed to them by you. Just make sure to leave some fun for the rest of us, alright?" Elros said, ruffling the vampires hair. He soon leaned down again and picked up Koneko, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"How about you, Koneko? How was your training?" Elros asked kindly.

"It was alright. I… trained with Kuroka for a bit," she said, looking down as she said it. Elros nodded and held her a bit tighter.

"Was it alright for you?" he asked.

"I guess. She taught me some things. She didn't try to hurt me or anything," Koneko said.

"She really loves you, you know. She just has a hard time communicating it. But I'm happy to see that you two are improving your relationship, even if it's just a little. Whatever you end up choosing to do, however, I'll support you," Elros said. Koneko beamed at him before giving him a tight hug as well.

"Elros!" Issei said, jogging up to him.

"Issei, my man. How was training with Tannin? Everything still where it's supposed to be?" Elros asked with a chuckle. Issei grimaced but nodded; the training was supremely difficult.

"It… went well. Anyways, do you think we can talk for a second? In private," Issei said.

"Sure, man. I'll be right back, guys," Elros said, putting Gasper and Koneko on the ground. He and Issei went through a door where they could talk privately.

-o-

"What's up, man?" Elros asked.

"You… uh… remember what you told me when we were sparring? About… training?" Issei asked sheepishly, rubbing his head. It embarrassed him to come to Elros, but the Lantern was extremely approachable.

"Yup," Elros nodded.

"Well, I did some thinking during my training with Tannin. You were right. I… did complain during the training. A lot. And you're right about me fighting Vali. The guy is strong. Really strong. But I'm still adamant that I want to face him - one on one - when the time comes. Until then, though… I need to get stronger. If your offer still stands, would you consider training me?" Issei asked.

"Sure," Elros said.

"What? That easy?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Of course. Why would I refuse? I want to make sure you have the best chance possible at winning. We'll work out a training regimen and begin after the summer, alright?" Elros asked.

"Sounds good. I took your advice, though! I got rid of that tail thing!" Issei said proudly. Elros grinned and clapped Issei on the back.

"Good man. I can't wait to see what you're made of once we get to the Rating Games. This should be fun," Elros said cheerfully, exiting.

-o-

"Hi, Issei! How was your training?" Asia asked kindly as the two walked out.

"I think I got a lot stronger! What about you?" Issei asked with a smile, falling into easy conversation with Asia. Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia were already in deep conversation with each other. Finally, Elros heard the sound he wanted to hear.

"Elros!" Akeno and Rias cried out at the same time, rushing him. Akeno edged out her best fired by a second and soon had her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him passionately. Elros happily responded with his own kiss, drilling his tongue into her mouth as he gave her a hard spank. He quickly pulled Rias in with his other hand, feeling her from behind before locking lips with her, letting Akeno kiss his neck. It was a wonderful feeling, all three thought. Breaking apart, they saw how red their friends were - except Gasper, who just looked on innocently as ever; and Koneko and Xenovia, stoic as ever. Iseei, Asia, and Kiba, meanwhile, were red as all hell.

"I didn't know you guys were into voyeurism!" Elros exclaimed.

"WHAT! You can't blame this on us!" Issei groaned.

"Of course I can. Anyways, enough talk. Upstairs. Now," he ordered Akeno and Rias, both of whom giggled. They were about to exit when the Gremory's walked in, smiling at the group.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope your time was well spent," Lord Gremory said.

"Yes, sir! Is that all, sir?! CAN WE BE EXCUSED, SIR?!" Elros asked rushingly, eliciting a raucous laugh from Zeo and Sirzechs.

"Almost, my son, almost. I thought you'd like to know that the decision regarding your promotion has been made," Zeo said, smiling wide.

"Oh? What's up, Mr. G? What did they decide? I'm actually kinda curious," Elros said.

"Well, from what I hear, the plan was to promote you to a HIgh-Class Devil. The committee felt that beating Riser, Anders, Bastion, and Elizaveta, as well as getting to Rank Five, that would be the correct position," Sirzechs said.

"Oh! That's pretty sweet, then! Rias and I are both High-Class Devils now!" Elros said excitedly, kissing her atop her head.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Rias giggled, kissing his neck and biting him gently. While she normally wouldn't in front of so many people, being separated from his touch had a significant impact on her. All she wanted to do now was make passionate love with him.

"Not quite, dear. That was the original plan. However, the prevailing rumor is that Luke chimed in again and recommended, in no uncertain terms, that you be promoted to Ultimate-Class Devil. I hear that the committee actually ended up agreeing with his point that otherwise, it would be more than sufficiently embarrassing if you easily beat another Devil that was being promoted to High-Class," Venelana said with a proud smile.

"So he's being promoted to Ultimate Class?" Rias in surprise.

"Indeed. Your test may begin as soon as you'd like," Zeo said.

"Oh… crap," Elros said, turning white.

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Uhh… Mr. G, you mentioned that part two is a written test regarding the history and government of the Underworld?" Elros asked.

"That's correct," Mr. Gremory nodded.

"I think I might need some help on that to fill in the parts I don't know," Elros said.

"Which parts don't you know?" Mrs. Gremory asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. I think _literally all of it_ might be a good place to start, though," Elros said with a goofy grin, eliciting a chuckle from the Gremory's.

"I'd be more than happy to tutor you, dear. And of course you have complete access to our library," Venelana said.

"Oh! Really?!" Elros asked excitedly, his eyes shining brightly.

"Certainly. Please feel free to use it whenever you wish. I should've let you know that last time," Mr. Gremory said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. G, Mrs. G!" Elros said happily. He couldn't wait to get his hands on some of those books.

"Wait! I can teach him about the history of the Underworld as well, mother," Rias said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sweetheart, he's supposed to be learning during that time. I get the feeling you two will do very little of that," Venelana giggled, turning Rias red.

"Oh my gosh. Is that all, you guys?!" she squealed at her parents.

"Ha. Yes, that's all for now. Get some rest before the Gathering tomorrow," Mr. Gremory said, waving at them before they left. As soon as they did so, taking Elros by the hand, Rias quickly led him to her room. Not wasting a second, Elros soon had her up against the wall as he kissed her with a furious passion.

"Two. Fucking. Weeks," he said in a husky tone as he stopped for a second to look her in the eyes.

"I know. Shut up and kiss me," she ordered. Elros grinned and acquiesced to her demands. Throwing gentleness to the winds, he soon tore her clothes off and had her on the bed, his head between her legs, as he ate her out with glee. Rias screamed and squealed in pleasure, her hands running over her breasts she felt him go wild on her most sensitive area. Moving up, he began to suck on one of her breasts, squeezing the other with one hand while he massaged her clit with the other. Rias quickly tore his shirt off before pushing him back and bringing his jeans down. Not wasting a second, she quickly hiked a leg up and guided him inside her. Gasping as he entered, Elros soon picked her up and was bouncing her up and down at a rapid pace. He took great pride in the pleasurable cries he eliciting from her. Rias dug her nails deep into his back, drawing some blood. He soon had her pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he had full access. Rias felt him hitting deep, each thrust better than the last. Tasting his lips again, she felt her mind become a whirlwind.

"Oh fuck. That feels amazing. Harder, harder," she said. Elros obliged, going in further and further. Rias leaned back, letting him kiss her breasts again as he held his head there, wrapping her fingers through his short hair.

"Yes, yes, yes. Please, don't stop. Keep going, keep going, keep going," she screamed holding him tight as he speared through her. Rias didn't know how long it was until she clenched around him. She felt him slow down, letting her experience the sensation that was going through her in its fullest. She relaxed her hold on him as she felt her body go limp for a bit, overridden by the ecstasy. Gently carrying her, Elros soon threw her onto the bed. She smirked as she saw the primal look in his eye, having a feeling of where this was going. He pulled her closer to him by her legs, having her lean 90 degrees over the bed. Entering from behind, Rias let out a little cry of pain before it eased out. She felt him begin gently before ramping it up. Elros reached around and grasped her breasts tightly, reining her back as he kept going. He hoped that Rias had cast a soundproofing spell in her room, otherwise everyone would hear her.

-o-

"FUCK!" Rias screamed at the top of her voice as she collapsed on top of Elros, her breathing ragged as sweat dripped off of her. Looking at the clock, she saw that they had been going at it for a record time. Finally, however, they had to come to a stop, her body sorer now than when they were training. She stayed on top of him, still feeling him inside her, dripping. Elros brought his hands to her ass, massaging and spanking her as he kissed her with a passion.

"How are you still able to do anything?" Rias asked as she pressed him down, wiggling a bit.

"Stamina, babe. Let me know when you want to go at it again. I am ready and fucking able," Elros said as he flipped her on her back, thrusting a few more times. Rias quickly stopped him, giggling as brought him in for a tight embrace.

"Mmm, I'm sure you are. But let's rest for a second, 'kay? As nice as this is, I just want to hold you for a while," Rias said.

"Ha. As you wish, my lady. Do you want to clean up real quick, though? Maybe get the sheets changed as well. As fun as that was, the after effect of disgust might hit us soon," Elros said. Looking down, Rias grimaced; she went _real_ wild.

"Yeah, let's do that," she said. Elros whisked her up and princess carried her to the bathroom, drawing a long bath for them. As they got it, Rias let out a pleasurable exhale.

"That was amazing," she said, kissing his chest.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Fuck, two weeks without you or Akeno. I'm lucky I didn't lose my sanity, honestly," Elros said.

"I could tell. Fuck, I wish we could sleep in tomorrow. I'm gonna be so sore," she grumbled, remembering the various positions she had tried. Elros wasn't kidding about what he told her on the train; he had twisted and turned her in ways she never imagined she would bend. The power shifted between them constantly; at times, she was in complete control, whereas at others, she was at his mercy - and she enjoyed both experiences to the max.

"Good. Or maybe not. The cat might be out of the bag, then," Elros said.

"Fine with me. After they find out I'm not a virgin anymore, a lot of people are going to be turned off, I think. It's important to a lot of Devil males that they be the first," Rias sighed.

"Ha. Losers," Elros chuckled.

"Tell me about it. There's a stigma that's attached to being second or third or whatever, although that's only when it comes to marriage," Rias said, tapping on his chest.

"If all they think about is sex, it won't work out well for them. It's so much… better when you love the person and there's a connection. The deeper the better," Elros said, kissing her atop her head. Rias smiled at the touch and held him a bit tighter.

"I don't want to be separated from you that long if it can be helped," she said.

"Nor do I. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment," Elros replied.

"Seriously. But this kept me going. What we were going to do after we saw each other again. Mmm…," Rias hummed.

"I hope you got some work done, though. Even if it was just barely," Elros chuckled.

"Yup. Mostly strategy, though. A lot of reading and writing," Rias said tiredly.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind giving me some lessons then? Could be fun, _Professor Gremory,_ " Elros chuckled, nibbling her ear.

"Mmm, that works for me," she said, caressing his lips with a finger.

"I love a naughty teacher," Elros chuckled.

"That reminds me-," Rias was about to begin before Elros put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Please don't bring your mother up. Especially not like this," he said.

"Fine. Just keep that in mind. Otherwise-," Rias said, her hand splashing down and grabbing him tightly.

"Oh ho ho. Not being gentle, I see. I like it," Elros said, winking at her.

"Ugh, you're the worst," Rias grumbled.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Elros said, tilting her chin up to look at him and giving her a passionate kiss. Rias giggled as she felt his tongue enter through and soon found herself on top of him.

-o-

Sheets changed, Rias and Elros were both lying in bed together, simply looking at each other. Here and there, one would lean into the kiss the other, going on for a bit, before they would resume said position.

"I have a question," Rias said.

"Shoot," Elros replied.

"How do you feel about fighting Sona and Tsubaki? I mean… you're with them as well, but there's a strong chance we'll have a Rating Game against them," Rias said.

"Good question. I don't know, actually. I didn't give it much thought beyond the fact that it might come to that. I'm… certain it won't impact our relationship if that's what you mean. As much of a rivalry there might be, it seems to be in good fun. I've fought other friends like that and if anything, it's brought us closer," Elros said.

"I agree. Sona doesn't have as big an ego as other Devils," Rias said.

"As big, you say?" Elros asked.

"All Devils have _some_ kind of an ego. It's going to be our duty to cut it down to size," Rias smirked.

"I am yours to command, my lady. After which, you're _mine_ to command," Elros chuckled, getting on top of her again, resting his head between her breasts as he looked up at her.

"I felt like I was pretty in charge there for a while," Rias said, stroking his hair.

"You don't have to tell me. Man, you and Akeno can get really rough sometimes, you know," Elros grumbled. Rias had used some of her powers during their passionate session; coupled with how deep she dug her nails in and how much she bit him, he was quite bruised all over.

"Like you're one to talk! I'm pretty bruised as well," Rias grumbled, pulling her shirt down a bit to reveal the marks on her body. Elros grinned and kissed each and every one pf them before looking at her.

"All better?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," she giggled. She brought his head up to hers and kissed him softly. Elros felt the tender touch and kept his own kiss soft and gentle as well, resting his head against hers as they ended.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Rias," Elros replied, just as soft. Getting off, they continued looking at each other.

-o-

Excusing himself from Rias, Elros quickly went to an adjacent room and smiled at what he saw. Akeno was waiting for him, her clothes a pile off to the side.

"I thought that we could get straight to it when you arrive," she said, getting up from the bed and sashaying over to him. Suddenly, she found Elros pointing his ring at her.

"Oh, you and I are gonna have a blast," he said. Suddenly, rope began to shoot out from it. Akeno soon smiled wide as the green rope began to tie itself around her limbs, gently tightening as Elros walked over to her. Tilting her head up, Elros gently caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm. Two. Fucking. Weeks," she said, licking his lips as he pulled away.

"I know. I missed you quite a bit," Elros said as he wrapped his hand through her hair and pulled her head to one side, kissing her along her neck. His other hand soon trailed down and began massaging her clit, eliciting moans of pleasure. The pleasure was heightened by the fact that Akeno couldn't clench her legs or move much otherwise; she was completely held in place by the ropes.

"The ropes are a nice touch," she giggled, biting him on the neck gently.

"I thought you'd be a fan of them. Don't worry. You'll get your turn later. Until then, however…," Elros trailed off, drawing himself to full height as he towered over her, beginning to take off his clothes. She smiled as she looked him up and down, biting her lip as he pushed his body against hers, his hands exploring her back.

"Mmm… until then, what?" she asked.

"I think you already know. I hope you're not too sore, otherwise, you might not be able to move later," Elros chuckled as he leaned down as the ropes pulled and suspended her in the air. Keeping her legs separated, Elros soon got to work - taking great pleasure and pride in the moans and groans of ecstasy from Akeno, who was louder than ever.

-o-

"Mmm. I can't believe it took us this long to do this," Akeno said as she rode Elros wildly. His hands and legs were tied to the bedposts and he was completely at Akeno's mercy. Otherwise, however, he was having the time of his life as Akeno did all the work. Her breasts bounced wildly as she drove herself to climax, slowing down as she came before speeding up again, riding him through the orgasm. Both of them dripped in sweat, their passionate session already going on for several hours.

"Tell… me… about it," Elros said as she leaned forward and held her lips an inch from his, licking them. As Elros tried to kiss her, she leaned back.

"Oh, that's cruel," Elros groaned.

"Too bad," Akeno said as she continued, her hands passing over his body before going up hers. She kept going for a while longer before finally grinding to a stop. With him still inside, she leaned forward and untied him, letting him flip her on her back as he kissed her. She giggled as he hiked one of her legs up.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Tell me about it. Oh God, I'm screwed tomorrow. I won't be able to move. At all," Elros said.

"You mind?" she asked.

"Kidding me? I'd give up hundreds of years of immortality just for another hour with you," Elros said.

"Always know what to say, hmm?" Akeno asked, tracing his lips.

"My silver tongue at work," Elros winked.

"I'll say," she giggled, her hands passing over her body. "Pretty sure you kissed every inch of me," she said, biting her lip.

"I certainly hope so. I'm more than happy to review my work, however," he said, kissing her neck.

"Down, boy. We need some rest before tomorrow," she said.

"Whaaaat? Come on. Where's your sense of masochism? Push through the pain, sweetheart," Elros said.

"I daresay I already did that. Ugh, I'm not going to be able to sit tomorrow," she grumbled.

"I certainly hope not. Otherwise, I'll have to remedy that," Elros said.

"You're disgusting," she giggled.

"I know. And Rias said that being a Devil didn't do anything to change one's personality. Pretty sure you and I did some things that'd make Eros blush," Elros chuckled.

"Got that right. Good thing you and I are Devils. I'm looking forward to doing this for a long, long, time," Akeno said, clicking her tongue.

"As am I," Elros said, gently kissing her again.

"Hmm… is it just me, or did you not finish?" Akeno suddenly said.

"In my continued genius, I forgot to wrap up. Again," Elros said.

"Can't have that," Akeno giggled. Bringing a hand to his chest, Elros was suddenly zapped back with another powerful bolt of lightning - one of the many he had been on the receiving end of this night. A moment later, Akeno had engulfed him with her mouth yet again, tonguing his member every which way. Elros groaned in pleasure as he held her head down, feeling the back of her throat. Akeno was able to work magic with her mouth, he thought; it wasn't long until he climaxed. Looking down, he grinned as he saw her swallow, licking up the rest of what remained before hopping off and sashaying to the bathroom. He watched her walk away and soon, rested his head back on the mattress.

"Oh, thank you, God," he said with a clap of excitement before following her. Shutting the door behind him, if anyone entered the room, they'd hear Akeno's continued moans and groans and giggles.

-o-

"We should probably get to sleep soon," Rias said as she and Akeno were in the bathroom. She relaxed in the tub, while Akeno took another shower - her last attempt to do so interrupted by Elros yet again.

"I know. Hell, I'm so sore," she said happily.

"So am I. That was the most fun I've ever had," Rias giggled.

"Mmm, what'd you two try?" Akeno asked.

"Everything," Rias smirked.

"We might've had the same experience. He tied me up right as he got in," Akeno giggled.

"What!? Wait, he didn't do that to me!" Rias grumbled.

"Probably because he knows you might not like it as much. He was definitely a lot rougher than the first time. Look at all these bruises," Akeno said with a smirk as she stepped out, showing her body off.

"Then we're in the same boat. But I think he's probably got it worse than us," Rias giggled.

"Oh, that's for sure. I made sure to use some of my powers on him. Burned him a bit before shocking him a bit. A LOT of fun," Akeno giggled.

"I wanted to ask you, though… how was your training?" Rias asked. Akeno let out a deep sigh.

"It was… alright. Azazel had Baraquiel teach me. I could've done without that. What about you?" Akeno grimaced, changing the subject quickly.

"I see. Mostly reading for me. Did almost no physical training," Rias said.

"Working on strategies?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, mostly. I think we should be in a good place for the games," Rias said.

"I'm sure we'll win. Asia and Gasper are the two best supports I think any team could have. Xenovia and Kiba are wonderful Knights while Koneko is an absolute tank. I mean, she took that attack from Tannin and was still conscious. Issei is pretty powerful, and I think a lot of Devils might underestimate him. You and I take care of business, and of course, Elros is Elros," Akeno said.

"I know what you mean. I look forward to the Games," Rias said with a smile.

-o-

"You two showered without me?!" Elros asked, aghast that they would do such a thing.

"We needed to actually get clean. Not your idea of clean," Akeno giggled as she rested her head on his chest.

"My idea of clean is great, though!" Elros countered.

"Your idea of clean is dripping wet in something other than water," Rias told him, slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Like I said - great!" he said.

"Disgusting," they countered.

"Whatever. Puritans…," Elros grumbled.

"If we were even remotely Puritan, we definitely wouldn't have done all that," Rias said with a laugh. She hadn't heard of many Puritans that could pull off the positions she tried with him.

"I guess. Ah, this is nice. Two weeks without my loves. Fucking horrible," Elros said, kissing them on their head and bringing them in.

"I know. But, we're here now. And all I want to do until morning is sleep with you. No distractions, no diversions. Just us and you and a warm bed," Rias said.

"Fine with me. Good night, Rias," Elros said, kissing her passionately.

"Good night," she said with a smile.

"Good night, Akeno," Elros said, kissing her passionately as well.

"Sweet dreams," she said with a giggle, snuggling close. In no time at all, all three were dozing off.


	37. Road to Peace

The following morning, Rias, Akeno and most of the peerage had assembled in the foyer. As the party wouldn't begin until later that evening, they still had quite a bit of time to kill. All were waiting on Elros to arrive so they could finally have breakfast.

"Where is he?" Issei wondered impatiently.

"We're letting him get a little extra rest. Suffice it to say that Elros is incredibly tired and sore," Akeno said as she sucked on a finger lustily, imagining something else in there.

"Ugh, please keep that to yourself," Issei said as he and Asia turned red.

"So, do we have any Rating Games today?" Asia asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not today, no. We're going to be meeting some of the other contenders, however. Other than that, this is intended to be a party. It might be a bit larger than earlier anticipated. I hear that several Duelists are going to be here as well," Rias said with a displeased sigh.

"What's wrong, Rias? You don't seem to happy about that," Xenovia said.

"Getting Duelists and Rating Game contenders in the same place usually isn't the best idea. While Rating Games are popular, Duelist's are accepted to be stronger. Because you have to Duel on your own, a lot of them have gone through much more intense training, whereas with a Rating Game, the strategy might be more helpful than absolute raw power," Rias said.

"Wasn't Riser both, though?" Issei asked.

"He and a few others. Most Duelists also compete in Rating Games, but they give more attention to the Duels, especially those in the Top 20. They only compete in the Games because they either belong to a peerage, or they want to try a new scene; it's usually really easy to tell who's who. On the other hand, many Rating Game contenders don't compete in Duels. They're just not used to the change, which some consider jarring," Rias said.

"What happens when they get together, though?" Kiba wondered.

"Egos clash, mostly. Except for a few, you have a lot of cocky Devils on either side. You'll see a Rating Game champion brag, and he'll get challenged to a Duel. Because they're not accustomed to them, they usually have to bow out in a creative fashion or risk losing face," Rias said with a wry smile.

"Don't Rating Games also have rankings? Like Duels?" Issei asked.

"They do. A Top Ten. As I learned from Azazel, Tannin is actually in the Top Ten as well, so it might be the case that we one day go up against his peerage one day," Rias said with a smile. Issei felt a shiver go down his spine; he didn't know how well that'd turn out.

"Who else is in the Top Ten?" Xenovia wondered.

"Hmm… Ruval Phoenix is, as is Diehauser Belial, Roygun Belphegor, and Bedeze Abaddon. They're the top three," Rias said.

"Rudiger Rosenkreutz is considered to be one of the most impressive, at Rank 7 however. Hello, all," Sirzechs said as he entered with Grayfia at his side. As opposed to wearing a maid outfit, however, Grayfia wore a stunning silver dress that cut off just at her thighs. Otherwise, her hair was how it usually was.

"Woah! Grayfia, you look beautiful!" Issei said, blushing.

"Thank you," Grayfia said, still solemn.

"What were you talking about, Sirzechs?" Rias wondered.

"Ah yes. Rudiger Rosenkreutz. He is the only Reincarnated Human in the Top 10. The others are either High-Born or in Tannin's case, not human - although, previously, he was a magician. However, he's the closest to such that has made it that far in Rating Games," Sirzechs said.

"That's pretty impressive. Is Rudiger like Elros, then?" Kiba asked.

"Perhaps, but not entirely. Elros's rise in the Duels is quite literally second to none. Even the Devils close to him are still off by a matter of years, if not decades. No one else has stomped onto the scene in such a fashion before," Sirzechs said with pride.

"Are we gossiping about me?" Elros asked as he suavely walked down. He dressed in a black suit, handsome as ever; his hair parted to the side and a happy smile on his lips. He quickly embraced and kissed Rias and Akeno before grinning at the others.

"Don't you look handsome," Xenovia said with a smile.

"Thank you. So do I," Elros chuckled.

"Easy there, Harvey Specter," Issei said wryly.

"Hey little buddy, kiddo," Elros said, ruffling Gasper and Koneko's hair before grinning at Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Good morning, Elros. I hope that you are well rested," Sirzechs said.

"Oh yeah. A bit sore, but otherwise I'm fighting fit. But what was it you guys were talking about?" Elros wondered.

"Ah, yes. Your meteoric rise, yet again. Being promoted to an Ultimate-Class Devil is quite the honor. You'll soon be able to start your peerage, as well as claim your territory," Sirzechs said.

"I'm looking forward to it. Of course, this is assuming I pass that test on history and government. I think I'll just scan all the books Mr. G has and go through them. That… should work. Probably. Maybe," Elros said.

"You can go to the library after breakfast, then - after all, you must be starving," Sirzechs said, leading them to the dining room.

-o-

Making their way to the dining room, Elros was soon hugging and kissing Yubelluna, Marion, Bürent, Xuelan, Mihae, and Isabela.

"Oh man! I missed you guys so much!" he said, taking his time to kiss Marion and Bürent with a furious passion.

"As did we!" Mihae said, although blushed as she found the others staring at her with amusement. Elros chuckled and hugged her tightly again, running his hand soothingly through her hair. Mihae smiled as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat. The sight made for many aww's and coos about the cute former Bishop.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Yubelluna said as she stood behind Mihae and pulled Elros in for a deep kiss, which he happily returned. Smiling, he swooped in and kissed her on the cheek for good measure as well.

"Thank you, thank you. Being an Ultimate-Class Devil should be fun, eh?" Elros said cheerfully.

"But before anything else, let's get your something to eat. Come," Yubelluna said as she grabbed his hand and led him to table. Sitting down, she took one side while Rias took the other, both switching off as they fed him and pinched his cheeks. Elros grinned as he saw Issei get the same treatment from Asia on the other side.

"Adorable," he chuckled, eliciting a giggle from the beauties on either side. He soon began doing the same for them, much to their delight.

"Mmm. That's good," Rias said, licking her lips sensually.

"Not at the breakfast table, dear. Have some decorum," Elros joked, eliciting a deadpan glance from her.

"Elros, there is something that I would like to discuss with you and Rias after breakfast if you don't mind," Venelana said, observing the moments her daughter shared with the love of her life. She smiled as she saw how happy the two looked, easily as much as - or more, perhaps - in love as she was with her husband.

"Sure, Mrs. G. Whatever you need," Elros said.

"I thought you'd like to know that Luke and Yama will be here later tonight as well, as will several other Duelists. While this Gathering is more focused on young Rating Game contenders, it's a matter of interest and entertainment for much of the populace," Lord Gremory said

"Sweet. Can't wait to see him again. Speaking of which, how soon is that huge fight thing?" Elros wondered.

"Well, the Rating Games are expected to go on for a few days, up to a week. Immediately afterward, the Peace Talks will begin as a somewhat open forum - that is to say that clan members from the 72 Families as well as other notable Devils - you included, in this case - will be allowed to attend. We expect that the Peace Talks will go on for a week, and on the eve of their end, the Battle Royale will take place. The prevailing rumor states that many of the attendees of the Duels will stick around for your match with Yama, however. While many are looking forward to the Games and the Battle Royale, Yama coming out of his de facto retirement to face you is the most eagerly anticipated event," Lord Gremory said.

"Hmm… Sounds good. I suppose that I can take my tests whenever, right?" Elros asked.

"Indeed. You can choose to take all of the tests at one time. Should you wish, you can also take breaks between them. You will have two hours to write the first essay, two hours to write the second, and then an opponent will be chosen for you as your final test. As there are no other Devils up for promotion to Ultimate Class, you will instead fight a current Ultimate-Class Devil," Lord Gremory said.

"Sounds good to me. So does a committee choose or…?" Elros trailed off.

"Usually, but you may be able to petition to fight a particular Devil, should you so choose," Lord Gremory said. Elros nodded before going back to his food, interspersing his bites with feeding Rias and Yubelluna.

-o-

As they finished breakfast, Venelana escorted Rias and Elros to the library. Mr. Gremory, Sirzechs, and Grayfia soon joined them.

"So what's up, Mrs. G?" Elros wondered. Venelana stopped and turned to face her daughter and Elros with a smile on her face.

"I am quite happy to see how strongly you two have been bonding. It'd bring happiness to any mother, actually - seeing her daughter with such a wonderful man," Venelana said. Rias turned red while Elros grinned at the compliment.

"You're gonna make me blush, Mrs. G," he chuckled, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

"The reason that I wished to speak with you is that I would like you, Elros, to participate in the Ruins of Connection with my daughter," Venelana said. Elros looked on with curiosity. Turning to Rias, however, he saw that the words meant something to her. She had turned a fiery shade of red; a kind he had never seen before.

"You alright, Rias? You're burning up," Elros said, holding a hand to her head; her temperature was skyrocketing.

"MOTHER!" she suddenly screamed out, eliciting chuckles and giggles from the elder Gremory's. She soon turned to face Elros and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest as deep as it would go, hoping that a hole would open up and swallow both of them this very minute.

 _The Ruins of Connection._

"What are the Ruins of Connection?" Elros wondered.

"It's something that is paramount to the Gremory Household. The Ruins of Connection are something of a rite of passage that a Gremory is supposed to perform when they turn a certain age - which Rias has already. However, it's meant to be carried out with someone that they hold dear," Venelana said. Hearing that, Rias turned even redder as she tightened her hold on Elros.

"You guys…," Rias said uncomfortably but stopped as she felt Elros rub her back. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her, radiant as usual. She faltered yet again and buried her head in his chest.

 _'I want to. I really, really do. But… does he want to? And I still haven't told him about Death Valley. What if he finds out afterward? Oh… I messed up. I screwed up badly. If he finds out, he's going to leave me, and he'll refuse to go through the ceremony with me. FUCK! I shouldn't have gone… Don't be mad at me, Elros. Please don't. I love you,'_ Rias thought, her mind a whirlwind for multiple reasons. She had to repress the tears that were threatening to flow.

"It would mean a lot to us - as a family - if you would consider it, Elros," Venelana said.

"No need to think about it, Mrs. G. I'd be happy to do it," Elros said. The answer took the Gremory's by surprise. While they wouldn't force them to do it, they were certainly hoping that he would consent. Even still, they didn't expect him to agree so readily. Especially not Rias, it seemed; her head snapped back, and she looked at him like never before.

"Y-y-you mean it?" Rias asked weakly. She wondered if Elros knew what it even meant?

"Sure. It's important to you guys, right? You've shown me a lot of hospitality since Rias, and I got together. I… _think_ … I have a feeling of what this means. Even so, my answer is yes. I'd be happy to do it," Elros said, reiterating his point as he caressed Rias's cheek. The Gremory's paused for a moment, letting his answer wash over them, before smiling wide. Sirzechs happily clapped his hands together while Grayfia leaned on his shoulder, smiling at Elros and Rias. Mr. Gremory and Mrs. Gremory both beamed while Rias leaned up and kissed Elros with a passion, not caring that they were watching.

 _'Thank you. I love you so much,'_ Rias thought happily.

"Thank you Elros," Sirzechs said, smiling widely at the Green Lantern.

"Not at all. So when do we do this? Now? Or…?" Elros trailed off.

"We have to prepare everything so it'll still be a little while away. We'll schedule it before your fight with Yama. Does that work?" Mr. Gremory asked.

"Sure, Mr. G. Sounds good to me," Elros said with a grin. Turning back to Rias he lifted her chin up and kissed her again, to her delight. Finally, they continued walking towards the library.

"Rias, sweetheart - could I speak with you for a second?" Lord Gremory asked as they approached, his voice slightly tentative. Rias still hadn't forgiven him.

"Very well, father," she replied coldly before warming up as she looked at Elros. "I'll see you in a bit, 'kay?" she said.

"Alrighty," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek. Rias giggled as she skipped off, her heart on high as she replayed Elros's acquiesce to the Ruins of Connection through her mind.

 _'We're taking the next step!'_ she thought happily.

-o-

"Woah," Elros chirped as he looked around at all the books that were in the library. "Alright, buddy. Do your thing. Scan. Every. Single. One. Of. These!" Elros told his ring. The room was soon ensconced in a light green glow as the ring began to incorporate all the information in the books into one easy to access place.

"So Mrs. G, what exactly does this ceremony entail?" Elros wondered, sitting down and looking up at the matriarch.

"It's something that a Gremory and their beloved go through. I did so with Zeo while Sirzechs did so with Grayfia. There are several parts to it, but it's all to test the love that you and Rias hold for each other. There are four trials that you must succeed. The first trial is dancing with each other," Venelana said.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Elros chirped, eliciting a warm smile from her.

"I'm glad you think so, dear. The second is table manners," Venelana said.

"I… think I'm alright with that?" Elros said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I'll be preparing you for the lessons, so if you aren't now, you soon will be. The third test is the history of the Gremory Clan and general knowledge of the Underworld," Venelana said.

"Oh…k…," Elros nodded.

"No need to fret, darling. Again, I'll tutor you on the subject, along with the government of the Underworld in preparation for your Ultimate-Class promotion. It's not as hard as you might think it is," Venelana said.

"Alright. So just those three?" Elros wondered.

"One more. The last is a fight against an as of yet unnamed opponent," Venelana said.

"Alright. Sounds good to me," Elros said cheerfully.

"I'm happy to hear that. And thank you for being so willing to go through it with Rias. It means a lot to us," Venelana said.

"Anything, Mrs. G. I… well, I… well… you know. I love Rias," Elros said sheepishly. Venelana smiled wide as she heard that and nodded.

"I know you do, darling," she replied happily. "Now, if you'd like, we can begin your first lesson on the History and Government of the Underworld," Venelana offered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Elros said listening as Venelana started to talk.

"We'll keep it basic for now. Devils - as you see them now - are beings that originate from the 72 Clans - or the 72 Pillars. Each clan is a family of High-Class Devils and noble birth. Subject to them is Extra Demons, which are other sufficiently powerful and notable Devils, especially from the Old Satan Faction. Grayfia, my daughter in law, is one such person - an Extra Demon. She fought opposite of Sirzechs during our Civil War," Venelana explained.

"Really? That sounds a lot like Romeo and Juliet. But with a much happier ending," Elros said, eliciting a giggle from the matriarch.

"Yes, that comparison has been drawn several times already. As you know by now, there was a Great War between the Three Factions - Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils - which lead to the death of the Four Great Satans. They were the four that led the armies of the Devils against God and the Angels, as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels," Venelana said.

"Huh. Zaz is a much bigger deal than I thought, then - especially if he survived," Elros mused.

"He is entirely convincing - although his faction was the first to bow out, as their numbers were severely limited and underpowered in comparison to the others. The Four Great Satans of that time were named Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Soon after their deaths, a new set of Satans came into being - my son, Sirzechs; Sona's sister, Serafall being two of them. Not before another war, however" Venelana continued.

"During the war, however, our numbers were… drastically reduced. Several of the 72 Clans began to die out, their numbers severely withered in the aftermath of the war. After that, there was a split within our kind; an Old Satan Faction and a New Satan Faction came into being. The Old Satan Faction wanted to continue fighting, intent on carrying on the legacy of the four deceased Satans. The New Satan Faction disapproved, however - they wanted to ensure the survival of Devils as a species. Thus, Civil War erupted, eventually leading to the fall of the Old Satan Faction - although, as you well know, they still exist," Venelana said.

"Yeah, we had a run-in with one of them at school, I think. The lady had the last name Leviathan. But does that mean that Vali is related to one of the original Satans?" Elros wondered.

"Indeed he is. Azazel mentioned it is a point of pride for him, although I'm not sure if he still considers it as such. I believe he's still not doing too well after his scuffle with you," Venelana said with a smile. Elros smiled back sheepishly as she continued.

"One of the most prominent clans to fight back against the Old Satans, however, were the Baels. It is the family that I descended from, before marrying Zeo. Most prominently in the wars, however, Luke chose not to fight - despite both sides trying to woo him greatly," Venelana said. Elros smiled as he heard the hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Lucy does things on his terms, Mrs. G. I'm not sure why he didn't fight, but he probably didn't consider it worth his time, if I'm honest. I suppose you could say that nihilism is part of his overall belief system," Elros said.

"I see. Luke is perhaps the only Devil that the Bael's see as a threat to their power - possibly mixed in with Yama, as they have no particular loyalties of their own. I was thinking about it, not too long ago. I remember a story about a Devil from the Bael clan that repeatedly went to see Luke, trying to convince him to marry into our family. After multiple attempts, he wasn't heard from again," Venelana said.

"Ah. That's the other thing about Luke. It's best not to push him too much. He… uh… doesn't like to be annoyed, you could say," Elros said grimly.

"You and he seem to have quite a close relationship, however. Certainly more so than any other Devil," Venelana said.

"He's like a father to me, Mrs. G. I love that guy," Elros said cheerfully. Venelana smiled and nodded, deciding not to push the point further.

"Continuing, however - after the formation of a new Devil government, the Evil Pieces were developed. They're a way for Devils to increase their numbers to the days of old again, with the goal to finally be a thriving community. The creation of the Pieces directly tied into the establishment of Rating Games - as, before the Pieces, Devils only had Duels. It's why they're so important and dare I say sacred to us," Venelana said, her voice brimming with pride as she recalled Elros's ascent as a Duelist.

"Of course, this has led to quite a significant amount of discrimination. Most of the 72 Clans believe that Reincarnated Devils serve no purpose besides perhaps cannon fodder in the event of another war. The Gremory and Sitri clans are two that are vehemently opposed to that position, and I've no doubt other Devils with much the same line of thinking exist as well. The other duelists in the Top Five certainly place much more emphasis on the person than their birth, as do many Rating Game champions," Venelana said.

"I believe that Azazel and Rias have already gone over Demonic Powers, the particulars of Rating Games, and the function of the Evil Pieces with you already so I won't bore you with that. I will cover weaknesses that are common amongst Devils, however. For example, Devils cannot often get involved with anything related to the Biblical God, as there are side effects such as splitting headaches and immense pain - such as when you pray or go near a church. Devils are vulnerable to holy objects - crucifix, holy water, the Bible - and are weak against weapons such as Holy Swords and Divine Sacred Gears. They're also susceptible to light, although your abilities seem to be a notable exception. Light-based weapons such as those used by Angels and Fallen Angels can be quite deadly as well," Venelana said.

"I don't think I've had to deal with that yet, actually," Elros said.

"Has Rias already discussed the ranking system with you?" Venelana asked.

"Yes ma'am," Elros nodded.

"Wonderful. That will play a significant role on the essay as well. I believe that should suffice for now. Read these books as you wish and if you have any questions, please ask as you please," Venelana said, getting up.

"Thanks for that, Mrs. G," Elros said with a grin.

"Not at all, dear," Venelana said, moving forward and hugging him. Elros returned the hug before he went over to a bookcase and quickly pulled out _Book 1_ of _Meditations._ Plopping himself on the ground, Venelana giggled at the excitement that radiated off of him as he read the book. Exiting, she saw Zeo and Rias coming towards her.

"Mom! What did you do?!" Rias asked, bright red.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out sweetheart," Venelana winked at her. Rias quickly rushed in and went over to Elros, sitting behind him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Zeoticus and Venelana smiled as they heard her squeals of delight.

"I am exceptionally happy for them. Rias and Elros make such a beautiful couple. Almost reminds me of you and me when we were a bit younger," Venelana giggled as she kissed her husband.

"Likewise. It's good that Rias has someone like Elros by her side and vice versa. I'm positively brimming with happiness," Zeoticus said as he and Venelana headed back to their quarters.

-o-

As Rias faced the window, she felt Elros come behind her and hug her close to him, kissing her neck.

"Hey," she giggled, turning to face him.

"Hi there. So, just a few hours until we begin this shindig?" Elros asked.

"Yup. Almost lunch time, though. Are you hungry?" Rias inquired.

"Oh yeah. Offering what I think you are?" Elros asked with a grin, eliciting an eye roll from her.

"No, degenerate. But let's go. I'll make you something," Rias said, holding his hand and heading towards the kitchen. Maids and butlers were bustling around, getting everything prepared for the reception that was soon to happen. As they got to the kitchen, Rias quickly whipped up two sandwiches for both of them to enjoy. Leaving through a door, they headed outside into a beautiful day and sat down on the grass, enjoying each others company as they dug in.

"You know… I'm surprised that you agreed to go through the Ruins of Connection," Rias said after a long pause. Elros smiled; he had a feeling she would bring it up.

"These last few months have been some of my happiest. I… want to continue that with you," Elros said, making Rias smile even wide. She snuggled close to him, letting his warmth wash over her.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing you say that," she murmured. As they finished up, Elros leaned down and bought Rias on top of him. Rubbing her back, he leaned up and kissed her gently.

"You make me a happy guy," he said, eliciting an even wider smile. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as she held him tight.

"And you make me a very, very happy girl. I… love you so much, Elros," she said.

"And I love you, Rias. Quite a bit, I must say," he said, holding her just as tight. The rest of their conversation passed in silence, their touch conveying all that needed to be said.

-o-

As everyone gathered in the foyer, Elros was once again notably late. Rias wore a stunning red dress, while Akeno wore a black Miko outfit, both of their hair done in a long ponytail. Issei was severely underdressed; everyone thought; while Sona and Tsubaki were decked out in a light blue and green outfit respectively, their hair in the usual fashion. Yubelluna wore a stunning purple dress, while Marion and Bürent wore dresses that matched their hair; everyone else was just as fancy.

"Where is he?" Issei groaned.

"He went to Earth to find something to wear is what he told me," Akeno sighed.

"What does he have there that we don't have here?" Rias wondered.

"This!" came a voice. A magic circle opened, and Elros walked through, beaming at his friends. He wore a three-piece suit as he always did, but this one was blacker than black. Besides the blood red tie and the stark white shirt, he almost looked Photoshopped. Flashing the women a charming smile, he soon put his arm around Rias and Akeno and kissed them both, to their delight; before kissing Yubelluna, Marion, and Bürent; and then Sona and Tsubaki on the cheek.

"So handsome," Akeno chirped as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach.

"Thank you. So am I," Elros said cheerfully, repeating his statement from earlier in the day.

"You're wearing the same thing you were earlier!" Issei exclaimed.

"How can you say that?! That suit was slate. This suit is sub-vantablack. Get with the program, buddy," Elros said, aghast.

"Whatever," Saji groaned, falling into conversation with Issei again.

"Ah! You're all here! Wonderful," Azazel said, wearing a deep-red suit. He and Elros did another intricate handshake, ending with a one armed hug.

"What are you two doing?" Rias wondered. Both of them turned to her, a look of surprise and shock in their eyes.

"What're we doing she asks. _What're we doing?!_ " Elros said, tsk'ing her.

"I know. No sense of honor, am I right?" Azazel said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. Huh. W _hat're we doing_. As if Rias expects us to reveal that?!" Elros exclaimed. Rias only looked bewildered by the whole thing and decided not to push the point further.

"So Elros, care to partake? These cigars are some of the best tasting ones I've ever tried," Azazel said Elros, pulling out a cigar. Elros took it and smelled it, relaxing as he took in the pleasant fragrance. He quickly deposited it in a pocket, however.

"Answer is yes, but not right before the party. I want to be somewhat presentable at least. Once the talks begin, however, then yes," Elros said with a chuckle. Azazel nodded and went off, leaving the peerages to themselves.

-o-

It wasn't long until the whole building was bustling, with many Devils entering and walking here, there, everywhere. Most of them Elros didn't know; nor, it seems, did the others.

"Hot damn. I didn't think that so many people were going to be here for this thing. What happened to Devils having a population problem?" Elros said to Rias.

"Nor did I. No, thank you. I already have a drink," she told another Devil that approached her, sighing tiredly. She smiled as she felt Elros touch her cheek. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed it before leaning on him.

"So I forgot to ask earlier - but how were your guys training?" Elros asked Sona and her peerage.

"Went well, thanks for asking. I look forward to facing off with you guys soon," Sona said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual," Rias said competitively.

"This should be fun, I think. Hope you're ready, Hyoudou," Saji grinned at Issei.

"Kidding? I was born ready," Issei grinned back.

"Men. Always fighting," Elros shook his head, earning a deadpan glance from everyone.

"Why're you all looking at me so accusingly?!" he asked, aghast.

"This is coming from the guy... whose _literal_ job is to fight," Issei said.

"There's a difference!" Elros said.

"What is it?" Saji inquired.

"... Go fuck yourself is what it is," Elros grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"There you are Sona!" came a bubbly voice. Serafall was happily rushing her beloved sister.

"Oh, great. My sisters here," Sona grumbled. Tsubaki sighed while Elros waved Serafall over, giving her a hug as she approached.

"Why is it every girl wants to hug him?" Saji asked, soon slumping over to wallow in self-pity with Issei.

"I know… I mean… I want to be Harem King!" Issei cried comically.

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall," Rias said with a smile.

"Hi, Rias! I'm so happy to see you guys as well! Especially this cutie! Oh, so cuddly! I love it!" Serafall said, nuzzling Elros continually. He just laughed and patted her on the head while Sona turned redder and redder. Azazel and Sirzechs soon joined them, although they seemed to be a bit more serious; still, they couldn't help but crack a grin at seeing Serafall like that.

"Michael should be here soon, but what about the others?" Sirzechs asked. As he said that, Rias noted that Elros had turned a pale white before regaining color. She looked on curiously but opted to say nothing at the moment.

"Mikey, huh? Awesome. Can't wait to see him again," Elros said cheerfully.

"Don't worry; I stuck Baraquiel on guard duty. According to him, Odin is not far out either. The Queen of the Fairies should be here a bit later than everyone else. Her envoy said that she's still ironing out some internal problems," Azazel said. As he said Baraquiel, Akeno sighed deeply. Rias put an arm around her, eliciting a grateful smile from her Queen.

"The old man is gonna be here?!" Elros asked excitedly.

"You know him well?" Akeno wondered.

"Him? Oh, well enough, I think. T, though? Oh, hell yeah. That guy is like a brother to me," Elros said cheerfully.

"So I've heard. The rumor is that you and he-," Sirzechs began before Elros put an arm around him, much in the same way he did for Azazel back on the train.

"Now, now, Zecxy, there are children present," Elros said, pointing to his friends.

"Ok - will someone tell me what it is that Elros did? I'm dying to find out here!" Issei said.

"Some things are… better left unsaid," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Moving on, though - some of the other Norse Gods have a bug up their ass about the alliance Odin has made with you guys, so I sent him an escort… although he probably wanted a prettier one," Azazel sighed.

"There are those who always resist progress," Sirzechs sighed.

-o-

As he and Azazel continued talking, Serafall joined their conversation. Both peerages as well as Yubelluna and the others, meanwhile, began to follow Rias and Sona as they led them elsewhere.

"Where are we going?" Elros wondered.

"To the room where the Rating Game contenders, as well as Duelists, are mostly going to be mingling. I thought it would be a good idea for us to see the competition. I imagine Luke and Yama will be there soon if they aren't there already," Sona said.

"A bunch of young hormonal Devils stuck in a room together? We'll be lucky if we get out alive," Rias sighed. Suddenly, an explosion was caused in front of them, leaving them all bewildered.

"The fuck?!" Elros asked loudly.

"If you've got a death wish, I'm happy to fill it Zeprhydor," came a feminine voice from within. Walking in, they saw a beautiful woman standing there. In her late teens, she wore thin rimmed glasses over her deep red eyes. Her hair was a light green and covered her heart shaped face well. Unlike many others, however, she wasn't smiling - her cold gaze fixed ahead. She was, in a word, beautiful; her blue and white outfit were revealing nothing, but filling her out quite well.

"Filling is my job. Like I said before, if you want a virgin-purgin, I'd volunteer," said Zeprhydor, a tannish male with green eyes. He had light green tattoos on his face and blue hair, with pointy ears sticking out. He wore a bee-like coat over a red shirt and black slacks, smiling cockily at the other girl.

"Woah. Rias, it's an elf!" Elros said excitedly, looking at the man. That didn't do him any favors, it appeared, as the man soon turned his eye to Elros. He began to stride right up to him but stopped as Elros closed the rest of the distance, drawing himself to full height. He towered Zephrydor by at least a foot, looking down at the High-Class Devil.

"Calm down, friend. No need to get antsy here," Elros said coolly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Zeprhydor asked with a snarl.

"Elros Eärendil. Duelist. Ranked Fifth. The one they've begun to call _'The Phoenix'_ ," replied the woman. As she said that, the Devil took a step back and gulped, his fear evident.

"Hi there. Yes. Elros Eärendil, at your service. But wait... _The Phoenix?!_ " Elros asked dramatically. She nodded.

"You hear that, you guys? _The Phoenix. Elros the Phoenix._ Oh, that's fucking awesome," Elros chirped, eliciting a loud giggle from most of the girls in the room.

"My name is Seekvaira Agares. I've been watching your progress. It's quite impressive," she said as she looked at him.

"I'm glad that you think so, Miss Agares. I aim to please, after all," Elros replied cheerfully. Soon, another Devil walked in.

"I suppose after all these years, we should've come to expect this sort of thing," he sighed. He was a tall and handsome man, wearing a black jacket and slacks as he cracked his knuckles, smiling at Rias and the others. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hello, Sairaorg. Elros, come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet," Rias said.

"Hi there," Elros chirped, extending his hand.

"Elros Eärendil. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been looking forward to this for quite a while if I'm honest. Please, excuse me for a second and then we can talk a bit longer," Sairaorg said, walking towards Seekvaira and Zephrydor.

"That's enough. Don't dishonor the Agares family name by humoring him further, princess. Everyone knows that he's the Glasya-Labolas problem child," Sairaorg said.

"Fuck you, jackass! Shit talk like that-," Zeprhydor began before he was cut off.

"I know it's strict, but that's your only warning. If you want to push it further, I'd be more than happy to show you the door," Sairaorg said, his smile falling. Seekvaira averted his gaze; Zeprhydor, however, did not.

"I'm not afraid of Bael trash!" he snarled, leaping towards Sairaorg. He didn't get very far, however, as Sairaorg suddenly punched him square in the jaw. The force of the impact was strong enough to send the Devil careening hard into a wall. Losing her balance, Asia began to fall back but was quickly caught by another Devil.

"Don't worry, you're quite alright," a handsome Devil with blue hair said, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh, thank you!" she squeaked.

"That. Was. Nuts!" Saji said, aghast at the display of power. Elros looked at the new arrival with interest, taking in his figure - no doubt he was powerful.

"An excellent showing. Expected of the next Bael family head. He is my cousin, after all," Rias said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dudes no slouch. Damn, that guy got knocked the fuck out!" Elros said with a laugh, observing the crumbled Zephrydor.

"No doubt. As the Young Devils Gathering is targeted at Rating Game contenders, the rankings are different from the Duels. Amongst Young Devils, Sairaorg is ranked number one," Rias said as her cousin sighed and approached them again. Looking at Elros again, he extended his hand in respect.

"Elros Eärendil. A pleasure. Again, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. I've been extremely impressed by your rise through the rankings in the Duels," Sairaorg said. Elros grinned as he shook hands.

"Thanks for the kinds words. You're no slouch either. I hope you didn't kill that poor fuck, though, no matter how big of a prick he seems to be like," Elros chuckled, looking over his shoulder again.

"Eh, he should be alright. I toned down my attack quite a bit," Sairaorg sighed.

"If that's your toned down punch, I'm not sure I want to find out what your full powered attack is. Christ, that'd knock my head off, I think," Elros said.

"Doesn't it hurt when you blaspheme?" Sairaorg asked.

"Ah. Well, part of the training I did not to long ago included blaspheming until it stopped hurting. I'm happy to say I can blaspheme all I want now. Take that, Mikey!" Elros said cheerfully.

"Wait - you can blaspheme without pain now?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Well, it's not entirely painless, I guess. Still throbs, but it's a lot more manageable than what it used to be like," Elros said.

"That's to be expected of you, my friend. After all, what's life without a little blasphemy?" came a silky smooth voice from behind them all. Everyone turned and saw Luke striding towards them, smiling wide as he held his arms out. Elros grinned and quickly embraced the man, putting his arms around his shoulder before leading him towards the others.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Star," Rias said.

"Yes, I expect it is, young Gremory! Ah, and the young Sitri heiress is here as well! As well as Miss Shinra, Miss Himejima, and the ladies Yubelluna, Marion, and Bürent. Charmed to meet you all. I must ask you all to look after my protege when I'm not around. Make sure that when he gets into trouble, it's something truly depraved and worthy of the deepest pits of hell," Luke said with a chuckle. The girls blushed deep as Luke said that, much to the amusement of Sairaorg and the jealousy of several other Devils.

"Luke Star - Sairaorg Bael," Sairaorg said, extending his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Hello, Bael heir. Congratulations on your rank within the Young Devils. It's not often that one with no Demonic Power rises so far," Luke said.

"Perhaps if you're free sometimes, you wouldn't mind testing my mettle?" Sairaorg said bluntly. Everyone went quiet and observed the Bael heir look up to the handsome blond, who only smiled.

"Perhaps, but you'll have to pique my interest first, young Bael. Otherwise, there's no point in fighting. I'm not a battle maniac like you are, I'm afraid. I find such things to be drudgeries," Luke said.

"Ha. This is coming from Mr. Ranked Numero Uno," Elros said with a chuckle.

"Well, I can't quite let someone think they're better than me without having them prove themselves. Honestly, that'd be an insult! Ah, over here, my good man. Thank you," Luke said, taking two martinis and passed one to Elros. The two drank them and smacked their lips at the same time before grinning at each other. They suddenly heard a small voice in the distance.

"H-hey! E-Elros," said a cute young blonde, her hair done in twin drills. She wore a purple dress with a purple bow set in the middle. Elros felt as though there was something oddly familiar about her.

"I… feel like I know her from somewhere. But where…?" Elros said.

"Perhaps you slept with her?" Luke suggested.

"Na, Issei's the one into young girls. No, it's something else…," Elros thought, wracking his brains as he ignored Issei's complaints.

"… Perhaps you slept with her?" Luke suggested again, eliciting a deadpan glance from Elros.

"Ravel…," Yubelluna sighed. As soon as he heard that, the temperature in the room fell as Elros's fury radiated off of him. Most everyone was taken by surprise, except for Luke, who continued to smile.

"Ah yes. Riser Phoenix's dear sister," he mused. That didn't do Elros any favors as his power radiated off of him like a waterfall. As his eyes fell on the young girl, she recoiled at the fury they beheld. It would've continued had Yubelluna not put a hand on his cheek, caressing it. Turning to look at her, he saw a pained smile.

"Please, calm down. As much as I… detest and loathe Riser, she's just a young girl. No older than Gasper. Or Koneko," Yubelluna said.

"Bella…," Elros began but was cut off as she hugged him. Elros sighed and reined his powers in, gently rubbing her back.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "No one is going to take you away, take me away, or hurt you. If they try, I'll break them," Elros said. Yubelluna smiled as the words reached her and nodded, kissing him as she leaned back. Gulping, Ravel approached Elros.

"H-hi," she said, blushing as she looked at the ground. As Elros saw that, he sighed; Yubelluna was right. Ravel, for her problems, was an extremely young and susceptible girl. Doing his best, he put on a smile.

"Hello, kid. How are you?" Elros asked.

"I… am well and happy to meet you again. I am… sorry for what happened after our Duel. My brother was completely in the wrong," Ravel said, trying to make eye contact but failing.

"Yeah. How is he?" Elros asked.

"H-h-he's not doing too well, I suppose. He's been locked up in his room mostly. I think he'll be here today or during the Battle Royale, though," Ravel said.

"I see. So are you still in his peerage?" Elros wondered.

"No, not anymore. After what he pulled, my mother pulled me out of his peerage. I'm a free Bishop now, actually," Ravel said.

"I see. Are you enjoying your freedom?" Elros wondered.

"I am. But… that's not why I'm here. I heard that you were going to be here, so I came to see you. I… would like to offer you this. As a token of friendship. I am sincerely sorry about what I said to you during our game," Ravel said, holding out a black vial to Elros. He looked at it in surprise before taking it.

"Oh… well. I… uh… guess that's kind of you. But I think you might be able to put it to better use," Elros said, bewildered. Luke suddenly broke out in laughter, turning Ravel red.

"It's not a sex toy, Elros. It's Phoenix Tears," he said, wiping away his tears.

"Oh. Oh, thanks, in that case," Elros said with a grin. The others had broken into a fit of laughter as well.

"You know, that's a gift that's often reserved for High-Class Devils! You should be a bit more grateful that I'd present you with that!" Ravel said hotly, her embarrassment at the misconception of the identity of the gift overriding her fear of talking to Elros.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to. I humbly and graciously accept your gift," Elros said, putting it in his pocket. As he did so, he felt another similarly shaped object resting there. He pulled out the cigar and twirled it in his fingers, still smiling at the young Devil.

"I'd also like to make you another offer! Next time we see each other, I'd like for you to try some of my tea's! I promise that they'll be the best that you ever try!" Ravel said. Elros raised an eyebrow before looking at Luke who merely shrugged.

"Uhhh… what I mean to say was… lately, I've been making my own cakes and they go great with tea. Maybe… next time you could try them. But not right now! Uhh… I need to greet the other guests! Bye!" Ravel said, scurrying off with a blush. Elros only stood there, holding the cigar in one hand as he played the awkward encounter through his mind.

"I have no clue what the fuck just happened beyond the fact that I got her dildo," Elros deadpanned, putting the cigar into his mouth. Everyone broke into laughter at that.

"Let us remove ourselves to the main room! Odin shall be arriving soon. I am remotely interested in where these Peace Accords go," Luke said, whisking Elros away, the others close behind.

"Michael should be here by now," Elros said with a loud sigh. Luke and Michael in the same room. He wondered how that would turn out?

"Wonderful! Still serene as usual, I assume," Luke said.

"Of course. The guy never ages, just like you. I have to try the blood of virgins soon as well, I think," Elros said, running a hand through his white hair.

"Ah, I'm sure your lovely ladies don't mind. No doubt they assume it makes you more handsome. It's good that you found women with such terrible vision," Luke chuckled.

"Don't be a fucking cunt. Anyways, is T gonna be here?" Elros asked.

"Only Odin. Thor is on Earth, with that Ph.D. he is so enthralled with," Luke sighed.

"Yeah, I figured. Never thought _he'd_ be the one to settle down," Elros chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened. Like little green men descending from on high," Luke chuckled.

"I dunno. You see that green guy? Dude was fucking handsome, right Rias?" Elros asked.

" _Very_ handsome," she agreed with a smile.

"Anyways, let's hurry. We don't want to miss this shit," Elros said, walking a bit faster with Luke still in stride and the others playing catch up.

-o-

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them - or, most notably, Luke and Elros.

"Look, it's Elros Eärendil and Luke Star," one Devil whispered in hushed tones.

"We knew they were going to be here but… it seems so different to see it in person," another said.

"I don't get it. We've been trying to get Luke on our side for ages. How is this kid so friendly with him?" another hissed.

"Ah, gossip. The oil that greases the engine of society," Luke whispered cheerfully, taking a couple more martinis. Elros took the cigar out and sipped, looking around at the wild gossip that continued to flow.

"Pretty sure they can hear you. Enhanced hearing and all that," Elros whispered back.

"Oh, indeed? Perhaps they ought to use all their well-learned politesse, lest I lay their soul to waste," Luke said dangerously. A collective shiver went down the spine of every person gathered there; from Young Devils such as Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg; to more experienced Devils such as Venelana and Zeo; to the Four Great Satans; to Azazel, who frowned as he saw the new arrival. Finally, Luke let out a happy laugh.

"Relax, all. I'm only joking. Welcome one and all!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Almost immediately, everyone began to chuckle along. Elros grinned; if he was _a_ silver-tongued Devil, Luke was _the_ silver-tongued Devil.

They walked towards the platform where the others were gathered, waiting for Odin. Sitting off to the side was an older man that Elros didn't know, with black hair and violet eyes. He seemed to be quite important, however, evidenced by how everyone treated him with great respect. He looked Elros up and down before doing the same for Luke, although Elros saw his will falter as Luke smiled at him.

"Luke. It's good to see you again," Sirzechs nodded.

"The feeling is mutual. Ah, hello - Serafall Leviathan, if I remember correctly; as well as Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. The Four Great Satans, all in one room. Is this safe? What if a bomb were to go off, killing you all?" Luke wondered.

"Are you expecting an attack?" Falbium asked. He was bald and had a goatee, wearing spiked pauldrons and a flowing purple robe.

"On me? Of course not, my good man. I don't think anyone would be _that_ foolish. But it is good to remain prepared," Luke said cheerfully.

"All that aside, thank you for coming, Luke. We weren't sure that you would be able to make it," Sirzechs said.

"Not at all, young Gremory. You, the New Satan Faction, have made wonderful headway. It's to be commended! Certainly doing a far better job than the Luddites of the Old Satan Faction could. Ah! My good man, how are you enjoying the gift I sent you?" Luke cheerfully asked Zeo, who smiled in return.

"It's quite… potent, to say the least," Zeo said, coughing as he replied. The Dragon Elixir Luke gave him was one of the most powerful alcohols he tried. He couldn't even remember what happened the day he took a drop.

"That's good to hear! The less you remember, the better!" Luke said cheerfully.

"Luke. It's good to see you again," the old man said, getting to his feet at last.

"Yes, yes. Hello, Zekram. How are you?" Luke asked.

"Well. Yourself?" Zekram asked.

"Entertained, which is as much as I can ask for right now. Let us get this show on the road soon. I am eager to see where these talks go," Luke said.

"Odin should be here soon. Don't think we've met, though. Azazel," he said, extending his hand to Luke.

"Luke Star. I must ask - is Michael still not here? He's usually on time," Luke said, looking around.

"He should be here soon. Elros, you know this guy?" Azazel asked.

"Yup. Luke took care of me for a few years. Love this guy," Elros said, giving Luke a one-armed hug that he returned with a grin.

"Still as touchy-feely as ever, I see," came a wizened old voice. Elros smiled wide as he whipped around and saw an old man with an eyepatch and long white beard, wearing a flowing purple robe, walking towards him with a coy smile. He was flanked by a beautiful white haired Valkyrie dressed in a pale-blue business suit and a much more serious demeanor.

"Allfather!" Elros exclaimed arms spread wide. Odin chuckled as he embraced Elros. The motion was enough to start the gossip all over again. Even the senior Devils looked surprised by how well Odin and Elros knew each other.

"Ok, seriously - _who is this guy?!"_ a Devil hissed.

"He knows a _God?"_ another wondered.

"Fucking hell…," another groaned.

Zekram observed the scene with narrowed eyes, not taking kindly to the fact that Odin didn't greet him first.

"I knew that Elros knew Odin, but I didn't know it was _that_ well," Rias said, observing the scene with interest.

"He seems to know everyone, doesn't he?" Sona said, slightly bewildered.

"That, and he seems to always be hugging everyone," Tsubaki sighed.

"Yes, Elros is quite fond of touching. I find it quite amusing. Rough hands, yet such a soft and tender touch," Yubelluna giggled.

"Who's the hottie?" Issei wondered lustily, staring at the white haired beauty who only shook her head in exasperation.

"It's been a while, Elros. Happy to see you well. Prevailing rumor is that you and Sirzechs little sister are quite… comfortable with each other," Odin chuckled, looking at Rias, who blushed.

"Rumors are true," Elros chirped.

"Ha. Luke. Been a while," Odin said, smirking at the blond.

"Odin. Your age is catching up with you, it seems. Might want to tone it down soon. Thor is coming into his own, after all," Luke said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. After what Elros and Thor did in Asgard a few years ago, I'm lucky people still think he's worthy," Odin said.

"Ok - I keep hearing about what happened in Asgard. _What did happen?_ " Issei demanded. Elros grimaced while Odin laughed.

"I won't go into details, but suffice it to say that my son, plus Elros, plus a lot of food and alcohol, plus fifty or so Valkyrie over several days is not something I want to deal with again," Odin said with a raucous laugh. Looking around, Elros saw that many Devils had a severe blush on their face, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, and Yubelluna most prominent. Elros grimaced and let out a sigh as he turned back to Odin.

"You did that on purpose," Elros said. Odin just winked.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Issei asked, drooling.

"I am. Turned one of our sacred halls into a hive of scum and villainy. Asgardians still talk about that day, you know? Do you know what they call it now? _The Hall of Depravity,_ with the story, altering further and further. Now, apparently _I_ was in on the whole fiasco as well," Odin sighed.

"… Whatever. Hi there," Elros waved to the girl behind Odin.

"Mr. Eärendil," she said solemnly, bowing to him.

"You can just call me Elros," he said.

"… Elros," she said, bowing again. Elros raised an eye at Odin who just laughed.

"Don't mind Rossweisse. She's got a stick up her ass about formality or something," Odin smiled, turning the girl red. Finally, Serafall approached them.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Odin. You grace us with your presence," she said formally.

"Ah, Serafall Leviathan. You disappoint me, young lady. This is a party, after all! I would have expected you of all people to live a little more freely," Odin chuckled, stroking his beard. Serafall was surprised but soon smiled before nodding. Doing a little twirl, she was soon in her Magical Girl outfit, bewildering everyone in attendance.

"Ha! That's more like it! How would you like to stroke my beard?" Odin said heartily.

"See, this is why they think you were at the party, O.G.," Elros chuckled.

"Keep in mind why we made the voyage, my lord! We're here representing Asgard and Valhalla!" Rossweisse said seriously.

"Ugh, must you always be a downer? It's that kind of attitude that keeps you from getting a hero for yourself," Odin sighed. Rossweisse began to tear up as she fell to her knees with a dramatic cry.

"I might just be an ugly Valkyrie whose never had a man, but at least I won't die alone while living in the Underworld," she sobbed, drawing chuckles, smiles, and bewilderment from everyone. Elros sighed as he went over and put an arm around her.

"Come on, Odin. That's not nice. Hey, don't let this cranky old guy get to you, alright? He's just jealous that T and I didn't invite him. Mrs. F wouldn't have been pleased if he was there," Elros said, comfortingly rubbing her back. Rossweisse turned a bright red, much to the amusement of Odin - who broke out in laughter again.

"Forgive Rossweisse. As you can see, she has a tendency to trail towards the dramatic and depressing. It's why she can't find a man," Odin whispered with a smile. Helping Rosseweisse up, Elros gave her a charming smile and one armed hug before walking back to Luke. As Rossweisse watched him go, she felt her heart skip; she couldn't recall being touched that way before.

"Forgive me for making you all wait. Hello, Odin. Looking as pale and hearty as ever, your Excellency," came a new voice as Michael suddenly entered, smiling serenely. Before Odin could reply, Elros and Luke smiled wide.

"Mikey!" Elros said cheerfully, slinging an arm around his shoulder and walking him to the stage. The rumors and talks began flying again.

"Odin. Luke. Michael. I don't like it," a Devil said.

"Nor do I. How does he know all of them so intimately?" another said.

"It's… surreal," another said.

"We need to keep an eye on him. If we can get him into our family…," another mumbled.

"I know," his partner replied.

"Hello, Elros. Ah. Luke. Hello," Michael said, standing directly opposed to the blond. As the two looked at each other, it was as though an explosion of innate power went off; dread and fear began to fill the hearts of almost everyone there as their powers washed off like cascading waterfalls.

"What… is going on?" Xenovia whispered to Rias, who gulped.

"I don't know. It… it seems like they know each other, though," Rias said.

"Such power…," Sona said uneasily.

"Michael. Hello. It's been a while, has it not? How have you been?" Luke asked coolly.

"Well. Yourself?" Michael asked.

"Well as well, as I'm sure you know. How are your new duties fairing?" Luke asked.

"Well enough, thank you for asking," Michael replied. Elros sighed as he watched before putting an arm around both of them. They paused before looking at him.

"Let's save this for later," he whispered, low enough that even those with powerful hearing would have a hard time hearing.

"I believe Elros is right," Michael said. Luke merely shrugged.

-o-

"Hey Xenovia!" came another voice.

"Irina!" Xenovia chirped, embracing her friend.

"Hey! Hi, Issei," Irina greeted, blushing as the brunette grinned widely at her.

"Hey, Irina. What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with Sir Michael for the Peace Talks," she replied proudly.

-o-

"Well, sha-," Sirzechs began before the door suddenly flew open. Anyone that was sitting stood up while people cut a broad swath as Yama walked in, large and imposing. His feet clicked audibly on the ground, making his presence known toe everyone. Luke and Elros stood side by side as they smiled at the arrival, who seemed not to notice anyone else except the two. At his sides were Lillian and Cimerias, both of whom went off to the side while Yama continued to walk to the podium. As he was approaching slowly, Elros suddenly had an idea. Putting the cigar in his mouth, he straightened it and leaned forward.

Several people yelled as a massive rifle suddenly materialized in Yama's hands. Without a warning, he let off a perfect shot that not even the fastest Devil would've been able to stop. Necks snapped towards Elros, who puffed on the cigar and inhaled deeply. Removing it from his lips, he saw that the bullet lit it perfectly. Exhaling, he nodded his thanks at Yama while Luke and Odin laughed uproariously.

"Oh, well done. Perhaps not the smartest thing to do with him, however. Hello, Yama," Luke said as the man finally got to them.

"Yeah, but did you fucking see that? Fucking Venom Snake shit right there," Elros chuckled, taking a few more hits.

"Luke," Yama nodded, his faceplate still directed at Elros who nodded at him again. Yama had returned the nod before he looked around at the Devils gathered. He scoffed low before crossing hands arms over his chest, seemingly bored.

"Let's get this over with," he said stoically.

"Indeed. Shall we begin?" Luke asked.

"We're still waiting on one more person, aren't we?" Michael suddenly said.

"Yes. The Queen of the Fairies. She will be here for the Peace Talks, but this is simply an introduction more so than anything. As I was saying to Sirzechs earlier, she'll be here today but a bit later. She has to iron out some internal problems," Azazel said.

"Understood. Then yes, we can begin this," Michael said. Chairs magically started appearing and people took their seats, with Rias and Akeno joining Elros atop the platform. Some started to leave as the meeting was intended for those of a senior rank, or those directly involved in the conflict going on.

"That was dangerous," Rias said irately.

"But badass! Come on; you have to give me that," Elros said.

"It's not funny," she said. Elros sighed as he saw how hurt she looked that he'd do something like that. He gave her a soft kiss before nodding.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Won't do it again," Elros sighed.

"Good," Rias said, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking around, Elros saw that he was on the receiving end of quite a few death glares, many of the assembled Devils not taking well to the fact that he and Rias were so intimate. The murmuring about their relationship began yet again.

"Christ… Speaking of which, Mikey - you'll be proud to learn that I can blaspheme all I want now! Just… get a throbbing headache. Oh. Oh, fuck me… Is this your doing?! Oh, I'm dying!" Elros exclaimed, grimacing as he clutched his head again. Michael only chuckled before turning serious as he looked ahead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us here tonight. I understand that you're all eager to begin at last - after all, talks of a longstanding peace have been going on for decades, if not centuries, by now. I hope that by the end of these Accords, we might finally have a happy, long-lasting peace," Sirzechs said.

"To that effect, there are several items on the docket. Some interesting, some not so much. To begin with, as you can see, we have Lord Odin here. The Norse Pantheon is one of the first that has agreed to be a signatory to the treaty, and our hope is that more - whether Pantheons of Gods or other magical races - will follow in his stead. As I'm sure you've heard, we have the Queen of the Fairies gracing us later today. She and Lord Odin will be two of the standard-bearers into the new era," Azazel said.

"Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels - all of us are committed to making this peace work. After all, I daresay that we've all had enough of war. Nothing has been achieved these past few centuries - except trepidation and angst. By the end of these talks, we hope to put it all to rest and venture forth - together," Michael said.

"Luke - do you have any comments on the matter?" Zekram Bael asked. As he did, Elros noticed that hardly anyone dared to breathe. Clapping Elros on the shoulder, Luke stood up - another martini in his hand.

"My thoughts are irrelevant, I daresay. However, I am far more interested in seeing a peace established than the continued angsty love affair between the Three Factions. I daresay that peace and order will open up far more interesting doors than war," Luke commented.

"Yama?" Zekram asked.

"I don't care. Just don't involve me," Yama replied. Zekram decided not to push it. Suddenly, his eyes fell on Elros.

"Perhaps you would like to add something, boy? You seem to be far more involved in some of these proceedings than you let on," Zekram said.

"Who, me?!" Elros exclaimed, eliciting a few chuckles and giggles from the crowd.

"That's what I said," Zekram said coldly. Elros raised an eyebrow at the old man before looking to Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, and Luke - all of whom smiled and nodded.

"Well, my thoughts are that peace is preferable to war. No point in the Three Factions fighting each other if it's unnecessary, right? Plus, considering how low populations already are, any prolonged war would probably lead to extinction. The only ones that would come out on top are the people who choose to stay by the wayside, observing and not involving themselves. Plus, you have that Khaos Brigade to deal with. They seem like a more pressing problem. That's my thought on the matter," Elros said, sitting down and putting an arm around Rias.

"Prescient as always, my friend. I am in agreement with Elros on the matter. Extinction. Yes, that is what awaits you all should you use to continue this war. I'm sure you agree with me, Michael," Luke said, smiling at Michael who smiled back.

"Indeed I do, Luke," he replied, his voice cold. Elros observed the two look at each and sighed. Taking the headache like a champ, he prayed that it wouldn't devolve further.

"To interject quickly, Asgard is behind this Peace Treaty 100%. I do not wish to see good men and women die for no reason in particular," Odin added.

"And what of those in your halls? I hear that one of your sons - Loki - is not as accepting of such peace," Zekram said.

"He's not. But it's not his call, either. Thor will succeed me, and he and I are of the same mind," Odin said.

"Perhaps I might be allowed to ask a question?" the handsome Devil that caught Asia from earlier said, standing up and smiling at the others.

"Yes, Diodora?" Sirzechs inquired.

"Elros Eärendil mentioned the Khaos Brigade. What is to be done about them?" he asked before sitting back down.

"The Khaos Brigade will be handled severely - at least that's what we agree upon. They threaten the peace, wanting only perpetual war. Such beliefs will lead to our, as Luke and Elros put it, extinction," Sirzechs replied.

As Sirzechs ended, the roof of the building suddenly began to rattle and shake. The door of the room was blasted inwards as several members of the Khaos Brigade walked in.

-o-

"What is that?" Elros wondered eyes narrowed.

"Ah. It appears that we have company," Luke said lightly, sipping his martini, pointing to the new entries, all of whom had their weapons trained on the Devils inside. Surprisingly, no one let off a shot. It appeared as though they were waiting for someone.

"The Khaos Brigade," Sirzechs sighed.

"We were expecting such an attack," Azazel said, his wings erupting as he looked at the newcomers. They dressed in purple robes - Magicians, by the looks of it.

"Indeed. I hope to chalk it up to rumor simply, but alas it appears we cannot," Sirzechs sighed.

"Sirzechs! What should we do?" Rias asked seriously, going to her brother's side, her eyes narrowed at the attackers.

"Get a squad ready to attack them back. They dare attack us in such a cowardly manner?" Zekram sighed.

"Ha. That won't do you any good anymore, Old Man," came another voice. A handsome man with pointy ears walked in, wearing a black robe with red trimmings. His black hair was done up in a ponytail, and he wore a frown as he looked at the Devils. He scoffed at the looks of fear on many except the most powerful. Luke, most notably, was still smiling.

"Creuserey Asmodeus. What is the meaning of this?!" Zekram barked at him.

"What is the meaning of this? Ask those Four Imposters upon the stage. Sirzechs. Serafall. Ajuka. Falbium. False idols to a false image of Devils. Pretenders, one and all!" he yelled.

"Young man, there are better ways to make your presence known than to attack in such a manner," Luke said, walking down, martini still in hand.

"Luke. Step aside. I respect you, as I'm sure many do. I do not wish to spar with you - only those behind you. This entire system… it defiles the nature of the Underworld. These… _Satans_ defile what it means to be a Satan! _I_ am the rightful heir to the throne! NOT THEM!" Creuserey roared.

"Who is this guy?" Elros asked Sirzechs.

"Creuserey Asmodeus. An heir to an original Satan. Creuserey! This is madness - what you are doing. But you haven't done anything that cannot be forgiven! Come… let us talk and make peace. What do you say?" Sirzechs asked. He had as answer as the Devil snarled at him.

"I've no need to make peace with you, Sirzechs _Gremory_. My alliance is to the Khaos Brigade - of what it means to be a Devil, not the carbon copy of one! We shall prevail over this New Satan Faction and reclaim our rights to become Kings of the World. We will create a new World of Devils - devoid of any half measures you wish to impose!" Creuserey yelled.

"Devils are already on the brink of annihilation. If you keep fighting us, you won't be able to carry out whatever it is you want," Azazel said lamely.

"Fallen Angel and Angel trash welcomed freely into our World. And you, Zekram, allow this? You've lost all honor, old man," Creuserey said.

"Hold your tongue, boy. I'm a few centuries older and wiser than you," Zekram said back.

"Luke, you were once offered a chance to join us, but you turned it down. I do not hold it against you, however - as you turned down the New Satan Faction as well. I would like to extend the same offer to you again. However, I must make it clear that you cannot refuse this time," Creuserey said, with a hard look at Luke.

"Oh fuck," Elros said, turning pale. Rias saw that and held his arm tightly.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Uh… umm… you'll see," Elros gulped, taking a step back. Azazel and Sirzechs were both surprised to see the sudden look of apprehension on Elros's face and observed the scene with interest.

"Huh. You're a fucking idiot, boy," Yama said as he turned around and walked back.

"I am sure you did not mean to offer _me_ such an ultimatum. Come, let us talk as men do. I shall forgive you transgression this one time," Luke said. Suddenly, Creuserey sent a burst of energy at him, exploding the martini glass in his hands. As he did that, Elros snarled at the new Devil. He was about to move forward, but Luke held out an arm and smiled at him. The world was silent as Luke slowly walked towards Creuserey, who refused to break gaze with him. Taking out a handkerchief, Luke cleaned himself up, nodding at Creuserey, who finally smiled. The smile soon fell as Luke frowned at the Creuserey. Holding up a hand, Creuserey suddenly erupted into flames. The crowd let out a shout terror as what stood before them now was ashes. Almost in sync with the attack, each Magician had a bullet driven into their skull; all fell dead. Luke walked back to the stage, sighing deeply.

"This shirt was a favorite of mine," he complained.

"You… killed him," Sirzechs said in surprise.

"Indeed," Luke said.

"As I was saying before the interruption, we need to send out a squad of Devils. Pretty sure they'll be angrier now, Luke," Zekram said. He recoiled as Luke turned to him, smiling yet again. Devils began to file, their minds awash with what just happened.

"Unnecessary," Luke said. Everyone stopped moving as they looked at him.

"What do you mean, Luke? We can't just let them continue to attack us!" Zekram said.

"Certainly not. However, so many Devils for such a small number? Do we have any sights on the outside that one of you gentlemen or gentlelady could bring up?" Luke asked. Ajuka, one of the Four Great Satans, nodded. In the middle, a massive screen appeared. As it did so, half the room gasped. Surrounding the building were several hundred Devils, Fallen Angels, and Magicians, sending wave after of wave of attack at the building.

"That's a lot more than I thought," Sirzechs sighed.

"You were saying, Luke?" Zekram asked.

"As I said, so many Devils for such a small number? Unnecessary. Yama, perhaps you would like to partake with me?" Luke asked. The crowd again went quiet. Before seeing what Luke did to Crueserey, no one had seen him lift a finger in a long time. To hear him willingly go out to fight? It was something that many Devils wanted to see.

"Finally, some entertainment. What about you, Eärendil?" Yama suddenly asked Elros, who raised an eyebrow. Every neck snapped as they turned to Elros, who frowned at Yama.

"Ah! Yes, yes - perfect! Come, Elros. It is time to strike fear into these fools," Luke said.

"I dunno, Luke," Elros said, looking at Rias.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we can get these talks going. Stop pussyfooting around and let's go," Yama said, opening a circle. Luke looked expectantly at Elros, who finally sighed. There weren't many people better suited to fighting such a number.

"You guys don't mind, right?" he asked Sirzechs.

"I suppose not. Azazel, Michael?" Sirzechs said.

"Hey, I'm looking forward to what these three can do. Go for it," Azazel said with a grin.

"Luke, you do not require help," Michael said.

"Perhaps not, but it will be much more entertaining," Luke replied. Michael sighed.

"Very well. You three shall go outside; Sirzechs, Azazel, and I shall ready a team to remove those that might have infiltrated," Michael said.

"Elros…," Rias said worriedly. Elros smiled and leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss that she returned.

"Be careful," she said, biting her lip as she took in his scent.

"I will," Elros whispered back before doing the same for Akeno, Tsubaki, and finally Sona. As he kissed Sona, there was, hilariously, an outcry that he kissed two Heiresses in the same breath. Luke merely chuckled while Serafall giggled happily.

"So cute," she cooed, hugging Sona.

"Let's go," Yama said, stepping through the circle.

"This shall be fun," Luke said, stepping in next.

Elros was silent as he stepped in, sighing deeply


	38. The Triumvirate

As Elros stepped through, Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were quick to congregate with each other. Worry was evident in their faces - they weren't used to going up against such massive forces. Seeing that, Venelana went over to comfort them, with the other girls living with Elros joining as well.

"I'm sure you ladies don't have much reason to worry. Luke has hinted that Elros flourishes in these kinds of situations," the matriarch of the Gremory family said.

"What do you mean, mom?" Rias inquired.

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough," Venelana replied, waving her hand at the screen. All eyes turned to it and began looking around for the appearance of the three warriors that decided to step into the ring.

"There!" a Devil shouted, pointing at a particular spot. A magic circle had opened, and Yama, Luke, and Elros walked through. All three easily levitated without the use of their wings, courtesy of Luke sharing an infinitesimal part of his power.

-o-

"Oh, what have we here? The Khaos Brigade! Hello, greetings, one and all!" Luke said cheerfully.

"Luke Star," a Devil said, stepping forward. His eyes washed over Yama and Elros as well, before turning back to Luke.

"That is correct. Ophis dear, are you there? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Luke said in a singsong voice. At the mention of her name, everyone prepared to attack.

"You finished, Luke? My trigger fingers been itching for a while now," Yama said.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps the Infinity Dragon will show itself once we've eliminated their forces. You all should've stayed away. Now my shirt is ruined, and you've raised my ire," Luke said, smiling devilishly. Before he or Yama could do anything, however, Elros was the first to move. He quickly took to the skies, drawing Yama and Luke's interest - both seemingly forgetting they were in battle.

"However, I suggest we all pause and enjoy this moment first! Whenever Elros does something like this, it's worth watching," Luke said, putting his hands behind his head and lazing around. Yama crossed his arms over his chest as he let the Magicians and Devils attack him. Their attacks did virtually nothing, bouncing off his armor and barely moving him an inch.

 _'Huh. Let's see what you're made of, kid,'_ Yama thought to himself. Luke looked at him with interest before turning his head up again, smiling as the sky was bathed in a pale green glow, followed by a hot blue one. Twitching his fingers, Luke covered the building below in a powerful barrier. Those inside let out a sigh of relief as the rumbling stopped; all that remained were tiny echoes of those that may have breached.

-o-

"It looks like Elros is using his powers," Rias said.

"It would appear so. Now that I think of it, I don't recall seeing Elros use his powers that often. This… might be interesting," Sona said. She berated herself for using this opportunity as a way to gauge Elros's ability but found herself unable to let go of such a prospect to observe and react.

"Michael - what do you think of their chances?" Zeoticus asked Michael, all of them gathered tightly around the screen.

"It was unnecessary for all of them to go out if I am honest. Luke can handle such situations on his own. But he has a tendency not to exert himself if he can help it. Luke much prefers to spread the work, if possible. I doubt he would've even gotten involved had Creuserey not ruined his shirt," Michael sighed.

"All this over a damn shirt?" Zekram asked, a slight snarl creeping into his voice. Michael looked him at him shrugged.

"As I'm sure Elros will agree, Luke tends to have a nihilistic view of things. He hardly involves himself in any matter unless it concerns him or something important to him - such as his reputation - directly. Luke simply could not let Creuserey disrespect him in such a fashion. The poor fool had no idea what he was doing, it appears," Michael said.

"Was it just me, or did something about him seem off? I know for a fact that he's nowhere near that cocky or dominant. Hell, I'm pretty sure he was one of the first ones to run and hide during the Great War," Azazel said.

"I know what you mean. Hmm… Ajuka, Falbium - although we don't have Creuserey as a subject at the moment, do you think there is any retrievable information from his ashes?" Sirzechs asked.

"Leave it to me," Ajuka said, striding over with Falbium at his side. Scooping them up in a jar, Ajuka began to work on observing them.

"You seem to know Luke well, Michael," Sirzechs mused.

"Yes. I have known him for a long time," Michael replied.

"Longer than Elros?" Azazel asked.

"Quite a bit longer, although Elros is the one who has had the most contact with Luke in recent years. As I'm sure he told you, Luke offered him his residence for several years. I was quite surprised to learn of that," Michael said, cracking a smile.

"What's so surprising about that?" Rias asked. Michael looked at her but didn't reply as he turned his gaze back to Luke on the screen.

-o-

"What's he doing?" Yama asked Luke.

"Give it about… oh, fifteen seconds shall do. I simply hope Elros has the courtesy to leave some fun for us. Ophis, dear - please come out soon. If you do not, then I shall indiscriminately begin the slaughter of your troops," Luke called out. Again, more Magicians and Devils started to attack him and Yama, each hit simply bouncing off.

"This better be worth it," Yama said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. I suppose that this display of power will be for the benefit of all the Devils watching this live, as well as a prelude to what you might expect in your upcoming… Duel," Luke said with a smile. Yama looked at Luke before turning his eyes to the sky again.

"Looks like something's happening," he said. He found himself coated in the same barrier that Luke covered the building in. Finally, Elros broke through the cloud cover above - and most everyone watching let out a gasp of shock.

As Elros descended through the clouds, something else came with him. A long and thick blue strand trailed behind him, extending from the green ring on his finger. However, as opposed to a green construct coming with him, this one was blue - an electric and fiery blue, courtesy of his spectacular wings. The size of a zeppelin, it blotted out the entire sky as it descended with a slow and marauding force. Elros was almost invisible in front of it, his figure barely a blemish in front of the burning fireball. Magicians and Devils shouted in horror as the construct descended upon them. Several had the presence of mind to move out of the way, but just as many were affixed to the spot they floated in - unable to do anything except stare at the Heavens above.

-o-

"What is that?!" Issei exclaimed, eyes wide as he saw the construct.

"Michael?" Sirzechs asked, startled by the size of the construct. He recalled Elros's creation of the F-22 against the Khaos Brigade but was mostly unawares of the actual extent of his powers. This construct was far larger than anything he could've thought possible of being created. Looking at it, he estimated that even using his Powers of Destruction, it would take an ample amount of time to chew through it - which would've been useless, as any impact would devastate a significant area. The Angel only smiled at Sirzechs before looking back at the screen.

"That's insane," Rias said weakly.

"How're we supposed to counter something like that?" Tsubaki whispered to Sona.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about Elros doing _that_ in a Rating Game. No, these kinds of attacks are reserved for special situations. It takes quite a bit of time to create and pull it off. Although, if he does, I'd suggest you run. Even my son had a hard time blocking on his… _larger attacks_ ," Odin whispered to them. Sona was surprised to find the God in her ear and let out a yelp that Serafall giggled at.

"That thing is massive. Imagine something like that hitting the Earth…," Akeno gulped. She looked at Michael who smiled serenely at her.

"Luke has taken the liberty of casting a protective enhancement around this building and the surrounding area. The only ones that shall bear the brunt of the attack are the Khaos Brigade," he said. His eyes trailed to Zekram, whose mouth hung open in sheer surprise.

"Impressive. I'm looking forward to fighting your peerage more and more, cousin," Sairaorg mused to Rias. She looked at him before looking back up.

"This… changes things," Diodora said, frowning as he witnessed the powerful attack.

Other Rating Game contenders and Duelists found their minds in a flurry; from fear to excitement to terror to shock to bewilderment and another thousand emotions in between. As they watched, they began to restructure their strategies and styles for the eventuality of facing Elros.

-o-

"Ah! Excellent!" Luke exclaimed happily as he let the hot blue flame wash over his body, warming him up. He saw that Yama had hardly reacted, only bringing a finger to his chin as he continued observing the attack.

"T-minus seven seconds," Yama said.

"Indeed. Oh, I hope those poor fools have the presence of mind to move soon enough. Otherwise, they are as good as dead," Luke said casually, nodding to the still unmoving Devils and Magicians of the Khaos Brigade.

"Huh. The idiots are dead regardless. T-minus 2," Yama said. He braced himself for the attack.

-o-

"MOVE!" one of the Magicians roared to the forces still in a daze, but it was too late. Immediately after the syllable left his lips, the massive fireball that Elros had constructed hit a broad swath of Khaos Brigade members standing in his way. Several Devils watching on the monitor had to cover their eyes as it changed to a blazing white, painful to look at it. Luke only smiled as he felt the crashing and burning of the attack. Not a single scream was heard - the roar of the impact washing out every other sound. In the instant, hundreds of Magicians and Devils were utterly obliterated, no trace of their life remaining.

It was a solid three to four minutes before the bright light finally died down - mostly courtesy of Luke. He smiled as he saw Elros floating gently, frowning as he observed the damage he caused. The building below was virtually unscathed - the only difference being a few fallen statues or other valuables inside. Meanwhile, the enemy was shaken to their very core, screams of agony finally heard as they witnessed the catastrophe Elros had wrought upon them. What began as a sizable force was cut severely down to size.

"You reduced the effectiveness of my attack, Lucy," Elros suddenly said.

"If I didn't, you would have left Yama and I looking like fools. I can't have that, can I!"? Luke said good-naturedly as he finally stopped lazing around and drew himself to full height. Elros sighed but smiled and shrugged at his father-figure, drifting closer to him and Yama.

"Not bad, kid. Probably should've done that against those three you fought last time," Yama said.

"You can't expect me to show off all my tricks in one go," Elros said. Yama let out a mirthless scoff and shrugged, finally materializing his rifle in his hand.

"Anything else to add, Luke? Or can we finally get this over with?" Yama asked.

"Ah, yes. Let's. I certainly hope Ophis shows herself or himself or whatever it is now," Luke sighed.

"You know the leader of the Khaos Brigade?" Elros asked in interest.

"Enough. Talk later," Yama said as he suddenly surged forward. Bullets began to spray; it was now time for him to demonstrate his mettle.

-o-

"THAT ATTACK WAS INSANE! LOOK! HE KILLED HALF OF THEM!" Issei shouted in bewilderment.

"KILLED?! HE FUCKING OBLITERATED THEM! HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR BODIES?!" Saji roared, shock tinted with horror.

"Guys a monster!" one of the viewers thundered. He recoiled as Rias snarled at him for insulting Elros.

"That was quite impressive. I expected _something_ , but I'm not sure I expected it to be that powerful. Damn, glad I'm not on the other side," Azazel chuckled.

"Ha! Good showing. Sirzechs, mind if I get a recording of this?" Odin asked, stroking his beard.

"Certainly… but why?" Sirzechs wondered, as impressed as the others.

"To show Thor. He and Elros are always working on outdoing each other. Perhaps this will spur him to finally restart his training. He's the had the lead for the past few months," Odin said, surprisingly devilish. Meanwhile, Rossweisse was wide-eyed as she saw the effect of the attack.

"Crap…," Kiba gulped. Every time Elros fought, he seemed to unveil something else; something stronger; something terrifying.

"That's about the size of it," Xenovia agreed.

"Woah! That was… WOAH!" Gasper said, caught between shock, terror, excitement, and glee at seeing Elros do something awesome.

"I wonder what else he can do?" Akeno mused, looking around to observe the damage. No one on the stage was a stranger to killing, but most of them had difficulty doing it on a large scale. Even Rias's Power of Destruction wasn't as potent as her mothers or brothers. Looking to Venelana and Sirzechs, she saw surprise and interest on their faces. Both were wondering how their own attacks would stack up against that Elros's, no doubt.

"The boy is certainly powerful," Zekram said. Several Devils came up and began whispering in his ear, something that the Gremory's noted with narrowed eyes - whatever it was, couldn't be good.

"Like I said, Venelana - an impressive addition," Lillian said, walking to her friend.

"Hello, Lillian. Indeed he is. He certainly knows how to surprise consistently," Venelana said with a smile.

"Ah… it appears as thought Yama is getting ready to attack," Lillian said. All necks suddenly snapped towards the armored Devil, who was tearing through Magicians and Devils like no tomorrow. Rias's eyes grew in fear as she saw it; Yama, despite using a rifle, was getting in close with each and every Devil. His armor was turning a bright and glistening red as blood sprayed on him.

"My God…," Azazel said, just as surprised. Whereas Elros was clean and efficient with his attack, Yama was brutalizing everyone. Screams of pain and terror sounded as some Magicians and Devils were given the opportunity to beg for mercy - only to have it denied as a bullet tore through their temple, their heart, their pelvis, their throat, or one of a hundred other different locations.

"He's… _slaughtering them._ I mean… not that Elros didn't, but this guy… Christ…," Azazel continued.

"This doesn't bode well for us…," a Duelist said to another.

"Come with me. We need to talk strategy," another agreed, frowning as he and other Duelists began to converse with each other. They were left to their own devices as most were far too interested in the battle raging outside.

"Elros Eärendil, Luke Star, and Yama… A veritable Triumvirate of the some of the strongest Devils the Underworld has," Odin said, commented. Several eyes turned to him before turning back to the screen; he wasn't wrong.

-o-

Elros observed Yama utilize his weapon to maximum effect. Some, he would kill efficiently - the lucky ones. Others had their heads bashed in by the butt of the weapon, brain matter, blood, bone fragments, eyeballs, tongues, and teeth flying loose. Some of the matter attached to Yama's armor, coating it in a coagulated mix of blood and matter.

He saw Yama pierce the throat of a Devil with a bullet before he thrust an armored hand inside. The Devils eyes went wide as he let out a raspy scream of pain before Yama gripped the spinal cord and began to pull it out, leaving it half pulled as the dead Devil plopped onto the top of the building below.

"Was that necessary?" Elros asked, flying close to him. Yama suddenly shot at Elros, the bullet missing his head by a millimeter as it struck a Magician behind him precisely to paralyze. Yama flew past Elros and holstered his weapon, taking the Magicians head in his hands.

"You should've let this go off without a hitch," he said coldly as he began to squeeze - hard. The Magician roared in pain, his mouth hanging wide open as his tongue flailed, begging for mercy or a quick death. He received neither. Putting his thumbs on the Magicians wide open eyes, he thrust the eyeballs back into the skull before crushing it in his hands. Crushed brain matter mixed with other fluid in the skull before oozing out of his ears, nose, mouth, and socket. He let the Magician fall back down, the body twitching once more before going still.

-o-

As they were observing Yama's brutality, Issei and Asia both suddenly lurched over and vomited, unable to stomach the sights. Gasper buried his head in Venelana's side. She scooped the young Vampire up and began to rock him, keeping his eyes averted from the carnage. Her mouth hung open slightly as she witnessed the attack by the monstrous Devil.

"I'm… I'm going to fucking puke as well!" Saji said, quickly bending over as he let loose. No stranger to death, this was too much for him - as well as for many of those assembled.

"Elros… has to fight this guy?" Akeno gulped, turning a stark white as the thought finally hit her.

"There's… there's… nothing to be worried about," Sirzechs said, although his pale color indicated otherwise

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT?! ARE YOU EVEN SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING?!" Rias yelled at him, just as shaken as the others. She didn't want the match to happen in the first place; seeing what Yama did only strengthen her resolve. Sirzechs didn't answer, continuing to observe.

"Odin? What do you think?" Azazel asked the wizened old man.

"Hmm… His moniker is well earned. I'm not sure I've met many figures in any Pantheon that are as brutal as this man… well, maybe some here and there. Usually, people only act like that when they wish to make a point. Even if it's for pleasure, they don't do it in the heat of battle. No, this man is different," Odin observed.

"What do you mean?" Rossweisse asked.

"This isn't to make a point or for pleasure. He does it because it's ingrained in him. It appears that the sight of gore is part of his being," Odin said.

"What? What does that even mean?!" Rias asked. Odin shrugged, continuing to watch.

"This is what I was talking about," Lillian whispered to Venelana. Venelana looked at her and saw the look of fear on Lillian's face. Looking at Cimerias, the Devil ranked fourth, she saw the same look of fear.

-o-

"It's all necessary," Yama replied before continuing his massacre. He suddenly found his body reined back by Elros, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Enough. Do it quickly, or remove yourself," Elros told him.

"And what makes you think you can dictate to me?" Yama asked, pointing his gun at Elros.

-o-

"WHAT'RE THEY DOING?!" Zekram roared.

"ELROS!" Rias shouted, opening a magic circle. Just as quick, Sirzechs stopped her.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" she yelled at him, slapping his hand away.

"Rias - you do not interfere," Sirzechs said sternly.

"I have-," Rias began but felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Venelana shaking her head.

"But… Elros…," Rias said fearfully.

"He knows how to handle himself. I don't think Yama will try anything, though" Venelana said comfortingly, although Rias could sense the fear in her voice. Her hands folded over her heart, she turned back to the monitor.

-o-

As soon as he did that, Elros had his ring pointing at Yama's head.

"Do it quickly, or remove yourself," he repeated icily.

"They'd slaughter you in a second, boy," Yama replied, his voice still lacking emotion.

"I won't repeat myself again," Elros said.

"You won't have to. Looks like we can settle our score right now," Yama said.

"Enough," Luke said. Elros and Yama suddenly found themselves blasted back. They both looked at Luke before looking at each other.

"Fine," Yama replied after a long pause before flying off and continuing his attack, although at a much quicker pace. Elros looked at Luke before sighing and nodding.

"Sorry," Elros said, flying off to notch his own kills. Observing them leave, Luke finally sighed. Suddenly, he turned his hand to the sky.

"Ophis, please show yourself within the next three seconds or I shall target something nearer and dearer to your heart next. One," Luke said. Suddenly, a massive fireball appeared. Yama and Elros found themselves stopped in place, unable to move as a barrier covered them.

"Two," Luke said, his voice almost singing as the heat in the vicinity began to rise. Several Devils felt their skin start to burn, charring and starting to peel. As he was about to say three, however, he heard a pop and smiled. Bringing Elros and Yama over to him, he observed the new arrival. Elros was most surprised by the entry.

Standing in front of him was a cute little girl with long black hair, much like Akeno's - hell, if he didn't know any better, he would've mistaken her for Akeno's little sister. Her ears were slightly pointy, mostly covered by the hair. She was dressed like a Gothic Lolita, with a long flowing black dress with a purple bow on the back and a purple headband on her head. She was frowning slightly, her tiny hands balled into fists as she looked at them.

"Ah, Ophis dear! Hello, hello," Luke said cheerfully.

"Luke. And Yama. It has been a long time since I have seen either of you. And… I don't know you," Ophis said, frowning at Elros.

"Likewise. You alright there, kiddo? You're not lost, are you?" Elros asked concernedly, eliciting a chuckle from Luke and a slight giggle from Ophis.

"Forgive Elros. He has a tendency to err on the side of concern. Elros, this is Ophis. The Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon God, as I believe they like to call her. A shapeshifter, Elros - so don't be fooled. And this, Ophis, is Elros Eärendil, a great friend of mine," Luke said.

"Hmm… Elros… Eärendil?" Ophis said. Elros nodded, still bewildered by the fact that the leader of the Khaos Brigade was a tiny version of Akeno.

"Now, now, Ophis. You ought to know better than to attack a function which _I_ attend," Luke said, his voice laced with danger. Ophis merely observed him before smiling.

"I wasn't aware you were going to be there, Luke," she said.

"No, but you ought to have. That poor young fool that followed you… I forget his name, forgive me," Luke said.

"Cruserey Asmodeus?" Ophis inquired.

"Yes, that's the one. He ruined my shirt, as you can see," Luke said, pointing to the spot where the alcohol fell. Ophis frowned as she saw that and looked back at him.

"You killed him for spilling… a martini on you?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"It was the implication behind the action, my dear. Now, as my time in exceedingly valuable, I thought we could come to terms here and now. Disband your Khaos Brigade, turn yourself in, etc., etc.. This, that, whatever," Luke said, his voice bored.

"You don't seem particularly convinced by what you're asking me to do," Ophis said.

"Stemming from my relative indifference to the matter. But, you forced my hand I'm afraid," Luke sighed.

"… Because of your shirt?" Ophis asked, her voice a bit incredulous.

"Because your subordinate thought he could _dictate to me,_ " Luke said.

"That was his mistake, not mine," Ophis said.

"And he has paid for it. I am curious to hear your side, however. Why have you allied with these Devils? You cannot possibly care what happens in Hell. It is not your home, after all," Luke said.

"I don't care happens here, correct. I am simply allied with the Devils that you've seen so that they can help me achieve my goal. I have no loyalty to them otherwise," Ophis sighed.

"And what is that?" Elros asked.

"To go back home. Back to the peace and quiet. To the silence. Back to the Dimensional Rift," Ophis said, looking out into the distance with a thoughtful expression.

"Ah. The place Great Red calls his home. Yes, yes, I see now," Luke nodded sagely.

"The fuck is a Great Red?" Elros asked, utterly bewildered by the conversation.

"The Apocalypse Dragon. The True Red Dragon God Emperor. The True Dragon. The Dragon of Dragons," Luke listed the names.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Who the fuck comes up with those titles?" Elros deadpanned, eliciting a raucous laugh from Luke.

"Well, not all of us have the fortune of something as simple as _'Peacewalker_ ,' my friend," Luke said with a smirk. Elros groaned as he called him that.

"Oh God, please don't call me that ever again. I don't even know how that got started," Elros grumbled.

"Perhaps you prefer the other title they gave you? I admit, it's not as catching as _'Peacewalker_ ,'" Luke smirked.

"No, not that one either," Elros said, a bit sharper this time. Luke merely chuckled before turning to a likewise bewildered Ophis.

"You appear to have a comfortable relationship with him, Luke. I didn't think you had that with anyone," Ophis said, amused.

"Only those few worthy of my respect, my dear Ophis. But back to your dilemma. Yes, yes. Great Red. Having trouble pushing him out, then?" Luke asked.

"That's right. He took up residence there after I left and now refuses to leave. Whether by killing him or driving him out, I will be rid of that buffoon. Perhaps… would you consider helping me? Then I can end all my existing alliances. You and I can work together towards the silence," Ophis said.

"No, thank you. I do not care for your qualms, I'm afraid - nor have I any interest in helping you. That said, you shall stop pestering me. I shall forgive your transgression this one time, as the slight was not by your hand. Should it happen again, I will destroy you, my dear," Luke said with a smile. Ophis looked at him with narrowed eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she felt the spike in the temperature around her.

"Do not think to disobey me, little dragon. I do not care for your form, your problems, or your solutions. Involve me - even tangentially - again, and I will first destroy your home in front of your eyes before destroying you. And my dear, you know better than most that I do not lie. _Ever_ ," Luke said viciously. His voice carried over the battlefield as well as through the monitor on the screen. Every Devil or other being that observed it gulped in fear - their hair standing on end. Ophis moved back a few inches, thinking about what her next move would be.

"And why aren't you killing me right now, then?" she asked after a long pause.

"I must let life carry on without interference, my dear! The Underworld shall make its own decisions, as shall Heaven and Earth. It is all in good hands with the New Satan Faction, after all. And I would love to see these Peace Talks prosper. However, beyond offering my opinion on the matter, I shall not sway it one way or the others. It is the duty of those in power - and those vying for it - to come to accords and reach a solution. Whatever the end result is, it shall be accepted. Only when I am concerned in a direct fashion - as I was today - shall I get involved. Commit my answer to your mind - I will not repeat myself. Accept my mercy - or my displeasure - little dragon," Luke said. Ophis nodded before looking at Yama.

"And what about you, Yama, o' God of Death? I see you're functioning on your own this time. Where are the ones you once rode with? I half expected to see them in their glory as I learned you were here," Ophis said.

"Mind your tongue, dragon. I personally have no problem cutting it out before killing you," Yama replied.

"I wouldn't cross him, my dear. As powerful as you are, Yama has more than a couple of tricks up his sleeve - as you very well should know by now. To be expected of such a... ah, _fearsome_ Devil," Luke said with a chuckle. Ophis narrowed her eyes at the armored Devil before turning to Elros.

"And you? What do you intend to do?" she asked. Elros looked to Luke and Yama; the former smiled while the latter offered no insight on his thoughts.

"You're the leader of the Khaos Brigade," Elros said.

"I am," Ophis answered.

"You're a little girl," he said.

"I appear as such," she replied. Elros clicked his tongue, thinking of what to do.

"This is… bizarre. I respect Yama and Lucy's decisions not to act - and I can't quite well force them to go against their nature. Ugh, this… is difficult," Elros grumbled.

"What's so difficult about it?" Ophis inquired.

"I get that you're a dragon and powerful and what naught. But you're just a little girl! I mean... so tiny! You're like Akeno but _littler!_ " Elros exclaimed, eliciting a chuckle from Luke.

"Don't let her appearance fool you, my friend. She could annihilate you in a second," Luke said. Elros sighed deeply and put an arm around Luke.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy - if there's one that that _does_ fool me, it's appearances. You should know that," Elros said with a chuckle that Luke joined in on. Ophis, as well as everyone watching, looked bewildered by the whole interaction.

"If you don't mind, could you change into… I dunno, an old guy or maybe add on fifteen years to your age? Then I won't feel as bad about bringing you in," Elros said with a smile. Ophis giggled yet again.

"You're funny," she said with a smile.

"Charming a dragon, eh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, my young protege. Indeed, I've taught you well," Luke smirked.

As Elros was about to respond, the world suddenly went dark.

-o-

"What's going on? Did we lose visual?" Zekram barked.

"It appears so. Let's get it back up - quickly!" Azazel ordered.

"What's going on?" Rias asked, on edge.

"I'm not sure. It appears that the monitors went out, but I don't know if that's the case. Listen," Sirzechs said. They could hear Elros talking about what just happened; the monitors were still in effect.

"A new enemy?" Azazel asked.

"That would appear to be the case, yes," Michael nodded, frowning.

"Who can cause that much darkness?" Azazel asked, slightly on edge.

-o-

"What's going on?" Elros wondered as Luke, Yama, and Ophis came into view again. Looking around, he frowned; they were surrounded by a black that he had never seen before. Zero light penetrated, making it a wonder that he was able to see the others at all. Looking below, he couldn't see the building. It almost appeared as though they were in a dark dimension.

"Ah. It appears as though we have an unwanted guest. Another ally, Ophis?" Luke asked.

"One of many, Luke," she replied, her voice still mostly flat.

"Ophis. Why are you playing around?" came another voice. Elros looked around and soon saw the source. Flying towards them was a woman with a bluish-purple cloak and hood, her eyes mostly shadowed by it. She wore yellow earrings as well as a white necklace around her neck. The bluish-purple cloak transformed into a dress as it descended with two slits on either side, allowing her legs to shine through. She came to a stop above Ophis, her hands pointed at Luke, Yama, and Elros.

"Stop!" Ophis suddenly yelled at her.

"What? Why?!" she snarled back.

"This isn't a fight that we can win. Not yet. We'll retreat for now, Luke," Ophis said, looking at the fearsome Devil who smiled and nodded.

"Excellent choice, my dear. Yama and I shall bow out as of now. Is that acceptable, Yama?" Luke asked, although his tone early indicated that the armored Devil had no choice but to accept.

"I don't particularly care," Yama said, his rifle finally dematerializing.

"And the funny one?" Ophis asked.

"As Elros is involved with this on a more personal level, he is more than welcome to attempt to stop you. I shall not interfere on either of your behalves," Luke said. Elros smiled and nodded, while Ophis and the newcomer looked surprised.

"You'd let him die, then? Even if you could stop it?" Ophis asked eyes narrowed.

"Elros and I are firm believers of free will and interfering as little as possible. A complicated relationship to most, I imagine; but it works wonders for us, my dear dragon," Luke said. Ophis raised an eyebrow at Elros.

"Of course, I advise you to be careful. Graze me but a little, and I shall consider it an act of war," Luke said, floating back with Yama. As soon as he was far back enough, Elros ripped forward at the newcomer, smacking her away quickly with a hammer construct before shooting a rope at Ophis.

"What happened to not hitting a little girl?" Ophis asked as she easily deflected the constructs and flew circles around him. Meanwhile, the newcomer held out a hand and shot a powerful wave of dark energy at Elros. He quickly dodged it and began to scan the new environment; he had to know what he was dealing with.

-o-

"You'd really let the boy die?" Yama asked.

"I would indeed. I am sworn to noninterference as much as possible," Luke replied.

"Then why even attend these talks?" Yama inquired.

"Boredom mixed in with a deep and sincere interest. The Khaos Brigade has partnered with the Old Satan Faction and is attempting to overthrow the New Satan Faction, which defeated the Old Satan Faction centuries ago. I wish to see where it goes next. To that effect, I shall observe and possibly throw in a comment here and there. Otherwise, I will only watch," Luke said.

"Huh. You've always been peculiar," Yama said, watching Elros mostly play defense.

"What's far more interesting to me is your concentration on my dear friend. I daresay I find it more interesting than the politics of the Underworld," Luke said.

"That's none of your business," Yama replied, eliciting a chuckle from Luke.

"As you wish. I shall, like the others, wait for your match with Elros. Oh, this shall be spectacular to behold, I believe," Luke chirped. Yama remained silent, watching and tracking Elros's movements.

-o-

"He's not bad. I sense quite a bit of power from. It is troubling, however… I cannot seem to detect or tap his emotions. Either he lacks them entirely or is far to attuned to them," the newcomer said to Ophis, who continued to smile and fly around, easily evading Elros's rope constructs.

"He seems intent on capturing me without actually trying to harm me. It's quite funny," Ophis said, almost playful as she zipped around.

"This is no joking matter. Enough! I tire of this game of cat and mouse! Be gone!" the newcomer roared at Elros. Elros saw a dark shadow - darker than the black around them - arise from the newcomer, swirling around as it took on the shape of a bird - almost raven-like in appearance. It began to chase Elros around; meanwhile, he kept shooting constructs at it. Each construct connected but seemed to have no effect.

 _'Intangibility? Oh, that's no good,'_ Elros thought to himself with a frown. Making his choice, he increased his speed before pulling off a hairpin turn, flying right at the shadow. At just a moment before collision, he grazed its underbelly; meanwhile, the shadow careened into the dark barrier before flying back at its master, restoring itself inside her. Not letting up, Elros flew at the newcomer and brought a hammer construct down on her. She put up a hand and quickly blocked it - although was unable to shatter it.

 _'She's strong… but she lacks the necessary will!'_ Elros thought, adding boosters to the construct. The combined power was enough to send her careening, although she recovered quickly - visibly unhurt and unshaken. She frowned at Elros, who was once again playing cat and mouse with Ophis.

"Who is this boy?" she mused aloud to herself.

"His name is Elros! Elros Eärendil, my dear! Be careful with your clothes! He's quite adept at removing them!" Luke yelled out to her. She snapped her head at him and held out a hand but quickly brought it down, remembering Ophis's warning.

"The girl seems to be afraid," she heard Yama say. She snarled at him but reset her focus on Elros.

"It appears she's taking Ophis's words of caution to heart. I do wonder who she is, however? She seems to have a powerful cloaking charm around her," Luke mused.

"I doubt that's what's stopping you," Yama said.

"Quite right. I do enjoy being surprised," Luke said casually, turning his eyes back to Ophis.

-o-

"Do you plan on using your powers - at all?" the woman asked Ophis.

"I suppose now is the right time. I'm getting bored as well," Ophis sighed. Holding out a hand, a black snake shot out and began to chase Elros around. Sending out his own construct, Elros connected with the snake - but to his surprise, found his construct broken easily.

 _'Oh man. She's got a really intense will. Going to have to pull out the stops for this one,'_ Elros thought. Surreptitiously, he reached into a pocket and slipped on his blue ring. Wearing the cyan armor under his regular clothes, he began to fly directly towards Ophis and the newcomer again.

"I can ta-," the stranger said before her eyes went wide. Blue flames erupted from Elros's hands and flew back before smashing against her and Ophis. Both the Infinity Dragon and the newcomer were buffeted back considerably, surprised by the attack.

"What else can he do, I wonder?" Ophis said, slightly mesmerized by the beautiful wings that now emerged from Elros's back. They extended longer than usual, one of them serving as a platform for him to stand on as he reared to attack.

"A phoenix?" the woman asked tentatively.

"It appears so. Even rarer than dragons. I can see why Luke respects him. He's quite powerful," Ophis said. The two looked at Luke who had a bright gleam and a broad smile, staring at Elros who winked in his direction.

"Excellent show, my friend. What do you think, Yama?" Luke wondered.

"He's got his tricks," was all Yama said. Elros reared and flew forward at a surprising burst of speed, his arm becoming a blue flame once again. He swiped Ophis and the newcomer, both of whom paused to put out the fires that caught on their clothes.

"We have to retreat," Ophis suddenly said, frowning as she looked at her arm. To her immense surprise, scorch marks appeared on her skin.

"The two of us should be able to handle him," the newcomer said.

"As small as a Phoenix might be, they aren't to be trifled with. I've no doubt that we'll meet again," Ophis said. The newcomer bit her lip but acquiesced. Ophis suddenly sent out a massive burst of energy - one that stopped Elros in his tracks as it buffeted him back. When he looked up, he saw the darkness was receding, and Ophis and the newcomer were gone.

"Fuck," was all he said as he went back to normal, flying over to Luke and Yama.

"I doubt anyone else would've fared much better. Let us head back. I daresay people are wondering what has happened. Besides, the afterparty shall begin soon! I do not wish to miss it," Luke said, opening up a magic circle back into the room they were in previously. One by one, they went back.

-o-

As they reappeared, Elros noted that Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel weren't there; Rias and Sona's peerages appeared to be gone as well.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Yubelluna.

"They've gone to take care of any forces that might have lagged behind," she said immediately. Elros nodded and quickly flew out of the stage room to rejoin whatever battle might be going on inside.

"Luke. Yama," Zekram nodded at them.

"Yes?" Luke inquired, making himself another martini.

"What happened? Everything went dark," Zekram said.

"Ophis appeared, as I'm sure you could tell. However, there was another figure there as well. Neither of us got a name, but she seems to be able to usher in darkness at will," Luke said.

"Where are they now?" Zekram asked.

"Retreated for the moment. I daresay those within the building didn't get the memo," Luke said. He offered Yama a glass as well, but the armored Devil denied it.

"You could've brought them in," Zekram said.

"This isn't my fight, Elder Bael. I shall not involve myself in such a matter. Elros attempted - and was able to make them rethink their strategy. You are as well aware of the fact that that is all anyone likely could've hoped for at this point," Luke said.

"Unless you stepped in," Zekram reiterated.

"Quite. Now, how many forces remain inside? I hear the rumble and rattle," Luke said, a hand to his ear.

"Likely on the magnitude of several hundred, but we have to be more careful dealing with them," Odin said. He accepted the drink Luke offered him.

"Well, let us relax until it is taken care of. When does the party begin again, may I ask?" Luke asked Zekram. The elder Devil pursed him lips but didn't reply, taking a seat and staring at Luke and Yama.

"Perhaps you should deign to wash off, Yama? The stench is growing," Luke said, looking around. People averted Yama's cold gaze, but soon couldn't deny his presence; the smell of blood and gore reached them, and many made a quick exit to vomit.

"Weak stomachs within weak Devils. This Battle Royale is useless," Yama said, although he soon made his exit. As he did, Zekram looked at Luke again.

"You wish to say something?" Luke asked casually.

"No. Not yet, at least," Zekram said, leaning back. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of battle.

-o-

"Elros!" Rias shouted, quickly putting up a barrier as she gave him a hug and kiss.

"Hey, sweetheart. Maybe it's best we save this for later?" Elros chuckled, shooting a few Khaos Brigade members in the head.

"How're you feeling? I don't know what happened! Everything went dark!" Rias exclaimed.

"I'll explain it all later. Let's take care of business for now, shall we?" he asked. Rias smiled and nodded before suddenly kicking things into overdrive. Akeno soon came up behind him and turned it up to eleven as well. The other Devils that were aiding them looked on in surprise as the two dominant Devils obliterated the low double-digit agents in front of them.

"Crap," one Devil said, eyebrow raised.

"No kidding. Hot and powerful…," another grumbled, looking sideways at them. He cringed as Rias shot him a glare before kissing Elros yet again, Akeno following.

"Are you alright?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. Shall we continue?" he asked. They nodded and led him around, taking care of business with extreme prejudice as they went along. Elros looked on with amusement as he was barely able to get a hit in.

-o-

As everyone reassembled back in the hall, Elros was on stage filling Michael, Sirzechs, Azazel, and everyone else in on what had happened above. Yama and Luke corroborated the same story. As they finished, Zekram looked between Yama and Elros, an angry look in his eye.

"What was the meaning of pointing your weapons at each other?" he asked. Neither replied, only looking at each other. A cold spell fell throughout the room as their energies cascaded, potent enough to give virtually everyone except Luke pause. He put an arm on their shoulders and shook his head; at that, they stopped. Azazel quickly interjected.

"We're going to need some more security. These Peace Talks are going to continue for a week, at least. I wouldn't say that it's out of the question that we might suffer another attack. That is two of the original Four Great Satans dead, now. It seems like Ophis is sharing her powers with all of them, although Cruserey wasn't able to do… well, anything, actually," Azazel said, looking at Luke.

"I would say that your assumption is safe, Governor General. Ophis, as well as this new being that's allied with her. I imagine she has her own force or forces, although I cannot begin to comment on that. I would assume there may be more entities involved with them that are currently considered," Luke said.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved?" Elros asked with a smirk.

"I shall not! This is merely a comment that anyone with half a mind should be able to make. Now, shall we continue this party or is there still something else to discuss?" Luke wondered.

"A few more things, Luke. You'll be able to enjoy yourself soon enough," Michael sighed, exasperated. Luke chuckled before taking a seat, sipping another martini. Elros sat next to him, a thoughtful expression on his face as he replayed the events through his mind.

-o-

"Highfather-," one Devil began before Odin corrected him.

"Allfather," he said kindly.

"… Allfather. How can we be assured of your commitment to the cause?" the Devil asked.

"Well, me coming here wasn't exactly accepted by all of Asgard. I think most of them are calling for my head now, actually. I came because it's the right thing to do. Peace between the Three Factions… this will lead to Peace between the divided Pantheons - or at least that is my hope. That is why I'm here," Odin said.

"Do you obtain no personal benefit?" another Devil asked.

"A life of peace and prosperity for all," Odin replied.

"Will your son, Thor, continue with the commitment after your retirement?" Zekram asked.

"He will indeed. My son is fond of Earth in particular and wishes to see no harm come to it. I've no doubt he will begin attending these kinds of talks with me shortly," Odin said.

"An open question to everyone else - are there any other Pantheons or magical races that have approached you about making peace?" another Devil asked.

"The Fairies. Their Queen should be here before the night is over, as I'm told. We expect others to come shortly," Azazel answered.

"And how will this change the nature of the Underworld?" another asked.

"Perhaps not as much as you're thinking. Expect much less fighting and more resources to utilize at the very least. Beyond small forces dedicated to stamping out resistance, we hope to make a large scale war completely unnecessary," Sirzechs said.

"What about attacks like today?" Lillian asked.

"Progress is often marred by those who would rather see us held back. We will not let an event like today's inhibit us, however. This is much larger than any one Devil - than any one race," Michael answered serenely. The Devils continued to murmur and ask their questions.

-o-

Finally, the questioning had ended, and people began to file out into different rooms to continue the party. Elros joined up with Rias and started talking, while Luke waltzed over to the Four Great Satans, Michael, Azazel, Zekram, the Gremory's, and Odin.

"Luke," Zekram said.

"Hello, hello, Zekram. I'm curious - where is that descendant of yours? I would expect the current head of the Bael Clan to be here," Luke said.

"I am here instead. He has other duties to attend to," Zekram replied.

"I daresay none of them are as important as this peace," Luke said. Zekram narrowed his eyes at the blond Devil; there weren't many that could talk to him like that.

"It is what it is," Zekram finally said through gritted teeth.

"I am curious of your thoughts on my protege. He performed quite admirably, I daresay. Obliterated half of the invaders, then held his own against the Infinity Dragon and the newcomer. Even I was reasonably impressed. Especially when you consider his young age, I doubt most of the old Devils would've fared as well," Luke said cheerfully.

"What is his exact relationship with you?" Zekram asked.

"I suppose you could say I acted as a father figure for him. After all, we are one and the same when it comes to that. I detest _my_ father as much as he detests his," Luke said, looking at Michael. The Angel narrowed his eyes but calmed down soon after.

"And who is his father?" Zekram asked.

"Enyalius Eärendil," Luke replied casually.

"Never heard of him," Zekram scoffed.

"Perhaps that's for the best," Luke chuckled.

"Meaning?" Zekram asked.

"Derive what you will from it," Luke replied.

"Enyalius… Enyalius… Is he a Devil?" Zekram asked.

"I do not know his current status," Luke replied.

"Mmm… And the boy - would you consider him your heir?" Zekram asked.

"I've no empire to leave to him, my good man," Luke replied.

"You have a significant amount of territory, wealth, and legacy," Zekram said.

"Hmm… yes, I suppose I do. Elros!" Luke called out.

"What's up, Lucy?" Elros called back.

"I, at this moment, bequeath my territory, wealth, and legacy in the Underworld to you upon my sudden death or… you know, whatever," Luke said casually.

"Ha. Alright, then," Elros chuckled, turning back to Rias who seemed as surprised by everyone else that heard.

"Well, I suppose that's that," Luke said, turning back to the surprised group around him. They couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I think I like this guy," Azazel chuckled, pulling out a cigar and offering it to Luke.

"Ah! Finally, someone with good sense. Yes, this is excellent. Thank you," Luke said, lighting it with a spark from his fingers.

Zekram, however, wasn't too pleased.

"You can't just leave it all to the boy, Luke," he said.

"What's wrong with that?" Luke wondered.

"You know what," Zekram spat.

"You know how long I've been uninvolved, Zekram. Forgive me, but whatever is wrong with it has slipped my mind," Luke said. Zekram looked around before replying.

"This is better discussed in private," he said.

"Very well! But first, I surmise that you would like to speak with me, Michael?" Luke said, looking at the Angel. Everyone looked at Michael who finally smiled.

"Indeed I would, Luke. Perhaps now would work for you?" he said serenely.

"Yes, of course. Shall we?" Luke asked, opening a magic circle. Michael nodded at him before stepping in, followed by Luke. Elros sighed as he watched them go.

-o-

"What is it?" Rias asked, caressing his cheek.

"Just curious what they want to talk about," Elros said.

"They both seem to know each other, don't they?" Rias said.

"Mmm," Elros hummed before taking her chin in his hand. Smiling, he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss that she happily returned. Giggling as they separated, Rias leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. The Four Great Satans as well as the Gremory's and Azazel smiled at the tender scene while several other Devils shot looks at them.

"Christ, some of them _really_ don't want us together," Elros grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry for that. You don't deserve it," Rias sighed.

"Not your fault. Besides, looks like more than a few of them are going to be in the Battle Royale. Maybe I can convince Lucy to help me beat some sense into them. Hope they have their affairs in order," Elros said darkly, laughing a bit as he saw some recoil.

"You did that on purpose," Rias giggled.

"Yup. They're welcome to hate, but I'm going to have some fun with it," Elros said cheerfully.

"Elros!" came Mihae's voice.

"Hey, Mihae," Elros said, hugging the girl. She hugged him back, eliciting multiple coos's and aww's from the girls. Mihae was easily as adorable as Asia and Koneko, and they couldn't help but sigh in exaltation when she interacted with Elros - whom she so obviously had a crush on.

"There's… umm… someone I'd like you to meet! Thank you for putting her on the guest list, Lady Rias," Mihae bowed to Rias.

"Not at all, Mihae," the redhead smiled.

"Mihae!" came another voice. Looking down, Elros raised an eyebrow as Mihae blushed bright red. Looking for the source, Elros saw a beautiful woman striding towards them. She wore a kimono like Mihae - and looked as though she could be her older sister, although her features were a bit more adultlike. She had sharp, yellow eyes as opposed to Mihae's big, round ones; and her full, red, lips were curved into a stunning smile. Her stunning raven-black was tied in a long ponytail that went down her back, reaching waist length.

"Mother. This is Elros," Mihae said, pointing at him.

"Oh, what a handsome young man! Hello, sweetheart," Mihae's mother said, tightly embracing Elros. To Elros's amusement and Rias's surprise, Mihae's mom began rubbing Elros's back as she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. If there's anything I can help with, you need but to ask," she said lasciviously. Elros looked at Mihae who had turned even redder before pulling her mother off.

"Mother! What did I say!" she squealed adorably.

"Sorry, dear. But it's so fun to tease you," Mihae's mother giggled, pinching her daughter's cheek. Mihae let out a little whine before looking at Elros, who just laughed and hugged her again.

"Hi there, Miss," he said cheerfully.

"Please, call me Anna. Sorry about that. I just enjoy embarrassing my daughter as much as possible," Anna chirped. She looked to Rias, who just seemed bewildered.

"And this must be Rias. Thank you for allowing me to come. Forgive me if I was a bit obtuse there," she said with a charming smile.

"It's… fine… I guess…," Rias grumbled.

"It's a pleasure, Anna. I didn't know Mihae had such a beautiful mother. Although, I should've expected no less, considering how beautiful your daughter is," Elros said, kissing her hand and eliciting a giggle.

"Oh, a charmer. Perhaps I'll have to keep a closer on you than I initially thought," Anna said with a smile.

"I aim to please, my lady," Elros said dramatically.

"Oh, no! Stop flirting with him at once, mother!" Mihae squealed adorably, tightening her hold on Elros.

"As you wish, darling," Anna giggled, caressing her daughter's cheek. "But indeed, thank you, Elros. It's been years since I was able to see my daughter because of that man," Anna said seriously.

"Not at all. I'm just happy that Mihae seems more satisfied now," Elros said, kissing her atop her head. Mihae turned red at the gesture but smiled, eliciting more aww's from those around.

"Ah! And these are your friends, Mihae?" Anna asked, looking at Yubelluna, Marion, Bürent, Karlamine, Isabela, and Xuelan.

"Yes. Let me introduce you," Mihae chirped, beginning to do so.

"They seem happy. That's good," Elros said, kissing Akeno atop her head as he pulled her in a bit closer. Akeno smiled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the peaceful scene unfold.

"So Rias - do we know who we're going to be facing tomorrow?" Akeno asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow, actually. In the morning is the ceremony, after which the Duels begin," Rias said.

"Ceremony?" Elros wondered.

"To launch the Young Devil's Tournament. We'll be asked to talk about our dreams and aspirations, after which the Games will begin," Rias said.

"And what are your dreams and aspirations?" Elros asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll have to wait to find out with everyone else tomorrow," Rias said with a smile.

"Aww, come on. I'm your boyfriend! You have to put me on a pedestal or something. Pretty sure that's the rule," Elros complained.

"I would've told you, but this is what you get for teasing me all the time," Rias said.

"Ugh, you're so mean," Elros grumbled.

"I love you too, dear," Rias giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmm… I already know what Sona's dream is, I think. I wonder what the others want, though?" Elros said, looking at the other Young Devils: Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, Seekvaira Agares, Zeprhydor Glaysa-Labolas, and two others he didn't know.

"Some want power and prestige; some want something tangible, others don't. It varies year to year, gathering to gathering. I think by now, we've heard a wide range of dreams," Rias said.

"Dreams and aspirations are important. They're what drives us, after all," Elros said.

"What's your dream?" Rias asked. Elros just winked at her before moving behind, resting his hands on her stomach before going to her ear.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"What?" Rias asked, turning a bright red. She only just noticed that the music had changed to something slower.

"Will you dance with me?" Elros asked, gently taking one of her hands in his and twirling her to face him.

"Yes," Rias breathed. Elros smiled and began to walk backward, leading her to the floor. People cut a broad swath as conversations stopped and eyes and heads turned to the couple. Rias was smiling bright and full as Elros intertwined on hand with hers and wrapped the other around her waist. She did the same and closed the distance between them, and the two slowly began to dance - the rest of the world just melting away.

"They look like a prince and princess," one of the Devils said.

"Hmph. A princess and a pauper, perhaps," another added derisively.

"So cute," Akeno cooed, putting a hand on her cheek.

"You're not jealous?" Issei wondered.

"Nope. This is more Rias and Sona's scene if I'm honest. I prefer to be a bit more… well, you know," Akeno giggled, turning Issei red.

"I must admit, they do make a stunning couple," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"He's got quite a large heart. I suppose it's not surprising he's able to make room for so many people in it," Sona said, also smiling. Marion, Bürent, and Yubelluna soon joined them, also smiling at the two.

-o-

"Adorable," Venelana chirped.

"Quite. It appears that the others are just as mesmerized," Zeoticus said, chuckling at the people staring.

"Doubt all of them are approving, though," Azazel noted.

"Those that aren't can take it up with Elros directly, should they wish," Grayfia added surprisingly. Everyone looked at her in surprise but smiled as they continued to watch.

"Oh, that's the cutest THING I'VE EVER SEEN! If it were Sona, it'd be so much more adorable, though!" Serafall giggled. Zekram, notably, was frowning.

"You don't approve?" Odin asked him quietly. Zekram looked at him before looking back at Rias and Elros.

-o-

"Everyone's staring," Rias said, blushing as she leaned a bit forward.

"I know. Do you mind?" Elros asked, twirling her gently.

"Not at all," Rias chirped. She felt butterflies in her stomach, a flutter in her heart, and the hotness on her cheeks. She looked up and saw Elros smiling serenely at her, his eyes full of passion as he continued to lead along. No stranger to dance, she was able to add her own flourishes here and there.

"I love you," Elros said as he pulled her in a bit closer and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too. So much," Rias replied happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowing down. The two began to sway from side to side, ignoring everyone and everything else.

-o-

"Ah, young love," Luke said with a smile as he and Michael returned. The Angel smiled serenely as usual upon Elros and Rias.

"Indeed. Never thought Elros would be the one to settle, though," Odin chuckled, taking a martini from Luke.

"Nor did I. I suppose it happens to the best of us. After all, how long has it been since you were in the same position?" Luke chuckled.

"Ah, don't remind me. I might be here, but Freya expects me to check in every couple of hours," Odin sighed.

"You best attend to that. We know who wears the pants in that relationship," Luke chuckled, Odin laughing along.

"If you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you in private, Luke," Zekram said.

"Certainly. Follow me," Luke said, opening a magic circle; Zekram followed him through.

-o-

Finally, their dance ended. Giving Rias one more long and passionate kiss, Elros led her off the floor.

"Lady Rias, perhaps you wouldn't mind gracing me with a dance?" a handsome Devil asked. To his chagrin, Rias just ignored him as she rested her on Elros's shoulder.

"Or me?" another asked. Again, the same response.

"Or me?" a female Devil asked. Again, ignored. They soon stopped and slumped away, egos crashing.

"Poor bastards," Elros sighed.

"They'll live. Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for them," Rias giggled.

"Na. You can tell what they want from how they approach. Pricks. Sincerity is important in love, after all," Elros said.

"Got that right," Rias chirped.

"That, and destroying the person's house. You can never forget the dramatic entrance," Elros said.

"Pinpoint accurate, even when unconscious," Rias sighed.

"Tell me about it. Literally, of all the places I could've landed. Anyways, excuse for a moment, sweetheart. I need to talk to Mikey about something," Elros said.

"'Kay," Rias chirped, giving him a kiss before rejoining Akeno and the others.

"You had fun," Akeno said with a smirk.

"You've no idea," Rias said, bubbling over with glee.

-o-

"What is it, Elros?" Michael asked as he was pulled aside.

"I wanted to talk to you in private about this. You uh… well, you know what happened a little while ago on Earth, right?" Elros asked.

"Indeed. Forgive me for not communicating sooner. How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Well, surprisingly. I haven't checked in with what's going… I'll do that this week. But that's not it! Alright, so I talked to the others, and I met with Constantine. He told me a bit about that assignment you had him, Jason, and Jim do. You recall it?" Elros asked.

"I do. A strong magical disturbance in London," Michael said.

"Right. Now, John said that the only thing they found was a cloak. Purple in color, with significant magical properties," Elros said.

"That's correct," Michael said.

"When everything went dark, another figure appeared alongside mini-Akeno… crap, what's her name? Orifice… no, Ophis! That's it. Another figure appeared alongside Ophis. Woman. Incredibly powerful, able to control darkness. She had the same cloak that John described," Elros said. He pointed his ring between him and Michael and pulled up a figure of the newcomer. Michael observed it intensely, committing it to memory before nodding.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I'll tell Azazel and Sirzechs," Michael said.

"Alright. Best to be careful with this one, I think. She couldn't break my constructs, but was still strong enough to block it. Intense magical power," Elros said.

"How strong is her will, if you had to estimate it?" Michael asked.

"Hmm… probably on par with Rias or Sona's. Not as strong as Ophis, though. She shattered my construct," Elros said, tapping his foot. Michael put a hand on his shoulder and smiled serenely at his friend.

"You are still young, my friend. Ophis is far, far older. It's impressive that you were able to make her retreat," Michael said. Elros sighed and nodded before smiling bitterly.

"You know me, Mikey. Have to be the best. Enough about that, though. You and Luke - everything alright?" Elros asked.

"As well as it could be," Michael sighed. Elros nodded, deciding not to press the point further for the moment. They both walked back to the room and rejoined the party.

-o-

Elros was happily talking with the group when he suddenly noticed a look of dread come over Yubelluna's face. Her eyes went wide as the door opened and the haunting figure from her past came through.

Everyone cut a swath as Riser Phoenix entered, a scowl on his face as he looked at Elros. He recoiled as he saw the snarl on his face. Elros felt Yubelluna hold on tightly to his arm. He pulled her in closer, letting her rest her head on his chest as Riser continued to approach.

"Huh. Riser Phoenix," a Devil scoffed.

"Can't believe he'd show his face here, after what he pulled. I'm not the lowborn's fan, but Riser sunk below his level when he attacked him," another said.

"Mhm. Coward indeed. I wonder how Lord and Lady Phoenix feel about this?" another said.

"They're not here. I wonder why they let the pariah leave his room? Is he done licking his wounds?" another added snidely. Riser just ignored them as he walked the stage.

"Oh, Riser Phoenix. A social pariah," Luke said cheerfully as he saw him.

"What is the boy doing?" Zekram wondered.

"I do hope he doesn't push Elros's buttons too much. It appears as though Riser knows that, however. Can you smell it?" Luke asked.

"Smell what?" Azazel inquired.

"Fear, my dear Fallen Angel. Fear," Luke said with a sardonic chuckle.

"Smell… _fear?_ " Zekram asked.

"Luke's quite right. I daresay Elros has picked up the scent already," Odin said.

"I've no idea what you two are on about," Azazel sighed.

-o-

"Eärendil. I need to speak with you," Riser said.

"About what?" Elros asked coldly.

"In private," Riser said.

"You don't want that," Elros said, gritting his teeth. Riser was about to retort but thought about what might happen if they did speak in private; he decided against it.

"It's about my peerage," Riser said.

"You have no peerage, beyond the girls that decided to stay. These ladies have left your service," Elros said.

"My _entire_ peerage," Riser said, ignoring what he said.

"Your whole peerage is with you. As per our negotiations, you forfeited them. I let the ones that wanted to stay stay. These ladies wanted to leave and are with me now," Elros said, holding Yubelluna a bit tighter.

"I can't function without my full peerage," Riser said.

"That's your problem, not mine. Shouldn't gamble what you're not willing to lose, bird," Elros said. Riser gritted his teeth.

"Yubelluna. Marion. Bürent. Mihae. Isabela. Karlamine. Xuelan. With me, now!" Riser barked, looking at them.

"No," Mihae said fretfully. She retreated a bit as Riser looked at her. Rias put a comforting arm around her, holding her close; meanwhile, Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't forget who reincarnated you, girl. I gave you a chance when no one else would! You belong to me!" Riser said harshly. They recoiled as he spoke to them.

"You lost the match fair and square, Phoenix," Rias said coolly. Riser looked at her before looking at Elros and Yubelluna.

"Give me my Queen, Eärendil," he said.

"No," Elros replied.

"Yubelluna. You belong to _me_. I am _ordering you_ to get over here. Otherwise, you know what my punishment will be," Riser said. Elros felt Yubelluna whimper and tighten her hold on him; he reciprocated the action, feeling his anger rise.

"Let's come to a deal," Riser said to Elros.

"Leave now. Before I lose my patience, bird," Elros said coldly.

"Mr. Gremory, Mrs. Gremory," Riser said, turning and going to the elder Gremory's.

"Riser?" Zeoticus said coolly.

"I humbly ask you to speak with your daughter's servant regarding this matter. I cannot function with my full peerage, and I have no more pieces with which to Reincarnate more. I need them," Riser said.

"You know as well as I do that one cannot renege on their wagers, Riser," Zeoticus said.

"If _he_ were to come to an agreement, it would all be well - on both sides," Riser said.

"That is Elros's choice, not ours. Your quarrel is with him, child," Venelana said. As she spoke, Riser gulped; he remembered Venelana activating her Powers of Destruction after his attack on Elros.

"Mr. Bae-," he began before Zekram cut him off.

"You have no sympathy from me, boy. Man up and accept your loss!" Zekram barked. He turned to Luke, who was the only one smiling at him.

"Luke Star…," Riser said.

"It's best you leave, Young Phoenix," Luke said.

"What?" Riser asked in surprise.

"I said it's best you leave. I do not wish this celebration to be marred by more death. And perhaps you haven't noticed, but Elros is currently teetering on the edge. One wrong move and one of us will have to inform your parents about why their son is being sent to them with his wings torn out, head ripped off, and genitals stuck in his mouth. While I would love to see such sights on a typical day, today is not it. Leave now," Luke said. Riser opened his mouth to protest but was suddenly thrown clear across the room. Looking up, he saw Elros striding towards him.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Elros roared, his wings suddenly bursting from his back. Devils around him flew back in a panic as they felt the searing fury wash off of him like a mighty waterfall. One of Elros's hands turned into a blazing piston of blue fire as it pointed at Riser, who looked on in fear.

"Now. I'll give you the chance you didn't give me," Elros hissed. Immediately, Riser came to his senses and ran out the door. Sure he was gone, Elros calmed down and walked back to the stage, quickly hugging Yubelluna again, bringing Mihae in for a hug as well.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm not letting anyone take you, alright?" he whispered, letting them cry on him. He heard other Devils gulp before resuming their conversation, trying their best to forget what just happened.

Rias gently rubbed Elros's back, kissing him on the cheek in comfort. He let out a deep sigh and gave her a wry smile as he continued to rub Yubelluna and Mihae's backs. The other girls congregated around him in fear as well, as though expecting Riser to come back. Both Rias and Sona's peerage formed a protective wall around them, glaring at any Devil that approached.

-o-

"Whew. That went better than I thought," Azazel said with a deep sigh.

"No kidding. Thought that the blond kid was dead for a second. Good thing it wasn't Thor. He would've sent that kid flying," Odin said.

"I will concede that Riser was in the wrong. That said, Venelana, the boy should know how to treat with Highborns," Zekram said.

"As you said, ancestor, Riser was in the wrong. Riser likely wouldn't have been as forgiving were the tables turned," Venelana said.

"Perhaps - but the boy is nonetheless part of the Phoenix Clan. While he might not be the next heir, his Demonic Power is far superior to the other boy. I don't think I've even seen what his Demonic Power is," Zekram said.

"You cannot expect him to reveal all his tricks immediately, my dear Bael," Luke said with a smile.

"I get the feeling you know what it is," Zekram said.

"Certainly. But I shall let him reveal it in due course," Luke said.

"This isn't a joking matter, Luke," Zekram said.

"Quite - and I wasn't joking," Luke replied. Zekram was about to reply but decided against it. He turned his gaze back to Elros, his mind running. He didn't have much time to think, however, as the doors suddenly opened again. As everyone turned to see the new arrival, jaws dropped.

-o-

Walking through the doors was one of the most beautiful women anyone could ever recall seeing. She wore a regal red and white dress that flowered around her legs like a skirt. It hovered gently above the ground, not even a single grain of dirt upon it. It seemed to glow brightly, even in the well-lit room. Her hair was the most vivid red one could have imagined, flowing down her back and just barely grazing the ground, heaving and lowering with every step that she took. On her feet, she wore magnificent glass slippers that clicked musically. Our of her back were four flowery petal wings, red and purple in color. Her full red lips were curved into a pleasant smile as she clasped her hands in front of her, amplifying her generous bust.

"Hello," she said in a lofty voice that sounded like music to everyone that heard it.

"Ho…ly… sh…it…," Issei said, his jaw on the floor. Saji followed, just as stunned by how beautiful she was. Men and women alike were overcome with her beauty as she walked on the stage, smiling at everyone. As she stopped, she bowed low.

"Forgive my lateness. There was a matter to which I had to attend," she said.

"Who… who… are you?" Rossweisse asked, surprising everyone with the fact she was still there.

"Oh, forgive me! My name is Titania. Queen of the Fairies, at your service," she said, bowing again.

"Hi there," Elros said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him in surprise before several shouted in uproar at how casual he was being. They immediately stopped as Titania giggled. Immediately, they fawned over how beautiful she was.

"Forgive him. He doesn't know how to treat with royalty. Zekram Bael, at your service," Zekram said, bowing low.

"No need to be so formal, Zekram Bael. After all, I am your guest, most gracious host," Titania said.

"Hello, Titania," Luke said.

"Mr. Star. It has been a while since we last met. How are you?" Titania asked with a charming smile.

"Well, my dear. It's nice to see you again," Luke said, bowing as well. Titania returned the bow. The others did the same for her, but she soon turned to Elros, smiling especially wide.

"You must be Elros Eärendil," she said.

"Yes, M'lady. How… did you know?" Elros wondered.

"I made sure to acquaint myself with the most prominent Devils, dear. Elros Eärendil, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Akeno Himejima, Tsubaki Shinra, Issei Hyoudou, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Zekram Bael, Lord Bael - who I note is conspicuously absent, Yama," Titania said, listing off their napes with perfect enunciation. She seemed to have done her research.

"Yup, that's me!" Elros said cheerfully, eliciting another giggle.

"Elros…," Rias sighed.

"What?" Elros wondered.

"She's… well, unknown royalty you could say. What I'm trying to say is… maybe be a bit more serious," Rias sighed. Elros looked shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"Actually, I'd prefer that he act this way," Titania said with a smile.

"You would?!" several Devils asked, comically concurrent.

"Indeed. I wouldn't dare ask him to act against his nature," Titania said. Elros grinned his appreciation and nodded, while Rias and Sona sighed in exasperation.

"That's my protege!" Luke chuckled.

"Elder Bael - perhaps you and your associates wouldn't mind filling me in on what has transpired? After which, I humbly ask that I might be able to retire for the night. The day has been a long and weary one," Titania said tiredly.

"Of course, my lady. Please, this way," Zekram said hurriedly. He, the Four Great Satans, Azazel, Michael, Luke, and Odin followed.

"We ought to get to bed as well. It's going to be a long week," Rias said to Elros.

"Right. Uhhh… let's go," Elros said, looking at the spot where Titania was. As she left, his eyes narrowed.

 _'Why does she seem so… familiar?'_ he thought. The others didn't notice; or if they did, they didn't comment.

-o-

"I'm sure most everyone half expected you to slaughter Mr. Phoenix on the spot," Luke said with a smile as he went up to Elros. The party was ending and almost everyone had gone to sleep by now. Elros, notably, was frowning at some soot on the ground. He finally looked up and returned the smile.

"He's going to be in the Battle Royale. I'll take care of him then," Elros said.

"I look forward to it. Good night, Elros," Luke said.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy," Elros said making his exit.

-o-

As Titania walked through the empty hall towards her room, she heard a clink behind her.

"Yama," she said coldly, not turning to face the Devil.

"Titania," he replied, his voice just as cold. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed. How have you been?" she asked, her tone indicating a lack of interest in the response.

"You don't care," he replied.

"True. I hear you're coming out of retirement for one last fight?" she said.

"I am. Against the boy. Elros," Yama said. As he said the name, Titania turned to face him, her vivid green eyes boring into his soul.

"And what is your wager with him?" she asked.

"You'll find out with everyone else," he replied.

"You will lose, Yama. Luke's brought me up to speed on him," Titania said. Yama let out a derisive chuckle.

"I bet he has. It doesn't change what you did. Titania, Queen of the Fairies… Titania, the Coward," Yama said as he walked passed her. Suddenly, he felt his body stop.

"I will not be insulted by you," she said icily.

"I only speak the truth, o' Mighty Queen. He'll be interested to know that you're here. Unless he's forgotten you, that is - just as _you_ forgot your promise," Yama replied. A moment later, he broke out of the charm that Titania cast over him. As he walked away, Titania let out a shuddered breath and closed her eyes. She quickly walked to her room and shut the door.


	39. Rias vs Sona

Rias was the first one up the following morning, dressed in her school clothes as she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Today was one of the most important days in her life: her first official Rating Game. She would be speaking about her future today and find out who her Rating Game matches would be. The entire concept filled her with excitement and anxiety, something she would bet anything that Sona was experiencing this very moment.

She smiled as she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and Elros kissing her atop her head. He kept his hands from frisking, no doubt aware of what was going on inside her mind.

"Good morning," he whispered, resting his lips there.

"Hey. Good morning," Rias said, bringing one of his hands up and kissing it softly. His very presence did wonders to alleviate any worry she had, filling her with warmth and comfort.

"Don't worry. You're going to kick ass and take names. Almost feel sorry for the poor saps that go up against us, to be honest," Elros said.

"I know. It's vital, though. To me, to my family," Rias said, sighing as she gently caressed his hand. She brought it to her cheek, sighing as she felt him brush it with a thumb.

"In which case, it's paramount to me as well. We're going to win, Rias. I promise," Elros said confidently. Turning, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a soft and gentle kiss before resting her head against his.

"I know we are," she whispered, hugging him tightly. She sighed in exaltation as Elros rubbed her back gently. Giving him one more kiss, she took her leave and let him get ready. Looking at himself in the mirror, Elros let out a heavy sigh.

 _'Rias… Sona… ah, I wonder how this will go? And that woman from last night Titania. Why… why do I feel like I know her? She seems so familiar,'_ Elros thought with a frown. As he shaved and showered, he wracked his mind continuously as he tried to associate a name with the face.

-o-

As Rias and the others were preparing to leave, they suddenly heard a little voice cry out.

"Auntie Rias!" it said. Rias smiled as she turned and saw a young boy running towards her. Much like Rias, he had crimson hair; he wore a black shirt and slacks and had a bright smile on his friendly face. Rias gave him a hug, gently stroking his hair.

"Hello, Millicas. I haven't seen you lately," Rias said.

"Mom and grandma have kept me studying. Woah! It's him! Elros!" Millicas shouted excitedly, looking up in awe at the Lantern. Elros grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey there, little man," Elros said.

"Elros, everyone, this is Millicas - my nephew," Rias said, making the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Millicas said as he took a step back and bowed to them.

"How cute," Asia cooed.

"Handsome indeed," Xenovia said with a smile.

"That so? So your Sirzechs and Grayfia's kid? Awesome mom and dad, you have there," Elros said, eliciting a smile from Millicas.

"Now, now, Millicas dear - Rias and the others have to get going soon, I'm afraid," Venelana said with a smile as she came up behind them.

"Awww… can't I go as well, grandma?" Millicas asked.

"Maybe next year, but you still have your studies for now," Venelana said. Millicas grumbled but sighed as he went over to her side. Looking up at Elros, however, he smiled again - the Lantern's grin was infectious.

"I don't get it," Rias grumbled adorably.

"Get what, dear?" Venelana wondered.

"Whenever it's Millicas or me, you're so strict and like another person! But with Elros... it's so unfair," Rias whined.

"But I'm adorable and charming, sweetheart - I can do anything. Get on my level," Elros said cheerfully as he ruffled Koneko's hair, eliciting a giggle from the matriarch.

"He also doesn't whine as much when it comes down to it, dear. Elros, if I might ask you quickly, do you intend to start your Ultimate-Class tests after your match with Yama?" Venelana asked.

"That was the original plan, Mrs. G, but I think I might try to move it up. The first two parts are essays, right? Well, my rings been feeding me information since I got into the library, so I think I might try to tackle those this week - in between the Rating Games if I can. Then the one on one aspect… I dunno, if they want me to fight an Ultimate-Class Devil, couldn't I just choose Yama?" Elros wondered.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. Speak to Sirzechs and Luke about it. I'm sure they can arrange all the necessary aspects with the committee. Of course, Yama will have to agree, but I can't think of a reason why he wouldn't," Venelana said.

"Sweet. Oh, are you going to be coming to watch the games as well, Mrs. G?" Elros wondered.

"Indeed I am, sweetheart. I can't miss my darling daughters big day. I will see you all there shortly," Venelana said, leading Millicas back to his room. Opening a magic circle, Rias escorted the others to where they needed to be.

-o-

"Huh. What's this place?" Elros wondered.

"This is Luciferd - part of my brother's territory. The previous Lucifer used to live here, but now it's the place where the Rating Games, as well as the Ceremony, will take place," Rias said. Elros noted that many Devils were on their sides, many of them staring at him and Rias - split between longing and daggers.

"Lady Rias! Lady Rias!" several shouted, trying to get her attention.

"UGH! It's… that guy she's seeing. What does he have that I don't?!" a Devil asked.

"Probably quite a bit, to be honest," a girl next to him said as she winked at Elros who waved back.

"Having fun?" Rias asked.

"Don't I always?" Elros chuckled.

"Princess Rias… so beautiful," several women sighed in admiration.

"So… hot," several guys said.

"Oh man, if only I could get an autograph…," another said.

"You're kind of popular here. And Princess Rias?" Elros asked.

"Rias is popular everywhere. Princess, though - I'm not sure how that nickname came about," Akeno giggled. Rias rolled her eyes as she put her arms around Elros's waist, nuzzling his side. The motion drew sighs of exaltation from half the audience, and anger from the other.

"Every time you and I touch, we seem to split the people in half," Elros laughed.

"I know. Should I stop?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare. Otherwise, I'll have to make a much more public display of affection. Such as…," Elros said as he leaned in and began whispering sweet, loving, and erotic words in her ear. Rias giggled audibly while many Devils started to blush red at the depravity of what he said, some blanching.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a degenerate!" Rias laughed.

"Looks like that's stopped them from talking, at least. Oh, but I meant every. Single. Bit. Of. That," Elros chuckled as they finally passed beyond the threshold and into the large, palatial building in front of them.

-o-

"Elros," Rias said as they met an escort that would take them to the meeting place.

"What's up?" Elros replied.

"Hmmm… Nothing," Rias said, deliberating.

"What is it, Rias?" Elros inquired interestedly.

"This event is pretty… well, I suppose uppity might be the right word. The Devils that we're going to see up there - a lot of them, while they support the New Satan Faction, still hold on to some old modes of thought. They have a clear and defined idea of what a servant in a peerage is supposed to be. I was going to say that some of them might try to insult you in particular. As has been mentioned, your rise has been meteoric - more so than any Pure-Blood Devil," Rias said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. I'm… uh… going to try to keep a lid on me and not embarrass you," Elros said sheepishly.

"I was about to say that, but then I remembered Luke is going to be there as well. And I forgot that he has no filter, so you'll probably be fine," Rias sighed.

"Nonetheless, I'll try to remain more respectful," Elros said. Rias smiled appreciably at him and nodded.

Continuing down a passage, they suddenly came to a spacious room where they saw everyone - Sona, Sairaorg, Diodora, Seekvaira, and Zephrydor were all assembled there with their peerages. As they arrived, they noted that Sona, Sairaorg, and Diodora seemed to be surrounding Seekvaira and Zephrydor - who were having another argument.

"Again?" Rias asked tiredly.

"Unfortunately," Sona sighed.

"You feeling alright, Sona, guys?" Elros asked.

"I am, thank you. I hope you're ready as well," Sona said with a smile.

"But of course," Elros nodded.

"Well, well, well - Rias Gremory and her peerage," Zephrydor said with a grin as he looked sideways at Sairaorg. As it was the eve of the Ceremony, there would be no violence until the Games began - otherwise, it would merit an immediate disqualification. He would be spared Sairaorg's fist until then.

"Hello," Rias said coldly.

"Why so cold? If you want, I can warm you up," Zephyrdor said, smiling at her before looking at Elros, who frowned at him.

"What? Do you want to go now, punk? I remember what you said about my ears," he said. Elros only rubbed his head, as though trying to remember who he was.

"Your memory can't be that bad," Issei whispered to Elros.

"Dude, you have no idea. Who the hell is this guy?" Elros whispered back. Suddenly, he saw the pointy ears and clapped in remembrance.

"Right! You're the guy who got knocked out by Rias's cousin!" Elros said. Zephrydor snarled but didn't move.

"Sorry. I promise I won't embarrass you any further," Elros said apologetically to Rias who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I still don't get what you see in the Lowborn, Gremory. My family's got a Satan as well, you know. If you and I get married, it could be beneficial to both of our families," Zephrydor offered.

"No," Rias replied mindlessly, caressing Elros's cheek and admiring his features. That didn't do the blue-haired Devil any favors. He snarled again but stopped as Elros looked back at him with cutting eyes, as though daring him to try something.

"So is there any reason we didn't do the Ceremony last night? We were all in one place, weren't we?" Elros inquired.

"The Peace Talks were the most important thing last night. Usually, the Ceremony takes place, and then the Rating Games are spread over several weeks. Extenuating circumstances, as it stands," Rias said.

"Extenuating circumstances just so happens to be my middle name," Elros grumbled, recalling the events of the night before.

"You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were," Akeno giggled.

"Gee, thanks, sweetheart," Elros deadpanned.

"Hmm… you have quite an impressive peerage, Rias," Seekvaira suddenly said, focusing her eyes on Elros.

"Thank you, Seekvaira," Rias said with a pleasant smile.

"You're particularly impressive, Elros Eärendil. I first assumed that it was the Red Dragon Emperor we needed to worry about; but it's obvious that's by the by now," Seekvaira said.

"You might be misevaluating, Miss Agares. Issei is the one you need to worry about. I daresay he's picked up a couple of things since training. Be careful not to let your guard down," Elros said, smiling at the brunette who gave him a grin and thumbs up.

"Better hope you don't go up against my peerage, punk," Zephyrdor said.

"I'll take it to heart," Elros nodded, eyeing Zephrydors peerage.

"Perhaps we should get introductions out of the way - just in case not everyone is acquainted. My name is Seekvaira Agares - the next Head of the Agares family - rank of Archduke," Seekvaira said.

"Rias Gremory, the next Head of the Gremory Family - rank of Duke," Rias announced.

"Sona Sitri - the next Head of the Sitri family. Rank of Prince," Sona chimed in, smiling at Rias who returned it.

"Sairaorg Bael. Next Head of the Bael Family. Rank of Great King," Sairaorg said in a booming voice.

"Hello. My name is Diodora Astaroth, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Like Miss Gremory, ours is the rank of Duke," Diodora said pleasantly.

"Zephyrdor Glaysa-Labolas. Rank of Prince," Zephyrdor said. As he finished, a Devil came in and had them follow them to a different room.

-o-

At last, everyone gathered in a large auditorium style room. Countless High-and-Ultimate-Class Devils were seated, as were guests Titania, Azazel, Michael, Odin, and Rossweisse. Luke, Zekram, and one other man were all sitting in prime seats. Elros saw that Yama was sitting next to Luke as well, and the judge that presided over his negotiations was next to him. In the row in front of them were Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka. Titania, Elros noticed, was looking very directly at him, seemingly humming to herself. He was able to make out Sona's parents as well as Rias's up there as well. He noted that the Phoenix family was there as well, Riser conspicuously absent. Several beautiful women were there as well, Elros noted; likely High-Class Devils by birth, if he had to guess. Azazel gave the Gremory's the thumbs up while they all get assembled, their kings in front. Finally, Zekram stood up and spoke.

"You six are the Devils of the next generation. The Devils with the pedigree and ability that no one can object to. You are the Devils that are born of the strongest Clans that 72 Pillars had to offer. And that's why you all will fight before your real debuts. These Games will be a way for you all to not only meet the future of the Underworld but to increase your own powers," he said before sitting down.

"Will we also eventually fight the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg suddenly asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Elros looked sideways at him before looking ahead.

"Perhaps. I do not wish to send out Young Devils, unless necessary," Sirzechs answered.

"Why not? Even though we're young, we carry the responsibilities of Devils. If you do nothing but coddle us, we-," Sairaorg began but was cut off by Sirzechs.

"I acknowledge your bravery and prowess, Sairaorg - however, you're reckless. I'd like to avoid sending any of you into actual battle if it can be prevented. It would be a significant loss to our kind were we to lose you - any of you. As glorious as it might seem, war isn't something you should beg for," Sirzechs said.

"I… understand," Sairaorg said. He suddenly turned to look at Elros, something everyone saw, before looking ahead. Elros saw Luke smile before he spoke.

"I understand what is going through your mind, Bael heir. But ask anyone here - and they will likely tell you that peace is preferable. Do not speak so lightly of war to those that have lived it," Luke murmured. Sairaorg nodded.

"Now, we all wish to hear from the source itself, as it were - what are your goals? Your hopes and aspirations?" Sirzechs asked. Sairaorg was the first to step forward.

"My goal is to become a Great Satan," he said confidently. Loud murmurs immediately started - most of them surprised that he would say something so brazenly, especially to the four in front of him. They all, however, smiled and nodded.

"It's unprecedented for a Devil from the Bael family to leave it," a devil said.

"Regardless, I shall become a Great Satan. It is my deepest desire," Sairaorg said.

"It's not just a title, Sairaorg - it has a significant amount of responsibility as well. Are you ready to usurp such a role?" Sirzechs asked.

"I believe that I will be, yes," Sairaorg said. Sirzechs smiled lightly and nodded.

"An admirable goal, young Bael. May your dream come true. As I've mused before, you, in particular, are impressive amongst this batch of Young Devils. You have no Demonic Powers, yet in a one on one, you would undoubtedly best the other Kings here. The will you possess is quite incredible. Yes, the Underworld can expect great things of you," Luke chirped, raising a martini glass to Sairaorg. The Bael heir bowed low in thanks before taking a step back.

"My goal for the near future is to serve as the head of the Gremory Family, as well as to win each Rating Game ahead of me," Rias said confidently.

"Mmm… I see. An admirable goal, Young Gremory. Your case is interesting as well. Your mother's Power of Destruction is quite potent, your father's magical prowess is quite high, and your brother is one of the Four Great Satans. While I'm sure many would scoff at someone thinking that simply heading their family is impressive, when placed into context, it is quite a task. Such a legacy to live up to. My best wishes!" Luke said raising his glass yet again. Rias smiled at the praise and bowed low as well before stepping back.

"Zephrydor Glaysa-Labolas. My goal is to head the Glaysa-Labolas family and lead us into a new and fruitful generation," Zephrydor said.

"My condolences on the death of your brother, Zephrydor," Luke said.

"Thank you, Mr. Star," Zephrydor said, bowing low before stepping back.

"Seekvaira Agares. My goal is to lead the Agares family into the new age. But I wish to do more - I want to improve the technological standing of the Underworld," Seekvaira said. Her answer surprised Elros, who looked at her with more interest.

"Oh ho?! That's quite interesting, Agares Heir! Oh, this I truly hope to see come to fruition. How do you plan to do that?" Luke asked.

"The Human world is far ahead of the Underworld in several aspects, especially when it comes to technology. I hope to strike partnerships with some of the larger, science and tech-based firms - Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises, and LexCorp in particular - and integrate their science into the Underworld," Seekvaira said. Elros looked surprised and looked at Luke, who surreptitiously winked at him.

"I see. I wish you the best of the luck, Agares Heir. Although, I would advise you to be careful with those particular firms. Living on Earth as long as I have, I know a thing or two about the men at the top of those companies. Do not assume that because you are a Devil - and a powerful one - you might have an advantage. Otherwise, you may find that you are not the shark you think are. Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Lex Luthor are devilish in ways I doubt many of us gathered here would even think of," Luke said with a chuckle. Seekvaira nodded vigorously before taking a step back.

 _'Ring. Send a recording of that to Oliver and Bruce. They need to be several steps ahead,'_ Elros thought. His ring silently obeyed his command.

"Diodora Astaroth. I wish to lead the Astaroth Clan into the future, much like Zephrydor, Seekvaira, and Rias," Diodora said before stepping back.

"Very well. Thank you. And at last but not least, you, Miss Sitri," Luke said, looking at Sona.

"I wish to build a school for Rating Games in the Underworld," Sona said confidently. Eyes shot up in surprise before a different Devil spoke.

"There already is a school for Rating Games," he said.

"Only High-Class Devils, or ones that are otherwise privileged, are accepted. I wish to build one for Low-Class and Reincarnated Devils can attend as well - a school open to all," Sona said. Elros grinned as she said that. Her peerage thought the same, also smiling wide. Many, however, didn't seem to feel the same way. Derisive laughter soon broke out. Elros narrowed his eyes at the laughing Devils; looking at Luke, he saw him smile at Sona, but it was a pleasant smile.

"That… is quite impossible," one Devil chuckled.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," another said, wiping away tears.

"When we asked for dreams, we asked for ones that could reasonably be accomplished," another said, frowning at Sona.

"The next Sitri head, saying something like that so bluntly. Ah… good thing it was now, and not later," another said.

"You weren't kidding about the discrimination, Rias," Elros whispered.

"I know. But this is just... Cruel," Rias said. Elros heard her teeth slightly crack as she gritted them, furious they were laughing at her friends dream. As the laughter continued, Sona spoke again.

"I'm serious," she said confidently. Looking at Luke, Elros could tell that he was enjoying this - but from a different perspective than the others. Zekram then spoke as the laughter died down.

"Sona Sitri - Low-Class Devils and Reincarnated Devils exist to serve and work for High-Class Devils. They're selected for their talent - nothing else. Building such a school would make the old families - those that value tradition and pride - lose face. I will be the first to agree that the world of Devils has entered a period of change - but change is not always good. Your dream of teaching Low-Class Devils shouldn't even be a concern of yours," Zekram said coolly.

"How dare you!" Tsubaki shouted, to everyone's surprise. "Sona is doing something wonderful here - something admirable! Why shou-," Tsubaki began before she was cut off.

"Be careful of how you address us, young Devil. Miss Sitri, you ought to have a tighter leash on your servants," Zekram said.

"I… will speak to he-," Sona said before Luke cut in.

"No need, Sitri Heiress. Miss Shinra, continue with what you were saying - please," Luke said. Tsubaki looked at him in surprise before looking at Sona, who nodded.

"I was saying that… Sona is doing something wonderful here. This is Sona's dream, and I don't think it's right for others to say that it won't come true. This… is something we're serious about. That we're adamant about!" Tsubaki said passionately. Luke smiled and nodded.

"I see. I am impressed with the passion your servants speak with, Miss Sitri. Is this your way of telling me that you aren't as adamant about your dream as they are? That perhaps this dream _isn't_ important to you?" Luke asked Sona.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I asked if this is your way of telling me that you aren't as adamant about your dream as they are. Miss Shinra shouldn't have had to speak in your stead. This is _your_ dream. Say it loud, say it proud! Or do not say it at all!" Luke said.

"I… yes, this is my dream! I wish to start a school for Low-Class and Reincarnated Devils!" Sona shouted, blushing as she ended.

"Excellent! Yes, this is an important dream indeed - to go against what it means to be a Devil. This shall require _great_ willpower, my dear," Luke said.

"I know that Mr. Star," Sona nodded.

"Luke, you can't be ser-," one Devil began before shutting up as Luke looked at him.

"This girl, decades your junior, is attempting to change the very face of the Underworld. For better or worse, this is intriguing. Yama, what are your thoughts?" Luke asked.

"She's got more balls than most of the Devils in this building combined," Yama said, bored.

"Yes, I've ascertained the same. Miss Sitri, what headway have you made on this dream of yours?" Luke asked. Sona looked at Elros who surreptitiously nodded.

"Elros Eärendil has agreed to help be involved in my school - in any capacity I can think of," Sona said. Luke lit up and clapped his hands as she said that, while all eyes suddenly turned to Elros.

"Oh ho! Mr. Eä- no, I can't do that… Elros, please step up!" Luke said. Elros sighed before stepping into the limelight, smiling at those around him.

"Yes… uh… _sir,_ " Elros said, visibly recoiling as he said that. Unless he said it in a joking matter, it didn't seem right. Luke appeared to flinch at being addressed so formally by him as well.

"Ah-ha… yes, please do not call me Mr. Star again. It's… far too peculiar. On to macro, though! Is what Miss Sitri said true? You intend to help her set this school up?" Luke asked.

"I do indeed. In whatever capacity I can be useful, so long as it's not being required to stand in a classroom and teach," Elros said.

"I see. And why would you involve yourself in such an endeavor?" Luke asked.

"It's an admirable endeavor, ladies, and gentleman. There are few things more important than education the next generation. This seems to be a wonderful way to do so, and I can't think of someone better than Sona to institute such a place. She's quite the genius, after all," Elros said.

"Discrimination isn't dismissed quickly, Elros. You know this well," Luke mused.

"I do. Beware _our_ power, I suppose," Elros said with a smile. Luke chuckled and raised his martini glass to that.

"These institutions have been around for longer than you've been alive, boy," one Devil said coldly.

"I understand, sir," Elros nodded.

"Then you'll know that they won't change so quickly," he continued.

"That's fine, sir," Elros said.

"What do you mean?" the Devil asked.

"I've no misconception about the difficulty of this task. That said, it's irrelevant. This is Sona's dream, and I intend to do my damnedest to make it come true," Elros said as politely as possible.

"Do you know what it means to change society?" another Devil spat at him.

"I… have an idea," Elros said. Luke merely chuckled; he knew better than almost everyone in attendance - except Michael - that Elros knew what it meant to change society.

"You find this funny, Luke? This is a serious matter! Your relationship with him notwithstanding, you cannot show favoritism!" the Devil said.

"My relationship with Elros has no bearing on my thoughts on this matter, my good man," Luke said.

"Then what is your thought on the matter?!" the Devil inquired.

"It has piqued my interest. The Sitri Heiress has quite a powerful ally in Elros Eärendil. I am interested in seeing how far you can take this, Miss Sitri," Luke said.

"Perhaps you-," Sona began before Luke shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. This is _your_ dream, Miss Sitri. Whether you succeed or fail shall be on your head. I will simply observe. That said, should you succeed, I shall speak at the opening ceremony to the incoming Devils," Luke said with a pleasant smile. Sona smiled back and nodded vigorously before stepping back, brimming with happiness. The other Devils seemed flabbergasted by that, but didn't say anything; many of them remembered what Luke did to Crueserey. Elros was about to step back, but Luke spoke again.

"Ah, now that we have you here, Elros, I suppose we should get the other order of business done with as well," Luke said.

"What would that be?" Elros wondered.

"Your promotion to Ultimate-Class," he said. As he said that, five of the six peerages looked on in surprise.

"What? ULTIMATE?!" Zephyrdor asked in shock. Seekvaira, Sona, Sairaorg, and Diodora seemed just as surprised by the jump, their mouths slightly open by the development. In the audience, Elros saw the Gremory's smiling proudly at him, as was Serafall, Odin, Azazel, and Michael; to his surprise, Titania also seemed to be smiling proudly.

"How is he able to become an Ultimate-Class Devil?! He's a Lowborn! No one has made the jump from a Low-Class to an Ultimate-Class Devil!" a Devil in the audience yelled.

"You can't be serious, Luke! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" another shouted. The shouting continued until they felt the heat spike.

"Silence. Your cacophony is discomforting," Luke whispered.

"It is decided that Elros Eärendil will test out of Middle-and-High-Class and straight into Ultimate," Zekram said, gritting his teeth. He obviously wasn't happy about the matter.

"On what grounds?!" a Devil asked roughly.

"His meteoric rise is unprecedented. From a no-name servant to Rank 18 upon his defeat of an _entire peerage_ , to handily beating the ranked 12th, 9th, and 5th Devils. Whether you all accept it or not is irrelevant; what is relevant is that no one in the Underworld has come close to such a tremendous rise in centuries - and even then, it was over the course of years. Elros Eärendil has done such in months, an unrivaled feat for such a Young Devil. I, along with Luke, recommend this course of action. The committee has agreed to it as well," the judge suddenly spoke.

"Be that as it may, this sets a bad example, judge," a Devil said.

"You wish to argue the matter, then?" Luke asked.

"I do!" the Devil said, standing up.

"Then what is your wager?" the judge asked the Devil.

"What?" the Devil asked, flabbergasted.

"If you wish to argue his promotion, then it stands to reason that you defeat him in a Duel or something similar. Otherwise, your words are empty," the judge said.

"This… that… it's an outrage!" the Devil said, although he sat down.

"Your thoughts on the matter, Yama?" Luke asked.

"He's about one of the few in this room that's earned it, even considering those kids up there," Yama said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serafall demanded, angry at the insult towards her sister.

"Take a guess, little girl. All those _'Kings'_ up there… huh. Children that haven't accomplished or achieved a thing in their lives. Don't tell me you disagree, Luke," Yama said.

"Oh, I do not. As impressive as their dreams are, I doubt they disagree as well," Luke said with a smile. The six shifted slightly, eliciting a mirthless laugh from Yama. It was a terrifying laugh, devoid of any hilarity. As it rang through the room, one could visibly see Devils shivering.

"Look at them. Can't even admit it to themselves. Bael is about the only one that deserves any respect - at least he clawed his way to the top. Can't say that about the others. Sheltered children, living sheltered lives, playing a sheltered game, for the entertainment of sheltered Devils. As far as I can tell, Luke, there are very few actual men and women in this room - even sitting up here. They're all kids, from what I see, even those few with great inherent power," Yama said. Luke let out a deep laugh at that, increasing as he saw several other Devils veins in anger.

"Indeed, my good man. Oh, it appears as though some of those in attendance take issue with your words, however," Luke said. Yama got up, materializing a rifle.

"Pride is the most important thing for Devils, right? Go ahead and put it on the line. I'll take your pride before I take your life," Yama said viciously. Everyone he looked at - except Luke and Elros - averted their eyes.

"Hmph. As I said, Luke. Children. Won't even look at me. They laughed at the girl, but I could piss on most of them, and they wouldn't do anything. Isn't that right?" Yama asked. No one answered him.

"Mmm, it appears so, Yama. Enough fun, however. Elros, as we said, you will be promoted to Ultimate-Class - of course, if anyone - _anyone_ \- wants to despite that, they can fight him for it," Luke offered once more. This time, no one spoke - most of them sweating bullets as Yama spoke previously.

"You know the requirements: an essay-," Luke chuckled as Elros groaned, "- another essay -," he laughed as Elros groaned again, "- and finally, the battle."

"Right. I've decided: I'll take the two-hour essays between Rating Games. As for the fight, Yama is an Ultimate-Class Devil. I want my match against him to be the fight of my test as well," Elros said.

"I accept," Yama said immediately.

"Perfect! Then it is done. Upon your win, you shall be promoted to Ultimate-Class, claim your territory, and receive your King piece. Should you lose… well… certainly not that," Luke said with a knowing smile. Elros winked at him before stepping behind Rias again.

"The matches have been decided upon. Sairaorg Bael, you and your peerage shall fight Zephrydor Glaysa-Labolas," Luke said. Zephrydor smiled darkly at Sairaorg, who just nodded.

"Diodora Astaroth, your match will be against Seekvaira Agares," Luke said. Diodora smiled and bowed to Seekvaira, who nodded.

"Which means - Rias Gremory, your match will be against Sona Sitri. Now, as I'm sure you're aware, this usually would've been spread over a longer period. Well… it's not. With the Battle Royale, the Duel between Yama and Elros, and the Peace Talks - we have had to move our timetable around. Simply winning won't do. Expect that this entire week will be full of fights against peerages - by the end, you'll likely have fought all of them. After that, you will be ranked 1-6. All of your matches will be heavily viewed, so be sure to put on a show. That is all," Luke said.

"A question, Mr. Star," Seekvaira said.

"Ask away, young lady," Luke said with a charming smile.

"Forgive my bluntness, but is there any particular reason that you're officiating? After all, you haven't been seen for quite a while," Seekvaira said.

"No reason, in particular, my dear. It's been a long time since I've been slightly more entertained with what is going on in the Underworld, however, so I simply decided to tag in for the next couple of weeks. Perhaps longer, should my interest remain captured," Luke said with a smile. Seekvaira nodded.

"Very well then, if there are no more questions - you may leave," Luke said. With that, they all began to file out.

-o-

"That… was more intense than I thought it'd be," Issei said nervously.

"No kidding. That Yama guy… Oh man, that was terrifying," Saji said, shuddering.

"Elros…," Tsubaki said worriedly. Elros just smiled at her and brought her in for a kiss.

"Don't worry. I thought you did well, by the way - sticking up for Sona," Elros said. Tsubaki blushed at the compliment before giving him a kiss in return.

"Seriously. That was brave of you, Sona, Tsubaki," Xenovia said.

"You're… too kind. Anyways, let's break. I'll see you guys in a bit," she said, giving Rias a hug before taking her leave with her peerage. Rias and her peerage headed to the locker room, after that they would have magic circles to the battlefield opened for them. As of yet, no one knew where the fight would be.

Elros quickly put on the robe he used in previous fights, with his flintlock in the left hand and saber in his right. The others shifted into their battle forms as well, intent on doing well in the fight. Looking around, he could tell that everyone was in the zone; no-one wanted to disappoint Rias. Feel a small tug on his robe, and smiled and knelt down to ruffle Gasper's head.

"You ready, kiddo?" Elros asked.

"Yeah!" Gasper nodded.

"You're going to do great, Gasper," Elros said, giving him a hug before doing the same for Koneko. The two tiny Devils began talking with each other as Elros went over to Rias and Akeno.

"Ready?" Akeno asked, leaning up to kiss him.

"I am. You, Rias?" he inquired, kissing Rias.

"Born ready," she said with a light smile.

"I wonder Sona has in store for us?" Elros mused.

"She won't be easy, even with your powers. Sona's intelligent, which is more than can be said for some of the people you've dueled," Rias said.

"Don't have to tell me twice. She kicked my ass in chess," Elros grumbled.

"She told me about that. I think I'd like to try my hand at you some time soon," Rias with a smirk.

"You just want to embarrass me," Elros deadpanned.

"We can make it a bit more fun if you want?" Rias suggested.

"Oh, ho, ho! Strip chess? Hmm… yes. Can we do it three ways? Akeno, care to join? Triple the fun with all of us there," Elros asked with a grin. Akeno giggled and put an arm around Rias, resting her head against her best friends.

"I would _love_ to. Rias?" she asked seductively.

"Ugh, you two need to stop being so… that!" Rias said.

"This coming from the girl who slept with him naked first. _Literally the next day she knew him_ ," Akeno deadpanned.

"That was different!" Rias said.

"How? I mean with Issei, at least you were healing him. Not the case with Elros," Akeno giggled.

"Ugh. Just get ready," Rias grumbled. Just on cue, a magic circle opened. They all looked at each other before stepping through onto their battlefield.

-o-

"Is this what I think it is?!" Issei asked in surprise.

"Kuoh Mall," Rias said in interest.

"That reminds me… I need to go shopping again," Akeno sighed.

"Mind if I join?" Elros asked with a smirk. Akeno giggled but nodded; Elros could be an excellent help in picking out some clothes.

"A bit more serious here, guys," Issei lamented.

"Ahem. Right. You guys know this place?" Elros asked with a frown as he had his ring scan the inside. Around him, he saw bright kiosks, tiny shops, and multiple floors with everything one could imagine - TVs, video games, clothes, movies, food, etc. The escalators were running, as were the elevators; the only thing missing were the peoples.

"This is Kuoh Mall. Crap, I forgot you haven't actually seen the sights back home," Rias said.

"It's fine. I've mapped it out," Elros whispered to her, tapping his ring. Rias smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Luke's voice came over the loudspeaker system.

 _"Wonderful, you're all here! You will be given five minutes to strategize, after which the Rating Game shall begin. There are a couple of rules. First of all, points will be subtracted if you break anything. While that attack against the Khaos Brigade worked wonders for you, Elros, doing such a thing now would disqualify your team. The same warning goes to Rias Gremory; be careful in using your Powers of Destruction, as they might disadvantage you more than anything. In addition to that, Gasper Vladi-,"_ Luke said

"YEAH?!" Gasper yelled fretfully, holding on to Elros's leg. Luke let out a little chuckle at that.

 _"Relax, child. The second rule is that you are prohibited from using your Sacred Gear. You will also not be allowed to drink any blood this match. Do you understand that?"_ Luke asked.

"I don't drink blood anyways!" Gasper said fretfully. Suddenly, another voice came over the loudspeaker.

 _"You're scaring the little boy, Luke. Don't worry, dear. He won't bite,"_ Titania said with a giggle.

 _"Ah, forgive me. Do you understand that… kiddo? No, I simply cannot do that, Titania,"_ Luke sighed.

"I-I-I-I-I understand!" Gasper said in a high voice. He felt Elros ruffle his hair and as he looked up, he saw Elros smiling at him.

"Don't worry little buddy. Maybe it's best that they stopped you using your Sacred Gear. Otherwise, you'd win this round single-handedly. We all want to have some fun too," Elros said comfortingly. Gasper smiled and nodded vigorously before gripping the weapon Elros gave him tightly.

-o-

"I must ask, what is the point of limiting the child so much?" Luke wondered.

"The Gremory's have far too many such Sacred Gear users. It's unfair to the rest of the teams to allow them such an advantage," Zekram said.

"As you wish. Although if such were the case, perhaps you should've stopped Elros from competing. As it stands, he's on par with most Ultimate-Class Devils. It's well and good that he can't go all out," Luke shrugged. Zekram didn't say anything, merely observing as the Gremory's got into position.

"This is quite the impressive showing you all have put on," Titania said with a pleasant smile. Many Devils turned and smiled and bowed to her before looking at the screen again.

"Titania, dear - may I confer with you in private for a moment?" Luke asked.

"Certainly," Titania said, getting up and following Luke out.

-o-

Everyone had their jobs to fulfill. Although Gasper couldn't use his Forbidden Balor View, he was still able to help out considerably. Splitting into a flock of bats, he began to spread out around the mall, spying on Sona's team as best he could. Koneko and Issei were sent as a distraction, while Kiba and Xenovia went to look for a fight, Asia with them in case they needed healing. Meanwhile, Elros walked with Akeno and Rias.

"Mmm…," Elros hummed to him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"It's strange, but I'm sensing more than just the eight members of her team. Picking up at least double that. Sona's power is control over water, right?" Elros asked.

"That's right," Rias said.

"It appears her control is greater than I thought. I'm having a hard time distinguishing which forms are humans and which are water constructs," Elros said, a light smile on his face.

 _'Nice play, Sona,'_ he thought. Rias smiled as well.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her," she said. Suddenly, the announcer's voice called out.

 _"Gasper Vladi, Bishop of Rias Gremory - retired,"_ it said. Rias let out an audible groan as she shook her head while Elros sighed.

"They completely unpowered Gasper. We should've expected it," Rias said.

"Yeah. I just hope he's doing alright. Azazel said he put a lot into his training. I'm sure Sona guessed what he _could_ do, considering he can't use his Sacred Gear," Elros said.

 _-o-_

 _"Hmm… So Gasper can't use Forbidden Balor View? That eases my mind quite a bit. He's limited to splitting himself into his bat form to fly around, as well as that metallic object he carries around. Rias will likely use the former. Saji - prepare a trap," Sona said._

 _"Uhhh… okay? What kind?" Saji deadpanned._

 _"He's a vampire. We're in a supermarket. Figure it out," Sona said. Saji nodded and ran off in the direction of the produce. He grinned wide as he found out what he was looking for. The other girls soon joined him, as they placed themselves in easy to find locations around their base. It wasn't long until Sona's plan came to fruition; Tsubaki noted several bats flying around the supermarket, trying to spy on them but keep themselves concealed. They soon sprang upon the little vampire with garlic, reverting him to his original form. Gasper let out a loud squeal of fear as the cloves made contact with his skin and began to cry; regardless of how much training he did, he was still afraid and weak to garlic._

 _"Aahhh… I kinda feel sorry now," Saji said, sighing at the vampire._

 _"Yeah, me too," Momo grimaced, trying to cheer Gasper up. He was soon teleported to the safe area where he plopped himself in a corner and began to rock himself. Smiling, Titania went over and scooped him up, starting to comfort him as best she could. Many Devils looked longingly at the scene, no doubt hoping for similar treatment._

 _-o-_

"Issei," Saji said with a grin as he came upon his rival. Ruruko was with him, and soon had locked into a fight with Koneko - both punching and kicking each other, fairly matched.

"Heh. Saji. So you guys took Gasper out?" Issei asked.

"That's right. The first point goes to us," Saji said with a smirk.

"Bad move, man. Gasper and Elros are tight. He's gonna want revenge," Issei said cheerfully, making Saji blanch. However, he soon recovered and smiled at Issei.

"Don't worry, we'll get Rias before that happens. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is I'm here, and you're there. You ready?" he asked with a grin, shifting into his Battle Mode. Issei smiled and nodded as he did the same.

 _"Do not forget what Saji's Sacred Gear is. You must be careful if you decide to Boost,"_ Ddraig warned Issei.

"Right. Damn it… if he connects his line to me, he can sap the energy. Don't worry Ddraig. I got this. Alright… let's prepare to Balance Break," Issei said. And with that, he was off as Ddraig began to store the necessary power to usher in the change. Unfortunately for Issei, that meant that for the next couple of minutes, he could do little more than evade Saji. It wasn't long that Saji finally had a line on him.

"Can't run away from me, Hyoudou!" Saji said as pulled Issei towards him. Defenseless, Issei suffered a kick square in the stomach, followed by a clothesline that had him on the ground. However, he was smiling - the kick hurt a lot less than he thought.

"Ha! Gonna have to try a bit harder there, Saji! Training with Tannin was a fucking pain, but at least I put on some more muscle!" Issei said proudly, quickly evading a stomp before getting on his feet. Issei went in for a punch but had to retreat soon as Saji shot another line. It blew past Issei's head and latched onto something behind him.

"Ha! Missed!" Issei said.

"Ruruko! Sunglasses on!" Saji shouted, suddenly reaching into his pockets and putting on a pair of shades. She did the same and not a moment later, Issei and Koneko were covering their eyes in pain. A few extremely bright lights had just come on, totally blinding them.

 _"Ah. A smart tactic. He drove power to the lamps via magic, illuminating them,"_ Ddraig said, impressed. Issei groaned; whose side was he on? Immediately afterward, Issei doubled over in pain - having suffered a sharp kick in the stomach. As he hunched over, Saji drove a piercing elbow in his back, following it with a powerful uppercut that had Issei on the ground, bleeding slightly. Issei could taste the blood in his mouth, emanating from a tear the uppercut caused in his tongue. He thought he felt a loose tooth, but chalked it to his imagination. As the lights dimmed, he saw Saji looming over him, Sacred Gear pointed at his head. Issei barely dodged the bullet that came out of it.

-o-

"Oh, he's not doing too well!" Luke said cheerfully, returning with Titania.

"Whose side are you on?" Azazel inquired.

"No ones, my dear man. Whoever wins, wins. However, I'm sure most expected for Mr. Hyoudou do be doing far better against his rival. As it stands, he's being manhandled by the boy! Miss Sitri did very well in choosing her pawn, it appears. Marvelous," Luke said.

"Quite. However, I expect that the current Red Dragon Emperor will still come away with a win. I hear he's quite passionate," Titania giggled.

"I believe the word is perverted, my dear. Oh, you might be right - but will he make it to the end of the match? That is the question," Luke said with a smile.

-o-

"I intend to win here, Issei. Doesn't matter to me if you're the Red Dragon Emperor," Saji said seriously. He began shooting multiple magical attacks at Issei, keeping them limited in size so as to not destroy the environment. A round finally connected with Issei, sending him down again. As Issei struggled to his feet again, a thought went through his head.

 _'How is creating these attacks? I mean, he's shooting magic, but like me, he's not good at it. Unless… no way,'_ a realization came to Issei, terrifying him. Saji's Sacred Gear had a direct line to his heart, he recalled.

"Saji! Don't tell me you're… converting your own life-force into attacks?!" Issei asked in shock. Saji smiled bitterly at him.

"Yeah. You know I'm not that good with magic. This is the only way to pull off those attacks. But I can convert my life-force into attacks via my Gear. I suppose I _am_ risking my life, but don't get too sappy about it. It's not much," Saji said.

"Still, that's insane, man!" Issei said.

"Maybe. But if that's what it takes to beat you, Issei - and to prove those Devils wrong. This Rating Game is being shown in every home in the Underworld - as well as to everyone watching it here, live. I intend to show them all that the Sitri Peerage is nothing to laugh at!" Saji said. Issei had paused before he gulped, nodding.

-o-

"Impressive," Luke nodded. "A boy willing to put his life on the line for his belief. Yes, that's admirable."

"He's delusional," a Devil scoffed.

"Mmm, perhaps. But admirable nonetheless," Luke said.

"These kids… they're trying to change the very core of our society. I don't understand how you can abide by that!" another Devil said.

"Before Devil society now, there was another; before that, another; before that, another; and so on and so forth. Society changes, my good man. You must adapt or die," Luke mused.

"We have a right to protect our values and our culture, Luke," Zekram said.

"Indeed," Luke nodded.

"Is that all you have to say?" Zekram asked.

"Were you hoping for me to leap to your cause? My dear man, the Underworld has been dreadfully boring for ages now. I'm far more interested in what is happening on Earth. Were Elros not here, I likely would've stayed away even until now. Unless someone on Yama's caliber competes, even the Duels are boring - and he hasn't dueled in ages!" Luke said with a chuckle as he looked at the armor wearing Devil.

"I must agree with Luke in one regard - what is happening on Earth _is_ interesting. I read the article written by David Graves - _Gods Among Us._ It appears as though a new age is beginning on the planet," Titania said.

"Regardless, we're not to interfere. The planet is best left to its own devices," Zekram said. He let out a mirthless chuckle; humans vilified the concept of Devil to a tremendous extent - did they not take a moment to look at themselves in the mirror?

"Imagine having one of those two men in our clan, though," one Devil whispered to another.

"Tell me about it. It's… amazing," another Devil said.

-o-

"Saji is locked in battle with Issei. They're fairly evenly matched, but I have faith that Issei will come away with the win; same with Koneko against Ruruko," Rias said, keeping track of what was happening. Elros just nodded.

"Maybe you should go on the hunt as well?" Akeno suggested to Elros.

"If that's alright with you two. Rias's call, though," Elros said.

"Go ahead. Give them hell," Rias said with a smile. Turning, Elros gave her a wink before taking to the second level, going after one of the moving figures. Looking around, he finally saw a moving object. Rushing towards it, Elros soon had his flintlock aimed at the head. He frowned as he saw it.

The construct was made of water but was a perfect representation of a human male. It was otherwise indistinguishable from a person if seen out of the corner of one's eye or from afar; only up close and personal could you see the moving water, the slight edges, and the lack of minute defining physical features. He pulled the trigger, destroying the construct which well into a puddle at his feet. With a sigh, he followed his rings directions to other figures - not knowing if they were constructs or people.

-o-

"It looks like Elros is finally on the move. This should be interesting," Odin said with a smile.

"Assuming he doesn't destroy everything," Azazel chuckled.

"Whether the situation calls for finesse or for a statement, I'm sure he can deliver capably. Unless it's a beautiful woman. Even Elros has his weaknesses," Luke said with a chuckle.

-o-

"Three water constructs down. Still haven't run into any of their team, though," Elros reported to Rias.

 _"Alright. Keep searching, though. Even if you knock out all the constructs, it'll help us narrow down to her peerage,"_ Rias said.

"Sounds good. What's the word on Issei and Koneko?" Elros asked.

 _"Still in battle. They've requested you not interfere on their behalf, however. They want to handle this themselves,"_ Rias said.

"Fine wi- oh, looks like we have a winner. Speak later," Elros said as he smiled, coming across his first actual opponent.

"Hello, Elros," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Hey, Tsubaki. How're you doing?" Elros asked, unusually white. Tsubaki frowned at the color before smiling again, nodding.

"I want you to go all out on me, you know. No holding back," she said softly.

"Of course. I expect the same," Elros said. With that, he raised his flintlock and began firing at her. Expecting that, Tsubaki had a mirror set up - which suddenly shot the constructs off in different directions.

"That… is unusual," he said.

"No one has tried to deflect your attack with a mirror, have they? Mirrors reflect light, after all," she said.

"That is… _ingenious!_ Ha! Take that, Lucy. I have _amazing taste in women!_ Who would've figured?!" Elros said, leaping up and down in joy. In all his time as a Green Lantern, the one thing he never encountered was someone with the power to use mirrors. He reprimanded himself happily for coming across something he never thought he'd have to fight; _a person with control over mirrors!_

-o-

"He appears to be delighted that his attack had no effect," a bewildered Devil said.

"Of course! His flintlock has been nigh unstoppable. To see something deflect the bullet - it'd be exciting for anyone to see. It's often that those that view themselves as unstoppable are flabbergasted in such a situation. The survivors must adapt," Luke said.

"Is it just me or does that gun shoot… light?!" a Devil asked.

"It appears to be the case. But he's a Devil - not an Angel or Fallen Angel. How is that possible?" another inquired. The murmuring continued; Luke listened eagerly - would someone make the connection?

-o-

Adapting quickly, he ran towards Tsubaki who pushed the mirrors in his direction. Elros attempted to shatter it, but himself unable to; the mirror launched him backward into a kiosk before embedding some glass into him.

"Ah, that's gonna leave a mark," he grimaced before pulling a long shard out of his side. He quickly healed himself with the blue ring before bringing up his saber to block Tsubaki, who had run in close with her Naginata, a polearm style weapon. He saw her smiling as she locked blades with him. Elros was surprised at the ferocity and ability she wielded the weapon with - easily on par with Kiba, he thought. Only a budding swordsman, Elros soon found himself quickly on defense. Bringing up the flintlock, he shot at her stomach, rocketing her back a bit.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"More than you know. Guess I'll have to turn it up a notch or several," Elros said as he holstered his flintlock and sheathed his sword. Splaying his arm to the side, they suddenly turned into blue fire, much like his wings. Putting his hands up like a boxer, Elros closed in on Tsubaki.

 _'Gonna have to be careful to not destroy anything,'_ he reminded himself. Tsubaki began to circle him with her weapon as well, thrusting it here and there to keep Elros at bay.

-o-

"I thought the boy would've been done with her by now," Zekram said.

"I believe he's trying his best to avert damaging their surroundings. Otherwise, he could've simply done what he did against the Khaos Brigade," Titania said, recalling what she was told. Her eyes were fixated on Elros, watching his movements. As she saw the blue fire, she remembered the picture she saw of him with his phoenix wings; a sad smile appeared on her lips.

-o-

Tsubaki was on defense as she had tight leashes of fire sprayed at her. Elros kept her on her toes, not allowing her to get any footing. The naginata was an excellent aid, allowing her to use it as leverage to make a quick escape by leaping above the fire. As she landed on her feet, she kneeled and frowned at Elros. She hoped the element of surprise would've hounded him a bit longer, but he adapted extremely quickly.

Her moment of pause was a mistake as Elros quickly closed the distance between them. Redrawing his flintlock, Elros pumped several rounds into Tsubaki's stomach, careening her backward and down to the first level. He quickly followed and waited for her to get to her feet, frowning as he thought about what to do next. Deciding, he shot several more rounds at her. However, his pause was enough for Tsubaki to set up another mirror, deflecting his attacks. Gripping her weapon, she stared her boyfriend down. A split second later, they attacked each other again.

-o-

"Elros is fighting Tsubaki," Sona whispered to herself as she stood atop the roof of the building, the wind flowing through her hair. She and Tsubaki had been working on their strategy concerning their mutual boyfriend for several weeks now - only recently deciding on their course of action. Whether it would stop him completely, the didn't know; but it was their best shot.

-o-

Koneko and Ruroko were both evenly matched.

 _'She's good. Really good,'_ Koneko thought.

"Wow, Koneko! You're strong!" Ruruko said with a grin as she launched a kick, which Koneko deflected.

"You too," Koneko said flatly as she launched her own kick, which Ruruko thought. Throwing her back, Koneko gracefully flipped in the air before landing on her feet, fists up.

Close by, Saji and Issei were both still going at it - neither willing to relent. Issei was still flabbergasted that Saji would take such drastic measures in the fight. He wondered if Sona or his teammates even knew what he was pulling? Looking in his eyes, Issei saw something that terrified him - a little falter. Saji was exerting too much magic.

"Saji, man - this is just a game. You can't… come on, dude!" Issei said as he rushed in.

"Sorry, Issei. I have to do this," Saji retorted.

 _'I'm going to have to end this - quickly,'_ Issei thought with a gulp.

-o-

"Kiba, Xenovia, Asia," Momo said as she, Reya, and Tsubasa came up on Rias's knights and bishop in the garage of Kuoh Mall.

"Reya, Tsubasa, Momo. How are you three today?" Kiba asked with a pleasant smile as he held his sword in his hands, ready to strike.

"Well. Yourself?" Momo answered, putting her fists up.

"I don't think Elros would like us talking so much. Shall we get right down to it, then?" Xenovia asked as Durandal glinted menacingly in the dark.

"Maybe you could tell us where Sona is before we beat you?" Kiba offered.

"Ha. No thanks. Let's -," Momo began before another voice rang out.

"Awww, don't tell me that you were going to start without me," Akeno said as she gracefully floated in, smiling as thunder crackled around her.

"Shouldn't you be with Rias?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"It was getting annoying, though, so I decided to join you guys. Hope you don't mind. I'd fight Tsubaki, but Elros and she are having some fun right now," Akeno sighed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't eliminated her already," Xenovia said.

"She and Sona came up with a strategy that'd give him some trouble. I wouldn't be so sure about him winning," Reya said with a smile.

"Enough talk!" Xenovia shouted as she suddenly zipped in, aiming her sword at Momo. Kiba went for Reya while Akeno was soon locked in battle with Momo. Despite the three girls on Sona's peerage not having any Sacred Gears or special attacks, they were extremely adept at using what they did know - Reversal magic. The three Gremory's were in a surprisingly even battle.

-o-

"What the hell…?" Elros asked in shock as he looked around. He saw himself - hundreds of times. As he and Tsubaki were locked in their fisticuffs, Tsubaki had surreptitiously put up several mirrors that followed Elros. Before he was able to land a finishing blow, the mirrors rushed around him, encapsulating him in a barrier that he was thus far unable to break.

"It's a hall of mirrors, essentially," he heard Tsubaki say from the outside.

"You've trapped me. I can't use my powers to break free. The mirrors keep reflecting my attacks," Elros said.

"That is the purpose," Tsubaki said.

"Well, you ought to go find Rias now, sweetheart. I know when I'm beaten," Elros said.

"Ha. As if. I might've trapped you, but don't think I'm not on my toes right now. I intend to keep you locked away until the end of this Game," Tsubaki retorted.

"At least present company has such a soothing voice," Elros said. He chuckled as he figured that Tsubaki was probably blushing madly outside his cage. "Don't think that I don't know you're blushing, dear."

"Please, refrain from hitting on me. This is serious," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"I am serious. I never imagined this would happen. I can safely tell you that I've never been so thoroughly trapped before. _No one_ has thought of mirrors yet. Color me lucky and impressed. A beautiful and ridiculously intelligent girlfriend," Elros said, the passion in his voice evident. Tsubaki only smiled wider as she blushed, thinking of how to reply.

-o-

"The boy is dating the Kings and Queens of both peerages?" a Devil asked.

"Indeed. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri, and Tsubaki Shinra. All of them quite beautiful and intelligent," Sirzechs said, smiling.

"Yay Sona! Yay Tsubaki! Show him whose boss!" Serafall chirped.

"A Low-Class, Reincarnated Devil…," someone said, a hint of anger in their voice.

"Envious?" Luke asked.

"Me? Envious?" the Devil replied.

"Indeed. It's quite alright to say so. I'm sure many are," Luke shrugged.

"What have I to be envious of?" the man demanded.

"Relax. I meant you no insult. Simply that if you were, no one would blame you," Luke said calmly.

"What about you?" the Devil asked.

"I prefer men and women upon Earth, truth be told," Luke said. The Devil was about to ask another question but silenced as Zekram looked at him.

-o-

"Sona," Rias said as she closed the door behind her, smiling at her friend.

"Hello, Rias. How are you?" Sona wondered.

"Well, yourself?" Rias replied.

"Well as well. I see Akeno isn't here," Sona said, looking around.

"No, I decided to let her have some fun. And Tsubaki doesn't appear to be here, either," Rias said.

"With Elros. Giving him some trouble, I might add," Sona smiled. Rias frowned; she hadn't heard from him in a while, which was starting to worry her.

"So you found a way to stop him?" she wondered.

"You know I can't tell you that. That said, I suppose we could just end it all here," Sona said. Suddenly, an announcement came on.

" _Ruruko Nimura, Pawn of Sona Sitri - retired,"_ it said. Sona sighed lightly at that - Koneko was in a battle with her. It was a foregone conclusion in her mind as to who would clinch the victory.

"So you, Tsubaki, Saji, Tomoe, Momo, Tsubasa, and Reya are still in play," Rias murmured.

"As well as yourself, Akeno, Asia, Issei, Xenovia, Kiba, and Elros," Sona replied.

"Mhm. That said, this is what I've been looking forward to most," Rias said as her hair suddenly whipped up. Her innate magic began to fill the area around them. As she felt it, Sona smiled.

"Agreed," Sona said as water began to circle her. While Rias's Powers of Destruction were more powerful, Sona had a far greater control over her own abilities - coupled with the fact that using her Powers of Destruction would hinder her in this matchup, the cards were in Sona's favor.

-o-

"Ah, the main event if I do say so myself. Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. Two of the most impressive Kings I've ever seen, as well as two of the most powerful Young Devils, bar none. You ought to be proud of your daughters, Sitri Family and Gremory Family. I expect your daughters to accomplish great things," Luke called out.

"Thank you, Mr. Star. You're too kind," Venelana said with a smile.

"Sairaorg Bael is fairly impressive as well. He didn't inherit the Powers of Destruction, but he's quite a force to be reckoned with," Odin commented.

"Indeed. The boy more or less clawed his way to the top. In fact, I do wish to see how he would fair against either the Sitri or Gremory peerage," Luke said.

"I'm far more interested in seeing how he does against the Gremory peerage, honestly. I'd like to see him take on the Red Dragon Emperor," a Devil commented.

"Why not the other boy? Eärendil," another said.

"What do you think, Luke?" a Devil inquired.

"Mmm, I believe I would like to see the Bael heir take on Issei Hyoudou. I've no doubt that Elros would win. That said, young Mr. Hyoudou still has a way to go before he reaches his true potential; the same for Sairaorg. Yes, I believe that _would_ be a match to see. That said, I'm far more curious about seeing Elros finally begin his peerage. So impressed, I think I might eventually join the Games," Luke said with a chuckle. He could feel everyone's gaze bore into him, surprise, shock, and terror on their faces.

"Kidding, my dear friends. No, I do not think I'll do that. The Duels are enough for me," he said, placating them. Zekram stared intently at Luke, trying to discern if he really _was_ kidding.

"You know that Elros is eventually going to challenge you, right?" Azazel wondered.

"Oh, indeed. Yes, _that_ is the moment I am currently waiting for. I expect it to be a spectacular event indeed. Beware our power, my dear Fallen Angel. Oh, right here!" Luke shouted, taking a bottle of alcohol from a passing waiter.

-o-

 _'Hmm… I suppose I'll have to try it,'_ Elros thought.

"Step back, Tsubaki. I'm going to bust out of here," Elros said.

"You can try," she said.

"Happily," Elros shouted. Encapsulating his fist in the fire, he rocketed it like a piston towards the mirror. The mirror took the attack before suddenly reflected it back at Elros. His eyes went wide as the fire impacted him with a far more significant force than he had used. He cried out in pain as he felt his skin sear.

"What… the hell?" he thought, wincing as he looked down; his robe was singed, burned, and falling apart in some places; his skin was reddened and blackened, erupting in pain. As Tsubaki heard his cry, she let out a sigh, having an idea of what he had tried.

"My mirrors will reflect some of your attacks. If you try to brute force them, they will reflect the damage back at you. You might end up destroying it, but you'll suffer for it as well," she said.

"Agh. I just… figured that out. I nearly burned myself alive," Elros said, sighing heavily. His arms were feeling tender to the touch. Tsubaki shifted uncomfortably as he said that, but quickly regained composure; as much as she loved him, they were against each other right now.

 _'Alright. Mmm… if I try to bust out, it's going to hurt. I'm on a higher floor, though. Might dock some points, but I figure if I eliminate Tsubaki and head over to help the others, it won't be as big of a problem,'_ Elros thought. He soon heard another voice join the fray.

"Sona wants me here, just in case," Tomoe said.

"Ah, Tomoe! Hello," Elros said cheerfully.

"Hi, Elros! What's up?" the knight asked cheerfully.

"Stuck between a hard place and a hard place," Elros said.

"You don't sound too worried," Tomoe said.

"Beautiful company. Wait, sorry - I retract that. I wouldn't want Saji to get on my case, after all," Elros teased.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be big on talking during fights?" Tomoe asked Tsubaki, blushing deeply.

"It appears as though we're exceptions," Tsubaki sighed. Suddenly, the walkway they were on began to rumble.

"What's going on?" she asked sharply. Tsubaki was soon answered as it collapsed entirely. She and Tomoe were barely able to get to safety while the Elros's mirror cage began to shatter on the ground below. Elros was soon standing in front of the, his wings erupting. His skin had started to heal, thanks to the Blue Ring. Tsubaki and Tomoe narrowed their eyes as they prepared to attack. Elros quickly swooped in, knowing he had to end it before Tsubaki got the jump on him again. He swiped at them with one of his wings, which extended as it hit then. Tsubaki was able to dodge, but Tomoe wasn't as lucky; she was quickly eliminated. Elros didn't let up and continued his attack, peppering Tsubaki with green constructs encapsulated in blue fire. The assault was too much for her to handle; unable to get a mirror up in time, they begin to connect with her body, sending her to the lowest floor. Elros quickly caught her before she hit the ground, smiling at her prone form. She let out a weak cough and returned the smile.

" _Very_ well done," he murmured.

"Not… enough, evidently," Tsubaki said.

"Something tells me next time will be even more challenging. It appears as though I might've met my match. I look forward to fighting you again, Tsubaki," Elros said.

"Likewise," she said, swooping up to kiss him on the cheek before falling unconscious.

-o-

 _"Tsubaki Shinra, Queen of Sona Sitri - retired,"_ the announcer shouted. Sona let out a sigh as she heard that.

 _'Thanks, Tsubaki. You did well holding out so long,'_ she thought. Rias, meanwhile, smiled wide.

 _'Good job, Elros,'_ she thought before attacking Sona again.

-o-

"Koneko, you go help the others. I've got this," Issei said.

"You sure?" Koneko asked, staring down Saji. She wasn't happy that he had taken out Gasper.

"Positive. Go," Issei said again. Koneko nodded before jetting off to help her friends.

"Finally gonna get serious?" Saji asked.

"Only because that's how I'm going to get through your thick skull," Issei said. He began to Boost repeatedly, filling his power up as far as it would safely go before he lunged at his friend. Expecting that, Saji sent a line to connect with his Boosted Gear and began to drain it. Issei quickly recoiled, trying to tear it off, to no avail.

 _'Crap. Gotta get this o-,'_ he thought before his wish was answered. A green bullet soon cut through the line. Turning their heads, they saw Elros levitating in front of them, his robe burned severely.

"What happened to you?!" Issei asked in shock.

"Tsubaki," Elros said with a smile before looking at Saji.

"Elros. You go help the others. I've got this," Issei said.

"Alright. Best of luck - to both of you," Elros said before heading towards another lifeform his ring identified. As he left, he heard a clink on the ground - Issei had shifted into his Scale Mail.

 _'Who'll win? I wonder,'_ Elros thought. As strong as Issei was, Saji was no slouch.

-o-

"Don't worry, Xenovia! I've got you!" Asia squealed as she headed over to her friend, who was struggling to get up. Even with Akeno, they were having a difficult time nailing down Sona's peerage. Kiba and Reya had both already been eliminated, leaving Xenovia, Asia, and Akeno to fend off Tsubasa and Momo; with Asia as their healer.

As soon as the green glow began to emanate, however, Akeno knew something was off. Tsubasa and Momo suddenly rocketed back as they shot some sort of spell at the fallen Knight and Bishop. Her eyes widened in shock as an explosion sounded from their position.

"Asia! Xenovia!" Akeno shouted, heading to the scene. She grimaced as she found no one was there and the announcer sounded.

 _"Asia Argento, Bishop of Rias Gremory - retired. Xenovia Quarta, Knight of Rias Gremory - Retired,"_ it said.

"What was that?" Akeno asked with a frown; two on one wasn't good odds.

"Reversal Magic. Her healing magic had the opposite effect," Momo said, putting her hands up. It might've been two on one, but Akeno was no slouch. She could easily fend the two off.

"Ah, ladies. Hello," Elros said, smiling as he approached them.

"Elros," Momo said with a smirk.

"Hey. You don't look too well," Akeno said, surprised by the state of his clothes.

"It's a good story, trust me. Tsubaki is a beast," he said.

"Tsubaki?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Yup. But that's for later. Shall we take care of business?" he asked.

"Definitely," Akeno said with a smile, turning her gaze to her opponents. Momo and Tsubasa blanched but readied themselves for what was to come.

-o-

" _Momo Hanakai, Bishop of Sona Sitri - retired. Tsubasa Yura, Rook of Sona Sitri - retired,"_ the announcer called out.

"Looks like this match won't be going on for very long. It's just you and Saji left," Rias said.

"Yes, I've gathered. However, until he or I am eliminated first, I intend to keep going," Sona said, sending a lance of water at her friend. Rias was barely able to deflect it, her breathing heavy. Unable to use her Demonic Powers, the matchup had become much more challenging.

 _'I probably shouldn't have tried to take her one on one. She's got far more control over her powers than I do,'_ Rias thought.

-o-

"Just Saji and Sona, then?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. Issei wants to take Saji on by himself," Elros said.

"Mmm. Think he'll win?" Akeno asked.

"We'll see. Let's head to the roof. The only remaining signatures I'm getting are coming from there. I've taken out the water constructs," Elros said.

"Sounds good," Akeno said, blowing a hole in the side of the garage before heading up, Elros in tow. As they reached the top, a burst of water hurtled at them. Akeno was barely able to dodge it, while Elros was buffeted back considerably. Dripping wet, he saw the source - Sona.

"This might be a bit public for us to shower together, but if you're game, so am I," he said with a smile.

"Ugh. Please, not here!" Sona whined.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. Looking to Rias, he saw her breathing heavily. Sensing his gaze, Rias gave him a weary smile.

"I know, I know," she said.

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

"No, but you were thinking it," she said.

"Shall I?" he offered.

"No. This is all me," Rias said. Elros looked at Akeno who shrugged before levitating back slightly. Elros did the same. Only a few options remained. If Saji were eliminated, Sona would automatically lose, as the only opposing piece standing; if Issei lost, the battle would continue; if Sona eliminated Rias, she would win; and if Rias eliminated Sona, she would win.

-o-

The dynamic of the battle between Saji and Issei had shifted entirely. Whereas Saji had a strong initial lead, keeping his friend on the run, he was now playing defense - severely evidenced by the bruises, cuts, and scrapes he was sporting. Since Issei had shifted into Scale Mail, he had been dominating entirely.

"Hope you're not going easy on me, Hyoudou," Saji said as he got to his feet again, blood pouring from his nose after a particularly powerful punch.

"Nope. You're just that hard headed!" Issei shouted as he attacked again. Saji quickly attacked a line and tried to rein Issei in, but there was too much thrust; Issei sent Saji through a department store window. He grimaced as he heard his friends cry of pain, shards embedding themselves deeply.

"Does Sona know what you're doing?" Issei asked quietly.

"That's not your business," Saji said, coughing as he lay sprawled on the ground. Issei stood over him, breathing heavily - he didn't have long left in this mode.

"She'd kick your ass, you know," he said.

"Ha. Yeah," Saji nodded, giving him a bloody smile.

"Sorry, man. This is for… you own good!" Issei said as he aimed his Sacred Gear right at Saji. Saji closed his eyes and braced himself. He had exerted far too much magic at this point; even keeping his eyes open was a task. He soon felt Issei's attack connect - then black.

-o-

 _"Saji Genshirou, Pawn of Sona Sitri - retired. Checkmate,"_ the announcer said. Sona let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, reining her powers back in. Opening them, she gave her best friend a pained smile.

"Congratulations, Rias," she said.

"Thanks, Sona," Rias said - before they were all teleported back to the main waiting area.

 **-o-**

 **For the next - hopefully month or so - I'm going to be doing one chapter a week. I'm working on _another_ re-write of my Fairy Tail fic that I hope to have uploaded some time in November/December. I hope you all continue to enjoy!**


	40. Intermission

"I'm sorry, you guys! I'm sorry, Elros!" Gasper cried as he rushed them, tears streaming down his cheeks. Elros quickly kneeled down and scooped the vampire up, holding him tightly as he started to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, little buddy! It's not your fault. They didn't let you do anything. As far as I'm concerned, whoever made that stupid rule is the person to blame. I'm still proud of you, kiddo," Elros murmured.

"Why?" Gasper asked, angry at himself.

"Azazel told me how well you did in training. I'm entirely confident that you're going to kick ass and take names next round," Elros said.

"I promise I will!" Gasper vowed.

"I know, little buddy. Now, come on - big boys don't cry, right? Don't worry, don't worry," Elros soothingly said as he rocked him. Gasper nodded into his shoulder but continued to cry, berating and chastising himself severely. Akeno and Rias traded smiles with each other before gently rubbing Gasper's back to comfort him. They headed towards the room Sona and her peerage were resting inside.

"Hey, you guys," Rias said, walking in. She saw them resting on separate beds, sporting cuts and bruises that had yet to heal.

"Hey. Congratulations, Rias," Sona said, hugging her. Tsubaki did the same for Akeno; while Issei and Saji bro hugged.

"Ah, Saji. Feeling better?" Elros asked.

"Huh? Oh, ye-," Saji said before turning white. He saw Elros carrying the young vampire, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Saji shouted.

"Oh? Explain what? Why you made Gasper cry?" Elros asked, his voice menacing.

"… I'm dead," Saji said weakly.

"Told you," Issei said sagely, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"That's not helping!" Saji hissed.

"Don't worry, Saji. I won't do anything right now. But in our rematch, beware. Gasper's gonna lay you out," Elros said. Saji grimaced and nodded; he'd let the little vampire get a hit in next time.

"So what's next, Rias?" Issei asked.

"We're going to be evaluated. Do we know if the others have already had their matches?" Rias asked Sona.

"I don't think so. I believe the others have been watching us. We'll likely be able to observe the matches we don't participate in. That said, it's likely those Games will be concluded today," Sona said.

"Mmm. We should go observe, just in case," Rias said.

"Ah, I have other duties to attend to, I'm afraid," Elros grimaced.

"Hmm? Like what?" Akeno asked.

"That accursed essay that I have to write. Everyone - suffer through the headaches and pray for me! I need every last bit of help I can get!" Elros said dramatically.

"They're not that bad, you know," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, right. Next, you'll be telling me that schoolwork is fun," Elros said, rolling his eyes.

"I can give you some motivation if you'd like," Akeno suggested.

"Oh?" Elros asked, brightening up.

"Mhm. Follow me," Akeno said, wrapping an arm around Elros's waist.

"I'll see you in a bit, alright buddy?" Elros asked Gasper, who nodded. Setting him down, Akeno and Elros quickly left - leaving a grumbling Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"That's messed up," Issei deadpanned.

"Pervs…," Saji said.

-o-

"This… wasn't the motivation I had in mind, babe," Elros groaned as Akeno began talking to him about the philosophy of aim and greed.

"Oh? What did you think was gonna happen?" she asked innocently.

"I was 100% sure that I'd be fucking you on that desk," Elros said. Akeno giggled before shaking her head.

"Nope. If we do that, then all you're gonna be thinking about during the essay is me. Next thing you know, you'll have written my name for two hours straight," Akeno smirked.

"If that's not enough to pass me, nothing is," Elros said.

"We can have our fun _after_ you finish the essay," Akeno said, walking behind Elros and nibbling his ear.

"But at this point, all I'm gonna be thinking about is that!" he whined.

"Ugh. My boyfriend is such a whiner," Akeno sighed.

"That cuts deep," Elros grumbled.

"Because it's true?" Akeno asked.

"Yup," Elros said eliciting a giggle.

"Come on. You need to take this seriously," she said, leading Elros to the desk. Sitting him down, Akeno hugged him tightly. This was an important moment in his life, she thought.

"I am. Trust me," Elros sighed as he returned the hug.

"I know you're gonna do great on it. I have faith in you," Akeno said as she tilted his head up and kissed him. As they broke apart, Elros smiled at her.

"Talk about luck," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm talking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, Akeno," Elros said.

"I love you, too," Akeno said, blushing as she kissed him. She felt his hands trailed down her back, squeezing her tightly as he drilled into her mouth with his tongue. Surprisingly, she didn't feel him go much further than that. As they broke apart, she rested his head on her breasts and began to stroke his hair.

"So… after the essay?" he reiterated.

"Ha. Yes. After the essay. Don't worry; I've been thinking of some new ways we can have fun," Akeno said.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Elros roared in excitement, whisking her up and back into the room.

-o-

"That was quick. What'd you do?" Rias asked.

"Nothing," Elros said.

"Nothing?" she asked in surprise.

"Just gave Elros a little motivation," Akeno said, snuggling closer to him. Another door opened, and several Devils walked in. They led the two peerages to a room where everyone was assembled.

"Congratulations on your win, young Gremory," Luke said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Star," Rias said, bowing to him; the others, except Elros, did the same - he just raised an eyebrow before looking at Luke who laughed uproariously.

"Please, never bow to me again. It's quite awkward. Only the insecure would have you do such," Luke said. Elros saw several Devils behind Luke shift uncomfortably, while others glared at his back.

"Some of them don't agree with you," Elros whispered to him.

"Indeed?" Luke asked, rounding on the Devils. He tilted his head in curiosity, placing the ones that didn't agree with him.

"Luke," Zekram said.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"I understand how you like to do things. However… there are certain times and places to make your opinions known," Zekram said. Elros noted that he chose his words carefully; behind the old man's stark gaze, he saw something else: deep set fear - likely to what Luke's reaction would be. Feeling a gentle nudge from Elros, Luke sighed.

"Correct, Zekram. I appear to be slightly inebriated. I shall, of course, wait for a more… _proper_ time," Luke said. Zekram sighed in relief and nodded before turning his gaze on the peerages and adopting a more serious tone.

"That said, Luke is right - congratulations, Rias Gremory. You and your peerage performed well. That said, I expect to see both peerages improve considerably," Zekram said before leaving.

"Lucy, I'm ready to take that first essay," Elros said.

"Ha. You look as though you've seen a ghost," Luke chuckled as saw how white Elros was.

"Worse. Two hours of writing," Elros gulped.

"You shall be fine. Probably. This way. Michael, if you would come as well - there is something I have to discuss with you," Luke said.

"Best of luck," Rias said, giving Elros a tender kiss; followed by Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. Gasper, Koneko, and Asia gave him a hug, while he fist-bumped Saji, Issei, and Kiba and gave Xenovia, Momo, Tsubasa, and Reya a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do fine, dear," Venelana said, giving Elros a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, eliciting a whine from her daughter.

"Indeed. We've faith in you," Sirzechs said, clapping him on the shoulder while Zeo clapped his other shoulder. Giving a hug to Grayfia and Serafall, Elros finally took his leave.

"Best of luck, Elros Eärendil," came Titania's soothing voice. Everyone turned to her, surprised to see a warm smile on her lips as she looked at Elros. He gave her a grin and a thumbs up before taking his leave with Luke and Michael.

-o-

"Lucy, Mikey," Elros said as she suddenly shielded them with a thin membrane, making sure no one could hear.

"Mmm?" Luke hummed.

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

"Not as of yet, no," Michael sighed.

"Alright. You two ought to be careful, though. Some people started talking last night when you two acknowledged each other," Elros told them.

"Yes, I've heard. They're also quite keen on learning how _you_ know both of us," Luke said.

"Fucking gossips. Can we make that a sin or something? Mikey?" Elros grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from the serene Angel.

"If such were the case, the entire world would be one of sinners," he said.

"Yeah, yeah… you know best, I guess. Still, try to keep it on the outs. That'd cause more problems than it's worth if I had to guess," Elros said.

"It might not be well for you if they figure out that you know our relationship, yet didn't say anything," Luke said.

"Yeah, let me worry about that. I already have a contingency," Elros said.

"Oh? What is it?" Luke asked, intrigued.

"Charm them so hard, that they orgasm and have a sudden onset of retrograde amnesia," Elros said with a devious grin. Luke laughed happily at that while Michael sighed, although a smile was evident on his lips.

"But really, Elros - you are putting yourself in a precarious position," Michael said seriously.

"Yeah, but you two are as well. I mean come on… _Luke M. Star._ Plus, they're probably talking about you two right now. After all, why would you, a Devil that hasn't been seen for decades, need to speak with Michael so urgently the day after he already pulled you aside?" Elros said.

"Quite. I've no ties, however. You have multiple," Luke said.

"Yeah… like I said, leave it to me. Don't worry, though, Lucy, Mikey. I've got your backs if and when it comes down to it," Elros said as he finally came to a full stop and gulped, looking through the door: a desk, a chair, a pen, and looseleaf paper were visible.

"I get the strangest feeling you're much more worried about this test than you are anyone finding out," Luke said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you'd be right. I'll see you two later," Elros said. He punched the air a few times to get himself pumped up before walking in. Luke and Michael observed him sit down and look at the prompt in front of him - and then saw him crash his head several times onto the table, shouting profanities and obscenities that would make the hardiest sailor cringe. Luke and Michael both laughed happily before taking their leave.

"He is taking on quite a risk, Luke," Michael said as he opened a magic circle and stepped through with Luke. As they emerged on the other side, they were both standing atop a snow-covered mountain, in the middle of a raging blizzard.

"You do not have to dictate that to me, Michael. I am well aware of the risk he is in. You know how Elros and I prefer to handle situations. You are much the same," Luke replied coolly.

"Earth is changing. The others will soon be coming out, Lu-," Michael was cut off.

"There's no need to call me Luke while we are in private," Luke said.

"Very well, Lucifer _,_ " Michael said.

"Ah. Every time you call me that, you add such a pained inflection. It hurts, dear brother," Lucifer said with a faint smile. Michael narrowed his eyes before sighing.

"You've always been like that," he said tiredly.

"Ashamed?" Lucifer asked.

"You know that I was never ashamed to call you that," Michael said.

"Perhaps not," Lucifer shrugged. Looking at the spot they came out of, Michael smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Lucifer asked.

"I never thought that you would share that kind of relationship with anyone. While I am not ashamed of you, I certainly do not abide everything you've done. However, it came as a sheer surprise when you took Elros in," Michael said.

"Blame Mazikeen," Lucifer shrugged.

"Perhaps he charmed her, but you could've kicked him out," Michael said.

"Even I am not that heartless," Lucifer said offhandedly.

"Yes, you are," Michael said. Lucifer paused before exhaling.

"We've discussed this topic already, Michael," Lucifer said.

"We have. I wonder how Father would've reacted? Regardless, it remains one of interest to me. But I suppose I can see why. You two are similar in several respects," Michael said, looking his brother up and down.

"Yes. We both could've had better fathers," Lucifer said, the cold in his voice exacting itself on the environment. The wind began to whip around faster and faster, although the two powerful beings didn't seem to care at all.

"Does he know?" Michael asked quietly.

"No," Lucifer said.

"Will you tell him?" he asked.

"No," Lucifer replied. Michael sighed.

"I suppose that's for the best. Knowing Elros, he'd be more upset at you saying so," Michael said.

"Indeed," Lucifer said with a fond smile before looking at Michael. "That said, let us talk."

"Go ahead," Michael nodded.

-o-

"He looks so adorable," Akeno cooed as she looked at Elros. To make sure he wouldn't cheat, a camera observed him, as well as a proctor.

"Is it just me, or is the desk… splintered?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I was told that Elros smashed his head against it several times," Venelana giggled.

"This _really_ isn't his kind of thing," Rias said fondly.

"Looks like he's doing well, though. Already written a few pages," Saji said.

"While he hates actually _doing_ the work, Elros is fairly intelligent. I've confidence he'll achieve a high mark," Sona said.

"Wouldn't be so sure, Sitri. Kid looks like he's about ready to kick it," Zephrydor said as he observed as well. Sona and Rias both ignored him.

"What? The loser can't even talk to me?" he wondered.

"You ought to respect others, Zephrydor," Rias said coldly.

"Still so cold. You know, my offer to warm you up still stands," Zephrydor said.

"No," Rias said.

"Come on. Your boy toy doesn't even need to know," he said.

"You appear to be much more confident now that he isn't around," Seekvaira sneered as she joined them.

"I'm not afraid of him if that's what you're implying," Zephrydor said.

"Oh? I wouldn't have guessed. You didn't seem so confident when he walked up to you last night," Seekvaira said, smirking.

"Look here, bi-," Zephrydor began before Yama suddenly cut in.

"Shut your mouths before I shut them for you," Yama said, observing Elros's form. Zephrydor snarled at the Devil but stopped as Yama looked to him. Turning his body towards the blue haired Devil, everyone stopped.

"A brave one," Yama said, tilting his head.

"Zephrydor," Falbium said strictly. Zephyrdor went over to his brother, hissing.

"You can take him, can't you!?" he asked.

"Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut," Falbium said sternly. Zephyrdor sputtered before looking at Yama.

"If the boy wants to prove himself, let him," Yama said to the Satan.

"What?" Falbium asked in surprise.

"I'll take his peerage on. If he can beat me, he'd make a name for himself, instead of trading on his brothers," Yama said.

"That's enough, Yama," Zekram said sharply.

"Just a suggestion. Otherwise, silence. All of you," Yama said, his gaze falling over every Devil in the room before he turned back to observe Elros. No one else spoke a word for the rest of his test.

-o-

As Elros walked into the room, he immediately collapsed on a chair, rolling his neck every which way.

"I can't believe… I did it," he said, his breathing so heavy, one would've thought he had just climbed Everest in one go.

"It was an essay, not a war," Rias giggled.

"I can't… tell the difference. ANYWAYS! You! With me!" Elros said, taking Akeno's hand and quickly leading her away. Rias saw several Devils blush, an idea in their minds of what was going to happen.

"Devils appear to be more reserved than I initially thought. It's heartwarming," Titania said, smiling at them. As she spoke, heads turned towards her, taking in her soothing voice with smiles.

-o-

"Mmm, so frisky. Shouldn't you wait until you get the result?" Akeno asked as Elros had her pinned against the wall, kissing her down her neck.

"Nope. Best I get this just in case I completely bombed it," Elros said.

"And just after the Game," Akeno sighed.

"Would you rather I stop?" Elros asked, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes. She observed him scan her face with a remarkable intensity.

"What? Something on my face?" she asked softly.

"Your eyes…," Elros whispered.

"What about them?" Akeno inquired.

"They're beautiful. Such a gorgeous shade of violet…," Elros trailed off as he brought a hand to her cheek, keeping her face still as he took in her eyes. Akeno blushed deeply and smiled.

"Such a charmer," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm serious about this. I can't think of anything to compare them to. The violet shade of a rainbow? No, not even close. They're one of a kind, that's for sure," Elros said. Akeno smiled as she softly kissed him before resting her head against his.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I love you," Elros said before crashing his lips against hers again. Akeno giggled into the kiss before bringing her legs up around his waist and pulling him in as she began to undo his shirt. As she tossed it aside, she pushed him back and smiled.

"I'd rather _everyone not_ hear me scream. So I've thought of a little present for you," she said as she rounded him and pushed him against the desk.

"I thought you would've been alright with everyone hearing you," Elros said, smiling as she began to undo his belt. Resting his hands behind him, he decided to let Akeno take him through the motions.

"On most days, yeah. Not during the Games, though," she said, getting him free and beginning to stroke. She giggled at how hard he was and continued to kiss him with a loving passion.

"You were right," Elros whispered.

"Mmm? About what?" she wondered.

"If we had done this before the essay, I probably would've written your name for two hours straight," he said.

"Good thing you have such an intelligent girlfriend," she chirped before squatting down. Elros groaned as she took him in her mouth, his head rolling back as his mind was set ablaze in pleasure.

"No need… to remind me," Elros said, feeling her tongue running laps around him.

-o-

"Where's Elros?" Luke wondered as he reappeared.

"With Akeno," Azazel chuckled.

"Good thing Baraquiel's not here," Odin sighed.

"As if he would have any room to speak," Azazel said.

"Did Elros pass, then?" Issei asked Luke.

"Probably. Maybe. I've no idea, to be quite honest. Either that or he wrote obscenities for two hours," Luke shrugged.

"So what's next? Another round?" Asia asked Rias.

"We have the rest of the day off. I believe Sairaorg and Zephrydor are next, followed by Seekvaira and Diodora," Rias said.

"We should go observe, shouldn't we?" Xenovia said.

"Bah! Why would you want to spoil that for yourself, though? Go into it blind is what I say!" Luke said.

"That doesn't work for everyone, Luke," Odin said.

"I suppose. Meh… so dull otherwise. Oh, the proctor! Well, my good man? Did he pass?" Luke asked as a wizened old Devil walked in, thumbing through Elros's work.

"Indeed. Mr. Eärendil has quite a flourish for the pen, it appears. This is a fine paper," he said.

"Really? That good?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Well written, well sourced, and well argued. Fit to print, truth be told," the Devil said.

"May we…?" Venelana asked.

"Certainly, Lady Gremory," the Devil said, handing the paper to her. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, and Rias gathered around her and began to read the paper as well while others looked on with interest.

-o-

"What the hell…," Elros trailed off as he lay on the desk, Akeno smiling at him as she cleaned up.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I can't think straight," Elros said.

"Guess I did my job, then," she giggled.

"I'll say. Christ, you are unbelievable," Elros said, rolling off as he clutched his head in pain.

"You really should stop blaspheming," she giggled.

"I need to reciprocate, you know," he said.

"Don't worry. We'll have a lot more fun tonight after we get back home," Akeno said, clicking her tongue as she joined him on the floor. She rested his head in her lap and began to stroke his hair, staring at him with loving eyes.

"Your birthday is coming up," Elros suddenly said, smiling.

"How did you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"Never question my methods," Elros said as he caressed her cheek.

"Yup. Another year," she sighed.

"You're far too young to think about it like that," he said.

"I guess. My first birthday with you, though. That's something I'm really looking forward to," she said.

"Happy to hear it. We're gonna have a blast," he said. The door soon opened and Rias walked in.

"Are you two finished yet?" she grumbled.

"Care to join?" Elros said.

"Maybe later. Come on. We can head back home in a little bit," Rias said.

-o-

"It appears as though you've drawn more attention to yourself, my friend," Luke chuckled as Elros came out, resting his head in Akeno's hair.

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"Your paper. Very well written," Luke said.

"Does that mean I passed?!" Elros asked excitedly.

"Indeed. You may take the next portion of the test when you wish. You will have two hours to write an essay upon Devil history and government," the proctor said, eyeing him keenly.

"Alright. Hmmm… I think I'll do that one tomorrow," Elros said.

"You sure you don't want to do it right now?" Rias wondered.

"Pick up on the subtleties, dear," Elros grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Luke and a quizzical look from Rias.

"I don't get it," she said, eliciting and eye roll from her boyfriend. Elros looked at Luke who shook his head in displeasure.

"Tsk, tsk. Perhaps I spoke to soon… role play, little Gremory, role play! Must we subject you to the vast library of pornography in which this has occurred?" Luke asked. Rias turned red, as did several other Devils.

"Just because we're Devils doesn't mean you need to be so open about it!" Rias complained to him.

"Forgive me," Elros whispered, kissing her atop her head. She smiled at the touch before leaning up to kiss him square on the lips in front of everyone.

"It appears you two are quite in love," Titania suddenly said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Elros said happily.

"It's quite heartening to see. I wish you the best," she said with a gentle smile. Elros and Rias smiled their thanks at her. As Titania looked at Elros, Yama let out a scoff before heading towards the door.

"Ah, leaving already?" Luke asked.

"Until his next match," the armored Devil replied. Elros saw that some of the other Devils didn't care much for his attitude, despite having no will to give their thoughts verbiage. They simply glared at the Devils back; the motion drew chuckles from Luke.

-o-

Rias had put on her glasses and stood in front of Elros in a tight, black pencil skirt; a white blouse that was threatening to blow apart with a frilly black bra underneath; and biting on the end of a pen as she explained the basics of the history and government of the Underworld to Elros - who had a look of horror on his face.

"STOP!" he said.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" she wondered innocently.

"I didn't think it'd be so literal about teaching me! You've been talking for half an hour now! You should've been blowing me _at least_ twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds ago!" Elros grumbled as he sat on her bed. She giggled and walked around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing against his back with her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss him gently along his shoulder and neck.

"Sometimes, it's nice just to sit like with you. Not everything as to be about sex," she said.

"Mmm… true enough. That said, it does feel really good," he said, caressing her arm.

"You did well today. Now I'm _definitely_ confident I made the right choice in bringing you on as a pawn," she said.

"Pretty sure I chose well in agreeing to it. I expected to have some fun as a Devil, but this is more than I thought. I never imagined this is where I'd be this summer," he chuckled.

"What did you think you'd be doing if you didn't join me?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure. I had a slew of missions for several months straight. Been fairly bare these last few - not that I'm complaining. Honestly, I thought I'd be off world at this point," he said.

"I'm happy you're not," Rias said softly.

"As am I," Elros said, getting up and laying on his stomach. Rias got comfortable on his back, resting her face in his hair.

"Mmm… this is nice," she said, giggling slightly.

"It really is, isn't it? On a soft bed with the beautiful Lady Rias Gremory. An enviable position," he said.

"Mhm. And you're the lucky guy," she said teasingly. Suddenly, Rias found herself on her back, Elros towering over her and smiling. He quickly leaned down, an inch from her lips. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and rewrapped her arms around his neck.

"Very, very lucky. Thank God, right?" he said, taking the pain like a champ before giving her a passionate kiss. As he drew off, Rias pulled him back down, resting him on top of her breasts.

"This is even nicer," he said.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, I did teach you _some_ things. Let's take a little nap so you can commit it to memory," she offered.

"Sounds good to me. Now that you mention it… I am feeling a bit tired," he said, yawning. Almost a minute later, he was out like a light. Rias continued to lovingly stroke his hair and held him close as she slowly drifted as well.

-o-

"Mmm… talk about a wonderful way to wake up," Elros said, his eyes fluttering open. As he and Rias were napping, Akeno happened to join him. She was tightly wrapped around his neck while Rias held him close to her in front.

"I'll…. say," Rias yawned, her eyes fluttering open as well. Looking at the clock, she sighed.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Our next match is in eight hours. We probably shouldn't have slept for so long," she said.

"We'll win it like we won the last one. Who do you think it's going to be, though?" Elros asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be any of them. I know that the Devils _want_ me to fight my cousin - Sairaorg. Pretty certain he won his fight against Zephrydor. Between Seekvaira and Diodora, though… I'm not sure. Whoever it is, though, they'll be as strong as Sona's peerage. Hopefully, they don't hinder you and Gasper this time, though," Rias said.

"Whatever the handicap, we got this," Elros said, kissing her along her chest before pausing to kiss and bite her neck. She moaned at the touch and held him there, taking in as much of the sensation as she could.

"Mmm… threesome?" Akeno asked as she yawned as well.

"I don't mind," Elros said excitedly.

"I'm sure you don't. But no. Let's go get ready," Rias said as she got up. Elros sighed and soon turned his attention to Akeno, who giggled and held him close.

"Congrats on passing the first part," she whispered.

"I had an excellent teacher," he whispered, nibbling her ear.

"Mhm. I'm sure it was because you had the proper motivation," she said.

"Ah! Which reminds me," he said. Moving between her legs, he quickly had her half naked. With a wink, he got to work.

-o-

Fresh out of the shower, Yubelluna headed over to the door to answer the knocks she had heard just a moment prior. She smiled as she saw Elros standing on the other side. Ushering him in, she held him tightly, having a slight idea of why he was at her door.

"How are you feeling with what happened last night?" he asked quietly. As she recalled Riser speaking to her, she let out a small whimper and tightened her hold on Elros. He reciprocated the motion, holding her as close as he could as he weaved a hand through her hair.

"I'm… dealing with it. I would've preferred that he stayed away," she admitted.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm not going to let him lay a single finger on you, alright? You're going to be completely safe. I promise," Elros whispered to her. She nodded into her chest before leaning back a bit and kissing him tenderly.

"I know. I trust you, Elros. Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Elros said as he embraced her again.

"Are you ready for the Games?" she asked, turning to a lighter subject.

"More or less. I had fun against Sona's peerage today. Tsubaki nearly had me; that's not often the case. I'm curious about who we're up against tomorrow, though," Elros said.

"I have faith in your victory," Yubelluna said.

"That means a lot to me. Speaking of Rating Games, however, I wanted to ask you something," Elros said, leading her to her bed.

"Oh? What is it?" Yubelluna inquired.

"Well, as you know - I'm going to be promoted to Ultimate-Class - hopefully I'll get everything done in the next few weeks. But I wanted to ask if you want to join my peerage when I make it?" Elros said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Yubelluna asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You're the first person I'm asking. Not sure how these things are usually done. I suppose this might be premature…," Elros said.

"I have faith that you'll make it," Yubelluna said, kissing his cheek.

"You overestimate my ability. I can hammer a problem down, but writing… for _two hours?_ I'd rather drill a hole in my head. I nearly broke the desk today by banging my head on it," Elros whined.

"Ah. Yes, I've noted that you and schoolwork don't get along too well. I suppose it's just as well. After all, it wouldn't be fair if you excelled at _everything,_ would it?" Yubelluna giggled.

"Ha. Don't share my weakness with everyone," Elros chuckled.

"As for your question, however… I will… have to think about it. It's not that I don't wish to join you! I'm… honored that you'd consider me," Yubelluna said, blushing.

"I understand. Might I ask what your reason is, then?" Elros asked. Yubelluna sighed as she snuggled a bit closer to him, holding tight.

"While I made friendships with several of the girls, being in a peerage… I was in it because I had no other choice. While I am not against fighting, being in a position like that - where I had to fight constantly or appease Riser… perhaps if I had someone like you as a master, in the beginning, it'd be different. But at this point, I only wish to… enjoy my life," Yubelluna said.

"I understand," Elros said.

"You do?" Yubelluna asked.

"Of course. Please, don't feel like you _have_ to join. This is entirely up to you, alright? If you just want to stay with me otherwise, that's fine by me," Elros said. Yubelluna smiled and nodded before gently laying him down.

"Mind if we stay like this for a few minutes?" Yubelluna said.

"Sure," Elros said, beginning to run his hand through her hair.

-o-

"Hey," Isabela said with a wry smile as she let Elros in.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, standing just a bit away from her.

"I figured as much. I… don't know, to be honest. It was surreal to see him again," Isabela said uncomfortably, her hand surreptitiously going to her mask.

"I understand. I'm not going to let him do anything to you, Isabela - to any of you. If he tries, I'm going to tear him limb from limb," Elros said. Isabela moved forward and rested her head on his chest, taking in his calm and even heartbeat. She soon found his hand on her mask as well. She looked at him quizzically.

"You don't have to wear it around me if you don't want to," he said with a smile.

"I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to look at me like that…," Isabela said.

"I don't feel that way at all," Elros said. Biting her lip, Isabela paused before she nodded. Removing the mask, she looked at him again with downcast eyes. To her surprise, Elros gently caressed her burned cheek. She let out an exhale as she felt that, as well as a cute gasp when he leaned down and kissed her, resting her lips there. As he drew back, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"There, there," she heard him say as he kissed her atop her head, gently rubbing her back. As he held her, she noted how nice it felt - something she didn't often experience before. His touch was tender and gentle and loving, all of the things that had evaded her for so many years. She tightened her hold on him, a motion he reciprocated, just taking in the feeling.

"By the way, did your parents come to the party? Rias said something about putting them on a list, right?" Elros asked.

"Indeed. They couldn't make it last night, unfortunately. However, as I understand it, the Peace Talks - and the parties in accordance with them - will be going on for at least a couple more weeks. They will try to attend later in the week," Isabela said.

"Can't wait to meet them," Elros said cheerfully.

"Any particular reason why?" she wondered.

"Embarrassing stories, my dear Isabela!" Elros said happily.

"…What?" Isabela asked in surprise.

"Embarrassing stories! I've noticed I haven't heard much about how you - or even or Rias or Sona or Issei - embarrassed yourselves as children. I must know," Elros said devilishly.

"Why?" Isabela deadpanned.

"Mostly for kicks," Elros replied.

"I don't think I have any," Isabela said.

"Nonsense. Everyone has them," Elros said.

"Even you?" Isabela asked. She regretted it as soon as she asked. Looking up, she saw a sad smile on his lips.

"I wish," Elros sighed.

"Oh… Elros, I'm sorry. I didn't-," Isabela began before she felt a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, alright? It's fine," Elros said. She opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it, looking downcast. Holding her a bit tighter, Elros kissed her atop her head, gently rocking her. Sighing in exaltation, Isabela went with the flow.

-o-

"Hey, you two. How're you feeling?" Elros asked as he hugged Marion and Bürent, both of whom hugged him tight, leading him towards a bed.

"We're… alright. Mostly. I could've gone with never seeing that asshole ever again," Bürent said.

"Likewise. That was… too soon to see him, I think," Marion gulped.

"I understand," Elros said as he laid down. Marion and Bürent each took a side, taking turns in caressing and kissing him. Being so intimate with Elros brought them both lots of joy. As Bürent lingered on his lips, she caressed his cheek, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's up?" Elros wondered.

"Nothing. Just… thank you," she said. Elros grinned and kissed her again, resting his head against hers.

"Don't mention it. I'm not letting anything or anyone hurt you guys," Elros said. Marion soon guided her own lips to his, giggling slightly as she felt his tongue pass through.

"Rias and Akeno aren't wrong. You're certainly passionate," she said, biting his lip on the way out.

"One of my best traits," Elros said cheerfully.

"Got that right. Move for a sec," Bürent said with a giggle as she pushed Marion to the side. Scrambling on top, she passionately locked her lips with Elros. Grinning inwards, Elros went with the flow, one hand going down her back and giving her a tight squeeze, while the other searched for Marion. He pulled the brunette maid closer, letting her kiss his neck.

"Oh man, if this leads where I think it's gonna lead… well, then Rias is gonna kill me, actually. Then again… what a way to go," Elros said with a chuckle, flipping Bürent over and kissing her neck. She straddled him before suddenly having her head pried from Elros. Marion quickly inserted herself between them, taking control for the moment.

"Ugh. We're gonna have to figure out a much better way to go about this," Bürent lamented.

"Ah, yeah… you better go for now. I don't want Rias on us as well," Marion giggled. Elros smiled and nodded, giving both of them a quick kiss before taking his leave. The two maids bit their lips as they watched him go, sighing as he closed the door.

"I can still feel it," Marion said, bringing a finger to her lips.

"So can I. Wow," Bürent sighed happily.

-o-

"Xuelan! I was just coming to see you," Elros said as he ran across the beauty in the hallway.

"Oh? What's up?" Xuelan wondered, greeting him with a hug.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. With seeing Phoenix again last night," Elros said seriously. Xuelan smiled and nodded as she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

"I am. I dunno… I feel safer when you're around, I suppose," she said.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it last night. If I knew he was actually going to be there…," Elros trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, 'kay? You did enough by throwing him out like that. Just… if you come across him in the Battle Royale…," Xuelan said, a hint of anger seeping into her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll give him hell," Elros said, kissing her head. He felt her nod before she reared back and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'ma go get something to eat. I'll be rooting for you in the Games," she said, taking her leave.

-o-

"Hello, Elros," Anna said as she answered the door to Mihae's room.

"Anna! Hello! Is Mihae here?" Elros asked.

"Yes, I believe she's just getting changed. Mihae dear, come out - quickly!" Anna shouted. Almost immediately, the door blew open, and Mihae ran out - only covered with a towel.

"What is it mo-," she said before seeing Elros smiling at her. She let out an adorable shriek of terror before running back into the bathroom, leaving Anna giggling.

"That was mean," Elros chuckled.

"My daughter… so sweet and adorable, but timid when it comes to men. No doubt part of the reason is that of that detestable Riser Phoenix. But… she seems to truly be happy with you. Please, do take care of her for me," Anna said.

"Of course. I promise I won't let anything hurt her," Elros nodded. Anna nodded before excusing herself to get something to eat, leaving Elros waiting for Mihae. A few minutes later, she stepped out dressed - still blushing quite profoundly.

"Hey. Sorry about that," Elros said with a pleasant smile.

"I-I-I-It's fine!" she stated in a small voice, sitting next to him. Elros put an arm around her and hugged her close; and while the blush increased ever so slightly, she felt much more comfortable.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. With all you went through with him, I wanted to make sure that seeing Riser again wasn't… umm…," Elros trailed off, trying to think of the words.

"Bothering us?" Mihae suggested.

"Yeah. Something like that," Elros said.

"I am a bit scared. I know you're powerful but… Riser is not a good man. Even when I told him no, it took… every bit of courage I had…," Mihae said fretfully.

"I was a bit surprised as well - but pleased. It's not easy standing up to someone that's made your life so difficult. I'm proud of you," Elros said. Mihae gave him a grateful smile before cuddling closer.

"Please be careful in your battle against him," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Mihae. I will," Elros said, kissing her atop her head.

-o-

"Hey, Grayfia! Mrs. G!" Elros waved at the two.

"Hello, Elros dear. Getting dinner?" Venelana asked.

"Yup. Just waiting on Luke," he sighed.

"Luke?" Venelana wondered.

"Yup. He texted me about eating over at his place today. He was supposed to be here around… seven minutes ago. He better have a good excuse. He's not Gandalf last time I checked," Elros grumbled, eliciting a giggle from the matriarch and a smile from Grayfia.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Likely, he has to talk to some of the Devils. As has been said, his appearance is something of an event in and of itself. Besides that, though, what did you think of your first Rating Game?" she asked.

"I enjoyed it. Tsubaki really surprised me with the mirrors, though. I've been thinking of ways to counteract that in the future. No doubt it'll come up again sometime," Elros said.

"Sairaorg won his fight, as did Diodora. There's a high chance you'll be fighting them next," Grayfia interjected.

"Don't really know much about either. Whoever it is though, I think we'll come out on top. Right Issei?" Elros called out to the Red Dragon Emperor as he walked along the upstairs hallway.

"Hell yeah! I've been working on a new move, by the way! Can't wait to show you," Issei said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I wonder how perverted this ones gonna be?" Elros thought aloud. There was a knock on the door a moment later. As Grayfia answered it, Luke strode in, smiling. As he came in, so did Sirzechs and Zeoticus.

"Luke - what're you doing here?" Sirzechs asked in surprise.

"Ah, hello Gremory's! A date with my dear friend. Ready, Elros?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Lucy. Later Mrs. G, Mr. G, Zecxy, and… I still need to come up with a nickname for Grayfia… mmm… Gray? Lady Gra-Gra? Hmm…," Elros mumbled to himself as he stepped through the magic circle, leaving a bewildered Grayfia and laughing Gremory family in his wake.

-o-

"Mikey! You're here too?" Elros asked in surprise.

"Elros," Michael nodded, smiling.

"Jeez, when was the last time you two ate together? And where's an Italian Renaissance painter when you need one?" Elros wondered, taking a seat.

"It has been quite a while, eh, Michael?" Luke asked as he chose a bottle of alcohol.

"Longer than I remember, Lucifer," Michael answered.

"I still can't get over his name," Elros grumbled.

"Lucifer Morningstar. It has a nice ring to it, no?" Lucifer asked.

"It does. But… Luke M. Star. Come on. You're one of the oldest people I know. You would've thought that in all those years, you could've built a better alias. Should've asked Mark Twain for help," Elros said.

"It's doing the job well enough," Lucifer shrugged as he sat down as well.

"Yes, but where's the pizazz?!" Elros inquired dramatically.

"Considering how little time I spend here, it's not necessary. Besides, I didn't want to have an alias so bewildering, it'd be impossible to figure out," Lucifer said.

"I have to ask, though - Sirzechs. Are you alright with that?" Elros asked seriously.

"Indeed. The boy had the name thrust upon him. Should he let his ego take over, however, I will have to rein it in. Those that disgrace the name will suffer for the indignity," Lucifer said. Elros nodded, although didn't want to think about what that would entail.

"That reminds me of something else. Mikey, when we were fighting Vali, he said his last name was Lucifer. Zero chance in Heaven and Hell that this guy has a legitimate kid anywhere," Elros said, hiking his thumb at Lucifer who deadpanned.

"I resent that," he said.

"Gonna deny it?" Elros inquired.

"Certainly not. Children… the very thought inspires dread," Lucifer shuddered.

"It is true that Vali's last name is Lucifer. His great-grandfather had adopted the name long ago, although I do not think Lucifer was involved in any way," Michael said.

"I hear you did quite a number on the child, however. Tearing off his wings was certainly a nice touch. I'm more surprised you didn't beat him over the head with them," Lucifer chuckled.

"He shouldn't have put so many people in danger - and all for the sake of his ego," Elros frowned.

"I believe he only recently began to heal - at least, that is what Azazel has told me. Whether or not he is keen in fighting you again, however, I cannot say," Michael said.

"Guess we'll see. Kuroka mentioned that he still remembers it. Surprised you're not doing anything about it, though," Elros said to Lucifer.

"Neither the boy, his father, his grandfather, nor his great-grandfather have ever posed a threat. Should they misuse my name, I shall step in. I do know the grandfather - Rizevim Livian Lucifer - has his own proclivities on what a Devil should behave like. Tsk. What a fool," Lucifer said.

"Enough on that. I don't want to learn too much about this," Elros said.

"Ha. Very well. I thought you should know, however, that you've severely piqued the interest of several noble families. Your relationship with the Three Factions as well as other Pantheons is becoming quite well known," Lucifer said.

"Maybe they should try being friendly to people instead of looking down their noses at them," Elros sighed.

"The weak willed have to cling to their thrones somehow. Acknowledgment would lead to equivalence which would lead to their egos shattering," Lucifer said.

"Mmm… they'll probably try to to proposition me somehow - at least that's what Mrs. G and Rias have said. Ha. Wasting their time. I'm not sure why they think that just because I know you guys, it'll do them any favors," Elros chuckled.

"Likely applying the transitive property. They know you, and you know us; ergo, they assume they would relate to us somehow, giving them an edge in negotiations," Michael sighed.

"They underestimate both of your hardheadedness. And Odin would just be drunk while they blabbed to him. Thor would just knock them into another star system," Elros grinned.

"I am curious - has your beloved or her family attempted to gain an audience with me yet?" Lucifer asked wondered.

"Nope. Well… there's that time you came after my Duel with those three… fuck, I forgot their names again. Anyways - those three - and I think Sirzechs wanted you to join the New Satan Faction. Other than that, they've asked about our relationship but haven't asked for anything in particular," Elros said.

"If they do?" he inquired.

"I don't want to disappoint them, but I'll have to. If Mr. G wants some more alcohol, I'll shoot you a text. But if it's leverage - for negotiations or whatever else… the answer would be no," Elros said.

"While they Gremory's may not try as such, others - such as the Baels - like will. Your beloved's mother is a Bael as well," Lucifer noted.

"That Zekram guy doesn't think too much of me. I've no problem in disappointing him," Elros said with a smirk.

"Yes, that family places quite a bit on their Powers of Destruction. In the absence of the Old Satan Faction, the Bael's took de facto control of power and politics. Their Powers are quite impressive and something to behold - in fact, I believe the Gremory boy wonder has an extremely firm grasp on them. In addition to his magic, he's quite a fearsome fighter. A _Super Devil,_ I believe they call him," Lucifer said.

"Knew he was strong, but I didn't know that. Sounds like a badass, to be honest," Elros said.

"Powerful, respected, and idealistic. The boy will no doubt serve as a beacon in the future," Lucifer said.

"Do you plan on throwing you weight behind anyone?" Elros wondered.

"Not at all. I wouldn't be caught dead here if you weren't a Devil. I'm far more interested in what's happening on Earth. The revelation of you and Mr. Kent has not died down in the slightest; ever since your arrival, there's been an ongoing discussion. I believe the representatives are sleeping, bathing, and dining in the same nondescript building since the reveal and shall continue to do so for a good while," Lucifer said.

"Well… I had just managed to forget that, and you brought it back. Thanks, Lucy. You're a real fucking charmer," Elros grumbled, banging his head on the table. Michael and Lucifer exchanged a smile before Lucifer ruffled Elros's hair as a father would.

"Now, now - look on the bright side; you have a harem that continues to grow. I know kings that would give up their rule and power for such an array of beauties," Lucifer said.

"Fucking a," Elros said with a cheerful grin before turning to Michael. "Any news on the Khaos Brigade since yesterday?"

"None. I imagine ever since Ophis and the new arrival took their leave, they've been planning another attack. It's hard to get a read on them; Ophis is quite adept in limiting how much I can see from afar," Michael said.

"To think that their leader is mini-Akeno. Ugh, if only she weren't so adorable. I felt sorry for attacking her," Elros said.

"She's a dragon," Lucifer noted.

"As far as I can see, she's a little girl. Maybe there's another way to go about this…," Elros trailed off, folding his hands as he considered the options.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of trying to _communicate_ with it!?" Lucifer said.

"With _her_ , Lucy. I know. Candy. Kids love candy, don't they? They teach that shit in schools - stranger danger!" Elros exclaimed.

"Your bright idea is _candy_?" Lucifer deadpanned.

"Hmm… she was dressed pretty Gothic. Maybe something from Hot Topic? Can't imagine kids that hard to bribe…. Candy, clothes… uh…. _toys_. A Tickle-Me Elmo? Or maybe if I sing the Barney song, I can bring her on to our side… _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…_ ," Elros continued.

"This conversation has taken a turn for the odd. Let's get back to something sensible," Lucifer said with a chuckle.

"Right. This new arrival… she's no joke that much I can tell. Couldn't break my constructs, but the darkness she brought in was pretty intense. I imagine if Ophis is powerful and she considers this lady an ally, she's probably pretty dangerous as well," Elros said.

"Astute observation. I'm curious why she revealed herself now, though?" Michael wondered.

"Probably to help out Ophis, I imagine," Elros said.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's likely. Ophis is fairly potent, and she had sent Creuserey beforehand. While not exceptionally powerful, he could've still been a threat," Michael said.

"Would've been nice to get some information out of him. Too bad _someone_ had to obliterate him," Elros grumbled.

"He spilled alcohol on me!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"You could've just stopped his attack," Elros said.

"Ah, but there's no dramatic gasp when you do _that_. The boy doesn't matter, in any case. If not me, the Gremory boy wonder would've eliminated him with ease," Lucifer said.

"We have feelers out to see if we can pick up on anything. The Khaos Brigade has recruited an alarming number of Sacred Gear users - that much we _do_ know. I believe they may have partnered with other Factions or Pantheons. That said, Odin and Titania are incredibly powerful and revered; it should draw several to our cause," Michael said. As he said her name, Elros frowned.

"What is it?" Lucifer wondered knowingly.

"Titania," Elros said.

"What about her?" Michael wondered, exchanging a glance with Lucifer.

"I get this strangest feeling that I know her. I can't place it… but it's there," Elros said.

"I see. Do you have any guesses?" Michael inquired.

"Nope. I know I didn't sleep with her. I _definitely_ would've remembered that. But there's something… something…," Elros trailed off.

"Should you wish, I may be able to assist you," Michael said.

"No. No, no, no. Keep whatever you know to yourself Mikey, Lucy. You know how I feel about that. I'll figure it out on my own," Elros said.

"As you wish. Keep in mind that asking for help isn't a bad thing, though," Michael said.

"Yeah, but with you two, I have to be careful. I don't want the Wikipedia of my life to be available whenever I want," Elros said with a wink.

"That said, are you prepared for your upcoming match with Yama?" Lucifer inquired.

"More or less. More… I hope," Elros said.

"He is no joke, that much I can assure you. There's a reason that so few have dared to challenge him in the last 10 years - although I suspect you're aware of that. Even compared to the threats you've already faced, Yama will be an entirely different matter," Lucifer said.

"I'm curious - is there a particular reason for his name?" Elros wondered.

"The God of Death? Yes. While not well known, it is _known_. You're aware of the Four Horsemen?" Lucifer said.

"Who isn't?" Elros replied, raising an eyebrow.

"The name has been given to or adopted by several groups. Yama belonged to such. The three others that he was involved with were known in particular for their brutality. Yes; Pestilence, Famine, Death, and War. We are aware of him because he became a Devil after they disbanded," Lucifer said.

"Is that what Ophis meant when she talked about the ones he rode with?" Elros wondered.

"Indeed. They've clashed with each of the Factions - the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. They've fought against multiple races and Pantheons as well," Michael interjected.

"If you guys know him, why not do something about it? I can't imagine he has many friends," Elros frowned.

"No, but he has those three. Combined, they're enough to fight against armies. We know; we've sent many against them," Michael said.

"Was he the leader or something?" Elros wondered.

"Ah, you would think so, wouldn't you? After all, he's the one that rode as Death. But no, he wasn't. The name wasn't given to him as an honor; it was an insult," Lucifer said.

"… You lost me," Elros grumbled.

"These four were known for their brutality, as I mentioned - as well as the suffering they wrought. Within them, they judged by how much pain they could inflict. Yama was called the God of Death because he killed his victims so quickly. The one who rode as the leader was War," Lucifer said.

"I see. I'm curious how you know about all this? I scanned Mr. G's library and don't recall him being mentioned," Elros said.

"In my one and only Duel with him, I requested that he share his entire past with me. And so he did," Lucifer said with a smile.

"Couldn't you just work your magic?" Elros wondered.

"No fun in doing that _all_ the time," Lucifer said, eliciting a chuckle.

"This guy is pretty bad from what I saw. The others must be a real bunch of bastards," Elros said.

"Quite right. I am curious what they are doing now. I imagine lying low; after all, even killing loses its luster eventually," Lucifer said.

"For some," Michael added.

"Indeed," Lucifer nodded.

"I think he's talking about you," Elros laughed.

"Oh? I had no idea. Michael's voice is so pure; his sarcasm is simply unreadable," Lucifer said.

"Well, I better get going. You two gonna be at the next match?" Elros wondered.

"Perhaps. I do have a prior engagement," Lucifer said.

"I will be. Best of luck, Elros," Michael nodded. Elros grinned and gave both of them a thumbs up before leaving. As he left, they exhaled in unison.

"He will find out," Michael added, frowning.

"He will. What is his reaction is going to be? I find it troubling that I cannot yet see," Lucifer said contemplatively.

"Likewise. I imagine Titania already spoke with you?" Michael said.

"She has. Such talk about regret… it began to grate on my ears after the first thirty seconds; truth be told," Lucifer said.

"You might be a bit more compassionate in this situation," Michael said.

"If she expects that _,_ she obviously doesn't know _me_ very well," Lucifer said coldly.

"Tell her as such?" Michael asked.

"No. I'm not entirely tactless, Michael," he replied.

"Don't I know it. Will she approach him?" Michael inquired.

"Perhaps. I believe she's deliberating on that. I do think that she'll wait until after his match with Yama. I suppose she doesn't know the particulars yet," Lucifer said.

"I imagine the young Lady Gremory or his other loves won't be too happy," Michael said.

"Certainly not. That said, can't wait to watch. Should be fun! Anyways, continuing with what we were talking about earlier…," Lucifer said.

-o-

"Enjoy dinner?" Venelana asked as Elros walked into the dining room. All of the seats save for hers were empty, Elros noticed.

"You bet, Mrs. G. But where is everyone?" he wondered.

"I believe Rias and Akeno are upstairs in Rias's room. Grayfia has taken some of the others out to shop," Venelana said.

"Oh! That reminds me I need to do some shopping as well! Later, Mrs. G!" Elros said, opening up a magic circle.

"Elros - do you have a moment?" Venelana asked.

"Sure," he said, closing the circle and taking a seat.

"We continue to receive requests from suitors to see you. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as turning them away. That sort of act leaves a bad taste in the mouth. If you wouldn't mind, could you speak with some of them after your next match?" Venelana asked.

"Suitors? Like… for marriage?" Elros asked.

"Yes. As such a shining star, many families are hoping to induct you into their clans," Venelana sighed.

"Ugh…," Elros grumbled, his face hitting the table.

"I'm sorry, dear," Venelana said apologetically.

"It's alright, Mrs. G. Uhh… sure, I guess. Is Rias ok with that, though?" Elros wondered.

"I spoke with her. Rias made it conditional that she be able to sit in as your master," Venelana said.

"Awesome. Sure, then. Just let me know what time to start," Elros said.

"Thank you, dear. Have fun gift shopping," she said with a knowing smile.

"Don't tell anyone!" Elros said with a grin before leaving through the circle.


	41. Rest Period

**Apologies for the two-week delay. I've been working on completing my Fairy Tail rewrite as it has been in the works for a long time now. I hope to have it up by Thanksgiving this year.**

 **I've also begun reading much more than I used to, and I'm afraid that will continue to cut in - however, it serves a purpose as well. I believe the best thing a writer can do - besides writing more - is read more. I've been mulling over Chapter 42 for a few days, so I do hope to have it up within the next week or two. Next week I'll be volunteering, which means there might be another delay. That said, I've no plans of dropping this story; it's just that until December, it might be a bit slower.**

 **I will be revising this chapter in the future as I believe the quality could be much improved. Additionally, I'll be going back and revising previous chapters sometime in the New Year as well. I believe some parts of chapters could be truncated or expanded or otherwise moved to fit in better with others. The overall flow of the story will remain the same, so if you don't read the revision, you won't miss anything; it'll just be small things here and there. My philosophy since I started writing this story in June has been quick, long, and detailed. Of course, as one writes, hopefully, their style improves; and with the improvements, a writer gets a nagging urge to go back and apply them to previous chapters.**

 **For all you writers out there, there's also something I want to recommend. I'm not nearly qualified enough to offer you ideas on flow, detail, etc., but I would like to recommend a bit of free software that I use called Grammarly. I use the Chrome plugin and whenever I update the story with a chapter (I copy + paste) it highlights some of the mistakes - "to" vs. "too"; "their, there, they're", etc. There's a paid version but I don't use that (it highlights more problems, but I can't quite justify the cost). I'm not affiliated with Grammarly in any other way, shape or form; just a user of the free product, which is helpful.**

 **Thanks again to everyone for their continued support of the story - it means quite a bit.**

-o-

"What? Delayed?" Elros asked Rias.

 _"Yeah. Everyone just got the news that they're going to be next week. Everything else is being pushed back as well - including your fights,"_ Rias informed him. She had her nose in a book, only given this slight reprieve by Akeno's mercy.

"Ugh. I was so ready to get 'er done," Elros groaned.

 _"We all were. I suppose this works just as well, though,"_ Rias said.

"What's the reason? Was there another attack?" Elros asked.

 _"Nope. After some magical races caught wind that Titania was attending, though, they said they want their own representatives there. Apparently, the Fairies are a really big deal - big enough that people will start shifting their own plans around. So they decided to just put a hiatus to allow as many to attend as they possibly can,"_ Rias said.

"Alright. Do we know who we're fighting yet?" Elros asked.

 _"I think it's going to be Diodora, but I can't be sure. I don't know much about his peerage overall, but apparently, he beat Seekvaira handily so it probably isn't going to be as easy as we thought,"_ Rias said.

"Whoever it is, we'll win," Elros said encouragingly.

 _"I've no doubt about that. So what're you up too?"_ Rias asked sweetly.

"Just doing a bit of shopping. You're with Akeno?" Elros asked.

 _"Ugh, more like being watched by her. My studies again,"_ Rias groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll get you something to cheer you up," Elros chuckled.

 _"I look forward to it. Anyways, I'll see you in a few hours, then,"_ Rias said, hanging up.

"Hmm… alright. So what to get for Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Marion, Bürent, Yubelluna, Mihae, Karlamine, Isabela, Xuelan… Xenovia, Asia, Momo, and Tsubasa as well I think. Uhh… Issei, Saji, and Kiba abandoned me on the home theater so they can go fuck themselves. Gave Gasper that weapon and Koneko the flower. Hmm… Mr. G, Mrs. G, Grayfia, Sirzechs, and Azazel as well. Not even Christmas and I'm already Santa Claus," Elros said cheerfully as he went on his merry way.

-o-

"Back to work, Rias," Akeno said with a smirk as she lazed around on the bed with a book.

"Ugh, can't you be a bit more lenient?" Rias grumbled.

"Nope. If I do, then _I'm_ the one who Venelana is going to scold. I'd rather she just do that you," Akeno replied with a giggle.

"Some friend you are. At least that means you have to stay with me as long as I'm working," Rias pouted before doing as she was told.

"I'm sure I can get Venelana to cover for an hour while I go have some fun with Elros," Akeno said happily, eliciting another grumble from her best friend.

"So what do you think about having his party this week?" Rias asked as she wrote down a few things.

"I think that's a great idea. We've already delayed it so long," Akeno sighed.

"I know. But with everything that's happened on Earth, then the training and now the Rating Games… it's just been so packed," Rias said.

"If we're going to do it, we should stick with it. How about the night before the Rating Game?" Akeno suggested.

"Yeah, that works," Rias agreed.

"Alright. I'll start planning it," Akeno said, closing her book and pulling out her phone. She began clicking away while Rias kept her nose to her book.

-o-

"Elros?" a voice from behind rang out.

"Barbara! What're you doing here?" Elros asked in surprise.

"This is Gotham Mall and I live in Gotham," Barbara told him.

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess what am _I_ doing here is the more apt question, then," Elros said with a laugh.

"Yup. What _are_ you doing here?" she wondered.

"Just doing a bit of gift shopping for my new friends. No place better than the Gotham Mall. Care to join?" Elros wondered.

"I'd love too," Barbara said with a smile. The two headed towards an escalator, where Elros stretched gently, flashing charming smiles here and there towards other women he came across.

"For a guy who's dating so many girls, you would think you'd be less flirtatious in public," Barbara sighed.

"I can't believe you said that! That's core to my being!" Elros exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," she giggled.

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened during my first Rating Game," Elros said excitedly.

"Those are the tournament style fights they do?" Barbara asked.

"Yup. Get this. Someone actually _stopped_ my attacks!" Elros whispered, leaning in.

" _What_?!" Barbara exclaimed in shock.

"I know! It was amazing," Elros said giddily.

"Wait - someone _stopped_ your attacks?" Barbara asked, taking Elros by the hand and leading him towards a secluded corner.

"Yup. One of the girls I'm dating - Tsubaki. She's pretty strong to boot. I won in the end, but it was really surprising," Elros said.

"How'd she stop them?" Barbara asked.

"She's able to conjure up mirrors. Light and mirrors don't work well, as you well know," Elros replied.

"That's… interesting to hear. Mirrors, hmm?" she hummed.

"Yup. They can reflect my attacks back at me as well, as I found out when I tried something else. Exciting fight, overall," Elros said.

"You should probably think of ways to counteract that, now that you know. You might go up against something like that again in a less ideal setting," Barbara frowned.

"You're right… as usual. I'll get on it. Soon," Elros sighed.

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" she sighed.

"Come on, Barbie. Hey, wanna help me shop?" Elros asked.

"Sure. And please never call me Barbie again. I hate that nickname," Barbara grumbled.

"I know. That's why it's gonna stick," Elros said cheerfully.

"Ugh. Now I know why you get on my nerves sometimes," she said, punching him lightly.

"It's part of my infinite charm," Elros said, slinging an arm around her and pulling her in. Barbara smiled at the gesture and leaned in, touching his hand with hers.

"It's been a while since we've done this," she whispered.

"I know. It's good to see you again, Barb," Elros grinned.

"Likewise," she said.

-o-

"That's quite the selection you purchased," Barbara sighed as she and Elros relaxed on a bench by a pond with some ice cream.

"I have a lot of people to please," Elros said cheerfully.

"Not having any difficulties yet?" Barbara wondered.

"Not thus far, no. Let's hope it stays that way, for my sake," Elros replied.

"Mmm," Barbara hummed.

"What?" he inquired.

"What?" she replied.

"… What?" he laughed.

"Sorry. Just thinking. I'm curious how you're doing with everything else," Barbara said, nodding her head at a billboard. Elros sighed as he saw it; his and Clarks figures were on it with a tagline that read _'Gods Among Us?'_

"As well as one could, I suppose. It was pretty sudden, but… can't do anything about it now," he said.

"No one else has come out yet, but they will. I think we can be assured of that," Barbara said.

"I know. But that's just as well. I had thought for a moment that everyone would be coming out of the woodwork immediately. Thankfully, that doesn't seem to be the case," Elros said.

"It'd take the spotlight off you," she said.

"Yeah, and shine it on someone who might not be as ready. This is fine," Elros said firmly. Barbara let out a deep exhale as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not alone," she reminded him.

"I know. Thanks, Barbie," Elros chuckled.

-o-

"Oh God… it tastes like Death," Elros cried, spitting out his drink.

"I told you not to get it," Barbara sighed.

"Whose bright idea was this?! Chile Mocha?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Elros demanded.

"You should've just gotten your usual."

"I know. You can never go wrong with hot chocolate."

"Want to trade?" she asked, offering her Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"Na. I don't want to subject you to this. I'll man up," he grumbled.

"Just get another."

"I spent $4.92 on this!"

"Aren't you really wealthy now?"

"Barbie, just because you have money doesn't mean you should waste it! I'll show this drink whose boss!"

"Ok, ok - calm down, Mr. Lantern," she giggled.

"So where to now? We could head over to Brucey's or something?" Elros suggested.

"I don't think so. Let's just find another place to sit," she suggested.

"Back to the pond?" he wondered.

"Na. There's something I want to talk with you about as well," Barbara said uneasily. Elros smiled and nodded, having an inkling.

"So…," Barbara trailed off, wondering how to approach the subject.

"You dug into everyone's past, didn't you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Guess there wasn't any need for pretense," she said.

"I know you, Barbie. It's not my place to get upset on others behalves, but you could've just asked me about them. I'm happy to introduce you all," he said.

"I'm… not sure if that's a good idea," she sighed.

"I'm sure they'd love you, and I know you'd love them," he said.

"Mmm. Anyways, do you want to hear it?" she wondered.

"No. That wouldn't be fair to them," Elros said firmly.

"Are you sure? There's nothing really bad there," she continued.

"Still no," he said.

"What about Tess Mercer?" Barbara asked.

"You looked into her as well?" Elros wondered in surprise.

"I did. Nothing outwardly terrible, but I wouldn't underestimate her. She's no slouch," Barbara said. Elros smiled and kissed her atop her head, turning her a shade of red.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he said.

"You know I'm here for you, E," she said, inching closer.

"I know. Thanks, Barbara. I dunno what I'd do without you, to be honest," Elros said. Barbara blushed a bit further but smiled, drawing warmth from Elros.

-o-

As Elros returned home, he had stored everything he had bought in a pocket dimension. Upon his return, he immediately ran into Akeno, who was smiling wide as she hugged him.

"Welcome back," she said, kissing him.

"A very nice welcome at that," he said with a smile as he picked her up and began walking back to their room.

"You and I have a little while together before Rias is done with her studies. Let's have some fun," Akeno giggled, beginning to work her magic. She nibbled his ear, going down to his neck and biting him gently as she paused at the base. Elros immediately quickened his pace. It wasn't long until he had her on the bed, working his own magic.

-o-

"You never get tired, do you?" Akeno asked, breathing heavily as she lay on her stomach, drenched in sweat. Elros was off to the side, laying on his back and breathing heavy as well, a grin on his face.

"Comes with the territory. I need to keep in tip-top shape so I can fulfill my duties. This is the cherry on top," he said, turning to face her and bringing her in. She giggled and snuggled close to him, her hand going down and continuing to gently stroke.

"Good thing I'm part Fallen Angel. I'll be sure to keep you… physically active," she said, leaning closer to his lips but still keeping them inches apart. Whenever he tried to close the distance, Akeno would dodge and giggle.

"Ugh. You're terrible. I'm sore; stop making me work for it," he finally grumbled.

"Don't blame me for your being so slow," she said. Elros quickly moved, pinning her down as towered over her with a smile, a few grunts of aching escaping him.

"If I can't use pinpoint accuracy, then I'll just apply some overkill," he said, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"That works too," she giggled.

"Oh! Before I forget, however - I've got something for you," Elros said suddenly. In all his excitement, he forgot his gift for her.

"What is it?" she wondered as he got up. She watched in interest as he opened up the dimension and pulled out a Tiffany Blue Box. Giving it to her, he went around and wrapped his arms around her stomach as she admired it.

"It's not much. If we didn't have such a short amount of time, I'd have gotten you something a bit more spectacular. Until that time, however, a little pre-birthday gift," he said. Akeno felt her heart flutter as she undid the white ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a stunning locket with A + E in a heart engraved into it. Akeno smiled wide as she turned it gently in her fingers before putting it on. She gave Elros a smoldering look before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Not at all. Added the engraving myself, so I apologize if it's a bit off tilt," he said, kissing her head.

"It's perfect is what it is," she said.

"I'm happy to hear it," he said, kissing her softly before laying back down, bringing her on him. As Akeno looked at him, she noted something she had often missed before. Taking his necklace in her hands, she eyed it with curiosity. It was a silver chain with a stark black jewel in a black casing.

"I've always seen you wear this, but I don't think I know why. Is it special?" she wondered. Elros sighed but smiled, flipping their position again so that he was laying on top of her, resting his head on her breasts. Akeno stroked his hair, holding him tightly as she patiently waited for him to respond.

"I don't have anything from my childhood. This is the only thing that I do. From what I know, it used to belong to my mother," he said.

"Really?" Akeno asked in surprise, her heart beginning to beat faster; Elros's mother was the only person she knew nothing about that was related to him.

"Yeah. At least, that's what my father once told me. I put it on one day then never took it off," he said.

"Do you ever think about what she was like?" Akeno asked.

"I used to. I haven't in a long time," Elros said.

"You never… visited her grave?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure where it is. I don't know anything about her, beyond what her name was,"

"Amarië Eärendil," Elros said.

"That's a pretty name," Akeno said. Elros looked up at her and smiled, leaning up to give her a kiss.

"While I don't know anything about her, I'm sure she would've loved you. I can't think of anyone that wouldn't," Elros said, cupping her cheek in his hands as he pierced her gaze with his own. Akeno smiled brightly and closed the distance again to kiss him before flipping him on his back and snuggling close.

"Let's take a little nap," she said.

"Happily," Elros said, running his hand through her as he quickly fell asleep.

-o-

"Hey," Rias whispered in Elros's ear, waking him up. He smiled as he saw and gently released himself from Akeno, following Rias to the bathroom.

"I see you two had some fun," she said as she slowly slipped out of her clothing.

"Yup. Your mom's keeping you busy?" he wondered.

"Akeno was no help at all!" she grumbled, hands on her hips.

"Ha. I imagine we're going to be together for centuries, so a few hours here and there won't kill us," Elros chuckled. She turned around and hugged him tightly.

"That's what you think. Whenever I'm not with you, I just don't feel like myself," she said softly.

"I'm here now," Elros said, tightening his hold as well. "Also, turn around again and close your eyes."

Rias looked at him oddly but did as he asked. A few moments later, she felt him put something cold around her neck, latching it behind. Opening them, she saw a silver locket resting between her breasts. She smiled as she opened it; inside was a picture of her and him, kissing passionately.

"It's so beautiful," she said, running her thumb over the picture.

"I'm happy you think so. There're a few others where that came from, but you're gonna have to wait for those," Elros chuckled.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Why would you even ask me that, spoiler?" he grumbled.

"Sorry! Fine, fine. I'll wait," she said, hugging him again, tighter than before. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rias."

"I saw that Akeno has a necklace as well, now," Rias said.

"A gift for her. Similar, but different. There's one other really special thing I want to get for you two, but I just haven't had the time. Don't worry, though; I promise it'll be worth the wait," Elros said.

"Now that I think about it, I recall you saying something about that after we officially became a couple," Rias thought.

"Yup. Asia, Xenovia, and Kiba as well; although, I don't think that besides Asia, they're into the cutesy romantic stuff. No, I need something badass for Xenovia and Kiba. They both like swords, so I was thinking of gifting them a couple," Elros said.

"Too bad you don't have a collection of weapons lying around," Rias said.

"Huh… Oh. Right. Yes. Too bad indeed. Who'd have that, right?" Elros asked with a nervous chuckle. Rias paused before deadpanning. "What! Like I mentioned the night I landed, I'm an amateur historian. I've… a few things."

"I keep learning new things about you," Rias sighed.

"It'd be boring if you didn't," he said.

"I'm fine with boring," she replied.

"Good thing you're anything but," Elros said, kissing her before leading her towards the shower. As the warm water cascaded down on them, Rias hugged him close yet again from behind, letting her hands explore his front.

"And you call me frisky," he laughed.

"Oh, you are. Wayyyy more than I am. But when we're like this, I can't help myself. Whenever a chance to tease you comes up, I'm taking it," she said, running her hands down before bringing them back up.

"You're a cruel mistress," he grumbled.

"Love you too," she giggled, kissing his back. She felt his hand hands reach back, gripping her waist before going up and down her smooth skin. Turning to face her, he quickly picked her up. Rias wrapped her legs around him, looking at him lovingly as she took his face in her hands, exploring it. She sighed as she traced the scar.

"I don't know why they won't heal. The Phoenix Tears should've done the job," she said.

"I don't mind; I'm used to them. Besides, chicks dig them. I can't lose them now!" Elros said.

"I'm sure you'd do just fine otherwise," she sighed.

"They add to my charm," he said, holding her against the glass as he lowered her a bit and entered. Elros smirked as Rias gasped softly, exhaling in pleasure as she tightened her hold. She began to whisper obscenities as he began bouncing her up and down, enjoying him as much as he enjoyed her.

-o-

"Good thing the matches are delayed. We can have a lot more fun," Rias said as she dried off with Elros.

"Anytime is the right time! That said, I hope you're not too sore. I might've gotten a bit carried away there," Elros chuckled as he gripped her ass gently, noting how red it was from the constant spanking. She winked at him and ran a finger along his neck, tracing her visible bite mark. She leaned in and kissed it before gently biting him on the same spot again.

"I'm the one who should apologize," she giggled.

"Kidding me? Go as wild as you want. I love it rough," he chuckled.

"Oh, I intend too. But probably a bit later. You have your duels coming up," she said with a worried look.

"Don't worry. I've got the fight with Yama in the bag," he said with a smile.

"What about the other one?" she asked.

"Ah. See, that's different - Lucy's gonna be in that one," Elros said.

"I think you can take him," Rias said confidently.

"I appreciate the confidence, Rias - I really do, but Lucy is no joke. Sometimes, he goes on a whim. If that's the case, maybe someone has a chance. If he doesn't however… well, we're in for the fight of our lives. That said, I've got three people standing between him and me; at the very least, I'm going to try and climb a few spots," Elros said.

"I thought you didn't like the duels," Rias mentioned.

"If Lucy wasn't number one, I probably wouldn't care. The only important ones were the last two," Elros said, caressing her cheek.

"You shouldn't have had to fight them, either. I admit that Riser would've given me trouble with his Demonic Powers. But I could've taken the other three. Maybe not all on at once, but you shouldn't have had to step in," Rias said, taking his hand in hers and kissing it.

"I was happy to do it," Elros said.

"I know. I suppose… that makes me feel guiltier. I do care about Devils and how we're going to proceed into the future, but some rules are just so stupid," she said angrily.

"I've no doubt you're going to end up changing some of them. The people of the Underworld really seem to admire you, at least. While it might get annoying, at the very least, I think some will follow your example. Others will fall in line eventually," Elros said.

"Maybe… I dunno," she sighed.

"Cheer up," Elros said, kissing her once more.

"I wonder who Sona's team is going to be up against?" Rias wondered as she put her clothes on.

"Oh, right. It's not elimination, huh? Dunno, but whoever it is should be ready. If we weren't on the walkway, I'm not sure how it would've turned out against Tsubaki. I probably couldn't have gotten free without doing a lot of damage," Elros said.

"So long as they aren't up against Sairaorg, I think they'll be fine. Sona can strategize well, especially if she's up against Zephyrdor or Diodora. Perhaps Seekvaira would give her some trouble; she's quite intelligent herself," Rias said.

"How do you feel about fighting your cousin?" Elros wondered as they exited.

"He and I don't talk much, so I don't really feel anything about it one way or the other. That said, he's a good person, so I do wish him luck," Rias said.

"Dude seems like a beast; it's pretty impressive," Elros said.

"Sounds like you've taken a liking to him."

"He climbed his way to the top. Hard not to respect a man like that."

"I suppose. Still, we have a week until that and whoever we fight, I can't do anything about it. I'd suggest training, but I don't want anyone to be injured before the fight," Rias sighed.

"Are you suggesting we go at it again? Because I am willing and able!" Elros said, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Rias rolled her eyes and smiled, stopping and shaking her head as they descended down the stairs.

"No, I d-," she began before they came across Venelana.

"Hey, Mrs. G," Elros greeted.

"Hello, Elros dear, Rias. Are you two free for a minute?" she wondered.

"Sure mother," Rias nodded.

"I heard that the matches were delayed for a week. Some of Elros's… suitors have asked that we move up the meetings as well," she sighed. Rias's energy crackled dangerously as the house began to shake a bit. Elros looked around in surprise before putting an arm around her waist, kissing her head softly. She sighed and leaned in, glaring behind her mother.

"Fine. So long as they're aware I'll be sitting in. Tomorrow. No exceptions," Rias said.

"I think that'll be fine. Sorry again, Elros," Venelana said apologetically.

"It's fine, Mrs. G. If that's tomorrow, however… that means you're free today?" he asked Rias.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Excellent. If you'll excuse us, Mrs. G," Elros said with a grin, opening a magic circle. Tilting her head in curiosity, Rias shrugged at her mother and followed him through.

-o-

"Are we…," she asked in surprise.

"The moon. Thought it'd be nice to come back here again," Elros said, creating a couch for them. Rias excitedly led him on to it and sat down. Elros opted to lay down, resting his head in her lap and letting her stroke him.

"This is so amazing," she said quietly, tracing his lips with a finger as her crimson locks fell gently around his face.

"I'm happy you think so," he replied, bringing his up and cupping her cheek.

"It wasn't that long ago when you took me up here for our date."

"I remember it well. Literally feels like no time has passed. We started off in the lobby and went to the Louvre…," he trailed off.

"Mhm. You pained me and then we went back to the hotel and to the balcony. You made me put on the blindfold and next thing I know, we're on the moon. You had a dinner prepared for us - _up here_ \- and then we made love," Rias finished with a wide smile.

"Talk about a wild night… or day. Always hard to tell here," he chuckled.

"I just know that it was perfect," she said with a definitive tone.

"I'm happy you think so," Elros said, taking her face in his hands and scanning it. She closed the distance and kissed him before continuing to stroke his features lovingly.

"So are you really ready for these meetings?" she asked with a sigh.

"Not really, no. Is this seriously how Devils do things?" he wondered.

"Unfortunately. Until an engagement or marriage is made official, it's all fair play. I remember when my parents told me about it," Rias said, her voice seething.

-o-

 _"Sweetheart, do you have a moment? Your father and I would like to speak with you in the office," Venelana communicated to her daughter. Rias sighed and acknowledged the order and headed over; she was already deep in her studies, hoping to get them out of the way so she could spend time with Elros._

 _"What is it mother, father?" she asked as she closed the door behind her, taking a seat. Immediately it reopened, Sirzechs and Grayfia walking in._

 _"As you know dear, we've been getting multiple requests for Elros. As he's a part of your peerage and by extension, our House, there are multiple clans that wish to enter into a union. They claim that until you and he are engaged or married, it stands to reason that he - at the very least - meet with potential… suitors," Zeoticus said, ending with a sigh. Almost immediately, the room began to shake as Rias's Powers of Destruction made themselves known._

 _"No," was all she offered in response._

 _"I understand your feeling, sweetheart, but you know it's not as easy as that. We haven't made the Ruins of Connection public yet, after all; we can't until it's done," Venelana said._

 _"He's mine, mother," Rias said angrily._

 _"I know he is dear. These are just meetings; nothing else. All he has to do is placate them," Venelana said, a surge of guilt going through her as she said it._

 _"He shouldn't have to!" Rias said heatedly._

 _"I know how you feel, little sister; I wasn't particularly happy about it when I had too, either," Sirzechs said._

 _"Wait! Does that mean that I…?" Rias asked, her anger cascading even further._

 _"Ah. No, it doesn't. Since his last match, the number of suitors vying for your hand has… dropped a bit," Sirzechs said, trying to contain his laughter._

 _"What? To how many?" Rias asked._

 _"Zero," Grayfia answered._

 _"Good," Rias said; peace at last._

 _"That said, for Elros they've skyrocketed. It's not often that a Reincarnated Devil gets so many; but with the friends that he has and his innate power, quite a few clans are more than willing to make concessions," Zeoticus said._

 _"… There's no getting out of this?" Rias asked._

 _"I'm afraid not, dear," Venelana said. Rias clicked her tongue a few times, trying to think of a response._

 _"Fine. However, as his King, I reserve the right to sit in on each of the meetings," Rias said._

 _"That… should be acceptable. Most probably won't be happy, but I imagine they'll go for it regardless. Better than no chance," Sirzechs said. With that, Rias quickly said bye and took her leave._

 _-o-_

"Think they'll try and seduce me?" Elros asked.

"Probably," Rias sighed.

"Ha. Sucks for them; I'm not that easy to seduce," Elros said smugly.

"Surprisingly, I agree with you. You didn't even try to grope Akeno or me when we slept together for the first time. I don't think Issei waited that long," Rias giggled.

"Like I said, I'm a gentleman. As such, it is _I_ who does the seducing," Elros declared.

"Mhm. See how well that works out for you tomorrow," Rias said.

"I'm hurt you think so little of me," Elros laughed as he caressed her cheek. "You know that I'd never hurt you."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Maybe some of them _might_ like you for being a good person, but I imagine most of it is on their families behalf. I suppose I can't be too angry with the girls themselves," she sighed, knowing she was in the same position with Riser before.

"I'm just happy your parents are so relaxed about that. They're good people," Elros said. Rias felt a pang of dread go through her as she had an idea of the underlying message.

"I love you," was all she felt she could say. Elros smiled and sat up, taking her face in his hands and giving her a kiss as he laid down and brought her on top of him. Rias gave the kiss all she had, running her hands passionately through his hair as she forced her tongue inside his mouth and began to explore. She felt his hands go down her body for the umpteenth time since they had gotten together; not once did the feeling bring her anything but joy and happiness, and she assumed that it was much the same for him. As they separated, Elros continued to caress her cheek as he looked at her with an intense gaze.

"I love you, too," he replied as he hugged her. Rias snuggled as close as she could, shivering in pleasure as he began to run a finger down her back. "Cold?"

"Nope. Whenever you touch me like that, though… I dunno, it feels really nice," she said.

"Happy to hear it," Elros chuckled before sighing.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"I still have to do the second essay. Ugh… It'd be so much easier if it were just a fight," he said.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure. We still have a few hours to go until it begins, though. Until then, we cuddle," Rias declared, eliciting a happy laugh from Elros.

"Happily. However… I think I'll need a bit of motivation. You know, to get me going," Elros said.

"Mmm… I think I have an idea. How about if you pass this one, we can…," Rias smirked as she leaned up and began whispering in his ear. Elros's smile grew and grew until it could grow no further.

"Oh… yes," was all he said. Rias giggled and snuggled back close to him, biting her lip as her recommendations flew through her mind.

-o-

"Hello, Mr. Eärendil," the proctor said, looking up as Elros entered the room that was prepared for him. A couple of pens, plenty of paper, a desk, and chair were all that were supplied.

"Hi there. I'm ready to begin," Elros said, taking his seat.

"Please do so," the proctor said, resting his head on his hands as he observed Elros begin to write his essay.

-o-

"Elros doing his essay?" Akeno wondered as she met up with Rias in the backyard, two cups of freshly brewed tea in hand.

"Mhm. Two hours. Thanks," Rias said, taking her cup and leaning back a bit.

"He'll do fine," Akeno assured her.

"I know. I'm not worried about the test. More about the fight," Rias sighed.

"Yeah… I _really_ don't like that Yama guy," Akeno said, brow furrowed.

"Nor do I. Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it. There's also something else I need to tell you about," Rias said as she started to tell Akeno about Elros's suitor meetings. Akeno groaned loudly.

"That's fucking ridiculous," she said flatly.

"Tell me about it. I just want some peace with Elros. Is that too much to ask?" Rias asked no one in particular.

"I know. At least you get to sit in on them, though. That should make it go by quicker," Akeno said.

"I guess," Rias said.

"Enough about that for now, though. We have our next match in a week, right?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. Since Diodora and Sairaorg won their matches, we'll most likely be up against one of them," Rias said.

"Sairaorg is pretty strong, isn't he?" Akeno asked.

"Really strong. So is his Queen," Rias noted.

"Kuisha Abaddon," Akeno said.

"You know her?" Rias wondered.

"I'm your Queen, aren't I? I _have_ to know all the others," Akeno smiled. Rias returned it before taking another sip.

"Yup, Kuisha. Extremely strong, but that's to be expected of my cousin. Diodora might've beaten Seekvaira, but I don't think we'd have much trouble with him. Sairaorg… might be a bit more difficult, especially if Elros and Gasper are handicapped again," Rias said.

"I'm pretty sure Elros can beat Sairaorg pretty easily. But I've been _hearing_ that some of the Devils really want him to take on Issei - the leading king amongst the Young Devils vs. the Red Dragon Emperor," Akeno said.

"That… mmm…," Rias hummed, her thoughts trailing to what the outcome of that match might turn out to be. She loved Issei like a brother, but she wondered if he would be able to take Sairaorg on in a one on one fight. "What do you think?"

"I dunno. Issei is really strong, but Sairaorg might be on another level. However, Azazel mentioned to me at the party that Tannin told him that Issei worked particularly hard during his training session, so I can't really call it. Apparently, Elros spoke to him on the day we all sparred," Akeno said.

"Spoke what him? What does that mean?" Rias frowned.

"I assume he gave him a pep talk or something," Akeno shrugged.

"This was during their training?" Rias inquired.

"Yeah."

"That was after Issei talked to Elros about fighting Vali one on one. Elros seemed a bit worried about that," Rias said.

"I can kind of see why. Vali's pretty strong," Akeno said seriously.

"I know. Like I told him, I'm worried about them fighting as well. I hope Issei takes it seriously. I don't mind his laissez-faire attitude, but against Vali or Sairaorg, he can't afford to bring anything but his A-game," Rias said.

-o-

As the two beauties went back into the house, they came across the brunette and Asia, both heading towards the kitchen.

"Issei," Rias suddenly called out.

"Hmm? What's up, Rias?" he wondered.

"Do you have a moment?" she wondered.

"Sure," he nodded, Asia standing next to him with a worried expression - as per usual.

"Akeno mentioned that Azazel mentioned that _Tannin_ mentioned that Elros spoke with you on the final day of our training session with him. Would you mind telling me what he said?" Rias wondered.

"Oh. That…," Issei said uncomfortably as he remembered it. He didn't often see the colder side of Elros, but the Lantern could be cutting with his words if he wanted to be. They served as a wake-up call to him during his two weeks with Tannin. With a sigh, he relayed what he said.

-o-

 _"Crap. I'm not good with that," Issei groaned. As he did so, however, he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as Elros narrowed his eyes at him._

 _"Over the course of the last week, you've done nothing but complain at each and every chance you've gotten. How do you expect to beat Vali - or anyone else, for that matter - with that attitude?" Elros asked as he quickly got close and threw Issei over his shoulder and onto the ground. He landed with a thud and cringed before gingerly getting up. As soon as he did, Elros swiped his legs and sent him tumbling down again before circling him like a predator._

 _"You must have noticed that no one else complained half as much. It might be endearing to some, but not to me - especially not to that extent," Elros said as he waited for Issei to get up._

 _"What are you talking about?" Issei asked as he finally put his fists up._

 _"I just told you - your incessant complaining about this or that. You complain about climbing that rock face; you complain about running; you complain about making camp; you complain about going to sleep; you complain about having to wake up; you complain about everything I can imagine," Elros said, his voice cutting. Issei cringed at how bluntly he put it, averting his eyes._

 _"And now you don't even look at me," Elros said as he inched closer, his fists in front of him._

 _"I don-," Issei began before Elros punched him hard in the stomach._

 _"You don't what?" Elros asked as he reared the dragon back and punched him again, sending him to the floor. Issei coughed but got up again, a glint in his eyes as he looked at Elros._

 _"Maybe you think I'm being too cruel?" Elros asked. Issei didn't reply as he went in for a punch that Elros blocked._

 _"Well? Am I?" Elros asked, blocking a few more. Still, no response._

 _"I'll take that as a yes," Elros said as he punched through Issei's attempted block, hitting him square in the face._

 _"You might have noticed that I took it harder on you than the others," Elros commented._

 _"What?" Issei asked in surprise._

 _"I said that I was harder on you during the others. Not for the first day, but the rest of the week," Elros said, grabbing him by the hair and rearing him up._

 _"Do you want to know why?" he asked before sending him to the ground with a suplex. Issei coughed as he gingerly got back up._

 _"Why?" he wheezed._

 _"Because I know you want to fight Vali. And the way I look at it right now, you're fucked. He's going to kill you seven ways from fucking Sunday. You do nothing but complain. You can't even raise your fists against me. How do you expect to beat him like that?" Elros asked. Issei physically cringed at the bluntness of Elros's response._

 _"You think that I put you guys through that training for kicks? Or that I derived pleasure from it? I've seen good Lanterns die because they thought that training was a joke; after all, they had their ring to save them when things got hellish. They didn't have the benefit of someone like Rias reviving them. They're just dead and fucking gone now," Elros said. Issei gulped as he felt the coldness and Elros's voice. Looking up, he saw the Lantern towering over him._

 _"The only reason I'm alive right now is because I've never stopped training. You've barely begun it," Elros said, not attacking as he let Issei get to his feet. He retreated a bit and scanned Issei, who seemingly stood a bit taller._

 _"I want you to show me how strong you are right now. Go ahead and knock me down. I won't even move," Elros said. Issei continued to look at him as he put his fists up and went in closer. Elros's hands rested at his sides as Issei suddenly began to go on the offensive. He felt the brunette's punches and kicks connect; and behind them, he felt Issei start to get a bit angry at him. No doubt he didn't appreciate the words Elros had for him. Regardless, Elros kept true to his word as the Red Dragon Emperor began to grow a bit more ferocious. It was a few minutes, but he finally had Elros on the ground, peppering his and face with punches. He kept going at it until he couldn't raise his arms anymore. Stopping, Issei collapsed onto Elros's side, his breathing heavy. Bringing a hand to his face, Elros saw some blood trickling down his lip._

 _"That was better," Elros said as he got to his feet again._

 _"Why… did you have to put it like that?" Issei asked._

 _"Because I'm not going to get through to you any other way. I'm not sure what approach Rias has tried, but it's evident it's had no effect. So if the only way I'm going to get through to you is berating you, it's worth it. It's that or the alternative," Elros said._

 _"And what's that?" Issei asked, gingerly sitting up._

 _"Vali kills you. Riser, and those other two guys I faced relied solely on their powers to beat me. Neither seemed to have done a day's training in his life. You won't beat Vali by simply relying on your powers. You're going to have to train much, much harder. I'm going to let you fight Vali when you want to, but I intend to make sure you have as much of a chance at possible. Because once it's on, I'm not going to step in - just like you and Ddraig asked," Elros said. He paused before speaking again._

 _"But I'm going to leave it up to you. If you'd rather I not train you, I'll step off and let you do your thing. If you do want my help, we'll start doing this more often. But I'm going to leave that in your hands," Elros said. Issei opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he looked on the ground. The request he and Ddraig made to Elros just hit him. Vali was extremely powerful, he knew; and at his current levels, Issei didn't know if he stood much of a chance. Elros saw the gears turning in his head and spoke again._

 _"Take some time to think about it. Give me your answer once we're all finished without training," Elros said. Issei nodded before getting back to his feet. Of his own accord, he put his fists back up and stared Elros down. Elros nodded and the two continued their training._

-o-

"I see. What do you think of what he said?" Rias asked.

"I… wish he could've been a bit nicer with his words but I understand what he was getting at. I'm gonna start training with him after the Games are done," Issei said with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Very well. Thank you, Issei," Rias said with a smile before taking her leave. As they were out of earshot, she sighed heavily.

"What do _you_ think of what Elros said?" Akeno asked.

"I agree that he could've been nicer with how he put it. But I understand where he's coming from. Your thoughts?" she posited.

"I think he was fine with what he said, to be honest. I'm not sure he could've gotten through to Issei with being nice; he's a bit too hard headed for that. I think the training will be helpful, though. I guess you'll talk to him when he gets back?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. Mmm…," Rias hummed, trailing off as she thought of what to say.

-o-

As Elros got back to his room, he saw that Rias was laying down on his bed. He smiled and took off his shirt, slipping into bed with her and pulling up their blanket. Rias's eyes fluttered awake and she smiled, cuddling closer to him as she always did.

"Welcome back. How was your test?" she asked, yawning cutely as she traced the scar on chest.

"Passed, according to the proctor. Just one trial left to go," Elros said.

"You're gonna win. I know it," she said.

"Thanks for the confidence," Elros smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something really quickly?" Rias wondered.

"Sure," Elros said.

"It's about Issei. You had a talk with him about our last day of training with you," Rias said.

"I did. What about it?" Elros inquired.

"You're really going to prepare him to fight Vali?" Rias asked.

"As best as I can, yes," he responded.

"What do you think his chances are now?" she wondered.

"Hard to say. At this very moment? If Vali isn't recovered, probably high enough that Issei could cinch a win. If Vali's in top form… well, he has a lot more experience than Issei. I think Issei would give him a fight, but I'm not sure if he could pull it off," Elros said.

"Do you think you can get him ready?" she asked.

"I'm going to try my best to do so," Elros said.

"Did you have to be so… umm…," Rias paused, wondering how to best convey her thoughts.

"Cruel?" he asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say cruel. But you could've been a bit… less harsh," Rias said.

"I disagree. This is his life we're talking about, Rias. Nothing is too harsh," Elros said. Rias didn't say anything but moved back slightly, looking at him. Whenever he frowned at her, she felt a certain sense of unease; Elros smiled so brightly and often, that anything but that just didn't seem right.

"What would you have said if he didn't want to train with you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have pressed it," Elros shrugged.

"And when they _do_ fight - if Issei looks like he's going to lose, what're you going to do?" Rias asked.

"Nothing. That's what he and Ddraig want," Elros said.

"You won't rescue him if he's about to be killed?" she asked.

"I won't. Like I said, that's what he and Ddraig want. I don't necessarily agree with their choice, but it's their life," Elros said, getting on his back and looking up. "But what do you think? Should I?"

"It's their choice. I don't particularly like it myself, but… it's what Ddraig and Issei and Vali and Albion want. Whether they really will fight it to the death, I don't know," Rias said.

"Mmm. Their egos are getting in the way," Elros grumbled, sitting up.

"All Devil's have an ego," Rias said with a wry smile as she moved and rested her head in his lap. Elros began mindlessly stroking her hair, staring ahead. After a few minutes, Rias sat up in worry and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Mm? Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out for a second. Anyways, let's get some rest, yeah? I'm beat," Elros said, laying back down and bringing Rias with him. She clambered on top and rested her head in his neck, quickly dozing off. Elros, meanwhile, continued to stare ahead.

 _'Idiots,'_ he thought with a heavy sigh.


	42. Suitors

**Ah, it has been a while. Forgive me for not updating sooner. With volunteering + my Fairy Tail fanfic + helping out with college applications, I got a bit slow on this one. However, post-Thanksgiving, I see smooth sailing on a 7-10 day schedule for at least until the New Year. Very soon, I'm going to begin my edit of this story - all chapters. I'll be cleaning them up in regards to grammar and punctuation, adding some information here and there, condensing more information, and improving the overall flow. I'll be improving on the characterizations of my characters a bit as well. In addition to that, I might add an extra chapter here and there where I introduce the DC characters sooner. I expect this FanFic to go on for a long time, so I'll definitely be fleshing out the superhero side, but I know a lot of people want them to arrive sooner.**

-o-

"I've been in a lot of positions in my life. I've been in a lot of positions with _you_. I never, _ever_ thought that I would be in this position. Definitely not with my girlfriend observing," Elros said, staring ahead as he let Rias tie his tie.

"Oh? I thought you were well versed in the art of love?" she mused.

"The art of love? Yes. But _meetings with suitors?_ You know, if I was born a Duke in fourteenth century England or something, then maybe. This all feels a bit medieval," he sighed.

"I agree, but some of our customs are like that. Devils are steeped in tradition, after all. For some Houses, there needs to be a process to sort everything out - why they want to marry in, what they can bring to the table, etc. It was easy for my parents - both the House of Bael and the House of Gremory were and are well respected. It helped that my parents love each other a lot as well. Even before Riser, they had some other names in mind. That is, of course, until a certain _some one_ came along and swept their lovable daughter off her feet," Rias giggled, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovable daughter is right. I admit that for at least a second, I thought I'd get my ass kicked for taking it so quickly with you. I'm happy your family as cool with it, though. Good thing I'm so lovable as well," Elros said cheerfully, poking her stomach repeatedly.

"After what we did on the moon, I was scared for a bit as well. I thought they'd be against us going so quickly. But… they all seemed to love you from the get go. Now you're pretty much family. I'm happy for that," Rias said.

"When are the girls going to arrive?" he wondered.

"They should be arriving any minute now if they aren't already here. Grayfia will come to get us when it's all set up," Rias said, patting his shoulders gently. She smiled as she felt Elros wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close, kissing her softly atop her head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her face in his hands and gently caressing her cheeks.

"I know that I would much rather spend the day in bed with you, but I guess this had to happen eventually. Your rank in the Duels, the wealth that you won, your attack against the Khaos Brigade, your relationships with Luke, Odin, and Michael, and your Phoenix wings - it's all made you a very hot commodity," Rias sighed, putting her hands on top of his and leading him towards the bed. She got on his lap, rewrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him along the base of his neck.

"We can do that after we get this done. I get the feeling I'll have to put some _extra_ effort into it to make up for any indiscretion on my end," Elros laughed.

"Oh, I look forward to it," Rias said, giving him a gentle bite.

"Calm down there, Vampira," he said.

"Like you're one to talk!" she grumbled before sighing. "At least I'm sure they'll back off soon. Once we're done with the Ruins of Connection, it should be the end of these meetings."

"So I guess I should've asked, but what do these Ruins entail?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… It's like the relationship between you and I is going to go to another level. We're not married or anything like that, but it lets people know that we're serious about each other. My mom had to do them with my dad, and Grayfia had to do them with Sirzechs," Rias said.

"Got it," Elros nodded.

"Do you want to back out of it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Just the opposite. I'm very serious about our relationship," Elros smiled. Rias returned it with a bright one of her own and quickly locked lips with him, sending her tongue forth to explore. They didn't go on for long until Grayfia entered, solemn as usual.

"Lady Gra-Gra!" Elros said cheerfully, eliciting a despondent sigh from her.

"Lady Gra-Gra?" Rias asked.

"My nickname for her. Still need one for you. Ri-ass still stands, you know," he offered, his hand sliding down her back.

"No thanks. Something sweeter or cuter," Rias said.

"You should feel honored. I've never given anyone a say in their nickname until now," he grumbled.

"Oh, I feel _really_ special," Rias laughed.

"The suitors have begun to arrive, Lady Rias, Elros," Grayfia said.

"No more Lord Elros?" Rias wondered.

"He is extremely adverse being addressed as such," Grayfia sighed before exiting.

"Yeah, it just feels off," Elros admitted.

"So you're confident enough to flirt with every girl that comes your way and start a harem, but the title is too much?" Rias grumbled.

"Ha. Sorry, that's something I just can't change. Regardless of how much I do flirt, however, besides Akeno, I haven't spent this much time with anyone in a long time. As I've said, you're special," Elros said, standing up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her with a ferocious passion. Rias moaned in pleasure, holding on tight before finally jumping off.

"Save it for later," she giggled, taking him by the hand and escorting him to the room they'd be using.

-o-

Elros sat in a throne-like chair in the middle of the room. Opposite him was a large coffee table laden with eclairs, cakes, chocolate, hot chocolate, and coffee for him and the suitors to enjoy. Off to the side sat Rias, her eyes softening as they traveled to Elros and hardening as they looked at the door, ready for whoever might come through.

"This chair is pretty sweet," he said, getting comfortable and shaking around a bit.

"My dad made it himself. He took my brother out hunting in Sona's territory once. That's where they got the leather," Rias said, giggling at his antics.

"Alright, come in, please!" Elros called out. Immediately, the door opened and a girl around Rias's age came in. She wore a stunning black dress that cut off just above the knees and bared much of her thighs and cleavage. She smiled lustily at Elros before her blue eyes traveled to Rias, piercing her hard gaze.

"Hello. Aurora Gorgo," she said, shaking Elros's hand. Elros rose and shook it as well, flashing her a charming smile.

"A pleasure, m'lady. Elros Eärendil, at your service," he said, allowing her to get seated before taking his own.

"Oh, I know. You're quite famous," she said.

"Fame has its drawbacks. Coffee? Hot chocolate?" he inquired.

"Coffee, please."

As he poured her a measured amount, Aurora used her some of her magic to tip in the milk and sugar before taking a short sip. All the while, she made sure to keep eye contact with him.

"I think I'll let you take the lead on this. I've no idea what to say or expect if I'm honest. Forgive my ignorance," Elros said. Aurora looked him up and down several times, her eyes eventually settling on the scar that ran across his face.

"Just relax. All you have to do is listen to my proposal and then make a choice when the time comes," she said.

"What do you propose, then?" he wondered.

"Marriage," she replied simply. Elros looked at Rias who sighed and shrugged.

"That's a bit quick, don't you think? I haven't even swept you off your feet yet," he said.

"Maybe not the best idea with your… paramour in the room," she said, her eyes traveling to Rias. As Rias returned the gaze, Elros felt the atmosphere in the room change.

"So… is your family like Rias's?" Elros asked, trying to break the tension.

"They were. The Gorgo family was left mostly defunct after the Great War," Rias answered in her place.

"Lady Rias is mostly correct. It's my myself, my sister, and my parents. That said, we do still own a sizable amount of land," she said.

"And why do you want to marry me? Just… don't say, mighty children. That's an automatic no," Elros grumbled.

"You don't wish to be a father?" she wondered.

"It's not that. I just couldn't care less about the whole mighty part. I'd much rather they just be happy," Elros said.

"I… see," Aurora said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You disagree?" Elros wondered.

"Perhaps it's different for you, as a newborn. While I love my parents, I'm aware of what is expected of me - to succeed them as the head of the family eventually, as the eldest child. That comes before everything else," Aurora said seriously.

"I… see. And how would uhh… I play a role in that?" he wondered.

"We are still quite wealthy, and as I said, own a sizable amount of land. You would come into it all as well. If you wish to keep a harem, I've no problem with that either," she said.

"That's good to know. Alright, then… well, I suppose we'll be in contact or something? Forgive me, I'm not exactly certain what's expected of me. As you said I'm a newborn. This is all a bit too… uh… what's the word I'm looking for? Ah. Medieval, if not contrived," Elros grimaced.

"Ah. Yes. I've heard of your… recalcitrance," Aurora said, giggling slightly.

"Some would call it obstinance," Elros laughed. After a long pause, however, she finally got up.

"I look forward to hearing your reply," she bowed to him before leaving.

"Whew," Elros sighed, pouring another drink for himself.

"That went well. Hopefully, they all go that smooth," Rias sighed.

"I feel bad for her. Is it just me, or did you get the feeling that her life isn't quite hers?" Elros asked bluntly.

"You'll find that's the case with a lot of the girls you'll meet today. Not all Devil families are as progressive," Rias sighed, looking at the door.

-o-

"Well, I'm about ready to call it quits," Elros sighed, stretching.

"You've done a grand total of one," Rias giggled.

"More than enough, I think," Elros grumbled. Suddenly, the door knocked again. As the next woman entered, Elros smiled wide. To Rias's surprise, he immediately got up and embraced her.

"MAZE!" he yelled jovially.

"Hey, Elros," she said, smiling as she returned the hug.

"What're you doing here?!" he asked, his attitude that of a child coming across a friend they hadn't seen in years.

"Luke heard that you were meeting suitors and thought it'd be funny to send me," she sighed, taking a seat and getting something to drink. Her eyes soon traveled to Rias, who looked her up and down. "Gonna introduce me?"

"Right! Rias, this is Maze. She's the bartender at Lux," Elros said excitedly.

"Lux?" Rias frowned.

"Yeah. It's the piano bar that Luke owns, in Los Angeles," Elros said.

"I see. So… you know her well?" she wondered.

"I'll say! She's like my older sister or something!" Elros said.

"Call me older one more time," Maze grumbled, shooting up and putting Elros in a sleeper hold.

"Ha, sorry," Elros said, tapping out. "Seriously, though, it's good to see you."

"It hasn't been that long," she smiled.

"I guess. How come you haven't come with Luke when he's been down here? I forgot to ask that last time," he wondered.

"Unfortunately, I've other _things_ to focus on," she answered.

"If you say so. Maze, this is Rias, the love of my life," Elros said, walking over and kissing the redhead. Rias smiled at the tender touch while Maze observed with keen interest.

"Elros, you mind giving us a moment?" Maze wondered.

"Huh? Sure, I guess," Elros said, raising an eyebrow but bowing out. Rias looked at Maze but shivered as she found her gaze not only returned, but overwhelmed. She could feel the power rolling off of Maze.

"So, you and E really are a thing, hmm? I heard it from Luke, but I can't say I quite believed it," Maze said.

"Any particular reason?" Rias wondered.

"He's never settled down before, although he's had chances. When Luke told me he was in Japan and going to school, I thought it'd be for a week. He'd get it out of his system and then come back to LA. That doesn't seem to be the case," Maze said.

"You sound as though you don't approve," Rias frowned.

"I'm ambivalent for the most part. Take good care of Elros, though," Maze said.

"He says you're like a sister to him?" Rias wondered curiously.

"We never really defined our relationship. The kid came into Lux when he a preteen and Luke and I looked after him. Thought it'd be a short term thing - a couple of ays - but after he told us about his dad, we never kicked him out. He's had a home there ever since," Maze said.

"Is Luke your… husband or something?" Rias wondered.

"Ha. What gave you that idea?" Maze asked, laughing.

"It… well, Elros has said that Luke's been like a father to him, so I just assumed," Rias said.

"I prefer to enjoy a bit of everything if you know what I mean," Maze winked at her. Rias felt a sudden shiver go and down her spine but she didn't respond. "Thinking about something?"

"No," Rias said.

"If you say so. Before you inevitably ask, the answer is yes," Maze said.

"Yes?" Rias repeated.

"Yes," Maze replied. There was a long pause before it suddenly struck the redhead. She immediately got to her feet, her Powers of Destruction showing themselves.

"When?" she asked, venom in her voice.

"Relax, Princess. It was wayyyyy before you came into the picture," Maze said, unfazed. Slowly, she reined her powers in before sitting back down, looking at Maze with cutting eyes.

"You all appear to have a… interesting dynamic," Rias said.

"That's one way to put it. Relax, I'm not here to steal him away from you," Maze said.

"Then why did you come here?" Rias asked.

"I just wanted to see you for myself. I hear you're pretty popular down here. Could have any guy you want. Why did you choose him?" Maze wondered.

"He's not like other guys," Rias said.

"Meaning?" she wondered.

"Do I have to explain it to you?" Rias asked coldly.

"No, but if you don't, I'll just ask him. And I'm sure he'll be much more forthcoming," Maze smirked.

-o-

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Bürent wondered as she came up with Marion.

"Yeah, but Rias is talking to a friend of mine in there," Elros said.

"A friend?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup. Her names Mazikeen, Maze for short. She's the bartender at Luke's club," he said.

"She's a Devil too?" Marion wondered.

"It appears so. So far, two down and I don't know how much more to go," he sighed.

"You'll do fine," Bürent said, embracing him. "So, what're you up to tomorrow?"

"Hmm… nothing as far as I can tell. Why, what's up?" he wondered.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us?" Marion asked, blushing.

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We already texted Rias about it and she's cool with it," Bürent said.

"I'd love to. Do you guys have something in mind?"

"More or less. Can't spoil the surprise, though," Marion said in a sing-song voice.

"We'll see you then," Bürent added, kissing him on the cheek before taking her leave with Marion. As they were out of earshot, Marion quickly texted Akeno.

-o-

"I see. That's interesting," Maze said, bored.

"You could sound a bit more excited, then," Rias said coolly.

"I could. So what's this about you going through the Ruins of Connection with him?" she wondered.

"How do you know about that?" Rias asked in surprise. The Ruins of Connection weren't well known to everyone; all that was known was that the Gremory's had an important ceremony that was special to them.

"Sweetheart, you don't think I got my position because I was good at mixing alcohol, did you?" Maze said.

"That's none of your business," Rias said coldly.

"Everything with Elros is my business," Maze said.

"You're not his mother," Rias said.

Mazikeen jutted forth rapidly, her hand soon closing itself around Rias's throat. As the redhead struggled to breathe, Maze only tightened her grip.

"Watch your tongue," she hissed. As Rias looked her in the eyes, she saw them glow red for a second before settling down. Finally, though, Maze dropped her.

"What was that for?" Rias wheezed, massaging her throat.

"That's not why I really came here, though," Maze said, ignoring her question. As she sat down, she looked at Rias with cutting eyes.

"Then… why are you here?" Rias asked, taking her seat, shivering a bit.

"Because I don't trust you," Maze said.

"What?" Rias asked, stunned.

"I don't trust you, red," Maze repeated.

"What have I done to you?" Rias asked.

"It's less about that and more what you did to him. You and your little… friends," Maze said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rias said.

"Oh, you don't? You all went to Disneyland a while ago, didn't you?" Maze asked.

"Yes. So?" Rias asked.

"Well, if you stayed there it would've been fine. But you didn't, did you?" Maze insinuated. Rias felt her heart drop into a cold place as the realization washed over her. She quickly cast a soundproofing spell, eliciting a laugh from Maze.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Tsk. Lying as well?" Maze said.

"I'm not," Rias said defiantly.

"Would you rather me bring him in and you can tell him to his face?" Maze asked. Rias was silent before looking at the floor, her heart beating faster.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Elros lived there for a long time and then he lived with us. You don't think I keep my eyes wide open?" Maze wondered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Rias asked.

"I'm more curious to hear why _you_ haven't," Maze said. "Didn't he tell you about being a Green Lantern the same night he landed?"

"I…I… wanted… to learn more about him," Rias said.

"Why not ask him?" she wondered.

"He's… guarded about that part of his life," Rias answered.

"And you didn't think he deserved to have his own secrets?" Maze asked.

"It's not that! It's…," Rias trailed off. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I-," Maze began before Rias cut her off.

"Please don't. Please," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to him," Maze said coldly.

"You don't have to! Just… just don't tell him," Rias said, lip quivering.

"Then you'll have to," Maze said.

"What?" Rias asked, surprised.

"Then you'll have to. I don't want to see him hurt, but I'm not going to let you pretend like you're doing him a favor," Maze said.

"If I tell him, he-," Rias began before Maze cut her off.

"You should've thought about that beforehand. Tell him before the Ruins, or I'll tell him that same day," Maze said before she waved her hand and removed the soundproofing charm. "You can come back now."

"What'd I miss?" Elros wondered, popping his head in.

"Nothing much. Anyways, I have to head back. See you around, E," Maze said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Rias quickly recomposed herself, digging a nail into her wrist to compose herself and managing a smile. She felt Elros put an arm around her. She returned the hug tightly, burying her head in his chest.

"I hope these end quickly," he said.

"Me too. Let's… go get some rest after, kay?" she asked.

"Happily. Jeez, I've done two and I'm already winded," he sighed.

-o-

"H-hi," a timid girl greeted as she entered.

"Hi there. How are you?" Elros wondered.

"I-I-I'm fine, Mr. Eärendil. M-my name is… uhh… my name is Helena Hecate. It's a p-pleasure to meet you," she said. She was a head shorter than Elros with long raven hair and wearing a conservative black dress. She continued to avoid his gaze as she took a seat. With a trembling hand, she reached for some water before accidentally spilling it.

"Oh no!" she squealed, trying to clean it up. Elros just chuckled before he helped her up and took over.

"Relax, Helena. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said kindly.

"I-I've dishonored your home, Lady Rias! Have mercy on me!" she squealed, bowing to Rias again and again.

"Don't worry about it," Rias said, slightly amused.

"Sorry," she said again, her face turning a bright red.

"So, Helena - tell me about yourself," Elros said.

"W-what would you like to know?" she asked.

"Umm… well, why did you want to meet me?" he wondered.

"My parents wanted me to," she said before squeaking in terror. "PLEASE DON'T THINK I DON'T WANT TO MEET YOU!"

"Ha. Relax, relax. Ok, your parents wanted you to meet me. Do they want you to marry me?" he asked bluntly.

"I… I believe so, yes," she said.

"And do _you_ want to marry me?" he asked.

"My parents want me to so I want to," she said.

"I… see. Ok…," Elros trailed off. He sighed in displeasure, wondering if the rest of the girls were going to be the same. "Helena, how old are you?"

"I'm… fifteen," she said.

"Ah. That's… a bit young, don't you think? You've got a long while before you have to think of marriage," Elros said.

"I don't know. I just know my parents wanted me here," she said. "I don't want to disappoint them."

As Elros looked at Rias, she let out a deep sigh. She went over and put an arm around the girl.

"Elros, could you give us a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," Elros said, taking his leave.

"Helena," Rias said in a gentle voice.

"L-Lady Rias?" she squeaked.

"I was in your same position a while ago, you know," she said.

"W-with Lord Riser?" Helena asked.

"Yeah. I _really_ didn't want to marry him even though my parents did," Rias said. "Even as it closer, I kept doing everything I could to push it back. I… think that on some level, they were disappointed but they eventually saw it my way. Elros is right. You're far too young to marry. It won't be easy, and it might even be a bit painful, but you shouldn't marry someone just because it might be good for your family. It's ok to be a little selfish."

"I… I don't want to disappoint them, though," Helena shivered at the thought.

"I know. But if they love you, they won't want you to drift from them," Rias said, holding her a bit tighter. Her sympathies went out for the girl.

-o-

"How is it going so far, dear?" Venelana asked.

"Rias is talking to one of the girls right now, Mrs. G. She's fifteen. That's… far too young for me to even consider," Elros said.

"I understand. You'll find that Devil culture is different in many facets from what you're used to. This is one of them. Of course, this is mainly a cursory matter. You're not obligated to do anything," Venelana said.

"That's good to know. Did you have to do something like this as well, Mrs. G?" he wondered.

"I didn't. Zeo and I were much in love before it ever got to a point where our families thought they would have to intervene. Neither side was against it, so it was mostly smooth sailing for us," Venelana said.

"You know, a year ago, I didn't remotely consider I might be in a position like this," Elros laughed.

"I'm sure your mind was on other things, like all other young men," Venelana giggled.

"I plead the fifth, Mrs. G. But really, I'm happy to be here. Uhh… thank you and Mr. G for being so… umm… well… you know," Elros said. Venelana was surprised to hear him stumble over the words.

"We're more than happy to have you dear. As a mother, I'm extremely happy to see that my daughter has chosen such a wonderful man," she said, giving him a hug.

"Mother!" Rias grumbled as she poked her head out, seeing them embracing.

"Sorry, dear. Guess you lost this one," Venelana joked before taking her leave.

"What's up?" Elros asked.

"We talked a bit. I think it should be ok now," Rias sighed. Elros pulled her in for a hug that she returned tightly. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt his hands gently rubbing her back.

 _'What am I gonna do?'_ she thought fearfully.

-o-

"I'm sorry for taking up your time," Helena bowed again.

"Don't worry about it," Elros said. With a smile at Rias, she took her leave.

"How much more?" Elros sighed.

"A lot, unfortunately," Rias said. As the door opened, her eyes shot open in surprise. Elros looked surprised as well; the next suitor looked much like Rias.

"Rias, I didn't know you had a little sister! And don't you think this might get weird?!" Elros asked in surprise.

"I don't! Mio?" she asked.

"Hey, Rias," the girl smiled. Her crimson hair was tied in twin tails, her pink eyes washing over Rias and Elros.

"Mio! It's really you!" Rias said, stepping forward and hugging her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this. My mom and dad…," she sighed.

"I understand. Wow. It's been, what, six months since we saw each other?" Rias wondered.

"Around that. How've you been?" Mio asked.

"I could be better. We've gone through three so far," she sighed.

"I know; we're all sitting outside. At least six more to go," she said.

"SIX?!" Elros asked, horrified.

"Mio, this is Elros Eärendil. Elros, this is a good friend of mine - Mio Naruse," Rias said.

"A pleasure," Elros said, kissing her hand. Mio deadpanned at Rias, who sighed.

"He likes to flirt," she sighed.

"That doesn't bother you?" Mio asked.

"Not really. He knows what'll happen otherwise," Rias said, giving him a dangerous look. Elros looked around the room, whistling and doing his damnedest to avoid her eye.

"I guess we should start this," Mio sighed, taking a seat. Rias sat with her while Elros looked at the two from his position. The similarities were striking; even now he thought they looked like sisters.

"Are you two _positive_ you aren't sisters?" he asked.

"Positive," Rias said.

"I still don't believe it," Elros said, shaking his head.

"Heads up, Lisara is out there is as well. So is Barbara," Mio sighed.

"Barbara?" Rias asked eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. She's at the end, so she'll probably be last. Lisara is after me," Mio said.

"I see. Alright. Thanks for the heads up," Rias sighed.

"I think I'm missing something here," Elros deduced.

"Lisara is another friend of mine," Rias said.

"And this Barbara?" he wondered.

"No," Rias and Mio said in unison.

"Ah. I… think I won't ask," Elros said.

"Probably for the best. Anyways, I'm just here because my parents wanted me to come. Sorry, but I've no intention of marrying you," she said.

"That was easy. Anyways, why don't you two talk a bit? I'm going to talk a walk. If anyone asks, Rias had to talk to you about something or… whatever," Elros said, quickly hopping the sofa and taking his leave.

"This is the third time in a row he's left in the middle," Rias giggled.

"I can at least see part of why you like him. Handsome guy," Mio said.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you tell him that directly," Rias said.

"You're really ok with him flirting so openly?" Mio asked.

"I am. I dunno, even when he does, he always keeps an eye on me. Besides, it's not like I had much experience with guys before him," Rias sighed.

"I know. Lis and I were surprised when we heard about you two," Mio said.

"Pissed I didn't tell you?" Rias asked.

"Hm. Just a bit. Happier than anything because you didn't marry that asshole, Riser," Mio said.

"You and I both," Rias said.

"I think his parents are asking around, trying to find _someone_. From what I know, Ruval's reputation was hurt pretty bad as well. They're trying to salvage what they can," Mio said. "Elros taking a quarter of the company for himself didn't help them much either."

"What about the others that he beat? The second duel?" Rias wondered.

"Bastion and Anders were both excommunicated. Elizaveta is going up the ranks. She's already in the Top 20 - again. Speaking of which…," Mio said.

"Ugh. Don't tell me," Rias grumbled.

"Yup. She's out there as well," Mio said.

"Fine," Rias sighed. "But Barbara?"

"I know. I was surprised as well," Mio said.

"Think it was her parents choice?" Rias asked.

"I honestly have no idea. You know her…," Mio said uneasily.

"Unfortunately," Rias blanched, leaning back.

"After Issei helped you against Riser, I thought you would've gone for him," Mio mused.

"I think a lot of people did. But… Issei's sweet - and I'm seriously grateful to him for helping me. I think of him more as a brother than anything, though," Rias said.

"Kiba?" Mio said.

"I always thought he was gay," Rias giggled.

"Ha. Didn't you do your research on him before having him join?" Mio smirked.

"I didn't really care about their sexual preferences. I only knew about Issei's because he's pretty famous around school for being a pervert," Rias laughed.

"If he wasn't so pervy, he might get a few more girls chasing after him," Mio sighed.

"You'd be surprised. He has Asia and Irina - she's in the Angel Faction," Rias said.

"Seriously?" Mio asked, brows raised.

"Yup. Childhood friends. Hmm… wouldn't be surprised if some other girls liked him as well," Rias mused.

"How popular is he against Elros?" Mio wondered.

"Elros is different," Rias said.

"That much I can tell. I've seen his duels. It's… interesting, to say the least," Mio said, shifting a bit.

"What?" Rias inquired.

"He… I dunno, he seems a bit… you know, off, when he duels," Mio said.

"Off?" Rias frowned.

"I mean… Look, it's not they were Death Matches, right? Sure, there was a lot at stake but he seemed to be taking it really seriously - more than anyone else. Barely even talked," Mio said.

"That… I dunno," Rias shrugged, not wanting to delve too much into the subject.

"It's kind of scary, to be honest. Rias… when you two are alone…," Mio began.

"No, Mio. Never," Rias said sharply.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure," Mio said. She looked at her friend before pulling Rias in for a hug.

-o-

"She already leave?" Elros wondered as he returned.

"Yup. Hey, I need to take care of something. Do you think you can take the next couple yourself? The next girl's a friend of mine as well, so I'm not too worried," Rias said.

"Sure. No problem," Elros said, giving her a kiss. As she left, Rias quickly hailed Akeno and headed over to Sona's.

-o-

"Hello," Elros said cheerfully as the next suitor entered.

"Lisara Restall," she said, holding her hand out. She had red hair that went all the way down to her waist, coupled with red eyes. She wore a simple white shirt and black skirt, as well as a slight smile.

"Elros Eärendil. Please, take a seat," he said.

"Thank you. Where is Rias, if you don't mind my asking?" she wondered.

"She went to take care of something. Rias mentioned you two are friends? And with the other girl from before, Meme," Elros said.

"Her name is Mio," Lisara corrected him.

"Isn't that what I said?" he frowned, eliciting a little giggle.

"Nope, but it's fine. I'm sure she won't be too upset," Lisara said.

"Sorry, I'm sometimes terrible with names," Elros said sheepishly.

"Do you remember what mine is?" Lisara asked.

"Of course. You just told me," Elros said.

"Uh huh. What is it?" she asked.

"It's… Lisa," Elros mumbled.

"Lisara," she corrected.

"Why?" he grumbled.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Lisa is so much easier," he said.

"This coming from the guy with a weird name?" Lisara countered.

"Weird?! Elros Eärendil! It rolls off the tongue!" he said.

"Whatever. Sounds complicated," she shrugged.

"Hmph. It's sexy is what it is," he grumbled. "Anyways, you mind just hanging around here until Rias gets back? I'd rather not continue without her."

"I don't… but is that really necessary? Just tell them no," Lisara said.

"Some of them seem to be here at the behest of their families. I don't want to get them into trouble or anything by rejecting them out of hand," he said.

"You're far more considerate than I thought you'd be," Lisara said.

"What did you think I'd be like?" he wondered.

"A bit more cocky, for some reason. More arrogant. Hell, after those Duels, I would be," Lisara said.

"They lost partly because they were cocky. Wouldn't want to join the losing side," Elros said.

"You're telling me winning those Duels did nothing for your ego?" she wondered.

"I hope not. Then somebody would have to cut _me_ down to size. That'd really hurt my ego," Elros grumbled.

"Your next Duel might not be as easy, unfortunately," she said.

"I don't expect it to be. You ever met Yama? Dude's like a fucking force of nature from what I've seen so far. A monster," Elros said.

"Afraid?" she wondered.

"Don't tell Rias," he winked at her.

"Hm. With how you fight, I didn't think you'd be afraid of anything," Lisara mused.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what I'm afraid of," Elros said with a contemplative look.

"Rias is probably worried about you. My mother was at the Peace Conference Ceremony; she saw how he took some of the Devil's out," Lisara said.

"Yeah, wasn't pretty. Should've just let Lucy deal with them," Elros chuckled.

"Lucy? Are you referring to Luke?" she wondered.

"Yup. I like to call him Lucy, though. Mix it up here and there with Lulu," Elros grinned.

"You sure it's a wise idea to annoy a guy like that?" she wondered.

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't! It's my God-given right, I might say," Elros said, clutching his head.

"You should know better than to blaspheme," Lisara said, amused.

"I've heard that one before. Jeez, Mikey's a prick…," Elros grumbled, burying his head in the pillow before turning his head toward Lisara. She was surprised to see a piercing look in his eye.

"What?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a… long lost older sister whose name rhymes with Prius Memory, would you?" he asked.

"Ugh, no. Everyone asks that," Lisara grumbled.

"I can see why. I was about to say Mr. G got around," Elros laughed.

"Before you ask, Mio isn't my sister either," she said.

"So all three of you are old friends that just happen to have similar hair and look somewhat alike?" he wondered.

"Coincidence," she sighed.

"If you say so. So your parents are trying to get you to marry a guy as well, huh?" he asked.

"Yup. You're suitor number 21," she said.

"21?! Why am I so far down the list?!" he demanded.

"… You're telling me you _want_ to be on the list?" she asked.

"Of course not! But if I'm gonna be _on_ the list, I should be way up there. I'm adorable and charming!" he moaned, eliciting a giggle from Lisara.

"Relax. I'm sure you would've been up there if you were a Devil for a longer time. I met with number 20 months ago," she said.

"Jeez… 20 rejections. Already got a boyfriend?" he wondered.

"What?!" Lisara asked, turning red.

"What? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. No, I don't have a boyfriend," she answered.

"It'll happen in time. Or you'll end up with a hundred cats," Elros said.

"I'm definitely not going to be a cat lady," she grumbled.

"Ha. If you say so. Man, I wonder what Rias is doing?" he complained.

"Not enjoying talking to me?" she asked.

"Quite the opposite. But we need to hurry this up because Rias and I have business to take care of," Elros said.

"Business?" she wondered.

" _Business_ ," he grinned at her. Lisara turned red at the implication and quickly poured herself a drink.

"Sona wasn't kidding. Forgive my directness, but is it common for all Devil girls to be so… off the cuff about romance?" he wondered.

"It…," Lisara trailed off uncomfortably.

-o-

"Seriously?" Akeno asked, feeling her heart fall.

"Yeah," Rias said, shifting comfortably.

"How does she know?" Tsubaki asked.

"She wouldn't say, but she makes it sound like she has sources everywhere. That's… not as important, though. I…," Rias stumbled. She felt Akeno embrace her, thankful for the touch.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Tsubaki hissed, eliciting a glare from her opposite Queen.

"I agree with Tsubaki on this," Sona sighed, rubbing her face vigorously.

"What do we do?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Akeno. I…," Rias trailed off, taking a seat and holding her head in her hands. "I have to tell him, don't I? Or she will… and that…," she trailed off.

"I don't know," Akeno mumbled.

"Perhaps… he'll understand?" Sona suggested.

"I hope so. Otherwise," Rias shivered, gulping at the thought.

 _'If he breaks up with me…'_ she thought, her lip quivering at the thought. _'And the Ruins are so close. And these suitors. If I lose him….'_

-o-

"Hey, Rias," Lisara said as the other redhead entered.

"Lisara," Rias smiled, hugging her. "How'd it go?"

"I don't know how you put up with him. I kind of wanna kill him already," she sighed.

"Your friend really can't take the teasing," Elros laughed.

"He's a prick," Lisara grumbled.

"I know," Rias sighed.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Elros grumbled.

"Relax, sweetheart. Anyways - Mio mentioned that Barbara was out there?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. She's been talking to Elizaveta," Lisara said uncomfortably.

"Whose this Barbara, anyway?" Elros wondered.

"She's… an acquaintance. Barbara Minerva," Rias said.

"Did you say, Barbara Minerva?" Elros asked, stunned.

"Y…yeah. Why? You know her?" Rias asked, snapping around.

"She's an archaeologist. Famous for her expeditions in Africa," Elros said.

"Yeah, that's her," Rias said.

"Holy shit, she's a _Devil?!"_ Elros asked, flabbergasted.

"For… a while now. Although she typically spends more time on Earth. H…how do you know her?" Rias asked.

"I met her at a party a year or so ago, and saw one of her exhibits," Elros said.

"A party?" Rias asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Don't worry, nothing happened between us. I don't even think I spoke with her," Elros said gently. "But you guys don't seem to like her much."

"Mmm. Anyways, I'll see you around Rias. Mio and I will be at the matches," Lisara said, giving her a hug before leaving. As she did, Rias sighed and sat in Elros's lap, holding him tightly.

"You alright?" Elros asked quietly.

"So… nothing happened between you two?" Rias asked.

"Nothing happened. I promise," Elros said. Rias looked at him before sighing and nodding, hugging him close.

"I just want to get this over with so you and I can spend some time with each other," she said, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Let's rush through them, then," Elros said.

-o-

"Elizaveta, hey," Elros said as crimson-pink haired beauty entered.

"Hello, Elros. How have you been?" she asked.

"Well. I'm more worried about you, though. I didn't have much time to speak with you after our fight," he said.

"Yes, unfortunately, my recuperation took a little while," she sighed.

"Sorry about that," Elros said sheepishly.

"You've nothing to apologize for," Rias said, eyeing Elizaveta with narrowed eyes.

"Remember our wager, though? If you lost, I wouldn't have to marry you," Elros said.

"I recall, yes. That said, I will not force you to marry me. Should you wish to, of course, I will accept," Elizaveta said.

"I'm afraid the answer is still no," Elros said.

"I assumed as much. Which is why I came with something else in mind as well," she said.

"Oh? What's up?" Elros said.

"I challenge Rias Gremory to a Duel," Elizaveta said, locking eyes with Rias.

"W-what?" Rias asked, surprised.

"I challenge you to a Duel," Elizaveta restated.

"Why?" Rias asked, shooting up.

"In the time that I took to recuperate, I sat down with my family. While I am independent for the most part, they are incessantly screeching about settling down. I know better than anyone that I will have to eventually. I refuse to settle for just anyone, however. No, I will only settle with someone I deem to be equal or greater than I," she said, her eyes falling on Elros again.

"He beat you. Badly, I might add," Rias said coldly.

"Which is why I am considering him. But I will not force something between us. You, however, are at least comparable to me. Should I win, I will be spending more time by his side," Elizaveta said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rias yelled.

"I would advise you to reconsider. Should I win, I will be spending more time by his side - yes. Should I lose, however, I will give you and your family access to my part of my family's territory," Elizaveta said.

"What?" Rias asked, stunned.

"Access to my part of family's territory. I took on the surname, Fomina, to set myself apart from them. My maiden name is Elizaveta Thoth," she said.

"Thoth?" Rias asked.

"Does that mean something to you?" Elros wondered.

"The Thoth family is known for their Magic Power," Rias said, narrowing her eyes.

"Stronger than the Gremory's, as it stands," Elizaveta said. "Well? Do you accept? You are responsible for your family's well-being into the future, after all. On both ends of the spectrum, this could be quite the opportunity."

"I don't have an answer for you right now," Rias said grinding her teeth.

"Then let me know tomorrow after you've had a chance to discuss it," Elizaveta said, getting up. "It was good to see you again, Elros."

"Likewise," Elros nodded. As she left, he turned to Rias, who was biting her fingers.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"I want to say no," she whispered.

"Then say no," he said.

"I… have to discuss it with my family first," Rias sighed.

"What's there to discuss?" Elros asked.

"Her offer. I… I really don't want it to come down to that, but my parents would be really disappointed if I just let that go. They've been trying to strike a deal with her family for a while now," Rias said, collapsing on the couch. Elros pulled her in for a hug, kissing her atop her head. Rias returned it tightly.

 _'She just had to offer that now,'_ she thought angrily as she stroked his hair.

-o-

"ELROS EÄRENDIL!" shouted the penultimate suitor. Elros and Rias looked on in surprise as a girl around Rias's height with ground-length electric blue hair entered. She wore a frilly blue dress and had striking green eyes, her lips curved into an excited smile as she leapfrogged the couch and looked at Elros.

"Uhhh… hi there," Elros said, baffled by the entrance.

"MY NAME IS HANEKAWA BAST! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" she declared loudly.

"Uhhh… hi there! Sorry, would you mind not shouting?" Elros asked, amused.

"WHA- sorry! Hello, Lady Rias Gremory!" Hanekawa said, bowing several times to the redhead, who seemed just as amused.

"Hello," was all Rias said, not particularly certain on how to proceed with this one.

"So… what can I do you for, Ms. Bast?" Elros asked.

"I'm here on behalf of the EEFC!" Hanekawa said excitedly as she looked at Elros.

"The what now?" Elros asked.

"The Elros Eärendil Fan Club!" Hanekawa said.

"THEWHATNOW?!" Elros asked surprisedly.

"The Elros Eärendil Fan Club! I, the humble president and initial member, started it after you beat Lord Riser Phoenix and his peerage in a duel! We've grown quite a bit, and when I heard that you were meeting suitors I simply couldn't resist!" Hanekawa said.

"Rias! Did you hear that?! I have a fan club!" Elros said excitedly. Rias giggled at how excited he looked before looking at Hanekawa, whose eyes seemed to be boring into Elros's soul.

"So what is your objective, Hanekawa? Do you want to marry Elros?" Rias asked.

"SURE! But I came here for another, more important reason!" Hanekawa said.

"What's that?" Elros asked.

"WILL YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME?!" she wondered.

"A… sorry?" Elros asked, amused.

"A picture! Oh, and if you wouldn't mind signing it. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind giving us something of yours. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind speaking to the fan club sometime. Oh, and if…," Hanekawa continued to go off on a tangent, while Rias and Elros simply exchanged several glances, wondering when she would stop.

"A picture. Yeah, sure. Anything for my fans," Elros said with a grin. He jumped the table and put an arm around Hanekawa, who tossed her phone to Rias. Sighing but smiling, Rias took a picture while they shifted positions, both grinning in earnest.

"The fan club thanks you!" Hanekawa said.

"Not at all. As for sighing… uhh… well, I can sign your phone or something?" he asked.

"YES PLEASE!" Hanekawa said excitedly, looking on eagerly as Elros proceeded to do so. "YOUR SIGNATURE IS AMAZING!"

"Ha… thanks. As for giving you something… uh… well, I'm not quite sure _what,"_ Elros said.

"Your child will do," Hanekawa said.

"WHAT?!" Elros and Rias asked in surprise.

"Oh, was that too forward? Hmmm… how about a sample of your hair? Or skin? Or blood? A shoe? A glove? Boxers? Briefs? Shirt? Pants? Socks? Semen?" she pressed, leaning closer and closer.

"Uhhh… Rias, a little help here," Elros said, bewildered.

"I… honestly have no idea what to say," Rias said, although her Powers were starting to show themselves.

"Well… hair? Uhh… here," Elros said, plucking a white strand out and giving it to her. Hanekawa looked at it like it was a brick of gold and cautiously handled it, slipping it into a ziplock bag.

"Amazing," she whispered.

"This… alright, I've no idea what to say about this," Elros deadpanned.

"Nor do I. I'm going to have to talk to my mother to see who screened these people," Rias grumbled.

"So… Hanekawa. This fan club…," Elros began.

"The Elros Eärendil Fan Club proudly sports 1,959 members of both sexes, although we skew heavily towards female. I started it after you beat Riser Phoenix and while it was pretty small, we blew up in popularity after you defeated Elizaveta Fomina, Anders Canio, and Bastion Milcom! And we continued to add new members every day!" she said proudly.

"Ha. That… uhh… is good to hear, I guess," Elros said, unsure of what to say.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!" she pronounced emphatically.

"Was it really necessary to start a club for him, though?" Rias asked.

"Of course it was! LOOK AT HIM!" Hanekawa proclaimed, pointing dramatically at Elros, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah…?" Rias trailed off.

"DON'T YOU SEE?!" Hanekawa asked.

"I'm… not sure what you're talking about," Rias said.

"Wow. Really deflating my ego here, babe," Elros deadpanned.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?! You know what I'm talking about! OH! THAT REMINDS ME! Could we get an interview with you?" Hanekawa asked Rias with puppy dog eyes.

"About… him?" she asked.

"Who else?!" Hanekawa asked.

"I… how about I get back to you on that? Oh, look at the time! We really need to wrap this up soon, Hanekawa," Rias said.

"Sure, sure! I'll leave my information with Lady Venelana! Thank you for meeting me! Let me know if you want to get married!" Hanekawa said, holding the ziplock bag close to her chest as she scampered out.

"I have no doubt that that was my mother's doing," Rias said dangerously.

"If _I_ have a fan club, I'm certain you do too. And something tells me those guys might not be as energetic as Hanekawa. Do I have anything to worry about?" Elros laughed.

"Ha. Maybe. At least I won't have to deal with them anymore. Apparently, after your last Duel, everyone has backed off," Rias said.

"I'm happy to be of service, my lady," Elros said, bowing his head.

-o-

"The final suitor is here," Rias said, looking sharply at the door. As it opened, Elros felt his heart catch a bit. She had fiery orange-red hair that was wildly sprayed around her. Her skin was tannish and she wore a beautiful smile. Her bright green eyes pierced Elros's before coldly looking at Rias.

"Rias," Barbara said.

"Barbara," Rias affirmed.

"Elros," Elros interjected cheerfully. Barbara giggled while Rias sighed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh, Elros," Barbara said, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you as well, Miss Minerva. A fan of your work," Elros said.

"Oh, I know. I remember seeing you at a party once," she said.

"Really?" Elros asked.

"Really. It's not often you see someone with a scar like that attending one of Bruce Wayne's parties," Barbara said.

"Bruce Wayne?" Rias asked eyebrow raised.

"Correct," Barbara replied, her eyes focused on Elros.

"Well, when Bruce Wayne throws a party, you know you'll have a fun time," Elros said.

"That's true enough, but I don't often see him making small talk with people. He's usually shuffling from person to person," Barbara said.

"He's a good guy once you get to know him," Elros shrugged.

"Are you two friends?" Rias asked.

"We are," Elros affirmed.

 _'I keep learning about people he knows. Bruce Wayne? That Superman? Luke? Michael? Thor? Odin? Who else?'_ Rias wondered, flabbergasted. Even amongst Devils, Bruce Wayne was well known as an intelligent and cunning businessman with a larger than life, albeit quiet, persona.

"You seem to know everyone," Barbara cooed.

"It's good to have friends," Elros shrugged.

"Let's get this over with soon. Elros and I have other things to do," Rias said standoffishly.

"I won't take much of your time, Ri-Ri," Barbara said.

"Ri-Ri?" Elros asked eyebrow raised.

"My nickname for her. Cute, isn't it?" she inquired.

"I wouldn't know. Rias doesn't like my choice in nicknames," Elros sighed. "But she is right. I'm pretty winded from these meetings, honestly."

"Get used to it. They keep going on and on and on," Barbara said.

"You've suitors as well?" he wondered.

"Plenty, unfortunately. That I've seen and that I've had to go see. Although, I don't mind this visit," she said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Elros asked.

"I like a man whose grounded," she said.

"What makes you think I'm grounded?" he wondered.

"It's just the feeling I'm getting. Am I wrong?" she asked.

"I dunno. Wounded be very _grounded_ of me to say that I'm grounded," Elros shrugged.

"If that'll be all, Barbara," Rias finally interjected.

"I'm sure you two can fuck whenever you want, Ri-Ri. This won't take long," Barbara said coolly.

"I'd also appreciate you not calling me that," Rias said, grinding her teeth.

"Still as stuck up as ever, I see," Barbara said. Elros raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and Rias. Rias's powers began to show themselves. Even as the room shook, however, Barbara just looked at her calmly.

"This coming from _you_?" Rias asked.

"If-," Barbara began before sighing and shaking her head. She turned her attention back to Elros and smiled. "I'm here mostly on my parent's behalf. I'm supposed to get you to marry me."

"Sorry, but no can do. Honestly, I don't need what anyone is selling. Territory, wealth… whatever. Apparently, I'm already pretty well set," Elros chuckled.

"You should thank Venelana that it's only ten of us you had to see. If people didn't know about you and her, you'd have hundreds of girls lining up at the door," Barbara said.

"Sounds like too much, even for me," Elros said.

"Oh, I doubt that," she giggled. "How about a date?"

"What?" Rias asked.

"A date. You don't want to marry me; I get that. But there's no harm in a date, is there?" she asked.

"Sorry, but the answer is still no. I'm pretty happy where I am now," Elros said.

"Hmm… well, I guess I've only one choice, then," she sighed.

"What's that?" Elros wondered.

"Rias, I'm challenging you," Barbara said flatly.

"What?!" Elros asked.

"I'm challenging Rias to a Duel. If I win, Elros has to take me out. If you win… I'll back off," Barbara said. "Think carefully before you answer."

Rias bit her lip in anger as she stared the beauty down. Her eyes traveled to Elros, a pang of fear going through her before turning back to Barbara.

"I'll be in touch," she finally answered, grinding her teeth.

"Excellent. Until then, Elros, Ri-Ri," Barbara said, quickly taking her leave.

-o-

"Couldn't you just say no?" Elros asked with a frown as Rias let out a groan.

"You that I couldn't!" she snapped at him. "Otherwise, it'd reflect badly on the Gremory Family."

She sighed and turned to hug him tightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. It's… ugh," she groaned.

"Don't worry. I know you'll win. You're pretty kickass," Elros said, giving her a gentle kiss on the head. Rias quickly led him to the bed, pushing him down before laying down on him.

"Can we just get some rest? I'm… a bit tired," she said softly.

"Sure. Get some sleep," Elros said, lifting her head to give her a passionate kiss before letting her get comfortable on him. As he continued to gently rub her back, Rias felt the need to suppress her tears.

 _'Elizaveta, Barbara… and Maze. This… isn't good,'_ she thought nervously.

 **-o-**

 **Pulled a few characters here from other manga/anime + a DC character that I'll be rewriting as a Devil. Imagine Barbara Minerva to look how she does in "Superman: American Alien". Elros will soon be starting his peerage soon, so if anyone wants to contribute on characters they would like to see there, I'm extremely open to that. I've several spots filled, but many more still to go.**


	43. Let Loose the Dogs of War

**Many apologies for the long wait! I wanted to get this chapter out before I begin posting the rewrite (which is currently under way). You guys have had to wait several months, and for that, I sincerely am sorry. This story is still active and will remain so. I hope you continue to enjoy! The rewrite will mainly be focused on cleaning up and making the story a bit tighter as well as some events occurring earlier (like the debut of DC as well as romantic excurions between of the ladies and Elros).**

 **-o-**

"Hey," Rias said, her voice unusually meek. She let out a cute yawn and rested her chin on Elros's chest, looking up at his just waking features. Her heart plunged as she saw how at peace he seemed, completely unawares of the battle raging on inside her mind. Between Barbara, Elizaveta, and Maze, Rias felt the pull from all sides.

"Ahh, hey. That was a nice rest. How long were we out for?" Elros asked as he took his sweet time opening his eyes. Seeing Rias's features did wonders for him, however, and he finally came to, cupping her cheeks.

"Six or so hours, it seems. It'll be dark soon," she answered, beginning to gently poke his sides as she ran through the meetings with his suitors through her head.

"And how are you feeling?" Elros asked as he pulled her up a bit. Rias bit her lip softly as she traced his scar, looking at the jagged cut for what felt like the millionth time. She gently kissed it, tracing the length of it with her lips.

"I'm ok, I think. I would've been a _lot_ happier if we could've just skipped the whole fucking thing," she said, angry at herself for not pushing harder against the whole ordeal.

"Look on the bright side - we got them out of the way. And like you said, after we complete the Ruins, they should finally back off," Elros consoled her.

"So… did anyone from the meetings appeal to you?" she asked softly.

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one," Elros laughed as he flipped her on her back. Instead of kissing her passionately, he gently kissed her forehead and got off to the side before pulling her in close. Rias quickly got comfortable, holding him tight.

"I won't be mad," she said, tracing the brand.

"Hmm. Honestly, none of them really appealed to me. One of the girls was way too young, two of them look like your sisters, Elizaveta I beat, and you didn't like the last one. Four of them I've pretty much forgotten, which should tell you everything. If I was forced to pick, maybe the Fan Club girl. I've hardly seen someone so lively," Elros laughed.

"She's the only one besides Mio and Lisara that I could stand, honestly. Seems like she wears her heart on her sleeve. That said, it was a bit creepy," Rias sighed.

"Hey, that's the President of the EEFC you're talking about! I'll thank you not to insult my people," Elros said in a mock-haughty tone, eliciting a giggle from Rias.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my parents slipped her in on purpose. Probably thought it was really funny," Rias said.

"I'm pretty sure if earthlings ever figure out how to translate that kind of energy into a renewable resource, Hanekawa could power the entire Eastern Seaboard," Elros laughed.

"I'm going to have to talk to my parents about those duels now. Ugh…," Rias grumbled nuzzling him. Elros tilted her chin up and gave her a passionate kiss that she happily returned. Rias took a moment to take it all in, feeling his love for her burn through. The sensation made her giddy with joy, eager to continue the kiss until it became something more.

"What was that for?" she asked softly, lips just inches away as they separated.

"Whoever it is, I don't see them topping you," Elros replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am. Do you doubt me?" he asked, caressing her cheek. As she heard the passion in his voice, Rias smiled and shook her head, at ease.

"Of course not. I love you," she said, pushing him on his back and getting on top.

"And I, you," Elros replied, sitting up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her quickly before taking her face in his hands and admiring her features. "The apple of my eye. Don't worry. You're gonna kick ass and take names. I'll even help you train if you want."

"Don't think I can beat them as is?" Rias asked.

"That's not it. In my case, I've found that ' _as is_ ' isn't good enough. If I'm not leaps and bounds ahead of others…" Elros trailed off, visibly uncomfortable.

"Then what?" Rias asked.

"It's nothing. Just let me know if you want to, alright? If not, it's fine. I've complete faith in you, Rias. If anything, I should feel bad for them for going up against you. Your powers are intense," Elros said.

"Thanks," Rias said with a fond smile.

"Much like… other parts of you. Speaking of intense…," Elros said with a sly smirk.

"Maybe later," Rias said, pressing a finger to his lips and winking.

"What?! Why!?" Elros asked, horrified.

"It's more fun for me if I make you wait," she said in a sing-song voice.

"That's Devilish, even for you," Elros grumbled.

"Don't worry. I promise it'll be worth the wait," she said.

"Fine. I'm content with just kissing you for now," Elros said as he took her down, quickly locking lips with her. Rias giggled and held him close, returning with just as much passion.

-o-

"So, you have a date with Marion _and_ Bürent today?" Rias asked as they walked through the hallways of the Gremory Household. She felt a pleasurable shiver up and down her spine as he gently caressed her hand.

"Yup. It should be fun. Everything's better with twins, you know," Elros informed her cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm sure. Have fun, but make sure you save some for me tonight. I'm not letting you off that easy, you know" Rias said seductively.

"Huh. I don't know if I'm more excited for the date, or what I have in store for me once I get back. Both ways, I win," Elros said with a grin.

"How about after the Rating Games, you, Akeno, and I go out on a date? Something tells me that that could be _really_ fucking fun. Who knows where it could lead? Although I have an idea. Wanna guess?" Elros asked, stepping behind and wrapping his arms around her. Rias giggled as she felt him kiss her along neck while tracing her stomach.

"I think I have a _pretty_ good idea of what you're thinking about. I prefer my time with you to be one one, in case you haven't figured it out yet," she said, clasping his hands with hers and bringing them to her face. She nuzzled them gently against her cheek before kissing them, as happy with his touch as he was with hers.

"Oh trust me, I have. You and I have spent quite a bit of private time together. I'm thankful for every second, you know," Elros said lovingly.

"As am I. I know we're both going to live long lives, but I dunno. I prefer to spend most of my time with you. It just doesn't feel right when we're apart," Rias said thoughtfully.

"I feel the same way," elros said, quickly twirling her to face him. Rias smiled as he brought her in close, as he always did. "Long live my King."

"Ha. You're going to be King soon enough as well," she said, brimming with pride.

"I suppose I can't ask _you_ to be my Queen, can I?" he asked.

"Depends on how you mean," Rias said mindlessly. As Elros raised an eyebrow, what Rias said finally hit her. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Ouch. That hurts, my dear. Try not to hurt my pride that much. You know how fragile it is," Elros chuckled before kissing her. Rias quickly hugged him close, feeling her heart beat faster as she turned a scarlet red. Elros seemed to feel her heart and heat, "I can hear your heart, you know. It's about to burst."

"Ugh, don't be such an asshole," she grumbled.

"My apologies. But that's what the Ruins are for, aren't they? It's like a step closer between us?" he wondered.

"Yeah. They're unique to the Gremory family. Like my mom said, a Gremory goes through the ceremony with someone special to them," Rias said.

"I'm honored. Can't wait," Elros said

"Really?" Rias asked, looking up at him. She sighed pleasantly as she felt him touch her cheek.

"Really. I love you," he said. Rias smiled and returned the words before kissing him passionately and tightening her hold on him.

"I can't wait either. I was surprised you agreed so quickly. But… happy. I've never been happier," she said.

"Your happiness is mine," Elros said as they continued walking again. "It's a good thing my missions have been so bare as of late. More time with you."

"Don't you have to check on things from time to time or anything?" she asked.

"Nah. I just have to drop everything when I'm called. If I do my job right, there's no need to check in except in rare cases," Elros said.

"I'm curious," Rias said.

"About?" Elros asked.

"Have you had to stop anything from attacking Earth?" Rias inquired.

"You probably don't want to know the answer to that," Elros said with a laugh.

"That… doesn't fill me with confidence," Rias grumbled.

"No? Hmm. Honestly, I wouldn't tell you. As much as I love you Rias, there are some things better left unsaid," Elros said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't want you to think that I'm lying to you, but… well, some things you're gonna have to figure out for yourself or wait for the answer until such a moment," Elros said.

"You know that this confirms that I think we _have_ been attacked, right?" she asked.

"I don't confirm or deny that," Elros shrugged.

"Yup. We have," Rias lamented.

"Don't worry. I've got Earths back. Can't let Paris go to waste, can I?" he asked with a grin.

"Nice try, but can't change the subject that easily," Rias said with a disarming smile.

"No fair," Elros grumbled.

"Well, with that Superguy, it's obvious. There _have_ to be aliens on Earth," Rias said.

"Maybe, maybe not. He could be just like me, or a lab experiment, or a new species of human. It's not that far out there, especially when you consider Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels - fucking _Fairies,_ for that matter, exist. A known unknown, if you will," Elros said.

"Mmm, maybe. I trust you, so I know it's fine. But people on Earth aren't going to be as accepting, though. Same with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. All Factions are trying to work out who the Lantern and Superthing are," Rias said.

"That Lantern sure is one handsome fellow. What a sexy beast. I'd love his autograph," Elros said cheerfully.

"Don't I know it. Handsome, sweet, loving," Rias said, giving him a quick kiss. Elros leaned down and picked her up, carrying her a bit of the way and giving her a few hard spanks. "Touchy feely as well. I can't forget that."

"That's my favorite thing to be," Elros said, giving her a few pecks. Rias giggled after each one and leaned int a bit more, tightening her hold on him. He was one of the few people, besides Akeno, she felt comfortable being so vulnerable with.

"You two appear to be having quite a lot of fun," Venelana suddenly said.

"CRAP! MRS. G!" Elros exclaimed, his hands unceremoniously squeezing Rias's ass.

"MOTHER!" Rias squealed in embarrassment, echoing through the halls.

"Oh please, you don't have to stop on my account. I remember being that age," Venelana giggled.

"This… well, I'll be honest - this is exactly what it looks like," Elros deadpanned, quickly releasing Rias.

"I knew we'd get caught one of these days," Rias grumbled, straightening her skirt.

"At least it wasn't one of your many fans. I might not have made it out alive in that case," Elros chuckled, eliciting a cute whine from her.

"You two should be happy it wasn't a more compromising position. Don't worry, I know how to knock," Venelana chirped, turning Rias even redder.

"Oh my gosh, could you stop!" she exclaimed.

"Shall I get a thermometer, sweetheart? You appear to be burning up," Venelana said cheerfully as she felt her daughters forehead.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rias asked.

"Oh, so very much sweetheart. One of the perks of being a mother is embarrassing your children," Venelana giggled.

"Now that you're here, at least I can ask: who screened the suitors?!" Rias asked.

"Myself, your father, Grayfia, and Sirzechs all helped, as did Zeo's parents. Because of the quick set up, it was mostly a cursory screen. I did see Mio and Lisara on the list, though. What did you think of them, Elros dear?" Venelana asked.

"They almost look like Rias, Mrs. G. _Almost_. They might have similar hair, but they aren't even close to being as beautiful as her. Rias comes out ahead in each case," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks," Rias said giddily, snuggling closer.

"They've been friends since birth, but being the eldest children of their respective families, they're being groomed to serve as the heads. Perhaps they have it a bit harder than Rias, as it all rests on them," Venelana said.

"How come they don't go to Kuoh like Sona and Rias?" Elros wondered.

"Their parents want them solely focused on their responsibilities. It's tough on them, but I'm certain they'll do a wonderful job. They're as tenacious as Rias, after all. All three are fairly competitive, though," Venelana said.

Mr. G wouldn't happen to have any brothers, would be?" Elros asked.

"They get that quite often. As it stands, however, it's just a coincidence," Venelana laughed.

"Even if it weren't, I'm not sure what would be left for them. I mean, Rias has the power, the beauty, _and_ the smarts. Talk about unfair. Leave some for others, will you?" Elros laughed.

"Trying to butter me up?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"That depends - is it working?" he asked.

"Mmm, maybe a tiny bit," Rias admitted.

"I take what I get," Elros grinned.

"Anyway, I'll see you later. I need to talk to my mom about the Duels. Enjoy your date," Rias said.

"Your wish, my command," Elros nodded as he began to fly around the household.

"Duels, dear?" Venelana asked, surprised.

"I need to talk with you, dad, and Zechs. It's about Elizaveta and Barbara," Rias sighed. Venelana nodded, calling the others.

-o-

"Hey, Xue-Xue!" Elros exclaimed as he came across the Chinese beauty.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, hugging him.

"I know. Trust me when I say I considered that. I conclude that I'm gonna call you Xue-Xue anyways," Elros said.

"You're an asshole," she grumbled.

"I often get that when I give someone their nickname. The more you hate it, more certain I am that it's the right one. Still need to think of some for the others, though. Izzy is gonna stick with Isabela, but Mihae, Karlamine, Bürent and Marion are pretty hard," Elros grumbled.

"Bella got to choose her nickname!" Xuelan whined.

"Yeah, but after how she greeted me, she could've asked me for my life and I would've blown my brains out on the spot," Elros laughed. "Oh, I got it! Mi-Mi for Mihae!"

"That sounds kinda cute, actually," Xuelan giggled. "How about La-La for Karlamine?"

"Oh, that's perfect. I'm glad I ran into you," Elros said cheerfully.

"Are you getting ready for your date?" she asked.

"Just counting the hours right now. Oh, hell! Before I forget, I have something for you," Elros said, opening a pocket dimension. Xuelan looked on curiously before smiling wide as he gave her a few things - a stunning red qipao matching her blue one and a beautiful blue and red dragon emblazoned teapot.

"There are gorgeous," she said.

"I'm sorry that you and I haven't spent much time together yet except for that dinner on the beach. You look amazing in that dress you usually wear, though, so I thought that you might like this. Not sure if you're into tea, though - that was mostly a guess," Elros said.

"I love it, actually. My mom's really into tea ceremonies, so she really drilled into me how to brew. If you're free right now, maybe I could…" she trailed off.

"Oh, yes please!" Elros exclaimed.

-o-

"Woah, this is nice," Elros said in surprised as they got to her room. Xuelan had a platform bed set against a wall with a variety of paintings and artwork around the wall, most of them in a traditional Chinese style. She led him to a table with two red cushioned chairs where she began to brew the tea.

"My mom's a bit traditional when it comes to furniture and art, so it kind of rubbed off on me pretty early," Xuelan said.

"She's got good taste," Elros said.

"I'm not sure how much she'd like our place, though. Might be a bit more modern for her," Xuelan sighed.

"To each their own. I mean look at this - you've so much stuff on the walls!" Elros said, his heading spinning.

"Don't you?" she wondered.

"Not really, no. I've never decorated a room before. Don't think I even have a picture up," Elros said.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Really. Always have a great view, though, so I don't mind," Elros said with a smile.

"You really should give it a short. Decorating is fun," Xuelan said.

"Perhaps. Ah, thank you," he said, taking the cup she offered.

"Mind if I try this on?" she asked.

"By all means," Elros said. Xuelan smiled and took began to change in front of him. As he took a sip, Elros felt a bolt of energy go through him. The taste was rich and deep, albeit slightly bitter. He sighed happily, taking a deeper draught as he watched her put on the new dress. Much like the others, Xuelan epitomized beauty.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling a bit.

"Stunning, in a word," he said.

"You'd think you'd be less flirty when you're dating… jeez, how many girls now?" Xuelan giggled.

"I can't believe you said that, Xue-Xue! Flirting is as important as being a Green Lantern to me! It'd be easier to change the Earths rotation," Elros grumbled.

"Well, be careful. You don't want to overextend yourself," she said with a smirk.

"There's enough of me to go around, and then some," Elros said happily.

"Ha. So, how's the tea?" she asked.

"Amazing. You and Akeno are masters of the craft. When I tried to make it, I nearly killed her," Elros said.

"It's not as easy as it looks. You have to be careful about how hot the water is, how long you let it steep for, how many tea leaves you use, the quality and provenance of the leaves themselves - where they come from, how they were produced, how old they are, and a bunch of other things. My mom kept me brewing multiple times a day for years," Xuelan said.

"You seem very close with her," Elros mused.

"Oh yeah. _Really_ close - with her and my dad. They were really happy to see me and to learn I wasn't with Riser anymore. They're eager to meet you," Xuelan said with a slight blush.

"Will they be here for the Games or Conference?" he wondered.

"Yeah, they should be. They were supposed to be during the Young Devils Gathering, but couldn't make it," she sighed.

"Don't worry! Parents love me!" Elros exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. You hit on the moms, too?" Xuelan asked.

"Of course I don't! I've my boundaries!" Elros said.

"So what about that thing with Anna or Lady Venelana?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, Anna did it to me, remember?! And with Mrs. G, it's just joking around. See how red Rias gets? You can't put a price on that," Elros grinned.

"I never knew Mihae could get that," Xuelan giggled.

"She's adorable," Elros laughed.

"No need to tell me twice. We were all really protective of her when we were in Riser's peerage," Xuelan sighed.

"You're not there anymore," Elros said softly, moving his chair to her side and putting an arm around her. Xuelan returned the gesture, putting hers around his waist and hugging him close, listening to his heartbeat while he weaved a hand through her hair.

"I know. After seeing him again… I could've gone the rest of life with not having to deal with him or any of the Phoenix family members again," she said.

"There's no need to worry. To get to you, they need to get through me. And no one gets through me," Elros said.

"I know. Thanks, Elros. For everything," she said softly.

"Not at all, Xue-Xue," Elros said, gently kissing her atop her head. "So, there's something I'd like to ask. Once we get back to school, we'll be starting at the college campus. Do you know what you want to do?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Xuelan asked.

"I mean what do you what to do with the rest of your life - or part of it, at least. I'm fine with you girls continuing to live with me and I definitely have the means to support us all for like a million years. But… I dunno. Is there anything that _you_ want to do in particular? A dream or aspiration or something you've always wanted to try?"

"I.. never really thought about it," Xuelan said, shifting uneasily.

"No?" Elros asked.

"Not at all. With Riser, we knew we were in his peerage and thought that's where we'd stay as he became an Ultimate Class Devil. But ever since you beat him, I haven't really thought about it since. I suppose I'm just letting life take me where it does for now," she said.

"That works for me. Just let me know if there's anything that you do want to do. You've my blessing and support, always," Elros said. Xuelan looked up and gave him a warm smile before hugging him tighter.

"Thanks," she whispered.

-o-

"Hey there, Mi-Mi," Elros said cheerfully.

"Mi-Mi?" Mihae asked, turning a bright red.

"Yep. Xue-Xue and I decided that that's gonna be your nickname from now on," Elros said.

"Xue-Xue? Xuelan?" Mihae asked.

"Who else? Isabela is Izzy, obviously; while Yubelluna is Bella. Marion and Bürent I've still yet to determine, but Karlamine is going to be La-La," he said happily. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just about to go around the grounds. Would you care to join?" she asked.

"Happily," Elros said, holding an arm out for her. Mihae smiled as she took it, gently resting her head on his shoulder as they headed out.

"The Gremory's home is beautiful," she said, looking around.

"Oh yeah. Mr. and Mrs. G have great taste. But I think I prefer our place. I've always been a huge fan of glass and steel. This is a bit too aristocratic for me," Elros said.

"It's certainly quite homey, despite its exterior," Mihae said.

"So how's your mom doing?" he wondered.

"She's back in Japan," Mihae sighed.

"Missing her?" Elros asked.

"I am. Although, that feeling might go away soon. She's… well, you saw," Mihae said, blushing.

"Ha, yeah. What does she think about you staying with me, though? Does she want you to live with her?" Elros asked.

"I don't think so, no. She does want me to visit but knows that my life is my own. Thankfully, travel is much easier for Devils so it's not a major problem. I may visit her today," Mihae said.

"She's a human, right?" Elros asked.

"Yes. She's a shrine maiden. Although, she's very accepting of almost everyone," Mihae said.

"I'm curious - what made you decide to become a Devil? Was it your choice?" Elros asked.

"While my mother is a Shrine Maiden, my father was a Devil. It was an odd pairing for certain. She encountered him in a forest near the shrine she tends to, relaxing in the water. Even when he sensed her, though, he didn't attack. As she told me, they just began talking and the rest was history. Eventually, I was born," Mihae said with a smile. It soon fell, however, as she continued. "There weren't many Devils or Humans that were approving of the relationship, though. My father used to be part of another Devils peerage. One day, one of the other peerage members told us that he was killed by someone _else_ in the peerage that had gone Stray. It was a few years after that that Riser had recruited me."

"Did you ever find out who it was?" Elros asked with a frown.

"Not yet, no. I attempted to find out, but my mother didn't really want me to continue. I asked Riser to look into it, but… well," Mihae said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You don't have to tell me," Elros said softly, sighing as he understood.

 _'I'm going to break him,'_ Elros thought, a flash of red going through his eyes. He gulped as he pushed the feeling down for the moment.

"After I refused him, I had to drop the matter," Mihae said, a tiny of anger creeping into her voice. Elros was surprised to hear it; he never imagined that she would be capable of such an emotion.

"Would you like me to try and look into it?" Elros asked.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"I can try if you'd like. I'm not sure where to begin, though, but it wouldn't hurt to ask around," Elros said.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"If it'll help bring you closure, certainly," Elros said kindly.

"Thank you, Elros!" Mihae cried happily, hugging him tightly. Elros returned the hug, frowning slightly.

' _I hope this is a good idea,_ ' he thought.

-o-

"Hi there," Yubelluna said, giving Elros a tender kiss.

"Hey. The best way to greet a guy," Elros said with a grin as they walked to her room.

"I thought you'd enjoy that," she giggled. She sat him on the couch before snuggling close and holding him tight.

"Close your eyes for a second. I've got something for you," Elros said.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, moving slightly.

"You can't expect me to spoil it!" Elros grumbled.

"Ha. Fine, fine," Yubelluna said, doing as he asked. Elros opened a pocket dimension and withdrew a beautiful, purple robe which he gently draped over her. As Yubelluna felt it, she opened her eyes and admired the material, rubbing it against her face.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you think so. I thought it'd match your hair well," he said, giving her a gentle kiss.

"How did you size it, though? I'm certain you don't have my measurement," she noted.

"Bella, baby, who do you think you're talking to?! I can tell you the exact length of your bed, right down to an inch!" Elros exclaimed.

"I'm sure that comes in quite useful," she giggled.

"Kept me entertained when I was a kid. There wasn't much to do, so I started guessing how big or small things were - animals, specs of sand, the floorboards, and whatever else. You'd be surprised to learn I'm in good company. Shigeru Miyamoto likes to carry around a tape measure wherever he goes so he can guess and confirm the dimensions of things. It's really fun," Elros said.

"Who is that?" Yubelluna wondered.

"He's the designer and producer at Nintendo. Veritable genius," Elros said.

"That might be one of the weirdest hobbies I've _ever_ heard of," she said.

"Hmph. Shows what you know. Don't knock it until you try it," Elros grumbled.

"Ha. Well nonetheless, I thank you. I love it," she said, snuggling close yet again.

"Not at all. It's the first of many gifts," he said, holding her close. As they shifted into a more comfortable position, Yubelluna rested her head on his chest, exhaling in delight as he rubbed her back.

"So, what do you say to a date after the Rating Games and my Duel?" Elros asked.

"A date?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup. After all, you and I are together, no? It's only right that I take you out for a day and night of fun," Elros said with a smile.

"I would absolutely love that. What do you have in mind?" she asked with a wide smile.

"I was thinking that we could go to Metropolis. There's a lot of beautiful architecture, not to mention some of the greatest views in the world," Elros said.

"Yes," Yubelluna said emphatically, kissing him once more. Elros returned it with a gentle passion, smiling inwards as he felt her pour more into it. Finally, they separated. She laid back down atop him, at ease.

-o-

"Izzy!" Elros exclaimed as he came across the masked beauty.

"Might I request another nickname?" she grumbled.

"You don't like this one?" he asked.

"Not even a bit," she answered.

"Perfect! That's how it'll stay, then," Elros said happily.

"Your punishment is cruel and unusual," she deadpanned.

"Please, you're too kind. Anyways, what's up?" he asked.

"Just stretching my legs a bit. About to ask Xuelan to spar. How were your meetings, though?" she wondered.

"Forgettable, in a word. Only a few left an impression, two of them because they look like Rias," Elros said.

"Issei would love to be your position," she said with a smirk.

"Ha! Oh man, you just gave me a wonderful idea," Elros said, a cunning look on his face.

"Oh? Mind sharing?" she asked.

"After I formulate the plan. I _was_ going to get him a few nights at the Playboy Mansion as a gift, but this is so much better. Just hope Asia doesn't kill me for it," Elros said.

"Something tells me that this won't be innocent," Isabela said.

"If all goes to plan, Issei will become a man at last," Elros said.

"If you say so. Honestly, for someone who is as enthralled with women as he is, I'm surprised he hasn't been with anyone. A date or anything," she said.

"Despite how he acts, Issei is pretty innocent otherwise. I've hardly seen anyone blush as much as he does around a girl. He's a great guy, though. I'm sure he and Asia will work out soon enough, or whoever the lucky girl for him is," Elros said.

"You seem set on them being together," Isabela noted.

"Oh, those two are _made_ for each other. If God planned it, I wouldn't be surprised," Elros said.

"I'm curious about something," Isabela suddenly said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Before you learned about Angels and Devils and the like, what were your thoughts on religion?" she asked.

"Hmm… good question. Well, I can only think of Thomas Paine when it comes to that - _the world is my country, all mankind my brethren, and to do good is my religion_. Otherwise, though, I guess I'm an anti-theist," Elros said.

"You are against organized religion?" Isabela asked, surprised.

"More or less. I know all these different races and pantheons exist, but when it comes to people, I'm not sure how helpful the belief is. It's not like they intervene all that much, anyways. No, I think people are best left to their own guiding principles," Elros said.

"That simple?" she asked.

"Ha. Not at all. Sounds simple enough, but I'd argue that few things are more complex. There are quite a few implicit questions surrounding it all," he said.

"Perhaps. If it works for you, that's all that matters," Isabela shrugged.

"Do Devils have something like religion?" he wondered.

"We have the Old Legends, but that's about it," she said.

"What're the Old Legends?" Elros wondered.

"You don't know?" she asked, surprised.

"Nope. Like… what, like Cthulu?" he asked.

"Ha. Not dissimilar, actually," she said.

"NO WAY! Seriously?!" Elros asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup. I never paid much attention to them myself, though. You might want to ask Mr. or Mrs. Gremory about it, though. Most Devils our age don't bother with the stories," Isabela said.

"Interesting," Elros said.

"What is?" she asked.

"I love stories," Elros said, feeling excitement rise. "And come on, _The Old Legends_. You just know it's going to be fucked up. That makes it tentacle times better!"

"If you say so. Anyways, I've got to get going," she said.

"Hold on a sec. Close your eyes for a moment," he said.

"Why?" Isabela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it," he grumbled.

'Fine," she sighed, doing as he asked. Moments later, she felt him open her hand and place something in it. As she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful mask, made out of a startlingly light but malleable material.

"I got the material for the mask from a friend of mine. It should keep your face cool, as well as not break unless there's a ridiculous amount of stress on it. I'm talking enough to level mountains," Elros said.

"Thank you," Isabela said, managing a small smile. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Not at all, Izzy," Elros chuckled.

-o-

"Hey. You ready?" Bürent asked as Elros finally met them in the foyer. She was wearing a stunning lavender dress, while Marion wore the same in yellow.

"I am. You two look stunning, by the way," he said, giving each a tender kiss. Each taking an arm, Marion opened a portal for them. As they stepped through, they were standing atop a massive skyscraper. Elros grinned as he looked around.

"Gotham?" he asked.

"Yup. Been here before?" Bürent asked.

"Oh yeah. I have a few friends in the city. Plus, Zatanna Zatarra does a bunch of magic shows here," he said.

"Zatanna Zatara. Hmm… I think I've heard of her. We've never been here, so we thought we could look around or something. I'd love to get to know other cities more," Bürent said.

"Perfect date idea! Let's head down and see where the day takes us!" Elros said happily, wrapping his arms around their waists.

-o-

"I see. So Elizaveta and Barbara wish to duel you?" Zeoticus asked Rias.

"Yes. Elizaveta is willing to put up access to her part of the family's territory. She's one of the descendants of the Thoth family," Rias said wistfully.

"And what does she want in return?" Venelana asked.

"To spend more time with Elros," Rias said, grinding her teeth. Venelana giggled but quickly recomposed herself, sighing at her daughter's predicament.

"And what do you wish to do, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I want to say no, but…," Rias trailed off uncomfortably.

"You're worried about how we'd react?" Zeoticus finished for her.

"I know I'm going to head the Gremory Family with Elros at my side. But… I know this is an important opportunity for us as well. I didn't want to say no out of hand - at least not until I could consult you," Rias said.

"I'm proud to hear that you're already taking things like this into consideration, dear. However,we'll leave the decision to you. Whatever you choose, we'll support you," Venelana said.

"Really?" Rias asked, surprised.

"I agree with your mother. After all, these kind of choices will be coming up more and more, I imagine. It's good training for your future," Zeoticus said.

"Alright. Thanks," Rias said, annoyed but relieved.

"Do you think she'll accept the Duels?" Zeoticus asked, leaning back.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. You know how much Rias loves Elros. But just as much, she knows the weight of her responsibility," Venelana said.

"I wonder how Elros will react? We certainly know he won't want to be politicized like this," Zeoticus said uncomfortably.

"I hope he understands," Venelana sighed.

-o-

"DUEL?!" Akeno asked angrily.

"Yeah," Rias said, rubbing her temples.

"Those fucking bitches," Akeno snarled.

"Tell me about it. Why the hell are all these Duels about him or I?" Rias asked.

"Because they're creeps and jealous," Akeno said, hugging her friend tightly. Rias returned it, resting her head on her Queens' shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Akeno. With everything. If he finds out…," Rias trailed off.

"I think it might be best to just tell him," Akeno said uncomfortably.

"But _how_?" Rias asked, temper rising a bit.

"I don't know. He might not get mad. We've never seen him get mad like that," Akeno said.

"I'd be happy if he just got mad. I just don't him to be disappointed. We've only been going out for a few months, but… I can't imagine anyone else. I barely like being away from him now," Rias said, shuddering slightly.

"Maybe… maybe you could have Luke talk to her if you see him again?" Akeno suggested.

"I don't think that'd work. They're already so close, I'm sure he'd just tell him. If he finds out any other way, it'll just be worse," Rias said.

"We'll figure something out," Akeno said comfortingly.

-o-

"God damn, what a view," Elros said with a grin as he, Marion, and Bürent had dinner atop Wayne Tower.

-o-

 _"You intend to have dinner above my office?" Bruce asked Elros over the phone._

 _"Yup. Just letting you know so we don't get shot at by lasers or something," Elros said._

 _"There are plenty of other buildings for you to choose," Bruce sighed._

 _"I know, but it's funnier knowing it's Wayne Tower. Thanks, black and yellow," Elros said happily, hanging up._

-o-

"No kidding. We don't have places like this in the Underworld," Bürent said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've noticed. It all seems very European there," Elros said.

"Taste, I suppose. A lot of Devils have spent time on Earth. As you can imagine, a lot of them were part of the aristocracy, so the tastes traded back and forth," Marion said.

"Doesn't surprise me at all. Hell, If I didn't know any better I might call you two princesses," Elros chuckled.

"Ha. Does that make you our prince?" Bürent smirked.

"I suppose it does, Fraülein," Elros said, tilting her head towards him. Bürent blushed as she saw the smoldering look before closing the distance and giving him a passionate kiss. Elros soon turned his attention to Marion. "You as well, mon chéri."

"Know any other French?" she asked.

"Uhhh… Bonjour. Oui. No. And that's it. Well, unless you count these," Elros said, closing the distance between their lips. He gave her a passionate kiss, his tongue quickly locking in a battle with hers. The French Kiss went on for a good long while before they broke apart.

"Mmm… I'm happy to teach you a bit more if you'd like," she said, her breath tickling his lips.

"Ooh la la," Elros chuckled, kissing her again.

"What about German?" Bürent wondered.

" _Jawohl mean führer_!" Elros said gutturally.

"Ha. _'Yes, my leader!'_? Really?" Bürent giggled.

"I remember it from Fresh Prince. That's about it," Elros grumbled.

"Well, it's good to know that you don't know everything off hand," Marion said.

"While I don't know German or French that well, I assure you that I'm well versed in tongues. Care for some more demonstration?" Elros asked, kissing Bürent along her shoulders and neck. Marion giggled as she saw her best friend bite her lip gently, clearly enjoying the sensation.

"I think I already know that pretty well," Bürent said as he kissed her cheek.

"So, have you two been back to visit your parents yet?" Elros asked, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. During the time you and the others were training, Mr. and Mrs. Gremory let them stay over. It was really nice," Bürent said, playing with his hair.

"Good. I'm happy to hear it," Elros said.

"It's all thanks to you. Thanks for everything, Elros," Marion said, shifting closer to him and giving her a hug. Bürent did the same, nodding in appreciation.

"Lady Gremory even arranged for them to move to the Gremory Territory without a problem," she said.

"It's not a problem. After all, if it's in my power to give, you shall have it," he said.

"You're a good guy," Marion said, her hands running up and down his stomach. "I'm not sure how we can repay you for everything."

"You already know there's no need. I'm happy to do whatever I can for you two. You deserve it," Elros replied.

"We know. But maybe you'll let us do something for you as your girlfriends, then?" Bürent asked, looking at Marion with a smirk. Elros broke into a wide grin before he sprang up.

"Hold on. I need to thank God for what I think is about to happen," Elros said, clasping his hands together. A moment later, he collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony at the tremendous headache he was going through. Marion and Bürent giggled at his antics, their minds running with where the night would go.

-o-

"Rias, sweetheart, you have a visitor. They're in the garden," Venelana alerted her daughter. Rias sighed, rubbing her temples fiercely. She had an idea of who it would be but wished it weren't. Regardless, she headed to a gazebo in the garden where she saw locks of orange-red hair flying in the wind.

"Barbara," Rias greeted coldly, taking a seat.

"Ri-Ri," Barbara smirked, pouring both of them some coffee.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Rias inquired.

I just wanted to hash out a date for our little tiff," she said sweetly.

"You're not fooling anyone," Rias said.

"I'm not trying to," Barbara said.

"I don't know why you think we're going to be Dueling at all, honestly," Rias said.

"If I lose, I-," Barbara began.

" - will back off of Elros. You aren't on him in the first place, or even on his radar. So there's no reason for us to continue," Rias said.

"What is it you want, them?" Barbara asked.

"What?" Rias asked.

"What do you want? I'm happy to bet, say, an artifact that I have that might interest you," Barbara said.

"Meaning?" Rias asked.

"A weapon I found in my excavations," she said.

"Yeah, right. As if I-," Rias began.

" - something that resembles a Sacred Gear," Barbara said.

"That's impossible," Rias said, eyes narrowed.

"Is it? I wouldn't be so sure, Ri-Ri," Barbara said.

"Only humans or hybrids can be born with a Sacred Gear. A Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel can extract it, but you full well that you don't just _find_ one of them like buried treasure," Rias said.

"I certainly did, on an excavation in Africa. It's interesting, to say the least. Only tried it once and the results are fantastic. If you wager a date with Elros, I'll wager this," Barbara said, smiling as she saw Rias shift uncomfortably.

"I have no reason to believe you," Rias said.

"Then say no now and I'll back off. Don't come crying to me when you find out I wasn't lying, though," Barbara said.

"Where is it?" Rias asked.

"Here's a picture. I can produce it when we actually negotiate terms," Barbara said, pulling it up on her phone. Rias was surprised to see an amulet with a silver edge, a black face, and two slits that burned an eerie blue. She looked up at Barbara and was pained to see a smile.

"Its effects?" Rias asked, grinding her teeth.

"So you're interested, I take it?" Barbara asked.

"I'm weighing my options is all," Rias said.

"It's good to hear that love hasn't _completely_ blinded you," Barbara chimed.

"Don't push your luck. I already spoke to my parents about it; I'm well within my rights to pass on this right now - which I will if you don't answer my questions. Keep in mind that you're in _my_ house," Rias said, her powers emanating. Barbara sighed and nodded.

"Increased strength, agility, and magic. I've no use for it considering I try to detach myself from this place as much as possible," Barbara said.

"Then why the interest in Elros?" Rias asked.

"That's for me to know, Ri-Ri," Barbara said. Rias paused before shrugging. "Excellent. Elros has his fight coming up, so why don't we have ours a few days after? That should be fun."

"I'll be in touch, then," Rias said.

"Afraid to say yes right now?" Barbara wondered.

"She cannot accept right now," another voice said.

"Elizaveta Fomina, Lady Rias," Grayfia said, bringing in the beautiful Devil. Barbara and Rias both shot up as Elizaveta approached them.

"What're you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I saw Lady Minerva during the meetings yesterday. Your reputation precedes you," Elizaveta said coolly.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked eyes narrowed.

"The same as you do, it appears. I'm here to set a date for the Duel between us, Lady Rias," Elizaveta said. Rias paused before nodding. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Barbara, Elizaveta - we'll be negotiating in two days. At the same time," Rias said.

"What?" the two asked in surprise.

"All these Duels are becoming a burden, and I'd like to lay these problems to rest as quickly as possible. I've decided that our Duel will be a three way. We'll hash out the particulars then," Rias said.

"I've no-," Barbara began before Rias cut her off.

"Then you can remove yourself from the Duels. As the challenged party, I believe I reserve the right to issue any kind of challenge I wish. This is my decision," Rias said emphatically.

"I accept," Elizaveta agreed quickly.

"You can't be serious," Barbara snarled.

"I am. While I lost to Elros, I'm most certain the results of this Duel will be different. I accept, Lady Rias," Elizaveta said.

"Wonderful. _Barbie_?" Rias asked scathingly. Barbara took a moment before smiling.

"Fine. Two days," she said. Shooting Elizaveta a dangerous look, she took her leave.

"You may have bitten off more than you can chew, Lady Rias," Elizaveta noted.

"That's my business, Lady Fomina," Rias said coldly. Shrugging, Elizaveta left. Finally, Rias collapsed in her chair, resting her head in her hands.

 _'I hope I made the right choice,'_ she thought.

-o-

"Mmm… this is nice," Bürent giggled as she wrapped her legs around Elros's waist, pausing their intimate kiss to give Marion a chance. Marion giggled as she soon felt his passion come forth, his hand trailing down the side of her body to one of her legs before slipping in between. Elros through gentility to the wind, opting to rip her panties off and let them fall before gently tracing her.

"No kidding," Marion said with a shuddered breath as she broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My turn," Bürent said as she released him from her grasp. Kissing him still, she quickly took his coat and shirt off, kissing him down the front before getting on her knees. "Care to join?"

Marion giggled and with a wink, got down as well. She slowly undid his belt with her teeth, making sure to keep eyes locked. Finally, as they got his boxers off, Elros's sprang to attention. The two giggled as they eyed his member with lust and no small bit of apprehension. Bürent took the initiative, beginning at the tip. She gently eased her mouth around him and began slowly going up and down. It wasn't long before she got off, trailing a considerable about of fluid from her lips, much of which began to fall on her dress. She and Marion quickly took them off before Marion pounced on him. She was a bit more ecstatic than Bürent, quickening the pace and dancing her tongue on his head. Elros groaned his pleasure, resting his hands on both of their heads. Not one to be outdone, Bürent quickly traded places, adding more passion to her blowjob. Marion smirked as she watched her best friend work Elros and soon joined. The two began to trail kisses and licks along his cock. As they worked their way back up, they suddenly kissed each other, with his head between the warring tongues.

"Mmm," Elros heard them moan in pleasure. Considerate as always when it came to sex, he joined them on the ground. He quickly took Bürent to the ground, towering over her. She blushed but smiled as she saw the primal look in his eye. Giving her a furious kiss, Elros moved down, kissing her along her chest before pausing to suck one of her breasts. Bürent began to moan in pleasure but soon stopped as Marion mounted her. With a wink, Marion moved up to her face. Bürent began to lick her clit, easing into the motion with more passion as the seconds moved forward. She soon felt Elros doing the same for her. Bürent moaned inside Marion as her legs locked themselves around Elros's head, keeping him in place.

"Fuck, keep going!" Marion shouted at her. Bürent acquiesced, soon feeling Elros slip a finger and then two inside her.

He kept going for a while before finally drawing himself up. Pulling Bürent closer, he positioned him right and gently eased in. As she felt his warm member enter through. Bürent's eyes went wide. Looking behind her, Marion smiled as she saw Elros began to thrust gently. She felt his hand grab her head and pull her in for a kiss. She leaned back as far as she could, lips kissing and licking both ends of her.

Elros soon stood up, taking Marion with him. He scooped her up, locking her legs around his waist and quickly entered. He quickly began to lift her up and down, thrusting harder and further. Bürent smiled as she heard her friend scream in ecstasy. Elros soon turned to face her, giving her a passionate kiss. Keeping one hand under Marion to support her, he began fingering Bürent with the other. She locked her legs tightly around his hand as he tongue lashed against his.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she squealed as he revved up further, moving down her neck and giving her a gentle bite.

-o-

"FUCK!" Bürent screamed as she came. She locked her legs tightly around his waist, quivering as he slowed down to let her enjoy it. Marion lay on top of her, cum seeping out from the same experience just moments prior. The two were breathing heavily as they kissed each other again. Marion licked Büren'ts lips and moved down her neck, taking pride in the giggles and moans she elicited from her friend. Looking back, they saw Elros smiling wide.

"Not done yet," Marion said as she pushed him on her his back. Bürent soon followed and the two began to kiss and tongue his head. It wasn't long before Elros finally let go. Bürent quickly took him into her mouth, sucking up every last drop. With a happy swallow, she moved up and collapsed on top of him. Marion rested her head on his shoulder, giggling as she felt his hand spank her.

"Kill me now. I can die the happiest man alive," Elros said several minutes later.

"Don't be silly. If you die now, how are we going to do this again?" Bürent asked, kissing his neck.

"Good point. I'm going to have to take extra special care of myself now," Elros said.

"Again tomorrow?" Marion asked.

"Why wait?!" Elros asked. He quickly turned Bürent on her back and entered, hard yet again. The two giggled, gearing up for round two.

-o-

"Ah! You're back at last, Mazikeen! The meeting was yesterday, was it not?!" Lucifer asked as Maze entered the bar.

"Had to visit Amenadiel," she said.

"Ah, I see. You two _have_ been spending quite a bit of time with each other. What did you think of little Miss Gremory?" Lucifer asked.

"She's been lying to him for a while now," Maze said.

"Ah. You're referring to her excursion to Death Valley with her Queen and Miss Sitri and her Queen? Yes, I'm aware. I do wonder how that'll turn out," Lucifer mused.

"Elros won't be happy," Maze said.

"Odd, considering he's always so upbeat. But no, I imagine he won't. That said, it sounds like the meeting went well! Perhaps he may even choose to marry you," Lucifer laughed.

"So not funny. Also, you have a visitor," Maze said. Titania soon walked in, smiling gently as she always did.

"Ah, Titania! So good to see you so soon. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer wondered, offering her a seat.

"Forgive me for coming uninvited," she said apologetically.

"Nonsense. All are welcome to see the light at _Lux_ ," Lucifer said.

"I wanted to talk to you about him," Titania said.

"Elros? Again? My dear, I've told you everything," Lucifer said, deciding on what to drink.

"No, not Elros. _Him_ ," Titania said, her voice scathing.

"Ah. Yama? Or Enyalius?" Lucifer asked, cutting to the point.

"Both," Titania said.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, my dear. I imagine you'll find out with all the others during Elros's fight," Lucifer said as he sat down across from her. Titania felt a certain sense of dread as his eyes locked with hers.

"He can't beat him," Titania said quietly.

"Do you not have faith in his ability?" Lucifer asked.

"It's not that. It's…," Titania trailed off.

"You've little to worry about, I daresay. The Elros you see now is not the Elros you abandoned so many years ago," Lucifer said. Titania flinched as the serene voice hit her, her guilt rising.

"I didn't want to," she said softly.

"Irrelevant, as you did. Perhaps taking him along with you would've been a good choice," Lucifer mused.

"She wouldn't have wanted that," Titania said.

"She wouldn't have wanted Enyalius to do what he did, either. The man gives war a completely different name, I must say," Lucifer said.

"Do you know where he is?" Titania asked.

"There's very little that I don't know," Lucifer said.

"Where?" she asked.

"That I cannot say. I am not your fortune teller, Fairy," Lucifer said coldly.

"I don't need coordinates. Just… a generalization," she said. Lucifer scoffed, swirling his drink around.

"He is moving," Lucifer said.

"What do you mean?" Titania asked.

"War is in the air, my dear. Can you not feel it?" Lucifer asked quizzically.

"War is what we're trying to prevent," Titania said.

"I've no doubt that you'll come to a Peace soon enough. There will be some pain in the months ahead, but Peace is within sight. That said, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Fairies, Gods… you are minuscule on the wider stage. Peace will come to you; war will come to Earth," Lucifer said.

"That's not something to joke about," Titania said.

"And it is not a joke. Elros and Supermans debut on the world stage has not gone unnoticed by the factions. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, the Khaos Brigade, the Hero Faction - all of them are eager to add them to their ranks. Of course, there is not a man alive that can sway _those_ two and anyone who dares try will likely regret it. That said, there are those that are more brazen than the factions of Heaven and Hell. Some of this Earth… and others not," Lucifer said.

"You're being cryptic. _Again_ ," Titania sighed.

"You know as well as I that Enyalius thrives in war. As entities become more brazen, he likely will as well. The time is coming for him to take up his mantle yet again," Lucifer said with a small smile. "That reminds me; you had a meeting yesterday, did you not?"

"Yes. With the Greek Pantheon," Titania sighed.

"Titania, Queen of the Fairies, Friend to All," Lucifer said. "I imagine they are part of the reason for you coming here?"

"They're eager to participate in the Peace Talks," Titania said.

"I imagine they are. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes when he's angered," Lucifer laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Elros is directly in the middle of this as well," Titania said.

"I'm well aware. That said, I am not here to change the world. I simply wish to watch it. I shall not give you the tools to change it either; those must be earned. And were I to even _attempt_ at giving Elros those tools, he'd crucify me," Lucifer said.

"You pushed for Elros to become an Ultimate Class Devil," she reminded him.

"They would've decided on that regardless. That said, I prefer to enjoy my view from the passenger's seat and there's no better driver than he," Lucifer said.

"Despite how you sound, I know you care for him as well," Titania said. Lucifer's smile finally fell, while Titania offered one of her own.

"Perhaps," he said.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have looked over him for all those years," she said.

"He's hardly needed my help. He would've thrived regardless," Lucifer said.

"Maybe. But you can't say you don't feel _anything_ ," she said. Lucifer paused before shrugging. Titania smiled, getting her answer. "How has he been? Really."

"Busy. Happy. How can he not be, surrounded by so many beautiful women?" Lucifer laughed.

"Be serious," Titania said.

"I am. The Gremory girl has had more of an effect on him than I thought anyone would. I certainly never expected him to be in a relationship, especially consider the mission he was on before meeting her. From what I hear, it was quite a romp for him," Lucifer chuckled. "His duties will soon begin to escalate, though. The drums of war are beating. That said, there's no one better to deal with them than the Peacewalker himself."

"At least he has those friends of his. He won't have to carry the burden himself," Titania said.

"Quite. The Age of Heroes is only beginning," Lucifer said, looking out at the Los Angeles cityscape.

" _The Age of Heroes_?" Titania asked with a giggle.

"A nice ring, no? Heaven and Hell will soon be pushed aside. As that article said, there are _'Gods Among Us_ ' now," Lucifer said with a smirk, his eyes trailing to the clouds.

-o-

"Hey. Welcome back," Rias said as she hugged Elros tightly. Elros returned the hug, beads of sweat still covering his forehead.

"Thanks. I'm winded," he said, winking at Bürent and Marion who smirked.

"I bet. Had fun?" Rias asked with a giggle.

"Oh, you've no idea," Elros said. "Good night, you two."

"See you in the morning," Marion said, giving him a passionate kiss, followed by Bürent. Rias watched the two gingerly walk upstairs, as though hardly able to stand. Their giggles were still audible as they headed to their room.

"Looks like you really gave it your all," she noted.

"I have a bit more left in me," he said with a laugh.

"Good. Let's get to bed," Rias said with a smirk.


	44. Elros the Phoenix

**It's been a minute since the last update. Part of it has been a bit of a block when writing this story and the daunting task of reworking half a million words. Rewriting seems as though it would've been easier, but it is what it is. That said, I wanted to get another chapter out as opposed to waiting even longer - so here it is! I hope you all enjoy; and I'll be doing my best on my refactoring.**

-o-

As Elros sat on the edge of his bed the following morning, he noticed that Rias was already awake. She smiled as she approached him, wearing nothing. Lovingly, she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his head against her stomach. She giggled as Elros kissed it before looking up. He frowned as he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed, mindlessly stroking his hair.

"You look a bit down. Is everything alright?" He asked. Rias bit her lip, wondering how to respond. It was still to soon for her to tell him everything, she thought; as she answered, she felt as though she needed to shower again.

"Everything's fine," she lied. "Just… worried about your fight coming up against that guy. He scares me."

"I'll be fine, Rias," Elros said, smiling. He stood up and brought her in for a hug that she returned tightly.

"You say that but… his attitude when the Khaos Brigade attacked…" she said, tracing the scars on his back. She sat him down and sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his stomach.

"He might have a bite, but I've got a bigger one. I promise I'm going to win, alright?" Elros said.

"Alright…" she sighed. She pushed him back down on the bed, running her hands up and down his stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good after last night," he said with a grin. Rias rolled her eyes and smiled before leaning down.

"So… Marion and Bürent against me. Who wins?" She wondered innocently.

"Wow, you really are a Devil. I will literally kill myself before answering," Elros said, flipping her on her back.

"That seems a bit over the top," she said, flipping him again.

"Nope. Proportionate," he said, flipping her once more. "Good thing this bed's so big. Didn't you ever get lonely in it?"

"Not really. At this point, the only way I'm lonely in bed is if you're not in it with me," Rias said softly.

"I don't see that changing anytime soon," Elros said, smiling.

"Are you sure? What if you get called away on a mission or something?" Rias asked.

"I'll get it done and then I'll rush right back to you," Elros said.

"Promise?" Rias asked.

"On my life," Elros said before leaning down and kissing her with a passion. Rias moaned into the kiss, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. She poured more and more passion into the kiss, slowly working her tongue into his mouth. She squirmed in pleasure as she felt his hand trail down her side and travel between her legs, gently tracing her. As they wound down to a stop, she looked at him with eyes full of passion.

"I love you, Elros," she whispered.

"I love you too, Rias," he said, giving her a peck before lifting himself off. As she watched him go to the shower, Rias bit her lip. She brought their blanket over her, inhaling deeply and taking in his scent. She remembered falling asleep on him the night before, the usual for them; despite that, each time felt as new and exciting as the first time.

-o-

As he came out, he saw that Rias was still in bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep again. Elros smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, gently pushing some hair out of her face. Rias yawned cutely and grabbed his hand, smacking her lips in delight before putting it under her head. Elros quickly stifled a laugh. He went with the flow, getting as comfortable as he dare. He laid back down, admiring her beauty before slowly drifting as well.

When Rias woke again a little while later, she smiled at his resting features. She ran her fingers along the scar on his face and cheeks, tracing his lips before giving him a soft kiss to make sure he wouldn't wake. She brought his head down to her chest, resting just above her heart.

 _'I keep using you as my pillow. You can use me too, Elros,'_ Rias thought, caressing his cheek. She continued to do so until he woke up, serene.

"We fell asleep again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Awake now?" She asked.

"Kind of want to go back to sleep. This is nice," he said, kissing her chest.

"That tickles," Rias giggled. Elros smirked before moving up a bit, bringing Rias in for a gentle and deep kiss. He flipped her over on her stomach and got back on top, softly kissing her down to her lower back before working his way back up and focusing on her neck. Rias clenched the sheets and moaned in pleasure. She shivered as he traced a finger down her back before grabbing her ass tightly and giving her a hard spank.

"And how does that feel?" He wondered, pausing.

"Nice," she said, looking at him and smiling. These were her favorite moments with him; intimate, touching, and close, their love conveyed with every second that passed. Elros touched his forehead to hers, giving her a soft kiss before bringing his hand back up to her cheek.

"Being like this with you is nothing short of a miracle," Elros whispered. Rias smiled wide; she quickly got out from underneath him and got on top, leaning down to give him a furious and passionate kiss. She slipped a hand between them and trailed it down before slipping inside his sweats, slowly beginning to stroke. As she got him free, she gently guided him inside and began to slowly move up and down. Rias leaned down, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you so much," she whispered, making sure to keep eye contact.

"I think I might love you more," Elros said, holding her close to him.

"Wanna bet?" Rias asked.

"Happily. What're the stakes?" Elros asked.

"Mmm… we can figure that out later. You've got a job to do first," she said seductively. Elros flipped her on her back and smiled as he towered over her. As he began to thrust slow and deep, Rias closed her eyes and took in the feeling. She brought Elros down and tightly wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck as he whispered sweet and loving words to her. It was the slowest they had gone so far and she enjoyed it immensely; each of her senses was blazing as she floated along on cloud nine.

-o-

As they cuddled after their orgasmic and passionate love making session, Rias couldn't help but be at peace. Besides her and Elros, nothing else existed; there were no external problem and everything was perfect.

As she lifted herself out of the reverie, she gave him a deep kiss and looked at him with bright eyes. Elros brushed some hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, admiring her radiant beauty as he held her close and tight.

"This is perfect," he said.

"I know," she whispered, tracing on his chest. "Hey, Elros?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in fate?" Rias asked.

"What?" Elros asked, surprised by the question.

"Like… destiny. Like you and I were supposed to meet each other?" Rias asked softly. She wasn't sure why she was asking.

"I don't believe in fate or destiny. I don't think I can," Elros said, inching a bit closer. "If that were true, that means there's no such thing as free will. And that would just kill the romance."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I don't want to think that you and I were destined or preplanned or anything. That would mean that I had no choice in wanting to love you. If there's one thing I'm sure of right now, it's that I love you. A lot. And that's all me. God or fate or whatever has nothing to do with it," Elros said, caressing her lips and cheek. He kissed her with a gentle passion that she happily matched and outdid.

"That was sweet," she said, blushing as they broke apart. Elros made her look at him; as she did, she felt her heart rate and blush increase. She could see the passion in his eyes for her, every word laden with sincerity.

"While I might have a harem, you're extremely important to me, Rias. And I want you to know that what I feel for you is completely from me. I love you is all," Elros said softly. She smiled wide at the words.

 _'I can't wait for the Ruins,'_ she thought happily. _'We're definitely going to be together forever. You're mine, Elros, and I'm yours.'_

She leaned forward and kissed him once more before resting her head against his. She giggled as he intertwined their legs and pulled her closer, making sure that as much of their skin was touching the other.

"What about you, though? Do you believe in fate?" Elros wondered.

"I dunno. More than a couple of times, this has all felt so surreal. A guy who explores the universe and saves planets crash landed on my house, starts living with me and my best friend, and then becomes my boyfriend. I dunno if it's fate, but it feels like… _something_ ," Rias said.

"Sheer coincidence?" Elros wondered.

"It's a hell of a coincidence," Rias said, stroking his hair. "Not that I mind. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So - the Ruins of Connection are to engage us, right?" Elros asked.

"Sort of. It's a test designed to test the suitability of a potential spouse. I think my mom explained it to you a few days ago. There's four parts and after passing those, you'll officially be recognized as a suitable candidate," Rias said.

"Wouldn't Riser have had to have done the same thing?" Elros wondered.

"He's a High Class Devil so he was given a pass for the time being. But eventually, yeah. It's especially important to my grandparents," Rias said.

"So after we do it, I'm basically given the go-ahead to marry you?" Elros wondered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that you have to jump through so many hoops for me. The Duels, the attention, now this," Rias said, eyes downcast. Elros tilted her chin up to look at him, smiling.

"Whatever I need to do for you is what I'll do," Elros whispered. "I guess the proposal comes later, then."

"Proposal? For… marriage?" Rias asked.

"What else?" Elros wondered.

"D-does that mean that you…" she said, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah! What? CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He said loudly, eliciting a laugh.

"Sorry," Rias said.

"If I _am_ planning on doing such a thing, I have to make sure everything is right. Which means no spoilers. You don't want to ruin it, do you?" Elros asked, mock-aghast.

"Of course not. I'll leave it to you, then," Rias said, giving him a loving smile. She added, after a pause, "I'm really happy. _Really, very_ happy."

"And if you're happy, then so am I," Elros said, kissing her forehead. He slowly moved down to her lips, making sure to take internalize the taste.

"Mmm…" Rias moaned in delight.

"Enjoy the taste?" Elros asked with a laugh.

"So much," she said seductively. She moved her hand down again and began to gently stroke him. She pushed him on his back before kissing him down his chest and eventually taking him in her mouth. Elros closed his eyes and smirked, resting a hand on her head as she blew him to high Heaven.

"Paradise," Elros exhaled.

-o-

"Have you considered starting your own harem?" Elros wondered.

"Would you really be ok with that?" Rias wondered.

"I don't think I'd be in any position to not be ok with that. If it's fine for me, why shouldn't it be fine for you?" Elros asked.

"I suppose I never gave it much thought. But no, I don't think so. I think it'd become more trouble than it's worth. You've seen how other Devils are. I know perfectly well what it is they'd want from me," Rias said, running a hand through her hair. "It's why I was so hesitant about those meetings. It's the same for you. A lot of them are there because they want what comes with being seen with you."

"Devil aristocracy seems to be a bit more trouble than it's worth," Elros said.

"You're telling me," Rias said, sitting in his lap and stroking his hair. "It's always the same thing with them. I can count the number of marriages of love that have happened in my lifetime on one hand. Even with my parents, there was still an approval process."

"Yeah, but Mrs. G and Mr. G seem to love each other a lot," Elros said.

"They bond over teasing me," Rias grumbled. Elros laughed and held her closer.

"Shall we give them something else to tease you about?" He asked, kissing the base of her neck.

"Maybe later," Rias giggled, pushing him off. She caressed his cheek and smiled. "I also get the feeling that other Devils might not be able to take care of me as well as you do. Look at Riser. All bark and no bite."

"Speaking of bite-," Elros began; Rias sighed and put a finger to his lips.

"Now that I think about it, they might also be a bit less sex driven. That might be nice," she said.

"Hmph. You say that like it's a good thing," Elros grumbled.

"It's not a bad thing," she giggled. Finally, however, she gave him a soft kiss. "But I don't know if I could love anyone else. Part of it is being so jaded about the whole thing, but another part might be perspective."

"What do you mean?" Elros asked.

"You've been to a lot of places, right?" Rias asked.

"A couple," Elros said.

"But you said I'm your first girlfriend. You've been to how many different planets and galaxies, but you still ended up with me? That says something, I think. It… I dunno, it makes me feel a lot more special," she said, blushing.

"I never thought about it like that," Elros said, wondrously. He laid back down, a surprised look on his face. "So much for my perspective. Apparently, I'm an complete idiot. Wow, good thing this ring doesn't measure intelligence."

"That's why you have an intelligent girlfriend like me. You're the brawn, I'm the brain," Rias giggled. "If you turn that into a sex joke, I swear to Lucifer I will use my powers on you _right now_."

"Fine, fine!" Elros exclaimed. "You're not wrong, though. You're definitely something special."

"Add to that, you took me to the moon for our first date. When it comes to the Devil word, that's just impossible for anyone except you," she said.

"Where else would you like to go?" Elros asked, caressing her cheek.

"If I could choose? Like in our solar system?" She asked.

"Yeah. Or Earth. Wherever, really," he said.

"I… Mmm. I'm not sure," Rias sighed. "Space is a lot more special if we go infrequently. I don't think I want to get used to it."

"I understand," Elros said. "So long as you're there, I think I'm fine with anyplace."

"What about Akeno? Or Sona and Tsubaki and the others?" Rias wondered.

"Well, if you're all there, that's ideal. One guy and seven girls. Now that… Oh, I can picture it right now. First, I'd take all your clothes off-," Elros said before Rias pressed a finger to his lips.

"Pervert," she sighed.

"You haven't even scratched the surface" Elros said with a laugh. "They're all special and important to me. But there's no denying that I've spent the bulk of my time with you and Akeno."

"True," Rias said, nuzzling him.

"So we still have a few more days until the next Rating Game," Elros said.

"Yup. Use this time to relax or train or whatever you want to do," Rias said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll probably spend some time training with Akeno, I think. Not everyone can be whatever you are," Rias sighed.

"A warrior from the First Age," Elros said cheerfully.

"First Age?" Rias wondered.

"The warriors of the First Age of Middle Earth were the most powerful. Everyone knows that," Elros pointed out.

"Literally no one knows that," Rias said.

"Shows what you know. That reminds me, I told Akeno that I'd read The Hobbit to Gasper and Koneko sometime. They might be a bit old, but could be fun," Elros said.

"That's pretty cute," Rias giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Not as cute as that lovey-dovey couple," he said, nodding at Asia and Issei who were laughing in the distance.

"No kidding. But if they're cute, what are we?" Rias wondered.

"Hot as the goddamn sun," Elros said, stopping her and giving her another passionate kiss. Rias smirked inwards and returned it. As they broke apart and looked at each other passionately, they heard Issei yell at them.

"GET A ROOM!"

"He's got a point," Elros said.

"We just had sex again," Rias reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to go again. You weren't kidding about the added strength and stamina when it came to being a Devil. Pretty sure I could go on for days. With our lifespan, that's honestly like minutes," Elros said with a grin as he massaged her ass.

"At that point, I'm not sure if _I_ could handle it," Rias giggled.

"Yeah, but I guarantee that you'd enjoy it. Whatever happens, you'd go with a smile," he said, biting her ear. "Won't know until we try."

"Maybe later, then. Unfortunately, we still have things to do," she said.

"Fine. As you say," he grumbled. As they walked downstairs, they ran across Venelana.

"Hey, Mrs. G. What's up?" Elros greeted.

"Hello, Elros dear," Venelana said with her usual, serene smile. "It's good to see that you two are finally up."

"Greeting the day with a smile as always," Elros said cheerfully.

"I can see that. You're always a ray of sunshine. But why do you seem so consternated, dear?" Venelana asked Rias, who looked on half-dead.

"Because this is usually when you start teasing us," Rias said.

"Teasing you," Venelana and Elros said in sync. Rias let out a cute whine.

"See. You two are even thinking the same thing!" She exclaimed.

"Only because it's fun," Elros said.

"So very fun," Venelana laughed.

"The funnest thing I can think of," Akeno said as she came up behind Venelana. Elros grinned and pulled in her for a tight hug and kiss. He moved on to her neck, giving her a bright hickey. Venelana and Rias giggled at the gesture, while Akeno held on tight.

"Hey, Rias - I need to borrow Elros for a bit," Akeno said, stroking his hair.

"Go ahead. Just find me afterwards. We need to train before the next Game," Rias said.

"Kay. Come on, loverboy," she said, taking his hand and pulling him along.

"Congratulations again on your first win, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. Everyone performed wonderfully," Venelana said.

"Thank you, mother," Rias said, blushing a bit at the praise. "Everyone worked really hard to get where we are now. I've no doubt we'll win the others as well."

"I can tell. You've grown up to be a wonderful King with a wonderful peerage. I know the family's legacy is safe and secure with you," Venelana said, hugging Rias.

"Thanks, mom," Rias said happily.

"And with Elros at your side, I'm sure it'll lighten the load on you. Speaking on which, are you ready for the Ruins? I know we sprung it on you," Venelana said.

"No kidding," Rias grumbled. "But yeah, I think we're ready. I think Elros might need some help with the history of the Gremory clan, but that should be it."

"Nonetheless, I've taken it upon myself to give him lessons," Venelana said.

"Yeah, tha- WAIT, WHAT?! WHEN!?" Rias asked, horrified.

"Of course we haven't started yet, dear. But maybe this week. First is dancing," Venelana giggled.

"Elros can dance just fine with me!" Rias exclaimed.

"I should still make sure," Venelana said, winking.

"You're evil, mother. You better not try anything funny," Rias grumbled.

-o-

Akeno had tightly wrapped herself around Elros, letting him take her through the motions. As soon as they entered her room, he had torn her clothes off and threw them by the wayside, knowing that she preferred it rough. She enjoyed being at his mercy, knowing the roles would soon shift and that she would be in control of him. Until that time, however, she simply wanted to be taken along for the ride. As he fucked her hard and deep, she could feel her grip waning until finally, she couldn't hold on. Elros tossed her on the bed and roughly pulled her towards him before entering again, his hands holding on tightly to her hips.

"Fuck, that's amazing!" she yelled before licking his lips. Elros smirked and picked up the pace. Akeno felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he kept it up at that speed. It wasn't long until she came. The pleasure this time was to much; she pushed Elros off and curled up, screaming as she began to squirt and shudder. It was a couple of minutes before she calmed down completely, faced down on the bed as she kept whispering _'fuck'_ over and over again, her breathing labored.

"Feeling alright?" Elros asked innocuously.

"Like you don't fucking know. Oh my goodness, I feel like I want to cry. I don't think I ever came like that before," she whispered, her face buried in the pillow. She blushed as she heard him chuckle and kiss her atop her head.

"Should I leave?" He wondered.

"No. Absolutely not. You're staying," she said, finally facing him. Elros smiled warmly and hugged her close. Their bodies were wet with sweat pooling beneath them.

"Let's go soak in the bath. Come on, I'll carry you," Elros laughed. As he drew the water, he gently entered with Akeno still wrapped around him. She rested her head against his chest, gently tracing the brand.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember," Elros suddenly said.

"What?" She asked, surprised. Of all his marks, this was the one she knew the least about - and the one that most mystified and worried her.

"The brand. It wasn't on a mission. I've had it since I was born, I think. I know my dad never branded me, at the very least," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Akeno whispered. Elros smiled and kissed her atop her head.

"That'd be like me saying I don't trust you to know. I love you after all, don't I? While I… can't say everything at once, I do want to tell you what I can. it… just might take a while," Elros said before laughing wryly. "Hope you're patient."

"For you, anything," she said, surprisingly serious. She lifted her self a bit, making sure they were eye level. "You can tell me anything, Elros. You can trust me with anything."

"I know," Elros said, smiling. "You and Rias. The apples of my eye."

"Apples are forbidden fruit, you know," she said with a smile.

"And goddamn do I love the taste," Elros said, giving her another kiss. "Apples. Melons. Peaches. Berries. Rias. Akeno. The latter two are especially tasty. Mmm. I'm addicted."

"You're disgusting," she giggled.

"You should see some of the other alien races. They'd make a sex addict blush," he laughed. "Probably not as cute of a blush as yours, though. Even when Rias blushes, it's not like this."

"Keep teasing me. Rias and I are keeping a tally. We'll get you back one of these days," Akeno said, turning away from him.

"Oh? I can't wait. Punish me hard. I'm not a masochist, but a little pain never hurt. You know all about that, though," he chuckled, running a finger down between her breasts and stomach. Akeno giggled and pulled his hand back up, taking the finger in her mouth and giving him a seductive look.

"You know, we still haven't showered together. I think we need to freshen up," he said.

"I agree," Akeno giggled, snuggling close. "In a bit, though. I just want to stay like this for a while."

"Your wish is my command," Elros said softly, running his hand through her hair.

-o-

Elros admired Akeno as the water sprinkled over her. Like Rias, she was an absolute marvel to look at. Her creamy white skin glistened in the water, her breasts gently bouncing as she washed her chest. Her legs went on for what felt like eternity, as did her hair, which hugged her figure close. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as she stretched; the pose nearly stopped Elros's heart. As Akeno opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, she blushed.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice surprisingly innocent.

"Sorry. I've lost track of how many time I've told you," he said, brushing some hair out of her face. "Even though I see you every day, it's like when we first met. You always make me skip a beat."

Akeno smiled at the loving words. She hugged Elros close, letting his rough and scarred skin kiss her soft and smooth skin. She gently kissed each scar on his shoulder before leaning up and kissing his lips. Elros reached down and hiked one of her legs up, wrapping it around him. Akeno bit her lip, knowing where this would go. She reached down and began stroking him softly before gently guiding him in, keeping eye contact as he penetrated her. She shivered in delight and leaned forward as he began to gently thrust.

-o-

"Good thing we fucked in the shower this time," Elros said cheerfully, hugging Akeno from behind as she stared out the window wall. She giggled as he played with her breasts and slipped a finger inside, kissing her neck.

"I know. Which is why you shouldn't be fingering me now," she said.

"Oh? You can stop me, you know," he said, picking up the pace. Akeno bit her lip in enjoyment. She ran her hands down busy arm until she finally reached his hand. She stopped him and pulled them out before putting them in her mouth. Giving him a seductive look as she sucked on them, Elros couldn't help but smile. He gave a breast a gentle squeeze as he kissed her again, internalizing her taste

"So, ready to train with Rias?" He asked.

"Yup. Almost forgot about that. Want to come with?"

"Why don't you two join me in training? I can think up some things that'll work us _really_ hard," Elros suggested.

"Like I don't know what that's code for," Akeno said, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'll join you guys later. I'm going to go visit Sona and Tsubaki. There hasn't been much time for me and them since break started," Elros said.

"Managing several women is difficult," Akeno giggled.

"Don't I know it. I've been on world saving missions that are easier. That said, completely worth it. Seven beauties. Oddly enough, most of them in pairs; Rias and you; Sona and Tsubaki; and Marion and Bürent. Yubelluna's the odd one out," Elros said.

"How is she?" Akeno asked softly.

"I think she's still hurting," Elros said, holding Akeno close and kissing her head. "It doesn't surprise me. After what Riser did to her, it couldn't be any other way. What a bastard."

"Are you going to fight him during the Royale?" Akeno asked.

"I am. How he treated the girls; how he's treated you guys; how he's treated Rias. I'm going to give him a beating he's never going to forget. Unless Lucy gets to him first," Elros said.

"I think you'll win," Akeno said confidently.

"What that confidence, I'm going to have to," Elros said, kissing her again. "And then, you and I are going on another date. On world? Or maybe a dinner a few hundred miles above Earth?"

"Dinner in space sounds fantastic," Akeno said joyously. "But that'll be the time after that. This time, I want to do something for you."

"Oh? I look forward to it," Elros said happily. He turned her to face him and hugged her close and tight. "I love you, Akeno."

"I love you too, Elros. So much," she said happily.

-o-

"Hey, Mr. Sitri," Elros greeted Sona's father.

"Elros, this is a surprise! What brings you here?" He wondered.

"Are Sona and Tsubaki here? I was hoping I might beww able to spend some time with them," Elros said.

"Sona's out with my wife, but Tsubaki is here. Please, go on up," Mr. Sitri said.

"Thanks, Mr. Sitri," Elros said before going up the stares two at a time. He knocked on Tsubaki's door and smiled as she answered, wearing a black tank top and tight black jeans.

"Elros! What're you doing here?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"Just came to see you. I hope it's not a bad time," Elros said.

"Of course not! Please, come in!" Tsubaki said, hugging him tightly. She sat him on the edge of her bed before getting comfortable on his lap.

"Forgive me for not coming by sooner," Elros said apologetically.

"It's fine. You're Rias's servant, after all. I imagine if it was the other way around, Rias and Akeno would be in the same position," she said softly. "Still, I'm happy you came by."

"Probably not as happy as I am to finally get a chance to kiss you again," he said, stealing a kiss. Tsubaki giggled and replied in kind. Elros laid down, holding her tight as he brought her on top.

"I'm just glad you're here," she said, getting comfortable. She crossed her arms under her chin and looked up, smiling as he looked back at her. Leaning up, she kissed him again before tracing his scar with her lips.

"Did Rias and Akeno tell you how I got this?" he wondered.

"Something about a Red Lantern," she stated.

"Yup. Leader of the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus," Elros said.

" _Atrocitus?_ What kind of name is that?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"A fitting one in his case. Terrifying guy. Kind of an asshole," Elros grumbled.

"Monsters more like it," she said, frowning as she ran a finger down it. Reaching down, she pulled up his shirt and revealed his other scars, sighing at the sight.

"More stories?" She asked.

"More than I might be able to tell," he laughed, taking his shirt off. Tsubaki smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you ready for your next Game?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yup. Still not sure who it's up against, but I think we'll win. I'm interested in seeing how Rias's cousin performs," Elros said.

"Sairaorg is probably the furthest ahead of the Young Generation. Until you get your own King piece, at least," Tsubaki said.

"I dunno - did you see how he took out the elf? That punch would literally knock my head right off. I don't want to get on his bad side," Elros said.

"Sounds like you respect him a bit," she mused.

"Oh yeah. Any guy that pulls himself through sheer will is alright in my book. It's difficult to overcome the challenges one faces. I imagine it's even more pronounced in such a hierarchical society like this one," Elros said, running a finger up and down her back. "It's why what you and Sona want to do with the school for Reincarnated Devils is so impressive. It'll be tough, but I've no doubt you'll be able to pull it off. And I'll do what I can, of course."

"That might make it easier, actually. You're one of the most popular Devils," Tsubaki sighed, getting off of him. Elros looked on curiously as she began to ruffle through a pile of magazines on her table. She threw one at Elros, who looked shocked at the cover.

"THAT'S ME!" he exclaimed.

"Yup," Tsubaki said, going behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. " _Elros the Phoenix - Bachelor or Debaucher?"_

"DEBAUCHER! Who, me!" Elros exclaimed.

"Mhm. That's what you get for having a harem," she giggled.

"I DON'T ENTIRELY DISAGREE, BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT IT LIKE THAT! Oh, when I get my hands on those bastards…" Elros grumbled.

"Now, now - you'll have to get used to this. There's a lot of money to be made in insulting you," Tsubaki said.

"You don't have to put it so bluntly either," Elros grumbled. Suddenly, he took her down to the bed. Tsubaki smiled as he pinned her hands down, looming over her.

"You're not proving that cover wrong like this, you know," she giggled.

"Like I said, I don't entirely disagree," Elros said, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, I can tell," she said, wrapping her legs around him.

"I wonder how low I can sink?" Elros wondered, nibbling her ear. "Want me to test it out on you?"

"As fun as that sounds, maybe next time," she said, flipping him over hard - so hard, they fell off the bed. She smirked as he nursed the back of his head. "You sunk pretty low there."

"Ugh. Thanks," Elros grumbled. He brought her down and kissed her again, running his hands up her back. Tsubaki shivered as he caressed it, running his finger up and down there. He sat up again, wrapping her legs around him and smiling.

"What is it?" she wondered, tracing his lips.

"Nothing. Just happy to be with you," he said. He twirled some of her hair around his finger, at ease. Tsubaki blushed and moved a bit closer, opening her legs a bit more and resting her feet on the floor. She touched her head with his, enjoying his presence.

"You want to go out for a walk?" she asked.

"Happily. Want me to carry you?" he asked, lifting up with her.

"I should be fine," she laughed. Intertwining her hands with hers, she flashed him a charming smile before leading on.

-o-

"I didn't get a chance to see much of it when Sona brought me here, but now that I get a good look - it's even more beautiful than I thought," Elros said. His eyes were wide open as he looked over a hill into a vast valley. He saw several rivers and brooks cutting through, like blue veins in an eternal field of green. It was far and away one of the most beautiful sights he had seen.

"Sona and I come up here quite often, sometimes with Rias and Akeno. It's quiet and peaceful, and almost no one visits because it's closer to the edge of their territory. You can't see it from here, but just over the horizon is the beginning of the Gremory Territory. The Bael's and Phoenix Territories are close by as well," Tsubaki said.

"And soon, the Eärendil Territory!" Elros exclaimed. Tsubaki giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Yes. The Eärendil Territory. It has a nice ring to it," she said.

"You and Akeno probably aren't far off. The Shinra Territory. Sounds even better than the Eärendil Territory," Elros said with a grin.

"Ha. I think I'm still a few decades or centuries away from that," Tsubaki said.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tsubaki," Elros said in a surprisingly hard voice. "You're the only Devil that's been able to deflect my attacks so effectively. That's no small feat."

"It's not as though you could go all out. Or were even trying to," she said.

"Still, I tried to brute force the mirrors but no dice. I'm not sure if it's because your will is stronger than mine or those mirrors are made of adamantium, but I couldn't break out. That's pretty impressive," Elros said. He sat down, Tsubaki sitting next to him.

"I'm happy you think so. I'll be sure to improve on my technique for our next battle," she said.

"Looking forward to it. Although now I know that you're probably the biggest threat on the team - at least to me," Elros said.

"Sona?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ugh. She shot some water at me one time we went swimming. Fucking hurt," Elros grumbled, rubbing his chest. "I'll have to take you both out quickly next time."

"You can try," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, I will. Next time we'll need to make a bet," Elros said, grinning.

"A bet? Like what?" she wondered.

"Something embarrassing, probably," Elros said cheerfully.

"Ugh. That means we'd get to do the same twofold to you," she said.

"Oooh, I look forward to it. What're you thinking?" Elros wondered.

"You're the worst," Tsubaki sighed.

"Stop flattering me," Elros laughed. He laid down, resting his arms behind his head and yawning. "Ahh, this is to nice. Wake me… up when… mmm." He turned towards Tsubaki and cuddled closer, resting his head in her lap before dozing off. Tsubaki smiled and stroked his hair before carefully laying down next to him. She brought his head to her chest and dozed off as well, her face buried in his hair.

-o-

"Having fun?" Sona asked as she came upon them.

"Hey, Sona," Tsubaki said, smiling. She gently untwined herself from him and stood up, yawning and running a hand through her hair. "Just got back?"

"Yeah. I sensed you two here so I thought I'd come over," Sona said.

"He wanted to spend time with us," Tsubaki said. Sona could hear the happiness in her voice; as she turned her attention to him, she saw that Elros was smiling as well.

"He looks like he's pretty happy," Sona giggled.

"Sleeping with girls makes him happy," Tsubaki said, stifling her laugh. "I showed him the magazine."

"He must've been split," Sona said, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Ecstatic and upset. I do feel bad for him, though," Tsubaki said.

"He'll live. Elros doesn't let what people say concern him to much," Sona said. She squatted down and gently touched his cheek. The touch roused him; slowly, Elros blinked awake and lay on his back. He smiled as he saw Sona above him.

"Dreaming or dead?" he wondered.

"Neither," Sona said, caressing his cheek. "Disappointed?"

"Not in the slightest," he answered, kissing her as he rose up. "How long were we out for?"

"Not to long. I just got back. I'd love to spend some time with you, but unfortunately we've got to get back to training soon," she sighed.

"It's fine. Just give me a shout when you do get time. Until then," he said, locking lips with her again. Sona moaned in pleasure as he hugged her tight, gently massaging her ass. As they broke apart, he saw her gentle blush.

"You look adorable," he laughed.

"Ugh. Don't make me hit you," she grumbled.

"I don't mind," he grinned.

"No winning with him," Tsubaki reminded her.

"No kidding," Sona said. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Best of luck at the next Game, you two. You'll do great," he said, giving Tsubaki one more kiss before taking his leave.

"You sure you didn't want to spend some more time with him?" Tsubaki asked, stretching.

"I know we'd end up getting no work done. I will after the Games are over," Sona sighed, rubbing her head. Sudenly, she dodged; Tsubaki was on the offensive.

"What do you say to a little bet?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm interested," Sona said with a devious smile.

-o-

"Hey," Bürent said with a smile as she stumbled upon Elros.

"Hello," he said, tilting her chin up and giving her a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, he rested his head against hers, taking her scent. "You know, a lot of people ask me why I'm so happy all the time."

"I noticed," she giggled.

"How can I not be when I get to kiss you and Marion and Akeno and Rias and Yubelluna nearly every day? I'd have the be the most miserable bastard to have ever lived if that didn't put a smile on my face," he said.

"You're sweet," Bürent whispered before kissing him again. She pulled him deeper into the kiss, moaning pleasurably as he picked her up and held her against the wall. As he went down her neck, she pulled him back up and snaked her tongue into his mouth. She took a moment to enjoy his taste. Bürent ran her hands through his hair, gripping on tight as she poured more and more into the kiss. She licked his lips as they broke apart, giving him a smoldering look.

"I know where this is going," Elros said. He quickly opened the door behind him.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" Issei yelled; it was his room.

"Oh. Wrong room," Elros said. Bürent giggled as she opened up a magic circle. Stepping through, Elros soon threw her on the bed before quickly removing his clothes. He ripped her skirt off and pushed her legs up before getting to work.

-o-

As he finally came, Elros laid down on her back, kissing it and her shoulders.

"Oh gosh," Bürent moaned.

"Hurting?" Elros asked quietly.

"A bit," she said, turning to face him. This was the most romantic they had been.

"Should I apologize?" He wondered.

"Maybe. Ugh, my ass feels like its bruised. Don't spank me so much next time," she grumbled, poking it.

"Sorry," Elros laughed, giving her another kiss before getting off to the side and pulling her in close.

"It's fine," she said, stroking his hair. "Marion's gonna be jealous, though."

"I'll take care of her as well," Elros grinned.

"A sex machine, hmm?" She giggled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Elros said, turning her on her back and getting on top. She blushed at the passionate look he gave her.

"Hey, Elros?" Bürent asked, tracing a heart on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I know we already asked you a few times - but why are you so kind to us?" Bürent asked.

"What do you mean?" Elros wondered.

"How you grew up with your dad; how you've had so much responsibility; the things you've seen and done. I just can't see why you're not a bit more… you know," she said softly.

"It's context," Elros said, kissing her forehead. "You've all known me for less than a year; while I became a Lantern when I was five. If you knew me from when I started as a Lantern to up around when I was fourteen or fifteen, I think you'd be singing a different tune. I was respectful, but definitely not like how I am now."

"What were you like then?" Bürent asked.

"More serious than I had any right to be. Barely laughed or had fun. But as I started going on a particular string of missions in the sector, I ended up meeting a _lot_ of people that had it worse than I did. It put into perspective what I went through. It also helps that I ended up making a lot of good friends on Earth when I started to come back more often. They've been instrumental in helping me," Elros said, getting off to the side. Bürent quickly clamored on top of him, smiling as she traced his lips.

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy," she said softly.

"Thank you," Elros said, bringing her down for a gentle kiss. She got comfortable, resting her head on his chest.

"We never thought it'd be this way," she said.

"Hmm?"

"With you, I mean. We always thought we'd spend our lives with Riser. But now, I can't think of it being anyway else," Bürent said. Elros felt some tears splash on to his chest. He held Bürent closer, kissing her atop her head.

"You'll always be safe with me. I promise," Elros said quietly. "Get some rest, Bü."

"Bü?" Bürent giggled.

"I grant you that this isn't my best nickname," Elros grumbled. "Rest. I'm going to utilize this time thinking up nicknames for you and Marion."

"I have to get ba-," Bürent said, getting up. Elros got up with her, holding her close.

"But if you leave me now, how else will I be able to nap! Come on Bürent, I beg you. I will literally get on my knees if you want. I've no sense of self respect!" Elros whined. She giggled before sitting him down. She leaned down, pulling her hair to one side before giving him a passionate kiss. She took pride in the pleasurable moan she elicited as her hand ran down his front.

"Sorry, but duty calls," she said, smirking.

"Are you saying my charm failed me?" Elros asked, horrified.

"Don't worry. I'll ask Marion to keep you company later. I can't keep you all to myself, as much as I want to," Bürent giggled. As she got up and began to leave, Elros hugged her from behind. She smiled as he kissed her shoulder, holding as head down as she took in the feeling. He gently turned her around and tilted her head up.

"What is it?" Bürent wondered.

"Just one more for the road for you," he said. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Bürent moaned in pleasure as he kept going, his tongue snaking into her mouth and massaging hers. His hands weaved through her hair, keeping her in place as he took control.

"Wh- what was that for?" She asked as he finally stopped, his lips still an inch from hers.

"Like you don't already know," he said with a laugh. "Have fun working. Drop by whenever you want."

"Will do," Bürent giggled. "I…"

"Hmm?" Elros wondered.

"I-it's nothing! Byeeee!" She squealed, running out.

-o-

"Yo, Issei. Sorry about earlier," Elros said as he came across his friend.

"Ugh. Everyone tells me I'm a perv, but they don't complain about you," the Red Dragon Emperor grumbled.

"People tend to love me," Elros said cheerfully. "You ready for the next round?"

"You bet! I've never trained this hard before, you know. Watch me; I'm gonna kick some ass," he said, grinning.

"I look forward to it," Elros said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Say, you Kiba, Gasper, and I haven't really spent any guy time together. What do you say we go have some fun after the next fight?"

"I'm down. What're you thinking?" Issei wondered.

"Ah, we'll figure that out when we get to it," Elros said.

"Hey, Elros," Issei said.

"What's up?"

"You haven't really had any missions since you started. I thought you'd be gone a lot more than you are," Issei mused.

"It's a case by case thing. I think a few years ago, I had been off world for close to two years because things kept happening that demanded my attention. I'm thankful to get some time off, to be honest. It's tiring work," Elros said. "Can't be easy for you either, though. Seems like all of you have had to go through some shit."

"No kidding," Issei grumbled.

"What're your thoughts on fighting Rias's cousin? I hear a lot of people want to see that," Elros said.

"I'll see what happens when it happens, I guess. I don't mind," Issei shrugged.

"He nearly look the elf's head off," Elros reminded him.

"Ugh… You got my back, right?" Issei asked.

"Ha. Of course. I've confidence in you. Worst comes to worst, just strip him," Elros said, roaring with laughter as he walked off. He laughed harder as he heard Issei yell _'I LOVE GIRLS, NOT GUYS!'_ after him.

-o-

"You know how before we first went on a date, Rias won that swimming contest?" Elros asked as he stretched.

"Mhm…," Rias said, smirking.

"How about another bet? Winner gets to demand something of the loser," Elros said.

"Oh? And what would you ask for if you won?" Rias wondered.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Elros said with a grin.

"I think I already know," Akeno giggled. "But sure. Sounds fun. Rias?"

"I'm in. But if Akeno and I win, we _each_ get to make a demand of you," Rias said.

"Agreed," Elros said with a grin. "Hold on. Let me just do one thing really quickly."

Elros knelt down and clapped his hands together. It wasn't long until he began to roll around in a head-splitting pain. Akeno and Rias looked on fondly; they could only imagine what he prayed for.

"That wasn't very smart," Rias said, gently activating her powers.

"I'll take whatever help I can get," Elros said.

"Ready?" Akeno asked as they finally got into position.

"Beware my power, sweethearts," Elros said, activating his ring. As soon as his mask came on, he suddenly erupted at them. Akeno and Rias were surprised by the ferocity of the attack and barely managed to get out of the way. As soon as they did, however, they suddenly felt something crash into them. Two giant hammers hurtled them onto the ground. Elros waited for them to get up, frowning a bit.

"You're not going easy on me, are you?" He asked.

"Nope. Was just surprised by how fast that was," Akeno said, conjuring some thunder around her hands. Looking sideways, Elros saw dark energy begin to circle Rias's as well. In perfect sync, the two hurled their attacks at him. Elros stood still, shifting some strength to his blue ring and wings. As they smoke cleared, the two saw that he was perfectly unscathed; the attacks seemingly just went through him. Elros clicked his tongue, wondering what to do. Finally, he turned off his Lantern powers.

"What're you doing?" Rias asked, frowning.

"I figure my GL powers might be a bit overkill. Plus, I'm still not completely used to using my Devil powers. I'll stick to those for now," he said, putting his fists up. They suddenly erupted in blue flame which he hurled at Rias before shifting towards Akeno. She encircled her fists with thunder and suddenly punched him, stunning him.

"Oh. That smarted," he said, stumbling back a bit. He had turned off his blue ring powers as well, but this was something new. Akeno usually used her lightning as a special attack as opposed to physical.

"Like I said - a few tricks," Akeno said with a smile. Raising her hands, thunderclouds began to form above them. A burst of lightning shot out at Elros that he barely managed to dodge before a burst of black energy hit him head on. He rocketed back, managing to keep his ground. Rias smiled at him, tossing a black ball in her hands.

"What is that energy, I wonder?" Elros asked.

"Just regular Demonic Energy. Because of my parents power, though, it's pretty strong. More than other Devils, at least," Rias said.

"When it comes to attacking power, Rias's mom and dad are probably the best couple. Especially her mom. I don't think even Sirzechs would want to piss Venelana off," Akeno giggled.

"No kidding," Rias grumbled. Her mother was on a completely different power level, she though; it would take her centuries to reach it.

"Right on. Mr. G is pretty smart and Mrs. G is pretty tough, from what I can tell," Elros said.

"How do you figure that?" Rias wondered. While her parents spent some time with Elros, she wondered if he had a grasp on their powers.

"I scanned every book in your library, remember? Plenty about the genealogy of Devils. _The Brunette Ruin Princess_. Mrs. G is a genuine badass," Elros said cheerfully.

"Thank you for the compliment, sweetheart," Venelana said as she suddenly appeared with Grayfia, Sirzechs, and Zeoticus.

"Mr. G! Mrs. G! Zecxy! Lady Gra-Gra! What're you doing here?!" Elros asked, surprised. Except for Grayfia, they all smiled.

"I would kindly request that you simply call me Grayfia," she said solemnly.

"What?! But you need a nickname too, Grayfia! And I think Lady Gaga has the same kind of hair right now so it fits!" Elros whined. Akeno and Rias smiled and exchanged glances; using his diverted attention, they quickly attacked him. He crumpled a bit further away, lamenting his decision.

"Ah. See, this is why I try to keep focus fighting. If I kept going off like some Bond villain, I'd be dead," Elros said as he finally got back on his feet, licking away some blood.

"Eyes on the prize, sweetheart," Rias and Venelana said at the same time. Rias shot a look at her mother who just winked in response.

"Ha. Right, then," he said. Suddenly, his wings exploded out form his back. Akeno and Rias were surprised when they saw his body begin to erupt in flame as well.

"Is this your Demonic Power, then?" Rias asked.

"Yup. _Elros the Phoenix_ fits pretty well, you know," he said, flying towards them. As he got close, he pivoted on his left foot and kicked it at Rias, who barely managed to defend. Nonetheless, she hurtled back considerably. Akeno sent him back with a barrage of lightning but Elros suddenly hurled at her. He stopped his superkick short of clashing with Akeno's chin; her flinch told him all he needed.

"Don't hold back against me. You saw what happened at the Duel against those three, right? It's the same here," he said in a fiery voice.

"Guess we can go wild, then," Rias said, rubbing her bruised arms. As she saw his eyebrows raise, she grumbled, "Not like that!"

"Right. Together, then," Akeno said, retreating back a bit and joining with Rias. Elros felt an excitement rise in his stomach as Akeno and Rias began to gather more magical power.

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Zeoticus thought aloud.

"It appears as though he's planning on taking it head on," Sirzechs answered.

"Despite his strength, that might not be such a good idea," Zeoticus said.

"A little faith, darling," Venelana said, smiling.

As they unleashed, their attack splintered into several streams. Each hit Elros head on, coursing through his body. As the smoke cleared, Akeno and Rias blanched as they saw several holes in his body; a moment later, they erupted in fire and began to close. He gave them a sardonic smile that shook them with a hint of dread. Elros took to the sky, much like he did against Elizaveta; before suddenly rocketing towards them. Akeno shot at him mid air, shooting a bolt of lighting; it grazed his front but did nothing to dissuade him. He shifted positions, landing an ax kick on Akeno that sent her towards Rias. The two crunched on the ground while Elros landed safely, his arms ablaze. Rias and Akeno finally got back up stumbling a bit. They were disappointed to find that he was frowning at them. Finally, Elros turned his powers off and sighed.

"Rias, Akeno, I know you're stronger than that. Like I said, you don't have to worry about hurting me," Elros said.

"I…," Rias trailed off, looking sideways. Smiling, he approached them both and gave them a gentle kiss.

"I'm serious. Training is about pushing yourself, right? I need you two to push harder, in that case. Make me squirm," he said. Thinking about it, he finally looked sideways.

"Sirzechs, do you want to spar?" He wondered. Rias was surprised and shot a look at her brother.

"I certainly don't mind. Don't expect me to hold back, though like my sister, however," he said.

"Of course," Elros said with a grin. He walked backwards, activating his Green Lantern ring again. "I know Lucy thinks you're pretty strong, so I'm going to take this as seriously as always. Hope you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest. I'd be disappointed any other way," he said.

"If that's the case, lets move the venue. What do you think, dear?" Venelana asked.

"I agree. Hmm… Ah. Perhaps…?" Zeoticus trailed off.

"Mmm. Yes, I think that'll work," Venelana said.

"Wait! Isn't this a bit sudden?!" Rias said.

"I'll be fine, Ri-," Sirzechs began.

"Not you! Elros, are you sure?!" She asked, quickly hugging him.

"…Oh."

"Cheer up, sweetheart. It's only natural Rias rushes to her love first," Venelana giggled at her sons predicament.

"Ah. I'm happy I didn't make the offer," Zeoticus chuckled.

"You would think that her brother would come first," Sirzechs grumbled.

"Such an attitude is unbecoming of a Great Satan. Straighten yourself," Grayfia said as she appeared behind him. Sirzechs immediately stood at attention, smiling as he saw Rias worrying over Elros.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," Elros said, kissing Rias and Akeno.

"SIRZECHS!" Rias roared, marching up to her brother and shoving a finger in his chest. "If you hurt him, so help me Lucifer, I will…" Sirzechs turned pale while the other Gremory's stifled their laughter at Rias's plan of what would happen to him should he disobey her.

"What if he hurts me?!" Sirzechs asked.

"Hmph. You'll live," she said, hugging Elros again. "Be careful, 'kay?"

"Of course. Incidentally, if I beat him, it's a win for me meaning you two have to make my wish come true," Elros said with a smirk.

"Fine with me," Rias and Akeno giggled, each kissing him on the cheek.

"So where to, Mrs. G, Mr. G?" Elros wondered.

"We'll be going to my parents territory, Elros. They have ample space and you'll get a chance to meet them as well," Zeoticus said.

"Sounds good! Shall we?" Elros asked, offering his arms to Rias and Akeno.

"Let's," they said, stepping into the magic circle Mr. Gremory opened.


	45. Make War, Then Love

"Woah. This place is pretty big, too," Elros said as he looked around. They were in a large glade surrounded by massive oaks and redwoods - but even they couldn't hide the towering castle in the distance. While the Gremory's home was palatial, this one was even more so. Conical roofs pierced the sky as the crest of the Gremory family flew proud and high. Here and there, Elros caught the reflection of water - likely from a fountain. The red brick facade was inviting, but imposing; welcoming those who dared enter with a bright smile.

"It's my grandparents," Rias said, disentangling from his arm and wrapping it around his waist. Venelana and Zeo looked on with a smile; Rias and Elros reminded them of themselves when they were younger.

"This entire parcel of land is part of the Gremory Territory. My parents prefer to live on the edges, though. They say it's more peaceful. Lucifer knows we certainly have the room for them, but it is what it is," Zeoticus said with a heavy sigh.

"Rias and I came here a lot when we were younger. In this glade, actually. We'd chase each other around and try to outdo the other in flight," Akeno said, smiling fondly as she reminisced.

"I al-,"

"Like hell! I know what you're about to say - and I was always the better flier, right Venelana?" Akeno asked.

"You were, sweetheart. Come on Rias, you know that," Venelana laughed.

"Ugh. I don't remember it like that _at all_ ," Rias said.

"Mhm. That's because you're a sore loser," Akeno said, smirking.

"Says the girl who lost to _me_ in a swimming contest," Rias countered.

"Hmph. _Barely_. And that's only because you and Sona have been friends and swimming since, like, birth. Magic and flight, I win," Akeno declared.

" _Magic?_ You're out of your mind! My Powers of Destruction are _way_ stronger!" Rias said hotly. She and Akeno had disentangled themselves from Elros (who had backed away towards Sirzechs) and were breast-to-breast as they smirked competitively at each other.

"Ha! That's just your inherited power, though! Besides, my Magic is _way_ stronger! Plus, I can control it better!" Akeno exclaimed.

"You want to bet?" Rias asked, the wind picking up around her.

"Bet," Akeno retorted, electricity sparking around her.

"Wow. This is fascinating," Elros whispered to Sirzechs.

"You don't know the half of it. They've mellowed out because they have more responsibilities now, but when they were younger, it was always like this. The same with Sona and Tsubaki," Sirzechs said.

"Who do you think would win?" Elros wondered.

"Could go either way. Akeno's right when she says she has better control over her powers. Rias's Power of Destruction _is_ much stronger. But she lacks controls over them," Sirzechs said.

"How long did it take you and Mrs. G to master yours?"

"Decades, sweetheart," Venelana sighed, coming up beside Elros.

"It's a long process," Zeoticus said. While his wife was an expert on her own powers, Zeo knew his fair share. "It's not the kind of power that you can use anywhere - you have to be exceedingly careful because it can quickly get out of hand. For the first decade when Sirzechs began to use it, we wouldn't let him do it unless it was either here or our home. My wife and I could interfere in case things began to go awry."

"Your powers are Magic, right Mr. G?"

"Correct. Elemental and telekinetic in nature," Zeoticus said.

"Man, that's so cool. I know a telekinetic on a different planet. He's pretty tough," Elros said.

"What is he like?" Zeoticus wondered.

"Terrifying, to be honest," Elros sighed, rubbing his back. "He's a good guy, but an absolute monster when it came to fighting."

"You almost sound afraid, dear. I didn't think anything scared you," Venelana said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised Mrs. G. He definitely does. His willpower is probably stronger than mine if I had to say. He broke my constructs like they were made of glass," Elros said. Venelana noticed that he had turned a bit paler.

"Why did you fight him?"

"I was sent to investigate him because he had turned down a Lantern Ring and we wanted to know why. He said that his planet and people needed him more than the universe and he wouldn't abandon them. I was a lot cockier then, though, so I challenged him - if I beat him, he'd have to reconsider. Well - that didn't turn out how I planned," Elros grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Don't always be so eager to pick fights, hmm?"

"No kidding, Mrs. G. I definitely mellowed out after that," Elros said.

"Did you ever try again?" Venelana asked.

"Last year. And he beat me even worse. It's like he got even stronger in the time between we fought; more than I did, that's for sure. His powers are like cheating," Elros grumbled.

"His telekinesis sounds extremely advanced. How old is he?" Zeo wondered.

"Probably a couple years older than me. Their planet is similar to Earth in a lot of ways, but less explored I think. Last I remember, he was adventuring," Elros said.

"He seems quite powerful for someone so young," Zeo said.

"Yeah, dudes a monster. The ones who made my ring would probably have a tough time with him. Explains why no one has ever targeted his planet. Still, with great power comes great responsibility. He has his own issues," Elros said.

"MOM! Elros and Sirzechs are gonna have to wait. Akeno and I are going first!" Rias yelled.

"That's fine, dear. Should I call the rest of the peerage as well? I'm sure they'd like to see this," Venelana suggested.

"Sure," Rias said, stretching.

"What's going on?" Issei whispered to Elros as he stepped through the portal that was just opened.

"Akeno and Rias are going to have a bit of a training session," Elros said, petting Koneko as she came through.

"Who do you think's gonna win?"

"Ah. I have an idea, but I'll hold on to it until after," Elros said with a smirk.

"Both are extremely powerful. This could go either way," Xenovia said.

"Who do you think, though?" Issei asked.

"Mmm. I would say Akeno. Her control over her powers is similar to Elros, I think."

"Yeah, but Elros is a fucking freak of nature. Honestly, he probably shouldn't even exist in a paranormal world. You have to account for that," Issei suggested.

"That's true. Accounting for Elros's outlier freakishness, Akeno's control over her powers is second to none in this peerage," Xenovia reflected.

"I'm standing right here, you know."

"I know," Xenovia said in a matter-of-fact tone. The others laughed as Elros deadpanned.

"S-shouldn't we stop them?" Gasper asked nervously.

"No reason to fret, little buddy. They just want to show off a bit," Elros said, ruffling his hair.

"But what if they hurt each other?"

"I don't think they will. It's just a bit of fun. Like training, but not as serious," Elros said.

"ELROS!" Rias and Akeno suddenly yelled.

"Yes, sweethearts?"

"You're judging!"

"I… think Mrs. G would be a much better choice, no?"

"Sorry, dear - not in this case," Venelana giggled.

"Mr. G?!"

"Oh, no thank you," Zeoticus laughed.

"Zechs?"

"Not a chance, I'm afraid," he said with a slight smile.

"No," Grayfia sighed.

"I didn't even ask you!"

"You were about to."

"… Fine," Elros finally grumbled, taking a few steps forward. "Alright! On the red team, we have the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess a.k.a the Princess of Destruction a.k.a Ria a.k.a The Devil Princess a.k.a Princess Rias a.k.a the Fiery Redhead a.k.a Goddamn a.k.a Our Master-,"

"Sweetheart," Rias said with a deadly smile and blush. Elros winked at Akeno, who laughed at how red her best friend had turned.

"One of the loves of my life, the unimaginably beautiful Rias Gremory!" Elros declared.

"Finally," Rias sighed.

"AND IN THE… VIOLET CORNER!" Elros shouted, finally deciding to use her hair as a reference. "WE HAVE ONE OF THE OTHER LOVES OF MY LIFE, THE PRIESTESS OF THUNDER A.K.A THE ULTIMATE SADIST A.K.A THE SENSUAL SEDUCTRESS A.K.A HURT ME BABY, ONE MORE TIME A.K.A AKENO HIMEJIMA!"

"Oh, my gosh," Akeno whined, covering her face. Rias and Venelana giggled at her expense while Elros narrowly avoided a burst of lightning.

"Oh? Did I say something?" Elros wondered innocently.

"Mom, I think it'd be better if you ref'd. He's terrible at this," Rias sighed.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Come on back, Elros dear. I'll take care of it," Venelana laughed as she took his spot. "Alright girls, I want a good, clean fight from both of you. You'll have a ten-minute limit. Whoever wins gets the grand prize!"

"What's the grand prize?" Akeno wondered.

"I'll leave you two to decide it afterward," Venelana said.

"Fine with me," the two beauties agreed competitively. As soon as they began, Akeno was quick on the attack. It was a ferocity Elros hadn't been privy to yet. She launched barrage after barrage of lightning at Rias, who narrowly managed to avoid most of them. Finally, her luck ran out and one hit her head on. Rias got her arms up to block it but was buffeted back considerably. Elros could see the hint of a smirk on her lips; she was loving it.

Looking at Akeno, he saw her tossing a ball of fire up and down in her right hand, waiting for Rias to do something.

"Not bad," Rias said, shaking some soot off her hair. She conjured up dark, softball sized balls of energy in her hands and launched them at Akeno. Akeno seemed unfazed and matched each with a fireball of similar size. The resulting explosions created an opaque smoke cloud that engulfed the two. A moment later, Akeno was launched out of it, holding her stomach.

"That hurt," she giggled, rubbing her stomach.

"No need to lie to protect my pride," Rias said, clearing the smoke.

The two flew furiously at each other, their punches and kicks almost a flurry. For each hit one landed, the other matched. Akeno ensconced a fist in a bolt of lightning and managed to land a powerful hit on Rias, sending her into a tree. As Rias recovered, she could taste some blood inside her cheek.

"Owww, that had to hurt," Issei cringed as Rias spat some out.

"Akeno's tough," Koneko said, placing Elros's other hand on her head.

"No kidding, kiddo. Rias is no joke either, though. I guess she has to keep her attacks weaker than usual," Elros mused.

"Same with Akeno. She's holding back. You can tell," Xenovia added.

-o-

They had gone in close again and locked their hands with each other, having a test of strength. Akeno smirked as she looked down slightly; she had a couple of inches on Rias.

"You've been training," she said with a tinkling laugh.

"I could say the same. Not inviting me?" Rias asked, pushing her back a bit.

"We all need some alone time now then, Princess Rias," Akeno said, pushing her back significantly.

"Mhm. Just watch me win. Then I'll get plenty of alone time with-," Rias began before she was quickly quieted with Akeno giving way to her and landing a knee on her stomach. Akeno followed up with a thundering blow to her back, sending her to the ground. She flew towards Rias at breakneck speed, but Rias managed to evade at the last second, slowly getting back on her feet.

"That hurt," she scowled.

"Save the gloating until _after_ ," Akeno said, launching several more fireballs at her. Rias narrowly avoided them but was soon caught with a bolt of lightning. Her hair a bit frizzled, she knew she had to turn up the power a bit. She summoned a larger ball of energy and hurled it at Akeno, who narrowly avoided it. Looking back, however, she saw a clearing where trees had been.

"Ugh. I'll have to be more careful," she grumbled to herself. She looked at Elros, who watched the two with interest.

 _'I wonder what he's thinking?'_ Akeno thought. Still, the thought was enough to make her next attack significantly stronger; Elros quickly put up a green shield in front of everyone to spare them the smoke and debris.

"Thank you, Elros dear," Venelana said.

"Not at all Mrs. G. Were you the one who trained Akeno?" Elros wondered.

"Mostly Grayfia and I, but the basics of her elemental magic is thanks to Zeo. What do you think?" Venelana asked.

"I'm really impressed. I haven't really gotten to see anyone else in action yet, but it's pretty telling how powerful the rest of the peerage is when you see Akeno. Her control really is second to none," Elros said.

"You really think so?" Issei asked, tilting his head here and there. He was more of a brute force kind of guy; control wasn't as important when obliteration was an option.

"Definitely. Look at how tight all her attacks are. She doesn't waste any movement. It all adds up to something," Elros said.

"What about Rias?" Issei asked.

"She's different. Rias has raw power. She can just destroy everything in her path. It's useful, but considering the structure of Devil fights, it doesn't seem as helpful. When her enemies are trying to kill her, though, then she can shine," Elros said.

"An astute observation," Sirzechs noted. "However, Rias still has a ways to go before she realizes her true strength."

"If she's going to be as tough as Mrs. G, I might need to reel back my teasing," Elros mused. "Or more likely, ramp it up so I can get it all in!"

"I think you'll be fine, dear," Venelana laughed. She watched with pride as Akeno and Rias gave the fight their all, evading here and launching an attack there. Neither was willing to give up any ground.

-o-

Akeno and Rias had locked into another test of strength, their hands tightly gripping the others. Akeno managed to push Rias back a couple of inches before Rias suddenly gave way. Pulling Akeno in, she managed to land a powerful knee across her midsection. She followed it up with a powerful blast that sent Akeno into a tree nearby.

Akeno was quick to recover in a stunning fashion. A blast of lightning thundered down on her, setting some dry grass ablaze. She launched the attack at Rias, who narrowly avoided it. A bit of lightning caught onto her, though, charring some of the fabric of her shirt.

Rias saw that Akeno had the ghost of a smile. Returning it, she conjured up some Demonic Power. Akeno refused to let her gather much; she followed up with strike after strike, forcing Rias back further. As Rias had gathered up enough power, she sent a massive ball of black energy at Akeno. She countered with a thunderous blast of lightning. The two spheres collided and exploded, catching both of them. As the smoke cleared, Elros saw that they were returning to their feet, their clothes near tatters and visibly bruised.

 _'They're both pretty tough. I've never really stopped to take a look at how strong the others are,'_ Elros thought. He made a mental note to watch them closely during the next Rating Game.

-o-

Akeno encircled a fist with lightning and was chasing after Rias, zapping her when she got the chance and otherwise striking. Rias was able to deflect most of the attacks, but at last Akeno landed a strong right on her jaw. Rias held on to her best friend, pulling her down with her. The careened into the ground, dusty and bruised. As they both got back up, Akeno went for another strike. Suddenly, Venelana called time.

"That's enough!"

With a sigh, Akeno let her powers subside and smiled, licking away a little trickle of blood. She saw Elros and Asia approach them, the latter emanating a soft, green glow. They thanked and hugged Asia, their eyes locked on Elros.

"What'd you think?" Rias asked.

"I'm impressed. With both of you. That was something else," he said.

"Wish we had some more time," Akeno mused.

"I think that was enough time to shine, dear. I'm proud of you both," Venelana said, beaming.

"Excellent work!" Zeo clapped.

"I never really watched you two fight it out like that, now that I think about it. I suppose that explains why you're our King and Queen," Kiba praised.

"Are you two OK?!" Gasper asked frantically.

"We're fine, Gasper," Akeno said, giving the vampire a hug.

"Are you two ready now?" Rias asked Elros.

"Elros, I need a moment to prepare. Take some time as well," Sirzechs said.

"Right on," Elros nodded.

-o-

"What? Luke?" Rias asked Venelana as she and Akeno got changed.

"Mhm. He called Zeo and asked if anything interesting was going on. Almost as though he knew the answer," Venelana said.

"I've noticed that. It's kind of creepy," Akeno said.

"Will his assistant be coming as well?" Rias asked.

"She will. As will Mio and Lisara. And Sona's peerage and family," Venelana said.

"Sounds like a party," Akeno said.

"Who do you think is gonna win, Mom?" Rias asked.

"It's difficult to say, dear. Neither Sirzechs or Elros will be allowed to use their full power, so it may be closer than it otherwise would be," Venelana said.

-o-

As Rias and Akeno peered into the glade, they saw that Elros was simply standing in the middle. Suddenly, they began to hear him chant.

 _'In brightest day, in blackest night,_

 _No evil shall escape my sight,_

 _Let those who worship evils might,_

 _Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!'_

 _'In fearful day, in raging night,_

 _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

 _When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

 _Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!'_

He erupted into a cyan light that shone from him like a bright lighthouse. Slowly, he began to reel it all in until it was only a soft, cyan glow - not indistinguishable, but not so bright as to draw attention.

"Beautiful," Akeno whispered.

"No kidding," Rias said, finally releasing the breath she had held.

His wings soon erupted from his back, a resplendent blue and gold flame that waved like rough waves in the ocean. The wings encircled him gently before releasing; he did it a few more times to get used to the feeling before taking flight.

 _'Mmm. Not bad, but I prefer my ring for flight,'_ Elros thought. He quickly set down and extinguished the flames from his back, before moving on to turn his right arm into a flaming piston. He grinned at the sight; it was a new and powerful weapon he could add to his arsenal - one that he wouldn't have had were it not for becoming a Devil.

 _'It hasn't even been that long, has it? Barely any time has passed and I already have a few girlfriends, a couple thousand years added to my life, and some kick ass powers. Still…'_

He finally noticed their presence.

"Spying on me?" Elros asked with a laugh.

"A little," Rias said as they came up behind him. "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Everything alright?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. Was just thinking," Elros said.

"About what?"

"How lucky I am to be here," he answered, toning his powers down a bit further. "All of this, I mean. How everything's changed in so little time. Not that I mind one bit. I've probably said it a million times, but it still feels pretty surreal."

"We're happy you're here," Akeno said with a bright smile, hugging him tightly. She kissed him on his neck, biting at the base.

"As am I," he said, taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips. He did the same for Rias before grinning wide, back to his usual self. "But wow - you and Rias _really_ went at it."

"Hmph. She's lucky I went easy on her," Rias said.

"Ha! You were sweating hard. You should be lucky that _I_ went easy on you. Could've kicked your ass so much quicker," Akeno smirked.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go again?" Rias asked, conjuring up a small dark sphere in her hand.

"Bring it," Akeno said, conjuring some fire in hers.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" Elros quickly interjected, laughing at their behavior. He had hardly seen the two so competitive. "Now, now. You both won and lost, which means you each get a piece of me. Ah, I'm such a kindhearted soul, eh?"

"Not so quick, loverboy. You still have to beat Sirzechs," Rias said, pressing a finger to his lips. She giggled as Elros quickly took it his mouth before stealing a kiss.

"Is he about ready? I'm raring to go," Elros said excitedly.

"Mhm. Everyones prepared. Mom decided to invite the others and Sona's peerage as well. A few other people are gonna be there, too…" Rias trailed off.

"…A few more people? What does that mean?" Elros asked.

"You'll see," Rias sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Something tells me Rias isn't too happy about it," Elros said.

"Mmm," Akeno hummed.

"Nor are you, apparently. Huh. Wonder who it could be?" Elros wondered.

"Well, she'll summon us while we wait. Until then, do you wanna go for a walk?" Rias asked.

"Is that code for sex?" Elros asked.

"Ugh, no. It means do you want to go for a walk with Akeno and me?" Rias groaned.

"Ha. Of course. Where to?"

"Well, my grandparents would like to meet with you," Rias said.

"Let's go, then," Elros said, wrapping his arms around the two. "What're your grandparents like, Rias?"

"Ugh. My grandmother is _just_ like my mom and my grandfather is _just_ like my dad. Grandparents aren't supposed to tease you so much, you know! Oh my gosh, every time we go see them…" Rias whined and trailed off, eliciting a laugh from Elros and Akeno.

"She's not kidding though. It's no wonder Rias's mom and grandma get along so well," Akeno giggled.

"Don't think they'll spare you this time either," Rias warned. Akeno's face fell; Elros was the only one laughing now.

-o-

"You're grand-Mrs. G? And grand-Mr. G?" Elros asked, aghast. If Rias hadn't told him, he wouldn't have believed it. Besides a few streaks of stark white going through their hair, the elder Gremory's had deep, crimson hair. Her grandfather wore a crimson robe with the Gremory crest, while her grandmother wore a beautiful, conservative crimson dress. Nonetheless, she reminded him a bit of Rias - although much more mature in terms of looks. She only looked as old as Venelana.

"Zachariah Gremory," her grandfather said with a kind smile.

"And Zelda," her grandmother said. Elros dutifully kissed her hand before taking a step back.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, lady," Elros said graciously. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all, dear. We're happy to have you here. Ah, hello Zeo, Venelana," Zelda said as her son and daughter-in-law appeared.

"Hello, mother, father. I see you've had a chance to meet Elros," Zeo said.

"The boy has a good bearing. Ria obviously made the right choice," Zelda said, turning her granddaughter red.

"Grandmother…" Rias whined.

"She doesn't like being teased about Elros," Venelana giggled.

"Oh, that's unfortunate sweetheart. We're going to keep doing it," Zelda laughed.

"Ok, but you can't leave Akeno out of this!"

"Bitch…" Akeno grumbled, elbowing Rias hard in her side.

"Elros, we wanted to let you know that everyone is here. Are you ready?" Zeo asked.

"Oh, hell yeah Mr. G. Or… Heaven yeah?" Elros wondered.

"Either/or," Zeo laughed, opening up a magical circle for them.

"Are you prepared for your battle, Elros?" Zelda asked.

"You bet, Mrs. GG!"

"Mrs. GG?" Zelda asked with a laugh.

"Mrs. Grand-Gremory!"

-o-

"LUCY! MAZE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Elros exclaimed as he stepped out, surprised.

"Well when I heard that you were dueling the Gremory boy wonder, I just had to come visit!" Lucifer exclaimed, doing a complicated bro-hug with Elros.

"Good to see you so soon as well, Maze," Elros said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mhm, likewise. We brought someone else," Maze said. Elros was surprised to see Titania there.

"Hello, Elros. I hope you don't mind me spectating," the fairy said with a beautiful smile. Elros found himself captivated by her but quickly recovered, giving her his trademark grin.

"Not at all, my lady. Happy to have you here - just surprised is all," Elros said.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Titania," Venelana said.

"Well, I've been so impressed by Elros here that I simply wanted to see him in action again. He's quite the fighter," she said sweetly. As her eyes fell on Rias and Akeno, they suddenly shivered.

 _'What was that?'_ they thought, surprised.

"She was visiting _Lux_ so I thought might as well. I asked Michael to come along, but alas he has other things to focus on," Lucifer said.

"Hope he's close to figuring out where that dragon and her partner are," Elros grumbled.

"Perhaps. He has his ways. Zachariah, Zelda," Lucifer nodded.

"Hello, Luke. You look well," Zachariah said.

"Any better and it'd be a sin," Lucifer laughed. He poured some wine for himself and downed it heartily. "Forgive my manners. We just received a new shipment and it'd be a dereliction of duty if I didn't make sure everything was up to snuff."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's don't get high off your own supply," Elros said.

"And _I'm_ pretty sure it's shut the fuck up," Lucifer grumbled, eliciting a laugh from Elros.

"Oh! It's Meme and Lisa! Mrs. G invited you two?" Elros asked. He narrowly avoided an attack from both of them.

"It's Lisara, asshole!" Lisara grumbled.

"Did you just call me Meme?!" Mio demanded.

"Is that not it…?" Elros asked Lucifer.

"Ah, Lisara Restall and Mio Naruse. Two exceptionally powerful Devils as well," Lucifer said. The two respectfully bowed to him.

"Mr. Star."

"I don't get it - you're a fucking asshole. Why do they respect you so much?" Elros asked.

"Beats me. I'll never understand it myself. I just go with the flow," Lucifer shrugged. "Ah, you may rise."

"Mr. Star, if -," Mio began before Lucifer quickly cut her off.

"I'm here for leisure today, Ms. Naruse. Business is conducted through Mazikeen and can wait until after," Lucifer said coolly. Mio gulped and nodded; Lisara bit her tongue.

 _'You can understand why I hardly visit here. They're all vultures. Appearances can be deceiving,'_ Lucifer communicated to Elros telepathically.

 _'Yeah, I can see that. Sucks for you. I'll be honest - it's nice here, but it's no Lux,'_ Elros communicated back. Lucifer shot him a grin before falling into an easy conversation with Titania.

"Lisara and Mio. Now I got it. Sorry," Elros said non-apologetically.

"Rias. I'm going to kill him," Mio growled.

"Sorry, sorry," Rias apologized lamely on Elros' behalf.

"Hey Lisara, Mio," Akeno said, hugging the two.

"Hey Akeno. Been a while," Mio said hugging her tightly.

"No kidding. How's everyone?" Akeno asked.

"Well, all things considered. How've you been?"

"Can't complain," Akeno said with a sly smirk as she looked at Elros. He grinned and kissed her lovingly, turning the two red-heads as red as their hair.

"Yeah, you haven't changed _at all_ ," Lisara sighed, seeing their tongues lash at each other as Elros's hand descended down her back.

"That's just untrue. First, she was the one being seductive. Now, it is _I_ who does the seducing!" Elros declared.

"A normal guy in a normal relationship should _not_ be saying that," Lisara grumbled.

"Hmph. Whatever. You're just jealous you can't get a girlfriend as hot as Akeno," Elros said dramatically, kissing Akeno's head.

"You should stop teasing them," Akeno giggled.

"Then I'll have to resume teasing you," Elros reminded her.

"Hmm. Good point. Continue teasing them," she laughed.

"Your wish, my command," Elros chuckled.

"Your boyfriends kind of an asshole, Rias, Akeno" Mio grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Rias sighed.

"Hey! You're supposed to be defending me!" Elros exclaimed.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Rias laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Speaking of boyfriends, though…" Akeno trailed off with a smirk. Mio and Lisara both turned a bright red while Elros broke into a wide grin.

"Ah-ha! I knew there must be someone? What're they like? Come on, ladies, no need to hold out on me! Gossip like I'm one of the girls. Have you made it home base yet? If not, do you want to practice with me?" Elros asked, slinging an arm around both of them.

"LIKE HELL!" They both exclaimed, punching him hard in the ribs. Elros doubled over in mock pain while Rias and Akeno giggled fondly.

"You better hope Sirzechs kills you, because if he doesn't, I will," Lisara growled.

"Your friends are scary, sweetheart. Such cruel devils," Elros grumbled as he hid behind Rias.

"Maybe you should stop teasing them," Rias suggested.

"Ha! Yeah right. Stick with something in the realm of possibility. Besides, I know you're loving it," Elros said cheerfully.

"True," Rias smirked.

"That's it! You're going down!" Mio exclaimed, launching an attack on him. The two redheads soon had Elros on the run, getting a workout in before the match began.

"Hey, babes," Elros grinned as Yubelluna and the others appeared. He kissed her, Bürent, and Marion, before hugging the others. Akeno and Rias held on to Lisara and Mio, barely suppressing their laughter.

"Hi. Ready?" Yubelluna asked.

"You bet. Get ready to watch your boyfriend show just how strong he is!" Elros exclaimed.

"We look forward to it," she laughed, caressing his cheek.

"Sona! Tsubaki! Hey!" Elros exclaimed as they appeared.

"Hey. Mrs. Gremory invited us," Sona said, waving at her peerage and parents, who had just appeared.

"This is turning into a party. Pressures on now. Hey Mr. Sitri, Mrs. Sitri" Elros said, slinging his arms around Sona and Tsubaki.

"Hello, Elros. We're looking forward to your fight," Lady Sitri said.

"You really think you can beat Sirzechs?" Serafall wondered.

"I've no idea, honestly. He's probably as strong as Yama, so if I can't beat him, I'm fucked," Elros said. Akeno, Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki shifted uncomfortably.

"And if he can't beat the boy wonder, then he certainly has no chance against me," Lucifer said with a dark chuckle.

"What about you, Luke? Care for a duel?" Sirzechs asked as he appeared with Grayfia.

"Afraid not. I don't enjoy fighting if I don't have to or am not obligated to. Mazikeen might be amenable, though," Lucifer suggested.

"Not today. Just got my nails done."

"That's unfortunate," Sirzechs said, still smiling. "In that case, shall we get down to it Elros?"

"Lets," Elros said, shifting into his Green Lantern uniform. As soon as the fight began, he lunged at Sirzechs. His right leg erupted into fire and caught the Great Satan right in the face, launching him back. Sirzechs quickly put a small fire on his hair out; to his surprise, it was singed.

"That's quite hot," he said, impressed. Elros didn't respond; he continued his attack, barraging Sirzechs with kicks and punches before he reared back to survey his damage. He was pleased to see that he did some damage, but Sirzechs didn't seem to troubled.

-o-

"He's doing better than I thought he would," Maze mused.

"Indeed? I surmised as much. The boy wonder is powerful, but Elros is as well. And with Constantine as his training partner, it's no wonder he's been able to make such quick process," Lucifer said.

"That fucking asshole…" Maze trailed off.

"Ha. It takes a special person to get along with him so well. It's fitting that Elros does, I suppose," Lucifer chuckled. Looking sideways, he saw that Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were looking uncomfortable towards him. "Ah Mazikeen, dear. It looks as though you've upset his loves."

"Looks about right," Maze said, looking at them. The four quickly looked away; even her look was deadly. "Can't say I'm too worried."

"Ha. Oh, that won't turn out well," Lucifer said cheerfully.

"Shut up," Mazikeen ordered.

"Tsk, tsk," he laughed.

-o-

Elros finally relented, frowning as he moved back a bit. He saw he had managed to scuff Sirzechs, but none of his attacks seemed to have done any lasting damage.

"I can see why you're number five now, Elros," Sirzechs praised. Elros just winked but offered no response otherwise. Suddenly, Elros shot his ring hand upward. Surprised, Sirzechs saw several little green bubbles erupt, flying all across the territory. As they went out of sight, however, the appeared to do nothing else. As he turned his attention back to Elros, he was caught with a strong, fiery right hook. As he recovered from the attack, he saw that he was pouring blood from his nose.

-o-

"Leaving himself open like that," Grayfia sighed.

"Go easy on him, dear," Venelana laughed.

"What do you think?" Tsubaki asked Rias.

"He's doing well, but Sirzechs hasn't really done much yet. It's not over yet," Rias said.

"Do you think Sirzechs would be able to do any damage? Remember when Elizaveta attacked him and it just went through?" Sona reminded her.

"Mmm… true. I think it'll depend on how strong Sirzechs attack is. Plus, I don't think Elros is going to try his luck with that every chance. He knows that Sirzechs has already seen some of his tricks," Rias said.

-o-

"Time to get serious, then," Sirzechs said to himself. He quickly took to the air, Elros on his tail. As Elros tailed him, Sirzechs sent out spheres of black energy at him. Elros met the first one right on with a green shield but quickly got out of the way as his construct began to break.

' _His willpower is pretty strong,'_ Elros thought.

"I've had more experience," Sirzechs said with a smile as they were both level. Elros soon attacked again, right foot first. Sirzechs blocked him with one hand while catching the sword construct Elros followed up with his other. He grimaced as he saw the sword shift slightly into a saw and began rotating, cutting deep into his hand. He pushed Elros off and followed up with a sharp burst of black energy that grazed Elros.

As he looked to his side, he grimaced at the now-gone armor. The energy that Sirzechs conjured up was strong and nearly took a chunk from him; he was thankful that this was just a spar instead of an actual battle.

 _'Guess it's easy to see why people respect him so much,'_ Elros thought.

The two clashed with each other several times, refusing to give any ground. Slowly but surely, their bruises began to accumulate. Each felt a bit tender around their body. Suddenly, Elros shot down towards the ground. Sirzechs was hot on his tail but as he saw the others faces, he looked behind.

"Crap," he managed to get out before several large trees and boulders smashed into him. They were encircled by a thin layer of green; Elros's doing, no doubt. They ricocheted him like a pinball several times before he managed to break some and lessen his own speed. As he got to the ground, he sent out a massive burst of energy that destroyed the objects. As the dust cleared, he saw Elros wink at him.

"Clever. Very clever," Sirzechs chuckled, nursing his bruises. While banal objects, they were more than enough to do some damage considering how Elros reinforced them.

-o-

"I don't think I've seen him do that before," Xenovia mused.

"I think it's safe to assume he has more than a few tricks still left," Momo added.

"Go Elros!" Gasper cheered. Elros smiled sideways at the vampire and gave him a little wave. The girls couldn't help but giggle a bit; even in the fight, it seemed Elros was happy to break concentration for the little vampire.

-o-

Sirzechs suddenly teleported in front of Elros, catching him by surprise. While Elros was used to his own brand of travel, he wasn't completely adept at using Magic on the fly. He caught a hard elbow to the face, rocketing him back a good while. Sirzechs teleported again, but Elros wasn't in his original position. He was amused to see that Elros had created a wrecking ball construct that pulled him away even faster, forcing Sirzechs to keep teleporting to hone in on his position. In the split second that Sirzechs disappeared again, Elros let the fire of his wings encircle his body. As Sirzechs reappeared, he immediately halted his attack; as Ophis had found out, Elros's fire burned hot.

"I'm still curious as to how you're able to use that power," Sirzechs said.

"Keep me posted," was all Elros offered as he blew another fiery piston at Sirzechs. It was met with a wave of black energy, resulting in yet another small explosion. The two seemed to have the same idea; they had flown head first into the dust devil and collided with each other, using their fists and feet to pummel the other. As they ground to a halt, both were bleeding a bit from their lips.

"Pause for a second?" Elros suddenly asked.

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Lucy!" Elros shouted.

"Yes, very well!" Lucifer shouted back. Sirzechs felt a slight dimensional shift; he knew a barrier had been erected.

"Do you as you wish now! The land and we shall be safe," Lucifer said.

"This work?" Elros asked.

"Perfectly," Sirzechs said, smirking. Suddenly, his power erupted. Elros was blown back a bit, moderately surprised. He saw a black aura encircle the Satan; his demonic aura was doing its best to envelop everything around him.

-o-

"I hope Elros knows what he's doing," Rias said nervously.

"I'm sure he doesn't underestimate Sirzechs," Venelana said.

"Mr. Star? What do you think?" Mio asked.

"A good question, Ms. Naruse. We shall see, I think," Lucifer said.

-o-

Elros was zigzagging through the air, doing his best to escape the black pillars that were chasing after him. As he circled through the treelike, the pillars simply smashed through. They destroyed everything in their wake; the trees, boulders, gravel, even some of the constructs he sent at them.

 _'Mmm. So be it,'_ Elros thought. Suddenly, he stopped. The pillar split into multiples and shot right at him from different angles. Elros's body erupted into flame and he focused more on the Blue Ring. As the pillars hit him, it was a sharp burst of pain; no doubt it would leave a mark. Still, he was pleased to see that they went right through the fire, causing no lasting damage. Shifting back into his Lantern uniform, he could see Sirzechs was smiling at him.

"Well done. I was expecting my attack to do much more damage, but it appears that your fire is quite versatile," he said. With a wink, Elros raised his hand to the sky and repeated his Lantern oaths. He opened a teleportation circle underneath him and teleported himself as high as he could. As he ripped down through the clouds, he could see a vague speck in the form of Sirzechs.

Sirzechs eyes widened as he saw what Elros brought with him. It was a fiery ball construct, ensconced in a cyan barrier.

-o-

"This is what did against the Khaos Brigade," Rias whispered.

"The boy wonder will undoubtedly survive it, I assure you. Might do him a spot of hurt, though," Lucifer chuckled.

"Beautiful," Mihae whispered.

"You think so, Mihae? It's kinda scary," Xuelan said.

"Beautiful and scary," Isabela said.

"Uhh… we're safe, right Mr. Star?" Lisara asked.

"Assuredly, Ms. Restall," Lucifer said.

"Probably," Mazikeen said, laughing at the pale looks some of them gave her.

-o-

All the while, Titania had watched closely. She tracked every movement that Elros made; every attack he conjured; every counter, ever block. Everything. She watched with the intentness of a hawk, her eyes zipping all around.

 _'You would be so proud, Amarië'_ she thought with a sigh. She caressed a necklace she wore with her thumb, her eyes and mind trained on Elros.

-o-

Sirzechs threw up the strongest barrier he could but quickly saw that it began to shatter. Hairline fractures erupted, broken in when Elros collapsed with it head on. His body was surrounded by flames and he held onto Sirzechs, wrapping them both in several layers of chains.

"Damn it!" Elros heard Sirzechs roar as the asteroid like attack hit them. The world went white for what seemed like a lifetime before the attack settled. He had shifted back into his Cyan uniform, which was now torn. Sirzechs lay a few feet away, bleeding profusely. He looked at Elros and offered one more wink before passing out. Elros struggled to get to his feet but quickly fell forward. The last thing he recalled was a beautiful redhead catching him, a panicked look on her face.

-o-

"Is he alright?" Rias asked frantically as they rushed over. Titania held him gently, caressing his hair.

"He will be fine. I've healed him and your brother as well as I could. Elros won, I believe. He made it to his feet while Sirzechs was knocked out. Albeit for a short time," Titania said.

"That was quite a fight," Zeo said.

"It certainly was. I didn't think we'd see that attack again," Venelana said.

"It appears as though Sirzechs still has some training to do," Zelda added. Grayfia gently helped Sirzechs to his feet, slinging his arm around her.

"Forgive me," she heard him say. She only smiled at him in return.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Serafall said giddily.

"Scary," Issei and Asia said.

"Elros!" Gasper shouted worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Just needs rest. I will take him to his quarters," Titania offered.

"Yes. Please," Rias said, opening a portal for her.

-o-

After she laid him down, Titania caressed his cheek. Her finger traced down his neck, gently pulling away his shirt at his shoulders. She sighed as she traced the brand; it was warm.

"Be safe, Elros dear. Be careful in your fight. Please, don't do anything foolish. I…" she trailed off. She inhaled deeply, managing a small smile. Kissing his forehead and cheek tenderly, she took her leave.

-o-

"Rias? Mind if we talk to you for a sec?" Mio asked. She and Lisara both looked uncomfortable. Curious, Rias nodded.

"What do you think that's about?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not sure. It must be serious, though," Sona said.

"Maybe they need love advice," Akeno giggled.

"I'm sure that's not it," Sona sighed.

"You never know," Akeno said.

"Anyways…" Sona said, looking sideways at Luke. Akeno and Tsubaki just nodded.

-o-

"What was that about?" Sona asked as Rias came back, frowning.

"I'll tell you girls later. Mr. Star!" Rias shouted. She, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki had waited for the others to disperse before approaching Lucifer and Mazikeen.

"Ladies Gremory, Himejima, Shinra, and Sitri. I am in a hurry, unfortunately. What can I do for you?" Lucifer asked.

"It's about…" Rias trailed off. She wasn't even sure if Luke knew about it. If he didn't, would he tell Elros?

"What is it, young Gremory?"

"It…" Akeno began before grinding to a stop.

"I think you know, Mr. Star. I'm sure that she's told you," Rias said, looking at Maze.

"Oh, _that_. Yes, I am aware of your unannounced trip to Death Valley. What of it?"

"Elros. He's going to be really angry with us," Sona said, cutting to the chase. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the thought.

"Yes, I imagine he is. After all, he's one to keep secrets. That you all would keep one such as this from him… Well, it doesn't take a soothsayer to imagine how he'll react. Unfortunately, you all cannot count on my help in this matter. You made the decision - after some deliberation, no doubt - which means you'll have to find the solution," Luke said coolly.

"She said she'll tell him. During the Ruins of Connection," Rias said in a low voice.

"Will you really, Mazikeen?"

"Of course I will."

"Oh. Well, that's that I suppose," Luke said cheerfully.

"Can you-," Akeno began, but was immediately cut off.

"Ask her not to? Of course not. You all may petition her, but this doesn't involve me at all. Do what you wish. Or do not. It matters little. His disappointment will be yours to bear if she tells him or if you tell him. Mazikeen, stay for a moment to allow them to petition you," Luke said, stepping through a portal back to Lux. Maze groaned as she turned her attention to the four.

 _'If looks could kill,'_ she thought.

"Well? Hurry up, kids. I need to get back to work," Maze snapped.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but obviously you don't approve of Elros and I," Rias said. She made sure to keep her voice measured; Maze was frightening.

"Wrong already, Princess. I don't care one way or the other. You're not the first, and probably not the last. What I don't approve of is you going behind his back," Maze said. Rias opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it; what else could she say about that. Maze laughed.

"See? You don't even have a response to that. You _know_ you fucked up. But you still won't tell him the truth because you know how he'll react, right?" Maze sneered.

"Why are you doing this? Really?" Sona asked.

"If I have to explain it, you're stupider than I thought. Look, you know what it'll take for me not to tell him," Maze said.

"You're asking us to…" Tsubaki trailed off.

"Yeah. You tell him. Or I will. Like I told Princess Red, she has until the Ruins. You girls are on the clock," Maze said. She turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Rias.

"I'm challenging you to a duel," Rias shouted. Maze laughed a long, hearty laugh before slowly stopping.

"You can't be serious," she said.

"I'm serious. Not an official duel, but a fight. If I win, you won't tell him anything," Rias said coldly.

"Rias," Akeno said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Mazikeen, she knew that she was a force to be reckoned with.

You're kidding," Maze said, a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm not. Do you accept?" Rias asked. She could feel her heart beating quickly; whether or not it was because she was afraid of fighting her or telling Elros or both at once, she couldn't place.

"Ha. Wow. You'd rather fight me than tell him the truth. You really are a piece of work, Gremory. You're not _actually_ a princess, you know," Maze said coldly. Her eyes shot to the others before she finally smirked. "Fine. We'll make this four on one. If any of you manage to beat me, I won't tell Elros a thing. _But_ , if I beat you, you tell him the same day. Agreed?"

"Deal," Akeno said.

"I agree," Sona added.

"As do I," Tsubaki nodded.

"There you have it. I'll let you know when," Maze said as she took her leave. As soon as she was out of sight, they let out a heavy sigh.

"I know," was all Rias had to say. Quickly, they left as well.

-o-

"Congrats on your win, sweetheart," Rias said, smiling as Elros stepped out of the shower. He kissed her before laying down on the bed, letting out a small groan.

"Thanks. Your brothers tough, though. I definitely wouldn't want to mess with him," he said.

"Still, you won. That's not something just anyone can say," Rias said, tapping on his chest. "Turn over for a second."

Elros did as she asked. Getting on top, she began to slowly and gently massage his back. She sighed as she saw all the scars; even now, the sight almost made her tear up.

"So much damage…" she whispered.

"Pitfalls of being a Lantern," Elros said somberly.

"You're a hero," Rias said firmly.

"This hero is going to blaspheme so hard, his head is going to explode. Ah, so this is where I die," Elros moaned in pleasure.

"Try not to get our bed to dirty, then," she whispered, working along his broad shoulders.

"So what'd you think of the fight? Wasn't I amazing?" Elros asked.

"So amazing," Rias said, taking her shirt and bra off. She leaned down and kissed each of the scars on his back before working on his shoulders. Elros groaned again as she elicited a small _crack_ from him.

"That's… the spot," he sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this beat up before," Rias said, noting the new bruises.

"I didn't think it'd have ended any other way, honestly. Your brother's a monster when it comes to fighting. If that's what your Powers are going to end up like, I think Crimson Ruin Princess works pretty well. I'm lucky that I was able to get my constructs up in time. One head-on attack without them or my fire or rings and I might not be able to enjoy this massage," Elros said. He let out a grunt of pain as she hit a particularly large bruise on his right clavicle. "FUCK!"

"Sorry!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ha. It's fine, sweetheart. I hope I'm alright before the next game," Elros grumbled.

"You'll be fine. None of the others are even a quarter as strong. You could probably sit those games out," Rias said.

"What do you know about the others? Besides Sona, I mean.

"Who do you want to know about? There's Seekvaira Agares, Sairaorg - my cousin, Diodora Astaroth, and Zephyrdor Glaysia-Labolas," Rias said.

"Who?"

"The elf guy," Rias said.

"Oh, him! Dudes a fuckin' asshole is all I know," Elros grumbled.

"Don't I know it," Rias sighed, recalling the comments he had made to her.

"Hmm… I know your cousin is pretty tough and that all I need to know about that. And Seekvaira wants partnerships with Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Lex Luthor. The elf got his ass kicked which tells me all I need to know about him. What about Diodora? What can you tell me about him?"

"He's the one I don't know much about either, actually. His older brother is a good friend of Sirzechs, but we never really interacted. He seems like a nice guy for a Devil, though," Rias said.

"Beware the nice ones," Elros said.

"You don't think you're nice?" Rias wondered.

"I'm the exception to the rule," Elros said.

"Mhm. Everyone thinks they are," Rias laughed, leaning back down on him. Elros smiled as she felt her press her breasts again his back. He carefully flipped around and rested his hands on her hips, taking in her stunning figure.

"You're perfect," he said.

"Thanks," Rias said, blushing.

"Absolutely perfect," he repeated, walking a finger up her body.

"Pervert," Rias giggled, leaning down to kiss him. She worked her way down her neck, pausing to suck at the base. She smirked inward as Elros ran a hand up her stomach and grabbed one of her breasts tightly before pinching her nipple.

"What does that make you?"

"Hot?" Rias offered, biting him gently.

"Don't I know it. Godammit, I'm one lucky bastard," Elros said, grinning like a schoolboy. He attempted to flip her over but groaned and fell to his side. "Ow, ow, ow, oh fuuuck. I think I took more damage than I thought."

"Are you alright?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Ugh, I think so. Nothing a little rest won't solve. Just need to be more careful in the future," Elros said. Rias snuggled close to him, bringing his head to her chest.

"Get some rest, alright?" Rias said softly, stroking his hair.

"I think that'd be best," Elros said, yawning. "Best. Pillow. Ever."

"Glad you think so. But you can play with my tits later. Sleep now, Elros," Rias said, her voice sterner.

"Your wish… my… command," Elros said, quickly drifting. Rias smiled as he dozed off. Her hand on the back of his head, she held him close to her chest, her lips buried in his tousled hair.

-o-

"How's he feeling?" Akeno asked quietly as she appeared out of a magic circle, Sona, and Tsubaki in tow.

"Nothing a bit of rest won't solve. He took some hard hits against Zechs," Rias said softly, still holding him close.

"Looks like it," Sona grimaced as she went around, noting the splotchy bruises. "I figured even Elros would have a hard time against Sirzechs."

"I suppose it's for the best neither of them went completely all out. If your brother _really_ used his Powers of Destruction and Elros did that meteor thing he did against the Khaos Brigade, I'm not sure anyone of us would've made it out alive," Tsubaki said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Akeno, what're you doing?" Sona sighed. Akeno smirked as she took all her clothes off and carefully got into bed on the other side, her breasts pushing against Elros's back. Rias stifled a laugh as she saw Elros's smile unconsciously; she had a feeling he was dreaming something similar.

"What's it look like? Just making sure my boyfriend feels good when he wakes up," she giggled.

"You two want to join?" Rias asked.

"I'd prefer him being alone when he sees me naked for the first time," Sona said. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Your call," Akeno said. She slipped an arm under his body and held on comfortably to his front, letting her hands run up and down his chest and stomach, tracing the scars she had come to adore. She gently kissed his neck before closing her eyes and quickly dozing off.

"You two going to stick around?" Rias whispered to Tsubaki and Sona.

"We'll let you and Akeno have him for the day. We'll take care of him later," Sona said with a smirk. She went to the headboard and kissed Elros's head, followed by Tsubaki.

"Later, then," Rias giggled, watching them go before closing her eyes and drifting off.

-o-

When he woke, Elros found himself being held tightly by Rias and Akeno. He smiled at his two loves; giving each a gentle kiss on their heads, he deftly disentangled himself and walked - rather, limped - over to the bathroom. Observing himself in the mirror, he saw the tremendous bruises and could feel his body aching.

"Sirzechs no joke. Going to have to train a lot harder if I want to beat him easily," Elros whispered to himself. He raised an arm and cringed at the pain, quickly lowering and massaging it. As he walked back into the bedroom, he saw Rias and Akeno just waking up, rubbing their eyes.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Rias asked, smiling as he crawled back into bed with them. He gave her a deep kiss before doing the same for Akeno. Akeno giggled as he kissed her on her chest and stomach before collapsing between the two.

"A bit. Still really sore," Elros sighed.

"Better you than us, then," Akeno laughed.

"Still… I wouldn't have this ring if I couldn't push through the pain. So, about my prize…" Elros said, grinning.

"Mhm? What do you want?" Akeno asked seductively.

"We promised. You can ask _anything_ ," Rias said, clicking her tongue before kissing him, biting his lip as she separated.

"I think you two know," Elros said with a smirk. Rias and Akeno smirked at each other; of course — they knew exactly what he wanted.

"Mmm, you sure you want to use it on that?" Rias asked, tracing the waistband of his sweats.

"Any suggestions? The more depraved, the better," Elros wondered.

"Not really. Nothing I would say no to, at least," Rias giggled.

"That makes me a pretty happy boyfriend, you know," Elros laughed.

"Happy to hear it, sweetheart," Rias said, kissing his temple.

"Then I'll go with what I have in mind," Elros smirked, bringing her on top. He bit the base of her neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Don't forget about me," Akeno said. She tilted Rias's head towards her. Rias felt her heart rate escalate as her best friend leaned in close and kissed her. She felt Akeno slip her tongue through her parted lips, gliding softly against her own.

 _'Oh, my gosh,'_ Rias thought as she tasted Akeno. She felt Elros run a hand down her back and smack her ass hard, earning a small whimper of pleasure. She leaned back up and brought Akeno in deeper. Her fingers ran down her side, gliding towards her pussy. Akeno squirmed happily as Rias traced her; she was already wet from kissing her. She took Rias to the bed, pinning her arms down as she happily licked her tongue and lips.

As they separated, Akeno trailed a long strand of saliva from each of their lips. The looked at each other in a way neither had before, stunned but overjoyed at the experience. Looking sideways, they smiled as they saw the lust and hunger in their lover's eyes. Hopping to Elros's either side, Akeno and Rias each took turns kissing him lovingly. Their tongues lashed at each other, their teeth clicking; all the while slowly working him out of the few clothes he wore. As Rias was on his lips, Akeno took his neck; and vice versa. Soon, Rias and Akeno began kissing him down his chest until they finally reached the spot. Giving him one more seductive look, they licked him up his shaft. Akeno reached the top first and quickly engulfed the entire length, feeling his head at the back of her throat. Elros groaned in pleasure, placing a hand on either of their heads and pushing them down.

"Come on, it's my turn!" Rias whined after a little while. Akeno giggled, flicking his head with her tongue before she let Rias have a taste. The redhead ecstatically went to work, vowing to outdo her best friend. She lovingly bobbed her head, swallowing what she could. She moved back up, focusing just on his head. Her tongue danced on it, eliciting his loudest groans yet. Akeno jumped back in and before he knew it, Rias and Akeno were kissing each other, Elros stuck between their warring tongues and lips. They both adjusted so that they could look at him and see the reactions they got while they continued blowing him to Mars.

Satisfied for the moment, Elros soon had Akeno on her back. He dove between her legs, eating her out with passion. Akeno screamed in pleasure but soon stopped; Rias had mounted her, her juices dripping onto Akeno's lips. Her best friend grinned and stuck her tongue out, licking Rias gently. Rias shivered in delight, her fingers entwined through Akeno's hair as she pressed her face against her pussy. Rias screamed in pleasure as Akeno worked her well.

Suddenly, Rias felt a hand around her neck. Elros pulled her back and kissed her upside down, his tongue quickly crashing against hers, sliding across her gums. She felt him rocking back and forth; and as Akeno screamed inside her, she knew exactly what he was up to. She felt his hand release her neck, tightly grabbing a breast while the other kept Akeno in place as he fucked her hard. Akeno went wilder as she ate her best friend out, one of her hands massaging her clit while the other kept her in place.

Akeno's legs helped pull Elros in deeper. With each thrust, she felt his love for her burn through. Her eyes trailed upwards, up Rias's beautiful, sweating body before they saw only the dark of her eyelids, the pleasure heightening. As Elros increased his speed, she let out another scream inside Rias, whose legs tightened a bit around her head. Akeno smirked inwards and lashed her tongue even more vigorously on her slit, lapping up all the juices.

"FUCK!" Rias screamed as she broke the kiss with Elros and fell back against him, tingling with pleasure. Elros happily acquiesced, roughly turned her legs towards him and entering. Rias lay on her back, Elros fucking her before Akeno mounted her. Rias did the same for her best friend, eating her out with love.

"Mmm," Akeno groaned, saliva dripping onto her breasts. "Can't believe it took us this long to try this."

Elros just smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Akeno wriggled on Rias's face, making sure she was giving it her all while she sloppily kissed Elros. She leaned down slowly, kissing him on his the chest before making it to Rias's clit. Her tongue glided along and around it, tapping Elros's cock here and there.

"FUCk, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! OH GOD!" Rias blasphemed. It wasn't long until she came for the first time. The pain in her head was nothing compared to the warmth in her body and the wet on it. She wrapped her arms around Akeno's waist and kept her in place as she got rougher, eating her out vigorously. She took pride in the moans she got from her best friend and boyfriend, both of whom were obviously enjoying themselves.

As Akeno got off, Elros stood up. He pulled Rias along with him, smacking her ass hard before turning her around. She felt a hand tightly grab her breasts before working its way to her neck. She felt his cock between her legs; but before he could do anything, she felt Akeno between them as well. Elros gently thrust back and forth, gliding along her slit past Akeno's lips on the other end. Looking down, Rias saw Akeno on her knees, fingering herself as she spilled more and more on her, her tongue tapping Elros.

Elros lifted one of her legs onto the bed. He guided Akeno back up with his other hand, back to Rias's lips. As the two beauties kissed each other again, Elros enjoyed the view before joining. They giggled and let him, taking turns to pass him their tongues. Akeno felt his fingers soon slip inside her and curve, searching for his favorite spot. It wasn't long until he brought her to climax; she tightened her legs, holding his hand in place as she broke the kiss, just wanting to enjoy the sensation of their bodies touching.

Putting his hands on either of their heads, he guides them down to their knees. Rias and Akeno giggled and gave him what he wanted. They kissed his cock up and down, their tongues dancing on the head and taking pride in the moans they received. Akeno gently pushed Rias out of the way before ensconcing it between her breasts. Tongue wagging out, she licked the tip every time it came to her lips.

"God fucking damn it," Elros groaned. He thrust back into her mouth, getting a happy reaction from her. Rias kissed his stomach, making sure to trace her lips and tongue across each scar before getting back to his lips. She pushed her breasts against him and hugged him tightly, her hands running through his hair as she took in the delightful taste. As they broke apart, Elros quickly went to her ear.

"I love you. So. Fucking. Much," he whispered passionately before biting her neck hard. Rias let out a delightful gasp and held him there, wanting him to leave his mark on her; something to let others know where they stood.

"I'm yours. All fucking yours. Please fuck me again, baby," she whispered back to him, her lips running along the scar on his face - one of her favorites. She felt Akeno guide him back inside her. Wrapping a leg around his waist, she grabbed his hair and pulled him back. She wanted to look him right in the eyes as he fucked her to climax again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Give it to me! Give it all to me!" she screamed at him. Elros acquiesced; lifted her other leg high, stretching her until he saw her eyes roll from the pleasure of giving him all the access he wanted. His other hand searched for Akeno, bringing her lips between them. Akeno sucked on Rias's breasts, while Elros leaned in closer, kissing the lustful redhead but keeping eye contact. He smirked as he saw Rias's eyes roll back; even wider as he felt her gush on to him. Rias shuddered and made him stop. Elros withdrew, tilting her head up to kiss her again before turning his attention to Akeno. The Priestess of Thunder smirked as Elros pulled her close, his eyes full of passion as he worked his hands down to her waist.

"How do you want it?" Elros asked her quietly, spanking her hard.

"Rough," was all she whispered, giving him a smoldering look. Elros smirked and flipped her around, pushing her against the glass wall. Anyone on the other side would've had a fantastic view of Akeno's tits pressed up against the wall, wet with her sweat and saliva. They would've seen an arm around her neck, arching her backward as Elros hammered her hard from behind. They would've heard her carnal screams of pleasure, begging for more; they would've heard his hand smack hard against her ass, leaving a definite mark and turning it red and blue. They would've seen his hand go from her neck to her breasts, reaching across and squeezing one as he pulled her towards him and went deeper. They would've seen him pick her up, split and hold her legs wide while he pumped her, in and out like a train firing on all pistons.

Elros took her to the bed and stretched her legs far back, granting himself the access he wanted. He took it long and slow, making sure to reach as far as possible. With each thrust, Akeno saw her stomach bulge a bit. She screamed in pleasure as Elros ramped up his speed, showing no signs of stopping. It wasn't long until she came again. She quickly pushed him off as she squirted over him, screaming and shuddering until finally grinding to a halt, save for her heaving chest.

Sure that Rias was recovered, Elros crawled over her on the bed. He kissed her up her legs and stomach, sucking her breasts before gently kissing her lips again. Elros fell to her side and brought her to him. Wrapping his arms around her breasts and waist, her guided himself in and continued to fuck her. A free hand massaged her clit while his tongue found its way into her mouth. Rias let him guide her through the motions, simply letting him rock her this way and that, her breasts bouncing happily. Akeno crawled closer to her and broke their kiss, interjecting with her own tongue. Rias's fingers found their way inside her. The three held each other close, Rias getting fucked and Akeno getting fingered.

Finally, Elros had had enough. He released inside Rias and ground to a halt. Akeno giggled and quickly ducked down, wanting a taste for herself. Rias let out a final gasp as her best friend licked her up before traveling up her body and kissing her, swapping cum. All three of their tastes mingled together made for something indescribable. Rias turned her body towards Elros and hugged him tightly, gently rubbing against his cock which was still vibrating from the intense orgasm. His breathing was just as heavy. He hugged her back and brought Akeno on top of him.

"Sleep," Rias ordered the both of them. The two acquiesced and fell asleep quickly, happy in each other's arms.

-o-

When Rias woke up, she saw that Elros wasn't there. Scanning around, she saw him standing on the balcony, gazing at a fantastic view of the moon looming over the mountains. She softly approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his back.

"Hey," Elros said, kissing her hand.

"Hi. What's up? Is everything ok?" Rias asked.

"How could it not be?" Elros asked with a grin. He picked her up and sat her on the balcony rail, kissing her with love before holding her close. Rias wrapped her legs around him, holding his head gently to her breasts.

"Mmm, dream come true?" Rias asked, giggling as she ruffled his hair.

"Oh, you've no idea. I can't wait to do that again. How're you feeling?" Elros asked.

"Sore and bruised," Rias laughed. She tilted his head up to look at her. "Mmm, you were so rough last night."

"You mind?" Elros asked.

"Not even a little. Felt _really_ hot," Rias smirked, her hand tapping at the base of her neck. She remembered his hand wrapping around her neck, rearing her back and whispering loving words in her ear. "Fuck me like that again next time we get some one on one."

"With pleasure," Elros said, kissing the red mark on her neck. "Looks like I gave you a bright one."

"At least it'll let others know that I'm yours and that you're mine," Rias said.

Good thing you two are so slutty," Elros laughed, earning a sharp jab in the ribs.

"What was that, honey?" Rias asked, her voice laced with sweet poison.

"Good thing you two are so… sweet!" Elros exclaimed.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," she said, satisfied. She took his face in her hands and gently caressed his cheeks.

"I love you," Elros said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you more," Rias whispered.

"I love him more than you do," Akeno said, hugging Elros from behind.

"Yeah, right! I'm the one who slept with him first!" Rias exclaimed.

"You must be losing your mind. The first night, he and I slept together," Akeno reminded her.

"Ugh, you know what I mean," Rias groaned.

"So, how're you feeling?" Akeno asked, exploring his front. She could still see the bruises covering his body; the healing process this time would be slow.

"Well enough. Still a bit beat, though. Is our next match soon?" Elros asked, taking one of her hands and kissing it. He brought her forward and hugged her tight before leaning forward so that all three were touching.

"In the morning, by the looks of it," Rias said, checking her phone.

"Well, so long as it's not Sairaorg, I think we'll clear it easily," Elros said.

"Think Sairaorg is as strong as you?" Rias asked.

"I don't think so, but I know he's tough. He can hit like a train, so if I'm not careful and he knocks me on a bruise or something, it's going to leave a mark for sure. But if it's Diodora, I think we'll have it in the bag," Elros said.

"Speaking of the Game, though, I want you to hold back a bit," Rias said.

"What? Why?" Elros asked, surprised.

"I know how strong you are. But Rating Games are about us working together. The team can't solely just rely on you. Akeno and I are going to tank; Xenovia, Koneko, and Kiba are going to work on clearing; and Gasper and Asia will provide support. I want you to focus on defending Gasper and Asia. While they won't always able to count on you to defend them, I want them to get their bearings in a Rating Game without having to worry too much," Rias said.

"I'm backing Rias up on this. You might be called away on a mission when we have a Rating Game, so we all need to be able to take care of ourselves when you're away," Akeno added.

"The whole team is pretty strong as is, though," Elros said.

"So you are you, but you keep training hard," Rias reminded him.

"I suppose…" Elros trailed off.

"It's the same for us," Rias said. Elros could hear the finality in her voice. It was surprising; usually, it was all lovey-dovey between them, but when Rias got serious, she was something else.

"Your wish is my command. I'll keep Gasper and Koneko safe. Ugh, this is probably better for me, then," Elros grumbled, rubbing his side.

"Back to bed, babe," Rias giggled, sending everyone a text alerting them to the next Game.


End file.
